Amor en luna llena
by Hermi23
Summary: EN PROCESO DE REEDICIÓN. ¿cansado de las faltas de ortografía de una de las que, para tí, es de las mejores historias SXR? ¡SE ACABÓ! Llega la reedición, la historia de Amor en Luna Llena, dará un gran vuelco. ¡No te lo pierdas! YAOI
1. Primeros 5 capitulos

**CAP-1- EL MAPA DE LOS  MERODEADORES: **

**Hogwarts , plenos 70 , sala común de Gryffindor …**

**En dicha sala común , un gran número de alumnos de Gryffindor de todas las edades estaba absorto en sus tareas.**

**Eran las 10 de la noche y cada uno tenía una cosa que hacer .**

**Que si correr como locos , hablar , estudiar e incluso algunos ligar ( en caso de los mas mayores).**

** La verdad es que la sala común de Gryffindor era bastante entretenida , podría ser por ciertos alumnos de 6º  año , justamente 4 , muchachos divertidos , alguno más atractivo o inteligente que otro y muy bien complementados : ¿ quien si mas que los merodeadores??**

**Una mesa de roble en la esquina mas retirada de la sala común .**

**Un muchacho de estatura media , de cabello negro azabache , ojos almendrados , con gafas , y una sonrisa maliciosa postrada en su cara :**

**James Potter .**

**El astuto , divertido , gamberro " prongs " , como así lo llamaban el resto de merodeadores.**

**El muchacho de 16 años , estaba en la mesa , con una sonrisa pícara llena de malicia , sus manos hábiles dibujaban y trazaban líneas con su pluma en un trozo bastante grande de pergamino .**

**En frente de él  , una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes , y con ceño fruncido , observaba al muchacho de gafas con desconfianza.**

** Mientras trataba de averiguar sin éxito que hacía nuestro amigo Prongs en ese trozo de mugriento pergamino .**

**James se limitó a sonreír a la pelirroja , y lanzarle un beso en el aire con tono de burla .**

**Lily Evans , prefecta de la casa Gryffindor , de su mismo curso puso los ojos en blanco desistiendo en su intento de mirar el " trabajo " secreto de James y siguió mirando y comentando su protocolo con su compañero prefecto.**

**Este , se llamaba Remus Lupin .**

** Era otro de los merodeadores , quizás el más formal de los 4.**

**Tenía un cabello rubio , pero centrándose mas en el dulce color miel .**

**Sus ojos eran dorados , y lucía una cara muy dulce y tierna . **

**Aunque esa ternura refugiaba un duro secreto para Remus Lupin:**

** Era un Licántropo.**

**Monny , como lo llamaban el resto de merodeadores , fue mordido al tener muy poca edad , por un licántropo .**

**Ahora cada vez que había luna llena, debía esconderse en un lugar denominado: "casa de los gritos " una casa situada en Hogsmeade , un pueblo de magos.**

**Remus , cada luna llena , iba allí para transformarse , aunque eso suponía dolor …**

**Estaba solo , sin compañía hiriéndose él mismo , durante bastante tiempo … Pero eso cambió .**

** Cuando sus actuales amigos:" Los merodeadores" , descubrieron su secreto , lo ayudaron .**

**Se transformaron en animagos , para poder estar junto a él y darle apoyo , eso es algo que Remus no podría olvidar .**

**Remus levantó su mirada del protocolo que Lily le explicaba , se paró a mirar a James cerca suyo , que seguía con su" faena secreta " , y sonrió .**

**Después su mirada se fijó en el resto de la sala común .**

**Docenas de estudiantes reían , jugaban o hacían sus tareas simplemente … **

**Pudo distinguir en uno de los sofás a Peter Pettigrew , otro de sus amigos .**

**Este era el más bajito del grupo , regordete ,rechoncho , cara bonachona  ,con pelo rizado y castaño:**

**" Wormtail"**

** Que así lo llamaban el resto de merodeadores , comía dulces entretenidamente junto a Frank Lomgbottom.**

**Un chico de 7 curso , bastante simpático de cara redonda y sonrisa feliz .**

**Remus tuvo que reír .**

** Wormtail necesitaba una buena dieta a base de verduras , pero una cosa ¿ las ratas soportaban las verduras ¿?**

- **jajjaja – soltó una risa estridente .**

**James levantó la mirada , claramente divertido , al ver así a su amigo .**

** Lily Evans frunció el ceño y se levantó con indignación.**

- **pero esto que es Lupin !? Somos prefectos no críos de 1º!!- se quejó la pelirroja.**

- **Lo siento Evans , me dio gracia una cosa …- se disculpó entre risas Remus mirando hacia Peter , mientras que James lo hacia reír mas .**

- **Y tu para ya Potter ¡! No eres ya mayorcito o no piensas madurar de una vez ?! – se quejó la chica.**

- **Yo ?! Pero si yo tengo aún alma de niño pequeño  Evans ¡! Por que eres tan cascarrabias ¿? la prefectita perfecta esta… espero que no contamines a Monny …**

- **Y espero que tu cierres esa grasienta bocaza  estúpido ¡ potter eres increíble ¡! Hum!! Me voy a dormir ¡! Hasta mañana Lupin , adiós Longbottom , adiós Pettigrew…**

- **Adios Evans ..- dijeron los 4 muchachos al unisono.**

**Inclusive James , que le mandó un beso al aire .**

**Lily lo miró ceñuda y dio un portazo.**

**James rió y volvió a lo suyo.**

- **te crees que algún dia Evans te hará caso con esa actitud Prongs? – preguntó Remus divertido.**

**El moreno de gafas levantó la vista de su trozo de pergamino , y miró con malicia a Remus .**

- **tu que crees?? Por supuesto que si!! Ya verás como Evans viene arrastrándose hacía mi…**

**Remus rió , y agarrando un libro de licantropía se fue a un sofá donde Frank Longbottom se levantaba en ese momento.**

- **siéntate que me voy .. buenas noches chicos …**

- **buenas noches Frank …- se despidieron los merodeadores.**

**Entonces minutos después  , el resto de alumnos ya habían regresado hasta sus habitaciones.**

**James seguía a sus rollo , Peter hacia los deberes de pociones del profesor Hellon , a la izquierda de James .**

**Remus en su sillón leía su libro tranquilo.**

**Peter levantó la cabeza entonces  , y miró a sus dos amigos .**

- **chicos donde esta Padfoot ? No lo vemos desde hace horas …- preguntó preocupado Peter.**

**Remus levantó la cabeza de su libro un poco .**

- **es verdad?? Donde estaba Padfoot ? seguramente estaría con alguna de sus conquistas … **

** Remus frunció el ceño al pensar en eso y depositó su mirada en el libro de nuevo .**

- **donde va a estar con alguna de sus conquistas Wormtail ¡! Que preguntas por dios ¡! Donde va a estar si no el Gran Sirius Black?? – preguntó James sonriendo .**

- **tienes razón jeje que tonto …- dijo Peter sacando la lengua y riendo con James .**

**En ese momento , el retrato de la entrada hacia la sala común se abrió .**

**Los tres merodeadores  , levantaron la vista hacia allí .**

**Remus alzó la ceja , mientras miraba al muchacho que acababa de entrar.**

**Un muchacho  , bastante alto y fornido  de 16 años aunque aparentaba 18 , de pelo moreno azulado y ojos azul oscuro como la noche.**

**Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que podía derretir a cualquiera y unas greñas algo revueltas .**

**Llevaba bajo su brazo  , la mano de una joven rubia de Gryffindor , amiga de Lily Evans.**

**( cosa que no hacia gracia  a la prefecta en absoluto.)**

**No le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga fuera detrás de uno de los merodeadores .**

** Y mas si este era Sirius Black ¡!**

** que junto a James potter eran los mayores gamberros de Hogwarts ¡! quien no los conociera diría que eran gemelos…)**

**- Sirius por dios , jo jo , ya basta .. je je me Halagas mucho! ¡ ya! que nos están mirando todo el mundo!**

**- se quejaba la avergonzada muchacha rubia de ojos celestes , que Sirius intentaba hacer cosquillas.**

**( Meter mano , mejor dicho)**

- **vamos que no se van a asustar guapa ¡! Verdad muchachos ?!- preguntó Sirius desviando sus miradas hacia sus amigos .**

- **no mujer claro que no ! podéis utilizar el cuarto si queréis padfoot jaja- dijo James levantando de nuevo su mirada de el pergamino.**

**Peter se rió descaradamente.**

** Remus desde su asiento frunció el ceño, sin que nadie se fijara.**

- **lo ves guapa je je nos lo podemos pasar bien aún … asi que …**

- **margaret!!! **

**Alguien chilló desde la escalera.**

**Era Lily Evans, con su pijama rosa y la cabeza llena de rulos.**

**James levantó la mirada hacia ella y se puso a reír como un poseso, Sirius no tardó.**

**Lily los fulminó con la mirada.**

**Margaret , le tembló el labio al ver a su amiga tan mosqueada.**

- **te estaba esperando ¡! Así que deja a ese merluzo de Black y vamos a la cama ya ¡!**

- **Vamos a la cama ya Margaret ¡! – repitió Sirius imitando la voz aguda de Lily .**

**James se partió la caja.**

** Sirius se tiró en el sofá.**

**Peter y Remus se miraron y lanzaron una risotada, incluso Margaret tuvo ganas de reír…**

**Pero al ver la mirada encendida de su amiga, se calló subió la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación.**

- **adiós Sirius… - se despidió Margaret , haciendo una seña con la mano .**

- **adiós ricitos je je , digo Margaret jajaja – se despidió Sirius aún en una de los sofás .**

**Peter daba aire a James y Remus volvió a hundir sus narices en su libro.**

- **adiós Evans … - susurró como podía James entre la risa .**

- **Potter eres insoportable , eres un … sois unos … buhh!! Me voy ¡!**

**Lily dio un portazo sin acabar la frase , cabreada , ya que James y Sirius se estaban riendo de ella como querían .**

**James fue hacia Sirius , este último le chocó la mano , y el primero le revolvió el pelo .**

- **jajaja bien echo Prongs ¡!**

- **Esta Evans jaja a veces es tontita de remate , jaja aún así  la enamoraré ya verás Padfoot!!**

- **Seguro – dijo Peter desde la mesa sonriendo .**

- **Que te juegas Wormtail ? 10 galeones , una bolsa de bombas fétidas , 50 ranas de chocolate …??**

- **Eso último ¡! – dijo Peter pensando en el chocolate .**

- **Tu solo piensas en comer Wormtail ¡!- dijo Sirius tocando la barriga regordeta de Peter .**

- **Y tu en chicas ¡! Siempre con tus amiguitas Padfoot jeje – dijo el aludido.**

- **Pos claro ¡! Jajaja pero esa Margaret es un rollito más … jeje por cierto , ese muchachito del sofá de pelo rubio eh??!! Estás dormido o que ¿? Despierta bella durmiente ¡!**

**Sirius se refería a Remus , que leía o eso intentaba pero no podía .**

**  imitaba que leía .**

- **ah  ¡! hola Padfoot no dormía ,  solo leía … - susurró este con dulzura.**

- **Ah vale , ya me preocupabas es que estabas muy callado jeje … **

**Remus ladeó la cabeza , mientras Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa y le revolvía el pelo.**

**Remus se sonrojó.**

- **mira Padfoot ya acabé nuestro proyecto  …- dijo James con entusiasmo – lo he acabado hace minutos , venid chicos .**

**Peter se acercó más al asiento de James , James fue agarrando de la túnica a Sirius con él , y Remus se acercó hacia ellos .**

- **entonces lo lograste ? Yo pensé que no lo lograrías – dijo Remus.**

- **Vamos Monny , Prongs es un genio ¡! muéstranoslo Prongs!- dijo Sirius impaciente.**

**James , cogió el rollo de pergamino , desenrollándolo . **

- **os presento el mapa del merodeador ¡!! **

- **Guauuuuuu!! – exclamaron los otros 3 con curiosidad .**

- **Tras muchos esfuerzos de todos nosotros Hemos podido crear nuestro mejor invento : El mapa del merodeador , que nos servirá para pasar miles de aventuras juntos , para protestar y actuar en contra de la ley , para patear el culo a Snivellus ( snape ) , al Mal-follao ( Lucius Malfoy ) y sus dos gorilas ….**

**Las miradas de Sirius y James se cruzaron irradiando maldad pura .**

- **… servirá además para que otros jóvenes quebrantadores de la ley lo utilicen como nosotros  , y quien sabe si nuestros hijos lo utilicen y pasen de generación en generación …**

**Los ojos de James se iluminaron , Peter tenía la boca abierta y Sirius simulaba llorar .**

- **ups  …  que bonito que lloro ja ja ja- reía Sirius , postrándose en el hombro de Remus simulando llorar . **

**Remus sonreía mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Cosa que nadie notó   .**

- **para finalizar, atentamente los señores : Monny , Wormtail , Padfoot and Prongs .Los merodeadores .**

**James suspiró mientras enrollaba el rollo de pergamino . **

**Sirius reía en lo bajo en el hombro de Remus , este sonreía queriendo echarse a reír también .**

**Peter  , bufaba tragando aire para no echar una carcajada y James petó .**

- **jajajaja**

**Las risas de los 4 amigos merodeadores estalló  , esa noche , en la que crearon el mapa del merodeador .**

** CONTINUARÁ …..**

**CAP-2- LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MONNY:**

**Tras una columna de el pasillo del tercer piso , se escondían James Potter y Sirius Black , agazapados contra una columna.**

**Detrás de ellos , Peter los miraba divertido y Remus con sus libros miraba a todos lados preocupado por si alguien los veía.**

- **viene ya o no ?? – preguntaba ansioso Sirius , con  su varita en alto.**

**Una sonrisa cubría sus labios.**

- **Unos segundos mas Padffot , se acerca … - dijo James con una divertida mirada , mientras observaba el mapa del merodeador .**

- **Ya viene ¡! – dijo Peter , en un susurro.**

**Por el final del pasillo  , Severus Snape ( snivellus para los merodeadores :de 16 años , nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento… se acercaba junto a Lucius Malfoy y sus guardaespaladas Crabbe y Goyle . **

**Lucius era un muchacho de 7º  a diferencia de los merodeadores y Snape : de cabello largo y rubio atado en una coleta y ojos plateados …)**

- **no se si esto es una buena idea … - susurraba Remus , acercándose a la varita preparada de Sirius .**

- **oh vamos Monny ¡! Nos vamos a reír de ver los boxers de Snivellus … - dijo Sirius posando su mano libre en el hombro de Remus .**

- **bueno … como queráis …**

- **ya están aquí  … preparado … listo…  – James contaba – Ya !**

**Sirius disparó contra Severus  , el cual se quedó con los pantalones el aire enseñando todas sus vergüenzas .**

- **que ha pasado?! – bramó avergonzado el moreno.**

- **vaya Snape , veo que te gustan los ositos je je – dijo con una risa Lucius Malfoy .**

**Severus , puso una mueca de odio , miró todos los rincones del pasillo y alló una sombra de algo que supuestamente se había desaparecido y corría escaleras abajo :**

**Pasos .**

- **malditos merodeadores … – susurró Snape con odio .**

**Entrando en el gran comedor  …**

- **jajaja Snivellus estaba realmente patético ¡! Jajaja que pinta y que boxers mas horteros ¡! – decía Sirius partiéndose junto a James .**

- **ya ves … la próxima vez podríamos hacérselo al mal-follao no creéis ¿? Je je**

- **estáis locos muchachos …- decía Peter riendo con disimulo .**

- **la próxima vez podrían acusarnos – dijo Remus con un poco de miedo .**

**Sirius se volteó hacia él.**

**-oh ¡! vamos pequeño lobito ¡! no me dirás que te da miedo snivellus??**

**- claro que no ¡!**

**-entonces que tienes miedo que te saquen de tu puesto de prefecto ??**

**- no, tampoco solo que … **

**- yo sería capaz de ser prefecto solo para estar a solas con Lily Evans , y estar junto a ella...- dijo James soñador.**

**- no sueñes tanto Potter , soñar cosas como las que tu sueñas pueden ser perjudiciales para tu cabeza …- dijo la voz aguda de Lily Evans , al sentarse los merodeadores en la mesa.**

**La prefecta pelirroja, los miraba con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados . **

**Sirius se rió de ella , mientras James la miraba con adoración.**

- **de veras que nunca querrás salir conmigo Evans??**

- **No ¡! Eres un estúpido Potter ¡! – dijo ella firme.**

- **Uooo eso duele Prongs ¡! – se rió Sirius .**

- **Y tu deja a mi amiga Margaret en paz Black!! – dijo Lily enfadada .**

- **Yo?? Tu lo flipas no?? Con lo buena  que est**

- **Paso de ti Black! – dijo Lily simplemente – por cierto Lupin … – su mirada se dirigió hacia el licántropo de ojos miel que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos .**

- **Si Evans ?? **

- **Esta tarde , de 5 a 9 reunión de prefectos en el aula de transfiguración , te esperamos …**

**Lily no dijo nada mas, solo miró asentir a Remus y se fue junto a Margaret .**

**Sirius , la saludaba con la mano y se reía .**

- **te gusta esa ricitos de oro?? – preguntó James .**

- **a mi ??!! que va!! Tu sabes que no me gusta nadie ¡! Jaja pero para pasar el rato , está bien … jeje **

- **pobre chica … - añadió Peter – si yo pudiera lograr a una chica como esa no la dejaría escapar ni de coña …**

- **el que no sale con nadie ni a la de tres es Monny?? – añadió Sirius mirando a este .**

** El joven se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amigo .**

- **eh … es que yo no gusto a nadie …- dijo este .**

- **eso no es verdad ¡! Eres uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts ¡! – dijo Sirius.- eres un chico tierno , encantador y encima prefecto ¡! Si no tienes es por que no quieres!!**

**Remus se sonrojó ante esto . **

**Era cierto que tenía admiradoras,  pero no más que sus amigos James y Sirius , los dos sex-apple de Gryffindor y de Hogwarts entero .**

**Cosa que compartían con cierto Slitheryn de 7º curso , que también era reclamado por el público femenino .**

**Lucius Malfoy , para nuestros amigos los merodeadores : El Mal-follao .**

- **entonces no vas a poder venir a animar a estos dos,  en el entrenamiento de quidicth?? – preguntó Peter a Remus .**

**Este negó con la cabeza , triste .**

- **joder que asco ¡! Eso por ser prefecto ¡! – se quejó Sirius cruzándose de hombros .**

- **que suerte estar con Lily durante horas …- dijo James mirando hacia donde Lily Evans desayunaba junto a su amiga Margaret.**

- **Vamos Romeo que tenemos clase de pociones ¡!! Con Hellon que asco ¡!! **

**Sirius metió la embobada cara de James en su plato de gachas , salpicando a Frank Longbottom .**

- **serás perro ¡!espera que te pille ¡! **

**James salió corriendo detrás de Sirius que corría hacia las mazmorras .**

**Peter se reía , junto a Remus que asentía .**

- **que locos que estarán este par… -dijo Remus al fin sonriente .**

**Peter asintió con la cabeza, mientras los seguían.**

**CLASE DE POCIONES …**

- **Potter , Black , Pettigrew y Lupin … llegan tarde , 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor , cada uno … - sentenció al verlos entrar el profesor de pociones .**

- **Maldito bastardo … - comentó Sirius al sentarse junto con James .**

- **Ya ves… - añadió James con furia .**

**Remus y Peter se sentaron delante de ellos dos.**

**Snape,  sonrió con malicia desde su pupitre como venganza al incidente de antes .**

- **hoy estudiaremos,las pociones de la verdad , como el veritaserum … quien me dice que es el veritaserum ¿??**

**Una mano en el aire se alzó, Lily Evans y también la de Remus .**

- **si señor Lupin??**

**Hellon , como Slitheryn que era , era partidario de la sangre limpia y por muy lista que fuera Lily la tenía manía por ser sangre sucia , así que nunca la dejaba hablar .**

**Lily bajó la mano, dándose cuenta del desplante .**

**Snape , se la quedó mirando fijamente , James también .**

- **será subnormal el Hellik este de los…- empezó a decir James .**

**Hellik hizo un gesto a Remus para que contestara.**

- **el veritaserum , es un filtro de la verdad , elaborado para descubrir los hechos reales de una acción en concreto o para saber los pensamientos mas ocultos del prójimo …- explicó este .**

**Hellon lo miró , como con rabia por haber acertado.**

- **si , eso es … en fin hoy nos encargaremos de prepararla y …**

**Una voz interrumpió la clase .**

**Era Sirius .**

- **perdone, pero no va a poner puntos a Gryffindor por la explicación de mi buen amigo Monny ?**

**Hellon , miró a Sirius con amargura , y levantó una ceja .**

- **por que debería de hacerlo  Señor Black ?**

- **Por que ha sido una explicación perfecta, o está sordo y no lo ha escuchado? -dijo Sirius caldeado.**

**Peter y James saltaron una carcajada.**

**Remus, hizo un gesto a Sirius para que se callara , o lo iban a castigar .**

**Los slytheryn , murmuraron entre ellos .**

- **no Monny no me da la gana de callarme ¡! Llega a ser un slytheryn y le abría regaloneado ¡!**

- **Señor Black … 10 puntos menos para su casa y amonestación mañana por la tarde en los lavabos , quizás limpiar waters le lave un poco la cabeza … **

**Sirius estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se contuvo.**

**Ya había echo perder por hoy varios puntos para Gryffindor .**

**Lily Evans miraba a los merodeadores con cara de querer estrangularlos por la pérdida de puntos.**

- **bien continuemos, no quiero mas interrupciones , quiero la poción para dentro de una hora.**

**Por supuesto no la tomaran ustedes solo la embotellaran, no me interesan para nada sus secretos de adolescentes estúpidos … - dijo con amargura el profesor .**

**Sirius le frunció el ceño y se miró con James .**

**Peter se puso la mano en la boca y Remus se sonrojó solo de pensar en que tuviera que beberse esa poción y todos se enteraran de sus secretos, que no eran precisamente solo el echo de ser un licántropo, el cual solo los profesores y los merodeadores sabían…**

- **Ese Hellik  me pone de los nervios me hubiera gustado mandarle bien lejos!! **

**Encima castigo al tanto ole ¡! – se quejaba Sirius, junto el resto mientras salían de pociones .**

- **Lo se padfoot yo también estoy mosqueado ! Viste que otra vez le hizo un desplace a Lily ?**

- **Eso lo hace por que es hija de muggles… - dijo Remus sensatamente .**

- **Pero no es motivo ! Ella es inteligente !**

- **Lo se , Prongs lo se , no me muerdas …**

- **Lo siento Monny , es que me pone negro ¡!**

- **Un día le lanzaremos una maldición para esas orejas que me lleva – dijo Sirius .**

- **Jajaja esa es buena Padfoot ¡! – dijo riendo Peter.**

**Los merodeadores se pararon en mitad del pasillo , para separarse .**

- **bueno monny que te vaya bien en la reunión nos vemos luego …- se despidió Sirius de el muchacho revolviendo su pelo .**

- **adiós  muchachos…  Entrenad mucho …**

**Remus se despidió mientras subían por la escalera , y los otros tres se fueron hacia los terrenos , con sus escobas .**

**Remus asistió a la reunión con Lily Evans , y los demás prefectos , entre ellos Lucius Malfoy de Slytheryn .**

**El rubio estaba bastante alejado del Gryffindor , pero lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo .**

**-entonces en las salas comunes bla , bla , bla , bla , bla … - Lily hablaba sin parar , mientras el resto apuntaba .**

**Lucius seguía mirándolo  con detenimiento pero no decía nada .**

**Remus miraba incómodo pero con demasiada inocencia .**

**(¿ que tenia de malo que Lucius Malfoy lo mirara ¿? Seguro estaría buscando la forma de meterse con él …)**

- **bien , eso es todo - dijo horas después Lily Evans – ya podemos irnos …**

**Todos se levantaron  para marcharse de allí y volver a sus casas comunes .**

**Remus se quedó de los últimos recogiendo .**

**Al llegar a la puerta tropezó con la mirada de cierto rubio de Slitheryn que lo seguía observando .**

- **y tus amigos Lupin ? – preguntó este observándolo con detenimiento mientras Remus salía de la clase con sus libros .**

- **no están aquí , por si no te has dado cuenta Malfoy soy prefecto y esta es una reunión de prefectos … - contestó este .**

**Lucius sonrió .**

- **calma , calma … solo era curiosidad … se nota que eres un típico …- Lucius hizo amago de asqueamiento -… típico Gryffindor .**

**Remus frunció el ceño pero no contestó . **

**Dirigió una última mirada al rubio y siguió su camino.**

**Lucius sonrió , mientras lo seguía con la mirada y se dirigió a las mazmorras .**

**Remus fue hacia la torre de gryffindor , dio la contraseña al retrato: " león dorado " y entró .**

**La sala común estaba vacía así que se dispuso a hacer todos los deberes que pudo y estudiar un rato.**

**Eran las 10 , y sus amigos no habían regresado.**

**-no tengo ganas de cenar … seguro que siguen allí aprovecharé para ducharme y escribir un rato en mi diario … " – pensó el joven .**

**Se dirigió a las habitaciones y se dio una buena ducha.**

**Seguidamente se puso cómodo , su pijama de líneas azules , y blanco y se estiró en su cama cómodo .**

**Cogió de su baúl un pequeño libreto de 20 cm , de tapa dorada que ponía :**

** RjL **

**Lo abrió y empezó a escribir :**

**_Querido diario , te escribo hoy como todas las noches para contarte el día ._**

**_Hoy ha sido un día bastante normal , aunque con un comienzo gracioso ._**

**_Como ayer te conté , James  acabó  de perfeccionar nuestro mapa : el mapa del merodeador , y lo hemos estrenado esta mañana con Severus Snape ._**

**_Los pantalones se le bajaron dejándolo en Boxers y después los 4 tuvimos que salir pitando ¡!!_**

**_Respecto a lo demás … hicimos pociones , nos quitaron puntos injustamente , tuve una reunión de prefectos y Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de mirarme y … él ,Padfoot , sigue igual , rodeado de chicas como siempre y ligando con ellas … y eso me duele tanto sabes? No puedo dejar de pensar en él , en llorar por su amor prohibido …._**

****

**Una lágrima calló de sus ojos dorados cayendo en el diario .**

**…. _Tengo que olvidarme de él , este amor me hace daño , a veces siento morir de dolor al verlo con esas chicas ¡! Es tan guapo , tan bueno , tan gracioso ¡! Oh ¡! Padfoot ¡! Me vuelves loco!! Pero no…  es mi mejor amigo .. y el solo me va a ver así… como un amigo … bueno , me despido ya que no quiero llorar._**

**_ Como siempre, seguiré soñando con mi amor …_**

****

**Remus de repente tuvo que dejar de escribir , una presión lo detuvo y una sombra también .**

- **amor ¿? De que amor hablas en tu diario Monny?? Me lo dejas ver ¿? …**

**Era Sirius que acababa de llegar .**

**James y Peter lo seguían , venían riendo .**

**Remus quiso que la tierra se lo tragase .**

- **em no!! Leíste mal!! Son tonterías ¡!**

- **Como que tonterías ?! Si ya!! Monny amigo espero que no tengas secretos con nosotros eh?? – dijo Sirius imitando cara de enfado .**

**James se acercó entonces .**

- **Secreto ? Que secretos ¿? Monny nos guardas algún secreto ?!**

- **no ¡!no ¡! **

**Remus se escondía el diario donde no lo pudieran agarrar .**

- **si , los guarda en su diario fijo …- añadió Peter .**

- **hum …  Monny no sabes la tentación que me da de leer ese diario verdad Padfoot??- dijo James con malicia .**

**Sirius sonrió mirando a Monny , este empalideció .**

- **no por favor ¡! Como hagáis eso me enfadaré y mucho ¡! Eh??!- dijo alterado el prefecto , temiendo que los gamberros de sus amigos les diera por chafardear su diario …**

**Ya podía imaginarse a Sirius leyendo que estaba enamorado de él y su cara de asco …**

**-tranquilo era broma …- se apresuró a decir Sirius.**

**- nosotros no haríamos eso … somos tus amigos …- añadió James , sonriente .**

**Respiró mas aliviado .**

- **bueno vamos a la sala común? – propuso peter .**

- **no .. podríamos ir a robar comida a la cocina …- dijo James .**

- **o a mirar a las sirenas desnudas del lago …- dijo Sirius con entusiasmo .**

**James babeó y Peter asintió .**

- **vale ¡! Vamos ¡! Monny levántate hombre ¡!**

- **No ir  vosotros prefiero estudiar …**

- **Prefecto perfecto … como quieras , Wormtail Padfoot vámonos ¡!**

**Peter y James salieron de la habitación . **

**Sirius se acercó a Remus que acababa de estirarse de nuevo en la cama , con un libro abierto .**

**Remus lo miró colorado  , Sirius le sonreía .**

- **que ¿?**

- **Que cuando quieras mi querido lobito , estaré dispuesto a ayudarte a conseguir a esa chica que te trae de cabeza …**

- **Como dices ? No digas bobadas ¡!**

- **No , Monny no digo bobadas , no sabes mentir … se te nota cacho que estas enamorado así que cuando quieras me puedes decir quien es , eh??**

- **…**

- **Venga hasta luego ¡!**

**Sirius salió de la habitación .**

** Remus calló sobre el peso de la cama derrotado .**

- **oh dios ! se me nota ¡! Sirius me lo nota ¡! **

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**CAP-3- BESO , VERDAD Y ATREVIMIENTO :**

**El día siguiente amaneció nublado, era Hallowen.**

**Los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por ese día , cada año los profesores inventaban algo diferente para que los alumnos se divirtieran .**

- **me pregunto que nos propondrá este año Dumbledore ?  – preguntó Peter a sus amigos mientras bajaban a desayunar .**

- **no se … pero espero que sea divertido …- dijo Sirius con picardía .**

- **quizás haga una especie de baile de disfraces !- dijo James – sería genial … así podría invitar a Lily …**

**James puso cara de ensueño , mientras se imaginaba a él , vestido de príncipe , besando la mano de su amada pelirroja .**

**Sirius le limpió la baba con un pañuelo .**

- **no creo que sea un baile , está noche es Halloween  , si fuera un baile , nos habrían avisado para poder elaborar los trajes … - dijo acertadamente Remus .**

- **pero que listo es el lobito ¡! – dijo Sirius , sonriente agarrándolo de las mejillas .**

**Remus se sonrojó , pero no lo notaron .**

**Entraron en el gran comedor , para desayunar .**

**Empezaron a ponerse la comida en el plato , cuando Albus Dumbledore se levantó .**

**La vista de los alumnos , se elevaron hacia el director .**

- **queridos alumnos.. hoy es Halloween y como todos los años os propondremos una actividad para realizar en dicha noche …**

**Hubo un murmullo , y muchas sonrisas cómplices entre los alumnos .**

- **Bien … este año el plan será , fiesta de pijamas …**

**Hubo un silencio , pues todos miraban al director y después murmuraban en bajito entre ellos .**

- **fiesta de pijamas  ? que es eso ? – preguntó James a sus amigos que tampoco sabían que era, menos Remus , claro está .**

**Lily Evans , frunció el ceño , ya que pocos de sus compañeros no sabían que era,  lo explicó :**

- **la fiesta de pijamas , es típica en los muggles , es pasar una noche en un sitio cerrado con tus amigos y hacer lo que queramos …**

- **tu como lo sabes ? – dijo Peter.**

- **No ves que es hija de muggles ! – dijo Sirius .**

**Lily se sintió un poco ofendida.  ¿ acaso ser hija de muggles era malo? **

**Para sus compañeros no .**

** Nunca le habían puesto pegas en eso , pero para otras personas , como los Slitheryn ,y el profesor Hellon,  ella era solo una sangre sucia , como otros muchos en Hogwarts.**

**Dumbledore , continuó , acallando los susurros emocionados de los alumnos .**

**Mcgonagall hacía de sifón, para que los alumnos callaran la boca.**

- **… bien, entonces quedamos así .Se celebrará la fiesta de pijamas, a partir de las 23:00 horas, y dormiréis en sacos, quien quiera claro… en el vestíbulo. **

**En el cual solo estaréis los alumnos… los profesores, no estaremos para nada…**

**Un murmullo, de gran alegría y entusiasmo, recorrió el gran comedor.**

**Sirius y James se miraron con malicia en los ojos.**

- **… no obstante…- finalizó Dumbledore - … los prefectos se encargarán de avisar de cualquier indecencia que se someta en la fiesta… así que pásenlo bien sin perjudicar a nadie… ahora sigan con su desayuno ¡!**

**Dumbledore se sentó, de nuevo y todos los alumnos volvieron a parlotear.**

- **uooo ! sin profes padffot ¡! Sabes lo que eso siginifica ?! – dijo James arqueando una ceja.**

- **si amigo Prongs , que los slitheryn van a sufrir mucho jeje .- dijo Sirius divertido .**

- **ejem , ejem… por si se os olvida nuestro gran amigo Monny es prefecto …- dijo Peter mirando divertido a Remus que sonrió .**

- **ohh ¡! Estoy seguro que nuestro querido amigo Monny no nos delataría… a que no Monny  ? – dijo Sirius , posando una mano por el hombro de Remus .**

- **no claro… - contestó este abrumado.**

**( " Es que no le  puedo negar a nada de lo que él me pida , con esa cara de perrito bueno que me pone … ¿ Quien se podría resistir ?)**

- **con quien hemos de tener cuidado es con Evans – dijo James arqueando la ceja a la pelirroja.**

- **Que sepas Potter que no voy a dejaros pasar nada ni a ti ni a Black … - espetó Lily con una sonrisa orgullosa .**

- **Oh ! por favor Lily se buena anda ¡! **

- **Me encanta que me supliques Potter ...- rió esta .**

**James la miró emparanoyado , Peter soltó una carcajada y Sirius se acercó al oído de James .**

- **esta mujer es peligrosa Prongs,  yo de ti pasaría lo máximo posible de ella … podría dominarte y hacerte rebajarte ante ella …**

- **que estas diciendo Black?? – dijo Lily con frialdad.**

- **nada, nada…- dijo este riendo.**

**Remus lo escuchó y sonrió a Sirius que le guiñó un ojo .**

**Remus , se pudo de nuevo rojo .**

**Seguidamente, se fueron a Herbología  con los Ravenclaw , transformaciones, con los Hufflepuff y cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con los Slitheryn .**

**Tras la clase , Sirius con la ayuda de James , habían hechizado las orejas de Snape .**

- **jajaja estaba genial con las orejas esas Padffot!!**

- **Ya ves Prongs se parece al elfo doméstico que hay en mi casa, Kreacher – rió Sirius .**

**Peter,  y Remus ,iban detrás de estos dos . **

**Peter reía la broma y Remus negaba con la cabeza la broma, por que si Snape los pillaba se podían meter en líos.**

- **bueno muchachos, de aquí a la fiesta que podemos hacer ? – preguntó James mirándolos.**

- **podríamos hacer deberes atrasados… - propuso Remus .**

- **OH no ¡! Tu tan responsable Monny ¡! – se quejó James – haber si dejas de ser tan como eres y disfrutas mas de la vida … **

- **yo disfruto …**

- **eso no es cierto ¡! – dijo Sirius entonces mirándolo fijamente – por que sufres en silencio y no nos lo quieres contar… eso es seguro por la chica esa que te trae de cabeza verdad ? **

- **No ¡! Estáis paranoicos con eso ¡! – se quejó Remus .**

- **Si ya… - dijo James mirando a Peter y Sirius .**

**Remus los miró con indignación.**

- **me voy a la biblioteca, te vienes Wormtail ? – preguntó Remus a Peter  . **

**Peter asintió y se acercó a Remus.**

- **bueno nos vemos después,  que Padfoot y yo nos vamos a entrenar un rato a quidicht  … - dijo James despidiéndose de ellos dos .**

- **adiós… - dijo Peter, ya que Remus molesto se fue sin decir adiós.**

**………..**

**La tarde pasó rápida y pronto llegó la noche…  que tiñó de negro el cielo.**

**Los cuatro merodeadores, se pusieron a preparar sus cosas que iban a llevar.**

**No mucho deberían llevarse, pero en el caso de James y Sirius :**

**Una bolsa llena de Bombas fétidas, cervezas de mantequilla, una bolsa de galeones, varitas, caramelos explosivos, el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible de James… abundaban entre sus pertenencias.**

**Remus salió del baño recién duchado, y con su pijama puesto.**

**Un pijama blanco con rallas azules, que le quedaba un poco largo. **

**Parecía un niño de 10 años, tenía una pinta adorable.**

- **vaya ¡!  hueles a vainilla Monny ! me encanta la vainilla por cierto … dime para quien te has perfumado tanto ? – preguntó Sirius con picardía al verlo salir de baño.**

-

**Remus hizo un amago de "eres imposible Padfoot "con la cabeza y Sirius sonrió.**

**El muchacho de ojos azul noche, llevaba un pijama que daba poco a la imaginación.**

**Era azul marino, sedoso, que le servía casi de Boxers, y la camiseta de tirantes, lo cual dejaba ver sus músculos.**

**Remus se estremeció, al verlo.**

- **bueno estamos todos ¿? – preguntó James, que iba con un pijama rojo y dorado por los bordes, sin tirantas tampoco y que le llegaba por las rodillas.**

- **espera que falto yo ¡! – se quejó Peter,  mientras se ponía los pantalones del pijama de ositos que no le cabía.**

-

**Sirius y James se rieron al verlo.**

** Remus solo sonrió, y ayudó a su amigo.**

**Al llegar a la sala común, se encontraron con Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice y otros más de 7º año y bajaron con ellos.**

**Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo donde se celebraba la fiesta, exclamaron un fuerte: **

**-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Todo estaba perfecto.**

**Se podían encontrar varios sacos de dormir distribuidos por casas, y colores, en los costados de la gran sala.**

**Multitud de alumnos en pijamas iban de un lado a otro, cada uno a su rollo y pasándolo bien.**

- **esto tiene muy buena pinta muchachos… - dijo Sirius relamiéndose los labios, mientras se percataba de la presencia de varias chicas de Gryffindor en un corro.**

- **oh!! Lily está con ellas ¡! Nos acercamos ¡! Creo que hay más chicas aparte de nuestra casa…- dijo James emocionado.**

**Sirius rió con complicidad.**

- **esta allí tu amada Monny?? – preguntó con picardía Sirius .**

- **no seas pesado ¡! A mi no me gusta nadie ¡!**

- **Vale, vale, vamos chicos…- sentenció Sirius guiándolos hacia allí.**

**Los merodeadores se pararon ante el grupo de chicas que parloteaban alegremente, entre ellas. **

**Pero al ver a los 4 muchachos se callaron.**

- **que queréis ¿? – preguntó con frialdad Lily Evans , con la mirada penetrante en James .**

**La joven iba con el mismo pijama rosa del otro día, solo le faltaban los rulos.**

**Al lado su amiga Margaret, la chica rubia de rizos iba con un provocativo pijama rojo que le iba muy corto y ajustado.**

**( Será para seducir a cierto merodeador ¿? )**

**Remus no pudo evitar mirarla mal , por ello.**

- **queríamos ver que hacíais ¿?- dijo el mismo James .**

- **nada que os importe iros ¡! Que hay mucho espacio ¡! – contestó la pelirroja con frialdad.**

- **planeábamos jugar a:  beso , verdad o atrevimiento …  si os queréis unir .. pero tenemos que ser unos pocos mas… - informó Margaret la amiga de Lily , al ver lo bueno que estaba Sirius en pijama .**

**Este la miró y la sonrió, fijándose en las piernas de la muchacha.**

**Remus sintió el típico cosquilleo maligno en su estómago. **

**Ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando una chica intentaba seducir a su amigo.**

- **si claro ¡! – dijo James, mirando a el resto como señal de aprobación.**

**Margaret sonrió.**

- **para que les dices nada… cretina? – siseó Lily a la rubia.**

**Margaret la miró con picardía y le susurró.**

- **pero eres ciega o no ves lo bueno que esta mi querido Sirius esta noche ¿? **

**Además, necesitamos a más gente para poder jugar…**

- **esta bien …- gruñó Lily – podéis jugar …**

**Los merodeadores, salieron a buscar a más gente para jugar.**

**A los cinco minutos, regresaron con una docena de personas más: **

**Frank Longbottom, su novia Alice y unos pocos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw .**

- **bien, ya estamos no ¿? Voy a explicar el juego entonces … - dijo Lily que era la que explicaba el juego pero …**

**Una voz fría la interrumpió.**

- **nosotros también queremos jugar …**

**Se giraron para ver quien era, y se encontraron con Severus Snape .**

**El moreno de pelo graso, llevaba un pijama verde oscuro, bastante largo que ocultaba su cuerpo.**

**Todos sabían que Severus era muy introvertido y a diferencia de Sirius , por ejemplo no le gustaba darse a ver a nadie .**

**Por su parte Lucius Malfoy iba más provocativo, con un pijama plateado y ajustado con la insignia de la casa slitheryn en los bordes de las costuras.**

**Crabbe y Gotle , por su parte parecían 2 gorilas con un pijama sucio y peludo que les iba pequeño.**

**James y Sirius fruncieron el ceño.**

- **jugar vosotros ¿? – dijo James sorprendido.**

- **si Potter jugar… o eres sordo? – dijo este con vacile.**

- **no…- James se puso rojo.- pero quizás tu si, como te parta la oreja de un puñetazo Snivellus .**

**Lily se levantó del tirón.**

- **bien, bien, nada de peleas eh? Potter ¡! Tanto Snape como Malfoy y sus amigos pueden unirse …**

- **pero son Slitheryns ¡! – dijo entonces Sirius enfadado.**

- **y que Black?  Son personas como tu y yo ¡! **

**Sirius se calló algo refunfuñado.**

**Pudo ver como Snape y Malfoy se sentaban en el círculo mirándolos con orgullo y malicia.**

**James y Sirius se miraron, y evitaron ir hacia ellos para hechizarlos.**

**Por su parte Lucius Malfoy seguía mirando, a Remus descaradamente, pero solo el licántropo se percató de ello.**

**Los nervios empezaron a aflorar en él.**

- **bien ahora que estamos todos, explico el juego… se trata de que por turnos tendremos que escoger entre: beso, verdad o atrevimiento, y uno de nosotros tendremos que hacerle decir una verdad, besar a alguien o hacerle realizar una prueba.**

- **que guay ¡! – dijo James al escuchar la parte del beso.**

**Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. **

**Snape se rió.**

**James fulminó entonces a Snape.**

- **… bien, tras la interrupción de Potter prosigo… en las pruebas, que se han de realizar bien…  si hubiera algún fallo o arrepentimiento sería esa persona expulsada del juego.**

**Aviso que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, así que si alguien quiere retirarse aun esta a tiempo… - aviso Lily , mirando a todos , pero solo se encontró con caras de entusiasmo **

**Tal vez el más nervioso que estaba era Remus, pero lo soportó.**

- **bien empecemos entonces  con… Margaret. Vamos ¡! Yo seré quien le pregunte aremos como las agujas del reloj… vamos Margaret que eliges ¿?**

- **Beso  - contestó de inmediato la rubia con cara de viciosilla.**

- **Vale… hum…  Besa a alguien de Gryffindor …**

**Margaret sonrió agradecida a Lily.**

** La rubia se levantó para ir hacia don**

**de estaba Sirius .**

- **sin lengua eh?? – advirtió Lily .**

**Margaret se quejó, pero aun asi, acerco sus labios a los de un divertido Sirius que los lamió brevemente pero con intensidad.**

**Remus que estaba a la derecha de Sirius tuvo que apartar la cara.**

**Los celos lo estaban matando, estaba por agarrar a Margaret de los rizos y mandarla lejos.**

- **Bien,  turno de Frank. Yo pregunto – dijo Margaret ya en su sitio.**

- **atrevimiento.**

- **M  … declárale en público tu amor a Alice …**

- **eso esta echo- Dijo este con una sonrisa y mirando a su novia.**

- ** Alice vida que te quiero mucho , que tu ya lo sabes y que quiero estar contigo para toda la vida …**

**Alice se sonrojó  y se besó con su novio.**

**Muchos aplaudieron, como los Gryffindor , pero los Slitheryn solo miraron con burla .**

- **bueno James te toca… - dijo Frank .**

- **verdad.**

- **verdad que estas loco por Lily Evans ¿? **

- **Verdad – admitió James, mirándola fijamente.**

**Lily le apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño, pero a la misma vez sonrojada.**

**Snape lo miró con odio y James sonrió con picardía a Snape .**

- **bueno ahora yo… Padfoot elige? **

- **Pues atrevimiento Prongs ¡!**

- **Okis pues… jeje métele mano a un chaval ¡!**

**Hubo un murmullo general en el corro, pero Sirius sin perder la sonrisa y muerto de risa alzó su mano a su derecha y agarró el culo de Remus, apretándolo con fuerza.**

- **toma Monny te tocó ¡! Jaja **

**Remus dio un vote al sentir la fricción y enrojeció violentamente.**

**Sirius sonreía a su amigo, al verlo así de desconcertado. **

**Lucius Malfoy miraba a Sirius como si quisiera morderle.**

- **bueno Monny que quieres ¿? **

- **Eh... verdad…- dijo Remus aún aturdido.**

- **Um , pues … la pregunta es : ¿ estas enamorado de alguien de este corro?? – pregunto con astucia Sirius.**

**Remus se volvió a sonrojar.**

**( ¿Por que Sirius me hace esto por dios?- Pensó Remus .)**

- **(que listo que es por dios ¡! Tan guapo ¡! OH ¡! Espero que no me lo note nadie que me estoy sonrojando…)**

- **bueno Monny ¿que? – insistió Sirius .**

- **eh…  si lo estoy…- contestó este sin mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Los ojos de Sirius brillaron, mirando a James y a Peter.**

** Hubo un murmullo general.**

- **¿y quien es? – preguntó en seguida Sirius agarrando a Remus de la cadera.**

- **Black solo vale una pregunta ¡!- se quejó Lily.**

- **Vale, vale, te toca preguntar Monny – dijo Sirius decepcionado.**

**Remus aún rojo, giró su cabeza hacia Peter.**

- **que eliges Wormatil ¿?**

- **Pues elijo … atrevimiento … **

- **Haz un streeptis ..- dijo riendo Remus.**

- **Nooooo! paso! – se quejó Peter.**

- **Bueno entonces las chicas tendrán que desnudarte y dejarte en Boxers jaja – se rió el licántropo – adelante chicas ¡!**

**Acto seguido la mayoría de chicas fueron  a desnudar al pobre Peter que no pudo hacer nada .**

- **jajaja muy buena Monny ¡! – reía a carcajadas James.**

- **ya ves…- dijo Sirius apoyado en el hombro de Remus casi llorando al ver a Peter en mano de esas lobas.**

**Siguieron jugando, hasta que llegó el turno de Snape y…**

- **elijo beso – dijo Snape a Crabbe mirándolo fijamente.**

- **bien… besa  a Lily Evans… - dijo este.**

**Las miradas se fijaron en Lily, que se sintió un poco avergonzada.**

**James frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de protestar.**

** Sirius lo tapó la boca.**

**Snape se acercó a Lily sonriente, y se puso delante de la pelirroja.**

**La tocó el pelo y agarrándola del cuello le dio un dulce beso en los labios.**

**Lily no rechistó, es mas, se puso colorada.**

**James estaba super caldeado, pero unas palabras de Sirius hicieran que James no se abalanzara sobre el Slitheryn de pelo graso.**

- **cálmate Prongs , nos vengaremos de Snivellus mas tarde con un buen maleficio …**

**James asintió más calmado y sonriente por eso.**

- **bueno Lucius que eliges ¿? **

**La voz de Snape llamó de nuevo la atención de los merodeadores.**

- **atrevimiento – siseó el rubio mirando de manera cómplice a Snape, como queriéndose poner de acuerdo con el.**

- **Haz un chupetón a quien te apetezca …**

**Lucius sonrió.**

** Se levantó del corro yendo hacia el grupo de merodeadores.**

**Al ver que iba hacia elloS, Sirius miró incrédulo a James.**

**Pero alucinaron mas, al ver que Lucius se arrodillaba enfrente de su amigo Monny.**

- **yo? – balbuceó Remus sorprendido y asustado.**

- **si tu …**

**No dijo más.**

** Lucius apartó un par de mechones de pelo del rubio de color miel, de Remus y hundió poco a poco sus labios en el cuello del licántropo hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello, debajo del pulso, como  un vampiro.**

**Sirius,  James y Peter al igual que los demás lo miraban sin poder creérselo.**

**La respiración de Remus estaba agitada, al sentir los dientes del Slitheryn, un flash Back vino a su mente.**

**Era aquella noche, tormentosa, cuando aquel licántropo lo mordió y por lo cual ahora era lo que era…**

**Se sintió asustado, esa fricción le dolía pero no podía apartarse.**

** Lucius lo agarraba, pero le dolía.**

**Sirius, pudo ver la mirada aterrorizada de su amigo y un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte del chico y sin dudarlo un instante apartó de un manotazo al prefecto de Slitheryn.**

- **que haces Black? no he acabado ¡! – preguntó con rabia Lucius por haber sido interrumpido.**

- **acaso no te das cuenta que lo estabas haciendo daño ¡!¿¿ imbécil  ¡! – chilló Sirius que ahora tenía bajo su hombro a su amigo, que sollozaba un poco.**

- **daño ¿? Por un chupetón ¿? No me hagas reír Black… no seas estúpido, tan frágil es Lupin? Dime Lupin ¿tan niñita eres? Je je **

- **no te metas con el subnormal ¡! – chilló Sirius alzándose.**

- **Que?! me vas a pegar?! –vaciló Lucius.**

- **Si ¡!!  como no te calles la puta boca ¡! – añadió James poniéndose en pie junto a Peter.**

**Snape, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron en pie listos para defender a Malfoy , con sus varitas en alto .**

**Sirius , James y Peter también las sacaron.**

- **no os metáis en líos por mi culpa ¡! - suplicó Remus llorando.**

**Sirius lo miró y lo acercó a su tórax, para que callara y se calmara.**

- **no te metas Snivellus que si no vas a acabar caldeado que te tengo unas ganas… -dijo feroz James.**

- **y yo a ti Potter… que te da rabia que besé a Lily no? **

- **BUENO BASTA ¡!! – Lily se metió por medio- basta de peleas ¡! Y se acabó el juego ¡! **

**Todos se miraron, aún con ganas de pelea.**

**James y Snape se fulminaban y Sirius y Lucius Malfoy también.**

- **Vámonos… - dijo Malfoy a los otros tres.**

**Estos asintieron, echando antes otra nueva mirada de odio a los merodeadores y se alejaron.**

**Lily entonces se acercó a ellos.**

- **gracias Black por fastidiar el juego!**

- **estaba haciendo daño a Monny! no te diste cuenta!?**

- **Por dios ¡! Solo era un chupetón! que yo sepa Lupin no es un bebé ¡!**

**Sirius fulminó a Lily, y bajó su mirada a Remus.**

**Tanto Sirius como, James, como Peter, sabían lo mal que lo había pasado su amigo y pudieron ver el terror en sus ojos.**

**Ellos sabían de palabra de Remus cuando el licántropo lo mordió.**

**La voz de Lily sacó de sus pensamientos a Sirius.**

- **bueno mejor que os vayáis de aquí, a vuestros sacos por que si no llamo a Mcgonagall ¡!**

- **Chicos vámonos… - dijo Peter a sus amigos, yéndose de allí.**

**James ni se despidió de Lily y Sirius llevaba en su hombro a Remus .**

**Fueron hacia los sacos, decidieron que sería mejor dormir después del incidente.**

**Entre los tres metieron en su saco a Remus.**

**Antes de eso, Sirius miró el chupetón de su amigo, y sintió un fuerte odio hacia Lucius Malfoy .**

- **prongs amigo ves con la capa invisible y el mapa y busca algo para desinfectarlo un poco, no quiero que quede ningún resto de el Mal-follao en Monny.**

**James asintió, y a los pocos minutos apareció con gasas y povidona yodada.**

**Sirius lo desinfectó poco a poco.**

**Remus estaba como ido.**

** Sabía que su amado lo estaba curando y estaba junto a él, y se sentía a gusto por ello, pero no podía sacar el recuerdo de Lucius Malfoy chupando su cuello, mordiendo su carne…**

**Sintió un escalofrío, no solo por el alcohol que Sirius ahora le colocaba dulcemente.**

- **bueno Monny , ya estas " desinfectado " ahora métete en el saco y duérmete que debes de estar rendido … **

- **si … gracias chicos , gracias Padffoot …**

**Sirius le acarició la mejilla, que poco después a Remus se le sonrojó. **

**Sirius lo tapó con la manta y Remus cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido, feliz.**

**(-OH padffot cuanto te amo… eres tan bueno conmigo… Será que te importo ¿? …)**

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**CAP-4- QUIDITCH Y LUNA:**

- **Monny… despierta dormilón, lobito eh?? Que ya es de día…- decía Sirius destapando a Monny.**

**Remus abrió los ojos de un tirón al notar como Sirius le desprendía de la manta de su saco.**

**¿Por cierto por que tenia una manta?**

**"Seguro que Sirius se la había colocado, pero que bueno es conmigo… lo amo tanto…"**

**Remus sonrió, mientras se colocaba en Fowler ,estirando los brazos.**

- **ya es de día con el sueño que tengo …**

- **Wormtail y Prongs ya están desayunando y yo me quedé para despertarte lobito dormilón ¡!**

- **Oh Padffoot que te puede escuchar alguien ¡!**

- **Pero si no hay nadie …**

- **Ah es verdad …**

**Remus se dio cuenta que estaba todo vacío , le dio por mirar si se encontraba cerca Lucius Malfoy y sus amigos : Snivellus , Crabbe y Goyle , pero no no estaban …**

- **vístete y vayamos a desayunar …**

- **si Padfoot .**

**Remus se levantó y se vistió , mientras que Sirius guardaba sus cosas bien .**

**Remus lo miraba agradecido , y se acordó de lo que ocurrió anoche .**

**En mitad del juego, Lucius Malfoy le había echo un chupetón que le había recordado a la peor noche de su vida.**

**Por suerte , sus amigos , sobretodo el protector Padffoot lo habían ayudado de la serpiente rubia .**

- **vamos que estos dos se van a enfadar si tardamos …**

**Sirius agarró a Remus de el hombro , este se estremeció y fueron a desayunar.**

**Peter y James comían tostadas con mermelada en la mesa , cuando estos dos llegaron .**

- **hola Monny ¡! – dijo Peter alegre .**

- **dormiste bien ¿? – añadió James.**

- **Si , gracias chicos , muy bien …**

- **Casi no te queda nada del chupe… -empezó a decir Peter , pero se calló al ver las caras de Sirius y James que lo fulminaban con la mirada .**

**Remus , lo notó pero les sonrió y su mirada se fijo en la mesa de los Slitheryn donde desayunaban Lucius y Snivellus , pero con …**

- **que les ha ocurrido en la cara a esos dos ¿? – preguntó asombrado Remus .**

- **ah eso ¡! Es que mi varita tuvo un accidente y disparó un " fornunculus " a la cara del mal-follao jeje- rió Sirius mirando a Lucius que lo fulminaba con la mirada .**

- **y a mi se me escapó un hechizo que ha hecho que Snivellus se quede sin su grasienta melena …jeje – añadió James con orgullo .**

- **sois malos los dos …- dijo Remus sonriendo , mientras se servía pastel de chocolate .**

- **malos no ¡! Se lo merecían ¡! O ya has olvidado lo que te hizo el mal-follao anoche ¡! Un poco mas y se lleva tu cuello por delante ¡! – se quejó Sirius .**

- **y Snivellus besó a Lily ¡! – añadió enfadado James .**

- **eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter ¡!**

**Como no , Lily Evans había llegado y lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos .**

- **pero Lily ¡! Te besó ¡! – dijo James con furia .**

- **y que ¡!?? Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con ella ¡! Además que pasaría si a mi me gustara Severus ¡!??  
- lo has llamado Severus ¿!! – dijo James con una mano en la boca.**

- **pues… si… - dijo Lily algo roja .**

**James miró con ira al Slitheryn que estaba calvo y su varita casi sufre "otro accidente ".**

- **bueno pero esto no tengo por que discutirlo contigo Potter , yo solo vine a deciros a Black y a ti que el partido contra Ravenclaw se celebrará esta semana , en vez de la siguiente …**

- **cuando Evans ¿? – preguntó Peter, ya que James ,buscador del equipo estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo al moreno de pelo graso , y Sirius lo tranquilizaba .**

- **mañana …. – dijo ella .**

- **mañana ¡! – dijo Remus – chicos habeis escuchado mañana jugais ¡! – dijo con excitación Remus .**

**Sirius y James , lo miraron, Lily Evans se había ido ya .**

- **a que día estamos ¿? – preguntó Sirius a James la ver tan excitado de repente a REmus .**

- **a dos de noviembre…- dijo este en un hilo de voz .**

**Sirius se puso serio .**

- **queda una semana para que haya luna llena …**

- **por eso esta así…- añadió Peter .**

**Por suerte Remus que estaba comiendo pastel de chocolate no se enteraba de nada de lo que sus amigos hablaban.**

**Esa tarde entrenaron bastante ya que al día siguiente enfrentarían su primer partido que quiditch .**

**Peter los animaba y Remus ese día tampoco estuvo, ya que se entretuvo en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras sobre: los boggarts .**

**El día siguiente llegó rápidamente , y se presentó soleado .**

**A primera hora de la mañana se celebraba el partido de quidicth .**

**El equipo de quicitch de gryffindor , estaba constituido por :  
buscador y capitán – James Potter .**

**Golpeadores – Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom .**

**Cazadoras – Margaret ross , Alicia Berkis y Rosse Frontik .**

**Guardián : Mel jackon .**

**En las gradas estaba el colegio entero , inclusive Dumbledore que miraba desde su grada con orgullo.**

**Peter , Remus y Lily Evans estaban con otros Gryffindor apoyando al equipo .**

**James estrechó la mano , al capitán de Ravenclaw : Julian Lovegood .**

**El partido dio comienzo , Margaret agarró la quaffle y se dirigió al guardameta de Ravenclaw.**

**Todos chillaban entusiasmados por el partido.**

- **vamos Margaret ¡! Marca , marca ¡! Bien marcó ¡! – chillaba entusiasmada Lily Evans .**

- **vamos gryffindor ¡! Padffoot golpea esa bludger y que no le de a Prongs ¡! – chillaba Peter .**

- **muy bien Padffot buena parada ¡! Vamos Prongs coge la snitch ¡!**

**De repente unos pasos amortiguados se detuvieron entre los tres Gryffindors.**

**Las serpientes encabezadas por el Mal-follao , habían llegado .**

- **hola de nuevo Lupin …- saludó Lucius Malfoy – Petigrew …- dijo con asqueamiento Lucius mirando a Peter – y Evans …**

**Lucius estuvo a punto de similar una arcada . Estaba claro que Lucius no soportaba a los " sangre sucia " y LiLY Evans lo era .**

**El rubio miró a Snape y este asintió .**

**El muchacho de pelo negro se acercó a hablar con Lily que miraba ceñuda a Malfoy .**

**Así Lucius podría hablar con sus enemigos los merodeadores sin que nadie , ni Lily Evans se enterara .**

- **veo que tus perdedores amiguitos aún están jugando , seguro que pierden con  lo malos que son …**

- **y veo que aún no te han desaparecido los granos de la cara – replicó Remus mordaz.**

**Peter se rió y Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada  , Crabbe y Goyle entrecerraron los puños .**

- **ya me encargaré de que el estúpido de Black pague por eso … pero a lo que iba … dime Lupin tanto temor te dio mi chupetón , creí que te gustaba el morbo …**

- **pues te equivocas Malfoy , a mi no me va nada tuyo …**

- **vaya , pues a mi si ….**

**Remus lo miró con un poco de temor y se fue de allí sin decir nada .**

**Lucius no lo paró , pero lo siguió con la mirada y sonrió .**

- **JAMES POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH ¡! GRYFFINDOR GANA!!! – anunció entonces Alan Jordan desde la grada desde una Mcgongall que lo fulminaba con la mirada .**

**Los jugadores , bajaron al campo de quidich para felicitarse .**

- **buen trabajo Prongs ¡! – dijo feliz Sirius abrazando a James .**

- **jeje fue fácil , Lovegood no es demasiado bueno , además gracias a ti esa bludger no me derriba así que …**

- **jeje eres único Prongs ¡!**

**Se vuelven a abrazar , dándose golpecitos en la espalda .**

**Margaret se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius .**

- **oh Sirius emos ganado ¡! Que alegría ¡! **

- **Si , nena si jeje.**

**En ese momento Peter llegó algo sudado , y corriendo .**

- **chicos , que bueno que he llegado …**

- **que pasa Wormtail ¿? Ha pasado algo para que te hayas puesto a correr ¿?**

- **Donde esta Monny ¿? – fue lo primero que dijo Sirius soltando rápidamente a Margaret , que se chocó contra el suelo del césped húmedo ….**

**En la habitación de Gryffindor ,Remus lloraba para sus adentros .**

**Estaba triste,  cada vez le gustaba menos la actitud de Lucius Malfoy hacia el , le asustaba cada vez mas … y no lo podía soportar …**

**Además que el lobo dentro de él , le revolucionaba los ánimos . **

**En cinco días sería luna llena y se presentaba una noche llena de dolor ,al menos sus amigos , estarían con él , como animagos .**

**James , se convertía en Ciervo , Peter en rata y Sirius en perro .**

**Una nueva lágrima calló del rostro del licántropo , entonces la puerta se abrió dando un portazo .**

**Remus dio un vote y se percató de la llegada de Sirius .**

- **monny que te dijo ese desgraciado de Malfoy ¿? Te insultó te lastimó ¿? – preguntó Sirius casi sin respirar , tocando la frente de su amigo que estaba pálido .**

- **eh  no , no me dijo nada … no me ha dicho nada …- mintió Remus sin mirarlo a la cara .**

- **NO ME MIENTAS REMUS LUPIN ¡! – cuando Sirius lo llamaba Remus Lupin , es que estaba demasiado cabreado – dime ahora mismo que te ha dicho o echo o si no voy y me lo cargo , y no hay mas que hablar ¡! **

- **Esta bien ¡! Solo me molestó y me fui para no escucharlo nada mas ¡! No te preocupes Padfoot ¡!**

**Sirius lo miró mas calmado , pero con la misma rabia contenida . **

**James y Peter entraban en ese momento en la habitación .**

- **Wormtail nos lo contó todo …- dijo James .**

- **Para que dices nada Wormtail ¡! – dijo remus ofendido .**

- **Lo siento no pensé que Padffot fuera a reaccionar así … solo falta que le diga a Prongs que Snivellus se puso a coquetear con Evans …**

- **Ya lo has dicho Wormtail ¡!c- dijo Remus.**

**Peter se tapó la boca , pero ahora James lo miraba con ira .**

- **ah ¡! Maldito snivellus como lo pille con Lily es que le saco el poco pelo que le ha crecido hoy ¡! **

**James gruñó a sus anchas , Sirius miraba a REmus fijamente , este se puso rojo .**

- **Monny si vuelve a molestarte me lo dices …**

- **Padfoot no hace falta de veras … no me va a hacer nada … **

- **Y TU QUE SABES ¡!**

- **Por que lo se y ya … dejame hacer las cosas a mi manera chicos y nos os metais tanto ¡! No soy un crio ¡! – dijo Remus poniéndose en pie , mirándolos con ira a los tres .**

- **Solo nos preocupamos por ti Monny …- dijo Peter .**

- **Pues no lo hagáis tanto ¡! Soy un licántropo pero no soy imbécil vale ¡!??**

- ** Tal vez si nos contaras mas tus problemas no te trataríamos como tal ¡! Pero como no eres capaz ni de decirnos quien mierda te gusta ¡! Pues nada sigue así hijo que vas muy bien ¡! **

**Sirius se puso en pie y enfadado salió de la habitación dando un portazo.**

**Remus también bastante mosqueado se encerró en el baño casi tumbando la puerta, a su paso .**

**James que estaba un poco molesto aún por lo de Snape y Lily miró a Wormtail que se estremeció:**

**  
- bueno, bueno , acaso a los tres la proximidad de la luna llena os va a afectar o que ¿? **

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**CAP-5-EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE WORMTAIL:**

**10 de noviembre , día de luna llena , y un par de días antes al cumpleaños de Peter.**

**El ambiente entre los merodeadores, esta algo tenso :**

**Esa misma noche, Remus tendría que asistir a la casa de los gritos para transformarse en el habitual licántropo de cada mes .**

**El lobo hacía que REmus estuviera cada día mas sosegado e irritado que de costumbre , y encima Sirius y él habían discutido hace unos días y se hablaban lo menos posible .**

- **ya estoy arto de que me traten como a un niño pequeño ¡! Se acabó ¡! Si Sirius quiere volver a hablarme normal que lo haga por que yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer …**

**Remus se acercaba a la mesa de gryffindor aquella mañana sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando , Prongs lo saludó .**

**James , Peter y Sirius lo vieron como se sentaba , pero Sirius no dijo nada y con cara de disgusto se comió su tostada sin hablar a Remus .**

**Remus frunció el ceño , y saludó a sus amigos .**

- **hola muchachos …**

- **hoy luna llena … Monny …- recordó Peter .**

**James lo fulminó con la mirada por su delicadeza.**

- **a si Wormtail ¿? no me había fijado mira tu… - dijo sarcásticamente Remus .**

**Peter se sonrojó por que había metido la pata.**

**Sirius removía su café con leche.**

- **bueno tranquilo Monny pasará, nosotros estaremos contigo … además dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Wormtail ¡! Al fin 16 hijo creí que nunca llegarías ¡! – dijo James burlándose de Peter .**

- **oh James calla ¡! Que asco ser el mas pequeño del curso por dios ¡! **

**REmus esbozó una leve sonrisa.**

**Sirius ni se inmutó, cosa que llamó la atención de Lily Evans .**

- **Black … estás muy raro estos días , ni siquiera te has reído con la broma de Potter , eso es raro …- dijo acertadamente la chica .**

**Sirius la miró fríamente .**

- **eso no es algo que a ti te interese Evans … os es que te crees que por ser prefecta tienes derecho a saber todo?? **

**Lily lo miró con la ceja levantada . Peter y James se voltearon a mirarlo , Remus miraba su plato pero escuchaba con atención las palabras del animago.**

- **no te he hablado mal para que tu lo hagas Black … dijo ella con enfado .**

- **y ¿? Que pasa ¿? Prefectita de mil demonios , todos los prefectos os creeís lo suficientemente listos y buenos para todo, pues id con cuidado no vaya a ser que una serpiente venenosa os muerda ….**

**Las palabras de Sirius fueron lentas y consistentes, pero llenas de indirectas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la mente de Remus, solo Lily Evans se quedó alucinada , cuando Sirius se levantó y se fue a Astronomía con el ceño fruncido.**

- **como está hoy el patio …- susurró James – cuando vas a hablar con Padffot, Monny ¿? Esta bastante molesto contigo por que cree que no confías en él …**

- **yo si confío en el Prongs ¡! Confío en los tres ¡! pero el se paso de protector así que yo no me voy a limitar a ir y rebajarme …**

**REmus se acabó su tostada y se levantó también para ir a Astronomía .**

**James y Peter se levantaron y se miraron.**

- **que cabezones… son tal para cual … vamos Wormtail …**

- **vamos …**

** Y se dirigieron a la clase….**

**La noche llegó y con ella , la hora de la verdad …**

**Monny estaba junto a Peter y James en la sala común , daba vueltas sin parar .**

**El muchacho sufría espasmos y sus ojos denotaban un cierto color rojo en sus pupilas ambas … el lobo estaba a punto de  salir .**

**Peter y James viajaban por toda la habitación como esperando algo o a alguien .**

- **por dios ¡! Pero donde se ha metido Padffot ya debería estar aquí ¡!- se quejó James .**

- **Si ¡! Nos tenemos que ir ya Prongs no podemos esperar mucho mas , mira como esta Monny …**

**Remus clavaba sus uñas en uno de los cojines del sofá , clavando sus uñas que le crecían poco a poco.**

- **un minuto mas , Padfoot estará por llegar aguanta Monny …**

- **NO ¡! Vámonos ya no puedo aguantar mas ¡!**

- **Pero y Padfoot …**

- **Sirius no va a venir ¡! Esta enfadado conmigo aún ¡! Pensáis que va a venir después de estar tres días seguidos casi sin dirigirme la palabra ¿? **

- **No se … nosotros …**

- **Mirad yo me voy ya a la casa de los gritos ¡! Venid si os da la gana y si no quedaos aquí … **

- **No vamos contigo …**

**Remus salió de la sala común casi dañando el retrato y James y Peter lo siguieron como podían , la habiliadad del lobo y las prisas en transformarse era cada vez mas notorias en Remus .**

**Mientras llegaban a la casa de los gritos , James susurró a Peter .**

- **ya le vale a Padffot también tío … después de esto Monny va a estar súper molesto con él y con razón …**

**Llegaron a la casa de los gritos y al momento el cuerpo delgado y desvalido de Remus empezó a degenerarse y a transformarse .**

**Unas orejas puntiagudas , un cuerpo peludo y gris oscuro y unos colmillos grandes y agudos … un hombre lobo , la desgracia de Remus Lupin .**

**Peter y James , que ya en el túnel , se habían ido transformando en animagos : rata y ciervo se quedaron  mirando al lobo que sin razón  destrozaba todo , pero que al verlos calmó su mirada y la puso mas serena pero a la vez triste .**

**Se acurrucó en un lado y se echó a dormir , cosa que también hicieron Peter y James .**

**Una lágrima calló del hocico del lobo.**

- **su Padffoot estaba tan molesto con él que ni siquiera quería acompañarlo en algo tan doloroso como aquello ¿?**

**En Hogwarts , entraban en la sala común de Gryffindor entraban , Margaret y Sirius .**

**Sirius tenía pinta de llevar mucha prisa y estaba tenso .**

- **pues eso Sirius que me encantas y que …**

- **acabas ya por favor tengo mucha prisa!! E quedado sabes??!!**

- **A estas horas de la noche ¿? Jo ¡! Tienes alguna mujer por ahí verdad ¿?!! Estas jugando conmigo no Sirius Black ¿?!**

**Margaret se tiró al cuello de Sirius dejándolo atrapado .**

- **"me cago en la puta de oro , hoy es luna llena , debería estar en la casa de los gritos … y no con esta pesada ¡! Haber como leches escapo ¿?!! No si después de esto Monny va a estar mas que enfadado conmigo ¡! Si no hubiéremos discutido por el entupido del Mal-follao "…**

- **bueno por que no me lleves contigo Sirius eh??**

- **Por que no puedo así que suéltame ya… por favor …-dijo Sirius cada vez perdiendo mas la paciencia .**

**Una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lily Evans de ella , con los típicos rulos .**

- **Margaret ¡! Otra vez con este patán?? cuando aprenderás ¡!??**

- **"Uooooo por una vez en mi vida , Lily Evans va a ser mi salvación … "- pensó Sirius .**

- **Oh Lily déjanos solos please…- imploró Margaret.**

- **De eso nada ¡! A dormir ¡! O aviso a Mcgonagall ¡!**

**Margaret le dio un pico en los labios , a Sirius y subió con el rabo entre las piernas a el cuarto de chicas .**

**Lily , le echó una mirada a Sirius antes de cerrar .**

- **lo mismo te digo Black ¡! RASH ¡!**

**Portazo , Sirius salió volando a la casa de los gritos ………**

**De mientras allí … el lobo Remus , estaba agazapado en un rincón como pensativo pero sin pensar su mente animal no le dejaba … podía distinguir al otro lado , a James y Peter transformados durmiendo … pero faltaba él …**

**Un ruido se escuchó , y el lobo fijó su vista a la entrada donde en ese momento un gran perro negro acababa de entrar .**

**El perro se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos azul media noche , y el lobo lo reconoció y lo fijó con su mirada .**

**El lobo por un instante parecía como si quisiera morderlo pero se supo controlar , y triste le giró la cara a Sirius para quedarse dormido .**

**Sirius se percató de que Remus estaba dolido por que había llegado tarde en un día tan importante para él… y decidió respetar su enfado , se acurrucó lo mas lejos posible de él … y se durmió .**

**A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despertó .**

** La luz del sol lo cegaba , pero pudo distinguir cerca suyo a Peter y James ( en rata y ciervo aún ) durmiendo .**

**Miró para encontrar a Monny pero no lo vio por ningún lado .**

**En el rincón donde esperaban poder ver a un Monny desnudo , desvalido y lleno de heridas encontraron vacío .**

**Sirius se puso en pie y se transformó de nuevo en persona y se dirigió hacia sus amigos .**

**Estos del tirón de transformaron antes de levantarse y vieron a Sirius .**

- **padffot al final viniste ¡! Ya te vale eh hijo ¡!- se quejó James.**

- **Monny debería estar súper mosqueado …**

- **Lo se joder no me lo echéis mas en cara , fue la ricitos de oro de Margaret que me entretuvo …**

- **A vale … pues díselo a Monny eh?**

- **Lo haría si estuviera aquí pero lo mas seguro es que aya regresado a Hogwarts …**

**Los otros 2 merodeadores , miraron por la sala para ver a Remus pero este no estaba .**

- **es verdad no esta, se ha ido sin avisar … será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts antes de que alguien nos descubra … - dijo James poniéndose en pie y saliendo de allí junto a sus amigos.**

- **Vayamos a enfermería tiene que estar allí – añadió Peter.**

**James y Sirius asintieron.**

**En enfermería de mientras…**

- **bien Lupin cariño , tus heridas ya están curadas , por suerte solo te hiciste unos rasguños …**

- **si… por suerte , me puedo marchar ya sra Pomfrey?? **

- **Si Lupin , puedes irte ya …**

- **Gracias , adiós .**

**Remus se levantó y se dirigió a salir de allí .**

**A fuera estaban : James , Sirius y peter esperando .**

**- estas bien?? – preguntó James mirándolo a través de sus gafas .**

**- hola chicos si estoy bien …**

**James asintió. **

**Peter lo miraba solamente y Sirius lo observaba a los ojos pero no decía nada …**

**REmus desvió su mirada claramente molesto .**

- **bueno vamos a desayunar ¿? – propuso para romper el momento de tensión Peter .**

**…………….**

**Al día siguiente fue cumpleaños de Peter… **

- **que le habéis comprado ¿? – preguntó James a Sirius y Remus que iban a sendos lados cada uno.**

- **Chocolate , muchos chocolates , se que le encantan … - contestó remus mirando en frente .**

- **Yo le he comprado un chivatoscopio …- dijo Sirius .**

- **Yo un libro sobre " los secretos de las ratas volumen 2 " le irá bien para sus transformaciones …**

- **Vaya …**

- **Bueno chicos … eh … vamos a la sala común no ¿? Allí Peter a traido unas cervezas de mantequilla etc …**

- **Vale id vosotros ahora subo yo …**

- **Donde vas ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **Vuelvo a clase de transfiguración , e de preguntar una cosa a la maestra …**

- **Vale , iremos a paso lento entonces – dijo James.**

**Remus asintió y salió corriendo de allí , Sirius lo siguió con la mirada .**

**Remus fue hacia la clase , esperando ver a la profesora allí pero …**

**-profesora esta usted a… quí …. Vosotros … - Remus se dio cuenta que no estaba  solo en la clase, pudo distinguir la figura alta y fuerte de Lucius Malfoy al lado de la puerta , y detrás suyo a Severus Snape escoltándolo …**

**- vosotros que hacéis aquí ¿? **

**- nada te seguimos Lupin … o no podemos preguntar nada a la profesora …**

**    - que casualidad …-dijo con sarcasmo el licantropo.**

**Snape sonrió y Malfoy se le acercó .**

- **no seas tan egocéntrico Lupin , el mundo no gira entorno a ti … te estás pareciendo a Black …**

- **yo no me parezco a Sirius , Malfoy …**

- **tienes razón , tu eres diferente a él , eres muy bello , hermoso , enigmático y eso me gusta …**

- **Malfoy no …**

- **Tienes miedo a que me acerque… me equivoco??**

**Lucius rió con desdén, acercando su rostro al del licántropo y acercando sus labios a los de él.**

**Lucius lo había besado , atrapó el cuello de Remus besándolo , mordiendo sus finos labios sonrojados del muchacho de cabello color miel .**

**REmus con rapidez se apartó , limpiándose la boca violada .**

- **eres asqueroso Malfoy … - susurró .**

- **y tu eres delicioso … - dijo con picardía .**

**Remus agarró sus libros y apartando a Snape de un codazo salió de la clase dejando allí a  los Slytherin.**

**Remus corrió por las escaleras llorando , desconcertado por ese beso .**

- **cálmate REmus , que no te lo noten , es el cumple de Wormtail tenemos que pasarlo bien …**

**Se decía Remus para calmarse los nervios .**

**Dio la contraseña ,"león dorado", y entró con rapidez en la clase .**

**Alló todos celebraban .**

**Frank y Alice estaban felicitando a Peter en ese momento.**

**James bebía una cerveza de mantequilla , en la mesa . Sirius … ¿ y Sirius ¿?**

**También Lily Evans bebía cerveza de mantequilla con su amiga Margaret bien lejos de James .**

**Peter tenía una cara feliz , estaba rodeado de regalos y gente, cuando vio a Remus lo llamo chillando :**

- **eh Monny ¡! Estas ya aquí ¡! **

- **Felicidades Wormtail ¡!-felicitó Monny similando felicidad .**

- **Gracias amigo …**

- **Ten para ti …**

- **Oh Gracias!!**

**Peter empezó a abrir el regalo , cuando del tirón escucharon pasos acelerados correr escaleras abajo .**

**Todos fijaron la vista en las escaleras para poder ver la figura de Sirius correr , hacia Peter y Remus.**

**James al ver la cara que llevaba su amigo y el mapa del merodeador en la mano del muchacho de cabello moreno azulado , fue hacia los otros dos merodeadores.**

- **que mierda hacias con Malfoy y snivellus ¿?**

- **Como dices?? – preguntó Remus desconcertado de que de buenas a primeras , tras días sin hablarle Sirius viniera de ese rollo hacia él .**

- **QUE QUE MIERDA , QUE QUE COJONES, QUE QUE NARICES HACIAS CON EL MAL-FOLLAO Y SNIVELLUS ESTAS SORDO ¿?!!!**

**Sirius parecía a punto de estallar .**

** Mostró con su dedo , el mapa del merodeador de su mano . **

**James agarró del brazo a su amigo pero este lo arrevató de un manotazo .**

**Todos miraban a Sirius extrañados , nunca lo habían visto así , y sabían que ver a Sirius Black así de enfadado no era bueno .**

**A peter se le calló la caja d chocolates , que Remus le había comprado de la mano , asustado .**

**Incluso Lily Evans, que ocultaba detrás de su regazo a Margaret ,asustada , no quiso abrir el pico.**

**Sirius seguía mirando a Remus con la mirada encendida , buscando una respuesta .**

- **me has estado espiando por el mapa del merodeador ¿? Que derecho tienes de … ¿?!! – empezó a gritar Remus ofendido .**

- **no hablemos de derechos estupidos que no vienen a cuento Remus Lupin ¡! Quiero saber lo que te he preguntado hace unos segundos pero Ya!!**

- **Y que pasaría si no te lo quiero decir ¿?!! Eh??!!**

**Los compañeros , que estaban en la sala común se estremecieron .**

**Incluso James , mejor decidió apartarse .**

**Sirius lo miró con ira , y Remus desafiante no se acobardó para nada.**

**Entonces , se acercó a él y lo agarró de la barbilla inspeccionando sus labios , por desgracia aún seguían doloridos por el beso rudo de Malfoy .**

- **TE DEJASTE BESAR ¡!!???**

- **NO!! Me besó si , pero no me dejé ,el , yo solo …**

- **TE OBLIG" ¿? ¡! Entonces ¡!??**

- **No ,si , bueno … ya basta Sirius Black deja de meterte en mi vida ¡!**

- **Te gusta no ¿?!! No será que es él el chico de tus sueños y que por eso no nos quieres confesar quien amas ¿?!!**

- **Que idioteces estas diciendo …- susurró Remus con los ojos entrecerrados .**

- **Esta mas que claro ¡! Es el ¡! Estas enamorado del Mal- follao de los huevos ¡! Pues que sepas que ese solo quiere levantársete y después te va a dejar tirado como una colilla sabes!!??**

**  
Remus lo miró muy ofendido .**

- **Tirado ¿?!! Mira quien va a  hablar ¡! Mira que bien lo sabes ¡! Por que es justo lo que haces con todas tus conquistas no??!!**

**Remus miró a Margaret que se agazapaba ante una pálida Lily .**

**Sirius parecía que fuera a pegarle un puñetazo , pero no se mobió de su sitio .**

**Solo susurró con mas calma .**

- **te lo advierto … no voy a dejar que se te acerque ya tienes suficientes problemas para que ese puto Slitheryn te joda mas la vida … voy a ser tu sombra Monny …**

**Entonces Sirius lo miró a los ojos fijamente , esos ojos azul noche que enloquecían a remus y que en ese momento lo hicieron estremecer .**

**Sirius regresó a la habitación , sin decir nada más a grandes zancadas .**

**Los demás se quedaron mirando a remus .**

**Los chocolates de Peter seguían en el suelo , James miraba a Remus significativamente y subió segundos después a la habitación tras su amigo .**

**Remus miraba la escalera .**

**Peter , pálido , cogió los chocolates del suelo , y mirando las tensas caras, susurró ofreciendo la caja :**

- **alguien quiere un chocolate ¿? …**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**


	2. dolor

**CAP-6- DOLOR:**

**Los invitados , que estaban en el cumpleaños se acercaron tímidamente hacia la caja de chocolates que Peter les acercaba .**

**Remus aún impactado se sentó en un sofá suspirando .**

- **" sirius , por que han tenido que llegar las cosas a este extremo …?? "**

**El merodeador , alló en el suelo el mapa que Sirius había llevado de la mano momentos antes y se lo guardó .**

**Entonces en esos momentos alguien bajaba de nuevo las escaleras.**

**Peter se tensó al ver que Sirius volvía a correr escaleras abajo, acompañado de James.**

**Llevaban las túnicas y la bufanda puestas , e iban con rapidez .**

- **eh a donde vais chicos ¿? – preguntó Peter a estos dos.**

**Sirius no contestó, fue directo al retrato de la dama gorda , solo le dirigió una gélida mirada a REmus que lo miraba absorto.**

**James en cambio si se acercó a Peter un momento ,que llevaba los chocolates aún en la mano .**

- **uno de toffe , gracias Wormtail , Padffoot y yo tenemos un trabajito que hacer …- dijo con voz maliciosa James.**

**Lily lo miró con aire como si fuera a protestar pero no le dio tiempo , pues ambos merodedores volaron de alli .**

**Peter miró significativamente a Remus , este se levantó y se fue a la habitación .**

- **siento haberte fastidiado tu fiesta Wormtail … - dijo REmus con la mirada húmeda .**

**Peter le puso la mano en el hombro con despreocupación.**

- **no te preocupes … es algo que suele pasar , ya sabemos como es Padfoot con las serpientes no??**

**Remus asintió con la cabeza y se fue para las habitaciones .**

**El licántropo se echó en la cama con un suspiro .**

**Se puso las manos en la cabeza , mientras se estiraba .**

**Se tocó los labios maltratados …**

**Recordó el beso que le había dado Lucius Malfoy , aquel beso brusco y rudo , en el que sus labios finos y delicados habían sido maltratados .**

**Pensó cuando en la fiesta de pijama hundió sus dientes afilados en su cuello , en su carne blanca y tersa .**

**También pensó en Padffot .**

**Sirius había reaccionado muy mal , con las veces en que Lucius Malfoy le había molestado o besado , claro esta que es por su odio hacia el y Snivellus pero …**

**¿ y si …? No! **

- **remus no te hagas falsas ilusiones , si Padfoot reacciona así es por que es tu amigo y ya esta …**

- **si pero … James y Peter también son tus amigos y ellos no reaccionan como él a reaccionado hoy , no te buscan y espian por el mapa del merodeador , ni registra tus labios buscando señales …**

- **ya basta conciencia no me quieras convencer ¡! Sirius es sirius , el gran sex-apple de las muchachas , el le encanta salir con chicas ¡! Margaret se una de las conquistas y seguro que le gusta …**

**Un dolor , se contuvo en el pecho de Remus .**

- **nunca te va a querer como tu lo quieres Remus , quien iba a amar a un licántropo horrible y asqueroso?**

**me conformaré siendo su amigo .. pero … y si no se le pasa el cabreo que lleva conmigo ¿? **

**Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de remus , el muchacho se acomodó en el colchón . Buscó en su baúl su diario y se puso a escribir …**

**Escribir sus problemas , sus sentimientos , su amor por él , por Sirius .**

**De mientras Sirius y James …**

- **Padffot hemos mirado por todo el castillo deven de estar en las mazmorras ya durmiendo , no creo que estén ya despiertos …**

- **Busquemos un poco mas Prongs quiero agarrarlo y …**

- **Padffot mira es Snivellus ¡!**

**Prongs que estaba con Sirius en mitad del vestíbulo , en plena noche , señaló a un Severus Snape que iba tranquilo camino a las mazmorras .**

**Sirius al ver al moreno de pelo graso corrió hacia él , con paso ligero , corriendo .**

**James lo siguió .**

**Sirius lo agarró y lo empotró en la pared , golpeándolo .**

**Snape al verlo se quedó blanco .**

**James levantó su varita , apuntándolo con ella.**

- **Black ¡!! Que haces ¡!?? Estas loco ¡!**

- **Loco ¡! Loco os voy a dejar a el Mal-follao y a ti como no dejeis en paz a Monny entiendes??!!- chilló Sirius con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas .**

- **Que ¿?!! Lupin ….**

- **Si Monny ¡! Sabemos que antes tu y Malfoy estuvisteis con el en clase de Astronomia …- dijo James con la varita en alto.**

- **Eh si … pero ….**

- **Pero que ¡!?? Que hizo Malfoy exactamente ¿! Que pretende hacer con Monny DIMELO ¡!- Sirius estaba a punto de estallar e hizo que James apuntara mas su varita en el cuello del moreno .**

**Snape pareció asustado .**

- **y de camino dime que quieres tu con Lily ¡! – chilló James enfadado.**

- **Lucius .. el … lo besó ….**

- **ESO YA LO SE!! LO NOTÉ EN SEGUIDA ¡!**

- **Pues eso … y el … pues esta interesado en el …**

- **Esta enamorado de Monny?? – preguntó James asqueado de escuchar semejante confesión .**

- **No .. pero le atrae ….**

**Snape no quiso decir lo que la serpiente rubia deseaba de Monny, pero eso no bastó para que Sirius si se diera cuenta .**

**Con un fuerte manotazo , lanzó al suelo al moreno de nariz ganchuda , reflejando odio en su mirada azul medianoche .**

**Lo señaló con un dedo .**

- **dile a Malfoy que no se acerque a el , que si no lo mato … que si veo a Monny llorar por el , se va a arrepentir … va a saber quien es Sirius Black …**

**Sin decir nada mas , se volvió de espaldas para volver , ya era bastante tarde .**

**James miró a Snape con asco , y le hizo un desplante , regresando tras Sirius .**

- **y en cuanto a ti deja a Lily en paz … - dijo James fríamente .**

**Snape hizo una mueca , aun en el suelo y sin decir nada mas y perdiendo de vista a sendos merodeadores , regresó a las mazmorras .**

**Cuando ambos merodeadores salieron de allí , Snape se levantó para volar a las mazmorras a contarle todo a su amigo , Lucius .**

**Cuando Snape , con gran agitación entró en la sala común de Slitheryn se dio cuenta que el muchacho rubio estaba sentado junto a Crabbe y Goyle , vagueando como de costumbre .**

**Snape jadeaba .**

- **Lucius hay algo que devo de contarte … es ur-urgente ..- jadeaba Severus por el cansancio .**

**Lucius alzó su mirada penetrante y plateada , en los ojos negros del muchacho de pelo graso , hizo una mueca irónica .**

- **que te ha pasado Severus que vienes tan … como si alguien te hubiera zarandeado ¿?**

- **Es de eso de lo que necesito hablarte Lucius … **

- **Pues cuenta .. no teno todo el dia , es algo de Black y Potter por la cara que pones me equivoco? – preguntó Lucius con astucia .**

- **Si , es de esos malditos Gryffindor …**

- **Y que quieren los leones , acaso Black ya se ha enterado de lo que pasó antes con Lupin y yo ¿ **

- **Si … Lupin debió contarles todo a el resto de merodeadores en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pettigrew y … estaba furioso … Black mas que potter …**

**La cara de Lucius se iluminó , mostrando una sonrisa desdeñosa .**

- **sabes Severus , cada día estoy mas seguro de que no hay simplemente amistad entre Lupin y Black …**

- **como dices ¿? De Lupin lo esperaría al fin y al cabo es rarito pero … black? No me hagas reir Lucius , es todo un " galán " vuelve locas a todas …**

- **yo también enloquezco a muchas y no obstante me interesa Remus Lupin , Severus ….**

- **… pero … usted es diferente …**

- **No , a mi me interesa ese chico , es enigmático , hermoso , frágil , apetitoso …quiero tenerlo para mi … y estoy seguro que esas cualidades no pasan desapercibidas para Black …**

- **Puede ser … pero Lucius ten cuidado , Black te ha amenazado … dice que como te acerques a Lupin te vas acordar de el , y sabes tan bien como yo como puede ser de jodido Sirius Black y el resto de merodeadores …**

**Lucius lo miró como ofendido .**

- **te crees que un montón de leones salvajes me van a dar miedo a mi ¿ quien ¿ Potter , Petiwregg, Black? Ellos y cuantos mas … Lupin esta en mi punto de mira Severus ,  y por las buenas o por las malas lo voy a lograr …**

**Lucius agarró la corbata plateada/verde de Snape y la apreto como aviso … Snape tragó saliva y Crabbe y Goyle sonreía mirando a su lider .**

- **soy un Malfoy , severus y siempre obtengo lo que quiero … me da igual Black , me importa poco que Lupin se me niegue por que va a ser mio y no hay mas que hablar … entendiste ¿**

- **si Lucius …**

- **y tu me vas a seguir ayudando por muchos golpes que te puedan dar esos cochinos merodeadores , entendiste ¿**

- **si …**

- **bien , así me gusta … no me gustaría que me traicionaras , mas que nada por que sin mi ayuda nunca lograrás el amor de Lily Evans … y .. sería una pena que esta se fuera con Potter no crees Severus ¿**

**La cara de Snape se tensó al escuchar eso , Lucius sonrió desdeñoso , habia puesto el dedo en la llaga .**

- **eso nunca Lucius ¡! Potter no me la va a quitar ¡!**

- **Asi me gusta , típico Slitheryn Severus , pues ya sabes si quieres que te ayude a conquistarala , ayudame tu con Lupin y eso si , no me traiciones Severus … no me gustaría tener … que … acerte daño …**

**Snape empalideció pero a l vez negó con la cabeza .**

- **no lucius , estaré ayudándote siempre , por mucho que hagan Potter y Black …**

**Lucius Sonrió y miró a sus gorilas protectores , y Luego al muchacho de cabello graso .**

- **puedes retirarte y volver a la habitación , que sueñes junto a Evans …**

**Snape no dijo nada , solo subió escaleras abajo , adentrándose en su mazmorra para irse a dormir .**

**…..**

**De mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor …**

**Sirius y James habían llegado , llevaban aspecto enfurruñado , Peter , ya solo les esperaba en el sofá .**

- **chicos que ha pasado ¿? De donde venis ¿?**

**Preguntó el muchacho mas bajito a los otros dos .**

**Sirius no dijo nada , seguía bastante enfurruñado .**

- **de buscar al mal-follao y Snivellus …- contestó James**

**Peter pareció sorprendido , se puso una mano en la boca .**

- **lo encontrasteis? Sigue vivo?**

- **Si hijo si … por desgracia solo encontremos al imbecil de Snivellus y le cantemos la caña … para que digera a Malfoy que no se acercara mas a Monny.**

- **Oh vaya … pero de veras pensais que Lucius Malfoy este enamorado de Monny …**

- **QUE VA A ESTAR ENAMORADO ESE ¡! NO DIGAS CHORRADAS WORMTAIL ¡! POR DIOS ¡! – dijo Sirius caldeado .**

**James lo agarró de la túnica , Peter se escondió tras el sofá.**

- **solo preguntaba …- dijo Peter acobardado .**

- **por supuesto que no … lo que ese idiota quiere es algo mas de Monny , querrá ti …**

- **Padfoot contrólate ¡! – dijo James **

- **Pero se lo quiere levantar Prongs ¡! No podemos permitir eso .1!!**

- **Pero monny es libre y si es Lucius Malfoy ese gran amor que oculta ¿? – preguntó en bajito Wormtail.**

- **Tiene razón Padffot , dañaremos a Monny entonces … si lo separamos de el … - dijo James .**

- **Si , lo se … pero Malfpy solo va a jugar con el maldición y eso es algo que yo no voy a permitir …**

**Siirus se fue directo a las escaleras , para subir a la habitación .**

**James y Peter se temieron la peor , lo único que faltaba es que Remus y Sirius se volvieran a pelear por el mismo temita y pasaran una noche buena …**

**Cuando Sirius , seguido de los otros dos merodeadores entraron en la habitación , pudieron ver en la cama a Remus , en pijama tranquilo , escribiendo en su diario.**

**Remus elevó la cabeza al verlos , no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Sirius parado en la puerta mirándolo fijamente .**

**El muchacho fue hacia su cama ,con el ceño fruncido , mirando el diario de Remus , con la clara idea de arrancárselo de las manos y correr con el por ahí a leerlo pero desistió de esa idea .**

**Remus se hundió en el libro y continuó escribiendo aunque con mas cautela .**

**Peter y James se fueron hasta sus camas adoseladas , y se pusieron los pijamas.**

- **diario de las narices , mucho diario y no tiene narices de decirnos a la cara sus preocupaciones y eso que somos sus amigos … lo que hay que aguantar … se quejó Sirius cerrando el dosel de su cama con fuerza .**

**Los otros tres , lo miraron tensos . A remus , casi se le escapa una lágrima .**

**( no , no llores delante de Prongs y Wormtail sospecharían algo … mejor voy al baño )**

- **ahora vuelvo chicos … - dijo Remus levantándose dejando su diario debajo de la almohada y yendo hasta el servicio.**

**James fue entonces hacia la cama de Wormtail y susurró .**

- **esto cada vez se pone peor , hay que hacer algo no crees??**

- **Si Prongs pero el que , Padffot se está portando muy raro también con esto …**

- **Lo se … pero en este caso solo veo una opcion para sacarnos muchas dudas …**

- **De que hablas Prongs ¿?**

**James miró a peter y acto seguido señaló la almohada del licántropo .**

- **Wormatail , como esto siga así , no va a haber otra solución que leer el diario de Monny …**

**CONTINUARÁ …**


	3. querido diario

**CAP-7- QUERIDO DIARIO … **

**Sirius caminaba por los pasillos del castillo , iba con el mapa del merodeador en la mano  y corría desesperado .**

**No encontraba a Monny .**

** El mapa le decía que estaba con Lucius Malfoy por ahí, ¿pero donde ? ¿Donde esta?**

**Esta ahí .**

- **monny ¡! – chilló Sirius al verlo contra una pared **

**Lucius Malfoy lo agarraba por la cintura .**

** Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amigo y sus labios besaban en cuello de este.**

**La cara de Monny reflejaba pasión , ninguno de los dos jóvenes se percataron de la presencia ni del chillido de Sirius .**

- **monny ¡! - Volvió a chillar Sirius lanzando el mapa en el suelo con fuerza . **

**Estaba empezando a ponerse a llorar al ver la escena .**

**Volvió a chillar y a chillar en ese pasillo oscuro pero ni Monny ni Malfoy lo  miraban seguían a su rollo .**

**Lucius lo besaba por todo el  rostro y cuello y Monny le susurraba cuanto lo amaba en el oído .**

**Una gran rabia y un dolor desgarrador se filtró en el pecho de Sirius al escuchar las palabras del licántropo a Lucius Malfoy .**

**Lucius al escuchar eso , sonrió con maldad y miró en esos momentos para él … **

**Mirando a Sirius fijamente .**

- **él me ama Black , me ama … jajaja**

**Una sonora carcajada , una mirada por parte de Monny gélida , con rencor hacia él …**

**Sirius se desesperó las piernas no le funcionaban .**

**Alguien lo empezó a llamar , el sonido hacia eco en las paredes , chillando : padffot , padfoot**

**Padfoot quería avanzar , Lucius Malfoy se perdió de nuevo en el cuello de Moony mientras que Sirius gritaba : nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sirius abrió los ojos , estaba sudado y pudo ver enfrente suyo el rostro de James , con sus gafas que lo identificaban , lo miraba con preocupación.**

- **sirius estas bien ¿? Creo que tuviste una pesadilla… chillabas , pero no se te entendía …**

**Sirius dio un vote de la cama , donde estaba Monny ¿?**

** Esperaba verlo en su cama dormido o vistiéndose en la habitación, pero no fue así .**

- **donde esta Monny??**

- **Se fue ya para abajo … creo que tenía ir con Lily Evans a recoger algo de los prefectos no se que …  con los demás prefectos …**

**Sirius se puso blanco  , Lucius Malfoy era prefecto y si el rubio se atrevía a …**

- **me cago en la puta ….!! – empezó a decir Sirius dando una patada a la cama.**

**James se asustó un poco , Peter que salía del baño en ese momento lo miró con aprensión .**

- **vaya tampoco has despertado de buen humor hoy … ?**

- **pues no fíjate – dijo Sirius irónico- he soñado con lucius Malfoy y tengo mas que ganas de matarlo …**

**Contestó venenosamente el animago agarrando un zapato y retorciéndolo .**

**Peter se lo quitó , era su zapato y podía quedarse sin el .**

**James miró a su amigo con la ceja levantada ,**

- **Sirius a Peter y a mi también nos cae fatal el Mal-follao , pero … no es por nada pero … no te estas tomando demasiado a pecho esto?… quiero decir que … no te pasara nada raro verdad?? Nada con Monny no?...**

**Sirius puso cara de haber visto al mismo diablo.**

**James se acerco a peter esperando el chaparrón .,**

- **por dios Prongs!!  no me seas idiota por dios ¡! Dime acaso vosotros dejareis algún DIA que Malfoy este con monny , no verdad??**

** Pues lo mismo yo … y ya esta …!! no saquéis las cosas de contexto POR LA MIERDA ¡! me voy a duchar …**

**James y Peter se miraron .**

- **no te parece que se ha puesto algo nervioso??- preguntó Peter a James .**

**- Yo diría que se le han subido hasta los colores … vamos Wormatil lo esperaremos en la sala común así que vamos …**

**Estos bajaron para abajo , pero de mientras Sirius en la ducha …**

- **(Prongs no anda equivocado…  hay algo raro que me esta pasando , no entiendo por que me pongo así.**

**Podría decir que es debido al odio hacia esas serpientes de alcantarillas, pero es algo más … es algo de Monny , no quiero verlo con el … ni con el ni con nadie … oh! que dices Padffott?! no te estará gustando? … no ¡! Que chorradas ¡! Soy Sirius Black ¡! Enloquezco a las féminas de toda Hogwarts y Margaret aun tiene que caer … así que no … sácate eso de la cabeza pero YA ¡! )**

**Sirius acabo de enjuagarse el pelo dejando su pelo negro azulado , mas brillante y con vitalidad que nunca .**

**Se vistió y bajó a la sala común donde lo esperaban, James y Peter .**

**De mientras mas abajo …**

**Lily Evans y Remus caminaban con el resto de prefectos por los pasillos .**

**Llevaban papeles en mano , para repartir por órden de los profesores .**

- **bien Lupin … tu entrégale los papeles a los alumnos de : 3º , 4º y 5 º curso y yo al esto , vale? **

- **Vale …- contestó Remus , casi sin escuchar a la chica de ojos verdes .**

- **Este año va a haber pocas excursiones a Hogsmeade no crees ?? – preguntó la chica para sacar tema de conversación . **

**Ya que veía que Remus estaba un poco abatido .**

- **Lupin te ocurre algo ¿? No me has contestado y estás como ido … - preguntó Lily ,preocupada.**

**Remus la miró , sintió el impulso de ponerse a llorar pero se contuvo.**

- **estoy perfectamente gracias Evans …**

- **de eso nada , te pasa algo … tu no eres así , es por lo que pasó entre Black y tu ayer en la fiesta de Petigrew , me equivoco??**

**Remus la miró y solo asintió con la cabeza .**

- **ya veo … entonces todo es por el beso que te dio Lucius Malfoy no?? Lupin de verdad te gusta Malfoy? La verdad no me extrañaría es bastante atractivo y … cualquier muchacha de Hogwarts querría estar con él …**

- **que no me gusta joder ¡!! – chilló Remus bastante arto , de que todos pensaran lo mismo, e irritado del parloteo incesante de Lily Evans.**

**Lily se sonrojó y se calló , mirando el suelo .**

**Remus siguió para adelante mirando sus papeles .**

**Lily levantó la cabeza , para poder ver dos figuras familiares eran …**

**-oh Malfoy ¡! Menos mal que llegas ¡! Te tenía que dar estos papeles dale estos a tu compañera Swetter para que reparta …**

**Remus levantó la cabeza , cuando Lily fue con avidez hacia donde venían Lucius Malfoy , junto a Severus Snape y Crabbe y Goyle .**

- **gracias Evans , lo aré de eso no te quepa la menor duda …**

**Lucius sonrió falsamente a Lily , mientras le entregaba sus papeles y miró con el rabillo del ojo a Remus .**

**Este agachó la cabeza azorado y pidió al cielo que Lily regresara ya para poder marcharse ya al gran comedor .**

**Lucius miró significativamente a Severus , y el moreno de pelo graso se acercó a Lily mientras cargaba sus libros .**

- **me permites Evans , tengo que hablar contigo …- dijo el moreno de ojos negros .**

**Lily se sonrojó .**

- **eh si claro , muy amable Snape …**

- **acércate pues …**

- **eh … si , si … Lupin espérame ahora regreso …**

**Remus empalideció .**

**( para que se ponía a hablar ahora con Snivellus ¿?**

**con la prisa que tenía de irse de allí y perder de vista a Malfoy que lo miraba con apetito … )**

**Remus con sus libros y papeles se fue a la esquina , para esperar a Lily tranquilo .**

**Miraba para el suelo , cuando noto los pasos de Lucius ir hacia el .**

**Notó una mano que lo levantaba de la túnica y lo dejaba aplastado contra la pared .**

- **malfoy que quieres ahora??!! Déjame en paz te parece?? Me duele la cabeza …**

- **la cabeza? De que ¿? Del cargo de conciencia??**

- **De que me estas hablando??**

**Remus se desconcertó .**

**Ahora su mirada dorada , estaba fija en los ojos plateados de Lucius que lo miraban con ira y lujuria a la vez .**

**Lucius hizo una mueca maligna.**

- **me vas a negar que fuiste corriendo a decirle ayer a Black , que te besé …?**

- **Que?? Yo no dije nada … Sirius lo notó .**

**( - ahora que le digo a este ¿? no puedo revelarle de la existencia del mapa del merodeador … nos descubriríamos )**

**  
- es que acaso Black es tu dueño entonces?? Quien es el para decirme que no me acerque a ti ¿?**

**(- sirius había echo eso?? Eso era lo que hizo ayer cuando se fue con James?? )**

- **yo no tengo dueño por si no lo sabes , no soy una niñita estupida … **

- **yo diría que si lo eres , una niñita y una buena puta para joder …**

- **que dices degenerado?? ¡! Ni se te pase por la cabeza el …**

- **que no?! Jaja , no me hagas reír ¡! no sabes la de cosas que me imagino que te hago Lupin … eres tan apetitoso … das mucho morbo en mis fantasías eróticas …**

**Remus trató de separarse , Lucius lo aplastaba mas .**

- **que quieres de mi Malfoy?? Tienes muchas chicas a las que perseguir ….**

- **Lo se… pero estoy arto de chicas, quiero probar cosas nuevas … y veo que a Black también la están empezando a aburrir … **

- **Que estas diciendo?? Deja a Sirius en paz!!**

- **Te crees que no me doy cuenta Lupin?? Te crees que yo no me doy cuenta de que tu le estas ….**

**Lucius se calló , Lily había llegado junto a Snape estaba muy colorada , y Snape un poco rosadito .**

- **ya estoy Lupin…  Malfoy que haces sujetándolo ¿?**

- **Eh .. nada  Evans … nada , cosas de hombres no Lupin??**

**Lucius miró significativamente a Remus, este asintió solamente .**

**Lily , encogió los hombros y miró para su derecha al escuchar voces de alumnos que llegaban .**

**Puso los ojos en blanco al ver quienes eran.**

- **los que faltaban para el duro … mira Lupin tus amiguitos vienen por ahí …**

**Remus miró para atrás , con la cara un poco mas alegre , por ver a sus amigos que venían por ahí.**

**James , Peter y Sirius venían hablando con Frank Longbottom , su novia Alice y unos cuantos mas de 7º curso .**

**Los tres merodeadores no tardaron en ver a : Remus , Lily , Snape y Malfoy .**

**James miró a Sirius rápidamente para ver su expresión .**

**Peter tragó saliva y siguió hablando con Frank .**

**Lily miró mal a James, Y Snape sonrió por eso .**

**Aunque James en ese momento estaba muy pendiente de Sirius para decir nada ….**

**Lucius miraba pícaramente a Sirius que estaba serio y de pie , en medio del pasillo .**

**Remus tragó saliva , la cara de su amigo no era muy agradable .**

**Mas bien parecía una fiera que iba a saltar sobre su presa .**

- **hombre pero si es Black y compañía que bonito … no Lupin ¿?  
Lucius agarró de la cintura a Remus , este le apartaba la mano con delicadeza , un poco asustado , no por Malfoy , sino por Sirius que lo devoraba con la mirada .**

- **vámonos Padffot , hay unas enchiladas con un aspecto muy apetitoso y …**

- **déjame matarlo Prongs … - susurró Sirius con la mirada encendida.**

- **Padfoot no …**

**Antes de que James pudiera detenerlo , Sirius había saltado hacia Lucius .**

**Peter , Frank , James y Los demás fueron a detenerlo .**

- **Sirius ya esta , ya basta no lo hagas caso ¡! – chillaban los gryffindor .**

- **Dejadme cogerlo por el gaznate ¡! Y …**

**Pero por suerte lo tenían bien agarrado , aunque Sirius estaba que se soltaba a la de tres .**

**REmus fue hacia Lucius corriendo .**

- **no me metas en mas problemas Malfoy vete por favor ¡! – chilló con desesperación Remus .**

**Lucius lo miró y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla .**

**Miró a severus y a sus gorilas para irse y miró a Sirius que lo fulminaba .**

- **que te vaya bien Black …**

**Sirius casi lo mata , pero lo tenían bien agarrado .**

**Con una risa sonora , Malfoy y Snape salieron de allí dirigiéndose al Gran comedor a desayunar .**

**Remus fue hacia el grupo , donde estaba Sirius .**

- **no le hagas nada Padfoot … pasa de él es lo mejor que puedes hacer … - dijo en un susurro Remus .**

**Sirius logró soltarse y se paró ante Remus , mirando por encima de la cabeza al muchacho de ojos dorados .**

- **no me digas lo que tengo que hacer Monny … ya se que no quieres que lo dañe por que lo amas … pero eso me trae sin cuidado …**

**Sirius apartó con un codazo a Remus , este miró al resto .**

**James y Peter lo miraban con preocupación .**

**Lily fue hacia Remus , para mirar si estaba bien , James la miró y recordó :**

- **eh!! Que hacia Snivellus contigo ¿?!! Que te dijo que estabas tan colorada ¿?!! – dijo James con furia .**

**Lily puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza , iendose de los pasillos .**

- **nada que te importe Potter …**

**James frunció el ceño .**

**Y los tres se fueron de allí a desayunar y después se fueron a HOgsmeade .**

**James , decidió ir primero de todo a Zonko para que Sirius se animara pues no había abierto la boca .**

**Compraron bastantes cosas : bombas fetidas, caramelos explosivos , grageas Vertí bott especiales con sabor a mocos de troll , entre otras cosas .**

**James pagaba , mientras Peter metia las cosas en las bolsas .**

**REmus miraba a sus amigos con un poco de tristeza , mientras que Sirius daba vueltas por la tienda .**

**Salieron y …**

- **por que no vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla??? – propuso Peter , al ver el ambiente de sus amigos .**

- **por mi bien … - dijo Remus .**

- **Padffot que dices tu ¿?- preguntó James .**

- **Me da igual … mientras no hayan slitheryns …**

**Los 3 se miraron con aprensión y Remus agachó la cabeza , avergonzado .**

- **tranquilo padffot ami tampoco me gusta la idea de que Snivellus ande rondando a Lily … asi que … no eres el único… **

**Siirus lo miró desafiante .**

- **acaso me estas llamando celoso ¿? Y aun peor celoso de Lucius Malfoy ¿?!!**

**Remus miró a Sirius , y se puso rojo , Sirius solo parpadeó.**

- **no amigo no ¡! No me hagas caso jeje , todos sabemos que eres un donjuan pero bueno … vamos a las 3 escobas o no?? Con un poco de suerte estarán Lily y Margaret y nos alegramos la vista jeje … - dijo James tratando de hacer subir el ego a Sirius .**

**Sirius hizo como que pensaba .**

- **umm… tienes razón , con un poco de suerte Margaret y yo podriamos irnos un rato solitos por ahí , buena idea Prongs .**

**James sonrió satisfecho y miró a Peter que le guiñó un ojo .**

**La cara de REmus en cambio se contrajo y se tensó .**

**(-margaret , le gusta Margaret … y yo que pensaba que … podría empezar a fijarse en mi … por todo este rollo con Malfoy … veo que no , que eso ha sido solo imaginaciones de Malfoy… solo le cae mal Malfoy a Sirius por vanidad … por que sirius quiere ser mejor que el y viceversa , no es por mi , ni por lo que pueda ocurrirme …)**

**Remus ocultó una lágrima , cogió su única bolsa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse a Hogwarts .**

**Los otros tres merodeadores se giraron para ver que pasaba .**

- **que pasa Monny donde vas?? – preguntó Peter .**

- **regreso .. no me encuentro bien  …- dijo este sin dejar que le vieran la cara .**

**Se escuchó un bufido seguido de una voz irónica .**

- **si ya … por que mientes ¿? Por que no nos dices que vas a verte con el, con el Mal-follao de los mil demonios ¿?**

**Era sirius el que había hablado .**

**Remus se giró para encontrase con la mirada acusadora de Sirius , que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados .**

- **yo no voy con Malfoy ¡! Joder ¡!!- chilló remus .**

- **NO ¿? Y POR QUE TE VAS ENTONCES ¿?!! ESO ES PARA VERTE HA SOLAS CON ÉL NO ¡!?? PARA PODER LIARTE CON EL ¡!- chilló con ira sirius iendo hacia el.**

- **NO TE VAS A LIAR TU CON LA MARGARET DE LOS RIZOS FALSOS!!?? PUES VE Y COMETELA Y DEJAME A MI ENPAZ ¡ DEJA HACER MI VIDA TRANQUILO ¡!- vociferó Remus bastante enfadado .**

**El muchacho de cabello color miel se puso a llorar , sirius hizo participe de su posesividad hiendo hacia el y agarrándolo con fuerza .**

**Remus gimió , queriendo separarse , aunque sintió gusto con la fricción de que Sirius lo sujetara .**

- **LO HAS RECONOCIDO ¡!VAS CON EL ¡ ME HAS DICHO QUE NO ME META EN TU VIDA ¡! PUES QUE SEPAS QUE TIENES PADFFOT PARA RATO ¡! Y SOLO POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER TU VAS A ESTAR CON LUCIUS MALFOY ¡**

- **PERO A VER PADFFOT ERES SORDO O K??! QUE NO ME GUSTA MALFOY JODER ¡!A MI ME GUSTA ….**

**Remus se calló y lo miró, era él quien lo enloquecía.**

** Esa mirada sexy y cautivadora , esos ojos azul oscuro media noche , le encantaba tenerlo tan cerca aunque estuviera tan enfadado con el .**

**James y Peter estaban escondidos , en un arbusto , para no acabar chocados .,**

**Sirius miraba al licántropo con una ceja levantada sutilmente .**

- **que ibas a decir … quien te gusta'? esta claro que es Malfoy por que no sabes mentir y decirme otra persona … por eso te callas … ESTOY ARTO ME VOY ¡!**

**Sirius soltó a Remus, que miraba lloroso a Sirius .**

**Sirius se fue corriendo sin esperar a James y Peter.**

- **a donde vas Padffot ¿? – chilló James a su amigo.**

- **al diablo a encontrar a Margaret o a cualquier otra y tirármela para desahogarme ¡**

**Sirius corrió en dirección desconocida , y Remus notó otra punzada de dolor .**

**Sollozó y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se fue corriendo dirección Hogwarts .**

**Peter y James se miraron .**

**James miró a Peter y agarrándolo del brazo lo estiró llevándolo a rastras .**

- **donde me llevas ahora tu Prongs?? No iremos a buscar a Lily Evans verdad??**

- **No Wormtail … volvemos a Hogwarts tenemos que hacer algo …**

- **A Hogwarts?? Para que ¿? Hacer que¿¿¿**

- **La cosa a llegado muy lejos y tenemos que hacer algo … vamos a por ese dichoso diario …- dijo James convencido .**

- **Le vamos a leer el diario a Monny ¿? Prongs , Monny nos matará ¡! **

- **Lo se … pero mejor eso antes de que se maten entre ellos no ¿? Necesitamos saber quien es el amor de Monny así que vayamos ya …**

**Peter , y James fueron hacia Hogwarts , cuando llegaron fueron a la sala común y de ahí directo a las habitaciones .**

**Peter llevaba el mapa en sus manos , miarando y hablando con James .**

- **aun sigue en el baño de prefectos Prongs .. – podemos entrar .**

- **okis , seamos rápidos , pero tu sigue vigilando el mapa eh??**

- **Si , si corre ¡!**

**Los 2 muchachos , corrieron a la cama de Monny , miraron bajo la almohada .**

- **mierda lo ha guardado en otro sitio ¡! – susurró James .**

- **miremos debajo de la cama o en su baúl … - propuso Peter .**

**James miró debajo de la cama y no estaba y a gran velocidad fue hacia el baúl con cuidado para que no se notara que alguien había mirado , cuando el animago pudo reconocer el libreto de 30 cm en donde Monny escribía : el diario .**

- **aquí esta ¡! – dijo James feliz .**

- **vamos ábrelo y lee ¡! – dijo nervioso Peter vigilando el mapa .**

**James no se lo pensó dos veces , lo abrió y buscando las últimas paginas se puso a leer.**

**Peter lo miraba con curiosidad para poder ver sus reacciones , la cara de James se ensanchaba y sus ojos detrás de sus gafas se volvieron mas grandes .**

**Miró hacia Peter como si hubiera visto al mismisimo diablo .**

- **oh Peter … - susurró con un hilo de voz James .**

- **que pasa!! ¿? No me dejes así??!!**

- **… es que a Monny no le gusta Malfoy …**

- **Ah no!!! Eso es bueno ¡! Ya le diremos a siirus ¡!! Que no es Malfoy ¡!**

- **No!!**

**Peter miró incrédulo a James .**

- **no ¿? Por que no ¿? No me asustes James …**

- **es que … es Sirius el amor secreto de Monny … Monny esta enamorado de él ….**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**


	4. celos ¡ para regalar !

CAP-8- CELOS ... ¡ PARA REGALAR!  
Peter casi se atraganta con lo que James acababa de confesarle .  
no ... no puede ser ... Monny enamorado de Padffot ¿¿ esto es muy fuerte ....-  
susurraba el muchacho bajito con las 2 manos en la cabeza .  
James asintió mientras se mordía el labio con nervios .  
por eso ... no nos lo quería decir .. y no es para menos ¡! Pobre Monny ,  
pasarle algo así ¡!- comentaba James con el diario en la mano aún y dando  
vueltas por la habitación.  
Y encima de Padfott , y como es él ... el no toma en serio a nadie ...-añadió  
Peter.  
James asintió , no hacía falta que Peter le dijera como trataba Sirius a  
sus conquistas , por que el lo veía con sus propios ojos .  
que vamos a hacer Prongs ... no devimos leer ese diario joder ¡! Ahora no voy  
a poder mirar a Monny a la cara ¡! – se quejó Peter arrodillándose en el  
suelo .  
James seguía yendo de un lado a otro nervioso .  
Wormtail de esto no podemos decirle ni una palabra a Padffot , por que no  
sabemos como podrá reaccionar ante esto ... será mejor que lo mantengamos en  
secreto ....- dijo James .  
Peter lo miró , con los ojos entornados .  
si ya ... y que hacemos entonces?? Dejamos que siga creyendo que a Monny le  
gusta Malfoy ¿? Se van a matar un día de estos Prongs ¡!  
Lo se , lo se , pero no podemos descubrir a Monny ... yo lo que aré es  
intentar hablar con Padfott y no se ... con un poco de suerte esos arranques  
que le dan podrían ser ...  
... celos?? – facilitó Peter .- ... no se , James , Sirius es muy machito no se  
si el ...  
Ya ni yo , pero bueno otra cosa no podemos hacer , por cierto POR QUE NO  
MIRAS EL MAPA PODRIA VENIR ALGUIEN ¡!- chilló James al ver que Peter había  
dejado el mapa sobre la cama .  
El chico lo miró y empalideció .  
que viene Monny ¡! Rápido ¡! – chilló este acelerado .  
James dio un vote saltando sobre el baúl de Monny y gurdando el diario .  
Los pasos se acercaban, pero tanto Peter como James llegaron para poder  
sentarse en su cama.  
La puerta se abrió , era Monny .  
Tenía la cara un poco hinchada y roja .  
Había llorado , se sorprendió de ver a sus 2 amigos allí .  
hola chicos ... que hacéis aquí?? No os habeis quedado con Padffot ¿?  
Hola Monny ¡! Ya ves que no jeje – rió James , con una risa falsa .  
Estábamos cansados ...jeje- prosiguió Peter - .. por cierto de donde vienes  
¿? Se te ve lloroso ...  
Monny se acercó a su cama , mientras se ponía el pijama , sin mirar a la  
cara a los otros 2 muchachos .  
me fui a bañar , pero os prometo que no estuve con Malfoy si es lo que  
estais pensando ...- repuso Monny , metiendose en las sabanas .  
eh ¿! No , no , nosotros no pensamos como Sirius verdad Prongs ¿? –  
preguntó Peter mirando con nervios a James .  
si Wormtail y yo no somos tan posesivos ... Padffot es así contigo por que le  
importas mucho Monny , lo hace Por tu bien y tu lo sabes ...- añadió James ,  
que por cierta razón quería ver como reaccionaba monny .  
Este sintio un leve tono rosado recorrer sus mejillas , pero se esfumó  
levemente .  
Peter le hizo una seña de estrangulamiento a James .  
Se acercó a la cama de Prongs un momento ,ya que Monny dijo : "- si ya ...  
buenas noches chicos ..."  
pero tu eres tonto Prongs ¿?!! No digas esas cosas que se va a hacer mas  
ilusiones ¡! – gruñó Peter .  
es que quería ver que cara ponía jeje – sonrió James- lo siento no pude  
evitar caer en la tentación , no lo aré mas ...  
esta bien , contrólate pues ...  
James asintió cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.  
Monny abrió los ojos , desde dentro de su cama adoselada pero no se asomó  
a ver quien era, pues seguro que se trataba de Sirius .  
Padffot ... - murmuró James seguidamente .  
Sus sospechas acertadas , pero ... por que viene tan tarde ¿ de donde  
vendrá ¿- se preguntaba Remus .  
buenas noches chicos ...- escuchó decir a la voz grave de Sirius que a la vez  
parecía cansada y ronca .  
de donde vienes?? – preguntó Peter .  
eso , que nosotros llevamos aquí hace un buen rato y Monny hasta esta  
dormido , pero tu que pillin ¿? De fiestuki o que'?- dijo pillo James ,  
para sacarle información .  
Sirius miró para la cama de Remus , y sonrió .  
Entonces se acercó hacia sus amigos , con una sonrisa muy pícara .  
vengo de estar con Margaret ....  
El corazón de Remus se le aceleró y empezó a sudar , mientras pegaba mas  
la oreja al dosel.  
de donde?? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos Peter .  
James lo miraba , mientras se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros .  
Se conectaban con la mirada ,y eso no le gustaba , no le gustaba lo que  
Sirius iba a explicar .  
pues de una posadita en Hogsmeade ... ya sabes esa de 1 hora y a la calle ...  
pues de ahí ...  
Una jarra de agua fría , calló encima del muchacho de ojos miel .  
Los ojos se le aguaban por segundos .  
anda Padffot eres un Crack!! Al final te la tiraste ¡! – susurró James ,  
aunque por dentro estaba preocupado .  
( - espero que Monny no este aún despierto y este escuchando esta  
conversación , pues será duro para él ... -pensaba el muchacho de gafas .)  
pues a sido un gran desahogo ... y ella pues como no , a quedado muy  
satisfecha de mi ... jeje quiere repetir incluso ...  
pero no lo arás no??- preguntó James .  
Sirius lo miró extrañado .  
Peter miró significativamente a James .  
Monny dentro de su cama , ya lloraba amargamente , pero silenciosamente  
para que sus  
Amigos no lo pudieran escuchar .  
( se ha liado con Margaret , se ha acostado con ella ... todas mis pequeñas  
esperazas ahora si que es esfuman ¡! Joder por que lo querré tanto ¡! )  
Una gran ira invadió a Monny , el lobo dentro de él estaba muy furioso .  
Monny pensaba que si no se controlaba iba a salir de esa cama adoselada e  
iba a cometer una locura .  
( no me va a amar nunca ... lo tengo claro ... pero también tengo clara una  
cosa ... si el se va acostando con la primera que pasa ... que ni SE ATREVA A  
DECIRME NADA , NI REPROCHARME ¡! TU TE LO BUSCASTE PADFFOT , MAÑANA MISMO  
HABLARÉ CON MALFOY YA QUE TE MOLESTA TANTO SOLO PARA JODERTE A TI ¡! )  
Monny con furia agarró con fuerza las sábanas , sus ojos estaban encendidos  
por el rencor , la rabia y los celos .  
Prongs tienes fiebre ¿? Eres el primero que me dijiste que tenía que  
llevarme a la cama a esa pava por que estaba muy buena ... estas muy raro ...  
No el raro eres tu ... - refunfuñó James .  
Que?? ¡! A que viene eso ¿?!! Raro por que ¿?  
Por que te has acostado con Margaret para huir , bah dejemoslo ...no vale la  
pena ...  
Sirius lo miró ceñudo , pero no dijo nada , se dirigió a su cama .  
buenas noches ...- se dijeron los 3 metiéndose en su cama y llegando a un  
sueño profundo .  
............  
Al día siguiente ...  
Con pinta somnolienta, los 4 merodeadores iban con sus escobas para  
entrenar quiditch, era domingo.  
Remus iba con aspecto fiero y casi sin hablar con nadie iba el primero .  
Sirius por su parte miraba ceñudo a Remus pero sin hablar con él .  
(ha este que le pasa ahora....?? Sera por la discusión que tuvimos ayer ...  
pero hay mucha rabia en su mirada ...- pensaba Sirius mientras la miraba .)  
Peter iba comiéndose una tostada al lado de REmus y James iba con su  
escoba orgulloso a la izquierda de Sirius.  
padfoot hoy cogere la snitch en nada de tiempo ya lo veras ¡! Que te juegas  
10 galeones ¿? – decía un hiperactivo James .  
okis trato ... eso si antes no te derribo con la bludger ... - rió Sirius .  
también ..- dijo James mirando en frente , arqueó una ceja .- oh , oh ¡  
creo que el que va a ser derribado eres tu ... - dijo James apartándose .  
Sirius sin entender miró al frente para ser derribado por una muchacha  
rubia , de rizos rubios teñidos .  
Era margaret , que al verlo dio un gritito .  
oh siri de mi corazón desde lo de anoche no he podido dejar de pensar en ti  
¡! Me gustas tanto ¡!  
Ho-hola Margaret ...- susurró Sirius casi ahogándose – suéltame que me ahogas  
...  
Oh lo siento ¡! Bueno no me vas a decir nada ¿?  
Sirius miró a James , y después a la chica .  
Peter y REmus se giraron, al ver que sus amigos no venían tras ellos .  
mira la pesada de Margaret ¡! – señaló Peter .  
Monny la miró con odio , pero no dijo nada .  
(- será guarra la tía teñida esta ¡! Pero claro como a Sirius le gusta la  
ricitos de oro ... uf ¡ que asco ¡! Mejor me voy por que me da algo ...me iré  
a la biblioteca y si hace falta hablaré con Lucius Malfoy ... con un poco  
de suerte a estos les dan por espiarme y asi me vengaré de Sirius ... por  
acostarse con esta ¡! Si eso aré .)  
  
decirte que ¿? Que fue muy bueno el polvote que echemos ¿? – preguntó con  
vacile Sirius .  
James no pudo evitar reír .  
bueno si , fue bueno pero ... no me vas a pedir que sea tu novia ¿? –  
preguntó triste Margaret .  
QUE ¿?!! JAJAJA k chiste mas bueno guapa jajaja- reía Sirius , James lo  
tuvo que agarrar por que se meaba .  
Eso es no?? – dijo Margaret con los ojos como si estuviera a punto de  
llorar .  
Mira guapa yo ayer antes de acostarme contigo te dije lo que había , que yo  
solo quería rollo ... así que ahora no me vengas con esas ... por que no voy a  
salir contigo ...  
Bueno ... y ... pero me darás alguna oportunidad para enamorarte ¿?!! Se que lo  
puedo hacer ¡! – la voz de Margaret sonó esperanzada y entusiasta .  
Sirius la miró fijamente , luego a James que disimulaba una risita .  
bueno .. tal vez ... pero dudo que lo logres ...  
viva!! Pues yo estoy segura de que si ¡! Te quiero Siri hasta luego muak ¡!  
Margaret saltó para alcanzar los labios de un alto Siirus y se fue dando  
saltitos .  
Sirius se miró con James y rompió en carcajadas .  
oh Siri te quiero ¡! Jajaja te voy a conquistar , jajaja- reía James  
imitando la voz aguda de la rubia .  
si vamos jajaja lo lleva claro conmigo esta ... - sentenció Sirius con una  
mueca .  
James se rio aun mas .  
Peter y Remus se acercaron .  
que te ha dicho Padfoot ¿? – preguntó Peter , el cual ya se le estaba  
contagiando la risa de James .  
que me quiere conquistar ¡! Quiere salir conmigo ¡! No está flipada jajaja  
¡! – rió Sirius .  
Peter también se puso a reír como loco.  
Remus sin ninguna ganas de reír se hizo a un lado y se fue de allí ,  
caminando hacia la biblioteca .  
no sabía que te gustaran los ricitos de oro padffot ¡! – reia como loco  
Peter , con lágrimas .  
eh!! Monny donde vas ¿? – dijo de repente James al ver que Monny se iba .  
Monny se giró para mirarlos .  
me voy a la biblioteca , no vendré hasta la tarde... - dijo Remus mirando  
hacia ellos .  
Los otros 3 merodeadores se miraron .  
Siirus no dijo nada , pero su mirada lo decía todo.  
joder ... este muchacho solo vive para la biblioteca ... - se quejó Peter .  
o mejor dicho para estar con cierto Prefecto rubio de slitheryn con el que  
pasar la tarde ... - agregó con aspereza Sirius .  
bueno ... nada de mal rollo y vayamos ya al campo , no nos entretengamos mas  
...  
Los tres merodeadores ... se fueron para el campo de quiditch , sin antes  
Sirius mirar una vez mas para atrás y ver a Remus alejarse .  
Sirius dio un chasquido y prosiguió para adelante .  
Llegaron al campo de quiditch ... y se montaron en sus escobas .  
La escoba de James era de las mas buenas de su época era:  
Una estrella fugaz .  
La de sirius también era muy buena , era una : cometa de hielo .  
Peter se quedó abajo mientras los animaba .  
esa bludger ¡! Esa bludger Padfoot ¡! – chillaba James mientras Sirius  
golpeaba las bludgers y el intentaba coger la snitch .  
El muchacho estaba cerca de agarrala , el aire le daba en la cara, alargó  
la mano ... cuando la vista se le fue a un lado y vio algo que izo que la  
snitch se le escapara .  
James paró en el aire , cuando desde allá arriba pudo ver por los  
terrenos cerca del lago a ....  
-LILY!!  
James voló para acercarse mas , Sirius al verlo lo siguió .  
que pasa Prongs ¡!?? Por que te has detenido ¡!??  
Mira Padffot mira allí ¡! – señaló James con cara de mosqueo impresionante  
.  
Sirius miró a donde le señalaba James y vio , la figura bajita y  
pelirroja de Lily Evans ... pero no estaba sola , iba con un muchacho , de  
cabello negro y ropas oscuras ...  
esta con Snivellus, James ¡! – murmuró con los ojos abiertos Sirius .  
eh que pasa ¡!?? – chillaba desde abajo Peter que no sabía que pasaba.  
Le hicieron una seña para que se callara y ambos se acercaron mas .  
sigueme Padffot ...  
James fue a esconderse cerca de un roble , que estaba por la parte donde  
Lily y Severus paseaban .  
Sirius se escondió seguidamente , tras James .  
Lily iba mirando a Snape con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada .  
Snivellus por su parte sonreía , nunca los muchachos lo habían visto  
sonreir .  
-mira como con ella falsea y va de gracioso ...- se quejó James enfadado.  
Sirius le izo callar y le giró de nuevo la cara hacia ellos dos .  
En ese momento , Snape alargaba un poco su mano y agarraba la de Lily ,  
esta le sonreía .  
le está agarrando la mano ¡! Será hijo de ...- empezó a decir James , Sirius  
lo sujetó .  
nos van a pillar Prongs ¡! Cálmate ¡! Tengo una idea mejor ... ten esto ...  
Sirius le paso una piedra que estaba en el roble colocada y le paso su  
bate de golpeador .  
James pillando la indirecta , sonrió con malicia y agarrando el bate y la  
piedra se la tiró a Snape en la cabeza.  
ah ¡! – bramó Snape , tocándose y mirando a todos lados para ver quien  
había sido , pero no vio a James y Sirius , que escondidos se reían sin  
parar .  
habrá sido el viento Severus ...- espetó lily acariciándole la dolorida  
cabeza .  
Snape la miró con cara mas calmada, pero aún con desconfianza .  
si claro habrá sido eso ... regresamos??  
Si claro ... - dijo ella .  
Los dos muchachos , se fueron de la orilla del lago dirección , Hogwarts  
.  
jódete snivellus , te has comido una rosca ...- dijo James haciéndole un  
corte de manga .  
Sirius rio , y con cuidado regresaron al campo , donde los esperaba un  
desconcertado Peter .  
De mientras en la biblioteca ...  
Remus llevaba mas de una hora allí haciendo deberes tranquilo .  
Miró la hora , eran las 19:00 , a esa hora los prefectos de las otras  
casas solían ir para la biblioteca a estudiar ...  
En la biblioteca , entraba en esos intantes cierto chico rubio que lucía  
su insignia de prefecto de la casa Slitheryn , iba junto a una compañera  
prefecta de pelo castaño claro , cuando dejo de hablar con ella al ver al  
licátropo en la mesa .  
permíteme tengo cosas que hacer ...- declaró Lucius caminando hacia Remus .  
( - bien ya viene ... aquí empieza mi venganza)  
Lucius se sentó en frente del muchacho de cabello color miel , mirándolo  
fijamente sin pestañear .  
REmus escribía en su pergamino , simulando que no lo veía .  
Pero Lucius , siendo Slitheryn , astuto como pocos , se dio cuenta de que  
si lo veía .  
no me vas a echar Lupin?? O no te llega la valentía Gryffindor para ello ¿?  
Remus levantó la cabeza mostrándose impávido .  
ah Malfoy no te vi ... por que debería de echarte?? Esta mesa es pública no  
¿?  
Lucius lo miró claramente sorprendido de la respuesta del licántropo.  
estás un poco raro Lupin , algún problema con Black?...  
no ... solo que creo que no soy nadie para echarte y ... como soy una persona  
pacífica , no quiero problemas contigo ...  
vaya eso está bien , a decir verdad Lupin ... no me importaría ser amigo?  
Tuyo ...  
a mi tampoco Malfoy ...  
REmus le sonrió y Lucius lo miró con lujuria .  
( si es que este muchacho me enloquece , lo quiero para mi cada vez mas ...  
aunque a mi no me engaña , se que le ha pasado algo con Black y por eso me  
habla pero me da igual yo aprobecharé al máximo ...)  
Bueno esudiamos juntos??  
Por que no ... tengo tarea de pociones me ayudas??  
Será un placer ...- contestó Lucius sacando sus libros .  
Estuvieron haciendo deberes todo el resto de tarde , Remus sonría  
pensando :  
( si sirius me esta viendo con el mapa del merodeador estará rabiando ... )  
Se sonrió pensando en esa posibilidad y miró a Lucius mandándole una bella  
sonrisa .  
En las habitaciones de los muchachos, estos cansados y sudados de entrenar  
acabaron de llegar ...  
uf que cansancio ...- suspiró James .  
ya ves ...- dijo Peter – no voy ni a bajar a cenar asi que buenas noches ...  
Peter se metió en la cama y al minuto roncaba .  
Sirius empezó a mirar por la habitación por si estaba Monny.  
donde estará Monny que aún no ha llegado? es tarde ¡!- decía Sirius dando  
vueltas por todos lados , mirando hasta debajo de la cama .  
pues no se ... pero podemos mirar en el mapa ... cógelo , esta en mi baúl ...-  
propuso James desde su cama.  
  
Sirius corrió a cogerlo , lo desenrolló .  
"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas "– dijo Sirius y  
el mapa tomó forma .  
Sirius buscó desesperado para encontrar la mancha negra con el letrero de  
Monny en esos momentos en los pasillos en las mazmorras , con ....  
Malfoy ¡!! Está con Malfoy ¡! Están en las mazmorras , Monny está saliendo  
de allí ¡! – vociferó Sirius .  
James dio un vote , hiendo hacia su amigo y mirando el mapa , con una  
mano en la boca .  
ostia pero es verdad!! Tu crees que han estado juntos?? Es decir si ellos  
habrán ....  
PUES CLARO ¡! No lo ves , ahora se estarán despidiendo y Monny vendrá hacia  
aquí ...  
Madre ...  
Sirius lanzó el mapa al suelo , con fuerza y se fue escaleras abajo .  
adonde vas ??- Preguntó James.  
Abajo a esperar a que llegue ¡! Y pedirle una explicación ¡! – chilló este  
despertando a un adormecido Peter .  
Cuando salió de allí dando un portazo , Peter levantó la cabeza , mirando  
hacia James .  
prongs que pasó ¿? Es algo de Monny??? – preguntó Peter .  
James parecía desconcertado .  
wormtail amigo yo no entiendo a Monny , está enamorado de Padfoot y va  
haciendo visitas a las mazmorras con Malfoy ... haber si de verdad van a  
estar liados ....  
Peter , ensanchó los ojos solamente , mirando a James y asintiendo  
levemente , dándole la razón a su amigo .  
...........  
Monny , por su parte regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor .  
El muchacho , no había estado en las mazmorras , solo había acompañado a  
Lucius para llevar a cabo su plan ... y para que su posesivo amigo le viera  
por el mapa del merodeador .  
león dorado ...  
Remus entró en la sala común, silbando contento cuando al entrar pudo  
distinguir una figura junto al fuego .  
Pudo reconocer la cabellera descontrolada de Sirius , morena , brillando  
bajo el fuego .  
Remus sonrió.  
Sirius al verlo se giró, su cara reflejaba rencor y posesividad .  
Remus sin achicarse, levanto la cabeza.  
hasta que el señorito Lupin le da por aparecer ... no tienes reloj?? De donde  
vienes??  
Pues fíjate que el señorito , tiene reloj pero que le da igual la hora que  
es ... y ... vengo um , no se ... te importa ¿?  
No no me importa , pero quiero saber donde estabas ...  
Pues fíjate que no te lo voy a decir y si me permites , buenas noches ...  
Remus lanzó una sonrisita y se dirigió escaleras arriba , pasando por el  
lado de Sirius.  
Este enfadado lo agarró de la túnica y lo echó en el sofá .  
tu te quedas aquí ¡! Hasta que hablemos ¡!  
Me hiciste daño bruto ¡! A mi no me trates tan rudo ¡!  
Que no lo hace Malfoy ¿? Dime cuantas horas has estado en las mazmorras  
encerrado con él ¿? Eh??  
La mirada se Sirius en esos momentos crepitaba al igual que el fuego de  
la chimenea.  
ah es eso ... veo que volviste a espiarme por el mapa ... niño malo ... jeje pues  
si , he estado allí con Lucius y bueno creo que desde que me fui del campo  
de quiditch ... y lo pase de miedo ...  
Sirius nunca había escuchado a Monny hablar así , parecía uno de esos  
cualquiera que le daba igual hablar de sus experiencias .  
Remus sonreís socarronamente .  
Sirius estaba impactado aún para hablar .  
( bien ,está cayendo , ahora rabia anda , rabía como lo he hecho yo cuando  
te veo con esa ... por acostarte con ella ... aunque a decir verdad ... esoy  
haciendo un gran papel , me estoy sorprendiendo hasta yo ... )  
Que? te ha comido la lengua el gato ¿? O mejor dicho el perro ...  
  
Sirius lo agarró contra si , con ira .  
no es verdad ¡! No te has acostado con LUCIUS MALFOY ¡! DIME QUE NO ¡!  
Monny lo miró a los ojos fijamente , emitiendo una sonrisa , aunque  
dentro de si , estaba que se caía .  
si Padfoot , el me hizo suyo y ... buff no sabes lo que he disfrutado ... el me  
deseaba y .., yo a él , deseaba tanto sus besos y caricias , su forma de  
amarme me ha enloquecido ...  
Remus se lamía los labios mientras hablaba , con pasión simulada .  
Sirius no se lo podía creer .  
NO ¡! ESE SE HA BURLADO DE TI MONNY ¡!  
Te digo yo que no ... y estoy deseando repetir ... sentirlo otra vez , o Lucius  
que bueno estás ¡! es el muchacho mas sensual y el que mejor besa de todo  
Hogwarts con diferencia ...  
MAS QUISIERA ESE ¡!  
Que no ¿? Buff , no lo sabes tu bien ... besa divino ....  
NO BESA MEJOR QUE YO ¡! ESE NO ME LLEGA NI A LA SUELA DEL ZAPATO ...- siseó  
sirius acercandolo mas a él .  
Oh padfoot , perdona que te diga pero no lo creo , yo creo que tu caso en  
besar es como el refrán que dice : "perro ladrador poco mordedor "  
Remus le sonrió.  
Sirius lo miraba , una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara , mientras  
apretaba al muchacho de caderas mas delgadas contra el .  
Su sonrisa , estaba mezclada de celos, rabia y orgullo ante todo .  
ah si?? Lo quieres comprobar tu mismo ¿? – preguntó socarrón el animago  
mirándolo fijamente.  
Remus se lo quedó mirando , frunció el entrecejo , eso ya no entraba  
dentro de sus planes , que quería decir Sirius con eso?...  
he dicho que te voy a demostrar como besa ese perro ladrador , para que te  
des cuenta de que si que muerde ...  
Remus no pudo reaccionar , cuando notó que un par de labios fuertes lo  
aprisionaban contra él , violando su boca .  
Una de las manos de Sirius rodeaba la cinturilla de avispa del licántropo  
y la otra sujetaba su cabeza para que no pudiera apartar .  
Su lengua penetró en su boca , absorviendo su saliva, explorando su boca  
dulce .  
Lo soltó con brusquedad , la boca de Monny quedó seca , y su mirada color  
miel quedó aturdida , mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al muchacho de  
cabello moreno , que lo miraba desde arriba ,desde su altura destacable.  
Se lamió los labios .  
que te parece el perro ladrador ahora ¿? beso o no mejor que la serpiente  
¿?  
Monny no podía responder , las piernas le temblaban mirando a su amado .  
Sirius arqueó una ceja subjestivo al ver al muchacho tan aturdido .  
mejor te doy una nueva ración de besos haber si así cambias de opinión ...  
Y sin decir nada , volvió a agachar su cabeza , juntando su cabeza a la  
de su amigo , besándolo salvaje y apasionadamente .  
CONTINUARÁ ....  
N/A : que os pareció ¿? Espero que os haya gustado . Como podies ver ,  
todo el mundo casi está celoso en este cap , Monny , seguido de James , y  
finalizando con Padffot y ese besote que le pega a mi lobito ,jeje .ya me  
direis que osparecio el beso y la discputa anterior ¿? Además de la  
actitud de James y Peter respecto al secreto de Monny ¿ el plan de Monny  
, y las citas de Lily y Snape .  
Please todo en reviews okis?? Espero vuestros reviews y hasrta pronto .  
HERMI16-LORENA  
Saya-kudo: hola de nuevo ¡! Me alegre mucho de k me dejaras otro review ,  
gracias ¡!jeje espero que este cap te haya gustado tb y me dejes otro  
review . y la verdad no pensaba que lo vierais interesante , pero en fin  
jeje , espero que me sigas leyendo ¡! Un besote y dejame mas reviews ...  
por ejemplo ahora jaja te parece?  
Merle : hola wapa ¡! Te importa que te llame así , es que es mas corto  
jajaja me alegro de que te gustara y muchas gracias por explicarme como  
hacerlo pa ponerlo ya que como ves soy novata en subirlos . nos vemos en  
msn!  
Remsie: hola de nuevo remsie ¡! Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu nick ¿?  
Será xk es el nombre de mi lobito jeje , bueno ya me dejaras un review  
con tu opinin de este cap no??que te parecio la escenita de sirius y  
remus en el final del cap ¿? Si te gustó la del cap anterior jaja no veas  
esta eh¿? Jajaja si, james hija es un crack tiene bastantes puntos el  
chaval jajaja y el "mal-follao" aun tiene que dar que hablar pero no te  
preocupes k super-padffot está pendfiente de todo eh? Jeje no permitirá  
que nadie dañe a su "amigo "Monny .  
Sana4: hola sana!! Como ves tu deseo se ha hecho realidad jaja y he  
actualizado lo antes posible , jeje , veo que te me añades a la lista de  
que me leen el fic y espero mas reviews tuyos desde ahora eh? Jejeje me  
alegro k te guste mi historia , aunque no sea la gran cosa ,,, la verdad  
es mi primer slash ajaja besos  
Zarastustra :ola ¡!! Tu tb te me has añadido nueva jeje que bien ¡!  
Gracias por tu review , que espero no sea último jeje . si ansias escenas  
de romance , se aproximan jeje , en este cap puedes ver una bastante  
acalorada y con final apasionado , con ese besote que le pega paddie a mi  
remsie jajaja primero un poco de sal y pimienta ( celos ) y pronto  
llegara el dulce( amor ... cariño ... ) jejeje .  
Por cierto me puedes decir como se hace para k todos me puedan mandar  
reviews ¿? es que no se como se hace ... muchas gracias ¡!! 


	5. Lo reconozco, lo amo

**CAP-9- LO RECONOZCO , LO AMO :**

**La sala común de gryffindor en esos momentos ardía de pasión bajo los besos a los que Sirius estaba sometiendo a su amigo …**

**Sirius que tenía agarrado a Monny para que no se esacapara de sus brazos , lo besaba con mucha pasión .**

**Sus salivas se entremezclaban y Monny con sus ojos cerrados , disfrutaba por esos instantes de la delicia de los besos de su amigo .**

**Ese sabor picante de sus labios grandes y fuertes , entre los suyos sonrosados y carnosos .**

**Su lengua echaba un pulso con la suya , obligándolo a que desistiera y lo dejara explorar en su boca .**

**Sirius sonreía mientras disfrutaba al sentir un gemido amortiguado de la boca del licántropo .**

**Este , seguidamente , se intentó safar de él ,y lográndolo , le pegó tremenda cachetada en plena cara que alborotó el cabello de Sirius .**

**Este lo miro con pasión contenida , mordiéndose el labio .**

**Monny sudoroso ,rojo y con los ojos dorados brillando en el crepitar del fuego ,alzó ambos brazos para quejarse sobre el compotameinto del aniimago .**

**Sirius se acariciaba la cara , donde le había acacheteado su amigo .**

- **tu eres tonto o que ¿?!! Que derecho tienes para besarme ¡!???**

**Sirius sonrió al ver lo nervioso que estaba el muchacho de cabello color miel .**

- **no dijiste que tu amado Malfoy besaba mejor que yo'??? yo solo quería demostrate que no es así …**

**Remus pareció mas ofendido aún , aunque estaba muy rojo de la vergüenza y del calor que le proporcionó el beso .**

- **tu no eres nadie Black ¡!!**

- **Como que no??!! Soy tu amigo ¡! Tu mejor amigo ¡! Te parece poco ¡!??**

- **Tu lo has dicho soy tu amigo ¡! Y ya no se si eso ¡! No soy ninguna de las putas que te tiras ¡! No soy Margaret ni ninguna de tus conquistas ¡! – chilló enfadado Monny .**

**Sirius se acercó a él , provocando que Monny se quisiera apartar de él , y correr a su cuarto .**

**Sirius no le dejó , lo atrapó de nuevo en sus brazos , agarrándolo por la cadera .**

**Monny le apartaba las manos , con furia y nervios a la vez . **

**Al fin y al cabo, su amado lo tenía agarrado , lo miraba con esos ojos azules media noche que lo volvían loquito de amor y le tapaba la boca con su palma de la mano , de ese brazo fuerte y musculoso.**

- **cálmate lobito … fiera … ya está no me muerdas …**

- **No me llames lobito ¡! Sirius black ¡!! Y no!! No te creas que besas mejor que Malfoy depués de esto por que no ¡!!**

**Eso encendió de nuevo a Sirius que lo lanzó contra el sofá de la sala común y se le lanzó en cima .**

**Besando y acariciando su piel suave y clara , y remobiendo el cabello del joven prefecto .**

**Aunque este estaba furioso , en el fondo se sentía bien de que Sirius , lo tocara , lo besará , lo agarrara con esa fuerza que sus músculos le proporcionaban , gracias a los entrenamientos .**

**Sirius a su vez cada vez besaba mas profundamente al chico , metiendo sus manos por la túnica de este y besando su cuello , mordisqueandolo .**

**    Monny gimió , cuando hundio un poco sus dientes ene el cuello de este , en el mismo lugar en donde le hizo el chupetón Lucius Malfoy .**

- **BLACK ¡!! LUPIN ¡! Que haceis ¡!?? Black suéltalo inmidientamente ¡!**

**Monny dio un suspiro , al librarse de Sirius . El muchacho moreno , dejó su faena en el cuello de su amigo , para mirar a la escalera y ver a Lily Evans , con una vela en la mano encendida y la cabeza llena de rulos .**

**Monny pudo levantarse y salir corriendo hacia las habitaciones .Mirando una vez mas hacia donde estaba Sirius aún en el sofá , mirando a Lily .**

**Esta miraba al animago con cara espantada , sus ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban acrivillantes y cruzada de brazos .**

- **esto ya es el colmo Black ¡! No solo te ha valido con engatusar a mi mejor amiga para llevártela a la cama que ahora vas y besas a Lupin ¡!?? **

- **Eso no es asunto tuyo Evans … no te metas … en lo que no te llama ok?**

- **Ya se que no me importa!! Pero eres de lo peor ¡! No vas a ser capaz de amar a nadie de verdad ¡! Dime tambien vas a hacer daño a uno de tud mejores amigos ¡!?? **

- **YO NO HAGO DAÑO A MONNY ¡! **

**Chilló Sirius , Lily le hizo una seña de que no hiciera mas ruido de lo que ya había echo pues era muy tarde .**

- **no le diré nada a Margaret de esto , por que se moriría de dolor …- susurró LilY .**

**La chica hizo una seña con la cabeza y la levantó con orgullo dando un portazo .**

**Sirius puso los ojos en blanco sentándose en el sofá agotado .**

**Se empezó a tocar los labios , pensando en lo que habíe echo y lo que repercutiria eso en su amistad con Monny .**

**De repente el ruido de otra puerta se abrió . Sirius elevó la cabeza , para ver bajar a la aturdida cabeza de James que bajó con agilidad .**

- **Padffot ¡! Que ha pasado ¡! ¿? Escuché gritos pero no entendí de lo que hablaban ¡! Y Monny acaba de llegar a la habitación con una cara que … vamos ¡! Y no me ha querido decir nada ¡!**

**James se plantó enfrente de Siirus que lo miraba con la ceja levantada .**

- **acaba de irse tu amada Lily Evans …- dijo Sirius para cambiar de tema .**

**La cara de James se iluminó .**

- **ah si ¿?!! De veras ¿?!! Te dijo algo de ella y Snivellus?? … pero que digo ¡! No me cambies de tema ¡!! – espetó James al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía su amigo al hablarle de Lily .**

- **Prongs …. – la cara de Sirius se oscureció – Monny se ha acostado con el Mal- follao ….**

**Los ojos de James se ensancharon mas de lo que ya lo hacían sus gafas .**

- **que ¿?!! No no puede ser ¡! **

- **Si lo es … me lo ha confesado sin ningúntipo de pudor , me restregó lo bien que besaba ese estúpido y como lo amaaba …- sisieó con amargura Sirius .**

**James negaba con la cabeza .**

- **( esto no puede ser ¡! Aquí hay algo raro … no , él ama a Sirius no ha podido acostarse con Malfoy . abrá engañado a Padffot ¿? No será por que escuchó la conversación de él ayer y se enfadó al enterarse de que se acostó con la ricitos de oro ¿? )**

- **que piensas ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

- **que no es cierto … que te ha engañado por rabia y rencor hacia ti … - contestó James .**

- **como??? Rencor ¿? **

- **Si , por haber sido tan … posesivo ¿? Eh ¡! Si posesivo !! – inventó james para que sirius no se enterara de lo que él sabía y pensaba .**

- **No se , yo lo vi salir de allí y depués me lo dijo … voy a matar a Malfoy Prongs … mañana cuando lo vea no voy a poder … uff …**

**James lo calmo , mientras Sirius agarraba un cojín color crema del sofá .**

- **ya está calma … y no paso nada mas'?? – preguntó James con curiosidad .**

**Sirius lo miró y por un momento sintió vergüenza de contarle a su amigo que había besado a Monny .**

- **( mejor no se lo digo por ahora , además tampoco quiero avergonzar a Monny o que se molesté .. lo diré mas adelnate … )**

- **No … vamos a dormir que estoy muy cansado … **

- **Okis .**

**James no lo creyó mucho , nada , por que conocía muy bien a su amigo y subieron a la habitación .**

- **( oh padffot siento que algo muy fuerte está pasándote con Monny , pero bueno al menos se que el te ama tambien , aunque vaya desconcierte , bueno ya me lo contaras cuando veas la mejor situación )**

**James sonrió , llegaron a la habitación .**

**La luz estaba apagada , y los doseles de Peter y Monny corridos .**

**Sirius miró a la cama de Monny y se rozó los labios sonriente.**

**Se quedó en boxers al igual que James y se metieron ambos en la cama .**

**Monny que seguía despierto , no podía dormir .**

**El joven se tocaba los labios besados y el cuello donde sirius había maracado .**

**Una ola de amor y deseo cruzó su alma , mente y corazón y se estremeció .**

**Sonrió enamorado y abrazó su almohada pensando …. **

**( - oh Paddie cuantas veces había soñado que me besabas que me acariciabas … uff .. y mi sueño se ha cumplido – Monny sonrió – se que algo te importo pero ahora no me voy a poner a pensar en si me amas o no , ni en Margaret ni en Mafoy , solo en tu beso , en tus labios … en ese sabor a chocolate negro , sensual , caliente excitante … oh ¡! Pero si me ha hecho enloquecer ¡! No me hubiera ni importado ser suyo en esos momentos … )**

**Monny se dio cuenta de lo que  acababa de pensar y avergonzado hundió su rostro en sus sábanas blancas , sonrojado .**

**En la cama de al lado , cierto animago ….**

**-( Monny , que me está pasando contigo ¿? Que me has hecho ¿? Me tienes como hechizado , no puedo dejar de pensar en ti , en preocuparme por ti .. estoy fatal … por que estoy tan furioso solo de pensar que has podido estar en brazos de ese hijo de …. De el Mal-follao – Sirius hizo una mueca de odio , apretando las sabanas ….- y ese beso que te di … ese impulso y la pasión que me embriagó … no se que hubiera pasado si Lily Evans no hubiera llegado – Sirius se sonrió , pensando en la posibilidad de estar teniendo relaciones sexuales junto a su lobito – um estaría bien … el lobito debajo de mi … así le enseñaría quien ama mejor  , la serpiente o yo ¿? , es que de verdad , esos labios saben a miel y azucar … Monny , Monny …)**

**Y tocándose los labios y relamiéndoselos, ambos chicos no pegaron ojo , solo de pensar en sus sentimientos .**

**…………….**

**Vuelve a amanecer en Hogwarts , Monny se restregó los ojos tras pocas horas de sueño , habia estado pensando mucho en el , en su amor …**

**Sonrió al pensar en el beso que le habiadado su amado anoche …**

- **uff que bello es … bueno me voy a dar una duchita de mientras ….**

**Monny se fue hacia la ducha , James y Peter dormían aun.**

**El licántropo se metió en la pica totalmente desnudo pero no estaba solo .**

- **sirius ¡! – chilló simplemente el muchacho al ver a su " amigo " cubierto de jabón .**

- **monny …**

**Sirius lo miró y lo sonrió picadamente , fijándose en el cuerpo de su amigo …**

**Monny era bastante dalgadito y de una estatura del 1´65 , de piel blanca y pelo rubio como la miel .**

**En cambio sirius , era mucho mas alto del 1´90 , de fuerte abdomen y musculos desarrollados , moreno de pelo greñoso y desordenado .**

**El animago lo miraba desde su considerable altura , mientras que un abrumado Monny salió de la pica .**

**Estaba muy rojo .**

**Sirius salió de allí , sin pudor de estar totalmente desnudo y chorreando . el chico no era pudoroso , pero el pobe Monny si y no lo podía mirar a los ojos , sin ponerse como un tomate .**

- **te gustó como te besé ¿? – escuchó decir Monny al chico de pelo morenoazulado .**

- **eh … no … no quiero hablar de eso  Padffot , te pasaste mucho , pero … no importa , Lucius besa mejor … mucho mejor …**

- **acaso quieres que te vuleva a besar para demostrártelo ¿?**

- **Acaso tienes que estar jodiendo siempre a la gente ¿? ¡! – Monny se enfadó – si no te importa me quiero duchar …**

**Sirius sonrió , mientras monny se metía en la ducha , y salió con una toalla de cuarto .**

**Cuando salió Monny en la ducha suspir´po .**

- **me esta olvindo loco …**

**Escuchó que alguien picaba a través de la puerta .**

- **monny nosotros bajamos ya a desayunar , te esperamos …. – era la voz de Peter  .**

- **OKIS ….**

**La puerta se cerró y Monny acabó de ducharse .**

**Se vistió y bajó a la sala común , allí estaban LiLY Y Margaret.**

**La chica de pelo rubio , " la rizos de oro " se acercó a Monny .**

**Lily lo miraba , con una mueca , su mirada reflejaba que quería hablar con él de lo que vio anoche….**

- **Lupin , tengo que hablar contigo ¿??- dijo esta con una risa .**

- **( esta claro que Lily no ha dicho nada a Margaret … )**

**Monny la miró poniéndole buena cara .**

- **el que ¿?**

- **Es de mi siri , carita de angel ¡! Jeje **

- **Que quieres de Siri …??**

**Monny frunció el ceño .**

- **quiero que me ayudes o hables con el para que salga conmigo … lo arás ¿?**

- **Yo hablar con él ¿?**

- **Si tu , por que tu eres el mas formal de los merodeadores y … a Potter no se lo voy a pedir por que se que no me ayudaría y se lo tomaría a coña y Petigrew igual …**

- **Yo no se …**

- **( como esta se atreve  a pedirme eso ¡!?¿ madre mia .. uff que rabia ¡! )**

- **A mi sirius no me va a hacer caso …**

- **Si que te ará … tu …**

- **Margaret no insistas ¡! Intenta enamorarlo con tus dotes no a través de los demás ¡! – espetó Lily .**

- **Si como tu con severus no??**

**Lily ensanchó los ojos , y Margaret se puso las manos en la boca .**

**Monny se sorprendió mucho .**

- **Lily estas con Snape ¿? Saliendo??**

- **Si …- contestó sonrojada **

- **Bueno Lily yo bajo ya eh?? Así puedo ver a mi Siri antes de pociones …**

**La chica salió dando votes , dejando solos a la pelirroja y al licantropo .**

- **cuando james se entere le dará algo …- dijo con una sonrisita Lily .**

- **pero no le vas a decir nada Lupin … te conviene ….- espetó Lily con frialdad .**

- **no pensaba hacerlo , yo en esas cosas no me meto …- dijo abrumado el .**

**La cara de Lily , ya no estaba tan tensa e inclusó sonrio satisfecha .**

- **lupin gracias … por cierto … me sorprendió mucho ver lo que vi ayer …**

**Monny se puso rojo .**

- **si ya … la verdad no se que le pasó a Siirus por la cabeza , estaría algo bebido no lo tomes en cuenta …**

- **ya me parecía a mi … es que este Black llega a hacer una de locuras con una cerveza de mantequilla de mas … pero como que tu estas muy raro no'? no será que te pasa algo con él ¿?**

- **Yo ¿??**

**Monny ensanchó los ojos , mientras Lily lo miraba con astucia .**

- **yo no creo que te guste Lucius … para mí qye te gusta Black …**

- **yo no …**

**Monny estaba completamente rojo .**

**Lily sonrió satisfecha .**

- **me lo imaginaba , en parte es normal , es un conquistador, mi amiga Margaret calló normal que caigan ahasta chicos … pero solo te digo una cosa como amiga y compañera prefecta … olvídate de él , vas a sufrir mucho .. no seas tonto como Margaret que por desgracia ya lo ama …**

**Monny tragó saliva .**

- **bajemos por favor Lily …**

- **ok bajemos …**

**Los dos se miraron sin decirse nada y bajaron escaleras abajo .**

**…………**

**En la mesa estaban tirándose migas de pan , James y Sirius , Peter se comía risueño su tostada .**

**Monny llegó , con Lily y saludó .**

**Margaret se alisaba la falda para que Sirius la miraba , pero el chico pasaba de él .**

**Desde la mesa de slitheryn Snape sonreía a Lily y Lucius miraba con la misma lujuria de siempre a Monny .**

- **hola ¡! – saludó James a Monny .**

- **orla…- dijo como pudo Peter tragando su tostada .**

- **hola  muchachos , buenos días …**

- **muy buenos … Vamos a hacerle una buena bromita a Lucius …- dijo con una sonrisa James .**

**Sirius estaba con la bolita de pan , mirando a la mesa de slitheryn .**

**Malfoy y el , se fulminaban con la mirada .**

- **que le hacemos para vengarnos eh?? Padffot ¿? – preguntó James mirando a su amigo .**

- **lo siento Prongs , pero una bromita no va a ser suficiente para vengarme de ese ,al fin y al cabo ya se levantó a Monny …**

**Sirius lo miró significativamente , Monny se puso rojo .**

**James puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **por dios Monny ¡! De veras te acostaste con Malfoy ¿? – preguntó James exasperado .**

- **eh …**

- **no a que no?? Yo le he dicho a Padffot que todo a sido una venganza de tu parte , por pesado y posesivo a que es eso ¿?**

**Monny en esos momentos hubiera besado a James , era su salvación , por que estaba un poco arrepentido de su mentira .**

**No le interesaba que Sirius lo viera como un cualquiera , solo por su ataque de celos que le dio con lo de la " rizos de oro " **

**Sirius esperaba la respuesta .**

- **entonce s no te acostaste con el?? – dijo esperanzado Sirius ,**

- **NO ¡ pesado ¡! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta Malfoy .**

**Sirius esbozó una sonrisa notoria .**

- **uhy , uhy , uhy ¡! Lobito mentiroso ¡! No me digas mas esas cosas eh?? **

- **Pero si no es Malfoy será otra la persona que me entregue y no voy a permitir tonterias tuyas ...- sentenció Monny .**

**James y Peter casi se caen de culo de la risa y de la astucia de Monny mientras Sirius orgulloso seguía haciendo una mueca.**

**(- al menos la mentira me servió por probar sus labios una vez en mi vida …)- pensaba Monny .**

**(- no se ha acostado con él , que jodido el lobito con la mentirijilla me ha jodido bastante , aunque también me ha permitido poder besarlo y darme cuenta que me siento muy atraido por él … ) **

**(- estos dos , cada día estan mas chiflados .. para mi que Padffot se esta enamorando de él , ya se lo sacaré jeje … )- pensaba a la vez James mirándo a ambos sonriente .**

**Peter simplemente con la tostada en la boca no entendia nada .**

- **eh nos vamos a pociones ¿? Hellon nos va a echar bronca … - propuso Peter .**

**……….**

**Se fueron a pociones , Hellon les volvió a quitar puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde .**

**La clase estaba dividida en grupos de 3 y solo faltaban añadir a los merodeadores …**

- **llegan tarde , como siempre …. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor , acabaremos la poción veritaserum pero esta vez en grupo … Potter vaya con Evans y Snape …**

**James fue hacia la mesa , sonriente , por que asi podría fijarse en los movimientos de su amada y Snivellus y enterarse de algo …**

**Lily puso los ojos en blanco , y Snape frunció el ceño cuando James se sentó al lado de su ahora novia .**

- **… Petigrew , con Crabbwe y goyle …**

**Peter tragño saliva mirando a sus amigos y se sentón con los 2 gorilas del Malfollao .**

- **y vosotros 2 , Black y Lupin con Malfoy … - finalizó Hellon .**

**Monny y Sirius se miraron , después miraron al rubio que sonreía desdeñoso .**

**Sirius ensanchó los ojos brillantes y Monny tragó saliva .**

**Fueron hacia allá a sentarse , ambos a los lados de Malfoy no habian mas asientos libres .,**

**Lucius sonrió a Monny , Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada .**

**Monny le hizo una seña a Sirius para que se calmara.**

- **te lo pasaste bien ayer conmigo Lupin ¿? – preguntó de repente Lucius .**

**Sirius los miró .**

- **para que nos lo ibamos a tener que pasar bien ¿? Solo estudiemos …- contestó con frialdad Monny .**

- **vaya otra vez estas borde conmigo , relamente eres un verdadero "monny ", no es así como te dicen tus amiguitos ¿? **

- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy …- esbozó Sirius con la mirada encendida .**

- **Sirius Black el defensor de los deviles … que te pasa?? Estas perdiendo habiliades con el sector femenino que te vas preocupando por tu amiguito ¿? **

- **Yo no pierdo interes en las tias, pero tu si … por lo que veo …**

- **Todas estan por mi Black , pero ahora lupin es mi proposito y lo voy a hacer mio …**

**Lucius no podía haber sido mas claro , Monny los miró con preocupación .**

**Sirius lo miraba fijamente a los ojos plateados de la serpiente rubia .**

- **ahhhhhhh ¡! Serás hijo de ¡! – se escuchño decir en una mesa de al lado .**

**Se giraron para ver que pasaba , era James .**

**Estaba de pie echo una furia .**

- **como puedes estar saliendo con Snivellus ¡!?? **

- **Por que me gusta ¡!- dijo Lily furiosa poniéndose en pie ,a nte james .**

**James se quiso lanzar contra el moreno de pelo graso .**

- **me has quitado a Lily cabron ¡! – chillaba furioso James.**

- **Ella nunca fue tuya … - susurró Snape sin perder los nervios y sonriente.**

**Hellon fue directo hacia ellos .**

- **señor Potter pero quien se cree para cometer cierto escándalo aquí ¡! ¿? 50 puntos menos para su casa ¡! **

**James los miró con rabia sentándose .**

**Siirus empezó a sisear a James , al igual que Peter para preguntarle que había pasado .**

**Lucius al ver que Sirius se había distraido aprobechó para agarrar el muslo de Monny .**

**Este lo miró con miedo .**

- **que haces ¿?  
- cállate que Black no nos vea … - susurró Lucius agarrándolo con dureza el muslo del chico , metiedo mano a saco …**

**Sirius en esos momentos se le calló la pluma al suelo y pudo ver la mano del rubio recorriendo el muslo de su amigo , dio un vote exagerado casi chocándose la cabeza con la mesa .**

- **mal nacido ¡! CABRON ¡! Dejalo empaz ¡!**

**Sirius fue hacia él , y le pegó tremendo puñetazo en la cara , que acabó sangrando en el suelo de la mazmorra .**

**Monny se abrazó llorando a Sirius , estaba asustado .**

- **maldito Black …- susurró el rubio con el labio partido .**

**Sirius parecía una fiera y casi se tira al suelo a golpearlo.**

**Hellon volvió a llegar .**

- **pero que les pasa a ustedes hoy ¡!?? Black Pottr se han peusto de acuerdo hoy para machacar a mis pobre alumnos ¿?!! – chilló Hellon .**

**Sirius casi lo manda al diablo , pero mirar con odio a Malfoy era mas interesante .**

- **vayan los dos ahora mismo a Dumbledore ¡!y cuéntenlen lo que han hecho ¡! Y 50 puntos menos para gryffindor .**

**Monny soltó a Sirius , susurrando : lo siento Padffot .**

**James con la cara mosqueada fue hacia su amigo y ambos salieron de la mazmorra furiosos .**

**Por el pasillo …**

- **malditas serpientes ¡! – bramaba James furioso .**

**Sirius iba mas adelante casi sin esperarle .**

- **me ha quitado a Lily , le estaba haciendo piececitos y delante mio ¡! No se que ha visto Lily en el'? – gruñía – Padfoot ¿ me escuchas?? Espérame joder ¡! **

**Sirius se detuvó .**

- **te escucho Prongs joder ¡! – bramó este ,**

- **que ha pasado para que pegaras al Mal-follao ¿? Que hizo desta vez a Monny ¿? **

- **LO METI" MANO EN EL MUSLO DELANTE D EMIS NAREICES ¡! PRONGS ¡! ME LO QUIERE QUITAR Y ES MIO ¡!**

**James miró por un momento a su amigo que se acababa de deshaogar ante el.**

- **un momento Padffot , e escuchado bien ¿? Has dicho que te lo quiere quitar ¿? Eso siginifca que tu estas… ¿? – empezó a decir James .**

- **SI ¡! Si Prongs si ¡! Por el diablo ¡!me gusta Monny ¡! Me estoy enamorando de él ¡!**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a : bueno que les parecio?? Ya me contaran en sus reviews . doy dos noticias :**

**1- ****al fin se como poner los caps , bien , y no tan amontonados , asi los entendereis mejor jeje, gracias a Merle ¡ gracias!!**

**2- ****Que a partir de ahora , actualizaré miércoles y domingos vale?? Esa es fecha exacta .**

**Bueno doy paso a contestar los reviews :**

**D.MO : ola!!gracias x escribirme un review ¡! Y gracias por leer mi fic!! Siento que en un principio reconfundieras , es que no sabia mucho de subirlos y quedan agolpados y eso … pero voy a intentar que no pase mas , merle , una amiga me ayudará , vale?? Jeje , espero que este no sea tu último review , espero mas eh?? Y si , el beso a estado muy bien , jeje y habrán mas no problem ¡! Jejeje y cuidado con lucius que dará que hablar , chao ¡!**

**SNOW-WHITE :ola ¡! Tu tb te me añades ¡! K feliz toy ¡! Gracias x tu review!! Espero que no sea el último eh?? Veo que te gusta el morbillo de lucius en la historia jeje , tranquila , que lucius aún dará que hablar y traerá penas y conflictos jeje si es que soy una morbosa jajaja en el buen sentido eh?? Besos ¡!**

**REMSIE: ola wapa!! De nuevo aki eh?? Esperaba tu review jejeje .veo que te gusto este cap mas k los demas , me alegro , espero que este tb sea de tu agrado y tranquila que apartirde esta confesión a si mismo de los sentimientos hacia su " amigo" las cosas empezaran a ser mas serias y mejores entre ellos , claro este que no todo será de color de rosa, jeje pero ya lo verás jeje besos y espero tu review.**

**MERLE: muchas gracias wapa por contarme como se hace esto , sin ti no hubier podido , gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic jeje , ya hablaremos por msn , besos!!**

**NADESHIKO: ola ¡! Nueva tb eh?? Jeje me halagaste al decir que mi fic era maravilloso , jeje no es para tanto jeje . y tranquila que intentaré poner menos faltas de ortografía jeje .espero que este cap te haya gustado también y espero otro review tuyo , besos ¡!**

**ZARATUSTRA: ola ¡! Gracias x escribirme de nuevo ¡! Jeje que ilu!! Pues si , la escena es algo brusca pero ponte en lugar de siri jeje , estaba herido en su orgullo de don Juan jajaja y celosísimo , no va a darle un besito esmirriado no?? Jaja habrán besos mas dulces LO PROMETO!! Jaja , pero supongo que tampoco os importara que escriba de estos to salerosos no?? Jeje bueno guapa espero que este cap también te haya gustado , y la continuación del " besito " review!!**

**SAYA: ola wapa!! Fue un honor hablar por msn con tigo y que las 2 seamos españolas jaja .pues si , la margaret es una " tiparraca" pero aún no ha dejado ver su parte negativa , que pronto descubrireis jeje y si a monny el plan se le va de las manos y acaba un poco jaja ¿ acosado ¿?jajaja venga wapa deww**

**BUENO PUES YA ESTA , EL MIERCOLES NUEVO CAP , CAP -10 – SEDUCCI"N A LA " BLACK" JEJE**

**SOY BUENA Y OS ADELANTO EL TÍTULO BESOS ¡!**


	6. Seduccion a la Black

**CAP-10-SEDUCCI"N A LA "BLACK"**

**James lo miró y tragó saliva . **

**Su mejor amigo acababa de confesarle lo que sentía verdaderamente y que hacia días que sospechaba :**

- **( padffot está enamorado de Monny , él lo corresponde, esto es bueno  por que van a poder estar juntos … )**

- **No vas a decir nada?? – preguntó Sirius al verlo callado , pensativo y con la  boca abierta – no te vas a sorprender?? Ni poner en el grito en el cielo??**

- **Eh…. No ¡! Claro que no ¡! Ya me lo esperaba , no eres muy bueno disimulando tus arranques posesivos de celos …- dijo James con una risita .**

- **Lo se …- dijo avergonzado Sirius .**

**James rió .**

- **( que**** guay ¡! Lo quiere ¡! Solo falta que se lo digan pero … ay ay ay , Sirius no sabe que Monny lo ama… debería decírselo?? Es que Monny es demasiado vergonzoso y nunca se lo dirá ... )**

- **Y no vas a decírselo Padffot? No vas a decirle que lo quieres?**

- **No … aún no … no me gustan las calabazas …**

- **Entonces que vas a hacer? No puedes ocultarlo …- dijo James cruzándose de brazos , mientras llegaban a la gárgola que los llevaba al despacho del director .**

**Sirius**** se puso una mano en la barbilla dubitativo y miró a los ojos café de James que esperaba una respuesta .**

**Sirius**** sonrió malicioso.**

- **Prongs****… soy Sirius Black soy un conquistador … lo seduciré y así se enamorará de mi … es muy sencillo … - dijo con tono arrogante .**

**James soltó una carcajada .**

- **que pasa ?  piensas que no voy a poder seducirlo ? Monny se va a enamorar de mi por que me llamo Sirius vamos ¡!**

**James seguía riendo .**

- **( si supieras hijo que Monny ya está loco por ti desde hace tiempo jajaja que payaso eres Padffot … jejeje)**

- **Si , si lo que tu digas … empieza la seducción" a la Black "cuando quieras… jejeje **

**Sirius**** hizo una mueca llena de orgullo , hasta que llegó la profesora Mcgonagall .**

**James y Sirius tragaron al verla.**

** Mcgonagall era una profesora dura y disciplinaria .**

- **castigados no? Que han hecho ? – preguntó con la ceja levantada la profesora .**

- **partirle la boca a dos serpientes venenosas que querían aprovecharse de dos inocentes personas de Gryffindor …- contestó Sirius sugestivo.**

**Mcgonagall**** no entendió mucho , solo se dispuso a dar la contraseña para los dos muchachos.**

- **"RANAS DE CHOCOLATE . "**

**Y la gárgola los dejó pasar…**

**……………..**

**De mientras en las mazmorras …**

**Severus**** Snape le curaba la herida del labio a Lucius que gruñía con odio .**

- **ya está curado Malfoy … -dijo el moreno.**

**Lucius**** lo apartó de un manotazo .**

- **estoy muy furioso ¡! Maldito Black ¡!**

- **Lo se Malfoy , se que está furioso … yo también lo estoy con el imbécil de Potter …**

- **Tu?? No me hagas reír ¡! Tu estás saliendo con la sangre sucia esa!! Conseguiste tu propósito y yo aún no ¡!**

**Snape**** se acaloró cuando Malfoy le chilló , echándole en cara eso .**

** No le gustaba que llamara así a su novia .**

- **pero lo voy a tener … Snape … Remus Lupin va a estar en mis brazos … le voy a hacer mío … y como Black se meta las pagará ….**

- **Black**** está interesado en Lupin? Señor?**

- **SI EL DESGRACIADO ESTA TODO EL DIA TRAS EL!!**

- **Vaya …**** y como lo va a hacer suyo entonces??**

- **Ya me las ingeniaré … pero lo bueno es que Black tiene muchos defectos … pierde el culo detrás de una falda y … eso a lo mejor me beneficia … **

- **Creo que le sigo …- susurró Snape sonriendo.**

- **Si , Severus , Sirius Black se excavará su propia tumba de eso estoy seguro …**

- **Yo podría darle una cierta información de Lupin que le puede servir de ayuda…- dijo entonces Snape , con una sonrisita .**

**Lucius**** lo miró ,acercándose al moreno de pelo graso que le susurró algo al oído al rubio .**

**Este levantó la mirada plateada hacia el otro .**

**Una risa estridente salió de su boca , contagiando a Snape en las mazmorras en la penumbra nocturna .**

**……………..**

**Sirius**** y James, sonrientes llegaban a la sala común de Gryffindor tras visitar a Dumbledore .**

**Los muchachos entraron en la sala circular , cuando vieron a sus amigos .**

**Monny**** con ojos hinchados corrió hacia los brazos de Sirius llorando al verlo .**

**Sirius**** lo recibió encantado mientras le alborotaba el pelo .**

**Peter**** se acercó a James para interesarse por lo ocurrido .**

- **os han castigado Dumbledore ¿? – preguntó el chico mas bajito , mirando a James  y Sirius .**

- **que va … nos ha dado incluso algunos caramelos de limón …- rió Sirius acariciando el pelo de su lobito.**

- **vayamos arriba y dejémosles hablar a estos dos Wormtail y te cuento …- susurró James sonriente .**

- **vale – dijo Peter siguiendo a James .**

** Sin hacer mucho ruido , subieron escaleras arriba .**

**Cuando estuvieron solos , Sirius habló.**

- **ya esta lobito , que te pasa ahora? - preguntó cariñosamente este .**

- **paddie**** es que yo tengo la culpa .**

** Por vengarme de ti … yo ayer fui un poco cariñoso con Malfoy y mira lo que pasó hoy.**

**   Encima por mi culpa te castigaron - suspiraba entre sollozos Monny, con la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius .**

**Sirius**** suspiró , lo sonrió y levantándole la barbilla lo miró con dulzura .**

**Esos ojos era dorados como dos rayos de sol de verano .**

**Las lágrimas que caían de ellos los hacían mas luminosos aún .**

- **Sentémonos ,**** que estas muy exaltado … - dijo Sirius llevándolo a acomodarse al sofá .**

**Monny**** dudó pero se sentó. **

**Aunque estaba algo nervioso .Por que  ayer mismo , Sirius lo había llevado al sofá para devorarlo a besos y … le preocupaba que eso se fuera a repetir.**

- **Verás… – empezó a decir Sirius- tu no tienes culpa de nada vale? Es ese idiota del " mal-follao " el que tiene que alejarse de ti .**

** Así que no te culpes , por que si ese te toca yo  lo mato entendiste?**

**Sirius**** fue claro y rotundo .**

**Miró a los ojos de su amigo y le secó las lágrimas plateadas que hacían juego con los ojos dorados del licántropo .Oro y plata combinación perfecta , bella en su rostro delgado .**

**(  ¿**** Como no me he dado cuenta antes de la belleza de Monny ?**

** Me está volviendo loco este muchacho … por dios como lo quiero ¡! Cada segundo me gusta mas… querría besarlo pero … no quiero espantarlo … )- pensaba Sirius .**

- **Tendré cuidado te lo prometo y cualquier cosa te la diré… de verdad - dijo Monny con las mejillas coloreadas .**

- **Eso está bien ¡! Ya se que no eres un crio, pero tu ya sabes como soy .**

**    Además que me gusta mimarte , protegerte ,       cuidarte , para algo eres mi Monny no??**

**Monny**** si hubiera muerto en esos momentos, lo abría echo siendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo.**

- **( por dios pero que me está diciendo?! O Padffot que sentirás por mi !? Ojala me amaras ¡! )  
- ( a partir de ahora doy por comenzado mi juego de seducción  "a la Black " jeje, te enamoraré Monny. Aunque muera en el intento… )**

- **Entonces todas la peleas que tuvimos las damos por olvidadas ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

- **Si , claro padffot , espero que no se repitan …**

- **Por supuesto . - Sirius sonrió -  lo que no vamos a olvidar es el beso no crees lobito? – preguntó con picardía Sirius .**

- **No  claro , para olvidarlo vamos … - dijo muy rojo Monny .**

**( -  este Padffot sabe como hacerme sonrojar …  no será que se imagina algo ? No será que se ha dado cuenta que lo amo?)**

**(- se me pone rojito, esto va muy bien ¡! se nota que le avergüenza hablar del beso… jeje, sigue Paddie )**

- **Y dime beso o no beso bien? Te gusto? **

**Monny**** estaba como un tomate , se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia la escalera .**

**Ese tema le avergonzaba.**

** No es que no le hubiera gustado el beso , y no le importaría que su amado lo volviera a besar en ese momento. Era la vergüenza que sentía lo que se lo impedía …**

- **ay Paddie déjame ¡! Venga subamos a las habitaciones, que Prongs y Wormtail nos esperan…**

- **vale  , tus deseos son ordenes …**

**Sirius**** se levantó sonriente , clavando su mirada oscura en la dorada con intensidad .**

**Monny**** se sonrojó , al verse observado desde la considerable altura del chico mas alto y se fueron para la habitación .**

**Ambos entraron y junto a James y Peter se quedaron dormidos tras una guerra de almohadas .**

**…………….**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

- **vamos todos arriba a despertarse ¡! Que es domingo y tenemos que irnos por ahí… - dijo James en boxers saltando de cama en cama .**

**Peter**** se puso la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar .**

**Sirius**** dio un gruñido y Monny abrió los ojos aturdido mirando al muchacho saltarín, que se dio un guarrazo  , en el suelo cuando Sirius alzó la pierna al aire .**

- **jódete por pesado …- dijo Sirius riendo .**

- **BLACK!! QUIERES PELEA ¡!?? EH??EH?? LUCHA!! – retó James que se lanzó a la cama de Sirius y se pusieron a pelear .**

**Ambos acabaron con un chichón en la cabeza , y con una risa de Monny y Peter que tras el golpe se despertó .**

- **estáis como cabras hijos …- dijo Peter .**

- **MENTIRA!! EL LO ESTA , YO NO!! – contestaron a la vez Sirius y James , señalándose el uno al otro.**

- **Me parece que los dos … **

- **Por cierto Peter y esas calzonas tan horteras quien te las compró? – dijo cambiando de tema James .**

- **Eh mi mamá … - susurró avergonzado Peter tapándose.**

- **Jajajaja******

- **Pero si parecen un pantalón ¡! Hijo ¡! – dijo Sirius – tu debes usar boxers de estos , como los míos , ya verás que nadie se resistirá a ti .. – dijo Sirius orgulloso , mostrando unos boxers negros entallados y de marca .**

**Monny**** los miró embobado , pero pronto disimuló . **

**Ver a su amado con esos boxers solo y luciendo su musculoso cuerpo , lo excitaba y el lobo reclamaba pasión , notó como sus partes empezaban a reaccionar un poco al ver el trasero bien montado de Sirius y no digamos su paquete ….**

- **( ay**** paddie vístete ¡! )- pensaba Monny.**

- **Los míos son mejor ¡! – le dijo burlón James a Sirius , sacándole la lengua y mostrando sus boxers azul marino con una ralla blanca a ambos lados .**

**Sirius**** se rió.**

- **jajaja****  ,pues**** no veo que Lily Evans te haga mucho caso , aunque vayas con esos boxers … me pregunto como serán los boxers de Snivellus jeje .**

- **calla que no quiero vomitar ¡! – repuso James asqueado y molesto .**

- **jejeje****- reía Monny desde su cama .**

**Los otros 3 merodeadores lo miraron y una sonrisa se les dibujó en el rostro **

- **eh? Que pasa? – preguntó aturdido el muchacho de cabello rubio miel .**

**La cara de Sirius nunca había sido tan pícara .**

- **monny**** y tus boxers como son? Enséñalos  anda… - dijo sirius .**

- **yo!? Que va! – dijo rojo .**

- **como que no!? Tu has visto los míos ¡! – chilló James.**

- **Monny**** no pueden ser peores que los míos.., - dijo avergonzado Peter .**

- **Seguro que son blanquitos no? Como símbolo de tu pureza… jejeje es que nuestro Monny aun no ha pasado ninguna noche "buena "y no me refiero a navidades precisamente…- dijo pícaro Sirius .**

**Monny**** se puso rojo , su erección se disparaba , Sirius lo estaba calentando mucho .**

- **al ataque a por el ¡! – chilló James .**

**Los dos morenos se tiraron en la cama de Monny que trató de resistirse , pero le hicieron cosquillas y le quitaron la manta .**

- **lo ves! Blancos! Y … oh! Monny no esperaba esto de ti ¡! – chilló Sirius .**

**Monny**** quería que se lo tragase la tierra.**

** James calló de la cama al ver su " estado " y Peter lo acompañó hasta el suelo . **

**Al acercarse y verlo también .**

**Monny**** muy rojo se levantó de la cama , y se fue hacia los lavabos con unos boxers limpios y de color vainilla .**

- **tranquilo Monny a mi también me pasa a menudo – dijo Sirius sin apartarle la mirada del boxer de su amado .**

- **( ojala esa erección la hubieras tenido pensando en mi )**

- **Fue un accidente paddie … - repuso rojo el chico metiéndose en el baño .**

- **Por cierto cuando pierdas la virginidad , cambia de boxers por unos de colores mas oscuros … - Dijo desde el suelo James .**

**Monny**** se encerró en el baño pasando de James , mientras que Sirius miraba a James claramente divertido .**

**………..**

**Se fueron a el gran comedor a desayunar . **

**Monny**** seguía rojo por lo ocurrido con sus boxers, y Sirius lo miraba divertido , gustoso de hacerlo sonrojar .**

**James ,**** por su parte , miraba con recelo a Lily que mirando a la mesa de Slitheryn saludaba y lanzaba besos aéreos a Snivellus , que sonreía como bobo .**

- **ese fantoche … maldito …- susurró James enfadado .**

**El chico de gafas agarró su varita y pronunciando un sencillo sortilegio , el plato de gachas de Snape fue a parar a su cara .**

**James soltó una carcajada y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.**

- **que haces Potter? No seas infantil , quieres? – dijo con frialdad la pelirroja .**

- **aún me pregunto como has accedido salir con ese tipo…- esbozó James , con la mirada penetrante .**

- **eso no es asunto tuyo!!  y si te crees que vales mas  que Severus te digo claramente que no ¡! Que lo amo a él y tu no eres Nada para mi!! – susurró con dureza Lily , haciendo un movimiento a su melena pelirroja y entrecerrando sus ojos verdes esmeralda.**

**Sirius**** ,**** Peter y Monny , lo observaron con lástima . **

**La verdad es que Evans , había sido dura y tajante con James .**

- **muy bien… - dijo James ladeando la cabeza – no me volveré a meter en tus cosas Evans , no te preocupes … - dijo James centrándose en su plato , con la mirada muy seria .**

**No pudo evitar el dolor que le proporcionó las palabras de Lily .**

**Margaret**** ,**** que estaba al lado de la pelirroja y observaba con atención a Sirius , susurró con una sonrisa .**

- **Sirius**** tu vas a estar aquí en vacaciones de navidad o te marchas?? – preguntó la joven .**

- **Me quedo aquí , con mis amigos – contestó tajante este , sin mirarla a la cara .**

**Monny**** ,**** no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción .**

**La chica pareció claramente disgustada .**

- **oh**** que pena … por que si te fueras , podríamos haber quedado un día e ir al cine , como hacen los muggles …- dijo ella .**

**Sirius**** negó con la cabeza .**

- **lo siento , mala suerte , pero me quedo aquí …**

**Margaret**** volvió a hundir la cabeza en el plato de huevos con baicon .**

**Y Monny la miró feliz , y tuvo ganas de hacerle un corte de manga .**

**Sirius**** lo miró y al pillarlo sonriendo, Monny quiso aparentar que no se reía y casi se atraganta.**

**Peter**** y Sirius se rieron .**

**Pasaron el día felices , paseando , haciendo bromas.**

** Era maravilloso , que Monny y Padffot volvieran a llevarse tan bien , el único mas deprimido parecía James.**

- **vamos tío olvida a Evans ¡! Por dios!! Será que no hay chicas ¡! – dijo Sirius agarrando a James de los hombros .**

- **si pero …**

- **si prefiere a Snivellus ¡ déjala! Ya se arrepentirá y vendrá a ti … te lo aseguro ¡! – dijo Sirius hiendo de enterado .**

**James lo miró, la cara volvió a ponérsele pícara y maliciosa .**

- **si ,**** tienes razón ¡! Un Potter no llora por una mujer ¡! Disfrutemos!!**

- **Ese es mi Prongs ¡! – chilló Sirius alzándolo .**

**Estaban los dos , contentos , mientras que en la ya primeras capas de nieve de los terrenos , Monny y Peter se tiraban bolas de nieve .**

**Entonces alguien los siseó .**

**Era un chico de pelo rubio platino y largo , unos ojos fríos plateados que se acercaron al grupo , junto a sus 2 gorilas , Crabbe, Goyle y Snape .**

**Monny**** se estremeció un poco al verlo .**

** Sirius , notándolo se puso delante de él , protector .**

**James al ver a Snape , apretó su varita dentro de su túnica .**

**Y Peter miraba con aprensión a Crabbe y Goyle .**

**Malfoy**** miró a Sirius y al objeto de su deseo :**

** Monny .**

**Se lamió los labios , al ver lo apetitoso que resultaba , aún teniendo toda esa ropa encima.**

- **que quieres Malfoy? – preguntó gravemente Sirius , con su varita en la mano , por si acaso .**

**Lucius**** sonrió.**

- **no estés tan a la defensiva Black , no voy a haceros nada …- siseó con su arrastre de palabras Lucius .**

**Pudieron fijarse , en que tenía un morado en el lado derecho del labio , donde Sirius le había pegado .**

- **entonces? – preguntó esta vez James .**

- **vinimos a deciros algo …- continuó Snape .**

- **pues que sea rápido … - dijo desafiante Sirius .**

**Malfoy**** y Snape se miraron y sonrieron .**

- **queríamos deciros que este año no estaremos en navidad por que … tenemos muchas cosas que hacer … - informó Lucius .**

**Snape**** asentía con la cabeza .**

- **de verás? – la cara de Sirius no dudó en iluminarse – eso es una muy buena noticia ¡! No chicos!?**

**Los otros 2 merodeadores asintieron, menos Monny que aún respaldado por Sirius se olía algo raro.**

- **no estés tan feliz Black por que aún no me he vengado de el puñetazo que me diste ayer… - dijo Lucius mirándolo con desdén – si me voy es por obligación , por que si no , me quedaría aquí solo para haceros la vida un infierno y ….**

**Lucius**** miró hacia Monny .**

- **poseerte Lupin … - finalizó .**

**Monny**** tragó saliva.**

** Sirius y James sacaron sus varitas .**

- **vete Malfoy ¡! Y déjate de amenazas ¡! – chilló James .**

- **jeje****- Lucius reía encantado .**

- **como le toques un solo pelo  a Monny , vas  a desear no haberme conocido Malfoy … - susurró desafiante Sirius .**

**Los 4 slitheryn , intercambiaron miradas . **

**Lucius**** hizo una señal , y estos los siguieron regresando al castillo .**

- **que paséis una … feliz navidad , ahora que podéis claro … **

**Lucius**** intercambió una mirada de odio a los 3 merodeadores y una de lujuria hacia Monny y se fueron dejando las pisadas en la espesa nieve .**

**………**

**Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad , una semana mas tarde .**

**En esa semana , Lucius y sus amigos no habían ido a molestar a los merodeadores .**

**En esa última semana , los 4 estaban muy unidos.**

**Aprovechaban para estudiar lo máximo posible , para los exámenes del primer trimestre .**

**El miércoles, fue luna llena y esta vez Monny no la pasó tan triste como la última vez .**

**A parte de eso , Sirius no hacia nada de caso a Margaret , la cual estaba empezándose a enfadar . Nuestro galán , estaba todo el día con su plan de seducción a su amigo el lobito .**

**Llegó el día de noche buena , y mientras comían en la mesa de Gryffindor … James llegó acalorado y corriendo .**

- **chicos ya está ¡! Tengo una lista con los invitados y el permiso firmado por la profesora Mcgonagall y Dumbledore ¡! – dijo James feliz , mientras Monny agarraba la lista , y Peter y Sirius se acercaban a verla .**

- **buen trabajo Prongs ¡! Yo me encargaré de traer la bebida jeje – dijo Sirius animado .**

- **y yo la comida!- dijo Peter tocándose la barriga.**

- **como no… - dijo Sirius burlón .**

**Peter**** le dio un codazo y los 4 se rieron.**

- **yo me encargo de la decoración  entonces…- dijo Monny – pero me tendré que ir ya … por que noche buena es esta noche …- dijo Monny levantándose .**

- **voy a ayudarte … - dijo Sirius levantándose y sonriéndole tórridamente .**

**Monny**** accedió.**

- **bien  Wormtail , tu y yo vayamos a la  cocina para pedir la comida a los elfos … esta va ser una buena noche buena ¡! – dijo James , mientras corría junto a Peter hasta las cocinas .**

**La fiesta la celebrarían, en una sala bastante grande de la torre este de Hogwarts , casi inhabitada .**

**Monny**** y Sirius ya habían llegado , para decorar .**

- **bueno ,**** los focos estos los podemos subir con un simple "Wingardium  labiosa "- dijo Monny sacando su varita .**

- **exacto … - Sirius estaba situado detrás de él ,observándolo - Monny espera , que ha quedado un poco mal , súbete a arreglarlo anda … **

- **eh vale , pero no llego podrías tu …**

- **( déjate anda, que lo digo para  poder cogerte en brazos guapísimo jeje ) – pensaba Sirius .**

- **Espera que te agarro yo … **

**Monny**** asintió levemente, mientras que Sirius lo cogió de la fina cintura y lo subió.**

**Monny**** colocaba bien el foco , mientras que Sirius, siendo Sirius babeaba con el trasero de su compañero en su cara .**

**-( contrólate Black .. uff … no voy a poder!!  bueno un toquecito no pasa nada , será un mini accidente )**

**- ay Monny que me pesas , que te caes …**

**- hay!! **

**Monny**** se resbaló y Sirius aprovechó para cogerlo en el aire en plenos glúteos .**

**Monny**** se sonrojó violentamente, mientras se separaba de su amigo .**

**Sirius**** difícilmente no se puso a reír .**

**Monny**** se giró a mirarlo .**

- **creo que puedo solo Padffot , porque no vas a por las bebidas? – preguntó un poco tenso Monny.**

**Sirius**** lo miró .**

**- (está nervioso , lo  noto …. ay Monny , Monny , estás a punto de caramelo conmigo … ya veremos que pasa esta noche jeje …)**

- **Bueno vale … si insistes … hasta luego … - Sirius le guiñó un ojo al chico , y este le sonrió .**

**Sirius**** no puso resistencia en irse , tampoco quería atosigar al muchacho de ojos dorados , y enfadarlo en navidades .**

**………….**

**La noche llegó , y la sala , comida y bebidas estaban listas …**

**Eso si , deberían cenar en el gran comedor con los profesores y resto del colegio que se quedaba allí .**

**Los merodeadores , iban vestidos de fiesta para la ocasión , y Peter lucía un gorrito de papa Noel , que hizo reír a muchos presentes.**

**Se levantaron para ir hasta la sala de la fiesta .**

**Sirius**** que iba con unos jeans ajustados y una sudadera de cuero negro , llevaba a Monny agarrado  por la cintura .**

**Un sex-apple.**

**Este ,**** iba con unos pantalones color crema y un jersey de cuello alto de color claro también , que junto a su pelo color miel y sus ojos dorados , le hacía lucir muy guapo .**

**Peter**** con el gorro, iba vestido también de papa Noel , para hacer la gracia .**

**Mientras que James iba riendo al lado de Sirius , con una sudadera roja y unos jeans azules , hablando con su mejor amigo de las muchachas que iban a asistir a la fiesta .**

- **he invitado a unas de Ravenclaw que quitan el hipo … - informó James a Sirius antes de entrar .**

- **ya veo ya jejeje – contestó el chico de ojos azul-noche , mirando al grupo de chicas que esperaban en la entrada del retrato de la torre este , de "Patrick el cojo ".**

- **Bueno entremos ¡! – james dijo la contraseña y pudieron entrar .**

**La sala estaba repleta de focos de luz , de diferentes colores , y con unas cortinas muy sensuales y de aire navideño .**

**La música era " el chombo " , una música muggle , muy famosa en el mundo de los no- mágicos .**

**Había un par de mesas en el rincón , repletas de comida para picar .**

**Unos polvorones , bombones de licor , turrones ….**

**Y un gran numero de coktails hechos por un orgulloso Sirius que por un momento soltó a Monny para ir hacia la mesa de bebidas .**

- **para los mas atrevidos , venid a probar mis deliciosos coktails no os arrepentiréis!! Y para los menos atrevidos ¡! Pos cerveza de mantequilla ¡! – chillaba Sirius .**

**Una gran multitud de alumnos fueron para coger sus bebidas .**

**James cogió un cocktail encantado.**

** Sabía que no le dañaría , pues estaba acostumbrado a las bebidas de Sirius .**

**Este ,**** también bebió de su propia receta, y convenció a Peter de que cogiera uno .**

- **Vamos Monny es navidad ¡! Tomate 1 ¡! – decía Sirius acercándole un cocktail de color rosado .**

**Monny**** lo desechó al instante .**

- **no padfoot sabes que no me gusta beber alcohol , además … sabrá dios que me pasaría si bebiera uno de esos experimentos tuyos … - rió Monny .**

**Sirius**** puso cara de niño bueno ,la música sonaba muy fuerte .**

- **bueno una cerveza de mantequilla si, no?? **

- **Eso si venga …**

**Sirius**** le dedicó una irresistible sonrisa , y se fue a la pista agarrándolo del brazo.**

- **muy bien chicos y chicas ahora a mover el cuerpo!!**

**Todos saltaron asintiendo a la petición de Sirius .**

**Empezaron a bailar , sin pudor y con los cockteils en mano que los animaban mucho .**

**Peter**** se había bebido solo uno , y ya se le había subido a la cabeza.**

** El chico estaba mareado y decía tonterías .**

**James daba votes , de vez en cuando acercándose a una u otra chica y Sirius bailaba con mucho salero .**

**Monny**** un poco cohibido prefirió acercarse a la mesa de la comida y se puso a comer bombones y turrones de chocolate, que era su especialidad .**

**Diez minutos después Sirius fue hacia el , un poco a tono , pero sabiendo lo que hacia perfectamente .**

- **eh lobito que no haces que estas bailando ¿? Ven a bailar conmigo el papi chulo ¡! – chilló Sirius por que la música no lo dejaba alzar la voz .**

**Monny**** abrió  mucho los ojos .**

- **yo bailar el papi chulo …contigo ¿? Pero Padffot yo no …**

- **no permitiré un no por respuesta Monny ,una docena de chicas me han pedido bailar y les he dicho que no para poder bailar contigo así que nada de vergüenza y vamos al podium … **

**Sirius**** lo agarró de la mano tirando de él y llevándolo para arriba .**

**Peter**** ,**** estaba bailando con una chica morena de pelo largo y liso de unos ojos azules y grandes ,muy guapa .**

**James se acercó.**

** Peter iba muy bebido .**

- **eh wormtail que haces con tremenda titi ¿? Como te llamas morena ¿? – preguntó James a la chica .**

- **hola me llamo Niurka Salazar y soy de Ravenclaw , 5º curso … - se presentó la chica .**

- **James Potter nena , jeje , bailamos ¿? **

- **Es que estaba bailando con tu amigo Peter… - dijo ella , mirando el estado de Peter .**

**James lo miró y se rió , al verlo así .**

- **bueno ,**** pues bailamos los tres entonces así  nos reiremos mas no??**

- **Si claro ¡! **

**La chica se rió con James , mientas que en ese momento empezaba a sonar la música del " papi chulo " **

- **padffot**** ¡!!  Wormtail y yo estamos aquí con esta titi – chilló James a Sirius que estaba en la otra punta del podium.**

**Estaba con un nervioso Monny , que no tenía ni idea de cómo bailar el papi chulo .**

- **tranquilo ,**** yo te guiaré … -le susurró Sirius en el oído , mirándolo fijamente .**

**Monny**** tragó saliva nervioso .**

**                 _" papi__ , papi , papi chulo _**

**_                   Papi, papi , ven a mi , ven a mi …"_**

****

**Sirius**** lo agarró de la cintura acercándolo a él , agarrando sus caderas y moviéndolos al compás de la música .**

**Miraba al aturdido muchacho que no se imaginaba que fuera un baile tan .. " provocativo "**

**Sirius**** se mordía los labios sensualmente mientras lo miraba .**

** Monny sintió un intenso escalofrío , cuando Sirius lo hacia subir y bajar en su cuerpo , al son de ….**

**                     " tu quieres uhmm, **

**                       Te gusta el uhmmm**

**                       Te traigo el uhmmm**

**                      Y lorna a ti te encanta … "**

- **siri**** este baile no es un tanto provocativo ? – preguntó nervioso Monny , mientras sirius lo apollaba en su cadera sensualemente .**

- **yo creo que no Monny …- siseó este pícaro .**

- **( me**** lo parece a mi , o me esta metiendo mano ¿? Bueno tampoco me importa pero me derrito del gusto , pero … ¡ que corte! )**

- **(Me está dando un calentón del 15 ¡! ) **

**Monny**** se fijó , en las demás parejas y se dio cuenta que solía estar compuesta por chico/ chica , que en esos momentos bailaban o se besaban con pasión o compartían sensuales posiciones .**

**Monny**** eso lo puso mas nervioso . Solo lo alivió el trío de James , peter , super borracho y la chica morena de ravencalw que estaban haciendo un verdadero show .**

**-padffot esto , este baile no debería ser de chico y chica ?? – preguntó Monny entonces a Sirius .**

**Este lo miró como aturdido .**

- **bah**** que mas da !! – contestó sonriente Sirius .**

- **es que no se … Paddie yo … **

- **shhh**** acércate un poco mas … - susurró Sirius mirándolo a los ojos .**

**Monny**** enrojeció .**

- **mas de lo que ya estamos ? Para que ? – preguntó con nervioso el licántropo .**

**Sirius**** sonrió .**

- **para esto … - el chico acercó sus labios  a los de Monny , y con la otra mano agarro el cuello de este .**

**Lamiendo y mordisqueando sus labios rojos  y carnosos .**

**Por un principio , Monny se dejó llevar .**

- **( me**** esta besando de nuevo ¡! OH como lo amo por dios ¡! Pero … pero ¡! Estamos rodeados de gente ¡! Ostia ¡! )**

**Monny**** se separó con brusquedad de Sirius.**

- **Eh!!  por que cortas el beso ¿? – preguntó Sirius molesto .**

- **estamos alrededor de un montón de gente sabes?? **

- **Ya pero nadie se ha dado cuenta …**

**Sirius**** tenía razón .**

**Estaban tan a lo suyo o tan borrachos que no se daban cuenta de lo que habían echo .**

- **igualmente esto no está bien , Sirius no juegues conmigo … si quieres rollo búscalo con otra persona pero a mi no me dañes , no seas como Lucius Malfoy por dios ¡!**

**Monny**** dijo aquello en un susurro , Sirius lo miraba con aprensión  y Monny soltó una lagrimita y se fue de allí corriendo .**

**Pasó por el lado de James y Peter , que bailaban con Niurka , la morena de Ravenclaw .**

**Chocaron con ellos y James se volteó , para mirar a un aturdido Sirius que salía del podium , para abajo.**

- **me permites guapa? Tengo que hablar con mi amigo …- dijo James a la chica , que asintió .**

**James bajó a la mesa de cocktails , donde estaba Sirius bebiendo uno de color morado .**

- **que ha pasado con monny ¿? Estaba llorando… - dijo james .**

**Sirius**** lo miró .**

**-Prongs no se que le pasa esta muy sensible y raro conmigo … haber si de verdad va a interesarle Lucius Malfoy y estoy haciendo el tonto intentando seducirlo … - dijo triste Sirius dando un sorbo de su bebida .**

**James puso los ojos en blanco , y le quitó la bebida de la mano a Sirius .**

- **padffot**** , mira , no seas tan desconfiado , Monny tiene sus miedos y razones para actuar como actúa contigo …**

**Sirius**** lo miró fijamente .**

**-ah si?? Cual es ? **

**James lo miró , se quiso morder la lengua .**

- **( que hago Prongs? Delato a Monny? O me callo? Al fin y al cabo le haría un buen favor a Monny diciéndoselo … por que Sirius con lo atrevido que es seguro que lo iría a buscar y le confesaba su amor mutuo … si ¡! Eso es lo voy a hacer ¡! Se lo diré ¡! Y así Monny dejara de sufrir y Padffot se quitara a al mal-follao de la cabeza … )**

- **Que piensas? – le preguntó Sirius a James con la ceja levantada .**

- **Padffot**** tengo que decirte algo que no sabes de Monny … - empezó a decir James nervioso .**

**Sirius**** lo miró con interés .**

- **el que? Dímelo Prongs ¡! A que esperas!?**

- **Bueno es que hace unas semanas Wormtail y yo leímos su diario … **

- **Que hicisteis que !? Es su intimidad Prongs ¡! – dijo enfadado Sirius alzando la voz .**

- **Ya lo se … pero … era por averiguar quien le gustaba y … ya lo se …**

**La agitación de Sirius se esfumó y el animago , agarró de las manos a James nervioso .**

- **quien es?! **

- **Padffoot**** , tu , eres tu su amor secreto …**

**CONTINUARÁ …******

**n/a**** : ola ¡! Ya es miércoles , y como prometí un nuevo capítulo que llega .**

**Bueno ,**** bueno , bueno , ¿ que les pareció ¿? Se que tiene unos contenidos un poco mas " calenturientos " , jeje os aviso que cada vez irá a mas … bueno pues déjenme reviews que ahora les contesto a los que me dejaron y … **

**El domingo :  cap- 11- maldito perro ¡!! **

**Besos **

**Merle**** :**** me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo jeje .que te pareció la nueva actitud de Sirius ¿? Jajaja con sus juegos de " seducción " jeje . bueno ahora ya sabe que Monny lo quiere jejeje ya me comentaras , un beso wapa nos vemos ¡!**

**Saya: ola wapa ¡! Tengo dos reviews seguidos tuyos jejeje , se que me eres fiel jajaja . pues eso que muchas gracias ¡! Que me alegro mucho al hablar por el msn contigo y gracias por aconsejarme respecto a aquella pregunta que te hice ¿ te acuerdas?? Jeje bueno espero tu review con tu opinión de este capítulo , adew.**

**Remsie**** :**** ola de nuevo ¡! Tu también me eres fiel jejeje .pues supongo que si , será mas interesante según vaya avanzando el fic , por que los hago mas largos los capítulos y con mas contenido jeje**

**Y si hija , shows como la clase de pociones , pilladas , etc … son mi especialidad jajaja así que espera de eso y MAS ¡! **

**Diana Black : ola ¡! Respeto tu opinión como la del todo el mundo ( no me importa que me lancéis tomatazos ) si no te gusta o lo ves exagerado sorry , pero es mi manera de escribir , entiendes no?? No te lo tomes a mal , igualmente gracias por tu crítica acepto de todo .jeje**

**Yamiel**** :**** ola ¡! Te digo yamiel por que tu nick es muy largo vale? Jajaja , gracias por tu review ¡! Pues si la verdad me gusta actualizar pronto por que como a mi no me gusta esperar mucho para leer un fic , pues no me gusta hacer lo mismo jeje ( que gentil soy … jajaja )espero que el cap que te quedara por leer lo hayas leído y te haya gustado y este también claro … muchas gracias por decirme que soy la mejor , pero soy muy mala soy novatisima ¡! Jajaja **

**Snow****-white : ola ¡! Antes de nada te puedo llamar solo snow?? Es que el nick es mas largo … jajaja que perra soy ¡! Jajaja pues si hija si , lily chafó la diversión si no que hubiera pasado ¿? Jeje solo mi pervertida mente lo sabe jajaja (es broma no soy pervertida ¡! ) jajaja pues como va a haber muchos mas capis … me tienes que dejar mas reviews ¿ trato ¿?**

**Aya :**** ola ¡! Ves como el miércoles llega pronto ¿? Y eso que estabas sufriendo y amenazándome con una maldición por el msn para que te explicara lo que iba a pasar … pues aquí esta ¡! Jeje espero que te haya gustado … venga guapa un beso y nos vemos ¡! Deja review ¡!**

**AYLA –XAPHANIA : ola ¡! La verdad me dejaste muy pillada y alagada con tu review ¡! Tanto te gusta mi fic?? Vaya ¡! Que alegría ¡! Jejeje , pues aquí esta el cap 10 espero que te haya gustado ,y que tengas bonitos sueños de aquí al domingo jeje , auque el cap11 puede hacer que tengas una pesadilla , es por algo que va a pasar con … me callo ¡! Soy mala lo se pero me callo ¡! Espera hasta el domingo jeje besos y deja review ¡!**

**D.mo**** : ola ¡! De nuevo ¡! Jejeje me alegro de que ahora este todo de tu agrado y no te líes al leer jejeje ya veo que te gusta el morbillo de los celos de paddie jajaja y lo de Snape y lily si .. ya se que da asco jajaja pero tampoco voy a ponerles las cosas en bandeja a todos no?? De momento lily con snape por que tengo planes para Prongsy jajaja espero tu review ¡! Besos **

**Nadeshiko**** :**** ola ¡!de nuevo ¡! Gracias por tu review ¡! Me alegro que califiques como maravillosos los caps de mi fic de veras jejeje espero que este también te guste … espero tu review y muchas gracias besos ¡!**

**Bueno bufff … me entretuve bastante con los reviews ¡! Es que os tengo que contestar a todos sin excepciones algunas jejeje , bueno lo dicho que el domingo publicare el cap – 11 : maldito Perro ¡! Y os aviso que pasara una cosa que no os gustara , no me gusta ni a mi … pero la he de hacer … malo?? Mas bien templado … pero no puedo decir nada … lo aviso solo para que no me mateis ni me mandéis un review con un abada dentro ni nada de eso , besos **

**Hermi16**


	7. ¡¡¡maldito perro!

**CAP-11- ¡¡¡ MALDITO PERRO !!!**

**( ADVERTENCIA : SUBIDA DE TEMPERATURA )**

**Sirius abrió mucho la comisura de los ojos al escuchar semejante confesión por parte de su amigo .**

**James asentía con la cabeza , mientras Sirius negaba .**

**Sirius soltó una carcajada .**

- **si no?? Estás de broma??!! Prongs cuantos cocktails te has tomado?? – preguntó Sirius poniéndole la mano en la frente .**

- **Padffot sabes muy bien que tus cocktails no me afectan … estoy diciendo la verdad …**

- **Entonces Monny me quiere ¿? Desde hace cuanto??- preguntó Sirius mirando a James expectante .**

**James meditó un momento .**

- **pues si te soy sincero , no lo se … pero los párrafos que leí , eran como si escribiera del amor que sentía por ti , desde hace mucho tiempo …**

- **oh dios que fuerte ¡! Y como no me di cuenta antes!!!??? Yo soy un crack en estas cosas y no me di ni cuenta ¡! **

- **Para que veas que no eres infalible Padffot …**

**Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada .**

- **mi pobre Monny debe haber sufrido tanto , al verme con todas esas chicas … joder ¡! Que tonto he sido ¡! – dijo Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza .**

- **si hijo … pero que se va a hacer , al menos ahora lo correspondes eso es lo bueno …**

- **si , tienes razón …- dijo sirius sonriente .**

- **y bueno se lo vas a decir no?? – preguntó James esperando un si por respuesta .**

- **pues claro ¡! Pero aún no , cuando lo vea oportuno …**

**James puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **oh no paddfott ¡! No me digas que te va a dar vergüenza ¡! **

- **Vergüenza ¿? Que es eso?? No conozco esa palabra – dijo sirius simulando sorpresa.**

**James sonrió , por las caras de su amigo .**

- **entiendo … no es lo mismo decirle algo a un rollito , que al chico del que te has enamorado …**

- **bueno Prongs , enamorado no estoy , soy un Black, un Black no se enamora ….**

**Dijo Sirius , ladeando la cara .**

- **que harías si el Mal-follao besara a Monny delante de ti ¿? – preguntó James con inocencia .**

- **LO MATARÍA ¡! – contestó veloz y entre dientes Sirius , como si James fuera el mismo Malfoy .**

**James se rió y lo señaló .**

- **lo ves ¡! ¿? Estás enamorado , por eso reaccionas así … no lo quieras negar Padffot …**

- **bueno si … y que?? No digas ni una palabra de esto eh?? Solo a Wormtail … - dijo Sirius con las mejillas coloreadas .**

**James hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza , a su amigo .**

- **no problema ¡! Nadie sabrá que Sirius Black , el conquistador sex apple , Sirius Black , esta enamorado de uno de sus mejores a mi … jajajajaja **

**James calló al suelo , de enfrente de la mesa de turrones .**

**Sirius quería matarlo por burlarse de él .**

- **lo siento padffot es que es muy gracioso ¡! Jajaja nunca pensé que Monny sería el que te enamorara y sacara tu vena sensible jajaja**

- **idiota …**

**Sirius indignado , se dirigió a la puerta soin despedirse de James .**

- **eh romeo a donde vas?? **

- **A la habitación ¡!**

- **Con tu precioso Monny no?? Jajaja cuidado con lo que hacéis eh?? Jajaja no te doy condón por que no hay riesgo de embarazo entre ustedes dos jajaja **

**James se partía en el suelo .**

- **y dice que no le afectan los cocktails míos … JA ¡! Será embustero ¡! **

**Y Sirius salió de la torre este , dirección a  la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**……………**

**Monny , en su cuarto lloraba débilmente . Su estado anímico no era muy bueno , estaba demasiado sensible .**

**Cogió su diario " secreto " , para poder desahogarse allí y contar todos sus problemas y preocupaciones .**

****

**_Querido diario : _**

****

**_De nuevo vuelvo a escribirte , por que me encuentro bastante decaído . _**

**_Las actitudes que todos muestran hacia mi , estas últimas semanas me desconcierta por completo ¡! _**

**_Primero me entero de que Lucius Malfoy va detrás de mi , lo que me provoca tremendo lío con Sirius ._**

**_Ahora Malfoy no esta , y no puede hacerme nada que me perjudique y yo … que estaba tan tranquilo con Padffot veo que no …_**

**_Ahora él no para de coquetearme , y eso me preocupa mucho . No es la primera vez que me besa … por que hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer y m ha snetado mal ._**

**_El beso no , por que besa exquisito y me enloquece por completo es … el , su actitud …_**

**_Sirius es un conquistador , un don Juan , le gusta mucho las chicas y jugar con ella … tengo miedo de que este jugando conmigo … _**

**_Tal vez si le contara lo que siento dejaría de jugar a seducirme , por que sabría que me esta haciendo daño , pero no me atrevo… todo esto es muy lioso … no se que hacer ¡!que hago por dios ¡! Que …_**

**La puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir , alguien entró .**

**Moony levantó la cabeza del diario , y al ver que era Sirius que había regresado , cerró rápidamente el diario .**

**Lo miró con aprensión .**

**Sirius que estaba al lado de la puerta.**

**Caminó poco a poco hacia él , estudiando el diario que Monny escondía en esos momentos bajo su almohada .**

**No pudo evitar sonreír .**

**Monny se preguntó por que Sirius sonreía , si sabía perfectamente que él estaba molesto por haberlo besado . **

**( - bueno molesto no , mas bien asustado , contrariado … )**

- **no estabas en la fiesta ¿? Que haces aquí entonces ¿? – preguntó Monny mirando las sábanas blancas de su cama .**

- **me aburro allí abajo sin ti … - contestó simplemente Sirius .**

**Monny lo miró sorprendido y más aun cuando su amigo se acomodó en los pies de la cama .**

- **quieres que me quede un rato charlando contigo ¿? Si es que no estás muy cansado claro …**

- **eh bueno vale … por que no … así aprobecho y te digo una cosa … - dijo Monny nervioso .**

**Sirius lo miró con los ojos azul-noche profundamente .**

- **( me irá a decir que me ama ¿? Oh Monny no sabes el nudo que tengo en el estómago al saber que me quieres … no lo hubiera esperado , pero soy feliz de ello … )**

- **( le voy a decir que no juegue conmigo , pero no puedo decirle que lo amo … eso no)**

- **( dime que me quieres y te como aquí mismo , esta vez seré yo el lobo feroz … pero que tierno te ves ¡! Sonrojadito ¡! me gusta saber que te vuelvo loco … quizás oh no sirius no seas malo no pienses en eso ahora ¡! )**

- **y bien que quieres decirme ¿? – preguntó Sirius , estirándose en la cama .**

**A Moony eso lo puso mas nervioso aún , Sirius mirándolo fijamente. **

**Con las manos apoyadas en su  barbilla y esa sonrisa que derrite …**

- **pues que no quiero que me beses … - dijo Monny sin mirarlo a la cara .**

**Sirius lo quedó mirando por unos momentos .**

- **no?? Vaya … que lástima … - dijo algo desilusionado Sirius .**

- **lástima?? – dijo Monny alzando la vista hacia el – si quieres besar tienes a tus amiguitas .. tienes a Margaret , que yo sepa no te besas con Prongs y Wormatail … o si??- dijo Monny alzando un poco la voz molesto .**

- **eh no ¡! Claro que no ¡! No seas asqueroso Monny ¡! Respecto a Margaret , te he dicho que ella no me gusta , además no voy a ir mas de picos pardos buscando chicas … **

**Monny pareció sorprendido mirando a su amigo .**

- **y eso por-por que ¿? Tibuteó .**

**Sirius lo miró sonriente .**

**( - que lindo cuando te pones nervioso , seguro que tu corazoncito está deseoso de que te bese … jeje yo también hijo , yo también , pero si no me lo pides no lo aré … por ahora claro … )**

- **por que cada vez mas me aburren estas mujeres , ya he corrido muchas millas ,yo lo que deseo ahora es mejor una pareja estable … y puede que pronto lo tenga … - dijo Sirius perdiéndose en la mirada dorada de Monny .**

**Este no dijo nada , y se metió en la cama , tapándose con las sábanas .**

**Sirius sonriente se acercó mas .**

**( -métete , vete , métete , vete …- pensaba Monny nervioso mientras notaba mas cerca el cuerpo de Sirius que se ponía a su lado )**

**Tenia los ojos brillantes de diversión .**

- **mi monny pequeñín ¡! Que yo te quiero mucho ¡! Si tu supieras cuanto ¡! – dijo entonces Sirius cogiéndolo de los cachetes , sonrojándolo .**

- **y yo a ti Padffot …- dijo este rojo .**

**( - si padfoot te importo como a un simple amigo , y quizás como rollo pero nada mas … )**

**Sirius lo miró mas tierno esta vez .**

- **de veras que yo no quiero jugar contigo , me importas demasiado …**

- **está bien Padffot , esta bien pero mejor vete a tu cama que me estás aprisionando …**

**Sirius se dio cuenta , de que de tanto achuchón y tanto acercarse a Monny casi estaba encima de él .**

**Sirius se levantó entonces y se fue hacia su cama , que estaba al lado . **

**Aunque a él no le hubiera importado quedarse …**

- **Monny estabas hablando sobre tu amor prohibido en tu diario cuando yo entré verdad?? – dijo Sirius estirado ya en su cama , con los Boxers solamente.**

- **Eh .. escribía simplemente … **

- **Sabes ¿?tengo la sensación que conozco a ese amor tuyo mucho …no será un Gryffindor ¿? **

**A Monny se le paró el corazón .**

**Sirius por su parte se recriminaba el hacer ese tipo de preguntas a su amado , pero la curiosidad de ver como reaccionaba ante el le ganaba .**

- **eh … puede ser … Padffot tu no habrás leído mi diario verdad ¿? – dijo Monny nervioso , la cara de Sirius era demasiado pícara .**

- **yo ¿? No que va ¡! Te lo juro que no he abierto ese diario ¡! – dijo rapidamente este .**

- **okis …**

**Monny se relajó notablemente .**

- **algún día me dirás quien es ¿? Tal vez te corresponda , yo puedo hablar con él … - dijo Sirius entonces mirándolo .**

**Monny se puso rojo y sonrió tímidamente a su amigo , que lo miraba con adulación.**

- **si paddie algún día… gracias pero no creo que puedas ayudarme a conseguirle …**

- **conseguirle ¿? Entonces es un chico no ¿?**

**Monny se volvió a tensar.**

**( oh dios ¡! Le he dado otra pista ¡! Como reaccionara ahora ¡! Con lo machito que es Sirius para que sepa que soy homo … )**

- **no me importa que sea un chico  … - dijo rápidamente Sirius para calmarlo .**

- **ah … no ¿? – tibuteó este .**

- **pues claro que no ¡! Para gay mira al mal-follao  jejeje – dijo Sirius burlándose del rubio .**

- **pero Malfoy no es gay, el único que le atrae soy yo … y aún me pregunto que ha visto en mi …**

**Sirius se puso serio .**

**( que que ha visto en ti ¿? Si te dijera yo todas las cualidades que tienes Monny ¡! Que me han enamorado de ti … y que yo sepa el Mal-follao no es ciego , por desgracia … )**

- **sea lo que sea Monny ten cuidado con él , no planea nada bueno … pero no te preocupes no te pasara nada por que estamos siempre juntos así que … antes por encima de mi cadáver …- dijo Sirius , seguidamente le guiñó un ojo a su amigo el licántropo .**

**Este sonrío tímidamente .**

**( - que bueno eres conmigo Sirius , ojala ese cariño que me tienes sea amor … ojalá … )**

- **tengo sueño paddie … - bostezó segundos después Monny .**

- **vale , pues métete en la cama y descansa … yo me quedaré despierto esperando a que lleguen Prongs y Wormtail … - dijo sirius tapándolo .**

- **muchas gracias … - dijo Monny , mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos oscuros .**

- **gracias a ti lobito …**

- **por que ¿? **

- **Por … por nada simplemente por existir …**

**Las palabras de Padffot habían sido muy lindas , Monny fue cerrando los ojos débilmente , la luz se apagó .**

**Sirius se sentó encima de su cama , esperando con un libro abierto de Monny que hablaba sobre li cantropía .**

**Monny estaba casi dormido , cuando Sirius le dijo algo en un susurro .**

**- monny …**

- **que?? – dijo este medio dormido .**

- **de verás esa vez no te acostaste con Malfoy verdad ¿? Por que este libro dice que los licántropo solo pueden tener una pareja y dudo que por vengarte de mi vayas a hacer esa locura de unirte a Malfoy …**

- **pues claro que no me uní a el no soy tan tonto …- dijo Monny con los ojos cerrados y voz apagada .**

- **me alegro … dime como te gustaria que fuera la primera vez ¿? **

- **….**

- **Monny , monny ¿? **

- **….**

**Sirius levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo y se dio cuenta que roncaba y no escuchó esa última pregunta .**

**Sirius sonrió .**

- **(mejor … así … espero ser yo su elegido … para poder darle todo … aunque no sea nada puro – sirius alzó la ceja –le daré todo mi amor y mi experiencia …)**

**Sirius lo volvió a mirar , con la boca abierta y el pelo miel alborotado , Monny lucía como un niño bueno , puro y inocente .**

- **esa cara inocente cambiara cuando jadees de placer debajo de mi …**

**Y con una sonrisa picarona , Sirius siguió leyendo .**

**…………..**

**James y Peter regresaron a las 6 de la madrugada , Sirius al final se quedó dormido con el libro en la mano .**

**Peter estaba muy bebido .**

**  James que solo iba "contentillo " pasó de meterlo en la cama por su peso ,  así que Peter durmió en el suelo de la habitación .**

**Cuando Monny despertó ese día , y piso a Peter que seguía hablando en sueños cosas como :**

**"Niurka que buena estás " … -refiriéndose claro está a la chica morena de ojos azules de la fiesta .**

**Monny les echó una gran bronca .**

** como su deber de prefecto le otorgaba solo que al ver las caras  de sus amigos no pudo evitar sonreír .**

**Noche vieja , se acercaba muy rápidamente , y la mayoria de alumnos volvían para esas fechas .**

** Entre ellos , las serpientes de Slitheryn encabezadas por el Mal-follao y Lily y su amiga Margaret entre otros .**

**En la mesa … de la mañana del día 31 de diciembre …**

- **lily sigue con Snivellus … -dijo Peter a James cuando al ver la llegada de Lily se percataron de que la pelirroja fue a saludar al moreno que la correspondió con un beso .**

**James miró hacia ellos , enfadado , pero no dijo nada .**

- **me da igual …**

- **si ya … soportaras poder verla esta noche en el gran comedor , con Snivellus en el baile ¿?- preguntó Peter entonces .**

**James los miró , luego miro a Peter , a Sirius y a Monny .**

- **eso intentaré … **

- **y por que no vas con la Niurka esa de Ravenclaw ¿? – preuntó Monny entonces .**

**Peter frunció el ceño .**

**James , miró entonces a la mesa de ravenclaw donde la morena de ojos azules , bebía su café con leche .**

**Esta al verle le sonrió y saludó con la mano , James la sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando le cortó la visión el cuerpo de Lily Evans que se sentaba en esos momentos y le impidió ver mas .**

**La pelirroja ni lo miró.**

** Estaba con una sonrisa en los labios y se puso a hablar con Margaret que también se sentó en esos momentos .**

**James sintió el furor dentro y miró a sus amigos .**

- **pues si … es muy probable que se lo diga a Niurka … - sentenció James .**

- **yo puedo ir contigo Monny – dijo Sirius mirando a su " amigo "**

**Monny puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **padffot , como vamos a ir juntos ¿? No dejan!! Los vals de salón son chico y chica , yo ire solo …**

- **y yo …- agregó Peter .**

- **pues entonces yo …- empezó a decir Sirius .**

- **tu iras con migo por supuesto ¡! – dijo la voz aguda y metiche de Margaret asientos al lado .**

**Sirius la miró incrédulo , Monny deseó matarla .**

- **yo contigo ¿? Por que ¿? Tu me mandas?? – dijo fríamente Margaret .**

- **en parte si , no se si recuerdas que te acostaste conmigo …**

- **y ¿? Eso acaso te da derecho a algo ¿? Que yo sepa no firme nada en el hotel al hacer algo contigo … - dijo sin pudor Sirius .**

**Monny se sentía verdaderamente incómodo **

- **no me digas que me vas a dejar iendo sola al baila sirius Black ¿?!! – dijo con los ojo salidos la rubia .**

- **pues … si ¿? O tal vez … si  o otra muy distinta ... si , elige - dijo bromista Sirius .**

**Margaret dio una pataleta debajo de la mesa se levantó y se fue del comedor furiosa .**

**Lily se levantó y se fue detrás de su amiga , fulminando a Sirius con la mirada .**

- **eres un cerdo…- susurró y se fue tras ella.**

**Sirius se quedó removiendo su cucharilla sin remordimientos.**

- **pudiste ir con ella …- esbozó entonces Monny sin mirarlo a la cara .**

- **la verdad prefiero estar con Wormtail y con… tigo …- dijo Sirius resaltando el tigo y mirándolo fijamente .**

**Monny se sonrojó, sería una buena noche vieja .**

**     …………..**

**Estaban en las habitaciones .Los merodeadores se estaban vistiendo , para el baile de noche vieja .**

**Los cuatro se ayudaban a vestirse peinarse …**

- **parecemos muchachitas estando los 4 para vestirnos para un baile … -dijo Peter gruñendo .**

- **que seamos chicos , no significa que no tengamos que arreglarnos – dijo la voz de Monny que salía del baño en esos momentos .**

**Sirius se ponía la túnica de gala , y James se trataba de domar el pelo cuando giraron la cabeza para poder ver a Monny , el único que estaba listo .**

**El muchacho llevaba puesta una túnica , muy fina y sedosa de un color dorado muy parecido al de sus ojos , con bordes blancos en las mangas .**

**Su pelo estaba muy bien colocado y relucía bajo la luz tenue de el cuarto .**

**Su rostro impecable y con los ojos dorados brillantes .**

**Sirius se quedó embobado , mientras ayudaba a domar el pelo de James , peinándole la cara .**

- **padffot ¡! – se quejó James .**

**Sirius reaccionó y volvió a lo que hacía .**

- **sorry Prongs , vaya lobito te ves muy bello … nadie se resistirá a ti … - dijo con la voz ronca Sirius .**

**Monny puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **lo dudo de que alguien se acerque a mi … ni me van a mirar vamos … - dijo el chico rubio acercándose a Peter que se peleaba con el cierre trasero de su túnica de gala .**

**La túnica de Peter era de un espantoso, color naranja rosado con bordes celestes .**

**Un horror vamos .**

- **yo se de alguno que si te va a mirar … - dijo en un susurro Sirius, el cual solo se enteró James .**

- **si como el Mal-follao no?? – dijo James mirándose al espejo y haciendo el tonto .**

**Sirius le dio con el peine en la cabeza y este gruñó .**

**Monny y Monny los miraron sin entender y Sirius les dijo que no pasaba nada .**

- **no digas eso ni en broma ¡! – gruñó Sirius .**

- **pero es verdad … si Malfoy de por si ya le gusta Monny con túnica escolar , para que lo vea así de arreglado …**

- **ojala no hubiera regresado y se hubiera quedado allí en Navidad …**

- **es raro , para que se iría y volvería a los días … no me gusta eso nada …**

- **ni a mi … pero como no me voy a separar de Monny no pasa nada …**

- **me llevaré el mapa por si acaso … Padffot estoy arto de mi pelo ,déjalo ya ¡! **

**James arto de no poder domar su pelo , lo dio por perdido y se abrochó los zapatos que era lo único que le quedaba .**

**James quedó entonces con una túnica de gala color morado ,que le iba un poco larga .**

**Su pelo rebelde y descontrolada , hacia la cara de James simpática.**

**Sirius también acabo de alistarse , con un par de cepilladas de pelo .**

**Se acercó al grupo .**

**Monny se deslumbró al verlo con esa ajustada túnica azul marino que lo hacia mas alto y esbelto y varonil de lo que ya era .**

**Y que además hacia juego con sus ojos y su pelo negro-azulado .**

- **bajemos ya … - dijo Peter saliendo el primero .**

**Los merodeadores salieron de la torre gryffindor junto a Frank Lomgbottom y su novia Alice, de séptimo ambos .**

**Llegaron al vestíbulo y seguidamente al gran comedor .**

**Los profesores estaban en unas mesas al final de la sala .**

**El director Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall estaban en la mesa con Hellon , el patético profesor de pociones .**

**En las mesas que habían en los lados de la sala , estaban los alumnos comiendo , bebiendo.**

**Los merodeadores , se acercaron a una mesa ,donde habían gryffindors de 5º y 7º año para charlar .**

**Monny miro la sala .**

**Pudo distinguir entre la multitud a … Lily Evans que estaba con Severus Snape ( snivellus para ellos ) tomando una copa de champagne y riendo juntos .**

**Por suerte James , no los vio .**

**Lily parecía feliz , iba con el pelo rojo en un elegante moño y sus ojos verde esmeralda lucían a jeugo con su túnica de gala del mismo color que sus ojos .**

**Snape aunque sonreía ( siempre lo hacia con Lily para quedar bien con ella … ) iba como en un entierro , con una túnica negra enteramente .**

**Crabbe y Goyle estaban a sendos lados de Lucius Malfoy .**

**Monny lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo , no quería que el Slitheryn lo pillara mirándolo y se pensara que estaba interesado en él.**

**Lucius , llevaba una túnica plateada , ceñida , con una coletita elegante que dominaba su cabello platinado y requetepienado , sus ojos plateados brillaban seductoramente .**

**Muchas muchachas lo observaban y Lucius le echaba piropos descaradamente .**

- **(por que esta detrás mió si tiene a tantas ¿? – pensó aturdido el licántropo.)**

**Notó que de repente el rubio se giraba para mirarlo y Monny apartó lo vista de él.**

**El rubio al percatarse de donde se encontraba su mayor fantasía erótica, lo miró descarado y se mordió el labio gustosamente.**

**Sirius se acercó a Monny posesivo , al percatarse de que Malfoy lo miraba y le pasó la mano por el hombro sonriéndole .**

**Monny sucumbió ante la sonrisa de su amado , y se fue a la mesa con él .**

**James y Peter comían como si la comida se fuera a escapar de la mesa , cuando Sirius regresó con Monny .**

- **pero por dios que es esto??!! Que muertos de hambre estáis hechos!! – se quejó Monny .**

- **tenemos … - empezó a decir James .**

- **… mucha hambre … -siguió engullendo Peter .**

- **Ya veo ya … - dijo sirius con una risita .**

**Monny frunció el ceño , no le gustaba ver como abusaban de la comida .**

**Pero al ver una gran tarta de chocolate se le iluminó la mirada .**

**-ah chocolate … - y babeando casi se fue a coger un buen trozo .**

**Sirius se rió al verlo comer con apetito el pastel , el placer en su cara era notorio mientras tragaba el dulce .**

- **el chocolate es un  buen afrodisíaco … sabías ¿? – dijo picadamente Sirius , levantándole la ceja .**

**Monny lo sabía pero paso de el comentario , quería disfrutar de esa delicia de pastel .**

**Sirius no pudo evitar reír .**

**Lily Evans se acercó a la mesa , a coger una copa .**

** Al ver a James devorar así , no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco tremenda .**

- **por dios Potter , contrólate …  - siseó Lily .**

- **quien lo manda?? – dijo James levantando cabeza .**

- **yo …- siseó amenazante esta – soy prefecta .**

- **y yo también lo soy … que coman lo que quieran     Evans no seas tan pesada … - dijo una voz que le sonaba a James y Peter de algo .**

**Lily enfadada se giró la cara para ver quien la había contradicho y James también .**

- **Niurka ¡! Tu aquí ¡! – dijo entusiasmado James al verla .**

**La muchacha de Ravenclaw , llevaba su pelo largo y liso cogido en una cola de caballo y con una hermosa túnica celeste .**

**Sonreía a James con dulzura .**

**Lily miró de James a Niurka y de esta a él .**

- **no es tu problema eso Salazar ,igualmente adiós … - Lily se fue haciéndoles desplante a ambos , para volver con Snivellus .**

- **es un poco huraña contigo no?? – dijo cuando se marchó la pelirroja .**

- **bueno … Lily es muy responsable y ama el orden y esas cosas … - dijo James despreocupado con un pedazo de pan en la boca.**

- **Y tu eres un merodeador no?? Jeje normal , he oído hablar mucho de vosotros ..**

- **A si ¿? –era la voz de Sirius que llegaba con Monny de la mesa de pasteles .- sirius black , encantado .**

**Sirius le besó la mano , por educación .**

**-ya sabía quien eras … para no conocer a Sirius Black vamos … - dijo risueña Niurka .**

**Sirius se le subió el ego .**

**Monny apareció tras el , para ver que pasaba .**

- **y tu eres Remus Lupin ¿? A ti te conozco de vista , eres prefecto junto a Evans …- dijo Niurka señalando a Monny .**

- **si , ya te conocía…- dijo Monny dándole la mano .**

**Niurka sonrió y miró a la mesa , donde Peter comía y no se había percatado de la llegada de Niurka .**

**Se le acercó por detrás y lo agarró de la cintura .**

- **hola Pettigrew ¡! Me reí mucho ayer contigo ¡! Estás bien ¿? – preguntó con dulzura la chica .**

**Peter casi se atraganta al verla y sonrió como pudo .**

- **eh hola , Niurka Salazar jeje si muy bien .. – contestó nervioso .**

**Niurka le sonrió .**

- **Salazar quieres bailar?? – dijo James entonces metiéndose en la conversa .**

**Niurka lo miró , los ojos le brillaron .**

- **eh claro Potter ¡! Pero mejor dime Niurka ¡! **

- **Lo mismo digo , llámame James , vamos ¿? **

- **Si**

- **Okis , adiós chicos …**

**James y Niurka se fueron  a la pista a bailar mientras que Sirius , Monny y Peter los miraban.**

**Muchas chicas miraban a Sirius y cuchicheaban el por que no bailaba el gran Sirius Black .**

- **este James , ya veréis que con la llegada de la chica esta a su vida se olvida pronto de la pesada de Evans … - dijo Sirius bebiendo de su copa y ladeando la cabeza .**

- **podría ser … - añadió Monny .**

**Peter los miraba bailar , apenado .**

- **voy un momento al baño … - dijo Monny entonces .**

- **ok no tardes … - dijo sirius .**

**Monny le sonrió y se fue de allí .**

**Sirius ladeó la mirada , para encontrarse con alguien .**

**Una chica con una túnica rosa , muy pastelosa , muy requete pintada y con unos ojos grandes y celestes y unos rizos falsos y teñidos .**

**Margaret.**

- **hola Sirius guapetón ¡! Que guapo estás ¡! – dijo Margaret dando un saltito para dar un beso en la mejilla a Sirius.**

**Este la miró sorprendido , y casi asqueado.**

- **que haces niña? – preguntó .**

- **vine a invitarte a una lenta … me concederás a ese honor ¿? – preguntó mimosa .**

- **no – dijo tajante Sirius .**

**Margaret lo miró con los ojos bajos y se puso las manos en los ojos .**

- **que malo eres , cambiaste desde que me acosté contigo ¡! Solo juegas con las chicas!! – empezó a sollozar Margaret.**

**Muchas personas de la mesa , se giraron a mirar .**

**Sirius avergonzado se fue hacia ella .**

- **margaret por dios no montes este numerito ¡**

- **no quiero ¡! Buah ¡! **

- **Por favor para ¡! Me estas dejando fatal ¡! – suplicó Sirius cuando grupos de chicas empezaron a señalarlo con el ceño fruncido .**

- **Baila conmigo y paro … - dijo ella mimosa .**

**Sirius la miró , estaba haciendo un puchero , sirius carraspeó y la agarró de la muñeca llevándola a la pista de baile .**

- **venga vamos ¡! Pero no llores mas eh?? – gruñó Sirius .**

- **no ¡! – dijo Margaret poniéndose feliz .**

**Sirius la llevó a la pista de baile .**

**LA  agarró de la cintura y empezaron a bailar lentamente .**

**Margaret apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius con expresión enamorada, y este miraba al techo incómodo .**

**Lucius Malfoy lo miraba con cara odiosa desde una de sus mesas , y Sirius desgraciadamente no se percató .**

**James que bailaba a su lado , miraba sorprendido a su amigo .**

**( - este que hace con la rizos de oro ¿? Pero no quiere a Monny?? No si se va a meter en un lío al final con Monny … )- pensaba James , mientras bailaba con Niurka , que le sonreía feliz .**

**Monny llegaba en esos momentos de los lavabos , y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Peter mirando en frente suyo con la mirada perdida.**

- **Wormtail y Padffot?? – preguntó Monny ha este .**

- **Está allí …- señaló Peter que en realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que le estaban diciendo .**

**Monny extrañado miró donde le estaba señalando su amigo y vio allí a …**

- **padfoot ¡! – dijo en un susurro Monny , cuando los ojos se le estaban aguando .**

**Sirius bailaba con Margaret , y pareció no ver a Monny que lo estaba observando con la mirada destruida , y los ojos dorados relucientes .**

**Peter se dio cuenta entonces que Monny los había visto y tenía la cara desencajada , las lágrimas corrían su rostro débil y delgado .**

**Incluso Lucius Malfoy , bebiendo su copa de champagne , miraba la escena con satisfacción .**

**La canción se estaba acabando , y cuando la letra acabó , sin que Sirius pudiera evitarlo , Margaret dio un salto y lo besó en los labios .**

**Sirius estaba aturdido y se separó ,mirando a la chica y sintiendo que mas personas los veían .**

**Sirius levantó la mirada , vio primeramente la cara de James que se mordía el labio nervioso .**

**Luego miró hacia la mesa , de la comida , allí estaba un pálido Peter detrás de …**

- **monny …- balbuceó Sirius poniéndose una mano en los labios al ver el estado de su amado .**

**A el chico de cabello rubio miel , le temblaban las piernas , lo miraba lloroso y con los labios apretados .**

**Negó con la  cabeza al encontrar su mirada con la suya y se fue corriendo de allí .**

- **mierda … en que lío me he metido ahora … - dijo Sirius corriendo tras el .**

- **eh a donde vas ¿?!! Sirius Black ¡! – Margaret también había salido corriendo tras los dos muchachos .**

**James , junto a Niurka , se fueron a la donde estaba Peter que tragaba saliva .**

**Se miraron , Niurka parecía contrariada .**

- **oh , oh …- dijeron estos dos al unísono .**

**A lo lejos Lucius Malfoy , junto a unos cariñosos Severus y Lily se acababa feliz su copa de champagne , lamiendo las burbujas que quedaban en sus labios .**

**………..**

**Monny corría por el vestíbulo , esa tristeza que había sentido se había tornado rabia de repente , el chico tenía el pelo erizado y dava pasos fuertes y agigantados , una mano lo detuvo .**

- **suéltame Padffot ¡! – fue lo primero que hizo Monny cuando Sirius lo alcanzó .**

- **monny no es lo que tu crees?- dijo Sirius excusándose .**

- **que dices?? Me mentiste ¡! Se que yo no soy nadie en tu vida amorosa lo se ¡! Pero me dijiste que ibas a cambiar y que Margaret no te interesaba ¡! – chilló Monny furioso .**

- **y no lo estoy ¡! – chilló entonces Sirius , nervioso .**

**Monny se rió .**

- **ah no?? Que casualidad … y por que bailabas con ella ¿? Por que te besabas con ella ¿? – preguntó con énfasis en la palabra besar .**

- **haber Monny bailemos si , pero yo no quería que me besara , no te he mentido para nada …**

**Alguien en ese momento llegó corriendo , hasta ellos , Margaret que casi se cae con su túnica .**

**Monny pensó en estrangularla .**

- **siri ¡! Que pasa?? Por que sigues a Lupin?? – preguntaba Margaret apoyándose en él .**

**( - mírala, con ella apoyada , es un cínico ¡! Nunca cambiará y yo que pensé que podía enamorarse de mi … no cambiará nunca ¡! Está podrido y solo quiere jugar con los demás y encima esta es una pija , teñida y empalagosa … ) – pensaba Monny mirándola con repulsión .**

**( - joder esta vez la he hecho buena!! No culpo a Monny el me ama y … debe de dolerle mucho , si me hubiera pasado a mi con él , no se que hubiera pasado … )- pensaba Sirius .**

- **margaret esto es privado déjanos hablar ¡! – exclamó Sirius .**

**Margaret soltó un quejido .**

- **NO HACE FALTA ¡! Margaret puedes llevarte a tu " amado " por que no quiero escucharle … - dijo Monny con dureza .**

**SirIus pudo jurar que sus colmillos eran mas largos en esos momentos .**

- **vale!! – dijo ella feliz – vamos amor ¡! – dijo ella intentando llevárselo con la mano .**

- **que no ¡! Monny por dios escúchame ¡! – pidió desesperado Sirius.**

- **QUE ME DEJES ¡! TE ODIO ¡! EMBIUSTERO ¡! PERRO MALDITO Y TRAIDOR ¡! – chilló Monny .**

**Le dio un codazo que desastibilizó a Sirius, que calló al suelo .**

**Cuando levantó la cabeza el furioso licántropo , ya se había marchado .**

- **estas bien ¿?!! – preguntó histérica Margaret . – ese Lupin , no es tan mansito de lo que parece …**

- **DÉJAME YA ¡! **

**Sirius se puso en pie , corriendo se fue a la sala de baile .**

**James y Peter lo miraban , con curiosidad y preocupados .**

- **que pasó ¡!?? Y Monny ¡!?? – preguntaron ambos a la vez .**

**Sirius parecía nervioso .**

- **Prongs ¡! El mapa ¡! Dame el mapa ¡! Necesito saber donde está ¡! – chilló Sirius , agarrando a James de la túnica .**

**James buscó , su cara empalideció .**

- **oh , oh , se me olvidó en la torre gryffindor …- susurró James .**

- **QUE ¡!?? OH NO ¡! Acompáñame a buscarlo Monny podría hacer una locura ¡! Vamos ¡! **

**James miró a Peter y seguidamente a su compañera de baile , Niurka que parecía desconcertada .**

- **Niurka quieres quedarte a bailar con mi amigo Wormtail ¿? – preguntó James a la morena .**

- **Por supuesto ve tranquilo … - contestó la joven acercándose a Peter .**

- **Gracias … Wormtail si sabemos algo te avisamos vale??**

- **Si , encontradlo chicos … **

**James asintió y se fue corriendo junto a Sirius que estaba ya en la puerta del vestíbulo echo un manojo de nervios .**

**…….**

**Un muy agitado Monny por su parte corría dando zancadas , por los pasillos, dios sabe donde .**

**-( es de lo peor ¡! Mentiroso ¡! Marrano ¡! Yo pensando de que le estaba**

**a empezando a gustar ¡! Como he sido tan tonto ¡!todo te pasa a ti Remus Lupin ¡! No se que mas malo te podría llegar a pasar hoy …  es que lo odio ¡! No no lo odias ¡! Pero ojala lo odiara ¡! Buff ¡! )**

**Monny abrió la puerta de un aula , solitaria y se encerró allí .**

**El muchacho se fue hacia una ventana , donde se podía notar el frío intenso de la noche , que empezó a despeinar su cabello , rubio miel .**

**Las lágrimas , se pararon un poco , mientras resbalaban por su rostro .**

**Monny recordó los besos que su amado le había dado , esos besos tan hermosos , aunque algo picantes … **

**La figura alta , varonil , esbelta de Sirius recorría su mente y Monny volvió a llorar desesperado cuando se lo imaginó , besando a Margaret .**

** cuando se la imaginó ,debajo de Sirius , mientras este la hacia suya … un lugar que él nunca podría obtener …**

- **JODER ¡! Por que Paddie ¡! por que te amo tanto ¡!?? Por que me haces tanto daño ¡!?? – vociferó Monny clavando sus uñas en el umbral de la ventana.**

**Se escuchó un leve sonido , como de la puerta abrirse y un portazo que la cerró .**

**Monny se sobresaltó , alguien estaba allí , y por lo que parecía había escuchado todo …**

- **por que es un puto Gryffindor … por que Black no sabe amar de verdad … - dijo una siseante voz .**

**Monny se giró para ver enfrente suyo y con una varita en alto , a Lucius Malfoy , como iluminado , bajo el esplendor del gran astro lunar.**

**Lo miraba radiante , feliz , con los ojos plateados , destellantes .**

**……….**

**El retrato de la dama gorda miraba muy sorprendida , cuando Sirius y James corrían a toda pastilla escaleras abajo .**

**Sirius le había contestado bruscamente , cuando al atrabancarse la lengua de los mismos nervios no le salía la contraseña y la mandó al diablo .**

- **estos jóvenes de hoy en dia … - dijo ofendida .**

**Corrieron escaleras abajo .**

- **vamos Prongs ¡! Abre el mapa ¡! Corre ¡! – decía Sirius .**

- **ya voy ¡! " juro que mis … oh , oh "**

**James se detuvo ,cuando Sirius y él de tanto correr habían pisado algo blando .**

**La señora Norris , que maulló fuertemente .**

**Filch , el conserje con una mata de pelo de fregona y la cara desencajada corrió hacia ellos.**

- **vosotros dos ¡ gamberros ¡! Que hacéis ¡!?? Que estáis tramando ¡! ¿?- preguntó con ira .**

- **nada que te interese , tenemos prisa – contestó Sirius con dureza .**

- **ah ¡! Encima chulitos eh?? **

- **Padffot contrólate ¡!**

- **Que llevas ahí en esa mano ¡!?? – preguntó Filch señalando el mapa .**

- **Nada – mientió James .**

**Filch se lo cogió de un manotazo .**

- **bien , para mi … **

- **de eso nada ¡! Lo necesitamos ¡! – chilló Sirius .**

- **claro que si ¡! Y ahora me voy , vamos señora Norris ¡! **

**Filch se fue a paso ligero , dejándolos a los dos .**

**Sirius quería saltar a por Filch , y partirle la boca  .**

- **ESE MAPA ES NUESTRO ¡! LO NECESITAMOS PARA SABER DONDE ESTÁ MONNY ¡! MONNY ¡!! **

**Chillaba Sirius .**

**…………**

**De mientras en la sala abandonada , el viento fluia en la habitación .**

**Monny con los ojos muy abiertos miraba de la varita de la mano de Malfoy a su cara y a sus ojos plateados y lujuriosos .**

- **malfoy …. Tu aquí ¿? Déjame empaz vete … - dijo Monny simplemente .**

- **que me vaya?? No , no , no . he visto como peleabas con Black … así que es un buen momento para los 2 , para tu y yo , no te parece?? Solos a la luz de la luna … **

- **no digas tonterías Malfoy …- susurró este mirando la varita que tenía en la mano y conla cual habia cerrado con pestillo la puerta , eso no le gustaba de por si .**

- **jejejeje , no seas fiero … se que te gustaría estar con Black aquí , pero no … te conformarás con estar a la luz de la luna , que se que te encanta por cierto conmigo , con la sepiente … **

- **de que me estás hablando ¿?!! – dijo Monny nervioso .**

**Malfoy sonrió , mostrando su astucia .**

- **estos días que no he estado , he estado sabiendo sobre ti Lupin …**

- **sobre mi ¿? – dijo el chico con desconcierte .**

- **si , sobre ti , un pajarito me ayudó en eso … en saber que dentro de ti no hay nada bueno …**

- **dentro de mi?? Nada bueno ¿? Que insinúas ¡! – chilló Monny nervioso .**

**Lucius le hizo un " calma , calma " con la mano , se reía .**

- **calma … lobo … fiera … **

**Monny empalideció de pronto , su rostro se puso pálido .**

- **lo se todo , se todo sobre ti , sobre los licántropos , no me lo puede llegar a creer pero cierto es … y me gusta …**

- **que estás hablando ¿? Gustarte un licántropo ¿?Por que no te vas y me dejas en paz ¿? **

- **No quiero , tengo otros planes …**

- **Como burlarte de mi?? Como decir mi secreto??- dijo entre lágrimas este cerca de la ventana .**

- **No … mi plan para esta noche es otro … otro que Black no podrá disfrutar nunca…**

**Las palabras de Malfoy parecían serías , astutas y capaces de asustar a cualquiera .**

- **que ¿? **

**Lucius alzó mas la varita , Monny reaccionó e intento buscar la suya que estaba en la parte extrema de su túnica de gala .**

**-EXPELLIARMUS ¡! **

**Se escuchó decir ,y la varita y el mismo Monny cayeron al suelo creando un ruido sordo .**

**Monny , dolorido gateó por el suelo hacia la varita , pero Lucius Malfoy se le adelantó y la pisó .**

**Acto seguido , agarró los cabellos del chico alzando su cabeza y le pegó una patada con la rodilla en la cara .**

- **auch ¡! – chilló este , la sangre caía líquida de la nariz .**

- **ya está puto lobo ¡! Sangre sucia deprimente!! – chilló Lucius esta vez cogiéndolo por el cuello .**

**Tiró la varita por la ventana abierta .**

- **déjame ¡! Me lastimas ¡! Déjame ¡! **

- **que te deje ¿?que te deje'? jajaja no me hagas reir ¡! Hoy me voy a cobrar todos tus desplantes y me vengaré de Black ¡!**

**Lo lanzó contra el suelo , mientras se empezó a desabrochar la parte superior de su túnica de gala .**

**Monny gateaba de nuevo casi sin poder moverse hacia la puerta y la golpeó .**

- **puerta ¡! Joder ábrete ¡! No puedo abrirla ¡! – chillaba desesperado Monny .**

**Lucius lo miraba divertido .**

**Se había quitado la túnica ,y mostraba un conjunto de ropa negra y ajustada debajo suyo , que mostraba su buen cuerpo y sus músculos pálidos .**

- **no te escaparás Lupin , esta vez serás mió de una vez …**

- **NO TIENE GRACIA ¡! ESTA BROMA ¡! ÁBREME YA ¡!**

**Monny se puso en pie con furia , mientras chillaba a Malfoy , tenía el pelo erizado y los colmillos le sobresalían .**

**Lucius se lamió los labios .**

- **te ves muy sexy con esas pintas de fiera , pero yo soy una víbora venenosa y puedo con un simple lobito … estás apetitoso Lupin esta noche va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida …**

- **de que hablas degenerado?? NINF"MANO ¡**

**Lucius fue hacia el. **

**Con ira lo golpeó en la cara , aún no había utilizado su varita contra él .**

**Aunque Monny estaba furioso , la fuerza de Malfoy corporal era superior a la de él .**

- **si tuviera mi varita maldito cobarde te mataría ¡! – bramó Monny muerto de ira .**

**Lucius lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y lo apretaba contra él .**

**Lo volvió a lanzar al suelo , pero esta vez él se le lanzó encima .**

- **cállate de una ves niñita ¡! Aún no lo has entendido ¡! Te voy a hacer mío de una puta vez ¡! **

- **No!!  no vas a hacer eso ¡! No me voy a dejar ¡! No soy una niña ¡! – chillaba Monny mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima .**

**Estaban ambos en el suelo , Monny chillaba .**

**El lo besaba a la fuerza , lo empezó a desabrochar la túnica de gala , como no paraba de moverse le pegó  tremendo puñetazo en la cara al muchacho que estaba debajo de él .**

**Lo agarró del cuello , casi ahorcándolo .**

- **ya está bien , me cansaste lobo ¡! QUIETO ¡! O TE MANDO UN IMPERIuS ¡!**

- **Tu no sabes hacer eso ¡! No podemos ¡! Además es una maldición imperdonable ¡! **

- **Jeje tu no sabes la cantidad de hechizos de artes oscuras que yo puedo llegar a hacer …**

**Dicho eso , se sacó la camisa negra , dejando su torso al descubierto .**

** Monny pudo ver en su brazo , un tatuaje negro quer tenía , pero que le sonaba muy raro .**

- **que es eso ¿? – preguntó .**

**Malfoy nervioso , le contestó con un pisotón en las rodillas para inmovilizarlo .**

- **NADA ¡! **

**Malfoy volvió a querer besarlo .**

**Monny empezó a sollozar , mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima , quitar esos cabellos rubios platinos de entre su cara , y esos labios carnosos y venenosos que lo asqueaban al tacto –**

**( si sirius estuviera aquí ¡! No me pelee con el no vendrá ¡! )**

**Monny se desesperó .**

- **que sacas con esto maldito ¿? Que sacas con violarme ¿?**

**Malfoy no paraba de morder y besar rudamente la piel de su cuello , mientras perdía las manos por el pecho de este , tratando de sacarla .**

**La túnica , estaba ya  a un lado .**

- **diversión , placer , morbo , gozo , saber que se siente al tirarse un puto gryffindor, a la vez un chico que te sirve de puta , un sangre sucia y encima para mas licántropo ¡! No es morbo suficiente ¿? – dijo sarcástico .**

- **entonces por diversión haces esto ¿? Eres un hijo e puta ¡!los licántropos solo se pueden unir una vez de por vida a alguien ¡! NO ME QUITES ESE PRIVILEGIO DE ELEGIR ¡! DÉJAME ¡! **

**Monny le pegó una patada en la entrepierna , corrió de allí como pudo , dando un golpe en la cara a Malfoy .**

**El rubio furioso corrió tras él , Monny fue hacia la ventana .**

- **prefiero tirarme por la ventana y morirme ¡! Antes que ser tuyo ¡! – chilló tratando de tirarse .**

**Malfoy furioso lo cogió a peso rabioso .**

- **ven a aquí mala puta ¡! **

- **Déjame ¡! Suéltame ¡ no quiero ¡! He dicho que no quiero ¡!**

**Malfoy a peso , lo volvió a estampar contra el frío suelo .**

**Le pegó una patada en las costillas , fuertemente haciéndole gritar de dolor .**

**Hundió su codo en su tripa , y este devolvió sangre por la boca .**

**Entonces tirando de su pelo , junto a pocos centímetros su cara con la suya .**

- **eso es lo que quiero , que después de mi , no te unas a nadie Black … nunca podrás unirte a tu amado Black …**

- **como?? – los ojos de Monny se abrieron de par en par .**

- **lo que has oído , esta sera mi venganza contra Black , el te ama Lupin …**

**Monny ensanchó la cara .**

- **se , que si un día estáis juntos os querréis unir , y lo elegirás a él , como chico para unirte de por vida … - la cara de Lucius reflejó rabia , pero al mirarlo y volver al hilo de lo que estaba hablando sonrió y rió .**

- **pero no será así , por que yo te voy a violar , y ese será mi castigo , vivir con esa mordedura venenosa y que Black sufra de por vida por no poder tenerte en sus brazos … que peor castigo que eso ¿? **

**Monny lo miró , definitivamente Malfoy era astuto , pero a la vez el ser mas cruel que conocía .**

- **eres malo Malfoy , muy malo … como puedes ser tan cruel ¿?**

- **Soy un Malfoy Lupin , con un Malfoy no se juega y Black lo ha hecho …**

**Malfoy lo miró con lujuria se sacó la varita del pantalón .**

**Monny lo miró a los ojos plateados y llenos de locura contenida .**

**La cara y cuerpo del pobre Monny estaba lleno de arañazos y moratones , sangre fluía de sus heridas abiertas .**

- **imperius … - susurró .**

**Entonces Monny esta vez se sintió pesado no podía moverse .**

**Intentó chillar y tampoco podía .**

**( que me está pasando ¿? No puedo no ¡! Ah ¡! Me esta poseyendo para que no me mueva y hable ¡! O dios no ¡! )**

**Monny pudo ver como lo abrían de piernas , y lo empezaban a tocar por sus partes íntimas , las prendas fluían cada vez mas , tanto las suyas como las de él .**

**Notó como la boca afilada empezaba a invadir sus pezones chupándolos y enrojeciéndolos .**

**Monny volvió a  intentar moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo .**

**Se dio por vencido.**

** Una lágrima calló por su cara achicada e inocente llena se sudor y lágrimas .**

**Sintió que ese seria su destino , y muerto de miedo y terror espero el momento cumbre , sin dejar de llorar y pensar .**

**( - paddie , prongs , Wormatail , amigos … este es el fin … paddie , por que me he peleado contigo ¿? Si no me hubiera enfadado esto no estaría pasando … paddie te amo … lo siento mucho mi vida , lo siento mucho …. )**

**Notaba como le deslizaban el cinturón que ataba sus pantalones , un chorro de ropa yacía al lado .**

**Monny echó una última mirada a la puerta , pero el Sirius protector que iba con el mapa del merodeador buscándolo como otras veces no apareció .**

**( - por mi culpa no está aquí … admítelo Lupin este será tu destino )**

**Y cerrando los ojos , y deslizando una lágrima amarga esperaba su destino ….**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N/a : Ola a todos , ya estoy aquí . bueno , bueno , bueno … no se que les abrá parecido el cap … supongo que me lanzarán un huerto de tomates en la cabeza pero … lo soportaré . se que soy mala , pero hasta el cap siguiente no vais a saber nada .**

**Esta vez no os diré el título por que sería demasiado revelador … **

**En fin , que opinan de la reacción de Sirius ¿ hizo bien ¿? Quien os cae peor Margaret o Lily ¿? Que pensais de Niurka ¿?y que os pareció la escena del final del cap ¿? Lo violará ¿? No lo violará ¿? Por desgracia Sirius no tiene el mapa con el que buscar … todo lo que penséis en reviews y hasta la próxima ¡! **

**Contestación de vuestros reviews :**

**SAYA : ola wapa ¡! Que decirte por aki , si ya lo decimos todo por msn no ¿? Solo que muchas gracias x leerme y que espero que te haya gustado el cap , aunque haga sufrir a monny . besitos , espero tu review ¡!**

**REMSIE .: ola de nuevo wapisima ¡! Gracias , como siempre x tu review , pues si hija ya esta aquí mi nuevo cap , y espero tu review jeje .  a que te refieres a diferente ( la fiesta ) , si james hubiera avisado antes a Siri del amor de monny ¿ jaja no me lo puedo ni imaginar … jejeje veo que eres bastante intuitiva para prevenir las cosas malas jejeje … por cierto me estoy leyendo tu fic : el hermano de remus , voy x la mitad cuando lo acabe te dejo review vale?? Muy chulo ¡! Jeje besos .**

**LINE PALADIN: OLA ¡! Gracias por tu review ¡! La continuación ya esta , y te recuerdo que son : miércoles y domingos . espero que te siga gustando y me dejes mas reviews, besos .**

**AYA : ola xiquilla ¡! Gracias por tu review , no se si en este me dejaras ,,, ya sabes por que jeje , pero ojala lo hagas ¡ gracias por haberme entendido y alagado , besos .**

**D.MO : ola ¡! Gracias de nuevo por leerme .. buff pues si llamas al anterior calenturiento en este te has quemado no?? Y no hablemos en los próximos jaajaja te achicharraras jajaja , en fin si te gutan los acosos de Lucius a Monny ( mi pobrecito ha sido ultrajado y maltratado ) este cap , te abra**

** encantado , bueno un beso y hasta el miércoles .**

**YAMIEL : OLA ¡! Gracias ¡! Pues si , soy una novata n esto del slash , por que estoy escribiendo otros dos fics , pero de otras parejas y diferentes . igualmente llevo poco tiempo en esto , así que soy novata vamos . **

**Así que leéis , tu amiga y tu mi fic en clases'? jajja espero que no os llamen la atención por mi culpa eh?? Jajaja . recuerdos y gracias tb a tu amiga .**

**Pues ya he leido tu fic , y te deje un review con mi opinión así que ya sabes escribe eh?? Y se puntual como lo soy yo jajaja besos**

**SNOW : ola ¡! Pues si sirius ya lo sabe jeje , me gustaría aber visto tu cara cuando estaban en la cama hablando ajajaja ( como dices que te gustaria que siguieran lo del sofá … ) jeje pero aunque sirius esta calentón hija , no es el único , el mal-follao tb lo esta , y como lo viole … sirius lo lleva claro … y a parte esta la pesada de margaret así que … ya veremos no ¿? Espero tu review y besos ¡!**

**NADESHIKO : ola ¡!! Me alegro de que te gustara y aya trato ¡! Jaja dile a tu amiga que gracias x leerlo tb  jajaja y que con este cap –ya habéis visto cosas emocionantes no?? Y un pervertido lucius , o no?? Estaréis satisfechas jeje , pero weno … que pasara? Esperad al miércoles , besos y espero tu review ¡! X cierto como se llamara tu fic ¿? Ya me dirás para leerlo jeje **

**MERLE : OLA loka ¡! Jajaja ( mira quien habla ) jajaja , pos ya tienes la continuación jeje , espero que te guste . como ves sirius no cambia con su comportamiento , jeje es que es el puto amo este hombre jajaja . quieres un malfoy que te seduzca o un black ¿? Jajaja besos , espero tu review ¡!**

**KAry : ola ¡! Menudo nombre compuesto eh?? Yo pongo Kary si no te importa ¡! Muchas gracias por tu review ¡! Espero que te guste tb este cap, y el miércoles ya sabes nuevo cap , un beso y espero mas reviews tuyos desde ahora .**

**YA TA ,TOY AGOTADA , UN BESO Y HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES ¡! **

**HERMI16 **

**LORENA .**


	8. Lidiando con la verdad

**CAP-12- LIDIANDO CON LA VERDAD : **

**(_ADVERTENCIA :__ SUBIDA DE TEMPERATURA …)_**

****

**_( Dedicado este cap a : _****_Me gustaría dedicar este cap , a mi amiga Vane , ella sabe el por que … y a todas aquellas personas que han sufrido abuso sexual o violación y que lo están pasando muy mal … decirles que no se rindan y luchen por ser felices … que esos desgraciados no merecen nuestras lágrimas  y hay que ser fuertes … como lo intento ser yo … a partir de ahora cualquier pensamiento de Monny sobre este abuso que ha sufrido , son mis propios pensamientos y el sufrimiento que se siente al sentirte una persona sucia …con cariño , Lorena )_**

****

**En los terrenos de Hogwarts , dos muchachos corrían de un lado a otro dando voces .**

- **Monny**** ¡! Monny ¡! – chillaba James , mirando por los matorrales de los terrenos – donde estás ¿? **

- **Monny**** lo siento ¡! Sal si estás por aquí ¡! – decía a su vez Sirius .**

**Ambos jóvenes , miraban por entre los arbustos , árboles … intentando ayar a su amigo entre la penumbra .**

**Sirius**** fue hacia James , echo un manojo de nervios.**

- **prongs**** ¡!! No lo encontramos ¡! Joder ¡! Y si le paso algo ¿? **

- **Cálmate Padfoot ¡! Nadie lo va a raptar , tiene que estar por aquí , por que emos mirado en medio castillo – dijo James , mirando por los invernaderos .**

- **ESTA SOLO Y ENFADADO CONMIGO ¡! PRONGS ¡! QUE HARÍAS SI FUERA LILY LA QUE ESTUVIERA DESAPARECIDA ¿? – espetó enfadado .**

- **Eh!! Deja a Lily empaz , que no quiero hablar de ella … y no la pagues conmigo … te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien bailó  con la ricitos de oro …**

- **Joder tío no me hagas sentir mas culpable ¡! – chilló Sirius agarrándolo .**

**James ,**** se soltó colocándose la túnica .**

**Sirius**** había dejado la suya tirada por un pasillo de segundo piso , para ir mas cómodo para correr y buscar .**

- **monny**** ¡! Monny ¡! – seguía chillando Sirius , acercandose a la pared de piedra del castillo .**

- **Padffot**** …**** y si esta en la casa de los gritos ¿? – dijo James con los ojos abiertos – quizás este ahí escondido … **

**Sirius**** lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos .**

- **si tienes razón , allí es un sitio casi seguro … vayamos a  mirar entonces …**

**Sirius**** se acercó hacia James que ya caminaba hacia el sauce boxeador cuando Sirius pisó algo en la hierva …**

- **que es esto ¿? – el animago pronunció " lumos " en su varita para poder ver algo duro que había pisado en el césped .**

- **que es eso ¿? – preguntó James , parándose .**

**Sirius**** por un momento se habia puesto un poco pálido .**

**James lo miró , cuando Sirius alzó una varita .**

- **una varita en el césped … me suena de algo … - dijo James cogiéndola .**

- **como no te va a sonar ¿?!! Es de monny ¡! – chilló Sirius con los ojos relampagueantes .**

- **ah si ¿? Joder hijo ¡! Sabía que te fijabas en todo lo que Monny es y usa pero … hasta la varita??  - dijo James casi riendo .**

- **NO HACE GRACIA PRONGS ¡! Sabes lo que esto significa ¿?- preguntó Sirius alzando las manos .**

**James hizo que pensaba , con las manos en la barbilla .**

- **em**** …**** no ¡! El que?? – preguntó el chico de gafas.**

- **verdaderamente ,**** a veces eres idiota Prongs ¡! Significa que Monny esta solo y desarmado ¡! De cualquiera que pueda atacarle ¡! **

- **Ah …****  es verdad ¡! – exclamó James poniéndose una mano en la boca , dándose cuenta del significado de aquello .**

**Sirius**** bufó y siguió mirando por los alrededores .**

**Una mata de polvo , empañó las gafas de James y el chico se las sacó .**

**Las alzó en alto de su cabeza y pudo ver una luz en lo alto de la torre del castillo .**

**No veía , así que se volvió a poner las gafas .**

**Sirius**** volvió a recriminarle .**

- **vas a buscar o te vas a poner a mirar las racholas del castillo ¿? – pregunto irónicamente  tenso .**

**James seguía mirando interesado la ventana iluminada .**

- **sirius**** …**** el aula vacia del pasillo sur de el cuarto piso , siempre esta vacia  verdad ¿?  - preguntó James a su amigo .**

- **pues claro ¡! Solo hemos entrado ahí nosotros, los merodeadores … por que ¿? – dijo Sirius acercándose interesado por lo que James estaba vislumbrando .**

- **por eso … esta encendida la luz de la sala … - dijo – no es raro ¿?**

**Sirius**** miró la ventana iluminada alzando la ceja subjestivo , mientras pensaba algo .**

**Miró la varita que tenía en la mano de Monny , miró el lugar donde la había pisado , que era justo debajo de la ventana … y empezó a atar cabos .**

**Miró a la ventana , con cierto terror en su mirada , y cogiendo la túnica de James lo arrastró a correr .**

- **esa sala ¡! Monny ¡! Tiene que estar allí  ¡! Corre ¡! **

**Y Sirius fue arrastrando como pudo a un pesado James .**

**……………**

**En la sala … **

**El muchacho rubio, tenía debajo de él a un desnudo ya Remus Lupin aturdido por la maldición imperius , sin poder moverse o articular palabra .**

**El cruel rubio , lamía cada rincón de su cuerpo , dejando su venenosa mordedura clavada en la piel suave del licántropo .**

**El joven , sentía cada caricia y cada mordedura de los dientes afilados del otro chico , profundamente.**

**Gemia**** de dolor , por cada bocado , por cada caricia ruda en su cuerpo .**

**Lucius**** en cambio eso solo lo excitaba mas .**

**Poder aprobechar y saborear la piel desnuda de Lupin , el ser mas erótico que disipaba en su cabeza .**

**Chupó sus labios sin contemplaciones , obligandolo a aceptar el paso de su lengua en su boca .**

**Cbup**** su cara , aún sabiendo el asqueamiento que Monny sentía , se apoderaba de él , cada vez mas …**

**Monny**** estaba muerto de frío , de miedo , de ira .**

- **( si**** tan solo pudiera moverme … oh ¡! Por que no acaba de una vez ¡?? Quiere hacerme sufrir por eso tarda mas … quiere usarme como un sucio muñeco , como una simple puta de las suyas .. ) **

- **Puta ,**** eso soy yo … un chico- puta … para hijos de puta sucios como este … - susurró Monny , aunque Malfoy no pudiera escucharlo , por el hechizo aplicado en él .**

**Monny**** se puso de nuevo a llorar .**

**Sintió un intenso escalofrío , cuando Malfoy perdió entonces su boca en sus partes íntimas … tan rudamente que le hacía daño …**

**( -**** por favor para ya … )**

**Malfoy**** minutos después , alzó la cabeza .**

**Se arrastró como una víbora por el cuerpo desnudo de su víctima , mordisqueándolo .**

**Sus pezones ya estaban hinchados y moratones y sangre seca recorrían su piel clara y suave de los duros y agresivos golpes .**

**Arrimó su cabeza , su cara y su pelo a la altura de la cara de Monny .**

**Este intentó girar la cara para no cruzarse con los ojos plateados pero no pudo .**

**Este se rió , y empezó a acariciarle el cabello miel.**

- **no te excitas ni a la de 3 Lupin , que lástima yo que queria disfrutar mas de … - Lucius miró las partes bajas del chico , con decepción .- bueno … no importa , tu si disfrutarás de la mía …**

**Lucius**** se levantó un poco , quedando de rodillas sobre Monny .**

**Este abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio lo que tenía pensado hacer el rubio .**

**Trató de resistirse pero no pudo moverse .**

**Malfoy**** riendo estridente con una mano llevaba su miembro erecto hacia la boca del otro chico y con la otra la varita .**

- **( resiste**** , resiste … por favor no caigas … en la maldición ,no Lupin ¡! No abrás la bo … aaaaaaaa)**

**La boca se abrió de par en par cuando recibió una nueva orden de la maldición imperius .**

**El rubio feliz pudo meterle el miembro en la boca , dibujándosele una cara de placer y felicidad absoluta .**

- **oh**** si … - jadeó Malfoy , fuertemente , mientras se mobía .**

**Monny**** lloraba , era muy desagradable sentir esa " cosa " en su boca , tener que probarla , chuparla … era asqueroso , se sentía miserable sucio .**

**Incluso se preguntó que ocurriría si Sirius lo viera así …**

**( -**** no haría nada, por que no va a venir … este es el peor momento de mi vida , joder que pare ya no quiero que se venga ahora , no lo podré soportar…)**

**-oh si … - escuchó decir en un gran jadeo a Malfoy segundos después .**

**Entonces notó como le era retirado , el dichoso miembro de la boca .**

**Notaba su boca seca , agrandada y sucia .**

**Notó que se había retirado , por que estaba demasiado erecto ya .**

**( -**** oh no , ya está este es el momento cumbre … ahora si que me viola … ) – pensó asustado agrandando los ojos .**

**Malfoy**** traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Con un golpe de varira susurró .**

**-ponte de cuatro patas … imperius … **

**Entonces una gran fuerza magnética , lo obligaba a ponerse en esa posición .**

**( -**** no lo aré no ¡! No lo voy a permitir ¡! Soy un gryffindor ¡! ) – se decía para si Monny .**

**El chico sudaba , y Malfoy empezó a impacientarse al ver que Monny estaba podiendo cada vez mas con el hechizo .**

**Se enfureció y lo agarró con brusquedad de la cadera .**

- **acabemos con esto de una puta vez ¡!ponte a cuatro patas ya maldito licántropo ¡! **

**La fuerza de Lucius y el imperius , dio su fruto . **

**Lucius**** lo agarró  con fuerza , girándolo y poniéndolo en cuatro patas .**

**Sonrió ,**** satisfechó .**

- **jeje**** ahora si estoy listo , mi venganza está servida Black …ni siquiera me voy a molestar en lubricarte … quiero que sientas dolor … -dijo con  crueldad , agarrando de nuevo el miembro erecto con su mano .**

**Monny**** entrecerró los ojos , aguados .**

**-( he hecho todo lo que podía pero no puedo … solo soy un dévil licántropo que no ha podido hacer mas .. paddie te amo tanto …) – volvió a llorar .**

**El momento se acercaba , y Malfoy estaba listo para penetrar en él .**

**Se escucho un ruido sordo fuera de la habitación de pasos acelerados pero solo Monny lo escuchó , abrió los ojos .**

- **( que es eso ¿?!! Pasos!!?? Ayudádme ¡! Mierda si no puedo chillar ¡!)**

**Se sobresaltó cuando notó como algo rozaba en su trasero , poco a poco , ahí estaba … lo iba a penetrar ¡!**

**El ruido que antes Monny escuchó esta vez se repitió pero gravemente y acompañado con un sonoro golpe en la puerta y un chillido , mas parecido a un rugido .**

**Malfoy**** se sobresaltó , y se detuvo , separándose de Monny para fijar la vista en la puerta .**

**Pudieron reconocer ambos la voz grave de Sirius .**

- **Black****?? – dijo entonces sorprendido Malfoy , ya que no se lo esperaba .**

- **( paddie**** ¡! Está aquí ¡! Mi amado esta aquí ¡! ) – se dijo para sí Monny .**

**Otro ruido sordo y grave chocó contra la puerta , que esta vez no desistió y calló entera al suelo .**

**Dejando ver a el muchacho alto de pelo negro azulado , con los ojos chisporreteantes de ira , encima de la puerta destrozada .**

**Detrás suyo había la figura de James que lo siguió y se puso rápidamente la mano en la boca al ver la escena .**

**Sirius**** por su parte , se tuvo que quedar petrificado .**

**El esperaba  ver a Monny allí , e incluso a Monny con el Mal- follao o como última opción , Monny siendo besado a la fuerza por el Mal- follao .**

**   Pero en su mente nunca se imaginó  , la figura de SU Monny a cuatro patas , Con Lucius Malfoy a punto de " joderle " por detrás .**

**Esa imagen fue mucho para él , que con la boca seca aún , se lanzó como un león enfurecido contra la serpiente rubia .**

- **HIJO DE PUTA ¡! COMO TE ATREVES ¡! ¿? TE MATO , YO TE MATO ¡! – chillaba Sirius tirando al suelo con un golpe sordo a un Lucius desnudo , pero sin consideración ninguna .**

**James corrió hacia Monny para apartarlo de la pelea , lo tapó con su túnica , que llevaba en la mano .**

**Sirius**** encima de Malfoy le pegaba tremendos puñetazos en la cara  a Malfoy , haciendo sangrarlo de una manera exagerada .**

**Malfoy**** no podía moverse , Sirius era mas fuerte que él y para mas la varita estaba lejos .**

**A Sirius no le hizo falta sacarla , por que lo estaba machacando .**

**Monny**** miraba la pelea , pero era incapaz de pensar nada , su mente era una esponja escurrida en esos instantes de agobio mental .**

**James sacó entonces su varita y murmuró hacia Monny un " finnite incantantem " para dar fin a la maldición imperius .**

**Monny**** pudo moverse entonces .**

- **gracias Prongs … puedo hablar … - se dijo Monny entonces .**

- **shhh**** mira como le pega , disfruta de este momento histórico .- dijo James girándole el rostro hacia los dos muchachos .**

**Sirius**** en ese momento le sacaba una muela a Lucius de tremendo puñetazo que le había metido.**

**Se levantó con ira , Malfoy no se podía ni mover .**

**James lo aplaudía , Monny simplemente los miraba silencioso .**

- **hijo de puta … - volvió a murmurar Sirius escupiéndole encima – solo eres escoria … y te haces llamar sangre limpia JA ¡! **

**Sirius**** le pego tremenda patada en sus partes , que del chillido y el dolor , hasta James instantáneamente se puso las manos en el lugar .**

- **auch****..**** eso debe doler … - dijo el chico de gafas .**

**Acto seguido Sirius , agarró su varita y pronunció un hechizo para atarlo con cuerdas.**

**Cuando estuvo atado y amordazado , Sirius pronucnió un " wingardium leviosa " , para llevarlo hacia la ventana , donde por la parte de afuera , (dirección a los terrenos ),se la montó para atarlo allí , desnudo y amordazado .**

**Lucius**** chillaba tras su mordaza , furioso .**

**Sirius**** rió entonces , maliciosamente .**

- **ahí te quedas … hasta que mañana los profesores te bajen … seguro que te gustará   que todos mañana te vean en paños menores no ¿?  Jeje pues esa es parte de mi venganza sanguijuela ¡! Y suerte que no te haya matado .**

- **eso ¡! – añadió James .**

**Malfoy**** los fulminaba con la mirada colgado del balcón .**

- **si te muev es te caerás y te arás pure de sabandija … así que yo de ti me quedaría quieto , tu varita me la quedo yo …- sirius se guardó la varita , volvió a mirar al furioso Malfoy y lo señaló con el dedo – y que no se te ocurra decir que fui yo quien te colgó ahí Mal- follao o si no te enterarás … - sentenció Sirius .**

**Lucius**** ,**** atado solo pudo dar un gran gruñido por protesta , mientras trataba de moverse para poder escapar .**

**Sirius**** cerró la ventana de golpe , dejándolo en el frío de la noche .**

**Seguía escuchando sonidos .**

**Sirius**** se dirigió a la ventana y dio un par de golpecitos .**

- **cierro porque me aburren tus alaridos … anda congélate ¡! Que tienes suerte que no te haya matado … mañana sabrás lo que es bueno jejejeje – sirius se sentía orgulloso , con lo que había echo – y si te mueves mucho la cuerda cederá y caerás al vacio , así que yo de ti no me movería .**

**Lucius**** volvió a dar otro gran gruñido muy parecido a : " MALDITO BLACKKKKKK ¡!! **

**Pero eso no afectó los mas mínimo a Sirius .**

**Al final giró su cara hacia sus dos amigos .**

** La cara se le volvió a tensar , cuando vio a su Monny cubierto por la túnica de James .**

**Con la mirada perdida , y la piel magruyada .**

**No había en los ojos dorados de Monny la misma ira que hace un rato , cuando se habían peleado .**

**Había un brillo que mostraba pánico y lo destrozado que estaba física y moral mente .**

- **chicos menos mal que llegasteis que si no , yo … él … sniff…- Monny empezó a hablar , con los ojos vidriosos , pero no pudo acabar ni la primera frase por que empezó a llorar amortiguadamente .**

- **OH MONNY ¡! – sirius corrió hacia el , separándolo de James que se mordía el labio con preocupación .**

**Sirius**** lo aferró en sus brazos , y Monny no puso resistencia , se abrazó a su amado .**

**Junto a el , se sentía protegido , cuidado , y ya la pelea de antes se había evaporado .**

**Sirius**** miraba a James , mientras dejaba que Monny llorara en su hombro y en su pecho .**

**Sirius**** le echó una mirada a James que claramente , parecía que iba a cometer un asesinato , y en question de segundos iría a la ventana y cortaría la cuerda qu**

**e**** ataba a Lucius para que callera en picado al suelo y se estampara .**

**James le hizo una se**

**ña**** , con las manos y los labios susurrantes :**

- **" cálmate " **

**Segundos después Monny levantó la cabeza con la cara roja e hinchada .**

**- perdóname paddie yo tengo la culpa de todo esto … si no me hubira ido enfadado no abría pasado nada … - susurró Monny mirándolo a los ojos – perdóname por favor … **

**A Sirius se le partía el alma de verlo así . Afligido , sudoroso , ultrajado …**

- **de eso nada … el único culpable de aquí es él Monny , tu no has de culparte de nada …**

- **si me he de culpar … **

- **que no … no lo vuelvas a repetir eso MAS ¡!**

**James tosió , interrumpiendolos .**

- **yo diría que la culpa es un poco tuya Paddfoot , si no hubieras bailado con la rizos de oro " …**

- **QUE ¡! ¿? SI AL FINAL SERÉ EL CULPABLE YO ¡! EN TODO CASO MARGARET ¡! **

**Los tres chicos se miraron , Monny se volvió a aferrar en su pecho , sollozando .**

**Sirius**** se dio cuenta , que no era moemento de discutir y le acarició el pelo suavemente .**

- **monny**** , mi monny , cálmate … todo paso …**

**Monny**** se sorbió la nariz .**

- **fue muy horrible chicos , fue algo embarazoso , horrible … me siento increíblemente sucio … soy una escoria …- susurraba Monny entre lágrimas , sus ojos doradod brillaban con intensidad .**

- **escoria tu??!! Pero que dices??!! No digas eso por dios … monny que tu eres ma- maravilloso , eres un muchacho que …. Que … arghs ¡! Maldito Mal-follao ¡! – Bramó Sirius .**

**Se fue a la ventana de nuevo , pero James lo evitó .**

- **ya está tio ¡! El mal esta echo ¡! Lo que devemos hacer es ir a Dumbledore para que lo expulsen por violador ¡! – chilló James razonablemente ( que raro … )**

**Siirus**** lo miró aún con ira , pero asintió .**

**Monny**** los miró a ambos , estaba nervioso , negaba con la cabeza y sollozaba .**

- **no vais a … de-decir nada … no quiero … - dijo este como ahogándose .**

- **como que no ¿? – chilló James asombrado .**

- **CASI TE VIOLA MONNY ¡! ABUS" DE TI ¡! CON ESO YA PUEDE SER EXPULSADO Y JUZGADO ¡! **

- **NO QUIERO ¡! – chilló Monny alejándose de ellos .- no quiero ¡! No quiero mas problemas ¡! Quiero olvidar lo que pasó ¡! No quiero recordar ¡! No quiero atormentarme ¡! No ¡! **

**Monny**** estaba en plena crisis nerviosa , el corazón le palpitaba y su respiración era agitada .**

**Se apolló sobre la pared , callendo de bruces mareado .**

**Los otros 2 merodeadores corrieron hacia él .**

- **Monny**** ¡!! **

- **Estás bien ¿?!! Dinos algo ¡! **

**Monny**** estaba muy pálido , Sirius lo cogió en brazos entonces .**

- **llevémosle a enfermería , está muy herido , podría pasarle algo … - dijo Sirius alarmado .**

- **no …**** a enfermería no … - murmuró entonces Monny en un susurro .- por favor no quiero que nadie lo sepa … por favor chicos … no quiero … em muero de la vergüenza … no quiero … - el chico lloraba débilmente .**

- **pero Monny por dios … esto es muy serio … - dijo James mirándolo .**

- **Malfoy**** , me ha destrozado completamente … no quiero más problemas… por favor … respetar mi voluntad …**

** Sirius tenía los ojos vidriosos , estaba apunto de ponnerse a llorar .**

**Entonces asintió .**

- **esta bien … respetaremios tu voluntad … yo mismo con la ayuda de Prongs y wormtail te curaremos … pero te digo una cosa mas Monny …**

- **que ¿? – dijo este mirándolo con sus ojos dorados fijamente .**

- **no voy a soportar ni un acoso , ni mirada de Malfoy mas hacia a ti , por que si lo hace contaré yo mismo la verdad … **

**Monny**** se paró ante la mirada seria y fija de su amado .**

**( -**** oh sirius , te quiero tanto … viniste a salvarme , como un principe encantado … espero que puedas curarme esta herida que hay dentro de mi , esta herida venenosa que está marcada en mi cuerpo como una cicatriz … )**

**Monny**** asintió .**

- **marchémonos ,**** Monny necesita descanso y reposo … - comentó James .**

**Sirius**** asintió , lanzó una última mirada odiosa a la ventana , donde Lucius había dejado de gruñir .**

**Seguramente consternado , y cansado ya .**

**Se dirigieron a la puerta , y salieron de allí , llevando en brazos a Monny .**

**Tuvieron mucho cuidado , de que nadie los viera por los pasillos , con Monny en ese estado , por que si no tendrían que decir la verdad .**

**Al fin llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda , que miró al chico sorprendido .**

- **que le pasó a ese muchacho ¿? – preguntó la dama .**

- **cállese y limitese a abrir ¡! – dijo bordemente Sirius – león dorado " .**

**El retrato se abrió de mala gana **

**( -**** muchacho  insolente )**

**Entraron en la sala común esperando que no hubiera nada .**

- **fuieste**** un poco borde con la dama gorda Padffot – dijo James recriminando a su amigo .**

**Sirius**** lo miró .**

- **lo siento … pero es que estoy muy nervioso … - se escusó paddffot .**

- **nervioso por que ¿? – preguntó una voz aguda , en la sala común .**

**estaba**** en frente del fuego en un sillón, preocupado .**

- **wormatail****, ya volviste ¿? – preguntó James al verlo .**

- **no lo ves que estoy aquí .. estaba preocupado … y no podia estar tan pancho bailando con Niurka …**

- **a claro ….- dijo James .**

**Peter**** se les acercó , al ver a Monny en ese estado en brazos de Sirius .**

- **Monny**** ¡! – chilló Peter .**

**James y Sirius le hicieron que se callara , para que no despertara a nadie .**

- **no lo esperaba esto de ti Padffot ¡! Sabía que estabais enfadados pero … tanto os habeis peleado que lo has dejado asi ¿? Al menos podrias haberle dado algo de ventaja …**

**Sirius**** no podía creer lo que escuchaba .**

- **pero que dices ¿?!! Yo no lo he dejado así ¡! No seas idiota ¡! **

- **Ah no??- masculló sorprendido Peter .**

- **No ..- dijeron James y Sirius al unisono .**

**Peter**** levantó una ceja , entonces miró a monny que miraba el techo con la mirada perdida .**

- **entonces quien fue … ¿? – preguntó Peter débilmente mirando a los otros dos .**

**James murmuró a lo muy bajito :**

- **el mal-follao … **

- **que ¿? – dijo peter extrañado .**

**james**** puso los ojos en blanco , y gruñó :**

- **el mal-follao idiota … **

- **ah ¡! El mal-follao ¡! – saltó Peter cuando al fin lo entendió .**

**Sirius**** le dio un caponazo en la cabeza , Peter había metido la pata .**

- **lo siento … Monny … que te ha hecho el mal-follao ¿? – preguntó débilmente Peter .**

**Monny**** no lo miró a la cara , pero murmuró quedamente .**

- **intentó violarme … **

- **QUE ¿?!! – bramó este .**

**Sirius**** y James lo tuvieron que tapar la boca , para que no chillara mas .**

- **pero como fue ¿?!! Como se atrevido ¿? Lo has matado Padffot o sigue vivo ¿? – preguntó peter mirando a sus 3 amigos , uno por uno .**

**     Sirius bufó .**

- **por desgracia no puedo matarlo … pero mañana va a sufrir un gran berrinche que nunca olvidará jamás …- dijo en un susurro leve Siirus , mientras una diminuta sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro .**

- **guauuu**** ¡! Que será ¿?!! – preguntó Peter impresionado .**

- **mañana lo sabrás … - dijo esta vez James .**

**Peter**** pareció desolado .**

**Monny**** habló segundos después .**

- **paddie**** …**** llévame a la habitación ya … quiero curarme y bañarme … estoy demasiado sucio … - dijo simplemente Monny .**

**Sirius**** lo miró , en compañía de los 2 merodeodares más .**

**Sintió esa ira, y esa compasión dentro de él por su amado .**

- **si ya vamos … venga chicos subamos …**

**Los 4 subieron a la habitación , donde allí pudieron curar las heridas más externas de su amigo .**

**Metieron al chico en la bañera , ya que quería estar solo allí y … limpiarse , limpiar su cuerpo , mientras sollozaba amargamente .**

**Aún podía notar , el calor abraador de la piel del Slitheryn , su tacto rudo , su erección cerca de su intimidad … rozándolo antes de que sus amigos llegaran a buscarlo .**

**( - estoy sucio muy sucio … impotente … no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esto … la marca quedará en mi de por vida , como esta maldita maldición … ha tenido mi cuerpo , lo ha utilizado , me ha jodido la vida por un simple juego de lujuria … ) **

**Las lagrimas se perdieron por entre el agua de la bañera .**

**El chico encendio el agua de la ducha para lavarse el, cabello , lleno de jabón que caía por su cuerpo .**

**Sintió la humedad de la saliva de Malfoy otra vez , salada y venenosa … tan salada como esas lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus pómulos delgados .**

**Unas lágrimas que no eran las primeras … y que tampoco iban a ser las últimas …en esa noche vieja de terror … **

**…………….**

**Los merodeadores , se levantaron de sus camas , aquella mañana bastante serios y abatidos , por lo que había pasado a Monny .**

**Este pos us parte , no había podido dormir casi nada , se la habia pasado pensando y recordando los duros momentos que había vivido con Malfoy .**

**A las 6 de la mañana , Sirius que no podía conciliar el sueño se metió en su cama , para hacerle compañía .**

**Puso la cabeza , de su amigo en sus piernas y le acarició el pelo .**

**Monny**** ,**** sintiéndose querido pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar … **

- **habeis**** dormido ¿? – preguntó en un susurro Peter a Sirius , mientras se vestía .**

**Monny**** aún estaba con la cabeza apollada en sus piernas .**

- **muy poco … Monny ha echado unas cabezaditas … no hagas ruido …**

- **que – que pasa ¿? – dijo entonces Monny despertándose , cuando el cepillo de pelo se le calló a James al suelo .**

**Sirius**** quiso tirarle el cepillo en la cabeza a James .**

- **perdón …**** - se escusó este , avergonzado .**

- **sigue durmiendo si quieres Monny … no hay clases … estamos en fiestas de navidades aún … por si no lo recuerdas lobito .., duerme … **

- **no ,**** no me apetece … - dijo firme entonces Monny levantándose .**

**Sirius**** quiso evitarlo , pero Monny ya estuvo de pie .**

- **Monny**** no seas cabezón …duérmete y yo me quedo aquí contigo cuidándote …**

**Monny**** lo miró entonces , la mirada triste , pero a la ves dura .**

- **padffot**** ,**** necesito salir … no quiero estar encerrado todo el día … necesito distracción para pensar en todo lo que me pasó …- dijo Monny empezando a vestirse .**

**Sirius**** se tuvo que callar , pues Monny estaba firme en su decisión .**

**El muchacho de cabello color miel , estaba frente al espejo poniéndose una blusa blanca , cuando al rozar su piel … vino a su mente , como Lucius lo desnudaba , como caía la túnica por sus hombros en un movimiento fluído …**

**Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo , rozándose y estremeciéndose ,con los ojos dorados brillantes … **

**Los 3 amigos al notarlo , se quisieron acercar .**

- **estás bien Monny ¿? –preguntó James .**

- **si estoy bien … **

- **seguro ¿? No ter mareaste ¿? – preguntó Siirus poniéndole una mano en la frente .**

- **no …- dijo siseante Monny mirando a Sirius a los ojos … - no es nada … **

**Sirius**** lo miró no muy convencido , Peter ya en la puerta dijo :**

- **venga bajemos pronto que quiero ver al mal-follao en pelotas atado a la ventana ¡! – dijo saliendo a correr .**

**Sirius**** miró a Monny , este tenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor , para salir a los terrenos seguidamente .**

**Se escuchaban , chillidos y risas provenientes de los terrenos .**

**James y Peter sonrieron , mientras iban velozmente hacia fuera .**

- **padffot**** ,**** monny corred ¡! – chillaba James , mientras se alejaba .**

**Sirius**** se acercó a Monny .**

- **crees que podrás verlo o prefieres quedarte aquí ¿? **

**Monny**** lo miró , lo sonrió .**

- **paddie**** … quiera o no … tendré que ver a Malfoy lo que queda de curso … no me voy a esconder de él soy un gryffindor …**

- **no lo temes ¿? – preguntó muy serio Sirius .**

**Monny**** lo miró , pero en realidad no lo fijaba en sus ojos .**

- **no … no lo temo … por eso quiero verlo como hace el ridiculo ese … hijo … de …" piiiiii ", vayamos … **

**Sirius**** sonrió entonces .**

- **ya verás como nos reimos Monny ..jeje **

**Monny**** asintió , mientras que cojido del hombro por su amado salieron hacia los terrenos .**

**( - no deví mentir , pero me da tanta vergüenza admitirlo que … lo temo , me da un pánico verle a la cara … solo de recordar me estremezco , tengo mucho miedo , mucho , pero lo he de superar , lo superaré para algo soy un Gryffindor ¡! )**

**Cuando llegaron a los terrenos , Sirius lo llevó a la parte donde ayer al buscarlo , encntró su varita .**

**Monny**** se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de alumnos que habían allí .**

**Estaban todos riéndose .**

**Entre ellos en cabeza , estaban Crabbe , goyle y Snape mirando a su lider colgado en bolas .**

**Lucius**** gruñía de rabia tras su mordaza al ver que era el centro de burlas .**

**Todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí no podian parar de rier , excepto los slitheryn claro está .**

- **mirad chicas es Lucius Malfoy ¡! Uuuhhhh ¡!! Jajajajaj- dijeron un grupo de chicas de tercer curso .**

- **ole los huevos del que lo haya colgado allí – dijo un chico de Huffleppuff que estaba en el suelo muerto de risa .**

** A Sirius se le subió el ego , mientras miraba a todos lados con orgullo .**

**Monny**** miraba , debería reirse , pero solo salia de sus labios una diminuta sonrisa .**

**Por supuesto , para él, el ridiculo que estaba haciendo Malfoy no era suficiente para hacerle pagar lo que le habia echo , y mucho menos para olvidar .**

**James y Peter , por su parte tenían ya lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír .**

- **Lucius**** quien te colgó de ahí ¿? – se escuchaba decir a Goyle que le preguntaba .**

- **Ummmmmmmmm****!! – se escuchaba decir a Malfoy con furia ,moviéndose por todos lados .**

- **Que que?? **

- **Ummmmm****- respondió este de nuevo queriendo dar una patada en el aire .**

- **Avisaré a Hellon …- dijo entonces Snivellus , al menos mas astuto que los otros dos gorilas .**

**James se giró hacia Sirius .**

- **el idiota de Snivellus , nos va a joder la diversión … - dijo entonces James .**

- **Que lástima … - dijo Peter epenado .**

- **De eso nada … - dijo entonces James , sonriendo picadamente .**

**Cuando Snape corría por su lado dirección a dentro del castillo , james puso una pequeña zancadilla a este cuando pasó .**

**Este calló al suelo de plancha cayendo en el barro , de cara .**

**James se partió la caja con Sirius y Peter .**

**Monny**** simplemente lo observaba divertido .**

**Snape**** levantó la cara con odio , llena de barro .**

**Lucius**** por su parte dio un tremendo gruñido de disgusto , mirando a los merodeadores .**

- **que pasa Snivellus … ¿? Te gusta el barro ¿? **

- **Crash**** ¡! **

** Se escuchó un ruido sordo , y James sintió una gran presión sobre su cara .**

**SE giró para darse cuenta de que era Lily Evans .**

- **que haces tía ¿?!! – chilló James .**

- **he visto que le ponías la zancadilla a mi novio Potter ¡!! **

- **" he visto que le ponías la zancadilla a mi novio Potter ¡!!"- repitió James con vocecita aguda .**

- **NO ME IMITES ¡! 10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR ¡!**

- **Le vas a quitar puntos a nuestra casa por este cretino ¿?!! **

- **Pues si ¡! Y este cretino se llama Severus y es mi novio , asi que basta de meterte con él ¡! **

- **Mira Evans haz lo que te de la gana paso de TI y de EL ¡! **

- **A SI HABER SI ES VERDAD POTTER ¡! – Lily chilló con las manos en alto , ayudó a Snivellus a ponerse de pie, con cariño .- vamos cariñín … **

- **Si lily vamos … - dijo este echando una mirada de triumfo a James .**

**Este los mandó al diablo , mosqueado .**

**Peter**** miraba aún hacia Malfoy emocionado .**

- **mira la cuerda … se Rompe ¡! Se va a caer ¡! **

**Todos miraron y exclamaron , cuando , de tanto moverse la cuerda se partió y Lucius calló para abajo .**

**Muchos dieron un grito de exclamación , cuando iba a chocar , pero la voz estredinte y adulta de el profresor de pociones , Hellon llegó desafortunadamente .**

- **INMOBILUS ¡! **

**El cuerpo de Lucius fue bajando entonces los pocos metros que le quedaban poco a poco hasta posarse en el suelo .**

**Sirius**** chasqueó con la lengua .**

- **lástima ¡! Por poco ¡! – dijo apenado .**

**Monny**** no pudo evitar soltar una risita , la primera desde el incidente .**

**( -**** si es que hasta en los peores momentos el me hace sonreir … es tan bueno … ) **

**Hellon**** tapó a Malfoy con una túnica , y lo enderezó .**

**Este echó una mirada odiosa hacia Sirius , queriendo estrangularlo .**

- **QUIEN HA SIDO ¡!?? – bramó entonces Hellon .**

**Nadie hablo , es mas , James se cruzó de brazos y Sirius silvaba .**

- **quien fue señor Malfoy ¿? – preguntó entonces Hellon a Lucius .**

**Este miró hacia los merodeadores , Sirius le sonreía con malicia .**

**Este levantó una ceja la mirar a Monny .**

**Sonrió un poco al verlo pálido y tembloroso , cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar .**

**(- maldito Black .. juro que estás me las pagarás … no puedo decir nada ,por que me puede delatar Black , por que él … no lo ará … está temblando , me teme , eso es  bueno , me teme … )**

**( -**** oh dios … esto es peor de lo que pensaba , estoy temblando, por que tiemblo ¿? Quiero irme de aquí no quiero mirarlo ¡! )**

**Hellon**** volvió a preguntarle .**

- **me lo vas a decir o no ¿? **

- **No **

- **Por que ¿?**

- **Pues por que fue una broma sin importancia … - dijo sin saber que mas decir , apretando los dientes  , mientras miraba a un satisfecho Sirius .**

**Hellon**** ,**** alucinó .**

- **bueno , como quieras … si no lo dicé ni podremos hacer nada al respecto , ahora largo de aquí todos …**

**Hellon**** se fue para dentro , muchos alumnos se fueron iendo .**

**Sirius**** tenía cogido aún a Monny , por que Malfoy en este momento los miraba .**

**Miraba a Monny, y seguidamente a Sirius .**

**El moreno , estuvo a punto de ir hacia el y sacarle los ojos pero antes de eso ,Malfoy se giró hacia donde estaban Crabbe , Goyle y Snape .**

**Les hizo una seña y los cuatro se fueron de allí .**

**Sirius**** y James se miraron , Peter los miraba irse aún , igual que Monny que seguía con la mirada expectantes hacia Malfoy .**

- **todos unidos a partir de ahora … no podemos separarnos ni pelearnos … la cosa no acaba aquí , de eso estoy seguro … - dijo Sirius en un hilo de voz .**

**…………….**

**Los días pasaron , rápidos y ocupados .**

**Una gran cantidad de exámenes llegaron como una avalancha .**

**Los merodeadores , estaban mas unidos que nunca , , cuando llegó el mes de febrero .**

**Monny**** no había sido molestado en ese mes , ni una solo vez por Lucius Malfoy .**

**Sobretodo por que Sirius no se separaba de él .**

**El animago , lo ayudaba en todo , lo consolaba cuando le daban sus bajones y cada día le demostraba mas su amor incodicional .**

**En eso mismo , pensaba Monny en clases de Transformaciones .**

**Estaba sentado con James y detrás suyo Sirius y Peter .**

**El muchacho estaba meditando , en su amor por Sirius cuando la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall , dando comienzo a la clase lo despertó.**

- **bien …**** vamos a dar las primeras lecciones para aparecerse . como bien saben la aparición es algo complicado , pero a  la vez muy util en esta asignatura – explicaba la profesora Mcgonagall .**

- **bien … como también saben este tema se realizará en el proximo curso también , donde os darán los carnés de aparición, así que saquen los pergaminos y cojan apuntes …**

**Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw , con los que hacían transformaciones sacaron de las mochilas los libros .**

**James y Monny sacaron sus libros y sus pergaminos en sus mesas .**

**Algo se calló al suelo , de la mesa de Monny .**

**James lo cogió .**

**Vio que era un pergamino enrollado con un lazo rojo , echó una mirada a Sirius .**

**Como dando su aprobación de poder dárselo a Monny.**

**Sirius**** sonrió y asintió con la cabeza , sonriente .**

**( -**** este padffot … ahora cartitas de amor … lo que faltaba … )- pensaba risueño James .**

- **monny**** …**** - susurró James intentando que Mcgonagall no se enterara de nada .**

- **que ¿? – dijo este , mojando la pluma en el tintero para escribir .**

- **ten se te calló esto estaba en tu mochila … - dijo James dádole el pergamino .**

**Monny**** lo miró extrañado , un nudo se le izo en el estómago .**

**(- quien me escribe ¿? No será … no , haber la letra , está en mayúsculas para distraerme pero seguro que es de … paddie … es su letra fijo , pero que mal disimulado es .. )**

**Pensaba risueño Monny .**

**El chico en ese mes ,que había pasado , se estaba dando cuenta de que Sirius sentía algo mas que amistad por el y gracias a ello seguia adelante a pesar del dolor y la desesperación que sentía su cuerpo afligido .**

**(- bueno voy a leer aber que me dice el " discreto " de paddie … )**

**" _n_****_/a : la carta de Sirius a Monny es copia de una canción que sale en la telenovela " Machos " jaja , así que el que se la sepa que la cante con su tonillo que ser reirá mucho de cómo queda … eso si , hay alguna modificación … "_**

****

**_"Mi amado : _**

****

**_Soy sincero y verdadero ,_**

**_Soy tu perro y compañero ,_**

**_Soy tu amado yo entero _**

**_Y nunca te voy a a fallar ._**

****

**_Yo comprendo tus deseos_**

**_Y no me importan tus defectos _**

**_Y no temas que yo siempre …_**

**_A tu lado voy a estar _**

****

**_Llegaste a mi vida y ya no soy el mismo , _**

**_Mis fantasías se parecen a ti ._**

**_Llegaste a mi vida y ya no soy el mismo , _**

**_Pues solo te quiero a ti …_**

****

**_Solo se que te estoy amando , _**

**_Esta es la primera vez que me enamoré , _**

**_Algo extraño me pasa al verte_**

**_Tengo que saber que es para saber que hacer … _**

****

**_Ya se lo que es , es amor ._**

****

**_Te amo  mucho , tu ángel de la guarda ."_**

****

**Los cachetes de Monny se volvieron rojas en fracciones de segundos , mientras enrollaba el pergamino .**

**No quiso mirar hacia atrás , por que sabía que había sido su Sirius el que se lo había escrito y se moriría de la vergüenza .**

**Sirius**** lo miraba , atentamente para ver su reacción .**

**James por su parte se reía al ver la cara de Monny que trataba de ocultar tras su libro de transformaciones .**

**( - ha sido el … off para que bueno es , que seductor , que galán que bueno es conmigo … pero eso si , mas indiscreto no se puede ser … jeje anda que poner su "tu perro ", no podía decir otra cosa no , sino mi perro … anda que … ) **

**Monny**** no pudo evitar sonreir , mientras siguió cogiendo apuntes .**

- **señor Black acérquese al encerado … y entrégueme la redacción sobre la aparición que ha hecho hasta ahora … ya que no deja de mirar a la mesa del señor Potter y el señor Lupin , siginifica que no tiene nada mas que hacer … - dijo con frialdad Mcgonagall .**

**Sirius**** se levantó iendo el encerado , donde estaba una seria profesora Mcgonagall y le empezo a reriminar.**

**James llamó a Peter y Monny en voz baja .**

- **chicos ¡! Dentro de una semana ya es el cumpleaños de Padffot …- dijo James .**

- **es verdad ¡! Ya no me acordaba ¡! – dijo Peter en voz baja .**

- **ya 17 … que mayor … - dijo Monny soñador .**

**James iba a burlarse de eso , pero desistió de la idea .**

- **ahora que no está quería hablaros del regalo …Monny tienes esa revista que Sirius estaba viendo en el tren el año pasado … esa de vehículos muggles ¿? – preguntó James .**

**Monny**** meditó un  momento .**

- **si , ya se cual , es la tengo en mi baúl si .,.. porque ¿? **

- **Te acuerdas la topo , esa que le gustaba ¿?**

- **Topo ¿? – preguntó Peter sin entender .**

- **Si ¡! Ese vehiculo , que tiene dos ruedas que usan los muggles de nuestra edad … - dijo James haciendo señas .**

- **Ah ¡! Moto prongs es una moto ¡! – dijo riendo Monny .**

- **Como sea ¡! Padffot quiere una , le gustó mucho … se la compramos entre los tres ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **Bueno ,**** vale ¡! – dijo Peter accediendo .**

- **Me parece genial ¡! A paddie le ará tremenda ilusión ¡! Yo me encargo de comprarla y traerla .. como soy el único que sabe de muggles de los tres … **

- **Pues si m por que lo que somos el resto … jeje es que Padffot se interesa por unas cosas muggles mas raras … pero bueno , si a el le gusta … pero mientras haya una buena ecoba que se quite el resto …**

- **Una cosa , y como la va a usar si las motos se utilizan por el suelo ¿? – dijo Monny de repente cayendo en cuenta .**

**Peter**** y James se miraron , James bufó .**

- **ja**** muy fácil , la hechizaremos para que vuele y ya ¡! – dijo simplemente**

- **una moto voladora ¿? Que guay no ¡! ¿? – dijo emocionado Peter .**

- **si …**** pero eso es ilegal , embrujar los objetos muggles … - dijo Monny con el ceño fruncido .**

- **querido Monny , tengo una capa invisible , hemos creado el mapa del merodeador , somos animagos : padffot , wormtail y yo ilegales … crees  sinceramente que  me va a dar miedo a hechizar una simple moto ¿? – dijo James conteniendo una carcajada .**

**Monny**** tuvo que negar con l cabeza .**

- **tienes razón Prongs …**

- **SEÑORES POTTER , LUPIN Y PETTIGREW ¡! – chilló la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall que los miraba enfadada .- llevan hablando toda la clase ¡! Diez puntos menos para gryffindor ¡!**

**Los 3 se miraron resignados , Sirius que aún seguía con la profesora Mcgonagall , los miró con el ceño funcido .**

- **de que hablan estos 3 ahora ¿? **

**……………**

**La semana pasó , era 26  de Febrero y mañana sería el  día del cumpleaños de Sirius .**

**Justo coincidia , con los carnavales en Hogwarts por lo cual … **

**- bueno chicos mañana 17 ya , que mayor que soy … el mayor de los 4 jejeje – se burlaba Sirius mientras venían de entrenar quiditch James y él .**

**Peter**** y Monny estaban en las gradas , cuando se reunieron los 4 .**

- **que gracioso jajaja – dijo James sarcástico .**

- **envidia Potter ¿? – preguntó Sirius riendo .**

- **no …**** además yo soy el segundo mas grande de los 4 … - dijo con orgullo .**

- **y yo el 3 – siguió Monny .**

- **y yo el enano … - finalizó peter .**

**Los otros 3 rieron en carcajadas .**

- **bueno y … lo vamos a celebrar o que ¿? – preguntó James buscando un si por respuesta .**

- **pues claro 17 no se cumplen todo los dias , pero será algo íntimo … para los gryffindor mas bien … no quiero que hayan intrusos que nos jodan el día … - dijo Sirius , mirando a Monny sin dismulo alguno .**

**Monny**** tragó saliva .**

- **claro …**** lo veo bien … pero puedo traer a Niurka ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **a la morena de ravenclaw que está detrás de ti?? – preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo .**

- **eh la misma … pero no se si estará detrás de mi … - dijo James colorado .**

- **pues claro que lo está ¡! Pone cualquier escusa para acercarse a ti … yo que tu … **

- **Padffot**** no les des tus consejitos de conquistador … - dijo Monny con el ceño frucido .**

- **Yo no pensaba darle mal consejo Monny , baghs ¡! Esta bien traela que no me importa ¡! **

- **GRACIAS ¡! – chilló James – se lo voy a ir a decir ya mismo ¡! Por cierto … **

- **Que ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

- **Nos podemos disfrazar o algo por el estilo??  como es casi carnaval ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **Bueno si os hace ilusión … quien quiera que se disfrace … - dijo despreocupadamente Sirius .**

**James se fue corriendo a buscar a Niurka para invitarla a la fiesta .**

- **monny**** …**** - dijo entonces Sirius colocando el brazo fuerte y sudado por el entreno en la espalda de Monny .**

- **si ¿? – contestó este un tanto nervioso .**

**Sirius**** acercó su rostro al de Monny que sudaba .**

**Sirius**** lo sonreía y le susurró algo en el oído , haciéndolo estremecer por su cálido aliento .**

- **Monny**** ,**** mañana en la fiesta quiero que hablemos solos tu y yo … - dijo al fin este .**

**Wormtail**** iba mas adelante ,sumido en sus pensameientos desde la partida de James , así que no se enteraba de lo que estaba hablando .**

- **hablar ¿? Pero de que ¿? Algo im-importante ¿? – preguntó nervioso Monny .**

**Sirius**** le sonrió , al verle su cara .**

**( -**** que me dirá ¿? Me dira que me ama ¿?ay dios ¡! Seguro que es eso ¡! Pero que nervios por dios ¡! ) – pensaba el muchacho de ojos dorados .**

**( - mañana se lo diré , ya no puedo esconderlo mas … hasta el lo debe de saber ya .. de tante indirecta que le he mandado … si , está decidido ese será mi regalo … el amor de mi Monny . ) **

- **espera hasta mañana y lo verás … mi lobito … - dijo este frotándole la nariz en el cachete .**

- **bueno … vamos … que Wormatail se va … **

**En la fiesta ….**

**El dia siguiente llegó al fin , estaban todos dando vueltas de un lado para otro esperando que el cumpleñero llegara .**

**James vestido , de margaret pija  , con una faldita corta y un top de lentejuelas , totalmente maquillado como la rubia derizos falsos y una peluca , parecía su gemela con gafas .**

- **vamos ¡! Que está a  punto de llegar ¡! Monny y el están que llegan ¡! – decía James , con la voz grave de hombre y su cuerpo de " chica " lo que hacia reir a los presentes .**

**entre**** ellos estaban como no : la metiche de Margaret en primera fila , vestida de bailarina , con un tutú rosa , y los ricitos volando en dos colitas pijas .**

**También estaba Lily sentada en una butaca color crema de al lado del fuego , pero haciendo deberes.**

**La pelirroja estaba completamente en desacuerdo con aquella fiesta , y miraba a James con el ceño fruncido .**

**Peter**** iba de caperucita roja , con una cestita y la caperuza .**

**Frank**** y su novia Alice tapaban el gran paquete ( la moto ) que estaba escondida detrás de el gran sofá rojo .**

**Un ruido se escuchó tras el retrato .**

- **ya vienen ¡! – chilló James subido al sofá - todos a vuestros puestos ¡!**

**Todos se colocaron , el retrato se abrió .**

**Pudieron escuchar la voz de Sirius .**

- **eps**** ,**** y la peña donde esta Monny ¿? – dijo el animago , que iba con un disfraz de gótico que le iba la mar de bien .**

**Monny**** le llevaba de la mano .**

**- están por aquí tranquilo …- dijo este , vestido de ángel con las alas y todo . **

- **Donde ¿? **

**Las luces se encendieron y empezó  sonar una musica rockera.**

**James estaba encima del sofá aun , cuando dijo con voz de chica pija : **

- **sorpresa ¡! **

- **Por la mierda ¡! Prongs ¡! Que haces así ¿?!! **

** Sirius estaba flipado de ver así a James .**

**Este se le acercó con paso sensual , moviendo el culo como las chicas pijas .**

**Niurka**** ,**** no podía dejar de reír , agarrada del brazo de Peter , al ver así a James .**

- **hola ,**** holita guapetón ¡! Que tal todo ¿? 17 ya no ¿? Oh que mayor ¡! – dijo moviendo su pelo como el anuncio loreal , por que James lo vale ( n/a : jajaja esto es un puntazo de los míos jajajaja , me acaba de salir esto del disfraz de las narices XDDDD )**

- **de veras eres James Potter ¿? – preguntó casi atragantándose de la risa .**

**Lily****  miraba a James , con los ojos en blanco , como si fuera el ser mas tonto que habñia visto y siguió con su tarea .**

- **no soy James potter soy Margaret , la ricitos de oro ¡! – dijo moviendo su peluca rubia .**

- **jajajajajaja******

**Margaret**** no se puso muy contenta que digamos al ser imitada .**

- **ja**** tu no tienes mi carisma …- dijo Margaret indiganada .**

- **tengo otras cosas que tu no tienes , boing , boing ¡! – le contestó James moviendo los melocotones que tenía metido en la camiseta .**

**Margaret**** se puso muy roja , pero no dijo nada mas.**

- **bueno señor cumpleañero , sigame por que los señores Monny , Wormatail y yo , osea prongs de los rizos relucientes de tinta loreal jajaja – decia James , acercando a Sirius hacia el sofá rojo , con Peter y Monny – le hemos comprado un regalito …**

- **asi**** ¿? Que es ¿? – preguntó Sirius mirando a sus amigos con diversión .**

- **busca detrás del sofá y lo verás … - dijo Monny empujándolo a que lo viera .**

- **uff**** que cosa mas grande …- dijo Sirius acercándose con la varita en mano .**

**Con un golpe de varita , el papel desapareció dejando ver la reluciente moto .**

**Era una honda , negra , con bordes dorados a los lados ,lo mas nuevo del mercado muggle .**

**Sirius**** se quedó con la boca abierta , solo destacaban sus ojos casi negros en su cara pálida , a causa del disfraz de gótico que llevaba .**

- **la moto de la revista … la que llevaba deseando … - dijo en un susurro de voz ronca .**

**Peter**** ,**** James y Monny se miraron satisfechos al ver que le había gustado el regalo a su amigo .**

- **espero que te guste …- dijo la voz pija de James/ margaret removiéndose un rizo falso .**

- **que si me gusta es maravilloso , muchachos es increíble … estoy asombrado … - dijo con una mano en el pecho .**

- **nuestro angelito Monny la trajo hasta aquí y escogió el modelo, además que vuela y todo … – informó Peter .**

** La mirada de Sirius penetrén en la dorada de Monny que estaba sonrojado .**

**A Margaret , no le gustó nada la manera en que Sirius estaba mirando a Monny .**

- **en serio Monny ¿? Muchas gracias … tu como siempre tienes muy buen gusto …**

- **de nada paddie es un placer que te haya gustado … -contestó este sonriéndole .**

- **bueno …**** eh por que no dais una vueltecita y la estrenais vosotros dos eh?? – propuso James como si nada aun encima del sofá .**

**Sirius**** quiso besarlo , por la gran oportunidad que le acababa de dar para estar a solas con Monny .**

- **claro ¡! Te vienes Monny ¿? – preguntó Sirius esperando un si por reepuesta .**

- **claro que si … -dijo este acercándose a él .**

**Sirius**** lo sonrió y lo acercó hacia la moto .**

**Sirius**** con la ayuda de la " margaret/james " , llevó la moto hacia la ventana .**

**Sirius**** cogió las llaves que le dio Peter y se subió en la moto nueva .**

- **guauu**** que sensación mas chula … - dijo Sirius cuando se encendió el motor .**

- **vamos Monny móntate no seas tontito ¡! – replicó James ayudándolo a subir para que no tropezara con el vestido de angel .**

- **si ,**** si .**

**Monny**** se subió , Sirius estaba casi listo .**

- **agárrate fuerte a mi cintura lobito … - susurró Sirius .**

**Monny**** se agarró , un poco colorado .**

- **Paddie**** sabes llevarla ¿? – preguntó nervioso Monny .**

- **No ,**** pero da igual … confía en mi … NOS VAMOS ¡! **

**El sonido del motor , sonó . Margaret , que estaba cabreada por que se había llevado a dar su primera vuelta a Monny antes que ella , se les acercó por detrás .**

- **siri**** no es justo llévame a… - empezó a decir la teñida .**

- **runnnnnn**** ¡! – la moto depegó hacia fuera de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor .**

**Lily**** al darse cuenta , se levantó indignada pero sin articular palabra .**

**Margaret**** ,**** acabó en el suelo , llena de humo de la moto .**

**James hizo una pedorreta , mientras vociferaba por la ventana con la voz pija : **

- **volved pronto muchachos ¡! Yu huuu ¡! Pasadlo bien ¡! Díselo ya Siri ¡! – chillaba James , mientras que la moto se adentraba en el cielo estrellado a todo velocidad .**

** Margaret estaba confusa , ante lo que había dicho James .**

- **decidle ¿? Decidle que ¿? – dijo , entonces ató cabos y entendió . **

** Se puso de pie , dando un grito y corrió hacia la ventana .**

- **siriiiiiiiii**** ,**** noooooooo, regresa ¡! – chilló la chica .**

**James hizo una pedorreta .**

**Pero la moto no volvió , se perdió de la  vista de todos bajo la luz de la luna plateada menguante .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a**** : bueno aquí está el cap de este miércoles . Ahora las opiniones y reviews no ? Antes de todo , muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y se me van añadiendo se lo agradezco mucho . y bien que opinan de : ¿ el final del abuso sexual ? ¿ el rescate de Sirius a su Monny ? las paridas de James ¿? Las dos " chicas de este último ¿? (niurka y Lily ) el cumpleaños de Siri ¿**

**bueno**** eso y todo lo que ustedes quieran comentar me lo dejan en reviews , muchos besos .**

**HERMI16 – LORENA .**

**Contestación de reviews :**

**SAYA :**** Por segunda vez eres la 1 ª en dejarme review , muchas gracias wapa ¡! Siento que te diera lástima pero tenía que ocurrir … pero bueno al menos se ha salvado o no ¿? Je je ya me contaras por msn que te pareció el rescate , muchos besos y espero tu review .**

**MERLE :**** ola wapa , que bueno que te gustó . ya veo que a ti no te importaría que Lucius tuviera algo contigo … pero cuando el caso es un violador que intenta abusar d ti es distinto … no me hagas caso estoy " melancólica " , espero que te haya gustado este cap y te hayas reído , aunque algunos cachos no son de risa … por que es muy fuerte el ser ultrajado , en fin besos .**

**AYLA :**** Ola de nuevo wapa ¡! Si debe ser un honor que los 2 mejorcitos de Hogwarts estén detrás suyo pero … por muy guapo que sea … Malfoy se comporta como un cretino . espero tu review guapa , si Margaret es una estúpida .**

**AYA :**** Gracias por tu review , no lo esperaba , espero que me dejes otro esta vez sorprendiéndome … en fin wapa , que nos lo decimos todo por msn , así que … jeje guardemos nuestros secretitos vale? Jeje tu ya sabes a que me refiero … y gracias por tu apoyo , y si seguiré adelante .**

**Besos ,**** Lorena .**

**LARA-ETERNAL-… : ola ¡! Te puedo decir solo Lara ¿? Jeje es que tu nick es larguito jeje . en fin que muchas gracias por tu review , que es larguito ( eso me gusta ) y me he reído mucho jeje .pues si hija , mi estilo es muy español jeje. Será que soy española … se nota no?? Jeje me reí mucho con el apodo del " merluzas " , no tiene nada que envidiar al de " mal-follao " jejeje .y tus insultos hacia la víbora están muy bien jeje , espero que hayas disfrutado mucho con este cap , y a partir de ahora ya sabes , espero tus reviews vale?? Besos , Lorena .**

**PADFFOT GIRL : Olas ¡! Tu tb tienes un nick largo hija jeje . muchas gracias por tu review , y muchas gracias por haberte animado a mandarme el review , jeje me hizo mucha ilusión .me hiciste reír , por que me dices : que mala soy y depuse dice que te gusta aun así aunque Monny sufra jeje . pero se ha salvado no'? eso es lo bueno … bueno hija , espero que me dejes a partir de ahora mas reviews vale?? Besos .**

**REMSIE :**** Ola de nuevo ¡! Wapa ¡! Muchas gracias como siempre por tu review ¡! Pues si , Margaret es la culpable de todo … la tía esa … zorra … pero al menos lo han podido salvar ¿? De veras pensaste que le iba a dejar que lo violaran?? No mujer , no sería tan cruel … además que e abuso sexual es un tema ,muy intenso para mi así que no lo permitiría … en fin gracias por tu review y el domingo el otro **

**N1CO-CHAN: ola ¡! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y añadirte a mandarme un review. Yo tb estoy leyendo tu fic : " es posible ¿? " y te deje un review . pues como ves a Malfoy le he dado su merecido jeje y a Margaret aún no puedo matarla aún a de dar juego jeje , pero ganas no me faltan … jeje espero mas reviews tuyos , besos .**

**SNOW: Ola wapa ¡! A que no ha tardado tanto la llegada del miércoles ¿? Se que soy mala por dejarlo así … pero es lo que hay jeje . pues ya has visto la cara que pone Sirius hija , que rompe hasta la puerta , no se molesta ni sacar la varita XDDD ¡ ese sirius ¡! Jeje y si , margaret es tonta y Lily está enchuchada con Snivellus y esta apoyar dada … pero bueno … jeje espero que te haya gustado el cap , ya me contaras en tu review wapa , besos!! **

**D.MO**** :**** ola ¡! Así que te corrompo con mi fic ¿? Jajaja por dios XD no suspendas por mi culpa eh? Jeje primero a estudiar y luego a disfrutar ( cada vez me parezco mas a Monny jeje ) espero que este cap te haya gustado , y me dejes un  review con tu opinión como siempre jejeje .besos.**

**NOREEN :**** ola ¡!sigues viva?? Jeje como dices que te morirías … claro es que no he tardado . jeje no se si lo sabes , pero actualizo los miércoles y domingos vale?? Para que lo sepas jeje gracias por haberte animado a dejarme reviews y espero que no sea el último vale'? y como he dicho a D.MO , estudia y no te quedes leyendo mi fic , hasta tarde , haber si vas a suspender por mi culpa , besos .**

**YAMIEL :**** Ola wapa ¡! Me halagas diciéndome que soy buena escritora , muchas gracias … que te pareció este cap ¿? Se que hay algunas partes donde Monny esta como decaído pero cuando una persona sufre algo tan fuerte como le ha pasado a él … es normal … aunque tb hay su parte de humor en el cap no?? Me refiero a Malfoy colgado en la ventana jeje . bueno , que no te pille el profe eh?? Jeje muchos besos .**

**NADESHIKO :**** ola ¡! Me alegro de que te gustara … ya lo se que no gusta que le peguen en la cara , lo se . ( a mi me gusta menos que nadie … auque tenga que escribirlo ) pero Malfoy a parte de : acosador , cobarde y violador … es un maltratador … así que me vi obligada a hacerlo … aunque mas que nada … por que mi experiencia era similar a esa … y .. era requerible .un beso muy fuerte, espero tu review .**

**Bueno , bueno acabé ya de contestar los reviews , que por cierto cada vez tengo mas … jeje ya saben , domingo cap- 13 el título será … " lobo feroz " , así que piensen jeje .**

**Un besito muy fuerte , Hermi16 **

**VUESTRA AMIGA LORENA .**


	9. Lobo Feroz

**CAP -13- LOBO FEROZ :**

**La ventana de la torre de Gryffindor , seguía abierta dejando pasar las corrientes de aire … **

**Margaret**** ,**** lloraba y pataleaba por el suelo , como una cría de 5 años .**

**Estaba muy furiosa y Lily , que no había dejado de fulminar a James con la mirada, ( el joven estaba dando alaridos y pataletas encima de la mesa , junto las risas de Peter , para imitar a Margaret ), se acercó al suelo para consolar a su amiga .**

- **vamos Margaret no llores ¡! Black no te merece , es un cerdo presuntuoso y creído que solo sabe jugar con las chicas … - dijo Lily secándole las lágrimas que le caían.**

**James ofendido , se acercó a las chicas , con un pose de caderas muy femenino .**

- **perdona guapa de cara … donde me vas ¿? Con la que está cayendo y tu sin paraguas ¡! Ponte careta ¡! – decía James enseñando mucho los dientes .**

- **CÁLLATE POTTER ¡! Tu tienes la culpa de todo ¡! – reprendió Lily furiosa .**

**James flipó .**

- **yo ¿?!! "sea , yo tengo la culpa de que Padfoot le guste Monny antes que la copiona esta de mi tocaya ¿? – preguntó riendo señalando a Margaret con el dedo .**

**Margaret**** dio un chillido agudo .**

**-NOOO ¡!mi siri no es gay ¡! Mi siri no le gusta Lupin ¡! El es muy machote para serlo ¡! NOOO ¡! El es mío solo miooooooo ¡! – sollozaba caprichosa .**

- **por muchas pataletas que des no vas a conseguir nada niña caprichosa … -dijo sensatamente Peter .**

- **TU CALLA PETEGREW ¡! **

** Lily lo mandó callar ,y Peter se calló de golpe .**

**Niurka**** se acercó a ellos .**

**Con una cara de ofensa .**

- **Evans**** ,**** eres realmente insoportable ¡! Por que no dejas a Peter y James en paz?? **

- **Y tu por que no te vas a tu sala común? Aquí sobras … - dijo con frialdad entonces Lily .**

**James se metió entonces y esta vez no precisamente con voz pija , sino con su voz .**

- **pero quien te crees para echar a mi amiga de aquí ¿? – dijo este indignado .**

- **Soy prefecta y esta fiesta no debería haberse realizado Potter , y esa moto estaba hechizada ilegalmente ¡! – espetó con dureza Lily .**

**James parecía contrariado y furioso a la vez .**

- **pero a ver Evans … te importa?? Estás rompiendo las normas tu ¿? Pues por que no cierras ya el pico ¿? Que aburres …**

- **Tu si que aburres con tus niñerías Potter ¡! Tu y Black sois iguales … y tu Petegrew te estás pareciendo también a ellos … - dijo Lily mirando a Peter , que tras su disfraz de caperucita roja , se le pusieron rojos los cachetes .**

**James resopló y fue hacia Niurka , la joven parecía muy indignada .**

- **te acompaño a tu sala común Niurka … vamos …- dijo James hiendo hacia ella .**

- **bueno vamos … que hay gente aquí que da asco … - contestó ella .**

**Lily**** la miró con ira , Margaret seguía sollozando sola . **

**James y Niurka  se fueron de la sala común , esta aún con el disfraz puesto .**

**Peter**** ,**** con el ceño un poco fruncido , se fue hacia el grupo de unos aturdidos ALice y Frank Longbottom .**

**Lily**** ayudó a su amiga a levantarse , que en un principio se negaba rotundamente .**

- **vamos ya a la cama Margaret …**

- **NO ¡! No quiero ¡! Quiero esperar a mi Siri ¡! No es posible que este enamorado de Lupin ¡! Me niego a creerlo ¡! Seguro que volverá y me llevará a dar una vuelta en moto … **

**Lily**** puso los ojos en blanco , cansada ya de tonterías .**

- **Margaret**** joder ¡! Que Black no te quiere ¡! Ya sabrá dios cuando llegara ¡! Así que deja de hacer el ridículo y vamos a dormir ya ¡! **

** Lily logró levantarla y aunque negándose aún , pudo llevársela a la habitación .**

**Peter**** y el resto suspiraron al cerrarse la puerta .**

**Miraron  a la ventana abierta donde habían desaparecido hace minutos Sirius y Monny con la moto .**

- **oh**** Padffot … buena has liado … - susurró Peter .**

**…………….**

**De mientras … en el cielo estrellado que cubre Hogwars …**

**La moto voladora nueva de Sirius volaba ruidosamente por el cielo estrellado …**

**El viento golpeaba en la cara de ambos chicos y Monny podía sentir la fresca sensación a libertad , entremezclado con la sensación de volar , que nunca había experimentado .**

**A diferencia de Sirius que volar en moto , era casi como volar en escoba y esa sensación ya la conocía , solo era diferente por que tenía agarrado fuertemente a su cintura el chico al que amaba .**

**El viento golpeaba a la cara fuerte y varonil de Sirius , que el cabello negro azulado volaba al viento alborotado , dándole un toque sexy .**

**Sirius**** se había girado para ver como estaba su amado , detrás de él .**

**Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa , que derritió a Monny . **

**El muchacho de cabellos miel , apolló su cabeza en la espalda de Sirius . Ancha , fuerte , entrenada y cálida.**

**Cerró los ojos , estaban dando una vuelta por los alrededores de Hogwarts y pudieron ver:**

** el castillo en miniatura , la cabaña del guardabosques y el lago situado en el otro extremo de los terrenos .**

**( -**** ojala esta sensación durara para siempre … ) – pensaba Monny que cerraba los ojos delicadamente , en la espalda del otro chico .**

- **monny**** …- dijo en un susurro Sirius – vamos a aterrizar , agárrate muy fuerte a mi … **

- **eh… si paddie … **

**Monny**** se agarró con fuerza a su amado , sintiéndose protegido , mientras Sirius empezaba a descender , con cuidado pero hábilmente .**

**La moto , acabó despegando en las orilla del lago , donde había la húmeda hierva húmeda .**

**Sirius**** bajó de la moto y ayudó a un colorado Monny a a bajar de ella también .**

**Monny**** resbaló un poco al bajar , pero calló en los brazos protectores de Sirius .**

**Monny**** levantó la cabeza avergonzado , entre los brazos del animago que lo miraba con adoración .**

**Monny**** se soltó , sonriéndole .**

- **estás bien ¿? No te me caigas … **

- **no , estoy bien …**

- **okis**** – le removió el pelo con cariño – voy a aparcarla …**

**Sirius**** le guiñó un ojo , mientras " aparcaba " la moto cerca de un arbusto grande que había cerca .**

**Monny**** echó un vistazo al ambiente .**

**Era de noche .**

** Se escuchaba solamente el canto de los grillos ,el lago lucía tranquilo , la luna menguante brillaba y las estrellas los iluminaban.**

**Era un ambiente perfecto para una declaración de amor .**

**( -**** oh dios ¡! Llegó el momento esto es un sueño , mi sueño echo realidad ¡! Estoy solo con Paddie , en un ambiente romántico … me va a decir que me ama … que nervios ¡! Estar los dos solos aquí … si fuera otra persona creo que me hubiera acobardado  pero Lupin  , es Paddie el no te va a hacer daño así que relájate … ) **

**Monny**** estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Sirius que le había agarrado de la cadera .**

- **pensando en mi ¿? – preguntó simplemente este .**

- **PADDIE ¡! Me asustaste ¡! – dijo Monny cerca del colapso nervioso , que lo cogieran de la cadera le traía malos recuerdos .**

**Sirius**** se sonrojó .**

- **lo siento Monny, no quise asustarte … pero bueno ven sentémonos aquí …**

**Sirius**** acercó cerca de la orilla del lago a Monny , este se dejó llevar y se sentó .**

**A su izquierda se sentó Sirius que lo sonrió y agarró del hombro en una caricia .**

- **mira el cielo Monny , es realmente bello … - dijo Sirius , estirándose en la hierva húmeda .**

**Monny**** lo imitó .**

- **si , es hermoso … se está muy bien aquí paddie … hasta la luna me parece bella , y eso que la luna y yo no nos llevamos muy bien …**

- **lo se ...**

**Sirius**** sonrió , mirando hacia el , Monny se sonrojó.**

**Sirius**** volvió a mirar al cielo , esta vez con semblante mas serio .**

**Estuvo unos minutos callado , Monny miraba las estrellas fijamente y de vez en cuando miraba a su amado .**

- **aquí vengo cuando estoy solo o deprimido … y necesito pensar … tomar decisiones o … - empezó a contar Sirius ,**

- **o …**** llorar ¿? – propuso Monny mirándolo .**

**Sirius**** lo miró , no dijo nada .**

- **lo se , un Black no sufre ni llora , me vas a decir … - dijo Monny mirando de nuevo el cielo – pero sabes que eso no es verdad …**

- **tienes razón no es verdad … muchas veces he llorado en estas hiervas y mirando este cielo … este sitio es como mi confesionario donde … confieso todas mis emociones … tomo decisiones … y lloro , como tu has dicho …**

- **por tus padres ¿?? – preguntó Monny en un hilo de voz .**

**Sirius**** lo miró , sonrió , pero era una sonrisa amarga .**

- **si … como por eso … Monny … **

- **no te han felicitado este año ¿? – preguntó Monny temiendo un no , por respuesta .**

- **no , mis padres Monny pasan de mí … no perdonan el que haya sido un gryffindor … **

**Monny**** le agarró una mano , en señal de apoyo .**

- **lo siento paddie …**

- **no lo sientas monny … de veras … - dijo este sonriéndole .**

- **piensa que … nos tienes a nosotros 3 que somos tus amigos…- Monny tragó saliva – y me tienes a mi … que te quiero mucho … **

** Si Monny se viera la cara , notaría cuan rojo estaba .**

**Sirius**** lo miró fijamente y sonrió , agarró con mas fuerza la mano delicada de su Monny .**

- **lo se … se que os tengo a vosotros y se que te tengo a ti … se que nunca me abandonaras … nunca … **

** dicho eso , y tras un nuevo sonrojo y un escalofrío por parte de Monny , Sirius elevó la cabeza , moviéndolo a un lado , y aproximándola al rostro delgaducho y inocente del licántropo .**

**Monny**** tenía los labios entreabiertos , y los ojos muy saltones de los nervios .**

**Se lo puso fácil al moreno , que deslizando suavemente la cara , pudo darle un corto , pero profundo beso de amor en los labios carnosos de su amigo .**

**Monny**** cerró los ojos , Sirius lo envolvió en un abrazo .**

**Su lengua recorrió la comisura de sus labios , haciéndolo estremecer … y Sirius se separó .**

**Mirando a su Monny con amor y adoración , este no sabía que hacer ni que decir , estaba de piedra .**

**Sirius**** se limitó en sonreírle con amor , estirándose a su lado mirándolo a los ojos dorados .**

**Acercó sus dedos largos , haciéndole una tierna caricia , que hizo cerrar mas los ojos al chico , disfrutando del tacto de su amado .**

- **paddie**** …**

- **shhh**** no digas nada Monny … déjame a mí … decirlo todo , lo necesito tras tanto tiempo … - se limitó a decir Sirius .**

**Los dos chicos estirados aún en la hierva se miraron .**

**Monny**** lucía nervioso , mientras que Sirius no lo demostraba tanto , pero temblaba .**

**( -**** nunca me había puesto así con nadie … pero es normal … Monny es mi niño , mi amado , mi lobito … no es lo mismo que cualquier dejada de esas … lo amo y … vamos Padffot sabes que el te ama ¡! ) **

**( -**** me estoy consumiendo de los nervios ¡! Me ha besado ¡! Otra vez ¡! Voy a derretirme si no deja de mirarme así … por que no dice nada ¿? Se supone que ahora se me declarará … ay dios ¡! Que diga algo ya ¡! Que me da algo ¡! )**

**Sirius**** se acercó mas , agarrándolo por la cintura hacia el , con suavidad.**

**Esa fricción lo puso mas nervioso … pero se contuvo … **

- **monny**** te voy a decir una cosa … - empezó a decir este .**

- **una cosa … el que ¿? – dijo este tibuteando .**

**Sirius**** sonrió mirándolo y pasando un dedo por su galta .**

- **no te hagas el tonto que lo sabes muy bien … tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti … y yo se lo que sientes por mi … - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara en la cara .**

**Monny**** se quedó blanco como la tiza , y después de un color tomate que Sirius en la oscuridad pudo apreciar .**

- **ay Paddie … me muero de la vergüenza … tanto se me nota ¿? … - preguntó Monny tapando su cara con ambas manos . **

**Sirius**** se rió , apartándoselas .**

- **bueno … reconozco que en un principio no , pero luego si … y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta … **

- **ah no ¡! Quien mas ¿?!! – peguntó ya de todos los colores el licántropo .**

**Sirius**** hizo que pensaba .**

- **pues … Prongs y Wormtail … ellos se dieron cuenta antes que yo …**

**Monny**** no sabia que decir , James y Peter lo sabían ¿? Pero como ¿?**

- **pero como ¿?!! **

- **No son tontos Monny … y tu no eres muy bueno disimulando … **

- **Oh**** yo … bueno tu tampoco … **

**Monny**** giró la cara , algo sonrojado .**

- **pues si , tienes razón yo tampoco … no soy bueno en ocultar mis arranques de celos no ¿? Jeje mis reacciones con el Mal-follao me delataron … pero me da igual … por que ahora mas que nunca … quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti … es que yo … yo …**

**Sirius**** se quedó parado por unos segundos .**

**( -**** padffot ¡! Vas a decir te quiero ¡! Sabes que frase es esa ¡!?? Nunca has dicho eso ¡! Pero como lo quieres dísela ¡! Dísela ¡! Aunque cueste ¡! )**

- **yo …**** - Sirius le sonrió – te quiero … monny ,te amo , te adoro … eres lo más importante para mi …- finalizó este .**

**Monny**** estaba ido , en una nube , se sentía una princesa que recibía bellas palabras de amor de su amado príncipe .**

**Sirius**** no le confesó su amor  simplemente , por que seguidamente y como en los sueños o cuentos de hadas , los labios de Sirius se les acercó otra vez por 2ª vez en la noche , para besarlo con amor.**

**Volvió a capturar los labios rojos y humedecidos de su amado , atrapándolos bajo su toque.**

**El beso fue igual de tierno que el anterior , pero con un poco mas de pasión y deseo por parte del animago .**

**El chico , removió el pelo de su Monny dejándolo caer sobre la hierva .**

**Lo siguió besando en los labios , sin prisas sin rabia , ni celos … sin poder ser descubiertos .**

**Sirius**** exploraba la boca de Monny con placer , saboreando sus labios chocolateados … paralizando su lengua que desistía a su lucha …**

**Se desprendió de la boca para mirarlo con lujuria y pasar al cuello del chico .**

**Para besarlo poco a poco .**

**Monny**** se puso nervioso ,esa fricción la habia utilizado con el Lucius Malfoy y eso lo atormentaba .**

- **paddie**** te amo mucho … pero para por favor … - gimió Monny levantando con disimulo la cabeza de su cuello .**

**Sirius**** lo miró , sin darse cuenta de un principio de temor que había en sus ojos .**

**( estas loco Monny ¿? Como se te ocurre dejarte besar ¡! ¿? Lo amas si ¡! Pero es que … no ¡! El no es Malfoy ¡! No lo compares con él ni en broma ¡! Sirius nunca me haría daño ¡! Nunca ¡! )**

- **te amo mucho … - volvió a susurrarle Sirius con amor en su mirada .**

- **esto es un sueño precioso … no quiero despertar jamás … -susurró simplemente Monny .**

- **sueño ¿? – preguntó extrañado Sirius .**

**Monny**** se elevó del suelo incorporándose pero dando la espalda a Sirius .**

- **si sueño … yo siempre había soñado con esto … y he sufrido soñando con que me amabas … y me besabas y … ahora está pasando … no puede ser … no puedes haberte enamorado de mi …**

- **…..**

- **Es demasiado bonito para ser cierto …**

**Monny**** notó que Sirius lo abrazaba por detrás y se estremeció , todo era muy hermoso y la luna y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos .**

- **pues es cierto mi vida … no estás soñando … y aún hay algo mas … una pregunta que tengo que hacerte …**

**Ahora si que el corazón de Monny se encerró en un puño .**

**Sirius**** se puso enfrente de él , mirándolo . Lo agarró de las manos.**

- **monny**** quieres salir conmigo ¿? Quiero que seas mi novio … - dijo Sirius en un susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos .**

**Monny**** no supo que hacer ni que decir .**

- **paddie**** …****yo … estás bromeando no?? Tu querrías salir con un ser como yo ¿? Soy horrible , soy un asqueroso li …**

**Sirius**** le puso un dedo en la boca, para que callara .**

- **no digas eso ni en broma , tu no eres nada malo , ni un asqueroso nada ni un ser despreciable …**

- **pero … estoy sucio paddie … Malfoy abusó de  mi … y además soy un sangre sucia , tu eres muy grande Paddie … tienes muchas chicas tras de ti , podrías tenerlas a cualquiera … como a Margaret … - dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas .**

**Sirius**** se emocionó y lo abrazó con ternura .**

- **hay un problema Monny … que a quien amo es a ti y no a Margaret ni a esas … y no me importa tus condiciones … y para mi nunca , escuchame bien Nunca serás menos que yo … eres muy grande …**

- **no es cierto … **

- **si lo es , y no me lo discutas – dijo protector este – en cuanto seas mi novio por que lo vas a ser desde este momento dejarás esa manía que tienes de sentirte inferior a los demas … eres bello Monny ¡! Por dentro y por fuera ¡! Eres un caramelo dulce que me comería hasta el envoltorio ¡! Eres un ser maravilloso , y te adoro y te amo … por favor monny como un regalo extra de cumpleaños acepta salir conmigo … te quiero y te necesito … y tu a mi … **

**Le sonrió besando la palma de su mano , mirándolo fijamente .**

**Monny**** lo sonrió entonces emocionado .**

- **si paddie … si quiero ser tu novio … acepto … - Monny sonrió .**

**Ambos se acercaron con felicidad y se abrazaron .**

**El abrazo fue hermoso y a la vez profundo .**

**( -**** al fin ¡! Monny me ha aceptado ¡! Al fin estamos juntos ¡! Ahora mas que nunca podré estar con el y demostrarle que lo amo ¡! Y ahora mas que nunca lo protegeré de ese hijo de … ) **

**( -**** mi sueño echo realidad ¡! Me ama ¡! Dios este es el día mas feliz de mi vida ¡! )**

**Sirius**** lo ayudó a levantarse del césped con la mano alzada .**

**Cuando estuvo de pie , se miraron y sonrieron , Sirius apretó la mano de su ahora novio con suavidad .**

- **regresamos ¿? O quieres dar un paseo por el lago solos ¿? – preguntó Sirius con ternura .**

**Monny**** le sonrió entrecortado .**

- **mejor regresemos no … ya pasearemos otro dia … que Prongs y Wormtail deben estar esperándonos , vale?? **

- **Tus deseos son ordenes … - dijo simplemente este dándole un corto beso , que sonrojo al chico de ojos dorados .**

**Sirius**** fue hacia la moto , arrastrando con la mano a su Monny .**

**Se subió en ella ,arrancando el motor y ayudó a subir a Monny .**

- **agárrate vida … muy fuerte eh? **

- **Si , si Paddie  , no vayas muy acelerado …**

- **No problem ¡! **

**La moto despegó poco a poco , elevándose del suelo de los terrenos hacia el castillo … en medio de el cielo iluminado .**

**………….**

**Cuando la moto despegó rudamente en la ventana que daba a la sala común de gryffindor, no había nadie , ni el resto de la fiesta …**

**Sirius**** ayudo a su novio a bajar de la moto para que no tropezara e hiciera ruido , agarrándolo en sus brazos .**

- **paddie**** no hay nadie ya … los dejemos tirados en tu fiesta de cumpleaños … - dijo en un susurro Monny .**

- **no pasa nada …- dijo este sonriente – al menos tengo lo que mas deseaba … **

- **la moto no? – dijo Monny hiendo de inocente .**

**Sirius**** lo agarró hacia el , cogiéndolo a peso y sonriéndole .**

- **tu que crees?? Pues claro que es la moto!! **

- **A si??- Monny simuló cara de enfado – entonces métele mano a la moto … **

**Sirius**** se rió .**

**-eres mi novio , lobito bonito , que voy a preferir la moto o tu? Pues tu por supuesto … **

**Sirius**** le volvió a besar tiernamente , estaban solos para demostrarse su cariño y afecto .**

**Sirius**** lo llevó hasta el sofá a peso ,para mayor comodidad .**

**Monny**** tenía claro que no quería llegar tan pronto a "eso" pero unos besos con su amado … no dañaban a nadie no??**

- **¡ oh**** dios mío ¡! Pero que es esto ¡! Esas horas ¡!y esas posiciones en el sofá OH no ¡!no!! – dijo una voz pija , desde el otro lado de la sala .**

**Estos dos , salieron sobresaltados del sofá al escuchar la voz . ¬¬**

**Miraron para su izquierda y en una silla de la mesa pudieron ver una figura sentada con las piernas enlazadas , con unos rizos falsos y unas gafas que ocultaban unos divertidos ojos .**

- **Prongs****!! Nos asustaste ¡! No deberías estar en la cama ¿? Por que no aprendes de Wormtail ¿?- susurro sirius poniéndose en pie .**

**James/margaret se puso en pie y caminó con el culo dando tumbos hacia ellos .**

**Se paró enfrente de sus dos amigos que no podían dejar de reír .**

**James izo una mueca con la boca .**

- **no soy Prongs ¡! Soy Margaret ¡! Se puede saber por que no me llevaste a mi a dar la vuelta eh?? Eh?? Eh?? – dijo señalando con un dedo al pecho de un sirius que se partía .**

**Monny**** se reía , con la actuación de James .**

**James lo fulmino con la mirada .**

- **y tu de que te ríes eh?? Quieres pelea ¿? Eh, eh,eh?? Quieres pelea?? Venga ven ¡! Uy que miedo que?? **

-

**_(n/a :_**

**_ muajajaja XD sorry es que he visto antes " buscando a nemo " y me ha dado el complejo de "Dory " ) _**

**Los tres se echaron a reír , mientras que Monny le sacó la peluca a su amigo dejando ver su pelo negro azabache , alborotado .**

- **eres el puto amo Prongs ¡!- decía Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos .**

- **lo se… jeje pero en realidad la rizos de oro se ha puesto así jeje ,la que ha liado … **

- **Margaret**** se ha enfadado?? – preguntó Monny .**

- **Si …**

- **Que se joda … a mi ella no me interesa para nada … solo mi lobito bello …- dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo a el otro chico .**

**James sonrió al verlos , mirarse enamorados .**

- **Ya tocaba que estuvierais juntos … me habéis rallado cacho con vuestras discusiones …**

- **Pues si … pero lo importante es que estamos juntos – dijo Monny- por cierto Prongs …**

- **Si ¿?**

- **Tanto se me notaba que Wormtail y tu os disteis cuenta ¿? – dijo algo rojo .**

**James se calló , Sirius lo miró con la ceja alzada .**

**(- haber que le dices ahora … como se entere que le leísteis su diario … )**

**( -**** bueno que le digo yo ahora … como se entere de que le leí el diario me capa jeje )**

- **que si se te notaba buhhhhhhhhh ¡!!cada vez que estabas cerca de padffot podríamos haber echo una ensalada con tu cara de tomate …**

**Sirius**** miró a James significativamente y Monny se lo creyó sin mas .**

- **bueno chicos le voy a decir la buena noticia a Wormtail … esta en el cuarto no?? – preguntó Monny yendo hacia la escalera .**

- **si ,**** se fue a dormir después de que lleváramos a Niurka … ve , ahora subimos .**

- **oks****, hasta ahora – Monny lanzó un beso a Sirius en el aire y este se lo devolvió .**

- **mi monny ….**

**Notó como alguien le daba un codazo mientras miraba embelesado la escalera .**

- **ejem**** , ejem …**

- **que?? – preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo .**

- **no me vas a contar como fue todo señor Black?? –preguntó James con voz de Margaret de nuevo y dándose cuenta que no tenía rizos a mano .**

**Sirius**** fue a aparcar la moto bien , en un lado de la sala común .James lo siguió .**

- **eh!! No me reullas  ¡! **

- **No … es que … es algo íntimo …no es lo mismo que contarte un rollito … solo te digo que fue hermoso …un momento histórico para mi …**

**Sirius**** notó lo cursi que debía parecer , pero no le importó por que era lo que sentía …**

**James sonrió .**

- **mmm**** que bonito , me alegro mucho …pero no hubo besito?? Si no?? Yo os he visto besándoos cuando habéis llegado … **

- **si claro a habido beso y declaración y todo … **

**James levantó el puño en el aire .**

- **si la ricitos os hubiera visto … jum , jum , o Malfoy jajaja**

- **a ese no lo metas eh?? – dijo poniéndose serio .**

- **Vale ,**** vale …pero dime … vais a llevarlo en secreto para que Margaret y el mal-follao no lo sepan ¿? **

**Sirius**** se quedó mirándolo , como si acabara de soltar una gran parida .**

- **prongs**** …**** no nos vamos a esconder de nadie … por que no le temo a nadie … que se atreva ese a protestar vamos … que esta vez no se lo que le hago , pero algo peor que colgarlo en bolas fijo …- espetó Sirius con cara de asesino .**

**(- bueno … si antes era celoso y sobre protector , ahora que Monny es su novio …no lo quiero ni pensar , como lo miren o toquen corre sangre … )**

- **lo he entendido jeje , a mi quien me tiene arto es la pesada de Lily … si , muy guapa y muy lista ella …pero … joder … no puede ser mas aguafiestas …**

- **que ha pasado?? Ha dicho algo cuando no hemos ido en la  moto'? – preguntó Sirius bajando de su nube asesina .**

- **pues tonterías … metiéndose contigo, conmigo e incluso con la pobre Niurka …**

**Sirius**** chasqueó .**

- **a la prefecta esa pesada lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo , que le quite las tonterías …- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo .**

- **te crees que Snivellus no se los dará?? – preguntó James bastante molesto .**

**Sirius**** sonrió .**

**-prongs , con el gusanito milimétrico de Snivellus dudo que pueda satisfacer a ningún ser humano … - dijo con arrogancia mirándose sus pantalones .**

**James alzó la ceja .**

**-je , je crees que tu si podrás satisfacer a Monny no?? – dijo con picardía .**

**Sirius**** lo miró orgulloso .**

**-prongs , si he satisfecho a medio Hogwarts femenino en busca de rollo , no crees que voy a satisfacer a mi lobito que es el ser que mas amo en esta vida ¿? Por dios … prongs estas perdiendo neuronas … eso es por ponerte esa peluca …**

**James rió .**

- **eres el puto amo padffot …**

- **jaja**** tu también … para algo somos casi hermanos no?? **

- **Sip****!!**

**Se miraron y se rieron , estaban solos en la sala común , escucharon un grito de felicidad que venían de las habitaciones .**

- **biennnnnnnnnnn**** ¡! Al fin ¡!**

**Claramente era la voz aguda y chillona de Peter .**

- **es Wormtail…seguro que Monny le contó lo nuestro ya … **

- **seguro …**** subimos a dormir ya?? **

- **Como usted diga " Margaret " …jeje**

**…………………………….**

**Al día siguiente …**

**La habitación de los merodeadores era un caos total … **

**Se había levantado tarde , por lo tanto , sirius y compañía daban vueltas y vueltas para poder vestirse y entrar al baño…**

- **como pudimos habernos dormido ¿!! –chilló Monny aún en boxers .**

- **eso de la fiestecita …- dijo Peter desde el baño.**

- **Es por culpa de la parejita esta ¡! Si no hubierais llegado tan tarde podría haber dormido mas "!!- dijo James aporreando la puerta del lavabo .**

**Sirius**** ayudaba a subirse los pantalones a Monny que hacia malabarismos para no caerse de morros de la cama .**

- **nadie te obligó a esperarnos como una de esas marujonas ¡! – espetó Sirius .**

- **encima Marujona no!! Encima que yo os di la idea de iros con la moto ¡! WORMTAIL SAL YA!! – chillaba James .**

**la**** puerta se abrió y Peter salió listo , entonces una avalancha de los otros tres chicos fue hacia el baño.**

- **yo primero os recuerdo que tengo rizos ¡! – chilló James , mientras se había atascado en la puerta con Sirius que llevaba a lomo a Monny .**

- **de eso nada ¡! Primero mi lobito y yo …**

- **y por que no mi perrito y yo?? **

- **Bueno pues el perrito y el lobito , pero yo el primerito ¡! Sorry ¡! **

**James logró meterse y cerró el pestillo ,dejando a la parejita fuera .**

**Tras un buen rato mas, en la habitación pudieron ira  a las clases seguidamente m, no pudieron ni desayunar .**

**Estaban en encantamientos y les rugían en estomago .**

- **que hambre …- murmuraba James .**

- **anda que yo …- corroboró Peter .**

- **tu siempre tienes hambre … - dijo Sirius .**

- **me duele la barriga … necesito algo de comer … chocolate quiero chocolate … **

**Sirius**** se dio cuenta que en una semana sería luna llena y que su chico iba a estar bastante irritado  en esos días …**

**Lily**** Evans con Margaret a su lado miraba a los merodeadores con el ceño fruncido , seguramente preguntándose , por que no habían ido a desayunar .**

**Margaret**** por su parte se preguntaba si Sirius y Lupin estarían juntos .**

**Pues como llegaron tarde y solo corrieron a sus asientos no les dio tiempo de darle mas pistas …**

**( - pero están sentados juntos … y eso es ya mala señal … pero … muchas veces se han sentado juntos!! Ay no se ¡! No se que creer se querrán o no??Lupin no me lo va a quitar eso está tan claro como que me llamo Margaret … ) **

- **Prongs**** ve a las cocinas y busca algo de chocolate para Monny …. Ves con la capa … **

- **Ja**** ¡! Yo?? Encima ¡! A tu niño querido se le antoja chocolate y tengo que ir yo ¡! Ves tu que eres su novio ¡! – murmuraba a lo bajito James .**

**Sirius**** puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **bien …****pásame la capa invisible de tu mochila ….**

**James la sacó y se la pasó a Peter que se la dio a Sirius .**

- **a donde vas'? – preguntó Monny sorprendido .**

**Sirius**** le tapó la boca con un dedo .**

- **shhhhhhhh**** a buscarte chocolatinas … y algo de comer para nosotros … - dijo en un susurro Sirius .**

- **OH paddie te va a pillar Flitwick … **

- **que va , a un merodeador no se le pilla … **

**Sirius**** se tapó con la capa y se fue deslizando por las mesas … suerte que a puerta estaba entreabierta y Flitwick no tenía la vista muy fina …**

**Diez minutos después ….**

**Monny**** sintió una presión de algo que se sentaba a su lado , incorporándose .**

**Era Sirius que había regresado, pero por suerte nadie lo notó .**

**El profesor seguía escribiendo en la pizarra apuntes .**

- **si …**** mira  que te traje … - sirius dejó caer en su túnica una docena de chocolatinas de distintos sabores.**

- **oh**** Paddieeeeeeeeee ¡! gracias ¡! – dijo con la baba cayéndosele casi .**

- **no hay de que … - dijo este sonriente **

**acto**** seguido lanzó en el aire ( n/a : que buena suerte por dios ¡! Que nadie les pilla ¡! XDDD en nuestra clase pasaba lo mismo , es que el profe es tonto … jejeje ) un par de bizcochos para James y para Peter .**

**y**** pudieron desayunar en clase de encantamientos sin ser pillados .**

**Al salir de clase … Monny estaba satisfecho y los demás también.**

**Sirius**** lo había agarrado de la mano y estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver por todo el mundo , cuando iban por los pasillos.**

**Un estruendo se generó , cuando pasaron por allí y los vieron .**

**Había en esos momentos un grupo de chicas que chillaron desesperadas al ver la escena , otras pocas que se pusieron a llorar y otras que cayeron desmayadas .**

- **joder …**** si que te quieren padfoot – comentó Peter la ver el escándalo .**

- **pues si … es que las he tratado como a reinas antes de mandarlas a volar … pero así es la vida no?? **

**Monny**** frunció el ceño , no le gustaba aquello , que las chicas reaccionaran así , algunas parecían que quisieran saltar sobre el y matarlo .**

**Sirius**** se percató , pero pícaro acercó su dedo a los labios de su lobito para sacar el resto de chocolate que aún le quedaban .**

**Otro estallido de chillidos femeninos .**

- **crees que alguna morirá infartada si lo beso Prongs ¿? **

- **No aquí no … paddie ..- dijo este cortado .**

- **Si ¡! Si ¡! Que yo quiero ver que pasa ¡! – dijo con cara de morboso James .**

**Sirius**** acercó sus labios a los de Monny , que estaba nervioso , y lo besó tiernamente .**

**Se escucharon ruidos sordos de desmayos , chillidos , sollozos y pasos acelerados hacia él .**

**Entonces pudieron distinguir a aquella odiosa chica que corría hacia ellos con ojos encendidos.**

- **ENTONCES ES VERDAD ¡!?? ESTAS CON ESTE ¡! ¿? – chilló la chica que era Margaret con los rizos falsos en punta casi .**

**Sirius**** la miró , separándose de Monny , mirándola inocentemente incrédulo .**

- **pues si … pasa algo?? **

- **Como que si pasa ¿?? Estás con un chico ¡! Y encima Lupin!! **

- **Bueno  y que ¿? – dijo Sirius vacilante- eso a ti no te importa …**

- **Pero es que … eres mío ¡!! **

- **Como que tuyo ¿?? – preguntó Sirius dubitativo .**

- **TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO ¡! **

- **Y?? también lo hice con muchas de esas que lloran o están desmayadas y ellas no me montan el numerito que tu me has montado … ellas sabían que yo amaba la libertad y a ti también te lo deje claro no?? No lo niegue s…**

**Margaret**** no supo que decir por que tenía razón tibuteó .**

**Miró a un Sirius que esperaba su respuesta , a un pálido Monny , y a unos Peter y James que casi estaban en el suelo riéndose .**

- **si … pero yo …**

- **ah ¡! Lo ves ¿?!! Que haces reclamándome entonces ¡!??**

- **Pero es que yo te amo ¡!! – dijo desesperada ella.**

- **YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO SABES ¡! – era Monny esta vez . todos se sorprendieron .**

- **Lupin**** NO TE METAS ¡! – dijo chillándole Margaret .**

- **COMO QUE NO ME META ¿?!! DEJA A MI NOVIO ENPAZ ¡! POR QUE ES MI NOVIO VALE ¡! ¿? Y NO EL DE NINGUNA DE VOSOTRAS ¡! –chilló Monny con los brazos extendidos .**

**Margaret**** chilló y dio una pataleta en el suelo .**

- **NOO ¡! No puede ser ¡! NO ¡! Eres apestoso LUPIN ¡! **

**Sirius**** fue hacia ella con la cabeza muy alta .**

- **si lo vuelves a insultar Margaret me voy a olvidar que eres una chica … **

- **pero Siri ¡! **

- **NO ME LLAMES SIRI ¡! Vámonos chicos ¡! **

**Sirius**** volvió a agarrar a Monny de la mano , pasando por las filas de chicas desesperadas y de curiosos .**

**Margaret**** dio una pataleta .**

**Los merodeadores salieron del tuburrío para irse a los terrenos , en el final de la gran fila de curiosos pudieron ver a un grupo de 4 muchachos .**

**Dos de ellos , rubio y moreno , los miraban .**

**Estaban respaldados por dos chicos altos y robustos, Crabbe y Goyle , que fácilmente podían haber servido como gorilas .**

**El pecho de Monny se congeló al ver a el chico de ojos plateados .**

**Notó como Sirius apretaba mas la mano en la suya y lo jalaba para adelante .**

**Cambiaron de rumbo, Sirius se anticipó para poder pasar en frente de los slitheryn , para poder mirar la cara de Lucius Malfoy .**

**Sirius**** sonrió con malicia al fijarse con los ojos plateados del rubio , pero no dijo nada , solo sonrió .**

**Los ojos de Malfoy denotaban una ira pura , que pocas veces se le veía al rubio .**

**Pasaron en frente de ellos , con decisión .**

**Snape**** y James también se lanzaban miradas asesinas.**

**Cuando Monny pasó por el lado de Malfoy pudo rozar su túnica un poco .**

**Ese contacto lo izó viajar de nuevo a su desgracia y ponerlo nervioso .**

**Un terror lo apoderó , solo de pensar en el , cuando lo tenía cerca o lo rozaba , un pánico desmesurado que recorría su piel , y que solo él conocía …**

**Pudo notar una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio , cuando la cara de Monny empalideció y sus ojos dorados de oscurecieron al rozarlo .**

- **esta con él…- susurró este cuando ya se habían alejado , la ira se denotaba en sus ojos brillantes .**

**Los otros tres lo miraban con un poco de temor , por la reacción de su líder .**

- **esta con Black .. el maldito de Black , pero me teme … eso es lo bueno … me teme…**

**La sonrisa , venció la ira que sus ojos proyectaban .**

**……………**

**1 de marzo , partido de quidictch : Hufflepuff /gryffindor … , y una semana aproximadamente del cumpleaños de Sirius .**

**La semana había sido bastante tranquila .**

**Hogwarts**** empezaba a " acostumbrarse " a ver al ex mujeriego Sirius Black con chicas , para encontrarlo siempre detrás de su amado , respetuoso y adorable novio : Monny .**

**En la mesa de gryffindor , James lanzaba miraditas a Niurka , la chica de ravenclaw que cada día estaba mas cerca de él .**

**La muchacha lo fijaba con sus ojos azul celeste .**

**Peter**** removía sus gachas con la cuchara , sin decir nada . mientras que Sirius le colocaba la servilleta bien a Monny para que no se manchara .**

- **así está mejor … **

- **paddie**** nos miran …- dijo un avergonzado Monny.**

- **Te crees que me importa?? Ya va siendo hora que se acostumbren …**

- **Pero es que no me gusta que nos miren así ¡! – dijo con dureza Monny – si Margaret me vuelve a mirar con esa cara le saco los rizos … - esbozó con la mirada seria .**

- **Se nota que mañana será luna llena eh?? Nuestra primera luna llena de novios jeje … **

**Monny**** puso los ojos en blanco , la cercanía con el gran astro lunar , lo irritaba y encima tener a su sobre protector novio al lado era otra … **

**Aunque ¿ de que se quejaba?? Tenía a un chico maravilloso a su lado … **

**Miró a la mesa de Slitheryn y como todas las mañanas pudo ver el típico guiño de ojo maligno que Lucius Malfoy le dedicaba .**

**Tragó saliva .**

**( -**** debería decirle a Sirius que Malfoy no deja de mirarme todo el día ¿? No , mejor no .,.. no quiero que piense que le temo , pero es que … le temo … ese es el problema … le temo , le tengo mucho miedo … miedo de que me vuelva a… OH dios ¡! Deja de pensar esas cosas … )**

- **Padfoot**** por que no nos levantamos ya para ir a los vestuarios ¿?queda poco para el comienzo del partido … **

- **bueno … pero es que tengo que dejar solo a mi niño …**

- **paddie**** no soy un niño , además estoy con Wormtail …**

- **como si eso ayudara mucho … **

- **eh!! – dijo este ofendido , levantando la cuchara.**

**Se rieron los tres , Sirius le dio un besito corto en los labios de este , que bebían su batido de chocolate .**

- **me vas a dejar beber el batido de una vez ¿? – pidió este con tono burlón .**

**Sirius**** puso cara de perrito .**

- **desde luego espero que la luna llena pase pronto … no quiero pelear con mi niño … chiquitín …**

**Le cogió el cachete con cariño , y Monny le dio un capón .**

**James y Sirius se fueron riendo .**

- **anda que … vaya novio estás echo tu … no se si hubiera sido mejor que perdurara el Sirius ligón que el Sirius formal …**

- **pues no ¡! – respondió Sirius- por que no había sido nunca tan feliz .**

**Fueron para afuera , se encontraron a Niurka que esperaba a que James saliera .**

- **hola chicos … - dijo la morena .**

- **hola Niurka … que tal ¿? Que te ofreces?? **

- **Venía a desearos buena suerte … espero que cojas la snitch pronto Jamsie … **

- **Jamsie**** ¿?!! – preguntó Sirius rompiendo en carcajadas .**

- **Me has llamado Jamsie ¿? -. Repitió James sonriente .**

- **Si …**** - dijo ella algo avergonzada – te molesta que te diga así?? **

- **No mujer no ¡! Se que lo haces con cariño lo acepto , llámame así jeje **

- **Muchas gracias , en fin … buena suerte **

**La chica acercó su cara dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy roja .**

**Sirius**** no dijo nada , pero sonrió y se fue para adelante para no reír .**

**James lo alcanzó rápido .**

- **eh tu de que te ríes?? – dijo James .**

- **pues … por que la Niurkita está loca por ti " Jamsie " …**

- **bueno …****y que??**

- **Como que y que??no sientes nada por ella ¿?**

- **Eh ..yo NU se … yo …**

- **Lo se , Lily Evans no?? No se como puedes seguir tras ella con lo mal que te trata ¡! Yo de ti la olvidaría … pero en fin haz lo que quieras , que llegamos tarde …**

- **Si claro …**

**James siguió a su amigo , frunciendo el ceño , con una gran paranoia en su escurridiza cabeza .**

**Los alumnos ya se dirigían para las gradas para ver el partido como se celebraba **

**Faltaban varios minutos , 10 mas o menos para que empezara el encuentro .**

**Monny**** y Peter estaban en una grada junto con Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice .**

- **espero que ganemos …- susurro Monny .**

- **esperemos por que Amos Diggory es bueno …**

- **no creo que supere a James …- dijo Frank entonces .**

- **si ,**** seguro que James coge antes la snitch … - dijo Alice .**

**Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron .**

**Monny**** y Peter empezaron a charlar sobre un trabajo de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que tenían para esa semana cuando unas sombras les taparon …**

**Los muchachos se giraron y Monny quedó sorprendido cuando se vio rodeado de al menos 20 chicas .**

**De diferentes edades , llenas de pintura en la cara como cosas que ponían : Sirius Black , Siri , Siri campeón y similitudes …**

**Tenían banderitas con caras de Sirius guiñando un ojo , letreros gigantes con la inscripción : **

**" BLACK CAPULLO QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO ¡!! " **

** Llevaban túnicas con una plaquita que ponía : club de fans de Sirius Black y una carita muy sexy de Sirius  sonriendo .**

**Monny**** no se lo podía creer , sabía que su amado era reclamado pero que tuviera hasta clubes de fans'?**

- **así que el asqueroso este está aquí ….- escuchó decir Monny a una voz conocida y pija que se hacía paso hacia ellos .**

**Era Margaret .**

** Iba con su túnica de quiditch y sus rizos falsos iban detrás de una cola de caballo .**

**estaba**** fulminando a Monny con la mirada y él le levantó la ceja .**

- **que quieres ¿? No deberías estar en el vestuario para empezar el partido ¿??**

- **Si ahora voy pero primero queríamos venir a verte …- dijo Margaret con una fría sonrisa .**

- **Así pues yo no , así que ve rápida …- dijo Monny .**

- **Eres un descarado ¡!**

- **Yo?? Por que ¿?**

- **No te hagas el tonto ¡! Lo sabemos todo , no se como tuviste valor ¡! – dijo una chica de 5 curso con lágrimas en los ojos .**

- **Como pudiste atar a ti a Sirius Black ¡! – dijo una de séptimo curso de la casa Huffleppuf .**

- **Por tu culpa Siri no vendrá mas hacia nosotras no podremos disfrutar con él y de él ¡! – dijo otra chica de sexto de la casa ravenclaw , llorando de rabia .**

**Peter**** y Monny se miraron extrañados y alucinados.**

- **veréis chicas …- empezó a decir Monny – yo siento haber roto vuestros corazones pero … yo a Paddie lo amo y él a mi así que será mejor que lo aceptéis … no es lo mas sensato ¿? – preguntó con tono mas cariñoso , de lo que podía ya que estaba bastante irritado .**

- **NO ¡!! – dijo la voz pija y chillona de Margaret .**

- **Como que no?? Otra no te queda …- dijo este con frialdad .**

- **Tu no lo amas … - dijo Margaret vacilante – tu vas de santo cuando no lo eres … **

**Monny**** se quedó sin habla .**

- **pero que estás diciendo tía'? – dijo con la voz mas alterada .**

- **que sabemos que tu solo quieres sexo con Siri …- dijo la misma chica de séptimo de antes .**

**Hubo un murmullo general de la gran mayoría de chicas .**

**Margaret**** sonreía .**

**Monny**** estaba rabioso , el lobo dentro de él estaba a punto de salir y liarse a bocados con las chicas .**

- **yo no soy un regalado … no vendo mi cuerpo a nadie .. no como vosotras ¡! – chilló Monny , muchos lo escucharon .**

- **nosotras no nos vendemos ¡! Solo disfrutamos del gran Sirius black por que el nos ha dado permiso … nada mas … - dijo Margaret con una sonrisa .**

- **Siri**** es tan bueno en la cama …- empezó a decir una chica de séptimo de ravenclaw …**

- **tiene un culo … que hipnotiza y una buena … oh dios ¡! Que subidón ¡! …- dijo otra de gryffindor de quinto .**

- **sus caricias y sus besos son inmemorables …- finalizó una HufflEpuff soñadora .**

**suspiro**** .**

**Margaret**** se acercó a Monny con orgullo .**

- **no te da rabia que tu amado novio haya estado con muchas de nosotras antes que contigo ¿? No te a rabia pensar que cuando tu te morías a de amor por el … el estaba en mis brazos ¿? Tengo que reconocer lo bueno que es Siri en la cama … y como me amó …OH dios ¡! – Margaret se mordió el labio con gusto .**

**Monny**** temblaba , una gran ira estaba dentro de él , Y por momentos le apetecía abalanzarse sobre las chicas , sobretodo Margaret .**

- **no me da rabia … por que paddie es mío … y no vuestro … y no lo volverá a ser …**

- **jajaja**** eso está por ver , además …- la chica teñida se calló de repente , mirándolo con misterio – se rumorea que tienes algunos problemillas con Malfoy …**

**El corazón de Monny ahora si que estaba completamente acelerado .**

- **QUE SABES TU DE LUCIUS MALFOY Y YO!!?? – bramó Monny , Peter lo agarró de la túnica .**

**Margaret**** se miró con sus amigas del club de fans .**

- **bueno …**** un pajarito , nos ha comentado que … está interesado en ti … y tu seguro que eres tan cualquiera que … te dejas … jeje seducir?? O quien sabe que mas te dejarás ¿? Jajajaja **

**Una carcajada pija  y estúpida , Monny estaba lívido .**

** La muchacha se fue para el campo , el partido iba a empezar , iba con una risa satánica .**

**El club de fans , lo miraba y se reía y también se fue .**

**Peter**** tenía aún a su amigo sujeto ,este dio una patada al asiento con ira .**

- **maldita pija ¡!! Dejada es ella ¡! Eso es lo que es ¡! Joder … lo saben ¡! La gente se está enterando de lo que pasó no puede ser ¡! **

- **Pero quien se lo puede ir diciendo ¡!?? – preguntó entonces Peter .**

- **Malfoy**** se lo habrá dicho a Snivellus y este se lo abrá dicho a Lily por que es su novia … y esta es la mejor amiga de Margaret así que … si la tía esta abre el pico y se lo cuenta a alguien mas me Moriré ¡! **

- **Y padffot la matara … eso os iría bien en el fondo …- dijo Peter con una mano en la barbilla .**

**Monny**** iba a contestarle algo , cuando un gran alarido sonó y empezó el partido .**

**Pudo distinguir como salían los jugadores de Hufflepuff , junto a su capitán : Amos Diggory .**

**Después los Gryffindors salieron , encabezados por James .**

**Distinguieron un grito femenino , desde la tribuna de los Ravenclaw .**

**Peter**** y Monny vieron a una eufórica Niurka dando votes animando a James .**

**Peter**** frunció el ceño , con cara triste .**

**En la tribuna de Slitheryn , Lily estaba con Snape y sus amigos : crabbe , Goyle y como no Malfoy , que parecía muy concentrado mirando a Monny ( para variar no?? Jeje )**

**Se escuchó un gran jaleo femenino de repente , que sacó la imagen de Malfoy de la mente de Monny .**

**Era Sirius que Salía al campo **

**Una gran oleada de piropos de las fans de Sirius salió de las gradas .**

**" tio**** bueno , guapo , guapetón , queremos un hijo tuyo … " **

**Sirius**** no hacía caso , como otras veces ( solía saludar a sus fans , pero ahora no jeje )**

**Solo miró a la tribuna de los gryffindors y soltó un beso al aire hacia su Monny .**

**Eso calmó un poco ,la irritación del licántropo solo un poco , por que volvieron a haber alaridos de Fans que pensaban que el beso iba para ellas . **

**( serán ilusas …)**

**( - pero es que las pavas estas no tienen respeto aún sabiendo que Sirius tiene pareja'? encima soy YO esa pareja ¡! Malditas zorras ¡! Sobretodo tu peliteñida , rizos de oro ¡! ) **

**Pensaba Monny mirando hacia la escoba voladora de Margaret que estaba volando cerca de Sirius para que se fijara en ella .**

**El partido dio comienzo .**

**Las cazadoras de Gryffindor tuvieron el quaffle durante los primeros veinte minutos en su poder , y marcaban tantos todo el rato .**

- **bien echo ¡! 10 puntos mas para gryffindor ¡! – dijo Alan Jordan , bajo la vigilancia de Mcgonagall – Gryffindor va ganando 90 – 0 , buena parada de Black ¡! **

**Sirius**** había golpeado una Bludger que salió disparada .**

**Las chicas volvieron a chillar y suspirar .**

**Algunas tenían pompones y chillaban .**

- **"Siri , Siri eres el mejor y tu club de fans te quiere un montón ¡!!! "**

**La acidez en su estómago seguía no podía soportar a esas viborillas…**

**Marcaron los gryffindor 3 tantos mas, Hufflepuff marcó un solo tanto , cuando James y Amos Digorry bajaron en picado por la snicth .**

**Llevaban 50 minutos de partido , el publico gritó cuando Amos se estrelló contra una torre del publico de slithryn , en el momento en que James cogió la snitch .**

- **GRYFFINDOR GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muchos aplausos se escucharon , menos en la tribuna de los slytheryn .**

**Snape**** ,**** Malfoy and company estaban bastante cabreados .**

**Monny**** ,**** Peter , frank y Aliad se abrazaron y corrieron tribuna abajo .**

- **vamos Wormtail , vamos a felicitar a los chicos ¡!- chillaba Monny mientras corría , el otro chico lo seguía pero a su ritmo .**

**Monny**** llegó al campo , y pudo ver a sus dos amigos abrazándose contentos .**

**Monny**** sonrió y se iba a dirigir a ellos , cuando Margaret se tiró encima de Sirius , tomándolo desprevenido .**

**Sirius**** abrió mucho los ojos .**

- **oh**** siri ¡! Hemos ganado ¡! Eso merece un beso no ¿? Smuakkkkkkkkk ¡!! **

**Margaret**** le plantó un señor beso en los labios , que Sirius no pudo remediar .**

**La chica lo había echo al ver que Monny llegaba hacía allá .**

**Lo que no sabía Margaret , era que el joven prefecto de la casa Gryffindor , con ese aspecto noble y delicado , bonachón y dulce  , fuera a reaccionar como iba a reaccionar .**

**Su cabello , fino y delicado … se erizó al igual que el vello de su cuerpo , los músculos se le ampliaron , los ojos se le ensombrecieron y los colmillos se le alargaron unos milímetros … y saltó como un lobo enfurecido hacia la pareja .**

- **MALDITA PUTA , PIJA TEÑIDA , ASQUEROSA ¡!¡! – bramó con ira el joven , sacudiéndola con un manotazo.**

**Sirius**** estaba flipado , con la escena y James igual .**

**Monny**** se tiró encima de Margaret y le empezó a tirar de la melena rizada falsa , con mucha fuerza que su desvalido cuerpo no tenía .**

**La chica chillaba .**

- **ahiiiiiiiii**** miiiiiiiii peeeeeeeloooooooooo ¡! Loco esta loco ayuda!!!**

**Monny**** seguía tirando , entonces notó como las manos de James , Sirius y peter lo intentaban separar .**

- **ya está Monny contrólate ¡!**

- ** No quiero ¡! Es un cerda arrogante ¡! Me las va a pagar ¡! **

**La profesora Mcgonagall llegó para poder separarlos .**

**Junto con otros prefectos de la casa pudieron detener y separar a Monny de la chica .**

**Esta lloraba .**

- **locoo**** ¡! Imbecil ¡! Estas celoso de que yo he disfrutado de siri y tu no ¡!! – decía esta .**

- **pero que está pasando aquí ¿? – chilló Mcgonagall sin entender .**

**Monny**** soltó una mata de pelo rizado que había arrancado .**

**Cuando Margaret vio su pelo dio un grito y de desmayó .**

- **Margaret**** me besó profesora …- dijo Sirius un poco ido , por la reacción que su Monny había tenido , nunca lo habían visto así y tanto el , como los otros 2 merodeadores estaban con los ojos como platos .**

**Mcgonagall**** chasqueó la lengua .**

- **y esos son motivos señor Lupin de hacer eso ¡!?? Me va a acompañar usted a mi despacho AHORA MISMO ¡! – dijo la bruja indignada.**

**Monny**** no se quejaba, se dejó arrastrar por Mcgonagall que tiraba de él , con la mirada fija aún en la ricitos de oro , como si fuera un conejo .**

- **yo voy también ¡!! – dijo Sirius corriendo tras ellos , al ver que se llevaban a su lobito .**

**Los jugadores se miraban aún sorprendidos , las fans de Sirius ni se acercaron estaban un tanto asustadas , el publico murmuraba y Peter y James se miraron .**

**James se acercó a Peter .**

- **madre mía con Monny eh?? **

- **Ya ves … y yo que pensaba que el único así era padffot…**

- **Buff**** ya ves**

- **Pues esperemos que no se peleen mucho no??**

- **Pues no … por que madre mia … si se dieran celos mutuos creo que correría sangre entonces …**

- **Pues si …**

- **En fin que se han juntado el hambre y las ganas de comer no ¿?**

- **Si ….******

**James y Peter se miraron , no pudieron evitar sonreir .**

**James soltó una carcajada .**

- **que tiemblen la recitos y el Mal-follao por que se pueden quedar sin rizos y el otro capado …. **

**Contenieron**** una risa que al final acabó siendo una carcajada .**

**CONTINUARÁ …******

**N/A : ¿ quien quiere matar a Margaret ¿? Quien aplaude a Monny ¿? Jajaja  acabé jeje , que tal están todos?? Espero que muy bien … y si al final la declaración se realizó y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado … como también pueden comprobar , las cosas no van a ser rosas en la pareja , ya podéis haber visto a la guarra teñida , las fans locas y el hijo de su … PIIIIIIII de Malfoy ¬¬( que aún dará que hablar … pero no lo he puesto mucho en este cap … ) **

**En fin , que espero que les haya gustado y déjenme reviews please , les informo que le título del próx cap se titulara : " Entre calentones y palabras de amor " **

**Jijiji**** ( da que pensar eh?? … XDDDD ) **

**BUENO PUES EL MIÉRCOLES , TENEMOS CITA , Y AHORA PASO A LOS REVIEWS : BESOS : **

- **SNOW: Olas ¡! En fin ya has leído la confesión de amor jeje . pues si hija a Siri no le hubiera importado matarlo pero a mi no , por que aún he de hacer cosas con él jeje ( pero ganas no faltan ) en fin … lo de los cumples yo había pensado : Sirius en febrero ( el mayor ) , james en julio ( como su hijo ) , mi lobito ( al igual que tu en otoño ) lo he puesto como en septiembre … y a la " rata " fue en noviembre , no se si recordarás el cap de su cumple jeje . en fin que espero tu review y si James/ Margaret fue un puntazo de los míos , besos .**

- **SAYA: olas ¡!si estoy de acuerdo es una escena triste … UU, pero que se va a hacer … era algo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano … y si hay escenas intencionadamente divertidas para suavizar el capítulo …y si lo de la moto es muy bonito jiji , ojala fuera ya Monny jajaja XDDD .besos y espero tu review de este , haber si te gusta …**

- **AYLA :**** Ola wapa ¡! Me alegro de que te gustara mi homenaje a esas personas … pues si , a Siri solo le faltaba la espada y el caballo , aunque te aseguro que en la vida real no hay Sirius para salvarte … ¬¬ ( ojalá los hubiera , por que muchas nos habríamos salvado entonces … ) en fin muchos besos y espero tu review .**

- **REMSIE: Para que veas que … las apariencias engañan , pero en fin , no lo " violé " .pero un buen trauma va acoger … como a todas las personas que sufren abuso sexual … ya lo notarás en otros caps …referente a los lios locos de James ( normal en él ) jeje ya os iréis dando cuenta , quien quiere a quien jeje . me alegro que te gustara lo de l ´oreal jaja , es que me hizo gracia y lo puse en fin , un besito addwwww espero review.**

- **serenidpity**** :**** ola ¡! Es la primera vez que me escribes no?? Muchas gracias por felicitarme , yo lo escribí por que me salía del corazón , por todas las chicas que lo han sufrido y asuntos personales … ¬¬ si mujer si , Lily se llevara un chapuzón ( no un baño ) de humildad pronto . espero mas reviews tuyos desde ahora , besos .**

- **MERLE: Ola wapa … pues no , no es muy agradable el ser manoseado … te lo aseguro pero en fin , me alegro de que te gustara y ya es domingo ¡! Ahora hasta el Lunes no?? Jeje E hija Lily es pesada por naturaleza en ste fic , pero ya aprenderá ya … besos , y espero review .**

- **YAZ: ola yaz nueva no?? Jeje me encanta que me dejen reviews así que espero mas tuyos eh?? Pues ya has visto la declaración jeje . YO tb quiero un sirius , un james y un Monny , así que me aré una mezcla de los tres .La cara de Monny , el cuerpo de Sirius y el humor de james jeje XDDD .**

- **LARA: olasssss!!! Gracias por tu review wapa ¡! La verdad me rio bastante al leerlo jajaja . poniéndome seria : siento lo de tu amiga mucho , me entristece todo ese tipo de cosas … no te atormentes por no poder ayudarla , por que la primera que debe querer ayudarse es ella … si ella no quiere y no se esfuerza no podra . se que es duro , por experiencia , pero hay que luchar por cerrar esa herida … aunque siempre perdure en el corazón .Te aseguro que yo tb estoy a favor de la castración , pero aún queda mucho fic … quien te dice que no lo haga mas adelante ¿? No perdamos la esperanza aún … jeje .si , estuvo gracioso lo de james vestido de Margaret jeje , una parida mía jeje . me podrías mandar la traducción del chiste please?? Y si no lo entiendo el miércoles te lo digo con la actualización del próximo capi vale?? Besos .**

- **N1co-chan: OLAS ¡! Gracias x tu review. Que por que hago daño a Monny ¿? No lo hago queriendo de veras… pero es necesario , para el fic … te lo aseguro . pero ya vendrán tiempos mejores , y paridas graciosas como James y su pelo l´oreal jajajaja , un beso y hasta el próximo cap.**

- **YAMIEL :**** olas ¡! Has cerrado ya la boca?? Jajaja XDDD , no creo que fuera tan bueno como para dejarte con la boca abierta , ya sabes que soy novata . Y pues claro , ya sabes que yo soy puntual con mis actualizaciones jeje . así que el miércoles el otro jeje , un besito muy grande y que te vayan bien los exámenes así , escribes mas tu fic vale?? Jeje besos .**

- **KARY ANABELL BLACK : olas ¡! Que tal?? Me alegro de que te gustara y te animaras a escribirme un review . me encanta que me dejen reviews así que ya sabes … espero que te guste este cap tb jiji por cierto el disfraz de James ha tendio mucho éxito en este cap . besos .**

- **AYA: Ola wapa ¡! No vuelvas a decir que no eres wapa por que si lo eres jajaja . muchas gracias por el review , pienso que no me lo vas a dejar por que soy tonta ni caso me  hagas jeje sabes que toy loca … pa algo m llaman : LUNÁTICA , soy la melliza d Monny jeje y luna llena esta cercana ya jajaja por eso tpy tan loca , y cambio de sexo a James y similitudes , espero que te guste este cap … y la declaración y todo … juju aunque supongo que odiaras mas a Margaret me equivoco?? Jeje besos .**

- **D.Mo**** :**** Gracias por felicitarme , me alegro que la descripción de algo tan real te haya gustado.pues si , haber si el gobierno empieza a hacer algo por que no hay derecho … y cada vez mas hay casos de estos … . jaja así que acerté con tu moto ideal ¿? Jajaja es que soy bruja , además de loca y licántropa jaja ( estoy chalada ) un beso muy fuerte y espero tu review .**

- **Noreen**** :**** sigues viva??!! Que milagro jajaja XD . una pregunta eres de Barcelona no?? Yo tb ¡! Jejeje como has dicho lo del forum … yo soy de sant adrià , te suena?? Oh que pena lo de tu rollo jeje , otra vez será no ¿? En fin quien tuviera un paddie a mano no?? Jejej besos y espero tu review . **

- **E.naomi.yano**** :**** ola!! Que tal?¿ gracias por leer mi fic , me alegro de que te guste y aquí tienes , el cap 13 , el miércoles ya sabes : el 14 – entre calentones y palabras de amor " , espero review tuyo eh?? Besos .**

- **Padffot****-girl : mujer cacho de nick ¡! Jaja como tas?? Siento haberte echo sufrir en la parte de la violación pero al menos todo salió bien no?? Hay personas que no tienen esa suerte , mira esa parte . gracias por felicitarme y llamarme buena autora , pero soy bastante novata jeje . me alegro de que te inspires en mi para hacer tu propio fic , que sepas que lo leere con mucho gusto vale'? venga un besito y espero tu review wapa , besos .**

**EN FIN ACABÉ!! UFF TOY AGOTADA JAJAJA YA SABEIS EL MIECOLES MAS , BESOS . **

**Hermi16- vuestra amiga Lorena .**


	10. Entre calentones y palabras de amor

**CAP-14-ENTRE CALENTONES Y PALABRAS DE AMOR : **

**Las muchachas del club de fans , se acercaron a su compañera , que estaba en el suelo desmayada , desde que vio su trozo de pelo arrancado .**

- **margy**** ¡! Levántate ¡! **

- **Eso Margy se ha ido ya esa bestia ¡! **

**Margaret**** ,**** entre los zarandeos abrió los ojos para ver a sus compañeras del club de fans .**

- **Mi pelooooooooo ¡!! Lupin me ha arrancado mi hermoso peloooooo ¡!! – chilló la chica desesperada .**

- **Si te han arrancado tus bellos rizos dorados y brillantes …. – dijo una de las chicas sollozantes .**

- **Siri**** no merece un tipo así ¡! Es una bestia ¡! Remus Lupin es una bestia que debería ser expulsada por arrancarme mi hermoso pelo!!! – chilló indignada Margaret mientras que se ponía en pie y las otras aún con sus pancartas y banderas de Sirius en mano la sacudían .**

**Las chicas escucharon unas risitas bajitas.**

**Estas se giraron para ver a James y peter mirándolas y riéndose .**

**James tenía el trozo de pelo arrancado en su mano .**

- **Potter deja ahí mi pelo ¡! – chilló esta , hiendo hacia él . pero James puso el pelo en alto para que Margaret no llegara .**

- **No no no , ricitos esos pelitos ahora son para mi … para cuando me quiera disfrazar de nuevo … así el pelo será mas natural …- dijo James sonriente .**

- **Pero que dices degenerado ¡!! Deja ese pelo ¡! – chilló la pijorra saltando .**

**James se la pasó a Peter , y Margaret corrió hacia él y este se la volvió a pasar a James , y así una docena de veces , donde la rubia acabó mareada y dando una  patada al aire que la hizo caer de culo .**

**Se puso a llorar .**

- **niña bebé , el chupete y a la cuna … jajaja nos invitarás al entierro de tu bello cabello ricitos ¿?  – empezó a cantar James riendo como loco , con la voz pija que usó en la fiesta .**

- **Potter yo no habló así … buah … - dijo esta llorosa dando pataletas en el suelo .**

**James no podía parar de reir .**

- **potter diez puntos menos para gryffindor …- dijo la voz femenina de alguien conocido que se escuchó detrás de ellos .**

**Se giraron para ver a cierta pelirroja toca narices , que todos sabemos quien es verdad?? ¬¬ .**

- **Evans**** que he hecho ahora ¿? – preguntó James con los ojos en blanco .**

**Lily**** iba con Snape y Lucius and company .**

**James y Peter los observaron con desdén .Snape izo una mueca a James de triunfo .**

- **que que has hecho?? Hacer sufrir a mi pobre amiga … eso es lo que has hecho ¡!! – acto seguido Lily le quitó de las manos el montón de pelos arrancados de la mano a Peter y se los devolvió a Margaret .**

**esta**** contenta , los abrazó como si fuera su osito de peluche .**

**La pelirroja se puso de cunclillas hacia ella , acariciándole la cabeza .**

- **margy**** amiga … no entiendo como Lupin se ha pasado tanto contigo … no te preocupes que hablare con el seriamente … ese es Black que lo malcría … al igual que ustedes dos , son malas influencias …**

**James y Peter se miraron con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de indignación . ¿ como se atrevía ¿? **

- **menos mal que tu has sido lista Lily y no te has juntado con esos merodeadores asquerosos … -dijo la voz fría de Snape , mirando burlón a James .**

**este**** lo fulminó con la mirada .**

- **Lupin**** es un maldito Lily … el culpable es el , no mi siri … el lo ha engatusado … seguro que lo ha atraido hacia el con su pinta de niño inocente … y inocente nada ¡! – decia mimosa Margaret meneando el resto de pelo , como un tesoro en sus manos .**

**Peter**** fue hacia ella .**

- **perdona pero Monny no es un dejado ni nada de eso como antes tu lo has llamado en la grada … y callate ya por que si no le contaré a Sirius todo lo que has montado ¡! – amenazó Peter ,**

- **tu te callas Pettigrew …- dijo entonces la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy .**

**james**** lo fulmino .**

- **tu aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto así que no opines … - dijo con dureza .**

- **yo digo lo que me da la gana Potter … además no tengo miedo a Black …- miró hacia Margaret – yo opino al igual que tu rubia , que Lupin no es lo que quiere aparentar …**

- **por supuesto que no ¡!! – dijo Margaret dando la razón a Lucius .**

- **tu no conoces a Monny … - dijo James con la ceja fruncida .**

- **no se que decirte … - dijo este con aspecto misterioso – lo que no logro entender es por que conmigo no se mostró tan apasionado aquella noche … seguro que con Black si se hubiera dejado …**

- **por que es un mamarracho ¡!! – añadió Margaret .**

**james**** alucinó .**

- **vamos Malfoy no seas hipócrita sabes igual que yo que Monny es un chico inocente y puro ¡! Quieres que te recuerde lo que trataste de hacerle ¿? ¡!**

**Lucius**** alzó la ceja , Lily y Margaret lo miraban sin entender .**

**Snape**** sonreía .**

- **que que quise hacerle ¿? Usarlo , disfrutar de él , con gente como él … que solo quiere sexo que quieres que le haga ¿? Hazme caso Margaret , Lupin es un pobre desgraciado que os quiere quitar a Black … que lo tiene hechizado con su cara inocente … teneís que separarlo  de él .. y vosotras también muchachas …- dijo mirando al club de Fans .**

**Las chicas del club de fans , afirmaron con la cabeza criticando a Monny entre ellas .**

**Lily**** se acercó a Snape , que la agarró de la cintura y de fueron alejando .**

**James los miró . Lucius pasó el último , por el lado de James y Peter .**

**Se paró cuando tuvo a James de perfil .**

- **esto va a saberlo Sirius y Monny …- dijo James .**

**Malfoy**** sonrió .**

- **no me importa … pero que sepan que la reputación de Lupin va a ser nula en este colegio … al igual que Black … dile que me voy a vengar de todo lo que me ha hecho …**

**El rubio se fue de allí tras su grupito .**

**Peter**** miró con preocupación a su amigo , este le devolvió la mirada preocupada y susurró :**

- **en que líos se van a meter Monny y Padffoy por estos malditos … no lo quiero ni pensar …**

**…………..**

- **muy bien señor Lupin que tiene que decir al respecto ¿? – preguntó una seria profesora Mcgonagall , cruzada de brazos en frente de un caldeado pero serio , monny .**

**este**** no contestaba , miraba el suelo con aire furioso .Sirius estaba a su lado , y lo miraba con preocupación .**

- **no me va a contestar ¿? **

- **No …**** - dijo este rotundo .**

- **Señor Lupin …- dijo ella exasperada – no pensé nunca esto de usted … estoy bastante desilusionada con usted … **

- **Por una vez que él hace algo …- bufó Sirius .**

**Mcgonagall**** lo miró con dureza .**

- **señor Black , como vuelva a hablar va a tener que abandonar esta sala … **

**Sirius frunció el ceño a la profesora y se meció en la silla , mirando a Monny que seguia sin hablar .**

- **intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir …- dijo a los minutos , cuando la mirada de la profesora no cesaba.**

- **Como que " intentará " ¿? No volverá a pasar , me entendió?? **

**Monny**** se mordió el labio y entrerró las uñas en su túnica .**

- **no ocurrira profesora , si no me buscan … - dijo tajante y mirándola a la cara .**

**Mcgonagall**** miró a Sirius , como piediendo ayuda , pero este no dijo nada .**

- **señor Lupin , se que la proximidad de la luna llena le afecta pero por dios trate de controlarse , entiende ¿? – dijo con mas comprensión ella .**

- **de acuerdo …- dijo simplemente .**

- **le pedirá una disculpa a su compañera , por su acto … **

**Monny**** saltó de la silla , parecía que iba a comerse a la profesora .**

- **eso NUNCA ¡! Ella fue la culpable de todo!!! – bramó el chico , cabreado .**

**Sirius se levantó también agarrándolo por la manga para que no " saltara" sobre la profesora .**

- **usted debe disculparse por dios , señor Lupin , ha pegado a una mujer , sabe lo que es eso ¿?? **

**Monny**** no dijo nada , se fue hacia la puerta , con decisión y la abrió . se giró entonces hacia la profesora .**

- **hay injusticias mucho peores , en este colegio y no hay remedios en ellas … por lo tanto no daré mi brazo a torcer … ahora con su permiso , me retiro , quiero descansar profesora …**

**Monny**** miró a la desconcertada profesora y a su amado y se fue dando un portazo .**

**Sirius habia entendido a la perfección que se refería a Malfoy .**

- **lo voy a alcanzar , hasta luego profesora …- sedepidió sirius corriendo tras el .**

- **adiós Black …- dijo Mcgonagall , un poco pillada – estos jóvenes de hoy en día …- murmuró centrándose en su hoja de pergamino , que estaba en su escritorio .**

**De mientras por los pasillos hacia la sala común …**

- **Monny**** ,**** amor , eh ¡! Espérame ¡! Emos de hablar ¡! – dijo jadeando Sirius , que perseguía a su amor .**

**Monny**** se giró para verlo estaba serio .**

- **no estarás enfadado conmigo verdad ¿? Yo no tengo la culpa de que Margaret … - empezó a decir el animago de ojos oscuros .**

**Monny**** solo negó con la cabeza ,sin mirarlo .**

- **no …**** no estoy enfadado , vi lo del beso , y se que gue ella … no te preocupes por eso …- contestó este , con un poco de frialdad en su voz .**

**sirius**** respiró tranquilo , pero a la vez estaba tenso , Monny ni lo miraba .**

- **pues si no estás enfadado al menos mírame a los ojos … no?? – dijo este subjestivo .**

**Habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda , Monny se paró y lo miró entonces a los ojos .**

**Sirius se dio cuenta de la tristeza que había en los ojos dorados , llenos de plateadas lágrimas .**

- **no estoy enfadado paddie solo que todo el mundo esta en contra de mi ¡! Margaret fue muy desagradable y esas fans estupidas tuyas también . estoy cansado e irritado Paddie , muerto de celos por que me dejes y te vayas con ellas!! – dijo este furioso alzando la voz .**

**la**** dama gorda , abrió mucho los ojos mientras escuchaba la conversación .**

- **Monny**** sabes que te amo … - dijo Sirius llevándolo a sus brazos , se fundieron en un abrazo .**

**Monny**** lloraba .**

- **pero es duro … que te tengan como escoria , que te desprecian … me irrita ver a esas fans tuyas detrás de ti todo el día como perras en celo ¡! Me llena de rabia , las veces que me han recordado como eres como amante ¡! Lo bien que haces el amor y esas cosas que cuentan esas guarras ¡! No son motivos para estar así ¡!?? Además mañana es Luna llena ¡! **

- **…. **

- **León dorado … **

**Monny**** entró en la sala comun , corriendo ,sin esperar a Sirius . **

**Sirius lo siguió , aún sin saber que contestar a eso último .**

**( -**** que le digo ¿? Que es mentira ¿? Que no me acosté por diversión con esas zopencas ¿? Que no soy buen amante ¿? " modestia aparte " , si pudiera retroceder el tiempo … pero mejor en eso me callo y no lio mas las cosas … ) **

**Cuando Monny corrió escaleras arriba , no hizo caso , ni a Peter ni James que en ese momento , jugaban al snap explosivo .**

**Sirius llegó y miró a sus sorprendidos amigos que fueron hacia a él .**

- **que ha pasado ¿?- preguntó peter .**

- **lo castigaron ¿? – añadió a la vez James .**

**sirius**** negó con la cabeza .**

- **no pero le calló una buena , aunque él no sa bajó del burro …**

- **podemos ir y darle compañía …- propuso Peter .**

- **si …**** y a la vez le contamos que Margaret lloró cuando vio sus falsos rizos en el suelo jeje – añadió James , riendo .**

**Sirius sonrió , pero negó .**

- **no mejor no , dejémosle un rato … solito y así se despeja , por que mañana es luna llena y esta que trina … - planificó Sirius sentándose en el sofá .**

- **que raro que tu te separes de tu lobito …- dijo James riendo y sentándose junto a Peter .**

- **jeje**** si por mi fuera estaría con él , pero con el humor que está como para pedirle mimos y atención , que me pega un mordisco que flipo … - dijo Sirius .**

- **jajaja**** – se rieron los otros dos .**

- **de que os reís ¿? **

**James se lo explicó .**

- **tu creías que te ibas a librar estando con Monny de los " problemas " femeninos no?? – dijo risueño .**

- **a que te refires ¿? – preguntó este incrédulo .**

- **a la dichosa menstruación tonto …- dijo James ido de entendido .**

- **que tiene eso que ver con … ¿? **

- **Shhh****, jajaja es que las mujeres una vez al mes están así de " irritables " en esos días , pues … Monny también solo que con la luna llena y los días anteriores , no es concidencia ¿? **

- **J aja ja que gracioso el tío … - dijo sarcástico Sirius .**

- **Ah ¡! A soportar días irritantes de tu pareja como todo el mundo … **

- **Pues tu de momento no tienes pareja así que ha callar .. y tu tampoco Wormtail así que no te rías tanto … - dijo orgulloso Sirius .**

**James se le tiró encima , pegándole en broma .**

- **jo**** padffot me tienes que estar recordando siempre que no me quiere nadie ¿?¬¬.- dijo Peter .**

- **eso por reirte de mi ¡! Para ya Prongs ¡! Leñes ¡! Jajaja ¡! **

- **De eso nada romeo jajaja además puede que pronto tenga novia … **

**Peter**** y Sirius lo miraron sorprendido , dejando de pelear .**

- **ah si?? Qui- quien ¿? – preguntó nervioso Peter .**

- **quien va a ser Niurka verdad ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

**James se sonrojó un poco .**

- **pues si … es que me cae bien … y ella me quiere , le podría dar una oportunidad haber si resulta … una cita o algo así ¿? O ir con ella por ahí ¿? Aunque sea con vosotros , pero para tratarla mas …**

- **a mi me parece bien …- dijo Sirius removiéndole el pelo – así te ayudará a olvidar a la pesada de Evans …**

- **pues si , ojalá , no se como me pude enamorar de ella … es una pesada total … quiere echar bronca incluso a Monny …**

- **pues espera a que no le muerda jeje – rió Sirius poniéndose una mano detrás  de la nuca .**

**James rió . Peter estaba con semblante serio.**

- **bueno subámos no ¿? Monny se debe haber dormido … - propuso Peter subiendo para arriba .**

- **si subamos …**

**Y James y Sirius dándose capones como críos de primero subieron las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de los chicos .**

**…………….**

- **Esta noche es luna llena … - dijo un pálido Monny , en el desayuno del día siguiente .**

**Estaba pálido y ojeroso y su aspecto enfermizo era destacable .**

**Sirius ,**** James y Peter lo miraban mientras tomaban su desayuno .**

**Sirius le acariciaba el suave pelo miel .**

- **vamos pequeño … todo va a ir bien … - le dijo animándolo .**

- **estoy harto de ser un licántropo … - dijo en un susurro que solo sus amigos escucharon .**

**Sirius sintió una punzada en el pecho por el dolor de su novio y le puso la cabeza apollada en su hombro .**

**Este derramó unas lágrimas , pero no dijo nada .**

**Las chicas del club de fans miraban de nuevo mal a el joven y Margaret , lo mas apartada posible de los merodeadores , taladraba a Monny mientras se tocaba instintivamente el pelo .**

**James y Peter, los miraban preocupados .**

- **no se como se lo está tomando tan mal , ya debería haberse acostumbrado no ¿? Digo a ser un licántropo … **

- **ya …**** pero ha pasado por cosas muy malas estas últimas semanas y ya sabes que la luna llena le cambia el carácter … - dijo James .**

- **oye …**** por que no le dejamos que esta noche estén solos Padffot y el ? Se que no van a hacer nada …- dijo sonrojándose – pero así están solos … **

**james**** sonrió .**

- **pues si ¡! Buena idea Wormtail ¡! Así de paso quedo para dar una vuelta con Niurka … **

**Peter**** se atragantó con el descafeinado .**

- **te vas a ir con ella?? Para que ¿? **

**James meditó .**

- **bueno …ella es mi amiga y no se … así empiezo a tantear el terreno para empezar a ser novios …**

- **ah …**** es decir que me quedaré solo ¿? **

- **No ¡! Vente si eso ¡!con nosotros ¡! No pienso pedirle salir hoy ¡! **

- **Ah bueno …**

**Peter**** miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw , donde la morena de ojos claros hablaba animada con otra chica de su casa .**

**Entonces miró hacia donde estaban James y él y los saludó y sonrió .**

**Peter**** se sonrojó .**

**Unas lechuzas entraron en el gran comedor , como todas las mañanas trayendo el correo .**

**Peter**** recibió una carta de su madre , James  " el profeta diario " , Sirius un par de cartas de admiradoras que le pedían que dejara a Monny ( sirius las desintegró al instante ) y Monny recibió un buen puñado de sobres .**

- **joder …**** si que estás solicitado no?? - - se sorprendió Jameds , mientras Monny abría las cartas ,**

- **si vamos solicitado para hecharme las peores de las maldiciones … - dijo con aspereza el licántropo .**

**Le echó una gélida mirada a Sirius , y le pasó el gran puñado de cartas .**

- **ten … de tus admiradoras … **

**sirius**** furiosó las desintegró y se puso en pie .**

**Mirando a los alumnos .**

- **os quiero decir un para de cositas , 1º : este muchacho que hay aquí es mi NOVIO ¡!! , es decir , lo amo , lo quiero y no lo voy a cambiar por nadie , así que pesadas dejadlo ya en paz ¡! **

**2º . como sigáis molestándolo os vais a enterar de quien es Sirius Black entendido ¿? – bramó el joven , mirando mucho a las fans y a Margaret , que estaba llorosa .**

**Lily**** evans frunció el ceño , y Lucius Malfoy , negaba con la cabeza sonriente .**

**Sirius se sentó , y el dio un señor beso a su novio que hizo proferir un grito de las chicas .**

**Puso una mueca orgullosa , pasó una mano por el hombro del joven y siguió con su desayuno .**

**Monny**** estaba sonrojado .**

- **no deviste hacer eso … **

- **estoy arto de que la gente no acepte nuestro amor , quien leches se creen esas patéticas jovencitas ¿? **

- **Tienes razón , pero si no hubieras acostado con ellas … esto no hubiera pasado … - replicó Monny auque mas sonriente que enfadado .**

**Sirius puso un puchero .**

- **me lo vas a tener siempre en cuenta?? **

- **No se … según como te portes …- sonrió este – te amo … **

- **Y yo … **

**Se frotaron las narices , como los gnomos y continuaron con el desayuno .**

**James y Peter sonrieron , al verlos felices .**

- **ejem**** , ejem … **

**Sirius y Monny levantaron la cabeza , era Lily .**

- **Lupin**** …**** quería hablar contigo un momento … - dijo ella con frialdad .**

- **De que ¿? – preguntó sirius a la velocidad de la luz .**

- **A ti eso no te incumbe Black …- contestó esta .**

- **Por supuesto que me incumbe …- dijo este furioso.**

- **Cálmate Sirius … no pasa nada … no tardes Evans …**

**Monny**** la siguió , hacia el final de el gran comedor .**

**Esta estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al licántropo .**

- **estoy muy decepcionada contigo Lupin …**

- **conmigo?? Por que'? **

- **por lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amiga ¡!! Creí que eras distinto a los demás merodeadores , pero me equivoqué eres un animal …**

- **un animal yo?? – la furia lo invadió de nuevo .**

- **si un animal … pegar a una chica  , donde se ve eso??!! Haber si tus amiguitos y tu aprendeis mas de mi novio Severus o de Lucius que es un señorito de alta sociedad …**

**Monny**** casi se pone a llorar .**

- **a-aprender de Lucius Malfoy ¿? Me cago en la madre que ..**

- **NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO LUPIN ¡!! Eres peor de lo que pensaba ¡!solo quería decirte eso y avisarte de que mañana hay una reunión de prefectos … no faltes … **

- **…**

- **Adiós …**

**Lily**** se fue a su asiento y Monny al suyo .**

**Cuando este se sentó y de desplomó , Sirius fue preocupado hacia el.**

- **cariño que te ha dicho ¡!?? Por que estás así ¿?**

- **No es nada … tengo reunión de prefectos mañana solo eso …**

- **Si hombre y vas a llorar por eso ¿?!! – replicó James .**

- **Ahí está Malfoy … - susurró Peter en el oído a James , este se puso la mano en la boca .**

- **Pero que se cree la tía esa ¡!!??será subnor …- empezó a ponerse en pie , Monny lo paró – déjala ¡! No merece la pena , además no quiero que nos tome mas como animales …**

- **Nos ha dicho animales ¡!?? **

- **Bueno animales , animales … algo somos … jeje – rió James .**

**Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada y este cerró el pico .**

- **me ofendió …maldición por que todo está en contra mío por que ¡!?? – Monny dio un puñetazo a la mesa furioso – siento que un día de estos voy a perder el control!!! Para colmo mañana reunión de prefectos … **

- **pues no vayas … no quiero que estés cerca de ese … - dijo Sirius fijando la vista en el rubio de el otro lado de la mesa, que hablaba con Snape .**

- **tengo que ir … es mi deber …**

**Sirius a regañadientes, aceptó.**

**Se dirigían a Aritmancia , cuando Sirius posó su cabeza en el cuello de este susurrando algo .**

- **quieres que te acompañe mañana a la reunión ¿? **

**Monny**** lo miró absorto .**

- **para que ¿?**

- **Para estar contigo , para protegerte y … para que dejes de tener miedo …**

- **Yo no tengo miedo …**

- **Si lo tienes , lo puedo percibir y no te culpo por ello , de verdad … **

- **No hace falta que vengas paddie … puedo luchar contra él , sin miedos … sin temores … entremos en clase anda …**

**Sirius lo miró , no muy convencido . **

**Compartían esa clase con los Ravenclaw , y  empezaron .**

**…………..**

- **luna llena … esta noche luna llena … chicos os importaría si monny y yo la pasáramos a solas ¿? – preguntó Sirius en la clase , mientras daban apuntes .**

- **bueno …**** nos iría de perlas así quedamos a dar una vuelta con Niurkita … - contestó James.**

- **Prefecto … vais los dos ¿? Y tu Wormtail que ¿? De sujeta velas?? – rió Sirius .**

**Peter**** se entristeció , Monny le pegó en las costillas .**

- **paddie**** que bruto eres …**

- **sorry**** , fue un acto espontáneo …**

- **no pasa nada … voy por que …**

- **no lo voy a dejar solo , además Niurka adora a Peter también ,así que no le importara …- añadió James .**

**Peter**** lo miró agradecido , Sirius hizo una mueca , mientras Monny lo reprimía .**

**Cuando llegó la noche … antes de irse ..**

**Monny**** daba vueltas por el cuarto , cogiendo ropa vieja para la transformación . Sirius estaba nervioso , también , y pulía su moto , que estaba en un hueco del cuarto .**

**James se perfumaba y retocaba , Peter se peinaba .**

- **bueno …**** casi es la hora , voy al baño y nos vamos ,vale precioso ¿? – Sirius le izo una caricia a su chico que sonrió tímidamente .**

- **Vale … no tardes …**

**Un ruido sonó en la ventana , un halcón entró .**

**Peter**** fue hacia la ventana , y cogió el sobre que estaba en la pata .**

**Lo miró y se lo pasó a Monny .**

- **es para ti … pero no te viene remitente … que raro … además quien te mandaría un sobre en halcón a estas horas fuera del correo?? – preguntó con una ceja levantada .**

**James dejó de peinarse , para mirar el sobre desde delante del espejo , con curiosidad .**

**Monny**** ,**** extrañado rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer una carta de pergamino.**

- **_Hola , hola , hola … Lupin , como ves sigo acordándome de ti …_**

**_Me molestó mucho al enterarme de tu relación con el idiota de Black … eso me ha llenado de una gran ira hacia … los dos … lo vas a pagar con creces Licántropo de los mil diablos … juro por mi estirpe Malfoy que serás mío … y que está vez el príncipe Black , NI NADIE te librará de mi … de mi posesión …_**

**_Por cierto , tengo entendido , que me tienes un miedo feroz … mas feroz de el carácter que demostraste ayer en tu lucha con la teñida esa… muy buena , me gusta el trato rudo … y eso es lo mismo que usaré contigo … rudeza , y mas rudeza … sueña con migo , feliz " luna llena " licántropo … y está alerta que Lucius Malfoy , nunca te olvida ._**

****

**El corazón , esa maquina que hacia sentirle maravillosos sentimientos en ese momento estaba helado y solo bombardeaba su sangre acelerada.**

**El terror era como hielo clavado en sus venas ,y no lo podía remediar .**

**¿¿ ahora que hago?? **

**Empezó a emocionarse , ya podía verse debajo de Lucius Malfoy de nuevo , con la espalda arqueada y este gritando de placer , mientras su cuerpo era ultrajado …**

- **NO NO NO ¡!! – chilló este tirándose en la cama , desconsolado.**

- **MONNY QUE PASA ¡!?? – sus amigos corrieron hacia él , este destruyó la carta y la echó por la ventana .**

- **Monny**** vida ¡! – Sirius salió del baño a gran velocidad hacia la cama .**

- **Que paso chicos ¿?!! – preguntó Sirius al ver que si un chico no contestaba solo lloraba.**

- **O recibió una carta …- empezó a decir James .**

- **Una carta ¿? –sirius se extrañó – DE QUIEN ¿?!! **

- **No lo se … **

- **Ni yo , pero la trajo un halcón muy raro …**

**La mirada del animago se ensombreció levantó la cabeza de su chico y le miró a los ojos .**

- **quien era Monny … dímelo … por dios ¡!! Era … él ¿?**

- **Paddie**** …**

- **Cuéntamelo …**

**Sirius agarró aire , Monny lo miraba con ojos húmedos .**

**( -****no puedo decírselo , la vergüenza , el miedo y mi desesperación es mas grande … ni puedo contarle que estoy atemorizado … no puedo … ) **

**-no es nada …**

** Sirius rió .**

- **como que no!!??**

- **Era de mi padre … es mi – mi abuela que está enferma y puede morir … solo eso … **

- **Pero tu padre tiene halcón?? – preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido .**

- **Si que pasa?!! No puede tener un halcón ¡! **

- **Si , si claro que si …**

- **De verás es eso ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

**Monny**** apartó su mirada  , no podía mirarlo a los ojos .**

- **si … es eso … además estoy sensible ya lo sabes … por eso estoy así …**

- **veas fina y segura , te sentiras limpia te sentirás bien … jajaja me gusta ser mujer ….**

- **Prongs**** ¡!! – bramó Sirius .**

- **Que ¿P?!! ya te lo comenté ayer que Monny parece una chica con el síndrome premenstrual … jajaja **

- **Muy gracioso … vámonos paddie ¿? **

- **Si .**** que este está tonto perdido , con su cita …**

- **Eh sin pasarse eh??**

- **No Jamsie no … pasadlo bien , chao Wormtail …**

- **Chao … **

**James le hizo un corte de manga y peter dijo adiós con la mano.**

- **bueno ratita nos vamos'? Niurka nos espera en el vestíbulo … **

- **vale …**** y no me llames ratita… por que siempre te metes con todo el mundo ¿? – dijo Peter molesto .**

- **por que soy Prongs … simplemente y llanamente …**

- **¬¬ sin duda … , está colgado … **

**…………**

**En la casa de los gritos …**

**Se pudieron escuchar unos gritos muy fuertes y duros , cuando el joven Monny y un perro negro y grande aparecieron por la puerta .**

**El perro lo miraba , mientras este estaba en el suelo tirado … con las manos en la cabeza , tirándose de los cabellos … **

**Se empezó a morder la piel , sus ojos se quedaron sin la pupila , los musculos se ensancharon , la boca se iba transformado en el ya conocido hocico de lobo … y sus colmillos fueron considerablemente largos …..**

- **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh******

**Un alarido , y un aullido , que despertó en la noche , al encanto del astro lunar .**

**El perro/ sirius se acercó a un lobo furioso que mordía los muebles y le lamió el hocico .**

**El lobo/Monny , al verlo relajó la tensa mirada de fiera , la mandíbula se relajó y apareció de nuevo su pupila … dorada bella …**

**El perro sonrió , tras su lanudo pelaje negro , empezó a correr .**

**El lobo lo siguió y corrieron juntos por la casa de los gritos .**

**Salieron por Hogsmeade … **

**Corrieron y se tiraron por los suelos , lamiéndose con cariño … **

**Regresaron a la casa de los gritos y se quedaron dormidos … ambos en un rincón , Sirius sobre el lobito durmiente … acurrucados , hermosos, felices … **

**De mientras en los terrenos de Hogwarts … **

**James ,**** Niurka y Peter iban riéndose por los terrenos , regresando de una velada en Hogsmede.**

**Habían cenado en las tres escobas … unos emparedados … habían paseado , e incluso en silencio habían mirado con cautela la casa de los gritos , pero no vieron a la pareja de sus amigos .**

- **la he pasada muy bien chicos?? – dijo con una sonrisa Niurka .**

- **yo también…- agregó peter con una sonrisita .**

- **anda que yo ¡! – dijo James .**

- **gracias por la cena James , eres un sol … yo pude haber pagado …**

- **que va ¡! Las chicas no pagan ¡! – dijo este con burla .**

- **machista ¡! – se quejó ella riendo .**

- **feminista ¡!**

**Niurka**** ,**** le sacó la lengua . peter frunció el ceño , había muy buen rollo entre su amigo y la morena …**

- **por cierto por que no han venido sirius y remus?? – preguntó ella .**

- **pues por que … emmm ..,- empezó a decir James , mintiendo .**

- **por que … estarán dándose el lote por ahí , hijo , no es tan difícil …- dijo Peter , ensanchando los hombros .**

- **jajaja**** hacen muy buena pareja …- comentó Niurka sonriente .**

**Se acercaban a un grupo de gente .  ( alos mayores no les dan hora … )**

- **pues si … **

**Un chico de ese grupito , de Gryffindor levanto la mano a James .**

- **potter ¡! Eh capitán!! Acércate ¡!! **

**Llamaban a James un grupo de chicos , entre ellos el guardián de gryffindor .**

- **esperadme , ahora vuelvo … **

**Niurka**** y peter asintieron quedándose solos .**

**Peter**** tembló y se le encogió el estomago .**

**(- solos … con la chica que me roba el sueño … )**

- **Peter**** …**** - escuchó decir el , mientras Niurla se le acercaba a su oído .**

- **Que pasa Ni-niurka??- dijo nervioso él .**

- **Tengo que decirte algo muy importante … pero me da vergüenza …**

- **A si?? El que ¿? No temas …- el chico era el que temía ( mas que ella )**

- **Es que verás … me he enamorado de tu amigo , James … **

**El corazón de Peter dio un vuelco , eso el ya lo sabía pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de la boca de su amada morena .**

- **ah si ¿? – dijo este en un hilo de voz .**

- **si …- dijo ella sonrojada , mirando al moreno de gafas , hablando con el guardián de su equipo – lo quiero mucho , me vuelve loca … pero … el ama a Evans … **

- **eh yo no se … por que me dices esto a mi ¿? **

- **Por que … somos amigos no?? – dijo ella levantando una ceja .**

- **Eh!!?? Si claro … por supuesto ..**

- **Que bien … y por que quiero que me hagas un favor …**

**Otra vez esa sacudída en el estómago , un hilo de voz susurró :**

- **el que … ¿? **

- **Podrías decirle a James que lo quiero … y que me gustaría ser su novia ¿? Es que me da vergüenza y como tu eres su amigo … - dijo ella entrecortada .**

- **Eh yo no se si yo debería decirle ..**

- **Oh**** vamos Peter ¡!v estoy muy enamorada de él ¡! Y aunque me rechace pues … no se … he de arriesgarme no crees??? **

- **Eh si … claro … **

- **Entonces lo arás ¿?**

**Peter**** la miró , vio aquellos ojos azules hermosos como rubís y esa cara angelical y tierna de la chica de Ravenclaw ¿Cómo negarle una relación con James ¿?**

- **bueno si … hablaré con el … pero si no te dice nada es que es no de acuerdo ¿?... **

**Niurka**** se lanzó sobre el , para abrazarlo .**

- **gracias Peter ¡! Eres un gran amigo ¡!**

- **De nada Niurka … - dijo el casi ahogándose del abrazo .**

**( -**** aunque no me importaría ahogarme , si soy franco , moriría en sus brazos y … no tendría el peso que ahora tengo encima … voy a juntar a uno de mis mejores amigos con la unica chica que me ha gustado en la vida ¿?**

**Que dilema … )  
Peter se separó de ella , James llegó .**

- **y ese abrazo ¿? – dijo este chistoso .**

- **nada …**** que peter es un buen amigo , eso es todo …- dijo ella sonriéndolo .**

**james**** le devolvió , la sonrisa .**

- **si Wormtail es muy leal (n/a : ejem , ejem ¬¬ , suponed que peter es bueno y no me ahorquen eh?? )**

- **si lo se … - dijo ella .**

**Peter**** los miró sonrojado y tragó saliva, mientras que se fueron a sus salas comunes .**

**…………..**

**El sol , empezó a entrar por las rendijas, viejas de la casa de los gritos …**

**Sirius se despertó , siendo Sirius y no un perro negro … y pudo ver que una figura desnuda estaba acurrucada sobre el.**

**Pudo reconocer , el cuerpo de su Monny , desnudo , delicado , frágil …**

**Su carita dormida , y revuelta y los ojos dorados ocultos tras sus párpados … **

**Estaba verdaderamente hermoso , pero que era eso que estaba sucediéndole .. en …**

- **que me pasa ¿? Hace una calor increíble ¿?de donde viene tanta calda … ¿? – dijo en susurros este , mientras no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su chico .**

**Observó su cadera , estrecha y delicada , algunas de sus heridas … su pelo alborotado … su piel blanquita e incluso sus …**

**(- uff no me extraña que el puto Mal- follao lo desee … pero nunca me lo quitará el es … mio … solo mio … de Sirius Black , ese soy yo ¡! )**

**Se decía el chico , el calor volvió a hacerse presente .**

**La ignoró .**

- **monny**** … despierta , volvemos al castillo …**

**Monny**** abrió entonces sus ojuelos y lo sonrió .**

- **paddie**** …**** buenos dias … amor…**

- **buenos días , agárrate a mi cuello que te voy a llevar de nuevo a Hogwarts , por suerte traje la capa de Prongs …**

- **esta bien … me fio en tus b**

- **ra****- brazos …**

- **sigue durmiendo amor … shhh …**

**Monny**** no se lo pensó 2 veces , y volvió a caer dormido .**

**Sirius sonrió y lo cogió en brazos .**

**Tapó su alto y esbelto cuerpo , con la capa invisible y el de su chico y salieron de allí .**

**Sirius lo llevaba en si , agarrado , sujeto , con el cuerpo desnudo cerca de su piel …**

**( -**** de nuevo esta maldita calor ¡! Por que hace tanta … oh dios ahora no ¡! )**

**Sirius casi tira de la impresión a su " carga " al suelo , en mitad del pasillo .**

**Se acababa de mirar el pantalón y divisó , la " causa " de esa " calor " , tan desmesurada .**

**Un bulto grande , sobresalía de sus partes intimas del pantalón .**

**Monny**** se movió , en sueños … y con su pie rozó aquella parte .**

**Sirius se estremeció y metió un gemido sónoro en medio de la escalera .**

**(- no hay nadie menos mal bufff .. está claro estot CACHONDO ¡!! No sirius por que ahora ¿?!! )**

**Monny**** se volvió a mover , rozando de nuevo con el pie la zonita en cuestión , como un masaje placentero … el bultito se hacia mas grande en cuestión de segundos … **

- **paddie**** te quiero ,bésame …- susurraba en sueños el licántropo .**

**Sirius estaba ido , nervioso , con un calentón del 15 y con su novio desnudo en brazos .**

**( -**** que hago ¡?? Mierda ¡! … podría dejarlo en mitad de la escalera y hacerle el amor aquí mismo …- es vocecita en su conciencia era muy parecida a la de James - pero … QUE DICES SIRIUS BLACK ¡!?? NO SEAS PRIMITIVO POR DIOS ¡!- esta otra voz cde su conciencia , era mas parecida a la de Peter -  Pero es que … hacer el amor , con tu chico , desnudo ya , debajo de una capa invisible , que cualquiera podría pillarnos es una gran fantasia sexual … pero muy peligrosa … aunque el peligro excita ¡! Soy un merodeador ¡!- de nuevo la voz de James. )**

**Sirius miró el cuerpo de Monny de nuevo , de arriba abajo , el bulto seguía grande en su sitio ..**

**Sirius bufó y sin mirarlo a la cara , para no encenderse mas siguió camino a la habitación .**

- **con un par Sirius Black … es tu novio y lo has de respetar … **

**Y subió las escaleras , hasta llegar a la sala común de gryffindor .**

**Esperó cerca de diez minutos , para esperar que alguien entrara o saliera de la sala común y ellos entrar sin ser vistos .**

**Entonces el cuadro se abrió , para dejar salir a Lily Evans junto a Margaret .**

**La pelirrojaza hablaba mal de Sirius y compañía .**

- **black es un cerdo , potter un patán , lupin un grosero y pettigrew un inculto sin personalidad …- decía la chica , remobiendo el cabello pelirrojo .**

- **puede ser , pero el único bueno es mi siri … y pensar que ese estúpido de Lupin se lo llevó al huerto ¡! Ughs ¡!**

- **Yo de ti amiga , no tocaría las narices más a Lupin por que te vas a quedar calva …**

- **Ya lo se … pero no me voy a dar por vencida …**

**Eso fue lo último que escuchó sirius antes de entrar en el cuadro ,por que las chicas se alejaron .**

**Sirius se enfureció , si no estuiera bajo esa capa y con Monny de la transformación las abría cantado las 50 ¡!!**

****

**Llegaron a la habitación . Peter estaba en su cama y James ordenando su baúl .**

**Sirius se quitó la capa .**

- **padffot**** ya estas aquí ¿?!! –chilló James .**

- **que tal la noche ¿?!! –añadió Peter .**

- **shhhh****  bien , muy bien , silencio que está dormidito …**

- **oh**** que tierno lobito …- susurró James .**

**Sirius ,**** estaba ocultándose un poco de sus amigos para para que no vieran el bultito de su pantalón .**

**Metió a Monny en la cama .**

- **bueno … eh que hacemos ahora … aún queda media hora para bajar a desayunar y paso de bajar ya , media hora antes y encontrarme a Margaret y la plasta de Evans …**

- **las viste? – preguntó Peter .**

- **si y casi las mato … pero dejando el tema … que hacemos ¿? **

**Sirius se sentó en la cama , dejando de tapar sus atributos .**

**James y Peter se rieron y , Sirius no se dio cuenta del por que .**

- **te propongo que … te des una ducha fría ¿?? Te vale ¿¿ **

- **eps****??**

**Sirius se miró para abajo y se puso de todos los colores .**

**Peter**** y James estaban por los suelos ,revolcándose de la risa .**

**Sirius Black , miembro de las mas puras y leales familias de magos … se sonrojó .**

**En la mesa de Slytheryn …**

**Casi todos los alumnos llegaban ya a sus mesas para desayunar …**

**Snape**** estaba enfrente de un Lucius Malfoy callado , que bebía su café con leche sin pestañear .**

**Crabbe**** y Goyle , devoraban todo lo que veían .**

**Snape**** miraba con sus fríos ojos negros a su lider .**

- **malfoy**** …**** ayer fue luna llena no??**

- **Si …**

- **Y le mandó usted eso a Lupin ¿? La carta digo ..**

- **Si …**

- **Y …**** que va a hacer ahora ¿? **

- **Por dios Snape , por que preguntas tantas cosas ¡!! –gruñó Malfoy , reventando un huevo en la mano .**

**Snape**** ,**** tembló ligeramente .**

- **perdone yo … solo quería saber … yo odio mucho a los merodeadores , por eso quería saber si el plan que usted esta trazando va bien … **

**Lucius**** lo miró y sonrió .**

- **de eso no te quepa la menor duda Severus … mi plan se realizará en pocos días …**

- **entonces me hará caso y lo ara de la manera que le dije … aprovechándose de usted sabe que …'?**

**Lucius**** dio otro sorbo de café y sonrió , astuto .**

**Miró a la puerta y vio a los merodeadores entrar , todos menos Monny que esa mañana no asistiría a clases .**

- **el lobo está enfermito .. conmovedor … **

- **si … conmovedor … mas me va a conmover ver a Black probar de la misma medicina que probé yo el año pasado …**

- **cierto … me vengaré de Black y de Lupin a la vez … los voy a destruir … y destruyéndolos mi venganza estará acabada y de paso los otros 2 estúpidos de Potter y Pettigrew sufrirán por su marcha …**

**Snape**** sonrió , Crabbe y Goyle rieron brutamente .**

**Lucius**** miró a la mesa de su rival de nuevo , a traves del hueco de su taza de café , con los ojos plata destellantes de dicha .**

- **será un placer … hacer mío a Lupin , está vez sin fallar y mataros a los dos después … Black …jejejeje**

**………….**

**Pasaron mas días … **

**Las cosas en Hogwarts , se mantenían excepto los exámenes que se aproximaban agigantadamente .**

**Monny**** estaba mas recuperado , y estaba mas normal … desde la pasada luna llena . **

**Sirius ,**** estaba mucho por su novio ( para variar) solo que un deseo instintivo lo domaba cada vez que lo tocaba , parecía que estaba en celo … ( será la primavera que la sangre altera?? Tal vez )**

**James seguía hablando mucho con Niurka , mientras que Peter aún no se había atrevido a contarle a James , de los sentimientos de la morena … por lo cual la chica se estaba impacientando y Peter se sentía un cobarde … **

**Sirius y Monny llegaron de una reunión de prefectos , de el martes por la noche .**

**James y Peter estudiaban en la sala común .**

**Estaban muy concentrados .**

**Sirius había ido a acompañar a Monny en la reunión , no quería que Lucius Malfoy lo mirara , se le acercara , ni le hablara .**

- **al final lo acompañaste Padffot ¿? Por dios pero que plasta de novio debes ser… no quisiera estar en tu pellejo Monny …- dijo un aburrido James , que estudiaba histiria de la magia .**

- **jeje**** – monny rio simpártico , abrazando a su posesivo chico .**

- **te crees Prongs que le voy a dejar a merced de Malfoy ja!! Yo allí presente , y que lo moleste a cualquiera … a Evans le ha molestado , no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada …**

**James y Peter tornaron a levantar la cabeza de los libros y miraron a Monny que asintió .**

**Pudieron imaginarse a Monny envuelto en los brazos de Sirius que estaba fulminando a Lucius Malfoy , situado en el otro extremo de la sala .**

**A lily Evans , como portadora fulminándolo con la mirada por estar allí .**

- **muajajajaja**** ridículo – rió James casi comiéndose el libro .**

- **idiotas …- masculló Sirius – vámonos al cuarto anda …**

- **si – dijo este sin evitar sonreír .**

**La verdad el también había estado algo avergonzado de la posesividad de su novio y de la manera que enseñaba los dientes al " mal- follao " .**

**Pero no le importó mucho , por que lo amaba y con el al lado, su miedo se esfumaba .**

**James y Peter se quedaron estudiando , mientras que la parja se fue a la habitación .**

**Cuando cerró la puerta Sirius y se giró , casi le da algo al ver que su niño , se estaba quitando la ropa .**

- **que haces ¿?!! – dijo con voz baja y ronca Sirius , mirándolo con un deseo repentino .**

**Monny**** no lo notó y se quedó desnudo entero , ante él , iendo hacia la ducha .**

- **a ducharme … yo voy primero eh?? Jeje que estoy sudadito …- Monny le guiñó un ojo .**

**Lo único que a Monny no le avergonzaba era demostrar a Sirius su desnudez, por que el animago ya lo había visto …**

- **me meto ya … - dijo este yendo hacia la pica .**

** A Sirius le temblaban las piernas , de nuevo el calor .**

**( -**** no puedo mas ¡! Me está matando de deseo cada vez que lo veo ¡! Lo necesito … pero YA ¡!! )**

**Sirius fue hacia la ducha , Monny se iba a meter y este lo cogió a peso .**

**Monny**** dio un brinco .**

- **que haces paddie ¿? Que quieres??**

**Sirius solo lo besó desesperadamente .**

**Monny**** quedó lívido .**

**Seguidamente el animago se quitó la polera … y con habilidad digna de  " sirius Black ", lo echó en su lecho .**

- **paddie**** que haces ¡!¿¿ **

- **jugar a los médicos ¡! Que te parece ¡!¿¿**

- **ya se lo que estás haciendo pero … no estás llegando a un poco lejos'?**

**Sirius lo miró a los ojos y dejó de besarlo con pasión , para besarlo con mas pasión y mas deseo.**

- **monny**** te amo mucho , te deseo … quiero tenerte , quiero que seas mio …**

**Un calambrazo en el pecho del licántropo se produjo , abrió los ojos desmesuradamente .**

- **quieres que hagamos … ¿?  
- si , eso quiero , Monny soy tu novio , me amas , te amo … déjame quererte quiero enseñarte a amar … - Sirius lo besaba mas , empezó a recorrer su cuerpo y acariciarlo .**

**Tenia a Monny desnudo debajo de él , un lujo , sería suyo ¡! Y Lucius Malfoy no se lo podría quitar entonces ¡!! **

**Monny**** se paralizó y por un momento se dejó besar , pero los pensamientos lo interrumpieron .**

- **( oh**** dios mio ¡! Estoy en una cama con Sirius ¡! Me va a hacer el amor ¡!! Seré suyo solo de él ¡!oh como lo amo pero, pero … oh no esos recuerdos ahora no … )**

**Esos besos y caricias dulces , pero a la vez apasionadas , se fueron tornando psicológicamente rudas y duras … **

**Pudo notar pinchazos en sus piernas y partes , que eran brutalmente tratadas , asqueamientos en cada rincón de su piel , el asco de los líquidos que su abusador ejerció sobre el …**

- **paddie**** para ….- susurró roncamente Monny .**

**Sirius no paraba se entretuvo en sus pezones , volviendolos rojizos .**

**Notaba los dientes afilados de Malfoy en su piel aún .**

**Miro la cara de piel tostada de Sirius y su pelo negro azulado , sus ojos azul noche estaban fijos en el recorrido de su piel …**

**De pronto se tornaron de colores distintos …**

**La piel se le postró pálida , su cabello se le aplatinó y sus ojos casi negros se convirtieron del color de la hiriente plata , que hería a los licántropos y que con su mirada de lujuria lo estaba matando .**

**Un sollozo , que casi fue inaudible para Sirius .**

**( -**** es el , es Malfoy , me quiere hacer suyo otra vez , no , no , no ) **

**Sirius agarró sus caderas con fuerza , para poder doblarlo y girarlo para atrás …**

**Monny**** gritó y le pegó una patada en la cara , que lo sacó de la cama .**

- **DETENTE MALFOY ¡! SUÉLTAME ¡! **

**Chilló este como ido , se acurrucó en la pared , de la cama de Sirius , muerto de miedo y de frío .**

**Sirius sin entender se levantó del suelo , aturdido y caliente aún , horrorizándose de lo que acaba de hacer .**

**( -**** he obligado a Monny a hacer el amor ¡! Y le he recordado a él ¡! Como he podido ser tan idiota de dejarme llevar por el calentón ¡! )**

**Se escuchó en su conciencia , la voz de Peter de nuevo : - lo ves … eso por hacer caso a James … **

- **Monny**** ¡! **

**Sirius fue hacia al cama , este estaba temblando , el chico lloraba pero se abrazó en su regazo .**

- **perdóname yo ¡! Me dejé llevar … yo te amo tanto que … NUNCA TE VOLVERE A FORZAR ¡!! Lo juro ¡! – Sirius lo besó la cabeza .**

- **paddie**** …**

- **que mi niño ¿? Me odias'? por favor que no sea eso .. **

- **no paddie es que lo siento …**

- **que lo sientes '?? Por que deberías de sentirlo , he sido yo quien …**

- **NO ¡! Lo siento … yo también te deseo paddie …- la mirada de Monny estaba perdida en el techo –yo te amo , y quiero ser tuyo pero … cuando me has besado y acariciado vino a mi mente él … y no pude paddie no pude ¡!! **

**Monny**** se puso de nuevo a llorar , esa era la pena de ser sucio y de que abusen de uno mismo , tu cuerpo queda marcado con esa cicatriz que la maldad de esas personas provoca .**

- **monny**** amor … lo temes verdad ¿? Lo temes ¿?**

- **Si …****- confesó al fin – lo temo … y me avergüenzo de ello pero le temo … le tengo mucho miedo … y … oh paddie ¡!!**

**Monny**** salió llorando de la cama de Sirius y se fue a encerrar en el baño .**

**Sirius corrió hacia él .**

**Aporreó la puerta , Monny se metió en la pica , llorando , encendió el agua .**

- **MONNY ¡! MONNY ¡! TE AMO ¡! JURO QUE TE ESPERARÉ ¡!PARA ESTAR JUNTOS ¡! TE LO JURO MONNY …. **

**Sirius calló en la puerta , rendido , con el puño en la puerta , al fin lloró .**

**Monny**** en la ducha , se mojaba el cuerpo con el agua pura y jabonosa .**

- **sucio … estoy sucio … no voy a poder olvidarlo … y esa será la peor de las venganzas de Malfoy , que esta herida perdure para siempre … **

**Un nuevo alarido , un nuevo chorro de agua, mientras se frotaba rudamente la piel manchada .**

**Sirius en la puerta aporreó una vez mas la puerta , con ira y con dureza .**

**Pudo ver el rostro de la serpiente rubia en su mente .**

- **has conseguido arruinar la vida de mi amado … maldito desgraciado – una lágrima resbaló de su rostro tostado – te odio mas que nunca … no solo has roto su felicidad , la mía también ….**

**CONTINUARÁ ….******

**n/a**** : olas ¡! Ya estoy aquí. Bueno , espero que les hay gustado el cap … aunque es un poco triste que Monny lo pase tan mal … por culpa del mal-follao … como que no puede hacer " eso " , con el calentón de su niño … pero que se va a hacer?? Os aseguro que el próx cap , va a dar que hablar … este cap ha sido un poco " pacífico " ( entre comillas … aro … ) pero en fin : ¿ que os parece la " situ " de padd ¿? Y el amor de peter a Niurki ¿? Ya me contaréis . el domingo cap – 15 – SE ARMA UNA BUENA ¡!! **

**Reviews**** :******

**Lara :**** olas ¡!! Por dios ¡! Te luciste con tu review jeje es larguito . espero que la nube de algodón , sea de tu agrado . jeje si vienes a barna  pues ya no nos veremos eh? Veo , que te has dado cuanta de mi " pequeño secretito " pero en fin … que se va a hacer no?? Cosas de las vidas y aunque duele hay que seguir pero se que no lo olvidaré en fin cambiemos de tema que me pongo triste … ¬¬ y yo si me siento sucia … por eso no soporto que me toquen … lo mismo que le pasa a el lobito , por eso lo describo…**

**En fin la declaración , me gusta mucho , me alegro que a ti tb . es que siempre soñe con una declaración así ,. Y la puse . Como comprenderás no te puedo decir si voy a juntar a Peter y Niurka jiji . DALE MUCHOS ANIMOS A TU AMIGA Y QUE DENUNCIE , QUE NO SEA TONTA , POR MIEDO QUE TENGA . es lo mejor … pero bueno en fin me despido . por cierto , si entendí el chiste y me reí mucho jejeje . besos .**

**Ayla**** :**** ola wapa ¡! Jajaja gracias por tu review . pues si , ya era hora que monny sacara la vena fiera jejeje y ya me encargaré de que sufra la puta esa , cuando Monny se entregue a su paddie por amor no como puta , como ella … en fin , pero eso no será pronto ya as visto los problemas sexuales de monny . besos . espero tu review .**

**NOREEN :OLAS**** ¡! ASI QUE DE LLEIDA EH ¿? QUE FRIO NO?? JAJAJA pues si ganas no me faltan de matarla … jajja todo a su tiempo … po zi es un dicho muy spanish eso de querer un hijo tuyo jajaja besos .**

**AYA:Ola**** ¡!pues si mañana luna llena , me toca transformarme jajaja que mala soy ¡! Tu eres una vampiro jajaja somos unas chalas las dos .tus deseos se han cumplido con lo del trozo de pelo de margaret jajaja XD por cierto , Monny es inocente pero no tonto , si hablan cosas así de TU novio , y lo besan , normal que reaccione así jeje no?? Bueno fans , margaret y Lucius a tomatr por … jajaj saco ¡! Besos .**

**E.NAOMI**** YANO : olas ¡! Gracias por el review y por la idea …aunque algo de eso ya habia pensado jeje pero no voy a decir nada , para no adelantar acontecimientos … jeje muchos besos wapa y espero review de nuevo , besos . **

**MERLE :**** OLAS loka ¡! Tu siempre tan risueña jajaja pos aki ta el chapter jeje , me alegro de que l declaración te gustara y tb los celos de Monny . tb tiene derecho a ponerse celoso no=?? Jaja no solo paddie jeje besos .**

**KARY :**** OLA ¡! Pues tienes razón , estaria bien que se quedara sin rizos pero de momento no la puedo dejar calva . de momento estara de entierro de un mechón jajaja XD . me alegro de que la declaración te gustara , besos y espero tu review . chao .**

**Remsie**** :**** OLA de nuevo wapa ¡!jaja de veras no eres mitad bruja?? Jeje . pues si , lucius tiene planes malignos … bastante malignos … monny si volverá a sacar garras y puede que no solo con la peliteñida de la ricitos de oro ¬¬. Si la declaración fue hermosa … y lo del sueño , es como el mío propio … - en fin … espero que te gustara este chapter , aunque monny lo pase tan mal besitos adew.**

**N1COCHAN: olas ¡! Pues bueno exageradas son las fans … pero jeje son fans … son asi de locas . jeje si , podría haber sido peor la pelea pero … ya llegara , " la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia " jajaja . bueno wapa , muy chulo tu fic de los gemelos y besos .**

**Nadeshiko****: ola ¡! No pasa nada wapa ¡! En fin , esperp que el otro tb te gustara y este tb . tu amiga lo sigue leyendo ¿? Sigues leyendo en laboratorio ¿ jajaja un beso ,muy grande y hasta el prox review.**

**SNOW :**** ola , pues si … vienen cosas interesantes … la verdad jeje .si hubiera sido una masacre total , cargarme a margy y a fans incluidas jajaja . pero todo llegará … y si Malfoy , están oportuno quie bien podría llegar a atacar depuse de luna llena pero , ya se veras jeje besos .**

**Serendiphity**** :**** ola ¡! Cacho de nick , no se si lo escribi bien sorry jejeje . en fin , si como todas me habeis comentado podria haberse quedado calva jajaja . y no puedo decir cual será el castigo de Malfoy , ni quien se lo dará … pero ya se verá … bueno bye , besitos , espero review .**

**D.MO**** :**** OLA ¡! Pues ahí van las contestaciones a tus preguntas . Lucius , el capullo de lucius , no ama a nadie ¿ lo ves con cara de amar ¿? No . no le interesa sirius , pero monny si . simplemente por lujuria , por asqueamiento de tanta tia que se tira y pa joder a sirius , las 3 cosas jajaja . en fin muchos besos , hasta tu prox review dew .**

**MOD- LUNA G : olas  ¡! Tu primer review eh? Jeje gracias por escribirme . me alegro d k mi fic te haya gustado jeje . pues abrán ,mas peleas de eso no te quepa la menor duda … jeje muchos besos y spero mas reviews tuyos , que me encantan que me dejen ,. Besos .**

**THE INOCENT … : Ola ¡! Largo nombre eh?? Te puedo poner solo the inocent? Jeje muchas gracias y como veo tb te gusta el morbillo , todas os alegrais de que , monny saque carácter al fin ¬¬ yo tbjejej en fin , un beso y hasta el prox review . chao .**

**S.chan**** :**** olas ¡! Gracias por tu review. Si se noto que te gusta el fic jiji . y si , la puta esa se ha quedado sin uno de sus mechones por puta y Malfoy se las va aver … con .. me callo , no voy a adelantar nada jajaja en fin , besos y espero mas reviews tuyos bye .**

**FEMME :**** ola ¡! Gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme un review . espero que no sea el primero . mujer ¡! Como te acuestas a las dos de la mañana por leer mi fic ¡!?? Tienes que descansar para estudiar jeje . pùes si , monny y siri son lo mas, jeje y quería poner bueno a meter por que de malo .. lo odio así que --- jejeje ya hay bastantes malos y estupidos/as no?? Jeje y lili si esta tontilla , pero bueno … mejor me callo jejej . en fin aquí tienes el cap , y el domingo el siguiente , espero que te guste , besos . **

**BUENOOOOOOOOOO AL FIN ACABÉ , VOY A ACTUALIZARLO YA jajaja UNA COSITA SI ALGUIEN ME QUIERE AGREGAR AL MSN OS DOY MI DIRE : **

**Loredan2hotmail.com **

**HERMI16-LORENA . .**


	11. Se arma una buena !

**CAP – 15 – SE ARMA UNA BUENA : **

**James y Peter, entraron en la habitación , tras un largo rato de estudio .**

**Iban adormecidos . **

- **uaaaa estoy que me caigo del sueño que tengo … ese exámen de pociones que nos ha puesto el capullo de Hellon ….**

- **Encima de sorpresa … - añadió Peter , tirándose en su cama .**

- **Pues si … padfoot que haces en el suelo ¿? **

**James vió a Sirius en el suelo , acurrucado en la pared.**

**Los dos amigos se miraron y fueron hacia Sirius .**

**El chico estaba con el cabello en la cara , tapándosela .**

**La cabeza baja , y los puños entrecerrados .**

**James percató algo líquido y resbaladizo en el suelo , y se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo había estado llorando .**

- **padfoot que ocurre ¿? Por que lloras?? Y Monny ¿? Pelearon ¿? **

**James se encogió para poder ver la cara de su amigo.Peter picó a la puerta , para ver si Monny le abría.**

- **Monny sal … - decía Peter . Pero solo se escuchaba el caer del agua y la respiración de Sirius .**

**James lo abrazó , cuando pudo ver la cara roja y llorosa de su amigo .**

**Nunca había visto así a su mejor amigo .**

- **padfoot que pasó ¿? Dímelo ¡! **

- **Nada …- susurró este poniéndose en pie , no quería inspirar lástima . ( - soy unj black … )**

- **Si y yo soy cura ¡! Algo ha pasado entre Monny y tu así que vayamos abajo y me lo cuentas , ahora … **

- **No …**

- **QUE SI ¡! Wormtail , haz el favor y cuando Monny salga de la ducha tu hablas con él vale ¿? Hagamos terapia…**

- **Si si no hay problema … - contestó peter .**

**James agarró del brazo a su amigo y lo llevó para abajo , en la sala común .**

**Cuando llegaron …**

**James , sentó a su amigo en el sofá color crema . y se sentó al lado , clavando sus ojos color café detrás de sus gafas hacia los oscuros de Sirius .**

**Este miraba el crepitar del fuego , sin decir nada …**

- **dispara …**

- **…**

- **Pad , si no cuentas , no podré ayudarte … así que …**

- **No me podrás ayudar … - dijo sirius con voz ronca .**

**James se mordió el labio .**

- **tal vez no pueda solucionar nada pero … si aconsejar … por que Monny y tu me importais y sufro al veros así … **

**Sirius lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa , James pocas veces era tan " cariñoso " .**

- **que pasa ¿? Es verdad … tengo corazón , y se dedica a mas cosas que bombear sangre … padfoot eres mi mejor amigo …**

- **lo se …**

- **pues cuéntame … es por el Mal-follao verdad?? **

- **Si …**

**James no dijo nada , de nuevo . Sirius volvió a mirar el fuego con ira en la mirada .**

- **quise hacer el amor con él Prongs …**

**James lo miró con los ojos abiertos .**

- **y pudisteis ¿? – preguntó con la ceja levantada .**

- **no … el recuerdo no lo dejó …**

- **lo suponía … ese maldito Malfoy …- gruñó James , dando una golpe al cojín .**

- **si … sabes lo que ha hecho Prongs?? Ha causado una herida muy grande que será muy difícil de cerrar … y entre mi  niño y yo no va a poder haber intimidad … no va a poder … **

- **oh padfoot , pero monny sabe que lo amas … el no debería confundir tus caricias y besos con los de esa cosa … por que paso de decirle persona a ese ser …**

- **ya ,es lo que quise hacer hoy y trataba de hacer él , dejarse llevar por nuestro amor … pero fue inevitable … **

- **…**

- **Sabes lo que es que te den una patada en la cara y te miren como si fueras el diablo ¿? Pude ver el terror en su mirada … por dios Monny me tuvo miedo ¡!! **

**Sirius hundió de nuevo las manos en la cara .**

- **padfoot cálmate , has de ser fuerte , fuerte para poder ayudarlo … tu mas que nadie puedes ayudar a Monny , ni Wormtail , ni yo … solo tu …**

- **me siento culpable de que mi deseo hacia el le hiciera daño , y le hiciera recordar … y si me odia ¿? ¡!**

**Sirius parecía desesperado .**

- **no padfoot no , él nunca te odiaría , seguro que él también te desea pero lo que le hizo ese cabrón es difícil de superar … ten paciencia … y sobretodo cuidado con Malfoy …**

**James se puso serio , Sirius levantó la cabeza , con el brillo de la ira en sus ojos , con las lágrimas , siempre que se hablaba de Lucius Malfoy .**

- **que pasa con ese ¿? ¡! **

- **Pues …- James tragó saliva – os quiere hacer daño , me lo dio a entender el día de la pelea con la " rizos " … así que tened cuidado , los dos … **

- **No me da miedo …- Sirius parecía una fiera .**

- **Ya , lo se …pero … Monny es un objetivo fácil … no va a parar hasta haceros daño , por suerte en 3  meses se acaba el curso y se va para siempre …**

- **Pues si , que se vaya ,,, pero creo que antes lo abré matado …**

**James le negó con la cabeza.**

- **entiendo tu ira , pero contrólate … de acuerdo ¿?**

**Sirius asintió , sin mucha convicción .**

**James se levantó entonces del sofá , tendiéndole la mano a su amigo .**

**Sirius se la cedió , y se pusieron en pie .**

- **súbamos … haber que tal le va a Wormtail …**

- **si … Prongs …- James se giró en la escalera – gracias …**

**james sonrió.**

- **no me des gracias … los amigos de verdad , no quieren gracias …**

**Sirius sonrió . eran los amigos perfectos , casi hermanos .**

- **se me había olvidado que sabías aconsejar a parte de decir paridas … - dijo con un risita .**

- **bueno al menos mis paridas te hacen reír no??**

- **Jeje desde luego …**

- **Lo ves, la risa es buena ¡! subamos anda ¡!**

**James pasó una mano por la espalda de su amigo y subieron hacia arriba , al cuarto .**

**……………..**

**En el cuarto …**

**Monny había salido ya de la ducha , con el pijama puesto.**

**Peter lo miraba en medio de la habitación , con los brazos cruzados .**

**Monny se metía en la cama , y se tapaba hasta las orejas , no miró a Peter .**

**Este lo miraba , como esperando una explicación .**

- **bueno … cuando quieras puedes contar …**

- **contar que .?? – dijo a los segundos Monny, en un hilo de voz aguda .**

- **por que no dijiste que la carta del otro día era de el Mal-follao ¿? **

** Monny no habló .**

- **no nos ocultes las cosas Monny …- comentó Peter , metiéndose en su cama .**

- **…**

- **Es mucho peor guardar las cosas , lo se … ( tragó saliva ,pensando en Niurka )**

**Monny susurró algo .**

- **lo tengo mucho miedo … Wormtail … no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo … no puedo …**

- **pero Monny no puedes pagarlo con padfoot …**

- **no lo he pagado con el ¡!!- bramó este mirándolo .**

**Peter pudo ver entonces la cara hinchada del licántropo .**

- **entonces que – que pasó ¿? Cuéntamelo …**

- **estábamos , en la intimidad cuando … relacioné todo con el momento en que Malfoy …**

- **trató de violarte no?? Oh monny … cuanto lo siento …**

- **fue tan horrible … tengo miedo de … no poder superarlo nunca , nunca … yo quiero ser de paddie!!! QUIERO SER SUYO Y NO PUEDO ¡!! – bramó este a Peter que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados .**

**En esos momentos , James y Sirius entraban en la habitación , y escucharon esa última frase .**

**James miró hacia Peter y Sirius clavó su mirada en la de su novio .**

**Este se sonrojó y corrió el dosel de su cama .**

**Sirius miró a sus dos amigos , se quitó la ropa y se fue hacia su cama y se tiró . Cerró la cortina también.**

**Apagaron las luces , James fue hacia su cama , y después haciendo señas con Peter - la cosa está chunga …- susurró entre señas .**

**Peter bufó y se metió en la cama a dormir , al fin .**

**……………**

- **déjame ¡!! Suéltame maldito ¡!! No me hagas esto déjame ¡!! NOOOOOOOOOOO – chilló Monny al día siguiente .**

**estaba empapado en sudor , la cara roja y los ojos llorosos . Había tenido una pesadilla .**

**Respiró mas tranquilo.**

**Notó como unos pasos acelerados , abrían su dosel.**

**Pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Sirius.**

**El joven estaba ya vestido , con su túnica puesta , y el pelo peinado , liso y oscuro azulado … olía a colonia " Axe " para hombre .**

**Sus ojos oscuros … lo miraban con preocupación .**

**Le tocó la frente .**

- **monny ¿? Tuviste una pesadilla ¿? **

- **Si … - susurró este , casi sin mirarlo a la cara avergonzado.**

**Sirius se sentó y lo abrazó con ternura .**

- **es que ni en sueños me va a cesar el dolor ni el recuerdo paddie?? – preguntó Monny .**

- **mi monny … cesará , el tiempo sanará … **

- **y si …??**

- **Dejemos de pensar en esas cosas y mira … te he traido un rico desayuno a la cama … **

**Sirius se puso en pie , feliz , con un golpe de varita , una bandeja flotante se posó encima de la cama del chico .**

**Monny cambió el rostro notoriamente , al ver tremendo desayuno .**

**Pastel de chocolate , huevos con beicon , pastelillos de chocolate y crema , que ponían un I LOVE YOU en el plato , zumo de naranja y leche .**

- **para mi?? No debiste molestarte … - dijo este clavando su mirada en el I love you .**

- **no hay de que … eres mi príncipe y he de tratarte como tal …**

- **oh paddie que bueno eres … yo siento mucho mi reacción de ayer …**

**Sirius bufó , pues sabía que ese tema dañaba a su niño demasiado , pero si su deseo y su conciencia quedaba mas tranquila hablandolo … lo haría …**

- **monny no te preocupes … yo fuy el culpable …**

- **no , paddie … somos pareja y es normal que quieras y desees intimar conmigo … es algo natural y yo soy el que estoy iendo en contra de la naturaleza …**

- **monny …**

- **se que estás sufriendo tanto como yo paddie no me quieras engañar … Malfoy no solo me está dañando a mi … sino a ti … y no quiero verte sufrir no me lo perdonaría …**

- **monny eres un sol … - sirius le sonrió , aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos ponerse a llorar .**

- **y tu mi  estrella … te amo … y si me sabes esperar te daré todo … te lo juro …**

**sirius giró un poco la cara , los ojos le brillaban .Monny se percató , pero no le importó , no era muy corriente ver al gran " sirius Black " al borde de las lágrimas.**

**Sirius se repuso rápido de sus emociones , era un Black , no podía llorar y que Monny lo viera … no así … lo agarró de las manos fuertemente .**

- **te esperaré , todo el tiempo que necesites … te lo prometo … y se que lucharás por ese miedo que tienes dentro de tu alma … esa será la venganza a Malfoy sabes?? El que lo superes …**

- **lo se … por eso quiero luchar … **

**sirius lo sonrió y lo abrazó .**

- **te amo …**

- **de veras siri no pensé que me dijeras cosas tan bonitas … si me lo hubieran dicho hace un año ,me hubiera reído mucho …**

- **umm pues no rías y come ya anda , y no me llames Siri que me recuerda a la pija de la ricitos ¡!**

- **Vale paddie …- dijo este riendo metiéndose un pedazo de huevo en la boca .**

- **A comer y a callar que has de coger fuerza … **

- **Tonto …**

- **Tu mas …**

- **A que no te doy un pedazo de pastel ¿? – dijo este divertido metiéndose un gran trozo de pastel en la boca .**

- **Como que no??te vas a enterar ¡! **

**Sirius se lanzó encima , de él buscando su boca , mejor dicho buscando el chocolate .**

- **auch ladrón, no me robes el chocolate de la boca …**

**Sirius no le izó caso , y beso sus labios con pasión , jugando con su lengua dentro de el , buscando el chocolate que le había servido como excusa para besar sus labios .**

- **rico , rico … - dijo cuando terminó el beso relamiéndose .**

- **perro malo … venga déjame acabar que me tengo que vestir para bajar…**

- **valeppppppp**

**……………**

**Se fueron al gran comedor , para esperar a que Peter y James acabaran su desayuno .**

**Peter avisó a James al verlos llegar ,James sonrió .**

- **hola chicos ¡! Mas calmados ya?? **

- **Os habeis reconciliado?? ¡! – preguntó Peter .**

- **Pero Wormtail … no estabamos peleados ¿? Solo fue una ¿ discusión ¿? – agregó Monny confundido , por lo que fue exactamente ,**

- **Fue una turbina que se salió del coche solo eso …**

- **Exacto asias prongs ¡! – dijo Sirius acomodándose .**

- **Es que soy el mejor …( modestia aparte ) ¬¬.**

- **Jajaja **

- **Dumby a dicho que hoy podemos ir a Hogsmeade ¡! Que bien nos perdemos pociones .!! – informó Peter .**

- **Que bien … no tenía ganas de ver la cara de amargado de Hellon …**

- **Ni a los capullos de slitheryn … - agregó James .**

**Lily y Severus que en ese momento pasaban por allí , agarrados por el brazo , fulminaron a James con la mirada .**

**-me importa un cuerno lo que piensen por que tengo razón …**

- **bueno nos vamos?? O nos quedamos'? **

**Los 4 amigos se levantaron , miraron haber si Niurka estaba para que fuera con ellos ( peter tragó saliva ) pero por suerte o por desgracia , la chica no estaba por allí .**

**Fueron a Hogsmeade , y estuvieron todo el día tienda por tienda .**

**Entraron por tercera vez a Zonko , para comprar material de travesuras … **

- **te gustan estos caramelos que hacen apestar el aliento ¿? Cuantos compramos ¿? – preguntaba Sirius a James , que apuntaba en un papel .**

- **si , son buenos , compremos 10 docenas … pago yo esta vez , tu paga los tirachinas invisibles y los plumier bomba … **

- **tenemos mucho que comprar … hace tiempo que no hacemos nuestras bromas , con todo lo que nos ha pasado … **

- **pues si , pero Monny , Wormtail , padffot and prongs , han vuelto muajajaja . – reía James .**

**Los 2 chicos se pusieron a discutir sobre mas cosas que iban a comprar , mientras que Peter y Monny discutían sobre unos caramelos explosivos , por que no tenían otra cosa que hacer .**

- **valen 15 knuts , uno … así que una caja …**

- **monny … - preguntó peter ,**

- **si – monny miraba los sabores de los caramelos … **

- **si tuvieras un peso de conciencia … por que sabes algo que deberías decir a otra persona y no te atreves a decir …por un motivo en concreto y .. no se que … harías tu??**

- **Wormtail , te explicas como un libro cerrado , si no me dices que pasa no te puedo aconsejar … - dijo Monny , fijándolo con la mirada dorada en sus ojuelos marrones .**

- **Es que … es de Niurka y de Prongs …**

- **Algo malo ¿? – preguntó Monny .**

- **No , nada malo ¡! No te preocupes … es que Niurka … - miró al lado para asegurarse de que James y Sirius seguían a su bola – ella … está enamorada de Prongs ¡! **

**Monny sonrió .**

- **eso es GENIAL ¡! – esbozó , Peter le tapó la boca.**

- **Shhh que no se entere!! **

- **Y por que no ¿?**

- **Bueno si se debe enterar , Niurka me pidió que hablara con el , para que la pidiera salir , por que a ella le da vergüenza …**

- **Ya veo … y tu no se lo has dicho ¿?**

- **Eh … no …- peter bajó la mirada .**

**Monny levantó una ceja .**

- **y a que esperas?? Estoy seguro que Prongs le dirá que si … así olvida a Evans que hace unos meses que está insoportable ..**

- **lo se … pero es que …**

- **es que que ¿? Que te pasa?**

- **Eh nada … no vi el momento eso es todo … luego se lo diré … voy a pagar estos caramelos ..**

**Peter se fue con la cabeza agachada a pagar sus caramelos , Monny lo miró y lo llamó :**

- **wormtail … te aconsejo que no guardes tus sentimientos y sufras en silencio , lo se por experiencia … y mas cuando un amigo como Prongs está metido en el asunto …- dijo el licántropo .**

**Peter lo miró , y sus mejillas se colorearon . **

**(Monny lo había calado ¡)**

**Se fue a pagar .**

- **monny ¡!**

**Sirius y James , con las bolsas en las manos  , los esperaban en la puerta de Zonko ,que daba a la calle de Hogsmede .**

- **guapetón nos vamos a comprar unas chocolatinas aquí al lado ¿? – dijo enseñándole una bolsita de galeones .**

**El chocolate venció al muchacho de ojos miel , que corrió hacia ellos ,chillando :**

- **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡!!**

**…………….**

**Cuando entraron , minutos después , en la tienda de golosinas … sirius cogió del brazo a Monny hacia la estantería de chocolatinas .**

**Mientras el chico decidía las que mas le gustaban : crema de avellanas, chocolate con leche , con almendras , chocolate blanco, prealineé … etc … **

**Peter se acercaba poco a poco a James que miraba el mostrador embelesado.**

**-( prongs Niurka dice que te quiere , no , prongs niurka quiere que le pidas salir , no Prongs niurka quiere ser tu novia , pero es que la amo yo también … mierda que hago ¿?!)**

**El muchacho se acercó , y se paró enfrente del muchacho de las gafas .**

- **prongs …??**

- **Hum??- dijo este sin mirar .**

- **Yo eh … tenemos que hablar …**

**James se giró , con su haitual sonrisa hacia él .**

- **de que?? **

- **De …Niurka …**

**La cara de James se iluminó .**

- **que pasa con ella ¿? Te ha dicho algo de mi ¿**

- **eh … si … ( lo dije , acaba todo Wormtail , se buen amigo ¡!)**

- **que ha dicho ¿? –preguntó este , agarrándolo por la camisa .**

- **eh ella … me confesó algo .. algo sibre sus sentimientos , sobre ti , sobre vosotros …**

- **sobre nosotros ¿? Oh no me digas que es lo que creo que es … ¡!??**

**Peter agachó la mirada .**

- **si , eso … que está enamorada de ti , y espera con ansias que le pidas salir … **

**James puso cara de tonto .**

- **uooo que bien ¡! Podré salir con Niurka ¡! Al fin podré olvidar a Evans , saliendo con ella , eso es genial ¡! **

**Peter intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa no era demasiado convincente .**

**Sirius y Monny fueron hacia ellos , Monny se comía uno de los chocolates con leche , con cara de niño bueno.**

- **que pasa ¿ y esa cara de felicidad?- preguntó sirius .**

**James lo agarró de la túnica.**

- **me quiere ¡!! Que me quiere ¡! Esto es un lujo ¡! Una chica que está loca por mi ¡! Está esperando a que le pida pad te lo puedes creer ¡!??**

- **Joder ¡! Felicidades ¡! Pues ya sabes lo que toca no ¡!?? **

- ** Si ¡! Que bien ¡! Jeje además Niurka está de muy buen ver , es guapa , morena , ojos claros , un bombón y no es nada desagradable como Lily … **

- **Pues si … pero que hacemos aquí vayamos a tomar una cervecita de mantequilla no?? Pa celebrar!!**

- **Si vamos ¡! Yo invito ¡!**

**Sirius y James , salieron corriendo hacia las tres escobas como dos críos . Mientras que Monny con Peter los seguían mas lentos .**

**Monny aún con su chocolate en la boca , posó una mano sobre su hombro .**

**Peter lo miró y Monny le sonrió .**

- **hiciste bien Wormtail … aunque duela , fuiste leal a tu amigo y recibirás tu recompensa , estoy  seguro …**

- **ojala Monny , ojala … pero no la podré olvidar … **

**Monny le sonrió y se fueron tras sus amigos .**

**………….**

**Cuando llegaron a las 3 escobas , casi tiran la puerta .Por lo cual la señorita Rosmerta : una joven de unos 18 años de edad , que se encargaba de atender a los clientes , fulminó a los merodeadores con la mirada .**

- **que vais a tomar chicos?? – preguntó Rosmerta fregando unas tazas .**

- **4 cervezas de mantequilla , con mucha espuma Rosmertita – pidió Sirius cogiendo una mesa para los 4 .**

- **Echo …- Rosmerta se fue a prepararlo , mientras que los chicos ocupaban sus sitios .**

**Sirius le alborotó el pelo a su amigo de nuevo .Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts , los miraban desde sus asientos .**

- **bien romeo y cuando le pedirás a tu hermosa Julieta ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

- **pues no se … la verdad … me pone un poco nervioso si te soy franco…**

- **nervioso tu??!! Potter eres un merodeador ¡! **

**Sirius parecía indiganado .**

**-ya lo se pero …**

**- total eres una palomita mojigata …¬¬.**

**- que dices!!?? Yo no soy mojigato ¡! Por que no me ayudas si eres tan listo ¡! –exclamó James .**

**Peter y Monny los miraban discutir.**

- **bueno … mientras discutís yo voy un momentito a fuera , a los servicios …-dijo Monny levantándose de la mesa .**

**Sirius y James ni se enteraron ,Peter encogió los hombros y Monny salió .**

**Se fue hacia la puerta de daba a los lavabos , que estaba justo detrás de la calle solitaria .**

**Cogió el pomo de la puerta , cuando … **

**Alguien lo agarró por detrás . **

- **paddie , no me digas que me has seguido hasta para ir al lavabo?? – preguntó Monny riendo , girando la cara .**

**su cara se heló , no era Sirius .**

**Eran dos chicos altos y gruesos , con una máscara y una túnica oscura .**

**Lo miraban con odio , desde las ranuras de su máscara .**

**Monny se quedó sin habla al verlos .**

**Alzaron su varita en alto señalando el pecho del licántropo .**

- **si chillas te matamos …- fue lo único que escuchó del mas alto de los enmascarados .**

**Monny no pudo agarrar su varita , cuando hizo un ligero movimiento entre los dos chicos lo agarraron con fuerza .**

**Uno de ellos le tapó la boca , y el otro agarró su cuerpo .**

**Monny no podía hablar , y uno de ellos con un simple trapo que contenía una poción del sueño , lo durmió .**

**Monny quedó dormido , entonces los chicos , se aparecieron y se marcharon de allí …**

**En las 3 escobas …**

**James y Sirius seguían discutiendo , mientras Peter bostezaba.**

- **tu eres un mojigato que no sabe lo que es pasar una buena noche Prongs!!**

- **Si que lo se ¡! No soy virgen ¡! **

- **Como si lo fueras , por que la niña que te levantaste el año pasado  fue cuando estabas borracho ¡! Así que ni te acuerdas!!**

- **Si me acuerdo ¡! **

**Rosmerta llegó con las cervezas .**

- **siempre están así ¿? –preguntó a Peter .**

- **si … cuando hablan de virginidad si … - contestó este .**

- **estáis como cabras …- dijo la chica .**

**James y Sirius seguían discutiendo, parecía que se iban a pegar .**

** A James no le gustaba que Sirius le recordara que era inexperto sexualmente  con las chicas , aunque el lo negara.**

- **tu amigo y tu tambien soys asi?? – preguntó la chica .**

- **no … Monny y yo somos mas formales … - contestó Peter .**

- **ya veo ya … por cierto donde está vuestro amigo?? **

**Sirius giró la cabeza hacia ellos .**

- **eso donde ha ido mi lobito ¿?- sirius no se había enterado de que iba al wc .**

- **lobito?? – rosmerta se extrañó .**

- **si … es que me gusta decir a mis amigos motes un poco domésticos : lobito , ciervito , ratita …**

- **y perrito no?? Cacho perro ¡! – se defendió James con el ceño fruncido .**

- **que raros que sois …¬¬ … **

- **somos merodeadores … - dijo simplemente Peter .**

- **eo ehhhh!!?? Que donde está Monny ¿!! Volvió a repetir Sirius .**

- **en el lavabo padfoot , pero no vayas que eres demasiado coñazo … - se quejó Peter .**

**Sirius se levantó ,sin hacer caso y fue hacia los lavabos .**

- **solo falta que utilice el olfato perruno para buscarlo … o saber con quien ha estado … que hombre mas cansino …- se quejó James bebiendo de su cerveza .**

**Rosmerta hizo un gesto de aprobación, pero flipaba en colores .**

**Sirius picó en la puerta de los lavabos .**

- **monny estás ya?? Que las cervezas están en la mesa … Monny!! Te ha tragado el water?? Monny … **

**Sirius pegó la oreja en el lavabo , no escuchaba nada .**

- **monny no me asustes , si no contestas tiro la puerta a la diez la tiro eh?? Bien 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5 , 4 , 3,2,1…y PLOM ! **

**Sirius con un golpe de varita tiró la puerta abajo .**

**-donde estás ¿? – preguntó preocupado .**

**Miró por todos lados no estaba allí .**

**Sirius empezó a ponerse nervioso y regresó a las 3 escobas ,sus amigos lo miraron sin entender .**

- **donde está tío ¡!?? De verás que te dijo que iba al lavabo ¿?!!- pregunto Sirius cogiéndolo de la túnica .**

- **si … eso dijo …no me digas que no está … **

- **NO NO ESTÁ COJONES ¡! **

- **Cálmate Black por favor … - intentó calmarlo Rosmerta .**

- **COMO MIERDA QUIERE QUE ME CALME ¡! ESTÁ EN PELIGRO , ALGO ME LO DICE!!- chilló Sirius desesperado .**

- **Solo ha ido al lavabo Padfoot no busques tan pronto 5 patas al gato ¡! – añadió James .**

- **JODER PRONGS SABES MUY BIEN QUE MALFOY ES CAPAZ DE TODO!!! Y SI LO HA AGARRADO ¡!¿? HAY NO VÁMONOS , BUSQUÉMOSLO YA ¡! PERO YA ¡! ROSMERTA TOMA , EL DINERO Y SI MONNY VIENE PARA AQUÍ DILE QUE LO ESTAMOS BUSCANDO DESESPERADOS … OK??**

- **Si , si … - dijo esta con incredulidad .**

**Sirius salió corriendo del bar , James y Peter salieron detrás . **

**Rosmerta cogió las cervezas que no habían sido bebidas , mientras miraba a la puerta .**

- **hombres … se preocupan por todo …- dijo en un susurro .**

**……………**

**Monny abrió los parpados lentamente , sentía un gran escozor en los ojos , y un cansancio enorme en su cuerpo .**

**Veía borroso , pero también algo de oscuridad …**

**Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos percibió que estaba en una casa … vieja … destrozada , muy familiar …pero que sitio era ese?? Que es eso de hay ¿?**

**Habían unas figuras delante suyo , mirándolo .**

**Pudo distinguir desde el frío suelo debajo suyo , la altivez de un cuerpo poderoso y reconocible .**

**Un muchacho encapuchado , con máscara al igual que los otros 3 .**

**Iban denegro , y en su túnica había un trozo rajado donde dejaban ver un tatuaje .**

**Ese tatuaje , lo vio la noche de fin de año , cuando Malfoy trató de violarlo.**

**Una carabela con una serpiente en la boca , un tatuaje muy peculiar .**

**No conocía esas personas , pero pudo distinguir un olor reconocido .**

**Olor a champagne caro , olor a desgracia . pudo distinguir unos ojos plateados a trabes de las rendijas de las mascaras , entonces comprendió .**

**Intentó chillar , pero se tropezó con una mordaza en su boca .,**

**Se intentó mover , pero solo pudo sentir unas cadenas en su cuerpo que lo ataban a las patas de una mesa  destrozada .**

**Pudo conocer al fin aquel lugar : era la casa de los gritos .**

**Y pudo conocer a aquel , muchacho .**

**Era él , el desgraciado que había abusado de él y había amenazado venganza .**

**Ahora se sentía allí , totalmente indefenso y sin su varita más aún .**

**La historia se iba a repetir ¿? Como lo decían sus pesadillas y sus angustias'?**

**Miró con los ojos dorados atemorizado al muchacho y luego miró a los otros 3 .**

**Pudo distinguir los 2 muchachos robustos que antes lo habían agarrado , antes de despertar en aquel lugar .**

**Y también pudo distinguir al lado De Malfoy unos ojos fríos y negros que lo miraban divertido y fríamente a la vez .**

**- quitadle la mordaza …- siseó la voz de el rubio .**

**El joven de ojos negros se acercó y se la quitó , entonces Monny pudo distinguir su pelo negro y graso , y darse cuenta que era Severus Snape .**

**Monny respiró al quitar esa mordaza de su boca y los miró con ira .**

- **malfoy sácame de aquí ahora mismo ¡! – chilló este con ira , ocultando ese temor que hervía bajo su piel .**

**Una risa del rubio , le dio a entender de que lo que había pedido no servia para nada .**

- **bueno chicos … ya que nos ha descubierto" el lobito ", podemos desenmascaraos …**

**Lucius fue el primero que se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su afilado rostro alpino , risueño hacia el joven gryffindor. Sus ojos plateados , demostraban dicha y felicidad .**

**Lo siguieron Snape , que pudo dejar ver sus ojos negros inescrutables y su mata de pelo graso y oscuro , finalizando por los dos chicos robustos que no podían ser mas , que Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Monny tragó saliva .**

- **para que me traisteis aquí ¿? Como conoceis este lugar??**

**Lucius miró a Severus , este sonrio .**

- **bueno … Lupin … aquí te transformas no?? Me buen amigo Severus me lo dijo … ya que conoce este lugar muy bien … pues casi muere en el … - dijo siseante mirando a Severus .**

**este miraba a Lupin .**

- **casi me matas en este lugar Lupin … esta es mi venganza por ello …- dijo con la voz fría y llena de odio .**

- **creía que entre el director , Sirius y tu solucionasteis este incidente … **

**Snape rio .**

- **eso parecía , pero suelo ser muy rencoroso y … Black intentó matarme así que … no voy a tener piedad de nadie …**

**Monny lo miró con ira . Snape sonreía.**

- **si Lily se enterara de esto te mandaría a volar …- dijo Monny .**

- **lo dudo … ella está muy de mi parte .. nunca se enterará de todas formas … - dijo este convencido .**

**Una nueva mirada de odio y pasó su vista en Lucius Malfoy **

- **a que me trajiste aquí?? – preguntó con una frialdad , característica del hielo que corría por sus venas .**

- **no lo adivinas?? – preguntó este haciéndose el interesante .**

**Monny chasqueó la lengua .**

- **creo que si , a hacerme tuyo …como siempre no?? Pues hazlo y mátame de camino así dejarás mi vida en paz ¡!! **

- **Muajajaja **

- **De que te ries degenerado ¿? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos este .**

- **Es que … eres tan listo , tan sufridor y a la vez tan buen actor … dime no te sería mas fácil suplicarme clemencia o dejar simplemente que te viole y te deje ir ¿? Por que no colaboras lobo asqueroso?? **

- **Eres un maldito hijo de puta … prefiero la muerte antes que ser tuyo …**

**Malfoy lo  miró con una astuta sonrisa .**

- **bien entonces prefieres que matemos a Black antes de que te me entregues ¿? **

**Un brillo de pánico recubrió los ojos del chico de ojos dorados .**

- **que estás diciendo ¿? – preguntó en un hilo de voz – no … a sirius no lo toques ¡! **

**Malfoy rio sonoramente , un halcón se acercó a su hombro y Lucius le ató algo a la pata .**

- **a estas horas … Black , estará buscándote como loco … por todas partes de Hogwarts … así que sera mejor que le mandemos una invitación para que venga a vernos no ¿? Y a salvarte …**

- **NO LEHAGAS NADA POR FAVOR ¡!- bramó Monny retorciéndose entre sus cadenas .**

- **Jajaja lo amas mucho no?? Muy bien , mejor me lo pones entonces jajajaja será un placer que veas como lo mato poco a poco …**

- **NO LO ARAS ¡! S**

- **Si lo aré tengo muchas opciones para hacerlo …**

- **No se como …**

- **Oh Lupin creí que sabias mucho de defensa contra las artes oscuras ..**

**La cara de Monny se puso íbida .**

- **no estarás pensando en usar las …mal-maldiciones imperdonables verdad?? No pode os usarlas ¡! No sabrías hacerlas ¡!**

**Malfoy rió y miró a sus amiguitos con cara orgullosa , se tocaron sus tatuajes del brazo con orgullo . **

- **hay muchas cosas que él nos está enseñando a hacer … muchas cosas que estamos aprendiendo de él … **

**Malfoy soltó su halcón y estalló una carcajada .**

**Monny no habló , estaba ido .**

- **quien era él ¿? **

- **Que era ese tatuaje en el brazo??**

- **Caería su paddie en la trampa y vendría a por él ¿? **

- **Saldrían de esta¿¿ **

**…………..**

**Empezó a llover … se había formado una gran tormenta … **

**James y peter miraban por la ventana impacientes para ver si Sirius llegaba .**

**El chico había salido volando con su moto para vislumbrar todo Hogwarts por los cielos .**

**Una mota iluminada , apareció metiéndose por la ventana y dejando el suelo de la sala común , chorreando de agua de lluvia …**

**Sirius se bajó de la moto , claramente nervioso , empapando todo …**

**James y Peter corrieron preocupados hacia el :**

- **nada'? – preguntó Peter angustiado .**

**Sirius lo miró , con su pelo empapado y una mirada fría , el pie le temblaba .**

- **me ves con él?? NOOO ¡!! – chilló enfadado .**

**Sirius dio una patada en el sofá , tumbándolo .**

- **que vamos a hacer ¡!?? Monny no aparece ¡! – James parecía no darse cuenta , que estaba poniendo de los nervios a Sirius mas de lo que ya lo estaba.**

- **CALLA PRONGS JODER ¡!! **

**James se calló , Sirius daba vueltas como un gato enjaulado .**

- **voy a ir a las mazmorras ahora mismo , es muy posible que estén allí … y al menos si voy y Malfoy no está , sabré que es el quien lo tiene … si eso aré ¡! – hablaba sirius para así .**

**Corrió hacia el retrato , pero Peter lo llamó .**

- **padfoot espera ¡! El halcón del otro día ¡! **

**Sirius se giró y corrió hacia ellos , el halcón de Lucius había llegado hacia ellos .**

- **por la mierda , dame esa nota ¡! **

**Sirius casi despluma al animal que dando un berrido se fue volando por la ventana .**

**Sirius leyó la nota en voz alta , junto a la expectación de sus amigos .**

**_Black , tengo a Lupin en mi poder ,estamos en la casa de Hogsmeade … ya sabes, en donde tu amado licántropo se transforma … si quieres salvarlo, estamos allí y lucharemos por él a precio que cueste … trae tu varita , para la lucha , nos vemos … y nada de profesores o Lupin lo pagara por ti ._**

****

**_                                                                Lucius Malfoy ._**

**Sirius quemó el papel y dio un alarido de ira , dio tremendos golpes al sofá y tiró una copa al suelo .**

**James y Peter lo miraban acongojados.**

- **lo tiene ¡! Lo sabía lo tiene ¡! **

- **Pero no vas a ir a buscarlo no?? Es decir ..,has de pedir ayuda … puede ser una trampa … **

- **COMO NO VOY A IR ¡! TENGO QUE IR YA ¡!- bramó Sirius con los ojos salidos .**

**Peter tembló , James se le acercó .**

- **iremos contigo , Monny también es nuestro amigo …**

- **NO **

- **Por que no?? – James , se molestó .**

- **No quiero que pongamos en peligro a mas de nosotros , vosotros estaréis aquí y sin dos horas Monny y yo no hemos regresado …avisad a Dumbledore … y mostrarle el camino … de acuerdo ¿?**

- **Pero …**

- **De acuerdo?? – bramó Sirius hiendo hacia el cuadro .**

**James maldició la terquedad de su mejor amigo .,**

- **de acuerdo , ten mucho cuidado ..**

**Sirius asintió y salio disparado por el cuadro .**

**James y Peter se miraron , suspiraron , mirando la lluvia de la tormenta caer por la ventana .**

**………………**

**En la casa de los gritos …**

**El halcón de Malfoy , acababa de llegar , entró empapado en la casa … Se posó en el hombro de su amo …**

- **bien , Black viene hacia aquí perfecto …-dijo con un siseo espeluznante ,**

**Snape y compañía sonrieron con malicia .**

**Lucius fijó al muchacho con sus ojos .**

**Se le acercó , su mano pálida y fuerte empezó a tocar su pelo , lo miró a los ojos …**

**Giró un momento su cabeza hacia sus compañeros .**

- **id a hacer guardia abajo , cuando Black se acerque subid aquí … tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con … mi amigo el lobo …**

**Snape sonrió desdeñoso , Crabbe y Goyle asintieron y los 3 bajaron para abajo , a esperar a que Sirius apareciese .**

**Cuando la puerta se cerró , la mirada de Lucius volvió hacia la temerosa del licántropo .**

**Acarició su pelo …**

- **eres muy hermoso , eres una flor sin abrir … eres escultural Lupin …**

**Monny apartó su mano de su pelo , brutamente , lo fulminó con la mirada . Lucius sonrió .**

- **no me toques … me das asco …**

- **jajajja**

- **de que te ries degenerado?? Te expulsaran por esto …**

- **jaja te crees que después de esto , volveré al colegio … no seas iluso … desapareceré de aquí y trabajaré solo para mi señor …**

**de nuevo volvió a acariciarse con orgullo , el tatuaje de su brazo , el cual Monny no sabía dicho significado **

- **quien es tu señor ¿? **

- **No es tu problema ….- sisieó este con maldad- no quiero hablar de esto , solo quiero besarte … de nuevo … tenerte …**

**Malfoy acercó sus labios de nuevo hacia la boca de este .**

**Monny se echó para atrás … para no ser besado por aquel hombre … pero Malfoy era mas fuerte que él , la mandibula fue abierta brutalmente y Malfoy metió su lengua dentro .**

**Sintió el aroma de Black , que lo enloqueció mas en violar su boca … **

**Monny lo mordió para separarse de él y ante eso Lucius furioso le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo .**

- **mala puta ¡! – bramó furioso – con Black te dejas y conmigo no eh'?!! nunca serás de él … y se que no lo has sido , por suerte te dejé mi marca la última vez que estuvimos juntos …**

**Malfoy sonrió ante el recuerdo , de tener a Lupin estirado, la noche de fin de año a punto de ser suyo , si  no hubiera sido por Black …**

- **si que he sido de Sirius así que no podrás tenerme …- mintió el licántropo con deseo de asi librarse del rubio .**

- **jajaja te crees que nací ayer'? se perfectamente como tiemblas cada vez que me ves … tu no vas a poder ser de nadie por voluntad … por mucho que ames a Black y mas bien sería que esta noche te dejes si no quieres sufrir … **

- **nunca me dejaré tocar ,… prefiero morir …- repitió el chico , la mirada le ardía .**

- **chico valiente … me gusta … espero que uses tu carácter cuando te haga mío , te confieso algo …**

**Lucius empezó a acariciar la piel del vientre del chico , este no podía hacer nada para evitarlo .**

- **déjame ... por piedad … - suplicó este , los ojos le resbalaban sus primeras lágrimas .**

- **muajajaja , por piedad … eso arrástrate maldito … arañame , pegame , muérdeme , quiero que lo hagas cuando este dentro tuyo jodiendo tu hermoso culo … ufff das un morbo impresionante …**

**Lucius se le echó un poco mas encima , este lloraba deshecho , no podía librarse .**

- **déjame … por piedad ,suéltame … mátame si quieres pero no me violes , por mi vida no me violes por favor , por favor …**

**Unos pasos hacia allí , detuvieron lo que Malfoy estaba empezando a hacer .**

**Snape , Crabbe y Goyle estaban ya allí .**

- **Black ya está aquí , se acerca ya …- informó Snape .**

- **Bien puedes irte Severus … no et conviene que se sepa que eres uno de los mortífagos … al fin y al cabo … nosotros 3 nos iremos de hogares esta noche … con nuestro señor …**

- **Así es , hasta pronto … que mates a estos dos con éxito …- Snape sonrió a Monny con maldad este abrió los ojos .**

- **( piensa matarnos a paddie y ami ¿? Paddie no subas ¡! Oh no de nuevo la mordaza ¡!)**

**Snape se desapareció y Malfoy le había colocado la maldita mordaza de nuevo .**

**La puerta calló al suelo y un todo furioso Sirius Black entró al salón .**

**Lucius lo miró con la varita en alto .**

**Crabbe y Goyle , estaban en frente de la puerta .**

**Sirius también tenía la varita alzada .**

**Miró a sus enemigos , quedándose con sus caras y fijó su vista en el suelo , para ver a su amado allí .**

**Su camisa desabrochada , amordazado y atado y con el pánico en sus ojos .**

**-MONNY ¡! **

**- (paddie no vengas vete vete ) pandsuwe dkejb akdjeh- intentaba decir Monny desde su mordaza .**

**Lucius rio mirando a su enemigo , Sirius Black , se acercó con varita en alto .**

- **Black , como tu por aquí?? Has perdido algo?? **

**Sirius lo miraba con ira.**

- **malfoy … Monny vengo a por monny , me lo vengo a llevar …**

**Lucius rió sonoramente , junto a sus dos gorilas .**

- **y de veras crees que te lo voy  dejar llevar tan fácilmente ¿? – preguntó .**

- **lucharé contigo si es necesario … te matare si he de hacerlo , aunque pase el resto de mis días en azkabán , lo tengo muy claro …**

**Lucius se paseó por la sala , Sirius seguía con la varita apuntándolo .**

- **vaya valeroso , típico Gryffindor … aunque que raro no vienes con tus inseparables amigos Potter y Petigrew ¿? **

- **No … ellos no han venido … no hacen falta para matarte a ti …**

- **Veo que tienes muy claro que vas a ganar esta batalla … hagamos un trato Black …**

- **Que trato?? – preguntó este alzando una ceja , no se fiaba de ningún trato de Lucius , era como pactar con el diablo .**

**Lucius se acercó a Monny , le acarició los hombros , este gimió tras la mordaza .**

**Sirius quiso matarlo cuando tocó a su chico .**

- **NO LO TOQUES QUE TE MATO EH??!! **

- **Shhh calma , calma … no seas egoísta … hay que compartir no?? A las putas como Lupin sucias y rastreras se deben compartir entre buenos machos como tu y yo …**

- **No lo vuelvas a faltar el respeto Malfoy … y ve al grano …- dijo entre dientes Sirius .**

**Muy bien , su mirada dejó la sonrisita falsa y se volvió fría .**

- **muy bien … mi propuesta es que para que tu salves el pellejo devo tener mi premio y ese premio es él …- señaló a Monny .**

- **QUE!!??  
- lo oído … deberás sacrificar a tu chico por tu piel … lo verás debajo de mis brazos … verás como lo poseo , te daré ese privilegio ya que el después nunca podrá entregarse a ti … que te parece?? No es un buen castigo por todo lo que me has hecho ¿? Aunque sería mas fácil matarte , pero me siento generoso … **

**Sirius abrió muchos los agujeros de la nariz , Lucius destapó la mordaza a Monny para que pudiera respirar .**

**El chico cogió aire , estaba medio ahogado.**

- **paddie huye ¡! No dejes que te hagan daño huye y avisa a el director Dumbledore ¡! No vas a poder con él ¡! Tiene mucho poder ¡! – chilló el chico .**

**Sirius miró a su chico , pero su orgullo Gryffindor lo ganó , alzó su varita hacia el rubio .**

- **nunca … me escuchaste?... nunca … te voy a matar Lucius Malfoy … - dijo en un susurro muy frío el chico de pelo negro azulado .**

**Malfoy , rió bajito , hizo una seña a sus dos gorilas que se acercaron .**

- **muy bien … tu lo quisiste … te mataremos entonces ,seremos 3 contra uno , no vas a ganar Black … prepárate a morir … vas a desear no haberte metido nunca en el camino de un Malfoy …**

- **lo mismo te digo y el que va a morir eres tu … EXPELLIARMUS ¡!!**

**Virus vociferó lanzando el rallo de luz roja hacia el rubio , que disparado salió hacía la mesa .**

- **tarantanegra ¡!! – chillaron Crabbe y Goyle , mandándole sendas maldiciones , Sirius las esquibó .**

**Con su gran agilidad ,derribó a Crabbe y Goyle con sendos puñetazos iendo hacia Malfoy , este desde el suelo chilló :**

- **rictusempra ¡!! – vociferó .**

**Sirius lo esquivó y le lanzó otro expelliarmus que le dio en el centro del pecho .**

**Monny chillaba agudos : NOOO , muerto de miedo por la pelea .**

**Sirius pegó un puñetazo a Malfoy en la cara , entonces alguien lo agarró por detrás .**

- **pero que coño , eh!!?? Dejadme ¡! **

**Crabbe y Goyle , habían agarrado a Sirius entre los dos inmovilizándolo .**

- **soltadlo ¡! – chilló Monny desde la pata de la mesa , zarandeándose .**

- **capullos cobardes ¡!me habeis cogido por la espalda ¡! – sirius intentaba safarse , pero por muy fuerte que era , Crabbe y Goyle , eran 2 y con tamaño de gorilas .**

**Malfoy se levantó del suelo , lleno de ira hacia Sirius , se dirigió a él , dándole un puñetazo en pleno estómago y otro en el labio .**

- **cabrón ¡! Como te has atrevido Black ¡!¿?¿ morirás por esto ¡! – bramó furioso el rubio , por haberlo atacado .**

- **ahhhhhhhh ¡!! – Monny chillaba lleno de dolor al ver que pegaba a su paddie .**

- **eres odioso Malfoy … - Sirius intentaba soltarse pero le era imposible .**

**Malfoy sonrió malvadamente , alzó su varita hacia su pecho .**

- **y ahora retuércete de dolor … CRUCCIOOO ¡!1**

**Sirius calló al suelo . **

**- uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ¡!! – bramó este sintiendo el dolor espantoso en su cuerpo , se calló de rodillas . **

**Crabbe y Goyle no lo soltaban y disfrutaban al verlo .Malfoy no tenía pupilas de lo degenerado que estaba .**

**- noooooooooo ¡!!- chilló Monny con los ojos aguados de las lagrimas – dejadlo ¡! Crucio no ¡!! **

**Dio sendas patadas en el suelo de la rabia que sentía.**

- **sientes dolor eH?? Lupin disfruta viendo como torturo a tu amado … CRUCCIO **

- **auccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Otro grito ensordecedor , calló en la noche .**

**……………….**

**En la sala común de Gryffindor…**

**James y Peter daban vueltas por la sala común .**

**Seguía la tormenta y ellos estaban muertos de la preocupación .**

**Habían pasado dos horas y Sirius y Monny no regresaban .**

- **prongs les abrá pasado algo tío ¡! – decía Peter mientras se mordía las uñas de sus dedos .**

**james lo miraba y seguía dando vueltas .**

**Entonces se quedó frente la ventana , se asomó y miró la tempestad , la lluvia caer … desde sus gafas redondas .impávido . pensando …**

**Se giró entonces y miró a laesquina de la sala común , donde brillante y muy bien aparcada estaba la moto de Sirius , con sus colores dorados , esperando a que la usaran … como magnéticamente .**

**James se acercó a ella , velozmente .**

**La empezó a arrastrar hacia cerca del ventanal .**

**Peter lo miraba incrédulo .**

- **que que vas a hacer Prongs ¿? No irás a …**

- **si Wormtail , coge tu varita y algo de abrigo , nos vamos ya a la casa de los gritos …- ordenó james con un semblante serio , muy desconocido en él .**

- **pero padfoot dijo que nos queda….**

- **Mira , algo malo pasa , lo se … lo presiento …- james se tocó el pecho , tenía una ligera taquicardia de los nervios .**

**Cogió su varita , y se subió en la moto .**

- **te subes o no?? – preguntó al fin .**

- **eres cabezón , como padfoot , voy … no voy a dejaros solos …**

**Peter con los ojos en blanco subió a la moto.**

- **bien arranquemos entonces … **

**james encendió el motor , y poco a poco la moto iba rodando hacia el ventanal .**

- **sujétate … **

- **has volado alguna vez en moto ¿? – preguntó asustado Peter.**

- **No …pero soy buscador recuerdas ¿? Se me da bien volar…- contestó sonriente.**

- **De –de acuerdo…-dijo tragando saliva.**

- **Bien nos vamos entonces …preparado listos y …auch que pasa ¡!??**

**Algo sujetaba la moto, ambos chicos giraron la cabeza para mirar y pudieron ver la mano de Lily Evans que sujetaba la moto.**

- **donde creéis que vais a estas horas??!! – preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido .**

**Margaret estaba a su lado , riendo como una boba.**

- **a ti eso no te importa tenemos prisa sabes??- contestó James , de mala gana .**

- **pues fíjate que no os voy a dejar iros … no me da la gana … soy prefecta y me niego …- dijo esta con orgullo , fijando sus ojos verdes a los destellantes color café de james.**

**James dio una patada al pedal , quiso abanzar.**

- **siento que seas una chica , que seas guapísima , prefecta y todo lo que quieras , pero tenemos prisa y no estamos para chorradas Adiós …**

**RUUUUNNNNNNNNN**

**Y la moto despegó , saliendo pitando por la ventana surcando el cielo.**

**UAAAAAAA- se escuchó chillar a Peter solamente , ya que no se lo esperaba .**

**Lily y Maragaret pegaron un alarido , cayendo al suelo , llenas de humo de la moto.**

**Margaret al verse llena de humo negro su ropita nueva , se puso a llorar .**

**-buahhhhh mi blusa nueva de 20 galeones buahhhhh**

**Lily en cambio estaba furiosa , con los ojos verdes relampagueantes bramó al cielo :**

- **maldito Potter ¡!! Te odio ¡! Cretino ¡!! **

**……………**

**En la casa de los gritos …( que habían mas gritos de lo habitual , aquella noche )**

**La lluvia pegaba en los ventanales , las goteras caían dentro , mientras que los gritos de un joven de voz grave reinaban la noche …**

**Le acompañaban un coro de risas , una de ellas estridente , llena de odio y de felicidad y unos llantos amargos , amortiguados , llenos de odio y de ira … de temor , de espanto …**

**Sirius yacía en el suelo , muerto de dolor , al recibir un nuevo cruciatas sobre su cuerpo .**

**Heridas sangrantes se habrían en su cuerpo , brasas en su piel tostada lo mataban de dolor , lágrimas llenas de sangre caían de sus ojos azules … **

**El muchacho rubio , lo miraba con una expresión de dichapura , sus ojos cegados por la ira y la venganza , lo dejaban absorto de pupilas , dándole un aire demente , que mostraba su locura .**

**Crabbe y Goyle seguian sujetándolo firmemente , mientras reían al ver al gran sirius Black alarir de dolor .**

**Monny desde su silla , se arrastraba por los suelos , intentando ayudar a su amado , le era imposible .**

- **duele no Black?? Dime que duele … confiésale , ponte de rodillas y besa mis pies … deja que golpee tu cara como un…¿ perro?? Muajjajaja – susurrba como una vil serpiente Malfoy .**

- **nunca …- dijo entre dientes Sirius . sus mandíbulas apretadas con ira , la nuez que se salía por la boca , los ojos ensombrecidos a causa de tremendo dolor …**

- **iluso …- siseó Malfoy –CRUCCIO ¡!**

- **AHHHHHHHH- bramó Sirius al recibir otra descarga en su cuerpo.**

**Dejó caer sus brazos en el suelo de madera apollándose , la sangre le goteaba de las muñecas.**

- **NOOOOOOO!!! – chilló de nuevo Monny agitando sus cadenas de su cuerpo – déjalo maldito hijo de puta suéltalo ¡!!- chillaba con su mandibula bien abierta y las lágrimas callendo por su pálida cara .**

**Malfoy sonrió y lo miró , calmada , seria pero a la vez risueñamente .**

- **no te atrevas a insultar a mi madre Lupin …- siseó – CRUCCIO ¡!!- esta vez la maldición fue a parar de seco en el pecho del chico de cabello miel , que calló en el suelo rápidamente , herido , casi sin poder mover un músculo .**

- **NOOOOO ¡! Te voy a matar como lo toques mas ¡!- chilló Sirius , Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban .**

**Lucius se le acercó con la mirada cegada de ira , juntó su mirada plateada a la del animago .**

**Había ira en ella .**

- **matarme tu a mi Black?? Eso crees? – siseó el rubio con la mirada encendida , rio con ira , una risa falsa , frustrada , rencorosa – tu siempre me has subestimado , te has creido mejor que yo en todo …me has superado en muchas cosas y para colmo … me has robado lo que es mio ¡!- bramó Lucius .**

- **MONNY NO ES TUYO ¡!NO ES NINGÚN TROFEO ¡!YO LO AMO , NO COMO TU!!- chilló sirius casi mordiéndole .**

- **Aún peor … amando a ese sangre sucia … nadie lo puede amar por que es mio , y cuando un Malfoy …- puso su varita en el pecho de Sirius-proclama como suyo a alguien o a algo , nadie se lo quita … y por eso mereces morir … te voy a matar Black … voy a usar contigo por primera vez una maldición que nunca habia usado antes con nadie … y que mi señor me enseñó …la mortal …**

**Sus palabras fueron muy firmes , un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico moreno , al escuchar el nombre de la maldición.**

**Monny pegó un alarido de dolor , al escuchar eso , y como pudo se puso en pie , con sus cadenas aún en sus brazos .**

**Cadenas de plata , que hería a los licántropos , que cortaban su blanca piel … le dañaba … su sangre se desparramaba por su cuerpo , estrecho y malherido , debía ser fuerte ,librarse de esas cadenas y salvar a su amado Sirius .**

**-me vas a matar ¿? Bien pues hazlo si quieres …hazlo…- dijo sirius entre dientes , miró a su Monny como despidiéndose con la mirada.**

**Los ojos del moreno , llenos de amor , le decían adiós a su amado .**

- **te amo … cuídate y huye de aquí …- pudo leer Monny en los labios de su padfoot , sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas …**

- **avada…- empezó a murmurar con un arrastre de palabras Lucius ,con la varita en el pecho de su enemigo …**

**Esas palabras y el ver la escena , fueron una bala en el corazón del licántropo .**

**La velocidad en su cerebro , tramaba ideas para acceder , un impulso lo levantó del suelo , aunque se sintiera herido y sin fuerzas .**

**Era un sentimiento , muy poderoso el que sentían iban a arrebatarle al ser que mas amaba y sin él la vida no tendría nada de sentido, valía mas sacrificar .. otras cosas … como …**

**Se puso en pie de un tirón de un fuerte apretón las cadenas petaron , la plata se esparció derretida por el suelo .**

**-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**Un grito de ira , congelado pero a la vez lleno del fuego que irradiaba la ira y la desesperación cruzó la sala .**

**Tan potente fue , que Lucius giró su rostro alpino , haciendo caso de sus alaridos , que antes ignoraba .**

**Miró a Monny , sirius respiraba agitadamente .**

**Monny dio unos pasos hacia delante , lleno de ira , los ojos aguados , la piel dolorida y magrullada , trozos de plata clavados en su carne … sangre , sudor , dolor … desesperación , temor …**

**Alzó su mano , Lucius por una vez no supo que pretendía Lupin .**

**Lo iba a atacar ¿? Era eso?? Su felina condición había vuelto a surgir ¿?**

**La boca tersa y sucia de Monny se abrió , sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo el claro de luna , las gotas de lluvia Caían mojando su pelo hermoso , color miel … como goteras dulces en su piel … sucia …**

**Una piel y un cuerpo maldito , que no merecía acabar con la muerte de alguien inocente como sirius , no por él , no por su propia piel … el no valía nada en sus adentros … tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo , no era precisamente luchar a muerte , sacar al lobo no serviría**

** , era otra cosa … mas dolorosa , pero a la vez mas eficiente …**

**Con un movimiento fluido , sacó su túnica , de su cuerpo dejando ver su pecho al desnudo .**

**Un cuerpo , muy conocido pata Malfoy  un cuerpo ultrajado por él , un cuerpo anhelante de su vanidad … el cuerpo deseado … el cuerpo de Remus Lupin , su obsesión secreta que le quitaba el sueño .**

- **No lo mates …- susurró Monny simplemente – con un movimiento igual de rápido , se sacó los pantalones , quedando en ropa interior .**

**Miraba a Malfoy con esos ojos dorados y el chico de ojos plata lo miraba entero , como estudiando sus intenciones .**

**Sirius lo miraba desde el otro lado sin entender , que pretendia su novio , con la varita en el pecho , al borde de la muerte … Con aquellos gorilas que no lo dejaban moverse .**

**Lucius Malfoy rio , dejando claro que estaba entendiendo cuales eran las intenciones del licántropo .**

**Sirius solo calló , cuando Monny bramó enfurecido :**

- **que esperas ¡!?? T"MAME ¡!! Lo estás deseando T"MAME ¡! – se señaló el cuerpo , con sus manos los ojos dorados brillaban de ira , de miedo , de pánico – LO ESTÁS DESEANDO ¡! ESTE ES MI TRATO , T"MAME Y DEJA A SIRIUS EN PAZ ¡! SERÉ TUYO SI LO DEJAS MARCHAR … - dijo Monny en un susurro feroz la última frase .**

**El corazón de Sirius ahora estaba en su garganta, aquello era una gran pesadilla : NO PUEDE SER ¡!! **

**Malfoy rió , mirando a Crabbe y Goyle como haciéndoles entender algo … **

**La varita de Malfoy , se separó del pecho de Sirius , se la guardó en su túnica , se separó de él y los dos secuaces agarraron a Sirius por el cuello .**

- **si te mueves te degollamos ¡!! – vociferó Crabbe casi ahogando a Siirus que trataba de evitar lo que se venía encima .**

**Malfoy fue hacia Monny , se le paró en frente , mirándolo , con la mima lujuria característica en él.Posó sus manos por los hombros desnudos del chico , este lo fijaba con la mirada ira , llena de odio , callado , sus labios cerrados apretadamente .**

**Malfoy recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo , un cosquilleo de pudor se concentró en su cuerpo …**

- **bien … al fin … estás listo para mi Lupin , desnudo para mi , listo para usar y tirar … esta vez delante de Black eh?? Jeje tenemos publico …**

**Monny pensó en escupir , pero se contuvo .**

- **bien … chicos abridle bien los ojos a Black quiero que vea paso a paso como le quito la niñez , la virginidad , el cuerpo de su amado … - dijo en un siseo odioso mirando a los ojos a Sirius .**

- **MALDITO ¡! – bramó Sirius – Monny no lo hagas , prefiero morir no lo hagas ¡! Malfoy mátame ¡! **

- **No Malfoy tómame a mi … no lo hagas caso … tómame …**

**Malfoy miraba a la pareja uno a uno , como pensando en las proposiciones .**

- **Monny no seas tonto ¡! Déjame morir a mi ¡! No te le des no lo hagas ¡! Para que eres tan cabezota ¡!?? – chilló Sirius, sacando la cabeza de los brazos de Crabbe .**

- **Paddie … tu siempre has sido mas cabezota que yo … pero no puedo permitir que mueras te amo demasiado …- los ojos de Monny se inundaron.**

- **NO MONNY NO ¡! POR QUE HAS TENIDO QUE SER TAN MALDITAMENTE GRYFFINDOR JODER ¡!!- sirius estalló en un gran llanto , Monny sonrió débilmente , al fin el gran sirius Black , lloró a mares delante de alguien .**

- **Te amo mucho …- susurró simplemente Monny , se estiró en el suelo , se abrió … - estoy listo acepta Malfoy , se que lo deseas … - dijo Monny en un susurro .**

**Las lágrimas de sangre corrían amargas por su rostro y aunque su miedo era atroz , prefería ser el quien sufriera antes que su amor … el no … no lo merecía …**

**Lucius lo miró , fijamente miro a Sirius que lloraba amargo mientras negaba con la cabeza la situación .**

- **lo siento Black , pero la tentación es grande … no puedo escogerte a ti jejeje – miró a Monny se fue hacia el suelo , lo agarró por la cadera – manos a la obra Lupin … te voy a enseñar que es un hombre de verdad …**

**Monny asintió , cuando de repente sintió un cuerpo posándose en el suyo , acariciando su piel , esas caricias bien conocida , ese aroma que lo asqueaba , volvió a sentir esos besos ácidos que proclamaron su boca como suya .**

**Lamió sus lágrimas desesperadas , que caían de sus mejillas , con avidez , con deseo , dejando rastros salivales en la piel blanca pero llena de sangre del chico .**

- **eres una gozada Lupin, mira Black , mira como me lo follo mira muajajaja – Malfoy reía ,mientras con el rabillo de ojo miraba la cara de sirius .**

**Por unos instantes estaba impávida , mirando como tocaban a su Monny , a aquel chico que se estaba desgarrando el alma por él .**

**Como lloraba y era tocado , con esas manos sucias y rastreras como se retorcía en lágrimas , cuando Malfoy abría su entrepierna y empezó a tocar su intimidad .**

**La ira en su cuerpo pedía matar a Malfoy , pero ganaba la impotencia , su varita la tenía Goyle y Crabbe apretaba su cuello , solo le quedaba gritar :**

**-ahhhhhhhhhhhh ¡!!**

**Dolor y desesperación , en la casa , las risas de Malfoy mientras besaba cada rincón de la piel de Monny . el silencio de este , si lloraba sabía que Sirius sufriría mas al verlo , al verlo sufrir , sufriría en silencio , se desangraría internamente .**

- **Tómame del pelo Lupin , arañame , muérdeme , quiero que seas bruto como lo fuiste con la peliteñida , me da morbo – Malfoy mordisqueaba el cuello , haciéndole el chupetón que la noche de Halloween no pudo acabar de hacer – venga hazlo , o mato a Black hazlo puta hazlo …**

- **Degenerado …- susurraba Monny con los ojos entrecerrados , apretó sus uñas en los hombros alpinos de Malfoy y tiró de su pelo , dejando caer su rabia allí , Malfoy no gritaba pero jadeaba de placer , sus ojos sin pupila le demostraban la demencia y masoquismo que irradiaba .**

**……………..**

**En el cielo la tempestad no cesaba , aunque los rallos si , la lluvia seguía en su rumbo se preparaban la caída de relámpagos para caer .**

**La moto de sirius volaba a gran velocidad con James manejándola y peter detrás suyo muerto de miedo .**

- **donde está la dichosa casa Prongs!!??- preguntó tiritando Peter .**

- **no se … no la veo , dichosa lluvia …- James con las gafas empañadas miraba para todos lados buscando entre la espesura la casa de los gritos .**

**Escucharon un grito familiar desde esa altura un grito de voz aguda , lo conocieron en seguida .**

**-Prongs esa era la voz de padfoot debe estar por aquí ¡! – dijo Peter mirando por todos lados .**

**-si … es él , si chilla al menos sabemos que sigue vivo eso es bueno …busca la casa Wormtail ¡! **

**- eso hago ¡! – contestó este mirando desde las alturas – mira ahí hay algo ¡!! Es ahí Prongs ¡!- señaló entusiasmado Peter .**

**- si es ahí –dijo James tras fijarse mucho – bien pues …**

**Volvieron a escuchar un grito , de sirius .**

- **Ya basta Malfoy no lo hagas ¡! No ¡! Para déjalo ¡! No lo hagas por dios ¡! No ¡! MONNY NO APÁRTATE TE VA A VIOLAR VETE ¡! **

**Escucharon desde las alturas . **

**Peter y James se miraron , con los ojos abiertos de par en par .**

**James dio caña al motor .**

- **wormtail , monny corre peligro , eso significa que …**

- **lo va a violar ¿? – propuso Peter , horrorizado .**

- **eso significa , que devemos hacer un aterrizaje forzoso VAMOS ¡!!**

**James arrancó el motor , dando caña cayendo en picado hacia el tejado de madera de la casa de los gritos .**

- **uaaaaaaaaaaa ¡!! – chillaba Peter , que tenía vertigo y eso era como una montaña rusa .**

**James como era buscador , incluso vio divertida ese aterrizaje .**

**Postró contra el tejado . de madera , partiendolo en mil pedazos mientras chillaba :**

- **GEROPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Se adentraron en la casa , Malfoy estaba con la punta de su miembro rozando la virginal entrada por segunda vez y Monny tenía las manos en el pelo del rubio tirando del dolor . **

**Sirius estaba llorando desesperado en brazos de los dos gorilas .**

**James fue hacia Malfoy con la moto , chocando cntra el :**

- **DEJALO CABR"N ¡!! –PAFF ¡!**

**James saltó de la moto llevándose a Peter con él , mientras la moto se llevaba por delante a Malfoy que acabó atrapado y estampado contra la pared por el golpe .**

**Monny calló al suelo , en un golpe sordo , chocando contra la pared , junto a las ruinas quedando desmayado .**

**Sirius pegó un alarido , pero Crabbe y Goyle aunque sorprendidos por la llegada de los dos gryffindors no soltaron al chico .**

**James , con ira , gritó : flipendo ,a los dos gorilas que cayeron al suelo .**

**Sirius se soltó y pegando dos puñetazos en la cara a ambos corrió hacia Monny .**

**Malfoy se acababa de levantar , al ver la escena con ira le lanzó otro : CRUCCIO ¡!! **

**Sirius calló al suelo , malherido : ahhh!!Pero bastante cerca de monny.**

**James con ira , gritó : expelliarmus ¡!! Contra el rubio , le dio en el pecho .**

**Malfoy furioso le lanzó un cruccio , pero James ágil lo esquivó .**

**Peter por su parte corrió hacia Crabbe y goyle para luchar con ellos , estos con su varita lanzaron un : tarantanegra a Peter .**

**El chico voló por los aires , cerca de donde en ese momente echaban un duelo James y Malfoy .**

**Peter se levantó furioso del suelo , los dos gorilas reían al verlo .**

- **pettigrew eres muy malo para los duelos – dijo Crabbe divertido .**

**Peter sintió una ira dentro de si muy grande .**

- **ah si ¿? – tiró su varita al suelo , encontrándose con la de Sirius – muy bien pues os voy a demostrar que son capaces de hacer mis nudillos CABRONES ¡! **

**Peter se lanzón contra ambos , estos alucinaron , no lo esperaban de Peter pettigrew .**

**El chico , se lanzó contra ellos , pegándoles patadas y puñetazos en todo sitio que conocía .**

**En el estómago , provocando la sangre de sus bocas rociar , lo mordió , los arañó y los tiró de los pelos .**

**Acabaron siendo una gran bola ,en el suelo que rodaba en todas direcciones , matándose a saco .**

**James luchaba aún con Malfoy , no permitiéndole pasar a Malfoy , pues Sirius gateaba hacia un Monny fuera de conocimiento .**

- **apártate Potter o tu también morirás … - siseó con ira .**

- **jamás …**

- **mi señor os castigará a los 4 , yo les daré mi orden …**

- **no se quien es vuestro señor ni me interesa … - james escupió sobre Malfoy este lo miró con ira -. Expelliarmus …**

**Malfoy lo esquivó, y lanzó contra el un : RICTUSEMPRA ¡!**

**James chocó contra la pared , dándose en el hombro un golpe : ahhh ¡!**

**Malfoy se puso en pie , rápido , chilló :**

- **crabbe , goyle , rápido nos vamos … ¡! Venid ¡!!**

**Los dos slitheryns en ese momento salieron de su pelea con Peter , este mordía un brazo de Goyle en esos momentos , con un trozo de la túnica en su boca .**

**Corrieron como pudieron , hacia Malfoy .**

- **flipendo ¡! – lanzaron los dos contra Peter , para que nos lo pudiera seguir .**

- **ahhh- Peter chocó en el suelo también .**

**Los dos fueron hacia Malfoy , se tocaron las manos y se desaparecieron .**

**La casa quedó vacía , solo se escuchó un fuerte trueno .**

**Sirius habia logrado , con esfuerzo llegar hacia done Monny estaba , desvalido .**

- **monny vida… no estés muerto … no lo estés …-pidió Sirius ,apoyándose en el cuerpo desnudo y herido del otro chico .**

**Miró su cara , su rostro era impávido sin emoción , lleno de magulladuras y los ojos dorados cerrados.**

**Peter y James se puieron poner en pie , cansados , pero iendo hacia sus dos amigos , aún en el suelo .**

**Peter escupió :**

- **arghs que asco , aún me sabe a ensencia de Crabbe la boca …**

**Sirius tenía los ojos aguados , mientras zarandeaba como podía a su novio .**

- **Monny ¡!! Despierta ¡! Despierta ¡! – Sirius chilló de impotencia – lobito despiértate , abre los ojos ¡! No estés muerto por dios ¡! No estés muerto ¡! – bramó Sirius chocando su cabeza en el pecho de este . **

**Lloró. Al fin sus amigos lo vieron llorar de desesperación .**

**James lleno de preocupación fue hacia el suelo , y tomó el pulso en el cuello a su amigo el licántropo , muy tenso .**

**Suspiró .**

- **uff … está vivo … solo ha perdido el conocimiento … pero será mejor que vayamos rápido a la enfermería a que os vea Pomfrey … tu también estás herido Padfoot …- señaló James , cogiéndolo a Sirius hacia su espalda .**

**Sirius no quería dejarse coger ,pero  desistió al notar el dolor , y al ver que Peter cogía a Monny , apoyándolo a su espalda .**

- **podría haber sido peor , podría estar muerto si no hubiera sido por Monny … - dijo Sirius entre lagrimas- el se iba a dejar violar por salvarme a mi … joder ME CAGO EN LA PUTA UAHHHHHH!!! **

**Sirius chilló fuerte y clavó las uñas en la espalda de James .**

**Peter y James se miraron casi sin saber que hacer ni que decir , miraron al chico de ojos dorados que se había sacrificado por amor , dejando su honor por él , por Sirius .**

**James lo abrazó , peter se acercó y también los rodeó con los brazos , dejando en medio los cuerpos de Sirius y Monny.**

**Estando así los 4 amigos juntos , unidos.**

**-chicos si no hubierais llegado , me hubieran arrebatado a lo que mas amo … gracias … muchas gracias …**

**Los ojos de Sirius aguaban las ropas de los otros dos merodeadores , james y Peter se emocinaron y también se pudieron a llorar .**

- **somos amigos , los mejores amigos Padffoot y siempre estaremos aquí , todos para todos… y todos para uno … siempre …- dijo James estrechando mas el abrazo .**

- **si siempre , somos merodeadores … y siempre estaremos unidos , aunque la muerte nos aceche , siempre … - añadió Peter .**

- **James Potter – Sirius levantó la cabeza hacia su amigo de gafas , que estaban rotas y mojadas , James lo fijó con su mirada café – Peter Petigrew … - sirus miró esta vez a el chico bajito que estaba lleno de mordeduras ( cuando sirius los llama por su nombre y apellido , es por que algo importante siente o ha pasado )**

**Sirius los miró , los ojos se aguaron , sonrió un poco :**

- **os quiero muchachos … soys los mejores amigos del mundo – se volvió a hundir entre sendos regazos . **

**james y Peter se emocionaron y lloraron a mares también .**

- **nosotros también os queremos … a todos os quiero chicos …**

- **os quiero …**

- **nunca nos abandonaremos …**

- **nunca…**

- **paddie , prongs , Monny os quiero**

- **os quiero chicos , prongs , Wormtail , Monny …**

- **os quiero , os quiero ….**

**Se abrazaron con mucha efusividad , enlazados , con un Monny desmayado pero a la vez participativo , pues las lágrimas que derramaban chocaban con su cara tapando las suyas que quedaban en su rostro afilado …**

**Y allí entre la luz astral de la luna , y entre los brazos de los mejores amigos del mundo, sonrió .**

**CONTINUARÁ -…**

**N/A : 1º: ¿ quien se une a matar a Malfoy? Esa es mi primera pregunta . acepto maneras de cómo matarlo y entre todos dispondremos la manera para luego yo llevarla a cabo . **

**Aparte de eso que os pareció el capitulo?? Sinceridad.**

**Acepto tomatazos , pero escribirlo ha sido un reto para mi.**

**_pero ya me diréis vuestras opiniones . aunque la verdad veo hermoso el sacrificio que iba  hacer mi Monny , suerte que James y Meter llegaran . y con esa escena quiero dejar clara que los merodeadores son los mejores amigos del mundo y que siempre estarán unidos y fieles , ( incluyo a Pet , en mi fic será bueno , ok?? ) que mas deciros … eh .. pues que el siguiente cap se llamara : Vacaciones de verano PARTE 1 ( acabaran el sexto curso y veremos parte de las vacas de los merodeadores) este miércoles , ok? Otra cosa , el fic lo actualizo n el día , pero no os asustéis si veis que lo no lo pongo hasta la noche , vale?? Es por que los reviews y mi curro me quitan tiempo , no temáis ._**

**_otra cosa mas … ( os estoy dejando mis cosas claras jajaja)_**

**_quería haceros una pregunta que espero cada uno de vosotros me contestéis en vuestros reviews : _**

**_¿ os importaría si el fic acabara de una manera diferente ¿? Es decir , si no os importaría que el final fuera en contra del argumento que Jkrowling escribe en sus libros . como por ejemplo : que pet fuera bueno , o que james no muriera , esas cosas … _**

**_Ya me diréis vale? es que tengo pensado una especie de epílogo largo , sobre el futuro de los personajes jeje , pero calma que queda fic , para rato eh?? No os alarméis jeje . bueno dejo de enrollarme y doy paso a cnt vuestros reviews vale ¿ besos :_**

****

**_Reviews : _**

****

**_AYA : Ola guapa , pues la luna llena la pase dormida , tanto matar me agota jajaja . voy contestandote en orden ,al igual que haces tu : _**

**_1- _****_sirius soportara los calentones … como le sea posible , ante todo quiere a su niño y lo respetara … además ya puedes ver lo que pasa en este  cap… casi me echo a llorar cuando le dice monny a Malfoy : tómame ¡! – para salvar a su siirus . es que eso me trae malos recuerdos … ¬¬ . pero mejor no pienso en el tema ._**

**_2- _****_ya se que los he hecho sufrir sobretodo en este capi , lo se , pero el siguiente cap , abra mas tranquilidad , lo prometo …_**

**_3- _****_si hija Lily está apollardada , pero bueno , veremos que pasa cuando sepa lo de su snape del alma y Margaret aunque no lo parezca , va a dar que hablar sobretodo en el séptimo curso … _**

**_4- _****_meter no va a fallar , te lo aviso, solo esta enamorado y es duro que su enamorada ame a uno de sus mejores amigos no?? _**

**_5- _****_Cuando acabe el fic , ordenare los chapters ,jeje_**

**_En fin , ya está espero ansiosa , tu review jeje , besos ._**

****

**_REMSIE : ola wapa ¡! Que tal? Me alegré mucho de hablar por msn contigo jeje .leí tu fic , y te deje review , me gustó mucho espero que este chpater tb te haya gustado aunque si el anterior te dio pena , este no digo mas …¬¬ la maldad de malfoy no tiene límites . pobres , de verdad que sufro escribiéndolo , pero es un reto para mi … no todo es rosa en esta vida no?? Además siempre intento dar algún toque de humor en los momentos tristes o tensos ( en este caso es james el bufón jajaja en el buen sentido eh? Que prongs es adorable tb ) bueno chica , un beso y espero tu review , besos ._**

****

**_AYLA : ola wapa ¡! Siento averte asustado al actualizar mas tarde , pero es que el curro me mata … por eso jeje perdoname si?? Jeje nunca has escuchado que hay calma antes de la tempestad ¿? Pues eso es justo lo que he hecho en el cap anterior y este .. que es bastante emocionate y a la vez triste … el sufrimiento es muy grande … y el mio tb , así que no pienses que soy mala por escribir el sufrimiento de ellos … vale?? Un beso muy fuerte , espero tu review deww ._**

****

**_SAYA : Ola wapa ¡! No pasa nada , por lo del review lo entiendo , si yo tb estoy muy liada asi que no te preocupes vale?? Jeje . jajaja si fue una de mis paridas lo de veas fina y segura , pero es verdad no?? XDD parecen simtomas de la regla jajaja .A mi también me cae genial Niurka y es bueno que salga con James , aunque Pet lo quiera ,,, pero como se lo que va  a pasar no me preocupo jiji . bueno chica que te dejo , espero tu review , si puedes dejarlo claro , besos: Lorena ._**

****

**_YAZ: ola Yaz , me alegro de que te guste y que no me mates , al igual que los demas con este cap , jeje tranquila que margaret y lily tendrán su merecido jeje , cada una a su manera claro está – y si James es la nota humorística de el fic , jeje sus paridas dan color al fic en los momentos tensos de nuestra pareja preferida , que sufre mas que unos posesos. En fin ,besos y espero tu review ._**

****

**_MERLE: ola wapa ¡! Si que es bonito pero triste hija , jeje es bonito el sacrificio por un amor , así que supongo que este cap te gustara mucho jeje o eso espero ¬¬ . bueni xica calma que lily recibirá su castigo jeje pero de una forma especial jjaja , besos y espero tu review ._**

****

**_GABY Kinomoto : Me alegro de que te gustara , y espero que este chapter te guste también . ._**

****

**_D.mo : OLA ¡!! Si yo pudiera te aseguro que actualizaría antes pero me es imposible por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer sorry ,si hija son unos desgraciados todos lo que tratan así de mal al lobito , pero el dia que el lobito pete se los come a todos no hay  problema jeje y siq uiers insular a Lily , Malfoy , margy and company acepto toda clase de palabrotas por que se las merecen besos ._**

****

**_PADFOOT GIRL : ola wapa ¡!me alegro de que te rieras con las paridas de prongsie , ya te he dicho que es la nota de humor en los momentos tensos jeje . y si hija la margy se ha quedado sin uno de sus rizos falsos , lo merece por pava . jajaja gracias por acortar el nick por que si no me muero escribiéndolo . XDDD._**

**_Por cierto no soy mala ¡! Que pensaras de mi tras Este chapter entonces … ¬¬ no soy mala , de veras que lo paso mal haciéndolo pero es inevitable … si he llorado y todo ¡¡ .YO SOLO DOY MIEDO EN LUNA LLENA POR QUE SOY LICÁNTROPA MUJER MUAJAJAJA ¡! Toy loka hija jajaja . en fin espero que pronto subas tu fic vale ¿? Para leerlo , un beso muy grande .review eh??_**

****

**_KARY ANABELL BLACK:ola ¡!! Comprendo que odies al mal- follao yo tb , por que hace unas cosas que son imperdonables y en este caso ya no solo a monny a paddie tb … ¬¬ . pero pagara … y si hija por momentos piensas que les has jodido la vida , pero siempre ha de haber una luz … y es lo que yo me digo … cada día , Lorena se feliz y supera lo que tienes adentro , lucha y eso es exactamente lo que aré con monny … pero me callo que estopy diciendo mucho ¬¬ en fin wapa , espero tu review , besos ._**

****

**_ZARASTUSTRA : Ola wapa ¡! No te disculpes no pasa nada jejej ¡! Lo comprendo que estés liada . es mas ,leere tu fic en cuanto pueda okis'? jeje . jajaja has leido ya los chapters completos ¿? Ya me dirás lo que te parecieron okis?? En tu review , que espero que me mandes , besos ._**

****

**_NOREEN : ola ¡!uoo con tu review , hago mi 100 review . jajja muchas gracias por la felicitación . la verdad nunca pensé que tendría tantos reviews , que fuerte jejej estoy sorprendida . mujer no llores por mi fic ,que si no en este abras acabado deshidratada jajajaa . besos . _**

****

**_LARA : Ola wapa ¡! No te disculpes no pasa nada … no tiene por que , la verdad no tengo inconveniente de hablar de ella , solo que a veces estoy baja y solo es eso … pero es algo que me paso , que debo superar y ya , no puedo dejarlo atrás pero tampoco recordarlo todo el día y obsesionarme , aunque parezca a veces inevitable … hay que luchar , díselo a tu amiga de mi parte … _**

**_Muchas gracias por recomendarme la serie de libros este verano cuando acabe las prácticas que hago … los leeré vale?? Espero que te guste este cap , aunque sea doloroso , pero ya sabes que no lo hago por gusto … lo hago por que es un reto para mí … y esas sensaciones y ese dolor lo siento al escribirlo , solo una cosa ( no he sido secuestrada como Monny , pero se lo que es estar encerada con un hombre en un coche sin poder moverme de ahí … ¬¬ )_**

**_Pero hablemos de cosas alegres , como lo de los rizos … jajaja se lo merecía . y si hija james es el puto amo : con lo de la compresa jajaja , pues si a soportar dias nefastos  como todo el mundo jajaja. Tranquila que  puedes decir todas las palabrotas que quieras y mas jeje . ah ¡! En cuanto pueda entraré en tu grupo vale?? Es que entre el fic , el curro y todo lo que tengo pendiente estoy super atareada , espero que lo entiendas , besos ._**

****

**_THE INOCENT: ola ¡!!por dios me halagas diciendo que mi fic es el mejor que has leído en mucho tiempo … no es verdad , soy novata no se si lo sabías jeje . y si hija se que hay muchos problemas , pero si no los hubiera no abría fic no crees?? Jeje mis caps por si no los sabes , los actualizo miércoles y domingo , así que en 3 días tienes el siguiente , besos , espero tu review adew._**

****

**_UNA VEZ MAS , ACABO AGATADA DE CNT LOS REVIEWS , UFF , JEJE PERO ME ENCANTAN ASÍ QUE SEGUID ESCRIBIÉNDOLOS JEJE . AH ¡! OS VUELVO A PONER MI MSN : _**

**_Loredan2hotmail.com _**

****

**_Besos de vuestra amiga : _**

**_HERMI16-LORENA _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	12. Vacaciones de verano parte1

**CAP-16- VACACIONES DE VERANO – PARTE  I : **

**La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de madrugada con un estrepitoso ruido .**

**Dos chicos sudados y nerviosos , habían llegado : James Y Peter , traían a lomo a Monny y Sirius .**

**Monny inconsciente y Sirius casi igual .**

- **señora Pomfrey salga por favor ¡! Necesitamos ayuda ¡! – chilló entonces James .**

**La luz de la enfermería se abrió y una mujer de mediana edad , en pijama y rulos salió hacia ellos , con  mirada incrédula .**

- **pero que estáis haciendo aquí a estas horas?? Que ha pasado ¿?!! – preguntó la matrona de segunda edad .**

**Pero al ver los estados de Sirius y Remus , tendidos en la cama llenos de arañazos y golpes , dio un brinco .**

**Corrió hacia ellos .**

- **oh dios muchachos que os ha pasado ¡!?? Señor Lupin despierte ¡! OH no está inconsciente ¡!señor Black usted también oh ¡! Dios mío ¡! – sollozaba la mujer dando mil vueltas .**

- **pues ellos …- empezó a decir Peter .**

- **Vale … pero es que han sufrido impactos de la maldición cruciatus … - dijo Peter .**

**Pomfrey pegó un alarido , y se puso a vislumbrar a Sirius y Monny , 3 elfos domésticos enfermeros aparecieron .**

- **tu, avisa a los profesores : Mcgonagall y Dumbledore , tu , cura las heridas de Potter y Pettigrew , que no son muy grandes y … tu corre a avisar a algún personal de San mungo , a algún sanador …corred ¡! **

**Los tres elfos se pusieron en faena , mientras que Pomfrey entubaba a Sirius .Bufaba .**

- **bien cuéntenme las contusiones que han sufrido y donde estaban ¡! **

- **Eh bueno … - empezó a decir Peter .**

**James lo hizo callar , armándose de valor .**

- **Malfoy secuestro a nuestro amigo Remus Lupin … - dijo .**

**A Pomfrey casi , se le cae la sonda nasal que iba a meterle a Sirius por la nariz . este estaba medio adormecido … **

**- como ¡! ¿? Se refiere a Lucius Malfoy ¡!??**

**- el mismo … - contestó James bufando .**

**- pero como … que mas que hizo ¡!?? – Pomfrey estaba que se subía por las paredes .**

**- bueno … Sirius fue a buscarlo y le lanzaron varios cruciatus y … luego Peter y yo salimos en su búsqueda y al llegar …**

**James se dio cuenta de que si contaba lo de la moto ilegal … se meterían en líos .**

- **pues … lleguemos y … Monny..digo Remus se golpeó con la pared y quedó inconsciente …**

**Pomfrey se mordió el labio . **

**Peter y james en unos segundos empezaron a ser curados por unos elfos con unas gasas de povidona .**

**Pomfrey seguía mirándolos , entonces con un golpe de varita los curó , del todo .**

**James y Peter estaban del todo curados .**

- **esto lo ha de saber ya Dumbledore pero Ya ¡! Madre mía esto es increíble ¡! – se quejaba la mujer mientras ponía suero a Monny .**

- **ya si que lo es… pero Malfoy se fue de Hogwarts …- dijo Peter con la cabeza agachada .**

**Pomfrey abrió la boca, cuando una puerta se abrió y aparecieron : Albus Dumbledore , Minerva Mcgonagall y dos sanadores .**

**Los sanadores , fueron rápidamente a observar sus cuerpos , junto con Pomfrey .**

**Mcgonagall y Dumby se acercaron  a los dos merodeadores .**

- **señor Potter , señor Pettigrew que está pasando aquí ¡!?? – preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall con semblante tenso .**

**James y Peter tragaron saliva , la profesora Mcgongall daba miedo .**

- **eh bueno …- empezó a decir James .**

- **señor Potter que les pasó a sus amigos ¿? – preguntó entonces el director , serio , pero a su vez con una cara que hacía menos temer a los chicos .**

- **FUERON ATACADOS CON UN CRUCIATUS ALBUS ¡! POR EL SEÑOR LUCIUS MALFOY ¡! EL SEÑOR LUPIN FUE SECUESTRADO ¡!! – chilló Pomfrey , que estaba al lado de los sanadores , que curaban una herida del cuerpo de Sirius .**

**Hubo un tenso silencio entonces.**

**Mcgonagall casi se desmaya de la impresión .**

- **pero …**** como?? Por que ¿? Expliquen eso por que'???- dijo esta fijando su mirada a los chicos .**

- **eh .. pues…**

**Dumbledore los interrumpió .**

- **déjalos Minerva … supongo que estarán muy nerviosos ,así que mejor hablaremos de ello cuando estos muchachos estén curados … y fuera de peligro , y nos explicaran … por su parte Minerva vaya llamando al profesor Hellon y que traiga a Malfoy aquí por favor …**

- **si Albus …- contestó ella .**

**James la interrumpió .**

**-no va a encontrar a nadie … por que Malfoy se fue … y Crabbe y Goyle también …**

**Mcgonagall abrió mucho los ojos , mirando a Albus , este miró a James que tragó saliva , se dirigió a Mcgonagall .**

- **avisa a Hellon igualmente Minerva …**

**La profesora asintió y nerviosa salió de la enfermería .**

**Los sanadores y Pomfrey seguían inspeccionando a Sirius y Monny .**

- **no se los llevaran a san mungo no?? – pregunto con voz entrecortada Peter , tras un tenso silencio .**

**Dumbledore ,**** miró a los sanadores y uno de ellos miró hacia Peter y James .**

- **no , no temáis … solo pasaran un par de días en vuestra enfermería y ya está … por suerte los cruciatus no afectaron demasiado su sistema inmunológico … **

**James tragó saliva aliviado .**

**Dumbledore los hizo sentar , el director fue hacia la cama para mirar a los dos heridos .**

**Instantes después la profesora Mcgongall y el profesor de pociones : Hellon , habían llegado .**

- **bien chicos vayan a descansar … mañana a primera hora hablaremos de este asunto de acuerdo?? No temáis vuestros amigos estarán bien con Poppy ,,, - dijo Dumbledore a los cansados merodeadores .**

**Estos asintieron , y tras mirar a las camas , Sirius se había quedado dormido … se fueron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

**Dumbledore ,**** Hellon y Mcgonagall , se quedaron hablando , supuestamente de lo ocurrido …**

**A la mañana siguiente …**

**Los ojos azules de Sirius se abrieron lentamente , murmuró algo inaudible … se lamió los labios resecos … se sentía aún un poco débil .**

- **adonde estoy?? – se preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro azulado .**

- **en la enfermería … ya estás mejor … - contestó la dulce voz de Pomfrey .**

**Sirius miró hacia su izquierda , donde Pomfrey lo miraba con una sonrisa .**

- **ha pasado una buena noche señor Black?? – preguntó la enfermera.**

- **Eh no muy bueno … pero donde están mis amigos?? Están bien ? Monny donde está el?? **

**Sirius buscó con la mirada a la cama de al lado , donde estaba aún dormido Monny .**

- **están bien , no tema … y si se refiere con "Monny " al señor Lupin , no tema … no le pasa nada … duerme placidamente …**

- **ahh**** menos mal … - Sirius se volvió a estirar , miró a su lobito : recordó todo lo que pasó anoche .**

**La ira lo invadió .**

**Los ojos de Monny , se entreabrieron ligeramente … sus ojos dorados , brillaron bastante .**

**Sirius lo miró con alegría de verlo , bien .**

- **amor …**** despertaste … me tuviste tan preocupado ¡! – dijo en unos susurros Sirius .**

**Monny sonrió , feliz y le tendió su mano a su novio , este se la acarició y la besó . **

**Pomfrey los miraba aturdida , pues no sabía nada de su relación , pero le pareció bien que Lupin, tuviera a Black de novio , se le notaba que lo amaba por muy gamberro que fuera el moreno de ojos azules.**

- **y Malfoy ¿? – preguntó en un susurro Monny , aún con su mano tendida .**

**Sirius lo miró , alargó su brazo para acariciar el pelo .**

- **se fue … no te preocupes … se fue … **

- **y se le buscará de eso no os quepa duda … Dumbledore dio el aviso para que lo encierren si lo encuentren …- añadió Pomfrey .**

**Sirius y Monny la miraron, sin entender .**

- **como dice?? Dumbledore sabe que'? ..- empezó a decir Sirius .**

- **si … el señor Potter y el sr Pettigrew os trajo anoche y nos lo contó todo … lo que pasó .. así que cuando vengan en unos 5 minutos aproximadamente ..tendrán que contar todo …**

- **como??!! Prongs y Wormtail ¿? Vinieron a la casa de los gritos ¿? – preguntó aturdido Monny .**

- **si …- contestó Sirius ido – tu no los vistes por que chocaste contra la pared y perdiste el conocimiento … entonces ellos lucharon con los 3 y se desparecieron … los muy cobardes …**

**Monny ,**** se quedó callado , como meditando . si Dumbledore sabía eso , tendría que contarle los hechos y decirle que el rubio trató de abusar de él .**

**Sumido en esos pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció por la puerta : **

**Dumbledore ,**** Hellon y Mcgonagall .**

**Monny tembló , sobretodo al ver la cara de rabia de Hellon.**

- **buenos días muchachos … como están ¿? – saludó Dumbledore.**

- **Buenos días … tirando … un poco extrañados por todo , confusos …- dijo Sirius , hablando por ambos **

**Monny miraba para su almohada . Los profesores lo miraban .**

- **bien …**** normal … bien …- repitió – ahora que están despiertos ambos , tenemos que tocar un tema delicado … me siguen ¿?**

- **Si …****- contestaron ambos al unísono .**

**Dumbledore se sentó , acaricio el pelo de monny , este lo miró , estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar en su regazo , como si fuera su abuelo .**

- **ya pasó Remus , ya pasó … cuando se capture al señor Malfoy , que por desgracia a huido … pagará por lo que le hizo … verdad Hellon?? – preguntó el director a el profe de pociones .**

- **si …****- dijo este con frialdad , no le hacía gracia que eso pasara justo con un alumno de su casa .**

**Un silencio .**

**La profesora Mcgonagall habló entonces .**

- **Señor Lupin , el señor Malfoy intentó abusar de usted mas veces o lo acoso en algún momento ¿? – preguntó pareciendo una periodista, bajo sus gafas cuadradas .**

**Monny la miró , con sus ojos dorados asustados y tragando saliva .**

- **si … en fin de año , y mucho antes ya me acosaba … **

**Mcgonagall frunció el ceño , mientras escribía todo en una hoja de pergamino .**

- **y por que no aviso al personal docente de esto?? Se podrían haber puesto medidas ¡! – dijo medio indignada .**

**Monny se sonrojó , Sirius salió en su defensa .**

- **por dios ¡! Profesora no lo atormente mas ¡! Demasiado ha pasado ¡! **

- **Tiene razón Minerva …- añadió Dumbledore , bajo sus gafas de media luna .**

**Mcgongall ,**** se sonrojó un poco .**

- **lo siento … solo me dejé llevar por la ira , de que a uno de mis alumnos le haya pasado tal cosa … lo siento Lupin…**

- **no pasa nada … - contestó él – si lo oculté fue por miedo … por mucho miedo … **

**Todos tragaron saliva , los ojos de Sirius brillaban de ira y los de Monny de dolor .**

- **no se preocupe … el señor Malfoy no podrá acercarse mas a usted … ya no está aquí … - comento Dumbledore.**

- **Ya …**** pero … y en vacaciones'? y si él ¿? ..**

- **No , no , no , de eso me ocuparé personalmente … estoy seguro que en casa de los Potter será bien recibido … son Gryffindors de pura cepa y allí Malfoy no lo podrá encontrar …**

**La cara de Monny se iluminó .**

- **pasaré el verano en casa de Pron… digo James?? – estaba sorprendido .,**

- **exacto … así que seguro que el señor Pettigrew y Black los acompañaran …**

- **por supuesto …- dijo Sirius – si en mi casa no fueran como fueran … podríamos ir a la mía monny…- se disculpó Sirius un poco avergonzado .**

**Monny lo agarró del brazo y lo apretó , se miraron con amor .**

- **señor Black usted no tiene la culpa de la familia que … le ha tocado …- repuso la profesora Mcgonagall .**

**Hellon**** la miró , fulminándola ¿ que pasa con ser Slitheryn ¿? – preguntaba con la mirada.**

- **claro …**** tiene razón …- contestó sirius no muy convencido .**

- **en fin… - finalizó Dumbledore – ahora Minerva le mandará sendas cartas a los Potter y otra a sus padres para hablarles de estas vacaciones y … ustedes dos pasaran un par de días aquí de acuerdo?? **

- **De acuerdo …- contestaron estos mirándose y sonriendo .**

**Dumbledore sonrió .**

- **nos vamos tenemos mucho que hacer , hasta luego ¡!- dijo el director saliendo por la puerta .**

**se**** fueron .**

**Pomfrey ,**** fue a por unas pociones curativas para almacenar.**

**Sirius y Monny se quedaron solos y se miraron .**

**Se sonrojaron un poco .**

- **gracias por venir a salvarme …- dijo Monny en un susurro .**

**Sirius carraspeó :**

- **para lo que sirvió … - dijo este .**

- **paddie**** …**** pasé mucho miedo … sabes'? **

- **lo se … pero no debiste sacrificarte por mi ¡! Sabes lo que sentía cuando estaba por ver como te hacia suyo , como te iba a perder … oh dios Monny ¡! – sirius metió la cabeza entre los brazos .**

**Monny sonrió , una lágrima resbaló .**

- **y yo que'? sabes lo que sentía al creer que ibas a morir?? No lo podía permitir …te amo demasiado ..**

- **y yo también …**

**Se miraron , las miradas brillantes y llenas de amor .**

- **esto es precioso … nunca pensé que podría ser así … ninguno de los dos … queríamos el sufrimiento del otro .., paddie!! **

- **Monny … te amo mucho … no lo dudes mas … nadie te va a amar mas que yo …**

- **Lo se …- dijo él – ya no me quedan mas dudas … ni pienso en tus fans ni nada … se que me amas … paddie …**

- **Monny …**

**Se acercaron como podían , desde las dos camas casi juntas , y los palos de suero rozando .**

**Monny abría los labios, esperando un beso de Sirius y la puerta se abrió :**

**-chicos estáis bien ¡!- se escuchó decir  a Peter .**

**Estos se separaron rápido .**

- **chicos …**** oh estáis aquí … que bien ¡! – dijo Sirius , un poco decepcionado y feliz a la vez de ver a sus amigos.**

- **Jeje**** siento haber interrumpido el besuki pero Dumby me dijo que Monny se vendría a casita y me alegré mucho ¡! Que bien eh??!! Entonces este año podremos estar los 4 en casa ¡! Juntos uooooooo ¡! **

**James se le veía feliz , en dos meses sería vacaciones , sería un auténtico Show.**

**……………..**

- **uoooooooooooo**** a casa casita casa!! Que bien ya tocaba ¡! Vacaciones de verano ¡!! – repetía una y otra vez James , mientras daba votes dentro de el compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts .**

- **si al fin … comentó peter , rompiendo unas hojas de pergamino sobre los últimos exámenes .**

**james**** las quemó . Sirius llegó al compartimiento , con dos baúles : **

**el**** de Monny y el suyo .**

**escucharon**** la voz de Monny quejarse , comentando que el podía llevar el baúl .**

- **bueno nos vamos no?? – comentó un contento Sirius mientras colocaba sendos baúles .**

- **sip****- contestó James – en dos días estaremos en mi casita todos juju .**

**Cerraron la puerta del compartimiento y se sentaron .**

**Regresaban a casa. Tras el incidente , en la casa de los gritos , los muchachos no tuvieron mas problemas serios .**

**Sirius y Monny salieron de la enfermería , Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle eran buscados por el ministerio , Sirius y Monny se amaban mas que nunca , James le pidió salir a Niurka , quien aceptó encantada , estudiaron de lo lindo para los exámenes … y al fin llegaron las vacaciones .**

- **lo único malo es que no podré ver mucho a mi Niurki …- dijo apenado James .**

- **pero si es hija de muggles … quizás algún día podáis quedar como dos muggles normales no'? – propuso Monny , que estaba entre los brazos de Sirius ( para variar )**

- **jaja**** no me imagino a Prongs imitando ser un muggle , seguro que se perdería al estar por las ciudades muggles …**

- **jaja**** tampoco soy tonto … ¬¬ - se quejó James.**

**Se rieron .**

**Peter sonreía , mientras que se puso a mirar por la ventana, ya que el tema Niurka /james se le hacia doloroso .**

- **pues me vais a tener que venir a buscar este viernes a mi casa .. así que tendréis que pasar por una ciudad Muggle … así que preparaos jeje – dijo Monny , temiéndose a sus amigos llegar a recogerlo de forma estrafalaria .**

- **uoooooo**** si ¡! Es verdad que estaremos juntos todos ¡! **

- **Si con mi Monny , a diferencia de otros ¬¬ ( ejem James ) , podré estar con mi amorcito … - Sirius le hizo una carantoña .**

- **Vaya eres una mala persona Black ¬¬ - se quejó James .**

- **Jaja**** se siente ¡! **

**Comenzaron una partida del snap explosivo , monny se puso a leer un rato .**

**Los 4 disfrutaban mucho , entonces se abrió la puerta .**

- **hola ¡! – saludó una chica morena de ojos claros , muy guapa y de una sonrisa dulce .**

- **NIURKA AMOR ¡! – saltó James , casi babeando dejando el juego tirado .**

- **Hola guapa ¡! – saludó Sirius .**

**Monny lo miró , este le mandó un beso en el aire y volvió la cabeza  a su libro .**

- **hola Niurka …- balbuceó Peter .**

**Monny hizo una seña con su cabeza y ella se la devolvió .**

- **hola muchachos vine a estar un rato y así de camino para despedirme de Jamsie … - dijo ella con las mejillas sonrosadas .**

- **oh despedirse de Jamsie ¡!muajaja XDD . – rió Sirius .**

- **CALLA CRETINO ¡! Que tu eres peor que yo , entre : lobito , amorcito , chocolatito , bonito , gordito , pastelito … ¿ quieres que siga con la lista ¿? – amenazó James sonriendo .**

- **Eh a mi dejadme en paz …no me metáis  - murmuró Monny desde su lectura ¬¬.**

- **Que pasa? a mucha honra ¡! – chasqueó sirius orgulloso de sus mimos a su Monny .**

**Niurka**** rió , la verdad es que los merodeadores les caía genial .**

- **bueno me puedo quedar a comer con vosotros?? – preguntó la chica.**

- **Si claro … claro siéntate …- contestó James haciéndole sitio a su lado .**

**Peter estaba en el otro lado , y se sonrojó cuando la chica se sentó .**

**Monny dio un bufido y cerró el libro .**

- **Monny estás tenso , seguro que estás cansadito … ven que t doy un masajito …- dijo Sirius acercándolo .**

**Monny se trató de resistir .**

- **no paddie no hace falta de veras … estoy bien …**

- **que no ¡! Que me dejes hacerte un masaje anda … - Sirius logró agarrar su espalda – lo ves … a que se está mejor ahora?? **

- **Eh si … la verdad es que si …- contesto el muchacho , con los ojos entrecerrados de la sensación .**

**Niurka**** los miraba embobada , mientras con disimulo , miraba a James .**

**Este solo se reía de ver a sus dos amigos en esa actitud , tan constante y habitual ya en ellos … jeje .**

**Peter simplemente comía meigas fritas , para no verle la cara a la pareja de James y Niurka .**

- **Prongs**** por que no complaces un poco a tu chica que se ve un poco celosa de que a ella nadie la toque ¿?**

- **Acaso me crees un sobón como tu ¿? – preguntó james ,**

- **Yo no soy un sobón , sino un caballero ¡!- corrigió Sirius molesto .**

- **Jaja**** eso es lo que dices tu … **

- **Pues claro que si ¡! Yo a mi niño lo quiero mucho …**

- **Paddie**** se que me quieres y yo a ti pero sigue con el masaje anda … que me está gustando … - protestó el licántropo , mas relajado .**

- **Sobón …****- susurró James .**

- **Mentecato ..- susurró a su vez Sirius .**

**Se sacaron las lenguas y siguieron a su rollo .**

**Niurka**** se puso a hablar con James , Peter se metió en la conversación con ellos por que si no se moriría de aburrimiento.**

**Ya que , tras el masaje , monny y Sirius estaban echando un " pulso " .**

- **míralos que buena vida …- se quejó Peter a James .**

- **bueno yo lo hago también solo que delante vuestro me da corte …- admitió James , ya que Niurka había ido al lavabo .**

**Una daga se clavó en el corazón del chico y siguió mirando a la pareja de enfrente .**

**Monny y sirius se besaban , Monny sentado en las piernas del otro chico mas alto . Este lo besaba muy tiernamente , siempre lo hacían … la pasión entre ellos no estaba claramente desatada ,después de las tremendas experiencias que había pasado el chico-lobo .**

**Así que Sirius , lo animaba y le daba su apoyo y amor … y además le regalaba tiernos besos que a Monny le encantaban y no le hacían mal alguno …**

- **que te juegas que este verano Monny cae?? – susurró James en el oído a Peter .**

- **como que Monny cae ¿? – preguntó este extrañado .**

- **pues que va a ser SEXO ¡! Loko ¡! Que se acostaran juntos ¡! **

- **No se … Monny aún no está recuperado del todo …**

- **Lo se … pero han avanzado mucho … te acuerdas que hace dos meses Monny no quería ni que lo besara ¿? Pues mira ahora … están muy pegaditos … y lo que yo te diga Wormty que cae y ya ¡!**

- **Pues yo digo que no , que aún es pronto …¬¬**

- **Cuanto te juegas ¿? – preguntó james , con la mano tendida .**

- **1 galeón?? **

- **No seas rata ¡! Que no es luna llena!!**

- **Bueno ¬¬pues … 30 galeones y … una bolsa de meigas fritas … **

- **Jajaja**** trato ¡!**

**Se dieron la mano .**

- **de que habláis'? – preguntó Monny entonces .**

- **eh de nada … - respondieron no muy creíblemente los 2 a la vez .**

**Monny que seguía en las piernas de Sirius , que acababa de dejar de mordisquearle el labio , no se lo creyó mucho .**

- **estáis locos los dos … ¬¬ - contestó Sirius simplemente .**

**Después de eso , comieron , estuvieron hablando por la tarde, y quedando para en dos días ir a buscar a Monny .**

**Peter y Sirius irían a casa de James antes de ir a buscar los 3 al licántropo y se traerían sus pertenencias de sus hogares .**

**El tren paró , y llegaron a la estación de King cross .**

**Una vez mas , Sirius bajó cargando el baúl de su Monny .**

**James ,**** Peter y Niurka los siguieron .**

- **de verdad que vendrán a buscarte alguien ¿? – preguntó por duodécima vez en aquel minuto Sirius a su lobito .**

- **que si … pesado … que me quedaré con Niurka de mientras hasta que lleguen … no me va a pasar nada …- contestó este .**

**Monny al ser hijo de padres muggle y bruja , al igual que Niurka debían de salir por diferente lugar .**

**Sirius no muy convencido aún , se acercó a él y lo abrazó y lo beso .**

**James ,**** cotilla , como siempre juraría que Sirius iba a llorar .**

- **Padffot**** lo vas a ver en dos días ¡! – se quejó James .**

- **Cállate idiota ¡! – gruñó Sirius , volviendo a abrazar a su niño – que asco estar dos días en mi casa y para colmo sin verte a ti …- dijo Sirius con un puchero , acariciando el pelo del otro chico **

- **Yo también te extrañaré vida … - dijo este , besándolo suavemente en la comisura de los labios .**

**James los desenganchó .**

- **venga ya basta ¡! Hasta el viernes Monny , Wormty agarra a este chiflado enamorado ¡! – James le pasó a Peter , a Sirius que se despedía de la mano , a Monny con aire depresivo .**

**El chico de gafas se acercó a Niurka .**

- **adiós Niurki hasta el día de mi cumple vendrás verdad?? – preguntó el chico , esperando que si .**

- **claro ..- dijo ella sonrojada .**

- **adiós pues ..**

- **adiós jamsie …**

**SE quedaron mirando , cuando alguien los juntó las caras dándose un beso . ¿quien si no que Sirius .?**

- **Black ¡!c – gruñó James , con los ojos salidos de vergüenza , Niurka escondía su cara en una columna .**

- **Que'?!! joder tardabais mucho y tenemos prisa ¡! – se quejó Sirius .**

- **No debiste … - dijo Peter en un susurro , con el ceño fruncido .**

- **Si ya … siempre soy yo el malo … en fin "adiós ángel de amor que en esta apartada orilla … "**

**Sirius empezó a ser arrastrado de allí , por James y Peter , mientras que recitaba poemas a Monny que se quería esconder al igual que Niurka.**

- **está muy loco …- comentaba Monny , cuando se acercaron para salir del andén nueve  y 3 cuartos .**

- **pero te adora … es lo bueno ..**

- **si ,**** eso es lo bueno … y yo también a él … - se sonrojó .**

- **Y yo también lo adoro –dijo una voz pija detrás de ellos dos .**

**Pusieron los ojos en blanco y se giraron , esperándose a encontrar a …**

- **Margaret**** hasta el último día de curso vas a dar la lata?? **

- **Juas**** y lo que me queda ¡! – dijo esta moviendo su melena rizada , falsa.**

- **Eso si antes no te saco la cabeza…**

- **No me amenaces bestia salvaje ¡! Donde está Siri ¡!?? **

- **Eso no te importa , mi chico , mío , se fue ya …**

- **Que'?!! ya ¡! Lily se ha ido no podré despedirme de él buahhh ¡! – **

**Margaret**** se fue corriendo hacia Lily Evans que estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos .**

**Lily**** los miró a ambos , Monny y Niurka con la ceja levantada .**

- **vaya …**** veo que te has unido a ser amiga de los merodeadores no?? – preguntó fríamente Lily a Niurka .**

**Esta  la miró con asco .**

- **bueno … mas que eso .. soy novia de James Potter …- contestó esta .**

- **ah si?? Que bajo has caído nena …- dijo esta orgullosa – yo al menos tengo a mi Sevie que es muy buen estudiante y mejor persona que esos merodeadores … **

- **mas que mi Siri ¿? – preguntó Margaret , como una niña de 5 años que pregunta : ¿ por que el sol es amarillo ¿?**

- **Si ,**** mejor … ya te dije que no te fijarás en ese patán , que se burlaría de ti …- dijo lily a su amiga .**

**Monny se metió .**

- **él no es ningún patán , tu novio y tu sois los patanes ..- contestó con frialdad monny , con ojos relampagueantes.**

- ** Así que yo patán eh?? – dijo entonces una voz fría , que se acercó a ellos .**

**Monny se enderezó , cuando Severus Snape , se paró justo enfrente de ellos , mirando a Monny con malicia .**

- **si tu … y todos tus amiguitos … que por cierto siguen escondidos no??**

- **Ah no se …yo no se de esos …- dijo Snape, simulando no saber nada del paradero de Malfoy and company .**

- **Si ya …- dijo Monny .¬¬.**

- **NO LLAMES EMBUSTERO A MI NOVIO ¡! QUE MALFOY RESULTARA SER UN ABUSADOR NO SIGINIFICA QUE EL LO SEA O QUE HAGA LAS MISMAS COSAS MALAS QUE ÉL ¡! – espetó Lily enfadada .**

- **Pues claro amor .. claro que yo no hago esas cosa ..,.- dijo Snape besándola .**

**Lily**** pareció calmarse ante el contacto .**

**Niurka**** negaba con la cabeza , con asco , mientras que Monny miró lastimeramente a Lily .**

- **( pobre ilusa … no sabe nada de su novio , si supiera que el estuvo presente en mi secuestro … James , Sirius y Peter quisieron que lo delatara pero este hijo de … nos amenazó con contar que hacíamos las noches de luna llena , y la condición de animagos de ellos 3 ,,, asqueroso cobarde … )**

**Snape**** ,**** parecía leer el pensamiento de Monny y sonrió , este frunció el ceño .**

- **bueno niurka veámonos que me desagrada estar con este tipo de gente …**

- **si vamos ..**

- **no te pases Lupin ¡! O aré que te quiten tu puesto de prefecto ¡! – chilló Lily enfadada .**

- **eso Lily haz eso ¡! Este es un ladrón de novios!! – añadió Margaret furiosa .**

- **YO NO TE QUITE NADA , POR QUE SIRIUS NUNCA FUE NADA TUYO ¡! **

- **Si que lo fue buahhhhhhh ¡! – Margaret se fue llorando por el andén , desconsolada y Lily la tuvo que seguir .**

**Antes dirigió una mirada fría a estos dos , Snape mas bien una sonrisa maliciosa .**

**La siguieron y se fueron .**

- **bueno ahora si nos vamos … mira Remus no son tus padres ¿? **

**Monny reaccionó .**

- **eh si si , adiós Niurka felices vacaciones ….**

**………………..**

**Dos días después…**

**En una casita de las afueras de la ciudad de Londres , un muchacho estaba tomando un poco el sol en su jardín .**

**El chico que era Monny , estaba feliz , se quitó las gafas de sol y …**

- **que bien … hoy vienen a buscarme … **

**Monny volvió a leer la carta de Sirius , que ayer por la noche recibió :**

**_Querido mío :_**

**_Te echo de menos , no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y estoy deseando que sea mañana para ir a buscarte …_**

**_Como estás ¿? Supongo que en un día que nos hemos visto , me habrás extrañado no?? En fin … ha pasado una cosa que cuando nos veamos te contaré … pero no te preocupes para mi ha sido una liberación ._**

**_Un beso muy fuerte para ti y mil y 1 achuchones , te pasaremos a buscar a las 6 de las tarde , Sirius ._**

****

**Monny suspiró .**

- **que le abra ocurrido a Sirius en un día solamente?? – se preguntó el chico , colocándose de nuevo las gafas de sol .**

- **Remsie**** ,**** nos vamos esta noche volvemos , dile a tus amigos y a tu novio que pueden quedarse a cenar de acuerdo?? – se escuchó decir desde el interior de la casa a una mujer , que debía de ser la madre de Monny .**

- **Vale mamá … hasta la noche …- contestó el .**

**Lo primero que hizo Monny , al llegar a su casa , fue besar a sus padres y contarles su relación con Sirius .**

**Y ambos lo tomaron estupendamente .**

**Lo que Monny no les contó mucho , fue lo ocurrido con Lucius , ellos sabía por Dumbledore que había sido secuestrado pero no le dijo nada de el abuso sexual ejercido en él … y Monny sentía demasiada vergüenza para contarlo a sus padres .**

**Se levantó de la butaca donde tomaba el sol , y se fue para dentro de la casa .**

- **voy a preparar el baúl , me ducharé y me vestiré …- dijo el chico partiendo a su habitación .**

**Eran las 3 de la tarde , y en 3 horas sus amigos estarían allí .**

**Dicho y echo , ordenó su baúl : metiendo todo su armario en el baúl , para ir a casa de James .**

**También se duchó , se lavó el pelo , se hidrató y se perfumó .**

**Se vistió , con ropas muggles veraniegas : un pantalón corto de color crema y una de tirantas de color rojo .**

**Podrían jurar los vecinos que era un adolescente muggle que no tenía nada que ocultar .**

- **bueno ya están al llegar …- el chico empezaba a sacudir los muebles o poner las sillas en orden , cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta .**

- **ping dong ( bis docenas de veces )**

**Monny corrió a la puerta , iban a quemar el timbre.**

- **ya voy ya voy chicos no piquéis mas que con una vez basta ¡! – dijo el chico arreglándose el pelo . **

**Con la forma de picar , tan estrafalaria , era fijo que eran sus 3 amigos.**

**Monny abrió la puerta y 3 chicos saltaron para adentro.**

- **HOLA MONNY ¡! – dijo Peter .**

- **MONNY ESE CACHARRO HACE UNOS RUIDOS MUY RAROS ¡!- agregó James.**

- **Monny vida ¡! – sirius directamente se tiró encima del chico , despeinándolo , dándole un señor beso en la boca – creí que me iba a volver loco de no verte ¡! – agregó , después de dejarlo casi sin respiración por el beso . **

- **Oh paddie ¡! Cuanto me alegro de verte … pero no me ahogues …**

- **Padffot**** tu siempre igual ¡! – se quejó James cerrando la puerta .**

- **Que te pasa a ti ahora ¿?!! – preguntó Sirius ofendido .**

**Peter fue quien respondió .**

- **Padfoot**** ,**** estás en casa de Monny , sinónimo de tu novio y si los señores Lupin hubieran visto que lo primero que has hecho a su hijo es darle tremendo morreo ¿? **

**Sirius se puso las manos en la boca, mirando a todos lados .**

- **oh es verdad ¡! Señores Lupin , lo siento mucho pero es que me emocioné …- empezó a decir Sirius .**

- **paddie**** mis padres no están … ¬¬**

- **de verdad ¡!?? Uff  que bien ¡ digo no … es que jeje me da vergüenza ver a mis futuros suegros jeje tenía pánico de poder verlos … **

- **miedo Sirius Black ¿? – James flipó.**

- **Pues si … que pasa??!! – se quejó Sirius levantando las manos.- por que te crees que voy tan arreglado ¿? Entonces?? Para dar buena impresión …¬¬ pero menos mal que no están jeje otra vez será ¡! **

**Los tres lo miraron , con la ceja levantada **

- **paddie**** amor , no se si sabes aquel dicho que dice : no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy " **

- **si … pero jeje déjalo es que me dan mucho miedo tus padres … seguro que son personas muy responsables y listas y no se ..**

- **lo que te da miedo es que no te acepten por ser un gamberro ¬¬.- espetó Peter acertadamente .**

- **pues no ¡! – chilló este .**

- **bueno déjense de ese tema y sentaos un rato … por cierto os quedáis a cenar , y no quiero un no por respuesta … - añadió Monny llevándolos al salón .**

- **uooo**** que bien cena muggle ¡! – dijo James tirándose en el sofá .**

- **jeje**** si , hacer lo que queráis voy a traeros algo que beber …tu también Sirius que debes estar cansado del viaje … - Monny al ver las intenciones del otro chico lo sentó .**

**este**** hizo un puchero que desapareció cuando James , Peter y el , vieron la tele muggle que había en la sala .**

- **uaooooooo**** un feletevisor ¡! Que chulo ¡! – dijo James , sacándose las gafas .**

- **si!! De esos que salen gente dentro ¡! Podemos investigar la casa Monny ¿?¡! – preguntó Sirius , a Monny que estaba en la cocina .**

- **si ¡! – contestó este simplemente .**

**No se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces para partir por toda la casa a investigar.**

**Monny en la cocina reía . mientras preparaba café , bollos y pan .**

**-así que a paddie le atemorizan los suegros jeje ,pues está noche va a conocer a mis padres , pero no se lo diré que sale corriendo …**

**Monny rió , tontamente, mientras analizaba las vestimentas muggles de sus amigos .**

**Su amado , era el mas formal ( solo para dar buena impresión que si no , hubiera venido de lo mas campestre )¬¬ . **

**Llevaba una camisa blanca , con los botones cordados y unos jeans negros : formal ,pero no pijo .**

**James ,**** iba con una camiseta con la insignia de el equipo de quiditch de Inglaterra . cosa que los muggles alucinarían al ver una camiseta con una palabra llamada : quiditch y un jugador que se movía por la parte de atrás .**

**Y peter , iba con una anticuadísima falda escocesa . el que le hubiera visto , creería que estaban en la edad de piedra .**

**De mientras los otros merodeadores , estaban por el salón mirando de todo .**

**Peter estaba mirando junto con James la televisión , uno con el mando dando golpes como si fuera una varita y james picaba en la pantalla como si alguien fuera a responder .**

**Sirius revisaba las fotos , de los cuadros . Se maravillaba al ver las fotos de su amado niño , de mas pequeño , se asombraba al ver que no se movían como las fotos " normales " de los magos  y ponía una mueca de temor al ver una foto de bodas de los padres de Monny .**

**La señora Lupin , era una bruja y el sr Lupin un muggle , pero como el sueldo del sr.lupin era el que mas sustentaba tenían que vivir en el mundo muggle : pues era profesor de literatura en un instituto muggle .**

- **bueno aquí está la merienda…- acercaos a la mesa …- dijo monny llegando con una bandeja .**

- **Monny como va a esta varita ¿? Es muy rara – preguntó Peter , moviéndola sin cesar .**

- **Déjame anda ¡! Es un mando no una varita , y sirve para encender la tele … así le das a este botón  y ya está …**

**La tele se encendió , dando un telediario .**

**James pegó las gafas en la tele y Peter suspiró . Sirius también fue para allá , con curiosidad , dejando las fotos en su sitio .,**

**Monny sonreía satisfecho , al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos .**

- **guau eres afortunado Monny … y dime no podemos hablar con ellos?? Eh señor ¡! … - empezó a saludar James al periodista de la tele .**

**Monny le tapó la boca .**

- **shhh**** que no te contesta , tu solo has de ver y ya … **

- **pues que chisme mas raro … - dijo James cogiendo un bollo , lo probó y miró a Monny .**

- **esto que es ¿? Es rar , pero está bueno …- preguntó Sirius , mordiendo un bollo redondo con un agujero en medio . **

- **Donut**** se llama Donut .**

- **Y estos ¿? –preguntó Peter cogiendo un bollo alargado con chocolate por dentro .**

- **Eso es un bollycao .**

- **Ah… si que vamos a descubrir cosas en casa de Monny – dijo James , leyendo por encima un periódico Muggle .**

- **No insistas que no se mueven las fotos como el profeta …- dijo Monny antes de tiempo.**

- **Entonces no lo leo …- dijo simplemente dejándolo .**

- **Monny amor nos enseñas tu habitación ¿? – preguntó sirius enredando un mechón de pelo en su dedo .**

- **Para que querrás ir tu a su habitación ¿? ¬¬ - dijo James con el ceño fruncido .**

- **Para que tendrás que ser tan mal pensado ¿? – añadió Sirius con la misma mirada .**

- **Bueno venga os enseño , mi cuarto mi casa y todo lo que queráis seguidme … **

**Monny se puso en pie y los llevó por la escalera hasta el piso de arriba .**

**Los tres merodeadores , lo siguieron curiosos .**

- **en fin … este es mi cuarto y la primera parada del tour por mi casa … - dijo Monny entrando por una puerta de color azul clarito .**

**Los otros 3 entraron con toda familiaridad , pero mirando cada rincón del cuarto .**

**Era un habitación ideal , para el uso de una persona. Iluminada , bien ventilada y muy limpia .**

**Tenía una ventanita que daba justo arriba de un escritorio , muy bien cuidado de madera suiza .**

**Enfrente había una estantería llena de libros y libros del colegio .**

**A la derecha una cama, un baúl y un armario grande ( ahora vacío ) **

**Sirius se fue a tirar a la cama y la olió.**

- **humm**** huele a ti …- dijo en un susurro que hizo sonrojar al chico de ojos dorados .**

- **bueno este es mi cuarto … sencillo pero acogedor …**

**James y Peter fueron hacia un aparato de música y lo encendieron de bote .**

- **uaooo**** música ¡! Que es ¿? –preguntó emocionado James.**

- **es un aparato de música , y ahí están las cintas que tengo  , si queréis que ponga alguna ..**

- **eh bueno no … es que no conocemos a estos cantantes muggles … jeje gracias .- se apresuró a decir Peter .**

- **okis **

**Sirius esta vez estaba enfrente de un corcho , donde Monny tenía varias fotografías y un gran cartel de corazón donde salían : el y Monny , con las palabras : "PADFOOT AND MONNY 2GETHER 4EVER .", era la única foto del corcho que se movía .**

**Las siguientes , eran fotos de : el , sus padres , de los 4 merodeadores , alguna suelta de James y Peter solos , una docena de fotos de Sirius de distintas edades solos y alguna que otra de Sirius y él , juntos rodeada de corazoncitos .**

**Sirius se giró divertido para ver el corcho .**

- **desde cuando rodeas mis fotos con corazoncitos?? – preguntó malicioso .**

**Monny se sonrojó , separándolo un poco del dichoso corchito .**

- **bueno … pues desde que te conocí prácticamente … **

- **ahmm**** pues menos mal que no hemos venido en otras ocasiones o te abríamos descubierto el pastel jeje .**

- **si ya …**

**Tras reírse , salieron de la habitación y se fueron hacia el resto de la casa .**

**James se sorprendió al ver los artefactos de cocina : como el microondas o la nevera .**

**Sirius casi se deja la mano en la lavadora metida y Peter se entretuvo marcando cifras del teléfono , llamando a sitios y colgando .**

- **oye esto es bueno para hacer de nuestras bromas …- dijo Peter cuando colgó el teléfono( cuando al fin supo usarlo) y llamó a una vieja para burlarse de ella ( quien no abrá echo eso de llamar a un número desconocido y burlarse eh?? )**

- **jeje**** pues si … pero mejor déjalo Wormty que en media hora mis padres llegaran …-dijo monny .**

**Sirius que estaba bebiendo , un poco de Coca .cola y disfrutaba con las curiosas burbujas en su garganta, casi se ahoga .**

- **como que en media hora están aquí tus padres ¡!¿¿ 00**

- **pues que vienen … de trabajar … tendrán que cenar no'? **

- **si pero … yo joder … por que no lo dijiste yo no .. no quiero cenar , será mejor que nos vayamos … les dejas una nota y …**

- **no paddie yo les dije que os iba a invitar a cenar y quiere conoceros … sobretodo a ti , les dije sobre lo nuestro …-dijo Monny en una sonrisota inocente , que a la vez se moría de risa con la cara de Sirius .**

- **que tu que ¿¿!!ohoh!! será mejor que vaya al cuarto de baño y no salga de ahí ¡! **

**Sirius corrió dirección al baño , diciendo algo que se entendía como : - mi pelo está alborotado ¡! Me tengo que preparar ¡ y se encerró con pestillo .**

**Monny rió .**

- **está tan loco … este se cree que tus padres van a ser igual que su madre … -dijo James.**

**Monny se giró hacia él .**

- **su madre ¿? Que pasa con ella ¿? Claro que mis padres no son así es ridículo que se ponga tan nervioso ni que mordieran …pero a lo estabas diciendo que pasa con su madre ¿? – preguntó Monny sentándose en el sofá .**

**James miró a Peter , este asintió con la cabeza .**

- **verás … en la carta que este loco te mandó hablándote de su amor …pues no te dijo que te tenía que decir algo que había pasado¿¿**

- **si , pero habla Prongs no me preocupes .. no será de Malfoy no ¿? **

- **No ,**** que va es de su madre ,dile Prongs …- contestó Peter .**

- **Bien … es que Padfott se fue de su casa … **

- **Como?? – Monny alucinó .**

- **Lo que oyes … discutió con su madre fuertemente … y casi como que lo echó, Padffoot siendo como es … agarró sus pertenencias y la moto y se fue para mi casa …**

- **No puede ser ¡! Y como vivirá se quedará en tu casa ¡!?? No ¿? **

- **Pues claro ¡! No lo dejaría solo por nada ¡! Y mis padres lo adoran así que , en mi casa ha vivir y ya … por mi encantado la verdad …- admitió James .**

- **Lo imagino pero … estoy preocupado por que lo echaría su madre?? Debió de ser una discusión gorda …**

- **Verás …**** es que …- James continuó .**

- **Padfoot**** a sido un gryffindor y a sido totalmente contradictorio a los Black y eso ya le traía problemas … dijo Peter .**

- **… si eso … lo se …- dijo nervioso el licántropo .**

- **Pues lo que colmó el vaso fue que Sirius le dijo a su madre en un arrebato de ira que estaba saliendo contigo , ya sabes que los rumores por culpa de Margaret y las fans locas de Sirius lo proclamaron a los cuatro vientos y eso llegó a oídos de  Bellatrix y Narcisa Black …**

- **Ya sabes las primas de Sirius – añadió Peter . Monny asintió , queriendo decir que si sabían quienes eran – pues ellas se lo dijeron a la madre de Sirius , y se lió y este se fue …**

- **Vaya …****- murmuro Monny – ha sido por mi culpa …- comentó sintiéndose culpable .**

- **No no no ¡! – dijo James de inmediato – eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano , pronto lo iban a echar … así que no le digas eso a Sirius que se pondrá de los nervios vamos …**

- **Ya sabes como es de protector contigo – añadió Peter – no quiere que sufras para nada …**

- **Hombre pero yo tampoco quiero que el sufra chicos ¡!ª – dijo indignado .**

- **Monny sabes bien , que solo viéndote dichoso Padfoot es feliz … **

- **Si es verdad , que bueno es … **

**La cerradura sonó abriendo la puerta . James y peter se pusieron en pie enseguida .**

**Monny sonrió , cuando vio entrar a sus padres .**

- **a si que ellos son tus amigos no ¿? Bienvenidos a mi casa , soy Rupert lupin el padre de Remus , encantado.**

**El padre de Monny era un hombre de estatura idéntica a la de su hijo de cabello castaño claro y los mismos ojos dorados de su hijo . Tenía una sonrisa dulce y bonachona.**

**Le tendió las manos a James y Pet .**

- **yo soy James Potter y él es Pet Pettigrew, encantados … **

- **Potter y pettigrew , si … me suenan mucho esos apellidos , cuando fui a Hogwarts fui compañera de tu padre James , si bien no me equivoco , su nombre era  Harold Potter … - dijo entonces la madre de Remus .**

**La mujer era bajita , de un pelo corto del color miel de Monny , ojos castaños y era la cara idéntica de Monny pero en mujer .**

- **Rachel**** Lupin … soy bruja al igual que ustedes – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa tendiendo la mano a los dos .**

- **Encantados señora …**

**Los padres de Monny pasaron un brazo por la espalda de su hijo .**

n **gracias por haber sido tan buenos con nuestro Remsie , os lo agradecemos mucho … - dijo la señor Lupin .**

n **no hay de que … **

n **si …**** es que su condición …- empezó  a decir el seño lupin .**

n **Rupert**** por dios …- lo advirtió su mujer .**

**El señor Lupin , sonrió y dirigió una mirada a su hijo y a sus dos amigos .**

- **bueno… y tu novio Remsie ¿? No iba a venir??**

- **Eso ¡! Quiero ver a mi futuro nuero ¡! – agregó la señora Lupin feliz .**

**Monny ,**** James y Pet , soltaron una carcajada fuerte .**

- **está en el lavabo , ahora bajará padres …- respondió Monny .**

- **muy bien … pues que baje pronto que quiero conocer al famoso Sirius Black … - dijo el señor Lupin sentándose en el sofá impaciente .**

- **si querido … aunque su familia sea famosa por utilizar magia negra el se ve muy buen chico , mira todo lo que ha hecho por nuestro REmsie … que baje y cenaremos …**

- **yo lo llamo – dijo James , subiendo las escaleras .**

**Sirius en el baño , tenía la oreja pegada en la puerta , había escuchado todo y estaba de los nervios ¡!**

- **ohy**** madre mía ¡! No quiero bajar no no ¡!me gustaría desaparecerme pero no tengo el título uahhh ¡!**

**Sirius daba vueltas por el baño, de la pica al water y del water a la ducha . el pie le temblaba y se mordía las uñas con estrépito .**

- **Por dios que voy a hacer ¡! – se volvió a alisar el pelo – y si no les gusto ¿? Y si no me ven bien para su hijo ¿? No lo soportaré ¡! **

**SE echó contra la pared y se dio dos cabezazos .**

- **joder Siirus Black , anda que tener miedo a algo tan sencillo como bajar y decirles : ola suegrecitos que tal les va ¡! Tranquilos que su hijo está bien en ,mis manos ¡!" ahhh no ¡! Eso no , parecería demasiado campero ¡!**

**Volvió a dar dos vueltas mas al baño , cuando James picó a la puerta :**

- **ahhh**** ¡! – Siirus dio un vote .**

- **Padfoot**** estás bien ¡?? – preguntó su amigo .**

- **Eh si , solo un poco mareado jeje **

- **Si ya no quieres salir eso pasa ¡! Así que déjate de bobadas por que los padres de Monny te quieren conocer …**

- **Nooo**** ¡! Diles que me tragó el water, no se cualquier cosa ¡! **

- **Padfoot**** sal de ahí ¬¬ pero ya … - repitió James.**

- **No ¡! No quiero ¡! – sirius estaba cada vez mas nervioso .**

- **Muy bien … tu lo has querido , les diré que no quieres salir y vendrían ellos …me bajo a …**

- **NOOO ¡! **

- **Vas a abrir?? **

- **Si si ya abro ., pero no vayas **

- **Jeje**** okis .**

- **Chantajista-…- Sirius intentó abrir el pestillo pero …**

**No podía , dio un tirón , no se abría , la cara de Sirius empalideció .**

- **ay Prongs … que me he quedado encerrado ¡! **

- **Que ¡!??00**

- **Lo que oyes , no puedo abrir BAM , BAM no puedo ¡! **

**Sirius aporreó la puerta .**

- **joder y ahora que ¡! ¿? – preguntó desesperado .**

- **pues tira la puerta ¡! Somos menores no podemos usar magia en verano ¡! **

- **Me cago en la … como voy a tirar la puerta del lavabo de los Lupin ¡!?? Que van a pensar de mi ¿? **

- **Pues otra no te queda Padffot , a no se que le diga a la señora Lupin , que es bruja que ella la abra ..**

- **Que ¿?!! Y que me vea encerrado en su cuarto de baño ¡! Estás loco ¡! **

**Volvió a dar un golpe en la puerta .**

**Se escucharon ruidos de pasos , subiendo por las escaleras .**

- **que pasa ¡!?? – se escuchó decir a la voz del Sr Lupin , muy parecida a la de Monny cuando recrimina algo . **

- **Sirius está en el baño encerrado …- dijo James buscando las miradas de Pet y Monny que soltaron una carcajada .**

**Sirius se sintió furioso ,pero a la vez temeroso . ¿ que iban a pensar los Lupin de él , si lo primero que verían de él es como salía de un encierro en un cuarto de baño ¿? **

**La señora Lupin se acercó e intento abrirla con la mano.**

- **está realmente estancada … apártate querido … alohomora … **

**Y la puerta se abrió .**

**Sirius quería meterse en el water , pero se quedó allí . de pie , tembloroso , mirando a los Lupin .**

**Estos al verlo fueron hacia él contentos , mientras que los otros 3 , detrás de ellos se reían . James y pet a carcajadas y Monny discretamente pero también .**

**No se ve todos los días a Siirus Black encerrado en un lavabo , sin que destroce la puerta y muerto de nervios por ver a sus suegros por primera vez .**

**James juró por lo bajito , que si el mismo Sirius viera la cara de tonto , con esa mueca , que tenía , se reiría de él mismo .**

- **así que tu eres el famoso Sirius , Remsie nos ha hablado mucho de ti ¡! – exclamó el seño Lupin , dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Rupert Lupin y ella es mi esposa : Rachel Lupin , es bruja .**

- **hola guapo ¡!encantada al fin quería ver al muchacho que ha enamorado a mi niñito – dijo ella dándole dos besos .**

- **mamá …****¬¬- dijo Monny sonrojándose .**

- **en-encantadoo señores Lu-Lupin , es un ver-ver-da-dero placer jeje aunque las circuís-circunstancias no hayan sido las ade-adecua-da-das- dijo en una medio sonrisa este , de los nervios .**

**Los señores Lupin se rieron .**

- **muchacho ,**** no temas que no mordemos , somos inofensivos …- rió el señor Lupin , pasándole un hombro por la espalda .**

- **tiene razón , nos gustó mucho cuando Monny nos contó , además sabemos lo mucho que lo quieres y eso es suficiente para quererte desde ya **

- **eso mismo , pero dejemos de hablar en la entrada de el cuarto de baño , vayamos al comedor a cenar y luego ya os podéis llevar a nuestro retoñín .**

- **papá ..—dijo esta vez a su padre Monny avergonzado ¬¬.**

**Los señores Lupin , bajaron para abajo seguidos de Monny y Pet . Monny le sonrió a Sirius y este , con la cabeza una seña de que todo iba bien .**

**El joven sonrió , y se fue con sus padres a la cocina .**

**Sirius se sentía un tanto mas aliviado , pero cuando al lado suyo James empezó a señalarlo con un dedo , riendo silenciosamente de él , la rabia lo inundó y corrió detrás de él para estrangularlo .**

**Cuando llegaron a la mesa , y casi lo estrangula . el señor Lupin y su esposa llegaron con la bandeja de la cena en la mano .**

**Sirius disimuló acariciando el pelo de James como un perrito .**

**Se sentaron sirvieron la comida y se pusieron a cenar.**

- **y bien … como os va el curso chicos ¿? – preguntó el señor Lupin .**

- **muy bien … padfoot y yo somos maquinas , como su hijo … - respondió James con pan en la boca .**

- **a mi me va un poco peor pero bien …- dijo PETER avergonzado .**

- **no pasa nada con esfuerzo y tesón todo se consigue – dijo la señora Lupìn, bebiendo de su coca-cola .**

- **si claro **

- **por cierto Sirius , tus padres ya saben la relación que llevas con mi hijo?? – preguntó el señor Lupin mirándolo **

**Sirius quiso atragantarse .**

- **eh si claro jeje , mi madre se lo tomo bien … - mintió Sirius ,**

**Monny lo miró , con una mirada marchita y este le evitó la mirada .**

**Que bien - dijo ella – sabes nos caes bien Sirius , me alegro de que ames a mi hijo … pero te veía menos tímido …**

- **bah**** ¡ este tímido ¡! Será con ustedes por que son los suegros ¡! – dijo James , con la boca llena .**

**Sirius le dio con disimulo en las costillas .**

- **no mordemos Sirius de eso no te quepa duda – dijo sonriente el señór Lupin .**

- **lo- lo se … - dijo Sirius mirando su copa -**

- **yo siempre supe que vosotros dos acabaríais juntos … una madre lo nota … aún recuerdo lo mucho que se cabreaba Remsie , cuando le decía : "ese amigo tuyo de Hogwarts , te gusta "**

- **mamá deja eso ya por dios que vergüenza …- Monny estaba avergonzado .**

- **vamos hijo no seas tan tímido … daros un besito anda – dijo el señor Lupin mirándolos a los dos tortolitos .**

**Monny y Sirius se miraron , Monny volvió la cabeza sonrojado y Sirius solo sonrió .**

- **mamá no … esas cosas son íntimas …**

- **oh pero que cosas Remsie sois jóvenes ¡!¬¬ya quisiera yo , pero bueno comed , comed lo que queráis ¡! **

**Siguieron cenando , y cuando acabaron la cena , Sirius y James cargaron el baúl de Monny hacia la salida donde les esperaba monny y Pet .**

- **ya estamos aquí …**

- **tened – dijo la señora Lupin dándoles una monda de patata – os he hecho un traslador para que lleguéis antes … - dijo la mujer dando la monda a su hijo .**

- **gracias mamá **

- **gracias señora Lupin .-dijeron los otros 3 .**

- **de nada … bueno Rupert despidámonos de los chicos no ¿?**

- **Si claro cariño … adiós Remsie …**

- **Adiós hijito mio ..**

**Los señores Lupin se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo de su hijo .**

**Luego se despidieron de James , Sirius y pet .**

- **un placer …**

- **lo mismo digo …**

- **muy rica la cena …**

- **gracias …**

- **hasta otra …**

- **un placer ..**

- **adiós …**

**SE iban despidiendo .**

**Cuando la señora Lupin , se acercó a despedirse de Sirius le dijo algo  en el oído .**

- **por favor … cuida de él … tengo miedo que le pase algo … **

- **no se preocupe señora no le pasara nada …- dijo Sirius extrañamente firme .**

- **gracias …****- le dio un beso en la mejilla .**

**Sirius se acercó al traslador que su Monny tenía en la mano y todos tocaron la monda .**

**Solo pudieron ver las manos de los señores Lupin , agitándose y diciendo adiós .**

**Un remolino de colores , los trasladó haciéndolos aparecer en el comedor confortable de una casa grande , casi una mansión podrían decir .**

**Monny se quedó mirándola , con entusiasmo , nunca había estado en la mansión de los Potter .**

**Que era una mansión bastante importante cerca del mar , en la costa inglesa .**

**James soltó la monda de patata , y fue directo al centro del salón , con una mesa y unas velas encendidas iluminando todo .**

- **bueno para ti monny que no has venido nunca … bienvenido a la mansión Potter , aquí amigo mío pasaremos el verano **

**CONTINUARÁ …******

**n/a**** : bueno acabé el capi menos mal ¡! Creí que no acababa como ando tan liada … ¬¬ si algún día vierais que no he actulizado en miércoles o domingo es por que no lo he podido acabar vale?? Pero espero que no llegue ese día , solo lo aviso pa que no me llameis mentirosa .**

**pero**** bueno : que os pareció? Es algo mas tranquilo , pero ya tocaba , a partir del siguiente cap, veremos las vacaciones de los merodeadores jeje que darán que hablar .. jeje pero fuera de eso : **

**¿ que os parece  la reacción de Sirius con sus suegros ¿? **

**¿ os parece bien la relación Niurka / james?**

**¿ que pensáis de Snape ¿ debería hacer que lo descubran?? **

**Eso y todo lo que queráis en vuestros reviews , ahora tres cosas :**

**1- ****gracias por vuestros métodos para matar al Mal-follao , acepto todo lo que inventéis para en el final del fic , tenerlo en cuenta .**

**2- ****siento las faltas de ortografía , pero estoy tan liada , que no me da tiempo de releer el fic y corregirlas , espero que me disculpéis .**

**3- ****el domingo el cap -17- vacaciones de verano-parte2.**

**GRACIAS ¡! AHORA LOS REVIEWS :**

**MERLE :**** ola wapa ¡ normal que no te caiga bien el lucius de mi fic , pero el de los libros si puede caerte bien . a mi bien no , pero lo encuentro interesante .. el del libro eh??!! No el de mi fic , besos wapa ¡**

**FREYA ;**** ola wapa ¡! No pasa nada por tu critica , no me importa que me las hagan por que es verdad ¡! Lo de las faltss es un gran fallo y lo se , lo que pasa es que voy muy escasa de tiempo y no me da tiempo de corregirlo … espero que me comprendas y me perdones , muchos besos , y gracias por leer mi fic . y espero mas reviews tuyos , besos .**

**REMSIE :**** ola wapa ¡! Que casualidad todos los que te caen bien en los libros en mi fic son de lo peor jejeje.pues si , lo que hizo monny fue un acto de amor muy bello , jeje es que son la pareja perfecta jiji , en fin muchos besos y espero tu review.**

**SAYA ;**** ola wapa ¡! Me reí mucho con todas las cosas que te gustarían hacerle a los personajes del fic , pero jeje muchos destinos de algunas están ya hechos jeje así que veremos que pasa no?? Jeje lo de la peliteñida ajaja me lo pensaré por que lo de Lucius tengo que desarrollar el asesinato jeje adeww**

**THE INOCENT: ola de nuevo guapa ¡!vaya ¡! Gracias por decirme que tengo talento … aunque lo dudo , yo escribo muy sencillamente y por que me gusta jeje . tranquila aki tienes el cap de hoy y espero que te haya gustado , besos.**

**AYA :**** ola loka ¡! Que tal tas?? La verdad … estas enfadada conmigo?? Es que hoy por msn te vi rara ¬¬ . bueno voy a lo que decíamos : jajaja si hija si es que en mi fic m todos se sacrifican por los demas , son tan buenos sniff . pero en fin cada uno recibirá lo que se merece no temas por eso .. ya se lo que le pasará a la rizos y jajaja no iría mal lo del armario . ah y merluzas bueno, ya saldrá de nuevo aún no acaba … jeje bueno hija , te dejo un beso , espero tu review . dew.**

**AYLA :**** Ola wapa ¡! Gracias por tu review ¡! Jajaja que castre a malfoy ¿? Como tendría a draco … ya vere lo que hago jajaja no temas . vaya estoy haciendo que la gente no odie tanto a la rata jaja besos wapa .**

**KATERINA-BLACK : OLA ¡! Eres prima de siri?= jajaj que tal ¿? Graias por tu review y si algo se me ocurrirá para Malfoy no temas. Vaya , me alegro de que te dieras cuenta que mi fic no es pura perversión , ya que el amor es algo muy grande . así que primero amor y la pasión ya llegará … calma jeje , besos , espero review tuyo!**

**IBY POTTER BLACK : OLA ¡! Gracias por animarte  a mandarme un review. Me alegro que mi fic te guste . jeje me gustaron mucho tus maneras tan sádicas de matar torturar a Mal-follao , que sepas que estarán muy presentes en mi libro de apuntes vale ¿? Jeje un beso , cuídate y mándame mas reviews wapa ¡!**

**SNOW: ola ¡! Wapa ¡!no te preocupes por no haberme podido dejar review jejeje . con respecto a tu critica , no me importa , es mejor así lo intento hacer mejor no?? Aunque en este caso es chungo por que no tengo nada de tiempo para corregirlo sorry. Estoy deseando ver la pelo y ver esa escena que me has dicho jeje que chulo ¡ un beso guapa y espero tu review si puedes , besos .**

**NOREEN :**** Ola wapa ¡! Siento haberte echo gastar klennex con mi capi anterior , buahhh ¡! A mi me dolió tb y mucho. Y si hija ojalá hubiera sido sirius el que fue hasta a seguirle al baño , pero no fue él … sniff , bueno adew, besos , espero review dew.**

**KARY ANABELL BLACK : Ola wapa ¡! ****Me allegro de que te gustara el capitulo , si hija degollándolo seria una de las mejores maneras de eliminarlo pero por cual me decantaré ¿? Ya lo veremos besos ., review .**

**CARAIGAN: ola ¡! Menudo nick eh?? Jeje te puedo llamar solo asi?? Espero que si , me alegro de que hayas leido mi fic y te guste jeje siento los sustos pero son imprescindibles . abran mas intentos de violación ¿? No se .. si sirius llega primero a estar con el no podrá Malfoy hacer nada ,.. así que ya veremos no?? Jeje lo se pero no lo puedo decir vamos wapa ¡! Adew ¡! Espero review , cuídate **

**D.MO**** :**** ola wapaaa ¡! Vaya con tu review , esta larguito mejor jeje . me alegro de que te gustara , pero no me llames buena escritora que me halagas . . buff ya tengo una buena lista con maneras de matar a mal-follao , gracias por darme ideas jejeje. Respecto a las parejas finales jeje , las tengo ya echas , pero no puedo decir nada a esperar , muchos besos y espero tu prox review.**

**N1CO CHAN : ola wapa ¡! Si , la verdad se me hizo raro eso de que no se cargara el review , pero no te preocupes jeje . como le digo a todas : gracias por las ideas de matar a Malfoy y repito que no puedo decir quien queda con quien . así que no lo sabremos hasta el final jeje besos wapa , review , cuídate .**

**NADESHIKO :**** ola wapa ¡! No pasa nada ¡! No pongo un cuchillo en el cuello a nadie jeje , leed el fic si queréis o podéis de acuerdo ¿? Jeje entonces , abras leído 3 caps casi seguidos no?? Jeje espero que te hayan gustado , ya me dirás tu opinión , un beso .cuídate , review .**

**Black-love-lupin: ola wapa ¡! ****Desde el primer cap que actualice no te veo por mis reviews jeje ,me alegro de que te guste el fic y que quieras matar a Malfoy , como todos aquí jeje y si tu los has dicho : el sacrificio de Monny es amor , y lo demás tonterías . un beso , review , cuídate .**

**LARA :**** ola wapa ¡!! Por dios me vas a hacer llorar mujer ¡! Primero me dices que lloraste con mi chapter y después me dices : artista . **

**Pero si soy una tía sencilla , que le gusta escribir , solo eso , no soy una artista mujer , tu si que lo eres , que me rio mucho contigo . Estuvo muy bien , que quisieras matar a Merluzas con todas esas armas jajaja , cada vez tengo mas ideas de que hacer con él … pero será muy doloroso , lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien jejeje que mala soy .pero lo merece.Me alegro mucho por lo de tu amiga , en serio , al menos me contenta saber que las personas van superando esos problemas . y si hija : lily ahora mismo es tontísima , Margaret es boba si , pero bien que no era tonta pa acostarse con siri , a que no??tonta vamos …¬¬ . bueno guapa un beso muy fuerte y hasta tu próximo review , cuídate mucho.**

**ZARASTUSTRA :**** ola wapa ¡! Pues si , tal como tu has dicho , yo escribo lo que siento y me parece bien , no entre busco nada y no hago nada superficial , me gusta la naturalidad y escribo tal como hablo , siento y pienso . jeje besos y en cuanto pueda leo tu fic y te dejo un review , besos **

**YAZ :ola**** wapa ¡! Vaya me halagan tus palabras jeje , si para mi tb lo veo valiente lo que hace Monny , eso lo he hecho tb para que veamos que para algo es un Gryffindor no?? Me encanta esa pareja , además que James , es un gran condimento que da color a la historia .ah ¡! Que no te den infartos por mi culpa eh'? un beso , review , cuidate .**

**AL FIN ACABÉ , MI TIRO CASI UNA HORA CON LOS REVIEWS SABIAIS?? PERO DA IGUAL POR QUE ME ENCANTA RECIBIR JEJE , UN BESO MUY FUERTE DE VUESTRA AMIGA :**

**HERMI16-LORENA **


	13. VACACIONES DE VERANOPARTE2

**CAP- 17- VACACIONES DE VERANO – PARTE -2 :**

**El chico de ojos dorados abrió la boca de par , en par . No se imaginaba que la casa de James , fuera tan grande. Le recordaba mucho a Hogwarts por dentro … pero por fuera dudaba que fuera así .**

**James sonrió orgulloso , mientras paseaba por el salón.**

- **y bien?? Quieres que te enseñe la casa?? Digo enseñe por que Padfoot y Wormty ya la han visto …**

- **eh .. si claro!! – dijo este reaccionando de su ensimismamiento .**

**james**** sonrió , encantado .**

- **bien vamos … mis padres no están , no los conocerás hasta mañana por la mañana … mi padre es auror y muy bueno por cierto y mi madre trabaja en Gringgots …- empezó a contar James mientras iban hacia una grandiosa cocina.**

- **Prongs**** ya sabemos en que trabajan tus padres …- ¬¬ dijo Sirius mientras que cogía un pedazo de pastel de crema que había en la cocina.**

- **Ya lo se .. pero Monny no ¡! Y deja de coger comida sin mi permiso glotón ¡! – refunfuñó James .**

- **Que pasa ¡!?? Tu madre me dijo que estaba en mi casa y que hiciera lo que quiera hermanito jijiji- carraspeó Sirius burlón .**

**James se tocó la nuca : **

- **vaya es verdad que un poco mas y te adoptan jeje en fin sigamos …**

**Sirius sonrió , mientras Peter y Monny los seguían .**

- **bien …**** este es el corredor que da a el sótano , allí trabaja mi padre … y estudie y todo eso… - dijo James , señalando unas escaleras de piedra rodeada de antorchas . **

**Las paredes eran decoradas por cuadros de Gryffindor .**

- **vaya que chulada …- se le oía susurrar a Monny de vez en cuando …**

**James sonrió .**

- **bien … el estudio , los 3 lavabos , la piscina y el jardín , el guardarropa … creo que en la planta baja no hay nada mas que enseñar …**

- **faltan los cuartos no?? Subamos – señaló Sirius, mirando hacia una escalera muy parecida a la de Hogwarts .**

- **si dime en que cuarto me pongo que quiero dejar ya este baúl tan pesado …- pidió Peter , tirando de su baúl .**

**Sirius miró hacia Monny haber si había sido capaz de cargar con el baúl por allí y al verlo se lo quitó .**

**Monny miraba la escalera en ese momento y no reaccionó hasta segundos después . **

**Cuando se dio cuenta miró a Sirius, dispuesto a recriminarle , Sirius le sacó la lengua antes de que se quejara .**

- **en fin vayamos a las habitaciones y os digo donde dormís cada uno …- dijo James.**

**Llegaron a la planta de arriba , las paredes tenían antorchas de llamas relucientes ( era de noche ) , las paredes de piedra rojiza y muchos cuadros de la familia Potter .**

- **en fin … mi habitación es esa la del final y esta es la de mis padres , pero vayamos a ver la mía …**

**James les hizo una seña a los otros 3 para que fueran hacia la habitación del final . **

**La puerta era del color escarlata de Gryffindor, la abrieron para encontrar : **

**Una habitación , bella , hermosa , de paredes blancas , luces doradas en las velas , cortinas rojas con leones que se movían … **

**Monny abrió la boca de par en par , era un cuarto muy grande … **

**También estaba una cama , muy grande , de dos plazas que solo era de James . **

**Solo había una queja : ¿ como que estaba tan limpio si James era un guarro??**

- **oye Prongs , como que en tu casa eres tan ordenado y en Hogwarts no?? – preguntó el licántropo con una media sonrisa .**

**La cara de James obtuvo una mueca odiosa , de corte .**

- **es que la limpian los elfos domésticos sabes??**

- **Que?? Pero que flojo eres ¡!**

- **Que pasa??!! Limpian toda mi casa … no ves que mis padres están siempre fuera de aquí ¿?  
Monny hizo que pensaba , mientras Sirius y Peter se reían .**

- **no creo que Niurka soporte un gandul como tu …- informó el chico de ojos dorados .**

**James iba a decirle algo , que metiera a Sirius por en medio , pero no encontró palabras y se calló .**

- **bueno urghs … os enseño vuestras habitaciones – dijo el moreno de gafas .**

- **yo ya tengo la mía , no hace falta que me enseñes donde está - dijo Sirius feliz .**

**Monny lo miró a los ojos , Sirius entendió entonces que su novio tenía que hablar con él de el motivo por el cual su madre lo había echado de casa .**

- **bueno si … Wormty te enseñaré la tuya … quieres la que usaste la última vez que te viniste??**

- **Vale , no hay problema , esa esta bien …**

- **Bueno entonces solo faltas tu … Monny … sígueme …**

- **Vale …**

**Monny siguió a James , mientras que los otros merodeadores lo seguían por el pasillo de la 2 planta.**

**Sirius se puso al lado de James y sin que nadie lo escuchara dijo al  oído de su amigo .**

- **ya sabes cual cuarto darle … aquel que da un  pasadizo secreto a mi cuarto …- susurró el animago .**

**James sonrió .**

- **que si plasta … me los has dicho mil veces ya …**

**James abrió una puerta dorada que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Peter y a la derecha de la de Sirius .**

**La abrió y entraron .**

**Monny dio un suspiro al ver la habitación . Era grande , de un color vainilla muy suave .**

**Habían curiosamente , un montón de fotos de Sirius que se movían y hacían cualquier tipo de cosas : besos , tonterías , gestos , muecas ¬¬ **

**Típico en el no?? .**

- **Para que me tengas siempre presente …- dijo orgulloso el animago .**

- **Eso está claro vamos … - dijo Monny sonriente , mientras tocaba la sábana de su cama de dos plazas como James ,**

- **Pero yo diría que ver tantas fotos de padfoot en la oscuridad podría hacerte tener pesadillas no?? – propuso Peter  , con una mano en la boca de la risa de ver la foto que tenía en el cabezal de la cama .**

**Un Sirius sensual , moviendo el culo , como un streepper .**

**Eso a Sirius no le sentó muy bien , y apretando los puños corrió tras Peter .**

- **serás rata ¡!**

- **Uahhhhh**** que me mata ¡! Help meeeeeee ¡!**

**Peter salió corriendo del cuarto , creando una ráfaga de aire , que Sirius siguió con las mangas remangadas gritando algo como :**

- **te estrangularé cretino ¡!**

**James miró a Monny , y los dos se rieron .**

- **no pude convencer a Pad de que quitara esas fotitos pero si quieres quitarlas haz lo que quieras - dijo el anfitrión .**

- **no , no me importa , me encantan … siempre estaré encantado de ver una foto del chico de mi vida …**

- **jajaja**** lo suponía , pero en fin , te dejo en tu cuarto que yo me voy a duchar , tu tienes una ducha en tu cuarto vale'? así que haz lo que quieras , si necesitas algo llama a un elfo o a nosotros mismos … dew .**

**James sonrió , se despidió y salió por la puerta dorada dejando a Monny solo .**

**Un grito de Peter y un ruido sordo le dio a entender , de que Sirius había tirado a peter al suelo , se rió .**

**Se echó en la cama , mirando el techo color vainilla , se acarició los labios mientras pensaba .**

**Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal , cuando volvió a sentir ese sabor ácido y picante dentro de su piel .**

**La textura corporal inhumana de Malfoy .**

**Se abrazó con una almohada , mirando una foto carnétº de al lado de una vela de su amado , levantando las cejas y sonrió .**

**Cogió la foto con dos dedos y la acercó a su mejilla , restregándola como un peluche.**

- **gracias vida , gracias por todo lo que me estás ayudando … gracias por ser paciente … por esperar a que …**

**Monny se sonrojó , pensando en la posibilidad de unirse a Sirius de por vida .**

**Necesitaba desahogarse y una ducha lo ayudaría , y después de ello escribiría en su diario sus sentimientos … así todo sería mas fácil .**

**Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ducha .**

**La ducha estaba cristalizada , era espaciosa y podían caber incluso 2 personas en ellas . **

**Se sintió muy liberado cuando sintió caer el agua en sus espaldas , el jabón de olor a fruta era exquisito ,y la espuma recorría todo su ser .**

**Se restregó el pelo , con el champú de olor a melocotón y el cuerpo con gel de leche .**

**Salió de la ducha con su toalla y se fue para el cuarto de nuevo .**

**Se vistió , con uno de sus pijamas de verano , corto y se tumbó en la cama .**

**El pelo le chorreaba , y los ojos dorados estaban muy iluminados .**

**La relajación era absoluta .**

- **este verano va a ser muy tranquilo … que bien … bueno escribiré un rato en el diario que lo tengo abandonado …**

**Monny cogió el diario de su baúl y abriéndolo se estiró en la cama .**

**Escribió con una de sus plumas de tinta dorada .**

_Querido diario :_

_Una vez mas escribo en tus páginas para hablarte sobre mi vida . Se que llevo cerca de 3 meses sin escribirte y de veras lo siento , pero he estado muy liado estas últimas semanas ._

_Malfoy me secuestró , con ayuda de Crabbe y goyle . Snivellus también estaba metido en el ajo , pero no podemos acusarlo …_

_Que pena ¡! _

_Lo pase muy muy mal , y no solo yo , Sirius también … _

_Este Lucius Malfoy si que sabe joder la vida de los demás , no entiendo que ha visto en mi!! _

_Que alguien me lo diga por que no lo entiendo . está muy obsesionado conmigo y eso me preocupa , de Malfoy me espero todo y no se si volverá a aparecer ._

_En hogwarts no puede ir , por que acabó 7º , aparte de que lo busca el ministerio , por que lo denunciamos ._

_Pero y si trama algo en estos meses que está desaparecido ¿? No lo quiero ni pensar ¡! Yo quiero ser feliz ¡! Con paddie y mis amigos y de momento quiero pasar un feliz verano con ellos sabes?? _

_Pero dejando el tema tan triste a un lado , tengo que contarte mis vergüenzas … verás … desde que me pasó lo de Malfoy , que tratara de violarme , pues he sido algo reacio al sexo y … me pregunto si eso a Sirius le molestara … quiero decir , podrá aguantar sin sexo?? No se … se que me ama , pero la pasión beneficia en las relaciones y … no se y si este verano me lo propone?? No se que hacer ni que decir … solo te digo un secreto … me apetece … no creas que soy un pervertido es que … quiero substituir las caricias rudas y besos de el hijo de puta de lucius Malfoy por los de él … es que …me derrito solo de verlo ¡! Uff que bueno y que guapo es ¡! Por dios ¡! En fin te …_

**Alguien lo había agarrado de las caderas haciéndolo votar de la cama.**

- **auchhhh****!!! Quien es!?- Monny votó y sacó su varita de debajo de su almohada del tirón , asustado y señaló al cuello de …**

- **lobito que soy yo!! Te asusté sorry!!**

**Era Sirius , que había entrado en la habitación , sin que el licántropo se diera cuenta de ello, y le quería sorprender .**

**Monny apartó , la varita . Le habían cogido tantas veces por la espalda , que debía estar preparado para todo.**

- **ah paddie eres tu …uff que susto me pegaste …**

- **anda que tu , casi me matas**

- **lo siento … no te vi entrar … por cierto…por donde has entrado'?**

**Sirius levantó las manos , y miró al techo .**

- **ahhhhhh**** no te lo digo , es un pasadizo secreto …así te podré hacer visitas jiji…**

**Monny abrió los ojos de par en par .**

- **como que pasadizo ¡!?? Pero que morro!!**

- **Ahhhhhhh**** es lo que hay jeje , la casa de Prongs esta llena de sorpresitas jijiji.**

- **Ya veo …pero no te pases con las bromas eh??¬¬ nada de espiarme en la ducha , ni meterte en mi cama , te lo advierto …**

**Sirius dio un codazo en la cama y puso un puchero.**

- **jo****!!**** Malo ¡!**

- **Malo tu … por que te fuiste de tu casa?? Por mi culpa no??- preguntó cambiando de tema abruptamente el hombre-lobo .**

**La cara de Sirius cambió dejando el puchero y poniéndose mas serio.**

**Monny se acomodó en la cama , sentado como los indios , mirando a Sirius , que se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.**

- **bueno …**** es que ya conoces a mis primas… se enteraron y … tardaron poco en ir a decírselo a mi madre…**

- **lo siento … y que te dijo??**

- **Pues …- Sirius se puso una mano en la cabeza- tonterías … que si era una mala influencia en la familia , que era el colmo … cosas de ese calibre … pero no te sientas culpable hombre , mi madre estaba deseosa de echarme hace años …**

- **Ya pero …**

- **Pero nada!! Ahora me siento libre ¡! Viviré con Prongs hasta que me independice!! Jeje además los padres de prongs , me adoran …**

- **Los míos también , así que si quisieras podrías venir a mi casa- propuso Monny , conteniendo una risa , al ver la cara de Sirius – eso si … no te quedes en la nevera encerrado eh?? Mujajajaja- al final el chico estalló en carcajadas.**

**Sirius ,**** lo miró cruzado de brazos , simulando enfado , aunque estaba avergonzado por su encierro en la casa Lupin .**

- **no hace gracia Remus J Lupin… **

- **pues a mi si muajajaja XDD por dios , quien diría que ese sería el gran miedo de Sirius Black , el gran Sirius que no conocía la palabra vergüenza muajajjaa**

**Monny calló en la cama estirado , muriéndose de la risa.**

- **así que te ríes de mi eh?? Ya veras!!**

**Sirius se lanzó encima de Monny , haciéndole cosquillas por debajo de las axilas , este no lo pudo soportar.**

- **noooooo**** cosquillas no , cosquillas no!! Muaja ahh jajaja ¡!**

- **Que ¿?!! Ríe ahora anda ¡ ríe con razón jajaja **

**Le hizo cosquillas , durante un rato, mientras que le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que parase .**

**-para ya que me meo ¡! **

**- que me das a cambio ¿? – pregunto con malicia Sirius .**

**Monny ,**** sonrió inocentemente , mientas que abrían poco la comisura de los labios .**

**Sirius sonrió, agarró la cabeza del licántropo con sus manos y acercó su tierna boca a la de el.**

**Lo besó , tiernamente , mientras saboreaba sus labios puros , pero a la vez ultrajados .**

**Acordó de ese recuerdo de humillación a su amado y hundió su lengua en su boca ,intercambiando su saliva , como queriendo sanar y limpiar esa boca.**

**Detuvo el beso , apartó su rostro de encima del de el chico de ojos dorados y lo miró .**

**Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro , Sirius lo miraba como esperando que Monny dijera:**

- **sigue paddie y hazme tuyo …**

**Pero el chico no dijo esas palabras , lo miró con los ojos asustados , dándose cuenta que aún no podía .**

**A Sirius le sobraban las palabras para darse cuenta que Monny aún no estaba preparado , y que estaba asustado .**

**Se separó un poco y Monny se instaló , sentado posición india , mirándolo .**

- **yo …**

- **shh**** no digas nada- Sirius le acarició la mejilla- vine para hablar y lo hicimos ..**

- **bueno … si … de acuerdo (- si supieras cuanto siento no poder corresponder este deseo? No!! Si deseo pero me da miedo , me da pánico … es que este miedo no partirá jamás??)**

- **Monny tus padres no saben lo que te pasó con Lucius no?? Digo que él …**

- **No .**** le pedí a dumbledore , que lo que hizo conmigo no se lo dijera a mis padres ni a nadie … no quiero que ellos sufran por mi , mas de lo que ya lo hacen …**

- **Entiendo …****pero tus padres se ven muy buenos y comprensivos, quizás hablar con ellos te hiciera sentirte mejor no crees??**

**Monny lo miró , aunque su mirada estaba ida en una vela del escritorio.**

- **tal vez…pero eso no será ni hoy , ni mañana ni en un mes … pasará tiempo hasta que les pueda confiar , mi secreto …**

**Una lágrima se asomaba de nuevo del ojo derecho del chico y Sirius acercó su dedo para quitarle la lágrima , mojando su dedo corazón.**

**Monny lo miro , Sirius se acercó, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.**

- **sabes que te espero verdad??**

- **Lo se … gracias …**

- **No me las des … te amo mucho … me voy a dormir … y tú métete en la cama ..**

- **Ahora cuando te vayas …**

**Sirius de pie , frente a la cama , frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en las caderas .**

- **no ahora que te vea!! Déjame abrir esa cama , ya!! **

**Monny accedió a regañadientes , se metió entre las sábanas y Sirius lo tapó .**

**Lo besó en la mejilla.**

- **hasta mañana lobito… tenemos un verano entero para estar unidos **

- **si .. es cierto , será el mejor verano de mi vida …**

- **desde luego!! Ah!! Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Wormty sobre el regalo del cumple de Prongs que es en una semana vale'?**

- **así!! Claro , ya creo saber que podríamos regalarle**

- **a sí?? Que velocidad no?? Jeje bien ya hablaremos de ello mañana si??**

- **Okis buenas noches …sal por la puerta..**

**Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano , y mandando un beso en el aire se despidió del chico , dejándolo dormir .**

**…………….**

**A la mañana siguiente ….**

**Los 4 merodeadores , ya estaban desayunando , tranquilamente en el gran salón de la mansión Potter .**

**Una gran mesa contenía : tazas con chocolate caliente , pasteles de caldero , zumo de calabaza , entre otras delicias …**

**James servía el chocolate a sus invitados . Mientras ponía un gran tazón a Monny que se relamía …**

- **bueno habéis dormido bien?? – preguntó el chico de gafas , aún en pijama .**

- **si tu casa es muy espaciosa- comentó Monny.**

- **si muy bien jejeje mejor que en Hogwarts , comentó Peter .**

- **hombre , es que mi casa , es mi casa … jiji **

- **eres un puto creído no?? **

- **Igual que tu chiguagua ..**

- **Idiota ¬¬**

**Se preparaban para hacer una guerra de cubiertos cuando alguien se apareció en la cocina.**

**Eran un hombre y una mujer , con aspecto cansado pero felices .**

**El hombre , Harold Potter , era un hombre alto y muy delgado , de cabello castaño , con gafas que ocultaban unos ojos grises , y las mismas facciones de James .**

**Le siguió una mujer mas bajita , de pelo negro azabache , ojos color café y cara alargada .Hilary Potter .**

**Los dos fueron hacia la mesa , dejando encima de esta las varitas mágicas .**

- **buenos días muchachos , estamos encantados de tenerlos aquí – dijo el señor Potter hiendo a dar la mano a los muchachos- James hijo ,Sirius que tal te va ¿? Nos volvemos a ver Peter Y tu eres el famoso Remus no?? James nos habló de ti , pero nunca has venido a nuestra casa bienvenido .- saludó el señor Potter .**

- **hola queridos bienvenidos … - saludó La señora Potter , sentándose en la mesa –**

**Los elfos domésticos trajeron mas platos y tazas para el desayuno de los padres de James .**

- **como le fue en su trabajo Harold?¿ - preguntó con toda familiaridad Sirius al padre de James . Sirius había ido tantas veces allí , que era como un hijo adoptivo .**

- **muy bien … aunque hay mucho trabajo sabes … **

- **y eso por que papá ¿? Antes no había tanto – dijo James .**

**Monny Y Peter , escuchaban pero no hablaban , sabían que James y Sirius les gustaba el tema de aurores por que querían seguir el camino de el padre de James y ser auror .**

- **pues no se … verás yo creo que está empezando a salir una banda de personas que … están cogiendo poder … y no se por que pero … hay un mago poderoso de por medio …**

**Los chicos se miraron .**

- **Harold**** querido , no hay pruebas así que no asustes a los muchachos … - dijo ella cogiendo la mano de su marido .**

- **NO MAMA QUE HABLE ¡!QUE HAS DESCUBIETO PAPÁ?? **

**James y Sirius se pusieron mas para adelante para escuchar , los demás estaban nerviosos .**

**El señor Potter se acercó un poco a los dos jóvenes.**

- **que esto no salga de aquí eh??**

- **Por dios papá ¡! **

- **Muy bien … veréis hace unos meses  que pasan cosas un poco raras en el mundo muggle … han sido en lo que lleva de año , cinco muertes de muggles … **

- **A si?? **

- **Si … pero no eran muertes normales …- el señor Potter hablaba de una manera baja y misteriosa , mientras que el cantar de los pájaros sonaba – se dice que un mago poderoso les maldició con el abada quedabra … y en lugar de sus cadáveres yacía una marca … una carabela con una serpiente en la boca … **

**Todos se quedaron mirando , la señora potter se mordió el labio y los chicos se miraron .**

- **( una**** serpiente en la boca de una carabela … yo he visto esa imagen en algún lado , pero donde ¿? ) – se preguntaba Monny , sintiendo un fuerte tirón del estómago .**

** De repente el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy vino a su cabeza como respuesta pero se quitó esa imagen de la cabeza cuando el padre de James siguió hablando .**

- **El ministerio dice que no hay que preocuparse ,que esa marca no era peligrosa y que no tenía significado alguno …. Pero yo creo que si que la hay , pero que aún no sabemos que es …**

- **Yo también pienso lo mismo ….- dijo con voz ronca sirius .**

- **Y yo – afirmo James , dándole la razón raramente a su amigo.**

- **Que miedo … - susurró Peter entonces , Monny le sonrió forzadamente .**

- **Por dios Harold dejemos ese tema ¡! Los chicos están de vacaciones y tienen que disfrutar ¡! No chicos ¿?¡!- dijo la madre de James .**

- **Eh …**** SI, SI – contestaron ellos bajando de su nube .**

- **Así me gusta por que no os vais a bañar a la piscina ¿? **

- **Eso vámonos a la pisci ¡!uooooooooooo!! **

**Y los chicos salieron de el comedor de la mansión dispuestos a darse un buen chapuzón .**

**Fue salir al jardín de la mansión y tirarse al agua .**

**James si tiró vestido , Sirius en calzoncillos , Monny se quitó solo la camiseta y Peter en la orilla mojándose los pies .**

**Claro ,**** que cuando el resto de merodeadores se dio cuenta , lo tiraron al agua con la misma ropa .**

**Hacía sol el verano era patente , los rayos les daban en la cara y el agua era muy fresca y no se ensuciaba , ya que los elfos se dedicaban a su limpieza .**

**Se estaban tirando agua cuando , un elfo apareció .**

- **sr**** Potter hijo , su madre la señora Potter lo llama ,quiere hablarle de su fiesta de cumpleaños señor … **

**James ,**** miró a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos , con una seña , saliendo empapado .**

- **ahora vuelvo , no me extrañéis eh?? Jejeje- dijo James , antes de salir pitando .**

- **no hijo no ¡!... que bien se fue ahora podemos hablar ¡! – concluyó Sirius  cuando James entró en la casa .**

- **hablar de que??**

**Los chicos se fueron a la orilla de la piscina , y se acomodaron .**

**Como era de esperar , Sirius no tardó en dar un beso a su niño y tenerlo agarrado .**

- **pues de su cumpleaños , que es dentro de nada ¡! **

- **Ah es verdad ª!! Que le vamos a regalar!! ¿?**

- **Pues eso vamos a ver … Monny amor , tu que ibas a decir ayer …**

- **Bueno – monny sonrió – yo había pensado que fuera un regalo original , mas que algo material quiero decir … algo … no mágico …**

- **Quieres decir algo muggle ¿? Como la moto de padfoot ¿?**

- **Mas o menos …**

- **Vida que se te está ocurriendo ¿? – pensó picaramente Sirius echándole agua por el pelo .**

- **Quiero decir … que lo llevaremos a una serie de sitios para su cumpleaños … sitios muggles … que yo conozco y se llevar … - dijo Monny orgulloso .**

- **A que esperas a contárnoslo ¡!??  
- acercaos ….**

**Los chicos se acercaron mas a el licántropo , para que les contara …**

**BLA ,**** BLA , BLA ,BLA …**

- **os gusta la idea?? – preguntó el chico –lobo.**

- **Es perfecta , es normal que sea tan perfectas tus ideas viniendo de alguien tan perfecto como tu amor …- Sirius le dio un beso .**

- **Chicos me deprimís …¬¬ - se quejó Peter .**

- **Tranquilo Wormty que ya sabemos que te regalaremos a ti Una streeper ajajjaja para que te desahogues …**

- **Que gracioso Padffot ¬¬**

- **No seas malo Paddie …**

- **Jo****!!**** Si es verdad ¡! Ya es hora de que se espabile no??**

- **Idiota …**

- **En fin aremos eso o no'? tenemos que quedar con Niurka también …**

- **Si claro , Wormty llámala tu quieres ¿? – organizó Sirius .**

- **Yo ¿? – Peter se quedó blanco .**

- **Si ,**** tu , por que??**

- **Por que yo no se …**

- **Ya llamo yo Wormty tranquilo …- lo calmó Monny , lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo , este lo sonrió agradecido .**

- **Bien … todo resuelto pero cuidado que Prongsie regresa …**

**En esos momentos un feliz James , llegaba sonriente , se metió en la piscina .**

- **wolas**** ¡!criticándome ¿? **

- **Si no ves lo verde que tienes el pellejo eso es de tanto criticarte - contestó Sirius .**

- **No le hagas caso Prongs, no hablábamos de ti …- dijo Monny .**

- **( si**** y yo me lo creo jaja ) ya lo se bobos , mi madre me ha dicho que tipo de escoba quiere que me compre y yo le he pedido una nimbus 1500 , la mas nueva de las nimbus . **

- **Que morro que tienes … te compran lo que quieres …- dijo Peter haciéndose una ahogadilla .**

- **Bueno todo no , no exageres …**

- **Si ya , bueno Prongs que no podrías vivir mejor … de lo que se ha perdido Evans … - dijo Sirius abrazando al chico de ojos dorados .**

- **Pues si …pero si prefirió a el pelo grasoso de Snievellus peor para ella- comentó James , molesto .**

- **Al menos tienes a Niurka que es mejor que ella y mas buenorra – dijo Sirius .**

**Los otros 3 lo miraron , James con la ceja levantada , Peter sorprendido y monny se apartó de golpe de su abrazo.**

- **pequeñín vuelve aquí , que sea guapa no significa que me vaya a gustar … no seas celoso …**

- **ya … pero que no te vuelva el vanazo conquistador Sirius Black , que tus suegros ya te conocen …**

- **pues si jejeje me matarían, pero yo como a este lobito tan mono no lo voy a engañar con nadie , seguiré vivito …**

** Monny seguía sin hablar mirándolo con recelo.**

- **mira guapetón , si te engaño te doy permiso para castrarme trato¿¿ **

**Monny se evitó reírse –**

- **era broma no me molesto – le dijo el chico robándole un piquito.- pero igualmente hay trato por si las moscas jiji .**

- **serás malo ¡! Ven aquí ¡!**

**Monny nadó escapando de los brazos de su chico ,que lo siguió por toda la piscina , James y Peter los miraban .**

- **eh peter a ti te parece también buenorra mi novia ¿? **

- **Por que lo preguntas ¿? – preguntó este nervioso .**

- **Por nada … solo por saber si puedo tener competencia en el colegio , con una novia tan guapa …no es que piense que me la quieras quitar eh?? Jeje si no me la quita ni Sirius , que por suerte hace meses que tiene el corazón ocupado , no me la quitará nadie …**

**James le pasó una mano por el hombro a su amigo , este tragó saliva .**

- **claro que no Prongs , no temas , nadie te la va a quitar – susurró Pèter .**

**SE quedó en silencio , mientras James se tumbaba a tomar el sol , y Sirius conseguía agarrar a Monny y vengarse de él , haciéndole ahogadillas y comiéndoselo a mojados besos de amor .**

**……………**

**Días después …**

- **Prongs**** despierta dormilón que es tu cumpleaños ¡! Venga ¡! **

**Sirius agitaba a un James que estaba aún en su cama dormido . Esparramado en ropa interior , de la tremenda calor de Julio , y haciéndose el perezoso .**

- **este hombre no se levanta , vamos James – dijo la señora Potter moviéndolo un poco con la mano .**

- **quiero dormir ¡! – gruñó James , poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza .**

- **increíble no se quiere levantar en el día de su cumpleaños …- se limitó a decir Peter .**

- **tal vez si usamos el truco de … esperad … - Monny se acercó a la cama y le susurró en el oído .- Prongs que Niurka ha venido aquí … - dijo el chico .**

**James aún con los ojos cerrados puso cara de pensar , los demás : Sirius al lado derecho , Peter en el izquierdo , y la señora y SEÑOR Potter con una tarta en la mano y un paquete parecido a una escoba , esperaban la reacción de su hijo –**

- **no vas a levantarte y saludarla¿¿ - preguntó Monny .**

- **mmmm**** no por que es mentira …- dijo simplemente James , sin abrir los ojos y roncando de nuevo .**

**POFF ,**** típica escena que se caen todos al suelo y aparece una gotita cayendo ( tipo manga )**

- **bien pues lo aremos por las malas ¡! – dijo Sirius cogiendo un cubo de agua- levántate cumpleañero CHAFFFFF **

- **uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa******

**El chillido que pegó fue descomunal , cuando se vio totalmente mojado , de pies a cabeza.**

- **uaaa**** que ha pasado y mis gafas ¿? – James buscó las gafas por la mesita , casi cayendo de la cama y al encontrarlas se las puso y miró enfadado a sus amigos , Sirius sonreía con su cubo de agua en la mano aún – os creéis que es bonito y  normal que me despierten así el día de mi cumpleaños ?**

**Como respuesta notó como sus tres amigos se le tiraban encima , y como lo aplastaban gritándole : FELICIDADES PRONGS ¡! **

**Y como Harold Potter lo miraba con orgullo , mientras Hilary Potter sollozaba , con su tarta en mano , susurrando : **

**- mi niño … ya 17 que emoción … **

**Se vistieron y se fueron todos al salón , era un 6 de Julio ,el cumpleaños de Prongs .**

**Ya llevaban cerca de las dos semanas en la mansión Potter y se la habían dedicado a ir por todos los sitios mágicos , ir a la playa de " los caños " , una playa en la que solo iban magos y brujas y dedicar algún ratillo a los estudios .**

**Estaban comiéndose la tarta ( de chocolate jiji) en la mesa, muy contentos .**

- **los muggles en los cumpleaños cantan esta canción : _Feliz , feliz es tu día , amiguito que dios te bendiga que reine la paz en tu día , y que cumplas muchas mas Biennnnnnnnn ¡!! _**

****

**Irrumpieron en aplausos y James hacia reverencias , su madre le dio un achuchón .**

- **mi niño de 17 años ya …**

- **mamá no soy un crío ¬¬ **

- **por eso mismo estoy melancólica sniff , peor bueno Harold dame el regalo que se lo vamos a dar , ya que ahora se van todo el día … **

- **si ten Hilary ..**

**El señor Potter le dio el paquete de la nimbus 1500 .**

**James estaba contrariado , el resto de merodeadores se miraban satisfechos .**

- **que quieres decir mamá ¿? A donde vamos ¿? – preguntó .**

- **que te lo digan tus amigos sonrió su madre …**

- **chicos donde vamos ¿? – preguntó James ,esbozando una sonrisita .**

- **ahhhhhhh**** sorpresa …- dijo Sirius con las manos en alto –**

- **luego lo sabrás - comunicó Peter .**

- **solo te decimos que cálzate cómodamente , por que no vamos a estar en todo el día en tu casa ..**

**Los chicos se pusieron en pie y James los imitó , estaba contrariado , pero a la vez contento , la aventura le gustaba .**

- **donde me vais a llevar ¿? **

- **Sorpresa ,**** nos vamos , adiós señores Potter .**

- **Adiós … **

- **adiós viejos , no se si llegaré vivo …**

- **ay no seas exagerado .- gruñó Peter empujándolo hacia la puerta .**

**Los señores Potter simplemente rompieron en risas .**

**……………**

- **a donde vamos?? Esto es Londres muggle por si no os dais cuenta …- cacareaba un ansioso James , mientras seguía a Monny que era el primero que los guiaba .**

**Sirius y Peter estaban a sendos lados de James , por si las moscas escapaba .**

- **tranquilo que lo se … ese es mi propósito … te vamos a llevar a un lugar donde los muggles de nuestra edad van mucho para hacerse … mira hemos llegado ¡!**

**Monny señaló un local grande , de escaparates de cristal recubiertos de docenas de fotografías que mostraban pircings de toda clase , lugar y colores .**

**James tragó saliva , miró el cartel de la tienda , donde ponía : PIRCING MANIA ¡!! **

- **eh …**** y para que me traéis aquí que es esto ¿? Aquí agujerean el cuerpo ¿? **

**En esos momento un par de chicas salían risueñas enseñándose unos pircings en la lengua que se acababan de hacer .**

**Cuando James los vio se quedó rígido y blanco .**

- **jajaja**** , no me deis cobazo no estaréis pensando que me agujeree la lengua verdad por que yo …**

**James se preparó para salir corriendo , pero Peter Y Sirius tuvieron reflejos y lo pudieron agarrar a tiempo , antes de que se fuera a sabe dios donde .**

- **SOLTADMEEEEEEE ¡!**

- **No este es tu regalo ,un pircing Monny tuvo la idea , dice que te quedará genial … **

- **Si a tu amorcito le encantara … la misma Niurka lo acepta … **

- **Me da igual ¡! Me dan miedo los pinchazos nooooo!! Mi lengua no ¡!ª**

**Monny se acercó a ellos , y agarró del brazo a James .**

- **Prongs**** … no va a ser en la lengua , te lo vas a hacer en la ceja o en el pezón , donde te guste mas … así que entremos …**

- **Que ¡!?? No no!! **

- **Vamos Prongs no nos hagas este feo …**

- **Que no ¡! **

- **Muy bien jiji tu lo has querido , chicos metámoslo …**

- **A tus ordenes ángel de amor … **

- **Padffopt**** dejémoslos de poesía y metámoslo ..**

- **Eh si claro , vamos Prongsssss **

- **Noooooooooooooooooo******

**Monny les abrió la puerta y cerró tras ella .**

**Dentro había una salita redonda , con tres puertas de madera .**

**Una muggle de moñitos y con uniforme blanco , salió para recibirlos .**

- **hola que desean ¿?¿**

**La mujer flipó al ver a James gritando como poseso .**

- **el señor James Potter , aquí presente se quiere hacer un pircing en … donde quieres Prongs en la lengua , la ceja en el pezón ¿?  
- en la ceja , pero en otro lado no eh?? – James se iba calmando un poco , se había quedado mirando la faldita de la muggle y eso lo animaba .**

- **muy bien en la ceja , autorización de los padres por favor …**

**Sirius le pasó a la mujer la autorización de los Potter y la mujer la miró y la guardó .**

- **muy bien ¡! todo en orden , señor Potter me puede seguir por favor …**

**Sirius y Peter , soltaron poco a poco a James , colocándose en posiciones por si el chico salía corriendo .**

**Pero James no lo hizo , acompañó lastimeramente a la mujer hacia una de las habitaciones .**

**Esta le enseñó antes diferentes modelos de pircing para ponerse y se decantó por uno de plata , sencillo y brillante .**

- **bueno ahora vuelvo , tarda esto mucho ¿? – preguntó James lastimeramente .**

- **poco ,**** cinco minutos como mucho pero ya veras que merece la pena … - explicó Monny .**

- **bueno … hasta ahora … **

**James cerró la puerta , y los merodeadores se sentaron en la sala de espera .**

**Vieron salir a un chico de unos 20 años , enseñando a su novia un pircing en el pezón .**

- **mira Inma , que chulo que queda, nos dará mucho juego en la cama…**

- **oh si que pasión ¡! – dijo la chica .**

**Los 3 chicos , se quedaron mirando el pircing del pezón .**

**Monny se dio cuenta que Sirius se había quedado mirando el pezón del chico y se puso algo celoso .**

- **para que mirabas a ese chico?? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido .**

- **eh!!?? No lo miraba a el miraba el pircing .. sabes que ¿?**

- **Que '??**

- **Que quiero uno … yo también …**

**Peter y Monny se lo quedaron mirando .**

- **este verano me lo aré , así que volveremos …**

- **que quieres un pircing en el pezón amor '? Pero que dices??**

- **Que pasa ¿? Prongs se lo va a hacer por que yo no?? **

- **Es que no es lo mismo la ceja que en el pezón ..- dijo este .**

- **Bueno , me lo podría hacer en el …**

- **NI DE COÑA ¡! ENTONCES SI QUE NO TE DEJO QUE ME TOQUES ¡! **

**Monny se puso rojo , tras chillar eso , lo miraba todo el local . **

**Sirius se puso a reír , Monny tuvo que esconderse de la vergüenza detrás de Peter .**

- **me lo aré en el pezón está decidido .. – dijo con aire orgulloso .**

- **agujeréate en donde te de la santa gana ..**

- **claro que si!! Ya verás como tu lo disfrutarás también , podrías hacerte uno tu también amor y tu Wormty también …**

- **que va me da miedo las agujas ¡! – dijo Peter temblando .**

- **si hombre ¡! Tu alucinas , me voy a hacer uno en … me callo …**

- **jeje**** no no te calles , no me importa si te lo haces ahí …- dijo mirando a sus pantalones con disimulo .**

**Las mejillas del chico se colorearon .**

- **por que siempre me has de hacer sonrojar ¿?**

- **Por que me encanta el color rosado de tus mejillas te ves tan adorable …**

- **Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****!!**

**Un grito interrumpió la charla.**

**Era claramente la voz de James , que segundos después salió por la misma puerta , por la cual habían entrado .**

**Salía dándose presión con una gasa en su ceja izquierda, y con una lágrima en la mejilla , acompañada de un puchero .**

- **su amigo ya está , son 30 libras por favor …**

**Sirius ,**** Peter y James miraron a Monny , el era el único que llevaba el dinero muggle .**

**Este aún sonrojado , pagó a la dependienta y se fue hacia sus amigos .**

- **bueno nos vamos a comer??**

**Una hora mas tarde , se encontraban en el centro de Londres, en un Mc´donalds .**

- **que clase de comida es esta?? – preguntó Peter mientras miraba su big mac con recelo .**

- **hamburguesa ,**** con patatas y refresco … es comida basura pero quería que la probarais ...- dijo Monny poniendo ketchup a sus patatas .**

- **no está mal …- dijo James dando un bocado a su Mcpollo y dando un trago de fanta de limón .**

**se**** había quitado la gasa de su ceja y su pircing plateado lucia bajo el sol .**

- **será comida basura pero esta buenísima … glu-glu , ñam , ñam …**

**Sirius era el que mas había cogido : dos ofertas de mcpollo y big mac, con 2 grandes de patatas deluxe y una coca cola maxi grande .**

- **Prongs**** te duele ya ¿? – preguntó Peter a James .**

- **No ya no me duele … igualmente gracias … ahora me gusta un poco mas , pero ha dolido …**

- **Eres un exagerado ¡! – se quejó Sirius .- yo me voy a hacer uno en el pezón , pero si por mi fuera me lo haría en otros lugares .. solo que Monny no quiere … ¬¬**

- **No te hagas el mártir que no voy a cambiar de opinión ¡! – se quejó Monny bebiendo su fanta de naranja .**

- **Monny tiene razón Padffot al fin y al cabo luego a quien se la metes es a … **

**Una hamburguesa acabó en la cabeza de James ,Monny se quedó tranquilo al hacerlo .**

- **pervertido ¡! Guarro ¡!**

- **Joder ,**** soy realista … por que a mi!! – expresó James .**

- **Eso por bocas Prongs …- rió Sirius XDD .**

- **Y tu calla amorcito mío si no quieres acabar con el ketchup en la cabeza – amenazó Monny con el ketchup en mano .**

**Sirius tragó saliva , Peter se rió y James deseó que Sirius pagara por reírse de él .**

**Para salir del apuro , peter preguntó .**

- **bueno ahora donde iremos ¿? **

**Monny cambió el tema abruptamente , mirando su reloj .**

- **eh … pidamos ya los Sundays de helado , por que a las 4 de la tarde nos vemos con Niurka en el cine de al lado del corte inglés …**

**James ,**** Peter y Sirius se miraron .**

- **cine ¿? Corte inglés ¿?viene mi Niurkita?? Pero de que hablas Monny , no entiendo nada ¡! Que cumple mas raro ¡! – dijo James sacando los restos de lechuga de su cabeza .**

- **cine es un lugar grande y oscuro con asientos , donde los muggles ven una película  , el corte inglés es un centro comercial donde venden de todo y si, Niurka se viene …- dijo Monny levantándose y tirando la bandeja de los restos en el cubo de basura .**

- **bueno creo que a oscuras nos lo pasaremos muy bien jijiji – dijo Sirius acercándose a poner la mano en el hombro de Monny .**

**Monny lo miró con el ceño fruncido .**

- **aparta pulpo que tengo el ketchup en el bolsillo por si acaso … **

- **no me digas que en el cine ese , no me vas a dejar besarte y toquetearte un poco no?? **

- **Pues no … hoy te castigo a no tocarme … así que quédate con las ganas .**

- **Que ¿?!!no puede ser ¡! – sirius estaba alarmado .**

- **Se siente ¡! **

**(n/a : que mala que soy juas , juas , juas , eso se le hace a los tíos para hacerlos rabiar no dejar que te toquen , ya sabéis chicas , cuando se pongan pesados ya sabéis que utilizar jeje lo pasaran mal )**

**Monny se fue hacia la puerta , donde James y Peter los esperaban . **

**Sirius suspiró , pensando como se lo montaría para estar en el cine a oscuras con su adorado Monny y no tocarlo ni una vez .**

**Llegaron al cine…**

**Peter suspiró al ver la gran cola que había para ver la película " titanic " ( n/a: imaginemos que es de esa época vale?? )**

- **esta es la película del desastre del titanic?? –preguntó James .**

- **si ,**** la misma y es muy romántica …- suspiró Monny abrazándose así mismo .**

**Sirius se acercó por detrás , con intenciones de …**

**.- paddie  no me puedes tocar, estás castigado …- dijo apartándose Monny .**

- **joooooooo**** no puede ser noooooo**

**Alguien vino hacia ellos . los siseó .**

**Era Niurka , la chica morena de ravenclaw novia de James .**

**James corrió hacia ella , y Peter casi se esconde , el corazón le dio un vuelco .**

- **niurka**** ¡! **

- **Jamsie****!! Al fin ¡! Feliz cumpleaños ¡! Muak ¡! **

**Le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazaron .**

**Peter estaba a punto de llorar.**

- **acompáñame a por las entradas Monny …- dijo peter para no mirar la escena .**

- **eh?- Monny comprendió – si vamos , ahora volvemos … **

- **okis .******

- **te queda muy bien ese peircing , Remus me dijo que te llevaría a hacértelo y me parece genial .**

- **de veras ¿? Jeje , la verdad es que fui encantado - dijo James aspirando orgulloso .**

- **de verás ¿?!! Y no te dolió ¿? **

- **Doler? jaja que va mujer ¡! – dijo James riendo .**

- **Ejem**** … **

**Notó como Sirius le dio en las costillas con fuerza , y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido .**

- **cuanto me alegro Jamsie , y bueno ten mi regalo … **

**James abrió la cajita , dentro había un colgante en forma de corazón que ponía :" _siempre tuya , Niurka_"**

- **es muy linda gracias …**

- **no hay de que… te quiero mucho James Potter …-dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes .**

**James tragó saliva , y sonrió .**

**Monny y Peter se acercaron con las entradas en las manos .**

- **bueno entramos ya'??**

- **si eso que quiero comprar esas .. como las llamaste Monny??**

- **Palomitas de maíz Wormtail… ¬¬**

- **Eso **

- **Si entremos …**

**Dicho y echo , los 5 entraron en el cine. Se compraron las palomitas y los refrescos y cogieron sus asientos.**

**Por fila : **

**James ,**** Niurka , Peter , Monny y Sirius .**

**Peter se sentía azorado , de estar en medio de dos parejas .**

**Sobretodo con la de Niurka y James que charlaban animados .**

**Monny y Sirius se miraban y se sonreían , pero cuando Sirius trataba de tocar el muslo de Monny o ponerle la mano por la espalda, este no le dejaba .**

**Empezó la película , las luces se apagaron y la peli empezó.**

**Tiempo después…. **

**"- _Jack__ …__ despiértate Jack , no ¡! Tienes que vivir Jack !! _**

**_Rose desata a Jack y este se hunde en el océano ._**

- **_sobreviviré lo juro … "_**

**Peter se secaba una lágrima , el resto( de lágrimas jiji) estaba dentro de su paquete vacío de palomitas .**

**Miró a su izquierda y vio como James y Niurka se besaban tiernamente .**

**Eso le rompió mas el alma .**

**Miró a su derecha y allí estaba Monny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas , y Sirius por milésima vez intentaba acercarse a su chico .**

**Lo pudo agarrar del hombro y al ver que no lo apartaba , lo atrajo hacia su pecho .**

**Monny se apoyó , secándose las lágrimas , esa imagen le recordaba a Sirius .**

**Él era Rose y Sirius Jack , Jack moría como casi lo hace Sirius hacía unos meses por culpa de Lucius Malfoy.**

- **no me dejes nunca … no te vayas nunca paddie … - susurró el chico en su pecho .**

- **shhhhhh**** nunca , nunca te dejaré pequeño … **

**Acto seguido buscó la boca del licántropo  y la inundo con sus besos , y su cariño .**

**Esos besos , calmaron el corazón herido y sensible del licántropo que esperaba pronto la luna llena , a ser exactos la semana próxima.**

**Peter volvió a mirar al lado de James y Niurka ahora se miraban sonrientes , como enamorados .**

**El chico agachó la cabeza , mirando su paquete de palomitas vacío y se perdió allí .**

**( -**** Niurka no será nunca para mi … mejor será que la olvide para siempre … el amor no es para mi Peter Pettigrew … )**

**La película acabó y Monny , Niurka y Peter salieron llorosos .**

- **esta película es preciosa …- dijo Niurka sonándose la nariz.**

- **Yo la veo muy triste … - dijo Monny un poco desanimado , bajo el regazo de Sirius .**

- **No ha sido para tanto … verdad Padfoot ¿? – preguntó James yendo de duro .**

- **Pero Jamsie si te he visto llorar!! – dijo Niurka indignada .**

- **Eh!! – James se sonrojó – no mujer eso no es cierto ¡! Lo que tu viste fue una simple gota de sudor ¡! **

- **Si ya … ¬¬ - contestaron todos .**

- **Pues yo si lloré un poco y no me avergüenzo – confesó Sirius mientras se acercaban a una parada de autobús .**

- **Al menos tu lo confiesas ¡! – dijo Peter con las manos alzadas en el cielo .**

- **Pues si … y no me importa , me consolé con mi niño bonito y de paso lo consolé a el también … - dijo acariciándolo la cara blanca .**

**Los otros 3 miraron la escena .**

- **pero que bonitos … buahhhhhhh ¡! – imitaba James , se acercó a Peter en un movimiento fluido .- recuerda nuestra apuesta Wormtail ,cae , jeje Monny cae en el pecado de la pasión te lo digo yo … jiji .**

- ** pues yo te he dicho que lo dudo … ¬¬ Monny sabe poner a ralla s padfoot solo que la película lo ha sensibilizado que si no … ni lo toca en lo que lleva de día …**

- **Si ya , vas a perder 30 galeones  Wormtail …**

- **Los vas a perder tu …**

- **Lo que vamos a perder es el autobús si no venís chicos vamos ¡! **

**Niurka**** ,**** arrastró a ambos ( para vergüenza de Peter ) dentro del autobús .**

**Había tanta gente que se tuvieron que quedar de pie .**

- **eh … y ahora donde vamos'? vaya cumpleaños me estáis montando … **

- **Niurka**** nos va a guiar hasta una discoteca llamada "AMANECER " está a diez minutos en autobús …**

- **Amanecer?? Autobús?? Esto es como el autobús noctámbulo no'? que cosas mas raras hacen los muggles madre mía … **

**Se pararon diez minutos después .**

**Eran las 9 de la noche , y llegaron a un local , muy iluminado , lleno de bombillas de colores .**

**Un gran cartel en el techo de colores rojos , amarillos y azules que traían el icono de : AMANECER " **

- **es aquí?? Tiene buena pinta ¡! – dijo Sirius señalando el local.**

- **Si es aquí – dijo Niurka .**

- **Muy bien entremos entonces, allá voy ¡! **

- **NOOOOOO SIRIUS EL GUARDA ¡! LAS ENTRADAS ¡! **

**Pero Sirius no escuchó a Niurka , y se fue hasta la entrada contento queriendo entrar , cuando chocó con una barriga gelatinosa que casi lo tira al suelo .**

**Sirius cabreado , levantó la cabeza , para mirar a un chico de un par de años mas grande que ellos .**

**Con una barbita recién salida y unos ojos de cerdito , muy pequeño .**

**Tenía el uniforme de segurata , y una porra en la mano . **

**Miraba a Sirius con ira , este pudo leer : Vernon Dursley en la tarjeta de su uniforme .**

- **a donde crees que vas listillo ¿? – preguntó el hombre agitando su porra .**

- **pues a que voy a ir a entrar no te jode , déjame pasar anda ¡! **

**Sirius quiso pasar de nuevo y el guarda casi lo empotra en la pared .**

- **de que vas'? quieres entrar de gratis!! Entrada ¡! Dámela o llamo a la policia ¡! – gruñó este .**

- **entrada?? – preguntó Sirius sin entender , pero con ira en la mirada tenía ganas de darle un trompazo  a aquel gorila apestoso **

- **si!! Es que eres sordo o subnormal ¿¡! **

- **No es sordo ni subnormal ¡! Se dejó la entrada ¡! Tenga – era la voz de Monny que venía junto a James , Peter  y Niurka.**

**James ayudó a Sirius a incorporarse , y les costó a ambos el reprimirse de lanzar una maldición a ese muggle estúpido .**

- **está bien – gruñó el segurata – entonces pueden pasar … - finalizó .**

**Fueron pasando para adentro , mientras que Sirius fulminaba con la mirada a el segurata y este a él .**

- **maldito hijo de … **

- **shhh**** paddie solo falta que te metas en líos con un muggle déjalo en paz …- murmuró Monny empujándolo para adentro de la disco .**

**Sirius gruñó , miró al segurata con antipatía de nuevo y entró tras su chico .**

**Adentro ,**** el ambiente era mucho mas magnificado de cómo se veía fuera.**

**La música sonaba atronadora , las luces eran cegadoras , los focos magnificaban la luz y una gran cantidad de adolescentes muggles bailaban sin parar.**

- **guauuuuu**** que chulada …- se escuchó decir a James .**

- **me alegro de que te guste … vengo todos los veranos con mis amigas muggles de la infancia - contestó Niurka .**

- **tienes buen gusto guapísima …**

**Niurka**** se sonrojó , James la miró , se veía hermosa , con sus ojos azules brillantes mirándolo entrecortadamente y el cabello negro brillante .**

**Pensó en Lily Evans y solo pensó en sus cualidades negativas .**

**Era la novia de Snivellus , lo trataba fatal y era bastante entrometida ¿ no eran motivos suficientes para empezar a odiarla ¿? **

- **quieres bailar Niurka ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **será un placer …- rió ella .**

- **vamos al podium entonces …- dijo James , la agarró de la mano y fueron hacia arriba .**

** ( n/a : la siguiente canción es " DRAGONSTAI DIN TEI " espero que os guste , jeje )**

**Ma****-ia-hii   
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa   
  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.****Alo****, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
****Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.**

**       Monny también había subido al podium con Sirius ha bailar . **

**James y Niurka estaban a su rollo. Peter se había sentado en un sillón rojo , mirando bailar con pena .**

****

******Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
  
Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.**

- **quieres beber algo amor ¿? Aunque no se que sirven aquí los muggles para beber …  . dijo Sirius mientras bailaba .**

- **no gracias prefiero bailar … y no te aconsejo que bebas algo de aquí , no quiero que te me emborraches … ¬¬**

**Sirius puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **vale papá ...**

- **tonto ...******

- **guapo ...******

**SMUAKK **

**  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
****Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
****x4 Ma-ia-hii   
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa  
  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
****Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.****Chipul**** tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.******

**Bailaron ,**** y bailaron durante las tres siguientes horas , bailando sin parar .**

**Peter ,**** con un tropic en la mano , y con la cara que le llegaba al suelo fue hacia el podium.**

**Allí sus 4 acompañantes , en pareja , bailaban " obsesión ".**

**( n/a : imaginad que esa canción es de la época de acuerdo ¿? Jiji )**

- **ejem**** ,**** cuando nos vamos ¿? Estoy cansado …- dijo Peter con una cara que le llegaba al suelo .**

**James y Niurka lo miraron , Sirius y Monny también fueron hacia el .**

- **irnos ¿? Pero si estamos en lo mejor …- se quejó Sirius .**

- **eso!! Es mi cumple Wormty no seas soso ¡! - dijo James .**

- **y quiero bailar obsesión con Jamsie – dijo Niurka.**

- **Eso y yo con el lobito ¡! – agregó Sirius hiendo hacia Monny , este miraba a Peter , como leyéndole la mente .**

**Niurka**** fue hacia James entonces ,para seguir bailando y se acercó a su oreja .**

**Le mordió el lóbulo y eso repateó a Peter , que sin contenerse chilló :**

- **YO ME QUIERO IR YA ¡! SINO ME ACOMPAÑAIS ME IRÉ YO SOLO ¡! – se quejó tirando el refresco al suelo .**

**Los muchachos que bailaban ,pararon sorprendidos para mirarlos .**

**Y los muggles, creían que se iban a pegar .**

**James fue hacia su amigo , Niurka se quedó aturdida y Monny lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido .**

**Sabiendo por que Peter había reaccionado así.**

**James pasó una mano por la espalda de peter .**

- **Wormty**** te ocurre algo ¿? Por que te pones así ¿? He hecho algo que … ¿? **

- **NO ¡! Lo siento Prongs estoy agobiado solo eso … siento haberte chillado …- se disculpó rápidamente Peter , viendo que había obrado injustamente justo en el cumpleaños de su amigo .**

- **( tengo**** que resignarme , Niurka es suya … tengo que olvidarla … ella lo ama y él podrá olvidarse de Evans con una chica como Niurka  a su lado … pero es duro ¡! Joder ¡! Pero no ¡! Ninguna mujer va a separarme de la gran amistad que tengo con prongs ¡! Una mujer no separará a los merodeadores ¡! ) **

- **No pasa nada Wormty , es normal … no estás acostumbrado a mucha marcha , no te culpes …- dijo bondadosamente James .**

**Peter sonrió , definitivamente James era una amigo que merecía la pena .**

- **yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos , ya hemos hecho mucho por hoy … - dijo Monny sensatamente .**

- **si mejor nos vamos …- añadió Sirius .**

- **vale …**** me despido entonces …- dijo Niurka acercándose para despedirse .**

- **de eso nada , eres una señorita , nosotros te acompañaremos hasta el portal de tu casa … - dijo James .**

- **gracias sois unos caballeros …**

**Salieron de la discoteca , encontrándose con el segurata de antes que les hizo una mueca ,sobretodo a Sirius .**

**Monny tuvo que agarrarle del brazo , para que Sirius no se le lanzara encima .**

- **acaso quieres que te deje sin costillas ese gorila ¿? – preguntó sensatamente .**

**Diez minutos después , andando , llegaron hasta la calle de Niurka .**

**Una calle muggle , normal y corriente .**

**La chica se despidió de ellos .**

- **entonces un día te vienes a la playa con nosotros quieres ¿? – preguntó James con un puchero a su novia .**

- **vale ,**** a los caños no?? – preguntó .**

- **si ,**** ven a mi casa por polvos flú , cuando sea el día te mandaré una lechuza .**

- **vale …**** adiós … - Niurka lo besó en los labios , la chica se sonrojó .**

**Fue hacia el resto .**

- **adiós Sirius , adiós Remus , adiós Peter …**

**Le dio otro beso a Peter en la mejilla ,este se sonrojó y deseó que no lo hubiera echo .**

**Cuando la chica desapareció , ellos volvieron a casa .**

**………………**

**Días después … en la mansión Potter …**

- **venga chicos que nos vamos de nuevo a la playa ¡! he quedado con Niurka , así que id preparándoos ¡! – decía James , mientras metía en una cesta de mimbre , la comida para la playa , con su madre .**

- **ya voy ¡! – Peter bajaba por las escaleras con un flotador de patito puesto ya y su bañador /calzonas.**

- **No podemos ir mas tarde? es que estoy acabando los deberes de transformaciones ¡! – se quejó Monny que estaba en la mesa del comedor .**

- **Bueno …****- empezó a decir James , al ver el humorcito del otro chico … - luna a la vista … padffoot!! – llamó James .**

**Sirius estaba puliendo su moto en el patio , dándole brillo .**

**Después de que en el "rescate " , cuando James la rompió , la arregló el mismo , y estaba como siempre.**

- **padffot**** … **

- **que?? Me dejas llevar la moto ¡!?? – preguntó con entusiasmo .**

- **no ¡! Lo que pasa es que tu novio está otra vez irritante , le has dado chocolate ¿?**

- **Si a montones pero creo que está molesto por que anteayer me hice el pircing .**

**Sirius señaló su pezón izquierdo , dando a ver una pequeña sortija de oro .**

**James sonrió , señalando el suyo , en la ceja .**

- **lleva estos dos días arisco ¡! No lo he podido besar en dos días ¡! – se quejó Sirius .**

- **jajaja**** es que Monny es mucho Monny , tiene mas carácter de lo que tu te crees jiji **

- **ya lo se hijo , ya lo he descubierto … ¬¬ .**

- **bueno …**** estás preparado ya ¿? – preguntó el chico impaciente .**

- **si ,**** no lo ves!! ¿? – sirius señaló su cuerpo , mostrando un minúsculo bañador .**

- **no te vas a poner ni unos pantaloncitos cortos ¿? – preguntó James divertido .**

- **para que??? Hace calor ¡! Además así me tuesto un poco mas … - dijo el chico .**

- **pero si estás negro hijo ¡! **

**Sirius ,**** al ir tanto a la playa y ser el mas modesto , (hacia nudismo , el único de los 4 " para vergüenza de Monny " ) estaba muy moreno .**

**Peter estaba rojo , como una gamba ,Monny al tener una piel mas sensible , se ponía litros de crema , y James también estaba moreno , pero no tanto como Sirius .**

- **hoy no harás nudismo eh?? Que está mi novia y pasó de que te mire ¡!¬¬**

- **jajaja**** a mi no me interesa que ella mi miré , mejor que me mire mi niño y se le quita el cabreo que me lleva encima al ver mi cuerpo escultural …**

- **que creído eres …¬¬y así de camino le despiertas otros instintos no?? – preguntó con malicia .**

**Sirius lo miró .**

- **no hemos hecho nada eh?? – dijo Sirius mirando la cara desconfiada de su amigo .**

**Ya estaban a principios de agosto y se estaba preocupando por que aún no había " caído " y Peter de vez en cuando , le pedía que preparara los galeones .**

- **bueno ya verás como cae …**

- **a mi no me interesa que caiga Prongs … es el quien tiene que sentirse preparado , yo eso lo acepto …- dijo este con cara de novio serio y responsable .**

- **si , lo se … pero ganas tienes … no lo niegues …**

- **bueno yo …**

**No pudo acabar la frase , por que la señora Potter con una cesta de mimbre y seguida de Monny , Peter y una recién llegada Niurka venían hacia el jardín .**

- **bien Jamsie , la guapísima de tu novia ya a llegado ya os podéis ir .- dijo la señora Potter contenta **

- **gracias mamá … hola Niurka – James le dio un beso sin cortarse que su madre estuviera delante .**

**Peter no dijo nada , ni puso ninguna cara , poco a poco se iba resignando a la realidad .**

**Sobretodo desde que una tarde, Monny lo enganchó y hablaron de ese tema .**

**Sirius fue con cara de perrito bueno hacia su chico , este no se apartó pero vigiló como iba vestido.**

- **no te ves muy …??**

- **Buenorro**** ¿? – terminó Sirius .**__

- **Escotadito ,**** iba a decir … que quieres que te miren? – definitivamente la luna llena lo irritaba –**__

- **No quiero que nadie me mire , sino que quiero que tu me mires y se te quite el cabreo … venga toca mi sortija , es de oro.. me la puse de oro , pensando en ti anda tócala …**__

**Monny se puso un poco rojo , acercó un dedo hacia la sortija y la rozó .**

**Sirius se rió al ver su cara , el chico se estremeció al notar el metal en la piel fortalecida y tostada de su hermoso novio .**

- **a que no es tan malo tener un pircing?? – preguntó Sirius , con la ceja alzada .**

- **no, puede que no …- admitió sonrojado al fin .**__

- **lo ves ¡! Y tu castigándome sin besarte ¡! Tontito ¡!**__

**Sirius lo agarró de los mofletes y le dio un beso rápido en la boca .**

- **eres un ladrón de besos sabes¿¿ - dijo con una medio sonrisa .**

- **y tu de corazones jiji – dijo con picardía – ten un heladito de chocolate , para que no te me irrites en las siguientes 3 horas …**__

- **chocolate !! **__

**El chico lo agarró dispuesto a comer , y se lo metió en la boca .**

**James los llamó .**

- **bueno venid ya … **

**El chico de gafas , estaba agarrando una rama de un arbusto , junto con Niurka que iba muy playera y con Peter .**

- **ya vamos … **

- **venga pasadlo bien … - dijo la señora Potter .**__

- **eso aremos ¡! Adiós ¡! **__

**Tras tocar todos el traslador desaparecieron .**

**Un segundo después , volvieron a encontrase en la arena blanca y suave de la playa " los caños " , una playa solo para magos y brujas .**

**Al ser domingo , pudieron ver a varias familias de brujos juntos disfrutando .**

**Niños haciendo un castillito de arena , muy parecido a Hogwarts .**

**Muchos estaban tomando el sol , y otros en el agua .**

- **yo nunca he venido a esta playa – dijo Niurka , mientras miraba a todos los lados .**

- **pues es muy famosa en el mundo mágico – dijo James – está encantada para que los muggles no entren , pero bueno cojamos el mismo sitio de siempre no ¿?**__

**Los chicos fueron hacia su sitio , que estaba cerca de tres rocas llenas de sal , con cangrejos y todo .**

**Sacaron las toallas y una sombrilla y se pusieron allí.**

- **que tranquilidad … - dijo peter , tumbándose en su toalla .**

- **pues si … - Monny estaba sacando la crema de su mochila – y mas si te comes un buen helado de chocolate – dijo el chico chupando enérgicamente su helado de chocolate , con bolitas de trufa .**

- **está bueno el helado ¿? – preguntó Sirius , mirando el cucurucho con adoración , sobretodo la lengua de su amado moverse con esa agilidad ..(-  tal vez si … uff no!! No te perviertas Sirius Black ¡! )**

- **si está muy bueno , me gustan los helados de cucurucho , por que los vas chupando y chupando hasta que se desgastan …- explicó Monny a Niurka .**

**James miró a Sirius , este en esos momentos tenía las manos en sus genitales .**

**James se puso a reír en bajito .**

- **Pues a mi también me gustan mas los de cucurucho , solo que prefiero de nata … - explicaba la chica .**

**Ahora le tocó a Sirius el mirar a James , que se puso de color carmín.**

- **nos damos un bañito padfoot?? – preguntó James , viendo como se caldeaba el ambiente .**

- **si ,**** será lo mejor … nos vamos … - dijo Sirius siguiendo a James hacia el agua .**

- **vale …**** - contestaron Niurka y Monny a la vez siguiendo su charla sobre los helados .**

**Peter movió la cabeza ligeramente , mientras los miraba irse . Se rió .**

- **serán salidos …ay madre …- y se tumbó a tomar el sol .**

**En el agua Sirius y James se echaban agua .**

- **madre mía me ha dado un subidón al ver a Monny lamiendo ese helado … uff menos mal que nos hemos venido al agua … **

- **pues si jeje- James rio – no me esperaba que a Niurka le gustara chupar … **

- **le gusta chupar helados , no otras cosas , no te hagas ilusiones ¬¬ - dijo Sirius alzando la ceja .**

- **lo que sea , pero le gusta lo blanco no???**

**De repente, la cara de Sirius se volvió blanca como la tiza y hundió a James bajo el agua, llevándoselo buceando .**

**Cuando salieron de la superficie , escondiéndose detrás de una docena de brujas de la tercera edad …**

- **estás loco o que ¿?!! Que pasa!!?? – preguntó james sacando algas de la boca .**

- **shhh**** , mira y calla , allí son ellas ¡! Nos persiguen Prongs ¡**

- **perseguir quien ¡?? – preguntó James , pero su cara cambió al ver dos chicas muy conocidas metiéndose en el agua.**

**Eran Lily y Margaret . **

**Las dos iban en biquini rojo , con líneas doradas a los lados , charlaban animadamente metiéndose en el agua .**

- **pero que hacen esas dos aquí!!?? – preguntó James escondiéndose mas aún .**

- **la playa es libre no?? – preguntó sarcásticamente Sirius.**

- **Joder que asco … salgámonos fuera antes de que nos vean y haya bronca …**

- **O en mi caso que la loca de Margaret , ricitos falsos me ahogue de un abrazo al verme ¬¬**

**Los dos chicos bucearon silenciosamente , a gran velocidad para que las dos chicas no los vieran .**

**Corrieron por la arena , hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigos .**

- **ya regresasteis de bañaros chicos?? – preguntó Niurka sorprendida .**

- **si ,**** ya volvimos …- jadeó James .**

**Peter estaba dormido , boca abajo tomando el sol.**

- **bueno en este caso, Niurka y yo nos vamos a bañar … - dijo Monny poniéndose en pie .**

- **eso…- Niurka se levantó .**

**James y Sirius fueron hacia sus parejas .**

- **NOOO!! **

**Monny y Niurka se miraron sin entender .**

- **por que no?? – preguntó Monny a Sirius .**

- **por que hay medusas y es mejor que no vayas , no me gustaría que picaran tu hermosa piel … **

- **lo mismo digo ..- sentenció James con Niurka .**

- **por eso hemos salido tan pronto …- siguió diciendo Sirius para dar mas credibilidad .**

**( -**** No podemos dejar que Monny las vea , por que nos chafaría el día … Margaret puede ser muy desagradable y mas con su amiguita Lily Evans al lado para apoyarla .)**

- **bueno vale …- dijo Monny sonriente – pero en este caso ponme crema en la espalda que quiero tomar el sol un rato vale?? – dijo el chico , tumbándose en la arena y dándole la espalda al animago .**

**Sirius se quedó de piedra al ver el cuerpo de su chico de espaldas y él detrás de el .**

**Se le pasaron unos pervertidos pensamientos por la cabeza ,de las cosas que podrían hacer en esa posición .**

**Pero dejó de pensar en ello , cogiendo la crema .**

**James y Niurka , se habían puesto a tomar el sol junto a Peter . **

**James tenía puestas unas gafas de sol.**

- **dame mas cremita pero por abajo … por la zona lumbar por favor que si no se me quema … - indicaba el chico de cabello color miel , tumbado boca abajo .**

- **si ahora mismo … ( - uff que calor que hace madre mía , necesito un chorretón de agua fría … ) **

**No recibió un chorretón , pero si escuchó las palabras famosamente conocidas que le helaron el cerebro solo de escucharlas .**

**Una voz pija , y un par de sombras detrás de ellos .**

**Sirius puso los ojos en blanco ( - no si al final nos vieron … ) **

**Se giró para ver allí su compañera de curso . **

**La pesada peliteñida de los rizos falsos , la divulgadora de su relación con Monny a los 4 vientos , la presidenta de su club de fans en Hogwarts y la última chica que finalizó su larga lista de conquistas femeninas .**

**Margaret******

** ¿ quien mas si no ella??**

- **Así que ahora te tratan como esclavo no Siri?? Ahí mi niño que penita , si yo estuviera contigo sería yo quien te pusiera esa crema ..**

**Sirius se giró para ver su odiosa cara .**

**James ,**** Niurka y Peter levantaron la cabeza para mirar y Monny al reconocer la voz se instaló en la arena .**

- **otra vez tu?- preguntó con asco el chico .**

- **si otra vez Lupin y viene conmigo Lily … Lily acércate…**

**Lily**** Evans , con su biquini escotado rojo y dorado y sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando al sol , se acercó al grupo .**

**James se sacó las gafas al verla , Niurka frunció el ceño por su parte .**

**Lily**** tenía un cuerpo de mujer envidiable , y para más lucía como novedad , un pircing en el ombligo .**

- **vosotros aquí ¿? Pobre playa …- ronroneó la chica burlona- yo creí que no dejaban que entrara chusma …**

- **aquí la única chusma eres tu bonita …- contestó con la cabeza alta Niurka .**

**Lily**** rió .**

- **vaya la novia de Potter – lily miró a James – es tan chulita como él … .- se quedó mirando fijamente a James – por cierto potter no me digas que te has hecho un pircing en la ceja … esos lo hacen en Pircing manía … Lupin … tu lo llevaste a ¿? **

- **Si fui yo , solo yo conozco esa tienda muggle … **

- **Pobre tienda , ya no vuelvo la habréis infectado con Potter – la chica se rió fijándose en Sirius y que el también lucía uno en el pezón.**

- **Buhh**** ¡! Black también , mas infectado aún, jajaja- rió la chica .**

**James tuvo ganas de levantarse y zarandearla , y Sirius de maldecirla , pero se contuvieron .**

**Margaret**** al ver el pircing de Sirius se quiso tirar sobre él .**

- **ohhhhhh**** Siri tiene un pircing lo quiero tocar ¡! – chilló la chica como una demente hiendo hacia Sirius .**

**Monny preparo las manos para sacar una nueva docena de rizos , Sirius se apartó .**

- **no me toques loca … a ti te deberían meter en san mungo … **

- **será mejor que no toques a Black Margaret , nos puede contagiar cualquier cosa …- dijo Lily apartando a su amiga que parecía una perra en celo .**

**James arqueó una ceja .**

- **cuidado tu con tu novio Evans … no vaya a ser que sea él quien te pegue algo …**

- **algo?? – rió Lily – mi sevy es muy sano ..**

- **ya no decimos eso , sino que te pegue algún mal hábito … - dijo Sirius misteriosamente .**

**Peter   miraba y no decía nada , Niurka agarraba el brazo de James , Lily frunció el ceño .**

- **me estáis hablando en clave sobre mi Sevy ¿? **

- **Tal vez si …- dijo monny entonces .- creo que hay cosas que no sabes de Snivellus y que el no te ha contado …**

- **EL QUE??!! – chilló ella , agarrando a Monny del cuello .**

**Sirius la apartó de su chico , perdiendo los nervios .**

- **no lo toques …- le gruñó .**

- **no te lo voy a decir … no somos unos apestosos y todo lo que tu dices?? Pues nada guapa, ahora te buscas la vida tu sola …**

**Lily**** puso cara de una gran ira .**

- **eso es mentira ¡! Lo decís por que tenéis celos de que mi Sevy y yo tengamos una relación tan perfecta – dijo Lily .**

- **ja**** ¡! Perfecta?¿? esa relación es una puta mentira – dijo James .**

- **déjame en  paz Potter … - susurró Lily mirando a los ojos a James .**

- **que te deje??  Pero si habéis venido vosotras a molestarnos … pues venga campo y playa … bye , bye ..**

**James izo una seña de adiós con la mano y lily se fue furiosa de allí .**

**Margaret**** la iba a seguir pero antes se acercó a Sirius que estaba despistado , viendo como Lily se iba furiosa .**

**Iba a tocar la sortija de Sirius , iba con todo su disimulo .**

**( -**** ahora que está distraído lo podré tocar … ) **

**Pero ,**** cuando estaba  a punto …**

**Notó como su cabeza se hundía en la arena de la playa , una mano le aplastaba la cabeza y la sacaba de la arena seguidamente .**

- **aughssssss**** quien es ¡!?? Dejadme ¡!- chilló la chica escupiendo arena por la boca .**

- **DEJA A MI NOVIO EN PAZ ¡! TOCONA ¡! RASH ¡! – el irritado Monny le pegó una patada en el culo que la tiró de morros en un castillo de arena de unos niños de 7 años .**

- **MALLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA ,**** NUESTRO CASTILLO ¡! A POR ELLA ¡! **

**Margaret**** ,**** corrió gritando siendo perseguida por una docena de crios furiosos que la perseguían con bolas de arena .**

- **maldito Lupin!!! – se escuchaba decir a lo lejos .**

**En la sombrilla , Monny estaba frotándose las manos satisfecho por su hazaña .**

- **me he quedado a gusto …- comentó el chico .**

**Acto seguido , escucharon un sinfín de carcajadas … sus amigos estaban en la arena partiéndose la caja .**

- **juas**** ,**** juas , juas con bueno se ha venido a meter la teñida esa "!!- reía James .**

- **alabada seas por una vez luna llena muajjaja has hecho despertar al lobo para una buena causa ¡! – decía Sirius entre risas .**

**Monny los miró, la satisfacción había desaparecido para dar paso a la vergüenza , pues media playa lo miraba con aprensión .**

- **ups**** nn que vergüenza no?? Jeje **

**……………..**

**Mediados de agosto …**

**Quedan dos semanas y media para que los merodeadores empiecen su nuevo curso en Hogwarts .**

**En casa de James , todo había sido pura diversión , Exceptuando las dos lunas llenas de Monny , contadas , que las pasaban en el sótano de la mansión .**

**Se habían dedicado a irse de juerga , de paseos por Hogsmeade , playa , piscina de la mansión , paseos en moto a la luz de la luna … pero habían olvidado algo tremendamente importante : **

**LOS DEBERES **

**( N/A : siempre los dejamos a ultima hora no?? Jajaja al menos yo si soy así de perra ¡!)**

**Los 4 merodeadores excepto Monny , no los tenían ni empezados …**

**Monny sin embargo ya los había acabado a finales de Julio .**

**Así que en una fresca nochecita de Agosto , en uno de los patios superiores de la mansión Potter … **

**James ,**** Peter y Sirius hacían sus deberes perezosamente … mientras que Monny en una maca leía un libro .**

- **que asco esto de hacer deberes en verano ¡! – se quejó Sirius .**

- **si ¡! Hellon se ha pasado un huevo el muy reptil ¡! – dijo James , observando el tamaño corto de su redacción para pociones .**

- **encima todo es súper difícil ¡! – agregó Peter.**

**Un suspiro triple .**

**Monny sonreía mientras leía su libro tranquilo .**

**Los otros 3 se acercaron para cuchichear algo entre ellos , hicieron un sí con la cabeza confirmando y miraron hacia el licántropo .**

- **monny …****- dijo Sirius con voz muy melosa.**

- **No pienso ayudaros a hacer los deberes … habéis tenido todo el verano y no habéis hecho nada …- contestó cortante Monny , con su amable sonrisa y sin despegar la mirada del libro .**

**Los tres merodeadores , se miraron mordiéndose el labio.**

- **vamos  Monny , tu eres un crack … eres muy listo …- dijo James peloteando .**

- **Sirius y tu sois mas listos que yo … así que hacerlos solos …- dijo de nuevo , pasando de página .**

- **Pero es que somos muy perezosos ese es el problema …- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar como chico bueno , que reconoce sus errores .**

- **Exacto ese es vuestro problema ,el mío no …- dijo este sin dejar de sonreír .**

**Los chicos se volvieron a mirar ,.**

- **no nos vas a ayudar verdad? Prefieres que lleguemos a Hogwarts y que nos echen bronca no??**

- **Si .******

**James miró a Sirius , y perdiendo ambos toda esperanza decidieron que lo mejor sería hacer los deberes y dejarse de rogar .**

**Peter se mordía las uñas , con estrépito haciendo cuentas con las manos .**

**Monny dejó de leer y se puso en pie , al ver a Peter así se el acercó y se puso a su lado .**

- **de que son esos deberes?? – preguntó .**

- **aritmancia**** …**** y son muy difíciles …- dijo Peter nervioso .**

**Monny los miró , con los ojos entornados , lo dejó en la mesa y cogió una pluma y un tintero .**

- **anda que te ayudo , que es muy fácil – dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados a Peter .**

- **oh gracias Monny eres mi salvación ¡! – dijo Peter adorando el cielo estrellado con las manos.**

**Sirius y James lo miraron indignado , con la boca abierta para quejarse .**

- **que morro ¡! A él si y a tu novio no?? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados Sirius .**

- **es que mi novio es uno de los mas listos de toda Hogwarts y además un perruno perezoso así que no te ayudo … **

- **eres cruel … ¬¬- dijo Sirius con un puchero .**

- **gracias , ayudaré a Wormty y me voy a la cama … os dejaré haciendo deberes vale ¿? **

- **Malo …**** ¬¬- dijeron a la vez Sirius y James hundiendo las narices en su pergamino .**

**Monny le explicó a Peter como se hacían esos deberes ,exitosamente y se fue a la cama .**

- **que sueñes con los angelitos … - dijo James con voz falsa , susurrando …  - o con los diablitos jeje … ¬¬.**

- **Mejor sueña conmigo … - dijo Sirius sin rencor .**

- **Lo mismo digo … - dijo Monny antes de desaparecer el del patio .**

**…………….**

**Sol ,**** viento ,arena , calor … carne…**

**Carne pálida , mojada, sudada sobre él …**

**Lo estaban besando , estaba bajó el sol de una playa conocida y lo estaban besando … pasándole la lengua por todos los rincones de su cuerpo …**

**Tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrió lentamente … **

**Pudo ver un cuerpo musculoso , pero muy pálido … un tatuaje en un brazo … **

**Ese tatuaje le sonaba de algo -… donde lo había visto?? Que significaba ¿? **

**Vino a su mente la cara De Harold Potter , pero una melena rubia lo distrajo .**

**Miró la cara de quien lo estaba besando y era él …**

** Le entraron ganas de vomitar … hizo fuerza para adelanté , luchó contra el cuerpo musculoso … **

**Era mas fuerte , chilló , pero no salía voz de su garganta …**

**Volvió a ver la iris plateada mirando a sus ojos dorados …**

**Malfoy se relamió los labios y los acercó para besarlos cuando …**

**El rubio se fue separando de él, fue arrastrado para atrás …**

**Un rayo de sol cegador le dio en los ojos de lleno y no pudo ver , cerró los ojos ---**

**Escuchó golpes sordos y como un gran peso caía en el suelo …**

**Silencio …******

**Monny abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió una sombra encima de él , una sombra que empezó a desplomarse en la arena …**

**Sintió calor , calor y sudor en sus pectorales .**

**¿ era Malfoy ¿? Ha vuelto¿¿ con quien ha luchado ¿¿?¿**

**Abrió los ojos lentamente , mirando a su derecha , para ver quien era el pobre que había sido derrotado … por ayudarlo ..**

**Lo empezaron a besar en el cuello , pero no se fijó en ello … solo quería ver el cuerpo de aquella persona que estaba en la arena …**

**Abrió bien los ojos y … vio el pecho musculoso , pálido … el tatuaje en el brazo brillante … la arena teñida de rojo , el pelo rubio volando al viento , y los ojos plateados cerrados .**

**Malfoy estaba  muerto ¡! Lo habían matado ¡! **

**Mas besos en su cuello lo inundaron .**

**Pero …**** si malfoy ha muerto , una gran dicha posee mi cuerpo … quien está encima mío ¿? **

**Levantó la mirada un poco … vio unos músculos bien marcados , tostados , unos mechones de pelo de color negro azulado , mojados de agua salada… miró a su rostro ,unos ojos azul oscuro lo miraban lujuriosos …. **

**Era él , Sirius . él había matado a Lucius Malfoy y venía a por él …**

**Deslizaba sus manos por sus caderas , besando cada milímetro de su dermis …**

**Suaves jadeos salieron de mi boca , una sensación poco conocida me invade y mis músculos se tensan … **

**Sirius me da la vuelta , noto como desliza mi bañador para abajo …**

**Yo gimo , ante el contacto , siento deseo y pasión en mi corazón , el lobo está desesperado y mi carne tiembla y segrega sudor …**

**Siento el aliento caliente como el sol , en ,mi cuello , como lamen ,mi clavícula …. Rozan mi intimidad y se acercan a mi dándome calor … **

**Calor …**** estoy sudando , su ….**

**Monny despierta sobresaltado y empapado en sudor .**

**Toca sus sábanas , están mojadas y la arena ha desparecido .**

**No están ni Sirius , ni Malfoy en la habitación . Monny suspira .**

- **ufff**** … ha sido un  sueño – dijo el chico secándose la frente – pero no un sueño normal , un sueño –**

- **( -**** húmedo ¿? – le preguntó una voz afirmativa en su cabeza , muy parecida a la de James .)**

**Monny se puso rojo , miró sus bajos y se tapó ligeramente .**

- **pues es verdad … - dijo el chico – mejor me levanto y me doy una ducha …**

**Monny se levantó , se desnudó y se puso un albornoz blanco , fue hacia la ducha de la habitación pero al entrar …**

- **disculpe señor , pero los elfos domésticos limpiamos la ducha a esta hora señor … - dijo un elfo .**

- **oh vaya … entonces …**

- **vaya al cuarto de baño general de la mansión señor …- dijo el elfo , señalándole la puerta –**

- **vale … gracias …**

**Se despidió Monny delicadamente , saliendo de su habitación .**

**Era temprano las 8 de la mañana, sus amigos y su novio deberían estar durmiendo aún .**

**Monny se sonrojó , al pensar en el sueño .**

**( - Sirius ha acertado , he soñado con él , pero no era un sueño muy … ejem … vamos que , no se… me gustó … dios pero que me digo!!?? La verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaría … )**

**De solo pensarlo Monny se coloreó .**

**( - pero bueno soy humano no??!! Tengo mis necesidades ¡! ¬¬ además que después de lo que he pasado tengo derecho a ser feliz no'? y que empiece a desear a paddie es buena señal de mi recuperación traumática … )**

**Se decía el chico . **

**Llegó a las duchas generales de la mansión , los señores Potter estaban abajo haciendo el desayuno , pero ya los saludaría luego .**

**Entró en el lavabo , se veía vacío , estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , abrió la puerta corredera de la ducha … metiéndose sin mirar para adentro …**

- **monny ¿? Que haces ¿?? – pregunto una voz divertida .**

**Monny levantó la cabeza y miró la espaciosa ducha , en donde cabían casi 5 personas .**

**Y vio allí , cubierto de jabón y en cueros totalmente a Sirius .**

**Monny dio un brinco , se puso rojo .**

- **Paddie**** ¡! 00 ¡! Yo ¡! Lo siento no me di cuenta que estabas ,me vine a duchar por que los elfos … -empezó a explicar el chico sin poder mirar el cuerpo de Sirius tan cerca .**

- **Lo se – dijo divertido – en mi cuarto igual , por eso vine , pero cálmate , en la ducha cabemos los dos … no te preocupes ni avergüences …- animó el animago .**

- **Eh … bueno … vale …**

**Monny se quitó al albornoz , quedando desnudo , pero se giró de espaldas a Sirius avergonzado .**

**El animago , lo miraba con disimulo mientras se enjuagaba .**

**Se fijó en el cuerpecillo perfecto de su chico , que justo estaba un poco " ¿ vivo ¿?**

**Sirius sonrió .**

- **dime amor … por que te has despertado así??**

- **Así?? – Monny se puso rojo .**

- **Así …****- señaló su" amiguito despierto ."**

- **Ah …**** eh soñé solo eso … - se trató de disculpar ….**

**Sirius sonrió, se acercó un poco a su novio por la espalda , se puso un poco de champú en la mano y la restregó por el pelo del otro .**

- **que – que haces?? – gimió este , abriendo los labios ligeramente , le gustaba que le tocaran su sedoso pelo .**

- **se que te gusta , además así te ayudo a lavarte el pelo …**

**Le empezó a lavar el pelo , Monny se dejó lavar , el rubio cabello color miel .**

**Sirius estaba contento , sus propósitos … estaban funcionando .**

**Monny se frotaba el vientre ,con el gel , pero no pudo mas …**

**( -**** hay dios … estoy cayendo en la tentación , lo deseo , deseo que me toque pero  ya …creo que es el momento … ) **

**Monny agarró una mano de Sirius y la acercó a su vientre la hizo acariciar , lentamente .**

**Sirius lo miró , con un brillo en los ojos extraño que nadie había visto .**

**Apartó la mano de Monny del vientre y la otra la echó para atrás . **

**Acercó la boca a su cuello , susurrando algo :**

- **deja que paddie te enjabone todito lobito …- susurró el moreno .**

**Solo escuchó un jadeo , como respuesta de su amante .**

**Sirius sonrió y besó su mojado cuello . empezó a enjabonar su tórax, sus brazos , sus muslos …**

**Llenando de gemidos amortiguados la ducha , y enjabonando de nuevo su cuerpo aclarado por el agua de ducha .**

**Sus hábiles y experimentadas manos viajaron por los muslos del chico de ojos dorados , que tenía los ojos cerrados de gozo .**

**Enjabonando las partes mas intimas de su cuerpo , con una delicada caricia , que lo llevó al séptimo cielo .**

- **ahí …**** - gimió el chico , cuando notó el contacto . el gemido fue fuerte y Sirius lo ahogó besándolo en la boca .**

**Lo puso mirando para él , los ojos dorados se abrieron encontrándose con los azules de Sirius .**

**El moreno , notó la pasión inocente naciendo en su novio , se mordió los labios …**

**Acercó su boca a la suya y la lamió delicadamente , pasando su lengua por sus labios carnosos …**

**Sus manos se perdían por sus espalda , enjabonándola con pasión y dulzura mezclada .**

**Las manos de Sirius llegaron en la cadera del chico , bajando por sus glúteos …**

**Los presionó ligeramente , creando un espasmo de pasión de su acompañante .**

**Sirius sonrió , apartó las manos llevándolas hacia su rostro , cogiéndole del mentón .**

- **Monny .. te amo , te deseo … quieres ser mío ¿? **

**Monny lo miró fijamente , con los ojos dorados muy abiertos …**

**Ese momento era anhelado por él , pero a la vez le daba miedo …**

**Pero sirius no era Malfoy , las caricias que le acababa de dedicar habían sido tiernas , sinceras , llenas de amor y pasión a la vez .**

**Le habían gustado , y su corazón le pedía …**

- **si , quiero mas … límpiame el alma y el cuerpo … ámame … despréndeme de esta suciedad … conviértete en mi gel … **

- **( n/a : buahhhhhhhh , por dios me ha salido del alma esta última frase … ) **

**Sirius lo miró , estaba claramente emocionado , acercó sus labios a los suyos presionándolos .**

- **te voy a enseñar a amar y a ser amado honradamente … déjame hacer … **

**Monny asintió con la cabeza , sintió como las manos de sirius bajaban hacia su cabeza .**

**Lo apoyó contra el mármol de la ducha , y se pegó a él . Lo besó con pasión .**

- **paddie**** …**** - gemía él , ligeramente .**

- **shhh**** date la vuelta …**

**Sirius lo agarró de los hombros , y lo giró para atrás , quedando nuevamente de espaldas hacia él.**

**Monny se puso un poco nervioso .**

**Sirius le besaba los hombros con delicadeza , mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la cadera de su chico , delicadamente .**

- **por favor … ves despacio te lo ruego … - susurró el chico , cuando sintió como se acercaba a él .**

- **te lo prometo … respira hondo … - Sirius acercó uno de sus dedos en la virginal entrada , acercándolo , lo introdució un poco …**

- **ay … - susurró el chico de ojos dorados …**

**Sirius lo retiró suavemente .**

- **shh**** cálmate , iré poco a poco … para que no te duela mucho …**

**Monny afirmó , Sirius le retiro un mechón de la cara , estaba sudado , además de mojado .**

- **aya voy eh … cierra los ojos , y recuerda que te amo … **

**Con la otra mano , agarró la mano de Monny .**

**Se acercó un poco más , acercando la cadera al chico , acercó su miembro hacia el esfínter virginal , cuando ….**

**La puerta corredera se abrió , dejando ver a un James recién levantado , en calzonas y sin gafas , con una cara de tonto que no me veas … ( n/a : justamente la cara que se os ha quedado a vosotros jiji que mala soy!! XDDD )**

**Sirius y Monny se giraron a ver quien era y se quedaron petrificados , sin articular palabra.**

**James al no tener gafas no veía muy bien , quien estaba en la ducha metido …**

**Se sacó las gafas de sus calzones y se las puso .**

**Miró a la ducha y casi los ojos se le salen de las gafas …**

- **eh????!!!!!!!!!! Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! – chilló el chico señalándolos al ver la posturita ¬¬**

- **uahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**** ¡! – chillaron a su vez Monny y Sirius .**

- **uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**** ¡! – chilló de nuevo James poniéndose las manos en la cabeza .**

- **uahhhhhhhh**** ¡! – Monny cogió la alcachofa de la ducha llenando la cara de James de agua –**

**James se tragó el agua , el agua calló al suelo , James tropezó y se calló de bruces al suelo , quedando en plancha boca arriba .**

- **AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! POAFFFFF!!**

- **HAY DIOS QUE VERGÜENZA ¡! – chilló Monny saliendo de la ducha , pisando a James y cogiendo su albornoz y saliendo corriendo de allí .**

- **Monny espérame ¡! – chilló Sirius saliendo de la ducha , pisando la cara del pobre James , murmurando algo parecido a:**

- **MALDITO INOPORTUNO ¡! **

**Y salió corriendo en bolas detrás de Monny.**

**Monny por las escaleras , corría hacia su habitación , muerto de la vergüenza , con Sirius en bolas detrás chorreando toda la casa .**

**Los señores Potter que desayunaban tranquilamente  con Peter se les calló la mandibula al suelo , al ver dicha escena .**

**Sobretodo por que Sirius se tropezó y calló al suelo de bruces , pero siguió su camino tras Monny .**

- **que habrá pasado ahí arriba ¿? – preguntó la señora Potter , cayéndosele el café en el mantel.**

- **No se querida … pero algo vergonzoso …- dijo el señor Potter con la boca de par en par .**

- **Ya voy yo a mirar – dijo Peter levantándose y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.**

**Al llegar allí y ver a James en el suelo tirado , fue corriendo hacia él .**

- **PRONGS ¡! Por dios que ha pasado ¡!?? No me asustéis ¡! **

**James sollozaba .**

- **pero que ha pasado ¿? Por que lloras ¿?**

- **Soy  un IDIOTA ¡! Un puto INOPORTUNO ¡! Por mi culpa he perdido  la apuesta ¡!! – gritó James .**

- **Como dices ¿?!! – Peter no entendía nada .**

- **WORMTAYL ¡! – chilló James con los brazos en el aire – los interrumpí justo cuando iban a joder , joder ¡! **

**Peter se quedó blanco , pero segundos después extendió una mano hacia James .**

**Este la miró agradecido .**

- **oh Wormty me vas a ayudar a levantarme¿?? Es que me es imposible por mi solo … - dijo James agradecido .**

**Peter negó con la cabeza ,totalmente sonriente .**

- **que va ¡! No quiero ayudarte , lo que quiero es que me des mis 30 galeones gané la apuesta por tu torpeza jiji ¡! **

**CONTINUARÁ ….******

**N/A :  olasssssssssssssss que tal ¿? Eh!! No me matéis jejeje se que soy perra pero es lo que hay no ¿?**

**Bueno  haber , haber 1º de todo , una mala noticia :**

**Como estoy muy enfaenada con mi trabajo ,voy muy liada y no tengo casi tiempo para acabar los capítulos , así que hasta finales de Junio solo podré actualizar los domingos ( lo siento de verdad , pero me es imposible escribir mas … ) así que el domingo día 20 estará el cap : 18 – Mortífagos .**

**Bueno jiji ahora os daré mis preguntas , para que me contestéis en vuestros adorados reviews ( si estás leyendo mi fic , y aún no te has decidido en mandarme un review .. ¿ ha que esperas?? Hazlo porfa ¡! Te lo agradeceré aunque sea para darme un tomatazo en la cabeza .**

**Bien mis preguntas son : **

**¿ que os pareció el cumple de James y los sitios donde fueron ¿?**

**¿ que os hubiera gustado que hubiera echo con las idiotas de Lily y Margaret ¿? Ahogarlas?? **

**¿os parece buena la actitud de Peter ¿? Debe resignarse o luchar por Niurka??**

**¿ que os parece la actitud de Monny a Sirius ¿? Jajja ¿ está bien como lo lleva para adelante y lo castigue sin besos?? Jajaja**

**¿ que os parece la escena de la ducha??  Y la llegada de James ¿? **

**Y por último : os habéis fijado que James siempre llega en el momento indicado ¿? Es decir jajaja por 1 vez : - con sirius antes de violarlo .**

**2- con peter en la moto , en el secuestro en la casa de los gritos .**

**3- en la ducha , en este cap jajajaj**

**En fin , perderá la virginidad el lobito con James sin interrumpir ¿? Jajaja**

**En fin , eso y todo lo que queráis me lo comentáis en vuestros reviews vale ¿? Besos ,**

**Contesto vuestros reviews ahora .**

**AYLA :**** ola wapa ¡! Castrar a Malfoy si sería deshacerse de Draco pero … jeje tengo mis alternativas así que no te preocupes por eso … yo pienso en todo … pues si ¡! La verdad que un par de caps sobre vacaciones sirven para relajar jeje espero que te haya gustado este capi , besos ¡!**

**IVY POTTER BLACK : ola wapa ¡! Pues el domingo ya llegó jejejeme alegro de que te guste mi fic , en fin un buen slash y un buen lemmon  jejej , ya has visto lo que a ocurrido en este chapter , si James no hubiera llegado jijiji … el mismo se ha hecho perder la apuesta Tranquila que Lily … se enterara de lo de su sevy , cuando?? Jaja como?? No lo digo jiji besos y espero tu review .**

**YAMIEL :****  ola wapa ¡! No pasa nada por no haber podido mandarme un review jeje . para nada soy la mejor y lo sabes jiji pero me alaba que me digan esas cosas jeje . ah ¡! Leí el segundo cap de tu fic y te quedó genial así que síguelo pronto eh?? Jeje besos .**

**AYA :**** ola wapa ¡! Me alegro de que no estuvieras enfadada conmigo , me quitas un peso de encima jeje me alegro de que te rieras con el cap anterior , si te ríes por chorradas en este te abras meado , con las paridas que he puesto, desde los pensamientos pervertidos de james y sirius con los helados , hasta las fotos de Sirius en el cuarto de Monny puestos por el mismo … jaja hay tantas que ni se nombran ¡! En fin un besuki y actualiza tu fic pronto wapa , besos **

**REMSIE :**** ola wapa ¡! Pues si lo de quedarse en el lavabo encerrado a sido un puntazo de esos de los míos … jajaja ya sabes , mis venazos jejej**

**Tranquila que Lily escarmentara , de una manera u otra pero lo ará jeje . referente a Malfoy y Snape no os fieis un pelo … de ellos , sobretodo por el título de mi siguiente cap … jeje , en fin un besuki y sigue tu fic wapa ¡! Espero tu review ¡!**

**SNOW :**** ola wapa ¡! Has visto e podido actualizar ¡! Pero con mucho esfuerzo , por eso ahora solo podré actualizar por semana … en fin un asco , pero solo temporalmente eh?? Jeje , pues si la verdad que ya merecían llegar unos caps de relax no?? Y si los papis de Monny son adorables besos **

**BLACK-LOVE-LUPIN : ola wapa ¡! ****Estás disculpada no temas jeje .mejor tarde que nunca jeje**

**Lily**** celosa ¿? Jaja eso solo lo sabe mi maquiavelica mente jejeje , por cierto casi aciertas jajaj tu apostaste que Monny caía , y casi lo hace ,pero el mismo James perdió la apuesta por inoportuno jaja , besos y espero tu review **

**Kary**** anavell : Ola wapa ¡!te contesto a tus preguntas vale?? Jeje , bien los merodeadores acaban de acabar 6º curso y Malfoy estaba en 7º solo que se fue antes de tiempo , como Fred y George en el 5º libro jeje**

**Cuando cortaran Snivellus y Evans ¿? Jajaaj no te lo puedo decir , sería decir mucho jiji , paciencia mujer … James y Lily ¿? Jeje , de momento Prongs está con Niurka … ya llegará los acotencimientos , eso si recuerda que no todo va a ser literal …Margy calva?? Jaja de momento se ha dado un buen atracón de arena muajajaja besos adewwwwwww**

**GABYKINOMOTO :**** ola wapa ¡!mujer jaja me hiciste reir con tu review jajaja para nada tendría ni una fan mujer pero en fin , me alegro de que te guste mi fic y espero mas reviews tuyos y si eso te firmo un autografo jajaja un besazo ¡!**

**D.MO**** :**** Ola ¡! Wapa ¡!jajaja si hija la escena de los suegros es muy cómica pero en este chap seguro que te has reido mas , me equivoco ¿? Jaja una pregunta tu tienes algún fic ¿?¿ me dices su título please pa leerlo , besos ¡!**

**NADESHIKO :**** ola wapa ¡! Que fue lo que predeciste ¿? Jajaja ya me lo contaras jajaja , si al final serás trelawney eh?? Jaja claro mujer mándame tu fic vale ¿? Jaja besos wapa espero tu review **

**NORA :**** Ola wapa ¡!no te fíes con eso de que no veremos mas a Malfoy jejeje lo dudo jejeje y si los suegros de Padffot no pueden ser mas buenos jeje , si yo me quedara en su lavabo encerrada me colaría por el water jajaja , pero si lo hice es para demostrar que Sirius Black también puede sentir vergüenza jajaja , besos , espero mas reviews tuyos.**

**N1CO – CHAN: ola wapa ¡!a tu pregunta de que si monny se enterara de lo del diario jajaja no lo puedo decir , tal vez si … tal vez tambien pero no te lo puedo decir Pues si por muy buenos que sean los padres del lobito lo han avergonzado delante de sus amigos jeje ( a mi tb me lo hacen los mios jeje )en fin un besito y espero tu review adew**

**PADFFOT GIRL : mujer que te paso en el review!!?? Estabas borracha ¿? Jajaja , me volví loka intentando leerlo . jajaj si hija yo también le metería un palo por el culo al mal follao, asi sabría que se siente jeje y si hija mato a mucha gente cuando es luna llena así que cuidado jajajaa besos , espero tu review loka **

**LARA :ola**** mujer ¡! Jaja como siempre me haces reír mucho con tus pedazo de reviews jajaj , supongo que el turno de reir es el tuyo no?? Tras leer mi capitulillo no??jajaja ah! Me vas a tener que vender una de esas lanzas tuyas jaja para usarla con Malfoy , lily , snape y margy eh?? Jajaja repecto a los nombres de los padres de Monny , fue un venazo que me entró y los puse a todos con R igual que a los padres de James que los puse a los dos con H . Una pregunta , no crees que Lily se lo va a tener que currar mucho para arreglarse con James?? Por que es una estúpida de cuidado . en fin mujer besos y espero tu review adewww.**

**SAEARA :**** Ola wapa ¡! Eres nueva dejándome reviews no?? Así me gusta ¡! Es que me encantan los reviews .pues ya sabes lo que pasa en vacas y espero que te haya gustado jejeje y si Mal-follao se irá a freir espárragos , me parece a mi que aun no … el está tb de vacas … escondido pero de vacas ¬¬ , besos espero  tu review eh??**

**MERLE :**** Ola wapa ¡!me alegro de que te gustara el cap y en este cap querrás matar mas a Evans no?? Jaja es que es pava la tía jajaja y si Monny y Siri son los mejores, un besote , espero tu review **

**BUENO ACABÉ , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS .**

**ME HACEIS UN FAVOR , EN VUESTROS REVIEWS ME PODEIS PONER VUESTROS MSN ¿? PARA AGREGAROS VALE ¿? JEJE , OTRA COSA, RECORDAD QUE ACTUALIZO EL DOMINGO Y NO EL MIERCOLES COMO SIEMPRE VALE ¿? UN BESO , MUY FUERTE Y SIENTO LAS MOLESTIAS :**

**Vuestra amiga : HERMI16-LORENA .**


	14. Mortífagos

**CAP-18- MORTÍFAGOS:******

**Monny llegó a su habitación a la velocidad del rayo , echó a el elfo doméstico con una mano y cerró la puerta de un manotazo .**

**El chico , estaba muy mojado … el agua se escurría por el suelo de la habitación , y era un milagro que no se hubiera resbalado con él .**

**Temblaba como una hoja .**

**Estaba en albornoz , chorreando , con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja de la vergüenza y los nervios .**

**Empezó a dar vueltas como un poseso ..**

- **Madre pero que he hecho??!! Como me he podido dejar llevar de esa manera dios ¡!?? –se colocó una mano en la frente roja .**

- **Para colmo no es  solo el inoportuno de Prongs , los señores Potter también me vieron y a Sirius en bolas ¡! Ay que vergüenza ¡! –se sentó en la cama , temblando – hay madre … no los podré mirar a la cara , oh Sirius y a ti tampoco … hablando de Sirius …**

**El chico corrió hacia la puerta dispuesta a cerrarla , cuando escuchó que los pasos acelerados de su novio iban hacia el cuarto .**

- **MO …**** AH!! MI MANO!! – chilló este , cuando al intentar entrar , el licántropo le cerró la puerta en las narices , atrapando su mano en ella .**

- **VETE NO QUIERO VERTE ESTOY AVERGONZADO ¡1DÉJAME SOLO!! – murmuró el chico aprisionando como podía la puerta , pero Sirius empujaba .**

- **Amor tenemos que hablar no te avergüences , déjame pasar!! **

**Monny se encabezó en que no .**

- **NO ¡! QUE ESTÁS EMPELOTAS ¡!**

- **Me acabas de ver en pelotas … ¬¬ …**

- **NO IMPORTA ¡! ME DA VERGÜENZA ¡! **

- **Monny quiero entrar , déjame pasar hombre …**

- **Que no ¡! **

- **Espera que me tapo las partes y entro …**

- **Sirius joder no me hagas esto …**

**Sirius izo una ligera presión , que le bastó para abrir la puerta y no dañar a su chico ( sirius tenía muchas ma fuerza que él )**

**Entró ,**** Monny se fue a sentar a su cama , de espaldas , rojo y sin querer mirar el deslumbrante cuerpo varonil de Sirius . ( n7a : babead chicas … jeje )**

- **no vas a girarte para hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar ¿? **

**Monny bufó.**

- **y tener que ver tu masculinaridad ¿ no gracias … ya he pasado muchos bochornos de plena mañana..**

**Sirius se acercó a la cama y cogió un cojín , tapando sus partes con él .**

- **estoy tapado , ahora si podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas no?? **

**Monny ,**** tímidamente, giró su cara poco a poco hacia el chico con el que casi había vivido su primer encuentro pasional .**

**Sus miradas se cruzaron , el chico rubio color miel , se puso muy rojo al ver a Sirius , que en esos momentos se acariciaba el brazo que le había entrillado en la puerta.**

- **que sientes ¿? – preguntó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados .**

- **QUE VOY A SENTIR ¿?!! PUES VERGÜENZA ¡! PRONGS NOS HA VISTO CASI HACIÇENDOLO EN LA DUCHA DE SU CASA TE PARECE POCO ¿?!! Y ENCIMA SUS PADRES , QUE ME HAN ACOGIDO EN SU CASA HAN TENIDO QUE VERME CORRIENDO Y CONTIGO EN BOLAS DETRÁS ¡! – dijo exasperado el chico , en borde de la crisis nerviosa .**

- **Lo se … ¬¬ se que es un bochorno pero … no se … no et gustó ¿? Quiero decir – sirius adquirió un tono rosado en sus mejillas – no hablo de la pillada, hablo del momento , tu … Monny te ibas a entregar a mi , no lo viste especial ¿? **

**Monny se calló , no se sentía con el cerebro totalmente frío para contestar aquellas preguntas .**

- **Sirius …**** si me gustó , si quería darme a ti , pero … no ha podido ser y … ahora solo me preocupa lo que los señores Potter piensen de mi …- dijo Monny en un susurro .**

**Sirius se acercó , le puso una mano desnuda y mojada en su hombro .**

- **no temas lobito … le decimos que fue un accidente … que no es lo que parece y ya okis? **

- **NO HA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE ¡! ELLOS NOS VIERON ¡! JODER ¡! **

- **Bueno …**** pues si otro día se nos antoja lo aremos en una cama caliente te parece ¿? Quizás me pase de pasional lanzándome en la ducha … - dijo Sirius apenado .**

**Monny se quedó lívido .**

- **la próxima vez?? Estás queriendo decir que piensas repetir eso en lo que queda de verano?? – dijo con un siseo el chico .**

**Sirius abrió un poco la comisura de los labios.**

- **eh si .. no?? **

**Monny se echó a reír, pero no precisamente de risa .agarró de una oreja a Sirius y lo llevó hasta la puerta .**

- **SI TE CREES AMORCITO QUE VAMOS A INTENTAR HACERLO EN ESTA CASA DE NUEVO , TE INFORMO DE QUE FLIPAS ¡! ERES TONTO O QUE??!! COMO SE TE OCURRE ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HA PASADO ¿? SAL DE MI HABITACI"N QUIERO ESTAR SOLO ¡! – Monny Echo una fiera, le pegó una patada en el culo , y lo sacó del cuarto , cerrando la puerta en sus "hocicos " .**

**Sirius se tocó el trasero meneándolo .**

- **ay …**** que mala ostia …te aconsejo algo: no des tantas patadas hijo ¡! A Margaret si , pero a mi no ¡! – dijo levantándose adolorido a la puerta .**

**Escuchó el ruido de un zapato chocar contra la puerta .**

- **DOY PATADAS SI ME DA LA GANA ¡! – escuchó decir al licántropo súper enfurecido .**

- **Vale ,**** vale … como está el patio … y pensar que podríamos estar haciéndolo bajo el agua perfumada , gimiendo , amándonos … pero NO ¡! Y todo por culpa de … - Sirius puso cara de psicópata – PRONGSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ¡! **

**El chico con el cojín entre los genitales , fue corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a los cuartos de baño .**

**Pasó de nuevo, por donde estaban desayunando los señores Potter .**

**Lo miraban embobado , al verlo correr con un cojín en sus partes y gritando el nombre de su hijo como si quisiera ahorcarlo .**

- **nos vamos de compras a Hogsmedade HilarY?? Será mejor que estar aquí no crees?? – preguntó el padre de James a su mujer .**

- **si Harold … creo que será lo mejor , hay muchas hormonas en esta casa …**

**Dicho y echo , en un plis , se desaparecieron de allí.**

**………….**

**En los lavabos …….**

**La puerta se abrió casi tumbándose .**

**Peter y James , el cual estaba sentado en la taza del water con una mano en la cabeza , estaban allí, cuando Sirius rugió :**

- **POTTER ¡!! – chilló el moreno de ojos azules .**

**James se levantó de golpe , sudando y se escondió tras Peter .**

**Sirius se le acercaba , con las manos abiertas como un maníaco a punto de estrangularlo .**

- **pad**** jeje que tal te va la vida amigo jej?? – rió James entrecortadamente , Peter temblaba.**

- **Que como me va la vida?? – dijo con una risa apretando los dientes – como me va a ir si me has interrumpido en el momento mas apasiondo de mi vida?? – dijo fritándose los nudillos .**

**James tragó saliva , peter casi se atraganta.**

- **lo siento Padfoot a mi también me jodería pero … fue un accidente jeje – se excusó James acercándose a la ducha un poco .**

- **ya …**** pero por culpa de ser tan oportuno  , no solo nos has jodido ese momento … sino que también Monny se ha enfadado conmigo ¡! – dijo Sirius cabreado .**

**Peter y James se miraron , peter agregó entrecortadamente .**

- **pero no cortasteis no'? **

- **CALLA WORMTY … NO DES IDEAS … - dijo james callándole la boca .**

**Sirius se puso blanco .**

- **CLARO QUE NO ¡! Entonces James no estaría vivo ya ¡! **

- **Oh sirius vamos … no seas así yo mas que tu quería que ocurriera eso entre vosotros …- trató de excusarse el moreno tragando saliva .**

**Sirius lo miró ceñudo .¬¬**

- **tu?? Por que ¿? **

- **Pues por que quiero vuestra felicidad … - dijo James con una sonrisita .**

- **Si ,**** y por los galeones que querías ganar y que al final gané yo , pillín … jeje- agregó Peter dando un codazo en el estómago a James .**

**Entonces James se puso pálido , y miró a Peter con los ojos muy abiertos , Sirius se puso de todos los colores y Peter con la boca aún abierta y el codo en el estómago , se dio cuenta que había metido la pata .**

- **de que galeones está hablando Wormtayl Prongs ¡!?? – preguntó Sirius , empezando a imaginarse por donde iban los tiros .**

**James se subió en el water , para alejarse de su amigo .**

- **es que , Padfoot sabes muy bien que me gusta eso de apostar … jeje… pero perdí , por ,mi puta inoportunidad … perdóname si?? – rogó James , con las manos rezando .**

**Sirius se rió .**

- **que te perdone!!?? Como se te ocurre apostar sobre algo así ¡!?? Algo tan íntimo ¡! Tan crío eres Prongs!!??**

- **Jo**** … de veras que lo siento …- se disculpó James con cara de cordero ,encima del water ..**

- **No ¡ prongs joder ¡! Tienes que aprender ya joder ¡! Y tu Womtayl también así que no te escabullas ¡! **

- **Joder yo también ¿?! – siseó peter .**

- **Si ¬¬ **

- **PORFA NO SE LO DIGAS A MONNY!! – dijo James .**

- **Te crees que soy tan tonto de decirle que has leído su diario así enterándoos de su amor secreto hacia a mí ¿? Que habéis apostado que me acostaba con él este verano ¿ y todas esas barbaridades vuestras ¿? – preguntó Sirius numerando con un dedo .**

**James se quedó pálido por unos instantes , una puerta se abrió .**

- **COMO HAS DICHO ¡!?? QUE HAN APOSTADO QUE'? QUE HAN LEIDO "MI " DIARIO?? – en esos momentos , completamente vestido y con una maleta en la mano se encontraba Monny .**

- **monny …**** - susurraron a la vez el trío de merodeadores a su amigo .**

**El chico los miraba con la boca abierta , acaba de llegar y había escuchado esa última frase y estaba ido totalmente .**

**¿ de veras se habían atrevido a leer su diario?? ¿ de verás se divertían apostando cuando iba a caer en las redes sexuales del sensual Sirius Black?? **

- **monny …**** - susurró Peter , mirando al chico que estaba en la puerta , apoyado .**

**El muchacho miraba a James con cara desencajada , y los ojos abiertos claramente .**

- **es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar ¿? – dijo entre dientes , en un hilo de voz agudo .**

**James ,**** Sirius y peter se miraron .**

**Sirius se apresuró a correr hacia su chico , para calmarlo .**

- **amor no es lo que parece…- empezó a defenderse Sirius mirando a un James que estaba lívido .**

**Monny sacó su mano de encima , con brusquedad , chilló :**

- **QUIERO SABER SI ES VERDAD LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR SIRIUS BLACK!! ES VERDAD QUE PRONGS Y WORMTAYL HAN LEIDO MI DIARIO?? – miró a los chicos con una mirada acusadora , James lo miró a los ojos y peter agachó la cabeza – ES VERDAD QUE VAIS APOSTANDO SOBRE MI?? CONTESTAD ¡! – bramó el chico dando una patada .**

**Sirius miró a James , no iba a reiterarlo , era James quien tenía que contestar .**

**El moreno , tragó saliva , se armó de valor , y tras bajar de la tapa del water , se dirigió a su amigo .**

- **monny escúchame, yo , Wormtayl y yo , tenemos que explicártelo …- empezó a explicar el chico de gafas posando una mano por el hombro del chico mas bajito , este le apartó la mano .**

- **No quiero explicaciones , quiero un SI o un NO … YA!! **

**Monny entrecerró los ojos expectantes , la ducha seguía goteando agua , Sirius parecía asustado y Peter dio una seña afirmativa con la cabeza a james .**

- **Si …****- confesó entonces James con voz ida , bajando la cabeza avergonzado .**

**Lo que pasó después no lo supo , por que Monny empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto de baño , dando bufidos … sin decir nada … con las manos en la cabeza color miel …**

**James se sentó en la tapa del water , bajo la mirada de Peter , preocupada .**

**Sirius intentaba acercarse al chico que no dejaba de dar vueltas , entre resoplidos …**

- **monny fue sin querer, ellos no …**

- **A NO!!?? Pues no es lo mismo que estabas diciendo cuando entré aquí ¡! LEYERON MI DIARIO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO ¡! – chilló el chico muerto de furia , señalando  a James Y Peter con un dedo .**

- **Nosotros no quería… - empezó a decir Peter .**

**Monny lo interrumpió , con un nuevo grito .**

- **NO ¡! – lo paró con la mano – no me digas nada "!! No quiero saber nada ¡! No quiero explicaciones ¡! Sois unos malos amigos ¡! Irrumpisteis en mi intimidad ¡! – dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos .**

**James lo interrumpió entonces sacándose las manos de la cabeza y levantándose de la taza del water.**

- **nos obligasteis a hacerlo Monny ¡! Sirius y tu no dejabais de pelear ¡! Y nos tenias muy contrariados con tus sentimientos ¡! Por eso lo hicimos!! – dijo James calmada pero tensamente .**

**Monny soltó una carcajada irónica , llena de frustración .**

**-claro … por eso no?? ¡! Igualmente PRONGS no teníais derecho ¡! Y tu Sirius también lo sabías!! –dijo dirigiéndose a su novio seguidamente , los ojos se le nublaron – desde cuando lo sabes eh??!! … si ellos leyeron el diario , quiere decir que … TU SABÍAS DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS ANTES DE EL DÍA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS ¡! ES DECIR QUE TE HAS ESTADO RIENDO DE MI ¡! SABÍAS DE MI AMOR A TI DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO NO??! **

**El muchacho estaba tan nervioso , que se dio un chocazo contra la pared , entre desviamientos de los hechos y conclusiones un tanto negativas de la situación .**

**Sirius fue hacia él .**

**-NO MONNY!! Si es cierto que lo se hace algún tiempo , pero solo desde nochebuena … nada mas ¡! Y no me he reído de ti y lo sabes!! – dijo Sirius mas serio , e indignado .**

**( -****como se atreve a decir que me he reído de él ¿? Si lo único que ha hecho es amarlo!! Y se ha enfrentado a la muerte y al dolor por él ¡! Está bien … está nervioso y no sabe lo que dice … )**

- **igualmente ME LO OCULTASTES!! Y ADEMÁS DE ESO QUE ES ESO DE IR APOSTANDO ESAS COSAS A MIS ESPALDAS EH!!?? – bramó el chico señalando a James .**

**Sirius lo miró significativamente , mordiéndose el labio , en eso James no tenía excusa alguna.**

- **Monny…- James se puso el dedo en la sien , sin poder mirarlo a la cara – fue una tontería que se me ocurrió , casi ni pensaba cuando se lo propuse a peter … verdad Wormty??- preguntó James , buscando algo de ayuda en su cómplice .**

- **Si, si , si es cierto!! Era solo un bromita sin importancia …- finalizó Peter .**

- **AH CLARO!! UNA BROMITA SIN IMPORTANCIA NO!!?? – el chico dio un porrazo en la puerta, con el puño , agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar con los ojos llenos de las famosas lágrimas plateadas , que abundaban en el chico de ojos dorados- VOSOTROS SABEÍS MUY BIEN LO QUE ES PARA MI LA VIRGINIDAD!! SABEÍS EL MIEDO QUE ME DA ¡! SABEIS EL MIEDO QUE TENGO AL SEXO POR CULPA DE ESE HIJO DE PUTA DEL MALFOLLAO ¡! – chilló lleno de histeria , y tembloroso .**

**Sirius fue hacia él , meciéndolo en su pecho .**

**Monny se acomodó , agarrando con fuerza su carne desnuda y mojada .**

**Sirius puso una mueca de dolor , mirando a unos desesperados , avergonzados y arrepentidos : James y Peter .**

**Monny siguió susurrando .**

- **no debisteis jugar con algo tan importante … vuestras bromas infantiles se salieron de la ralla … es algo muy importante para mí y vosotros lo habéis utilizado para bufaros …- se sonó la nariz y cerró los ojos aguados – me habéis decepcionado … no se si voy a poder confiar mas en vosotros dos …- finalizó el muchacho con voz agudamente sensible .**

**James y Peter levantaron la cabeza , totalmente sorprendidos , tras su aturdimiento .**

- **QUE!!?? – chilló Peter , con los ojos desorbitados .**

- **No estarás hablando en serio no?? – dijo James con una sonrisa irónica – vamos Monny!! Claro que nos importa lo que te pueda doler lo que te hizo ese hijo de su madre ¡!pero fue una simple apuesta ¡! – bramó ahora James .**

**Monny se puso furioso y se soltó de Sirius casi arrancándole un trozo de pecho .**

**Sirius por sus parte , estaba callado , ya que por una vez el no era partícipe de las apuestas de su mejor amigo .**

- **ASI LO VES PRONGS!! ¿¿ UNA SIMPLE APUESTA!! ¿? Y DIME… COMO TE Sientes CUANDO CASI LA GANAS ¿? POR QUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI LA HUBIERAS GANADO ¡!... VAMOS CUANTO APOSTASTEIS ¿? …- chilló mirando de James y a Peter consecutivamente – CUANTO VALE MI VIRGINIDAD EH?? – siguió preguntando.**

**James y Peter estaban callados , sin saber que decir , por su parte James miraba a Sirius como suplicante de que les echara un cable . **

**Pero el chico , estaba igual de aturdido que ellos , como para inventar algo .**

- **30 galeones … era la apuesta .. y también un paquete de meigas fritas …- susurró en un jadeo Peter rojo como un tomate .**

**El licántropo se puso a reír .**

- **vaya …**** así que 30 galeones eh?? 30 míseros galeones valen mas que yo no?? Eh??!! – el chico , miró especialmente  a James , luego a Peter .- y bien Wormty … que te piensas comprar con ese dinero eh?? Ah!! Ya sabes gástatelo a mi salud eh?? – dijo con unas palabras llenas de sarcasmo y rabia .**

**Peter se puso rojo y agachó la cabeza .**

**Monny ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta , donde pudieron vislumbrar la maleta del muchacho .**

**Sirius ,**** al verla , corrió hacia él .**

- **no me digas que te vas?? – dijo Sirius poniéndose pálido .**

**Monny lo miró .**

- **si … es lo mejor … después de lo ocurrido , no puedo mirar a los Potter a la cara … - miró a James que lo observaba con el rabillo del ojos tras sus gafas de montura- … y ahora con mas razón desde que me he enterado de la verdad … **

- **MONNY NO PUEDES HACERLO!! NO TE PUEDES SEPARAR DE MI ¡! –dijo Sirius desesperado agarrándolo de la mano con fuerza .**

**Monny le quitó la mano , le dio un corto beso en los labios y se despidió .**

- **es lo mejor … no insistas … quiero pasar lo que me queda de verano solo … para pensar … - Nueva mirada a el resto de merodeadores - … y reflexionar … por que los que yo creía amigos me han decepcionado …- dijo finalizando , y una lágrima cayó por su cara huesuda .**

- **te amo… - dijo sirius , con la cara muy entristecida .**

- **y yo …- dijo el chico de ojos dorados … - nos vemos en unos días en el callejón diagon para hacer las compras del 7º curso … **

**Sirius asintió con la cabeza .**

- **cualquier cosa rara avísame por favor … no soportaría que te ocurriera nada … - dijo muy nervioso Sirius .**

**Monny sonrió por primera vez en el día .**

- **nadie va a poder con el lobo que llevo dentro en estos días … despídeme de los Potter si ¿? Y dale las gracias y mis disculpas por lo ocurrido – El chico se puso rojo , no se imaginaba hablando con los padres de James de eso .**

**Sirius asintió afirmativamente .**

- **lo aré … **

**Monny salió de el cuarto de baño escaleras abajo , pudieron sentir al minuto , como el chico utilizaba los polvos flu y desaparecía bajo la fogata .**

**Sirius se quedó deshecho.**

- **al final el verano ha acabado mal … - comentó Sirius con un  gran desánimo – si no hubiera repuesto a mis instintos en la ducha , me cachis … - protestó Sirius con las manos en su cabello moreno enredadas .**

- **la culpa es mía , por ser tan inmaduro … me lo merezco … - dijo en un hilo de voz James .**

**Sirius y Peter lo miraron .**

- **y mía … - agregó Peter , con  la mirada triste e ida .**

- **no es el momento de que os mortifiquéis sino que pensemos en como reconciliaros con él …- dijo sensatamente sirius .**

- **podríamos pedir perdón … - propuso Peter .**

- **no va a ser suficiente …- dijo James con la cabeza aún agachada – nos va a costar que Monny vuelva a confiar en nosotros llenamente …- dijo con un gran deje de pena el chico de gafas .**

**Se miró con Sirius , sus miradas , como de hermanos … conectaban a la perfección y Sirius comprendía como debía de sentirse de abatido James .**

**El chico quería mucho a sus amigos y el perder a monny como uno , sería duro .**

**Se acercó a James y peter , y posó sendas manos por los hombros de estos .**

- **no os preocupéis … os perdonará , lo ha de hacer … - dijo Sirius dando ánimos… - y lo hará por que somos una piña , somos merodeadores … y siempre , escuchadme siempre , estaremos juntos … **

**James lo miró , con la ceja alzada .**

- **en este caso también ¿? – reflejaba la mirada del joven .**

- **siempre …****- sentenció Sirius , mirando con sus ojos azules los rostros de sus amigos alrededor .**

**…………..**

**Días mas tarde …**

**El verano , llegaba a su fin .**

**En casa de los Potter , el ambiente ya no era nada divertido , se la pasaron haciendo los deberes que le quedaban .**

**James se veía bastante deprimido , se sentía muy culpable por lo que había ocurrido .**

**Sirius ,**** por su parte  se la pasaba suspirando y escribiendo cartas de amor a su chico todo el día .**

- **ya está Prongs … se le pasará ya verás …- trataba de animar Peter en el desayuno del día 28 de agosto .**

**James meneó la cabeza , sobre su café con leche .**

- **es que soy un idiota ¡! Y para colmo yo te arrastré a mis locuras Wormty … yo te persuadí para la apuesta y a mi se me ocurrió el que leyéramos el diario … - dijo James cruzándose de brazos .**

- **bueno …****- Peter agachó la cabeza – pero yo acepté no?? Soy tan culpable como tu …**

- **WORMTAYL!! – chilló Sirius , acababa de recordarle a James , que era culpable .**

- **No pasa nada … es la verdad …- replicó James , mirando hacia la ventana – mira es la lechuza de Monny …**

**Sirius fue hacia la ventana , y cogió el sobre de pergamino .**

**Lo abrió y comenzó a leer : **

_Querido Sirius : _

_Yo también te echo mucho de menos , y no dejo de pensar en ti . Tengo muchas ganas de verte , así que esta bien ._

_Acepto .___

_Iré con ustedes al callejón diagon esta tarde … pero solo voy por que necesito estar contigo desesperadamente … por que si no no iría … ¬¬ _

_Nos vemos esta tarde , te amo ._

_Simplemente tuyo                              REMUS .J.LUPIN._

- **viene o no?? – preguntó Peter cuando Sirius puso una mueca de alegría y se guardó la carta en el bolsillo .**

- **si ¡! Al final si!! Menos mal ¡! Después de insistir en todas las cartas que le he mandado en estos días , ha aceptado ¡! **

- **Si quieres nosotros vamos mañana , y así no os molestamos … no creo que le haga ilusión vernos a nosotros dos … - replicó James con amargura .**

- **No Prongs ¡! Tu te vienes ¡! Lo que puedes hacer es decirle a Niurka que nos acompañe ¡! Así no estarás tan pendiente en Monny … y si te mira mal y todo eso … **

**Peter miró a James , asintiendo con la cabeza . A pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia que la muchacha que lo volvía loco , fuera .**

**Eso supondría , sufrir al verla con su amigo .**

- **bueno ,**** está bien … la escribiré ahora mismo … - dijo James , levantándose y hiendo a buscar un pedazo de pergamino .**

**Sirius sonrió a Peter y fue a escribir su respuesta de afirmación a Monny …**

**Por la tarde …**

**Los merodeadores , llegaron al callejón Diagon , viajando en polvos Flu .**

- **bueno ,**** adonde has quedado tu con Monny ¿? – preguntó James , con cara de disgusto .**

- **pues …**** en el caldero chorreante … como tiene que venir de Londres pues … - informó Sirius .**

- **bien… entonces Wormty y yo esperaremos en Gringots a Niurka … , nos vemos allí vale?? **

- **Vale …**

**Peter y James , se fueron hacia Gringotts y Sirius se metió en el caldero chorreante a esperar .**

** No tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos , para que el chico de ojos dorados apareciera en el local .**

**Iba muy pálido y delgado , con unas grandes ojeras .**

**Pareciera que no había comido ni dormido en esos días .**

- **Monny"!! – Sirius corrió hacia él .**

- **Hola Paddie …- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa, fundiéndose en los labios del animago .**

- **Como me alegro de poder estar contigo de nuevo … - dijo Sirius fijándose entonces en su estado – pero … te ves muy desnutrido , por que no has comido ¡?? Eh ¡!? Por que comida en tu casa hay de sobra!! **

- **No tengo apetito …- contestó simplemente el chico , mirando hacia una mesa de enfrente .**

- **Pues eso está mal ¡! Cada vez estás mas delgado ¡! **

- **No me importa … así podré morirme …**

**Sirius no soportó escuchar eso , así que lo abrazó y lo llevo hacia una mesa vacía .**

- **tom**** dos cervezas de mantequilla y un buen plato de carne con patatas ¡! – chilló Sirius al tabernero .**

- **en seguida ..- contestó este .**

**Monny ,**** miraba para abajo , sin mirar a Sirius .**

- **por que no quieres comer ¿? Estás afectado por lo que Prongs hizo no?? **

- **Si …**

- **Pero eso no es motivo para querer dejarte morir!! – chilló Sirius .**

**Monny le tapó la boca , con un dedo , se iba a enterar todo el caldero chorreante de lo que hablaban .**

- **si que lo es… estoy cansado paddie … cansado de ser un licántropo de por vida , de soportar los abusos de la gente , las burlas … y para colmo me entero que dos de mis mejores amigos me han traicionado ¡! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos .**

- **monny … James … solo quería ayudar cuando leyó tu diario …**

- **DEJÉ MUY CLARO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE LO LEYERAIS ¡! PERO EL NO ¡! TUVO QUE HACER LA GRACIA ¡! – dijo el chico , con los dientes apretados , secándose las lágrimas con la servilleta .**

- **Monny …**** tienes que perdonarlo … a él y a Wormty también …. Tal vez no hoy , ni mañana , pero si pronto … él también está mal … **

**Tom**** ,**** dejó en la mesa las cervezas de mantequilla , y un buen plato de carne asada con patatas fritas .**

**Monny miro el plato , con arcadas .**

- **no quiero … **

- **te lo vas a comer , por que yo me llamo Sirius Black ¬¬ .**

- **que no … - dijo este mas irritado .**

**Sirius cogió el tenedor y lo acercó a su boca .**

- **no quiero tener un novio anoréxico sabes?? Así que te vas a comer este gran plato de carne con patatas y luego te compraré un helado maxidoble de chocolate con trufitas … así que abre la boca …**

**Monny lo miró como pensativo , razonó el helado que se iba a poder comer , y entonces abrió la boca .**

- **aj**** ¡! Así que por el helado comes eh? Esto no puede ser lobito no. No , no ¡! Al final seré posesivo hasta en ver lo que comes cada día ¡! – dijo con una sonrisa .**

**Monny negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba un segundo pedazo de carne .**

**------------**

- **hola chicos ¡! Jamsie , Peter ¡! – se escuchó decir a la voz tremendamente dulce y bondadosa de Niurka , la novia de James .**

**La chica , les hacía señas con la mano desde las escaleras de Gringotts .**

- **hola  guapísima  …- dijo simplemente James , dándole un corto beso en la boca .**

**Niurka**** se extrañó , de su frío saludo , James se sentó en las escaleras a esperar .**

- **ahora vamos a comprar a Flourish y Bloots que he quedado con Sirius aquí …**

- **donde ha ido Jamsie ¿**

- **a buscar a Monny … - dijo este simplemente empezando a contar sus galeones .**

**Niurka**** se acercó hacia Peter y le susurró al oído :**

- **y a este que le ocurre?? Lo sabes ¿? **

- **Pelea con monny … - dijo Peter en su oído .**

**Niurka**** ,**** se asombró .**

- **así ¿? Por que ¿? **

- **Es una larga historia … luego te la contaré …- dijo Peter .**

**Niurka**** accedió , mirando en frente y señalando .**

- **mirad … ahí vienen Sirius y Remus …**

**James levantó la cabeza , para mirar .Pero la volvió a agachar al ver a su " examigo " **

- **ya estamos aquí … - dijo Sirius, sin mucho entusiasmo . agarrado de la mano de Monny , que con la otra lamía el cucurucho doble de chocolate y trufitas, prometido.**

- **Hola …**** - saludaron James , Peter y Niurka con el mismo poco entusiasmo .**

- **Hola …****- siseó Monny mirando a Niurka simplemente .**

**La tensión era notoria en el grupo .**

- **bueno …**** vayamos a comprar no?? – propuso la morena , al ver que los 4 amigos no decían palabra .**

**Articularmente**** ,**** los 5 emprendieron marcha hacia flouristh y Bloots y entraron a comprar sus libros .**

**Libro reglamentario de hechizos – 7º curso .**

**El control de la aparición – Russell Marchovixh .**

**Pociones curativas – 2º grado .**

**Y alguno que otro mas ,para su 7º curso , y último año en Hogwarts .**

**Pagaron y salieron de la tienda , con sus bolsas , pero al salir …**

- **ahí tened mas cuidado!! – se chocaron de frente con la misma chica pelirroja , tan conocida por todos y que siempre se choca con los merodeadores .**

**quien**** mas si no que Lily evans ¿? **

**Estaba acompañada , pero no por una patética chica de pelo rizado , teñido y falso . **

**Sino substituida por un chico de cabello negro grasiento , con la tez cetrina .**

**Severus**** Snape .**

- **otra vez tú Evans'? como te lo montas para encontrarnos siempre?? – preguntó Sirius con irritación .**

**Lily**** rió irónicamente .**

- **ja**** ¡! Que gracia Black!! Te crees que me hace ilusión veros hasta en verano ¿? Pues no majo ¡! **

- **A nosotros también no nos hace ilusión verte , ni a ti ni a la teñida esa … por cierto donde está ella ¿? La ha substituido Snivellus no'? – preguntó Monny con el ceño fruncido , mirando a Snape .**

**Este, sonreía mirando a los merodeadores .**

**Estos los fulminaban con la mirada .**

- **pues si , he venido con mi novio a comprar los libros , que yo si se aprovechar no como vosotros …- dijo la chica con orgullo , tocándose el pelo .**

- **Lily**** amor … no hace falta que les des explicaciones a estos … - siseó Snape fríamente , como típico slitheryn .**

- **Nadie te da vela en este entierro Snivellus ¡!- protestó James , lo suficientemente irritado en ese día , para que Snape le tocara las narices .**

- **Vaya Potter … veo que te has buscado una nueva novia … veo que al final asumiste tu derrota , con mi Lily … - dijo con maldad el slitheryn agarrando por la cintura a Lily.**

**Esta sonrió a su novio .**

**James iba a lanzarse hacia él , Peter lo detuvo .**

- **tengo a Niurka , que es mucho mejor que ella … - dijo fijando a Lily con una mirada de reproche muy dura .**

**esta**** se puso roja de ira .**

- **vas a comparar a esta conmigo ¿? Yo seré hija de muggles pero al menos soy inteligente y tengo estilo … no como esta  …- dijo Lily señalando a Niurka .**

**Esta ,**** sin pudor se le enfrentó .**

- **se puede saber que te he hecho a ti para que me insultes estúpida ¿? – bramó Niurka saliéndose de  sus casillas .**

**AGHS ¡! **

**Todos dejaron de ver a las dos chicas , que parecían dos gatas en celo , para mirar a Snape que acababa de quejarse .**

**El chico , se había colocado una mano , en su antebrazo , presionándolo .**

**Su cara estaba blanca , con dolor …**

**Los merodeadores lo miraron sin entender , al igual que la gente que pasaba por allí .**

**Lily**** preocupada  fue para su novio , haber que le ocurría .**

- **sevy**** que te pasa ¡!?? Te duele algo ¿? Es un calambre ¿?déjame ver ¡! – dijo Lily agarrando el brazo de Snape .**

- **NO SUÉLTAME ¡! **

**Le dio un manotazo a Lily , esta se apartó .**

** Pero al ver que Snape se caía de rodillas al suelo , gritando de dolor se acercó de nuevo .**

- **sevye**** ¡! Que te pasa!?? – dijo ya con miedo la chica.**

- **Ahora no … mi señor por dios ahora no … no ahora … - susurraba Snape , entre sudor y jadeos .**

**No entendían nada : "ahora no" , ahora que ¿? Se preguntaban los chicos mirándose entre ellos .**

- **( a**** snape le duele el brazo…el mismo brazo en donde Lucius tenía ese tatuaje tan raro … será que ese señor … ¿? ) – pensaba el licántropo observando a Snape en el suelo aún –**

- **Aún no ¿ de que estás hablando Sevye ¡! Que pasa!!?? – preguntó Lily , mas asustadas .**

- **Huye Lily ¡! Eres sangre impura huyeeeee ¡! – chilló Snape .**

**Todos se quedaron de piedra , Lily la que mas al escuchar eso . **

- **se ha vuelto loco ¡!?? – preguntó Peter sin entender , y temblando .**

- **oh dios ¡! REMUS Y YO SOMOS TAMBIÉN SANGRE IMPURA ¡! – chilló desesperada Niurka .**

- **CÁLLATE NO NOS DELATES ¡! – chilló Monny .**

- **Por dios … - Sirius se había fijado en algo , que nadie había visto aún .**

**En los tejados de las tiendas del callejón diagon … como iluminados , por una luz tenue … con unas capuchas grises y unas máscaras con rendijas ….estaban una serie de magos , a docenas , los cuales nunca habían visto la mayoría de la gente del mundo mágico .**

- **AL SUELOOOOOOOOO ¡!! – bramó James , al instante , cuando las varitas se alzaron y como de la nada docenas de disparos fueron hacia el suelo .**

**AHGHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ¡!! **

**Varios gritos desgarradores , caídas al suelo , humo por doquier … **

**Sirius había agarrado a monny hacia el suelo y lo protegía con su cuerpo .**

**Una gran cantidad de disparos de varita , se escucharon … parecían cañones y misiles …**

**Más gritos desgarradores … **

**Pudo ver , como James y Peter estaban en frente de Niurka , y como un enmascarado estaba luchando con James .**

- **llévate a Niurka ¡! – chillaba James – que no la puedan hacer nada ¡! **

**Peter agarró por la muñeca a la chica de ojos claros y se la llevó como pudo .**

**Pasó por el lado de Sirius y Monny .**

- **Padffot**** ¡! Que hacemos ¿?!! PRONGS ESTÁ LUCHANDO EL SOLO ¡! **

- **LO SE ¡! MIERDA ¡! PERO NO PODEMOS LUCHAR Y PROTEGER A LA VEZ A NIURKA Y MONNY ¡! **

- **CORRO ENTONCES HAZ LO QUE VEAS CONVENIENTE ¡! **

**Peter siguió corriendo con Niurka detrás .**

- **vete con Wormty el os llevara donde no os vean ¡! – chilló Sirius a  el muchacho .**

- **NO ¡! YO QUIERO LUCHAR!! SE QUE PUEDO HACERLO!! **

- **PERO MONNY TU ERES …**

- **LO SE ¡! PERO NO IMPORTA ¡! QUIERO SABER QUIENES SON ESTAS PERSONAS ¡! **

**Sirius lo miró fijamente , estaba decido , entonces accedió .**

- **bien pero no te separes de mi ¡! Y grita si pasa algo ¡! **

- **Si …**

- **Vamos con Prongs!! **

**Los dos chicos corrieron , buscando entre el humo , los disparos y la gente qye huía a James .**

**Pudieron ver en un rincón , como una croqueta agazapada a Lily Evans , muerta de pánico y a Snape protegiéndola .**

**El encapuchado le disparó , mientras chillaba :**

- **nuestro señor te matará por tu traición ¡!**

- **NO ME IMPORTA ¡! – chilló Snape – ME RETIRO!! **

- **SEVYEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡! – lily chillaba desesperada .**

**Pudieron ver algunos muertos en el suelo , y mujeres colgando por los aires , con varios encapuchados que reían con estruendo .**

**Al final , divisaron a James .**

- **PRONGS ¡! ESTAMOS AQUÍ ¡! – chilló Sirius con su varita en alto – EXPELLIARMUS!! **

**El encapuchado se desarmó , quedando inconsciente .**

- **chicos ¡!huyamos ¡! Vayamos con Wormtayl y Niurka!! – chilló Sirius , cogiendo de la mano a Monny y James los siguió .**

**Corrieron y corrieron entre l gran oleada de encapuchados … entre el humo , los gritos y cadáveres .**

- **ahhhhhhhhhh******

**Un grito femenino familiar los hizo reaccionar .**

- **Niurkaaaaaaaaaaa**** ¡! – l voz de Peter sonó .**

**James corrió hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el grito .**

- **Niurkaaaaaaaaa**** ¡! – chilló el chico , cuando vio cerca de gambol y japes a Peter .**

**Zarandeando a Niurka en el suelo , llena de sangre .**

**James desarmó al encapuchado , dejándolo sin conocimiento .**

**Sirius y Monny también lanzaron sendos expelliarmus para dos encapuchados mas .**

- **Niurka**** ¡! La atacaron Prongs ¡!  No pude hacer nada ¡! – chilló desesperado .**

**James se agachó para tomar el pulso de su novia , para ver si estaba viva .**

- **uff**** …**** menos mal … está viva…- susurró James calmándose notoriamente .**

- **menos mal … que alivio … - dijo Peter  , dando gracias a dios .**

- **tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí , tenemos que escapar de aquí …- dijo Sirius ayudando a James a sostener a Niurka . **

- **si … vamos …**

**Se pusieron en pie y se limitaron a salir corriendo , del estruendo y del humo . **

**Cuando estaban cerca de Gringotts , Monny se detuvo , vio a 3 mortífagos que acorralaban a una niña de 12 años , que estaba llorando contra la pared .**

- **mamiiiiiiiiii****!! – chillaba la niña , desesperada .**

- **jajajaja**** – reían los mortífagos .**

**Monny no pudo soportar la escena , tenía que salvar a aquella pobre niña …**

**Se apartó de la mano de Sirius y fue hacia ella .**

- **Monny no es momento de quedarnos atrás ¡! – chilló Sirius .**

**Pero el licantropo , ya había llegado hacia donde estaba  los encapuchados y la niña sollozando .**

**Ahora estaba boca abajo , suspendida en el aire .**

**El chico , aporreó en la cabeza , a él mas delgado de los tres tirándolo al suelo .**

**Hizo bajar a la niña del aire , con un movimiento fluido de varita .**

**Monny la apretó contra su pecho , la cría lloraba .**

- **buahhh**** mi mamá , mi mamá ¡! – chillaba la niña . **

**De mientras los otros dos encapuchados trataban de reconfortar a su compañero .**

**Una mujer , con gran desesperación llegó hacia Monny le dio un codazo y le apartó a la niña de su regazo , llevándosela con ella .**

- **vaya Lupin , vas salvando a los sangre sucia cundo tu eres uno …- dijo una siseante voz conocida .**

**Monny se giró , hacia el enmascarado que había golpeado y lo vio a la cara …**

**Era él .**

**Su máscara ocultaba su rostro alpino , pero no sus ojos plateados que tan bien conocía .**

- **Malfoy … tu …**

- **Exácto**** , soy yo … ya te dije que no me iba a olvidar de ti … así que ya que estoy aquí para satisfacer a mi señor y deshacerme de unos cuantos sangre sucia … tu podrías ser uno de los obsequios y quien sabe si un… premio para mi … - dijo con una malicia inigualable , acercándose a él .**

- **NO ME TOQUES ¡! –chilló Monny , con la mirada atemorizada , Malfoy estaba a cinco centímetros de él .**

- **Miedo ¿? Debes tenerlo … aunque ahora soy buscado por el ministerio … no me importa … le soy muy fiel a mi … amo … - dijo con su típico arrastre de palabras .**

**Se acercó mas al chico sonriendo .**

- **como quieres que te hiera Lupin ¿? Es una suerte que estés aquí solito no?? … jejeje eso es bueno …**

- **márchate … no me hagas nada ,,, VETE ¡! **

- **me suplicas jajajaja eso me gusta … muy bien … no te aré nada aún  …**

**Monny lo miró sarcástico .**

- **oh que conmovedor … ya has matado a mucha gente por hoy , gente inocente , niños … de todo …-dijo mirando los cadáveres . **

- **.. pues si … tengo entendido que Snape ha estado aquí y a protegido a Evans no ¿? Muy malo , por Severus , mi señor lo matará , pos supuesto .**

- **PERO QUIEN ES VUESTRO SEÑOR ¡! ¿? – preguntó Monny con ira .**

**Malfoy miró a sus dos cómplices , que acabaron siendo : Crabbe y Goyle .Rieron .**

- **jajajaa**** él es el señor tenebroso , el señor que va a gobernar el mundo entero … quien se va a deshacer de los sangre sucia como tú … **

- **él …**** os dio esa marca … es marca que le dolió a Snivellus hace un rato??**

- **Exacto , a los mortífagos … que somos nosotros se nos aplica la marca tenebrosa … para ser avisados por nuestro señor … Lord Voldemort … es como una especie de contrato carnal.. que si se rompe como ha hecho Snape … se condena a muerte … - finalizó siseante .**

**Malfoy sonrió , al ver la cara de aturdimiento del chico . Levantó la varita al cielo y siseó algo inentendible .**

**Entonces un rallo de luz penetró entre el humo , llegando al cielo .**

**Entonces un estallido dejó paso a una luz verde postrada en el firmamento .**

**Era una esfera?? No ¡! Una cabeza … era una … **

- **carabela …**** es lo mismo que … tienes en el brazo …- susurró el chico , mirando fascinado a la carabela , verde , brillante con una serpiente por la boca .**

**Miró a su izquierda , para ver a Malfoy pero … no vio a nadie .**

**Habían desaparecido , y no habían mortífagos por ninguna parte .**

**El humo se desvanecía y se podían apreciar mas los cadáveres .**

**Muchos muertos y heridos , abundaban el callejón diagon .**

**Monny estaba solo , cuando una abalncha vino hacia él .**

**Una docena de aurores habían llegado tarde para enfrentarse con aquellos encapuchados .**

**Monny pudo ver entre ellos al señor Potter ,que al verlo fue hacia él , corriendo .**

**Las mejillas del chico se pusieron un tanto rosadas , constrantando con la palidez de la tensión vivida .**

- **Remus!! Tu aquí solo ¡! ¿? Donde está el resto ¡! Y mi hijo donde está ¡!??**

- **Ellos … no …**

**Pisadas .******

- **Papá estamos aquí ¡! **

**Los dos se giraron , para poder ver a James , Peter y Sirius correr hacia ellos .**

**James se abrazó a su padre y Sirius a Monny .**

**-te pasó algo?? ¡! – dijo cogiéndolo de los hombros – te fuiste muy ràpido y el maldito humo no me dejó verte ¡! – dijo apabullado .**

**- paddie estoy bien … **

**- no te pasó nada ¿?!! De verás ¡!??**

**- no … nada … solo vi como esa marca aparecía en el cielo y … desaparecían todos …- mintió el chico , para no preocupar a Sirius , contándole que había vuelto a ver a Lucius Malfoy , tras meses sin verlo .**

- **Niurka**** fue atacada!! Los sanadores se la llevaron a San Mungo ¡! Está entre la vida y la muerte ¡! – chilló James con desesperación .**

- **Cálmate hijo la salvaran ¡! Te lo aseguro ¡! **

**Eso calmó un poco a James , pero Peter no podía parar de llorar .**

- **que estabaís haciendo cuando ocurrió todo?? – preguntó el señor Potter dirigiéndose a los 4 .**

- **estábamos con Severus Snape y lily Evans , peleando , cuando ocurrió …- explico como pudo Peter .**

- **por cierto ellos donde estarán ¿? Habrán cogido a Evans ¿? No la habrán matado ¿? – preguntó James en un hilo de voz .**

- **no lo creo …- intervino la voz de Monny – Snape la protegió , paddie y yo lo vimos … - dijo sin mirar a james a la cara .**

**Tragaron saliva , el señor Potter estaba nervioso .**

- **bueno …**** vosotros debéis regresar ya ¡! No es bueno que andéis mas por aquí!! Dejad a los aurores e investigadores intervenir ¡! – dijo el señor Potter acompañándolos al caldero chorreante para que regresaran con polvos flú – ya lo veía venir yo esto! Mira que lo dije ¡! Que algo malo ocurriría ¡! **

**Eso fue lo último que escucharon del señor Potter ,cuando los 4 fueron teletransportados a la mansión potter de un tirón .**

**………………**

**Cuando llegaron a la mansión Potter , el silencio era absoluto . solo sonaban aún los jadeos de Peter ,que lloraba por Niurka .**

**El chico se sentó en el sofá y se puso las manos en la cabeza .**

- **Prongs**** fue por mi culpa ¡! Lo siento mucho ¡! Traté de defenderla a muerte pero no pude ¡! – chilló desesperado Peter .**

**James se le acercó pasando una mano por sus hombros .**

- **no te culpes amigo … ella se pondrá bien … tiene que ponerse bien … es muy fuerte … **

- **pero …**** - Peter no podía dejar de llorar .**

**Sirius se había acercado a Monny , el chico se encontraba tenso , por estar en la casa de el chico con el que estaba enfadado .**

- **se que debe sentirse culpable , pero … no está montando mucho drama?? Parece mas afectado que Prongs que es su novio … - le susurró en el oído .**

**Aunque  Monny , estaba peleado también con Peter no iba a delatarlo .**

- **Pad**** … no alucines anda …es normal que esté así cuando la atacaron en sus propias narices .. **

- **eh …**** si claro … tienes razón- dijo Sirius no muy convencido .**

**Los pasos de la señora Potter corriendo, inundaron la habitación .**

**-que ha pasado ¿?!! James ¿? Y tu padre ¡!?? Está en el callejón ¡! ¿? **

**La madre de James abrazó a su hijo con gran efusividad.**

- **estamos fuera de peligro … los encapuchados se han ido madre … estamos a salvo … no te preocupes … solo que  a mi novia , la atacaron …**

**La madre de James lanzó un grito de horror .**

- **… y está en san Mungo ,entre la vida y la muerte …- dijo james finalizando en un hilo de voz .**

- **Eso es horrible hijo ¡! Nadie mas resultó herido ¿? Remus tu eres media sangre verdad ¿? Estás bien ¿? – preguntó la mujer , percatándose de que Monny también se encontraba en su casa .**

**El chico , se puso colorado . cuando la mujer se le acercó.**

**( -**** por favor que no me pregunte el por que me fui de su casa ¡! )**

- **mamá tenemos que ir a San Mungo pero ya , tengo que ver a Niurka y saber de su estado …**

**La señora potter se giró hacia su hijo , con la mirada temerosa ,**

- **muy bien … pero no vayáis solos , iréis conmigo … vamos todos hacia la chimenea … **

**Los 4 chicos , y la señora Potter utilizaron los polvos flú para ir hacia San Mungo .**

**El hospital estaba arrebatado de gente . Las puertas estaban colapsadas , y salían sandores de todas partes , con camillas flotantes con heridos .**

**El ataque en el callejón diagon , había sido una masacre inhumana .**

- **quien estará detrás de estos ataques?? Harold ya lo veía venir … - hablaba sola la señora Potter , mientras que daba vueltas .**

**James estaba de pie con el pie temblando . Peter estaba sentado en una silla con las manos en la cabeza , Sirius tenía a un acongojado Monny en sus rodillas , con la cara pálida .**

**En la puerta de la habitación de cuidados intensivos por maldiciones , estaba un hombre del ministerio que daba un permiso especial de que los padres de Niurka , muggles , pudieran ver a su hija en un lugar mágico como San Mungo.**

- **por que tardaran tanto ¿?!! – se quejó James , con ganas de darle una patada a la puerta.**

- **Cálmate Prongs … - dijo Sirius pausadamente – se va a salvar … ya lo verás …**

- **No podría haber sido la peli teñida no??!! O Li .., bueno … la peliteñida mejor ¡! – James se puso un poco pálido.**

- **A Margaret no le hubieran atacado , por que es sangre limpia y según me he estado fijando han ido solo a por los hijos de muggles o media sangre ..**

**Sirius notó un estremecimiento en sus rodillas , Monny se había agazapado contra él.**

- **quieres comer algo lobito te ves muy desvalido ¿? – preguntó Sirius con preocupación**

**Monny lo miró , con los ojos caídos y mirada enfermiza .**

- **no … no quiero comer nada … **

- **llevas horas sin probar bocado … - le reprochó Sirius , ya que a duras penas se había comido la carne con patatas en el caldero chorreante .**

- **REMSIE!! **

**Una voz conocida , llegó hacia ellos .**

**Los chicos levantaron la cabeza , para mirar hacia su derecha y poder ver a la madre de Monny ,corriendo hacia ellos .**

- **mamá …****- susurró Monny , levantando la cabeza de las rodillas de Sirius .**

- **hijito estás bien ¡?? – la mujer saltó hacia su hijo , casi derrumbando a su nuero , que al ver allí a su " suegra ", le había cambiado la cara del blanco al rojo .**

- **si estoy bien … solo tengo algún rasguño … - dijo el chico quitándole importancia .**

- **pero ya se los curé yo … - agregó Sirius , hablando al final , con un gran esfuerzo .**

- **de veras?? Oh gracias Sirius eres un gran chico para mi Remsie ¡! – empezó a decir la señora Lupin , queriendo empezar a trazar una conversación larga y tendida con su futuro nuero.**

- **RACHEL ¡! – dijo entonces la voz de la madre de James .**

**La madre de Monny , se giró para ir hacia su antigua compañera del colegio .**

- **HILARY ¡! – se abrazaron .**

- **Cuanto tiempo no?? Mira que encontrarnos en esta situación ¡ **

**Las mujeres se pusieron a hablar , para tranquilidad del pobre Sirius y Monny .**

- **ya lo se ¡! Menos mal que no les ocurrió nada a los muchachos ¡ **

- **pues no ¡! Pero la novia de mi Jamsie está siendo intervenida , la pobre … como es hija de muggles …**

- **oh ¡! Pobre muchacha!!**

- **Si …**** por cierto … me sorprendió mucho que tu hijo se fuera de repente de mi casa … - dijo la madre de James , mirando a Monny .**

**Las dos se pararon a mirarlo , Monny estaba ahora muy rojo , miró a Sirius , y le apretó la mano .**

**-( - hay dios!! Que no le diga que nos vio a Sirius y a mi corriendo en pelotas por el pasillo ¡! Me daría algo ¡!)**

**( - hay madre!! Si le dice a mi suegra que estuve corriendo detrás de su hijo en pelotas , por que nos metimos en la ducha juntos … será el fin … los Lupin me odiaran por querer quitarle la inocencia a su niñito … )**

- **bueno … cuando llegó a casa me enteré de algo , pero poco por que mi hijo Remsie es muy reservado …**

**Las dos mujeres hicieron aparecer un café y se sentaron a hablar tranquilamente , como en los viejos tiempos .**

**( n/a :,jajaja esta escena la hago dedicada para las madres Marujas que empiezan a hablar de todo lo que pasa tomando su café jajaja eso lo hace mi madre , no se las vuestras jajajaja )**

- **si , lo mismo pasa con Jamsie … le pregunté por él y no me quiso contestar pero tenía una cara … pero a Peter se le escapó en la cena que habían tenido una pelea con tu hijo y este se había marchado …**

**James y Monny lanzaron una mirada feroz a Peter , que en su sitio no con las manos en la cabeza , no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse de sendas miradas .**

- **hablando de cenas , ahora no me come nada … desde que está en casa , no come nada y duerme lo suficiente … se la pasa llorando en su cuarto y leyendo cartas de su novio , …- suspiro de la señora Lupin – si no fuera por ese muchacho … mi hijo estaría mas depresivo de lo que ya está … **

**Sirius había echado una mirada reprobatoria a Monny .**

- **entonces no comes nada en tu casa ¿? Esto no me gusta nada … - le dijo Sirius a el chico con la mirada acusadora .**

- **hay paddie … déjame … Mamá cállate ya anda ¡! Deja de hablar de mi ¡! – soltó el chico poniéndose en pie .**

**Las madres de James y Monny , lo miraron sorprendidas por su actitud irritada ,pero cuando Rachel iba a decir algo a su hijo , la puerta se  abrió de par en par .**

**Un sanador salió de allí .**

- **quien espera a la señorita Salazar?? – preguntó el hombre debajo de su delicado bigote .**

- **NOSOTROS ¡! – saltaron del tirón Peter y james , seguido del resto.**

- **Como está!!?? – preguntó James .**

- **Está viva?? – preguntó este con lágrimas en sus ojos .**

**El sanador , puso las manos por los codos de los chicos con una sonrisa.**

- **está bien … solo que … dormirá profundamente durante dos días … así que no pueden verla … hasta el entonces … y en 3 días podrá salir de aquí … suerte que no le dio el disparo en el pecho , podría haber sido fatal … **

**Peter agachó la cabeza , Sirius le posó una mano en el hombro .**

- **bien si no tienen nada mas que preguntar … me retiro hay muchos heridos que atender …**

**El sanador desapareció tras la puerta , y el resto se quedó fuera .**

**James bufó aliviado y Peter se secó el sudor de la frente .**

- **bueno al menos está bien no?? – la señora Potter parecía aliviada- mejor que nos vayamos hiendo , porque tu padre estará al regresar James … Peter , Sirius nos vamos …**

**Los tres chicos fueron hacia la señora Potter .**

**Sirius besó en los labios a Monny , le susurró algo en el oído .**

- **no quiero enterarme de que no te alimentas y et cuidas entendido ¿? – preguntó con proteccionismo .**

- **si …**** - dijo este simplemente , correspondiendo al beso cortamente ya que su madre estaba al lado , mirándolos y sonriendo .**

**Sirius se despidió de su suegra , con un adiós y una sonrisa nerviosa .**

- **adiós guapo - dijo esta simplemente con una sonrisa .**

- **de verdad no te quieres venir a casa Remus?? – preguntó la señora Potter –**

**Monny miró hacia el grupo , ,miró a James y Peter que lo observaban .**

**Giró la cara sin mirarlos , recordando su traición a su amistad y negó –**

- **bueno , pues nos vemos entonces … **

- **nos vemos en unos días en el expreso de Hogwarts … **

**Dicho y echo , los4 desaparecieron dejando a Monny a su madre en el hospital.**

**El chico , reprimiendo una lágrima por todo lo que tenía sobre pecho y espalda ( su impotencia , sus recuerdos , su licantropía ,el secreto de Lucius Malfoy , las burlas de Margaret , su decepción  con los amigos … ) **

**El chico salió del hospital a paso ligero , con los ojos entrecerrados de dolor.**

- **remsie**** ¡! Espérame!! – chilló la mujer siguiéndolo …**

**……………**

**Los últimos días pasaron veloces .**

**Niurka**** había salido de San Mungo totalmente recuperada de su ataque .**

**Seguía la misma tensión entre los merodores desde la pelea que tuvieron con Monny y este … seguía triste , hasta que llegó el 1 de septiembre .**

**Monny con su túnica de prefecto , premio anual había llegado con su madre a la estación de King Cross.**

**La mujer le dio un beso , y así no tendría que ir hasta el andén.**

- **cariño …**** un besito , ten cuidado y pórtate bien si?? **

- **Si …****- dijo este con desánimo .**

- **Toma el bocadillo … cómetelo eh??- dijo lanzándole una mirada severa .**

- **Que si … mamá me tengo que ir…**

- **Muy bien … nos vemos entonces hijito , te quiero …**

**La señora Lupin le dio un beso de nuevo dejándole marca de pintalabios y se fue .**

**El chico bufó y fue hacia el andén .**

**Cuando lo cruzó , estaban como todos los años todos los alumnos subiendo a el expreso de Hogwarts .**

**Pudo ver en un rincón de una columna a Sirius , con las ,manos en los bolsillos , seguramente esperando .**

**Pero no estaban ni James , ni Peter … ni por fortuna , Snape , Lily y Margaret .**

**Sirius se acercó a él con una sonrisa , lo abrazó y los besó con pasión en los labios .**

- **hola amorcito … de nuevo a Hogwarts eh?? Nuestro último año …**

- **si …**** - dijo este con una sonrisa triste – que haces esperándome , no deberías de estar con James y peter ¿? **

- **- si , pero ellos ya están en nuestro compartimiento … - puso cara triste –que mala suerte que tengas que estar en el compartimento de prefectos … claro que está Niurka al menos … **

- **Como está ella?? – preguntó Monny por la morena**

- **Como una rosa … no te preocupes … pero subamos ya que se va el tren .**

**Sirius insistió en coger los dos baúles el solo , y los subió al tren .**

**Fue tras Sirius hacia su compartimiento .**

**Allí estaban Peter mirando por la ventana , y James leyendo raro en él .**

- **lleguemos chicos …- dijo Sirius dejando los baúles .**

- **hola …**** .-dijo fríamente James , mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Monny .**

**Peter lo dijo mas sonoro .**

**Monny pensó que por educación al menos tenía que decir " hola "**

- **hola …**** - dijo el licántropo no muy agradable .**

**Sirius sonrió. Algo era algo , al menos ya se habían saludado como personas , no como los animales ( n/a : ejem … ejem … )**

**El tren dio un pitido , salió humo de la chimenea y  se puso en marcha .**

**Los alumnos se despedían con las manos de sus familiares , hasta que el expreso se perdió de vista .**

- **bueno me voy a mi compartimiento … hasta luego …- dijo Monny mirando entre Sirius y la puerta .**

- **hasta luego …- dijeron al unísono James y Peter .**

- **Monny …**** - Sirius lo paró antes de que se fuera .**

- **Que??**

- **Se te olvidaba el bocadillo en el asiento … ten …- dijo el chico , con los ojos entrecerrados … dándole el bocadillo .**

- **Ah …**** si … gracias …- el chico se lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica , miró a su novio con la cara demacrada y pálida y salió del compartimiento cerrándola .**

- **no se si me nos podrá perdonar algún día … pero espero que sea pronto … - dijo James en cuanto cerró la puerta .**

- **ya sabía yo que eso de leer el puto diario traería problemas … - dijo Peter con los dedos en la quijada .**

- **da más ánimos hijo …- dijo con sarcasmo James .**

- **si es la verdad ¡!¬¬ - se quejó Peter .**

- **bueno ,**** no os desesperéis , ahora que llegamos a Hogwarts volveremos a estar unidos y podréis arreglar vuestros problemas , no os preocupéis … - intentó calmar Sirius .**

- **eso espero … por que los merodedores no pueden ser los mismos sin uno de nosotros …- dijo James con semblante triste , miró a su mejor amigo .**

**Sirius lo abrazó en consuelo .**

**………….**

**Monny ,**** por su parte , entró en el compartimiento de los prefectos .**

**Allí estaban , varios prefectos de otros cursos .**

**Entre ellos , Niurka , que estaba en su 6º año en Hogwarts .**

**Monny al verla , fue hacia ella .**

- **hola Niurka – dos besos – como te encuentras?? **

- **Muy bien … estoy muy recuperada Remus gracias .. – contestó ella .**

**Monny la sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella .**

**Sacó un libro para ponerse a leer.**

**Niurka**** lo miraba con interés , Monny se percató .**

- **pasa algo Niurka?? – preguntó el chico .**

- **es que quería hablar contigo…- dijo ella.**

- **De que??**

- **De James**

**La cara de Monny se distorsionó por unos momentos .**

- **me he dado cuenta de que no os hablais … por que Remus?? James es tan bueno … no entiendo que puede haberte echo para que te enfadaras con él ..**

- **me hizo algo que me dolió ,que … marchitó nuestra amistad … - dijo este simplemente sin mirar a la morena a los ojos .**

- **pero James y tu soys muy amigos … desde que os conocisteis , no podeis dejar de hablaros … y con Peter tampoco …**

- **…**

- **Vas a pensar en volver a hablar con ellos'? no destruyas esa bonita amistad que tenéis los 4 … ya me gustaría a mi tener un grupo de amigos así …**

- **Si … pero … está claro que yo no voy a ir a ellos , si les interesa mi perdón que vengas …**

- **Eres un típico gryffindor , los 4 lo sois …- dijo la chica con una sonrisa .**

- **Y tu típica ravenclaw , con la mente tan abierta y tan inteligente …**

- **Muchas gracias **

- **De nada **

**Monny sonrió , sin ser forzado por una vez en ese día .**

**Los demás prefectos del compartimiento se habían ido a vigilar el tren.**

- **entonces eres premio anual?? Que bien no!! ¿? Me pregunto quien será el otro premio anual …**

**Era la hora de la comida y Niurka se comía su bocadillo .**

- **seguro que es Lily Evans … - dijo Monny ¬¬.**

- **Si es cierto … - la chica frunció el ceño – no entiendo como esa chica os tiene tanta manía si sois unos encantos!! – dijo con indignación .**

- **Bueno …****es que Lily no era muy partidaria de las bromas de Sirius y James .**

- **Pero …**** siempre era asi??**

- **No te creas …- dijo el chico pensando en como era Lily Evans- antes de que empezara a salir con Snape … ella era quisquillosa , si , pero a pesar de eso no hería ni ofendia a nadie… y conmigo era con quien mejor se llevaba de los 4 , incluso se preocupaba por mi entonces … **

- **Sabe que tu eres un…??- empezó a decir la chica refieriéndose a su licantropía .**

- **No – dijo tajante – eso no , pero a veces me veía triste cuando sufría por el amor de Sirius y ella se daba cuenta de ello … creo que ella fue la primera en olerse algo de mi amor por sirius … pero que se va a hacer , Snape le comió los sesos y ahora es una borde de …**

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió .**

**Niurka**** y Monny , miraron hacia la puerta , y hablando de la reina de roma , Lily por la puerta se asoma.**

**Temieron ,**** lo peor .**

**Que hubiera escuchado la conversación , que viniera con el hacha de guerra en mano … cualquier cosa ¡! Pero se sorprendieron.**

**La prefecta anual , como bien había acertado Monny , entró con sigilo , cerrando la puerta .**

**Estaba seria , pálida , con los ojos muy brillantes  y rojos .**

**Se sentó en la esquina del compartimento , mirando por la ventana , diciendo un suave :**

- **buenas …**

**Monny y Niurka se miraron impresionados .**

- **( - a esta que le pasa ahora'? está muy rara ¡! No nos ha insultado ni nada!! Que raro ¬¬… )**

**La chica , no dijo ni una palabra mas .**

**Se quedó mirando el paisaje.**

**Niurka**** y Monny no se atrevieron a hablar nada mas , delante de Lily , entonces se pusieron en pie ambos .**

- **nos vamos a revisar los pasillos Evans … - dijo Niurka , mirando a la chica .**

- **vale …****- dijo vagamente esta .**

**Niurka**** miró a Monny , con la ceja levantada , este encogió los hombros y salieron de allí.**

**Horas mas tarde , cuando casi llegaban a Hogwarts , la puerta del compartimiento de los merodeadores fue abierta .**

**Niurka**** y monny entraron dentro .**

**James y Peter dormían con la boca abierta y Sirius miraba por la ventana , los bosques oscuros …**

- **hola …****- dijeron al unísono los prefectos , en voz baja para no despertar a los demás .**

**Sirius dio un vote , al escucharlos .**

- **oh!! Vosotros ¡! A buenas horas ¡! No os habéis dignado a pasaros en todo el día … venís cuando vamos a llegar en diez minutos eh??**

- **Lo siento …teníamos que patrullar … - se disculpó Monny .**

- **Si ya … excusas para no darme un beso … ven guapo … **

**Monny negando con la cabeza divertido fue hacia Sirius , que lo esperaba con brazos extendidos y morritos .**

**Se dieron un tierno beso .**

**Niurka**** se sentó al lado de James , y se divirtió pasando una pluma por el borde de su boca abierta.**

**-será mejor que os vistáis ya … - dijo el chico ya atrapado en los fuertes brazos del moreno .**

**- si … avisa a Jamsie y Pet … - agregó Niurka .**

**- vale … - dijo Sirius soltando con lástima a Monny – por cierto …- cuando Monny y Niurka iban a salir de nuevo del compartimiento , sirius los paró – por cierto … has comido?? – le preguntó a Monny .**

**- eh … si, si … - contestó Monny , un poco aturdido .**

**- vale … así me gusta .. hasta luego entonces … - dijo el chico iendo hacia Peter para despertarlo .**

**Niurka**** miró con la ceja levantada a Monny , este la miró cogió su baúl y se fue del compartimento .**

**Niurka**** ,**** lo paró .**

- **remus …**** por que has mentido ¿?"! – dijo la chica , cuando el tren se paró y bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts .**

**monny**** le puso un dedo en la boca a la chica .**

- **shhh******

- **como que shhh , has mentido a Sirius por que?? **

- **Por que está muy pesado con ese tema ,,, es que … tengo algo de dolor de estómago y no me ha dado ganas de comer el bocadillo sabes?? **

**Niurka****  lo miró , con una ceja en alto .**

- **de veras? – preguntó no muy convencida .**

- **si …**** es eso …- dijo este con la mirada agachada .**

- **bueno …**** esta bien … pero eso no puedes decírselo a Sirius .**

- **NO!! **

- **Por que no ¿? – preguntó la chica extrañada de su actitud.**

- **Por que … lo tomará mal … ya sabes como es él de protector … por favor no se lo digas , es una chorrada …**

- **Bueno …****- Niurka pareció meditar el asunto – vale … pero la próxima vez no mientas eh?? Que se pilla antes a un mentiroso que …**

- **A un cojo … lo se …- finalizó el chico, con los ojos en blanco – y ahora calla que vienen …**

**Niurka**** se giró , por allí venían con sus baúles cargando : Peter , James y Sirius .**

**-hola amor …- dijo James besando a Niurka – hola … -dijo a la vez mirando a Monny .**

**Este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a él y Peter .**

**Monny notó que Sirius se acercaba para poder coger su baúl y subirlo a los carros , pero esta vez tuvo reflejos y lo agarró cuando lo iba a coger y lo subió el .**

**Sirius  ,**** lo miró con la boca abierta .**

**Monny le sacó la lengua y se subió al carro .Sirius lo siguió y finalizó Peter , Niurka y James.**

**Los carros arrancaron, llevándolos a Hogwarts .**

**……..**

**Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron , y los alumnos fueron entrando por filas y cursos , sentándose en sus mesas y saludando a sus antiguos compañeros.**

**Todo era idéntico al año pasado , excepto que estaban en séptimo y que en la mesa de Slitheryn ya no estaban el grupo de : Malfoy and company .**

**Estaba Snape , solo con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la puerta .**

**Sirius miró hacia James y le susurró algo en la oreja .**

- **no le vendría bien una buena bromita de principio de curso a nuestro querido Snivellus , Prongs ¿ **

**james**** sonrió , por primera vez en el día .**

- **bueno .. por que no?? Será divertido …- agitó su varita por debajo de la mesa conjurando algo .**

**Entonces del pelo de Snape empezaron a caer gotas de aceite de su cabeza .**

**En su mesa dieron un grito y se apartaron de él .**

**Snape**** ,**** que estaba mas serio y enfurruñado que de costumbre los fulminó con su oscura mirada .**

**James y Sirius , rompieron en carcajadas .**

- **no cambiaremos nunca …- dijo peter en voz baja .**

- **pues no … - dijo Sirius orgulloso .**

**También en esos momentos entraban Lily Evans y Margaret , juntas .**

**Margaret**** iba con sus rizos falsos , teñidos super pijo-fashion .**

**Con una sonrisa vacilona y los labios rosas .**

**Sirius puso los ojos en blanco al verlo sentarse , a unos tres asientos lejos de él .**

**Monny la  miró con ira y esta al percatarse , siguió sus pasos y lo fulminó con la mirada .**

**Aún se acordaba del bochorno de la playa .**

**James miró a Lily y se sorprendió al ver lo callada que estaba y lo pálida que lucía .**

**Pero no le dio mucha mas importancia , por que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a : La profesora mcgonagall seguida de una larga hilera de alumnos de primer año .**

**En el palcro , estaba en una silla el sombrero seleccionador.**

**La profesora , se alzó , y cogió la lista de los nuevos alumnos y empezó a llamar para que seleccionaran .**

- **de nuevo este tostón , con el hambre que tengo …- se quejó Sirius echando una cabezadita .**

**Monny le dio un discreto porrazo en las costillas .**

**Los alumnos de primero fueron seleccionados .**

**6- GRYFFINDORS .**

**8-HUFFLEPUFFS.**

**4-RAVENCLAWS .**

**7 – SLYTHERYNS.**

**Aplausos .******

**El Director , Dumbledore se puso entonces en pie , alzando los brazos para dar el discurso de principio de año .**

- **queridos alumnos … bienvenidos una vez mas , a vuestra estancia en Hogwarts … este año va a confortar nuevas normas … pero … de eso hablaremos a partir de mañana … - el director , no era el mismo de siempre .**

**Dumbledore solía ser alegre en ese día y tener un brillo característico en sus ojos azules , bajo esas gafas de media luna , pero esa vez no …**

**Estaba mas serio de lo habitual y con la piel un poco pálida .**

**( -****n/a :  que le pasa a todo el mundo que está tan pálido ¿? Cosa del cap… los mortifagos , etc … ) **

- **antes de empezar la cena de bienvenida … os aviso que una serie de estudiantes de el colegio Durmstrang han hecho intercambio … es decir , que 5 alumnos de Hogwarts han viajado a Durmstrang para estudiar x asignaturas que aquí no se imparten y viceversa … así que demos una grata bienvenida a nuestros compañeros de Durmstrang ….pasad!! **

**La puerta se volvió a abrir , y un grupo de 5 estudiantes entró por el pasillo .**

**3 chicos y 2 chicas.**

**Todos se los quedaron mirando .**

- **bueno …**** lo que faltaba estudiantes de Durmstrang … obsesos de las artes oscuras … Dumbledore está chiflado …- se quejó Sirius al verlos pasar y fijándose de reojo en los 5 .**

- **no juzgues antes de saber ….- dijo Monny molesto .**

- **tu tan inocente Monny … se les ve por encima de la ropa que vienen a buscar problemas …**

- **a mi tampoco me dan buena espina … - añadió peter .**

- **ni a mi … pero la rubia está buenísima no ¿? – preguntó James , mirando a una chica rubia de pelo platino que estaba de espaldas .**

**La profesora Mcgonagall , se acercó de nuevo a la lista. Estaba claro que iban a seleccionarlos para  una casa a ellos también .**

- **Malfoy ,**** Ilenia …- llamó la profesora .**

**Hubo un repentino silencio .**

**Los merodeadores alucinaron al escuchar el apellido , el corazón de Monny dio un brinco .**

- **mal-malfoy …?? Ha dicho Mal-malfoy?? – preguntó el chico a Sirius , sin creer lo que había escuchado .**

- **eso ha dicho …- contestó este con los ojos desorbitados .**

**Tornaron a mirar hacia la tarima , y la chica de cabello rubio platinado , que James había piropeado , subió elegantemente hacia el sombrero .**

**Mcgonagall se lo puso , fue entonces cuando pudieron ver su cara .**

**Con el mismo rostro afilado y alpino , un largo cabello rubio y sedoso , unos ojos plateados rasgados , unos labios tersos y una piel pálida , estaba aquella chica .**

**La misma mirada , un rostro idéntico a los Malfoy pero afeminado … Ilenia Malfoy .**

- **slitheryn**** …****- contestó el sombrero solo al rozar su sedoso cabello .**

**CONTINUARÁ …****……..**

**n/A**** : hola!! Ya llegó el domingo ¡! Que tal ¿? Espero que les haya gustado y si no , no pasa nada .**

**no**** ha sido muy alegre el chapter , pero ya tuvimos alegría en verano no'? ahora el sufrimiento parece regresar , nuevos problemas para Monny , nuevos alumnos y … nuestro amiguito Voldy y los suyos parece que empiezan a hacer de las suyas ,**

**que**** pasara?? Ya lo veréis ¡! Pero guardo muchas sorpresas , buenas y malas , pero muchas ¡! Nunca os dejareis de sorprender conmigo , os lo aseguro .jeje , pero en fin .**

- **¿ quien**** será Ilenia Malfoy ¿? Que juego dará?? **

- **Lily**** o Niurka?? Quien preferís de las 2 , ¿ cual dejarías con James ¿?**

- **¿ hasta**** donde llegara Monny con sus problemas?? Llegará a la depresión ¿? Ya está en ella?? O pasará mas cosas que depresiones ¿? **

- **¿ que tal el ataque de los mortífagos de Voldy ¿? Ya os dije que Malfoy aún dará que hablar ¡! **

- **¿ me**** vais a matar por separar a los merodeadores??**

**BUENO CHICAS /OS , ESO Y MUCHO MAS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS ¡! QUE ESPERO DE TODO EL MUNDO QUE ME LEA , SI TU TAMBIÉN NO TE ESCAQUEES! JEJE , MIS PREGUNTAS , Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS QUE SE QUE ME VAIS A COMENTAR : DESDE LA CHARLA DE LAS MADRES EN EL HOSPITAL HASTA LA PATADA QUE LE DA MONNY A SIRIUS AL ECHARLO DE LA HABITACI"N AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPÍTULO ..**

**TODO EN VUESTROS REVIEWS .**

**Y HABLANDO DE REVIEWS , OS VOY A CONTESTAR A LOS VUESTROS NO?? JEJE **

- **AYA :**** ola wapa! Asias por tu review pero … por que tardas tanto en actulizar??!! Buahhhh!! Mala XDDD . en fin … que no se me ocurrió otra peli , por que quería una de amor … y mira no se jajaja la primera que vino en mente sabes?? Si hija por suerte los niños pillan a Margaret y la ponen a caldo jeje . con respecto a que dices : se de uno que va a matar a james , el que casi lo mata es Monny no?? No sirius , pero en fin espero tu review wapa ¡! Besos ¡!**

**-NORA : ola wapa ¡! Da igual ¡! Pone nooren o como tu gustes jajaja siento haberme quedado contigo y darte el cobazo en la escena de la ducha pero la verdad … esa era mi intención muajajajajaja .besos **

- **odrade**** :**** OLA ¡! Eres nueva no'? gracias por leer mi fic ¡!si , puedes pedir muerte a Margaret , pero lo siento ya tengo su final y os va a encantar jajaja . james a posta?? Jajaja si lo hago a posta , para fastidiar!! Jajaja no mujer ¡! Yo se muy bien por que escribo lo que escribo , confia en mi jajaja un beso muy fuerte , espero mas reviews tuyos , besos .**

**-ayla : ola wapa!!ya llegó el domingo , así que nada de tristezas si?? Jeje . querías un trío jajaja . monny es demasiado puro para eso … si le cuesta con uno , imagínate con dos no crees?? Jeje , un beso muy fuerte wapa .**

**-youko minamino :ola wapa ¡! Tb nueva eh?? Que bien ¡! Me encanta que se me agregue gente nueva y me alegra de que te leyeras mi fic tan rápido y que te gustara . tranquila me gustan los rollos kilómetricos , asi que en prox reviews , escribe lo que se te antoje vale?? Jeje Monny no es cruel el pobre lo pasa muy mal ¡! Pero la luna ayuda tb jejej en fin wapa un beso muy grande y deja review .**

- **THORUZ: Ola wapa!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Me emocioné cuando te referiste a mi fic , por obra /trabajo , por que en realidad , ni lo consideró asi … no creo que sea tan bueno , por eso me sorprende que me dejen fics , pero en fin muchas gracias ¡! Y espero que sigas siendo una fiel lectora de mi fic , hasta el final . vale'? UN BESO GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEW Y QUE NO SEA EL ÚLTIMO SI?? BESOS cuando acabe este fic , ya te diré si escribiré mas .**

- **Sakura**** Black: Ola wapa ¡!nueva?? encantada!! Así que te recomendaron mi fic ¿? Que honor ¡! pues si , me gusta mostrar diferentes facetas en el fic : humor , amor , drama , de todo jeje , por que así pongo todas las facetas que haya .en fin , un beso , sigue leyéndome y mandando reviews que me encanta un beso y cuídate .**

- **Remsie**** :**** ola wapa ¡!así que no te gusto el pircing en el pezón , jajaja XDD donde te hubiera gustado?? Jaja pues como puedes observar Lily ya se huele algo , que le pasará a Lily?? Supongo que algo te olerás no?? Jeje en fin, poco a poco se verá que pasara con el triángulo Peter/james y Niurka y haber que pasa con el lobito … que …bueno mejor me callo ,tienen que pasar tantas cosas que puedo meter l pata así que callo y no me alargo jeje , me gusto mucho tu chapter jeje actualiza pronto eh?? Jaja besos .**

- **SAYA: ola wapa!! Que tal?? Tienes razón es … que … James es … James!! Aunque lo hemos visto un poco serio en este chapter , pobre … ¬¬ . por cierto para cuando tu fic?? Ah!! Tu página cada vez está mejor , espero que vayas poniendo mas cosas nuevas . un beso muy fuerte wapa y dewwww.**

- **S.chan****: ola wapa!como que soy todo maldad??XDDD muajajaja . lo dice tu amiga o tu también lo piensas? jaja en fin , ya abrá tiempo , al menos esto es un buen aperitivo no?? Venga wapa espero tu review y de tu amiga si quiere también y me mandáis avadas quedabras o lo que queráis .jiji besos .**

**    -black-love-lupin: ola wapa!! ****Ya es domingo !! ya viste la peli no?? Te gusto?? Ya me dirás jeje .tu también me llamas mala?? Buahhhhhh ya sabéis que me gusta sorprenderos y si , mujer , ten fe que algún día podrán acostarse juntos y sin James jeje .un beso muy grande wapa y espero tu review , besos .**

- **n1cochan: ola wapa! Voy a contestar a tus preguntas jiji . si Niurka al ser novia de James y estar tanto ahora con los merodeadores , si sabe de la licantropía de Monny .en efecto , margaret y lily son una plaga XDD.veo que te gusta mucho peter en mi fic no?? Jajaja sirius a las ocho de la mañana ¿ jajaja buena pregunta , muy buena ¡! Pues mira resulta que olió como su lobito iba al cuarto de baño y usó su aliento perruno para seguirlo jajaja o simplemente por que tenía que estar allí , por que a mi me dio la gana jajajaja , XDD estoy loka , pobre paddie , con lo que el duerme ¡! Lo he hecho madrugar jiji , espero tu review , besos **

- **ISERITH: ola ¡!  Nueva también?? Que bien ¡!me alegro de que me dieras una crítica , gracias!! Se que monny es muy azucarado pero jajaja es que para algo se harta de dulces y chocolates no?? Tiene que tener sus consecuencias jeje , además lo pongo así por que es una persona sensible y sufrida y cuando una persona sufre se esa manera … es así y siempre te gusta que te mimen y te adoren , por eso lo hago , un beso muy fuerte y espero tu review.**

- **SNOW: Ola wapa ¡! Si hija acepto lo de la peli , pero no sabía ninguna mas de amor en esos momentos jajapor cierto que es una YOKO?? Es que no lo se jiji .sabes que eres la única que has dicho que james es oportuno ¿? Te felicito jeje , por que eres la que mas se ha acercado a mis intenciones … pero ya lo verás jeje tiene que pasar muchas cosas aún … jiji , un beso muy fuerte y espero tu review .**

- **Femme**** : ola wapa ¡! Jajaj pues si , hasta hoy actualizaba rápido , pero ahora como trabajo pues solo los domingos , a mi desgracia . tranquila que no dejaré el fic . mujer que no te de nada por mi culpa eh? Jajaja que malvada soy ¡! Jaja lily locA?? Un poco no'? pero mas Margy en mi opinión jeje , bueno wapa espero tu review vale? Un beso muy grande .**

- **Katerina**** Black: ola wapa!!aciertas cuando dices que es una relación super virginal y no te preocupes que la primera vez será perfecta , si no te aseguro que no abra ni primera vez ni narices ¡! Jeje que siginifica la expresión de : cortar las guinchas ¿? Es que no lo se -.otra cosa , que proyecto sería ¿? Te aseguro que malfoy esta crucificado para mi … y como esta crucificado … jeje la autora , en este caso yo … le dará su castigo , así que … Paciencia ., jeje un beso y espero tu review .**

- **Kary**** anavell black: ola wapa , me alegro de que te rieras en el cap anterior por que este de risa poca tiene , están todos en una tensión de narices . te has equivocado en algo , el lobito aún no se ha recuperado … es más , vienen problemas gordos .. un beso y no me mates , besos .**

- **Lagranbrujaoscura****: Ola wapa!! Gracias por leer mi fic , y si yo soy nueva . como se suben chapter buff como te explico , veras :PRIMERO VAS A: LOG IN , 2-pones tu mail y contraseña, 3- vas a document manager y guardas tu capítulo , 4 – vas a create history , rellenas las casillas y ya está . mas o menos es así si tienes algún problema agrégame y ya está vale?? Besos . **

- **Yamiel**** :ola**** wapa!! Que tal?? Recibiste mi review?? Muy bueno tu chapter!!jijime alegro mucho de que te gustara y que no se te quede el culo plano por mi eh?? jajaja besos.**

- **D.mo**** :**** ola wapaaa!! Así que te reiste ¿? Me alegro por que este de risa no tiene mucha … por supuesto, en cuanto tenga un hueco me leere tu fic , seguro que está genial jiji ami tb me gusta mucho la imagen de sirius con un pircing jiji y lo que podría hacer con él … uf!! Me desvarío en fin un beso y nos leemos .**

- **Txiri****: ola wapa ¡! Nueva?? Muchas gracias por el review!! Si hija a mi castrarlo me encantaría , pero no puedo decir que le voy a hacer … lily es un poco tonta pero … creo que a partir de ahora lily … mejor me callo jiji pues si , si James sigue así el pobre Monny acabará vistiendo santos jajaja ., besos , y espero tu review .**

- **Padffot**** girl: ola wapa!!jajjaja que loka estas , elefante con diarrea en la playa?? Jajaja XDDD original , claro que si!! Y James si hija interrumpió el pastel XDD jaja , un beso y espero tu eview wapa , besos .**

**ACABÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**UFF ,**** QUE CANSANCIO DE ESCRIBIR , ESTOY MOLIDA . EN FIN QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y QUE EL DOMINGO QUE VIENE , TIENEN E CHAPTER 19 :**

**Ilenia**** Malfoy , en el que podremos saber cositas de esta nueva alumna de Hogwarts … que pasará ¿? Jeje ya lo veréis ¡!**

**Hasta el domingo!! **

**LORENA HERMI16BESOS!!!**


	15. Ilenia Malfoy

**CAP-19- ILENIA MALFOY : **

- **Ilenia**** Malfoy?? – susurró Sirius mirando a la joven que bajaba de la tarima , hacia la mesa de slitheryn .**

**Hubo un murmullo general , al escuchar el apellido Malfoy .**

**Todo Hogwarts sabía perfectamente que Malfoy estaba siendo buscado por el ministerio por lo que izo a Sirius y Monny meses anteriormente .**

- **eso a dicho … no sabía que tuviera una hermana…- dijo James sin entender .**

- **es que no tiene hermanas … será una prima supongo …- dijo Peter , muy seguro de su información .**

- **tal vez si … **

**Sirius miró a Monny , la miraba .**

**Tenía puesta su mirada en aquella chica de ojos plateados , que se sentaba en la mesa de Slitheryn muy cerca de Snape .**

**Este ,**** izo ademán de apartarse de la rubia ,pudo fijarse Monny .**

**La mano de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos .**

- **estás bien ¿? **

- **Eh si …**

**Sirius lo escudriñó con sus ojos azules oscuros .**

- **que sea una Malfoy , no quiere decir que sea como Malfoy … - ( - pero que estoy diciendo eso no me lo creo ni yo!! – se criticó Sirius en sus pensamientos – pero tengo que calmarlo , está muy pálido … lo que faltaba una Malfoy para la saca!! )**

- **si ya … pero que raro que venga justo a Hogwarts no?? – susurró el chico , mirando a la mesa de enfrente .**

**La chica miraba cabizbaja a su plato , con la mirada perdida , fría … **

- **Ravenclaw**** …****- dijo el sombrero seleccionador , con el último chico que se habia puesto el sombrero.**

- **Que raro ninguno ha venido a Gryffindor…- dijo James sorprendido .**

- **Como van a venir a Gryffindor viniendo del colegio que vienen?? – preguntó con sarcasmo Sirius .**

- **Si claro … **

**Aplausos ,**** Dumbledore se puso en pie a saludar a los invitados .**

- **mis queridos alumnos invitados … - los nuevos miraban con una sonrisa a dumbledore , mientras que Ilenia Malfoy solo miraba a la fuente vacía .- bienvenidos a nuestra escuela , Hogwarts es vuestra casa y espero que disfruteis en ella … y ahora … a comer …**

**La fuente vacía que miraba Ilenia Malfoy se llenó de comida , por lo cual las demás bandejas también .**

**Los alumnos empezaron a comer en el banquete , aunque los merodeadores no hablaban mucho entre si , por la tensión que había en ellos .**

**Margaret**** por su parte hablaba con una Lily , que no parecía con ganas de buscar bulla ese día.**

- **veis a Evans la han nombrado premio anual … era suponer …- dijo James comiéndose su ensalada .**

- **si …**** como a mi niño … - dijo orgulloso Sirius, cogiéndolo del hombro .**

**James quería sonreír a Monny en ese momento , pero se acordó de que estaba enfadado con él y desistió de la idea.**

- **esa Ilenia Malfoy , era de suponer que fuera a slitheryn … - dijo Peter cuando devoraba su segundo plato de pollo como si nada .**

- **es una Malfoy , no esperaréis que fuera a Gryffindor no?- dijo aburrido Monny , removiendo su tenedor en el plato .**

**Peter ,**** se sorprendió de que Monny lo hubiera hablado , aunque sin mirarlo a la cara .**

**Sirius le paró la mano , para que no moviera mas el cuchillo .**

- **quieres dejar de marear la comida y comértela de una buena vez?? **

- **No …**

- **Por que no ¿? **

- **Pues por que no …**

**Sirius miró con la cara constorsionada al chico .**

**Cogió su tenedor .**

- **que comas he dicho!! – dijo el chico obligándolo .**

**Monny se puso de pie.**

- **no me obligues pad!! Me duele la barriga ¡! **

- **No entiendo como puede dolerte la barriga ¡! – dijo este con el tenedor en la mano .**

- **Pues …**** doliendo?? Una aguda y dolorosa sensación en el estómago quizás ¿? – dijo el chico con sarcasmo .**

**Sirius se ofendió un poco .**

- **muy bien … no cenes … pero al menos visita a Pomfrey para mirártelo …**

- **las ganas … - susurró este en voz baja.**

- **Que has dicho?? – preguntó Sirius girando su rostro hacia él .**

**Monny lo sonrió nervioso .**

- **nada … que si que ya me lo miraré …**

**Sirius había escuchado perfectamente , al igual que James y peter que lo miraban extrañados pero sin hablar .**

**Monny se levantó de la mesa , para cumplir sus obligaciones de prefecto , mientras Sirius lo palpaba con la mirada.**

**James fue hacia él de un tirón .**

- **oye …**** que le pasa??**

- **Está muy raro … y eso me preocupa …**

- **No ha comido ni pastel de chocolate …- dijo James alucinado .**

- **Entonces es que le dolerá el estómago ¡! No es normal que Monny no coma pastel!! Tendrá diarrea!! Jaja**

- **Si ya …- dijo Sirius mirándolo aún .**

- **Padffoot**** por dios no te comas la cabeza con tus paranoias ¡! Monny es muy propenso a estar enfermo , recuerdas?? **

**Sirius lo miró , como meditando .**

- **si …**** puede que tengas razón … - y el chico sonrió , relajando su mente , y llevándose su pastel de riñones a la boca.**

**…………..**

- **Ey**** Lupin … espera … - susurró una voz femenina detrás del prefecto .**

**Monny se giró , aturdido al escuchar aquella voz , era Lily Evans .**

**La pelirroja , fue hacia él , casi sin mirarlo a la cara , y le entregó varias hojas de pergamino .**

- **ten …**** horarios de las clases , panfletos sobre las novedades del curso , un nuevo protocolo de Dumbledore  y la contraseña nueva : "pasta gansa".**

**Lily**** ,**** dijo todo aquello muy deprisa , sin mirar a Monny a la cara .**

- **Evans**** …**** felicidades por tu puesto de premio anual … - dijo el chico , por educación y para haber si así cambiaba la cara .**

**Lily**** levantó la cabeza un poco , por lo cual pudo ver los brillantes ojos verde , que estaban rojos .**

- **igualmente … lo mereces …**

**(- Estoy escuchando bien?? Lily me está diciendo que lo merezco ¿? Desde luego a esta chica le pasa algo … pero que?? No será con respecto a Snivellus'? tendré que avisar a Prongs … pero que digo!! No hablo a Prongs!! Arghs!!)**

- **Evans**** ¡! – gritó Monny , antes de que la pelirroja siguiera su camino .**

**La chica se giró .**

- **que Lupin??**

- **Estás bien?? – preguntó el chico .**

**Lily**** tensó la cara , agachó la cabeza , con la mirada perdida en el suelo …**

- **si … perfectamente …adiós …**

**La joven se giró y se fue pasillo en adelante , Monny se la quedó mirando .**

- **no es la misma … - dijo en un susurro .**

- **pero nosotras si …- dijo una voz muy conocida para el chico , detrás de él .**

**Una voz pija , y falsamente pastelosa , una voz que ponía a Monny de los nervios .**

**Se giró .**

**Margaret**** ( n/a : lo se ¡! Es una puta pesada , pero tiene que salir ..jeje)miraba burlonamente a Monny , con los brazos cruzados y con una docena de chicas de todas las edades.**

**Que lo miraban con ira , desprecio y tenían una plaquita con la cara de Sirius guiñando un ojo , en su túnica .**

**El club de fans de Sirius Black.**

**Monny casi se ríe , aunque quería mas , devorarlas a todas .**

- **ya lo veo ya … bicho malo nunca muere … - susurró Monny , también poniéndose de brazos cruzados .**

- **no vayas de gracioso Lupin … el único bicho malo eres tu …- dijo Margaret con su voz pija estúpida , pero hiriente .**

- **será mejor que tengas respeto a los prefectos , por que si he de quitar puntos a gryffindor por ti , lo aré … **

- **yo no me paso de lista!! Vengo por que quiero dejarte las cosas claras Lupin!! – chilló Margaret , maleducada .**

- **déjame adivinar ..- Monny hizo que pensaba – que me aleje de Sirius??**

**El club de fans asintió a la vez , enseñando los dientes . Margaret sonrió con sarcasmo .**

- **sirius es nuestro , es nuestro mayor tesoro sexual sabes?? – empezó a decir Margaret .**

- **no es justo lo que haces con él ..- dijo una chica bajita .**

- **a él le encantaba acostarse con nosotras ¡! Nos hacia muchos favores ¡! – dijo una con pinta de guarra .**

- **no tiene en celo ¡!y no nos complace por tu culpa ¡! **

**Las fans empezaron a hablar entre ellas , cosas como : cuanto le media a Sirius o los masajes que daba en la espalda .**

**El chico las escuchaba y la ira se apoderaba de él .**

**(- no voy a perder los estribos … no puedo , me expulsarán … )**

**Margaret**** ,**** al verlo tan tenso fue hacia él riendo .**

- **no puedes atacar por que eres un prefecto no??**

- **…**

- **Aún me acuerdo de lo de la playa sabes?? – dijo con un deje de amargura y rencor .**

- **…**

- **Me vengaré por eso , y por todo Lupin …**

- **…**

- **Pienso conquistar a Sirius en este curso , aunque mi vida dependa de ello sabes?? – dijo con una voz mas seria , menos de pija .**

- **Flipas …****- dijo simplemente el licántropo , intentado no matarla .**

- **Jajaja**** él es mucho hombre para ti , y tu eres muy poca cosa … además de sangre sucia …- dijo mirándolo con desprecio de arriba abajo …**

**El club de fans empezó a reír.**

**Margaret**** sonreía con maldad , Monny estaba rojo de ira , si solo pudiera coger esos rizos y arrancarlos con sus manos …**

- **conseguiré que vuelva a estar entre mis brazos … por mucho amor que sienta por ti Lupin , el sexo es el sexo ..**

**Monny empezó a no comprender.**

- **que quieres decir¿¿**

**Margaret**** rio .**

- **que un hombre de verdad … cosa que tu no eres – dijo señalándolo – necesita del sexo constante … ejemplo Sirius Black y tu … no parece que le des mucho sexo al pobre …**

- **ESO NO TE INCUMBE ¡!!- Chilló Monny muerto de ira , agarrándola de la túnica .**

**Quiso apretar , ahorcarla pero … las manos le temblaban ligeramente .**

**Margaret**** no se acobardó ( para algo es gryffindor no? ) .**

- **volverá a mi … lo se … y a ti te dejará solo … frígido jajajaja **

**La chica de giró , mientras reía con estrépito . El club de fans , se reía como tontas y junto a Margaret se fueron por los pasillos .**

**Monny lanzó al suelo los horarios , con rabia .**

- **MIERDAA!! La vida es una puta mierda ¡! Un asco!! **

**El chico , roto en lágrimas , se fue hacia la torre de gryffindor corriendo , cogiendo sus papeles .**

- **"pasta gansa" – gruñó y el retrato de la dama gorda , se abrió .**

**El chico , subió a gran velocidad las escaleras , hasta llegar a la sala común .**

**Allí en el sofá , estaban James , Sirius y Peter hablando .**

- **Monny ¿? – preguntó Sirius al ver que una figura pálida , había pasado como el rayo por allí y subía escaleras arriba con estrépito .**

**Sirius ,**** miró sin entender .**

**Se escuchó el porrazo de la puerta , Sirius miró hacia James y Peter .**

- **subamos .****- ordenó .**

**Estos asintieron y los 3 subieron hacia las habitaciones de 7º.**

**Abrieron la puerta poco a poco , Sirius en cabeza .**

- **monny eres tu?? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules , en un susurro.**

**Se escuchó una arcada , entonces tiraron de la cadena … alguien estaba en el baño .**

- **monny ¿? Estás en el baño'? – preguntó Sirius picando a la puerta .**

**La puerta se abrió , salió el chico , más pálido que antes , secándose la boca mojada con una toallita .**

- **que hacías en el lavabo?? –preguntó con desconfianza Sirius .**

- **NADA!! NO PUEDO HACER MIS NECESIDADES SIN QUE ME ATOSIGUEN!! –chilló el chico .**

- **Eh …- sirius lucía confundido – hombre si …pero tu no estabas haciendo tus necesidades …**

- **AH NO?? ENTONCES QUE ¡!?? ME TOCABA EL MANIUBRIO!!?? TAL VEZ ESO ES LO QUE HAGAS TU EN TUS DESESPEROS!! **

**El chico se fue hacia la cama , la abrió y se metió con mucha brusquedad .**

**Sirius sin entender , se fue hacia él , con molestia .**

**-oye que estás diciendo??!! **

**- lo que escuchas ¡! No quiero hablar con nadie Sirius , ni contigo ¡!así que si te parece , vete con esos traidores o bien vete a la habitación de las chicas y te acuestas con Margaret y así te desahogas vale?¿!!**

**Tapó el dosel de la cama , con rabia dejando a Sirius parado .**

**El animago iba a correr el dosel , para pedirle explicaciones de tremenda barbaridad , pero James lo paró .**

**Sirius iba a decir algo ,cuando notó que el chico empezaba a llorar a mares .**

**Sirius no sabía ya si enfadarse , si consolarle o si llorar .**

**James optó por llevar a sus amigos fuera del cuarto un rato , y bajaron a la sala común .**

- **ESTÁ RARÍSIMO!! A QUE HA VENIDO ESO!!?? – preguntó Sirius perdiendo los estribos .**

- **Está mal Padffoot muy mal …- dijo James simplemente .**

- **Pero que diga esa tontería de Margaret ¡!- chilló Sirius desesperado .**

- **Ya … pero piensa que … las depresiones son así y él ya está en una …**

**Sirius se quedó callado , cuando James dijo eso :**

- **mi lobito en depresión?? –siseó .**

- **si … lo está … y hay que ayudarlo…pero nosotros no podemos …- dijo James mirando a Peter – solo tú …**

- **ya pero … mira como me ha tratado ¡! Tu lo has visto ¡! – dijo desesperado Sirius .**

- **eso es por que está mal Padffoot …- dijo ahora Peter – seguro que la ricitos de oro le ha dicho algo …para que te soltara eso …**

- **maldita puta, la voy a …**

**Sirius hizo ademán de irse a buscarla , pero sus amigos la pararon .**

- **déjate de tonteras ahora … lo que has de hacer es … no dejar que nadie lo dañe …alejarlo de ese tipo de gente …o puede acabar mal …- explicó James .**

- **mal?? – dijo Sirius en voz ronca .**

- **si …**** una depresión puede causar muchos trastornos … incluida la muerte por suicidio …- dijo en un hilo de voz James .**

**Sirius se quedó callado ,sin inmutarse .**

**Si su lobito muriera , no lo podría soportar , tenía que sacarlo de ese hoyo , pero YA!! **

- **no llegará a mas, chicos , lo voy a ayudar …lo juro … - sentenció Sirius frente al fuego .**

**Estuvieron rato allí , hasta que escucharon que el llanto cesó .**

**por**** lo que suponían que el chico o estaba mas calmado y se había dormido …**

**……….**

**Sirius, James y Peter corrían al día siguiente hacia el aula de historia de la magia .**

**Peter se abrochaba la bragueta del pantalón , James iba con una tostada en la boca y Sirius arrastraba su mochila con el meñique …**

**Llegaban tarde a clase el primer día .**

**La pregunta es : donde está Monny?? **

- **Monny salió como una bala esta mañana … sus deberes de prefecto lo solicitan mas que nunca …- se quejaba Sirius entre jadeos mientras corrían hacia el aula .**

- **Si … supongo que ya estará en clase …**

**Los chicos llegaron a la clase de historia de la magia .**

**La impartía Binns , un viejo fantasma aburrido para los merodeadores . **

**Monny estaba en su pupitre , en mitad de la clase , con el libro abierto .**

**Estos corrieron hacia sus sitios , el fantasma ya estaba dando clase , sin percatarse de que llegaban tarde … **

**Sirius se sentó al lado de Monny y Peter y James , detrás de ellos .**

**Lily**** estaba sentada con Margaret mirando al profesor , con la mirada perdida .**

**Mientras la rubia miraba y lanzaba silbidos a Sirius .**

**Este la miró mal .**

**Se dedicó a mirar la expresión de su novio . estaba decaída y con ojeras , pero al darse cuenta de que era observado sonrió .**

- **buenos días paddie … - dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa .**

**Sirius se sorprendió , del cambio de actitud.**

- **bu****-buenas amorcito … te encuentras mejor??**

**Monny se sonrojó .**

- **si …**** siento que me enfadara ayer y te dijera esas tonterías … estaba un poco bajo de moral …- se disculpó el chico .**

- **shh**** no pasa nada … no e disculpes ,yo te entiendo y te quiero …. Y para joder a esa estúpida de Margaret acerca tu boca un poco …**

**Monny la acercó un poco , Margaret que miraba mas a Sirius que al profesor ,parpadeó .**

**Sirius rozó sus labios con un pequeño beso , así el profesor Binns no se daría cuenta .**

**Hubo un leve murmullo en el aula , muchos se habían dado cuenta .**

**El chico de ojos dorados se puso muy rojo y Sirius chasqueó la lengua .**

**Miró hacia Margaret , parecía furiosa comentándole a una impávida Lily algo … **

- **como dije en el siglo XVIII , los duendes empezaron sus hazañas económicas , que les llevaron paso a construir Gringotts en enero de 10…**

**El ruido de la puerta interrumpió a mitad de la clase , la explicación .**

**La puerta se abrió con tremendo porrazo , lo que izo que los medio adormilados alumnos , despertaran de golpe .**

**Entre ellos : Sirius , James y Peter .**

**Todos se giraron , para ver quien había entrado en la clase , y allí ha paso lento , con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y con gran calma ,entraba con su mochila , Ilenia Malfoy .**

- **srta**** Malfoy … - dijo simplemente el profesor Binns , señalando su sitio .**

**La rubia , miró con sus ojos plateados , su asiento . detrás de James y Peter , junto con Ralph Parkinson de su casa y se sentó , a su ritmo .**

**Hubo un murmullo , cuando la chica se sentó en su pupitre.**

- **que morro tiene esta no?? Viene media hora mas tarde y entra tan pancha …- criticó James , hablando a Sirius .**

- **ya ves … ¬¬ a mi no me da buena espina , Malfoy tenía que ser …- susurró Sirius mirando a la chica con el rabillo del ojo.**

- **pues sí para colmo la tenemos detrás …- dijo Peter mirando con descaro para atrás suyo .**

**Monny agarró la cabeza de Sirius y la echó para adelante , para que no fuera tan descarado .**

**La chica estaba apoyada en sus brazos mirando para adelante , con una divertida mirada .**

**Los miraba a ellos …**

- **nos está mirando esta tía … - dijo Peter en voz baja a James .**

**James todo descarado hizo que las gafas se le caían y se agachó , miró a la chica , la pudo ver mirando embelesada para los pupitres donde ellos estaban **

**( -**** si sigue mirando es que no me mira a mi … seguro que está mirando a Padffott … )**

**James se volvió a subir , la chica miraba aún hacia el pupitre de Monny y Sirius .**

**Sus ojos plateados fijados en ellos , y ambos se daban cuenta de ello .**

**Sirius se estaba poniendo de los nervios .**

**( -**** a quien mierda está mirando esta serpiente ¿? A Monny o a mí ¿? A mi me da igual por que la mando a volar en un please pero a mi niño que no lo mire vamos … Malfoy tenía que ser … ) **

**( - me está mirando a mí?? Por que me he de poner tan  nervioso?? – por que es una Malfoy , le dijo una voz interior – pero … se ve inofensiva … ni siquiera a buscado pelea …- pero se la ve rebelde , a entrado cuando le ha dado la gana en clase , dijo de nuevo la voz interior – arghs!! No te emparanoies Monny!!pero es que … mira como él ¡!)**

**El chico tragó saliva , Sirius lo miró con preocupación . **

**Miró para atrás, donde la chica seguía mirando hacia allí y fijaron las miradas.**

**( - vamos descarada intimídate!!! No me vas a apartar la mirada?? Entonces es que no me mira a mi … )**

**Sirius miró a Monny , el chico miraba al profesor . Iba a girarse para decir algo grosero a la rubia cuando el timbre sonó .**

**Ilenia**** dio un vote , levantándose de un tirón y saliendo de la clase con sus libros .**

**Los demás fueron mas lentos , pero fueron recogiendo .**

- **no te has fijado en como t miraba esa ¿? – preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido a Monny .**

**Este lo miró , levanto una ceja .**

- **eh?? No … no …- mintió este de inmediato ( - no quiero que crea que soy un cobarde que hasta de esa chica me da mala espina … )**

- **pues lo hacia , menuda descarada … -dijo Sirius de mal humor.**

- **Hay Sirius no te metas en líos por mi eh?? – Monny recogía sus cosas , aunque llevaba un aspecto tan débil que parecía que no podría ni con su mochila – vámonos anda que nos toca pociones con Hellon … **

- **Vaya Snivellus ,Margaret y esa tal Ilenia , juntos … menuda clase …**

**Sirius puso los ojos en blanco , mientras seguía a Monny .**

**James y peter se les unieron de inmediato.**

**En la mazmorra …**

**Ilenia**** Malfoy había sido la primera en llegar allí , y estaba situada en su pupitre .**

**Leía el libro de pociones ,impávida.**

**Una sombra la tapó la lectura .**

**La chica , levantó la cabeza entonces , para poder ver quien le interrumpía y fulminarla con su mirada plateada.**

**Cuando levanto la cabeza , distinguió a Margaret .**

**Con dos colitas , sus rizos falsos engominados y su tinte falso en el pelo .**

**Tenía una mueca de disgusto .**

- **que?? – dijo simplemente Ilenia , mirándola fijamente.**

- **Soy Margaret , Gryffindor , quiero hablar contigo … - espetó la pija en un segundo .**

**Ilenia**** levanto una elegante ceja .**

- **de que?? **

- **De mis propiedades …**

- **No entiendo?? Aquí nada es de nadie que yo sepa no?? – contestó con un arrastre de silabas esta .**

- **He visto que en historia de la magia te fijabas mucho en la mesa de mi amado Sirius …- dijo la chica con un brillo en sus ojos celestes .**

- **Sirius Black?? Me suena … - tanto seguido , la chica bordó una sonrisa .**

- **Exacto , pues él es mío … y aunque esté con Lupin , te lo advierto que no quiero que lo trates de seducir …**

**Ilenia**** la miró , como si fuera una cachorra herida .**

- **quien te dice a ti que Sirius Black me ha llamado la atención?? – preguntó la chica con sarcasmo .**

**Margaret**** rió.**

- **por dios ¡! Quien no se fija en Sirius Black?? Nadie ¡!**

**Ilenia**** hundió de nuevo sus narices en el libro .**

- **es guapo pero … no me interesa … quien me interesa ya lo tengo en mente …- dijo la chica levemente .**

**Margaret**** ,**** la miró con los ojos muy abiertos .**

- **había escuchado bien??**

- **A no?? No te gusta ¿? Bueno que bien ¡! Entonces podemos ser aliadas para … destruir a ese estúpido de Lupin te parece ¿? **

**Ilenia**** fijó a la rubia , sonrió .**

- **yo estoy sola en mis planes …**

- **planes??**

- **Si …**** estoy aquí por un motivo y una persona en concreto así que no necesito tu patética ayuda , ahora puedes retirar tus manazas de mi pupitre …- comentó en un siseo la chica .**

**Margaret**** la miró con aprensión y acto y seguido se sentó en su lugar.**

**Ilenia**** ,perdi**** su vista en la puerta de un tirón .**

**El resto de estudiantes , entraba en la clase de pociones poco a poco …**

**La mirada plateada, se fijó en el grupo de merodeadores que entraba por la puerta de la mazmorra.**

**Los siguió con la vista hasta sus asientos , pero el profesor Hellon le tapó la visión .**

- **alumnos de 7º año , ante todo deciros que las pociones de este año van a ser mas difíciles que nunca … y que no aprobaré a nadie de gratis …- el profesor miró  a Monny con descaro.**

**Este se turbó , ya que Pociones no era su fuerte.**

- **empezaremos por grupos , a preparar unos sencillos antídotos para venenos en la fauna … para repasar ….libros abiertos , pág 1 …**

**Abrieron los libros con agilidad , y empezaron a leer.**

**Hellon**** mandó a Snape y a Ilenia , el repartir los ingredientes necesarios a cada uno .**

**Snape**** miró con ira a James , al darle una pluma de hipogrifo … y Ilenia echó unos polvos de color azafrán muy raros en el caldero de Monny .**

- **esto que es ¿? – preguntó Sirius cuando la chica acababa de meter el polvo , en su caldero también .**

**Ilenia**** ,**** miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius y contestó :**

- **cuerno de bicornio triturado … - contestó ella con frialdad .**

**Sirius la miró mal , aunque no le había echo nada … esa chica no le daba buena aura …**

**La slitheryn se giró , ondulando su larga melena y se fue de allí, hacia su asiento .**

- **es rara verdad?? – susurró Monny en el oído a Sirius .**

- **si …¬¬ eso no me gusta nada .. has visto como se pasea por los sitios ¿? Como si fuera la puta ama!!**

- **Lo se … por eso me desconcierta … por que no se ve claramente como es ella … **

- **Para que saberlo?? Es una Malfoy no??**

- **Lo se …pero lo que no se , es que hace aquí si estaba en  Durmstrang … **

- **…**

- ** Tu crees que Mal-follao le haya hablado de mi en alguna ocasión ¿? **

- **No lo se … te mira raro … eso ya no me gusta …**

**-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso paddie…pero reconoce k que me mire , no significa nada …**

**- puede ser … ( - si ya y yo soy cura!!)**

**Monny metió entonces su pluma de hipogrifo en la poción y esta petó .**

- **pummmmmm******

**Hellon**** y el resto de estudiantes se giraron para ver de donde provenía la explosión .**

**Y vieron a Monny con los pelos para arriba .**

**Sirius lo reconfortaba .**

**Algunos se rieron , como Margaret y alguna fan que había en el aula .**

**Sirius las fulminó con la mirada , típica asesina que solía echar .**

**Ilenia**** ,**** miraba desde su asiento , con una sonrisa .**

**-LUPIN ERES EL PEOR ALUMNO QUE HE TENIDO ¡! ERES UN DESASTRE , UN DESASTRE!!- chilló el profesor muerto de ira , haciendo desaparecer el desatre de la mesa .**

**Monny agachó la cabeza , sentía que se iba a poner a llorar … su autoestima estaba por los suelos , solo le faltaba lo que le criticara Hellon .**

**Sirius al notarlo se puso en pie , James lo intentó detener sin suerte .**

**Sirius enganchó de la túnica a Hellon y con el brazo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara .**

**Un grito sonó en la clase , el profesor calló al suelo .**

**Se sujetó la nariz , James y peter se pusieron las manos en la boca , Snape sonrió con amargura , Margaret dio un gritito y Monny flipó.**

**El profesor miró con la mandíbula desencajada y llena de sangre a Sirius .**

- **Black!! Como te has atrevido!!?? Te expulsaran por esto!! – bramó lleno de ira .**

**Sirius se acercó hacia él con la varita en alto .**

**-eso le pasa por ofender a Monny así … quien se cree ¿?!! Eh?? Usted no es nadie para herir la autoestima de cualquier alumno ¡! **

**Hellon**** se puso en pie , y también alzó la varita .**

- **YO HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA BLACK , PARA ALGO SOY EL PROFESOR!!- gritó este con la vena de la sien palpitando .**

- **USTED ES UN MIERDA!! QUE NO MERECE SER PROFESOR!! – chilló Sirius con ira .**

**La clase , miraba la disputa con temor y entusiasmo .**

**Hellon**** ,**** el profe mas temido y Sirius Black , el gran Sirius Black ,que no temía  a nada , y que en altura no tenía que envidiar nada  a Hellon .**

- **váyase al despacho ahora … - siseó con ira –no quiero verlo mas en el colegio … **

- **ni yo a usted!! Pero esto es para que aprendas ¡!además Monny no ha tenido la culpa de que saliera mal el antídoto ¡! – bramó Sirius .**

- **a no?? – preguntó este con sarcasmo – entonces quien ¿?**

**Sirius señaló a la mesa del principio , donde Ilenia Malfoy estaba en su pupitre mirando con interés .**

**Todas las miradas se centraron en ella , pero ella no cambió su cara .**

**Hellon****  miro hacia ella .**

- **eso es verdad señorita Malfoy???- Preguntó esperando una negativa de esta ,**

**La chica no dejó de sonreír , y asintió con la cabeza .**

**Todos alucinaron , Hellon parpadeó y los merodeadores abrieron mucho los ojos .**

- **y lo di-dice así sin mas'? – preguntó el hombre con el labio ensangrentado temblando – por que lo hizo??**

- **Por que quería reirme un rato … y sin duda lo he hecho … - contestó ella , mirando ahora su libro de pociones .**

**Todos cuchichearon , Hellon se puso algo rojo .**

- **está loca esta tía ¡! – bramó Sirius con las manos en la cabeza .**

- **diversión?? – dijo Peter en voz alta – pues vaya diversión …**

**Hellon**** fue hacia la chica .**

- **no se que educación le propinaron en Durmstrang señorita Malfoy , pero va a tener que cambiarlo aquí …**

**Ilenia**** ,**** lo miraba con los ojos divertidos , alzó un poco la varita .**

- **Expelliarmus**** – bramó , Hellon voló hacia la columna .**

**Alucinaron ,**** hasta Sirius alucinó y Monny miraba a la rubia con los ojos salidos .**

**La chica se levantó , se removió la melena y se fue hacia la puerta , mirando al profesor en el suelo retorcido .**

- **ahhhh**** – murmuraban los alumnos con la boca abierta .**

**Snape**** estaba pálido , con el ataque a su profe preferido .**

- **tu también ¿?!! Vas a ser castigada ¡!! Ahora!!!- chilló el profesor muerto de ira .**

- **eh?? A ella no la expulsa??!! – preguntó Sirius con la mirada acusadoramente encendida .**

- **NO!! Ella es una slitheryn a fin de cuentas ¡!**

- **Pero …****- Monny se levantó – entonces a Sirius si y a ella no?? – preguntó tartamudeando señalando a la chica .**

**Por primera vez sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo sentir la chispa en esos ojos plateados de la Malfoy …**

- **a decir verdad la señorita Malfoy y usted Lupin serán castigados!!**

**Monny abrió mucho la boca con indignación .**

- **usted Black vaya al despacho del director y dele esto …- le dio a Sirius un pergamino , Sirius lo rompió cuando se lo dio **

**Hellon**** tuvo ganas de matar a Black .**

- **bien se lo daré yo mismo en una lechuza ... Potter , Pettigrew vayan con su amiguito y denle animos para cuando sea expulsado …- dijo con frialdad el profesor .**

**James y Peter se pusieron en pie , seguidamente .**

- **se acaba la clase …**

**Sirius ,**** James y peter se fueron de la clase con indignación .**

**Monny agarró sus libros y se acercó a Hellon .**

- **pero es que yo no tengo la culpa de nada ¡! – chilló Monny cuando lo tuvo a dos centímetros .**

- **CALLESE LUPIN ¡! – bramó este , limpiándose la sangre ya seca … miró a Ilenia y esta se acercó .**

**La chica miraba al profesor con brazos cruzados .**

**Este se puso en pie ante ellos .**

**Miró a Ilenia .**

- **srta**** Malfoy si esto vuelve a ocurrir tendrá que abandonar el colegio por muy Malfoy que  sea de sangre …**

- **entendido …****- dijo la chica sin perder la sonrisa , miró a Monny .**

**el**** chico , la miró con confusión , esta entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.**

- **se quedaran toda la tarde limpiando la sala de trofeos del colegio … quiero verme la cara en él de acuerdo ¿? Ya!!**

**Hellon**** salió de la clase a zancadas , algunos alumnos no habian salido de la clase .**

**Margaret**** reía con una chica castaña de Huffleppuf en la puerta , mirando hacia Monny .**

**Monny fue hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo .**

**( - mierda! No hago nada y me castigan el primer día!! Esto no podría ser peor ¡ y para colmo estar castigado con ella … no se todo a sido tan raro … espera ¿ me esta siguiendo verdad?? )**

**Monny ,**** que andaba a paso ligero por el pasillo , se giró , para mirar si la chica lo estaba siguiendo o no hacia el aula de trofeos .**

**Y así era .**

**La chica , iba con las manos en los bolsillos , a su paso y con pinta de una calma total .**

**Miraba a Monny con una pasividad , rara .**

**Monny aceleró el paso .**

**( - en fin tendré que pasar un buen rato con ella limpiando trofeos pero … quizás eso me sirva para descubrir de ella no?? )**

**……..**

- **Padffot**** como se te ha ocurrido!!?? – chillaba James , en medio del pasillo , dirigiéndose hacia el despacho del director .**

**Sirius se dio la vuelta con ira , mirando  a los dos chicos .**

- **estoy furioso escucháis?? FURIOSO!!!**

- **De eso estamos seguros …- dijo Peter mirándolo con aprensión .**

**Sirius se colocaba bien su mochila .**

- **estoy arto de que la gente vaya causando problemas a Monny , el pobre está deprimido y esos acechándole todo el día y encima … esa Ilenia Malfoy ha hecho que lo castigaran …definitivamente estoy que trino ¡!! **

**Sirius corrió escaleras arriba , peter lo siguió corriendo y James también.**

- **espéranos Pad… - James sintió que se le caían al suelo unos pergaminos , se agachó a recogerlos pero al levantar la cabeza , chocó con alguien – oh per …dón … Evans??**

**James había sujetado el cuerpo del peso , con el que había tropezado .**

**Se dio cuenta de que Lily Evans era la chica con quien había chocado .**

**Esta balbuceaba .**

- **potter … potter …**

- **Evans**** ¿? Que te ocurre??por que lloras??**

**James pudo ver como un par de lágrimas revoloteaban por los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica .**

**Lily**** ,**** lo miró fijamente a sus ojos , su mirada se hundió ante el tacto .**

**Se estrechó en su abdomen con fuerza , hundiendo sus uñas en su túnica .**

- **estoy muy mal ¡! Esto es horrible ¡! **

**James parecía desconcertado , por la actitud de Lily , hacia él .**

- **pero que te ha pasado algo grave ¿?**

**Lily**** lo miró , pensativa , entonces negó con la cabeza , mientras otra mueca de llanto se dibujaba en su rostro .**

- **no … no me pasa nada Potter pero déjame llorar por favor … no me interrumpas …**

**Lily**** volvió a hundirse en el pecho de James , este alucinaba .**

**Mucha gente que pasaba por el pasillo , se sorprendía de ver a la inteligente Lily Evans , novia de Severus Snape , llorando en brazos de James Potter .**

- **james …**** lo siento …mucho … - susurró la chica , James le acarició un poco la melena pelirroja .**

**La chica pareció calmarse y se separó un poco .**

**Miró a los ojos a james y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había echo .**

**Un terrible cosquilleo sintió James , en su ser .**

- **gracias James … pero no te preocupes por mi …**

**Dicho y echo , la chica se separó de él , siguiendo su camino , dejando allí a James .**

**Este se había quedado atontado en medio del pasillo , una risa de dos niñas de 2º , lo despertó .**

**Entonces recordó que …**

- **mierda ¡! Que padffot debe estar en el despacho de Dumbledore ¡! **

**Cogió sus pergaminos y se fue para allí corriendo.**

**……….**

**James llegó a donde se encontraban Sirius y peter , en la gárgola de piedra.**

**Estaban esperando .**

- **donde te metiste?? – preguntó alterado Sirius .**

- **me tropecé con Lily … y aluciné …- contestó James , con los ojos aún salidos de sus órbitas .**

**Sirius y Peter se miraron .**

- **Evans****?? Que pasó con esa?? – preguntó Sirius mirando la gárgola, por si se abría o no,**

- **Se me puso a llorar … - contestó James simplemente .**

**Sirius y Peter , miraron a James incrédulo .**

- **muy buena Prongs … has hecho que el cabreo se me pase un poco … - dijo Sirius , sin creerlo.**

- **Es verdad ¬¬ Padffot …**

- **Pues yo tampoco lo creo, Evans llorando delante de ti?? **

**Peter**** se echó a reír .**

**James ,**** se puso rojo .**

- **se que es algo difícil de creer … ya que Lily nunca me ha hecho ni caso , pero es verdad … y estoy tan sorprendido como vosotros ahora …**

- **pero es que no puede ser!! – dijo Sirius socarrón , con una mano en el aire .**

- **vale ,**** si no queréis no os lo creáis . pero que conste que es verdad … Lily Evans se ha echado a llorar a mis brazos desesperadamente … hasta yo ni me lo creo … - confesó James con una mano en la cabeza .**

- **pero para que iba a llorar ante ti Prongs ¿? No será que le ocurre algo con Snivellus ¿? **

- **Tal vez la decepcionó en la cama ¬¬ - dijo Sirius en un chasqueo – siempre dijimos que la tenía enana … debió ser un trauma para ella … **

- **Padffot****!! Yo creo que podría ser que ella supiera que …**

**La gárgola hizo un ruido , callando a James .**

**La gárgola subió y bajó de nuevo , en pocos segundos . Montado en ella el director , Albus Dumbledore .**

**El hombre de cabello blanco , los miró con una sonrisa algo rara y los invitó a subir con un gesto .**

- **Potter ,**** Black y Pettigrew , el primer día y castigados ¿? Veo que no pierden el tiempo … - dijo invitándolos a pasar a su despacho –**

**Peter**** cerró la puerta , Dumbledore la selló con su varita y se sentó en su butaca .**

**Siirus**** ,**** James y Peter los siguieron ,sentándose .**

- **un caramelo de limón?? – los invitó .**

- **no gracias … - contestaron Sirius y James , mientras que Peter si cogía uno .**

- **bien …**** por que están aquí?? – preguntó el director , mirándolos bajo sus gafas de media luna .**

**James y peter , miraron a Sirius , la cara de este se tensó .**

- **por que me castigaron director … Prongs y … digo James y Peter solo me acompañaron … - confesó el chico .**

- **- ya veo y el señor Lupin?? Que pasa que no está con ustedes??**

- **Verá si me deja explicar le diré todo …- dijo el chico con irritación .**

**Dumbledore**** ,**** le dio permiso para narrar .**

- **estábamos en pociones y misteriosamente la poción de Mo- digo de Remus estalló. El profesor Hellon fue a echarle la bronca y se pasó mucho con él , haciéndole bajar su autoestima con su acusación … **

- **déjeme adivinar … usted lo defendió , me equivoco?? – supuso Dumbledore desenvolviendo un caramelo .**

- **mas que eso … - contestó Sirius , poniendo cara asesina – le pegue un buen puñetazo en el gaznate a esa serpiente …- contestó sin importarle , como reaccionara el director.**

**James y peter tragaron saliva audiblemente , mientras que no hablaban .**

**Dumbledore**** miró a Sirius , calmadamente y le hizo continuar narrando .**

- **le pega a Hellon y después ¿? **

- **Pues … nos enteramos que todo ha sido culpa de Ilenia Malfoy … esa chica de slitheryn de intercambio … por culpa de esa p …**

- **Señor Black …- recriminó Dumbledore .**

- **Lo siento … no puedo evitarlo .. bien …prosigo … ella puso otro ingrediente a la poción de Monny … por lo cual Monny es injustamente castigado y ella también limpiando trofeos … y a mi me mando para que me expulsara …**

**Siriusse**** puso de brazos cruzados entonces , mirando a Dumbledore como esperando que lo echara.**

- **así que cuando quiera puede echarme por agredir a un profesor , hijo de …**

- **Sirius …**

- **C. E…**

- **… Black , cállese….**

**Siirus**** dejó de insultar entonces .**

- **no lo voy a castigar … -dijo Dumbledore .**

**James y Peter dejaron de rezar para poner caras de satisfacción , Sirius miró incrédulo a Dumbledore .**

- **pero …**** merecer lo merezco … el ser expulsado digo …- dijo el chico desorientado .**

**James le dio en las costillas .**

- **cállate infeliz … **

**¬¬**

**Dumbledore**** ,**** negó con la cabeza entonces , sonriente .**

- **debería pero … ya que algunos profesores se toman la justicia a la ligera yo no voy a ser menos … le libro de cargos señor Black …**

**Los chicos no podían creer , lo que acababan de escuchar .**

- **habla en serio?? – preguntó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos de dicha .**

- **si …no obstante hablaré alto y tendido con Hellon para que aprenda como tratar a los alumnos por igual …**

**Sirius quiso besarlo , pero se dio cuenta al segundo que eso sería un poco asqueroso y desistió de la idea , dándole un apretón de manos .**

- **gracias señor director …- dijo el chico .**

- **de nada …pueden irse …**

**Sirius se puso en pie , abrazó a sus amigos y se dirigieron a la puerta .**

- **una cosa mas … ustedes estuvieron en el callejón diagon el día que los mortífagos atacaron verdad?? – preguntó Dumbledore con un tono de voz mas seco y tétrico que antes .**

**Estos se giraron entonces , un poco mas tensos .**

- **eh si …- contestó James en un hilo de voz – mi padre es auror y estuvo allí …**

- **lo se … yo hablé con los aurores .. ellos me contaron y al parecer … Lucius Malfoy es uno de ellos ..**

**Los chicos se miraron , diciendo : ,Malfoy??**

- **Si él mismo …**

- **Haber – sirius no entendía – hay cosas que no entiendo – dijo con las manos en el aire – que son mortífagos ¿? A quien mandan??**

- **Eso aún no está muy claro señor Black … sabemos que se llaman mortífagos los seguidores de un gran mago oscuro , que no sabemos su identidad , sabemos que tratan de matar a los sangre impura , prueba de ello a la señorita Niurka Salazar y … que la marca que surcó en el cielo significa la firma de una muerte …**

- **Yo no entiendo nada …- dijo Peter exprimiéndose los sesos .**

- **Entonces el Mal-follao , digo Malfoy estuvo allí esa tarde ¿? Y si vio  a Monny?? – dijo dirigiéndose a James y Peter con horror .**

- **El señor Lupin lo vio Black … **

- **Como que lo vio??!! – preguntó Sirius sorprendido .**

- **Si … el primer auror que llegó pudo ver como Malfoy invocaba esa marca y se desaparecía junto a los señores Crabbe y Goyle … el señor Lupin estuvo presente en ese entonces … **

**Sirius se quedó ido .**

- **no ,**** no puede ser … me lo hubiera dicho ¡! – dijo Sirius poniéndose las manos en la cabeza .**

- **es verdad señor Black .. el señor Lupin tendrá sus motivos para no habérselo dicho …- dijo Dumbledore .**

**Sirius se fue hacia la puerta la abrió se subió a la gárgola y se fue , con un mosqueo del 15 .james y Peter se apresuraron en seguirle , dejando al director solo , mirando por su ventana , con aire soñador … **

**Sirius iba por los pasillos echo una furia , cuando sus amigos lo encontraron .**

- **padffot**** espéranos ¡! No te pongas así!! – chilló Peter , en medio de un pasillo .**

- **COMO QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ ¡!?? ESTOY CANSADO DE TANTOS MISTERIOS ¡! ESTOY CANSADO DE TODO YA ¡! MONNY NO CONFÍA EN MI ¡! POR ESO NO ME CONT" NADA!! **

- **Sabes que es por miedo … Padffot ..- lo defendió James calmadamente .**

- **SI YA LO SE ¡! SE QUE LO TEME ¡ PERO YO SOY SU NOVIO Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍA CONFIAR MAS EN MI Y NO CALLARLO ¡ AHORA ESTÁ EN DEPRESI"N P"R ESO , POR GUADAR TODO PARA ÉL ¡ Y ESO ME DUELE SABEÍS ME DUELE!! **

**Sirius dio una patada a una columna , hiendo hacia las escaleras.**

**Un gran número de alumnos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos , Sirius se fue dirección a la torre de gryffindor .**

**James iba a seguirlo , pero Peter lo detuvo .**

- **mejor dejémoslo … necesita estar solo y pensar …- dijo Peter acertadamente .**

- **si es cierto …- dijo James – nos vamos a los terrenos un rato ¿? – propuso el chico .**

- **si vamos … **

**James y Peter se fueron para los terrenos y se quedaron allí un rato.**

**Niurka**** los alcanzó y se pusieron los tres en el césped a orillas del lago .**

- **me he enterado de que se ha montado gorda en pociones , que ha pasado?? – preguntó la morena , cuando se sentó en el césped .**

- **padffot**** , ya sabes como es él que no se calla nada …**

- **… le pegó un buen puñetazo a Hellon y no lo han expulsado ¡! – dijo peter alucinado aún –**

**Niurka**** se quedó sorprendida .**

- **vaya ¡ menuda suerte!! **

- **Ya ves ¡! **

- **Y por cierto … como está Remus?? Ya os habla??**

- **Que va …- dijo James con la cabeza agachada .**

- **Hombre … si me lo hubierais echo a mi … estaría súper enfadada … lo que debéis hacer es disculparos y ya … yo se que él os perdonará .. os echa de menos fijo … **

- **Pues poco lo parece …- dijo Peter desilusionado arrancando un poco de hierva del suelo .**

- **Si hombre ¡! Ya veréis que lo arregláis , solo tened paciencia … el pobre chico le pasa de todo  , hasta dolor de tripa le dio ayer en el tren al pobre y no se pudo comer su bocadillo …**

**James y Peter levantaron la cabeza , mirando a Niurka sorprendidos .**

- **pero si a Padffot le dijo que si cari …- dijo sorprendido James .**

- **pues … oh,oh … he metido la pata …**

- **mintió a Sirius , OTRA VEZ ¡! Por dios … este Monny está fatal … pero hay que decírselo a Sirius …**

- **es que Remus me dijo que no lo hiciera chicos …-dijo ella preocupada .**

- **pues lo siento pero hay que decírselo a Sirius ,si Monny no come va a tener mas de un problema Niurka así que lo siento …**

- **pero ..**

**James la interrumpió con un beso, Peter y él se miraron y asintieron y ambos se fueron para el castillo.**

**………**

**El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió abruptamente para dejar paso a un irritado Sirius , que con ojos un tanto brillantes , entró como una avalancha .**

**Se fue hacia su cuarto , cuando por pasar por la sala común , vio como una docena de chicas estaba encima de su moto ,tocándola . haciendo fotos y riendo como bobas .**

**Eso era lo que le faltaba al moreno en esos momentos , una banda de estúpidas tocando SU moto …**

- **FUERA DE MI MOTO!!! – chilló este descontrolado asustándolas .**

**Las chicas salieron corriendo como el alma que llama al diablo , entonces Sirius vio como una no había bajado de la moto.**

**Estaba sentada con pose sensual y con una faldita corta , negra .**

- **hola siri …- dijo con voz sensual y pija a la vez .**

**Sirius maldecía a dios al fijarse que esa chica , no era otra que Margaret ,que lo miraba con provocación sacando pecho .**

- **cuando he dicho , fuera de mi moto .. tu estabas metida en el saco , pedazo mongola … - dijo Sirius sin tacto alguno , sacándola de la moto de un manotazo .**

- **auch**** … mi blusa de 100 galeones … la has arrugado …**

- **¬¬ vete … - dijo con aire asesino Sirius – quiero estar solo …**

**La cara de Margaret se iluminó .**

- **quieres estar solo?? Oh … por la cara que traes no te van bien las cosas … problemas con Lupin ¿? – preguntó la chica con una voz súper pastelosa y enredando un rizo falso en su dedo .**

**Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido y aunque se acordó de el James disfrazado en el día de su cumpleaños , ni eso lo calmó .**

- **que te den por culo Margaret ¡! **

**Margaret**** se rió , como boba .**

- **si quieres darme por culo tu encantada de la vida …- dijo con provocación .**

**Sirius la miró fijamente ,ante tal insinuación .**

- **no digas estupideces…- dijo este entre dientes.**

- **Yo no digo estupideces … sino verdades … Siri por que no nos divertimos un rato eh?? – dijo mimosa la chica , metiendo mano en su corbata .**

- **Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te quiero … búscate a otro pelmaza …- dijo este apartando sus manos .**

- **Yo no quiero a otro sino a ti … desde que fui tuya mi enloqueces mas que nunca Sirius Black … **

**La chica ya no tenía cara de pija, boba y tonta , se había cambiado su cara a de una maníaca sexual con ganas de guerra .**

- **pues que el recuerdo de mi error perdure por que no lo conseguirás mas …- dijo este cortante .**

**El chico se iba a dirigir hacia las escaleras , pero Margaret lo paró agarrando su trasero con fuerza .**

- **suéltame zorra …- susurró desafiante este .**

- **no puede ser que un hombre como tu … tenga que esperar al estúpido de Lupin…**

- **que estás diciendo ¿? A ti mi relación con Monny no te importa …**

- **si me importa ¡! – dijo esta con seguridad- no es justo que alguien como tu , el gran sensual Siirus Black tenga que estar esperando hasta que el mosquita muerta de Lupin decida tener sexo con él ..**

- **el sexo no es lo mas importante zorra …- dijo entre dientes el chico .**

**Margaret**** rio .**

- **a quien quieres engañar Sirius?? Tu eres alguien que necesita del sexo , llevas meses sin tenerlo y no me vas a negar que te hace falta no …- dijo apretando las manos en su trasero , sus ojos brillaban con lujuria .**

- **y aunque así fuera que?? No pasa nada … se esperar … a cuando mi chico lo decida …- defendió a capa y espalda Sirius .**

- **bueno ,**** pues … mientras esperas a que Lupin se decida … no tienes por que quedarte a dos velas no?? – preguntó la chica levantando las manos por las caderas de este .**

**Sirius las apartó con dureza .**

- **lo que te quiero decir mi siri es que yo podría ser tu amante … que no me importa ser la otra , mientras me hagas tuya … - dijo , entonces acercó su boca a la de Sirius , pero este la giró de inmediato.**

**Empujó a Margaret al sofá con ira .**

- **tu deberías estar en San Mungo por que no estás bien de la cabeza ¡! – dijo con ira –**

**Margaret**** se levantó del sofá y se sacudió la ropa .**

- **eres mucho hombre para Lupin , él no es nada … no te merece … no es ni hombre fíjate en lo que te digo … es un bicho raro , así que piénsatelo si?? Te doy unos días .. estaré esperando tu respuesta … **

**Margaret**** le mandó un beso en el aire y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones , con pase sensual y moviendo el culo .**

**Sirius la observó irse con asco .**

- **como pude acostarme con ese defesio?? Buaghs!! **

**Sirius se tiró en el sofá , cerrando los ojos cansado , cuando el cuadro se volvió a abrir y escuchó las pisadas entrar en la sala común .**

- **Padfoot****!!**

- **Que queréis chicos?? – preguntó Sirius tirado en el sofá agotado , al reconocer las voces de sus amigos .**

- **Hemos hablado con Niurka …- empezó a decir Peter jadeando .**

- **Y??**

- **… y nos ha dicho algo de mo-monny…- acabó James , con una mano en el estómago.**

**Sirius levantó al instante la cabeza , al escuchar la última frase y miró hacia sus dos amigos con expectación .**

- **de que ¿? – preguntó serio .**

- **no te enfades , pero es que Monny te mintió el otro día …- dijo Peter en voz bajita .**

- **… el tiene problemas con la comida …- dijo James seguidamente .**

**Sirius miró con los ojos muy abiertos a sus amigos , preguntando con la mirada en que le había mentido .**

- **como que me ha mentido?? Como que no me enfade?? HABLAD ¡! **

- **es que te acuerdas que en el tren te dijo que si , había comido el bocadillo ¿?**

- **Si …****- dijo ya imaginándoselo.**

- **Pues fue mentira … no se lo comió , le dijo a Niurka que le dolía la tripa … **

**Sirius se quedó callado durante unos minutos , James y Sirius lo miraron con la respiración entrecortada .**

- **me lo imaginé , pero por que mentirme ¿? Por que?? – Sirius tenía las manos en la cabeza y trataba de simular , una calma inexistente .**

- **cuando una persona está en depresión , no le importa mentir Sirius …**

- **pero a mi ¿?!! Por que a mi!!'?? por que no me permite ayudarlo!!?? – dijo entre dientes por la ira .**

- **no lo se …- dijo James – Wormty y yo nos vamos a la habitación , él llegara en una media hora del castigo , hablad … **

**Dicho y echo , james se llevó a Peter a la habitación , del brazo a rastras .**

**……….**

**En el aula de trofeos …**

**Monny**** estaba con Ilenia Malfoy , cada uno en una punta de la sala . con un trapo y un bol de agua con jabón en sus pies y limpiando copas .**

**Solo se escuchaba el ruido del limpiar las copas en toda la tarde que llevaban allí .**

**Monny**** limpiaba una gran copa de bronce de Nick Casi decapitado ,cuando le pitó la oreja .**

- **( alguien me está mentando durante toda la tarde , por que no deja de pitarme el oído … - se decía el joven en sus adentros , mientras limpiaba )**

**Echó una mirada de reojo , hacia donde estaba Ilenia Malfoy , que limpiaba una copa de plata y lo miraba fijamente .**

**Monny**** nervioso apartó la mirada , limpiando de nuevo .**

**( -**** encima llevo toda la tarde aquí con esta … que no deja de mirarme … oh paddie ¡! Espero que no te hayan expulsado por mi!! Tengo una mala sensación con respecto a ti ¡!)**

**El pie le temblaba , golpeando en el suelo , dando pisotadas .**

- **ejem**** … **

**Monny**** se dio la vuelta , para mirar a Ilenia que había echo ese ruido expresamente . **

**La chica miraba a Monny con sus ojos plateados fijados en él .**

- **querías algo?? – preguntó en un hilo de voz Monny .**

- **solo la hora por favor …- contestó ella , con la mirada penetrante .**

**Monny**** se sintió muy pequeño enfrente de aquella chica , su voz era siseante y se asombro al percibir como todos los Malfoy arrastraban las sílabas …**

- **las 10 menos cuarto …**

- **gracias …**** - contestó ella , sin dejar de mirarlo .**

**Monny**** nervioso limpiaba la copa con prisa y le dio la espalda a la chica .**

- **te llamas Remus Lupin verdad?? – dijo a los segundos , de nuevo la chica .**

**Hielo ,**** eso era como se quedó el corazón de Monny .**

**( - y esta como sabe mi nombre??!!)**

- **eh si …- tartamudeó sin mirarla..**

**La chica izo un amago de sonrisa .**

- **bien … - susurró ella – pues tiene mucha razón … mucha razón …**

**Monnt**** se desconcertó y la miró entonces .**

- **razón de que?? De que habla??**

- **Mi primo tiene razón … eres hermoso …**

**Una flecha lo había traspasado , sus peores presentimientos estaban resultando ser , esa chica sabía cosas de él , había hablado con Lucius de él .**

- **es normal que mi primo te deseara … y que Black lo haga … ha decir verdad , a Black también se le ve igual a como mi primo me lo describió …- siguió hablando ella , con la copa de plata en la mano .**

- **perdona pero mejor que no nos entretengamos y sigamos limpiando antes de que Hellon regrese sabes?? – dijo Monny limpiando con mas prisa que  nunca .**

**La chica rió un poco .**

- **te da miedo hablar de mi primo no??eso es normal … quien no teme a un Malfoy?? Eso alaga a mi familia …**

- **…**

- **No me vas a decir nada¿¿ no me vas a preguntar nada??- preguntó la chica mirándolo con los ojos expectantes .**

- **Si …****.- susurró Monny en un hilo de voz .**

- **Que?? – preguntó ella , con ojos divertidos .**

**Monny**** se giró , mirando de frente a la chica de ojos plateados ,ella era mas alta incluso que él , por unos centímetros .**

- **para que has venido a Hogwarts¿¿ que vienes a hacer aquí? Este castigo a sido planeado para hablar conmigo verdad?? – preguntó en un hilo de voz .**

**Ilenia**** ,**** se lo quedó mirando impávida , pero sonriente segundos después se le acercó un poco . **

- **no puedo contestarte a esa pregunta Lupin … pero a la última si , quizás si haya sido provocado este encuentro … tenía que ver quien eras tu Lupin…- dijo la chica .**

- **que quieres de mi?? Que quiere Lucius de mi'?**

**La chica fue hacia él , acercando su rostro al suyo , y agarrándolo por los hombros .**

- **esto …- se relamió los labios , pintados de rosa pálido como su rostro , los postró suavemente … **

**Pero Monny al sentirlo la echó para atrás .**

- **no me toques ¡! – dijo este hiendo para atrás .**

**La chica sonrió y agarrándolo fuerte de la mano , acercó la copa de plata que tenía en la mano y la acercó un poco a su brazo . rozó su piel .**

- **eres consciente que un golpe de esta copa ahora mismo sería como una puñalada que te llevaría a la muerte Lupin?? – preguntó la chica , con los ojos muy brillantes .**

- **QUE SABES DE MI!!?? – chilló el chico con desesperación , apartando su mano de la copa lanzándola lejos .**

**Su mano se llenó de sangre ante el toque  de la plata , mostrando una pequeña herida , miró horrorizado a la chica , que sonreía mirándolo .**

- **se mucho de  ti … licántropo …- dijo ella en un arrastre de palabras , idéntico al de Lucius .**

**Monny**** dio un alarido , empujó a la chica que calló al suelo , cogió su mochila y llorando salió de la sala de trofeos .**

**Ilenia**** en el suelo , escuchó los sollozos , sin levantarse , totalmente tranquila y … sonriente …**

**………..**

**(- lo sabe!! Como lo puede saber!!?? Claro Malfoy él … él la mandó aquí ¡! í ¡! O para que!!?? Para remplazarlo!!??para vigilarme!! No ¡ si no me van dejar vivir tranquilo!!)**

**El sollozante y asustado chico entró en la sala común de gryffindor .**

**Donde allí vio de espaldas en el sofá a Sirius sentado .**

**Sonrió un poco al verlo y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos .**

- **( al menos lo tengo a él … por favor que no lo hayan expulsado!! )**

**Monny**** corrió hacia la espalda de Sirius , abrazándolo , buscando consuelo en él .**

**- paddie ¡! No te han expulsado ¡ que bien ¡! – chilló el chico aferrándose fuerte a él -**

**.**

**Notó como en brazo fuerte de Sirius se movía , pero no para abrazarlo sino para separarlo de él , extrañamente .**

**Monny**** se quedó un poco ido , enfrente de la acción de este .**

- **paddie**** ¿? Que haces??**

**Sirius se puso en pie , se dio la vuelta , mirando cara a cara a Monny .**

**Este lo miró con los ojos dorados aturdidos , fijos en los azul noche de Sirius que ahora mismo brillaban , bajo el crepitar de las llamas .**

- **paddie**** …**** que te pasa?? Por que me  miras así ¿? Te han expulsado?? – preguntó con preocupación .**

- **no …**** como quieres que te mire Remus ¿? – dijo este .**

**el**** pecho del otro chico dio una gran sacudida .**

**Ese  no era su Sirius , él no le hablaba con esa frialdad , con esos ojos acusadores y solo lo llamaba Remus cuando pasaba algo …**

- **que te pasa?? Por que me hablas tan serio , que pasa??**

- **Por que ¿? Quieres que te lo diga?? – Sirius empezó a dar vueltas por la sala común , hasta quedarse apoyado a la moto aparcada en el alfeizar de la ventana.**

- **Si …**** por que no entiendo nada …- contestó este , con los ojos dorados brillantes , de las lágrimas derramadas .**

- **Por que me mientes ¡?? Por que me ocultas las cosas!!?? – preguntó Sirius entre dientes apretando los puños.**

**El licántropo , aturdido se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir .**

- **que di-dices?? – tartamudeó .**

**Sirius explotó . **

**Él amaba a Monny , lo deseaba , lo protegía , lo daba todo por él ,pero estaba cansado .**

**Fue hacia él y lo tiró en el sofá con fuerza ,quedando el de pie frente a él .**

- **POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VISTE A MALFOY!!!?? POR QUE ME ENGAÑASTE ¡! ¿? POR QUE MIERDA ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABÍAS COMIDO EL BOCADILLO CUANDO LLEVAS SEMANAS SIN COMER??- chilló sirius gesticulando mucho con las manos .**

- **Paddie**** yo …- los ojos del chico , se llenaron de lágrimas , parecía un niño asustado , mientras que lloraba a lágrima viva –**

- **NO CONFIAS EN MI VERDAD??!! ES ESO NO?? **

- **No ¡! Es que … estoy mal Paddie yo confio en ti , pero el miedo es el que me …**

- **MIEDO ¡! SE QUE TIENES MIEDO ¡! PERO YO TAMBIÉN LO TENGO ¡! SABES??? CREES QUE NO SUFRO AL IGUAL QUE TU AL VER QUE TE ESTÁS JODIENDO LA VIDA ¡!??**

- **YO NO ME ESTOY JODIENDO LA VIDA! ,ME LA HAN JODIDO QUE NO ES LO MISMO ¡! – chilló entonces a la par Monny .**

- **NO REMUS ERES TU!! DEJANDO DE COMER ¡! QUE PRETENDES ¡!?? **

- **MORIRME ¡! – chilló este – ESO ES LO QUE PRETENDO MORIRME DE UNA VEZ ¡! POR QUE NO MEREZCO LA PENA ¡! NO SE QUE HACES CONMIGO ¡! – chilló Monny levántándose , Sirius lo lanzó de  nuevo al sofá .**

- **ESTOY CONTIGO POR QUE TE AMO ¡! Y TU E CORRESPINDES ASÍ?? EH??**

- **QUE QUIERES ¡!?? DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES ¿? COMO QUIERES QUE TE CORRESPONDA!!?=? ABRIÉNDOME PARA QUE  ME FOLLES O QUE?? ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES??!! ESO ES PARA TI ESTAR CURADO?? **

**Sirius lo miró con ira , pegó un puñetazo al sofá , seguramente para no pegar a el chico .**

- **COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO??!! YO TE AMO ¡! EL QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO A DUDAR SOY YO ¡! COMO ES QUE TE DESEA TANTA GENTE EH?? COMO ES QUE JUSTAMENTE ESA ILENIA MALFOY SE QUEDA CASTIGADA CONTIGO ¿? QUE QUIERE DE TI EH??**

- **Y YO QUE SE ¡! A MI QUE ME CUENTAS ¡?? NO PASA NADA CON ELLA ¡! **

- **A NO ¿? Y ESA MARCA DE LABIOS QUE ¿?!! **

**Sirius le quitó la mancha bruscamente con la mano , quedaban marcas de labios de color rosa , eso encendió ,mas  a  Sirius si era posible .**

- **ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A PREGUNTAR YA SI ERES TAN INOCENTE O NO!! QUE MALFOY TE BESARA TIENE UN PASE ¡! POR QUE ES MAS FUERTE QUE TU , PERO QUE ESA CHICA TE OBLIGUE YA ES OTR COSA ¡! **

- **ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE ME HE DEJADO BESAR ¿? O AÚN PEOR QUE TE LA HE PEGADO A MIS ANCHAS CON UNA TIPA QUE NI CONOZCO??!! **

**Monny**** parecía indignado , Sirius estaba apoyado en sus rodillas , y el chico no podía moverse.**

- **PUES NO SE QUE DECIR YA … FÍJATE ¡! **

- **PERO COMO TE ATREVES SIRIUS BLACK!!?? SABES MAS QUE NADIE LO QUE HE PASADO ¡ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME ESO!**

- **NI TU  EL DE IR DE SANTO ¡! ME VAS OCULTANDO LAS VECES QUE TE VES CON MALFOY ¡! ACASO PASA ALGO ENTRE USTEDES O QUE?? ¡! ACASO NO SERÁ QUE NO ERES VIRGEN Y POR ESO NO TE DAS A MI ¡! ¿?**

**Monny**** le pegó una buena cachetada en la cara ,que sonó ,muy fuerte , la mirada del licántropo estaba marchita .**

**Sirius lo miró con ira en su mirada , definitivamente los celos lo estaban matando por dentro .**

- **AL FINAL MARGARET TENÍA RAZ"N ¡! ERES UN MALDITO OBSESO SEXUAL ¡!SOLO ME QUIERES PARA LLEVARME A LA CAMA Y ESTÁS FURIOSO POR QUE NO ME HE ACOSTADO CONTIGO ¡!! – chillo este , sufriendo una crisis nerviosa , sudando a mares ,llorando y tratando de separarse de Sirius con todos sus medios.**

- **NO DEsVARIES ¡! NO HE QUERIDO DECIR ESO ¡! **

- **SI HAS QUERIDO DECIR ESO ¡! DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ ¡! ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI ¡! ME QUIERO MORIRRRRRR ¡! **

**El chico , en pleno arranque de ira , se deshizo de Sirius con una patada en la entrepierna , que lo lanzó al suelo .**

- **aughsssssssssssssssssss****!! – chilló este muerto de dolor , el licántropo , ágilmente se fue escaleras arriba , hacia las habitaciones , chillando que quería morir .**

**Sirius en el suelo , se tocaba sus partes con dolor acumulado , sin poder moverse .**

- **ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MADRE QUE ME PARI" ¡!! **

**Se escuchó un tambaleo . un golpe , una puerta y un grito de James .**

- **PADFOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT CORRE ES MONNYYYYYY!!! **

**Sirius dio un vote del suelo ,y como pudo subió las escaleras , con las manos en sus partes y mitad andando y mitad gateando .**

- **QUE PASA ¡?? – chilló Sirius al entrar en la habitación echo un manojo de nervios . – QUE PASA CON MONNY?? **

**Entonces Sirius , pudo ver como unos desesperados James y Peter intentaban abrir la puerta del lavabo .**

**Entonces escuchó ruido de arcadas dentro del lavabo , vómitos .**

**James aporreaba la puerta con desespero .**

- **se metió en el lavabo desesperado , chillando que no lo amabas y diciendo que se iba a morir!! Haz algo ¡! **

**Sirius notó como se le clavaba una estaca en el pecho , fue hacia la puerta del lavabo y con sus dos amigos trató de derribarla .**

**Las arcadas seguían , mas fuertes ahora.**

**Sirius aporreó la puerta con una patada desesperado .**

- **MONNY PERD"NAME , ME DEJE LLEVAR POR LA RABIA!! PERD"NAME , ÁBRENOS ¡! – chillaba con desesperación .**

- **Monny**** abre ¡! – chillaron James y Peter a la  vez .**

**Los sonidos de las arcadas se detuvieron , Sirius trató de abrir la puerta con una varita pero no pudo , entonces con toda la fuerza de su ser , hizo carrerilla desde su cama a la puerta , dio una patada y la puerta se abrió .**

- **POAFFFFFFFF!!**

**La puerta , por los suelos .Los 3 amigos entraron y se quedaron blancos al ver la escena .**

**El cuarto de baño destrozado , el water y alrededores llenos de bilis y sangre , olor a vómito , una cuchilla de afeitar en una mano delicada …**

**Un chico por el suelo , boca arriba , con la cara y boca manchada de ácida bilis , y las muñecas llenas de sangre.**

**James ,**** Sirius y Peter ahogaron un grito de terror , y fueron hacia el muchacho que estaba en el suelo .**

**No sabían si estaba vivo o muerto , pero si grave .**

- **MONNY ¡! – chilló Sirius con desesperación con las lágrimas saliendo empujándose de sus ojos azul-medianoche.**

**CONTINUARÁ …******

_n/a__ : quien quiere matarme? Espero que no muchos , si os sirve de consuelo tengo la regla , por eso el cap me ha salido tan negativo ._

_pero__ en fin , era de suponer que el lobito iba a entrar en depresión y por eso tiene que tener esta actitud ._

_y__ como bien me han dicho por un review mi amiga snow jejje le iría bien un diazepan , jeje pero no creo que le cure nada ¬¬ . en fin al grano ._

_tengo__ dos noticias que dar :_

_1- __apartir__ de ahora , el miércoles vuelvo a actulizar ,eso hasta que me vaya de vacas durante dos meses casi , pero ya os avisaré cuando llegue el día ¿ vale? El siguiente cap , se llama : "ATADO A TU AMOR " ._

_2- __Estoy buscando personas que le gusten hacer fan arts para que haga de mi fic , quien este interesado que me lo diga en su review y así podré poner todos los fanrts que me mandeis en mi página web._

_Pasemos a nuestra sección de preguntas jejeje ._

_Bien :_

_¿ que le han parecido las actitudes reacciones y la pelea de Sirius y Monny en este chapter ¿? Quien tenía mas razones para enfadarse ¿? Quien tiene la culpa del enfado? Monny , sirius, los dos , james&Peter , ilenia , malfoy , margaret…??_

_¿ que les ha parecido Ilenia Malfoy?? _

_¿ quieren matar a Margaret mas que nunca?? Yo si ¡! _

_¿ que os esta pareciendo la actitud de Lily?_

_¿ pegaríais a un profe como sirius?_

_Y la mas difícil :_

_¿ quien os cae peor en este fic ¿? Jajaja es difícil eh?? Hay tantos cabrones sueltos jejeje ._

_Bueno ,__ pues esto es todo por hoy ,contestad esto y lo que querais en vuestros REVIEWS , quiero reviews de todo aquel ser que lea mi fic , así que fuera flojeras y animaros a mandarme un avada quedabra aunque sea , llamándome mala persona ajajjaa ._

_Bueno en fin , ya sabéis ,e espero vuestros largos reviews y nos vemos ,este miércoles , jiji si , miércoles , que os tengo una sorpresita jijiji ._

_Besos y os dejo con los reviews :_

_REMSIE: Ola wapa!! Que tal?? Oye … de verdad no eres bruja ¿? Jejej por que aciertas bastantes cosillas ejeje , pero bueno en fin , me alegro de que te gustara y espero que en este no me mates … si , abrán mas ataques ,que espero no me salgan tan chuchurridos como este . jeje bueno wapa un beso y espero tu review . para cuando tu fic?? Besos ¡!_

_AYLA :Olas__ wapa ¡!gracias por ser tan fiel a mi fic ,jajaja de donde sacaste el Malfoy travesti?? Ajajaj bueno quien sabe … jajaja en mi fic , todo puede ser … y si ajaja tienes razón con tanto amorío esto parece una novela ajaja de la tve1 jajaja besos y espero tu review ._

_AYA :__ Ola mi vampi!! espero que guardemos nuestro secretito y que me sigas mandando reviews igualmente eh?? Jeje haber pa cuando acabas ese peazo de lemon mujer jajajaa , pues no : no quiero que me maten , pero es que mi amiga roja tiene la culpa jejeje . que si queda pa largo? Pues si , la verdad aún si queda , pero no va a haber una segunda parte sino una especie de epilógo grande , de varios caps , en fin wapa un beso y hablamos si?? Adew._

_TOMOE: Ola wapa!! Gracias por añadirte a leer mi fic , que está muy penoso jajaja , me has alagado mujer jeje.me preguntas como malfoy fue capaz de hacerle eso a Monny : bien la autora te va a contestar , osea yo . por que en la vida hay hijos de su madre como él que les gusta joder la vida a los demás y te lo digo de buena tinta ¬¬ , castrar?? Um , jeje estaría bien , ya veremos que hacemos con Malfoy , yo ya lo se jijiji besos y espero ,mas reviews tuyos ._

_N1COCHAN: OLA WAPA ¡! Jajaja si Sirius corrió por toda la casa en bolas jejeje y los padrees lo saben jeje vamos pa no saberlo no?? Ajjaja se nota que te cae bien peter y que a snape no lo soportas jejejeje .así que te gusta que ayan conflictos eh?? Ajaja eres una morbosilla ajajaj pues conflictos quedan pa rato , sino mira la que se lia en este chapter eh?? Espero tu review y si es largo pues mejor . jeje besos._

_SNOW: OLA WAPA!! Gracias por aclararme lo de yoko , pues no lo sabía jejeje. Pues si , le haría falta un diazepan a Monny pero no le serviría de mucho no?? Esta tan mal el pobre y la depre es así , lo se , por que yo misma tengo síntomas pre-depresivos y se lo que es …¬¬no te preocupes que si habrán mas ataques de mortífagos , un beso ,muy fuerte y espero tu review besos ._

_SAYA: ola wapa ¡ que tal?? Oye que tu web está genial eh? Jeje quien te dice que james quedara con lily?? Yo dije que el fic sería diferente jejeje , ya veremos con quien queda cada uno , por que eso … lo sabe solo la menda leyenda jejejej que mala soy . bueno wapa un beso y espero tu review ._

_NADESHIKO :__ Ola wapa ¡! Gracias por tu review .jeje me puedes decir quien es esa amiga tuya?? Es que no caigo, me ha dejador review?? Es para saberlo , dime su nick y ya . jeje me alegro de que te gustara , espero tu review si?? Besos ._

_Txiri__: Ola wapa!!me alegro de k te gustara el chapter y gracias por tu review de nuevo , me alegran el día. Con respecto a quien queda quien , cada uno opina una cosa , pero ya se verá no?? Jejeje en fin un beso y espero tu review ._

_KARY ANAVELL BLACK: Ola wapa!! __No te preocupes y pregunta todo lo que quieras en tus reviews , que a mi no me importa , cuanto mas largos mejor jejeje .te contesto a tus questions :- lily , esta claro que le pasa algo pero eso lo iréis viendo poco a poco jiji.- una broma a Margaret jajaja ya lo veras , le tengo alguna que otra preparada a la rizos falsos jejeje – Ilenia es prima de el mal-follao , el cual el ministerio busca , pero no puedo decir si lo pillan o no jiji - voldy entrara en acción en algún momento , pero de mientras soportaremos a los plastas de sus mortífagos ._

_Espero haberte aclarado algunas cosas , por que otras sería decir mucho , un beso y espero tu review ._

_BLACK.LOVE__-LUPIN: ola wapa!!jajaaja me allegro que te gustara el chapter y si Monny tiene su genio , aunque Sirius tb , así que jaja dos buenos se han juntado no?? Han saltado chispas en la pelea de este cap y todo …¬¬ .si vi la peli y me encantó simplemente y a ti?? Ya me dirás , besos , espero tu review._

_YAZ: ola wapa!!no puedo decir que soy buena escritora , por que no lo siento … pero en fin jeje , no soy mala buah ajajja , pues si James está triste , pero ya era hora de ver esa faceta de James no?? Que siempre es pura vitalidad jejeje. Un beso y espero un review tuyo eh?? Jeje besos_

_LIZZYBLACK: olas wapa!! Me alegro hablar por msn contigo sabes?? Jejeje . en fin , tu amiga me ha dejado review ¿? Ya me dirás . jeje es pa saber , y si jajaja ya va siendo hora de que sirius se lleve una recompensa que esta mas calentón jejej , pero ahora lo veo crudo n0?? Con como ha acabado el capi de hoy …¬¬ en fin , besos y espero tu review eh?? ._

_AGUILA FANEL : ola wapa!! Muchas gracias por tu review , me alegró mucho ver que aún hay gente que me lee y que no me ha escrito review jeje , si yo tb soy partidaria de los finales felices , así que no temas jeje pero no todo es rosas no?? En fin , un beso wapa y espero mas reviews tuyos eh'? un besazo ¡!_

_LARA :__ ola wapa!! Te eche de menos!! Pense que te abias olvidado de mi sniff. Espero que no me quieras matar por lo que he hecho en este chapter con la pareja , pero si no fuera necesario no lo aria de veras… se que es una depre , no hace falta que lo jures por que han sido muchas las veces que me he querido suicidar: tirarme a la via del tren , envenenarme ,cortarme las venas , tirarme del balcón y una vez me quise electrocutar pero al final solo me electrocute el dedo , por que me retiré a tiempo . actualmente tengo síndrome pre-depresivo , que según el dia va mejor o peor , pero se va superando , por eso me siento identificada con Monny y hago esas escenas de vez en cuando , por que salen de mi … pero si no te gustan lo siento , mucho …¬¬ .no lo hago por cachondeo ni morbo , lo aseguro._

_Pero en fin , cosas mas alegres vale . me alegro de que gracias a mi tengas la letra de dragonstea , jaja el pircinng a mi me gustaba en el pezón por eso lo puse , aunque en la oreja tp esta mal … jeje no!! Sui debí ponérselo en el pito ¡! Jajajjaa Respecto a los Malfoy , ya verás lo que pasa , no voy a adelantar nada jeje todo llegara jijiji , en fin wapa , que espero tu review y espero que sea muy largo si ¿? Jaja un beso muy grande , por cierto , me das tu msn?? Gracias y besos ._

_SAKURA BLACK : ola wapa! Así que nuevo nick? Jeje que bien ¡! Me alegro de que te guste y si me querías matar ahora mas no?? No lo hagas te lo ruego , entonces como acabaría el fic eh?? Jeje ya veremos si a lily se le bajan los humos o no , no?? Jeje , en fin , un beso y espero tu review . _

_CHARIOTS OF FIRE: Olas wapa!! __Si que cambias de nick eh?? Jajaj tienes razón por que no puede aparecer un elefante con diarrea?? Ajja pero bueno de mientras nos quedamos con el puñetazo a Hellon sI?? Jajaja no me mates porfas jejej , en fin un beso y deja reviews vale?? Besos ._

_BUENO AHORA SI QUE ACABE, NOS VEMOS EL MIÉRCOLES Y QUERÍA DECIR ALGO MAS : _

_AQUELLOS QUE ,ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y NO ME HAN VUELTO A DEJAR QUE LO HAGAN DE NUEVO SI ¿? ES QUE ME GUSTA SABER DE ELLOS , POR QUE ME ENCANTA HACER AMIGOS ASÍ QUE : D.MO , NOREEN , IVY POTTER Y DEMÁS … SI ME ESTAIS LEYENDO ESCRIBIDME PORFIS , A NO SER QUE ESTEIS MUY OCUPADAS._

_CON CARIÑO : _

_LORENA-HERMI16 _

_HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES!!!!_


	16. Atado a tu amor

**CAP20- ATADO A TU AMOR :**

**-Monny!!! – Sirius estaba completamente desesperado , los gritos que estaba dando parecían que hacían eco en toda la torre de gryffindor .**

**Sirius había empezado a sollozar con gran atuendo , james y Peter al igual que Sirius movían al chico con frenesís , para que despertara .**

- **monny por dios despiértate!! No me puedes hacer esto ¡! No te me puedes morir ¡! Levántate abre tus ojos ¡! Por piedad ¡! **

**Nunca habían visto a su amigo tan desesperado , solamente la vez en que estaban en la casa de los gritos Sirius había llorado de semejante manera… el pensar que su lobito podría estar muerto , por la discusión que acababan de tener , era como una estaca que se le había clavado en el corazón al animago …**

**James agarró las muñecas huesudas y ensangrentadas del muchacho ,  mirando la herida .**

**La sangre por el suelo , se mezclaba con la bilis ácida y verde que el chico había vomitado .**

**Estaba muy pálido , pero aún así sus muñecas seguían con un pulso , muy débil …**

- **Wormty**** ve a buscar a Mcgonagall corre ¡! – ordenó James , también con la cara de gran desesperación .**

**Peter súper pálido y sollozante , salió de allí como una bala .**

**James se acercó gateando a un Sirius que ahora tenía en sus brazos a Monny …**

**Lo acunaba … sollozaba , apretaba su torso delgado contra su cuerpo , manchándose con la sangre y la bilis líquida …**

- **por que se ha querido matar , si yo lo amo con toda mi alma … por que le ha tenido que pasar a él , por que todo a él?? …- siseaba en un susurro Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados del dolor .**

**James ,**** tragó saliva ,acercándose , pasando una mano por su hombro , hasta acabar abrazado con su amigo y el herido joven.**

- **cuando subió no pudimos detenerlo Padffot … estaba desesperado , yo me estaba afeitando y me quitó la cuchilla ,me sacó del lavabo de un golpe y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento … - James cerró los ojos – entonces empezó a vomitar … chillaba que lo habías dejado de amar y que no quería vivir así ….**

**Sirius se puso una mano en la cabeza , con mas desespero que antes .**

- **he sido un idiota Prongs ¡! Discutimos ¡! Me puse muy celoso por que había estado castigado con Ilenia Malfoy… y le reclame que me ocultara las cosas … - apretó los puños- por que no me calle la puta boca joder ¡!?? -dio un golpe en el suelo con ímpetu , mientras apretaba mas al chico inconsciente .**

**A James se le resbalaron mas las lágrimas por las mejillas .**

**- no es tu culpa … Monny ya estaba mal , antes de vuestra discusión … ha llegado a esto desde la pelea conmigo … - añadió James mordiéndose los labios …**

**Sirius lo miró sin saber que decir , la desesperación era mutua … pero las miradas se separaron cuando veloces como un rallo , Peter y Mcgonagall entraron en el cuarto de baño.**

**La profesora se puso una mano en la cabeza del tirón al ver la escena .**

**Corrió hacia ellos .**

- **señor Lupin que … oh dios ¡! Por dios , esta muy grave hay que llevarlo a enfermería rápido ¡! **

**Mcgongall lo dijo todo muy deprisa , hizo aparecer una camilla y subió a Monny en ella .**

**Sirius se puso en pie , James y Peter también , siguiéndolos escaleras abajo .**

**La profesora Mcgonagall Salía del gran alboroto de alumnos en la sala común que habían despertado , o con la pelea o con los gritos desesperados de los chicos … **

- **que ha pasado?**

- **Es Lupin ¡! Está muerto??**

- **Eso parece … lo abra matado BlacK??**

- **Quizás la discusión que hayan tenido , ha llevado a Black al homicidio …**

- **Lupin herido o muerto ¿?**

**BLA ,**** BLA ,BLA …**

**Los comentarios eran múltiples , pasaban con velocidad por los alumnos …**

**Entre ellos estaban unas despiertas , Lily y Margaret .**

**Lily**** se había puesto una mano en la boca al ver a Monny en ese estado .**

**Margaret**** a diferencia al verlo , esbozó una gran sonrisa .**

**El retrato se cerró , saliendo de allí : Los merodeadores con Mcogonagall .**

**Los comentarios no cesaron .**

- **no puede ser …- susurraba Lily .**

- **esto es un sueño!! – decía Margaret .**

**Lily**** miró a Margaret , con confusión .**

- **que estás diciendo?? Te alegras de esto?? **

- **Pues si Lily me alegro , no me digas que tu no??**

**Lily**** se quedó callada , aturdida , por lo que acababa de escuchar .**

**Una chica alta y castaña fue hacia Margaret muy contenta .**

**Era una chica del club de fans de Sirius .**

- **lo has visto Margy?? , nuestros deseos han sido cumplidos ¡! Lupin se muere!! **

- **Si****- dijo Margaret orgullosa – nuestras horas de budú creo que han dado resultado .**

- **Crees que habrá sido Siri el que le haya echo eso ¿?- dijo la castaña entusiasmada .**

- **No creo ¡! Para mi que fue el mismo Lupin que esta como una cabra jajaja no lo has visto esta tísico ¡! Jaja esto parece un sueño ¡! –**

**Las dos chicas dieron votes de alegría bajo la mirada incrédula de Lily .**

**Margaret**** fue hacia la pelirroja , cogiéndola de las manos .**

- **lily**** amiguita pellízcame para comprobar que esto no es un sueño!! **

**Lily**** levantó la mano , pero no para pellizcar sino para dar tremenda bofetada a la ricitos que la espatarró en el suelo.**

**Dio un golpe sordo .**

**Un niño de primero , emocionado , exclamó :**

- **uauhh**** hoy van a ver mas de un asesinato ¡! Por que no vinimos antes a Hogwarts ¡! ¿? **

**Margaret**** ,**** miró a su mejor amiga con incredulidad , con una mano en la cara .**

- **lily**** pero que haces ¿?!!**

- **Que ,que**** hago??!! – Lily estaba muerta de ira – eres una basura de persona! No se como he podido ser tu amiga ¡! Eres una escoria y no quiero saber nada mas de ti ¡! **

**Lily**** subió de nuevo a su habitación , con semblante enfadado , mientras todos la miraban.**

**Margaret**** desde el suelo , la miraba con cara de pava , entre las miradas de los morbosos curiosos .**

**……….**

**Las puertas de enfermería se tornaron a abrir . Dejando pasar a Mcgongall corriendo y una camilla flotante delante de los merodeadores .**

**La señora Pomfrey , salió de su cuarto con semblante preocupado y sin entender .**

- **que ha pasado?? El primer día y ya en enfermería ¡?? – chilló la enfermera – ahhhhhh ¡! – dio tremendo grito al ver a  Monny con la muñecas chorreando en sangre y con esa palidez en su menudo cuerpo.**

- **Trató de suicidarse Pomfrey … - informó Mcgonagall con desespero .**

- **Con una cuchilla ¡! – chilló Peter .**

- **Vomitó ¡! – dijo jadeante James .**

- **Llevaba mas de dos semanas sin comer casi … - dijo finalmente Sirius con la voz crispada , pegado a la camilla.**

**Pomfrey se mordió el labio, hizo levitar la camilla velozmente , separándola de sirius .**

**Este se quejó cuando se la apartó , James y Peter lo agarraron .**

- **minerva avise al director y a los padres ….- le ordenó a Mcgonagall , que salió rápidamente de allí – y ustedes jóvenes tendrán que esperar …**

- **LO PODRÁ SALVAR ¡? – sirius se tiró en el pijama de la enfermera con desesperación – dígame que podrá ¡! **

**Pomfrey agarró del hombro a Sirius , con intención de calmarlo un poco .**

- **lo siento señor Black … pero no es seguro que podamos ayudarlo … tendrán que esperar …**

**Sirius se quedó sin habla.**

** El esperaba que la enfermera le confirmara que todo iba a salir bien y que Monny se iba a recuperar … pero no era así … su lobito se estaba ,muriendo … por culpa de quien?? **

**De él , de James , de peter , de … ¿ malfoy? Definitivamente , el deseo de matar a Lucius crecía cada ves mas … pero ya no era solo Lucius , esa mujer … Ilenia , se había añadido a su lista de seres mas odiados … **

**James y Peter lo empujaron para fuera de la enfermería , mientras se quedaban fuera .**

**Pomfrey cerró las puertas de enfermería con un hechizo .**

**Sirius se paró de espaldas en una columna , se quedaron quietos … incluso una corriente de aire , les pareció escuchar con frenesí , del mismo silencio que había en el tenso lugar .**

- **se salvará Padffot ya lo verás … ten fe en ello ..**

**Sirius miró hacia James , que retrocedió un poco .**

- **fe?? Yo ya no creo en la puta fe , todo le pasa a él me cago en la puta!! **

**Sirius dio una patada en un contendor , que rodó , se fue a su pared , dando vueltas .**

- **encima dentro de dos semanas , es su cumpleaños … y si no …**

- **CALLATE WORMTAYL!! – chillo Sirius con furia .**

**James y Peter se miraron , James sintió un retortijón en las tripas .**

- **y si … le pasa algo y no nos hemos podido disculpar con  él … ¿? Sería horrible , nunca me lo perdonaría …**

- **ni yo …- afirmó Peter , con el mismo nerviosismo .**

**Sirius estuvo apunto de darse un cabezazo en la pared , pero desistió y se puso a dar vueltas .**

**……..**

**Pasó la noche , los 3 merodeadores se la pasaron esperando … **

**Los rayos del sol , entraron por los ventanales y por los pasillos de enfermería varios curiosos pasaban para enterarse de algo .**

**Desde que llegaron anoche , no habían podido dormir ni un segundo .**

**Pudieron ver a dumbledore y Mcgonagall perderse en la enfermería , pero ellos no pudieron salir …**

**Sirius estaba subiéndose por las paredes , por los nervios y por que un grupo de chicas de su club de fans se reían al pasar por enfermería .**

**Entonces la profe Mcgongall salió de la enfermería y Sirius , James y Peter corrieron hacia ella .**

- **y bien?? – preguntó expectante sirius .**

- **esta fuera de peligro … pero está grave … **

**Un suspiro , pero seguían muy tensos , tras la noticia .**

- **el señor Lupin … tiene una gran depresión además de sufrir primeros capítulos de anorexia nerviosa … **

**Mcgonagall miró a un Sirius con mirada sombría .**

- **en sus sueños , no deja de sollozar y llamarlo a usted señor Black … llorando y suplicándole que no lo deje …**

**Sirius levantó la cabeza emocionalmente destrozado , miró hacia la puerta de la enfermería , pero al instante se vio detenido por James y peter , dejando atrás sus intenciones.**

- **ahora iré hacia la estación de Hogsmeade a buscar a la señora Lupin … ya que no puede aparecerse en Hogwarts … hasta luego …**

**La profesora , salió corriendo de allí perdiéndose de vista .**

**Sirius se fue hacia su amada columna de el pasillo y se puso a llorar lentamente allí .**

**James y Peter se acercaron .**

- **padffot**** …**

- **dejadme chicos …**

- **padffot**** … al menos ha salido de peligro …**

- **pero y que?? – Sirius se giró – no he podido ayudarlo!! Ahora está cogiendo anorexia ¡! Que he echo mal??!!**

**Peter y James lo miraron fijamente .**

- **no te culpes de nada … por dios … no nos hagas sentir mas mal …**

- **si , estamos fatal por que encima ni nos hablamos con él …**

- **si todo fuera como antes …- **

**Suspiro.**

**James dio un puñetazo en la pared .**

- **juro que si Monny sale de esta … me disculparé con él para que todo vuelva a ser como antes …**

- **así me gusta , como esta Remus ¿?**

**Una voz detrás suya los distrajo , giraron la cara para poder ver a Niurka , que los miraba con gran preocupación .**

- **niurka**** …**** esta fuera de peligro , pero tiene principios de anorexia … - James se abrazó a su novia , buscando consuelo .**

**Niurka**** lo abrazó , entrecerrando los ojos .**

- **cuanto lo siento … pobre Remus …**

**Fue hacia Sirius y le dio un abrazo de apoyo .**

- **sirius siento no haberte contado antes lo del bocadillo … si lo hubieras sabido …**

- **no te preocupes ,hubiera pasado de todas maneras …- contesto este correspondiendo al abrazo .**

**Niurka**** tragó saliva y se separó hiendo en esos momentos para abrazar a peter .**

**El chico desvalido aceptó su abrazo .**

- **lo debéis de estar pasando tan mal … él es vuestro amigo y ...- niurka no sabía como expresarse.**

- **No digas nada … él se salvara – dijo James , agarrándola de la cintura .**

- **Si … eso esperemos , que todo salga  bien , me quedaré aquí con vosotros **

- **Okis**** …**

**Niurka**** ,**** Peter y James , se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo , Sirius seguía de pie ,muy nervioso .**

- **antes casi cojo a Margaret por las coletas …- explicó Niurka .**

- **a la ricitos ¿? Que ha hecho??- preguntó James interesado .**

**Sirius al escuchar el nombre de la peli teñida , también se giró .**

- **pues que no deja de decir todo el rato que Remus se va a morir y cosas de ese Calibre …**

- **SERA MAMARRACHA!! – dijeron a la vez James y Peter .**

**Los ojos de Sirius brillaron con ira .**

- **si …**** y para colmo después sabes de lo que me he enterado ¿? – preguntó la chica a sus dos amigos y novio .**

- **que??!!**

- **Pues que la peliteñida y Lily Evans se han peleado , incluso que Lily le pegó un buen bofetón … **

**Los 3 merodeadores se miraron con la boca abierta , inclusive Sirius , a pesar de su preocupación .**

- **no puede ser!! Evans si que está rara ¡! **

- **Pues si … pero hay gato encerrado en su actitud – dijo Niurka .**

- **Si …**** yo creo que tiene que estar Snivellus metido en el ajo …- comentó James , arqueando la ceja .**

**Niurka**** miró a su novio y frunció el ceño .**

- **bueno … sea lo que sea , no nos importa …**

**Peter y James se miraron sorprendidos de la reacción de  Niurka .**

**James, miró a Sirius y este le hizo una señal con la boca que claramente decía:**

- **celos .******

**Niurka**** siguió hablando :**

- **en fin , aparte de eso … también he visto como Ilenia Malfoy iba husmeando por los alrededores de la mesa de gryffindor , seguramente para enterarse de cómo esta Remus …- explicó la chica .**

**Sirius chasqueó .**

- **pues que venga esa a preguntarme a mi personalmente que va a …**

- **padfoot**** cálmate …- previno James .**

**Sirius gruñó y volvió a su columna .**

**Peter la miró embobado , de cómo explicaba .**

- **niurka**** definitivamente vas para " el profeta" **

- **gracias - contestó ella con orgullo.**

**Unos pasos los distrajeron por completo .**

**La profesora Mcgonagall corría hacia ellos detrás suyo estaba la madre de Monny .**

**La señora Lupin estaba tan exasperada que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de su yerno , que al verla casi se cae de culo .**

**Miró a sus amigos y estos los miraron a él.**

**Pomfrey salió de la enfermería un momento .**

**Los 4 chicos fueron hacia allí .**

- **por dios aún aquí!??- dijo la enfermera .**

- **si y lo que queda , hasta que no nos deje pasar …- repuso Sirius con frialdad .**

- **ohh**** pues me temo que no va a poder ser señor Black …**

**Los chicos se miraron .**

- **como que no!!?? – preguntó un alterado Sirius .**

- **verás muchacho …- Pomfrey puso un tono de voz mas maternal .**

- **que?**

- **El señor Lupin necesita reposo  recuperar sangre , alimentarse , recuperar proteínas , vitaminas y no puede verle nadie , excepto su madre … nada mas …**

- **Pero yo soy …**

- **No importa señor Black … además su presencia solo le haría daño …- dijo Pomfrey en un tono de voz muy bajito .**

**La cara de Sirius se distorsionó .**

- **como que daño ¿?!! **

- **Pues es que desde que estoy tratándolo no deja de sollozar por usted… eso me hace pensar que ha habido algún tipo de discusión entre ustedes y no puedo coger riesgos de que se ponga peor ..**

- **Pero …****- sirius estaba desesperado .**

- **No insista señor Black , este viernes podrá venir a verlo , así que no hay mas que hablar …**

- **PERO SI ESO ES DENTRO DE 4 DIAS ¡! TANTO!!?? – bramó James.**

- **Si señor Potter … es lo que hay …**

**Sirius sintió una gran antipatía por la enfermera , en esos momentos .**

- **sepan esperar si? Venga vayan a comer y a dormir que no quiero que acaben como él . venga vamos …**

**Pomfrey los empujó a los 4 hasta el final del pasillo , se frotó las manos y regresó a la enfermería .**

**Los merodeadores y Niurka , se miraron .**

- **bueno pues nada … bajemos no?? – propuso la morena .**

- **si vamos …- asintió James – padfoot ven …**

**Sirius que iba detrás de ellos , miraba aún la puerta de la enfermería .**

- **padfoot**** que piensas ¿ ¬¬ - preguntó James  a su amigo .**

- **que la enfermera esta está de la olla si se cree que le voy  a hacer caso …**

- **jeje**** y que vas a hacer colarte como un ladrón en la enfermería¿¿ - preguntó James con sarcasmo .**

**La cara de Sirius se iluminó , por primera vez en el día .**

- **prongs**** te acuerdas de aquel pasadizo que encontremos en la torre que daba  a la enfermería ¿?**

**James pensó .**

- **eh si??**

- **Está aun?**

- **Creo que si … pero no me digas que ¿? **

**Sirius sonrió con picardía .**

- **si , por eso … exacto jejeje **

**James ladeó la cabeza .**

- **merodeador tenía que ser … ¬¬ .**

**Entraron en el gran comedor , que estaba lleno de alumnos murmurando de todo .**

**Lily**** Evans se levantaba de su sitio , para irse de allí .**

**Echando una mirada a los merodeadores al pasar por su lado .**

**Margaret**** desde la mesa cantaba alegre junto a otras chicas del club de fans .**

**Sirius quería ir a matarlas , pero Niurka , Peter y James , lo detuvieron .**

- **padffoot**** no vale la pena … - susurró Peter , tratando de calmarlo .**

- **voy  a matar a alguien hoy …- dijo con los ojos desorbitados y los dientes apretados .**

**En esos momentos pudieron ver como una chica rubia de semblante oscuro , caminaba por los pasillos dirección a la lechucería .**

**Sirius al reconocerla , se soltó de sus amigos como una bala hiendo hacia ella .**

- **padffot**** no!! .- chillaron ellos .**

**Pero era demasiado tarde y Sirius ya había llegado hacia donde estaba la chica ,la agarró de un brazo y la estampó contra la pared.**

- **te pille ¡! **

**Ilenia**** Malfoy miró a Sirius con sus ojos desorbitados con un deje de sorpresa , pero aún así impasible .**

**Sirius la miraba con ira , y la chica lo miraba fijamente .**

**James ,Peter**** y Niurka se temían lo peor .**

**Sirius se percató de que la chica llevaba un sobre de pergamino en la mano , y se lo intentó quitar , pero la chica siendo mas ágil , lo quemó con su varita .**

**Sirius la miró con ira y Ilenia , sonrió orgullosa .**

- **para quien era esa carta eh?? Para tu primito el Mal.follao?? que ibas a contarle lo que le ha pasado a mi Monny no?? – bramó Sirius con ira .**

**Ilenia**** hizo un gesto de incredulidad .**

- **como dices Black?? Monny quien es Monny??**

**Sirius rió con sarcasmo .**

- **como si no lo supieras Remus ¡! Quien va a ser!! **

- **Ahh**** el licántropo ¡! – dijo la chica con tono burlón .**

**Sirius le puso una mano en la boca .**

**James y Peter alucinaron , Niurka dio un gritito .**

- **te quieres callar maldita o quieres que se entere toda la escuela!!??- bramó Sirius .**

- **por que no?? – contestó esta impasible .**

- **sabes muy bien que  eso no sentaría bien a los padres de los alumnos zorra …**

- **pues si … pero eso no me importa , pero bueno Black me vas a dejar pegada a la pared todo el día o me vas a decir que quieres??? – preguntó la chica con su arrastre de palabras .**

**Sirius quedó mirando a la chica , asombrado por su chulería , típica Malfoy .**

- **para que has venido aquí?? Malfoy te mandó que vinieras no? Has venido a dar baza verdad?? – preguntó Sirius casi confirmando .**

**Ilenia**** ,**** se puso una pluma en la boca y simuló pensó :**

- **pido comodín del publico … **

- **no me vengas de lista …- graznó con acidez Sirius .**

- **eres igual a como mi primo me ha descrito Black …- rió divertida la chica .**

- **ja****!**** Yo creo que puedo ser peor … así que no te pases de lista … se que él te ha mandado para jodernos mas  la vida y por que planeas algo … - la miró a los ojos plateados – él trama algo y tu estás aquí para ayudarlo …**

- **que te hace pensar eso Black?? – siseó Ilenia , con los ojos entrecerrados .**

**Sirius puso una risita irónica .**

- **por favor … eres una Malfoy todos sois iguales de rastreros …- dijo con asco Sirius , mirando a sus amigos , que asintieron con la cabeza .**

**A Ilenia no pareció molestarle el comentario , es mas , sonrió y se dispuso a contraatacar .**

**- pues estamos en las mismas Black … no se que haces metiéndote con mi familia cuando la tuya ya tiene mucho que decir …**

**Eso a Sirius le sentó como una puñalada de la chica , le había dado en un punto flaco :**

**Su familia .**

- **no hables de mi familia .. por que no es lo mismo …- graznó Sirius tibuteando .**

- **ah no'? yo no diría lo mismo …- dijo con un tono de voz calmada la chica - … Narcisa , Bellatrix y Regulus no están hiendo por un camino precisamente bueno …**

**Sirius se quedó sin aliento , los demás alucinaban de escuchar las palabras de la chica y esta sonriente se soltó del brazo de Sirius .**

**Cuando este se percató la volvió a agarrar .**

- **que sabes tu de mi familia Malfoy?? **

**Ilenia**** miró a Sirius fijamente , entrecerrando los ojos plateados con desdén .**

- **se tanto de todo el mundo Black … que no podrías ni imaginar … adiós …**

**La chica se soltó , dejando a Sirius atontado , y yendo a paso lento , mazmorras abajo .**

**Sirius se la quedó mirando sin decir nada .**

- **espanta verdad?? – se escuchó decir a Peter detrás .**

- **es  misteriosa …- dijo Niurka con la voz apagada .**

- **muy misteriosa …- dijo también James .**

**Sirius entrecerró los puños y se giró hacia ellos .**

- **pero yo descubriré sus misterios …- dijo Sirius – descubriré cual es su propósito aquí y que quiere hacer con Monny … - miró a sus amigos – y que sabe de mi familia … lo juro … **

**Sirius no dijo nada mas y se fue escaleras arriba , hacia la torre gryfindor .**

**Niurka**** ,**** James y Peter lo miraron partir .**

**Niurka**** se dirigió a los dos chicos .**

- **bueno …**** eh … desayunamos'? – propuso esta .**

- **no …- contestó James .- yo iré un momento a la biblioteca y después a la sala común … a dormir un rato …**

- **ohh**** okis – contestó la chica ,acercándose y besando a su novio en los labios .- vienes tu Peter ¿? – le propuso a el otro chico .**

- **eh bueno vale … la verdad estoy hambriento - dijo este a diferencia .**

- **pues vamos … **

**Niurka**** lo agarró de la muñeca a un sonrosado Peter y lo tiró hacia el gran comedor .**

**James le sonrió y le hizo un ademán de " hasta luego" , con la mano .**

**James llegó a la biblioteca .**

**Iba a coger unos ingredientes para la próxima clase de pociones del libro de " venenos en las arañas " , cuando escuchó un siseo detrás de él y un quejido .**

**Miró a los lados , pero no supo de donde venía dichas voces .**

- **déjame …**

**Volvió a escuchar , pero algo mas fuerte y miró detrás de la gran estantería que tenía detrás , al final de la biblioteca .**

**Se asomó por una rendija y allí vio a …**

- **lily**** y … snivellus … - susurró James mirando a la pareja que estaba en un rincón de la sala .**

**Lily**** estaba blanca y llorando , agazapada en la pared , mientras que Snape le cogió de la mano y la besaba , suplicándole algo , que James no lograba entender .**

**Una gran rabia pasó por su pecho al verlo .**

**Miró la cara de Lily , esta estaba negando con la cabeza el contacto con Snape y lloraba como una desesperada , silenciosamente .**

- **lily**** te amo por favor … no me dejes …**

- **no puedo seguir contigo severus … no desde lo que ha pasado … **

- **lily**** yo … por ti he dejado ese modo de vida … por que te amo …- dijo este arrodillándose ante Lily .**

**Lily**** se separó de él , haciéndolo levantar del suelo .**

- **no severus  me has hecho mucho daño … yo soy sangre impura y tu lo sabías ¡! Por que lo hiciste ¡!??**

- **Ya sabes mis razones lily …**

- ** No no me valen! Tenemos que romper! No puedo seguir contigo ¡! Aunque me duela!! **

**James escondido , escuchaba con atención la disputa .**

**Snape**** ,**** por primera vez en su vida estaba apunto de llorar .**

- **no me vas a dar una oportunidad ¿?… yo te salve de esa mortífaga en el callejón diagon Lily!! – susurró snape , lo suficientemente bajo , para que solo Lily y el agudo oído de James se enterara .**

- **y te lo agradezco … pero no Severus esto se acabo … **

**Lily**** parecía haberse roto el alma diciendo esa frase , pero no se echó atrás , ni al ver la cara descolocada de Snape mirándola .**

**Snape**** ,**** la miró marchitamente , se dirigió a irse de allí .**

**James se escondió cuando Snape , pasaba por allí .**

**Snape**** le dirigió una última mirada a Lily , que lloraba en la pared apoyada .**

- **te amaré siempre Lily Evans … **

**Lily**** no contestó , solo lo miró .**

**Snape**** se giró y se marchó de allí , entonces los ojos verde esmeralda de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas , inmersas de dolor .**

**Se agazapó en la pared y fundió en el llanto .**

**James al verla así , tuvo que salir de su escondite .**

** Su corazón noble , no le permitía dejar así a Evans , sin un brazo donde llorar , sin alguien en que confiar y dar un abrazo .**

**James salió de su escondite , quedando cara a cara con Lily , esta levantó la cabeza , sorprendida .**

**Se enjuagó las lágrimas .**

- **potter ¿? Que haces ahí?? Has escuchado … ¿**

**James asintió con la cabeza , y mas serio que nunca , para Lily , le dijo :**

- **lo siento Lily , lo siento de veras …**

**Lily**** se puso en pie , mirando como James le alzaba las manos para solicitarla en un abrazo .**

**La pelirroja corrió hacia él , a pesar de estar en la biblioteca y se tiró en los brazos de James , llorando desesperada .**

- **yo lo amaba James , yo lo amaba …- sollozaba ella muerta de dolor .**

- **lo se Lily lo se …- dijo James sintiendo que con esas palabras se estaba dañando a si mismo .**

- **esto es un castigo por haber sido tan injusta con vosotros …- sollozó la chica en el pecho de James – sobretodo … contigo James … **

**James apretó los labios , en esos momentos no quedaba ni una pizca de rencor con la pelirroja que tan injusta había sido con él y sus amigos .**

**Pero ahora eso no importaba , nunca mas se llevarían mal … y acariciando el pelo rojo de la chica , pensó que desde ese momento , Lily Evans y él , podrían vivir una bonita … amistad.**

**………**

**En las habitaciones de los chicos …**

**Sirius salía de las duchas en esos momentos , con una toalla en su cintura y se echó en la cama .**

**Peter al verlo lo saludó , ya había regresado .**

- **hola padfoot … mas relajado?? – preguntó Peter .**

- **tirando …****- contestó Sirius – y Prongs??**

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió en esos momentos ,entrando James por ella .**

**Tenía la cara triste y la camiseta mojada .**

**Peter y Sirius , levantaron la cabeza al verlo entrar.**

- **Prongs**** …**** donde te metiste ¿? – preguntó Peter .**

- **En la biblioteca …- dijo este cansinamente , sentándose en la cama y preparándose para una ducha .**

- **Que hacías tanto tiempo en la biblioteca ¿?**

**James miró a Peter , y luego a Sirius .**

- **por que vi a Lily … ella … ha roto con Snivellus …**

**Peter y Sirius lo miraron asombrados .**

- **de veras?? – preguntó Sirius sin creérselo mucho .**

- **si … y sabes sentí una gran pena …**

- **POR SNIVELLUS!!?? – preguntó Peter asombrado .**

- **Que va!! ¬¬ - repotricó James – por Lily …**

- **Eso es por mala persona …- dijo Sirius vistiéndose .**

- **Pues si …- afirmó Peter .**

**James se puso serio .**

- **se que lily se ha portado mal pero … no he podido sentir rencor por ella …- dijo el chico mirando al techo , como si estuviera solo – no se por que .. y eso que lo he intentado , he intentado reírme de ella y todo pero no he podido , solo la he consolado … la he abrazado …**

- **prongs**** …****- lo interrumpió Sirius .**

- **que ¿?- despertó james .**

- **tienes novia sabes?? Déjate de esas cositas que son muy peligrosas … ¬¬ - advirtió un sabio Sirius Black .**

**Peter simplemente miraba nervioso y con el ceño fruncido a James .**

- **ah ¡! No digas bobadas ¡ yo nunca se la pegaría a Niurka!! No soy tan bastardo¡! Me voy a duchar ¡!**

**James cogió su ropa y se metió en el cuarto de baño .**

- **y tu por que tienes esa cara??¬¬ - preguntó Sirius a peter .**

- **eh?? – peter despertó de su ensimismamiento – eh de nada … - contestó .**

- **estáis como cabras … - dijo Sirius mirando en el baúl de James .**

**Peter lo miró dubitativo al ver que Sirius cogía la capa de James .**

- **adonde vas?? – preguntó .**

- **a ver a Monny … - contestó este .**

- **pero …**** no puedes ¡! – dijo peter .**

- **Wormtayl**** ¡! No soy un merodeador por nada sabes??**

**Peter se calló sin argumento alguno , para contraatacar .**

**Sirius palpó por la pared , hasta encontrar el pasadizo secreto que estaba buscando , abriendo la pared.**

- **bueno nos vemos mañana por que no se cuanto tardaré … **

**Sirius desapareció por la pared …**

**Bajó una escalinata oscura , hasta ver una rendija de luz … se acercó y vio por la rendija el suelo de la enfermería …**

**Miró haber si encontraba las camas y veía a Monny por ellas … **

- **vamos Remsie un poco mas ….- decía una voz femenina conocida .**

- **mmm**** – se quejaba otra voz de chico , conocida también .**

**Sirius miró un poco mas a la derecha y vio una cama .**

**Allí estaba Monny adentro , con las manos vendadas y muy pálido y delgado .**

**Su madre , estaba con un Vol. de sopa dándole de comer .**

**El chico se resistía y no abría la boca .**

**Una bocanada en el pecho de Sirius aceleró su corazón .**

- **oh remsie … si no comes se lo tendré que decir a la enfermera …- la mujer miró al reloj – espérame un ratito que voy a escribir a tu padre para decirte que estás mejor si??**

**La señora Lupin le dio un beso a su hijo y se dispuso  a salir de la enfermería .**

**Monny al verla salir , tiró el Vol. de sopa al suelo y se puso a llorar .**

- **paddie**** ,**** paddie …- se le escuchaba sollozar lentamente .**

**Sirius sentía que el corazón se le escurría por el pecho al verlo así , al pobrecillo y tuvo que entrar .**

**Apretó contra la pared , dejándolo pasar a la habitación .**

**El muchacho de ojos dorados , levantó la vista para pode ver que había pasado .**

**Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver a Sirius .**

- **paddie**** tu … aquí??- esbozó el muchacho con la voz débil .**

- **monny …****- contesto este simplemente , mirando sus ojos dorados .**

**monny**** se puso algo rojo y agachó la cabeza .**

- **yo creí que tu no …**

- **si ,Monny**** , estoy aquí , llevo a tu lado todo el tiempo desde que quisiste quitarte la vida …- dijo con una voz dura , mirándolo con ojos brillantes .**

**Monny rompió a llorar .**

- **perdóname paddie … no debí hacerlo ¡! Estaba desesperado!! Pensé que tras la pelea me ibas a dejar y no vi otra cosa por hacer … - sollozaba el chico con las manos en la cara .**

**Sirius fue hacia él y se sentó en la cama , agarrando con delicadeza , las muñecas cortadas.**

- **siento la pelea que tuvimos … los celos me perdieron … yo nunca quise herirte y mucho menos pensé que ocurriría esto … - dijo Sirius con amargura en su voz .**

**Monny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos .**

- **entonces no vas a dejarme ¿?**

**Sirius ladeó la cabeza , sonriendo un poco .**

- **no , eso nunca …**

**La cara de Monny se iluminó , echándose sobre  Sirius , besándolo en los labios .**

- **mi amor que miedo he pasado … juro que voy  a salir de esto … lo aré por ti , te lo prometo – dijo en medio del abrazo .**

**Sirius emocionado , correspondió el abrazo .**

- **si Monny , no lo vuelvas a hacer …si vuelvo a creer que has muerto yo .. me volvería loco …- dijo con dolor besando su cuello .- quiero estar contigo , ayudarte y quererte ,mas que nunca ..**

- **y yo paddie y yo …**

**Se quedaron así por unos instantes .**

- **quiero que me prometas unas cosas Monny … - dijo Sirius cuando se separaron .**

- **el que ¿? – preguntó Monny mirándolo .**

- **primero: que no me ocultes nada mas , por mucho miedo que te de … si lo haces no sabré ayudarte o puede haber confusiones que nos lleven a peleas como las de anoche …**

- **si …**

- **segundo :**** vas a comer a partir de ahora y no vas a caer en la anorexia … - dicho y echo , con un golpe de varita el Vol. de sopa se reconstruyó quedando sobre la mesa .**

- **si … engordaré para  ti - contestó este –**

- **y tres … cuando Prongs y Wormty te pidan perdón … que lo van a hacer … quiero que les perdones … - dijo Sirius apretando delicadamente la mano del chico .**

**Monny miró a Sirius y entrecerró los ojos .**

**Sirius tragó saliva , Monny sonrió .**

- **bueno esta bien … lo prometo .. los echo de menos … pero que sean ellos quien me pidan perdón eh?? – ordenó el chico con el dedo en alto , como los prefectos .**

**Sirius sonrió con dicha .**

- ** si , no te preocupes , ha sido muy bueno escuchar esas palabras de tus labios …**

- **Te quiero paddie … **

- **Te quiero Monny …**

**Acercaron de nuevo sus labios ,pero los sonidos de pasos los separó .**

**Monny miró a la puerta .**

- **será mejor que huyas o te pillaran – dijo Monny asustado .**

- **si está bien … se puso la capa por encima …- adiós Monny **

- **adiós vida … **

**Sirius abrió la pared y desapareció en ella .**

**Monny se incorporó , cuando su madre entró en la habitación .**

- **ya está hijo … bueno vas a comer mas ¿? – preguntó sin esperanzas la señora Lupin .**

- **si **

**La señora Lupin ,miró a su hijo como si no hubiera entendido .**

- **vas a comer?? – preguntó con ilusión .**

- **he dicho que si … y quiero una ración de tarta de chocolate ….**

**La señora Lupin , lo miró sorprendida , definitivamente su hijo era un verdadero " Monny" .**

**……….**

**Los días pasaron …**

**Monny seguía en la enfermería recuperándose , excepto el día que tenía luna llena que la paso con vigilancia .**

**El chico , ya podía recibir visitas de Sirius que le daba los deberes y de Niurka .**

**James y peter no , por que aún no se habían disculpado … ya que tenían cierta cosa en mente jejeje .**

**Era 19 de septiembre y era el 17 cumpleaños de Monny .**

**Ese mismo día le daban el alta en enfermería , esa misma mañana .**

**El licántropo , se despertó feliz con el canto de los pájaros .**

**Se puso en pie , pues ya podía salir de la cama y se asomó por la ventana .**

**Hacía un bello día y Monny abrió los ventanales para que el sol le diera en la cara .**

- **ummm**** ya 17 años … ya tocaba …. .**

**se**** posó en la ventan , aquellos días en enfermería , lo habían animado bastante , no se encontraba tan decaído … mas bien se le veía feliz .**

**incluso**** había engordado 5 kilos , por lo cual estaba orgulloso .**

**Vio como dos lechuzas se precipitaban a la ventana de la enfermería .**

**Las dejó pasar .**

**Una de ellas era de sus padres y la otra de Sirius seguramente .**

**Abrió la de sus padres primero .**

**La carta lo felicitaba y mandaba muchos besos.**

**En la carta le daban un cheque con dinero para que se comprara lo que quisiera .**

**Entonces cogió la otra lechuza , que llevaba dos Howlers .**

- **2??**

**Cogió el primero que vio , uno de color verde y lo abrió .**

**Un estruendo en la enfermería y la voz de peter y James sonó .**

**_MONNY QUERÍAMOS PEDIRTE PERD"N Y NO SABEIAMOS COMO … - DIJO LA VOZ DE PETER._**

**_POR ESO COMO HOY ES TU CUMPLE , NOS APROBECHAMOS DE QUE ESTAS DE BUEN HUMOR … JEJEJE – DIJO LA VOZ DE JAMES ._**

**_PERD"NANOS!! – DIJERON A LA VEZ ._**

**_Y SE PUSIERON A CANTAR : feliz cumpleaños , feliz cumpleaños , yo te deseo un día muy feliz , que cumplas mas años que te hagas mayor , que llegues a cumplir un buen montón … CASI MIL!!_**

**_FELICIDADES MONNY ¡!_**

****

**Monny se puso una mano en la boca simulando no reír .**

**Se pasó una mano por el ojo , sacándose una lagrimilla que se le había escapado de la emoción .**

**Cuando miró a la puerta y …**

**Vio allí parados y con caras de tontos a James y Peter … un poco acongojados , esperando no ser echados de allí .**

**Monny los miró con gracia y alargó los brazos hacia ellos :**

- **estáis perdonados tontos ¡! Venid!! - dijo el chico .**

**James y Peter , se miraron como iluminados y corrieron hacia su amigo con alegría , dándole un abrazo .**

- **monny te echemos de menos ¡! – chilló James .**

- **si ¡! Creíamos que nunca nos perdonarías ¡! – dijo Peter .**

- **yo también lo pensé pero cambie de opinión , además que os echaba de menos … - dijo el chico .**

- **te juramos solemnemente que no volveremos a leer tu diario – dijo James con tono serio .**

- **jajaja**** – Monny rió al escucharlo.**

- **si – dijo Peter - y aremos un repelente para no acercarnos mas a ese diario endiablado …**

**Los 3 chicos se abrazaron una vez mas , felices de estar al fin unidos , cuando alguien desde la puerta los llamó .**

- **ejem**** , ejem ..**

**Los chicos se giraron para ver a un Sirius Black en la puerta apoyado , mirando hacia ellos .**

- **y para mi no hay nada??¬¬ - preguntó haciéndose el ofendido .**

- **si ,**** pero  te esperas jiji - dijo Monny .**

- **eso que nosotros llevamos mas sin abrazarlo egoísta!! – se quejó James .**

- **me lo quieres quitar Potter?? – preguntó Sirius con mirada asesina .**

- **pues claro ¡! Lo dudabas!?? Ajjajaa XDD – rió James .**

- **malvado ¡! . dijo lanzándose hacia James , para ahorcarlo de broma .**

**Solo que en vez de ahorcarlo acabaron los 4 abrazados .**

- **juntos de nuevo …- dijeron los chicos .-**

- **amigos para siempre …**

- **sin nada que nos separe mas …**

- **como buenos merodeadores …**

**Suspiros …******

**Sirius cogió desprevenido a Monny y lo besó .**

- **felicidades niño …**

- **gracias paddie …**

- **has escuchado mi howler?? – preguntó .**

**James y Peter se pusieron las manos en la cabeza .**

- **no lo hagas Monny o caerás muerto!! Canta fatal!! – se quejó peter .**

- **si parece un gallo de la cabaña del guardabosques …¬¬ - dijo James .**

- **tu si que vas a parecer un gallo , pero un gallo ahorcado …**

**James saltó de cama en cama , para librarse de un Sirius asesino .**

**Monny y Peter rieron .**

- **sabes que te vamos a hacer una fiesta?? – dijo Peter .**

- **a si?? Cuando?¿**

- **esta noche ..- dijo James colgado de la lámpara .**

- **pero donde ¿?**

- **En la sala común – dijo Sirius saltando para alcanzar a James .**

- **Que bien pero … y Margaret y las fans?? Van a dar por saco ya lo veréis … - dijo Monny apenado.**

- **Jeje**** no te preocupes , lo tenemos todo controlado jejeje – dijo James , mirando a Sirius con malicia .**

**Monny sonrió , pensando en lo que estarían planeando sus gamberros amigos .**

**……………**

**22:00 **

**Monny y Sirius iban hacia la sala común donde estaba la fiesta .**

**Monny iba vestido para la ocasión y Sirius también .**

**Ambos iban de las manos felices .**

**La música se escuchaba a través de el retrato y la dama gorda se quejó .**

- **contraseña?? – preguntó irritada .**

- **pasta gansa …- contestó Monny .**

**El retrato se abrió y los chicos pasaron .**

**Cuando llegaron dentro ,pudieron ver a varios gryffindors bailando .**

**Peter y James fueron hacia él .**

- **Monny hola!! **

- **Te gusta la fiesta ¡! ¿?**

- **Ten nuestros regalos ¡! **

**James y Peter le dieron dos paquetes grandes , Monny lo cogió , sentándose en el sofá .**

**Abrió el de James , que era un maxi surtido de pastas , galletas , bombones y chocolatinas italianas .**

- **oh PRONGS GRACIASSSSSSS!! – dijo el chico con la baba cayendo .**

- **de nada .**

**Abrió el de Peter y pudo ver , una serie de libros de colección titulados :**

**"¿ como sobrevivir a un sinfín de problemas ¿? Los mejores trucos ."**

- **oh Wormty gracias - dijo Monny riendo **

- **creí que te haría falta - contestó este , pero recibió un copón de Sirius .**

- **te dije que no le compraras ese ¡! **

- **No pasa nada paddie me gusta ,seguro que me será útil …**

- **Esperemos ¬¬ .**

**Monny miró a todas partes .**

- **una cosita … donde están las pesadas esas?¿ que raro que no estén husmeando no??- preguntó un Monny sorprendido.**

**Sus amigos se rieron y Peter le señaló el techo .**

**Allí ,**** había una gran jaula , donde dentro había una docena de chicas amordazadas y con cara de histeria sin poder salir .**

**Monny abrió los ojos como platos al verlas .**

**Sobretodo al ver a una furiosa Margaret en las rejas , sacando humo por la nariz .**

- **estáis locos o que??!! – preguntó divertido .**

- **fue idea de padffoot – dijo james .**

- **si lo reconozco – dijo este con orgullo – y no me arrepiento … paso de que te jodan el cumple …**

**Monny rió , por detrás otra chica lo abrazó .**

- **felicidades Remus ¡! – dijo esta dándole un abrazo .**

- **Gracias Niurka ¡! – dijo este feliz de ver a la morena .**

**La chica sonrió y le dio su regalo .**

**James cogió a Sirius de la mano y se lo llevó a un rincón .**

- **que pasa Prongs??no estarás buscando a Evans no?? – preguntó este temiendo que su mejor amigo , quisiera escaquearse de la presencia de su novia o algo por el estilo .**

- **no payaso … quiero ayudarte a ti …**

- **a mi?? – preguntó Sirius sin entender .**

- **si  a ti … ya que soy un puñetero inoportuno que jode los mejores momentos de la gente quiero recompensarte …- dijo James hiendo de listo .**

- **me vas a sorprender Prongs??**

- **Si – dijo este con orgullo tendiéndole la capa – ten …. La capa de invisibilidad , coge tu regalo y tu moto y llévate a Monny a donde sea que este bien lejos de la habitación …**

- **Pero a donde quieres que … ¿?**

- **Calla y escucha , llévatelo a donde te lo llevaste la otra vez ,en tu cumpleaños pero esta vez le das el regalo …y aprovecha …**

- **Aprovechar ¿? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisilla pícara .**

- **Si ¡! – dijo este sonriente – aprovecha que yo no estoy para molestarte ¡! **

- **Ya pero … **

- **Nada de peros , coge la capa y os vais volando pero ya … vamos ¡! Aprisa ¡! **

**James le dio una palmada en el culo y Sirius Salió de allí hacia donde estaban :Monny , Peter y Niurka .**

- **me permites ¿?**

**Sirius cogió a Monny y se lo llevó a un lado .**

- **que pasa paddie?? – preguntó este .**

- **te apetecería ir a los terrenos como la otra vez …- preguntó meloso este agarrándolo de la cadera .**

- **eh a los te-terrenos ¿?**

- **Si …**** quieres?¿ - preguntó con una mirada de perrito .**

**Monny lo miró , esa sonrisa le encantaba y no se podía resistir .**

- **bueno … vayamos …**

- **bien ¡! Venga sígueme saldremos desde el cuarto!!**

**Sirius cogió a Monny de la muñeca y se lo llevó para arriba , pasando por el lado de James y haciendo una seña **

**James le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a su grupo .**

**Peter y Niurka lo miraron .**

- **a donde van?? – preguntó ella .**

- **eso ¡! Yo no se nada ¡! **

- **A un sitio donde no hayan Prongs a la vista - contestó simplemente James.**

**Peter se pudo imaginar lo que quería decir su amigo y sonrió , mientras que Niurka no entendía nada y alzó una ceja .**

**James la besó , restándole importancia , lanzándole una pícara mirada a Peter .**

**………..**

**La moto descendió de los cielos , aterrizando en la llanura de los terrenos , cerca del lago .**

**Cerca del mismo lugar , donde estuvieron en el cumpleaños de Sirius , donde se declararon su amor .**

**Sirius ayudó al chico a bajarse del vehículo , con la mano tendida y el chico bajó .**

**Miró el hermoso lugar , recordando su última visita allí , miró a su Sirius y sonrió con timidez .**

- **me gusta mucho este lugar … me trae muy buenos recuerdos … - confesó el chico de ojos dorados , brillando en la tenue luz de la oscuridad .**

- **a mi también … por eso te traje … por que es un día especial … - dijo Sirius , acercándose a él y apoyando su mano en el hombro del otro chico .**

**El muchacho , lo miró desde su altura considerable , Sirius era tan esbelto , tan guapo y seductor …**

**Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago , al encontrarse a solas con él de nuevo . **

- **por que te pones rojo ¿? **

- **Como lo notas ¿?**

- **Tengo vista de perro ¬¬ … vemos muy bien en la oscuridad …**

**Monny evitó reírse, se puso mas rojo aún .**

- **si … eso es cierto … bueno estoy rojo , por que … la verdad no lo se … supongo que de mirarte …**

**El chico agachó la cabeza , apoyándose en el asiento de la moto .**

**Sirius le acariciaba la mano , con delicadeza , con sus dedos rozando su palma .**

- **que lindo eres … quieres que demos la vuelta que no pudimos dar la otra vez ¿? **

**Monny lo miró , sonrojado y sonriente .**

- **agarrados de las manos y a la orilla del lago?? **

- **Exacto …**** - contestó el animago , apretando fuerte la mano del chico .**

- **Si … vamos …**

**Sirius lo llevó hacia la orilla , lentamente y se pararon en seco un momento .**

**-la noche está muy bella , las estrellas en el cielo y la luna menguante …- narró el moreno , mirando al cielo .**

**Notó como Monny se apoyaba en su pecho , y se miraron .**

**La mirada , llena de amor y adoración , el uno por el otro , complementó .**

** Sonrieron y de la mano , y abrazados empezaron a pasear por la orilla .**

- **descálzate y deja los zapatos por ahí … - propuso Sirius , descalzándose .**

- **eh … si …**

**Caminaron descalzos por la orilla , el agua no estaba tranquila por que habían corrientes de aire , muy frescas en esa noche de principios de otoño.**

**Solo se escuchaban los grillos , el viento y el agua chapotear cuando pasaban por allí.**

**La pareja abrazada no decía nada , caminaba feliz entre la oscuridad de la noche .**

- **( cuanto lo amo , este es el paisaje perfecto para una noche de amor … que bueno que es … lo adoro , lo quiero , y lo deseo …ahora mas que nunca lo deseo … )**

- **( como me gustaría poder estar sobre ti , y decirte en el oído en susurros lo mucho que te amo … ser tu antídoto , tu gel , limpiarte por dentro , como solo tu mereces mi lobito … )**

**Se miraron , por un momento , como si hubieran adivinado los pensamientos del otro .**

**Sirius sonrió.**

- **que pensabas ¿? – preguntó deteniéndose en seco , ante él y acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas .**

- **que te amo …- dijo simplemente este .**

- **lo mismo que yo …**

- **también pienso en algo mas … en que … te debo tanto …**

**Sirius puso cara de confusión .**

- **deber?? Que me debes a mi??**

- **Todo … si no fuera por ti , no estaría vivo … sino fuera por tu amor , no tendría ganas de continuar y pasar esta depresión … tu me ayudas con tu sola presencia Sirius Black …**

**Los ojos de el animago estaban teñidos de un brillo y un furor que poca gente conocía , sonrió dulcemente .**

- **y pensar que quisiste dejarme solo hace unos días … te me querías ir y dejarme aquí … solo … **

**Monny se abrazó a él , Sirius lo apretó contra él fuertemente , en un abrazo que los unía , que no los separara . Nunca permitiría que lo separaran de él.**

- **gracias por ayudarme a combatir la anorexia … sin ti no hubiera podido … gracias …**

- **no quiero gracias , me importas demasiado para aceptar gracias …**

- **nunca te dejaré … y se que no lo aras estoy muy seguro de eso , perrito … **

**Sirius se separó de él un poco :**

- **perrito?? – preguntó con la ceja levantada un poco y las manos en las caderas .**

- **si …**** perrito … que pasa?? – preguntó sonrojado – tu me llamas lobito **

- **Lo se , pero … quieres jugar con el perrito?? – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona .**

**Monny se lo quedó mirando extrañado ,cuando Sirius en un plim se transformó en un perro negro .**

**Que se lanzó hacia el árbol mas cercano y regreso con un palo en la boca .**

- **paddie**** eres lo mas ¡! – dijo Monny divertido lanzándole el palo .**

**Sirius ladró y fue corriendo detrás del palo y lo cogió ágilmente .**

**El licántropo rió divertido ante el juego .**

- **paddie**** sígueme ¡! Haber si me pillas ¡!**

**Acto seguido , el chico se lanzó a correr , Sirius ladró y lo siguió .**

**Ambos corrían y jugaban durante un rato , por la oscuridad .**

**Saltando ,**** esquivando , escondiéndose detrás de arbustos y árboles .**

**Varias veces acabaron por los suelos y Sirius llenó la cara del chico de lametones amorosos .**

**Monny besaba el pelo negro del perro , con mucho afecto y le besaba el hocico .**

- **paddie**** como te quiero …**

**Eso despistaba al sirius/perro , haciendo que el otro escapara y saliera corriendo , otra vez .**

**Monny riendo se escondió detrás de un gran árbol que hacia sombra , cerca de la orilla y se quedó allí de cuclillas.**

- **paddie**** ¿? Donde estás ¿? Donde te escondes?? – susurraba el chico , con la mirada divertida .**

- **a que no me encuen… hay!!**

**Algo detrás suyo lo tiró de espaldas al césped húmedo , quedando encima de él .**

**Era el perro , con el palo en la boca .**

**Lo soltó y le lamió toda la cara con afecto .**

- **me cogiste … me tienes atrapado , perro malo .**

**El perro se transformó de nuevo , dejando ver la mirada divertida y los juguetones ojos oscuros de Sirius .**

**Lo besó de seguida , pero en el cuello , lamiendo el cuello , como si siguiera siendo un perro .**

**Monny reía débilmente, dejándose hacer … le hacía cosquillas pero …**

**Esas cosquillas no lo hacían reír cada vez mas , sino que una nueva sensación inundó su estómago .**

**El mismo cosquilleo que sintió en la ducha ese verano , en la casa de James .**

**Dejaba de reír , para dejar abrir su boca , y suspirar placenteramente , mientras el otro chico disfrutaba de la suavidad de su cuello .**

**El chico de ojos dorados , apoyó las manos en la cabeza de Sirius , en su pelo negro enredado en aquellos instantes , apretándolo contra si .**

**Emitió un ligero jadeo , que Sirius escuchó .**

**Levantó la cabeza hacia él. Mirándose .**

**Sirius ,**** ya no tenía aquella mirada juguetona de antes , era la misma mirada que le mandó en la ducha … una mirada, oscura , llena de deseo de amor y adoración a él …**

**El moreno acercó sus labios un poco … hacia los labios entreabiertos de su chico , que los esperaba con los ojos débilmente cerrados .**

**Los posó lentamente sobre él , exprimiéndolos en el contacto , mezclando un poco de sus salivas , que se anhelaban durante vario rato …**

**Fue corto , pero intenso , representativo para los dos , levantó la cabeza para mirarlo .**

**Estaban estirados , Sirius encima de él … en el césped , con los pies mojados dentro del agua del lago .**

**Con las cabezas apoyadas , cerca del tronco del gran árbol , sosteniendo esas miradas que se decían de todo lo bello que puede pedir esta vida .**

- **tu …?**** – empezó a balbucear Sirius para preguntarle a su lobito si …**

- **hazme el amor .- dijo con firmeza este , cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir .**

**Como si esa frase le hubiera costado lo suyo articularla .**

**Aunque claro está , para Monny si lo había sido .**

**Sirius entró como en estado de SHOCK , se quedó callado , observándolo , esperando un arrepentimiento de parte del muchacho pero eso no llegó …**

**Solamente ,**** una cabeza se extendió hacia él , con los labios abiertos esperando un beso de amor que diera comienzo a la primera noche de amor en la vida del chico de ojos dorados .**

**También sería una primera noche de amor , para Sirius , pero él tenía mas práctica que el licántropo … por lo cual , tomó las riendas del asunto y armándose de valor , acercó el rostro hermoso hacia él .**

**Lo besó , eufórica pero tiernamente , como si fuera el último beso que le iba a dar .**

**El otro muchacho se derretía con el contacto , explorando la boca del otro .**

**Sus lenguas habían empezado a entremezclarse en sendas bocas , probando todo su sabor …**

**Uno mas rítmica y experimentadamente y la otra mas inocentemente , pero las dos con la misma gana de amar y ser amados …**

**Sirius apoyó todo el cuerpo del chico sobre la hierva , para que se relajara totalmente …**

**Sus manos ascendieron a la cabeza del chico , para acariciar su pelo mientras se besaban .**

**Monny también enredaba sus finos dedos en el cabello oscuro de su paddie , profundizando el beso .**

**Separaron las caras , Sirius lo miró , notó deseo en los ojos dorados oscurecidos del otro chico … **

**Prosiguió …******

**Clavó la vista en el cuerpo de su pareja , era un cuerpo de composición pequeña , frágil , que salía de unos capítulos de anorexia y que cambiaba de aspecto cada mes , en sus transformaciones …**

- **no quiero dañarte Monny … - dijo Sirius suspirando , en la boca del otro .**

- **no lo harás … no soy tan frágil amor … haz lo que tengas que hacer … **

**Sirius tomó por echo esas palabras , su Monny era delicado , pero si él le pedía que continuara … lo haría …**

**Debía demostrarle que lo amaba de verdad , y que hacer el amor con él no sería solo un juego de sexo mas …**

**Acercó sus manos hacia la espalda del otro , acariciándola , masajeándola , por encima de la ropa …**

**Entremetió las ágiles manos , por la camisa tocando su cuerpo , su piel suave …**

**Acercó sus dedos hacia los botones , empezando a quitarlos con lentitud .**

**Botón a botón , beso a beso , jadeo a jadeo .**

**El frío se hacía patente  , con un  movimiento fluido depositó al lado la camisilla de Monny , dejando ver el pecho del chico .**

**Aquella cicatriz que tenía en el pecho , cerca de las otras … aún con ella se veía adorable y el amor que sentía por él y por su sufrimiento , aumentó .**

**La ira lo invadió un poquito , cuando al ver ese pecho desnudo , recordó como Lucius delante de sus narices , lo había estado , besando , tocando , ultrajando … **

**Notó como el chico debajo de él , temblaba , cuando una corriente de aire pasó por su lado , moviendo las hojas del árbol .**

**Sirius cogió su varita de su bolsillo , la alzó y siseó :**

- **accio**** capa de invisibilidad …**

**Y acto seguido , la capa de James llegó hacia él , tapó el pecho de este por unos momentos , para que no pasara mucho frío .**

- **el frío del otoño ya está apareciendo eh? – comentó Sirius sonriente , mientras se despojaba de su camiseta con lentitud , sonriente .**

**Monny lo miraba embelesado , mirando los fuertes abdominales de Sirius , sus músculos marcados , su piel bronceada …**

- **si …**** se nota …- contestó tímidamente .**

**Sirius descendió hacia él , volviéndolo a besar en los labios con dulzura .**

**Eso le encantaba al chico de ojos dorados , sentir esos labios cálidos besándolo … mientras Sirius empezaba a descender hacia su cadera fina y delicada .**

**La acarició , bajó hacia el pantalón , tocando sus muslos … acariciándolos , con suavidad … hasta llegar un poco mas arriba a el cinturón , en medio de su cintura .**

**Monny se agarró de su cabello besando un poco su frente , cuando Sirius desabrochaba el cinturón del chico , con avidez .**

**Metió un poco los dedos , como si ese lugar fuera un sitio prohibido para los demás y que solo un maldito bastardo se había atrevido a ultrajar .**

**Miró a Monny como pidiendo permiso , el chico le sonrió , asintiendo con la cabeza .**

**El aire de nuevo cruzó por allí , haciéndolos temblar un poco …**

**Monny se abrazó al pecho de Sirius y este metió toda la mano en el pantalón .**

**Notó calidez , noto una pequeña erección dentro de los bóxer del otro chico … eso lo hizo sonreír y recordó la suya propia , que estaba ya casi patente , intentando romper los pantalones …**

**Metió la otra mano , esta vez con mas seguridad y mayor excitación y pudo bajar los pantalones en su santiamén dejándolos al lado junto con la camisa .**

**Sirius vislumbró entonces la maravilla que tenía debajo suyo , era la belleza personificada … la mayor de las bellezas y ahora estaba así para él … tan delicada y tan inocentemente pura , guardando en su interior el furor , el furor del dolor de la ultrajación y el furor de haber logrado a su compañero …**

**Sirius cogió la capa , y se la puso por encima de los dos , ahora si que estaban casi desnudos y nadie debería verlos …**

**Miró a ambos lados , para comprobar que James no estaba detrás de algún arbusto y … mucho mas rápido que con su delicado lobito , se sacó los pantalones de un tirón ,dejando ver sus fuertes y moldeadas piernas atléticas , y el bulto de sus bóxer que hizo reír al lobito …**

- **que?? – preguntó Sirius con lentitud burlesca .**

- **estás a punto no?? – rió el chico con la mano en la boca .**

**Sirius se frotó la nuca , ante la mirada divertida de su chico .**

- **pues si … y tu también … **

**Monny se miró los bóxer y se sonrojó .**

- **estamos igual  entonces… **

- **mi amor … estás seguro?? No te vas a arrepentir ¿? – preguntó Sirius aún dudando .**

- **si …**** seguro … llegó la hora de que te recompense por todo lo que te he hecho esperar…**

**Sirius sonrió , acercando su rostro al de él , besándolo de nuevo levemente … y bajando sus bóxer dejando ver la virginal entrada del otro chico …**

- **no estará Prongs por aquí no??- preguntó Monny , mirando por todos lados.**

- **No vendrá no temas … **

- **Bueno ,**** no nos pillaran no??**

- **No …con la capa de Prongs nadie nos podrá ver …pero no temas que esta vez nadie nos va a irrumpir …**

**El chico sonrió , satisfecho , rozando su cabello moreno , con adoración .**

- **estoy listo …**

- **bien ….******

**Sirius se sacó sus bóxer también , quedando los dos desnudos , frente a frente … sintiendo el frío de las corrientes de aire en sus pieles …**

**Cogió de las rodillas al licántropo , separándolas ligeramente y colocándose entre ellas .**

- **aráñame ,**** muérdeme , chilla , haz lo que veas conveniente … sobretodo sino aguantas dímelo y pararé…- advirtió Sirius, mientras lo lubricaba .**

**El chico asintió con la cabeza .**

**Sirius tragó saliva , acercó su miembro hacia la entrada … aquella entrada a su chico , que estuvo rozando la última vez y que por dos veces más , otro hombre había rozado .**

**Como la otra vez , metió sus dedos dentro de él , para no desgarrarlo del todo seguidamente .**

**Monny se quejó un poco , pero sonrió para no preocupar  a Sirius.**

**-( ahora será para mi Mal-follao … nunca mas lo podrás lograr …)**

**Y valiéndose en ese pensamiento y con un pequeño empuje , introdució  la cabeza de su pene , dentro de él … con lentitud , pero con constancia … **

**Seguidamente empujó un poco mas , dejando medio miembro fuera , miró la reacción de su compañero .**

**Monny tenía cara de estar sufriendo dolor , las cejas fruncidas , sus labios cerrados con dureza, y mordiéndose con los colmillos algo afilados…**

**Las uñas enterradas en la arena y el césped húmedo de la orilla , y un pequeño gemido de dolor … de desgarre …**

- **te duele mucho??**

- **Un poco …- contestó el chico , con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos dorados entrecerrados.**

**Sirius pudo notar que estaba tenso , y eso le costaba en la hora de penetrarlo …**

- **relájate … voy a seguir mas …**

- **si …****sigue …- dijo este apretando un poco mas las uñas en la hierva .**

**Sirius asintió , agarró bien la delicada cadera y envistió un poco mas , metiendo mas adentro , hasta quedar totalmente dentro de él .**

**El chico , no pudo evitar chillar , arrancó la hierva que tenía en sus manos , y sus uñas fueron a parar a la espalda del moreno .**

**Sirius pudo ver como corría un hilillo de sangre , por el trasero del otro chico.**

**Se preocupó y salió de él , un poco , dejándose a la mitad de nuevo.**

**La mano de Monny lo paró ,agarrándolo del brazo .**

**-no ¡! No pares quiero que estés dentro de mi … aunque me duela ahora no importa … vuelve … solo dime que me amas ….**

**Sirius se maravilló del valor del chico , él tenía miedo a desgarrarlo , a hacer algún movimiento brusco .**

**Acercó su rostro al del otro , mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrando con calidez .**

- **te amo … te amo ….**

**Agarró la mano de Monny apretándola y enlazándola con sus dedos ,cuando volvió a entrar en él .**

**Con lentitud , hasta entrar de nuevo completamente .**

**Pudo vislumbrar un semi-quejido/jadeo del chico debajo de él … como sus labios se entreabrían por la presión que su miembro ejercía en él .**

**Sirius paró unos segundos , para que Monny se acostumbrara un poco a esa nueva situación .**

**Monny por su parte , que estaba con los ojos cerrados , asimilando las sensaciones nuevas que sentía , abrió los ojos …**

**Vio la figura de Sirius , mirándola fijamente , acariciando su pelo y sudando encima de él …**

**Sus cabellos morenos lo hacían ver muy sensual y sus ojos oscuros , irradiaban pasión …**

**Monny se relamió los labios y entrecerró de nuevo los ojos , la sensación en su interior ya no era tan dolorosa … es más sintió el mismo cosquilleo de antes …**

**El cosquilleo de la pasión , quiso mirar a Sirius para decírselo , pero …**

**Cuando abrió los ojos , ya no era Sirius el que estaba encima de él …**

**No estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts debajo de la luna y las estrellas … **

**El pelo moreno se estaba tornando de un rubio platino brillante y los ojos oscuros se volvían del color de la hiriente plata … Malfoy ….**

**Ese recuerdo de nuevo ¡!**

**(- no es Malfoy … Monny quítate eso de la cabeza … es Sirius , tu paddie … es él … estás haciendo el amor con él y eso quiere decir que va a ser tu único compañero ….,)**

**Monny miró de nuevo a el Malfoy/producto de su imaginación y se sonrió .**

- **( ya no puedes hacerme daño , solo eres un vil recuerdo , adiós … )**

**Monny se despidió del recuerdo , con una sonrisa … haciendo desaparecer el chico rubio , convirtiéndolo en el sensual moreno de antes …**

**Su paddie .**

**-( pude con el recuerdo pude!! )**

**Monny sonrió , pasó su mano que no estaba enlazada por el trasero de Sirius empujándolo mas …**

- **te amo … no siento tanto dolor , hazme tuyo con todas tus ganas ….**

**Sirius sonrió entonces , apretó la mano enlazada y salió … volvió a entrar , y volvió a salir …**

**Las muecas del licántropo se transformaban… al principio con un poco de dolor , pero después un gemido de placer le dio a entender a Sirius que su chico estaba disfrutando , de las delicias de la pasión .**

**Embistió con mas ligerez esta vez , una y otra vez , complementándose .**

**Las manos enlazadas , los cuerpos sudados , las almas unidas y complementadas.**

**Cuerpo y alma unidos en un solo ser , en un compañero , que nadie podría separar jamás.**

**El furor del lobo dentro de Monny lo hacía jadear de dicha , por cada contacto , anhelando mas .**

**Sirius por su parte , disfrutaba viendo a su amado disfrutar como él .**

**Lo besaba , lo abrazaba , jugaba con su sudor …**

**Los pies dentro del agua mojando sus cuerpos , entremezclando los líquidos que supuraban por segundos .**

**La boca del licántropo se abrió de repente, ahogando un estrepitoso gemido de placer … el mas grande de toda su vida … empujó mas a Sirius hacia él , y este se dio cuenta de que el lobito había llegado al orgasmo .**

**Su primer orgasmo juntos , la delicia entre las delicias , y lo había sentido con él .**

**Definitivamente ,**** desde ese momento su relación se unía mas que nunca.**

**Monny se contrajo visiblemente , quedando mas exhausto que antes sobre la hierva , mirando con expresión soñadora a su pareja que seguía embistiendo , adentro y a fuera ahora buscando su propio paraíso .**

- **no pares … - jadeaba el chico , cuando vio que la cara de Sirius se iba transformando poco a poco .**

**Sirius gimió , al notar como la gran oleada de placer lo invadía y como se venía dentro de su lobito .**

**Sirius había tenido muchos orgasmos hasta la fecha , pero nunca uno como ese .**

**Que ya de por ser , con su amado era lo que lo hacía mas especial y placentero que nunca .**

**Calló encima del lobito , aún dentro de él , con un golpe seco .**

**Monny lo agarró de los cabellos , enredándose en ellos .**

**El sudor invadía los dos cuerpos .**

**Sirius miró a Monny a los ojos , apartándose mechones del pelo , sonrió.**

- **te –te gustó?**

**Monny lo miró cerró los ojos con dicha y los volvió a abrir .**

- **guau … no solo me gustó … me encantó …**

**Sirius sonrió besándole en los labios .**

** Se sacó la capa de encima arrastró al otro hacia su cuerpo , sintiendo el fresco que el viento les proporcionaba en su cuerpo .**

- **Estás sudadito niño … por que no… ¿?**

**Monny miró con desconfianza a Sirius , arqueando la ceja.**

- **por que no que??**

**Sirius miró hacia el cielo simulando pensar , entonces agarró a Monny lo lanzó al suelo y lo llevó rodando hacia el agua .**

- **ahhh**** ¡!me vas a ahogar ?! – preguntó el chico , llegando al agua y mojándose entero.**

**Sirius se metió en el agua también , agarrándolo con sus fuertes brazos y dándole pequeños besos en los labios .**

- **te voy a lavar , muak y te voy a comer …**

**Monny ronroneó , besándolo lánguidamente y dejando que Sirius lo abrazara fuertemente .**

**Empezó a lavarle la espalda con agua del lago , limpiando su sudor y el de Monny …**

- **ven te voy a dar tu regalo  de cumpleaños …- susurró Sirius en el oído del chico .**

**Monny lo miró extrañado .**

- **regalo?? Pero si con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ya …**

- **shh**** calla déjame …**

**Sirius lo cogió a peso , y lo sacó del agua , llevándolo hacia el césped y colocándolo sentado debajo del árbol.**

**Lo cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y se sentó junto a él .**

**Cogió su varita del suelo , cerca de la ropa y susurró .**

- **accio**** regalo …**

**Entonces ,**** desde la moto , que estaba a unos metros mas arriba de ellos , una bolsita de color rojo fue hacia las manos de Sirius .**

**Monny lo miró extrañado ,Sirius sonrió mientras sacaba un anillo dorado de él .**

**La cara de Monny se distorsionó al verlo , y se llevó una mano en el pecho .**

**Con la boca abierta y las mejillas rosas de furor , miró a su amado .**

**Este sostenía la alianza en sus manos .**

- **Amor una alianza … tu … **

- **Shh**** déjame decirlo a mi manera si ¿?**

**Monny calló , Sirius agarró su mano con delicadeza , metiendo el anillo en el dedo del muchacho.**

**A este se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho .**

- **Remus John Lupin yo … estoy completamente enamorado de ti , y después de lo que ha pasado con nosotros hace un rato confirma mas mi amor y nuestra unión …**

**Miraba a Monny de vez en cuando , viendo como se le caían unas lágrimas de los ojos dorados .**

- **te amo … por eso con esta alianza quiero pedirte que … te cases conmigo … **

**La frase estaba dicha , el viento seguía aullando con estrépito .**

**El chico de los ojos dorados seguía mirando a este .**

**Sirius metió el anillo del todo en su dedo .**

- **que me dices amor'? te convertirías en mi esposo cuando acabáramos Hogwarts?? **

- **Yo eh … los hombres no …- balbuceaba nervioso este .**

**Sirius sonrió .**

- **no te preocupes por eso …. El ministerio ya acepta los matrimonios entre hombres … no hay problema por eso , claro que si no quieres ..**

**Sirius puso un puchero falso.**

- **NO ¡! Si …**

- **Si que??**

**Monny se sonrojó .**

- **que si quiero Paddie , que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si quiero casarme contigo …**

**Sirius lo observaba atentamente asimilando todo .**

- **me da igual los demás , Malfoy .. todos … yo quiero estar contigo y nadie nos va a poder separar … nadie …**

**Sirius no necesitó nada mas para lanzarse sobre la boca del licántropo de  nuevo .**

- **juro que no te arrepentirás …**

- **lo se … se que no me arrepentiré paddie …**

**Sirius volvió a lanzarlo contra el césped , cayendo encima de él …**

**Estaba claro que esa iba  ser una noche de ensueño , donde iban a hacer el amor una y otra vez .**

**Amándose sin vergüenzas, alejándose de todo el mundo y de todos los problemas … bajo la luna , que por una vez no sería un problema …**

**Mezclando sus cuerpos y sus sudores … **

**Estaba claro que Sirius Black iba a ser el mejor antídoto para que el veneno que estaba en el corazón de Remus Lupin , corriendo por sus venas , como plata derretida y venenosa … despareciera para siempre .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….******

**n/a : bueno , ya es miércoles y ya tocaba actualizar … la verdad no estoy muy satisfecha , por que no me gusta como me ha quedado … ha sido mi primer intento de " lemon" , y así ha quedado … pero bueno , que se va a hacer , la intención es lo que cuenta no?? Y os prometí una escena bonita , así que aquí esta …**

**AL FINNNNNN!!! Los niños están juntitos , a pesar de todo , que emoción mas grande .**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap en general , y mas que nunca , espero vuestros reviews y acepto todo lo que me digais :**

**Desde RETÍRATE , hasta … AL FIN ¡! Jajajaja lo que os apetezca .**

**Que mas ¿ ah si!! Las preguntas y decir algo de los fan arts ( el que lo quiera hacer) , dejadme en vuestros reviews , los msn , para hablar con vosotros personalmente de ello vale?? Es que intento dejar mi msn , akí y sale mal escrito , no se por que …**

**En fin , mis preguntas y temas a tratar son :**

- **comentario del cumpleaños de Monny ( todo) , la escena en concreto , el anillo de bodas , ellos , TODO .**

- **le damos un premio a James , por no interrumpir?? Jajaja cual le dariamos'? aja ya me imagino , un diploma al inoportuno del cabritillo ajjaja ( se me va la olla XDD eso es de ver bambi anoche jajaja )**

- **los merodeadores se perdonaron , debí dejarlos mas tiempo separados ¿?**

- **que pasara con lily ahora que ha roto con sevye ¿ jejeje abrá rollo novelesco entre el pentagono amoroso? ( niurka and company).**

- **Que hago con Margaret después de tenerla en una jaula por el techo?? Jajajaja y con Ilenia?? Queréis saber sus misterios?**

**PUES HASTA EL DOMINGO NO SABREÍS NADA MAS JAJAJAJA el cap-21 se llamará : " Una Fractura algo especial" , ya vereís por que jijiji solo de imaginarlo , me rio ajajjaa , en fin besos y espero sus reviews eh? De todos!! De momento contesto los míos , besos **

**AYA: olas wapisima!!eres la primera de mi lista pa contestar sabes? Jejeje como eres de las primeras siempre jeje en fin que tu fic , te repito genial , el lemon muy bueno y espero ese trio eh? Ajaj tu sabes de que te hablo vampi.por que todos los rubios de me fic son malos?? Ajajaj coincidencia eh? Malfoy , la prima y margy los 3 rubios!! Y a los 3 los odias y los odiaras mas por que aún harán muchas maldades . lo se , te doy miedo , pero es que la luna llena se acerca sabes?? Ajaja en fin hoy estoy feliz por que en dos días acabo de currar , así que nos vemos wapa , espero tu review ¡!**

**REMSIE: olas wapa!!como tas?? Para cuando tu fic eh?? Que me impaciento jijiji . gracias por dejar tb un review en " el dolor de ser violada" , pero aunque el abuso sexual y las violaciones es algo que tengo mucho en mente , el fic es diferente al de " Amor en luna llena" , por que Hermione va a ser VIOLADA y después de eso torturada y maltratada , sin que nadie lo sepa … pobrecilla , sniff … pero volviendo a este fic jejeje espero que este cap te haya gustado . Pues si , nadie se imaginaba al lobito en esas situaciones pero las depres son así y en el momento menos pensado te encuentras con un cuchillo en las muñecas o con un dedo en la bombilla para electrocutarte  …¬¬ … tranquila que ya tendras tiempo de saber mas de Ilenia … jejeje y la Margaret ajjajaa es una buena hija ……. Ya veras las que se trae , pero en fin , un beso y hasta el domingo!!**

**LIZZYBLACK: ola wapa! Gracias por tu review y me encanta por cierto hablar por msn contigo jijiji si , la verdad es que Margaret es odiosa y no te culpo si odias ya a Ilenia … ¬¬,referente a Lily , tras este cap ya puedes ver que le pasaba no?? Jeje besos y espero tu review y el de tu amiga vale?? Jaja besos"!!**

**BLACK-LOVE-LUPIN: Ola wapa!! ****No me llames mala!! Buah!! Tenía que pasar!! Sniff!!pero al menos estan bien ahora no?? Después de la primera vez y eso jeje y comprometidos siento haberte echo llorar por cierto … sniff …me alegro de que te gustara el puñetazo de sirius a hellon aja se lo merece!! Por cierto , viste la peli 5 veces?? Yo la veré por 2 vez el domingo besos ¡! Espero tu review!!**

**Kary**** anavel black:Ola ¡! ****Wapa****!! No te quiero matar! No a ti ni a nadie pero como siempre digo : TENÍA QUE PASAR!! , en fin que me alegró el hablar por el msn , contigo jiji , que ahora mismo estás conectada y que espero que te guste este cap y que me dejes review eh? Besos!!**

**Pat**** BlackinG : Ola wapa!! Me alegro de que te gustara? Por ciert hasta donde has leido de fic? Ya me dirás . el juego te refieres a el " beso , verdad y atrevimiento?? Jajaja es que en mi país se juega mucho y es así jeje exagerado , pero así , besos wapa!!**

**AYLA :**** ola wapetona!!que doy miedo? Yo ¿ si soy un ángel!! Jajaja no me digas que tienes la mala pata de conocer a alguien como Margaret ¿ jajaja eso si que da miedo , no yo ¡!XDD si , la verdad es que siempre hay algún profesor estúpido al que nos gustaria romperle todo jajaja . en fin muchos besos y espero tu review , adew!**

**TOMOE: ola wapa!! Sigues con el alma en un hilo? Espero que no a mi no me gusta hacer sufrir a Monny , pero al menos en este cap se le recompensa no? Jejeje y lily ( que con tanta efusividad has preguntado que le pasaba jajaja) ya ves lo que le pasa , o al menos es de suponer , por lo que he escrito no? Jeje  de momento Margaret solo puede estar encerrada en esa jaula ajaja como a los monos , pero ya le llegara su castigo jeje. Peter no será malo al final , y como has podido ver en este cap , ya se perdonan jeje .  ya son mas de 3 las que me preguntan si Ilenia es Malfoy tranvertido jajaj , se supone que no , no?? Jeje no lees demasiados fics mujer , aún no deliras jajajaj , y yo talento?? Jajaja si muje rlo que tu digas , pero en eso si deliras , por que yo talento , poco … la verdad sea dicha , en fin , un beso y espero mas reviews tuyos si? Besos ah!! Soy de España!!**

**GABYKINOMOTO: olas wapa!! Quien se va a ir alk manicomio? Yo , tu , la peliteñida , Monny?? Jajaj que locura que llevo!! Me alegro de que te gustara y que me dejarás review jejeje y si , al fin estoy akí así que espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero tu review eh? Besos ¡!**

**THE INOCENT: ola de nuevo ¡! Ya pensé que no me escribías ¡!sniff .¬¬ m alegro de que te guste mi fic , cada vez mas jeje , me alegro de que me quieras ayudar con los fan arts , dame tu msn en tu review y lo hablamos con calma vale'? .oh!! te gusta ver sufrir a Monny? Jeje , eso le pasa a muchos que les gusta el morbo , solo que muchas veces ese morbo es real … pero en fin , un besazo y espero tu review , adew!!**

**SAKURA DIANA BLACK: ola wapa!!jajaj veo que defiendes a paddie jeje pero bueno , lo bueno de esa escena es que la escribi de una manera para que cada uno tuviera su parte de culpa y así podeís opinar cada uno , una cosa.veo que Ilenia y Margy no son de tu agrado jaja ni del agrado de nadie ¬¬ , que podriamos hacer con ellas?? Jeje TORTURA!! XDD en fin wapa que espero tu review con tu opinión y un besazo muy fuerte ¡**

**SUMONDISTA:ole****!! Pedazo de review , para ser el primero pero no me importa! Primero de todo : gracias por haber leido mi fic , después : analicemos un poco tu review: si , he querido hacer un peter diferente , ya que en todos los fics siempre lo ponen a parir y mira , se me ocurrió y lo llevé acabo . además que quiero que los merodeadores esten unidos como lo que son , LOS MERODEADORES. El carácter de Monny es muy complejo lo se , pero si lo piensas fríamente es normal que se sienta de esa manera : sufrir una licantropía desde pequeño , el sufrir por amor, tener a mucha gente en tu contra y un mal recuerdo que perdura en tu corazón y que no se puede sacar … es duro … y la depresión conlleva a esos echos . pero al menos en este cap pasa algo muy bueno , y es que al fin se entrega a paddie , que ya es mucho de por si … aunque como siempre aún quedan problemas … Margaret , es odiosa , pero muy suya . es un personaje muy complejo . Malfoy es mas parecido , al Malfoy de los libros , desconsiderado y malvado … y Ilenia , aún no la habeís visto claramente definida … en fin , no me estoy enrollando mucho?? Espero no haberte aburrido y espero que me dejes a partir de ahora mas reviews si? Un beso y hasta el domingo **

**IVY: ola wapa!! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi ¡! Sniiff!!me alegro de que te hayas leído Hp y el amor verdadero , estoy estancada en el final por que quiero que quede bien jejeje y el colmo , actualizaré junto con este cap , espero que disfrutes tb de él y que me dejes review en los dos , si? Si puedes claro besos **

**THORUZ :**** ola wapa!! Bueno como tu review es un poco diferente , lo comentare pausadamente . no me importa para nada ni me pareces metiche por haber leido los reviews trankila jeje . y con respecto a lo de  la depresión , no me importa el que me critiquen , yo ya he aclarado el por que lo hago y te lo puedo aclarar personalmente a ti . escribo de esta manera por que tengo muchos síntomas que pueden llevarme a una depresión y me gusta escribir esos setimientos , la causa es : por que abusaron de mi con 13 años . puedo parecer mala , pero es lo que hay . en fin , que no hace falta que me digas que soy tu heroína jajaja por que solo soy una simple escritora , y que me gusta recibir reviews de sus historias por eso te invito a que lo hagas de nuevo y me dejes review vale?? Un beso muy grande y te espero ¡! Adew!!**

**D.MO****: ola wapa!! Que bien que apareciste ¡! Te extrañé ¡trankila comprendo el por que no me escribiste , no hay problema jeje.por cierto como fueron los exámenes ¿? Ya me contaras jejeje asi que te esperabas lo de las muñecas ¿? Jeje era de suponer , lo reconozco , por eso lo hice .pero mujer no te sulfures por mi culpa ¡!no jajaja lily no está con la menopausia ajaja. Ilenia … ummm , expectante es muy expectante , ya la conoceréis … . por cierto tu tb pareces una persona muy agradable , y tb te doy muy buenos augurios!! Besos!! **

**SNOW: ola wapa!! Gracias por apuntarte a lo de los Fan arts . pues escaneas el dibujo y me lo pasas por correo electrónico , dame tu msn y hablamos si? Jeje gracias por tus ánimos , se notó que estabas apurada pero no importa ¡! Jaja el próximo ya te entretendrás mas no? Jajaja.**

**CARA MACONAR: ola wapa!! Se te ha quitado ya la cara de tonta por lo de la ducha?? JaajaXDD k mala soy , pero al menos esta vez ya lo han hecho eh? Supongo que estarías a la expectativa , por si llegaba James verdad? Ajajjaa siento haberte echo llorar , sniff , al menos se ha salvado no? Un beso y espero tu review , besos **

**AGUILA FANEL: Ola de nuevo guapa!! Al final tendré que ponerme la bata d enfermera( estoy estudiando enfermería ) y pasarme por casa de todos los lectores por que os estoy matando!! Si hija es mi deber dejaros en suspenso muajajaja jajaa . en fin espero tu review y que te haya gustado la  unión besos!!**

**E.NAOMI**** YANO : Ola wapa!! Pues si , corto en lo mejor jeje . tienes razón en que los personajes odiosos son los mejores para escribir . la verdad margaret es muy peculiar y me gusta haberla echo así , tan odiosa y tan suya . jeje Ilenia jejeje aún te llevarás sorpresas con ella , y si le daré un buen provecho no tengas la menor duda de ello … Lily esta mejorando tras haber abierto los ojos , pero que pasara ahora?? Son tantas cosas ¡! En fin espero tu review y un beso!!**

**LARA :**** ola wapa!!ya veo que no te olvidas de mi ¡! Gracias wapa!! Así que andas haciendo piscinas cuando lees mi fic?? Jeje yo quiero bañarme ¡! Que calor que hace por dios!!bueno volviendo al tema …me alegro de que ya estes recuperada y no hicieras nada de lo que ahora podrías arrepentirte … no leiste mal , yo tengo síndrome pre-depresivo actualmente , que es tendencia a estar deprimida y que en un arranque de esas depresiones que me dan … pues puedo hacer locuras como las que te he contado … pero entre depre y depre , me armo de valor para seguir luchando . yo solo reflejo en el fic , sentimientos que personas no conocen y que quiero dar a conocer … aunque en este cap jeje al fin la unión eh?? He sido muy empática , por que he descrito totalmente como quiero que sea mi primera vez , bueno dejo el tema que me emociono jeje.por cierto jeje ya mandare a Margy a san mungo jaja pero de mientras la podemos encerrar con el club de fans en esa jaula no?? Así no dan la lata ¡!sobre la peli de el prisionero , a mi me gusto mucho , y aunque hay escenas que no son reales … me encantó y aja me gustó mucho el comentario de Snape ,del matrimonio de casados jajaja a ti no?? Me alegro de que aprobaras todo y nos vemos el domingo ¡! Besos!!**

**MOOGLE :**** ola wapa ¡! Gracias por tu review!tranquila como ves no he matado a Monny jeje a Margaret?? Jajaja ya llegara su castigo , no problem .yo idola? JajajaaXDD que risa maria luisaaaaaa!! Jajaja que maja , muchas gracias y espero mas reviews tuyos ¡!**

**YAZ: ola wapa!!que hice? Pues … lo que tocaba , pero al menos todo ha salido bien no?? Hay que ser realistas , una depre no es de color de rosa … es así . por dios mas infartos no!! Que no doy abasto ajaja ( es que estudio enfermería ajaja ) me alegro de que te gustara ¡ un beso y espero tu review!! Adwew**

**KATERINA BLACK: Ola wapa!! Que tal ¡?? Ya t agregue!! Jeje Malfoy travesti jajaja XDD de veras piensas que caería tan bajo?? Jajaja ya cogí tu msn , vale? Por cierto desmenbrius , puede que me sirva jeje , un beso y espero tyu reviews.chao**

**NORA :**** ola wapa!! Creí que me habías olvidado!! Sniff . ejje pero volviste jeje así que te has dado un atracón de leer no?? Pues bien jajaja tendrás dos reviews juntos por escribir jeje , este que me has dejado y el que me vas a dejar ahora mismo jeje-.piensas que sirius caerá en manos de margaret ¿? Jeje bueno … que mala reputación ves en sirius eh?? Jeje yo no lo creo … jeje  así que no me disculpas que tenga la regla ¿? Jajaja que mala soy , hasta la vista , mejor dicho hasta ahora que me dejes un review y besos ¡!**

**AL FIN ACABÉ , ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS Y TODO JAJAJA AÚN ASÍ ESPERO REVIEWS DE TODA CRIATURA QUE LEA MI FIC , SI TU TB  NO TE ESCAQUEES EH? JEJEJE , EN FIN UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO ¡! CHAO!!!**

**HERMI16LORENA**

****

****

****

****


	17. Una fractura algo especial

**CAP-21-UNA FRACTURA ALGO ESPECIAL :**

**El sol ... sus rayos dorados , su calor ... **

**el astro de lus se posó lentamente en los terrenos , dando un agradable amanecer a la vista .**

**En el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts ... alumbrados por los poderosos primeros rayos , y cerca del lago calmado ... dormían placidamente estirados en la hierva húmeda , Monny y Sirius , agarrados el uno del otro , bajo su capa invisible .**

**Monny tenía la cabeza agazapada en el pecho desnudo de Sirius , con la cara de mayor gozo del mundo .**

**Sus manos estaban enlazadas con las de su amado , rozando sendos anillos de compromiso , que se dieron anoche ... en su unión , la ansiada unión.**

**Los ojos azules de Sirius , se abrieron lentamente ... parpadeando , y reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba.**

**sintió el tacto de la piel fina en su regazo , miró las manos enlazadas y el anillo parpadeante por los rallos de sol y recordó ...**

**sonrió .**

**se tocó un poco el pelo negro alborotado y miró al otro chico con dulzura .**

**se lo quedó viendo por un rato ...**

**Monny tenía los párpados cerrados , la boca abierta inocentemente ... como un niño pequeño demasiado cansado ... se veía tan adorable que Sirius prefirió no despertarlo.**

**Le acarició un poco la mejilla y lo besó tiernamente , recordando cada momento de aquella noche .**

**El como se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma , el chico de los ojos dorados , en la calidez de su menudo cuerpo , la pasión irradiada ...**

**Se estremeció al recordar los gemidos de placer , que habían salido de aquella boca abierta que tenía en frente .**

**Sin ninguna duda , el chico había disfrutado , durante toda la noche .**

**Habían estado haciendo el amor toda la noche , sin parar , bajo la luz de el astro lunar alumbrándolos .**

**Sirius se levantó , apartando un poco la capa de James . quedó desnudo , pero al instante se colocó su ropa ... e hizo lo mismo con su prometido .**

**con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo ... ya que se le veía agotado .**

**Cogió a peso a Monny y se lo llevó camino a la moto , que seguía en la llanura .**

**Se subió en ella , colocando al chico encima suyo acurrucado y ascendió en los aires .**

**La moto voló por los terrenos , tapada por la capa de James , para que nadie los pudiera ver ... y así llegar a la torre de Gryffindor .**

**Exáctamente , la moto fue a parar a una ventana abierta de la torre gryffindor de Hogwarts , que casualmente estaba abierta .**

**Sirius aterrizó con bastante sigilo , pero aún así no pudo hacer el mínimo ruido como para no despertar al lobito .**

**este despegó los ojos dorados , asustado y miró a todos lados .**

**se vio en la sala común de Gryffindor en los brazos de Sirius que lo agarraban como si fuera un recién nacido .**

**- buenos días Monny ...- dijo Sirius en una sonrisa .**

**- buenos días mi amor ...- contestó este rojo , y mirando como Sirius lo tenía agarrado .**

**- por que me tienes cogido?? - preguntó seguidamente el chico , un poco aturdido al verse a esa altura.**

**Sirius sonrió .**

**- te veías agotado ... por eso decidí no despertarte y llevarte a la cama a dormir ... y así te saltas clases ...- respondió Sirius simplemente .**

**Monny se soltó entonces de los brazos de su amado .**

**- no!! no puedo perder clases ...- dijo este responsable .**

**- pero si te ves agotado ... y no es para menos ... - dijo con un tanto de picardía .**

**- paddie ...- dijo Monny con verguenza .**

**- shh ...**

**Sirius se fue un poco hacia el , y lo besó en los labios dulcemente .**

**- te gustó tu noche de cumpleaños??- dijo con picardía .**

**Monny sonrió .**

**- hmmm creo que no podría haber sido mejor ... me hiciste hombre que mas puedo pedir ?? **

**Sirius miró sus ojos dorados con un brillo amoroso .**

**- cuando estemos casados podremos hacerlo todos los días ... - dijo meloso .**

**Monny se rió y volvió a acercar sus labios , pero un gruñido y un ronquido sonaron por detrás .**

**Miraron para atrás , encontrando a Peter en el sofá .**

**Por suerte estaba dormido , y solo había roncado dándose la vuelta .**

**Tenía cara de haberse llevado una resaca grande .**

**- que hace Wormtayl aquí? - preguntó Monny sin entender .**

**- pues no se ...- dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo durmiente , con sigilo .**

**- esto es muy raro ...- dijo Monny con el ceño fruncido - será mejor que vayamos a ver a Prongs ... seguro que duerme aún ...**

**- si vamos quiero ver al cabritillo , que menos mal que no nos interrumpió jejeje .**

**Monny puso los ojos en blanco , risueño y se dirigieron hacia la habitación .**

**Abrieron la puerta lentamente , entrando con sigilo ..**

**La habitación estaba con la luz apagada y no veían mucho .**

- **no se ve …- se quejó Monny .**

- **shhh no despertemos a Prongs – dijo Sirius en bajito .**

**Monny dio un gritito cuando tropezó con algo duro .**

- **auh!!**

- **Que ha pasado ¿? – preguntó Sirius invocando un lumos .**

- **Choqué …- dijo Monny tocando la planta de su pie .**

**Sirius alzó la ceja y señaló al suelo con la varita para ver con que habia chocado su amigo .**

**Entonces vio una bota negra , de plataforma , tirada en el suelo .**

- **una bota?? – susurró Monny con la ceja levantada .**

**Sirius susurró un : oh ,oh … , recorrió con la varita el resto de la habitación oscura y pudo apreciar , la otra bota , unas bambas , unos jeans , un vestido , una camisa y un sujetador …**

**Monny se puso la mano en la boca y gritó cuando al levantar la mirada hacia la cama de James vio lo que vio .**

**James , dormido , desnudo con el cuerpo de una chica desnuda encima de él **

**La chica . era …**

- **niurka y Prongs … ya tardaban …- dijo Sirius con una risita .**

**Exactamente , James dormía placidamente y roncando , con una Niurka encima de su pecho y con la cabellera morena despeinada.**

**,Monny pudo apreciar que las sábanas estaban manchadas con sangre , así que supuso que él no fue el único en perder la virginidad anoche .**

**Sirius se acercó divertido a la pareja , Monny trató de detenerlo , pero Sirius se lo impedió .**

- **ejem , ejem … - dijo el animago burlonamente y tan fuerte que los dos durmientes despertaron de golpe y porrazo .**

**James se dio un golpe en la cabeza y Niurka se despertó de un sobresalto .**

- **ostia que pasa ¿? Que pasa??!! – dijo James sin poder ver , agitando las manos en busca de sus gafas .**

- **jajajaja – Sirius no podía evitar reír al ver a su amigo en esas situaciones .**

**Niurka al ver a los dos chicos que los habían pillado dio un grito en el oído del pobre James , tirándolo de la cama .**

**La chica agarró una sábana y se tapó con ella .**

- **ahh ¡! Que vergüenza!! – dijo la chica tapándose la cara ante un divertido Sirius y un Monny que ayudaba a James a levantarse y alcanzarle las gafas .**

- **vergüenza?? Jajaja menos mal ¡! Le has dado algo de vida a Prongs mujer ¡! Debería esculturarte!! – dijo Siirus entre risas .**

**Niurka se puso aún mas roja y Monny se acercó a Sirius dándole en las costillas .**

- **no seas malo ¡ **

- **jajaja es que no te da gracia ¿? **

- **No¬¬ , tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros no??**

**James que estaba aún restregándose la cabeza dañada dio un brinco .**

- **lo hicisteis?? Si?? Que bien uoooooo ¡! – dijo señalándolo con un dedo .**

- **si - dijo con orgullo Sirius abrazando al chico de ojos dorados .**

- **y le diste eso?? – preguntó ansioso James .**

**Sirius sonrió , entonces Monny le enseñó a James y a Niurka el anillo dorado de su dedo .**

- **que bonito!! - chilló Niurka , pero se tapó de nuevo con la sábana al ver que se le caía .**

**James dio un vote de alegría .**

- **y no os interrumpí eh?? Jajaja eso si es un logro ¡! Eso merece recompensa eh??**

- **Si claro!! Un abrazo ¡! **

**Sirius se tiró hacia James y lo abrazó .**

**Mientras Monny los miraba sonriente y Niurka se dirigía al lavabo con disimulo para vestirse .**

- **ahí Prongs muchas gracias , me ha servido de mucho – dijo Sirius feliz .**

- **de nada … algo tenía que hacer no? Jeje **

- **si pero fuiste correspondido eh?- dijo con picardía .**

**James sonrió y guiñó el ojo a su amigo .**

- **si jeje …**

- **como pasó ¿? **

- **Ya sabes que tus coktails al final me hacen mas daño de lo que yo pensaba …¬¬**

- **Os emborrachasteis?? Claro!! Por eso Wormtayl estaba en el sofá ¡! – dijo Sirius cayendo en razón .**

**James se sorprendió .**

- **a si?? Pues no lo sabía … a decir verdad no me acuerdo de mucho de lo que hicimos … bueno de lo que hicimos en la cama si jajaja eso no lo olvido … - dijo con picardía .**

**Sirius le dio un codazo vacilon , mientras Monny los miraba con la ceja levantada .**

- **bueno … - James miró hacia ellos dos – y vosotros que eh?? – preguntó mirando con picardía a Sirius y riendo a Monny .**

**Monny se rio .**

- **jajaja fue precioso , pero no te voy a contar detalles de mi vida sexual por que de eso se encargará paddie después no?? – dijo divertido mirando a su novio .**

**Sirius sonrió .**

- **Prongs es como un hermano ,algo le tendré que contar no?? – dijo con un puchero Sirius .**

- **Era de esperar … pero no me importa … por que fue algo perfecto … - dijo el chico – bueno me doy una ducha , nos vemos en el comedor si?**

**James y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza , mientras Sirius le daba un beso en el aire a su lobito **

**Monny guiñó un ojo y se metió en el lavabo .**

**En cuanto Monny entró , Sirius y James bajaron .**

**En el lavabo ….**

**Niurka se cepillaba el cabello , coquetamente .**

- **hola Niurka … menos avergonzada?? – preguntó Monny quitándose los pantalones .**

- **si - dijo la chica sin corte de que se desnudara ante ella , al fin y al cabo Monny no iba a hacerla nada .**

**Monny sonrió .**

- **fue tu primera vez no?? – preguntó el chico sabiendo la respuesta .**

- **si …- dijo Niurka con voz soñadora .**

- **y te gustó?? – preguntó Monny sentándose en el videl .**

**Niurka suspiró levemente .**

- **si … no fue algo tierno , por que iba bastante " contenta " pero si estubo bien … Jamsie estuvo estupendo … - dijo la chica mientras se perfilaba los labios .**

- **me alegro … **

**Niurka lo sonrió y Monny en esos momentos se puso mas serio .**

- **por cierto Meter sabe lo que ha pasado entre James y tu?? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta .**

**Niurka miró a Monny , mirando al techo seguidamente , pensando .**

- **pues creo que no … por que si está en el sofá dormido … pero seguro que James se lo dice **

- **NO!1 **

- **No?? – preguntó Niurka sin entender – por que ¿?**

**Monny se quedó un poco ido .**

**( - si Wormtayl se entera será algo duro para él . pobre … pero creo que va a ser inevitable que lo sepa … ) **

- **es que … eh … déjalo paranoias de licántropo - se excusó Monny .**

**Niurka ladeó la cabeza .**

- **por cierto … y tu que?? Ese anillo quiere decir que ya estais comprometidos no?? – dijo Niurka señalando el dedo .**

**Monny se sonrojó .**

- **si … Sirius me lo dio tras hacer el amor …**

**Niurka se sentó el el water para escuchar mas la escena .**

- **cuéntame Remsie ¡! Como fue ¿? Te dolió , por que por ahí detrás debe de doler no?? **

- **Bueno … la verdad pensé que me iba a traspasar entero … por que Paddie está tan bien dotado … - dijo coloreándose las mejillas .**

- **Jajaja tranquilo , Jamsie también está bien dotado **

- **Para algo son como hermanos no?? – dijo Monny acertadamente .**

**Se rieron .**

- **jajaja pues si ¡! en fin , fue bien no?? **

- **Si mujer si … cuando me dio el anillo no pudimos parar de hacerlo en toda la noche , hasta que quedemos agotados …**

- **Vaya …- siseó Niurka con los ojos azules abiertos de asombro – entonces por que no te quedas sin clases??**

- **No puedo Niurka … tengo que ir …**

- **Como quieras prefecto anual .**

**Monny sonrió .**

**…………..**

**Bajando hacia el vestíbulo , por las escaleras .**

**James y Sirius comentaban con detalle sendas noches de pasión .**

- **entonces que se siente al hacerlo con un tío?? – preguntaba James curioso a Sirius .**

- **es distinto que con las mujeres , pero no me importa … me gusta mas así jiji , además que Monny es perfecto … **

- **ya veo ya jejeje … y le dolió ¿? Montó alguna escenita pensando en el Mal-follao?? **

**Sirius se rió .**

- **no lo se … creo que no , fue todo tan magnífico …**

**James carraspeó .**

- **ya pero … otra cosa … el meterla por ahí detrás debe de doler no ¿? a ti no, a él ...**

- **pues si … - confesó Sirius , habían llegado al vestíbulo – Monny dio un grito desgarrante, me dio miedo hasta a mi …**

- **vaya debe de ser también chungo meterla por ahí detrás …**

- **Prongs … yo tengo práctica …¬¬ - dijo Sirius con vacile .**

**Los ojos de James casi se salen de las gafas .**

- **CON TÍOS!! NO me asustes por dios ¡!- chilló James apartándose de él , mientras que unos alumnos de primero se los quedaban mirando asustados .**

**Sirius le puso una mano en la boca .**

- **no tonto … pero con las chicas también he dado … ejem ya sabes por detrás … - dijo Siirus un tanto pícaro .**

**James abrió los ojos aturdido .**

- **pero … tu que has hecho el kamasutra o que?? – dijo en un grito .**

**La profesora Sprout , que pasaba por el pasillo , miró a Sirius con indignación .**

**Siirus le dio un manotazo y se lo llevó para el comedor .**

- **Potter ¡! Eres exasperante ¡! **

**Y fueron hacia la mesa de los gryffindors , donde estaba un adormilado peter con cara de sueño , mojando galletas en su café con leche .**

- **buenas chicos ….- bostezó este – que tal la noche?? Yo me dormí en el sofá …**

- **buenos días Wormatayl – dijeron estos a la vez sentándose **

- **de que hablaban ¿? – preguntó peter a Sirius , al ver que miraba a James con cara asesina .**

- **de dar por culo XDD – rió James mirando a Sirius con diversión .**

**Sirius bufó y peter parpadeó .**

- **entonces lo hicisteis no?? – preguntó ilusionado – y fue bien ¿? O Prongs se metió ¿? Es que yo me quedé sobao de la borrachera …- confesó el animago , con vergüenza.**

**La cara de Sirius se suavizó un poco , y sonrió .**

- **si Wormty gracias fue muy especial … **

- **que bien ¡! **

- **Jajajaja – volvió a reír James .**

**meter y Sirius se miraron . **

- **parece que Prongs todavía esta bebido …- comentó preocupado Peter .**

- **no se de que se rie si él ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo …- se quejó Sirius .**

**La cara de peter se contrajo visiblemente.**

- **que quieres decir Padffot?? – preguntó en un susurro -**  
**que Prongs y Niurka han tenido tema …- le dijo abiertamente Sirius , cogiendo su tostada .**

**peter se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a un orgulloso James .**

- **que ¿? No te alegras por mi amigo?? – preguntó James levantando los brazos hacia Peter .**

**Peter reaccionó .**

- **eh si ¡! Claro que si – dijo con los ojos brillantes – felicidades ….- se abrazó tiernamente con James que el daba golpecitos en la espalda .**

**Mientras que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho , desgarrado de dolor .**

- **y a ti también Padffot …- dijo bastante mas sinceramente , alejándose de James y abrazando a Sirius .**

**Se separaron .**

**Peter se quedó muy serio , mientras que James y Sirius parloteaban.**

- **me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Monny cuando le diste el anillo ¡! – decia James con entusiasmo , cuando Lily Evans en esos momentos llegaba a la mesa .**

**La chica al ver a James , lo sonrió y James la saludó .**

- **hola Lily ¡! Mejor ¿? – preguntó el chico .**

**Lily se puso colorada .**

- **si James , mucho mejor … gracias … **

- **de nada mujer - sonrió James .**

**Lily le mostró una cálida sonrisa y se sentó en su sitio .**

**James la miró , pero Sirius lo interrumpió .**

- **mira por ahí viene tu amada …- dijo señalando a la puerta .**

**James bajó de su nube mirando hacia la puerta .**

**Niurka acababa de entrar en el gran comedor , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , seguida de Monny que iba recién duchado .**

**A sirius casi se le cae la babilla al verlo tan fresco .**

**Como si fuera un hombre nuevo … tras su pérdida de virginidad lo vía mas irresistible que antes .**

**Pero parecía ser que no era el único que lo veía irresistible . Sirius frunció el ceño cuando vio que desde la mesa de los slitheryn , Ilenia Malfoy miraba a Monny con atención .**

**Sus ojos plateados , fijó en la estructura corporal de su Monny , sin vergüenza y sin parpadear .**

**Niurka se fue directa hacia su sitio ,en la mesa de Ravenclaw , lanzando un beso en el aire a James.**

**Este la sonrió y se lo devolvió y Peter la miró con tristeza .**

**Monny llegó a la mesa , ante las atentas miradas , de Sirius , Ilenia y de el club de fans y Margaret ( ya fuera de la mesa ) , que desde el otro extremo de la mesa , los miraban con resentimiento .**

- **buenos días chicos … - dijo Monny con una gran sonrisa .**

- **buenos días lobito jijiji – rió James mirándolo sutilemente .**

**Sirius le dio un pisotón , mientras besaba al chico y lo agarraba por la cintura .**

**Monny se sentó en su silla , y … CRACK …**

**Monny se puso un poco pálido , y los otros 3 lo miraron .**

- **te ha pasado algo amor ¿? – preguntó Sirius con preocupación .**

**Monny lo miró con los ojos un poco salidos de sus órbitas .**

- **eh no .. jeje un mal gesto …- dijo el chico con disimulo ,ocultando que le había dado un gran tirón en su bonito trasero . **

**( n/a : eso es un puntazo de los míos ajajjaa ya veréis… XDDD )**

- **ah …- dijo Sirius mas calmado .**

- **pues cuidado con el bonito trasero que os hace mucha falta eh?? – dijo James con cachondeo .**

**Monny se sonrojó .**

- **que le pasa a este hoy que está tan gracioso ¿? –preguntó Monny sirviéndose pastel de chocolate .**

- **nada ..—dijo Sirius – el polvote que ha echado le ha subido el humor ¬¬ .**

- **bueno y si cambiamos de tema ¿? – sugirió Peter cogiendo la mano de Monny para ver el anillo .**

- **guau es muy chulo Monny - dijo Peter mirándolo de cerca .**

- **si que lo es - dijo este simplemente .**

**Entonces James le dio un tirón en el pantalón , mirando algo .**

**Monny gritó .**

- **auch ¡! Prongs que haces ¿?!! – preguntó Monny sin entender .**

- **pero que le haces a mi novio!!?? – chilló Sirius .**

**James puso las manos en alto.**

- **yo no hago nada …- se excusó – yo solo quería comprobar si después de su primera nochecita de pasión , se ha cambiado los virginales bóxer blancos … - dijo despreocupadamente – y la respuesta es Si ¡! – dijo riendo .**

**Sirius quiso ahorcarlo , Monny se moría de la vergüenza todos lo miraban .**

- **si sigues así toda la escuela se va a enterar de mi maldita vida sexual Prongs!! – dijo el licántropo avergonzado , moviéndose un poco en su silla , notando otro pinchazo por aquella parte … **

- **pero quien se va a enterar ¿? – dijo James espontáneamente .**

- **ejem , ejem … - Peter señaló a medio salón que los miraba atentamente .**

**Sobretodo la mesa de Gryffindor , que por las caras de las chicas del club de Fans , no estaban muy felices .**

**Pudieron escuchar a lo lejos como Margaret hablaba en voz baja para sus nuevas amigas .**

**.- primero nos encierran en una jaula y después se van a folletear por ahí … este Lupin es un asco … **

**Las otras asentían con la cabeza , mirando a Monny .**

**Sirius miró al chico , preocupado , pensando que se iba a poner a llorar o algo por el estilo , pero lo que le vió le sorprendió aún mas .**

**El licántropo , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , levantó su mano izquierda hacia las chicas , señalando el reluciente anillo de su dedo .**

**Pudieron sentir , como un par de chicas se desmayaban , otras ahogaban un grito de espanto y algunas como Margaret abrían la boca desmesuradamente .**

**Monny sonrió satisfecho y se levantó . **

- **nos vemos en clases …- les dijo a sus amigos , le dio un beso a Sirius en los labios , sin dejar de mirar a el club de fans y se fue de allí .**

**Sirius , James y Peter miraban con la boca abierta , y medio gran comedor también .**

**Niurka exclamó un : así se hace!! , Lily sonrió divertida , Snape carraspeó e Ilenia Malfoy fijó mas su mirada en el chico , especialmente en el dedo , como guardando en su mente dicho echo .**

**Monny pasó por al lado de Margaret , que lo miraba con ira y sonrió en su cara .**

**Margaret tenía cara de querer matarlo .**

- **esto no se va a quedar así Lupin … - dijo amenazante con su pija voz – me vas a pagar esta humillación POR QUE SIRI ES MIO ¡! **

**Las chicas del club de fans , empezaron a llorar .**

- **y nuestro!!! Buahhhh ¡! **

**Monny ladeó con la cabeza a las chicas , fijándose en la ricitos .**

- **ya no es tuyo sino mío , me voy a casar con él …- dijo mostrándole el anillo .**

**Margaret dio una pataleta de furia , Monny rio y se fue del gran comedor satisfecho .**

- **no!! Arghs!! No se va a quedar así!! Yo no lo voy a permitir!! Seré yo ¡! Solamente yo la señora Black!! Yo!! **

**El club de fans seguía llorando , Margaret pataleaba como una cría caprichosa , Sirius la miraba en esos momentos repulsivo …**

**……………**

**Monny llegó con semblante feliz a la clase de transformaciones , que estaba vacía .**

**Sonrió al acordarse de la cara de esa estúpida de Margaret y sus amiguitas y se sintió orgullosa .**

- **ja! Que se aguante la zorra esa ¡! – dijo el chico dejando su mochila y apoyándose en la silla para sentarse .**

**auch!!**

**De nuevo ese dolor en su pobre trasero . se puso la mano en él y se masajeó un poco .**

- **uy me duele … tal vez Siri diera un poco fuerte anoche …- dijo para sí acomodándose con cuidado en la silla .**

**Cuando notó la presencia de alguien allí , detrás .**

- **adolorido de tanto ajetreo nocturno Lupin?? – preguntó una voz siseante detrás de él .**

**Monny se dio la vuelta para poder mirar cara a cara a la chica que tenía detrás .**

**Apoyada en la puerta , con su mochila pasada por su espalda rebeldemente y una sonrisa de autosuficiente estaba Ilenia Malfoy …**

**Mirándolo , como siempre hacia … con esa gran atención …**

- **Malfoy??- tibuteó esto .**

- **La misma que viste y calza …- dijo la joven agitando su larga melena platina – pero no me has contestado a mi pregunta … tanto ajetreo tuviste anoche con Black?? – preguntó de nuevo con malicia en sus palabras .**

**Monny se puso un tanto pálido , intentando ignorar a la chica .**

- **eso no te incumbe a ti Malfoy …- dijo Monny mientras sacaba sus libros .**

- **puede ser …- siseó esta – pero puede que a mi primo si …**

**El escalofrío , ese tenso escalofrío envolvió a el chico de nuevo , cuando Lucius fue nombrado .**

- **el mal-follao no tiene por que enterarse de nada …- dijo Monny suavemente .**

**Sintió una risita expectante .**

- **cierto es … no tiene por que enterarse pero … creo que mi adorado primo debe saber que te estás revolcando con Black … no??**

**Monny levantó el tronco mirando a la chica.**

- **mira!! Desde que has llegado aquí no dejas de atormentarme hablando de tu primo!! Que pretendes!!?? Informarle de todo lo que hago ¿?!! **

**Ilenia miró a los ojos dorados fijamente ,con esa usual sonrisa en ella … la sonrisa misteriosa que ponía de los nervios a Monny .**

- **puede que esa sea una de mis funciones si , el informar a Lucius de lo que haces … y … bueno no estaría de mas decirle que te vas a casar no?? De paso podrías mandarle una invitación para la boda no crees??**

**Sarcástica , para colmo era la tía mas sarcástica que había conocido .**

**Monny se puso en pie con rabia y fue hacia ella .**

- **mira , lo que hagamos mi novio y yo no es de incumbencia de nadie ¡ y me da igual que vayas a decírselo a tu primito en seguida!! Segundo : no tienes derecho a opinar de nada , por que tu no sabes lo que tu primo a querido hacerme en el pasado ¡! – dijo con furia .**

**Ilenia lo miró y rió .**

- **pues claro que lo se … yo lo se todo y la verdad opino que eres un poco frígido … no'?**

**Monny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando .**

- **como di-dices??**

- **Pues lo dicho – repitió la joven meneando su melena y fijándolo con su mirada plateada – que eres un frígido … si yo fuera mi primo hubiera echo lo mismo … **

**Monny se echó para atrás , tuvo ganas de golpear a aquella chica pero algo dentro de él le dijo que si lo hacia , saldría mal parado .**

**La puerta de la sala se abrió , la profesora Mcgonagall entró en ella , con Severus Snape y una fila mas de alumnos detrás de ella .**

**Monny corrió a irse a su sitio , mientras que Snape se los quedó mirando .**

**Ilenia Malfoy lo miró a los ojos negros , este la fijó con una extraña expresión .**

**Ilenia lo sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto rara y Snape fue hacia su asiento con prisas .**

**Ilenia carraspeó y se fue hacia su pupitre , mirando de nuevo a Monny , le guiñó un ojo y se sentó .**

**Monny tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en su libro .**

**Lily Evans entraba en la clase en esos momentos y saludó a Monny sentándose delante suyo .**

- **hola Remus – lo saludó .**

- **hola Lily …- dijo este mas calmado .**

- **estás bien?? – preguntó Lily sacando su libro de transformaciones , sus ojos verde esmeralda mirándolo fijamente .**

- **si .. mujer si …y tu?? Como estás tu ¿? Me enteré que rompiste con Severus …- dijo Monny .**

**Lily puso semblante un poco triste y miró a la mesa de Snape .**

**Este la miraba soñador, bajo la máscara fría de los slitheryn y a la vez miraba de reojo a Ilenia .**

- **mira mucho a Ilenia Malfoy ,…- susurró Lily con un deje de amargura .**

- **tal vez se conozcan de algo …- dijo Monny percatándose de la posibilidad .**

**Lily miró a la rubia que en esos momentos miraba a Snape , sin disímulo alguno .**

- **si … puede ser …- dijo frunciendo el ceño .**

- **eso te duele no?? Te ves celosa …- dijo Monny mirando a la pelirroja .**

**Lily lo miró sonrojándose .**

- **eh si … yo aún lo amo … a pesar de todo … pero lo olvidaré , de eso estoy segura …**

**Monny la sonrió y la agarró de la mano .**

- **estoy seguro que lo harás … aunque te portaste un poco mal … al recapacitar dios te dará su recompensa recibiendo algo mas bueno que un maldito mortifago … - susurró para compensarla .**

**Lily sonrió agradecida .**

- **gracias Remus y siento haberme portado mal contigo … mas cuando tu y yo nos llevávamos tan bien … el amor es ciego …- dijo apenada ella .**

**Monny ladeó la cabeza .**

- **ya esta todo olvidado y .. de seguro que podrmos ser muy buenos amigos , no solo tu y yo … también cogerás el punto a James , a Peter , a Niurka … y aunque parezca imposible con Sirius.- dijo sonriente .**

**Lily rió .**

- **uff con James es difícil , pero Black es tres cuartos de lo mismo … pero tu lo dominas por lo que veo ..- dijo mirando el anillo .**

**Monny se sonrojó y miró su anillo .**

- **si …lo amo tanto …- dijo en un suspiro .**

- **si … se ve … y yo que defendia a la estúpida de Margaret … por dios necesito unas gafas mas grandes que las de James .- se rió la chica .**

- **jajaja puede que si … hablando del rey de roma , por la puerta se asoma …**

**James , peter y Sirius entraban en esos momentos por la puerta .**

**Mcgongall que estaba apunto de empezar la clase , cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dispuso a empezar .**

**Lily se giró para su asiento , sonriendo a los merodeadores .**

**James se sentó con Peter y Sirius con su Monny .**

**En cuanto se sentó empezó a mandarle notitas a el chico .**

- **ha pasado algo interesante lobito ¿? **

**Monny la leyó y la contestó .**

- **nada … bueno si … Ilenia Malfoy me ha estado molestando pero no te preocupes … **

**cuando Sirius recibió el papel hizo el amago de querer levantarse hacia la rubia , pero Monny lo detuvo .**

- **TE HIZO ALGO!!??? QUE ME LA CARGO EH?? **

**Monny le pasó una mano por la espalda , ladeando la cabeza ligeramente , tranquilizando al animago .**

- **no te molestes … paso de ella y de sus comentarios … por mi como si quiere ir a decirle algo a su primito … anoche luché contra su recuerdo y lo aré de nuevo si es necesario … lo juro … **

**Al leer la nota , Sirius miró con ojos brillantes a Monny.**

**Este lo miró con amor y adoración , y así se quedaron un buen rato .**

- **ejem ejem …- escucharon decir .**

**Los chicos bajaron de su nube de amor celestial del tirón , con un bote que hizo mas daño si podía ser al pobre Monny.**

**Mcgonagall los miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos , muchas chicas , entre ellas Margaret miraban a Monny con ira e Ilenia los miraba con interés y astucia .**

- **se que están locamente enamorados señores Black y Lupin , pero estamos en clase!! – dijo mcgongall con firmeza – diez puntos menos para gryffindor .**

**La profesora se giró de nuevo escribiendo en la pizarra , sirius bufó y Monny sintió que no podía sentarse correctamente en la silla .**

**Le dolía demasiado el trasero , la silla era muy dura y le era imposible.**

**Dio un diminuto jadeo**

**Sirius lo miró entonces .**

- **te duele algo amor ¿ - preguntó con preocupación al ver su cara adolorida .**

**Monny negó con la cabeza algo rojo .**

**( - como voy a decirle que me duele justo ahí donde anoche ejem ejem?? )**

- **por que no te sientas bien Monny?? – preguntó Peter que estaba detrás de Monny .**

**Mcgonagall se volvió a girar y fue hacia la mesa de Monny y Sirius con las manos en las caderas .**

- **señor Lupin se puede saber por que no se sienta correctamente?? – preguntó con severidad la profesora .**

**Monny la miró con la cara acongojada de dolor , sin articular palabra .**

- **siéntese bien …**

**monny negó , Sirius lo miró con la ceja levantada .**

- **no puedo … me duele … **

- **que le duele ¿? El que¿¿ - preguntó la profesora sin entender – anda déjese de tonterías y siente …**

**Mcgonagall hizo un amago de hacerlo sentar en su sitio de nuevo , pero cuando el trasero de este rozó la silla este dio un grito y una sacudida .**

- **QUE NO PUEDO ¡! QUE ME DUELE ¡! – dijo este en medio de la clase .**

**Mcgonagall no sabía que hacer ni que decir .**

**Los cuchicheos se escucharon en toda la clase .**

- **señor Lupin por dios … es que se ha roto algo ¿? Como le … ¿?**

- **No lo se profesora , no se si me ha roto algo ¡! – dijo Monny mirando significativamente a Sirius .**

**Este abrió los ojos como platos al entender el mensaje de su novio y se puso una mano en la boca .**

- **TENDRÁ EL CULO ROTO!! – dijo espontáneamente James a Peter y a Sirius .**

**Estos dos le lanzaron un bote de tinta a la cabeza .**

- **señor Potter no sea tan grosero ¡!- dijo Mcgonagall indignada .- vamos joven iremos a que se lo miren … **

- **a la enfermería?? Otra vez no ¡! Odio la enfermeria!! – dijo Monny con las manos en la cabeza , mientras Mcgongall lo ayudaba a levantarse .**

- **lo siento señor Lupin , pero esto se ha de mirar … vamos , Black ayúdeme a levantarlo … clase finalizada … - dijo Mcgonagall saliendo de la clase con Monny agarrado a ella y a Sirius .**

**y detrás de ellos James y Peter los seguían.**

**Salieron de allí y acto seguido , todos se pusieron a murmurar .**

**Ilenia ladeaba la cabeza con semblante satisfecho , levantándose y saliendo de la clase con sus libros .**

**En cambio Margaret y sus amiguitas comentaban el por que , Monny podría tener una rotura , y los motivos de habérsela echo .**

**Snape por su parte lanzaba perdidas miradas a Lily que estaba en su mundo .**

**………….**

**La puerta de enfermería se abrió dejando ver a Monny y compañía .**

**Pomfrey al verlos suspiró quedamente .**

- **era de esperar … señor Lupin otra vez aquí?? Definitivamente tendré que hacerle el carné oficial de la enfermería de Hogwarts …- dijo pasándose las manos en la cabeza .**

- **pues si … no iría mal …- contestó Monny con una mano en su trasero adolorido .**

- **que le pasa ahora señor Lupin ¿? – preguntó una voz que salía de la otra sala de la enfermería .**

**Era la voz de Albus Dumbledore , que salía en esos momentos desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón y llevándoselo a la boca .**

**Monny se puso pálido al verlo .**

- **( bien justamente hoy tiene que estar el director en enfermería , cuando me duele el culo por haber estado toda la noche … ejem … oh dios que se vaya!! )**

- **eh pues …**

- **el señor Lupin tiene serios problemas en su parte trasera y sería bueno que le echaras un vistazo Pomfrey …- dijo ,Mcgonagall .**

**Monny se aferró a la mano de Sirius tragando saliva y lo miró a sus ojos azules nervioso .**

- **bueno si claro , venga conmigo señor Lupin y vaya quitándose los pantalones …**

- **eh si …**

**Monny miró a Sirius y a sus amigos , James tenía cara burlona y se fue con Pomfrey a una camilla , tapada por una cortina blanca .**

**Se quitó los pantalones .**

- **bien estirse boca abajo y … si muy bien … póngase a cuatro patas … así , abra bien el ano … **

**Sirius levantó una ceja , un tanto molesto , y James no pudo evitar una risita .**

**Dumbledore y Mcgonagall se habían puesto a hablar y Sirius , James y Peter solamente esperaban .**

**A los 7 minutos , Monny salió con una adolorida cara de la camilla delante de Pomfrey que escribía en una hoja de pergamino .**

**Monny se fue hacia los brazos de Sirius para que lo abrazara , con una espercie de puchero y bastante rojo .**

- **que vergüenza ..- dijo este **

- **lo se … - respondió Sirius .**

**Dumbledore fue hacia la enfermera .**

- **y bien ¿? Que tiene Poppy??**

**Pomfrey levantó la mirada de su hoja y miró al director .**

- **no se preocupen es una simple rotura de cóccix … pero se cura en una semana … **

**James soltó una carcajada y los adultos clavaron la mirada en Monny , que estaba bastante rojo .**

- **se puede saber como se hizo esa fractura señor Lupin?? – preguntó Mcgonagall con desconfianza .**

**Monny miró a Sirius con la mente en blanco .**

**Sirius respondió por el . lo primero que le vino en ,mente .**

- **se calló de la silla eso es todo …**

**Mcgonagall miró a Pomfrey .**

- **señor Black el cóccix es un hueso que no suelo romperse con una simple caída , mas bien con presiones directas en ese punto del hueso … acaso señor Lupin … - dijo la enfermera mirando hacia Monny – haya echo alguna postura que le haya echo romper … ¿?**

**Monny enrojeció a mas poder .**

- **POSTURA??!! A que se re-refiere ¿?!! – tibuteó este mas tieso que un palo .**

**Dumbledore rió .**

- **señor Lupin estoy seguro que usted sabe perfectamente como se hizo eso en justo esa parte …y seguro que el señor Black también …- dijo dumbledore entonces , detrás de sus gafas de media luna.**

- **no se… de que hablan ¿? Noso… digo yo … no se … - dijo Monny carraspeando , mirando a Sirius con vergüenza .**

**La señora pomfrey lo miró con dulzura .**

- **por favor señor Lupin .. díganme que ha pasado verdaderamente para haberse fracturado el cóccix de esa manera … siempre es bueno tener los datos … **

**Monny negó con la cabeza poco a poco .**

- **POR QUE TENEMOS QUE CONTAR NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES??!! SE HA ROTO EL COCCIX NO?? PUES NO DEMOS MAS VUELTAS A LA TORTILLA ¡! – dijo Sirius nervioso también.**

- **Intimidades!!! Oh no!! – Mcgonagall parecía a punto de desmayarse .**

**Dumbledore le sonrió a Sirius .**

- **así que usted señor Black es el causante de la fratura no? Explíquenme eso por favor … **

**(- por que dumbledore se tiene que enterar de toda mi maldita vida sexual ¡!?? – se preguntó Monny )**

- **vamos señor Lupin … no tenemos todo el día … - dio prisa Pomfrey .**

**Monny miró a Sirius , con las mejillas encendidas . miró a James y a Peter , el cual se le estaba contagiando la risita de James .**

- **bueno pues anoche … sirius y yo , estuvimos por los terrenos y … pues pasó eso … que ustedes pueden imaginar … simplemente …- confesó Monny con la cabeza agachada y rojo .**

- **y paso que ¿? – preguntó Dumbledore con la mirada burlona .**

- **como que y que ¿? – preguntó Sirius nervioso .**

**Dumbledore miró a Black .**

- **el señor Lupin dice que pasa algo, pero no dice el que … que lo explique por que así no me aclaro …**

**Sirius puso cara de tonto .**

**( - este viejo es tonto o se está quedando conmigo??)**

**Monny prosiguió mas rojo que antes , pues e director estaba cara a cara delante suya .**

- **pues nada … que hicimos eso… ya sabe un hombre , otro hombre … - se intentaba explicar .**

- **y que mas ¿?**

**( - madre mía ¡! Me va a hacer contar todo detallado?? Que vergüenza ¡! Tierra trágame ¡ por que me pasan estas cosas a mi !! )**

**Sintieron como la puerta se abría y se cerraba .**

**Peter y James habían salido de la enfermería corriendo y segundos después , se les escuchaba reír a carcajada limpia .**

**Sirius quiso matarlos .**

- **pues .., que hicimos el amor … por – por eso me rompí el coccix **

- **…**

**PLOAF**

**Mcgonagall se había desmayado del impacto .**

**Pomnfrey apuntaba todo y Dumbledore sonreía .**

**Monny era un tomate con piernas .**

- **bien … ahora entiendo mas … una cosa señor Black , la próxima vez no de tan fuerte si?? – dijo amablemente Dumbledore .**

**Sirius que pocas veces se sonrojaba , se sonrojó delante de su director .**

- **eh … si … si … **

**Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa .**

- **bien , si eso es todo yo ya me voy … despertaré a Minerva que ha sufrido un gran shock y usted Poppy denle a los muchachos un buen lubricante para la próxima vez …**

**Pomfrey asintió y fue hacia un armario y le entregó a Monny un tubo de lubricante .**

- **es del bueno …- dijo la enfermera .- deslizante y sin dolor … y tenga también esto …- le dio un botecito pequeño blanco – es una pomada para que se la coloque durante una semana de acuerdo .?? **

**Monny y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza claramente avergonzados .**

**Pomfrey les sonrió .**

**Dumbledore habia reanimado a la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba exasperada .**

- **dios mio ¡! Que cosas hacen estos muchachos!! Tan jóvenes ayayaya!! – sollozaba .**

- **tranquila Minerva , son jóvenes … déjelos disfrutar .. eso si ..- dijo mirando a la pareja – en una semana no podeis hacer nada , así que ha conformarse con …**

**Mcgongall lo miró con severidad .**

- **… con otras actividades - dijo simplemente – adiós .**

- **adiós …- dijeron estos a la vez .**

**se fueron , la enfermera le dio a Monny una especie de flotador y se lo metió en los pantalones .**

- **que es eso?? – preguntó el chico asombrado .**

- **esto es para cuando se siente no le duela .. lo tiene que llevar todo el día … de acuerdo?? **

**Monny se puso las manos en la cabeza .**

- **pero si parece un pañal!! Además todos se van a fijar si lo llevo puesto ¡! – dijo el chico .**

- **lo siento señor Lupin … es lo que hay …**

**Monny miró a Sirius , este le hizo un mimo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta .**

- **gracias …- dijo Monny quedamente .**

- **de nada … nos vemos en una semana , cuídate .**

**Monny y Sirius salieron de la enfermería , donde fuera estaban unos James y peter bastante risueños .**

**Cuando James vio la especie de " pañal" de Monny se calló al suelo de la risa.**

- **NO TE RIAS ¡! – chilló Monny avergonzado .**

- **Muajajjaja no puedo evitarlo muajajjaa que vergüenza ¡! Jajjaa se han enterado de toda vuestra vida sexual ajajajaa – reía James con las manos en el estomago .**

**Peter reía con un poco mas de disimulo .**

- **pues no tiene nada de gracia …- dijo Sirius entre dientes .**

- **y anda que a ti Padffot ya te vale!! La primera vez y le rompes el culo a tu novio jajajajjaa que mala pata tienes ¡! Mujajaja **

**James se empezó a dar golpes en la pared de la risa .**

**Sirius quiso ahorcarlo .**

- **PRONGSSSSSSSSS!! ARGHSSSSSSSS!! DEJA DE REÍR ¡! **

**Monny lo trató de calmar .**

- **paddie no importa … déjalo es normal que se ría … tu también lo hubieras echo … **

- **eso , eso!! – se defendió James sonriente .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño , mirando a su mejor amigo con ira .**

- **EL CULO ROTO!! JAJAJA A ESTE MONNY LE PASAN LAS COSAS QUE A NADIE LE PASAN ¡! JAJAJA YA VERAS CUANDO LA PEÑA SE ENTERE JAJAJA – reía James salvajemente .**

- **tal vez si no dieras tanto escándalo , nadie se enteraría sabes?? – dijo Sirius frotándose los nudillos ¬¬ .**

- **jajaj es que no puedo evitarlo ajjajaa **

**Sirius gruñó .**

- **arghs me cansaste VEN AQUÍ!! **

**Sirius salió corriendo , detrás de un James muerto de risa .**

- **están locos …- dijo peter ayudando un poco a Monny a seguirlos por todo el pasillo .**

**…………..**

**En la habitación de los chicos … **

**James seguía riendo , metido en la ducha .**

**Sirius , Monny y Peter estaban cada uno en su cama . Monny escribiendo en su diario y Sirius lo miraba con aspecto lastimero .**

- **paddie no te sientas tan culpable hombre …- decía el licántropo mientras escribía .**

**Sirius hacía un puchero y la risa de James , seguía inundando la habitación .**

**Peter puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **este sigue cachondo … **

- **pues yo le voy a quitar el cachondeo …- dijo Sirius tirando un zapato a la puerta .**

- **es que el agua no le ahoga la risa?? – preguntó Monny tocándose el trasero ligeramente.**

- **Desgraciadamente no – sentenció Sirius , lo miró – no me digas que estás escribiendo en tu diario que en tu primera vez te he partido el culo – preguntó Sirius con espanto .**

- **Eso es privado - espetó Monny guardando el diario debajo de la almohada .**

**Sirius puso un puchero.**

**Monny le alzó las manos para que fuera hacia el , y Sirius no tardó en ir hacia su niño .**

- **perrito ven aquí , no te sientas culpable anda … **

**Sirius lo estrechó con cuidado en sus brazos .**

- **siento haber sido tan rudo lobito …**

- **tu no has sido duro – sentenció Monny rozándole la nariz con una caricia , le susurró al oído – es mas .. fuiste súper dulce y súper bueno y eso compensa esto … - dijo sonrosado .**

**Sirius sonrió mas satisfecho y acercó sus labios carnosos hacia los del otro chico , capturándolos ligeramente .**

**Cayendo sobre la almohada en un beso tierno y apasionado .**

**Peter meneó la cabeza sonriente .**

**( - que suerte que se amen tanto … si a mi ella mi quisiera … pero está loca por James )**

**Hablando de James que ya había dejado de reír , salía con la toalla en la cintura atada hacia el cuarto.**

**Al ver a los tortolitos en la cama , besándose con tanto ímpetu , se volvió a echar a reír .**

**Lo cual separó a la pareja .**

- **que no podéis hacer nada tontitos ¡! En una semana ¡! XDDD muajajajaja ¡!!**

**Sirius y Monny fulminaron a James con la mirada , mientras que el chico de gafas se cambiaba en su cama .**

- **vas a dejar de reírte de nosotros ¿? – preguntó Sirius con irritación .**

- **eh …- James hizo que pensaba – no?? Jajajjaja**

- **idiota ¬¬ .**

- **por cierto – dijo Monny – antes hablé con Lily y la pobre está muy sola , así que había pensado que … se podría venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade este sábado .**

**Los otros 3 merodeadores se miraron y luego miraron a Monny .**

- **bueno por que no?? – dijo James sonriente .**

- **mientras no nos fastidie …- dijo Sirius ¬¬ .**

- **muy bien se lo diré a Lily en la reunión de mañana – dijo Monny entonces .**

**Peter frunció el ceño .**

- **pero una cosa , Niurka viene no? – preguntó Peter con la ceja levantada .**

- **claro ¡! – dijo James .**

- **entonces …- empezó a decir Peter - … no se si a ella le hará mucha gracia que Lily esté no se … - dijo sensatamente .**

- **por que habría de molestarse ¿? Que tontería!! – dijo James.**

**Sirius carraspeó .**

- **prongs .. dos chicas juntas que se llevan mal es un peligro mundial … es que no lo sabes?? – dijo yendo de enterado .**

- **por dios ¡! Lily ha cambiado – dijo James – no creo que se vayan a pelear … lily es nuestra compañera y puede que pronto una amiga mas , y Niurka simplemente es mi novia … por que abrían de llevarse mal ¿? – preguntó como si fuera la pregunta mas absurda del mundo .**

**Una gotita caía de las 3 cabezas de los otros chicos .**

- **déjalo …- sentenció Peter poniendo los ojos en blanco .**

**……….**

**Sábado …**

- **ya estamos aquí … - dijo una voz de chico, que iba hacia la puerta de Zonko , acompañado de una chica pelirroja .**

**James ,Niurka , Sirius y Peter se giraron hacia atrás , para ver llegar a Monny y Lily .**

**James fue a su encuentro y la dio dos besos en la mejilla .**

- **hola Lily bienvenida ¡! **

- **Hola James , es un placer estar aquí con vosotros … - dijo la chica .**

**Niurka se acercó a estos dos , y saludó a Lily fríamente .**

- **hola Evans …- dijo fulminándola con la mirada azul celeste .**

- **hola Salazar … - contestó esta .**

**Niurka frunció el ceño y se agarró a la mano de James .**

- **ella es mi novia Lily lo sabías ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **si claro si lo sabía …- contestó la chica de los ojos verdes .**

**Sirius cogido de Monny y seguidos de un Peter desorientado , se acercaron al trío .**

- **a donde vamos ¿? – preguntó Sirius .**

- **a las tres escobas por ejemplo - dijo James del tirón – os parece chicas?? – preguntó a las dos chicas que se miraban de una manera rara ( n/a : una manera muy femenina jajajja )**

- **eh si si- dijo Niurka **

- **no hay problema – asintió Lily .**

**Sirius soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Monny .**

- **tengo suerte de que no seas mujer … si Prongs supiera lo que se le puede venir encima … **

- **puede que tengas razón – dijo Monny sonriente .**

- **entramos o no?? – preguntó Peter acercándose a la puerta de las tres escobas .**

- **si – dijeron los demás hiendo hacia la puerta .**

**Niurka agarró de la mano a James y Lily se acercó un poco mas a Monny y Sirius , incómoda .**

**La señorita Rosmerta se acercó hacia ellos .**

- **mesa para … - empezó a decir .**

- **para 6 – dijo Sirius señalándolo con los dedos .**

- **muy bien … veo que venís con pareja , eso está bien - dijo la joven dejándolos pasar .**

**Se sentaron en una mesa de seis :**

**Sirius – monny – lily – james – niurka – peter ( el orden )**

- **seis cervezas de mantequilla , yo invito ¡!! – dijo James a la chica .**

**esta asintió preparándola .**

**Sirius ayudó a Monny a sentarse , con cuidado , pues su fractura seguía patente .**

- **Remus aún no entiendo como te hiciste eso …. – dijo Lily mirándolo .**

- **Es una larga historia … - dijo este - algún día te lo contaré …**

- **Okis - dijo esta sonriente .**

**La puerta de las 3 escobas se abrió , y una docena de muchachas empezó a entrar por fila india hacia una mesa de el final del local .**

- **oh no ! ellas no …- susurró Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco .**

**Monny frunció el ceño , al ver entrar en primera fila a Margaret , con dos colitas con lazos rosas y un trajecito escotado con virutas rosas .**

**Pija total .**

- **la pija hasta en las 3 escobas – susurró Monny .**

- **espero que no nos vea …- dijo peter .**

- **pues lo veo crudo … ya nos vio …- dijo Niurka observadora como la que mas .**

**Y así era . con todo el descaro del mundo , Margaret había señalado con el dedo , la mesa de ellos y las otras chicas no podían dejar de mirar hacia la mesa , cuchicheando .**

**Sirius las fulminaba con la mirada , pero las jóvenes no se intimidaban ni con eso .**

**La señora Rosmerta les trajo las cervezas a la mesa , dejándolas a un lado cada uno .**

- **pasemos de ellas …- dijo Monny calmadamente , probando su cerveza .**

- **si .. es lo mejor … pero no se si podré … - sentenció Sirius .**

**Empezaron a beber sus cervezas sintiendo que los observaban y señalaban , lo cual les ponían de los nervios .**

**Entonces escucharon unas risitas de chica y una voz pija , asquerosamente conocida que chillaba :**

- **eh culo roto!! Culo roto jajaja – reía la chica .**

**Los demás miraron a Monny , sabiendo que se refería a él , el chico puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a la chica .**

**Las chicas seguían riendo .**

- **eh … culo roto jajaja zorrita del culo roto , dejado ¡! Culo roto eh ¿ jajajaja – seguía burlándose ella .**

**Monny apretó la mano en su cerveza de mantequilla , Sirius era agarrado por James y peter .**

**Lily miró hacia Monny poniéndole una mano en la muñeca.**

- **pasa de ella Remus ,se cansara si pasas de ella , la conozco demasiado … hazme caso … - decía Lily .**

**Las chicas seguían burlando y diciendo culo roto , y Margaret silbaba para llamar la atención y seguía chillando .**

- **culo roto!! Solo te llevas tu merecido por puto ¡! Eres un cerdo dejado y eso que te daba miedo el jincar con Malfoy eh?? Ya lo veo ¡! Sangre sucia ¡! Jajajaja**

**eso fue el colmo para el chico , que con culo roto o no , se levantó de la mesa con su cerveza de mantequilla en la mano .**

- **remus no!! – chilló Lily .**

**Monny no hizo caso , fue hacia la mesa del final con la cerveza de mantequilla y se la estampó a la pija en la cara .**

- **rasghhh!!**

- **AHHHHHHHH – chilló Margaret con la cara llena de espuma y el pelo lleno de líquido chorreando .**

**Acto seguido cogió las cervezas que habían en la mesa de ellas y cogió dos y chorreó a las chicas del club de fans ,que chillaron histéricamente .**

**Magaret furiosa , se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Monny .**

**´**

- **maldito sangre sucia ¡! – y le pegó una cachetada en la cara al chico .**

**Cuando Sirius vio eso , saltó de la silla y fue hacia Margaret agarrándole del vestido y de un tirón se lo rajó .**

**RASHH **

**La pija se quedó sin vestido y quedó llena de cerveza de mantequilla y en ropa interior delante de todo el mundo .**

- **mi vestido ¡! No!!! – chilló esta con histeria – por tu culpa Lupin ¡! – chillo Margaret señalando a Monny con el dedo dando un paso , pero resbaló con la cerveza de mantequilla del suelo y calló de bruces al sueño .**

- **ahhhhhhhhh!!**

**Monny y Sirius se rieron , como todo el bar .**

**Margaret se calló al suelo , dando un vote y cayendo sobre los cristales de la jarra de la cerveza de mantequilla , cayendo sobre los cristales rotos .**

- **ahhh mi culito precioso!! –chilló la chica con una lágrima de cocodrilo en la mejilla .**

- **JO-DE-TE – chillaron a la vez los merodeadores y las dos chicas .**

**Margaret dio un gritito de dolor , levantándose como podía , y saliendo corriendo de las 3 escobas .**

**El club de fans la siguió a paso ligero , saliendo como avalancha del bar. **

- **menudas chicas … les impediré el paso a el bar para la próxima – dijo la señorita Rosmerta , con indignación .**

- **eso eso !! – dijo James .**

- **olé tus huevos Monny- dijo Sirius sonriente .**

- **ole los tuyos , la dejaste en cueros ¡! – dijo Monny sonriente .**

**JAJAJJAAJA **

**La risa de todos inundó el bar .**

**…………….**

**Pero … en otro lugar del mundo…**

**Los pasos firmes de alguien se acercaban hacia una puerta oscura de no se sabe donde .**

**Una persona encapuchada picó a una puerta oscura , esperando respuesta .**

**La puerta se abrió ligeramente ,dejando ver una tenue luz gris , que inundaba la sala .**

**Un hombre oscuro salió de entre las sombras pausadamente .**

**De su rostro cetrino surgió una sonrisa .**

- **eres tu … - dijo el hombre con una siseante voz fría .**

- **si , soy yo …- dijo una voz de mujer en un susurro .**

**El hombre abrió de par en par la puerta , para dejar pasar a la mujer .**

**Esta entró con la cabeza alta a la sala .**

**Era una sala oscura ,deshabitada . solo había una chimenea , una mesa llena de objetos raros y una cama desordenada .**

**La mujer miró la habitación con sus ojos brillantes debajo de la capucha .**

**El hombre se acercó por detrás de ella agarrándola por la Cintura , hundiendo sus labios en su cuello .**

**Tocando su cuerpo .**

- **al fin me haces una visita … te extrañaba … jovencita … - siseó la voz .**

**La mujer esbozó una sonrisa astuta .**

- **lo se … quien no me va a extrañar ¿?**

- **tienes razón … eres muy hermosa … extrañaba tu cuerpo … - susurraba el hombre tocando cada rincón del cuerpo encapuchado dejando ver una piel pálida .**

- **sabes que no puedo estar mas por ti mi señor … estoy allí … haciendo ya sabe usted que …**

- **si ..- dijo este – y me alegro por ello … supongo que después de esta agradable visita , irá a ver a su primo y después volverá allí no'? **

- **exactamente … tengo muchas cosas que contar , y otras tantas que descubrir … - dijo la chica , mientras el hombre la estiraba en la cama desordenada denudando su cuerpo .**

- **eres mi mejor aliada … estoy muy contento contigo , satisfaces de todas las maneras … - susurraba el hombre mientras se perdía en su piel .**

- **lo se mi Lord … lo se …- dijo esta entre un jadeo .**

**El hombre se enredó en su cabello estirando de él con rudeza .**

- **mi lord … mi lord Voldemort … dímelo … - susurró con lujuria en su mirada .**

**La chica sonrió mientras hundía sus labios en el cuello de este .**

- **mi lord Voldemort … **

**CONTINUARÁ ………..**

****


	18. Acercándome a ti

**CAP- 22- ACERCÁDOME A TI :**

**Una puerta de madera maciza se abrió , produciendo un fuerte chirrido , en la sala tenue.**

**Dos pies se aproximaron a entrar en la sala , arrastrando la capucha negra elegante …**

**Tres hombres , que estaban sentados en unas butacas en frente del fuego … giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba dicha visita .**

**Dos de ellos voluminosos y esbeltos tapados con una capucha y uno mas delgado , igual de alto junto en el centro de la crepitosa hoguera .**

**El del medio hizo una seña a los dos mas altos y esbeltos , y estos se fueron de la habitación sin decir nada .**

**Dejaron solos al chico de el fuego y a la persona que acababa de entrar .**

**El jóven se sacó su capucha , dejando ver el rostro impacable y alpino … unos ojos plateados y una sonrisa impávida …**

- **estás aquí , al fin … - siseó el rubio al reconocer a aquella persona .**

**La persona que estaba parada en la puerta , la cerró con un golpe de varita y lentamente se fue sacando su capucha .**

**Dejó ver una larga cabellera platina , que meneó en el aire . Unos ojos plateados iguales que los del otro joven , el mismo rostro alpino y una hermosa sonrisa .**

- **mi querido primo …- dijo la joven mirando al mortífago que estaba al lado del fuego .**

- **mi querida Ilenia …- siseó a la vez este , acercándose a ella , y formalmente besando su mano – siéntate prima … al lado del fuego – dijo con educación , guiándola hacia uno de los sillones enfrente del fuego .**

**La joven se sentó enfrente de su primo , que le ofreció con un toque de varita un güisqui de fuego .**

**Ella lo agarró finamente dando un sorbo .**

- **y bien … por que te tardaste tanto en dar noticias Ilenia?? – preguntó Lucius escudriñando el rostro de su prima .**

**Esta dio un sorbo de su bebida , mirando con los ojos brillantes a su primo .**

- **tenía cosas que hacer … y cosas para investigar sobre lo que me pediste …- respondió ella simplemente .**

**Lucius sonrió .**

- **me alegro de que estés cumpliendo con lo que te encargué … esa es tu parte del trato por meterte en … mi mundo … - dijo este en un susurro señalando el lugar .**

**Ilenia**** rió con estrépito.**

- **vamos primito … sabes muy bien que con tu ayuda o no … Lord Voldemort me hubiera pedido que me uniera a él …- dijo esta dando otro sorbo – para algo soy una Malfoy no?? – concluyó con los ojos impasible .**

**Lucius dio un trago exagerado a su bebida , mirando a su prima agarrándola de la muñeca .**

- **ya sabes que es una imprudencia llamar al señor tenebroso Voldemort Ilenia , si te escucha podría ser muy perjudicial para ti … tenemos que llamarlo señor tenebroso … solo somos sus simples mortífagos no lo olvides …- dijo Lucius en un tono de voz casi inaudible .**

**Ilenia**** miraba a Lucius de una manera bastante divertida .**

- **claro …**** tienes razón … señor tenebroso … - siseó la chica fijando su vista en el fuego .**

**Lucius pudo jurar que una sonrisa divisaba en sus finos labios .**

- **hablando de nuestro señor … te vio llegar ¿? – preguntó Lucius .**

**Ilenia**** fijó su mirada en el , impávidamente .**

- **no … ya sabes que mi relación con nuestro señor no … es muy personal … por así llamarlo … **

- **si que lose … - dijo este – al fin y al cabo yo soy de sus mas leales mortífagos …- dijo con orgullo Lucius .**

- **si .. de los mas leales …- susurró esta fijándolo sutilmente .**

**Lucius acabó su bebida y se dirigió a ponerse otro trago mirando a la joven que estaba cruzada de piernas .**

- **y bien … que me tienes que contar de Lupin ¿? – preguntó entonces mientras vertía el líquido .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió .**

- **lo que te voy a decir primo , no te va a gustar nada … - comentó la rubia con una mueca divertida en la cara .**

**Lucius la miró con frialdad , agarrando la copa y agachando la cabeza hacia la altura de esta .**

- **que ha pasado Ilenia ¿? – preguntó con un arrastre de palabras , típico Malfoy – acaso Black … **

- **shhh**** – le izo callar Ilenia , posando un dedo en los labios de este – relájate para lo que vas a escuchar primo …- dijo esta siseante .**

- **habla o … - amenazó este apretando mas su copa de güisqui .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió y abrió la comisura de los labios .**

- **se unió a Black … es suyo … ya no podrás tenerle solo para ti … lo perdiste …- susurraba la chica , cada frase dejando un intermedio de por medio , para ver la reacción de su primo .**

**Lucius la quedó mirando , pensativo … cualquiera que hubiera visto esa cara en Lucius Malfoy hubiera salido corriendo , pero Ilenia mantuvo la mirada impasible y sonriente .**

- **hablas en serio?? – esbozó el rubio con un deje de ira saliendo de su boca .**

**Ilenia**** levantó una ceja elegantemente .**

- **sabes que yo no miento en estas cosas Lucius …- concluyó esta , lo agarró del brazo – que vas a hacer Lucius?? **

**Lucius se puso en pie , dando una vuelta por la habitación .**

- **maldito Black!! – chilló dando una patada al sofá tirándolo al suelo , dando tres patadas con ira .**

**Mientras era observado por la chica de ojos plateados .**

**Lucius fue hacia ella , mirándola fijamente .**

- **no le pierdas la vista de encima Ilenia – dijo agarrándola de la capucha – quiero que me informes de todo lo que pase!! – chilló furioso .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió , apartándole las manos de su túnica .**

- **no te preocupes … eso está echo primo …pero ….**

**Lucius volvió a fijar su cara en ella , escrutándola con la mirada :**

- **pero y que ¿? Hay algo mas que no sepa ¿? – preguntó entre dientes , temiendo la peor .**

**La chica se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa chulesca típica en ella .**

- **bueno …**** que se van a casar … ping dong , ya escucho las campanas de bodas … - dijo la chica pausadamente – crees que te invitaran?? – preguntó con sarcasmo .**

**Lucius se la quedó mirando con los ojos salidos , de sus orbitas , pero la puerta se abrió .**

**Ambos primos se giraron hacia la puerta , para ver pasar a dos mujeres .**

**Una de ellas , morena , de rostro pálido y perfilado y unos ojos oscuros inescrutables .**

**La otra igual de pálida y también con ojos oscuros , pero con un ondulante cabello rubio .**

**Ambas tenían las facciones hermosas de la familia Black .**

- **lucius …****- susrurró la rubia , que no era otra que Narcisa Malfoy , prima de Sirius .**

- **Narcisa …**** - susurró este con la voz siseante , iendo hacia la rubia besándola con pasión en los labios .**

**Esta sonrió con autosuficiencia , acariciando el rostro alpino de lucius .**

- **veo que tu prima Ilenia nos hace una visita … - dijo la mujer morena, llamada Bellatrix , hermana de Narcisa y prima de Sirius .**

- **hola …****- saludó con frialdad esta .**

**Narcisa y Bellatrix asintieron con la cabeza como saludo , mientras los ojos de Ilenia brillaban .**

- **que hace ella aquí?? – preguntó Narcisa mirando los ojos plateados de Lucius .**

- **viene a informarme de los acontecimientos de Hogwarts …- dijo amargamente este , mientras narcisa lo aprisionaba en sus brazos .**

**Lucius puso los ojos en blanco , Ilenia sonrió .**

- **entonces …**** tienes noticias de nuestro querido primo ¿? – preguntó Bellatrix con malicia .**

- **si …**** - contestó Ilenia – se casa … - acabó .**

**Narcisa y Bellatrix se miraron .**

- **se casa? – preguntó Narcisa entonces entrecerrando los ojos .**

- **si … **

- **con quien ¿? – preguntó Bellatrix , denotando interés .**

**Ilenia**** miró a Lucius , este se encontraba impasible sometido a los brazos de Narcisa .**

- **con Remus john Lupin … - siseó esta – un chico muy bello e interesante … - dijo también , mientras clavaba la mirada en la de Lucius – sangre sucia y además licántropo -….- finalizó la chica .**

**Pudo ver los rostros de sendas mortífagas contraerese de la sorpresa .**

- **buena elección no?? – preguntó con sarcasmo Ilenia , sonriente .**

- **que horror!! Que vergüenza para la familia!!- esbozó Bellatrix pasándose las manos por la cara.**

**Narcisa carraspeó .**

- **no se que ha podido ver mi primo en esa cosa … - dijo con asco . Lucius la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido – gryffindor , licántropo , sangre sucia , chico gas ,ya verás cuando nuestra tía se entere … **

**Ilenia**** se puso en pie , se puso la capucha y se dirigió hacia narcisa , Bellatrix y Lucius .**

- **bien …**** yo ya me voy … - dijo la joven pausadamente , dando dos besos a Lucius .**

- **ya lo sabes Ilenia …- siseó Lucius clavando sus ojos plateados en ella .**

- **lo se … hasta luego …**

**Ilenia**** se puso la capucha y fue hacia la puerta , abriéndola lentamente .**

- **por cierto … - continuó Lucius antes de que desapareciera – que tal el traidor de Snape ¿? **

**Ilenia**** se giró y sonrió .**

- **muerto de miedo con mi presencia …- sonrió la chica – creo que sospecha algo pero … no me importa … hasta la nueva señal de nuestro señor … no pagara … **

**Lucius sonrió .**

- **que estúpido … mira que joderse la vida por defender a esa sangre sucia … nuestro señor lo matara por estúpido … **

**Ilenia**** le devolvió la sonrisa , hizo una seña con la mano y de desapareció  de allí .**

**Lucius entonces se quedó pensativo , mientras que solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en la habitación .**

**narcisa**** tenía abrazado por la cintura posesivamente a Lucius y Bellatrix abandonó la habitación .**

**narcisa**** miró a Lucius .**

- **quieres matar a mi primo me equivoco?? – preguntó esta , clavando su mirada oscura , en los ojos plateados llenos de ira .**

**Este la miró asintiendo con la cabeza , y siseando .**

- **si… es lo que mas deseo … **

- **te interesa Lupin?? – preguntó con voz amargamente dura la mujer , mirando a Lucius .**

**Este la miró y rió .**

- **quien te dice a ti que a mi Lupin puede interesarme Narcisa?? **

**Narcisa sonrió .**

- **tienes razón … - dijo pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Lucius seductoramente – para eso me tienes a mi , antes que a ese sangre sucia … - dijo mientras hundía sus labios fieramente hacia los de él .**

**Lucius no se lo pensó dos veces para tirar al suelo caliente de la sala a Narcisa , y hacerla suya como el solo sabía hacer .**

**Derrochando su ira por que Black , había conseguido tener en sus brazos a él …**

**A Lupin , su mayor fantasía erótica , la que mas se le había resistido en la vida , y que cada día que pasaba deseaba mas de tener … **

**Definitivamente necesitaba tener a aquel lobo sensual , solo para él … **

**……………**

**En la habitación de los chicos …**

**Tras su paseo por Hogsmeade , los merodeadores ya habían regresado a su habitación . **

**James y Sirius , cada uno en su cama , hablaban animadamente de lo que le habían echo a Margaret en las 3 escobas .**

**Monny pulido como el que mas , estaba dándose una buena ducha calentita y relajante .**

**Peter por su parte , se había ocultado tras el dosel de su cama , desde que llegaron …**

- **jajaja**** aún recuerdo a la pija llena de cerveza por encima jajaja se lo tiene merecido por estúpida jajaja – reía James con estruendo .**

- **si! – dijo Sirius con orgullo – y después la dejé enseñando sus vergüenzas por todo Hogsmeade jejej que se joda!! Por meterse y pegar a Monny …- dijo Sirius irritado de pensar como le había pegado en las 3 escobas una buena cachetada a su amor .**

**James salió de la cama , entró en el baño , recibiendo un bote de champú que Monny le lanzó y salió con una fregona .**

**Sirius lo miró con diversión , temiéndose lo que sea de su mejor amigo .**

**James entonces se pasó los dedos por los labios haciendo un puchero y haciendo una pedorreta , frunció los morros sacándolos hacia fuera y se puso la fregona en la cabeza , haciéndolo de peluca .**

- **ola me llamo Margaret tengo perdida de neuronas a cada minuto … - empezó a burlar el chico imitando la voz pija de Margaret , al igual que izo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sirius .**

**Sirius al verlo , se partió la caja .**

**Se metió dos zapatos en la camiseta , poniéndolas de punta imitando dos pechos empinados .**

- **aja!! Estoy empiponada osea , me pongo cachonda al ver a mi Siri ¡! Siri!!! – chillaba James con la voz pija por la habitación corriendo con las manos en el aire y dando saltitos como damisela en apuros .**

- **siriiiiiiii**** que me chorrea el chumino de pensar en tiiiii , siriiiiii sigue buscando , sigue buscando siririiiiiiiiiiiiiii- seguía chillando .**

**Sirius estaba por los suelos , se levantó y se fue hacia James/ Margaret , entonces James se le tiró encima .**

- **siriii****!! Osea si , te encontre!! Que alegría mas grande , ven toca mis tetas , por que al menos tengo , acaso Lupin tiene?? No las mias son de verdad no de mentirijilla osea si toca , toca … - James le puso las manos de Sirius en los zapatos que le hacian de pechos , Sirius se partía y James también .**

- **de verás Prongs no naciste para ser mujer'? jejeje – rió Sirius mirando a su amigo con la fregona en la cabeza , imitando pelo rubio .**

- **oh siiii ¡! Si yo soy mujer , sisisisi jajaja muy mujer para ti baby jajajaja – dijo levantando las cejas sensualmente tirándolo en la cama , quedando Margaret/james encima de él .**

**Los dos se rieron con estruendo , sin poder parar .**

**Peter abrió la cortina , con cara de pocas pulgas y les dijo :**

- **y si parais de hacer el tonto? Intento estudiar sabeis … - dijo el chico .**

**James y Sirius se miraron sin entender y miraron hacia Peter .**

- **estudiar que Wormty?? Si no hay exámenes hasta la semana que viene … - dijo Sirius .**

**Peter se puso algo rojo .**

- **eh …**** a si? Eh … pues … - se puso rojo .**

**James y Sirius se miraron con desconfianza .**

- **que estás haciendo Wormty!!?? – preguntó James con voz super pija fashion .**

- **na****-nada …- mintió Peter cerrando la cortina de la cama adoselada .**

**Sirius y James saltaron de la cama , hiendo hacia él .**

- **de eso nadaaaaaa!! – chilló Sirius .**

- **enséñanos que es eso que escondes hay!! – dijo James tirándose los dos encima de Peter .**

- **noooooo****!! No lo miréis ¡! – chilló Peter de todos los colores .**

**Pero James , fue mas rápido y saco una revista de la almohada de Peter .**

**James la abrió y en primera plana pudo ver a una mujer desnuda despampanante .**

- **UOHHHHH PERO QUE TENEMOS AKÍIII!! – chilló James – pero si nuestro Wormty lee revistas por… - Peter le puso una mano en la boca al bocazas de James .**

- **CALLLAAAA!! QUE CORTE POR DIOS ¡! **

- **Corte de que ¿? – preguntó Sirius quitándosela a James – estas revistas son muy educativas y serviciales para los hombres sin pareja como tu … - dijo Sirius dándole una palmada .**

**Peter ,**** se puso un poco triste ante dicho comentario .**

**Había soltado a James que se había quedado mirando a la mujer de primera plana , embobada .**

- **joder que mujerón ¡! Eh padffot?? – dijo con la baba cayendo. **

**( n/a : tíos … esta es la triste realidad … son así … )**

- **a mi no me pidas opinión de anatomia femenina por que me castran ¬¬ - dijo Sirius pasando de hoja – además que estoy felizmente comprometido .**

- **aún así esa pava está buenísima … - babeó James .**

- **Prongs**** …**** tienes novia sabes?? – dijo peter algo irritado .**

- **Y que?? Que esté buena esta tía de la revista no significa que vaya a hacer algo con ella no?? **

- **Déjalo …****¬¬ - dijo peter .**

**Sirius pasaba página por página , con James al lado.**

**Peter se fue hacia ellos , al fin y al cabo la revista era suya no?? **

**( n/a : ya os podéis imaginar la cara de unos tíos viendo una revista pornográfica no?? )**

- **joder …**** mira que postura mas chunga hacen esos …- decía Peter – como lo harán?? **

- **Yo seguro que me saldría - dijo James creído.**

- **Pero si tu solo has hecho el misionero , no se de que me estas hablando Prongs …¬¬ - dijo Sirius – esta postura si que la he hecho yo … la hice con …- sirius pensó – con una chica de Huffleppuff  de 5º , el año pasado … **

- **Joder …**** tu seguro que has hecho todas estas posturas … - dijo Peter apenado .**

- **Muchas si … la verdad … pero ninguna se compara con la noche del otro día con mi lobito …. – dijo Sirius soñador , con la baba cayendo pensando en él .**

- **Ja****!!**** – rió James – pues hasta que no se le cure no podréis hacer nada … - rió James .**

- **Hay algo que si podemos hacer …- dijo Sirius con misterio .**

**Peter y James , lo miraron con la ceja alzada .**

**Sirius les señaló una pagina de la revista .**

- **felación**** ¿? – leyó Peter – eso es … **

- **UNA MAMADA!! – chillo emocionado James – siempre he deseado una ¡! **

**Sirius y Peter le taparon la boca abruptamente , si Monny Salía de la ducha y los veía así iba  a pensar mal de ellos … **

- **potter …**** no puedes ser MAS discreto ¿?!! – preguntó Peter irritado .**

- **eso!! – respondió Sirius a la vez – y si quieres una ves a  Niurka y que te la haga … **

**Peter iba a decir eso , pero al escuchar el nombre Niurka se calló .**

- **lo siento - susurró James – es que siempre mis sueños eróticos han sido una buena mamada , solo que la protagonista de ella era lily … **

- **pues entonces quítate ese sueño de la cabeza hijo …- dijo Sirius .¬¬**

- **no ya … bueno Niurka lo ará bien … jeje por cierto Padffot una mamada esta bien?? **

**Sirius puso cara de tonto , pensando .**

- **oh si … es una delicia … ya me gustaría  a mi que el lobito me hiciera una , ahora que está lesionado … **

- **hacerte que Paddie ¿? –dijo entonces una voz fuera de la cama dosel .**

**Sirius ,**** James y Peter dieron un vote , cuando la cama se abrió y pudieron ver a un Monny con una bella sonrisa y el pelo chorreando por su cabeza miel.**

- **amor que guapo estás ¡! – dijo Sirius de un tirón guardando la revista .**

- **gracias amor … - dijo este – pero que guardas ahí ¿?? Y que estabas diciendo ¿? Es que solo e escuchado la mitad …**

- **nada!! – dijo James – cosas de hombres ¡! – dijo este .**

**Monny frunció el ceño .**

- **y yo que soy ¿? Un animal?? **

- **No …**** bueno si … digo no importa jejeejej – se disculpó James .**

**Monny alzó la mano hacia ellos .**

- **enseñadme lo que estabais mirando anda … soy hombre no?? También tengo derecho a divertirme … - dijo este ¬¬ .**

- **eh monny …- balbuceó Sirius .**

- **dámelo paddie …¬¬ **

**Sirius tragó saliva , dándole la revista .**

- **vale …**** pero que consté que es de Wormtayl eh?? – advirtió .**

**Peter se puso rojo .**

- **traidor ¡! – chilló rojo como un tomate .**

**Monny la cogió y la empezó a ojear .**

**Los chicos , sobretodo Sirius , lo miraban expectantes por su reacción .**

**Y si el lobo surgía y les echaba la bronca del quince por guarros¿¿ y si se enfadaba con sirius por ver a chicos y chicas desnudos en esa revistucha ¿? **

**Monny ojeaba impasible la revista mirando hoja por hoja .**

**James frunció el ceño , le parecía o la estaba mirando detenidamente ¿?**

**Al final la cerró y se la pasó a Peter ,**

- **toma Wormty - sonrió – que cositas que lees eh pillín?? **

**Los 3 chicos alucinaron .**

**( -**** mi lobito nunca dejará de sorprenderme – pensó Sirius con la boca abierta .)**

**Monny se percató .**

- **que pasa paddie , te crees que soy mojigato o que?? Que te crees que te voy a echar la bronca?? **

- **Eh?? – Sirius parpadeó – eh yo …**

- **Tranquilo que no me tengo por que poner celoso por eso … además si tu te alegras la vista con las chicas de la revista , yo me las alegro con el morenazo que había en ella jiji **

**Sirius se puso de todos los colores , Monny sonreía orgulloso , James se puso a reír como loco y Peter sostenía la revista , pensando : **

**Por que coño tuve que comprar esa cosa?? Claro , por que estoy mas solo que la una ¬¬ - se dijo el mismo .**

- **COMO QUE MIRABAS A EL MORENO ESE DE LA REVISTA ¡! ¿? – preguntó Sirius molesto agarrando la revista de Peter y buscando al dicho " moreno " **

- **Pues por que está como un queso y mira que cuerpo que me lleva … mira que culo y mira que … mmm – dijo este burlón .**

**Sirius abrió la boca de par en par .**

- **este mierdoso te parece guapo ¿? Ja!! Yo soy mejor que él ¡! Además sabes que yo la tengo mas grande ¡! Y mi culo es mas perfecto y tu lo sabes que lo has visto eh?? – dijo irritado .**

- **jajajajXDD**** – Monny se rió – por dios paddie ¡! Que es broma , lo he dicho para reírme de ti , tintín ¡! Pero que celoso es mi niño – dijo cogiendo los cachetes de Sirius .**

- ** entonces es broma?? – preguntó Sirius con desconfianza .**

**James casi se ahogaba de la risa .**

- **pues claro tonto para que buscar culo ajeno cuando tengo el mejor de todos a mi lado?? – preguntó pícaro .**

- **tienes razón … - dijo Sirius con orgullo – pero por si acaso rompo la revista para que no lo vuelvas a ver … - dijo Sirius quemando la varita con un " incendio " .**

**Peter se quejó :**

- **jooo****!! Me ha costado 1 galeón esa revista ¡! – se quejó recogiendo las cenizas de la cama.**

**Sirius cogió a Monny y lo llevó hacia su cama , metiéndolo dentro .**

**Desde que se habían comprometido , dormían juntos .**

**-tranquilo Wormty , ya compraré yo una para los dos ¡! – dijo James , pasándole un brazo por la espalda a su amigo .**

**Monny desde la cama llamó a James .**

- **Prongs**** …**** sabes que si Niurka se entera te castra'??- dijo con tono divertido .**

- **Ah si?? A eso llegaría ¿? – preguntó James tragando saliva … **

- **Aj**** …**** - dijo Monny asintiendo con la cabeza , mientras un Sirius ya en bóxer se metía en la cama y lo abrazaba posesivamente .**

- **Mejor lo dejamos Wormty …**

- **Claro como tu tienes novia y ellos dos estan juntos … que morro!! – Peter se dio la vuelta a la cama y corrió el dosel .**

**James ,Sirius**** y monny se miraron .**

- **a Wormty le hace falta una novia no creéis ¿? – preguntó James . **

- **pues si ¡! Haber si le buscamos una hombre ¡!- dijo Sirius .**

- **hace tiempo que debería haberla encontrado pero la vida es dura …- dijo Monny enun susurro .**

- **que quieres decir ¿? – preguntó James .**

- **nada …**** buenas noches …- dijo Monny simplemente .**

**Corrieron las cortinas y apagaron las luces .**

**Monny se acurrucó en el pecho de Sirius , notando su calor y su protección .**

**Sirius feliz de tener a su amado con él , le acariciaba el pelo suavemente .**

**Tenía cuidado de no chafar a Monny por que seguía con su lesión .**

**Se dieron un besito en los labios y empezaron a quedarse dormidos.**

**Monny con una pequeña sonrisa , se acercó a la oreja de Sirius que estaba dormido casi .**

**Monny sabía que Padffot medio dormido , siempre decía la verdad y le susurró .**

- **me amas mucho?? – preguntó este .**

- **si …**** muchísimo …- dijo Este entre ronquiditos .**

- **mas que Margaret?? Mas que las chicas de toda la escuela ¿? Y mas que esas chicas de las revistas desnudas?? – preguntó seguidamente .**

- **si …**** - susurró Sirius con cara de perrito dormido .**

**Monny sonrió satisfecho y besó su mejilla dulcemente , su expresión se tornó mas pícara y susurró .**

- **te gustan las felaciones?? – preguntó entonces .**

**La cara de Sirius , aunque dormida , puso cara de niño tonto , con una gran sonrisa .**

- **oh si … me encantan … me llevan al 7º cielo … **

**Monny sonrió , le besó en los labios , : - okis … **

**Y seguidamente posándose en su pecho se quedó dormido .**

**……….**

**Oscuridad …**

**Eso es lo que sintió Sirius Black al empezar a despertar … **

**Abrió un poco los ojos … lentamente … todo era como siempre … un poco de luz le daba en los ojos , los doseles corridos , el cuerpo de Monny encima suyo … todo era igual …**

**Un momento!! **

**Algo es distinto ¡! – se dijo Sirius despertando de golpe – que es esa presión que hay en mis bajos ¿? Que es eso que me aspira por mi ..ejem, ejm … y que me da tremendo gusto ¿? **

**Sirius levantó la cabeza ,descubrió que Monny no estaba en su pecho como todas las mañanas .**

**Pero solo tuvo que mirar mas abajo para descubrir a su lobito .**

**Allí ,**** sudado , con la cara roja y dejando solo ver la cabeza de entre la sábana , se veía la cabeza de su chico , haciendole algo deleitante … muy placentero …**

- **monny tu estás … ¿? Oh que gusto!! – susurró Sirius dando un jadeo , mientras que una mano de monny lo echó para atrás .**

**el**** chico de los ojos dorados , no lo dejó levantar ,sacó su boca del pene de este y lo miró con diversión .**

- **hola paddie , buenos días … **

- **buenos días ¿? – dijo este sorprendido – MUY BUENOS DIRÍA YO!! **

**Monny esbozó una risita , mientras que con una mano estaba jugueteando con los testículos de su prometido .**

- **ayer me di cuenta que te hacia ilusión esto y … bueno ya que no podemos hacer otras cositas pues … quería compensarte … - dijo este sonrosado .**

- **así?? Pues no sabes lo que me está gustando ¡! – dijo con entusiasmo Sirius – así que no te detengas lobito SIGUE!! – vociferó .**

**Monny le siseó para que se callara .**

- **shh**** que estás aún dormidos calla … - dijo en un hilo de voz .**

- **ah …**** ok … sigue …- dijo bajito .**

- **vale …****- dijo este – pero no se si te va a gustar , es la primera vez de hago esto … - dijo el licántropo algo rojo .**

- **no pasa nada ¡! Seguro que te sale divino ¡! Sigue por favor no me dejes con el calentón vida ¡! **

**Monny asintió , se agachó un poco mas , sintiendo el sudor de Sirius que dejaba caer la cabeza en la almohada , y volvió a introducir medio miembro en la boca .**

**Un jadeo de placer inundó la cama .**

**Monny agarró con una mano los testículos de este , haciendo un suave masaje , de arrriba abajo mientras que su lengua jugaba con el trozo de miembro que tenía en esos momentos en la boca .**

- **mmmm**** – gemía Monny mientras aspiraba para si .**

**Sirius estaba que iba a explotar , pero tenía que contenerse , no podía venirse tan pronto .**

- **lobito … esto es la gloria , uff que me matas de dicha …**

- **mmmm**** …**** - decía simplemente este metiéndose todo el miembro en la boca.**

**Entonces con un suave ritmo de vaivén , Monny empezó a acelerar el ritmo y a subir y bajar de arriba abajo , chupando , aspirando , lamiendo el pene como si de una rica piruleta se tratase .**

**……..**

**En el cuarto de baño de esa misma habitación …**

**Un James Potter medio dormido , con los ojos llenos de legañas y mirada perdida , se lavaba los dientes tranquilamente …**

**Con la músiquilla sexual de los gemidos de Sirius por toda la habitación .**

**Sin pudor James se lavaba los dientes sin decir nada … **

**Peter se levantó también , con las manos en las orejas y se fue al wc , respondido a la llamada de la madre naturaleza …**

- **es que no los escuchas o que? – preguntó peter irritado , cuando Sirius esbozó un gran gemido que les dio a entender de que ya estaba … **

- **claro que escucho …- contestó James quedamente escupiendo la pasta de dientes – soy cegato pero no sordo … ¬¬ .**

- **entonces …**** por que estás tan tranquilo¿¿ - preguntó Peter con las cejas levantadas.**

**James carraspeó .**

- **por que si voy y les digo algo : 1 – soy un inoportuno , 2 – les corto el rollo y 3 – padffoot me ahorca por interrumpir quien sabe que cochinada estén haciendo … - respondió James guardando el cepillo de dientes .**

- **tu lo que estás es envidioso de que a ti no te hacen lo que me acaban de hacer ..- dijo la voz de Sirius , que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entraba en el lavabo .**

**James lo miró haciendo una mueca irónica .**

- **buenos días señor Black , ha dormido bien?? – preguntó con retintín.**

- **Ufff****- dijo este – en la gloria , pero creo que me ha gustado mas el despertar …jeje .**

- **Capullo ¬¬ - dijo James girándole la cara .**

- **Jajaja******

**Sirius fue hacia el y lo abrazó .**

**´- tonto!! Por que no le pides a Niurka una eh?? – dijo Sirius animándolo .**

- **no creo que Niurka haga ese tipo de cosas ¬¬ - dijo peter .**

- **oye y por que no!! – dijo James – podría hacer una excepción conmigo no'? –dijo buscando apollo en sirius .**

- **eso!! **

- **Si …pero…- peter no sabía como excusarse – pero ella es muy digna y …**

- **Acaso yo no soy digno? – preguntó      Monny desde la puerta acabando de llegar.**

**Peter se puso rojo .**

- **eh que mi niño es muy digno eh?? Solo que mira jeje se ha animado a hacer cosas nuevas no churri?? – preguntó meloso dándole un beso .**

- **si mucho beso … - dijo James- pero limpiate hijo el bigote que lo tienes blanco …- dijo James ¬¬ .**

**Monny rojo se paso la mano limpiándoselo , Sirius no pudo evitar reirse .**

- **no ves que mi niño quiere ir marcado con mis fluidos corporales ¿? **

- **Idiota ¬¬ - murmuró James .**

**Sirius fue a pelearse con el , con una guerra de espuma de afeitar ,Monny se acercó a un Peter que se ponía la corbata .**

- **tranquilo …**** no me ha sentado mal lo de antes … se por que lo has dicho …- dijo Monny bajito a Peter .**

**Peter lo miró , con pena en la mirada .**

- **es que … me da rabia ver que Prongs no se la toma tan enserio como debería … - se trató de explicar – siento que no la quiere y que la va a hacer daño sabes?? **

**Monny se lo quedó mirando .**

- **por la llegada de Lily no?? – preguntó el chico de ojos dorados .**

- **si … - dijo este – tengo miedo de que Prongs la engañe con Lily …**

**Monny le pasó una mano por el hombro .**

- **wormty**** … Prongs … por muy prongs que sea es un tipo leal … y si él ama a Lily no se liaría con Lily estando con Niurka … además él quiere a Niurka … puede que no de la manera que quiere a Lily , pero es por que son distintos sentimientos , pero querer la quiere … estoy seguro .. la admira y la respeta … **

**Peter se lo quedó mirando **

- **Niurka**** es una gran mujer … - dijo Peter con mirada brillante .**

- **Lo se …- contestó Monny – es una gran amiga … una … como diría yo , merodeadora?¿**

**Peter rió **

- **oh si … **

- **claro que si , pero aunque Niurka lo sea ya , no significa que devamos cerrar las puertas a Lily para que también lo sea Wormty …**

- **eso también lo se …**

- **exacto ,**** en el amor y en el odio nadie manda , y en estos casos de amor … mejor dejemos que pase lo que haya de pasar … no crees?? **

- **Si …**** tienes razón Monny , como siempre… **

**Monny sonrió a su amigo , viéndose mas aliviado .**

**James y Sirius con dos cuchillas de afeitar en la mano y las caras llenas de espuma , chocaron con ellos dos , callendo todos al suelo y llenos de espuma .**

- **locos ¡! Ahora estamos llenos de espuma!! – dijo Monny .**

- **a sido Prongs que no me dejaba afeitar tranquilo ¡! – se quejó Sirius señalando a James con la cuchilla .**

- **mentira!! – chilló este sacándole la lengua .**

- **verdad ¡! Estabas diciendome que me afeitara bien para no pinchar con mi barbita a mi cachorrito ardiente , y ese eres tu Monny así que pégale ¡! – dijo a su novio .**

**Monny abrió la boca indignado , gateando hacia James , este se escondía tras Peter .**

- **señor lobo no me muerda …- dijo este con un puchero .**

- **así que cachorro ardiente?¿¿ yo no soy un a chorro ardiente ¡! **

- **Solo cuando se acerca la luna llena , como ahora jajaja ahora si lo eres ¡! – dijo James contraatacando consiguiendo un bote de espuma .**

**Monny cogió otro y Sirius y Peter al final también cogieron sus botes y se lió una guerra de espuma que no te veas .**

**……………**

**Las lechuzas del correo , fueron hacia las mesas esa mañana , como todos los días .**

**Los merodeadores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desayunaban tranquilos …**

- **mi madre me ha mandado la escoba , se me quedó olvidada en casa …- comentó James mientras comía su tostada .**

- **vaya cabeza la tuya hijo … - dijo Sirius tocándole el pelo y alborotándolo .**

- **habeís**** echo el trabajo de encantamientos?? Mañana se ha de entregar … - comentó Monny mirando su libro .**

**Sirius y James , pusieron cara de bobos .**

- **ups**** …**** pues no … - dijo James pálido .**

- **yo voy por la mitad …- dijo Sirius riendo .**

- **en fin de cuentas no lo habeís ni empezado no?? – preguntó Monny con mirada de prefecto serio .**

**Estos tragaron saliva .**

- **así ¿? Pues muy bien … no os pienso ayudar … - dijo Monny .**

- **como que no''!! eres mi novio , mi prometido ¡! Me tienes que ayudar ¡! – suplicó Sirius de rodillas .**

- **no … además me tengo que ir a enfermería a que me quiten esta maldita cosa … ¬¬ **

**Sirius sonrió , pero se acordó del trabajo y empezó a gruñir .**

- **joder ¡! Entonces no vamos a poder celebrarlo por que tengo que hacer el trabajo de las narices ¡! **

- **Mala suerte primero la obligación y luego la diversión.**

**James rió .**

- **a ti te digo lo mismo …¬¬ .**

- **vale prefectín – tragó saliva James .**

- **a mi si me ayudarás no Monny ¿?¿ - preguntó Peter .**

- **a ti si , pero a ellos no … **

- **INJUSTICIA!!! **

**Sirius y James fueron hacia cuidado de criaturas mágicas enfurruñados .**

**Sirius no le dio  el beso de cada día a Monny ., por lo cual estaba molesto .**

**Monny puso los ojos en blanco , mientras se iba con Peter hacia estudios Muggles .**

**……….**

**En cuidado de criaturas …**

**Sirius y James estudiaban al calamar gigante en la orilla del lago .**

**O eso intentaban , por que Sirius gruñía y tiraba piedras al lago y James estaba tirado en el césped con una ramita en la boca .**

- **tengo razón verdad Prongs , Monny debería ayudarme al fin y al cabo soy su novio y su futuro marido … **

- **si ya … pero en el fondo lo tenemos merecido …- afirmó James  sensatamente raro en él .**

- **no puede ser – dijo una voz aguda detrás de ellos – James Potter reconociendo que ha hecho algo mal .**

**Sirius y James se giraron , para ver a Lily delante de sus narices .**

- **hola Evans …- dijo Sirius con desánimo .**

- **hola LILY!! – dijo James con entusiasmo .**

- **hola chicos - me ha gustado lo que acabas de decir James .- dijo ella .**

- **claro es normal , no ves que estoy madurando ¡! – dijo James con orgullo .**

- **chstt**** …****- murmuró Sirius apartándose un poco , cuando Lily se sentó al lado de James .**

- **sabes James , siempre he pensado que eras un crío , tonto , irresponsable y sin fundamento … pero sabes que?? **

- **Que ¿? – dijo este esperanzado , al ver tanto defecto de él junto .**

- **Pues …**** que en el fondo me pareces muy divertido … - sonrió ella .**

- **Vaya gracias!! A mi me parecías un poco cotilla , pesada , metomentodo , pero también me caes bien .**

- **Gracias por la parte que me toca …- dijo ella .**

- **Lo mismo digo – repuso James .**

**Se sonrieron .**

**Desde el otro lado de la clase , pudieron ver como Snape no se perdía detalle de lo que hacían .**

**Compartían clase con slitheryns , y Snape era uno .**

**Sirius vigiló por si Ilenia Malfoy estaba ,pero como muchas veces hacia se saltaba clase .**

**( -**** se creera la gran y poderosa reina esta chica … - pensó mosqueado .)**

- **es verdad  que no has acabado , o mejor dicho que no has empezado el trabajo de Flitwick?? – preguntó Lily .**

**james**** se sonrojó .**

- **eh …**** pues no … jeje .**

**Lily**** hizo amago de enfado , pero se le escapó una sonrisa .**

- **típico en ti , inteligente pero muy perezoso , brillante!! como me has ayudado tanto estos días he pensado en ayudarte …**

**La cara de James se iluminó .**

- **de veras?? Lo harías ¿?**

- **Pues claro , por que no!! ¿¿ tengo que pagarte tu ayuda de alguna humilde manera no?? Y encantamientos es mi asignatura favorita y se meda fenomenal ¡! **

**James agarró feliz las manos de Lily .**

- **oh gracias eres mi tabla de salvación ¡! **

**Lily**** se sonrojó , por el cumplido , Sirius simplemente carraspeó .**

- **tu sigue así amiguito , que te vas a ver metido en una pelea de gatas … **

**No pudo evitar el pensar una pelea con tirones de pelo de por medio entre Lily y Niurka , o una lucha en el lodo por James , se tuvo que reír.**

**…………**

**En estudios muggles …**

**Estaban viendo con la profesora Vector , unas vías positivas sobre los electrodomésticos muggles …**

**Peter apuntaba con frenesí todo lo que veía , mientras Monny se sabía cada electrodoméstico de memoria .**

**Para algo era media sangre no??**

**A Monny le sorprendió ver a Margaret en primera fila de la clase .**

- **( y esta para que se coge estudios muggles?? – se preguntó con el ceño fruncido ) **

**La pija desde ayer , no se había metido ni mirado con Monny y Sirius .**

**Estaría escarmentando con la humillación que pasó ayer .**

- **chsst**** …- siseó Monny – ya volverá al ataque .. con la cabeza que tiene de roca en la cabeza , seguro que ella y esas tontas fanáticas vuelven a molestar …**

**La ventana de la clase estaba abierta , y un halcón entró en ella .**

**Monny se quedó parado el ver que la carta qye había en el pico de este era para él .**

**Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo , cuando reconoció el halcón .**

**Ese halcón fue el que una vez le trajo una amenaza de Lucius el año pasado .**

**Y ahora volvía a traerle otra noticia de su amo , que querría ¿? **

- **profesora vector , puedo ir al lavabo un momento ¿? – preguntó Monny nervioso .**

- **eh …**** si claro … ver Lupin …- contestó la profesora .**

**Monny salió de la clase ,ante la atenta mirada de Peter incrédulo y ante la mirada chafardera de Margaret , que no dijo nada .**

**Ya afuera se encerró en los lavabos y desenvolvió el sobre .**

**Entonces pudo sacar de él un pergamino oscuro con letras plateadas y brillantes …**

**Tragó saliva y con valentía empezó a leer .**

_Mi adorado Lupin,supongo que sabrás perfectamente quien soy verdad?? Pero por si acaso no lo digo , por si esta carta fuera a parar al ministerio o a manos de el estúpido director ._

_Te escribo pequeño para hablarte de unas cosillas que me he enterado por un pajarito …_

- **_mejor dicho por una pajarraca… - susurró Monny ._**

****

_… así que ya te has olvidado de lo que tito Malfoy te hizo eh?? Muy malo lobito , muy malo … eso es de niños malos … pero en fin … vayamos al grano . Aunque me de tremenda rabia el saber que Black te ha tenido antes que yo no me va a impedir que llegue a ti … piensa que yo siempre obtengo  lo que me e propongo  y tu eres algo que me he propuesto y voy a lograr al precio que sea …_

_Teme pequeño lobito teme , y solo te digo una cosa mas … no hagas muchos preparativos por que esa boda no se va a realizar … te lo digo muy en serio .. difruta lo que puedas.. y piensa que … te sigo muy de cerca , así que no hagas cosas malas … por que se todo lo que haces …_

_Alguien que no te olvida y "que te quiere bien "._

**La carta se desintegró al instante , estaba embrujada para que nadie mas pudiera leerla .**

**Monny se quedó lívido por un instante y regresó a la clase .**

- **Monny te pasa algo?? – preguntó peter cuando se sentó .**

**Monny lo miró con los ojos dorados perdido en el armario de la clase .**

- **Malfoy … me tiene totalmente controlado …**

**Peter bufó .**

**…………**

**´- QUEEEEEEEEE??? – preguntó Sirius dando un grito cuando tras salir de la enfermería iban por los pasillos .**

**Monny le tapó la boca .**

- **cállate ¡! No te vayan a escuchar la gente ¡! **

**Sirius se calló pero seguía tibuteando lleno de ira .**

- **que me estás contando Monny?? – dijo un James sorprendido .**

**James ,**** Niurka y Peter iban detrás de la pareja .**

- **pues lo que he dicho Prongs , que me tienen vigilado … y que Malfoy se entera de cada uno de mis movimientos …- dijo monny con lástima .**

- **vaya .. que mal …- dijo niurka mordiéndose el labio .**

**Sirius zigazeaba  por el pasillo delante de todo , con aspecto feroz .**

- **pero quien puede estar espiándote Remus ¿? – preguntó Niurka seguidamente .**

- **QUIEN VA A SER ¿?!! – dijo Sirius mosqueado girándose hacia su grupo .**

- **PADDIE AQUÍ NO LO DIGAS QUE HAY MUCHA GENTE ¡! **

**Sirius cogió de la muñeca a Monny y lo llevó hacia un aula vacia , y los otros 3 les siguieron .**

**Cerraron la puerta con un hechizo y Sirius chilló :**

- **esa mujercita estúpida de la Malfoy!! **

**Niurka**** ,**** James y Peter abrieron mucho los ojos :**

- **Ilenia**** Malfoy?? – balbuceó peter .**

- **Si ella!!! – chilló Sirius cabreado .**

- **Por que piensas que puede ser ella ¿? – preguntó Niurka en un hilo de voz .**

**Sirius carraspeó .**

- **es que no lo veís ¡! No ha sido extraño que justo una Malfoy venga de intercambio a Hogwarts ¡!?? No os parece raro que sea tan chulita y tenga esos aires de gran señora?? No os parece raro que el Mal- follao se haya enterado de todo?? **

**Se quedaron mirando .**

- **la verdad es que todo es raro referente a esa mujer … muy guapa si , pero mas misteriosa …**

**Niurka**** le pegó un codazo en las costillas .**

- **en fin ¡! Que ha sido ella estoy mas que seguro ¡! – dijo Sirius tumbando una mesa al suelo .**

**Monny se acercó a tranquilizarlo .**

- **se que es ella al igual que tu Padffot , pero no devemos ir y liar mas las cosas … - dijo Monny sensatamente .**

**Sirius abrió mucho los ojos :**

- **que no?? Jajaj tu estás loco amorcito si te crees que no voy a decirle nada a esa tía ¡! Ja ¡ que pasa es que no vamos a poder ni acostarnos juntos por temor que vaya con el chisme a el Mal-follao de eso nada!! Me voy a buscarla pero ya ¡! **

**Sirius salió de la sala dando un portazo .**

- **PADDIE!!**

**Monny salió también de allí persiguiéndolo .**

**Peter ,**** Niurka y James los quedaron mirando con la boca abierta .**

- **bueno … la que se va a liar … cuando no es la pija , es la Malfoy y cuando no es esa , el mal.follao .. no se cojeran vacaciones?? – dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco .**

- **al final Snivellus será el angelito de el fic , comparado con los demás … - dijo Peter .**

- **calla ¡! Que snivellus tiene lo suyo eh?? Es un mortífago de mierda así que no hablemos de él … **

**Niurka**** se acercó a James melosa .**

- **jamsie**** …**** - dijo la chica .**

**Peter se dio discretamente al piro de la clase cuando vio que Niurka se acercaba a james .**

- **si amor ¿? - preguntó este .**

- **tenemos que hablar …- dijo ella .**

- **pues soy todo oídos – dijo James alegre tocándose las orejas .**

**Niurka**** rió .**

- **tonto aquí no … en otro lugar mas romántico , como el lago o algo así … **

**James frunció el ceño , pues se acordó de que en cinco minutos debería estar en la biblioteca , pues había quedado con Lily .**

- **ufff**** ahora me va fatal amor , he quedado con el equipo de quidicth para la nueva temporada …**

**Niurka**** cambió la expresión .**

- **oh vaya … y yo  que quería hablar de lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotros … -dijo ella sonrosada .**

**james**** sonrió .**

- **estuvieste**** bien guapa , por eso no te preocupes … no me decepcionaste … jeje – dijo guasón .**

**Niurka**** le dio un capón .**

- **tonto eso no es … es mas bien lo que sentiste … aunque con la borrachera que llevabas …**

- **lo se , pero en fin ya hablaremos vale'? que ahora me tengo que ir – James le dio un beso en los labios y acarició su mejilla .**

- **guapa – dijo james mientras desaparecía por la puerta , piropeándola .**

**Niurka**** sonrió y se sentó en una de las mesas viéndolo irse .**

- **como te quiero James Potter , espero que esa Lily Evans no nos de problemas en nuestra relación …**

**…………**

**Ilenia**** Malfoy , estaba paseando por el vestíbulo en dirección a las mazmorras .**

**Iba sonriente , con semblante satisfecho y con sus libros en las manos .**

**Siendo observada por todos los chicos que pasaban por allí , que babeaban al verla .**

**Sintió entonces como alguien le apretaba de la túnica y la agazapaba contra una pared , detrás de una columna , donde no había nadie .**

- **que …****?- empezó a decir la chica , cuando vio a Sirius delante de sus narices , con aspecto bastante molesto y detrás suyo a un preocupado licántropo que los miraba con aprensión .**

- **al fin te encuentro maldita serpiente arrastrada …- dijo Sirius con la voz llena de ira .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió , al ver la cara de Sirius , llena de ira hacia ella .**

- **hombre pero si son Black …- miró a sirius fijamente - … y Lupin … - dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Monny – que sorpresa , que os trae por aquí?? – preguntó tan tranquila sonriendo .**

**Sirius rió con sarcasmo y la apretó mas contra la pared .**

- **no vayas de lista conmigo Malfoy!! Estoy arta de tus chulerías ¡! **

- **Chula yo?? Que va – dijo esta poniendo cara de ilusa – con lo buena que soy yo vamos …**

- **Si ya!! – dijo esta vez Monny – beuna para el cotilleo no?? No serás una espia del corazón de bruja ¿? La familia Malfoy no podría caer mas bajo … - dijo Monny ironicamente .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió a Monny.**

- **y Black no ha podido caer mas bajo en comprometerse con una basura insignificante como tu …- dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa , pero llena de sarcasmo .**

**La cara de Monny se constorsionó .**

- **NO HABLES ASÍ A MONNY!! – chilló Sirius con rabia .**

- **Como que no le hable así?? No lo merece ¿? **

- **NO!! Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS POR QUE LECHES LE HAS ESTADO CONTANDO A TU PRIMO NUESTRAS INTIMIDADES ¡! QUE MIERDA ESTAIS TRAMANDO ¡! **

**Ilenia**** soltó una gran carcajada .**

- **te crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpida para decírtelo ¿? – preguntó entrecerrando los astutos ojos plateados – cierto es que estoy contándole a mi primo todo referente a vosotros , pero quizás no sea mi única misión aquí … - dijo con cautela .**

**Monny se acercó un poco a ella .**

- **entonces eres una mortífaga como tu primo?? – preguntó con un hilo de voz duro .**

**Ilenia**** miró para el techo .**

- **como eres capaz de pensar eso??!! – preguntó con chulería típica Malfoy – yo soy mas que una simple esclava de un mago tenebroso …aunque …- miró a Monny – siento cierta repulsión por los sangre sucia como los mortífagos … - miró a Sirius entonces cona tención .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño :**

- **que miras mala pécora ¿? **

**Ilenia**** sonrió con astucia .**

- **eres tal como me han descrito Sirius Black , tienes perfectamente el mismo perfil que el que me han dicho tus … primitas …**

**Sirius se puso rojo de ira .**

- **mis primas son unas perdidas que siempre le han gustado seguir las artes oscuras … no me extraña que acaben mal …**

**Ilenia**** carraspeó .**

- **creo que el que acabará mal por ser la oveja negra serás tu , Black …**

**Eso a Sirius le entró como una puñalada trapera , agitó a la chica con fuerza .**

- **TU NO SABES NADA DE MI FAMILIA ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS LAGARTA!! **

**Sirius pensó que Ilenia iba a ponerse a reír con ese sarcasmo que la carcterizaba , pero cual fue su sorpresa , al ver que la bruja sacaba su varita y la apuntaba con ella .**

**Su cara ya no tenía esa sonrisa , es mas había una frialdad escalofriante en sus ojos plateados .**

- **no des una sacudida mas Black … no voy a permitir que me insultes mas , ni que me zarandees , yo estoy demasiado encima de ti … -siseó ella .**

**Monny dio un gritito de angustia , Sirius no se acobardó con ella , pero una expresión de sorpresa inundaba su rostro .**

- **tu encima de mi?? Mas quisieras … - dijo este con valentía .**

- **te lo advierto Black , no busques a un Malfoy y menos a mi ,por que puedes salir muy mal … **

- **me estás amenzando ¿? – preguntó Sirius sacando la varita y levantándola hacia la joven .**

**Monny intentó detenerlo , pero Sirius lo echó para atrás .**

- **paddie**** no …!!!**

- **Monny no te metas ¡! **

**Ilenia**** rio heladamente .**

- **será mejor que me dejes hacer mi trabajo sin meterte en mi vida por que te puedes arrepentir … si vuelves a  meterte en mis asuntos puedes acabar muy mal Black …- miró los ojos oscuros de Sirius – no responderé de mis actos … **

**Monny se puso en medio también con su varita en alto .**

- **déjanos Ilenia Malfoy , no te acerques a nosotros ¡! – dijo este en un tibuteo de voz .**

- **lupin …****- siseó esta , sonriente – desgraciadamente mi primo no te olvida y yo lo voy a ayudar sabes?? Tu eres mi primer objetivo aquí … - dijo sonriente .**

**Monny tembló ligeramente , Sirius lo agarró y lo pasó por su pecho , protegiéndolo .**

- **no lo vais a tocar ¡! Antes me tendréis que matar a mi ¡! – chilló sirius .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió .**

- **bueno entonces ves haciendo tu testamento Black … aunque no tienes mucha familia para dar nada … quizás a los estúpidos de tus amiguitos no?? **

**Monny se soltó de Sirius con la mirada encendida y chilló : **

- **POR QUE MIERDA NO OS VAIS Y NOS DEJAIS EMPAZ!!?? VETE A TU PUTA ESCUELA Y NO TE METAS EN LA MIERDA DE TU PRIMO LUCIUS!! **

**Ilenia**** se puso muy seria y dio un paso hacia Monny señalándolo con el dedo afilado .**

- **cuidado con tus palabras Lupin …- dijo ella – por que si he de traspasarte con una barra de plata ardiendo y desgarrarte , lo aré … - dijo ella arrastrando las palabras .**

**Monny se quedó blanco , solo de pensarlo las piernas no le respondían .**

- **sería cruel verdad?? Ver tu sangre correr y escurrirse en un mar de plata … tu carne desgarrada por el poder de ese metal letal para seres como tu … jajajaja sería muy diver…**

**pero**** no pudo acabar la frase un flipendo la había mandado directa a las escaleras de las mazmorras , chocándola en la pared .**

**Sirius había cogido del brazo a Monny y se lo llevaba corriendo vestíbulo arriba .**

**Ilenia**** Malfoy , los miró irse , desde el suelo .**

**Fijando la mirada plateada en ellos y sonriendo macabramente .**

**……….**

**En la biblioteca …**

**Un James hiperactivo estaba con Lily , escribiendo en un largo pergamino de 2 metros que era lo que ocupaba el trabajo .**

**Lily**** sonreía divertida al ver como James se ponía los dedos en la sien sin acertar una de las preguntas del trabajo .**

**Rió y le enseñó la respuesta de su pergamino .**

- **los encantamientos vinculantes , son aquellos que hacen las madres a sus hijos en señal de protección , se hacen mediante la sangre familiar y nadie podrá romper ese vínculo … es un encantamiento muy poderoso y antiguo …- explicó Lily .**

**James la miró sorprendido .**

- **vaya …**** si que eres buena para esto …. – dijo asombrado .**

**Lily**** se sonrojó .**

- **si … pero bueno tu eres muy bueno en transformaciones , al igual que Sirius en duelos , Remus en dcao , peter en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y sevye en pociones … **

**Lily**** se puso una mano en la boca al decir el nombre se Snape .**

**James sonrió con sarcasmo .**

- **sevye**** eh?? No se que viste en Snivellus …-dijo con amargura .**

**Lily**** se puso un poco triste .**

- **la verdad yo tampoco … lo veía interesante por su forma de ser ,por su carácter … era no se diferente …- explicó la chica .**

**James la escuchaba atentamente .**

- **la verdad tu simplemente eras un payaso para mi que siempre me estaba por detrás , pero Severus … yo notaba que le gustaba pero era diferente … y me enamoré …**

**James carraspeó .**

- **en mi opinión es un imbecil lameculos … lamió el culo a Malfoy y sabe dios a que magos mas …**

- **si …****- dijo Lily – pero por mi ha dejado de servir a ese mago oscuro que el servía …- dijo – ese que odia a los nacido de muggle pero … - los ojos de lily se llenaron de lágrimas .**

- **que ¿? – dijo James .**

**Lily**** lo miró y lo agarró de las manos .**

- **igualmente me decepcionó James … yo … el … yo no sabía que él fuera a estar en contra de los nacidos de muggle … el me afirmó que yo a él  no lo asqueaba pero … los demás nacidos de muggles si le dan asco y yo no puedo estar con alguien así , mi orgullo muggle no me deja … entiendes?? – preguntó fijándolo con sus ojos verde esmeralda .**

- **si Lily claro que te entiendo ..-contesto James , con seriedad ,como pocas veces se veía en él .**

**Lily**** sonrió , apretando su mano .**

- **gracias James … estoy tan arrepentida de haber tenido esa imagen tan equivocada de ti desde que te conocí …**

**James se sonrojó .**

- **no importa mujer , lo bueno es que ahora me conoces y podemos ser amigos no?? **

**Lily**** sonrió .**

- **si … amigos … james , yi debería haberme enamorado de ti envez de severus … **

**James se quedó pálido y estancado al escuchar eso .**

**Lily**** prosiguió .**

- **si yo me hubiera fijado en ti antes , no hubiera sufrido tanto … **

- **li****-lily …- tibuteó James sin saber que decir .**

**Lily**** le tapó la boca , puso una ,mano en su cabello y acercó sus labios hacia su mejilla , dándole un tierno beso .**

**En esos momentos , Niurka y Peter entraban cargados de libros en la biblioteca , mientras charlaban tranquilamente .**

**Niurka**** miró hacia la mesa del final de la biblioteca y se le cayeron los libros al suelo , haciendo gran estrépito .**

**Sus ojos azules se abrieron mas de lo corriente , como un buho en la noche .**

**Peter se puso una mano en la boca .**

**James y Lily miraron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca , para ver a una temblorosa Niurka mirarlos fijamente , sin parpadear .**

**James sintió ganas de echar a correr al ver la mirada de la morena y de sus labios solo salió :**

- **niurka**** ,**** tu por aquí vida?? **

**CONTINUARÁ ……******

**n/a**** : ola a todos ¡! Primero de nada , sorry por no haber actualizado ayer . el problema a sido que la página no me dejaba entrar y no pude , asi que espero que acepteis una disculpa .**

**pero**** dejando a parte eso , daré unas noticias .**

**1 – la mala : mañana me voy de vacaciones y no regreso hasta finales de agosto a mi casa , por lo cual no voy a poder seguir subiendo fic . lo siento mucho , pero hasta el día 26 de agosto , no tendréis un nuevo capítulo . pero al menos el domingo 11 , tendreis el último que actualizaré hasta el día 26 . de acuerdo?? Os lo aviso , para que no penseis que he dejado el fic a medias , por que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso .**

**2- tb después del verano crearé una pequeña web , donde pondré los dibujos que me vayais mandando de mi fic , para lo que podais ver . ya tengo unos pocos , muy chulos ¡! Así que mis pequeños picasos que me vais a mandar fan arts , mandarlos a mi correo vale?? **

**Bueno ,**** las preguntas del cap , como siempre … son : **

- **¿ que**** os pareció la escena de los mortífagos?**

- **Que os pareció la escena de la revista porno? Anda que yo tb … jaja un james vestido de pija , peter y su revista sirius y su mamada y monny dándole celos con el moreno de la revista ¡ estoy lokisima ¡**

- **Como reaccionará niurka con james ¿ matará a james ¿ matará a lily ¿ se mataran ellas ¿ jajaja opinad sobre este tema .**

- **Nuevas opiniones sobre la no tan misteriosa ya Ilenia : es una guarra? Está loca ¿ los polvos con Voldy le sientan mal? Que hubierais echo si vosotros fuerais sirius y remus en la disputa? Eso y mas en vuestros reviews , ya sabeis que me encantan y me gusta saber vuestras opiniones .**

**Por cierto , si aún no me has escrito un review , si va por ti lector anónimo , a que esperas?? Anímate hombre/mujer ¡! Te espero n!! besos .**

**Ah ,**** antes de contestar los reviews , de nuevo tengo lectores desaparecidos , que quiero que den señales d vida : **

**Lara ,**** merle , snow , femme , sumundista , saya ¿ que os pasa?? Es que me asustais mujeres ajajja , besos .**

**Ahora si , voy pa los reviews :**

**YAMIEL :**** Ola wapa!! Diste señales de vida!! Eso es bueno jajaja ¡! En fin , que me alegro de saber de ti y que te siga gustando mi fic . ya se que me embalo a escribir y cuando te das cuenta tienes un montón de caps para leer pero , ahora voy a tener unas vacas de mes y medio y vas a poder leer cuanto quieras , besos y espero un review tuyo .**

**TOMOE: Ola wapa!!pues si , no se de donde saco esas ideas … jeje vale ¿ de mi cabeza? Jajaja y de mis momentos de locura tb ¡! XDD . pero si yo adoro a Monny , pero sonrojadito esta mas mono que de costumbre nn , jeje . me alegro de que te rías tanto con james , jaja es mi propósito ¡! Y me gusta tb dar aire de protagonismo no solo a la pareja del alma sino tb a los demás … jeje no ves lo que se le viene encima a nuestro cervatillo? jajaja referente a las parejitas, sorry pero ya lo verás jijiji nn ¡! Que si aún queda Margaret ¿? Pues claro que si!! Buff que si queda ¡! Aunque bueno , puedes ver que Ilenia va cogiendo cada vez mas protagonismo … la estamos conociendo mas . voldy? Jajaja XDD , pues trama la destrucción de los sangre sucia jajajaja , como en los libros de la gran JKR , pos mas o menos lo mismo .no m pareces pesada para nada , eh? Cuanto mas largos los reviews mejor . por cierto si me quieres dibujar fan arts , dame tu msn y hablamos si? Ah!! Si eh visto hp3 y me ha encantado ¡! Espero tu review , besos!!!**

**D.MO**** :**** ola wapa!!pues si tenemos un viejo verde en hogwarts ¡! Jajaja y Mcgongall iba pa monja en vez de pa profesora jajaja . pues si , dan lubricantes , no dan condones en planificación familiar ¿? Pues por que no van a dar lubricantes en un colegio? Me parece que Ilenia no solo siente tensión sexual hacia monny jajaj hasta pa los hombre/ serpiente diría yo ¡! Jajaja besos y espero tu review .**

**LIZZYBLACK: Ola wapa!!después de nuestra charla por el msn del sabor de ya sabes tu que … ¬¬ ejem, ejem … espero que te haya gustado el cap .me parece que mas que darle fuerte era que sirius esta muy bien dotado ajajjaa , aparte de que monny es muy estrecho por su delgadez . besos y espero review.**

**MIREILLE: ola wapa?? He escrito bien el nombre?? Muchas gracias por animarte a mandarme un review , me hace tremenda ilusión jeje.me parece que margy y los primitos Malfoy , no se cogen vacaciones en todo el fic jeje , yo si , pero ellos no .,… por desgracia ¬¬ .tienes razón dumby es un viejo verde jajaja XDD. Sorry!! Por mucha cara de niña buena que me pongas , no puedo decirte como queda ese super pentagono amoroso XDD , todo el mundo lo quiere saber pero nadie lo sabrá hasta que pase lo que tenga que pasar . en fin wapa , un beso y espero que me dejes mas reviews.**

**AYLA :**** ola wapa!! Desordenado?? Si, es que el Word se me volvió loco y salió así , espero que este cap ,salga mejor y no te comas la cabeza jeje. Quien esta con Voldy?? Jeje eso se tendría que saber ya , mas clara no puedo ser , tu piensa quien quieras … pero yo de momento no digo un nombre , por que quizas haya alguien que no lo tenga claro entiendes? Aunque esta mas claro que el agua …¬¬ . en fin un beso y espero tu review ¡! **

**AYA :**** ola wapetona!! No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con el mensaje de voz!! Y como no parabas de reirte y ahí cosas que no entendí bien , me tienes que escribir el review de nuevo vale?? Ah!! Se siente!! .el cap salió así por que el Word se me volvió loko. Pues si , te pedí el nombre del cocix justo para eso jejeje , que raro que no lo pillaras en su momento , por que te lo pregunté con retintín jijiji que mala soy . en fin gracias por leer mi fic , como siempre , me caes genial y ah!! Acaba el trio ¡! Besos .**

**ARYBLACK :**** ola wapa!! Nueva eh?? Pero ya emos hablado por msn y me caíste de puta madre jejej, casi tenemos la misma sangre : andaluza y extremeña olé!! Jajaja XDD . muchas gracias por las fotos que me pasaste wapa!! . que si esa manera de romperse el culo existe ¿? Pues claro!! La puta de mi clase se lo rompió así jajaja XDD , por eso me vino la idea . jejeje .por que no te gusta niurka?? Con lo maja que es la pobre!! Que tiene de malo el apellido?? Si me lo quieres decir aro , jajaja , besos y espero mas reviews tuyos y charlas por msn , besos ¡!**

**IVY :**** ola wapa!! Que tal?? Por desgracia aún no he podido actualizar el otro fic , sorry , espero poder hacerlo pronto ¡!jajaj ya llegará el momento en el que el perrito reciba , de momento he puesto una felación para animar un poco a estos dos jajaja que no se pueden arriesgar a hacer posturas mas rudas jejeje .que ponga ya a james con lily?? Jajaja XDD , tranquila , se lo que hago y ya llegara el momento de que las cosas queden en su sitio . un beso wapa y espero tu review .**

**KARY :**** Ola wapa ¡! Ya ves!! Al final ya he podido actualizar , me ha costado pero he podido ¡! gracias por tu ayuda wapa!!te crees que te voy a decir , mejor dicho confirmar si Ilenia y Voldy están liados ¿? XD eso tienes que pensarlo tu mujer aunque esta bastante claro … y mujer no te mueras de la risa , que me meten en azkaban jejeje . besos y espero tu review .**

**BLACK-LOVE –LUPIN : Ola wapa que tal?¿ me alegro ver que te has divertido con este cap , espero que con este tb te hayas reído . que si niurka y lily se van a llevar bien?? Um… el tiempo lo dirá .que perversa soy eh? Jajaja si han tenido mucho que sufrir , pero aún queda … por si no te has dado cuenta Ilenia no esta muy bien de la zotea por muy astuta que sea ..muchos besos y espero tu review .**

**N1CO CHAN: ola wapa!! Recibiste mi review?? Mil perdones vale?? .lo de los párrafos del cap , no fue mi culpa , fue el Word que se me volvió loko . las bambas son lo mismo que unas zapatillas deportivas . no te de vergüenza preguntarme las cosas , a mi no me importa explicártelas wapa ¡! .james indiscreto?? 0o bromeas?? Jajaj XDD . ( risa irónica ) pero si james es el ser mas discreto que he conocido jajja .te has convencido ya que ilenia  no es malfoy?? Jajaj sirius no fue violento mujer , pero monny es muy extrecho y sirius la tiene bien grande asi que … accidente no?? Jajaja en fin , un beso y nos vemos.**

**E.NAOMI**** :**** ola wapa ¡! Muchas gracias por dejar review , me alegro de que te gustara , espero mas ereviews tuyos y que hablemos por msn val?? Besos .**

**INOCENT :**** OLA WAP!! No me digas esas cosas jaja como sobrevivirás entonces en verano , cuando no pueda escribir?? Jeje , releyéndotelo no?? jajajaXDD.**

**Me alegro de que te guste , espero tus reviews y besos .**

**THORUZ: Ola wapa!! Tranquila , no soy de esas que deja el fic a medias , pero igualmente tendreis que estar un mes y medio sin fic . que pena me da no poder escribir … sniff … sobre la charla del otro dia , no me enfado tranquila ,pero me gustaría hablar mas contigo y decirte unas cosillas , vale?? Nos vemos wapa . besos .**

**REMSIE :**** ola wapa ¡!que tal? Quien te dice que monny no es valiente?? Para algo está en gryffindor , pero tranquila ,que en el fic pasara algo que deje ver otras facetas de monny-… pero no adelentemos acontecimientos jejeje.si hija , dumby es muy listo jaja hay que pensar que antes de ser viejo tb ha tenido su juventud no?? Y si , lo he querido hacer muy parecido al de los libros .tranqui , que peter ya tendrá su recompensa , no problem!! Jeje .que ilenia le va a hacer mas daño que luciur dices?? Jeje bueno , cada uno opinará de una manera , pero al menos en este cap he dado mas datos sobre el carácter de Ilenia ,así que ya me hablarás de ella si?? Besos y espero tu review . chao .**

**BUENO ,**** ESTO SE ACAB" ¡! EL DOMINGO ACTUALIZARÉ EL CAP 23- CONFESIONES .**

**Y ME VOY DE VACAS ¡ QUE PENA SNIFF ., SNIFF, UN MES Y MEDIO SIN ACTUALIZAR . PERO BUENO YA ME DESPIDIRÉ EL DOMINGO VALE?? BESOS Y ESPERO VEUSTROS REVIEWS .**

**LORENA**** HERMI16.**


	19. Confesiones

**CAP-23- CONFESIONES :**

**James hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara en esos momentos .**

**Estaba temblando , sentado en la última fila de la biblioteca , con Lily Evans al lado cogida de su mano .**

**Y en frente a un Peter , que en esos momentos agarraba del brazo a una desconocida Niurka , que tenía cara de querer matar a alguien .**

- **niurka**** , tu por aquí vida??**

**Niurka**** rio con sarcasmo , mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas .**

- **yo por aquí ¡!?? No seas cínico James ¡! Me dijiste que tenías reunión sobre quidicht y me mentiste ¡! – chilló Niurka .**

**James se puso en pie hiendo hacia ella , Lily agarró sus libros para irse , sin decir nada .**

**-niurka fue una mentirijilla sin importancia …- explicó James , trancándose en las palabras , mientras rozaba los hombros de Niurka .**

**Esta los apartó .**

- **James me metiste para estar con esta aquí!! – chilló la morena muerta de ira , se dirigió a una Lily que se iba a ir y la enganchó de la túnica – tu no te vas de aquí ¡! No huyas ¡! – chilló con mas furia aún .**

**Lily**** la miró y suspiró , como no queriendo discutir .**

**Peter trató de calmar a Niurka sin éxito , la morena lo echó para atrás .**

- **te has estado viendo a escondidas con esta tía?? – preguntó en un susurro a james , sin apartar la vista de Lily .**

**James bufó .**

- **no amor mío , solo hemos quedado para hacer un trabajo nada mas ¡! **

- **Mentira!! – lo cortó ella – esta es muy lista y lo que quiere es conquistarte con esa cara de zorra que me lleva!! – chilló Niurka .**

**Lily**** miró hacia ella , tras ser insultada .**

- **mira mona , no voy a permitir que me … **

**Niurka**** la calló agitándola , Peter y James las separaron por si llegaba la sangre al rio .**

- **y yo no voy a permitir que me quites a mi novio!! **

**Lily**** chasqueó con indignación .**

- **yo no te quiero robar nada ¡! Solo soy amiga de james …**

**Niurka**** rió .**

- **claro ¡ amiga no?? Vamos , soy mujer como tu sabes?? – la señaló con el dedo – mira , como intentes quitarme a James vas a ver mi furia Evans …quedas advertida ¡! **

**Lily**** solo la miró pero no dijo nada , James agarró del brazo a Niurka antes que Madame Pince los echara de allí y se fueron de la biblioteca .**

**Lily**** se sentó en la mesa de nuevo y suspiró , con las manos en la frente .**

**Peter simplemente miraba su melena pelirroja , sin decir nada .**

**……….**

**El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió con estruendo … y unos agitados y jadeantes ,Sirius y Monny entraron corriendo hacia la sala común .**

**Monny estaba medio asfixiado , con los ojos muy brillantes y el corazón acelerado .**

**Sirius sin embargo solo se había puesto una mano en la cabeza mientras maldecía a Ilenia .**

**Monny miró a Sirius y corrió hacia el , llorando desesperadamente .**

- **paddie**** ¡! – chilló el chico mientras lloraba con descontrol sobre el pecho de su prometido .**

- **monny no llores cálmate por favor … - dijo desgarrado de dolor ,mientras acariciaba su pelo.**

**Monny sin embargó apretaba con sus dedos la camisa de Sirius mientras sentía que se desgarraba por dentro .**

- **he pasado mucho miedo paddie , solo pensar en la idea que ha dicho ella … me he quedado lívido …**

- **lo se … -. Dijo este quedadamente , apretando los puños – por eso hemos salido corriendo .**

**Monny seguía sollozando con fuerza .**

- **para un licántropo la peor de las torturas es la plata y es mujer no me gusta nada paddie es peligrosa ¡! No me gusta nada!! – chilló golpeando el pecho del otro .**

**Sirius lo agarró por las muñecas , para que no lo golpeará y miró su cara .**

**Monny tenía los labios sonrosados , y los ojos muy brillantes , por las lágrimas derramadas .**

**Sirius secó la humedad de sus mejillas .**

**Lo apoyó contra su pecho , y lo abrazó tiernamente .**

- **no voy a dejar que te pase nada pequeño … nunca lo permitiré no temas … - dijo este apretándolo con furor hacia el .**

**monny asintió con la cabeza .**

- **tu no la busques paddie , ignórala a mas poder por favor … - suplicó Monny – detén tu genio por mi …**

**Sirius hizo un gran esfuerzo para acabar asintiendo con la cabeza .**

- **muy bien … por ti … **

**Monny sonrió , levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos .**

- **quiero que me hagas el amor dulcemente …- dijo besando su mejilla lentamente .**

**Sirius lo miro entonces , sonrió mas calmado de los nervios y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos , como si fuera la mismísima noche de bodas .**

- **tendré que tener mucho cuidado contigo … por que sigues delicado …- sonrió el chico .**

- **si … quiero ver como me cuidas enfermero …**

**Sirius lo besó en la frente .**

- **te trataré como una muñeca de porcela mi amor … **

**Lo besó en los labios seguidamente , mientras subían escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones de los chicos .**

**…………..**

**James metió a Niurka en los lavabos desabitados de el 2 piso , cerrando la puerta seguidamente .**

**Se giró , para ver la cara de esta . **

**La chica estaba roja de rabia y tenía las manos en las caderas .**

- **debiste dejarme darle su merecido a esa ¡! – chilló Niurka , señalando la puerta con un dedo .**

**James se acercó a ella , agarrándola por los hombros .**

**Ella se los apartaba.**

- **niurka**** no desvaríes , solo estábamos estudiando …**

- **si ya!! Eso es lo que me queréis hacer entender ¡! Dime la verdad James!! – pidió esta mirándolo a los ojos fijamente – Evans te sigue gustando no?? Por eso estabas con ella y me ocultaste la verdad ¡! – chilló la chica .**

**James sintió un retortijón en las tripas , apartó la mirada inquisidora azul de su vista ,mirando hacia los retretes .**

- **james!! Contéstame ¡! – chilló esta poniéndose a llorar .**

**James la miró .**

**Pensó en como la conoció aquel día de noche buena . **

**Niurka**** , era una chica bella , inteligente , simpática … gracias a ella había dejado de suspirar por Lily , estaba seguro , algo sentía por ella .**

**Pero por otra parte estaba Lily , esa chica que ha sido su obsesión durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts , bella también , inteligente y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo también la quería mucho …**

**Dio un suspiro .**

**Su mente se maravillaba solo de ver las caras de sendas chicas , tan guapas y tan maravillosas .**

**Cada una con sus defectos y sus virtudes , pero tan enloquecedoras .**

**¿ por cual decidirse ¿?**

- **( estoy echo un lio , quiero a las dos … - se dijo James .)**

**Volvió a mirar a Niurka , que estaba mirándolo expectante.**

- **no me vas a contestar'?? no me vas a decir que en verdad quieres a Lily y que yo he sido solo un amor pasajero para ti??**

**La chica empezó a sollozar iendo hacia la puerta corriendo , pero James la detuvo .**

**La apretó contra él , mirándola a aquellos hermosos ojos azules .**

- **Niurka**** no … yo te amo … de verdad … - susurró el chico de gafas – no temas por nada yo estoy contigo y te juro que nunca te voy a dejar … **

**Niurka**** lo miró , al principio un poco dubitativa y seguidamente con una sonrisa que se le fue dibujando en los labios.**

- **oh jamsie te quiero!- se lanzó en sus brazos – no me dejes por favor!! Me volvería loca si lo hicieras ¡! **

**James sonrió , sintió otro retortijón en su estómago , pero paso de él y se capturó los labios de su morena , besándola con pasión .**

**( - por que he de pensar en Lily cuando tengo a tremenda mujer en mis brazos , que me adora y nunca me ha rechazado como ella ¿? … definitivamente , Lily solo puede ser una amiga para mi … ella ya tuvo su oportunidad … tengo que estar con Niurka ella si me ama … ) **

**Y besándose y acariciándose , la pareja calló en el suelo del lavabo , dejándose llevar por la pasión.**

**…………..**

**En los terrenos de Hogwarts …**

**Un grupo de chicas estaba en el césped hablando animadamente .**

**Mejor dicho criticando …**

**Las chicas , para variar , eran Margaret en cabeza con sus estúpidas y patéticas amiguitas del club de fans .**

**Las chicas cabezonas como tal , estaban intercambiando fotos , poster y estampas sobre Sirius .**

- **te cambio este póster de Sirius en bóxer por diez estampitas de Sirius jugando a quidicht …- le decía Margaret a una chica de 3 año .**

- **pero eso es mucho ¡! – se quejó la niña .**

- **ah ¡ eso o nada mocosa ¡! Que siri en bóxer es siri en bóxer ¡! **

**La niña hizo una mueca y le dio las estampas a la rubia teñida , que sonrió orgullosa .**

- **ja**** ¡ total tengo 3 posters igual de siri en bóxer y encima lo he visto personalmente en cueros …- dijo la chica con orgullo .**

**Las fans mas pequeñas : de 1 , 2 y 3 abrieron los ojos con asombro .**

- **Margy**** eres una crack!! – decían entusiasmadas .**

- **Lo se ..- dijo esta sonriente arreglándose el pelo .**

- **En todo caso … Lupin es el crack , que es el que lo ve cuando se le antoja no?? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellas .**

**Margaret**** se giró sorprendida para ver detrás suyo a Ilenia Malfoy .**

**De pie , como esculpida , mirándola con aquellos ojos plateados dignos de demencia .**

- **Malfoy tu por aquí?? – preguntó la pija sorprendida .**

- **Si gryffindor … te acuerdas que el primer día me dijiste que podíamos intercambiar unas palabras ¿? – preguntó Ilenia sonriente .**

**Margaret**** pensó ( cosa rara en ella jeje )**

- **eh si … por que ¿? – preguntó con estupidez .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió , le hizo una seña para que se levantara .**

- **sígueme … - dijo ella .**

**Margaret**** , dubitativa siguió a la slitheryn ,hasta detrás de un arbusto apartado del corro de fans .**

**Ilenia**** se giró hacia ella con mirada brillante , Margaret solo parpadeó al ver que en la cara la rubia alpina tenía un pequeño rasguño .**

**Frunció el ceño .**

- **perdona Malfoy , pero quien te hizo eso?? – preguntó chafardera esta .**

**Ilenia**** suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco , pensando cuando Sirius le había mandado el flipendo .**

- **no es de tu incumbencia niña … - dijo fríamente .**

**Margaret**** se calló de golpe ante tal respuesta , aunque sonreía podía ver el odio en los ojos plateados .**

- **si estoy aquí es para negociar contigo … **

**Margaret**** parpadeó .**

- **negociar conmigo ¿? – repitió sorprendida .**

- **si … eres sorda?? **

- **No …- dijo esta avergonzada – sobre que … **

- **Sobre Lupin y Black … - dijo esta simplemente .**

**La cara de Margaret se iluminó notoriamente , se acercó a Ilenia con una sonrisa .**

- **soy todo oídos … que pasa ¿?**

**Ilenia**** rió satisfecha , al ver el interés de la chica .**

- **bien … dime .. a ti te gustaría ver destruido a Lupin ¿? **

**La pregunta tomó tan de sorpresa a Margaret que se quedó callada , pero después reaccionó del tirón .**

- **pues claro!! – dijo con entusiasmo – es mi mayor deseo ¡! Me tengo que vengar de él por lo del otro día "!! **

**Ilenia**** sonrió complacida , dando vueltas alrededor de la gryffindor, como una vil serpiente .**

- **bien … pues creo que vas a poder hacerlo … solo una cosa mas antes de darte una información con la que vas a hundir a Remus Lupin … **

- **que?? – preguntó Margaret ansiosa por sabes que tenía que hacer .**

**Ilenia**** se le acercó y la miró fijamente a los ojos . la subestimó .**

- **te ves con suficiente valor de revelar a todo el mundo un secreto de Lupin , sin inculparme y ateniéndote a las consecuencias?? – preguntó Ilenia en un siseante ilo de voz .**

**La cara de Margaret se contorsionó humillada .**

- **soy una gryffindor ¡! Claro que tengo el valor de hacer eso y matar a Lupin si pudiera ¡! **

**La rubia se rió chistosamente .**

- **de que te ries ¿? – preguntó esta dubitativa .**

**Ilenia**** la miró con los ojos burlones .**

- **me rio , por que hay una manera muy fácil de poder matar a Lupin debido a su condición … **

**Margaret**** frunció el ceño .**

- **su condición?? Poder matarle ¿? Por favor cuéntame que pasa!!?? Cual es el secreto de Lupin ¡! ¿? Dímelo!! – chilló esta .**

**Ilenia**** se la quedó mirando , con semblante mas serio.**

**Una ráfaga de aire corría por los terrenos , los ojos de la prima de Lucius brillaban .**

- **Lupin es … - se detuvo un momento para mirar que cara tenía Margaret , que estaba llena de curiosidad – él es … un licántropo … - sentenció al fin .**

**Margaret**** abrió muchos los ojos al escuchar aquello .**

**Parecía que la iris azul le iba a salir de las pupilas .**

**Miró a Ilenia con burla .**

- **lupin un licántropo – susurró – como no me di cuenta antes … - susurraba para así como si hubiera echo un gran descubrimiento .**

- **tal vez por que la capacidad intelectual de una pija como tu , no lo permite …- razonó fría y sensatamente Ilenia tocándose las uñas con elegancia .**

**Margaret**** se giró hacia ella , seguía tan impresionada , que no prestó ni importancia a lo que había dicho la rubia .**

- **entonces … quieres que yo …- empezó a decir atando cabos .**

**Ilenia**** , dejó sus uñas en paz hiendo hacia la chica de las coletas pijas .**

- **quiero que toda la escuela sepa de su condición … - susurró sonriente – quiero que … los padres de los alumnos protesten y que lo echen de aquí … me has entendido?? – preguntó como si Margaret fuera una niña tonta ( que lo es , pero para lo que le interesa ¬¬)**

**Maragaret**** sonrió como boba y dio un salto feliz .**

- **si**** ¡! Entonces siri será para mi ¡! Que bien ¡! Te adoro Malfoy – y besó la mano de Ilenia , que discretamente apartó con asco .**

- **entonces lo arás ¿? – preguntó Ilenia para asegurarse .**

- **ahora mismo - dijo esta – ahora se lo contaré a mis amigas del club de fans y para mañana en el desayuno toda hogwarts lo sabrá ¡! **

**Ilenia**** sonrió complacida .**

- **perfecto … y recuerda que no puedes delatarme o sería fatal para ti …- dijo amenazadora .**

- **no!! Por supuesto que no!! – dijo esta – ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Malfoy – dijo Margaret dándole la mano – puedo llamarte socia ¿? **

**Ilenia**** rio ante lo estúpida que podía parecer esa chica .**

- **si te hace ilu del tope …- dijo imitando ser una pija , aunque Margaret era tan tonta que no se daba cuenta que se estaban riendo de ella .**

- **hasta luego socia ¡! – dijo iéndose dando saltito hacia sus amigas .**

**Ilenia**** la miró irse y sonrió pensativa .**

**El aire corría y meneaba su melena platina , sus ojos chispeaban de dicha e ira .**

- **mi primera parte del plan echo …- siseó esta – vais a pagar haberme subestimado Lupin … y Black …**

**Sonrió .**

- **tu serás el siguiente Black … - cerró los ojos , tornándolos a abrir seguidamente – al final no solo estaré aquí para ayudar a mi primito Lucius …**

**…………….**

**James Potter , se dirigía a la torre de gryffindor alegremente .**

**Cantaba alegremente desde que había salido de los lavabos con Niurka y la había dejado en el pasillo que daba a la sala común de ravenclaw.**

- **pasta gansa …- dijo al retrato de la dama gorda que lo dejó pasar abriéndose .**

**James , entró en la sala común circular , dejó su mochila en el suelo y se fue a su sillón preferido, el que estaba cerca del fuego .**

**Pero cuando fue a sentarse … dio un vote al ver a Peter , cruzado de brazos y mirándolo fijamente .**

- **worty****!! Que haces aquí ¿? No deberías estar en el cuarto con los chicos ¿? – preguntó James .**

**Peter frunció el ceño , mirando a su amigo .**

- **monny y padffoot están en la cama … no puedo entrar , así que tu tampoco lo hagas … - dijo Peter roncamente .**

- **oh vaya que dos .. – dijo sonriente , se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de Peter .**

**Peter tenía la cara seria y miraba al fuego con atención .**

- **no vas a decirme nada?? – preguntó James a su amigo , sorprendido de que estuviera tan callado .**

- **es que tengo que decir algo James ¿? – preguntó este sin mirarlo , fijando el fuego .**

**La cara de James se nubló , al escuchar que Peter lo había llamado James tan fríamente .**

- **Wormty**** … te pasa algo conmigo?? – preguntó – te he hecho algo ¿? **

**Peter carraspeó sin mirarlo .**

- **a mi no desde luego …**

**James no entendió .( n/a : cortito este también …)**

- **a no?? Entonces a quien ¿?**

**Peter estaba a punto de petar .**

**Se giró hacia James ,con cara de malas pulgas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos castaños .**

- **mira James ¡! No crees que ya va siendo hora de que madures ¿? – preguntó Peter elevando su tono de voz .**

- **que madure?? – repitió James asombrado – wormty estás enfermo?? – dijo pasándole una mano por la frente .**

**Peter se la apartó de un porrazo y se puso en pie , señalándolo .**

- **no ¡! El enfermo eres tu!!que no sabes ni lo que quieres ¡! Por que haces daño a Niurka eh?? Por que la engañas con Evans?? – chilló Peter .**

**James se quedó sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo .**

- **Wormatayl**** yo … no estoy jugando con nadie … yo no estoy liado con Lily …- susurró este con aprensión .**

- **A no??!! Pues por que engañas a Niurka y te ves a escondidas con ella James ¿? Si no la quieres que mierda haces con ella?? – le chilló a la cara .**

**James parpadeó y también elevó el tono de voz .**

- **no me hables en ese tono Peter ¡! – chilló ahora este – yo quiero a Niurka aunque no te lo creas ¡! Y voy a seguir con ella ¡! **

- **Si ya lo veo …- dijo este – por el camino que vas … se la pegarás con Lily ¡! Y ella no lo merece James – chilló peter desconsolado y echándose a llorar .**

**James se quedó parado ante las lágrimas de Peter .**

**Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras y Sirius y Monny bajaban corriendo para ver que pasaba .**

- **que pasa ¿? – chilló un Sirius sin camiseta .**

- **escuchemos los gritos- agregó un Monny despeinado – os estais peleando ¿? – preguntó sorprendido .**

**Peter señaló a James , mientras miraba a Monny .**

- **es James Monny!! Se la pasa quedando con Evans a escondidas !! Está jugando con Niurka!! – chilló el chico .**

**James se defendió con ira .**

- **mentira Peter! Todo ha sido una confusión , Lily solo me iba a ayudar con el trabajo , tengo a Padffot de testigo verdad ¿? **

**Sirius asintió con la cabeza . **

- **eso es verdad yo estaba presente ¡! – dijo este con el corazón en la mano .**

**Monny se acercó a James y a Peter .**

- **no os peleeis chicos … todo a sido un mal entendido ….-dijo abrazando a Peter .**

**James carraspeó .**

- **si ya!! Ha sido un malentendido , pero aún así por que Peter se tiene que poner a si ¿? Como si él fuera algo de mi novia ¡! – dijo James dando un puñetazo al aire .**

**Cuando Peter escuchó eso , se separó de los brazos de Monny . **

**Este trató de detenerlo temiendo lo peor , pero Peter se fue hacia James y lo agarró de la túnica .**

- **quieres saber por que me meto tanto en esta relación y por que defiendo a Niurka?? Lo quieres saber¿?¿ - susurró feroz este .**

**James hizo una mueca burlesca hacia su amigo .**

- **venga vale dímelo de una vez ¡! Por que ya estoy cansado de misterios y de caras largas de tu parte sabes?? **

**Peter asintió .**

- **bien … pues métetelo en la cabeza de una vez lo que te voy a decir … yo estoy enamorado de Niurka James …**

**Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala común .**

**Monny tragó saliva, ya todo se sabía , los ojos de Sirius se habían salido de sus órbitas , Peter miraba feroz a un James que estaba incrédulo …**

**Su cara era para ser fotografiada .**

- **no estás hablando en serio Wormtayl … - susurró James roncamente – tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi novia … **

**Monny agarró de la mano a Sirius y se lo llevó para arriba de nuevo .**

**Esa conversación era mejor que la presenciaran ellos dos solos .**

- **es verdad James …- dijo este con lágrimas en los ojos – yo la quiero desde que la vi … me enamoré de ella … **

**James se puso las manos en la cara ,se sacó las gafas estaba en un shock terrible en esos momentos .**

**Miró a Peter con los ojos brillantes .**

- **por que no me lo dijiste Peter ¿? – preguntó simplemente , sin saber que decir .**

- **por nuestra amistad … James .. por que eres mi amigo y un amigo lo es todo …**

- **……..**

- **Además que Niurka te ama a ti y si ella es feliz contigo yo lo acepto sabes??**

- **……**

**Peter se secó unas lágrimas de la cara .**

- **yo me he limitado a vivir con este dolor de verla contigo … era lastimado pero a la vez era feliz de verla a ella feliz … me conformo con tenerla como amiga … como la novia de un hermano … - miró a james con cariño .**

**Este meneaba la cabeza , a ambos lados , con las manos en la cara .**

- **pero James … no puedo permitir que la engañes entiéndelo , aunque seas mi amigo … **

**James lo miró fijamente , y se acercó a él .**

- **yo se que aún no has olvidado a Lily … por eso temo el daño que puedas hacer a Niurka … **

- **peter …**

- **déjame continuar …**

- **James , si no amas a Niurka … **

- **Peter yo la amo … de verdad solo estoy confundido … **

- **Confundido?? – preguntó Peter sin entender .**

- **Si …- James dio vueltas por la sala común – quiero a las dos Peter … y no se que hacer … **

**Peter fue hacia él poniéndole las manos en el hombro .**

- **james … quédate con Niurka … ella te ama y te merece …**

**James se giró hacia su amigo .**

- **pero peter tu … la quieres …**

**Peter sonrió .**

- **que mas da?? Ella a mi no , ella te quiere a ti amigo … aprovéchala …además …**

- **….**

- **Lily**** no te quiere james , ella aún sigue con el recuerdo de Snivellus en su mente … eso sin contar las veces que te ha plantado .**

- **…**

**Peter se acercó a su cara .**

- **no vivas de algo que solo puede ser tu sueño James , y mira la realidad … tienes a una chica perefecta que te adora … no la cambies por un sueño … **

**James miró a peter y lo abrazó .**

- **gracias Wormty ..**

- **de nada James …**

- **tienes la mayor razón del mundo … mantendré a Evans lo máximo alejado de mi … ella es el pasado … Niurka me merece … **

- **exacto …**

**James cogió de las manos a Peter .**

- **espero que consigas una chica buena y bonita que te haga feliz …**

**Los ojos de Peter se aguaron .**

- **espero … **

- **no quiero verte sufrir Peter … - susurró James .**

- **no lo aré si os veo felices … de verdad …**

- **entonces … aré a Niurka muy feliz … de verdad … **

- **si … eso mismo amigo …**

**Peter abrazó a James y ambos subieron hacia las habitaciones …**

**………..**

**A la mañana siguiente … **

**Los chicos, entraron en el gran comedor como cada mañana .**

**James y peter muy unidos , desde la charla de ayer y Sirius y Monny de la mano , como siempre .**

**Cuando entraron en el comedor , Monny pudo sentir que muchas miradas se dirigían hacia él y cuchicheaban .**

- **no les hagas caso … - susurró sirius en su oído – ya sabes como es la gente de envidiosa **

**Monny sonrió un tanto nervioso ,esa noche sería luna llena .**

**Se sentaron en sus asientos .**

**Lily**** estaba leyendo y saludo fríamente a James , este dijo un inaudible hola, que sorprendió a Lily .**

**Niurka**** miraba a James y lo sonreía. Este sonrió con timidez , desde que sabía que Peter amaba a su novia se sentía raro .**

**Sirius por su parte miraba a la mesa de slitheryn , tras hacer que el plato de Snape fuera a parar a su cara chorreando aceite de el baicon ,y mirando haber donde estaba la rubia cretina .**

- **no está .. – susurró – ará campana la gran señora …- dijo sirviéndose pastel .**

**escucharon unas risitas .**

**Monny miró como Margaret lo miraba y reia y como el club de fans la imitaba .**

**Gente de otras mesas también lo hacían .**

**Pudo escuchar como una chica de slitheryn hacia :**

- **auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**** – imitando a un lobo .**

**Otra de hufflepuff , la imitó haciendo sonar otro **

- **auuuuuuuuuuuu******

**Miraron a Margaret que reía y mirando al techo decía como si nada .**

- **vaya esta noche es luna llena , los licántropos se transforman hoy jejejej **

- **que miedo ¡! – dijo una fan castaña que se sentaba al lado de Margaret .**

**Monny miraba a todos lados asombrado .**

**James , Peter y Sirius también tenían cara de tontos , por ver lo que pasaba .**

**Lily**** dio un mordisco a su tostada y susurró a Monny .**

- **remus .. lo siento mucho pero … ya lo sabemos toda la escuela … **

**Monny se puso muy pálido .**

- **que sabeís que ¿? – preguntño temblando , Sirius lo agarró .**

- **que eres un hombre lobo … Margaret lo dijo anoche en el dormitorio ….- dijo Lily en un hilo de voz – lo siento … **

**Monny se puso una mano en el pecho .**

- **(lo sabían!! Todos lo sabían!! Que sería de él ahora!! ¿? Lo echarían!!?? Como se había enterado Margaret!?? )**

**Se miró con sus amigos y su novio , sintió un fuerte mareo y un gran peso en la cabeza y calló desmayado .**

- **jajajaj**** el licántropo se ha desmayado ajajaja – reía Margaret energéticamente .**

**Sirius , James , Peter , Lily y Niurka , fueron hacia el chico , intentado reanimarlo .**

**Para colmo , los profesores no se encontraban allí para poner orden .**

**Severus**** Snape miraba como muchos alumnos murmuraban a voces el secreto de Lupin , cuando justamente a él el director le ordenó que no lo revelara .**

- **monny despierta!! – vociferó Sirius mientras le acercaban un poco de alcohol .**

**este seguidamente abrió los ojos de par en par .**

**dio un vote de el suelo .**

- **LO SABEN!! SABEN MI SECRETO ¡! LO SABEN!! – chilló Monny con desesperación chillando a grito pelado en pleno arranque de nervios .**

- **Si!! Lo sabemos todo , jaja no sabes el asco que nos das . además de mariquita y sangre sucia eres una bestia salvaje MUAJJAJA XDD .**

**Monny dio un vote de el suelo y fue echo una verdadera fiera hacia donde estaba la chica .**

**Al diablo su posición de prefecto anual , al diablo si lo expulsaban ¡! Esa maldita pija tenía que pagar!! **

- **maldota**** zorra teñida , te voy a matar ¡!- Monny la agarró de los rizos estampándola contra el pastel de chocolate de la mesa .**

**La arrastró por toda la mesa , tirando de sus rizos tragándose toda la cubertería que tenía por los lados .**

**Margaret**** chillaba como una condenada , mientras era arrastrada .**

**Sirius, James y compañía no hicieron nada por evitarlo , solo miraban la escena ensimismado .**

**Cuando llegaron al final de la mesa , la tiró al suelo y tirando de los pelos de la ricitos le pegó arañazos por doquier en donde podía .**

**En ese momento no era Remus , el lobo estaba en su pellejo aunque no visible .**

**Sin importarle nada , ni los gritos , ni los lamentos de Margaret , solo quería matarla .**

**Pero se sintió flotar en el aire , una ráfaga de viento izo que los pelos que tenía en la mano calleran al suelo y notó como volaba hacia los pasillos .**

**Monny cerró los ojos ,estaba aturdido, como relajado … y veía todo borroso …**

**Abrió los ojos .**

**Cuando Monny abrió los ojos se encontró en el despacho del director .**

**Estaba en una silla sentado para atrás , y notaba las miradas de Sirius , James y Peter .**

**Además de la de Mcgonagall , Hellon , dumbledore y extrañamente la de Severus Snape .**

- **que ha pasado ¿? – preguntó Monny poniéndose en pie , mientras sentía como todo le pesaba .**

- **perdió el control informó dumbledore … **

- **como que perdí el control ¿? – preguntó Monny sin entender .**

**Dumbledore ,sonriente se sentó a su lado apartando a Sirius .**

**Este lo fulminó con la mirada .**

- **mire señor Lupin … la escuela se ha enterado de su condición … **

- **NO PUEDE SER ¡! – chilló Monny recordándolo , Sirius lo agarró de la mano .**

**Dumbledore puso semblante triste .**

- **tranuquilo**** … emos echo un hechizo para que puedan olvidarlo …- informó el director .**

- **de verás ¿? – preguntó Monny sin poder creerselo .**

- **si … señor Lupin pero … la señorita Margaret Sousa no podrá olvidarlo por que lleva mas tiempo sabiendo esa información a diferencia de los demás …**

- **pero … lo volverá a decir no ¿? – dijo Monny aún nervioso .**

**Mcgonagall intervino .**

- **no señor Lupin … la señorita Sousa , tendrá que callar si quiere acabar el curso aquí y … además de eso será castigada …**

- **y yo también no?? – preguntó Monny triste .**

**mcgonagall le puso una mano en el hombro .**

- **,me temo que si … lo siento … pero hay que ser justos … le tenemos que quitar la placa de prefecto anual señor Lupin …- dijo Mcgongall .**

**Sirius intervino .**

- **no pueden hacer eso ¡! Monny hizo lo que debía ¡! Es zorra…**

- **es justicia señor Black …- Mcgonagall con un golpe de varita hizo desaparecer la insignia de Monny .**

**A este le resbaló una lagrimita por su cara.**

**Sirius , James y Peter se acercaron a abrazarlo y consolarlo .**

**Podríamos jurar que hasta Mcgonagall parecía triste .**

**Monny levantó la cabeza , para mirar a los dos profesores … también vio a Snape y le dio por preguntar:**

- **que pinta el aquí …- preguntó con rabia contenida el chico .**

**Dumbledore se acercó a Severus , que estaba rígido como una tabla .**

- **el señor Snape era el único que sabía su secreto , así que podemos deducir que él sabe como se enteró la señorita Sousa …- empezó a decir Dumbledore.**

- **… o bien , que fue él quien lo fue extendiendo …**

**Snape**** miraba impávido .**

- **yo no se lo dije a esa gryffindor estúpida … - dijo friamente .**

- **a no?? Y quien si no?? – esbozó Mcgongall furiosa .**

**Sirius miraba a Snape , como buscando en sus ojos negros la verdad.**

**Si había sido el estúpido de Snivellus , podría cabar su tumba pero … algo le decía dentro de él que no había sido el moreno de pelo graso .**

**Miró a Monny, este le devolvió la mirada .**

**Se complementaban tan bien , que casi podían saber lo que sentían y pensaban a la vez . esa era la fuerza del amor , la fuerza de la unión .**

- **bien … y no sabe quien pudo decírselo verdad?? **

- **No …- dijo Severus simplemente .**

**Dumbledore lo miró fijamente , severus se puso en pie ara irse .**

- **me voy ya …**

- **no espero señor Snape…- dumbledore le había agarrado del brazo , y de el mismo agarre había levantado un poco la manga de Snape dejando ver su marca tenebrosa .**

**Los ojos de los habitantes de la sala se abrieron fijamente y Snape se puso mas blanco de lo que estaba .**

**Dumbledore se quedó mirando la marca , pasando un dedo por las líneas trazadas en la cetrina piel .**

- **creo que hoy vamos a saber muchas cosas … - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.**

**Pero no era una sonrisa normal , era una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Dumbledore .**

- **Hellon**** veritaserum … - dijo al profesor de pociones .**

- **Si … - este se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica dicho bote pequeño de color verde y se lo dio a el director .**

**Snape**** quiso apartarse .**

- **dejadme salir de aquí …- dijo asustado , pero fue agarrado por Sirius y james .**

- **dejadme estúpidos merodeadores!! – chillaba Severus .**

- **de eso nada tu te quedas aquí bola grasosa ¡! – dijo James agarrándolo con fuerza .**

- **y vas a contar todo lo que sepas ¡! – corroboró Sirius .**

**Entre los dos , sirius y james consiguieron abrir la boca de Snape y Dumbledore lentamente vertió el líquido en su boca . **

**Se escuchó el sonido de tragar y Snape quedó en el suelo sentado , mas relajado .**

**Dumbledore se sentó en frente suyo , mientras Mcgongall hacia gravar la futura conversación .**

- **Señor Snape … que es esa marca que tiene en el brazo?? – preguntó dumbledore suavemente .**

**Snape**** miró al director , y miró al resto de la habitación .**

- **es la marca tenebrosa …es una marca que nuestro señor tenebroso nos concede cuando nos unimos a él … pertenece a la misma forma de la marca que surcó el cielo el día en que hubo el ataque en el callejón diagon … se invoca esa marca cuando va a haber un ataque donde puedan haber un asesinato … **

**Todos miraban y escuchaban con atención a Snape .**

**Dumbledore estaba ahora mas serio .**

- **tu eres uno de ellos no?? **

- **Si … era … pero ya no quiero serlo , me arrepentí . me he dado cuenta de el mal que hice pero … es demasiado tarde … - dijo con voz amargada .**

- **Tarde ¿? – dumbledore se tocó su larga barba medio plateada – nunca es tarde para arrepentirse señor Snape ¿? **

- **En este caso no …- dijo Snape casi llorando – mi señor es despiadado … no me perdona y viene a por mi … la han mandado a ella aquí por mi … - siseó muerto de pánico .**

**Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos .**

- **te refieres a Ilenia Malfoy verdad?? Es ella quien quiere matarte no es así?**

**Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello .**

- **pero señor ¡! – saltó Sirius – si usted sabía que esa mujer es peligrosa para que le dio entrada aquí?? No lo entiendo ¡! Está loco?? – chilló Sirius con furia .**

**Monny lo paró , para que se calmara .**

**Dumbledore se giró hacia Sirius sonriente .**

- **muy objetivo señor Black , pero ahora no puedo tratar ese tema , con unos magos de 17 años de edad … **

- **pero …-siguió este indignado .**

**Dumbledore puso un dedo en la boca .**

**-confíe en mi señor Black … se a lo que viene la señorita Malfoy aquí y … también se por que la he dejado venir …- dijo este ,sus ojos azules brillaban tras sus gafas de media luna .**

**Sirius no muy convencido se sentó .**

**Dumbledore miró de nuevo a Snape para que prosiguiera .**

- **entonces es fijo que Ilenia Malfoy es lo mismo que usted y los señores : Malfoy , Crabbe y Goyle no ¿? **

- **Si … ella es una mortífaga como nosotros … pero hay mas mortífagos aparte de ellos … también hay mortífagos en la familia Black … **

**Snape**** miró a Sirius , que tragó saliva .**

- **como … Bellatrix , Narcisa y Regulus Black … ellos también lo son …**

**Dumbledore se tocaba su bigote .**

- **cambiemos de tema … fue usted quien dio la información de que el señor Lupin es un licántropo?? – preguntó Dumbledore.**

**Snape**** , miró a Monny , este lo miró feroz .**

- **no fui yo … **

**Dumbledore parpadeó .**

**Miró hacia Monny , y los demás .**

- **señor Lupin … conoce a alguien mas que sepa su secreto … **

**Monny se paró a pensar y dijo los nombres en voz alta :**

- **Niurka**** Salazar , pero ella es mi amiga así que no es ella , Lucius Malfoy , pero él no está aquí y … Ilenia Malfoy …-dijo en un susurro .**

**Mcgonagall y Dumbledore se miraron.**

- **yo apuesto a que fue ella – dijo Sirius rapidamente .**

**Dumbledore miró a Sirius .**

- **si … es muy probable que la señorita Malfoy fuera la que contara su secreto …**

- **Y NO LA VAN A ECHAR POR ELLO?!! – susurró entre dientes Monny .**

**Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados .**

- **no señor Lupin … no puedo echarla de aquí .. no por ahora … **

- **COMO QUE NO??! – chilló Sirius – esa mujer es una mortífaga , puede matar a cualquier nacido de muggle y …puede matar a Snivellus … **

**James se acercó a Sirius .**

- **aunque eso nos importe poco … ¬¬ .**

- **pues si …- susurró este riendo por una vez en toda la charla – en fin que no pueden dejarla aquí … **

- **claro que puedo señor Black … la señorita Malfoy se queda en hogwarts ….**

**………….**

**Hablando de Ilenia …**

**En las mazmorras de Slytheryn cierta chica rubia estaba arrodillada mirando el fuego .**

**La joven , miraba como las brasas se prendían , haciendo reflejo en sus dementes ojos plateados .**

**Entrecerró los ojos cuando un rostro empezó a salir de entre el fuego .**

**Hasta convertirse en la cabeza de un hombre …**

**Pálido , de una edad madura , con cabello negro azabache y mirada muy oscura … **

**La rubia sonrió al verlo .**

- **Voldemort**** … - siseó esta .**

- **Ilenia**** … que alegría verte … siempre es un placer ver a mi mejor mortífaga de enfrente …**

**La chica sonrió .**

- **recuerda que soy mas que una simple mortífaga Voldy … soy tuya pero tu me tienes que dar mis recompensas …**

**El hombre rió con estruendo , Ilenia sonrió .**

- **así me gusta una mujer firme ,,, que pida lo que se merece ,…**

- **por supuesto … soy una Malfoy , soy bella , soy poderosa … me tienes que dar lo que yo merezco por derecho …**

- **por supuesto mi reina … todo a su tiempo … cuando llegue al poder … tendrás todo Ilenia … no te preocupes por eso …**

- **perfecto ….- dijo la chica sonriendo , sus ojos brillaban en el crepitar del fuego .**

**El hombre rió, mirándola fijamente .**

- **aún no entiendo como el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore te permitió entrar en este colegio …**

**Ilenia**** sonrió .**

- **digamos que … quiere tenerme vigilada … teniendo al enemigo cerca se le puede vigilar no?? **

- **JAJAJA dumbledore sigue siendo un viejo desconfiado … pero le va a salir muy mal su jueguecito …**

- **Si … - dijo ella – y en unos días … cumpliré con su orden … el traidor pagará …**

- **Jajaja**** así me gusta Ilenia eficiente … por eso te elegí a ti …**

**Ilenia**** acercó su rostro , al rostro del hombre cetrino del fuego , rozando sus labios brevemente , sonriendo .**

**El fuego crepito , en sendas cabezas .**

**……….**

**En el despacho de Dumbledore …**

**Dumbledore se sentó de rodillas en el suelo enfrente de severus .**

- **y bien … mi última pregunta … quien es ese mago oscuro Snape?? Quien esta detrás de todo esto … **

**Las caras de todos se tensaron .**

**Snape**** tragó saliva .**

**Abrió los labios brevemente .**

- **él … no podemos pronunciar su nombre verdadero pues no le gusta … **

- **dímelo … tengo una ligera idea así que te diré el nombre … y tu me dirás si es si o es no …**

- **de acuerdo …**

**Dumbledore se acercó a Snape pegando su larga nariz a la ganchuda de Snape.**

- **hace 50 años tuve un alumno en Hogwarts de la casa slitheryn … él era un muchacho brillante , poderoso … capaz de hacer grandes cosas … malignas … pero grandiosas … y su nombre era Tom Marvorlo Riddle … - dumbledore entrecerró los ojos – estamos hablando de la misma persona??**

**La tensión era descomunal , Snape fijaba con la mirada oscura a su director .**

**Mcgonagall tragó saliva , y los muchachos no entendían ni la mitad .**

- **si … - dijo Snape en un agudo hilo de voz – es él … Tom Marvolo Riddle … pseudónimo de Lord Voldemort …**

****

**_CONTINUARÁ …_**

****

**_N/A : REGRESE DEL VERANOOOOOOOO!! Bien ante todo , una disculpa y una explicación. Yo intenté actualizar el domingo 11 pero como estaba ya en Cádiz y allí el ordenador de mi prima no me dejaba , pues no pude hacerlo . me perdonáis??_**

**_Me ha alegrado mucho volver , y aunque este verano ha sido algo malo para mi … al menos puedo volver a hacer lo que me gusta : escribir_**

**_Y bueno , el domingo 29 , si es fijo a no ser que el ordenador se rompa , que espero no pase , actualizo vale??_**

**_ espero que me perdoneis y que esteis pasando unas felices vacas ._**

**_Os lo desea vuestra amiga " escritora" : Lorena ._**

**_P vosotros : lore vale??_**

**_Jeje_****__**

**__**

****

****

**_Mis preguntas son : _**

****

- **_¿ se aclarará la cabeza James con sus paranoias?? _**

- **_Hacemos que Lily y Niurka se maten?? _**

- **_Quien es peor , Margaret o Ilenia?? Cual os cae peor , como os ha sentado que se revelara el secreto de Monny ¿_**

- **_Que opináis de la escena de James y Peter , donde se dicen la verdad?? _**

- **_Se cargaran a Snape ¿? Queréis que se lo carguen ¿?_**

****

**_Eso y lo que queráis en vuestros reviews ¡! _**

**_Ahora contesto los reviews:_**

****

**_KARY: ola wapa!! Que tal?? Tanto tiempo eh? Me dijo Gil que tenias ganas de leer el cap , poz aki esta jeje ._**

**_Me alegro que en el ultimo cap te rieras por que en los siguientes no te vas a reír mucho … aviso se avecina súper chaparrón .bsos wapa , nos vemos por msn._**

****

**_ARY: ola wapa que tal las vacas andaluza?? E estado con tus paisanos XDD. Jajaja . así que Niurkita te cae mal?? Jaja poz a mi me cae muy bien , la verdad. _**

**_Pues si m es gracioso imaginarse a monny con un almohadón en el culo , pero mas gracioso es verlo , por que a una compi de mi clase le pasó XDD.de ahí me inspiré ves?? Jajaja xao y besos , deja review._**

****

**_IVY : ola wapa que tal?? Al fin he actualizado , que ganas tenía. Jo!! No soy mala por irme de vacas , te aseguro que yo e echado de menos esto mas que los lectores jeje. Voy a intentar acabar : HP Y EL AMOR VERDADERO lo antes posible y el colmo tb vale?? Jeje por que este verano no he podido escribir NADA , besos , espero tu review._**

****

**_LARA : ola wapisima!! Jo cuanto tiempo sin hablarte , y yo de vacas!! Tu donde has estado en vacas?? Espero que me dejes un review bien largo con tus vacas , el cap y todo vale?? Que fue un palo que el review se cortara , sobretodo para ti no?? Venga wapa que ya hablaremos vale , y yo tb te contare de mis vacas y todo . xaoooooooo ._**

****

**_AYLA : ola ayla!!gracias por desearme buenas vacas . igualmente. Jajjaa tienes mucha razón en que las mujeres son mas discretas en eso de la pornografía ( aunque yo no haya echo nada al respecto jeje ) pero s se las reacciones de los chicos ante una revista porno , y esos 3 son la imagen de ello. XD. En fin ya has visto que Niurka no ha capado a James eh? Pero a Lily bien se la abría cargado jajaja . besos ._**

**_Xao_****_ , wapa y besos ._**

****

**_REMSIE : ola wapaaa!!! Como siempre te llevas las medalla de brujita eh?? Haber que predices de este cap ¿? Ajjaja te voy a apodar de Trelawney . jeje ._**

**_En fin , es cierto que los primos deberían haber hablado mas en la escena de los mortifagos .( que ya abran escenas mas oscuras jaja ) .jaja me alegro de que te hayas reído con la escena de la revista . _**

**_Si , Monny va a cambiar , pero no sexualmente solo … sino … mejor me callo , por que forma parte de otros caps . ( soy perra eh? ) . si , James la va a pasar canutas jeje pero mejor esperemos haber que pasa … le espera una gran sorpresita a" bambino " ( así lo llamo ahora jajajaja)._**

**_Pues si , Ilenia es una guarra muy mala y le gusta fastidiar . pero bueno , estoy muy orgullosa de ese personaje por que tiene muchas facetas que poco a poco iréis conociendo._**

**_Bueno wapa , espero tu review , besos._**

****

**_MOOGLE : santa Hermi??!! Por dios me honras!! Además , mejor llámame Lore vale?? . así mejor._**

**_Al final , te desilusioné. Lucius e Ilenia , son primos . jajaja. Secuestrar a remus?? Babear por el?? Jajaja ya se verá no?? Mi imaginación fluye como aguas de manantial , no problem.._**

**_En fin besos y que te sigas riendo , aunque los proxs caps , viene tormenta . besos wapaaaaaaaaa.deja review._**

****

**_ANDREA: ola Andrea!! Que tal?? Ya he vuelto de vacas , a k no he tardado?? Jeje .como haces muchas preguntas .( que contesto encantada) iré por ellas ._**

**_Narcisa de momento cree a Malfoy/ no puedo decirte que trama a Ilenia , sorry / dentro de nada remsie tendrá que contarle cosas a Dumby ,pero ya veras el que jejjeje… /La plata mmm…aún dará que hablar jeje /James quedará con …. Quien yo diga ¡! Jajaja ya lo verás , de ese tema va a haber para rato jeje ._**

**_Para finalizar , me suelo conectar después de comer y después de cenar a hora de España . eres de España tu?? Ya me dirás . jeje besos wapa , espero tu review._**

****

**_SAKURA-DIANA-BLACK: ola wapisima!!tienes razón con lo de la revista , son hombres , todos son así verdad?? Jeje. Si remsie va a aprender a hacer muchas cosas …¬¬.Sobre Peter y Niurka , todos pensáis que ahora van a estar juntos , pero nunca se sabe en mi cabeza sabéis jeje besos wapa y espero tu review._**

****

**_N1CO-CHAN: ola wapa que tal?? Yo he llegado de vacas y en cuanto pueda me pasare a leer tu fic vale'? jejeje que no lo he olvidado .menos mal que ya no crees que Malfoy sea Ilenia jeje. Y no te hagas ilusiones que aunque se vayan a casar , la maldad aún está ahí … yo no digo mas pero cuidadin .¬¬._**

**_Jajaja_****_ hermione tb estuvo en estudios muggles , por que no remsie ¿? Jaja te has equivocado en la reacción de Niurka jajaja , si se Ha puesto furiosa pero es con James quien se ha liado al final …_**

**_Es logico que Ilenia te caiga mal , y partir de ahora mas no?= jajaja en fin espero k hayas pasado buenas vacas wapa, espero tu review eh? Besos ._**

****

**_MIREILLE: Ola wapa!! Me alegro de haber escrito bien tu nick .así que dudan de tu salud mental ¿? OO mujer no me hagas sentir culpable ¡! Buah!! Pues si , aún los lios amorosos no acaban y tendrás que esperar para ver que pasa jejeje ..Monny espabilado?? Oh si!! Y lo que queda jijiji ¬¬, ya veremos ajjaja besos , espero tu prox review wapa ._**

****

**_LIZZYBLACK: ola wapa!! Cuanto tiempo!! Jajaj si la luna es muy influyente , no es que Monny se copie de Sirius . jajja si me imagino que recuerdos puedes haber tenido de cierta escena ejem ejem ¬¬ ajajaja XD.en fin nos vemos por msn vale?? Besos y espero tu review._**

****

**_E.NAOMI.JANO_****_: ola wapaaa!!!la verdad no considero que la historia sea erótica . solo que son chicos de 17 años que tienen las hormonas algo revolucionadas como cualquiera de esa edad . no crees?? Yo al menos si , y hablo con 16 años que tengo .muchas gracias por tus alabanzas m honran mucho . y eso de que es un libro bien escrito , ojalá fuera cierto , pero este es un fic normal y corriente mujer . besos y espero tu review._**

****

**_D.MO_****_: ola wapa!!la gorda?? No solo la gorda se va a armar jjajaja XDD sonaron campanas jajaja XDD ya lo verás …jajaj si Lucius es para dar miedo e Ilenia es mas jodida de lo que emos visto hasta ahora , aunque en este cap se la ve ya jodida no?? Jeje ._**

**_En fin , besos y espero tu review wapa ._**

****

**_SAYA : ola wapisima!! Al fin apareciste!! Jajaja es broma ¡! Supuse que estarías ocupada no temas que lo entiendo -.si hija Moony actuó como debe de ser , con inteligencia , no a palos como los demás tíos. Es que el lobito tiene inteligencia femenina jajaja.XD.No , Ilenia no se considera superior solo por acostarse con Voldy … ya lo verás … jeje …en fin , un besito , nos vemos por msn y … dejame review please!!._**

****

**_AGUILA FANEL: Ola wapa!!veo que estás intrigada por los lios del cuarteto atómico .( james –lily-peter y Niurka ) de momento James está con Niurka aunque mas confundio que Dinio jajaja XDD. Haber si se decide no ¿? Ajaja eso lo aré yo , lo de decidirse . gracias por leerme y felicitarme y espero mas reviews tuyos . chao ._**

****

**_ANA-SAN: ola wapa!! Gracias por haberte incorporado a leer mi fic jjajaa , pues si es larguito y esta bien el haberlo leído tan pronto jajaja . en fin , las vagaciones ( como tu llamas XDD JAJAJAJA) no han sido muy buenas pero en fin ajajaj estoy ya akí no?? Espero que me sigas leyendo y que me mandes mas reviews vale?? Besosss._**

****

**_LUCY AKIYUMI : ola wapa ¡! Nueva tb?? Que orgullo ajjaja . gracias por felicitarme . menos mal que encontrast de nuevo la pag eh?? Aja en fin espero que desde ahora me dejes mas reviews vale?? Así nos conocemos mas , me encanta hablar con los lectores de mi fic , besos wapa ._**

****

**_ANIHILILA-DEXTRO: ola wapaaaaa!!! Al fin puedo contestarte a todos tus reviews , que al estar de vacas no he podido contestar . ante todo : un millón de gracias por dejarme tantos reviews , me encanta los reviews , y después comentar tu último review._**

**_No me he ido a una isla desierta jajaja me he ido a Cadiz , pero ya estoy akí y este domingo actualizaré el siguiente cap jeje. Por cierto una pregunta , eres chico o chica?? Es que como comentas que conozco a vuestro complemento masculino jajaja XDD. La verdad conocer se lo justo , por que soy casta y pura jeje pero en fin ajajaja nada … ajajja XDD. Toy loka._**

**_Cuando tengas algunos dibus , coge mi msn de mi perfil y me los mandas por correo vale?? los publicaré en una web que ya os dire la dire . en fin , muchos besos y espero que me sigas dejando reviews eh?? Besazos._**

****

**_NORA : ola wapa!! Te pusiste ya al dia?? Que bien ¡! Jeje ya te toca leer de nuevo por que volví de vacas ajajaja .ya veo que eres sádica , pero yo mas … ajjajaa XDD . si , ilenia es un personaje muy complejo y aunque la odio tb la adoro . Margaret la odio mas fíjate . jajajaja.jajaja un portátil?? Me lo compras!! Tranki en navidades no me voy ,solo en verano salgo de la ciudad besos!!espero tu review ._**

****

**_SU : ola wapa!! Has minimizado el nick eh?? Aja si que estás risueña en tu review mujer jaja que bebiste?? Ajjaja XDD. rápida de pensar'?a que te refieres?? Ajaja si , mejor que compres entradas para la lucha que viene ajjaja besos y espero tu review , sayonara ._**

****

**_BELLATRIX-SUYIKIRO : ola wapa!! Siento si he escrito mal el nick jeje.que bueno que te hayas decidido y al final me mandaras un review . que espero no sea el último eh?? tranquila que yp se hacer justicia a la larga y el final de james , niurka , lily y compañía lo se perfectamente , no sufras por eso vale ¿? Jeje .ya ves que casualidad lo de el nombre Ilenia aja , es mi nombre preferido por eso lo puse jeje en fin besos y espero mas reviews tuyos ._**

****

****

**_ACABÉ ¡! Bueno tras una hora contestando reviews , (una hora genial por cierto .)me despido ahora sí hasta el domingo vale?? Un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos ._**

****

**_Vuestra friend :_**

****

**_LORENA –HERMI16- MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR ._**


	20. Planes oscuros

**CAP – 24- PLANES OSCUROS :**

****

- **Voldemort**** ¿? – exclamó James con la ceja alzada.**

- **Quien es ese tío?- dijo a la vez Sirius sin entender .**

**Snape**** ,puso**** cara de espanto.**

**Como si Sirius hubiera pronunciado un nombre endiablado .**

- **Cállate estúpido!! No pronuncies ese nombre!! – Chilló Snape escupiéndolo en la cara.**

**Sirius rió del nerviosismo de Snape , le dio una " pequeña" y disimulada patada en la espinilla .**

**Snape**** se quejó , mirándolo con ira.**

**Sirius silbaba , mirando al techo del despacho .**

**Los profesores estaban aturdidos , Moony en su mundo , pensativo … y Dumbledore , sonreía mientras se paseaba por el lado izquierdo de Snape .**

- **así que Tom … renuncia a su nombre … - susurraba pensativo , frotándose el mentón – vaya … Voldemort …**

**Snape**** se estremeció , mirando al director , pensando que estaba loco .**

- **querrá ser temido profesor … - propuso Mcgonagall , muy pálida .**

- **si …- dijo escuetamente Dumbledore – Tom siempre fue brillante , pero tenía muchas ansias de poder … al final , a logrado su meta …**

**Mcgonagall se estremeció , los chicos seguían preguntándose :**

- **quien es Voldemort ¿? Quien es Tom ¿?**

**Dumbledore los miró .**

- **muchachos …**** no puedo contaros toda la vida de Tom Riddle , entenderlo … pero … - Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Snape – el señor Snape , puede contarnos que es lo que quiere Tom . nos lo cuentas Snape?**

**Snape**** no podía negarse . Con la cabeza agachada contó lo que él sabía .**

- **el señor tenebroso fue a buscarnos hace meses … quería tenernos como aliados … él solo busca a magos y brujos sangre limpia , pues odia a los sangre sucia …**

- **interesante … odia a sus semejantes … típico …**

**Dumbledore al ver que lo miraban , se calló e izo continuar a Snape .**

- **quiere el poder … tener a todo el mundo a sus pies … matar a los sangre sucia y a los muggles …y lo va a conseguir … **

**Las bocas de los integrantes de la habitación estaban secas , se miraban unos a los otros .**

**Sobretodo los merodeadores que no entendían nada de lo que decían .**

- **profesor …****- dijo Peter – si Ilenia Malfoy es una mortifaga que va a hacer? – preguntó en un tembloroso tono de voz .**

**Dumbledore no miró a Peter , miró a Hellon el jefe de la casa Slithryn y con una seña a la puerta dijo :**

- **busque a la señorita Malfoy y tráigala aquí … **

- **si señor …- dijo simplemente Hellon en su voz fría de siempre .**

**El profesor de pociones salió de la habitación , para regresar a los diez minutos de nuevo .**

**Sirius estaba sentado esta vez al lado de Moony , que seguía en su nube.**

**La puerta se abrió.**

**Hellon**** entró en la habitación a paso ligero , mirando para atrás , hacia la puerta .**

- **pase señorita Malfoy … - dijo dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba detrás de la puerta .**

**La chica entró a paso lento , arrastrando los zapatos y cerrando la puerta con un chirrido .**

**Se taparon los oídos .**

**Miró sonriente a los componentes de la habitación.**

**Clavó su mirada en Moony , principalmente , en Sirius que estaba al lado , con la cara roja de ira , a un Snape algo pálido al presenciar a la joven y finalizó en el director Dumbledore , que la miraba con una sonrisa .**

**Ilenia**** no dudó en intensificar la sonrisa ante ver al director .**

- **siéntese ,**** señorita Malfoy …- ofreció Dumbledore haciendo aparecer una silla .**

- **de eso nada …- dijo esta burlona –piensa que puede interrogarme? Estaré poco tiempo aquí , prefiero estar de pie – atajó .**

**Dumbledore no se dijo impresionar , pero su sonrisa desapareció ante la arrogancia de la chica .**

- **bien entonces seremos breves … Hellon que hacia esta muchacha cuando la fuiste a buscar ¿? – preguntó al profe de pociones .**

**Hellon**** miró a la chica , con una mueca amarga .**

- **raramente estaba inclinada sobre el fuego de la chimenea … - contestó este .**

**Dumbledore miró a la chica y entrecerró los ojos .**

- **y bien señorita Malfoy?? Que me dice de eso? Que hacia usted mirando a la chimenea ? Hablaba con alguien?**

- **No se de lo que me esta hablando … señor director … si a calentarme la cara lo identifica con hablar , piense lo que quiera …- contestó esta mirándose las uñas .**

**Dumbledore rió , acercándose a ella .**

**Los demás estaban callados , aunque unas cuantas miradas de odio y miedo se cernían sobre la slitheryn.**

- **usted lo sabe muy bien señorita Malfoy , usted es muy lista … **

**Ella sonrió .**

- **exacto soy lista , no tonta para decirle lo que hago o no dejo de hacer … aunque … en este caso usted ya lo sabe no? Para que perder saliva en decírselo a usted ? **

**Mcgonagall estaba indignada .**

- **no hable así al director del colegio ¡! **

- **Y usted no se meta en lo que no le importa …- susurró esta fríamente haciéndole una mueca a la profesora .**

**Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore .**

- **para eso me llamó ? **

- **No …- dijo este mirando a Moony – como bien debe saber se ha extendido gracias a usted en el colegio la condición del señor Lupin … **

**Ilenia**** clavó la fría mirada en Moony .**

- **yo? – dijo haciéndose la extrañada – no sabía que Lupin fuera ….- imitó una arcada – una cosa de esas …- dijo despectivamente .**

**Como alma que lleva al diablo , Moony se levantó ( incluso antes de que Sirius abriera la boca ) y fue hacia ella .**

**Le pegó tremendo cachetón en la cara a la chica .**

- **zorra**** ¡! Mentirosa!! Tu se lo dijiste a Margaret!! – chilló lleno de furia .**

**Los profesores , Hellon y Mcgonagall corrieron hacia el chico que estaba encolerizado .**

**Ilenia**** como acto reflejo , echó al chico para atrás .**

**Lo sujeto con una mano de la túnica , y sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de plata .**

**Peter dio un grito .**

**Sirius corrió hacia él , mientras que Moony abrió mucho los ojos y se fue atrás .**

**La mirada de la rubia era muy fría , enloquecida , helada …**

**Acercó la cadena para envolverla en el cuello de el chico , pero Dumbledore …**

- **accio**** cadena …**

**La cadena voló hacia las manos de el director , que miró por primera vez con ira a la joven .**

**Moony**** había caído al suelo , junto con los dos profesores , Sirius y James y Peter que corrieron hacia ellos .**

**Snape**** que estaba en otra silla , solo miraba con la boca abierta y seca a la chica que estaba siendo observada por Dumbledore .**

**Dumbledore no dijo nada , y ella tampoco .**

**La chica se fijó en Snape en una décima de segundo , sonrió al verlo .**

**Escupió sobre el grupo que estaba en el suelo y abandonó la habitación .**

**Arrastrando los pies , y arrogantemente lento .**

**Los profesores ( mas bien Mcgonagall ) y Sirius , limpiaron el sudor del licántropo , que estaba exaltado y pálido .**

- **ya está …- susurraba Sirius mientras apoyaba al chico en su regazo .**

- **profesor Dumbledore será mejor que acompañe a estos 4 chicos a su sala común , le parece?? **

**Dumbledore seguía mirando a la puerta , por la que había salido Ilenia y contestó asintiendo :**

- **si … y que Hellon se lleve a Snape a las mazmorras y que lo tenga bien vigilado por lo que pudiera pasar …**

**Snape**** estaba tembloroso .**

- **aunque …-agregó – esta chica no va a ser tan tonta de cometer un asesinato en el colegio … aún así iros ya , necesitáis descanso …**

**Sirius agarró de un hombro a Moony, y James del otro .**

**Peter y Mcgonagall salieron tras ellos del despacho .**

**Hellon**** se fue con Snape también .**

**Cuando se hubieron ido de allí , Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón , pensativo …**

**Acarició las plumas de su fénix , Fawkes .**

**Miró la cadena de Ilenia , aún en sus manos …**

- **Tom**** …**** e Ilenia … que os traéis entre manos ¿? … **

**Dumbledore dejó de su susurrar , su mirada se había posado en la plateada cadena … **

**…………….**

**James se echó en la cama , acabado de duchar.**

**Peter lo imitó , mientras que Sirius secaba el pelo de un lobito que no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde .**

- **ahora que hacemos? – preguntó James aburrido .**

- **han suspendido hasta las clases! – musitó Peter .**

- **si la gente esta algo aturdida … mejor!! Así podemos hacer lo que queramos ¡! – dijo James , con un brillo en los ojos maligno, y frotándose las manos .**

- **no se si será buena idea .. – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca para que miraran la cara de Moony.**

**Este sin mirarlos a la cara , solo susurró :**

**-ir a donde queráis yo me quedaré estudiando en la sala común … **

**Sirius ,**** James y Peter se miraron .**

- **pues entonces yo me quedo aquí , id tu y Wormtail , prongs … - dijo Sirius decidido a estar con su prometido .**

**James frunció el ceño .**

- **ni de coña ¡ entonces no tiene gracia ¡! Moony sería mejor que nos aireáramos, así no pensaríamos en todos nuestros problemas … **

- **es cierto …- dijo a la vez Peter .**

**Pero el chico de ojos dorados no tenía cara de querer salir por ahí de garruleo .**

**Se levantó de la cama , aún con el pelo mojado , cogió un gran montón de libros y se dirigió a la puerta .**

**Cerró .******

- **vamos con él anda … - dijo James disgustado .**

**Sirius lo sonrió , por su amabilidad y cogió sus libros .**

**Peter y James lo imitaron y fueron junto a su amigo a la sala común .**

**Estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo deberes y estudiando .**

**Se sentaron los 4 en una mesa cercana al fuego , sin compañeros de por medio y con calma .**

**Sirius hacia una redacción de los gnomos , james de los unicornios , Peter sobre elfos y Moony sobre ninfas .**

- **mm**** las ninfas no están clasificadas en criatura mágica? – preguntó Sirius fijándose en la redacción de Moony .**

**Este pensó , y escribió la última frase de su redacción.**

- **si … pero también pertenecen a las artes oscuras , según la ninfa , si es buena o mala … **

- **chorradas!! Esto es lo que nos ponen de deberes puras chorradas!! – exclamó James tirando su hoja de redacción al suelo .**

**Moony**** lo miró con disgusto .**

- **prongs**** , se nota que no tienes ganas de estudiar , si quieres vete a holgazanear por ahí … **

**James bufó .**

- **es que quiero que vengamos todos!! **

- **Pues yo no tengo ganas … aún me tengo que leer los apartados de las ninfas mestizas para el examen del viernes …- dijo este perdiéndose en el ancho libro de DCAO .**

- **JO! – se quejó – y yo que quería ver la cara que se le había quedado a Margaret pija teñida después de la paliza que le diste…**

- **Si …**** - murmuró este – paliza que me ha costado mi placo de premio anual … - dijo con amargura .**

**Sirius lo abrazó .**

- **tranquilo Mcgonagall te la devolverá estoy seguro , eres el mejor premio anual de esta escuela – dijo comprensivo .**

**Moony**** sonrió por primera vez desde esa mañana .**

- **bueno …**** quizás si pudiéramos ir a dar una vuelta no? Para ver a Margaret la cara de lejos y todo eso … - dijo Moony mas animado .**

**James ,**** Peter y Sirius dieron un vote de la silla y corrieron hacia el retrata .**

**Moony**** con cara pasmada los miró , guardó los libros y salió tras ellos .**

- **pero que poco les gusta estudiar a estos … ¬¬ vagos … **

**Y encogiéndose de hombros salió por el retrato de la dama gorda .**

**………**

**Cuando hubieron llegado de su paseo , quedaron rendidos .**

**Habían ido a buscar a Niurka y se habían ido los 5 por los terrenos y reírse de Margaret con disimulo .**

**La teñida estaba muy despeinada , con los pelos de punta y la cara llena de moratones .**

**Niurka****, con la ayuda de James , hizo su primera broma como merodeadora arrojando al agua una docena de chicas del club de fans de Sirius , para que el calamar gigante las cogiera .**

**Bebieron cerveza de mantequilla , cogida de las cocinas , mandaron a tomar vientos los problemas y regresaron a la sala común de gryffindor .**

**Cuando al Fin estuvieron Ens. Habitación , para irse a dormir …**

- **a sido una buena tarde , ya tocaba una tarde buena después de tanta amargura no? – comentó Peter.**

- **pues yo no tengo ganas de ir a la casa de los gritos aún …-dijo Sirius con un puchero , mirando a su lobito del alma , que estaba estirado al lado suyo .**

- **pues podemos charlar hasta que nos vayamos!- propuso James con entusiasmo .**

**Sirius había pensado en otros métodos para pasar el rato , pero Moony viendo su pervertida mirada le dio en las costillas .**

- **y de que vamos a hablar prongs? – se interesó Peter .**

**James rió malignamente .**

- **mujeres …****- dijo casi babeando .**

- **uff****!! – Moony bufó – a mi ese tema no me gusta … las mujeres me están fastidiando mucho últimamente …**

- **a mi también … - dijo Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza – y eso que en un pasado las tenia demasiado aprecio … **

**Moony**** lo miró con algo de recelo , y este lo besó en la frente .**

- **y yo …- dijo Peter – ese tema de chicas … ya sabes Prongs …- dijo Peter algo incómodo , pensando en Niurka .**

**James cambió la cara .**

**-oh … eh bueno … pero …- pensó – ya!! Wormty tenemos que hablar del tema por que tenemos que buscarte una novia!!**

**Sirius ,**** Peter y James fruncieron el ceño.**

- **yo no quiero que me la busquéis!! – dijo indignado .**

- **ya! Pero bueno si no la encuentras te la tendremos que buscar , por que tu necesitas una chica bonita que te haga feliz tío , lo mereces!! **

- **Si eso ya me gustaría …- pensó , imaginándose lo guapa que se veía Niurka esa tarde mientras corría por el césped , salpicada de agua y riendo con esos dientes tan perfectos .**

- **bueno … - James no quería que Peter pensara mas en Niurka , así que fue a temas mas comprometidos – hablemos de … sexo… jejeje**

**Moony**** se atragantó y Peter enrojeció .**

**James y Sirius se miraron y se pusieron a reír y vacilar .**

**-(machitos … ¬¬ - pensó Moony .)**

**- no podéis hablar de algo menos íntimo , como un beso??- propuso Peter .**

**James rió .**

- **oh también!! El mío fue en tercero , con Lily!! Estaba con ella en cuidado de criaturas mágicas . entonces la engañé diciéndole que tenía una mancha en el moflete , entonces la besé de un tirón ¡ **

- **ah si ¿¬¬ -preguntó Moony .**

- **si**** - dijo orgulloso James .**

- **lo que no has contado es que Lily te dio un buen bofetón que te picó una semana , además eso fue un pico … yo ya me daba morreos desde los 11 años , incluso antes …- dijo Sirius orgulloso.**

- **guauuu**** …**** - decía Peter casi aplaudiendo .**

- **vaya señor Black …- dijo Moony - aún recuerda sus actos obscenos como si fuera ayer …¬¬**

**Sirius tragó saliva al ver la cara del chico .**

- **pero sin ninguna duda los besos de verdad me los doy contigo jeje – dijo abrumado .**

- **claro los otros serían de mentirijilla no??- dijo irónico pero sin enfadarse .**

- **emmm****…- Sirius se frotó la nuca , ante las carcajadas de James .**

- **el tuyo fue con Padffot no? – preguntó Peter a Moony .**

**Moony**** pensó , con un dedo en la frente .**

- **pues ciertamente no .. a mi me besó Lucius Malfoy por primera vez , en el día de tu cumpleaños Wormtayl …**

**Sirius frunció el ceño de mala manera , agarrándolo de la cadera posesivamente .**

- **ah si!! Que me disteis la marimorena después con tu discusión con el perro este – dijo Peter recordando que incluso tuvo que ofrecer su caja de bombones .**

- **pero sin ninguna duda … mi primer beso de amor , por que el otro ni lo cuento , fue con este canino que tengo al lado … **

**Sirius orgulloso lo besó con adoración , ante Peter y James , que los miraban burlones .**

- **te acuerdas paddie?? – preguntó el licántropo mimoso .**

- **como no me voy a acordar , con los chillidos que nos pegamos … - dijo aún besando la comisura de sus labios .**

- **EH!! No queremos ver sesión porno en el cuarto eh?? – advirtió James tirándoles un cojín en la cara.**

**Sirius se lo devolvió tirándole las gafas abajo .**

- **yo no cuento ningún beso por que no me lo han dado … bueno si ¡! – dijo este – mi vecina del quinto a los siete años debajo de la cama … **

- **hombre!! – dijo James dándole palmadas – ya ha sido antes que nosotros pa que veas!! **

- **Si ya ¬¬ - dijo con amargura .**

- **bueno …**** - James puso porte orgulloso y varonil de repente – ahora os contaré de mi primera experiencia sexual … - dijo vacilante .**

**Sirius casi suelta una carcajada , pero la ahogó en la almohada .**

- **ya sabéis que fue hace dos años , con la niña esa de 4º , la Erica esa … que por cierto salió muy satisfecha ..- dijo con orgullo .**

- **si ya … estabas mas borracho que una cuba por mis cocktails , además … - Sirius miró a James burlón – si la jamba se acordara de lo que pasó , se lo abría dicho a toda Hogwarts jajajaja pero como taba borraxina también … te libraste!! **

- **Perro!! – murmuró James haciéndole un corte de manga – pues no sabes lo satisfecha que Niurka queda con … **

**Moony**** abrió mucho los ojos como advertencia . James reaccionó tarde , pero se calló .**

**Peter estaba mirando hacia abajo algo aturdido .**

**James desvió la frase …**

- **ya que te quejas tanto por que no cuentas como te lo hacías con medio hogwarts femenino eh? – vaciló a su amigo .**

**Sirius miró a Moony , buscando una respuesta , Moony lo sonrió .**

- **no me importa que lo digas , mientras no cuentes como lo hiciste con Margaret … es que no me apetece vomitar sabes …**

- **no , ni a mi tampoco – dijo este , solo de imaginarlo de nuevo – prepárate para escuchar al viejo crack Prongs …**

**Y compartiendo anécdotas, risas y demás , hablaron dos horas mas hasta que se dirigieron a la casa de los gritos , para que Moony se pudiera transformar .**

**El buen humor siguió después de la transformación.**

**El licántropo y los animagos , corrían por la llanura de Hogsmeade.**

**Tirándose por los suelos , y corriendo sin parar .**

**Estaban bajo la luz de la luna llena , con el cielo sin estrellas .**

**Bajo el toque del viento que meneaba las hojas espesas de los árboles .**

**Donde ,**** tras las ramas una figura alada estaba escondida tras la espesura flora .**

**Una figura oscura , que los vigilaba … que veía a los amigos sin moverse de sus sitio , mientras que el cabello se movía a causa de el viento del otoño , ocultando su rostro oscuro …**

**………..**

**A la mañana siguiente , Moony despertó de un sobresalto .**

**Había tenido una pesadilla , una pesadilla muy rara :**

**_Estaba corriendo , transformado en lobo , bajo la luna._**

**_A su lado iba Sirius , también transformado en perro , corriendo con la lengua afuera._**

****

**_Miró adelante y sintió que no corría ._**

**_Estaba volando , flotando , levitando …_**

**_Estaba llegando a la altura de la luna llena , pero era algo lo que arrastraba ._**

****

**_Escuchó una voz familiar y una risa peculiar ._**

**_agarraba_****_ al lobo , lo besaba en el hocico … entonces volvió a ser Remus ._**

**_Lo besó en los labios , detrás suyo había docenas de figuras oscuras … tan oscuras que no podía ver nada , la figura alada le dejó ver al suelo._**

**_Allí estaba Sirius en su forma humana , lleno de sangre , muerto …_**

****

**_Moony_****_ chilló al verlo ._**

**_Después vio a su lado un ciervo con una estaca clavada y una rata aplastada , muertos ambos ._**

****

**_Moony_****_ volvió a chillar , la figura alada le lamió las lágrimas , rió y lo volvió a besar … _**

**_Entonces lo dejó de sujetar y calló al vacío …._**

****

****

**Sirius preocupado se acercó al sudado Moony .**

**Estaban en la casa de los gritos , tumbados en el suelo , junto a unos dormidos , James y Peter .**

- **que te pasa vida?? .- preguntó con preocupación.**

**Moony**** al ver a Sirius allí y a sus amigos dormidos en el suelo , se dio cuenta de que había sido solo una pesadilla .**

- **nada …**** una pesadilla …- dijo este mas calmado .**

**Sirius lo abrazó .**

- **pobrecito …**** - dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.**

**Peter abrió los ojos , bostezando con pereza .**

- **quien ha gritado ¿?**

- **Moony**** …**** tuvo una pesadilla … - aclaró Sirius .**

- **Ah …****- dijo este simplemente , volvió a bostezar y se puso en pie- bueno … - miro a James – y este que ¿? No se despierta ¿**

- **Ya sabes que es un flojo … - dijo Sirius .**

- **Como si no lo fueras tu también …- dijo Moony sonriendo , mas tranquilo , recordando como tenía que despertar a su futuro esposo cada día .**

**Sirius se sonrojó avergonzado , pero un gemido de James los llamó la atención .**

- **mmm**** …**** si más … - susurraba James con una sonrisa tonta en la boca .**

**Peter ,**** Moony y Sirius se miraron sin entender , aunque Sirius mas o menos veía por donde iba la cosa … jejeje .**

- **si Niurka mas abajo … oh nena no pares … Lily dame por la espalda guapa …**

**Moony**** soltó una risita avergonzada , Peter se escandalizó .**

- **está soñando con lily y niurka a la vez?! – dijo alterado .**

- **parece que si … - dijo Moony riendo .**

- **parece que es una fantasía de Prongsy jeje – rió también Sirius .**

**James ,**** seguía llamando a " su morena " y " su pelirroja " , hasta llegar a meterse las manos en sus pantalones .**

**Peter se giró para no mirar , Moony se giró la cara .**

- **Paddie**** despiértalo!! – chilló Moony .**

**Sirius con una sonrisa maligna , hizo aparecer un cubo de agua bien fría y con todo su arte se la echó en pleno paquete a James .**

- **UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – chilló el chico despertando de golpe .**

- **Buenos días bambito!! – saludó Sirius , con una sonrisa burlona en la cara **

- **Por que me haces esto!? – chilló encolerizado .**

- **Es que estabas soñando cosas raritas …- dijo Moony tragando saliva .**

- **Raritas?? Pero si eso era … el paraíso!! **

- **Si .. el infierno , mas bien … - susurraba Peter algo serio .**

- **Es que estabas teniendo un sueño muy húmedo y me dio envidia cochina sabes? – dijo Sirius sonriente .**

- **Húmedo?! – dijo con los ojos fuera de los cristales de las gafas , recién colocadas – húmedos mis pantalones ¡! Que van a parecer que me los he meado .**

**Y con pantalones mojados por parte de James , los 4 se dirigieron al gran comedor a desayunar .**

**………..**

- **que asco de desayuno … - protestaba James , de un humor de perros .**

- **si es lo de todos los días, no se de que te quejas …- discutió Sirius divertido , haciéndolo rabiar .**

**Lo logró .**

- **cállate!! Por tu culpa he despertado en la mejor parte del mejor sueño de mi vida ¡!! – dijo este con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos .**

**Lo dijo tan fuerte , que incluso Lily Evans , que estaba cerca de allí se enteró y miró con curiosidad a James.**

**Este le giró la cara rápidamente , aunque hubiera soñado con ella , tenía que alejarse de ella . No podía permitirse el lujo de dudar de su relación con Niurka .**

- **remus …**** siento lo de tu insignia – dijo Lily tratando conversación con ellos – hay algo que yo pueda hacer?? **

- **No Lily , gracias de todas maneras … - dijo complacido el chico de ojos dorados .**

**Lily**** sonrió tristemente , al igual que el resto del colegio , no se acordaba que Remus era un licántropo.**

- **Jamsie****!! – smuak, un sonoro beso en la mejilla a James , distrajo a los chicos .**

**Niurka**** se había sentado al lado de James , a desayunar con ellos .**

**Lily**** apartó la cara , cosa que Niurka agradeció por que ya estaba mirándola mal .**

- **te estaba diciendo algo esa Jamsie? – preguntó la ojiazul , en un susurro que solo James escuchó .**

- **no …****- dijo de mal humor James .**

**Niurka**** se sorprendió del humor de James esa mañana .**

- **te pasa algo conmigo? – preguntó ella .**

- **a mi ¿ que va … - dijo este en tono serio .**

- **de veras?**

- **Niurka**** no seas pesada quieres!? – acabó diciendo James , tirando un vaso de zumo sobre el mantel .**

**Niurka**** con la mirada iluminada , se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada se fue hasta su mesa .**

**Peter lo miró con desaprobación , pero tampoco dijo nada .**

**Moony**** y Sirius se miraron .**

- **joer**** no sabía que te fueras a poner así hijo … - dijo Sirius – lo llego a saber y no te despierto .**

**James se pasó las manos por la cara , agobiado .**

- **no es por eso …- dijo levantándose y yéndose al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras , con su mochila .**

**Sirius ,**** Peter y Moony lo siguieron .**

**Lily**** se había quedado mirando a James , como partía.**

**Niurka**** también miraba por donde se habían ido los merodeadores y se levantó para ir tras ellos .**

- **entonces que te pasa ¿? – preguntó Moony , mientras los 3 lo seguían .**

**James se giró .**

- **es que estoy agobiado!! No se a quien quiero ¡! A una , a otra o a las dos!! Si hasta sueño con las dos eróticamente tíos!! **

- **Montaos un trío jeje – propuso Sirius vacilante .**

**Moony**** lo miró con desaprobación , Sirius dejó de sonreír .**

- **encima Niurka está todo el día pendiente!! No le faltan motivos , lo se , pero es que … joder ¡!! **

- **Si Niurka desconfía de ti ,Prongs , es por que ve que puedes pegársela en cualquier momento …- dijo Peter .**

- **Pero Wormtayl!! – exclamó James – yo le juré que no la iba a engañar! Que no la iba a dejar!! Y lo sigo diciendo! – dijo este decidido .**

**Peter hizo una mueca dubitativa .**

- **yo también tengo mis dudad … lo siento … pero es que no se , eres tonto , Lily aún está enamorada de Snivellus no?? No puede olvidarlo tan pronto …**

- **Wormtayl**** …****- decía James .**

- **Haber Prongs!! Tienes que aclararte ¡! **

**James ,**** se puso mas serio .**

- **mira Wormtayl , se lo que sientes por mi novia , pero eso no te lleva a que te metas todo el día en lo que pasa o no en nuestra relación vale?? **

**Peter se quedó algo intimidado , con las palabras de James .**

**Sirius y Moony incómodos .**

**Y una chica morena , que al seguirlos había escuchado esa última frase de James , se había puesto una mano en el pecho .**

**Completamente aturdida .**

**(- peter está enamorado de mi? No puede ser!!- se dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza la joven , y salio corriendo hacia el comedor sin se vista .)**

**Moony**** salió en defensa de Peter .**

- **bueno Prongs … no hace falta que te pongas así con el pobre Wormtayl … el solo quería ayudar … - dijo sensatamente .**

**James ,**** arrepentido , se acercó a Peter y lo abrazó .**

- **lo siento Wormtayl , perdí los estribos , lo siento …**

- **no pasa nada …- dijo este aún aturdido – tienes razón , estoy tan preocupado por Niurka que solo el pensar en que la hicieras infeliz me traspasa …**

**Los chicos se levantaron , algo aturdidos , y se dirigieron a clases .**

**Entregaron las redacciones y dieron mas teoría sobre veelas , gorros rojos , vampiros y ninfas malignas .**

- **para la semana que viene examen de el tema 5 – concluyó el profesor de dcao , antes de acabar la clase .**

**Los chicos salieron del aula , ahora tenían transformaciones , con los slyhteryns .**

**En el aula , aún no habían llegado los slytheryns , y los merodeadores se sentaron en dos pupitres pegados .**

**Se fijaron que Margaret no había venido a clase , seguramente aún estaba algo consternada por lo de ayer , y no quería mostrar en publico su cara arañada y amorotonada .**

**Mientras entraban el resto de alumnos a la clase , unas voces familiares les llamaron la atención .**

**Lily**** estaba con una gran cantidad de libros en la mano .**

**Parecía indignada , detrás de ella , como un cuervo negro estaba Snape , hablándole en susurros , con semblante enfadado .**

- **que no voy a volver contigo!! – la escucharon decir , cuando Lily estuvo cinco minutos al menos intentando estar tranquila en su pupitre .**

**Snape**** dándose por vencido , se alejó del pupitre de la ojiverde y se fue al suyo con cara de amargura .**

**Cuando se sentó , intercambió una mirada con James , que los había estado mirando con atención .**

**Snape**** lo miró con odio .**

**James le hizo un corte de manga y una burla con la boca .**

- **que habrán estado hablando Evans y Snivellus? – comentó Sirius a sus amigos y a su novio , con interés . (N/A l: mas bien como marujeo XDD ) **

- **No lo se bien , pero mientras le joda a Snivellus … - dijo James , notando las miradas asesinas del chico de pelo grasiento .**

**Moony**** miró por el resto de la clase , la profesora Mcgonagall , ya dentro cerraba la puerta en esos momentos , para que nadie los interrumpiera ya .**

**Miró el pupitre de Ilenia Malfoy .**

- **ella no ha venido hoy …- dijo Moony mirando el asiento .**

**Sirius ,**** James y peter miraron hacia allá .**

**Sirius hizo una mueca .**

- **la muy señora puede faltar cuando le de la gana … - dijo con amargura .**

- **quizás sus faltas a clase no solo sean por rebeldía , no lo habéis parado a pensar? – intervino Peter , con cara de misterio .**

**Los otros tres lo miraron , sin saber que decir .**

**Pero Moony pensó que Peter tenía razón .**

**Por un momento , pudo a imaginarse a Ilenia junto a un Lucius enmascarado , planeando con él como atormentarlo de nuevo o también a ella , junto a Lucius y el resto de mortifagos en algún lugar sombrío , postrándose hacia aquel mago oscuro que tanto estaba dando que hablar … ese tal Tom Voldemort'?TOM Riddle?? Voldemort?? Ya ni se acordaba .**

**La voz severa de la profesora Mcgonagall , para que abrieran el libro por la página 13 lo saco de su ensimismamiento .**

**……………….**

**Salieron del aula , se fueron a comer y se quedaron en los terrenos , sentados y aburridos .**

- **hoy es un día muy tranquilo no creéis? – comentó Sirius mirando a las nubes.**

- **Desde luego …- dijo Peter bostezando .**

- **Vosotros queréis ir a Hogsmeade hoy con el resto de cursos? – preguntó James sobándose el pelo .**

- **No se …- dijeron lo otros tres a la vez .**

- **Es que no tenemos mucho que ver , además ayer con la transformación estuvimos corriendo por allí …- dijo Moony .**

- **Bueno como queráis … pero podríamos distraernos mas que aquí … - concluyó el chico de gafas.**

- **Vale vamos … - dijo Sirius levantándose y colocándose la túnica .**

**Al final se levantaron , dejaron en la habitación los libros , se cambiaron y se fueron con los demás a Hogsmeade .**

**En las filas , pudieron ver a Lily con aspecto sudado , a una Margaret aislada , con la cara llena de tiritas que al ver a Moony apretó los puños .**

**Niurka**** tardó poco en ir hacia , ellos , con una cara algo seria .**

- **hola …****- saludó escuetamente .**

- **hola …****- dijeron estos a la vez .**

**La chica estaba muy callada por el camino , miraba de vez en cuando a Peter , con expresión extraña y no se acercaba mucho a él .**

**James se volvía a portar normal con ella .**

- **estás enfadada por lo de antes ¿? Sorry vida mía estaba algo mosca esta mañana … - decía este excusándose mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas .**

**Niurka**** sonreía y volvía a ponerse seria .**

- **no me pasa nada Jamsie … - decía esta mirando a un Peter que no le quitaba la mirada de encima**

- **de veras no te pasa nada? – preguntó Peter preocupado .**

- **no …****- dijo esta mirando a la señorita Rosmerta .**

**Peter frunció el ceño , pero no dijo nada .**

**Pudieron ver que en el bar entraban varios slitheryns , Severus Snape entre ellos , pero que se sentaba solo en una mesa .**

**También Lily se sentó en una mesa , cinco minutos mas tarde , mirando a James por el rabillo del ojo .**

**Niurka**** vio como la pelirroja miraba a su novio , con los ojos brillantes se levantó sin decir nada , iendo hacia la puerta .**

- **te pasa algo Niurka? – preguntó James .**

- **voy a … zonko … ya sabes a mirar los artículos de broma … en nada regreso … - dijo esta .**

- **yo voy contigo he de comprar algo …- dijo Moony mirándola significativamente y saliendo junto a ella .**

**Sirius miró a su novio .**

- **quieres que os … ¿**

**Moony**** le hizo una mueca a Sirius , dándole a entender que quería hablar con ella .**

**Los dos salieron de allí , Lily miró de nuevo a James , pero este desvió la mirada .**

**Snape**** los miraba con ira .**

- **pedimos otra padfoot? – propuso nervioso James .**

- **como quieras …- dijo Sirius haciendo una seña a Rosmerta .**

**………**

**Niurka**** y Moony llegaron hasta Zonko .**

**La chica no dijo ni una palabra , se puso a mirar las rebosantes estanterías , sin hacer caso del chico .**

**El la seguía , para poder hablar con ella y preguntarle que le pasaba .**

- **niurka**** que … ¿? …- empezó a preguntar este como si nada , cogiendo un tarro de una sustancia roja y pegajosa .**

**Pero Niurka no respondió , simplemente se giró y se paró en seco hacia el con los ojos húmedos .**

- **remsie**** ya se todo …- dijo esta con voz temblorosa .**

**Moony**** no sabía a lo que se refería .**

- **que sabes que? No te entiendo … - dijo este con la ceja alzada .**

**Ella jadeó y soltó un par de lágrimas .**

- **que peter me quiere … ya lo se … os escuche esta tarde! – dijo esta roncamente .**

**Moony**** abrió mucho los ojos asombrado . Ya no era solo James , el que se había enterado del amor de Peter , si no que la implicada también lo sabía .**

**El chico se acercó a abrazarla .**

- **oh Niurka amiga … y que piensas al respecto ¿? **

**Niurka**** levantó la cabeza de su regazo .**

- **yo amo a Jamsie … - es lo único que dijo débilmente – pero … no sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a peter de esa manera … - sollozó – no quiero que lo pase mal por mi ¡! **

**La chica sollozó apretujando a Moony contra si .**

- **Niurka**** … cálmate … anda no llores …**

- **Es que no se si voy a poder mirar a Peter a la cara , no se si decirle que se que me quiere y rechazarlo sin dañarlo …- sollozaba esta .**

**Moony**** la separó de él , ella tenía sus ojos claros brillantes y húmedos .**

**Moony**** la miró con dulzura y compasión .**

- **niurka**** eres muy buena , muy leal , normal que Wormtayl se haya enamorado de alguien como tu … pero te digo una cosa – dejó el tarro en su estantería , para expresarse mejor – él acepta que ames a Prongs … , y si tu eres feliz el lo acepta … aunque le duela guapísima …- la cogió de la barbilla y le secó las lágrimas .**

- **gracias … **

- **no digas gracias , los amigos no piden gracias … - dijo este .**

**Ella sonrió cogió a Moony del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una estantería .**

- **vamos remsie , enséñame cuales objetos compráis mas …**

**Moony**** siguió a Niurka y se acercó a la estantería favorita de ellos , enseñándole de todo a su amiga .**

**………..**

**Margaret**** andaba con el grupo de club de fans , por las calles de Hogsmeade con cara de perro .**

**Meneaba una bolsa llena de ropa pija y cara que se había comprado , mientras el grupo de cotorras hablaban detrás suyos .**

**Maldecía una y otra vez a el licántropo odioso ( según ella )**

- **( maldito Lupin … como lo odio , hacerme eso a mi!! A mi pelo!! A mis hermosos rizos rubios dorados!! A mi cara de porcelana ¡! A mi cutis tan sedoso!! Y tener que ir con arañazos!! – rugió sola – para colmo no puedo volver a difundir la condición de ese desgraciado por que Dumby me lo ha prohibido . osea! Me tengo que fastidiar con verlo junto a mi Siri – pooh ¡! ) **

**La pija estaba tan sumida en sus estúpidos pensamientos que casi no se entera de que alguien le chisteaba para llamar su atención .**

**Margaret**** miró a todos lados , y continuó .**

**La volvieron a chistear , entonces le dio por mirar a el pub cabeza de cerdo y vio allí en la puerta altiva y imponente a Ilenia Malfoy mirándola .**

**Al ver que Margaret la había visto ya , la chica le hizo un ademán con el dedo para que se acercara .**

**Margaret**** dejó atrás a las chicas del club de fans y fue hacia la slytheryn .**

- **que quieres?? – fue lo que dijo Margaret bastante irritada , de ver a la culpable de lo que le había ocurrido .**

- **Sousa**** …****bonito Look – dijo escrutando con la mirada , la cara arañada de Margaret , con una sonrisa divertida – pareciera que te lo hubiera echo una fiera …. **

**Margaret**** saltó .**

- **mira ¡ tu eres la culpable de que mi carita este así! Así que déjame en paz!! – chilló esta .**

**Ilenia**** le puso la mano en la boca .**

- **con la calma niña , que como te de un infarto yo no te llevo a San Mungo … mejor hablamos dentro no?? **

- **Yo no quiero ha …**

**Pero Ilenia la agarró de la túnica y la tiró para que entrara .**

**Se fue hacia una mesa vacía , ya que muchas de ellas estaban ya usadas por los magos mas raros que se pudieran encontrar .**

- **que van a tomar? – preguntó el tabernero .**

- **un güisqui de fuego … bueno dos … - dijo esta guiñándole un ojo .**

**Este hizo una sonrisa , y se dispuso a servirlo .**

- **invita la casa …**

**llenia**** sonrió complacida y se dirigió a Margaret que la miraba impaciente , con un tic en la pierna .**

**Su mirada se ensombreció .**

- **no sabía que fueras tan estúpida …- dijo calmadamente .**

- **yo solo hice lo que tu … - empezó a decir esta en su defensa .**

**Pero Ilenia la volvió a hacer callar .**

- **shhh**** silencio , veo que este plan no ha funcionado , así que para el siguiente tienes que poner mas de tu parte entendiste?**

- **Ja**** ¡! – dijo esta – yo dudo que vaya a haber otro segundo plan … - se quejó esta .**

**La rubia sonrió insólitamente .**

- **tu crees ¿ - rió – yo creo que no … que pensarías si te digo que en este plan te garantizo que vas a separar a Lupin de Black?**

**La mirada perdida y cabezota de Margaret volvió a postrarse en la mirada diabólica y plateada de Ilenia .**

- **de verdad?? – preguntó , renovando la ilusión .**

- **si …****- dijo esta misteriosamente .**

- **pero …**** como?? – preguntó extasiada .**

- **aún no puedo decírtelo , por que hay planes que podrían cambiar las cosas … - dijo misteriosamente mirando el reloj con el rabillo del ojo – pero si todo fuera normal como hasta ahora … en pocos días …- volvió a sonreír – podrás acostarte con Sirius Black…**

**Margaret**** casi se atraganta con su bebida .**

- **COMOOOOO?? Eso es imposible ¡! Esta enchochado con el licántropo estúpido de Lupin!! **

**Ilenia**** se levantó del asiento sonriente y se dirigió a la puerta .**

- **nunca digas imposible … te veré en otro momento , adiós …**

**Y la chica salió con elegancia del pub siendo observada por el personal masculino .**

- **vuelva cuando quiera preciosa!! – dijo el desdentado tabernero .**

**Margaret**** se puso una mano en la sien , pensativa sobre lo que Ilenia le había dicho :**

**¿ como se iba a acostar con Sirius ¿? , definitivamente a esa Malfoy le faltaba un tornillo .**

**Y levantándose de la silla , salió apresurada al exterior volviendo al castillo con sus amigas del club de fans.**

**…………**

**Niurka**** y Moony se disponían a pagar en la caja de Zonko ,antes de regresar a las 3 escobas .**

- **la que tengo que tener vigilada es a Evans … mi sexto sentido me dice que está interesada en Jamsie … - comentaba Niurka a Moony .**

**Este negó con la cabeza .**

- **mira Niurka … es cierto que Lily no se ha portado muy bien , pero está arrepentida y ahora quiere ser amiga nuestra … **

- **si ya …¬¬**

- **son tus celos los que no dejan pasar otra posibilidad , no le cierres las puertas … **

- **….**

- **Lily**** al fin y al cabo es buena chica , si hablarais y solucionarais esto pues … podríais hasta ser muy buenas amigas! **

- **Para tener amigas como esa , prefiero no tener amigas … **

**PLOAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Un estallido se escuchó en la calle de Hogsmeade y una ráfaga de aire muy potente echó las ventanas abajo.**

**Una nube de humo se extendía por la calle .**

**Moony**** echó a Niurka al suelo , cuando el estampido sonó contra Zonko .**

**La dependienta dio un grito de terror , y muchos de los presentes salieron corriendo aterrados , dejando sus compras por ahí .**

**Sonaron 3 estampidos potentes mas , y mas humo por todas partes .**

**El fuego empezó a inundar la tienda , y Moony agarró del brazo a una Niurka que no dejaba de toser , la aferró al suelo .**

- **no respires!!! Desplázate tenemos que salir de aquí!!**

**Niurka**** con una mano tapándose la nariz y la otra agarrada a Moony fueron saliendo de la tienda de Zonko , mientras pilares se derrumbaban entre ellos .**

- **que está pasando? No será como en el ca… - empezó a decir – achú , achú … me cuesta respirar!! – decía esta tosiendo por el humo .**

**Moony**** tiró mas de ella fuera de la tienda , y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado .**

**Era como en el callejón Diagon pero mas brutal .**

**La gente de un lado a otro , humo , fuego en los tejados y por los árboles .**

**La gente chillando y otra en el suelo , con unos encapuchados con varita encima .**

- **cruccio****!! – se escuchaba maldecir a uno de los encapuchados contra una mujer de tercera edad que se retorcía en el suelo .**

**Los mortífagos saltaban de los tejados , salían de los sitios menos esperados , prendiendo fuego con : " incendio" y atacando a la gente .**

**Dos mortífagos estaban torturando a una mujer joven con un bebé en la mano , mientras lloraban y chillaban desesperados .**

- **no mates a mi bebé nooooooo!! – chillaba la mujer .**

**La criatura lloraba hasta que quedó muerta en brazos de la mujer.**

- **jajaja**** no podemos dejar sangre sucias vivos … - decía este .**

**Moony**** se levantó del suelo corriendo , junto a Niurka , ella estaba horrorizada por ver el cuerpo inerte de aquel bebé .**

- **remus que vamos a hacer!! – chilló esta desesperada .**

**Nuevos gritos desquebrajaban el aire , los estampidos , el humo , el fuego se extendía por segundos .**

**Moony**** se percató de que Sirius y los demás estaban en las 3 escobas .**

**El pánico lo inundó : " y si ellos … " .**

**Se quitó eso de la cabeza , no podía hundirse ahora .**

**" malfoy**** debe estar por aquí y seguramente Ilenia también … " **

**Vio morir a una niña de unos 8 años con un avada quedabra , cayendo desplomada sobre una caseta prendida en fuego .**

**Su valor Gryffindor resurgió a flote , miró a Niurka había que luchar por aquella gente .**

- **Niurka**** ve a las 3 escobas corre!! Busca a los demás y tráelos aquí!! – ordenó Moony .**

- **Pero Remsie …- chillaba esta .**

- **Niurka**** hay que hacer algo ¡! Está muriendo mucha gente inocente ¡! Muchos nacidos de muggles como tu y yo!! Corre ve a buscarlos!! **

- **No vas a poder tu solo con ellos …**

**Monny se calló miró a la multitud de mortífagos que seguían atacando a la gente en plena calle , matando , torturando …**

- **no importa … hay que luchar … ve ya!! – Y empujó a esta , que asintiendo con la cabeza corrió por la calle dirección a las tres escobas .**

**Cuando vio que Niurka desaparecía tras el humo , Moony sacó su varita y la empuñó hacia los mortífagos .**

**Estos los miraron con una sonrisa , y se dirigieron algunos hacia el .**

- **este no es Remus Lupin ¿ - preguntaba una mortifaga a otra , desde sus caretas con rendijas .**

**La otra mortífaga que estaba torturando a un anciano y había prendido sus casa dijo malévolamente :**

- **el mismo … es tal como Lucius nos describió …- dijo esta riéndose estridentemente .**

**Moony**** estaba sorprendido , pero no lo mostró .**

- **vaya así que los Malfoy van hablando a todo el mundo de mi … que cautivador …- dijo este con su varita empuñada hacia ellas.**

**Estas dos se rieron estridentemente.**

- **que nos dirías si te decimos que somos primas de tu futuro marido ¿ - rió uno de ellas .**

**Moony**** se puso mas serio .**

- **(así que ellas debían ser Narcisa y Bellatrix Black , dos mortífagas asesinas mas … )**

- **no me importa ¡si he de luchar contra vosotras lo aré par de asesinas .!!! – chilló Moony encolerizado hiendo hacia ellas .**

**Estas respondieron empuñando sus varitas y luchando con Moony a duelo .**

**Las chispas salían de las varitas de los 3 , chocando y salpicando por todas partes .**

**Moony**** luchaba con tesón , logró desarmar por unos instantes a Narcisa , pero esta volvió a la carga rápidamente .**

**Por detrás de ellos dos mortífagos mas empezaron a escoltar a Moony y este ya tuvo que estar luchando contra tres .**

- **expelliarmo****! – uno de ellos lo arrojo contra una caseta que estaba a la derecha de Honeyduckes .**

**Moony**** calló al suelo , pero se levantó ágilmente antes que una columna llena de chucherías prendida cayera sobre su cabeza .**

**Moony**** volvió a correr hacia ellos con dificultad , ya que muchos alumnos y gente corría hacia todos lados horrorizada y chocaba con el .**

**Moony**** incluso pudo vislumbrar a Margaret que corría agazapada a sus amigas del club de fans salvándose de todo peligro .**

**La pija chillaba a diestro y siniestro : **

- **No me ataquéis que soy sangre limpia!! No merezco morir!! – chillaba mientras corría entre los mortífagos .**

**Moony**** sintió ira hacia ella .**

- **acaso los sangre mezclada o hijos de muggles si merecían morir ¿ **

- **Lupin …****- siseó una voz conocida detrás de él .**

**Moony**** sintió plomo en su estómago , giró la cabeza hacia atrás .**

**Sería imposible no reconocer aquella voz silvante y mas si la escuchaba muy a menudo gracias a su primita del alma .**

**Allí escoltado por dos grandes mortífagos , con la varita en su mano ( sin empuñar hacia el) impávido , se encontraba Lucius Malfoy mirándolo .**

**La mirada enmascarada de Lucius hacía mucha mella en el , los escalofríos se intensificaron en su cuerpo , aunque estaba rodeado de fuego ardiente por todas partes .**

**Era como si Lucius fuera pariente de un dementor , con solo palparlo , escucharlo , observarlo …**

- **malfollao**** …**** - siseó Moony en el mismo tono de voz . – ( no me puedo acobardar!! Sería el fin … ) **

**Lucius rió .**

- **vaya … has cambiado mucho desde que eres un … - lucius cambió un poco el tono de voz – hombre de verdad …**

**Moony**** parpadeó .**

**(- se estaba refiriendo desde que él y Sirius tenían relaciones? )**

- **siempre he sido un hombre Malfoy , aunque tu te empeñaras en querer convertidme en tu muñeca hinchadle … - dijo con desprecio y furor este .**

**Narcisa pareció indignada , lanzó a Moony un hechizo que este esquivó .**

- **no digas tremendas atrocidades licántropo ¡! Lucius no iría a buscarte teniéndome a mi ¡! – dijo esta echa una furia .**

**Moony**** rió .**

- **ah si? Lucius … por que no le cuentas a tu adorable amiga que tu primita me vigila por tus ordenes ¿ para saber mas de mi y de lo que hago …- dijo este buscando a Narcisa sus celos , eso quizás lo ayudaría y todo .**

**Lucius agarró a Moony por la túnica , sin decir nada , pero podía sentir furia dentro de él .**

**Escuchó a Narcisa como chillaba encolerizada .**

- **no es cierto no lucius!!?? Ese no te puede interesar ¡! **

- **Por supuesto que no Narcisa no temas …- contestó este calmándola , pero miraba solo a Moony fijamente .**

**Moony**** lo miró y sonrió fríamente , como hace poco estaba aprendiendo a hacer , mientras el fuego no dejaba derretir su mirada .**

- **reconoce que estás obsesionado conmigo … - susurró Moony gélidamente – que no soportas verme con otro … reconócelo …**

- **que te hace pensar … ¿? – dijo este arrastrando las sílabas - … que pueda sentir algo por un sangre sucia como tu ¿? **

- **Muchas cosas … para que mandar a tu adorable prima a Hogwarts entonces? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros .**

**En ese momento los demás ni los escuchaban de lo flojo que hablaban ambos .**

- **hablando de tu primita … donde esta ¿ bajo otra careta ¿ - preguntó este mirando por los alrededores .**

**Lucius rió .**

- **mi prima no tiene por que estar aquí Lupin … además que … esta es la fiesta de inauguración de mi señor por así decirlo … - dijo Lucius satisfecho mirando el cielo gris , las casas y tiendas prendidas y los cadáveres en el suelo .**

**Era un ambiente tétrico , un infierno sobre la tierra .**

**Moony**** hizo una mueca de asco .**

- **tu señor al igual que todos vosotros da asco … sois todos unos hijos de …**

- **LUCIUS ATRÁS ¡! – chilló Bellatrix de pronto .**

**Pero antes de que Lucius pudiera girarse , notó como volaba y chocaba contra una pared cayendo al suelo.**

**Se levantó furioso , para ver que Moony estaba ahora detrás de un Sirius Black encolerizado , con varita en mano apuntándolo hacia él . **

**Detrás de ellos y observados por los furiosos mortifagos que se iban acercando cada vez mas … estaban :**

**James también varita en mano , con las gafas rotas … tenía sangre callendo por su mejilla , parecía ser que el pircing de su ceja se le había clavado en la carne .**

**Niurka**** a su lado , tosía débilmente y parecía a punto de caer desmayada … aún así llevaba la varita en mano .**

**Peter estaba cojeando con las ropas algo enmarañadas y llenas de polvo y sangre .**

**Y sirius estaba lleno de polvo , frente a Moony con una pequeña herida en el brazo izquierdo pero con la mirada fija en Lucius .**

- **maldito mortífago … - susurró Black con voz muy ronca .**

**Lucius se levantó sonriente , empuñando a su vez su varita .**

- **Black …****- arrastró este escuetamente odioso .**

**Narcisa y Bellatrix se rieron , también lo hizo otro mortífago que se les acercaba por la izquierda escoltando a las mortífagas .**

- **hermanito …****- dijo este divertido a Sirius .**

- **primito …****- burlaron a la vez las otras dos .**

**Sirius dirigió miradas hacia los tres con odio y vergüenza por ser familiar de esos asesinos .**

- **dais pena … - dijo simplemente .**

- **y tu a nosotros … - dijo Regulus Black .**

- **… eres la oveja negra de la familia , siempre lo fuiste …- dijo Narcisa .**

- **Matémosle …**** - finalizó Bellatrix.**

**Los 3 fueron hacia el grupo empuñando sus varitas atacando .**

**Lucius también fue hacia ellos , pero como Narcisa y REgulus tenían a Sirius , Moony lo protegió luchando con Lucius .**

**James estaba en duelo con Bellatrix .**

**Peter ayudado por Niurka ( olvidando su vergüenza … por saber que la amaba) ayudó a Peter a ponerlo mas a salvo ya que el chico no se sostenía .**

**Una barra de las 3 escobas le había dado en el pie , cuando un mortífago prendió el local .**

**Lucharon durante varios minutos , hiriéndose , ayudándose .**

**Sirius logró desarmar a Regulus que con las manos llenas de ostras Salió corriendo .**

**Bellatrix**** dio a James por la espalda , pero Niurka en un arranque de ira y protección le dio con una madera a la mortífaga en la cabeza quedando inconsciente .**

**Malfoy aprovechaba cualquier momento de la lucha para meter mano a Moony , cosa que cuando Sirius notó fue a saco a por él .**

**Rasgó media careta suya , con lo que pudo vislumbrar frente a las llamas del fuego , los ojos plateados relucientes .**

**La misma mirada de Ilenia , solo que mas varonil , pero igual de malévola .**

**Entonces notaron que ya no eran pocos los que luchaban .**

**La gente gracias a la colaboración de los merodeadores pudo huir , y ahora profesores y miembros del ministerio estaban allí también .**

**Luchando también contra los mortífagos que fueron desapareciéndose acobardados .**

**Otros apagaban las llamas , y los profesores además de luchar salvaban a sus alumnos .**

**Malfoy al ver que estaban acercándose a ellos izo una seña al resto y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia Moony y Sirius , se desapareció .**

**Los mortífagos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco .**

**Moony**** calló al suelo bastante dolorido y lleno de heridas .**

**Los profesores llegaban , mientras el ministerio apagaba como podía los incendios .**

**Vieron como la profesora Mcgonagall , Hellon y Flitwick llegaban hacia ellos .**

- **muchachos ¡! – estaba extasiada – estais bien ¡! Menos mal!! – decía con una mano en el pecho ¡! **

- **Hemos encontrado algunos alumnos de Hogwarts muertos y otros sin aparecer …- informó el pequeño profesor Flitwick lleno de barro .**

**Los corazones de los chicos se encogían .**

**Compañeros suyos , habían fallecido .**

**Mcgonagall estaba llorando desesperada , cuando se suponía que debía mantener la calma , por ser profesora .**

- **el profesor Dumbledore esta a punto de llegar , estaba fuera del país en una reunión ¡! Por eso seguro que el ataque fue hoy!! Maldito Tom Riddle!! – masculló ella llena de ira .**

- **noooooooooooo****!!! – escucharon chillar cerca de allí .**

**Todos dieron un vote , era una voz femenina conocida , se escuchaba como de lejos , pero estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaban .**

- **quien es?? Que pasa?? – chilló Sirius- quien chilla ¿? **

**Miraron al cielo y vieron que a pocos metros de allí , la marca tenebrosa surgía en el cielo .**

**Corrieron hacia allí a toda velocidad .**

**Moony**** agotado , peter cojeando , Sirius al lado de Moony , James agarrando la mano de una mareada Niurka y los profesores en primera fila .**

**Mcgonagall que fue la primera en llegar dio un grito de horror .**

- **señorita Evans!!! – chilló .**

**Todos miraron , parecía que a James le habían atravesado el pecho cuando escuchó el apellido de Lily.**

**En un muro de Derbish y Ganges , chillando y llorando como loca , llena de sangre que no tenía nada que envidiar a su cabellera pelirroja , se encontraba Lily .**

**Tenía los ojos verde esmeraldas llenos de pánico , miraba con las manos alzadas protegiéndose la cara de una luz que se cernía sobre … algo? Algo negro que estaba allí ¿ **

**Pudieron ver como una figura enmascarada y oscura , con su varita hacía retorcer a alguien de dolor , con un torturante cruccio …**

**Pero no era a Lily quien estaba torturando , era …**

- **Es Snivellus ¡! – chilló Peter .**

**Hellon**** se puso blanco al ver a su mejor alumno siendo torturado de esa manera .**

**Los demás estaban tan paralizados que no pudieron mover ni un músculo .**

**Snape**** chillaba con las manos extendidas y los cachetes cetrinos llenos de el líquido salino de las lágrimas , además de que sus heridas se abrían dejando salir líquida sangre … **

**Lily**** chillaba desesperada .**

- **Severusssssssssss****!! Deja a Severusssssss ¡!nooooo**

**La figura dejo caer al suelo a Severus que dejó también de gritar , estaba adolorido .**

**Entonces los profesores decidieron acercarse mas , mientras Lily intentaba reanimar a Snape .**

- **severus**** ¡! Severus ¡! Contéstame por favor!! **

**Pero antes de que Mcgonagall , Hellon y Flitwick llegaran hacia ellos , una onda expansiva los hizo chocar contra los merodedores dejándolos caer en el suelo .**

**De entre el humo , el gris espeso del cielo y sobretodo desde la luminosa carabela de serpiente que estaba filtrada en el cielo , bajaba otra figura hacia la oscura del suelo .**

**Esta se había detenido , por que miraba con gran interés a la otra que bajaba .**

**Como si estuviera esperándola para hacer algo de importancia .**

**Esta llegó al suelo , Mcgonagall casi le da un paro cardíaco al verlo .**

- **tu …**** tu!!! – chillaba señalándolo .**

**Era un hombre , no estaba enmascarado como el resto de mortífagos .**

**James ,**** Sirius , Peter , Moony y Niurka eran la primera vez que lo habían visto en su vida .**

**Era un hombre alto , de pelo negro azabache , de mediana edad . **

**Una mirada fría , roja como la sangre , de serpiente … tenía piel cetrina .**

**Miraba hacia la figura enmascarada , que fácilmente se apreciaba que era otro de sus vasallos .**

**Sonrió al ver asustados de esa manera a los profesores y a los muchachos , pero por último miró hacia Lily , que temblaba .**

**El hombre se acercó a ellos poco a poco , Lily sujetaba a Severus .**

- **no lo va a tocar!! – chilló esta energéticamente .**

- **lily**** cállate ¡! – chilló James , muerto de miedo .**

**esta**** no se calló aferró su cuerpo al del débil Severus que al levantar la cabeza , cambió su gesto .**

- **señor … no … no puede ser …**

**Este rio lánguidamente , con rencor y horror .**

- **Snape**** … al fin te tengo delante … traidor … **

**Levantó su varita .**

- **lo va a matar ¿? – preguntó Lily muerta de miedo .**

**El hombre volvió a reír .**

- **eso parece … - rió mirando a su mortífago , que parecía que ni se inmutaba .**

**Snape**** jadeó , miró a un lado y a otro , miró a los merodeadores con una expresión que nunca les había dedicado .**

**James y Sirius , que eran quien mas tirria le tenían tenían la mandíbula desencajada en esos momentos .**

**Miró a Lily con los ojos aguados .**

- **sálvate Lily , no te dejes vencer … se feliz…- dijo en un susurro que nadie podía escuchar, incluso unas lágrimas cubrían la mirada oscura de Snape , aquellos ojos insondables de él , tocó un mechón de pelo de Lily pasándola por su oreja , - te amo … siempre te amaré …**

- **Severus**** ….**** – decía esta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – se …nooooooooo!! **

**Lily**** por un expelliarmo , dirigido por el mortífago voló hacia los profesores .**

**Mcgonagall la agarró .**

**El hombre empuñó la varita hacia Snape y murmuró :**

- **avada quedabra …**

**Un rallo de luz plateada le dio en el pecho a Snape que dejó caer la cabeza al suelo de un tirón .**

**Todos gritaron , incluso Sirius y James , Lily sintió como se desgarraba de las manos de la profesora .**

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – chilló esta .**

**El hombre miró al cuerpo inerte , con los ojos negros abiertos de par en par , y rió sonora y estrepitosamente .**

- **SEverusssssss****!! – chillaba esta – lo ha matado!! Lo ha matado!! – lloraba con desesperación Lily .**

**El moreno , se dirigió con la mirada roja hacia el grupo , con una sonrisa .**

**Agarró de un brazo a su mortífago y rió , mirando hacia ellos .**

- **esto es solo el principio … - dijo mirando los cadáveres del suelo , la destrucción … todo … - señaló con el dedo todo Hogsmeade … **

**Un chasquido detrás de el hombre se escuchó , todos miraron hacia el lugar , la cara cetrina del hombre palideció por un momento , cuando vio detrás suyo a Albus Dumbledore .**

- **Dumbledore …****- siseó este .**

- **Tom**** …**** - dijo este calmada , pero con una amarga y desafiante voz .**

**No sabían que mirada podía dar mas miedo en esos momentos , si la de el supuesto Tom o la de Dumbledore .**

**El anciano , miró como estaba Hogsmeade , los cadáveres y vio a Snape … muerto .**

**Con su varita hizo que Snape flotara hacia él .**

**El cuerpo inerte de este quedó posado en brazos de este , frente a un alarido de Lily .**

- **este es tom riddle ¿? Voldemort'? – preguntó Sirius roncamente .**

**Moony**** estaba agarrado a su túnica .**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza .**

- **el mismo que yo conocí , aunque algo mas cambiado …**

**Voldemort**** rio .**

- **yo ya no soy Tom Riddle Dumbledore …escúchame y lo sabrás :**

**Voldemort**** agarró a su mortífago y ambos empezaron a levitar por el cielo , quedando debajo de la marca tenebrosa .**

**Empezó a cantar con una voz siseante , que parecía una serpiente .**

**Dumbledore ,**** con la misma mirada , dijo fríamente .**

- **si te parece , no hables pársel … dilo en nuestro idioma mejor , si eres valiente …**

**Voldemort**** rió , mostrando superioridad .**

- **por supuesto , escuchad …**

_" De__ la noche de los tiempos de tu oscuridad,_

_He regresado a buscar un don para la humanidad._

_Y no pronuncies mi nombre , _

_Aunque bien sabes quien soy ._

_De la soberbia y el odio ,_

_Reflejo alimentado soy._

_Soy el eco de la ira ,_

_El espejo de la avaricia_

_Refleja y me da poder ._

_Fluyo a través de las vidas,_

_Que no consiguen saber donde encontrar la salida,_

_La que abre la puerta del mal y el bien._

_Ven hacia mi , y déjame morir en ti,_

_Soy el deseo , lo oscuro que hay en ti ._

_Compro tus sueños , por tu alma._

_El bien cuanto os da?_

_Soy el que soy ,el portador de luz :_

_Lord Voldermort " ._

**Hasta Dumbledore movió mucho el rabillo del ojo ante tal aclaración del mismísimo señor tenebroso .**

**Voldemort**** echó a reír y entre una ráfaga verde esmeralda desapareció bajo la luz de la marca tenebrosa , junto su fiel vasallo .**

**Dumbledore estaba callado , al igual que los demás .**

**Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones , sus latidos acelerados de corazón .**

**Miró hacia ellos , para ver como estaban .**

**Peter en el suelo , detrás de Niurka y James .**

**Lily**** en brazos de Mcgonagall , echa un mar de lágrimas y queriendo soltarse de la profesora para correr hacia él.**

**Dumbledore le hizo una seña , para que la soltara .**

**Lily**** arremtió un codazo a esta , y corrió hacia Dumbledore .**

**El director dejo caer el peso muerto de Snape sobre Lily .**

**La chica miró el regazo de este , los ojos negros , lo dejó caer , pero ella calló con él .**

**Los llantos se multiplicaron .**

**Dumbledore no decía nada , solo miraba las nuves grises la marca brillante del cielo .**

**Unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer , empezó a llover .**

**Sirius se agarró a Moony instintivamente , él también tenía ganas de llorar , Moony lo notó en su mirada .**

**Estaban todos allí , rodeados de fuego que se iba apagando con las inesperadas gotas de lluvia … rodeados de cadáveres … de silencia , de destrucción.**

**Mirando todos sin decir nada a una Lily que estaba en el borde de la locura , que colocaba en su pecho el cuerpo de Severus .**

**Para mirar desde arriba los ojos de Severus , su boca abierta.**

**Para rozar su piel cetrina congelada … el agua y las lágrimas de Lily caían sobre la cara de Snape , que parecía como si estuviera mirando a su pelirroja .**

**Lily rozaba la cara de este , sintiendo su frialdad … llorando desesperado …**

**Los demás lloraban todos , ya , dejando el rencor de un lado , las rivalidades infantiles …**

**Lily**** cerró poco a poco , los ojos insondablemente oscuros de el alumno preferido de Hellon .**

**Aquellos ojos que nunca volvería a mirar como hacia antes en sus momentos de amor . Aquellos ojos que se cerraban en el rostro iluminados por aquella marca en el cielo , que bien sabían todos desde ese instante que significaba , el principio de una nueva era .**

**CONTINUARÁ …******

_n/a__ : bueno …. Ya es domingo … tocaba subir un cap …emmm poz akí ta… no se que cara tendréis ahora mismo… si de alegría o de tristeza pero , es lo k hay … sorry … no me gusta matar ( excepto a algunos aro …) pero forma parte del guión._

_En este cap podéis ver que pasan bastantes cosas , pero como no destaca la visita en Hogsmeade ._

_Niurka__ se ha enterado de la verdad , Margy e Ilenia planean de nuevo , James tiene sueños en el que participa en un trío , pesadillas, sombras aladas, crueldad en el ataque de hogsmeade , el regreso de Lucius …. en fin! Ya sabéis que me tenéis que dejar vuestro reviewh? Y ya me comentareis todos estos temas que han pasado , deducciones , preguntas , lo que queráis , en este cap no os pregunto yo por que … jeje … tengo mis motivos … besos y voy a por vuestros reviews vale?_

_¿_

_Ah! Recordad que si todo va bien( estoy viva y eso) el miércoles vuelvo a actualizar … xao!!._

_Reviews_

_Ary__: ola wapa!! Jaja tienes mucha razón en algo k dices en tu review. Y es que cada una adora a sus hijos . y yo adoro a Niurka , a Ilenia también ( por que es un personaje mu sabroso) pero fíjate a Margaret no , la odio , pero me gusta escribirla . jajaja quien me entienda que me compre . en fin besos y espero tu review._

_Anhilila__ dextro: ola wapa!! Me alegro de que te sorprendieras de que actualiza antes , jeje quise dar una pequeña sorpresa a mis lectores. Muchas gracias por tu dibu!! Lo he puesto en linea ya!que mi fic caga de miedo??00 joer … XDD. Tienes razón en el error de lo de los años de Voldy , jajaja un error lo tiene cualquiera no? Ni que yo fuese Jkr!! jajaXDD.muxas asias por decirme que Ilenia y Margy te parecen buenos pero personajes odiosos , jaja . en fin ya hablaremos en el siguiente review. Xao y besos._

_Remsie__: ola wapa! Me halagas diciendo que esperabas leer mi fic jeje. En fin , hay algo que me concome: por que todos pensáis que Niurka debería morir?? Pobrecita!! Hay otras maneras de solucionar las cosas , pero para eso aún tenéis mucho que leer. Po zi , los profes no están cuando se les necesitan , y nadie se iba a burlar de él estando un profe no? Margy es odiosa y coincides con migo en eso de que Ilenia te cae mejor ahora , es que estoy orgullosa de ese personaje , es como diría … jugoso …eh … cuando he escrito en este cap la muerte de severus , me he acordado mucho de ti sabes? Me dio penita por que se que te gusta … pero ya estaba planeado hace tiempo , me perdonas? Espero que en el fondo este cap te haya gustado , ya me darás tu opinión , besos ._

_Kary__: Ola wapa! Yo tb estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto , así puedo volver a escribir jeje. Jajaj yo tomo nota de todo lo que me digan para matar a Ilenia y compañía , pero … quien os dice que vayan a morir ¿ el destino de cada uno lo tengo echado ya jeje besos wapa ¡ _

_Ayla__ gracias por tu bienvenidad wapa! jaja yo tb le hubiera capado, pero si lo capamos pues después como que no hay Harry ni nada sabes? Jaja xdd Pues si Ilenia es mas lista , pero Margy tp es tonta del todo , sino pa lo que le interesa mas bien jeje._

_Besos y hasta pronto , espero tu review._

_N1COCHAN: ola wapa ¡! Cuanto tiempo!! Pues si un buen puño no va mal jaja , jamsie es tonto a veces , pero es un tío , como no lo va a ser? XDD pues si Dumby a veces parece que se le va la olla jaj pero eso en mi fic y en los libros ehj? Jaja tranquila , se muy bien que tengo que hace con las parejitas jeje.de veras crees que Hellon hubiera echo algo por Moony si hubiera estado en el comedor? ¬¬ quedará como secreto de sumario jaja , xao y besos ,espero tu review._

_Mireille__: olas wapisima!perder mi imaginación? Ni de coña mujer! Ya se que el pobre remsie esta sufriendo en cada capi pero … te vale decir que aún le queda? Ya verás …¬¬ bueno , veo que a ti si te gusta la muerte de Snape , solo que no ha sido Ilenia quien lo ha matado sino el mismo Voldy . jeje besos y espero tu review._

_ANA-SAN: Olas wapa!!que bueno que me vayas a dejar reviews jeje es que me encantan! Jajaja adoras al vejete de Dumby eh? Jaja con lo enfadado que se le ha visto al final del capi jeje. Eres antiseverus no? Pues estarás que darás saltos , aunque a mi me ha dado algo de pena en el fondo …ah! Como ves el mal-follao si vuelve jeje , besos espero tu review._

_d.mo__: ola wapa!! Así que esperabas tu fic favorito? Me halagas con eso. Si ,soy de España. Soy de Barcelona y tu? Que eres española ¿ bueno , al menos dumby les ha hecho perder el recuerdo del secreto a todos , eso es lo bueno no? Pobre Moony! Si Margy merece quedarse sin pelo!besos y espero tu review._

_Luzy__ akiyumi:olas wapa!trankila que los reviews largos no me molestan , al contrario!! Hazlo tan largo como desees ¡. Pobre peter , no es que me caiga bien , pero en mi fic lo quiero hacer bueno por que odio esa traición. Jajaj sip moony es muy tierno , pero tp es una maricona de esas! En este cap lo demuestra en su lucha ( sin sirius). En fin besos y espero tu review._

_Sakura__-diana.black:Ola wapa! Estáis contentas tu amiga y tu? O queréis matarme? UU … jajaja si Moony y siri tienen una vida mas activa jaja me gustaría verlos de casados ..( quizás los veáis ,si sobreviven aro …) soy perra eh? En fin wapa , espero tu review y te mando un beso pa ti y tu friend._

_MOD-LUNA: caxo de nick mujer!jajaj como moony va a matar a margy? Pa que lo expulsen!?de que manera me pedirías que matara a Margy? Jajaja besos y espero tu review._

_AMANDA: Ola wapa!! Que bueno que te decidieras a dejarme review!!jeje yo cruel con Moony? Margaret e ilenia no? Jaja ilenia no es pija , es elegante … jaja … la pija es margy , ilenia es mas … ¿ puta? Jaja en fin , asias por el review espero otro eh? Besos._

_SAYA: ola wapa!! Dichosos los ojos!todo el mundo tenía ganas de que Moony matara a Margy! Con lo buena que es ¡! Jaja es broma poma!! En fin , aquí tienes la continuación , espero que te haya gustado .besos y espero tu revew._

_LARA: Ola Lara wapaaaaaaaaaa!! Que alegría!! Cuanto tiempo!!yo tb te he echado mucho de menos!!estoy regular muchacha , por que estoy con un poco de ansiedad , pero espero que se me vaya iendo … ¬¬ y si no … poz una menos … ¬¬ pero en fin! Tengo que ser positiva no?mis vacas han ido bien , descontando mis ataques de ansiedad y este pinchazo que ahora mismo me da en la sien … pero hablemos de cosas alegres!! Claro que quiero estar incluida en tu fic ¡! Estás sacando músculo? Que bien!! Jaja así podrás defenderte de los memos que un día te quieran hacer daño …( venazo negativo …) vaya con tu amigo alex? Cuantos años tienes él? Pobrecito espero que no lo pase mal.En cuanto pueda empezaré a buscar los libros que me recomiendas por que tengo muy poco tiempo y tanto que hacer … vale? En el otro cap no ha corrido sangre ( hablando del fic …) pero en este si , snape muerto y muchos mas por culpa del puto Voldy!tranquila que peter no va a ser traidor en este fic .. Noto que lily no te cae muy bien en mi fic no ?jaja eres de las pocas por que todas prefieren que lily quede con Jamsie._

_Así que nuestros signos son complementarios? Es que de horóscopo se poco sabes?? Jaja en fin , me ha encantado hablar contigo de nuevo , hasta el miércoles ¡!_

_E.NAOMI.YANO:ola__ wapa!! Que no mate a snivellus? Sorry esta muerto ya.UU. puñetazos Moony a Margy? Jaja tranquila que como el lobo surja esa corre poco!!besos y espero tu review._

_TOMOE:Ola__ wapisima!! Gracias por tus ánimos , pero bueno , tengo que ir recuperándome aunque en mis vacas no lo haya pasado del todo bien . te doy mi mas sentido pésame por , ya sabes que , no quiero recordártelo . piensa que esa persona no querría verte nunca triste , y cuando una persona no está , no significa que se haya ido para siempre , el te seguirá siempre ,como un ángel de la guarda. No te rindas jamás , por que la muerte es vida . besos wapa y espero tenerte como lectora siempre._

_Katerina__ Black: Ola wapa!! Cuanto tiempo!! Te hace falta que te recuerde que en mi fic puede pasar de todo? Y si James no queda con Lily? Jeje de que va la tonta de Malfoy? Jaja , de tonta poco , pero ya se irá viendo … ah! Te aclaro que en mi fic , peter no será un traidor , odio los traidores…_

_En fin xao wapa y espero tu review.._

_BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOO SE ACAB" LO QUE SE DABA OS ESPERO EL MIÉRCOLES CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP : " LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX" ._

_Un beso muy grande os quiero muxo!! _

_LORENA-HERMI16- MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H y Hr,_

_Pd__: si teneís algún dibu mandármelo a mi correo please!!._

_Besos ._


	21. La orden de fenix

**CAP25- LA ORDEN DEL FENIX:**

****

****

**Lluvia …**** eso era lo único que se escuchaban en esos momentos en la villa de Hogsmeade .**

**Las gotas de la lluvia chocando contra el suelo acompasaban con los suaves quejidos de Lily Evans.**

**Estaban en círculo ante ella y el cadáver , mientras el fuego se apagaba , el humo se extendía y la marca tenebrosa iba desapareciendo , dejando el cielo de un triste color gris .**

**Todos observaban tensos y con aprensión la escena , sin poder decir nada .**

**Lily**** seguía derramando lágrimas en el rostro congelado de Severus , apretando las uñas en su túnica desgarrada .**

**Sirius ,**** James , Peter y Moony estaban cogidos de las manos los 4 .**

**James en un extremo , agarrando a Niurka también , mientras su mirada recorría la figura de Lily .**

**Albus Dumbledore , estaba enfrente de la pelirroja , observando con atención todo .**

**El paisaje descolorido , la destrucción , todo lo que Tom Riddle había ocasionado … apretó los puños ligeramente , mientras aparecían mas arrugas en su rostro .**

**Lily**** dio un alarido de dolor que rompió el aire y calló desmayada .**

**Algunos como Moony , James o la profesora Mcgonagall hicieron amago de ir a por ella .**

**Pero Albus fue quien la agarró , la cogió a peso y se la entregó a Hellon .**

- **llévala a enfermería … que le den una pócima calmante …- ordenó el director .**

**Hellon**** asintió tragando saliva , se giró y se fue lo mas rápido posible del lugar .**

**Dumbledore se quedó mirando al resto , sin articular palabra .**

**Hizo aparecer una camilla para posar a Severus y lo tapó hasta la cabeza con una sábana blanca .**

**Los miembros del ministerio recogían algunos cadáveres y sacaban estropicios .**

- **albus …****- empezó a decir Mcgonagall con voz temblorosa.**

- **Lleve a estos muchachos al castillo Minerva …- susurró con firmeza dumbledore – que pasen por enfermería también … **

**Mcgonagall asintió , miró a los muchachos , aún aturdidos y les hizo una seña para que los siguiera .**

**Estos como pudieron anduvieron lo mas veloces posibles para partir con la profesora y el profesor Flitwick.**

**Dumbledore al quedarse solo , siguió mirando el paisaje que lo rodeaba …**

**Miró a Severus en su camilla , notando como su nariz ganchuda intentaba sobresalir de la sabana .**

- **esto es lo que quieres Tom?… bien … si es lo que quieres , lucharemos …**

**……………..**

**Nunca la enfermería de Hogwarts había sido semejante cosa … **

**Estaba muy llena , las camas ocupadas , y llenas de familiares preocupados .**

**Se escuchaban desde los pasillos algunos familiares que chillaban al enterarse del fallecimiento de alguno de sus hijos .**

**La desesperación era total .**

**En el rincón de la enfermería , estaban los merodeadores .**

**Sirius ,**** con una venda en el brazo y algunas tiritas en la cara magullada .**

**Moony**** muy pálido , golpeado y con algunas tititas.**

**James ,**** con una venda en la cabeza. Pomfrey le había tenido que arrancar el pircing de la ceja de cuajo , ya que estaba clavado en la carne.**

**El chico , en una silla ,daba aire con una revista a Niurka , que estaba muy mareada aún .**

**Peter ,**** por su parte , estaba estirado en una de las camas , con el tobillo entablillado .**

**Los chicos estaban , serios , tensos , sin decir nada .**

**Solo miraban a algunos familiares , a algunos compañeros heridos en las otras camas y a Lily .**

**Ella estaba en dos camas mas lejos que la de Peter.**

**La pelirroja , que había sido calmada mediante unas cuantas pociones anti-ansiedad , parecía petrificada .**

**Estaba callada , con la mirada perdida en el techo y la boca semi abierta .**

**Moony**** carraspeó .**

- **aún no puedo creerme que esto haya pasado … - sollozó .**

- **esto es una pesadilla …- lloriqueaba Niurka agarrando a James por el brazo .**

**Sirius agarró el de Moony , enlazaron sus manos , rozándose sendos anillos de compromiso .**

- **y pensar que mi propia familia es causante de todo este dolor … - decía Sirius en un susurro – me siento fatal … - acabó con amargura .**

- **tu no tienes la culpa … - dijo Moony agarrándolo del hombro .**

**Este lo miró .**

- **puede que no pero de lo demás si … - dijo él , lanzó una mirada a James de soslayo – Snape … **

**Se hizo silencio entre ellos .**

- **aunque lo consideráramos un bola grasosa , tampoco le deseábamos muerte …- suspiró James .**

- **pero ha muerto …- susurró Sirius .**

- **visteis como os miró? – preguntó Peter fatigado – antes de ser asesinado digo … **

- **si …****- dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.**

**Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de James .**

- **espero que este donde esté , nos haya perdonado …- repuso con ansiedad.**

**Moony**** carraspeó .**

- **no os concomáis!! Un error lo tiene cualquiera! Como ibais a saber vosotros que moriría ¡?**

**Los chicos se miraron , peter se llevó una mano en la boca .**

**Solo se escuchaban las gotas de lluvia , que ahora era tormenta , y todos miraron los ojos llenos de miedo de Peter .**

- **que pasa? – preguntó James .**

- **eps****…I-le..Ilenia Malfoy … ella quería matarlo no? – balbuceó muy flojo , un trueno muy fuerte afligió mas a estos .**

- **si …****- susurró Sirius quedamente .**

- **pero no fue ella … - dijo Moony sensatamente .**

- **fue Voldemort …- dijo Niurka mirando a los 4.**

**Otro rallo sonó .**

- **pero … - empezó a decir James – alguien estaba torturándolo con un cruccio antes de que Voldemort bajara del cielo …**

- **era uno de los mortífagos – dijo Moony .**

- **la cuestión es si ese mortífago era Ilenia Moony…- dijo James mirándolo .**

**Moony**** frunció el ceño , recordando el momento en que le había preguntado a Lucius por su prima , y él le contestó que no tenía por que estar allí.**

- **yo creo que fue ella …- dijo Sirius fríamente – ella es quien estaba con Voldemort …**

- **yo también lo creo – cuchicheó Peter , levantando una mano temblorosa.**

**Niurka**** asintió y James tragó saliva .**

**Pudo imaginarse en su cabeza el rostro de Ilenia Malfoy , sus ojos plateados , que para él estaban llenos de demencia .**

**Esa sonrisa de ella , tan irónica , tan sarcástica para todo el mundo .**

**Sería ella ? **

**Una voz en su mente le dijo que si , y que sería capaz de hacer mas que eso si quisiera .**

**Si la joven Malfoy había echo el amago de ahorcarlo con una cadena de plata delante del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore ,quería decir que era capaz de todo.**

- **trece muertos , trece ¡! – decía la señora Pomfrey con una cara que dejaba claro que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar- 13 alumnos muertos!! **

**La enfermera corría de un lado a otro , mientras era ayudada por unos sanadores de San Mungo .**

- **dios mío …- Niurka se había llevado las manos en la cabeza .**

- **trece compañeros …muertos … - repitió James tapándose los ojos .**

**Siguieron en silencio , aquella los había desconcertado .**

**Y pensar que solo hacia horas estaban echados en el césped de los terrenos cuestionándose si ir o no a Hogsmeade…**

**Escucharon una voz pija quejarse detrás de unas cortinas .**

- **señora Pomfrey!!! – chillaba esta .**

**Todos la reconocieron .**

- **margaret****!! – dijeron todos a la vez .**

- **no sabía que esa estuviera aquí! Le abrá pasado algo ¿ - comentó Moony mirando un poco a través de la cortina .**

- **no caerá esa breva …¬¬ - dijo Sirius con amargura .**

**Pomfrey corrió hacia la pija con una venda en la mano .**

- **señorita Sousa hay pacientes que necesitan mas ayuda que usted! – chilló Pomfrey indignada .**

- **no!! Yo soy sangre limpia , soy de dinero , a mi me tienes que atender antes!! – se señaló el ante brazo – no ves que con esta pupita me puede quedar una cicatriz , cúrala!! – chilló como una gallina enfurecida .**

**Los merodeadores pusieron los ojos en blanco .**

- **hasta en la enfermería esta va a jodernos … - dijo Sirius con ganas de matarla .**

- **pero si es solo un rasguño ¡ luego se lo desinfecto ¡! **

- **No ¡! Ahora enfermerucha de pacotilla!! Si no mi papá le pondrá una reclamación ¡! – farfulló esta.**

**Pomfrey ,**** decidió que tardaría menos si no la contradecía .**

**Desinfectó y puso una venda en la pequeña herida , y con cala de malas pulgas se fue corriendo a atender a otros heridos .**

- **incompetente …****- escucharon decir a Margaret detrás de la cortina .**

**Sirius algo cansado cogió la lámpara de la mesilla y se acercó a ella . Por detrás la dio en la cabeza y esta calló en redondo a la cama inconsciente .**

- **ole tus huevos – dijo James dándole una palmada .**

- **que duerma y que calle , que me aburre ¬¬- dijo este mas tranquilo .**

- **que asco de mujer …- comentó Moony mirándola detrás de la cortina blanca – cuando estaba peleando la vi. correr con sus amiguitas del club de fans – carraspeó- chillaba que era sangre limpia para que no la mataran … **

- **hija de … - siseó sirius con rabia .**

- **pero eso no vale de nada – dijo Niurka – mira a Snape , es sangre limpia no? **

- **Si …- dijo james – pero era mortífago , por eso lo han matado , por traición …**

**Todos se miraron de nuevo , y decidieron callar , para poder pensar en los acontecimientos que habían pasado en las últimas horas .**

**……………..**

**Hubo un tanatorio para poder velar a los 13 alumnos asesinados .**

**Todo Hogwarts estuvo presente , además de los familiares .**

**El ministerio de magia tuvo que dejar pasar a la familia muggle de los alumnos asesinados , así que hubo un gran ajetreo en el mundo mágico .**

**Al día siguiente , se realizó el entierro .**

**Convencieron a los padres de enterrar a sus hijos en el cementerio que estaba cerca de Hogwarts .**

**Allí a la poca luz del atardecer , fueron yendo hacia allí , los alumnos en filas y los familiares .**

**Fueron metiendo por arte de magia los ataúdes en sus fosas correspondientes .**

**Cuando fueron tapadas y bendecidas , cada uno fue a poner flores a quien tuviera que ponerles.**

**Al final , las 13 lápidas estuvieron rodeadas por coronas y coronas de flores .**

**Era como un bello prado en un valle lleno de tumbas .**

**Poco a poco la multitud se iba amilanando , al no poder soportar tanta tensión .**

**Fueron quedando padres , hermanos de los fallecidos , llorando y apoyándose en cada lápida .**

**Sirius ,**** James , Moony , Peter y Niurka estaban parados mirando el lugar , sin decir nada .**

**Notaron que en la lápida de Severus Snape no había familia llorando por él , solo una persona .**

**Lily**** Evans estaba con aire nauseabundo , serio , tenso , abrazada a la piedra de la lápida .**

**Los chicos tenían en sus manos una corona de flores que habían decidido ofrecer a Severus , así que se acercaron un poco .**

- **quien se la da ¿ - peguntó Peter , algo cohibido .**

- **a mi me da un poco de cosa … me siento culpable por Snape … - dijo Sirius .**

- **si quereis voy yo … - se ofreció James .**

**Todos lo miraron , James estaba muy serio .**

**Niurka**** fijó su mirada en la de su novio , queriendo buscar en ella algo de picardía pero no la encontró .**

- **bien … mejor que nos vayamos entonces ..- dijo la morena .**

- **si será lo mejor … Prongs nos vemos …- Sirius se despidió dándole la corona .**

**Este les hizo una seña con la mano , mientras iba hacia la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo .**

**No sabía que decir , así que tras mirarla desde arriba , sintiendo su respiración acelerada y las brisas de atardecer , dejó la corona delante de ella .**

**Esta levantó la mirada , reconociéndolo .**

**Lo miró , con esos ojos verde esmeralda que desde que vio , James había quedado prendado .**

- **gracias …****- dijo Lily quedamente .**

**James quedó algo aturdido , se agachó para quedar de rodillas ante Lily y la lápida y la miró con sus ojos color café .**

- **por que ¿**

- **por ofrecerle este obsequio a Severus … - dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos .**

**James rió un poco .**

- **no soy tan ogro como para no ponerle flores a un compañero asesinado , y Sirius y el resto tampoco …**

**Lily**** sonrió .**

- **ya …**** pero … como siempre os habeís llevado mal … sobretodo tu …- dijo esta rozando su mano .**

**James suspiró .**

- **lily**** … yo … el pasado pasado es , no podemos hacer nada , si nos llevavamos mal era por … bueno..**

- **lo se ..- atajó esta – por que era un slytheryn … - finalizó .**

- **y por que ha hecho cosas malas también … era un mortífago , participó en muchas redadas de el malfollao …**

**Lily**** rió , con algo de indignación .**

- **pero tu también le has hecho muchas cosas a él , mejor dicho vosotros …- dijo recordando a Sirius – por eso estás aquí , por que te sientes culpable , admítelo – le hizo admitir Lily .**

**James agachó un poco la cabeza .**

- **em**** … si … **

- **a lo echo pecho james … no queda otra … severus no volverá … **

- **lo se … - dijo este .**

**Notó como lily rozaba la piedra y las figuritas de mármol relucientes , que centelleaban bajo los primeros rallos de luna .**

- **no eres el único que se siente culpable James …- dijo esta entrando en llanto silencioso .**

**James quedó algo aturdido .**

- **tu culpable? De que ¿no tienes nada de lo que culparte …**

- **si …**** el me salvó … el me salvó cuando ese mortífago de Voldemort me acorraló en derbis y Banges , para matarme por sangre sucia …- dijo esta conteniéndose .**

- **( quien sería ese o esa hijo / a de puta ¿) – pensaba este con ira .**

- **Por mi culpa ¡ si no me hubiera salvado el señor tenebroso no lo hubiera encontrado a él! No lo hubiera matado .! **

**James le puso una mano sobre el hombro.**

- **Lily****! Lily! Tu no tienes la culpa! Severus ya estaba bajo amenaza de muerte! - pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante …- dijo este cogiéndola de la barbilla , al hacer eso Lily se sonrojó – escuchaste la voz de ese mortífago? Era hombre o mujer ¿ snape dijo algo de él o ella que nos revele quien le estaba maldiciendo ¿?**

**Lily**** quedó aturdida , negando con la cabeza .**

- **no se … no escuché su voz , era una persona muy rara , me siguió volando hasta arrinconarme en la tienda … pero no habló …**

- **volando? – james parecía confundido .**

- **si … volaba … tenía alas si es a lo que te refieres … **

**James se quedó meditando , pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado , cuando la mirada esmeralda de Lily fija en él lo bajó de la nube .**

**Lily**** giró la cara colorada y entonces estalló en un llanto mas fuerte y mas culpable .**

**James la agarró para verle la cara a la chica .**

- **ahora que te pasa ¿ sigues pensando que eres culpable de la muerte … ¿**

- **si!! – chilló Lily – me siento mal james! **

- **Pero Lily …**

- **James m!! déjame hablar!! – dijo ella callándolo y mirándolo susurrante – me siento mal por que Severus me ha salvado por amor a mi ¡ y me da rabia por que no merecía salvarme por amor! **

- **Por que ¿!**

- **Por que no!! – chilló esta encolerizada .**

- **Pero …****- james estaba mareado – por que no?**

**Lily**** lo miró con ojos nerviosos .**

- **me siento mal al saber que él esta muerto cuando yo ya no lo quiero … - dijo en un hilo de voz.**

**James estaba muy callado observándola con aprensión .**

**Lily**** se acercó mas a él , llorosa .**

- **mal por que yo … siento … que … estoy empezando a sentir algo por … ti .- finalizó .**

**Un pesado trozo de plomo había caído en el estómago de James .**

**Lily**** lo miró azorada , y levantándose de allí y sin mirar atrás se fue , dejando descolocado al muchacho de gafas .**

**………….**

- **queeeeeee**

**Sirius Black miraba con la mandíbula desencajada a James Potter .**

**Este le había tapado la boca con la mano , para que se callara .**

- **no seas tan descarado!! – farfulló este .**

- **lo siento – se disculpó este – es que me has dejado flipando .**

**James y Sirius estaban en la sala común , en la noche del entierro a solas, hablando de lo que le había pasado a James con Lily .**

- **vaya con Evans … - susurraba Sirius , tocándose el pelo .**

- **me ha dejado sin palabras … - decía James , como si aún estuviera en shock .**

- **como no! **

**James lo miró con advertencia .**

- **mira , mejor que Wormtayl no se entere de esto , Moony si , se que él no abrirá el pico , pero Wormty …**

- **no va a correr a decírselo a Niurka Prongs! – dijo Sirius .**

- **lo se ..- dijo este – pero … es que se va a enfadar conmigo …**

- **pero si tu no has hecho nada ¡ - dijo Sirius moviendo el brazo .**

- **ya … pero … ya sabes que él quiere a Niurka y no quiero que se líen mas las cosas …**

- **mi querido Prongs … las cosas ya están liadas … o mejor dicho bastantes … - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**James se mordió el labio .**

- **lo se ¡ -pataleó- si al menos pudiera decantarme con una ¡ antes era mas fácil , por que al fin y al cabo no sabía que Lily se estaba empezando a interesar en mi …**

- **mira Prongs … - empezó a decir Sirius – si no quieres problemas , te aconsejo que sigas con Niurka y ya …**

- **pero y … Lily? No puedo estar sin hablarle solo por los celos de Niurka , ella ahora me necesita Padfoot ¡ - dijo James casi tirándose de los pelos.**

**Sirius pensó .**

- **ya eso si pero … intenta no darle a Lily a entender ningún gesto que ella pueda malinterpretar vale? **

**James se puso la mano en el pecho .**

- **lo juro solemnemente , que mis intenciones con Lily Evans serán buenas …- dijo autómata.**

**Sirius lo miró con cara rara¬¬ , pero prefirió no decir nada .**

- **bueno vayamos a dormir … **

**Los muchachos se fueron a la cama , donde Moony estudiaba un rato , o hacia que estudiaba y Peter dormía la mona .**

**…………..**

**Cuando al día siguiente , Halloween estaban en el desayuno el profesor Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa e izo levantar a todos .**

**Los alumnos estaban callados y tensos , al igual que el director .**

**Lily**** no había ido al gran comedor , pero la que si estaba en su sitio era la " desaparecida" Ilenia que remobía su café con leche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Otra que no mostraba respeto por nada , era Margaret que cuchicheaba con su amiga " Silvita" , la chica castaña del club de fans.**

- **queridos alumnos … - empezó a decir este con una voz ronca pero firme – hoy es el día de Hallowen , pero será un día como cualquier otro … sin fiestas , sin nada … aremos una semana de luto por nuestros compañeros y la fiesta de Hallowen no se hará hasta dentro de dos semanas .**

**Los alumnos se miraron y murmurando diciéndose entre si que estaban de acuerdo .**

**Margaret**** mostró a su amiga Silvita indignación .**

- **jo**** Y yo que quería seducir en la fiesta a mi siri!! – decía con tristeza .**

**Sirius la gruñó en lo bajo .**

- **… las clases hoy serán suspendidas pero … antes de que cada uno regrese a su sala común , quiero decir algo muy importante … empieza , una guerra muchachos …**

**El murmullo de apruebo de antes se hizo esta vez un murmullo de miedo y de tensión .**

**Se miraban entre ellos y hablaban .**

- **tengo que advertiros del peligro que cierne el mundo mágico , y a vuestros padres también .**

**Existe un asesino muchachos , un hombre despiadado denominado Lord Voldemort que es quien ha asesinado a vuestros compañeros … **

**Dumbledore no ocultó una mirada a la mesa de slitheryn mirando fijamente a una Ilenia Malfoy que no se intimidaba bajo la mirada del director del colegio .**

- **… él a matado , y él ha mandado matar a sus vasallos por él . recomiendo precaución … a todos … ahora podéis desayunar en paz …**

**Los alumnos casi ni desayunaron , empezaron a hablar como locos de lo sucedido , haciendo sus propias conclusiones de los hechos .**

**Sirius ,**** James , Peter y Moony iban hacia las habitaciones cuando la profesora Mcgonagall los siseó con disimulo .**

**Los muchachos se giraron para verla .**

- **profesora mc…- empezó a decir Moony .**

- **síganme por favor …- dijo esta haciéndoles una seña .**

**Estos se miraron dubitativos y la siguieron .**

**La profesora , los llevó hasta la gárgola de piedra que daba a la entrada de el profesor Dumbledore , ella dijo la contraseña al pararse delante de ella .**

- **plumas de azúcar … **

**La gárgola los dejó paso , para que ellos pudieran pasar y se subieron en ella .**

**Los muchachos y la profesora llegaron arriba , y entraron .**

- **profesor ,**** ya están aquí …- dijo Mcgonagall quedando de pie al lado de Dumbledore que estaba de espaldas , mirando por la ventana .**

- **sentaos muchachos …- dijo este simplemente .**

**Los chicos se sentaron , cuando Dumbledore giró la cara hacia ellos .**

**Los miraba desde debajo de sus gafas de media luna .**

- **valor …**** me habéis demostrado tener mucho valor …- dijo este suavemente.**

- **Eps****? – dijeron los 4 a la vez sin entender .**

**Dumbledore se sentó también , acariciando las plumas de Fawkes .**

- **profesor que quiere decir con valor? Nosotros hicimos solo lo que pudimos ante la situación ..- dijo Moony con su sensatez que lo reflejaba .**

**Dumbledore los sonrió.**

- **no todos los alumnos harían lo que ustedes hicieron ayer … y vosotros si … por eso los he llamado … - explicó este .**

- **perdone para que ¿ es que no entendemos? – repitió Moony .**

**Mcgonagall frunció el ceño.**

- **explícaselo ya Albus … **

- **si eso creo , chicos mirad … - Dumbledore sacó una hoja de pergamino de su escritorio y se la pasó a Moony para que la leyera.**

**Los 4 se acercaron a mirar a la hoja y leyeron un gran titulo de color escarlata.**

- **la orden del fénix …- leyó Moony .- esto que es?**

**Seguía una lista de nombres , bastante corta .**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

**Minerva Mcgonagall.**

**Patrick Hellon.**

**Rubeus**** Hagrid .**

**Alastor**** Ojoloco Moody.**

- **esta es la lista de los primeros conyuges de la orden del fénix – dijo Dumbledore pausadamente.**

- **Pero que es la orden del fénix? – preguntó James empezando a enfadarse de no enterarse de nada .**

**Dumbledore se puse en pie , para narrar mejor .**

- **es … mi grupo … mi asociación de magos para luchar contra el bando oscuro … **

- **?????- caras de los chicos.**

- **Desde el día del atentado y al ver de lo que Lord Voldemort era capaz de hacer, he decidido que no podemos permitir ese tipo de acciones … que hay que pelear … por eso os he llamado , para proponeros algo …**

**Hizo una pausa mirando sus caras de aturdimiento .**

- **queréis luchar para la orden del fénix? – preguntó Dumbledore con voz muy clara y firme .**

**Fawkes**** emprendió sus alas , mirando a los chicos .**

**Estos se miraron , como si estuvieran tragando lo que acababa de decir .**

- **estas diciendo que quieres que luchemos contra ese tal Voldemort? – preguntó Peter temblando un poco .**

- **si …****- dijo escuetamente este .**

**Peter miró a sus amigos , sin saber que decir , pero Sirius con mirada seria se levantó de la silla , muy decidido.**

- **eso ni se pregunta … apúnteme …- dijo con voz grave recordando como sus primas y su hermano lo habían tratado el otro día .**

**Moony**** casi por instinto también se levantó .**

- **yo también …- dijo Moony agarrando la mano de Sirius , que se la apretó .**

**En su cabeza la imagen de Lucius e Ilenia se volvía muy clara , y el odio mas intenso .**

**James no tardó una milésima de segundo mas en levantarse , agarrando a Peter que era el mas inseguro de todos .**

- **y nosotros … - dijo este , mientras Peter temblaba .**

**Mcgonagall apuntaba los nombres en el pergamino , mientras Dumbledore miraba a los chicos , miró a Peter en particular .**

- **de veras quieres Pettigrew ¿ no te obligamos … - dijo este calmadamente .**

**Peter tragó saliva y asintió .**

- **si … aunque me de un poco de miedo , si … **

**James ,**** Sirius y Moony le dieron una palmada en la espalda .**

**Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho .**

- **puedo contar en que le comentarán esto también a las señoritas Salazar y Evans ¿? – preguntó Dumbledore .**

- **si …**** se lo diremos , y seguro que aceptarán – dijo James muy convencido .**

**La sonrisa de Dumbledore se intensificó , y se sentó de nuevo mas tranquilo .**

**Ellos lo imitaron .**

- **debéis saber que la orden del fénix va a tener que luchar mucho chicos… en cuanto terminéis este último curso tendréis que estar en nuestra completa predisposición … y nos hace falta magos y brujas fuertes y jóvenes … **

- **si tenéis a alguien de extrema confianza que quiera pertenecer a la orden informadme de ello …- dijo Mcgonagall , que seguía tomando notas .**

- **si …****- dijeron estos .**

**Mgonagall**** les abrió la puerta , señalándoles que podían marchar .**

**Estos se levantaron y se fueron dirigiendo hacia la puerta , pero Dumbledore los llamó .**

- **chicos …**** como vais en la teoría de la defensa contra las artes oscuras? Sabéis distinguir una criatura oscura de una normal? –preguntó .**

**Estos se quedaron acongojados de la pregunta de el director y negaron con la cabeza .**

- **hacemos teoría pero … no se por que hace esa pregunta profesor …- dijo Moony con el ceño fruncido .**

**Dumbledore sonrió y con la mano hizo una seña de negación .**

- **por nada no pasa nada … podéis iros …**

**Dubitativos ,**** los muchachos salieron de allí sin decir nada mas .**

**Mcgonagall se dirigió al director y se sentó frente a él .**

- **para que has preguntado eso Albus?- dijo esta sin entender .**

**Este se comió un caramelo de limón , sin decir mucho y sonrió irónicamente .**

- **por nada importante minerva … pero ya que pertenecen a la orden deberían ir dándose cuenta de lo que tienen delante de sus narices para enfrentarse a ello no?**

**Mcgonagall levantó una ceja .**

- **albus cuando te pones así , no hay quien te entienda …**

**Dumbledore sonrió , con ojos brillantes .**

- **y a mi me encanta dejar las dudas en la cabeza de los demás , por eso lo hago – dijo llevándose las manos a su bolsillo .**

**……………………..**

- **la orden del fénix? – repitió Niurka , mientras asomaba su cabeza por el libro de encantamientos.**

- **Si …- dijo James – vas a participar ¿? Ya sabes que el munco mágico necesita de nuestra ayuda … y cuantas mas personas mejor … - dijo James agarrándola de las manos y haciendo un puchero .**

**Niurka**** que no podía negarse a esa sonrisa de bambito , sonrió y apretó sus manos .**

- **si Jamsie … claro que voy a participar …- dijo ella.**

- **Gracias!! Amor!! – james la besó en los labios .**

**Sirius, Moony y Peter se acercaron hacia ellos , con sus libros en mano .**

**Peter frunció un poco el ceño cuando vio que Niurka agachaba la cabeza cada vez que lo veía .**

- **hola chicos … - saludó Sirius .**

- **y bien? – preguntó Moony refiriéndose a la decisión de la morena , para entrar en la orden.**

- **Acepto …****- dijo esta muy seria – odio a esos mortífagos que odian a los hijos de muggles- afirmó rotundamente.**

**Sirius dio una palmada en el aire.**

- **muy bien ¡ entonces solo falta decírselo a Evans ¡! – dijo Sirius mirando como la pelirroja pasaba por el pasillo del segundo piso .**

- **bueno …**** se lo voy a preguntar …-dijo James haciendo amago de levantarse .**

**Niurka**** frunció el ceño .**

- **por que tu? No dijiste que no te ibas a acercar a ella? – dijo esta con los ojos azules chispeantes .**

**James tragó saliva, mirando a su novia con aprensión.**

- **pues …**** se lo digo yo entonces …- dijo Moony haciendo una seña a Sirius y dirigiéndose detrás de la pelirroja.**

- **Lilyyyyyyy****!!!- llamó Moony desde el final del corredor .**

**La pelirroja se giró al escuchar el nombre.**

**Moony**** respiró agitado al llegar a ella .**

- **remus …**** que pasa? – preguntó esta con desasosiego , y la mirada verde esmeralda perdida.**

**Este dejó de respirar cansinamente , dirigiéndole la mirada a la ojiverde.**

- **Lily**** tu … querrías … participar … en la orden del fénix? – preguntó estre jadeos .**

**Lily**** hizo una mueca , levantó una ceja sin entender .**

- **la orden es una fundación creada por Dumbledore para luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos …- se explicó este .**

**Lily**** miró a Moony y elevó su cabeza a los muros de piedra del corredor .**

**Moony**** podía jurar que estaba pensando , mientras que una mirada llena de rencor y odio se llenaba en sus ojos .**

- **por supuesto remus … contad conmigo … **

**Moony**** sonrió con alivio , vio que Lily miraba el corredor con la mirada perdida y Moony le pasó una mano por el hombro .**

- **estando en la orden vas a hacer mucho por vengar la muerte de severus Lily…- dijo el chico .**

- **lo se … eso es lo que mas deseo …- dijo con odio .**

**Moony**** tragó saliva.**

- **también te digo que va a ser algo muy peligroso … **

- **lo se … pero no importa , somos gryffindors no?- dijo esta fijando sus ojos en los dorados .**

- **si … tienes razón …**

- **tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos Remus, tu no lucharías por vengar a Sirius ¿- preguntó esta .**

**Moony**** se puso serio , intentó imaginar su vida con un Sirius muerto , un sirius que no estuviera con él , la ira lo inundó al recordar su cuerpo inerte en su pesadilla …**

**Moony**** no contestó a aquello , solo miró a Lily y posándole la palma de su mano en el hombro dijo :  
  
**

- **dumbledore nos informará de la primera reunión que tengamos …**

**Y el chico se fue , dejando allí a la pelirroja ,con aire tenso y triste.**

**…………………..**

**Semanas después ….**

- **mis queridos alumnos ¡! – anunció en la mañana el profesor Dumbledore , en pleno desayuno- seguro que recordarán que hace unas semanas aplacemos la fiesta de noche de Hallowen en honor a los fallecidos en el atentado en Hogsmeade …- informó Dumbledore – por lo tanto , y como recompensa esta misma noche se celebrará la esperada fiesta .**

**Un murmullo de gran entusiasmo evacuó en el gran comedor .**

- **a las diez de la noche , dará lugar en los terrenos del castillo una fiesta con Karaoke , en el que podréis cantar y bailar a vuestras anchas , así que ya sabéis que tenéis que ir preparándoos y ahora … a desayunar …**

**Dumbledore se sentó , mientras todos comentaban con entusiasmo .**

- **fiesta!! – dijeron Sirius y James , dándose unas palmadas en las manos .**

- **la verdad es que iba haciendo falta , después de todo no? – dijo Peter comiendo sus gachas de avena .**

- **pues si! – admitió el mismo Moony , que siempre era el mas responsable .**

**Sirius le guiñó un ojo a su prometido , dándole una patadita por debajo de la mesa .**

**El joven se lamió la boca llena de mermelada de fresa .**

**Moony**** se sonrojó ante la insinuación.**

- **y encima Karaoke!! – dijo James , con entusiasmo – así podré demostrar mi gran voz - dijo con orgullo .**

- **tu cantas y arruinas la fiesta Prongs ¬¬- dijo Sirius cortándole el rollo.**

- **Me digas lo que digas – dijo cruzándose de brazos indignado – cantaré .**

- **Que dios nos pille confesados!! – dijo Sirius pasando las manos al techo .**

**James le dio una colleja y empezó una guerra de migas de pan .**

**……………………**

- **que te vas a poner Margy?? – preguntaban dos niñas de tercero del club de fans a Margaret que se pintaba las uñas de rosa .**

**Margaret**** casi ignorando a las niñas , las respondió con cansancio .**

- **pues …**** un traje rosa con florecitas rojas por todas partes , y un moño súper fashion de un clavel blanco en el pelo … - dijo esta .**

- **ohhh**** – dijeron estas entusiasmadas – para seducir a Siri?? – dijeron a la vez .**

- **tal vez …- dijo esta con una sonrisa de suficiencia – esta noche puede que Siri vuelva a estar en mis brazos …- dijo esta .**

**Estas abrieron mucho los ojos , mientras que mas chicas del club de fans y con sus plaquitas en la túnica de Sirius guiñando el ojo se acercaban.**

- **eso no pasará sino te ayudo yo no? –dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas detrás de ellas .**

**Margaret**** se giró , para ver detrás de las chicas a Ilenia Malfoy .**

**Con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa de superioridad en el alpino rostro .**

**Margaret**** apartó a las chicas de un codazo para ir hacia ella .**

**Ilenia**** sonriente la guió detrás de una columna .**

**Ilenia**** empezó a sacar algo de la túnica , mientras Margaret miraba a todos los lados vigilando que no las vieran , como si Ilenia fuera a darle algo prohibido .**

**Al final Ilenia le entregó a la chica un pequeño botecito , con un líquido rojo pasión dentro , parecía sangre .**

**Margaret**** con cara de tonta , miró feliz el frasco y estaba a punto de abrazar a Ilenia .**

- **lo has logrado!! As podido prepararla!! – dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Ilenia**** levantó una ceja divertida .**

- **no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer … - dijo remilgada.**

**Margaret**** parecía que iba a hacerle una reverencia.**

- **entonces .,…**** estás segura que funcionará ¿? Su efecto es instantáneo ¿? **

- **Por supuesto que lo hará … con unas gotas sobrará … pero mejor échala toda … **

**Margaret**** seguía mirando el líquido rojo .**

- **no puedo creer que gracias a tu filtro lujurioso vaya a poder volver a acostarme con Siri!! – decía esta apunto de llorar .**

**Ilenia**** rió .**

- **no lo hago por ti , si no por que me conviene quitarme a Black de mi camino … **

- **si … por que Siri no iba a dejar al estúpido de Lupin en la vida … pero si lo hace Lupin …´**

**Margaret**** se frotó las manos con maldad .**

**Ilenia**** la miró burlona .**

- **si …**** esta noche va a ser la peor noche de la vida de esa pareja infeliz …. – dijo esta con la mirada levemente enloquecida de dicha.**

**…………..**

**En la habitación de los chicos …**

**Unos ocupados y excitadísimos Sirius y Remus estaban en la cama de Sirius , haciendo tiempo para arreglarse para la party .**

**Sirius ,**** besaba con pasión la boca del otro chico , mordiendo los labios carnosos de su licántropo .**

**Mientras este gemía de placer debajo suyo , mordisqueando el pircing de el pezón de este.**

**Eso enloquecía tanto al animago , que no tardó en meter la mano en los pantalones de su compañero .**

**Moony**** deteniendo su beso , a duras penas , lo detuvo .**

- **paddie**** ahora no … que nos pueden pillar Prongs o Wormty …- jadeó brevemente Moony , mientras el otro intentaba seguir haciendo su faena .**

- **no …**** - gemía este enterrando sus labios en su cuello , mordiéndolo ligeramente .**

- **paddie**** …**** - seguía gimoteando este – para porfi … esta noche vale?? Esta noche nos damos una escapadita … - dijo dándole pequeños besitos en los labios a su prometido .**

**Sirius lo miró como perro degollado e izo un puchero , se levantó un poco , disimulando tremenda erección de sus pantalones .**

- **vale …**** pero esta noche te rapto y te violo …- dijo este volviendo a mordisquearlo .**

- **paddie****!! – luchó este entre risas , hundiéndose de nuevo en los juegos del animago .**

- **Chicos!! .- la voz de James los separó .**

**( n/a : quien iba a ser si no'? ¬¬)**

**Sirius se apartó del lobito , que reía , de mal humor y sacó la cabeza por la cortina de la cama adoselada.**

- **que plasta? – preguntó este gruñendo .**

**James lo miró , mientras que se ponía unos tejanos desgastados y una camiseta ajustada roja .**

- **que os vayáis arreglando que si no se nos hace tarde …- dijo este intentando domar su melena.**

**Moony**** medio en cueros salió de la cama , bajo la mirada pervertida de Sirius y se fue a la ducha .**

**Sirius lo siguió en boxers , metiéndose en la ducha con sigilo .**

- **ah!! – un grito de sorpresa de Moony se escucho , pero quedó ahogado a los momentos .**

**James suspiró cuando empezó a escuchar la melodiosa sinfonía de los gemidos de estos a los minutos .**

- **ja**** Lo lleva claro el lobito este si se cree que puede dejar empalmado al perro este ¡ JA!!**

**Peter entró en el cuarto , totalmente arreglado .**

**Pantalones de chándal y una sudadera verde .**

- **otra vez voy a una fiesta sin pareja …- se quejó Peter .**

- **no pasa nada …- dijo James colocándose lentillas para la ocasión y así no llevar las gafas .**

**pero**** un gran gemido de Moony puso a peter mas triste aún .**

- **bueno …**** em … - James no sabía que decir , estaba pensando en como se verían esa noche sus dos chicas del alma – em … Cachorros ardientes dejad de jugar ya y vestíos ¡! **

**A la media hora , los 4 muchachos estaban vestidos y arreglados iendo hacia los terrenos .**

**Moony**** con pantalones color crema y camiseta color crudo ajustada y Sirius todo lo contrario .**

**Los pantalones negros ajustados y la chupa de cuero , llevaba su moto arrastrando para abajo .**

- **para que te llevas la moto ¿? – preguntò Niurka nada mas llegar hacia ellos , cuando aparecieron en los terrenos del colegio .**

**Niurka**** iba con una blusa color celeste y una minifalda blanca que dejaba ver unas hermosas piernas , bien cuidadas .**

**Peter tragó saliva al verla , y James también .**

- **por que Moony y yo luego tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer …- dijo este con tono divertido y pícaro en su voz .**

- **otra vez!!?? – preguntó James , mientras Niurka se sonrojaba ante la sinceridad de Sirius.**

- **Que pasa ¿? Es sano no?? – preguntó Sirius , mientras llevando de la mano a un Moony colorado ,iban hacia la mesa de bebidas .**

- **Vicioso …****¬¬ - dijo este .**

**En los terrenos , los cuales estaban decorados con mucho esmero , con muchas calabazas flotantes e iluminadas … por un podium de madera y con la música en el ambiente , tenía un aire divertido y juvenil .**

**Lo mejor de todo , era que no había presencia de personal docente .**

**Por lo tanto los alumnos se preparaban sus propias bebidas en las mesas de madera y podía reír , cantar y bailar a sus anchas .**

**Pudieron ver como una sensual Ilenia bailaba sola , lejos de todos con un arte que no pasaba desapercibido ya que muchos se la quedaron mirando.**

**La Malfoy**** movía sus caderas con ímpetu y su cabello ondeaba a la brisa de la noche .**

**Su vestido verde esmeralda pegado al cuerpo , lucía mas sus curvas , pero como siempre el cabello largo y platino cubría su espalda.**

**También estaba bailando Margaret , con sus amigas .**

**De forma pija y espantosa , moviendo las caderas con descaro justo en el lugar donde estaba Sirius y compañía .**

**Sirius rió , mirando como se le insinuaba .**

- **será estúpida … **

**Moony**** sonrió al ver que su novio no prestaba atención a la pija de Margaret .**

- **hola chicos … - alguien los había saludado .**

**Era Lily .**

- **hola Lily …- dijeron estos , menos Niurka que miraba con recelo a la pelirroja .**

**Esta tenía su cabello recogido en un moño dorado , con una camiseta d tirantes negra con purpurina fucsia y un pantalón rojo .**

**James dejó su escoba a un lado de la moto de Sirius .**

**Peter miró la escoba con recelo .**

- **y la escoba?**

**James vaciló.**

- **bueno …**** padffot no es el único que se va a ir a mitad de fiesta sabes ¿? – dijo este agarrando de la cadera a su morena.**

**Esta se puso colorada , mientras agachaba la cabeza para no mirar a Peter.**

**Este no dijo nada , solo se acercó a la mesa de bebidas .**

**Sirius se acercó a la mesa , mirando con detalle la bebida.**

- **menudos profes mas carcas , solo nos han puesto cerveza de mantequilla!! **

- **Bueno ,**** lo veo bien …- dijo Moony contradiciéndolo .**

- **Bien?- james parecía escandalizado – pero si eso es para los niños de segundo y primero ¡ padffot..- James se frotó las manos mirando a su amigo .**

**Este le miró de forma cómplice , mientras se dirigía con una gran botella hacia la mesa .**

- **que vas a hacer paddie? – preguntó Moony con el ceño fruncido .**

- **unos cocktails de los míos … pa ser una fiesta del olvido de los marrones , necesitamos emborracharnos un poco no? – dijo este ya mezclando de todo .**

**Moony**** se puso una mano en la frente , mirando al cielo .**

**James ayudaba a Sirius , Niurka miraba a estos .**

- **jamsie**** quiero bailar …- decía esta tocándole la espalda con los dedos.**

- **Un momentirrín wapa que Pad nos está preparando un buen cocktail …- respodió este .**

- **Del cual te pondrás como una cuba …- dijo este riéndo .**

- **A mucha honra!! – contestó este .**

- **Si? Poz ya puedes empezar ¡ ten! **

**Sirius le dio a James una copa con un líquido azul noche .**

- **tu**** quieres wapa? – preguntó ofreciéndole uno a Niurka .**

- **yo?? …- la prefecta estaba indecisa .**

- **vamos!! Solo uno!! – dijo James con cara de cervatillo .**

**Niurka**** sonrió .**

- **bueno vale …pero solo uno …**

- **bien!! **

**Sirius le pasó uno a Niurka , mientras se servía uno para él y después miró hacia Peter y Moony que los miraban con brazos cruzados .**

- **wormty****? Quieres? – preguntó .**

- **bueno …**** vale … quiero emborracharme … así no pienso en nada …- el chico estaba un poco mosca , ya eran muchas casualidades que Niurka no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en esos días y necesitaba desconectar.**

- **Tu amorcito? – preguntó Sirius , aunque sabía su respuesta .**

- **Yo no paddie , lo sabes – dijo cogiendo una cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa .**

**James se bebió su copa de un sorbo , y peter también.**

- **otro pad! **

- **Y yo …- dijo Peter , sintiéndose ya mareado .**

**Sirius se los dio y cogiendo el también su segunda copa , agarró a Moony del brazo y lo llevó a la pista .**

- **ahora a bailar!!! – chilló .**

**Corriendo ambos hacia el podium .**

- **yuhuuuuuuuuu****!!- chilló James , repitiendo la acción de Sirius pero con Niurka.**

**Peter se fue para allá solo , y moviendo la copa al ritmo de la música que en ese momento era :**

**_" oye_****_ mami ese cuerpo , ese cuerpito …. "_**

****

****

**Cantada por un muchacho de sexto de ravenclaw, en el karaoke.**

**Los chicos se pusieron a bailar con mucho salero durante horas .**

**Pudieron ver como Ilenia hacia amagos de acercamientos entre Sirius y Remus .**

**Sirius ,**** aunque algo bebidillo , apartaba a Moony del contacto de esta , sin que el licántropo casi se diera cuenta .**

**Al fin y al cabo , Sirius era el que mas movía al tímido licántropo, que solo de ver las posturas y poses de su prometido se le ponía la cara como un tomate .**

**James y Niurka bailaban mas al son , cuando la morena se había soltado , tenía incluso mas salero que James .**

**Peter y su copa en la mano , también se meneaban dando votes .**

**Margaret**** no se acercaba mucho , para extrañeza de Sirius , que esperaba tener que sacársela de los pantalones .**

**Pero no , ella miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a sus amiguitas , en un rincón.**

**Empezó la canción : Como ronea , cantada por tres Hufflepuffs de tercero .**

**Entonces una Lily bastante bebida se acercó de nuevo , pero a la pareja de James y Niurka que en ese momento estaban besándose con mucha pasión en mitad del baile .**

_Sentadas en la calle sin tener nada k hacer  
esperando a k vuelva k pase otra vez  
de repente aparece con su primo Juan  
vienen cantando fiesta la hacemos al compás  
  
Ya sa formado la juerga empiezas a ronear la niña de las trenzas ya ta colorada_****

- **vaya ,**** vaya …- dijo la pelirroja con una copa en mano , seguramente la había cogido de las que Sirius había dejado en la mesa – que bien lo estáis pasando eh? – dijo esta , con mejillas rojas y riendo tontamente .**

**Niurka**** y James se separaron , mirando a Lily . James estaba casi tan tomado como Lily , pero Niurka , no lo suficiente para ver a su " rival " y poner mala cara .**

- **que pasa Evans? No nos puedes dejar continuar ¿- dijo esta mirándola con severidad.**

**Lily**** rió , dando otro sorbo .Miró a Niurka de arriba abajo.**

- **por que no te callas la boca fantoche?? Siempre vigilando …. – se rió – tienes mucho miedo de que pueda quitarte a tu jamsie no? – dijo imitando su voz , cuando la escuchaba decir Jamsie .**

**Niurka**** la miró con ira , cuando James la agarró de la muñeca apretándola .**

**Sirius y Moony que también estaban " pasándolo bien" , separaron sus labios al ver que Lily y Niurka , " hablaban".**

**Se acercaron un poco , Peter temblando también.**

**- pues si! Por que eres una roba novios! Que pasa?- dijo Niurka – no puedes buscarte a otro ¿ o vas a tener a James como segundo plato después de que te quedarás sin novio?**

**Lily**** enfureció el rostro .**

- **no nombres a Severus … **

- **y tu no seas tan lagarta ¡! – chilló la otra con ira.**

Como ronea como ronea delante el novio pa k la vea  
Como ronea como ronea delante el novio pa k la vea  
Como ronea como ronea delante el novio pa k la vea  
Como ronea como ronea delante el novio pa k la vea

- **yo no soy lagarta ¡! – Lily le tiró una copa en la cara .**

**Ahora si que se iba a liar.**

**Niurka**** quiso cogerla por el pescuezo , James la agarró fuerte de la cintura deteniéndola .**

- **zorra****estúpida!! no me lo vas a quitar!! – chilló esta .**

- **sabes que?- lily la miró muy cerca de su rostro con chulería – no pensaba quitártelo , pero … creo que ahora me lo voy a plantear…**

**Eso fue lo último que necesitó escuchar Niurka , para soltarse de James y lanzarse contra la pelirroja .**

**La cogió del moño y la lanzó contra el suelo .**

- **maldita!! – chillaba mientras pegaba a Lily un bofetón .**

**Lily**** con copas o sin , se la devolvió desde el suelo , dándole la vuelta a la tortilla y quedando encima de ella .**

**Le pegó un cachetón y Niurka la agarró de los pelos , deshaciendo el complicado moño de Lily .**

- **pájara!!**

- **Zorra******

- **Hija de mala bludger ¡!**

- **Roba novios!! **

**James, despertó del shock que estaba viviendo , cuando lo alertó un grito de Moony .**

- **pero haz algo tío!! – chilló este .**

**James se lanzó al suelo , a detenerlas .**

- **chicas ya basta!! **

- **No ¡! – chillaban estas , dándose jalones , patadas y puñetazos .**

- **Chicas no discutais por mi ¡! ( n/a : modesto el chaval eh? )**

**James recibió un tirón de pelo y una patada en la entrepierna de estas .**

- **me cago en … merlín …- susurró este , que consiguió separar a tremendas fieras , a un lado y a otro.**

**Sirius corrió para coger a Niurka y Moony paró a Lily .**

**La gente se metía de por medio , mirando la pelea riendo o asombrados .**

- **dos prefectas ..- comentaba Margarer a su nueva amiga – que vergüenza – cuchicheaba .**

**Ilenia**** sin escándalos , como ella sabía hacer se reía.**

**James ,**** pudo levantarse quedando en medio de las dos .**

**Pero estas se miraban con odio a cada lado , aunque bien sujetas .**

- **la que has montado prongs! – se quejó Moony .**

- **eso ,**** eso!! – decía peter que no podía casi ni hablar de lo borracho que estaba .**

- **haber fieras …- James intentó razonar con las chicas , aunque su estado mental diera vueltas – teneis que formar este número ¿**

- **SI! – dijeron estas a la vez .**

**Niurka**** estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y Lily enseñaba los dientes a la otra .**

- **estoy arto de peleas chicas!! – se quejó James .**

- **y yo arta de esta tía y de que se te acerque!! . bramó Niurka .**

- **y yo de ti pájara! – graznó Lily .**

**James dio un vote .**

**-mirad!! Como no os dejeis de gilipolleces me vuelvo de la otra acera como pad y moony vale??**

**Sirius y Moony lo miraron con cara de decir :**

- **ni se te ocurra.**

**Esa frase hizo un poco de shock en las chicas que se callaron de golpe , aunque se miraban aún con furia .**

**Y También en el público masculino que se alejó de James , con mucho disimulo .**

**XDDD**

**Peter ,**** riendo como bobo le chocó una mano a James , y con la sonrisa tonta le comentó .**

- **venga yo tb! Nos podemos liar Prongs y así las dos se quedan a dos velas no? **

- **Cállate Wormtayl…- dijo Moony agarrando a Peter , ya que Lily se había soltado .**

**Meneó su melena pelirroja , lanzó una mirada de furia y se fue murmurando .**

- **no podemos montar mas escándalo , si se entera un profesor …**

**Niurka**** cuando Lily se alejó y cuando Sirius la soltó , gritó :**

- **ja**** Tienes miedo que te quiten la insignia no?? Perdedora!! **

**Dio también un giro y miró severa a James .**

**James sintió miedo , por si ahora le tocaba a él , sin haber dicho nada , pero esta solo lo cogió del brazo .**

- **vamos a seguir bailando …**

**James suspiró aliviado .**

- **vale …**

**La pareja se fue a la pista de baile , sin decir nada .**

**Ilenia**** y Manager se echaron miradas complices en los siguientes diex minutos , mientras Niurka intentaba convencer a James de que no subiera a cantar .**

**Peter estaba cantando solo :**

**_Lo que me gusta de ti, no se lo que tienes que me gusta de ti  
que no me conviene y que me gusta de ti  
son tus miraitas que me están matando niña  
que es lo que me gusta de ti  
eso que me duele y que me gusta de ti  
que no se detiene y se apodera de mi  
es como un pecado que me esta llevando niña a llorar por ti._**

****

**Lo cantaba mirando a Niurka y borracho como una cuba le dijo a esta .**

- **te quiero niurka ¡! – dijo abrazándola .**

- **peter suéltame ¡! – dijo Niurka , así que James se le escapó , super borracho .**

**De nuevo Moony fue quien tuvo que llevarse a Peter.**

- **paddie**** ahora vuelvo que voy a llevar a Peter a que se airee un poco … ahora regreso … - dijo Moony a su novio , llevándose a Peter .**

- **vale …****- dijo Sirius , mirando como se lo llevaba .**

**Miró al podium , donde James preparaba la música para ponerse a cantar , Niurka intentaba sin éxito bajarlo .**

**Entonces pasó por su lado alguien que chocó con el , y tambaleó su copa .**

**Era Ilenia que sonriente como nunca , lo miraba y siguió su camino .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño .**

- **se puede pedir disculpas al menos …- chilló sin obtener resultado .**

**Sirius dio un sorbo de su bebida , y tragó .**

_Gocho!  
Don, Don!  
(M-V-P) _

**James había empezado a cantar .**

**Sirius levantó la copa de sus labios , los cuales habían quedado completamente mojados del líquido .**

_Dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
Boster dale, dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
(Boster, dale!)_

**La copa se le calló al suelo , en un segundo un fuerte calor estaba abrasando su cuerpo de abajo a arriba …**

**De abajo a arriba , de abajo …**

**Se miró sus partes .**

- **que es esto?? – se dijo en voz bajo , viéndo que estaba empalmado completamente .**

**Miró en frente y lo que vio fue algo que … lo dejó …**

**Margaret**** estaba mas cerca , de él , tenía un dedo en la boca y una copa en la mano .**

**La chica de los rizos falsos estaba muy sensual , con ese vestido ajustado marcando sus pechos ..**

**-pero que me estoy diciendo?? – se recriminó Sirius , notando su erección como crecía .**

_Yo la cojo maquina  
Pa' pillarla en una esquina  
Como ron, que fina  
Tremenda asesina  
Se peina y se guilla  
Se viste y se maquilla  
Tranquila, chiquilla  
O te siento en mi silla  
  
_

**Trató de cerrar los ojos , eso no estaba pasándole!! El no estaba excitado!! **

**Volvió a abrir los ojos , la volvió a ver .**

**Soltó un gemido , cuando Margaret se colocó el vestido y la miró en las piernas .**

**Volvió a recriminarse .**

- **oh dios … que me pasa?? – se preguntó Sirius , ya sudando .**

**Margaret**** lo miraba fijamente , con una expresión sensual que puso a mil a Sirius .**

- **no estoy llegando a esto no …- se decía una y otra vez .**

**James seguía cantando la pegadiza canción y no había rastros de Moony .**

- **moony**** …- pensó Sirius- solo deseo a Moony ., solo a él … - trató de decirse desesperado , cerrando mucho los ojos .**

**Volvió a abrirlos , Margaret estaba mas cerca y se relamía los labios .**

**Sirius inconsciente de lo que hacia dio una zancada hiendo hacia ella .**

_Hoy tu vas a ser mia  
El Don te desafia  
Segura en mi via  
Cuidao si te tira  
Y si tu novio se activa  
Yo activo la guerilla  
Y si el Boster te lo pilla  
No le va a dar ni cosquilla _

**Sirius se plantó ante la rubia , con cara llena de deseo y de odio a la vez .**

**Susurró en voz ronca mientras la miraba con deleite.**

- **que me has hecho ¿? – susurró tibuteando .**

**Margaret**** acercó mas su cara a Sirius , hundiendo sus labios en su cuello , lo que provocó un gemido de este muy fuerte .**

- **nada … esto tenía que pasar … me deseas demasiado .. – dijo esta sensual .**

**Sirius se puso las manos en la cara , no podía , no quería!! **

- **no ¡! – chilló -yo amo a Moony ¡! **

**Margaret**** se rió y lo besó en la mejilla rozando su trasero .**

- **tendrás que hacerlo … no puedes escapar de mi … llévame a tu cuarto …**

- **no …****- gemía Sirius , cerrando los ojos .**

**Margaret**** reía mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda .**

- **si lo deseas … no tardes … vamos , vamos … - metió las manos en los pantalones de Sirius y este dio un vote con la mirada oscurecida .**

**Sirius ,**** muy serio , pero con boca abierta la miró a los ojos y sin poder hacer nada se abalanzó hacia ella , besándola con pasión .**

_Dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
Boster dale, dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
(Boster, dale!)  
  
_

**James ,**** que estaba cantando ni se enteraba de lo que hacía su amigo en esos momentos .**

**Moony**** no aparecía e Ilenia miraba con satisfacción como su plan se estaba llevando a cabo .**

- **( muy bien … llévatela a la habitación , hazlo … desde luego soy buenísima en ese tipo de pociones , solo ha sido verter la poción en la copa de ese estúpido sin que se diera cuenta … jeje … una poción que solo llevando un pelo de Margaret Black tendrá una repentina sensación de deseo que solo saciará teniendo sexo con esa persona … )**

**Sirius separó sus labios de los de Margaret , esta estaba que casi se ahogaba , Sirius estaba que deliraba .**

**La pasión estaba extendida por todo su cuerpo y incluso la cara d Margaret se volvía de vez en cuando en la cara de Moony , augmentando el deseo y la necesidad de sexo del animago .**

- **vámonos**** al cuarto …- susurró ronco Sirius , agarrándola del brazo .**

**Margaret**** sonrió triunfante dejándose arrastrar por un posesivo Sirius que la llevó hasta la moto .**

_Me dicen, mami, que esta noche tu estas algarete  
(Dale, papi, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Te andan cazando el Boster y los mozalbetes  
(Que se tiren, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Hay una fila de charlatanes pa' darte fuete  
(Que se alisten, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Entonces tirate bien suelta, como gabete   
(Dale, Omar, que estoy suelta como gabete!)X2_

**Margaret**** le guiñó un ojo a Ilenia , que le devolvió el guiño y subiéndose a la moto de Sirius y agarrándose con fuerza , volaron hacia la torre de gryffindor .**

**La ventana estaba totalmente abierta , Sirius la había dejado abierta , para la escapadita que tenía planeada con Moony .**

**Cuando aterrizaron y ambos salieron con prisa de la moto , Sirius cogió con fuerza a la pija y la llevó hasta el cuarto , lanzándola con fuerza a su cama.**

**Margaret**** estaba loca de satisfacción .**

**Sirius entrecerró la puerta y se sacó la ropa con mucho brío , con desesperación .**

**Se lanzó contra la cama , y sacó con fiereza el vestido de Margaret dejándola en ropa interior … se lanzó a su cuello .**

**Ella gimió quedamente , cerrando los ojos …**

- **oh siri como deseaba esto … - rugía esta roncamente .**

**Sirius besaba y besaba su cuerpo , preocupándose del sostén de la chica .**

**Margaret**** impaciente , tuvo una genial idea para poner mas a tono a Sirius .**

**Recordando las palabras de Ilenia en uno de sus encuentros .**

**Flash Back:**

**Ilenia**** con un dedo levantado le decía .**

- **ya sabes que lo importante es que Lupin os pille juntos … así que para que Black caiga mas fácilmente es que imites a Lupin…**

- **como ¿? – decía esta con los ojos muy abiertos .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió .**

- **por ejemplo llámalo de la manera que lo hace Lupin … llámalo paddie … lo enloquecerá … **

**FIN FLASH BACK .**

- **OH PADDIE SIGUE ¡! – gritó Margaret desesperada mordiendo su cuello .**

**Sirius al escuchar esto, no tardó en abrir de par en par las piernas de esta y …**

**( n/a : se que me queréis matar pero … pasa si , al menos seré bueno y no describiré como se lo hacen por que si no vomito hasta yo … )**

_Yo soy su gato  
Ella es mi gata en celos  
Quiere buscar rebuleo del bueno  
Quiere fingir que no les gusta el blin-blineo  
Y cuando canto hasta abajo con mi perreo  
  
_

**En los terrenos , Moony acababa de dejar a peter debajo de un árbol dormido y buscaba a Sirius por entre la gente .**

**Estaba sorprendido pues no lo veía , James seguía cantando la pegadiza canción una y otra vez .**

****

_Por ahi anda su novio en un fantasmeo  
Me esta que esta noche va haber un tiroteo  
Diles que yo ando con mi gato en el patrulleo  
(Y al que se lamba, jurao me lo llevo!)  
_  
**Moony**** entonces vio que la moto de Sirius no estaba en su lugar y sintió un retortijón en el estómago .**

- **donde estará sirius? – se preguntó Moony , acercándose hacia donde estaba la moto y donde estaba la escoba de James .**

**Miró a la torre de Gryffndor y vio luz en ella .**

**Moony**** frunció el ceño , pero después sonrió .**

- **abr**** ido a buscar algo a lo torre , bueno voy a ir y …- se sonrojó – y de paso le doy una sorpresita … que se que la desea … - dijo el chico .**

**Se subió a la escoba de James y subió volando hacia la torre .**

****

_Dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
Boster dale, dale  
Dale, Don, dale  
Pa' que se muevan la yales  
Pa' activar los anormales  
Y al que se resbale  
(Looney Tunes, dale!)_

**Moony**** se bajó de ella y la dejó al lado de la moto aparcada de Sirius .**

**Subió la escalera , poco a poco para no ser escuchado , entonces cuando se iba acercando a la habitación empezó a escuchar ruidos .**

**Moony**** se paró de tirón ,escuchaba algo … su oído de licántropo se lo decía .**

**Pudo escuchar unos sonoros gemidos de mujer … y los muelles de una cama .**

**Moony**** pensó , sonrojado , con el ceño fruncido .**

- **supongo que algún chaval se abrá venido a la torre como queríamos hacer nosotros …**

**Siguió subiendo , y siguió escuchando .**

**Aún así Moony estaba tenso , y sentía como la piel se le erizaba , tenía un nudo en el estómago , cuando llegó a dos metros de la puerta de la habitación escuchó ahora un gemido masculino que le fue muy familiar .**

- **ohhh**** …**

- **paddie**** ¡! – chillaba la mujer .**

**BAM! , una estaca se la había clavado en el pecho al chico de ojos dorados .**

**Se quedó con la boca muy abierta y los ojos desorbitados .**

**Parecía que tenía un iceberg atragantado en la traquea .**

_Me dicen, mami, que esta noche tu estas algarete   
(Dale, papi, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Te andan cazando el Boster y los mozalbetes  
(Que se tiren, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Hay una fila de charlatanes pa' darte fuete  
(Que se alisten, que estoy suelta como gabete!)  
Entonces tirate bien suelta, como gabete   
(Dale, Omar, que estoy suelta como gabete!)X2_

**-( no … - se dijo para así – no puede ser … - se repitió – no es posible … )**

**Se dijo .**

**Se acercó un poco mas a la puerta , los sonidos se escuchaban mas fuertes y los muelles de la cama también.**

**Con el corazón agarrotado se acercó a la puerta entrecerrada y miró por la rendija de la puerta .**

**El corazón se hizo trizas , un puñal de plata estaba clavado dentro de él , moría en esos momentos …**

**Moony**** abrió mucho los desencajados ojos viendo la escena , estupefacto .**

_Luny__ toons ¡! Checa ¡! _

_M v p ._

_No hay pa nadie pa ¡ , no hay pa nadie pa! _

_Don ¡! Don Omar …_

_CONTINUARÁ …___

_N/A : EM … Primero de todo ( lore se aleja de los lectores , que estan con hachas , varitas y puñales en alto )_

_Siento no haber actualizado ayer , miércoles , por que es que no pude conectarme ._

_No es por que no quisiera , sino por que me dio un ataque de ansiedad ._

_Quiero deciros que si algún día no subo los caps al día espor que puede que me haya pasado algo de esto ._

_Y la verdad estube bastante mal ._

_No ,__ no os digo esto pa dar pena y no me mateis , es por que es verdad ._

_Y por desgracia esto , voy a tener que actualizar de nuevo semana a semana ._

_Los miércoles , por que de momento con los ataques que me dan ( que son muy inesperados) no tengo tiempo a nada , y tardaré mas ._

_Siento las molestias , pero cuando este recuperada del todo , me pondré las pilas ._

_Pero de mientras , de semana a semana , así que no podreis saber que hace Moony hasta el miércoles vale?  
  
_

_Ahora si voy al cap … em … ya se que soy yo la que lo escribo pero … os aseguro que me da igual de rabia a mi que a vosotros esa escena … pero …_

_Cabe decir que entra en el guión y es necesaria?_

_No todo es rosas en esta vida , y son cosas que pasan – frases que me han dicho hoy en el entierro de un amigo de la familia ._

_En fin , aún así espero que me mandeis vuestros reviews ( por cierto tengo a gente con paradero desconocido! ) y me digais lo que querais ._

- _como la muerte para Ilenia y Margaret ._

- _si mando a James hacia la otra acera ._

- _que creéis que pasará ahora después de la pillada de Moony ¿_

- _sobre la conver de Lily y James en el cementerio y la pelea de las chicas ._

_En fin , eso y lo que querais en vuestros reviews . un besito muy fuerte y ahora me ando a contestar vuestros reviews ._

_REVIEWS ;___

_Katerina__ Black: ola wapa!si hija , sevye muerto , ay gente k aún no se lo cree , pero es así. Bueno Tommy lleva mucho tiempo sin mostrarse , solo dejando atacar a sus mortífagos y mira le a apetecido mostrarse un poco al mundo mágico sabes¿ jaja en fin besos y espero tu review._

_Remsie__ :ola__ wapa! Vuelvo a disculparme por la muerte de sevye por que se que te gustaba , pero piensa que es un fic y en los libros esta vivo no? Jeje si la muerte de sevye va a cambiar las cosas , como has podido ver , pero aún faltan cosas por pasar y alguna sorpresilla … jejeje como has podido comprobar no es poción multijugos lo que an echo las dos rubitas estas, sino Ilenia ha preparado un filtro lujurioso( en vez de amoroso) y como has podido ver … funciona … aunque veo que he dejado claro que siri quería resistirse no? Sorry , pero no puedo decirte nada de ese colgante … además por que tiene que haber algo? Jajaja bueno wapa espero tu review . xao._

_IVY POTTER BLACK: Ola wapa ¡ gracias por los ánimos que me has dado hoy , te lo agradezco.te informo , ya que creo que no lo sabías que : ni voy a matar a Lily y James , no peter va a ser un traidor .. Ah! La relación voldy e Ilenia , puedes ver que es algo carnal no? Un rollete , pero de hay aún tienen que pasar cosas así que no puedo desvelar mucho . besos wapa y espero tu review._

_Anilhila__ dextro :ola wapa!! Espero que no te hayas asustado al ver que ayer no actualicé.veo que tuviste problemas en leer el otro cap. Tengo ganas de ver tu otro dibu , ya me lo mandarás vale? Si ya cambie el monny por moony , es que me di cuenta hace poco jajaja besos wapa y espero tu review._

_Saya: ola wapa!!muchas gracias por el dibu de los merodeadores , me encantaba ¡ tu ya ves a Niurka enamorándose de peter cuando casi mata a lily en esta capi eh? Ajja ya dumby ha dicho que tiene sus motivos pa dejar a ilenia allí ,es bueno tener cerca al enemigo no? Besos_

_KARY ANAVELL BLACK: Ola wapa! __Si hija e matado a snivellus , vaya y eso que te caía mal eh? Jeje , la canción es una de mago de oz , que me sonaba bien para representar a Voldy. Jeje besos , nos vemos en msn y espero tu review._

_ANA-SAN: ola wapisima! Te da o no pena la muerte de snape?¿ jaja sigues indecisa? Ami tb me cae bien el viejete loco , pero a veces parece que le falta un tornillo no ¿ que como margy se va a acostar con siri? Poz … yalo has visto no?? Besos y espero tu review._

_N1CO-CHAN:ola wapa! __Por que mate a snape? Creo que todo el mundo me ha hecho esa pregunta , y ya he dicho mil veces la respuesta . sorry, tenía que pasar. Ya se que os gustaria ver muertto a margy , ilenia , lucius pero … no! Yo mato a sevye! Si hija el orgullo malfoy es muy malo jeje. Pero ya veras … jeje ya has visto otro de los planes de Ilenia . jeje jodida la pava eh? En fin nos vemos , un beso muy fuerte wapa ._

_MIREILLE: ola wapa! Y creo que estaba claro que sevye iba a morir pero bueno … seguro que mas de piedra estarás con el final de este cap no? Pues no , aciertas , Niurka no es de esas de ir dando celos a Jamsie , con Peter. Bueno wapa hasta el prox cap , espero tu review._

_AYLA XAPHANIA:ola wapa! __Si ,__ esta muerto , muerto .jajaja si que escucha gente mago de oz no?? Jaja que concidencia . y como que comor esta muerto snape? Poz veo que esta claro , muerto y enterrado . besos , espero tu review._

_LIZZYBLACK: ola wapa! Creí que te habias olvidado de mi xoxo. Que como estoy? Ya has leido mi nota , pachucha.que pasa es que tienes novio o que?jeje ya me dirás. Dices que a Margy le han dado su merecido? Pues de poco le sirve no? Mira la guarra lo que ha hecho … y encima moony los ha visto … en fin wapa , nos vemos por msn , espero tu review._

_TOMOE: Ola wapa! Te puedo poner solo tomoe? Caxo de reviwew! Me encantan largos jeje antes de nada te digo que no deves decirme gracias , en temas así no hace falta que me digas gracias , por que siento lo que te estoy diciendo . es duro perder a una persona que amas , no es que haya perdido a un amor , pero si se lo que es la palabra sufrir , y se que tu estarás sufriendo , pero tb se que te vas a reponer . por cierto no tienes direccion de Hotmail? Si no tienes hazte una y así podremos hablar por msn? Por que yo yahoo no tengo._

_Hablando el capi ,jaja así que lily y Niurka , las dos te caen bien , poz en este capi casi se matan . yo no digo nada por que soy imparcial.jjaa y tranquila que aún queda fic , y peter no tiene por que quedar solo. Ya has podido ver los sentimientos de lily ¿ o te lo explico personalmente?jeje ah! Lo que trama ilenia , se ha visto en este cap no?jeje yo casi vomito y todo.!!¬¬. dumby sigue muy cuerdo , pero es bueno tener el enemigo cerca , aunque ahora con la orden … y el ser alado! Ya sabrás quien es! Solo te digo que pistas he dado jaja besos!!_

_D.MO:ola__ wapa!! A que parte de España fuiste? Por que yo soy de Barcelona , aunque he estado este último mes en cadiz. No temas que no va a salir ningún nuevo mortifago por ahí .. jeje a todos los conocemos ya jeje. Y si , poco a poco voy metiendo mas cosas aparte de romance , pero eso lo he planeado desde el principio del fic . en fin , besos y espero tu review._

_LARA :Ola__ wapaa"! la última pero no menos importante eh?jeje como ves sigo chunga , pero bueno ahora estoy mas optimista … por que si no me da algo . lo que pasa es que estoy algo conmocionada con la muerte de un amigo de mis padres que yo conocía. Ami tb me dan pinchazos en la nuca que me recorren toda la columna , como un cosquilleo no te ha pasado?_

_Si tranquila en cuanto tenga tiempo me paso a leer tu fic jejej . por cierto , veo muy normal lo de tu carácter , y mira .. es una parte de tu vida.la gente mala es la que te hace cambiar , por que a mi me ha pasado . hace dos años ,era una chavala fría , distante y muy agresiva . daba miedo a la gente , y todo por culpa de el cabron hijo de puta que abusó de mi … eso me cambio , pero ahora he vuelto a cambiar , y ya paso mas de la gente , aunque sigo siendo muy desconfiada como me has descrito tu .así que no temas , por que te entiendo completamente._

_Hablando del capi … si hija , maté al pelograso. Me estoy imaginándote a ti dando votes ahora mismo , chillándome como he podido hacer que sirius y la guarra pija de margaret se acuesten , veo que queda claro no ¿ además de la pelea que seguro que preferirías que ganara Niurka . así que apuestas por lucius como figura alada? Bueno jeje no digo nada….¬¬ no eres la única que le ha gustado el inciso de mago de oz jeje es que me sonaba bien para describir a Voldy jeje._

_Bueno wapa , un besazo y espero tu review vale? Aunque sea pa mandarme un vociferador._

_Chao wapa y besos!!_

_BUENO YA ACABÉ , VOY A RESPONDER A UNA PREGUNTA QUE TODOS ME HABEÍS ECHO :_

- _SI SNAPE ESTA MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_VALE? JJE BESOS _

_Lore__-hermi16- miembra de la orden de h y hr._

__

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**  
  
**

****

****


	22. Tan frío como el hielo

**CAP-26-TAN FRÍO COMO EL HIELO:**

**Los espasmos que producían las emociones que sentía Moony casi lo llegan a caer desmayado .**

**Pero no sucedió , el chico de ojos dorados siguió erguido , mirando por la rendija de la puerta , observando uno a uno los movimientos de la pareja que estaba en la habitación .**

**Donde el muchacho de cabello negro azulado embestía con fiereza , ahogando gemidos de pasión en el cuerpo desnudo de aquella muchacha que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado .**

**Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de lágrimas silenciosas , y la boca suavemente abierta , pero sin articular sonido alguno …**

**Vio a Sirius disfrutar , vio sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca abierta llena de pasión .**

**( -**** pasión …- se dijo quedamente- la misma pasión que ha mostrado conmigo )**

**Una pasión que era complacida por él y que ahora estaba siendo atendida por el cuerpo femenino de aquella chica , a la que odiaba por todas sus fuerzas .**

**Tuvo un impulso de entrar allí y quedarse quieto , mirándolos y que Sirius le viera cara a cara .**

**Pero también le apetecía entrar , dejar salir al lobo y matar a aquella desgraciada que le había arrebatado lo que el mas amaba.**

**Las dos opciones eran tentadores , dentro del dolor de la traición que penetraba en su corazón.**

**Pero tras hacer el amago de coger el pomo de la puerta , se dio la vuelta .**

**( -**** no necesito ver nada mas … )**

**Con mucho sigilo salió de allí lo mas rápido que puedo , corriendo por las escaleras para huir de allí .**

- **a donde?**

**No importaba , solo quería escapar de ese dolor , de esa visión , tenía que correr .**

**Moony**** bajó las escaleras de el castillo , quería tomar el aire .**

**Pasó por el lado de sus compañeros que seguían bailando sin decir nada.**

**Peter estaba bajo un árbol medio dormido , hipando y James se retorcía de la risa , mientras Niurka lo bajaba de el podium .**

**No se detuvo a ellos , siguió corriendo .**

**Bajó la llanura , hasta llegar al lago , corrió y dando una voltereta en el suelo quedó tirado allí en medio , y el llanto se apoderó de él .**

**Lloró como nunca lo había echo , como la vez que Lucius quiso violarlo , como cuando el licántropo le mordió traspasándole esa maldita bendición .**

**Pataleó el suelo y dio puñetazos con los puños cerrados , chillando a la brisa de la noche .**

- **POR QUE PADDY POR QUE??!!! – chillaba este muerto de ira y de dolor – POR QUE ME HAS ENGAÑADO ¿? SI ERES LO MAS GRANDE PARA MÍ!! **

**Moony**** se puso de frente , mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas que brillaban , las lágrimas seguían cayendo delante de él .**

**Recordó lo que había visto hace unos momentos , el corazón echo trizas ,aún no podía creerlo .**

**Se echó a reír .**

- **NO!! Eso es mentira ¡! Es mentira!! Él no me ha engañado!! Como me va a engañar ¿? NO!! Es simplemente imposible ¡! – decía entrecortadamente entre su respiración , hablando con el cielo estrellado .**

**Miraba a todas partes , como un cachorro perdido esperando que alguien le viniera a decir que lo que había visto era mentira , o una broma de mal gusto , pero eso no ocurrió .**

**Los ojos de este se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas amargas , cuando una voz interior le dijo que no era una mentira , que era cierto … Sirius lo había engañado .**

**Empezó a recordar entonces , que en aquel lugar era donde se entregó a su amado .**

**El lugar donde le decía tiernas palabras de amor mientras lo hacia suyo con delicadeza .**

**Recordó que también allí , en el cumpleaños de Sirius , este le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él .**

**Recordaba sus besos hasta la fecha , su mirada enamorada … **

**Pero esos recuerdos desaparecieron cuando vio en su cabeza de nuevo la imagen .**

**La imagen de la pasión de Sirius y Margaret … la cara llena de pasión de los dos , sus gemidos acompasados … y se sintió miserable .**

**Arrancó un buen pedazo de hierva , mientras chillaba haciendo eco en la oscuridad .**

**Volvió a dejar escapar una tormenta de lágrimas , chillando el nombre de Sirius .**

- **SIRIUS ¡! SIRIUS!! Mi amor no!!! No!! **

**Apretó con fuerza el anillo de oro que le había dado Sirius , símbolo de amor y unión .**

- **él iba a ser mi esposo … - susurró lánguidamente – pero estaba claro que el destino no lo ha querido así …**

**Se puso de pie , e la hierva, mientras una suave brisa de vaivén removía el cabello de Remus , que miraba el lago … silencioso e imponente .**

**Se acercó a él , con la mano derecha apretando su dedo anular .**

**Quedó en la orilla , mirando las pequeñas ondas que el viento producía .**

**Abrió los brazos , expresando libertad , pero a la vez soledad , sus ojos iluminados … dio un paso adelante , adentrándose en el lago .**

**Los pies estaban mojados dentro de el líquido , justo igual que en su primera vez , Moony se adentró mas en el lago , quedando cubierto hasta la cintura .**

- **este amor nunca a existido …- dijo secamente - … todo ha sido un sueño desde el principio , un sueño que acabó en pesadilla- se rió un poco – por que no me quedé en el sueño del principio?? Aquel sueño en donde Sirius Black era el amigo inalcanzable?? **

**Sollozó de nuevo .**

- **por que soñé que el podría amar a un asqueroso licántropo como yo?? Si él es hermoso , poderoso y puede tener a quien quiera para él … **

**Se secó las lágrimas con los dedos , sonrió .**

- **yo debí morir devorado por ese licántropo hace años … yo tuve que haber fallecido cuando intenté matarme …- remus cerró los ojos apretadamente – la muerte es mi destino … consumirme en mis desgracias , en mis dolores … hasta quedar inerte , como esta agua … **

**Moony**** miró al agua , tocando con las manos su frescura y su textura … insípida y poderosa.**

**Moony**** sonrió .**

- **esta agua me dará muerte … quiero hundirme en ella … se acabó Sirius Black …. Lo nuestro no pudo ser … **

**El chico avanzó mas en el agua , lentamente , hasta quedar cubierto excepto la cabeza .**

**Pensó en hundirse ya y acabar rápido con ello … quería que sus pulmones se llenaran de lo mas puro que había en esta vida , el agua … después quizás sirviera de alimento para el calamar gigante y nadie supiera mas de él …**

- **ya está moony , solo una ahogadilla y quedarte abajo , solo una … **

**Miró el cielo por última vez y lo que vio allí lo dejo estupefacto .**

**Allí como iluminada estaba la figura de su sueño , lo miraba .**

**Tenía la cara tapada con un velo negro , y no podía apreciarse sus cabellos .**

**Solo una túnica negra era destacable en aquella oscuridad y aquellas alas de ensueño .**

**¿ iría a llevárselo?**

- **no lo hagas … - siseó esta figura , con una voz ronca pero muy conocida para él … estaba seguro de que esa voz era fingida , para no ser descubierto .**

- **por que no ¿? – preguntó el chico clavando su mirada en el velo negro .**

**Este no contestó solo salió volando alto perdiéndose en el bosque perdido .**

**Moony**** lo miró irse , inseguro .¿ para que aquella figura le había pedido que no se matara?**

- **( me da igual , lo aré de todas maneras … )**

**Pero una vocecita en su interior , también le dijo que no lo hiciera .**

**Era una voz valiente y poderosa , muy parecida a la suya cuando el lobo lo dominaba .**

- **no puedes desaparecer …- decía la voz dentro de él.**

- **Por que no??**

- **Por que cuando salgas de este lago no volverás a ser el mismo … **

- **No seré el mismo ¿? De que hablas?? – cualquiera que escuchara al muchacho , pensaría que estaba loco de remate- yo solo soy un desgraciado .**

- **Bien …**** no crees que eso es algo que debes cambiar ¿? **

- **Cam****-cambiar ¿? – susurró este , mirando al cielo .**

**Entonces vio la figura de su amado reflejado en su mente .**

**Como sonreía pícaramente , una ira inundó su corazón al recordar que había sido engañado .**

- **tiene razón …- dijo Moony con voz ahogada – voy a morir sin mas ¿? Donde está el espíritu de gryffindor?? – dijo al aire con un puño levantado .**

**Salió con rapidez del lago , mojado , chorreando , hiendo hacia la orilla .**

**Quedó de pie , mirando al horizonte , donde se escuchaba como la música iba cesando .**

**Los ojos dorados del licántropo brillaban con llamas en sus irises .**

**Sonrió ,**** mientras guardaba su anillo dorado en el bolsillo del pantalón .**

- **desde hoy Moony se ha ahogado en el lago y nace Remus Lupin … tan frío como el hielo , pero cuan ardiente como el fuego … un autentico gryffindor , un auténtico lobo feroz …**

**Y el chico apretó su bolsillo con ira , regresando empapado hacia el castillo .**

**…………………**

**James Potter iba abrazado a Peter , mientras ambos entraban en la torre de gryffindor , camino a las habitaciones.**

- **te he embrujado eyyy¿?¿ muajaja – cantaba James meneando la varita , con una risa tonta .**

- **uoooooo**** que mareooooooo- se quejaba Peter – prongs y Padffot ¿? –preguntó Peter mirando por todos lados .**

**james**** se rio .**

- **está en la habitación dándole al culo con Moony jajajaja- se rió este con estrépito .**

**Ambos chicos se metieron como pudieron en la habitación , tambaleándose , mirando a la cama de Sirius directamente .**

**Allí estaba un Sirius dormido , con expresión cansada , y a su lado algo blanco muy tapado , con el pelo rubio .**

**James y Peter se rieron , yendo hacia ellos .**

- **chicos ¡!! – llamaba James despertando a Sirius con la mano .**

**Sirius solo gruñía .**

**Peter fue ha despertar al supuesto " Moony" que el creería encontrar .**

- **moonyyyyyyyyyy**** …****- decía Peter , destapándolo un poco – AHHHHHHHHHH!! **

**Peter se calló al suelo de culo .**

**James fue hacia él corriendo y tambaleándose .**

- **que pasa??!! – preguntó el bambito .**

**Peter miraba con los ojos saltones , a el cuerpo de la cama .**

- **prongs**** mira … - parecía que le habían dado una poción para ponerse sobrio del tirón .**

**James ,**** con la ceja levantado miró hacia la cama y se calló también al suelo .**

- **LA PELITEÑIDA****!!! – chillaron a la vez .**

**Sirius dio un vote en la cama , muy cansado y sin enterarse de nada .**

- **que pasa?? Por que chilláis??- dijo este tranquilo .**

**Pero James le dio un puñetazo a Sirius en la nariz y este calló al suelo traspuesto .**

**Margaret**** levantó la cabeza , bostezando despreocupadamente .**

- **POR QUE ME PEGAS?? ESTÁS LOCO?? – chilló Sirius poniéndose una mano en la nariz .**

- **QUE POR QUE?? – chilló James con los ojos muertos de ira .**

**A Peter le pasaba lo mismo , mientras señalaba a la rizos –pija , que sonreía de oreja a oreja .**

- **SE LA HAS PEGADO A MOONY!! CON LA PIJATEÑIDA DE MARGARET!! – chilló Peter a Sirius , para que reaccionara.**

**Sirius ,**** al escuchar eso se quedó con cara de tonto , ( N/a: como si se hubiera fumado un porro … jajajaXDD)**

**No había reaccionado aún de lo que le acababan de decir sus amigos .**

- **Muajajaj**** – se echó a reír – vamos chicos ¡! Que chiste mas malo!! – dijo este – estáis tontos o que??**

- **SIRIUS BLACK NO NOS TOMES EL PELO!! – chilló James , nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado .**

**La cara de Sirius cambió al ver la expresión de el que consideraba su hermano .**

**Palpó la cama .**

- **chicos la bebida es muy mala … Prongs no volverás a beber mis coktails – dijo con el ceño fruncido – siguió palpando la cama , mientras rozaba las curvas de Margaret y sus pechos al descubierto , esta luchaba por no reír… ( n/a : maldita Puta!!)  
  
**

- **esto no puede ser Margaret , lo …- Sirius al notar el pecho palideció un poco , y finalmente le dio por mirar a su derecha al notar que algo iba mal – TUUUUUUU!! **

**Sirius chilló saliendo de la cama .**

**Margaret**** se puso en pie , pasándose la sábana por el cuerpo .**

- **si soy yo … menos mal que ya te das cuenta … **

**Sirius parecía apunto de desmayarse , miraba a James y peter buscando ayuda o una explicación coherente de todo aquello .**

- **ESTO NO PUEDE SER!! – chillaba Sirius .**

- **Claro que puede ser … no recuerdas que hace unas horas me llevaste aquí y me hiciste tuya con mucho esmero?? – preguntó esta.**

**Sirius recordó que una gran excitación se había apoderado de él , pero no recordaba nada más .**

**Era todo como una película, una horrible película de terror .**

- **no lo hice chicos!! – chilló desesperado a sus amigos – creedme!! – suplicó .**

**Margaret**** rió con su vocecita aguda y pija.**

- **si es verdad Siri amor , si lo es … **

- **NO!! – chilló Sirius .**

**Fue hacia James y peter .**

- **chicos decidme que no!! Que esto es mentira!! **

**James estaba pálido y muy serio , y Peter también .**

- **me temo que es cierto lo que dice esta … - miró a Margaret con desprecio – zorra , Padffot …**

- **NOO!! – volvió a chillar Sirius , casi llorando , fue hacia Peter – Wormtayl pellízcame por favor , por favor!! **

**Sirius empezó a sollozar amargamente , mientras que Peter cogía su cachete con fuerza .**

**Pero Sirius no despertaba era todo real , verdadero .**

**Margaret**** reía desde la cama .**

**Sirius se puso en pie, con los ojos llenos de ira , fue hacia la cama y arremetió contra Margaret , la golpeó en la cara .**

**Esta calló al suelo .**

**Peter y James fueron a detenerlo , estaba encolerizado y era ilegal tocar a una mujer . **

**Estaba pagado como crimen en los mundos mágicos y no mágicos .**

**( n/a : ejem , ejem … ojala … ¬¬)**

- **PUTA!! DEJADA!! MUJER DEL DIABLO ME EMBRUJASTE!! QUE ME DISTE!! ¿? – chilló Sirius , sus ojos abiertos de ira la miraban con demencia .**

**Esta ni lloró del golpe que recibió del animago , se relamió los labios .**

- **secreto del sumario , si es cierto que algo intervine … pero … no te lo puedo decir …**

**Margaret**** sonrió triunfante .**

**Entonces fue hacia ella James , con una mirada tenebrosa .**

- **entonces tu eres quien ha hecho esto no?? **

- **Si … **

- **Eres una maldita bastarda … - siseó James .**

- **Ahhhhhhhh**

**Un grito de Peter los dejó casi sordos , y los demás lo miraron entonces .**

**Peter estaba blanco .**

- **moony**** …****- susurraba débilmente .**

**James y Sirius se miraron ¿ donde estaba Moony?? Se abría enterado de algo?? Y si era así , donde estaba ¿?**

- **MOONY ¡! – chilló desesperado Sirius – Y SI ME HA VISTO QUE??!! – chilló Sirius espantado .**

- **Yo lo vi. … cuando estaba bajo el árbol … - decía Peter quedamente – corría , pero no se para donde … lloraba … - acabó .**

**James echó una significativa mirada a Sirius , este carecía de expresión .**

- **debemos buscarlo …- dijo James con voz fría .**

- **si …****.- decía Sirius temblando como un títere – pero antes … echemos a esta perra de aquí .**

**Sirius cogió a Margaret del pelo , esta se quejó .**

- **auch****!! Siri no me trates así!! – se quejaba la pija , mientras Sirius la llevaba a la puerta .**

- **ASÍ?? DEBERÍA TRATARTE PEOR!! – chilló este , tirándola con una patada fuera del cuarto – Y COMO A MOONY LE HAYA PASADO ALGO POR TU CULPA ESTÁS MUERTA!! **

**Cerró de un portazo.**

**Margaret**** afuera , se tocó la cabeza adolorida e hizo un puchero.**

**Se levantó y fue dirección a su habitación con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

- **bueno …- dijo esta sonriente – al menos el plan salió bien … **

**Entonces se topó cara a cara con alguien .**

**Margaret**** dio un pequeño vote al ver delante suyo a un Remus Lupin empapado de arriba abajo , subiendo por la escalera y mirándola fijamente .**

**Margaret**** le lanzó una mirada orgullosa y llena de triunfo al joven , que solo se detuvo a mirarla por un momento con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella.**

**Hizo una mueca de asco y negaba con la cabeza su conducta a la chica .**

**Margaret**** le sacó la lengua , soltó una carcajada y se metió en la habitación de las chicas , seguidamente.**

**Moony**** se detuvo mirándola partir , muy serio y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos.**

**Escuchó voces dentro , hablando , discutiendo y Moony entró .**

**Abrió la puerta con un golpe seco y miró adentro.**

**Sirius hablaba muy veloz con James , gesticulando mucho y Peter asentía con la cabeza.**

**Los 3 dirigieron la mirada a él .**

- **Moony**** …****- dijo Sirius con ojos muy abiertos.**

**Moony**** no dijo nada .**

**Pertenecía en la puerta , impasible , mirando los ojos de Sirius .**

**James y peter miraron a la pareja , entonces James cogió del brazo a peter y se fueron de la habitación con sigilo .**

**Cerraron la puerta.**

**Moony**** seguía allí , entonces antes de que un Sirius emocionado fuera a su encuentro , Moony fue hacia su baúl , tenue.**

- **Moony**** …**** - decía Sirius siguiéndolo.**

**Moony**** pasaba de él, colocaba su ropa en el baúl.**

**Eso descolocó a Sirius .**

**El pudo imaginarse a un Moony llorando , o a un Moony furioso pidiéndole explicaciones , pero solo se encontró indiferencia .**

- **Moony**** amor … te tengo que explicar lo …- empezó a decir el animago , agarrándolo del brazo .**

**Este se soltó con brusquedad ,queriendo ir hacia su cama .**

**Lo miró fijamente.**

- **no tenemos nada de que hablar …- contestó este , dejando helado a Sirius .**

**Ese no era su Moony , él nunca le había hablado así .**

- **todo a sido un error Moony …**

- **si … Black … lo que tu digas …**

- **moony**** me tienes que escuchar!! – rogó Sirius , sin dejarlo andar.**

**Moony**** dio un bufido .**

- **tengo sueño , déjame pasar Black …- pidió este .**

- **pero Moony , es que no es lo que parece!!**

**Moony**** se rió sarcásticamente .**

- **jajaja**** no es lo que parece … siempre el infiel dice que no es lo que parece … **

- **pero …**** es que es verdad , todo tiene una explicación …- Sirius hablaba deprisa y nervioso ,agitando las manos .**

**Moony**** le agarró la mano y dejó algo sobre su palma bruscamente .**

**Sirius llevó su mirada a su palma , y lo que vio lo dejó helado .**

**El anillo .**

**Moony****le había dejado su anillo , en la palma de su mano … eso solo quería decir que …**

**Sirius miró a Moony con ojos brillantes .**

- **lobito …****- intentó abrazarlo – no estarás hablando en serio … no puedes dejarme!!**

**Moony**** lo volvió a apartar.**

- **si que puedo … te dejo Black …**

- **no!!! **

- **Si …**** - dijo insondable este – no quiero verte… no quiero conocerte … quítate de en medio … - dijo fríamente , pero con los ojos muy brillantes .**

**El chico apartó a Sirius metiéndose en su cama y tapando el dosel .**

**Sirius salió de la habitación , y Moony pudo escuchar un gran sollozo.**

**Moony**** se quedó muy pálido , la cara se le deformó y el llanto no tardó en aparecer .**

**Agarró con fuerza su almohada y la apretujó con todas sus fuerzas .**

- **este es mi último llanto … nadie mas me va a hacer daño , ahora seré yo quien dañe a los demás … lo juro …- y entrecerrando los ojos con fiereza , juró cumplir esa promesa.**

**………………..**

**Pasaron semanas en el colegio … largas semanas , que dieron lugar a las esperadas vacaciones de navidad .**

**Unas navidades que la mayoría de alumnos regresarían a sus hogares para estar con sus familias.**

**¿ quien sabe lo que podría pasarles ¿ Con la multiplicación de los ataques , las familias tenían que estar unidas mas que nunca .**

**El profeta advertía que tenía que incrementarse mas la seguridad en ese comienzo de guerra e informaba de los ataques casi diarios .**

**Hogsmeade**** volvió a ser atacado una noche , hubo una gran hoguera en una plaza muggle donde los muggles fueron quemados y torturados a carne viva por los mortífagos .**

**Estaba cundiendo el pánico en los mundos mágico y muggle .**

**Para empeorar las cosas a nuestros amigos no les iba mejor .**

**Desde el día en que Moony y Sirius terminaron , el chico de ojos dorados se había transformado .**

**Cambió de habitación , demandándolo a la profesora Mcgonagall , se hizo un chico callado y no se le veía por ningún lado del castillo.**

**Sirius estaba desesperado .**

**No podía soportar estar sin su lobito , y casi no lo podía ver .**

**Nunca lo encontraba , solo en las clases , pero siempre estaba lejos de él , ni lo miraba .**

**Esa indiferencia era lo peor , antes hubiera deseado ser odiado que ignorado de esa manera.**

**James y Peter muy de vez en cuando consigueron hablar con él .**

**Moony**** a ellos dos los trataba como siempre , pero solo cuando ellos se le acercaban .**

**Todo había cambiado , y ahora Sirius y James estaban pasando las vacaciones de navidad en casa de James , la mansión Potter .**

**Sirius ,**** miraba por la ventana viendo nevar tranquilamente . tenía la mirada muy triste , esa noche , noche buena , era luna llena … no podía dejar de pensar en él … en como lo había perdido …**

**James ,**** el cual tampoco estaba libre de problemas fue hacia él lentamente .**

**El último día de trimestre , Lily se había acercado a él muy seria y …**

**FLASH BACK .**

- **James …**

**James se giró , cuando iba a salir de la sala común .**

- **lily**** …****- dijo este al ver a la pelirroja sentada en el sofá de al lado del fuego – que – que quieres? – preguntó el chico de gafas .**

**Lily**** se puso de pie sonriente hiendo hacia él .**

**Lo miró fijamente a los ojos , con esa deslumbrante mirada esmeralda que lo volvía loco.**

**Entonces antes de que James pudiera decir nada , Lily elevó su cabeza y rozó los labios de James .**

**Le dio un beso , un beso tierno , delicado , aunque corto …**

**James se quedó pasmado mirándola , no se lo podía creer.**

- **estoy enamorada de ti James … - dijo esta con los ojos relucientes .**

**Volvió a acercar su rostro , pero James la apartó , mientras se rozaba los labios .**

- **lily**** …**** estoy con Niurka … - dijo sencillamente James.**

**Lily**** sonrió mirándolo fijamente , le pasó una mano por la barbilla .**

- **bien … entonces lucharé contra ella , por ti … te lo juro …**

**Y sin decir nada mas , se fue con su maleta de la sala común , diciendo un simple:**

- **feliz navidad … **

**FIN FLASH BACK **

- **Padfoot**** …****- llamó James mirando a su mejor amigo .**

**Este giró la cabeza hacía su hermano y sonrió tristemente .**

- **Moony**** estará muy solo hoy … - dijo quedamente .**

**James frunció el ceño .**

- **si …**** pero por eso no deberías estar concomiéndote … él tomo ya su decisión no ¿? Está en su derecho …- dijo james muy serio .**

**Parecía incluso mas maduro desde que pasó la ruptura.**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza , siguiendo mirando por la ventana .**

- **no … yo nunca perderé la esperanza … algún día él me perdonará Prongs …- dijo Sirius apretando su puño – lo tiene que hacer …**

**James no dijo nada , solo lo miró .**

**Entonces la voz de Hilary Potter , la madre de James les llamó la atención .**

- **chicos bajad!! La cena está ya servida!! **

**Y Sirius y James bajaron a la mesa , lentamente .**

**Allí estaban sentados y flanqueados por dos elfos domésticos , los señores Potter .**

- **como estás hoy Sirius? – preguntó maternalmente Hilary .**

**Sirius hizo un ademán con la cabeza .**

- **mejor …****- mintió , pero James sabía que era así y lo miró con tristeza.**

**Hilary**** y Harold Potter se dieron cuenta , para cambiar de tema le dio a James un par de cartas .**

**Una de Peter y otra de Niurka .**

**Los señores Potter se levantaron para ir a la cocina un momento .__**

**Los elfos los siguieron al compás .**

- **léelas …****- dijo Sirius , mientras que James abría la carta de Niurka .**

**_Querido Jamsie :_**

****

**_Espero que estéis pasando una buena feliz navidad._**

**_Mis padres y yo nos hemos mudado a una casita en el campo , para mayor seguridad , ya que en mi ciudad ha habido un ataque ._**

**_Yo estoy algo fatigada estos días , un poco pachucha , supongo que por la mudanza y el salir de mi hogar tan pronto ._**

**_Como se que Sirius estará desesperado , os daré alguna noticia de Remsie ._**

****

**Sirius arrancó la carta de las manos de James.**

- **_… anda bien , según él , pero sigue igual de raro como estás últimas semanas … me dijo que debía hacer muchas compras estos días … solo eso ._**

****

**Sirius le devolvió la carta con decepción .**

- **… _de Peter no se nada … emm denlen recuerdos , en fin me despido un beso muy fuerte y un abrazo._**

**_TE QUIERO JAMSIE – NIURKA SALAZAR._**

****

****

**Sirius dio un gruñido , mientras James se ponía algo pálido al leer la última frase de la carta .," te quiero" .**

- **que? – se quejó James .**

- **que haber si te decides de una vez ¿? Unos con chica doble y otros solos … - se quejó Sirius pensando en su desgracia .**

**James frunció el ceño .**

- **se que estás mal … pero no lo pagues conmigo , yo no tengo la culpa de que las dos estén enamoradas de mi …- dijo el chico de pelo azabache.**

**Sirius lo miró y le dio un apretón .**

- **lo siento … estoy nervioso hermano …**

**James lo abrazó también .**

- **lo se hermanito , lo se … no sufras por favor … **

**James abrió como pudo la carta de Peter , mientras Sirius se secaba un poco los ojos iluminados.**

**_Hola chicos : _**

****

**_Como están? Supongo que mal , como hace unos días … yo también estoy algo mal … Niurka sigue esquivándome … pero eso no es el caso , tampoco quiero mortificarte Prongs …_**

**_Padffot_****_ muchos ánimos para ti y pasad una feliz navidad ._**

****

**_Os quiere : WORMTAYL._**

****

**Cuando acabaron de leer , los padres de James habían llegado de la cocina .**

**Los elfos traían un suculento pudín de chocolate y bolitas de trufa .**

- **se que os gusta …- dijo Hilary .**

- **si .,..**** mucho …- dijo Sirius pensando que Moony se abría vuelto loco al ver ese pudín .**

**¡ con lo que a él le gusta el chocolate! **

**De nuevo la sacudida del dolor en su estómago , mientas comía su pudín , en el postre , pensando en su Moony , al cual no vería hasta dentro de unos días.**

**………………….**

**Y regresaron a Hogwarts .**

**Las navidades pasaron lentas para Sirius y para James , que tenían ganas de regresar .**

**Seguían los ataques , sin cesar y el mundo mágico estaba cada vez mas desesperado.**

**Estaban en el expreso de hogwarts regresando de nuevo al castillo cuando …**

- **hola chicos …**

**James y Sirius miraron a la puerta , Peter estaba allí.**

**Los chicos se levantaron para ayudarlo y abrazarlo .**

- **Wormty****! – lo abrazó Sirius .**

- **Te hemos echado en falta …- añadió James .**

- **Y yo a vosotros … - dijo Peter abrazando a sus amigos .**

**El chico se sentó en frente de ellos , mirando el lugar vacío que estaba al lado .**

**Sirius se puso a mirar por la ventana , le hacia daño recordar.**

- **donde estará? – preguntó Peter .**

- **quizás este en el compartimiento de los prefectos , junto a Niurka .. – dijo James .**

**peter**** asintió , Sirius no decía nada .**

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y allí colocada y con una risita de niña caprichosa estaba : Margaret .**

**La chica sin pudor entró adentro sentándose al lado de Sirius .**

- **hola chicos! Hola siri! –dijo Margaret haciendo amago de darle un beso .**

**Sirius se apartó bruscamente y pasando de aquella tipa , que era culpable de su desgracia.**

- **vete Margaret …- gruñó James .**

- **eso …**** apestas …- añadió Peter frunciendo la nariz saltona.**

**Margaret**** pasó de ellos y miró al Sirius que estaba de espaldas suya , mirando por la ventana .**

- **como has pasado las fiestas Siri?**

- **…**

- **Seguro que bien – dijo esta orgullosa – como yo … es que a los sangre limpia no nos tienen por que atacar … **

- **…**

- **… sin embargo a los sangre sucia como Lupin , puede que los hayan atacado .. no?**

**Sirius se giró con brusquedad , mirándola fijamente con mirada fulminante .**

- **vete …****,- dijo simplemente con una voz que daba miedo .**

**Pero Margaret no se acobardó .**

**-oh siri … reconoce que lo pasaste bien , y te sirvió de liibrarte de ese licántropo estúpido …- meneó su melena .**

**- …**

**- además … así ahora podrás salir conmigo …- dijo llena de emoción , agarrándolo de la barbilla – vamos siri! Pídemelo! Pídeme que sea tu novia anda! **

**Sirius petó .**

**Dio una buena cachetada a Margaret que le tiró hacia la puerta del compartimento .**

- **HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS ¡! CABRONA! POR TU CULPA HE PERDIDO A MOONY!! VETE ¡ NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI POR QUE TE MATO!!**

**Y entre James y Peter la sacaron de allí , mientras la chica se reía , tarareando :**

- **Siri**** es mío , ya no es de Lupin …**

**James cerró la puerta con fuerza , clavando sus ojos café en su amigo.**

**Sirius simplemente tenía sendas manos tapando su cara.**

**Horas mas tardes el expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en la estación de hogsmeade.**

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir por filas , encabezadas por prefectos de cada casa para los mas pequeños.**

**Cuando Sirius , James y peter salieron , pudieron ver que la estación estaba llena de magos del ministerio vigilando y algunos aurores .**

**Se les distinguían por sus túnicas azul celeste entre los demás uniformados del ministerio.**

- **mirad que cantidad de aurores hay …- comentó Peter , mientras los 3 iban hacia los carruajes .**

- **si …**** con la guerra que se está formando y tanto asesinato , mi padre me ha explicado que tiene que haber mucha seguridad …- dijo james a Peter.**

- **Ah … **

**Sirius no participaba en la conversación , buscaba con la mirada por las docenas de cabezas .**

- **buscando a cierto lobito? – preguntó James a su amigo , al subir al carruaje .**

- **em**** …**** si …- dijo este algo decepcionado , pues no lo había visto .**

- **estará en el carruaje de prefectos , con Niurka …- dijo Peter , mirando el paisaje nevado de Hogsmeade .**

- **si …****- susurró Sirius .**

**james**** lo miró , dándose cuenta de que Sirius nunca lo había pasado así de mal .**

**estaba**** echando mucho de menos a Moony , y tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que este lo perdonara algún día .**

- **mirad quien se sube en ese carro …- dijo Peter llamando la atención de sus amigos .**

**Estos miraron , incluso Sirius , y vieron a Ilenia Malfoy .**

**La chica estaba con Margaret y su amiga Silvita del club de fans .**

**Margaret**** hablaba entusiasmada con ella e Ilenia simplemente escuchaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**Sirius se la quedó mirando .**

**El chico estaba casi seguro de que Ilenia y Margaret habían sido cómplices a la hora de haberlo separado de su Moony y eso la hacia odiarla mas que nunca .**

**La chica iba muy tapada .**

**Con un abrigo de piel muy tupida y su largo cabello tapándole media cara.**

**Ilenia**** se percató de la mirada asesina de Sirius desde el carro y entrecerró los ojos clavando su iris plateada en él con burla .**

**Sirius carraspeó dando una patada .**

- **lagarta asquerosa …- dijo el chico con rabia .**

**James le pasó una mano por el muslo para que se calmara , mientras negaba con la cabeza .**

**Y el carro arrancó yendo hacia el castillo.**

**……………**

**Ellos se metieron dentro del castillo .**

**Este estaba lleno de nieve escarchada y decorado con luces y muérdago por todas partes .**

**Muchos alumnos estaban ya en el gran comedor , esperando a la suculenta cena que hacían el día de reyes .**

**Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa , justo al lado de Lily Evans que estaba ya allí sentada , mirando su copa de cristal .**

**Cuando la pelirroja vio a James sonrió claramente yendo hacia el .**

- **James! – dijo esta dándole dos besos.**

**James se sentió muy incómodo al besar a Lily .**

- **hola Lily …- dijo este tartamudeando.**

- **Hola Evans …- dijo peter algo ceñudo .**

**Sirius solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza , mientras miraba a la puerta .**

- **como has pasado la navidad James? – preguntó una sonriente Lily , mientras se sentaba mas cerca de James .**

- **eh …- este estaba algo confundido – bien … bien … con Padffoot en casa … emos estado bien ..verdad? – dijo mirando a Sirius.**

- **Sip**** …****- dijo Sirius sin mirarlo ni a la cara .**

**Lily**** sonrió , pasando una mano por la de James .**

- **y …**** pensaste en lo que te dije el último día de trimestre ¿? – preguntó Lily , y un tono carmín inundo sus mejillas .**

- **emmmm****- el corazón de James latía muy deprisa , pero su mirada se quedó fija en la puerta como los demás cuando dos personas entraron dentro .**

**Peter tenía los ojos como platos y Sirius la boca de par en par , parecía que había visto un fantasma.**

- **que pasa? – preguntó Lily sin entender , mirando a la puerta – dios mío! REMUS! – dijo la chica pasándose una mano en la boca de la impresión .**

**Un murmullo femenino se escuchó en todo el gran comedor , cuando Moony entró con Niurka en el sitio .**

**Moony**** estaba realmente cambiado , parecía otro . Si no fuera por el color de su intocable pelo , lo habrían confundido con otra persona .**

**El muchacho iba hacia la mesa de gryffindor , con una pose revelde … **

**Su cabello estaba mas largo y lo recogía en una pequeña coleta , con unos mechones callendo por su frente .**

**Los ojos dorados estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol negras , y su cara tersa y suave estaba remplazada por una barbita de dos días que le daba un aire mas maduro y varonil .**

**Muchas chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta .**

**Icluso**** Margaret e Ilenia que entraban a pocos metros de él y Niurka , se habían quedado alucinadas .**

**Margaret**** sin habla .**

- **que se ha hecho??!!**

**E Ilenia impasible , pero con un brillo divertido y curioso en los ojos plateados .**

- **vaya con el cambio de Lupin …- dijo observando los ceñidos pantalones que se movían con gracia , por debajo de una chupa de cuero , muy parecida a la de Sirius .**

**Niurka**** a su lado iba con un abrigo muy ancho y tupido , mientras se tapaba entera .**

**Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa .**

**Mientras todos hablaban del cambio de Moony , este estaba impasible , mientras se dirigía a la mesa , justo donde estaban Lily y los merodeadores.**

**El chico sonrió .**

**Pero no con una sonrisa dulce , la que lo caracterizaba , sino una sonrisa vacilona , picarona muy parecida a la de Sirius en su época de don Juan .**

- **hola prongs – chocó la mano de James , que lo miraba mientras se limpiaba las gafas y volvía a mirar.**

- **Ho-hola …**

**Moony**** se rió al ver sus caras .**

- **hola Wormtayl …- otra palmada para Peter .**

**Peter no habló solo estaba con la boca abierta .**

**Moony**** pasó a saludar a Lily ignorando a un Sirius que lo miraba super sorprendido .**

- **hola Lily …- fue hacia la chica y le dio dos besos en la mejilla .**

- **remus! Que te hiciste?? – dijo Lily sorprendida .**

**Moony**** se rió , Niurka de mientras estaba saludando a todos menos a Lily.**

**Dio una vuelta para dejarse ver por la pelirroja y sus " amigos" .**

- **bueno …**** la gente cambia no? Este es el nuevo Lupin … espero que te guste … - dijo Moony , agarrando su chupa de cuero y sonriendo vacilante .**

**james**** sentó a la pálida Niurka a su lado , que fulminaba a Lily con la mirada.**

- **pues la verdad no me gusta nada …- dijo Sirius , en vez de Lily .**

**Los chicos se giraron a mirar a Sirius , que escrutaba todo el cuerpo de el licántropo .**

**La sonrisa de este desapareció para volverse una mueca fría , de disgusto .**

- **alguien te ha pedido tu opinión Black? – preguntó este con dureza .**

- **no …****- dijo Sirius , mirándolo – la verdad no comprendo por que haces esto … por que has cambiado tanto … - dijo Sirius con amargura .**

**Moony**** rió .**

- **ten por seguro que no te vas a enterar … **

**Y finalizando la discusión , el chico se sentó al lado de Lily , mientras hablaba con ella de cosas que el antiguo Moony nunca había hablado .**

**Sirius ,**** humillado se levantó sin ganas de cenar y se fue a la sala común .**

- **niurkita**** me perdonas ¿ pad necesita .. – pidió James a su novia .**

- **no te preocupes , síguele …- dijo esta con voz triste y algo cansada .**

**James la besó en los labios cortamente , siendo observado por el rabillo del ojo por Lily , furiosa .**

**El chico de gafas siguió a Sirius y Peter vio como Niurka le decía un triste : hasta luego y se iba a la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

**Peter la miró preocupado .**

- **que le pasará a Niurka? – se dijo el chico mientras se servía de todo .**

**Lily**** seguía hablando con Moony , mientras este la escuchaba y asentía … pero detrás de sus gafas el chico había visto correr a un enfadado Sirius , a James y después su vista se había perdido en la mesa de slitheryn .**

**Allí altiva y escrutándolo estaba ella , la chica de la iris plateada …**

**Moony**** sintió que la chica le guiñó un ojo y este se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar que ella se había dado cuenta que la miraba , a través de las oscuras gafas de sol .**

**………….**

**Fin de la navidad … **

**Pociones …******

**Habían empezado las clases al día siguiente y todo volvía a ser igual que antes .**

**A Esas horas , James y Sirius estaban removiendo una aburrida poción que Hellon les había pedido .**

**Sirius aquella noche no había podido dormir mucho , solo pensaba en él : en su moony .**

**( - como ha podido cambiar tanto? Se dice que de errores aprende la gente , pero … es que es un cambio muy radical! – sirius se puso algo rojo –reconozco que está muy atractivo con este nuevo Look , pero a él le pega mas ser el chico dulce y tierno que era antes … - suspiró – quiero que mi lobito regrese … no puedo soportar el pensar que me odia y no me va a querer mas … nunca mas … )  
  
**

**Sirius mordió su pluma suspirando , Hellon lo vigilaba muy de cerca , por si seguía despistado llamarle la atención , pero por suerto James lo alertó .**

**Peter ,**** estaba sentado con Lily , él también estaba en las nuves pensando a cada momento que le pasaría a Niurka para tener ese aspecto .**

- **Moony**** no viene … - se quejaba a lo bajito Sirius , que miraba a todos lados – mira … hasta Ilenia Malfoy está en clase y el no …- dijo ceñudo .**

**James suspiró .**

- **esto te está afectando mucho Padffot , si Moony no quiere saber nada mas de ti , es mejor que lo asimiles … - aconsejó James .**

- **NUNCA! – dijo Sirius enfadado clavando su espátula en la manga de su túnica .**

**James se alejó algo asustado , mientras Hellon lo miró con asco .**

- **señor Black , diez puntos menos para Gryffindor … y ahora cállese y atienda a su poción de una vez …**

**Sirius notó como Ilenia Malfoy se reía con disimulo desde su mesa .**

**Sirius la miró con odio , mientras la chica le clavaba su divertida mirada en sus ojos azules .**

- **de que te ries mema? – preguntó en voz baja Sirius , cuando Lily se había acercado a hacer una pregunta a Hellon .**

- **de ti … - contestó esta sin dejar de reir – eres un pobre desgraciado …- dijo la chica .**

- **como no te calles la desgraciada serás tu de la maldición que te voy a echar …**

- **jajaja**** atrévete cuando quieras …- vaciló esta , se rió – estás de muy mala uva desde que tu … " lobito " te ha dejado no? **

**Sirius hizo amago de sacar su varita cuando la puerta se abrió .**

**Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta .**

- **y hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma …- cuchicheó Ilenia con la mirada fija en el Moony que acababa de entrar .**

**El chico estaba vestido con la túnica esta vez , sin las gafas de sol , pero si con la misma coletita y su nuevo semblante mas varonil y rebelde .**

**Sirius se derritió al ver los maravillosos ojos dorados llenos de una picardía poco usual en él.**

- **está bueno no? – preguntó Ilenia a Sirius .**

**Sirius la miró con cara de querer cometer un asesinato .**

**( - como se atreve esta puta a mirar lujuriosamente a MI Moony??) **

**Ilenia**** se lo quedó mirando como se sentaba en su asiento , ante las miradas de todos.**

- **tengo que informar a mi primito de esto ,le va a interesar saber que su Lupino está mas apetecible que nunca … además de soltero …**

**Sirius la iba a contestar chillando , pero se contuvo , aunque la rabia y los celos podían mas con él .**

- **y supongo que tu primo no es el único que lo mira con deseo no?? – dijo entre dientes – por que tu tambien lo miras mucho … acaso te vas a unir al club de los enamorados de Moony ¿? – preguntó Sirius moviendo mucho la varita .**

**Ilenia**** no dijo nada , solo soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada por la voz de Hellon .**

- **Señor Lupin , me puede explicar por que se presenta a estas horas'? casi emos finalizado la clase …- dijo este .**

**Moony**** se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba y apoyó los pies en la mesa con rebeldía .**

- **es que no me apetecía hacer esta patética clase …- declaró sin vergüenza .**

**Sirius alucinó.**

**Los únicos que habían hablado así a Hellon eran : él e Ilenia Malfoy .**

**Hellon**** se puso blanco de ira .**

- **señor Lupin … - dijo con rabia – se puede saber que diablos se le pasa a usted por la cabeza ¿?!!**

- **A mi ¿? – preguntó este señalándose – nada … era hora de decir lo que hace años que pienso de usted y su materia … así que como soy un hombre nuevo se lo digo : ES USTED UN HIJO DE piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Y SUS CLASES SON UNA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ENTIENDE**

**Hellon**** ya no estaba blanco , sino de todos los colores .**

**James ,**** peter , lily y Sirius miraban sin entender esa reacción ante las miradas de asombro de todos .**

**Ilenia**** miraba a Moony , como si ahora mismo fuera su héroe preferido .**

- **SALGA AHORA MISMO DE MI CLASE!! ESTÁ SUSPENDIDO EN POCIONES! FUERA! – chilló Hellon con ira .**

**Moony**** lo miró divertido , levantándose y cogiendo la mochila .**

**SE dirigió a la puerta , mirando a Hellon mientras pasaba riéndose de él .**

**Sirius tuvo la impresión de que Moony iba a pegarle un buen puñetazo como hizo él , meses atrás , pero no lo hizo.**

**El chico se fue dando un portazo y captando la atención de todos .**

**Margaret**** carraspeó , mientras en voz bastante audible criticaba a Moony con su amiga Silvita .**

- **ja**** Lo has visto?? Se ha vestido rebelde como mi Siri- boy… JA! Pero él nunca será como nuestro Siri por que es un patán perdedor jjajaja – reía la chica .**

- **si ,**** es un perdedor ¡! – se reía Silvita dándole la razón .**

- **SILENCIO- rugió Hellon.**

**Estas dos se callaron , este estaba blanco de ira .**

- **sigamos con la poción , VENGA!! **

**Y estos , callados y aún conmocionados siguieron con la poción .**

**………..**

- **aún no entiendo como ha podido ser capaz de hacer eso…- decía Jams mientras salían de pociones .**

- **yo tampoco lo se … - dijo Peter rascándose la nariz .**

**Sirius carraspeó.**

- **está claro que es por que quiere vengarse de mi … por eso actua de esa manera …- dijo Sirius con una serenidad que no existía.**

**James y Peter se miraron, los pasos de Lily Evans los llamaron la atención .**

- **chicos …**** - dijo estajadeando .**

- **que pasa Lily? – preguntó Peter al ver a la pelirroja .**

**Esta los llevó hacia una columna .**

- **venid es urgente …**

**Ellos la siguieron y cuando Lily vio que nadie les escuchaba , habló .**

- **hoy tenemos que estar en el despacho deDumbledore … en un cuarto de hora … me lo ha dicho la profesora Mcgonagall …- informó esta .**

- **para que ¿? – preguntó Sirius , ido .**

**Lily**** puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **para que va a ser?¿ pues para hablar de la orden!! Parece que nos van a presentar a todos los que van a ser de los nuestros …- dijo Lily .**

**James se puso una mano en la boca .**

- **mis padres … ellos estarán entonces …- dijo el chico .**

**Los padres de James , aunque sangre limpia siempre estaban de favor de Dumbledore .**

- **pues eso … em , será mejor que avise a Remus yo no? - les preguntó a los chicos , mirándolos .**

- **pues si … - dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido .**

- **vale … hasta luego …**

**Lily**** les sonrió y salió corriendo por el pasillo .**

- **nosotros avisaremos a Niurka entonces …- dijo James , dirigiéndose a la clase de encantamientos , en donde debería salir Niurka con los de su curso .**

- **si …****- dijo Peter , mientras andaban hacia allí y Sirius los seguía – por cierto Prongs , no la notas muy rara y decaida ¿? **

- **A quien ¿? – preguntó James incrédulo .**

**Peter carraspeó .**

- **a Niurka! **

- **Ah ¡ - dijo este , haciendo una mueca – pues no se … no creo que le pase nada malo … o a ti te ha dicho algo?? – preguntó James con curiosidad , mirando a Peter con la ceja en alto .**

**Peter se puso rojo del tirón , no quería que James pensara que siempre estaba fijándose en su novia .**

- **eh no! Solo me fijé por casualidad de que desde ayer está muy apagada … a como es ella …**

- **bueno ya hablaré con ella – dijo James , señalando a una puerta – mira allí esta ¡ **

**Niurka**** salía de la clase , con la misma cara pálida de antes .**

**Con su túnica se aferraba mucho su cuerpo , como si sintiera mucho frío .**

- **Niurka****! – llamó James yendo hacia ella .**

**Niurka**** sonrió al verlo , con algo de melancolía en su mirada . Como si no hubiera visto a James hace años .**

- **cari estás aquí …- dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza , que casi lo tira para atrás .**

**Peter sintió su famoso peso en el estómago y Sirius levantó una ceja algo envidioso .**

- **( Que suerte que tiene … el con dos chicas que lo quieren y yo … buff … nada )**

**Y por una vez en la vida Sirius y Peter se miraron a la cara sintiéndose cómplices .**

**Sonrieron al darse cuenta , ambos estaban solos .**

- **niurki**** querida …. Em tenemos que irnos al despacho de Dumbledore … no espera para ya sabes que …- dijo James en tono misterioso .**

**Niurka**** lo miró algo incrédula al principio y a los dos segundos dijo un :**

- **ah ¡ vale , ya lo cojo … em … vamos?**

**James asintió la cogió de la mano y fueron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore con Sirius y Peter delante de ellos .**

**………….**

**Cuando la gárgola de piedra los había dejado pasar , y picaron a la puerta , la profesora Mcgonagall les abrió la puerta.**

- **pueden pasar … cojan asiento …- dijo esta .**

**Los chicos pasaron al despacho del director .**

**El despacho estaba lleno de magos que hablaban en voz baja , y estaban en sillas sentados en frente del despacho que por arte de magia estaba cambiado.**

**Mas que un despacho parecía un aula de clase , solo que en lugar de una pizarra estaba el escritorio de Albus Dumbledore , sentando en medio de todos .**

**Pudieron ver en una de las primeras filas a los padres de James.**

**Harold**** y Hilary Potter , sentados al lado de Rachel Lupin , la madre de Moony .**

**Sirius se sonrojó al verla , pensand internamente si ella sabría que su hijo y él habían terminado .**

**Al lado de la señora Lupin estaba el mismísimo Moony , sentado con su actual pose revelde .**

**Mirando en frente y cuchicheando con su madre .**

**Y al lado de moony , estaba Lily , finalizando esa fila .**

**En otra de las filas de delante estaban una bruja de cabello recogido en un moño castaño , con un traje de tela escocesa .**

**Al lado reconocieron a un famoso auror de el ministerio , Ojoloco Moody , según les había dicho el padre de James .**

**También habían muchos magos desconocidos para ellos , pero … **

**James vio entre una de las segundas filas a dos excompañeros suyos .**

- **mira Padffot son Frank y Alice! – dijo James señalándolos.**

**Frank**** al verlos los llamó para que se fueran a sentar con ellos y así hicieron .**

**Peter ,**** Sirius , James y Niurka se sentaron en la fila de Frank y su novia Alice .**

**Se saludaron .**

- **Frank**** – saludó Sirius – como estás tío?? – preguntó alegre.**

- **Hola chicos!! Muy bien , dentro de lo que cabe , Alice y yo estamos entrenando duro para ser aurores …- dijo Frank .**

- **Vaya! Entonces el año que viene nos encontraremos en vuestra universidad! – dijo James al chico de cara redonda .**

- **Si - dijo Frank , miró a su novia- además Alice y yo nos casaremos dentro de poco …- dijo mirándola con dulzura .**

- **De veras?? – Peter estaba impresionado de tanto amor en el mundo .**

- **Si - dijo Alice muy sonriente – estoy deseándolo …**

**Niurka**** sonrió ante la felicidad de la chica , mostrándose mas pálida al ver la cara de James sonriente.**

- **ejem**** , ejem … **

**La voz de el profesor Dumbledore los había interrumpido .**

- **bienvenidos a todos …- dijo Dumbledore a sus presentes – esta no es una visita de cortesía … es una visita preparada para que todos empecemos a conocernos mejor …**

**Muchos magos se miraban con aprensión .**

- **todos vosotros habéis querido pertenecer a la Orden y luchar por el mundo mágico… **

**Miró de nuevo a sus presentes , pero no con su mirada amistosa , sino una tensa mirada postrada en sus ojos azules , ocultos por sus gafas de media luna.**

- **va a ser una faena peligrosa , en la que nos jugamos nuestra propia vida …- muchos tragaron saliva –pero … todo por nuestro mundo , nuestras creencias y por nuestros hijos … **

- **eso! – dijo Harold Potter aplaudiendo a Dumbledore .**

**Muchos aplaudieron al director , dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que pasaría .**

- **bien … quiero decir que … es probable que hayan mortífagos en este colegio … por lo cual … hay que estar muy alerta … - miró a los componentes de la orden mas jóvenes , en otras palabras : los merodeadores , Lily y Niurka .**

- **estaremos pendientes …- dijo Sirius con una seriedad rara en él .**

**Dumbledore sonrió a Sirius ,sabía lo que odiaba a los mortifagos .**

- **también sería bueno que tengamos componentes que recluten nuevos miembros , para ponerlos de nuestro bando … **

**Miró a un chico negro que tenía una insignia del ministerio de magia .**

- **Kingslhey**** …**** - susurró dirigiéndose a él .**

**El chico negro , que estaba al lado de un chico pelirrojo , ambos de unos 20 años de edad asintió .**

- **Weasly**** …**** - dijo seguidamente , al chico pelirrojo que asintió con la cabeza .**

**Dumbledore se dirigió a mirar entonces a Harold Potter y Ojoloco Moody .**

- **disponemos también de la ayuda de aurores en nuestra defensa … Potter , Moody , Longbotom … - miró también a FRank y Alice .**

**Una mano algo asustada de levantó entre la sala , era la chica de moño castaño con túnica escocesa .**

- **y …**** Dumbledore … yo … yo soy squib , que puedo hacer yo?? – preguntó la chica .**

**Dumbledore le desvió la mirada , hacia ella .**

- **Arabella**** tranquila … de los cargos que vayan a hacer cada uno , los citaré e mi despacho y lo hablaremos con calma …**

**La chica se sentó mas calmada ante eso .**

- **también quiero explicar … que es muy seguro que Tom Riddle quiera tener sus espías … es mas estoy seguro que en Hogwarts los hay … pero … nosotros no seremos menos … **

**Los magos se miraban entre ellos .**

**Dumbledore hizo un ademán con la mano .**

- **que no cunda el pánico , no voy a obligar a nadie a ser un espía por que se que es un trabajo muy difícil y arriesgado … - puso una cara muy seria , en la que se le pudieron ver mas las arrugas …- solo será espía quien lo desee … y será algo muy confidencial entre el espía y yo …**

**Hubieron mas murmullos entre los magos de la sala , dumbledore se levantó .**

- **entonces … uno a uno os iré mandando una lechuza para que sean entrevistados por mi … y mandaros trabajo en la orden … ahora pueden marcharse …**

**Se escuchó el ruido de las sillas levantarse , y poco a poco fueron saliendo los magos de allí .**

**Mientras Sirius y los demás iban hacia la puerta donde los padres de James los esperaba … escucharon como el chico negro y el pelirrojo hablaban .**

- **tengo que tener cuidado de que no me pase nada sabes?? Mi mujer está en estado … otra vez … - decía el pelirrojo con rostro sudoroso .**

- **si , ten cuidado Arthur …**

**Estos salieron de allí , mientras que ellos iban hacia los padres de James .**

**Fueron hacia Harold, por que hilary estaba hablando con Rachel la madre de Moony .**

**Sirius tragó saliva al acercarse , mientras Moony miró hacia la puerta .**

- **me voy madre …- dijo el chico de ojos dorados , dando un beso frío a su madre .**

**Rachel**** lo miró con preocupación .**

- **Remsie**** hijo , por que te vas?? No vas a saludar a tus amigos y a tu novio? – preguntó esta .**

**Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que su exsuegra no se había enterado de nada .**

**Rachel**** fue hacia Sirius y le dio un sonoro beso , Moony lo miró escrutadoramente y se fue de el despacho .**

- **hola Sirius! – saludó ella – como estás querido ¿? – preguntó ella .**

- **emmm**** muy bien , señora Lupin … - dijo este mintiéndola .**

- **me alegro! – dijo esta - por que no has venido en navidad?? La hubieramos pasado todos en casa ¡ al fin y al cabo Remsie te adora .**

**Sirius miró a James con tensión y el labio fruncido .**

**Dirigió a la mujer una falsa sonrisa .**

- **si claro … me adora … otra vez será … no?? – dijo este tibuteando .**

- **está bien! el año que viene no te escapas ¡ - dijo esta cogiéndole el cachete .**

**Sirius sonrió , la señora Lupin estaba siendo muy buena con él , igual que la madre de James .**

**( - me gustaría ver su cara al enterarse de que me acosté con otra persona , engañando a su hijo , me odiaría! ) **

**Hilary**** arrastró a Rachel hacia ella , al ver que Sirius estaba muy incómodo .**

**La señora Potter cambió de tema al ver a la novia de su hijo , agarrada a la mano de James .**

- **hola Niurka querida , como estás?? – preguntó ella .**

- **hola señor potter …- sonrió esta algo colorada – muy bien y usted'??**

- **Muy bien gracias – contestó esta .**

- **Espero que me hijo no te esté dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza …- dijo Harold Potter con la misma sonrisa que James empleaba cuando estaba de cachondeo.**

**Niurka**** solo negó con la cabeza, aunque se puso mas roja que un tomate .**

**Fue entonces que James se dio cuenta de que Niurka , como decía Peter , estaba rara.**

**Salieron por los pasillos , para dirigirse a la salida …**

**La señora Lupin hablaba con la señora Potter sin parar . **

**(n/a : os lo diré yo que todas las madres son iguales ¡!)**

- **pues en fin … que mi remsie ha estado mas raro esta navidad … parece que le ha gustado el look de su novio- dijo señalando a un Sirius que escuchaba con atención – le ha dado por llevar el pelo largo , gafitas de sol … incluso se ha comprado un montón de ropa nueva ¡! **

- **Si …**** la verdad es que tu hijo ha cambiado … - decía Hilary - … ojala mi Jamsie lo haga también , pero la verdad creo que aún le queda años para que madure y deje de ser un crío – dijo riéndose .**

- **MAMÁ! – dijo ofendido James , mientras su madre lo avergonzaba ante sus amigos y novia .**

- ** la verdad duele hijito …- dijo esta .**

**La madre de Moony miró por todas partes .**

- **y mi hijo ¿? Al final se fue no? Que chico mas raro! En vez de quedarse contigo Sirius! – dijo esta ofendida .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño .**

- **se habrá ido a la biblioteca … - dijo este .**

- **que pena , no me podré despedir de él … - dijo esta .**

**La mujer se acercó a Sirius y al resto dándole unos besos de despedida .**

**Lo mismo hicieron los Potter , y entonces cada uno : los padres y los alumnos se desviaron pasando por unos pasillos cada uno .**

**Irían a la sala común , las clases habían acabado por hoy .**

- **entonces …**** la madre de Moony no se ha enterado de nada ¡! – dijo James sorprendido aún , mientras iban por el corredor .**

- **si …- dijo Sirius - … Moony no se lo abrá querido decir … **

- **es que Moony ha cambiado mucho!! – dijo Peter sorprendido de los echos de las últimas horas .**

**El cambio de Moony , la clase de pociones …**

**Niurka**** levantó una ceja dirigiéndose a ellos .**

- **pues a mi me trata como siempre … -dijo esta – lo único que cambia de él es su aspecto físico … **

- **pues a nosotros , Wormtayl y a mi , nos esquiva …- dijo James – y a Padfoot …**

- **simplemente no existo para él …- dijo dolido este .**

**niurka**** hizo un gesto de dolor , en consideración del animago.**

- **A mi no me ha comentado nada de ti sirius …- dijo esta – lo siento …**

- **Lo se …- dijo este sin darle importancia , aunque si se la daba .**

**James se quedó mirando a Niurka un momento , cuando se habían detenido en el vestíbulo .**

- **por cierto ¡ a ti que te pasa que estás tan rara!!?? – preguntó james a su novia .**

**A Niurka se le cayeron los libros al suelo .**

- **a …**** a mi?? Nada , no me pasa nada …- dijo esta con una mezcla de sonrojo y palidez en su rostro .**

- **de veras?? **

- **Si …****- dijo esta , auque ni James , ni Peter parecían creerle- estoy estresada eso es todo …- dijo ella.**

- **Bueno …- dijo este , luego miró a Sirius – pad … **

**Sirius estaba en su mundo de nuevo .**

- **pad**** …**** - volvió a decir este .**

- **…**

- **Padfoot****! – chilló James dándole una colleja .**

- **Que ,**** que ¿? – preguntó este asustado .**

- **Por que no vamos a entrenar un ratillo a quiditch? Así nos distraemos …- propuso James .**

- **Eeee**** …**** vale …- dijo este asintiendo algo atolondrado .**

**James puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **bueno …**** pues voy a por las escobas … venís con nosotros?? – preguntó a Peter y a Niurka .**

**Peter negó y Niurka también .**

- **yo prefiero ir a la biblioteca chicos …- dijo Peter - haber si de camino veo a Moony … y le sonsaco algo …**

- **no creo que le sonsaques nada , por que no va a estar allí…- dijo Sirius ¬¬.**

- **Y tu amor por que no? – preguntó James yendo hacia ella .**

**Niurka**** le sonrió con dulzura .**

- **es que … necesito descansar , me duele un poco la cabeza Jamsie … además también iré mas tarde a buscar información a la biblioteca … **

**James hizo un puchero .**

- **bueno … pues nada .. nos vemos entonces .- le dio un beso y se despidió de Peter – vámonos Padffoot – dijo mirando a Sirius .**

**Este asintió con la cabeza y los dos se fueron de allí .**

**Peter y Niurka se miraron , él iba a abrir la boca cuando ella lo detuvo .**

- **peter..**

- **niurka**** …**

**Se rieron , Niurka estaba colorada .**

- **peter siento no haberte hablado estos días …- dijo ella .**

**Peter se sonrojó .**

- **oh no me ha importado … de verdad …- mintió él **

- **no …**** - dijo ella callándolo .**

**Peter se calló mientras ella lo miraba y acabó abrazándolo .**

- **yo se que me quieres Peter … y … te dejé de lado … solo por que no … **

- **me correspondes …- finalizó este – lo se …**

**Niurka**** parecía triste .**

- **amo a James …- dijo la chica , de sus ojos azules caían una lágrima abundante .**

- **te lo mereces … - dijo Peter , mientras su corazón se volvía diminuto .**

- **tal vez …- dijo Niurka – si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera … yo podría haberme enamorado de ti … - dijo esta sonriéndole .**

- **si …**** en otra vida tal vez??**

- **En otra vida …- dijo Niurka , pasándole una mano en el brazo .**

- **Niurka**** …**

- **Me perdonas peter?? – la interrumpió la chica con mirada de desconsuelo .**

**Peter la sonrió .**

- **no hay nada de que perdonar … - dijo él .**

**Al decir eso , la chica parecía mas animada a pesar de su palidez .**

- **gracias ,**** eres un buen amigo …- dijo esta sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo – luego iré a la biblioteca y te ayudaré con la materia , quieres?? – propuso ella .**

**la**** cara de peter se iluminó .**

- **claro ¡! – dijo , su cara se puso seria – pero por que no ahora?? Es que te encuentras mal??**

**Niurla**** agachó la mirada , apartándola de Peter .**

- **em**** … yo … necesito un poco de relax, mas tarde Peter …**

**Peter no quiso insistir , aunque sabía que a su amada le ocurría algo , que él no sabía , ni James , ni nadie … pero que luego trataría de averiguar .**

- **nos vemos pet! **

**Niurka**** cogió sus libros y corrió hacia la sala común de ravenclaw , dejando a un peter que corrió hacia la biblioteca .**

**……………….**

**Minutos mas tardes …**

**James y Sirius volaban los dos por los aires , entrenándose entre ellos a quiditch .**

**James no había podido coger la snitch aún .**

**Sirius lo detuvo en el aire , preocupado .**

- **que pasa? Estás como yo o que?? No la coges la snitch ni con cola … - dijo Sirius .**

**James haciendo una mueca también se burló .**

- **jajaja**** tu tampoco has dado ni una bludger … - dijo Sirius .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño y bajó hacia el campo.**

**El animago se sentó en la grada .**

**James lo siguió .**

- **sorry**** no quise molestarte …- dijo James disculpándose .**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza .**

- **sabes que?? Nunca pensé que el gran Sirius Black fuera a sufrir como un perro por amor …- dijo Sirius con voz amarga .**

**James mobió la nariz , sentándose a su lado .**

**Sirius rió , irónicamente .**

- **me odia Prongs …- Sirius parecía que se iba a echar a llorar – me odia … eso es lo que mas me duele … que con esa indiferencia parece odiarme …**

**james**** lo abrazó , unas lágrimas Caían de las mejillas de su amigo .**

- **vamos pad ¡ no te lo tomes así! Moony está distinto , pero tanto como odiarte … **

- **me odia … prongs! No lo puedo soportar!! **

**Y Sirius Black , miembro de la altiva familia de los Black , lloró .**

**……………**

**Atardecía …**

**Los rallos anaranjados cubrían poco a poco los terrenos de Hogwarts .**

**Entre los árboles , un chico paseaba con paso lento y rítmico , mientras su sombra quedaba eclipsada en el suelo anaranjado.**

**Ese chico emitía bellos reflejos dorados en su cabello con aquella luz del atardecer .**

**Era Moony , el licántropo estaba paseando con semblante serio y frío .**

**Sumido en sus pensamientos … **

**( -**** la primera parte está echa , la indiferencia …. La verdad es que duele tratarlo así , pero es así como debe de ser … ya no solo por venganza hacia su infidelidad … sino por que me hace falta para … mi plan … )**

**Un ruido atrás de él , lo hizo bajar de sus pensamientos.**

**El chico de ojos dorados se giró con frialdad , para ver quien lo seguía …**

- **quien hay ahí?? – dijo con fiereza – sal , se que hay alguien…- su oído de licántropo no lo engañaba.**

**Un arbusto se movió por detrás y algo salió de él .**

**Moony**** se giró del todo y levantó su varita , cuando vio aparecer allí la figura de Ilenia , que impasible iba hacia él .**

- **baja esa varita Lupin … vengo en son de paz …- dijo esta con un brillo en los ojos muy característico en ella .**

**Moony**** bajó la varita y se la guardó en la túnica , mientras que curiosamente sonreía y se había cruzado de brazos .**

- **hola guapa , que quieres?? Me estás vigilando? – preguntó esta mirándola a los ojos .**

**Ilenia**** se quedó callada por unos instantes , con sus ojos fijos en los del chico .**

**Aunque ella fuera una chica muy discreta , que como Malfoy sabía ocultar sus sentimientos , la chica se la veía como asimilando las palabras del licántropo y ese cambio en él .**

- **Y ese cambio Lupin? – preguntó ella finalmente , paseando sus manos por su cadera – los cuernos te han hecho ver la vida de otra manera? – preguntó con maldad .**

**Moony**** se rió , no iba a flaquear con ella , ni con ella ni con nadie . Jamás .**

- **bueno …**** al menos me han servido para aprender a defenderme no?? ….- Moony fijó su mirada en la de Ilenia , con un brillo desconocido en él – así … me dará la oportunidad de … buscar a algo mas conveniente para mi …**

**El chico se acercó mucho mas a la rubia , de donde estaba antes .**

**Ilenia**** lo fijaba con la boca medio abierta .**

- **no se lo que estarás maquinando con esa cabecita lunática que tienes Lupin … - dijo esta sonriente – pero … solo te digo … - la chica se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios – que esté nueva faceta tuya , es mas interesante que la anterior …- dijo ella , acariciando su labio inferior .**

**Moony**** levantó una ceja mientras se perdía en la iris plateada de la chica .**

- **a si? Te gusta mi nueva imagen? – preguntó Moony lanzando una pícara mirada a ella .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió .**

**-mucho …- ronroneó ella, pasó una mano por su torso , a pesar de tener la túnica encima- si mi primo te viera … le daría un infarto …- dijo ella solo de imaginárselo .**

**- me lo imagino …- dijo este con una ceja levantada .**

**Ella sonrió con una falsa dulzura llena de lujuria .**

- **quiero besarte Lupin …- dijo ella con voz ronca – siempre lo he querido desde que llegue … - dijo esta fijándolo .**

**Moony**** la miró , un poco mas serio , como pensando en su respuesta .**

- **vaya …**** tu no querías llevarme hacia tu primito? – preguntó con ironía .**

**Ella sonrió triunfante .**

- **jajaja**** vaya Lupin veo que piensas mas las cosas de las que deverías … yo soy una mujer que hago lo que me apetece a cada momento … CARPE DIEM Lupin, me da igual besarte …**

- **hhhummm**** …****- este profirió un gemido mientras ella se hundía en sus labios furtivamente .**

**El la agarró estrechándola hacia él , nunca había besado a una mujer pero … desde ese momento sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir , y que no sería la última vez que besara a esa exuberante rubia .**

**Lo que de el licántropo no se percató**

**, mientras Ilenia y él se comían la boca , fue que unos James y Sirius , que venían de el campo de quiditch los estaban mirando por detrás de un árbol , con la mandíbula por los suelos .**

**………………..**

**En la biblioteca ….**

**Peter llevaba una hora buscando información y mas información para la clase de encantamientos .**

**Entonces notó una sombra detrás de él , el chico sonrió .**

**La biblioteca estaba vacia , la señora Pince le había dejado la llave a él para que la cerrará luego , entonces sonrió pensando que su amada Niurka había llegado .**

- **NIUR… - peter se calló al ver que no era su amada morena , sino Lily quien estaba delante suyo .**

**Lily**** lo sonrió .**

- **hola peter …- dijo ella – te decepcioné? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado .**

**Peter negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Lily .**

- **no ,**** es que la esperaba , pero no pasa nada , puedes sentarte …- dijo Peter .**

**Lily**** lo miró fijamente , mientras un rojo peter miraba su libro de consulta .**

- **ella te gusta no?? – preguntó Lily a Peter .**

**Peter levantó la cabeza , para mirar a Lily .**

- **ella? Quien ¿? – dijo este haciéndose el tonto .**

**Lily**** frunció el ceño .**

- **ella …**** Niurka …- puso cara de asco – la novia de James …- dijo con amargura .**

- **emmm**** …**** - Peter no sabía que decir – yo … no …- mintió este .**

**Lily**** se rió , y lo hizo callar .**

- **no te averguences … se te nota mucho …- dijo Lily .**

- **de veras?- preguntó Peter poniéndose las manos en la cara .**

- **ajá**** …- dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza – y eso me conviene ..**

**Peter miró a Lily extrañado , cerrando su libro .**

- **que te conviene?? – preguntó este – que quieres decir? – preguntó el chico .**

**lily**** sonrió , mientras acercaba la silla a la de peter .**

- **mira Peter … yo quiero a james … no?**

- **Si …****-dijo este .**

- **Y tu quieres a Niuka no?- preguntó ella .**

- **Si …****- dijo este con énfasis .**

- **Bien …**** - dijo ella frotándose las manos – podriamos aliarnos Peter para una buena causa , no te parece? – propuso ella .**

**Peter estaba incrédulo , no entendía a donde quería llegar la pelirroja .**

- **que quieres decir Evans? – preguntó Peter .**

**Lily**** puso los ojos en blanco , mientras agarraba la mano de Peter .**

- **mira … quiero que hagamos un pequeño plan …**

- **plan? **

- **Si plan! – dijo esta nerviosa – para que james salga con migo y entonces tu podrías lograr a Niurka! **

**Peter dio un salto de la silla , estupefacto .**

- **COMO DICES?? ¡! **

**Lily**** también se levantó .**

- **mira Peter podríamos darle celos a James ¡ yo se que él me quiere Peter y tengo que lograrlo! Él no puede estar con alguien que no quiere! – dijo Lily con desesperación .**

- **pero Lily …-intentaba de decir Peter .**

- **calla y escucha! – lo detuvo Lily , pasando una mano pos su boca – les daremos celos , así Niurka se dará cuenta de que te quiere tonto! – dijo ella con entusiasmo -. No es una idea genial?? – dijo ella pidiendo al fin su opinión .**

**Peter se veía muy molesto .**

- **pues no! Por que Niurka quiere a Prongs no a mi ¡ además yo nunca le haría eso a mis amigos! – dijo peter indignado con la pelirroja .**

**Lily**** frunció el ceño , al ver que Peter no aceptaba su plan .**

- **pero Peter piensa que …**

- **no ha dicho que no Evans? **

**Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos dos , y estos se giraron , para ver a una Niurka con cara de malas pulgas .**

- **Salazar …****- dijo lily un poco atolondrada .**

**Niurka**** fulminó a Lily con la mirada .**

- **menos mal que se que Peter es un amigo fiel y se que no iba a hacerme eso … pero … tu eres una maldita ¡ **

**peter**** se había sonrojado ,pero poco después estaba pálido al ver la tensión de ambas chicas .**

- **mira Salazar … yo ya te he dicho que quiero a james y que voy a lograr que este con el verdadero amor de su vida : Yo .**

**Niurka**** se rió irónicamente iendo hacia ella , con la cara llena de rabia .**

- **mira Evans , será mejor que cojas tus planecitos y te vayas por ahí , antes de que salgas como un corcho de la vida de Jamsie! - chilló Niurka con las manos en alto hacia la pelirroja .**

**Lily**** no dudó en levantar la voz también y reirse con estruendo .**

- **te crees que me vas a ganar Salazar ¿? James me quiere desde el primer año que llevo aquí! – dijo ella con orgullo señalándose con un dedo .**

- **aún así no me lo quitarás ¡ - gesticuló Niurka .**

**Peter ,**** en medio de ambas , tapaba a Niurka para que no avanzara mas y cogiera a Lily por la melena .**

- **claro que lo aré ¡ lo vuestro es un amor de farsa! – dijo Lily – por que no te vas con Peter eh? – dijo Lily señalando a Peter .**

**Niurka**** se rió , aunque estaba llena de ira .**

- **SOLO FALTARÍA QUE TU ME DIJERAS CON QUIEN TENGO QUE SALIR!! – chilló ella , casi abofeteándola – SAL YA DE LA VIDA DE JAMES ¡ - chilló Niurka .**

**Lily**** petó tirándose encima de Niurka para pegarla .**

- **ERES TU LA QUE VAS A SALIR DISPARADA DE LA VIDA DE JAMES PÁJARA! **

**Lily**** iba a pegar a Niurka , que desesperada empujó a Lily de ella , chillando :**

- **CUIDADO NO ME TOQUES! QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! **

**( N****/a : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) **

**( n/a 2: lore hos hace una foto con su camara en pleno careto )XDD.**

**Lily**** se paró por completo , impactada , Peter tenía a Niurka agarrada de la cintura separándola de la pelirroja .**

**Peter y Lily se habían quedado con los ojos y boca muy abiertos al escuchar la confesión de esta .**

**Niurka**** con lágrimas en los ojos respiraba agitada , mientras se dirigía a chillar a Lily .**

- **SI! VOY A TENER UN HIJO ENTÉRATE! UN HIJO DE JAMES ¡ - la chica se señaló el vientre – YO LE VOY A DAR UN HIJO! **

**_CONTINUARÁ…………._**

****

****

**_n/A_****_ l: Ola a todos!! Y esos cuerpos?? Como se os han quedado ¿? Jajaja XDD . en fin , siempre acabao sorprendiendo verdad? Y entes cap , lo he conseguido seguro jejeje ._**

****

**_El cambiazo de Moony , el embarazo sorpresa … Todo! _**

****

**_Ya saben , que quiero sus reviews , por que teneis mucho que comentar de este cap :_**

****

- **_la ruptura / el cambio de Moony / el morreo con Ilenia , que Sirius encima ve / el embarazo / la suegra que no se entera de nada jaja / la orden / torturas para vuestros personajes mas odiados _**

- **_¿ alguien_****_ quiere ver la cara de james cuando se entere d que va a ser papi?y la reaccion de sirius con el beso que se ja pegado el lobito con Ilenia ¿ alguien al fin se da cuenta quien es la puñetera figura alada? Ajajjaa jaja toy loka!_**

- **_¿ me van a acusar de maltrato por que sirius haya pegado a Margaret? jajaja_**

****

- **_… TODO! TODO EN VUESTROS REVIEWS!! _**

****

**_Ahora os contesto a los reviews , y ya sabeis que tenemos cita para el miércoles que viene._**

****

**_Os echaré de menos SNIFF . jeje _**

****

**_Bueno ,_****_ ya sabéis si tenéis algún dibu del fic , me lo mandáis eh? Ajaja_**

**_Paso a los reviews y no me enrollo :_**

****

**_AYLA: ola wapa! Gracias por haberme preguntado si estaba bien , la verdad estoy mejor gracias gracias , por no querer matarme jeje yo tb odio a Margy aja pero Ilenia jaja es que es la puta ama sorry! Moony y James liados ¿? Jajaja XDD eso no va a pasar sorry , tal vez en otro fic jjaa es que quieres que las chicas maten a Moony? Ajaja besos wapa y espero tu review ._**

****

**_AYA: ola wapa! Espero no estar hoy castigada eh? Jajaja me deves un recompensa por lo del otro dia … ya sabes que … sobre tu pregunta de dejarlas con el lobo una noche jejeje me lo pensaré sorry wapa pero como le he dicho a Ayla , no voy a liar a james y moony , quizás en otro fic , si jeje en fin xica que hablamos en msn , besos y dejame review que me lo debes JAJAJA ._**

****

**_MIREILLE:Ola_****_ wapa! Quita esa cara de asombro mujer! Como ves no he matado al lobito , bueno casi … jeje por cierto , Lucius si que aparecerá pa dar candela ajajaj así que no te creas que nos hemos librado de el MAL-FOLLAO. Jaja espero que no te den un ataque de nervios de aquí al miércoles que biene y me dejes un review. Bess._**

****

**_REMSIE :_****_ ola wapa, que cara que llevas mujer!! Jajaja sorprendida? Jeje ves un problema no matar a Ilenia por que te cae bien?? Jum , jum … a mi tb , bueno tranquila yo se lo que le espera a esas dos bichas jeje. Que opinas ahora de james con lily? Los separa un bombo no? No! Si de verdad debería haber sido gay! Espero que se te hayan calmado las ganas de matar a Margaret y que actualices tu fic eh? Ajaj besos wapa espero tu review._**

****

**_KARY :_****_ ola wapa! Por favor no me dejes de hablar!! ( lore de rodillas) no seas mala conmigo! Soy una humilde escritora de fics ¡ jajaja pues si a Eva a ti y a mi se nos va mucho la pinza , pero con perdón a Evita la mas loca es ella jajaja y la menos loca tu , yo soy normalita no ¿? Ajaja XDD por dios ¡ no me digas nada de muerte que si no te quedas sin fic! Aja besos wapa ,e spero tu review._**

****

**_N1COCHAN: Ola wapa! Reciviste mi review!? Que como margy se acostó con Sirius ¿ ya lo he explicado , por la poción que hizo Ilenia . jajaja me hiciste reir con eso de que James no está para lo que se le necesita , pues si , el chico estaba cantando el dale don dale por eso no taba ajajja .XDD. así que te gusta el sufrimiento? Pues entonces este fic te va a encantar no? Ajaja en fin wapa , un besazo y espero tu review ._**

****

**_ANA-SAN: ola wapa! Me ha gustado mucho el poder hablar por el msn contigo , jeje así podemos comentar mas las cosas no? Ejej emm… por cierto … baja lo motosierra por favor .,.. no me hagas daño … please! Por cierto , sirius y james no se van a enamorar eh?= ajajaj XDD lo que le faltaba a James no?jajaja en fin wapa , hablamos x msn y espero tu review ._**

****

**_GABYKINOMOTO: Ola wapa"! que talk?? Hacia tiempo que no me dejabas review , que bueno que se de ti . ejeje como que querías que pasara eso? Mala!! Jajaja no tienes corazón ¡! Jajaja XDD espero tu review loka._**

****

**_KATERINA BLACK: Ola wapa! Sirius no solo se ha molestado un poquito no crees? Pego hasta a margy ajjaja eres de las pocas que prefiere a Niurka con James jeje , pero bueno ahora con la barriga haber que pasa … no? Ajaja No odies a Siri , el no tiene la culpa de nada … sniff …en fin un besote y espero tu reviwew wapa ._**

****

**_TOMOE: ola wapa!! Lo siento ¡! Se que es duro de aceptar pero ha pasado uu … Que que voy a hacer para que se arreglen?? Ejej de veras crees que voy a contestar eso?? jeje las muertes de Ilenia y Margaret ¿? Ajaja la verdad no se sabe si van a morir o no … eso solo lo sabe alguien … yo jeje .tranquila no temas que james no se vuelve gay ajaja . haces unas preguntas mujer que no puedo contestar : la figura de alitas es…….. piiiiiiiiiii jajaja .XDD. y No , este fic no sigue para nada la estructura de Jkr , por que yo no soy jkr no? Ajaja en fin wapa , cuidate y un gran beso vale? Espero tu review , pronto ._**

****

**_LARA : OLA WAPA! ( lore le enseña a Lara la foto en que sale su cara , con una sonrisa)_**

**_Aún tienes los deseos sádicos d matarme? Espero que no … aunque me he pasado un poco en el cap jejeje , aunque aun kedan sorpresitas jeje . me gusto mucho tu escena para solucionar todo , pero Moony no ha caído en shock jejeje. Em … con lo de que me has pillado … pues … hum … jeje jajaa no te puedo decir nada , por que paso de estropear las cosas a los demas lectors , vale? Ejjee ._**

**_Tranquila no me faltan ideas de asesinato , por que es que no tienen por que morir ajajjaa . y no hija , a mi el lobito me cae muy bien , pero me parece que en este cap sirius tb ha sufrido no crees? Jeje en fin wapa te dejo que me duelen las manos vale ¿ llebo horas en el ordenador aja besos y espero tu review ._**

****

****

**_BUENO ¡! ANTES DE IRME OS HAGO OTRA ACLARACI"N , COMO HICE EN EL OTRO CAP :_**

****

- **_no!! James no se volverá gay chicas!! No tiene ya suficente como pa encima liarse con un tío ¿? Ajajjaa XDD ._**

****

**_besos_******

****

**_HERMI16- LORENA – MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR ._**

****

****

****

****


	23. A rey muerto , reina puesta

**CAP – 27- A REY MUERTO , REINA PUESTA:**

****

****

****

- **si! Voy a tener un hijo entérate! – chilló Niurka señalando a Lily con un dedo , y con la otra tocándose el vientre- un hijo de James! – la chica estaba apunto de echarse a llorar- yo le voy a dar un hijo ¡!**

**Lily**** se había quedado pasmada. Con la boca abierta de par en par , sin parpadear.**

**Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban aguados , mientras observaba a la ojiazul que respiraba con dificultad , llena de ira , y ya sollozando.**

**Peter ,**** por su parte , aunque sujetaba a Niurka con fuerza , estaba muy pálido .**

**El pie le temblaba , mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.**

**( - Niurka … embarazada … de mi mejor amigo? No puede ser … no , no puede ser … )**

**Niurka**** estaba de pie , aún mirando a Lily , esta entreabría los labios poco a poco sin saber que decir …**

- **no es verdad…- decía Lily echando las primers lágrimas – no puede ser … tu no …**

**Lily**** se puso ambas manos en la cabeza horrorizada .**

- **no miento Evans …- dijo la pálida chica , mirándola seria pero sin ira en los ojos , esta vez – me ha costado creerlo , pero es verdad … **

**Lily**** negaba con la cabeza sin decir nada .**

- **que vas a hacer ahora Evans¿ - preguntó Niurka con voz ronca – me lo vas a quitar después de esto? Serás tan mala de hacer eso?**

**Lily**** levantó la cara para verla , peter sudaba.**

- **yo …**** - Lily estaba muy shockeada.**

- **Vas a dejar a una chica de solo 16 años sola con un bebé , por quererme quitar a mi novio?**

**Lily**** no aguantó mas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca , con sus libros dando un fuerte sollozo y rompiendo en lágrimas .**

**Niurka**** derramó otra lágrima amarga y Peter la soltó de sus brazos .**

**Niurka**** callada , avanzó hacia la mesa , sentándose en una de las sillas y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa , llorando con dolor .**

**Peter ,**** tenía el corazón encogido , mientras iba hacia Niurka a paso lento .**

- **niurka**** …****- susurraba Peter con tono dubitativo .**

**Niurka**** no contestaba , solo lloraba .**

- **niurka**** …****- repitió Peter , acercándose a ella y acariciándole el pelo .**

**Niurka**** levantó un poco la cabeza , clavando sus ojos azules en los del chico.**

- **peter …**** estoy avergonzada , asustada y muy contrariada …- decía la chica agarrando la mano de Peter .**

- **niurka**** cálmate , no es bueno que te alteres … - la miró fijamente – y menos en tu estado …**

**Niurka**** volvió a sollozar , lanzándose a los brazos de Peter.**

**Peter estaba apunto de echarse a llorar , mientras tenía a la chica en sus brazos .**

**Estaba tan asustada , como una niña indefensa , entonces algo le pasó por la cabeza .**

- **JAMES! Él lo sabe? – preguntó clavando su vista en ella.**

**Niurka**** lo miró , con ojos muy abiertos y empezó a negar con la cabeza .**

- **QUE? El no lo sabe?- chilló Peter escandalizado – y a que esperas? A que te crezca la barriga y se de cuenta Niurka?**

**Niurka**** negó .**

- **yo …**** me enteré en las fiestas de navidad … y no he tenido valor de decírselo Peter …- la chica sollozó – es que no se como se lo va a tomar… y si me deja que? – chilló ella con desesperación y mordiéndose las uñas .**

- **ANDA YA! COMO TE VA A DEJAR? PRONGS NUNCA ARÍA ESO! – chilló Peter , mordiéndose las uñas con tensión .**

**Niurka**** se puso en pie dando vueltas , muerta de nervios .**

- **peter! – la chica se estaba casi tirando de los pelos – estoy embarazada de dos meses! No se si Jamsie me quiere totalmente , mis padres no lo saben , tengo 16 años y me van a expulsar del colegio cuando esto crezca! **

**Niurka**** se quedó sin respiración , callendo desmayada .**

**Peter corrió hacia ella , agarrándola para que no se golpeara.**

- **niurka**** ¡ despierta! **

**El chico la abanicó y esta poco a poco volvió en si .**

**Miró a Peter , con lágrimas en los ojos , cogiéndolo de la túnica .**

- **no se lo digas a Jamsie Peter , aún no …por favor … - suplicó esta , con una mirada asustada .**

**Peter la miró .**

**( - como voy a callarme algo así? – pensaba el chico)**

**Pero al ver la cara inofensiva de aquella chica , asustada y rogándola , no pudo contradecirla .**

- **muy bien … no diré nada … pero ahora regresemos a tu sala común … tienes que descansar …**

**Niurka**** tragó saliva , Peter cogió los libros de la chica y la apoyó en él , saliendo de la biblioteca y cerrándola al salir de ella.**

**…………………….**

**En los terrenos de Hogwarts …**

**Moony**** e Ilenia Malfoy se besaban con mucha pasión debajo de aquel árbol .**

**Moony**** parecía que nunca había besado a nadie , y devoraba la boca de aquella chica tan sensual que estaba delante de él .**

**( - si sirius estubiera delante … jeje… rabiaría … - pensaba el licántropo mientras agarraba la cabeza de esta )**

**Ilenia**** solo besaba y se dejaba besar , pasando una mano acariciando el pelo de este y la otra el buen trasero .**

**Desde el arbusto …**

**James y Sirius seguían mirando con boca abierta.**

**James tenía la mandíbula por el césped , mientras que la cara de Sirius ya no era tan de sorpresa .**

**Una gran mueca de odio empezó a surgir …**

**Suerte que James , conocía a Sirius como si lo hubiera parido y en un acto reflejo lo agarró fuerte de un brazo y con la otra mano la boca .**

**Sirius gruñó , pero James sacando una fuerza sobrehumana se llevo a su amigo de allí , corriendo .**

**Dejando a los dos muchachos a su rollo …**

**Cuando James logró llevar a Sirius al vestíbulo , lo soltó y lo dejó hablar , este estaba furioso .**

- **POR QUE MIERDA ME HAS DETENIDO? – chilló Black lleno de furia .**

- **Por que ibas a montar un escándalo! – chilló James .**

- **Escándalo? No tengo motivos ¿?!! – chilló sirius haciendo amago de querer volver a los terrenos .**

**James lo agarró del brazo de nuevo , deteniéndolo .**

- **YA BASTA PADFFOT! MOONY ES LIBRE RECUERDAS? – le recordó James con sensatez.**

**Sirius lo miró con ira , aunque debía admitir de que su amigo tenía la razón … aunque le doliera …**

- **vámonos**** a la torre de gryffindor , tenemos que descansar …- dijo James soltando el brazo de Sirius .**

**Y el animago lo siguió , mirando hacia atrás a regañadientes.**

**Cuando llegaron a la torre y pasaron por el retrato de la dama gorda , encontraron la sala común totalmente vacía .**

**Aunque un pequeño fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea.**

**Sirius dejó las escobas al lado de la rueda trasera de su moto , que estaba apollada en el marco de la ventana , y se sentó en un sillón de la sala común .**

**James se sentó enfrente , mientras perdía su mirada en el fuego pensativamente .**

**Sirius no hablaba , sus manos estaban apolladas en su cabeza .**

- **padffot**** …****- empezó a decir james.**

- **Que …?**** – susurró este con un deje de amargura.**

- **Tienes que pasar del tema .. aunque duela …- aconsejó James sin dejar de mirar al fuego .**

**Sirius carraspeó .**

- **no es tan fácil como tu te crees … yo quiero a Moony , no puedo vivir pensando en que pueda estar con otra persona …- dijo Sirius .**

**James chisteó.**

- **te crees que eres el único que te comes la cabeza?**

**Sirius levantó la cabeza , mirando a su amigo .**

- **a que te refieres ¿ - preguntó .**

**James miró al fuego , una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios .**

- **ya estoy seguro Padffot … segurísimo …**

**Sirius puso cara de incredulidad , de que hablaba James?**

- **no te entiendo , seguro de que ¿ **

- **de quien quiero realmente … al fin me he dado cuenta , aunque me ha costado …- dijo James agachando la cabeza al suelo .**

**Sirius se percató de lo que estaba queriendo decir su amigo .**

- **y …**** quien de ellas … ¿ - preguntó Sirius mirando a un James , iluminado en el fuego .**

**James sintió que mientras decía en voz alta esta confesión , se le caía todo a sus pies .**

- **Lily**** … la quiero Padffot, la quiero ..**

**Sirius abrió mucho los ojos , escucharon detrás suyo un golpe de algo caer al suelo .**

**Los dos se giraron para atrás , allí estaba en la escalera , como iluminado : Peter .**

**El chico gordito miraba con la boca abierta a James , sin pestañear.**

- **wormtayl**** …**** - susurró James al verlo .**

- **que haces ahí? – preguntó Sirius , al ver la tensión que había despertado en esos instantes .**

**James miraba a Peter fijamente , mientras este echaba a James una mirada de total decepción.**

- **es verdad lo que estabas confesándole a Padffot , Prongs? – susurró Peter con voz ronca .**

**James solo asintió con la cabeza .**

- **si Wormtayl .. es verdad …- sentenció James sin poder mirar a Peter a los ojos .**

**Agachó la cabeza , sintió como Peter bajaba las escaleras , cogía los libros y se sentaba en la mesa de el final de la sala redonda .**

**James siguió hablando , sintiéndose culpable , contando sus motivos .**

- **ella me besó antes de volver por navidad , y desde ese momento no me he podido engañar mas … quiero a Lily …**

**Sirius lo miraba con preocupación, mientras Peter en la mesa sentía temblar su pie , mientras escondía su cara contorsionada bajo el libro de encantamientos.**

- **yo quiero mucho a Niurka , ella es una chica muy especial que me ha dado mucha felicidad cuando Lily no me correspondía… pero el destino es el destino chicos y Lily es el amor de toda mi vida …**

**Mas temblores en la pierna de Peter , Sirius estaba mas atontado que nunca .**

**James sintió que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla .**

- **pero lo siento tanto por Niurka … yo le jure no dejarla y ahora no se como hacer para que ella sepa que … quiero a Lily … yo … no quiero que ella sufra … pero … yo quiero que Lily y yo …**

**Peter detuvo el pie , y se puso en pie hiendo a posarse en frente de james .**

**El chico de gafas levantó la cabeza , para mirar a peter , que estaba transformado .**

- **dijiste que nunca la dejarías, dijiste que la querrías … y nos has engañado… - siseó peter – … a Niurka … y a mi …**

**James se puso en pie , Sirius miraba a ambos sin saber que hacer .**

- **eres un egoísta James Potter …- susurró con ira Peter , con lágrimas en los ojos … **

- **wormtayl**** yo …**

- **NO! ERES DE LO PEOR ¡ PIENSAS DEJAR A NIURKA AHORA QUE …**

**Peter se calló , recordando que prometió a Niurka no contarle a James de su estado .**

**Pero la ira lo vencía , su amigo iba a dejar a su amada ahora que mas lo necesitaba .**

**Se imaginó a Niurka sola , con un bebé en brazos , mientras su amigo y Lily Evans se besaban .**

**No lo pudo soportar! **

- **ahora que …? – James estaba incrédulo .**

**Peter apretó los dientes , e hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría a uno de sus amigos …**

**Le pegó un sonoro puñetazo a James en la cara .**

**Este se tambaleó callendo en el sofá , mientras Peter corría hacia las habitaciones , dando un portazo .**

**Sirius corrió a ayudar a su amigo , que sangraba por la nariz .**

- **que mosca le ha picado a Wormtayl! – chilló Sirius , mientras secaba con un pañuelo la sangre derramada .**

**james**** se incorporó , mientras separaba a Sirius de él , sentándose en el sofá , rozándose la nariz .**

- **merezco algo peor , soy un canalla …- dijo James con dolor .**

**Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros , en expresión de apoyo.**

- **no eres un canalla amigo , tu eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener …- dijo Sirius abrazándolo finalmente .**

**Los ojos de James se aguaron un poco .**

- **los merodeadores están acabados Padfoot … acabados …**

**Y en un abrazo apretado se fueron hacia la habitación , sin hacer ruido , mientras notaban que tras el dosel de Peter , el chico lloraba amargamente .**

**…………………**

**En una de las habitaciones individuales de la torre de Gryffindor …**

**Entraba a media noche , entre la luz apagada , un muchacho de ojos dorados .**

**Cerró la puerta de su habitación , encendió la luz y se echó en su cama con la ropa .**

**Se quedó mirando al techo , pensando …**

**Se levantó y fue hacia la ducha con el pijama en la mano y un frasco de champú y gel en las manos .**

**Moony**** se metió en la pica de la ducha , soltó su pelo dejándolo suelto y encendió el grifo .**

**El chico de ojos dorados se apoyó en la ducha , dejando caer el agua en su cabeza , empapándolo …**

**Miró su cuerpo , mientras se lo enjabonaba …**

**Ya no era tan delgaducho y débil como antes , esas vacaciones de navidad había estado hiendo a un gimnasio muggle para fortalecerse un poco … ya que le haría falta para participar en la orden …**

**Moony**** sonrió mientras se enjabonaba el cabello mas largo y se daba gel en la cara , pinchándose un poco con la barbita de dos días .**

- **quien me iba a decir a mi que estaría como estoy en estos momentos …- susurraba el chico , aclarándose el cuerpo – y quien me diría que iba a estar enrollándome hasta estas horas con Ilenia Malfoy … **

**Apagó el grifo , cogió la toalla y se la pasó por la cadera .**

**Salió de la ducha hiendo a por otra toalla para secar su cabello chorreando .**

**Se puso delante de un espejo y empezó a secárselo , además de pensar .**

- **Ilenia**** y yo … - sonrió – ojalá Sirius me hubiera visto … pero si no lo ha hecho ya me encargaré de que me vea a partir de mañana …**

**La cara de Moony se tensó volviéndose mas fría .**

- **además que mi primera fase del plan está dando resultado … aunque será difícil , pero lo tengo que lograr …**

**Se siguió secando el pelo , mientras pensaba y pensaba .**

**Se acordó de cómo momentos antes estaba rodando por los suelos de los terrenos tras un arbusto con la apasionada Ilenia .**

**Sus besos sabían a acónito y lavanda , muy helados … pero a la vez llenos de una gran pasión .**

**Pensó en que eran parecidos a los de Lucius , pero no era así … los besos de Lucius eran picantes , ácidos … **

**También recordó los besos de Sirius .**

**Flameantes ,**** amorosos y apasionados a la vez …**

**El chico frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de su ex novio y prometido y corrió hacia su baúl .**

**Allí buscó su diario , el cual siempre había guardado sus secretos mas íntimos de su amor por el animago y se lo quedó mirando sin pestañear.**

- **este diario contiene mi pasado … un pasado que no me puede estropear mis planes … debe de ser destruido … - susurró Moony con voz seca .**

**mir**** a la hoguera y al diario , y segundos después … el preciado diario de Moony se quemaba lentamente en las llamas de la hoguera .**

**………………….**

**Al día siguiente ….**

**Las cosas no iban mejor …**

**Peter se levantó el primero y se fue de la habitación sin esperar a sus amigos .**

**James y Sirius , con un humor de perros bajaron solos hacia el gran comedor a desayunar .**

**Allí el ambiente no era bueno .**

**James se fijó en que sus dos chicas , estaban ambas pálidas y ojerosas , con los ojos rojos .**

- **lo que faltaba …- susurró el animago , cuando se sentó en la mesa , y Sirius a su lado .**

- **Hola Lily …-saludó James .**

**Esta solo lo miró , como si James fuera un fantasma y giró la cara hacia su tostada .**

**James frunció el ceño .**

- **Hola Wormtayl …- saludó a Peter , que en esos momentos miraba con intensidad a Lily , con mirada asesina .**

- **Hola …****- dijo este simplemente , sin mirarlo a la cara .**

**James miró a Sirius , este estaba cansado de tonterias .**

- **joder ¡ ahora os vais a pelear vosotros!? – saltó el animago ya cansado .**

**James y Peter levantaron la cabeza para mirar a Sirius .**

- **mira Wormtayl , los problemas de dos no hace falta que los resuelvan 3 personas … - dijo Sirius .**

- **el problema , es que están metido en el ajo mas de 3 personas …- dijo peter con sarcasmo , pesando en el bebé que venía en camino .**

**James pensó que se refería a Lily , pero esta que escuchaba aunque no miraba , no dijo nada . **

**Ella si había cogido la indirecta .**

**Se giró hacia James , mirándolo con profundidad .**

- **mira James , serás mejor que sigas tu relación y te olvides de mi vale? – dijo Lily mirando a James .**

**james**** abrió los ojos como platos .**

- **que dices tía? – James lo flipaba – pero si tu decías … que …**

- **olvida lo que dije – sentenció Lily levantándose y yéndose del gran comedor .**

**Los chicos se quedaron pasmados , menos Peter .**

- **MUJERES! QUIEN LAS ENTIENDE ¿ PERO SI ELLA FUE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE … - empezó a quejarse James hacia Sirius que lo tapaba la boca .**

**Ya que Niurka , desde la mesa de ravenclaw , estaba mirando para allá ahora mismo con expresión de puro espanto .**

- **calla que te va a oír …**

- **eso …****- dijo Peter fríamente , mientras seguía comiendo su tostada .**

- **madre mía! Pero veis como me mira Niurka? Parece que soy un fantasma o algo raro! – dijo James con irritación .**

- **uff****…- Peter bufaba **

**james**** estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud que estaban teniendo : Lily , Peter y Niurka hacia el , pero … el brazo de Sirius golpeándolo en la mano lo hizo desistir de protestar ante Peter .**

- **mira! –**

**Sirius estaba con cara asesina en esos momentos ,mientras miraba hacia la puerta.**

**Allí entrando por la puerta del gran comedor iban entrando Ilenia Malfoy y Moony .**

**Ilenia**** iba muy pegada a él , mientras sonreían y hablaban ( de una forma muy helada por cierto)**

**Moony**** parecía contento , mientras pasaba la mano por el cuerpo de Ilenia de manera sensual y pícara .**

**Parecía un don Juan seduciendo a su dama .**

- **está seduciendo a la mal- folla! – dijo entre dientes Sirius .**

- **mal-folla? – dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido .**

- **mal –follao , mal-follada , que mas da? ¡ son primos no?**

**Peter negó con la cabeza el comentario .**

**Mientras que la rubia se iba a su asiento de Slytheryn , Moony le guiñaba un ojo e iba hacia su sitio .**

**El chico paso por el lado los 3 muchachos y se sentó tranquilamente.**

**Esta vez no saludó ni a Peter ni a James , parecía que no los había visto .**

**Margaret**** desde el otro lado de la mesa , miraba a Moony con su actual mirada triunfante , pero este pasaba de ella .**

**Mientras comía su enchilada con chocolate deshecho , miraba a la mesa de slitheryn , mientras sonreía a cierta chica…**

**James que estaba mirando de reojo al chico , le dijo :**

- **moony**** …****- dijo .**

**Moony**** no lo miró , solo giró el rabillo del ojo un poco hacia él y le susurró casi inaudiblemente.**

- **que ¿**

- **em**** …**** es que a las 11 dumbledore me dará mi tarea para la orden , y a las 11:30 tendrás que ir tu …- informó James .**

**La cara del chico se tensó .**

- **no hables de la orden tan descaradamente Potter …- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a él .**

**Sirius saltó .**

- **no está hablando de la orden a la ligera … no se de que te quejas …- protestó Sirius bastante irritado .**

**Moony**** ni lo miró , solo miraba a Ilenia todo el rato y se relamía los labios .**

**Sirius sentía que iba a explotar.**

- **creo que oigo cantos de pájaros por aquí cerca …- murmuró burlón el licántropo .**

**Sirius se sintió humillado , iba a abrir la boca para decir algo a el chico , pero las manos de Peter y James le tapaban la boca .**

- **vámonos**** a defensa …- suspiró James , llevándoselo de allí .**

**Los 3 se levantaron y corrieron hacia el aula .**

**…………….**

**En defensa …**

- **ahora que sabemos todo sobre elfos , ninfas y demás podemos hacer un estudio mas completo de los maldiciones … - hablaba el profesor de DCAO con voz de ultratumba .**

**Sirius no prestaba atención , pero james y peter no estaban tampoco en su salsa.**

**Moony**** estaba en el último asiento , con los pies subidos en la mesa y una pluma en la mano .**

**Dos chicas de Hufflepuff lo miraban sonrojadas y Moony las guiñó un ojo .**

**Sirius estaba que echaba humo por las orejas , a pesar de que Margaret y muchas chicas del club de fans , también lo miraban y babeaban constantemente .**

**Por parte de James miraba a Lily que no dejaba de morderse las uñas todo el rato .**

**Y Peter cruzaba las mínimas palabras con james .**

**La clase finalizó y se fueron a herbología , que compartían con los slitheryns.**

**James y Sirius se pusieron juntos , Moony se puso con Ilenia que lo llamó sensualmente con un dedo , y Peter al final acabó con Lily Evans .**

- **mira como mira Wormtayl a Lily …- decía James a un Sirius que escarbaba en el lodo.**

**Peter miraba a Lily como si quisiera llenarla del lodo que tenía en su maceta .**

- **si …****- dijo Sirius quedamente , sin prestar atención .**

**James miró a su amigo y vio que lo que hacia era escuchar otra cosa .**

**Sirius se agachó en un momento hiendo por debajo de las mesas del invernadero hasta la otra punta de el susodicho .**

- **padfoot****! – se quejó James , al ver donde iba su amigo .**

**Exactamente ,**** Sirius fue por debajo de las mesas hacia donde estaban Ilenia y Moony trabajando .**

**Ambos reían a lo bajo , mientras colocaban lodo en la maceta que tenían enfrente.**

- **lo pasé muy bien contigo anoche Lupin …- escuchó decir a la voz femenina .**

**Moony**** se rió en lo bajo , susurrando algo :**

- **si quieres esta noche podemos repetir …. **

**Sirius sintió un retortijón , en las tripas .**

**( - repetir? Repetir que? )**

- **encantada …**** en el mismo lugar Lupin? – preguntó esta en voz siseante .**

- **de acuerdo … a las doce .. – dijo este .**

**Sirius no necesitó escuchar mas , corrió a gatas hacia su lugar con James y se colocó disimuladamente .**

- **estás loco? – le farfulló James a su amigo cuando este regreso .**

**Sirius le tapó la boca y acercó sus labios a la oreja de James .**

- **esta noche , capa de invisibilidad , en los terrenos , a las doce … - susurró a su amigo .**

**James captó a lo que iba Sirius , y poniendo los ojos en blanco siguió a lo suyo .**

**Herbología**** finalizó y los chicos salieron de la clase .**

**James cogió su mochila y rápidamente salió de la clase , ya que se había citado con el director Dumbledore a las 11 en punto .**

**Cuando salía , se chocó con Niurka , que le tocaba herbología a esa hora .**

**- Niurka! - dijo James al chocar con esta , que casi se cae a atrás de susto .**

**- jamsie …- dijo está sudada – em … yo … podemos hablar? – preguntó esta , estaba blanca como la tiza y goterones de sudor le caían por la frente .**

**James la miró , niurka seguía rara , pero ahora no podía hablar con ella .**

- **em**** … ahora he quedado con dumbledore …- puso tono misterioso- ya sabes para que … ya hablaremos …**

**James la besó en la mejilla ( cosa que puso mas nerviosa a Niurka , ya que siempre la besaba en los labios ) y se fue de allí .**

- **si …**** luego … - dijo esta con voz triste .**

**Entró para la clase , concediendo con peter , que la miró con lástima , con Sirius que la miró con la ceja alzada, con lily que la miró con ojos aguados y Moony que salía con Ilenia y ni la miró .**

**La chica entró en clase , sintiendo nauseas .**

**……………**

**Media hora mas tarde …**

**Moony**** estaba de pie , al lado de la gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho del director .**

**Se balanceaba , mirando al techo .**

**Por suerte Ilenia tenía clases de transformaciones y el de astronomía y no tenía que ver su falta .**

**Pensaba tranquilamente , cuando James Potter salió de allí con un pergamino en la mano .**

**Se lo guardó en la mochila y miró a Moony .**

- **te toca …- dijo el chico mirándolo a los ojos .**

**Moony**** hizo un gesto de pasotismo y entró en el despacho .**

- **por cierto …- dijo Moony antes de que James desapareciera – yo de ti vigilaría mas lo que le pasa a mi novia … **

**James lo miró con una ceja alzada y el chico se perdió en la gárgola que se cerró .**

**James se fue sin entender a Astronomía .**

**Moony**** por su parte picó a la puerta del director .**

- **adelante …****- se escuchó decir a la voz del director .**

**El chico pasó cerrando la puerta con un portazo y fue a la mesa ,donde el director lo esperaba .**

**Se sentó sin ser invitado y pasó los pies en la mesa.**

**- señor Lupin ….- empezó a decir el director al ver la actitud de este .**

- **si? – preguntó este simplemente .**

- **veo que … ha cambiado un poco de carácter … - dijo el hombre de las gafas de media luna .**

- **si …**** - dijo este colocándose el pelo bien – pero no creo que eso sea malo no? Al fin y al cabo yo no soy prefecto … no tengo que dar ejemplo a nadie …**

**Dumbledore se quedó callado , estudiándolo .**

**Moony**** se miraba las uñas con atención , por que sabía perfectamente que con solo mirarlo a los ojos , el director adivinaría su cambio de actitud.**

- **el amor señor Lupin …. Es traicionero … - dijo el anciano con una sonrisa .**

**El chico de ojos dorados sonrió con sarcasmo .**

- **que bien lo sabe profesor … pero creo que no he venido a hablar de mi vida amorosa …**

- **desde luego – contestó velozmente Dumbledore , mientras Moony lo miraba ya a la cara .**

**El director sacó algo de su cajón , pasándolo sobre la mesa y pedazo de pergamino .**

**Era una cadena de plata , la misma cadena que Ilenia hace semanas le había amenazado .**

- **eso es …?**

- **La cadena de la señorita Malfoy … desde luego …- adelantó este con una sonrisa .**

**Moony**** frunció el ceño , mientras que la cara de la rubia se filtraba sonriente en su pensamiento .**

- **esto que tiene que ver con … ¿**

- **mucho – sentenció Dumbledore – siempre es bueno saber a lo que nos enfrentamos señor Lupin y … es bueno saber todo lo que podamos de esa chica … y ya lo sabemos …**

**Moony**** carraspeó , siguiendo mirando la cadena .**

- **pues sabrá usted … por que yo no …- dijo este .**

**Dumbledore le sonrió .**

- **he visto que esta mañana usted y la señorita Malfoy estaban muy juntos … me puede explicar eso porfavor ¿- preguntó .**

**Moony**** agachó la cabeza , para no mirar a Dumbledore , pero este no dejaba de mirarlo , entonces el chico levantó la mirada finalmente hacia él .**

- **no estoy metiéndome en malos pasos profesor … yo … solo …**

- **continua …**

**Moony**** dudaba si hablar o no , pero la cara del director persuadió al chico de que al fin lo hiciera.**

- **yo quiero ser espia director – sentenció .**

**Dumbledore postró una sonrisa de satisfacción .**

- **lo suponía … quieres ser espia de la orden? – preguntó .**

- **si …****- dijo firme este .**

**Las facciones de Dumbledore cambiaron por unos instantes .**

- **es algo arriesgado Lupin… y se va a tener que sacrificar … **

**Dumbledore se puso en pie dado vueltas por el despacho , Fawkes miraba a su amo fijamente con sus ojos brillantes.**

- **si va a tratar con Ilenia Malfoy … ella no puede saber que usted trata con personas de la orden , como sus amigos ..- dijo este , mirándolo .**

**Dumbledore sabía lo que significaba la amistad para un licántropo .**

**Moony**** frunció la boca en un gesto amargo .**

- **eso no importa … lo sabré llevar … todo por la orden ..- dijo .**

- **… y por venganza no?**

**Moony**** levantó la cabeza mirando al director que estaba en frente de él .**

**Muchas veces había llegado a pensar que el anciano leía el pensamiento.**

- **también …****- sentenció el chico .**

- **pero si no me equivoco no es solo de Black de quien quieres vengarte … no?**

**Dumbledore lo miró esperando respuesta del chico .**

**Moony**** rió .**

- **es usted el mago mas inteligente que he conocido profesor Dumbledore … - dijo este – y si , tiene razón … no es solo de Sirius quien quiero vengarme … sino de todo …**

**Moony**** se levantó , mientras Dumbledore se sentaba para escuchar .**

**Podían ver brillo en los ojos dorados , llenos de fuerza y frío .**

- **estoy dolido … por todo lo que he pasado Dumbledore … de haber sido un licántropo , de haber sido infeliz …**

- **has pasado también momentos hermosos en la vida remus …- dijo Dumbledore .**

**Moony**** se maravilló , cuando el director le había llamado Remus .**

- **si …- dijo recordando – pero ahora soy otro director .. el antiguo Remus Lupin nunca podría hacer lo que yo quiero hacer ahora … quiero vengarme de él …**

**Dumbledore lo miró fijamente .**

**La mano de Remus temblaba .**

- **de Lucius Malfoy …. – tibuteó con los dientes apretados .**

**Dumbledore levantó una ceja .**

- **por eso te estás acercando a su prima no?**

- **Si …****- sentenció este , girándose a mirar al director .**

**Posó los brazos en el escritorio con ira , tumbando unos botes de tinta.**

- **ese mortífago va a pagar lo que me hizo … me vengaré de él de la peor de las maneras … lo voy a enamorar , lo voy a embrujar , lo voy a destruir …**

**Las palabras de Moony sonaban llenas de rencor , cosa que hasta el mismo Dumbledore pareció sorprenderse.**

- **pero no puedes llegar a Malfoy así como a si … verdad?**

- **Exactamente …- dijo este – utilizaré a ilenia Malfoy para llegar a él … ella me guiará …**

**Dijo con convicción .**

**Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.**

- **además así de camino Sirius sufrirá un poco … por haberme engañado con esa rizos pija teñida …- dijo este con asco .**

**Dumbledore le pasó una mano por el hombro a Moony .**

- **remus …**** te crees que va a ser fácil engañar a Ilenia Malfoy? – preguntó el director .**

**Moony**** lo miró fijamente , agachando la mirada .**

- **se que será difícil , pero hay que intentarlo … la seduciré , la complaceré … aré lo que sea … **

- **sabes a lo que te enfrentas? – preguntó Dumbledore con misterio .**

**Moony**** miró al director , y no supo que contestar.**

**Ilenia**** era una bruja rara , enigmática … pero no sabía que podía ocultar .**

**Dumbledore cogió la cadena y la balanceó en su mano .**

**Moony**** al ver la plata en su mano retrocedió un poco .**

- **Ilenia**** Malfoy cometió un error al sacar esta cadena aquel día … todos sus orígenes están aquí …- sentenció dumbledore.**

**Moony**** frunció el ceño , ahora si perdido .**

- **orígenes? De que habla?**

**Dumbledore acercó la cadena un poco a él , sin que la rozara .**

**El chico pudo ver entre la plata unas letras grabadas en un lenguaje extraño y los símbolos de los 4 elementos gravados en ella .**

- **que quiere decir ¿ - preguntó .**

**Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón , acariciando las plumas de Fawkes .**

- **esto significa … que Ilenia Malfoy no es una bruja enteramente … **

**Ahora si que su cerebro parecía una esponja escurrida .**

- **a no? Entonces que es?**

**El corazón la palpitaba , mientras no entendía nada de lo que decía .**

- **no lo adivinas muchacho? – preguntó Dumbledore – no me has dicho que estudiais mucha teoría en defensa de las artes oscuras ¿**

**La cabeza del chico empezó a trabajar de golpe ante esas palabras .**

**El rostro de Ilenia apareció en su mente , entonces se acordó de la tarde del ataque de Hogsmeade que estaba en la sala común haciendo una redacción sobre ninfas … , luego recordó la figura alada que estaba junto a Voldemort , la figura del lago de alas negras , la cara de Ilenia …**

- **ella …**** es … - Moony casi no podía hablar , todo concordaba .**

- **una ninfa … - sentenció Dumbledore .**

**Moony**** se sentó en la silla sockeado .**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto la espalda de la chica , ni siquiera en el baile de Hallowen .. tampoco había visto sus orejas por que la cascada de pelo rubio platino se lo impedía .**

**Dumbledore tenia razón , ella era una ninfa o medio ninfa , pero algo de ello era .**

- **quedan pocas … y ella es una de ellas … - explicó Dumbledore – Ilenia Malfoy es hija de la estirpe Malfoy si , una familia aristocrática de sangre Limpia … pero … por parte de madre – Dumbledore guardó la cadena de plata de nuevo en su cajón – es tataranieta de la gran ninfa Kasandra Kubart … la bruja heredera de los 4 elementos …**

- **si ,**** lo se … - dijo Moony sorprendido y absorto – se perfectamente de ellas … las estudié .**

**Dumbledore sonrió al ver que al menos el chico sabía la teoría .**

- **entonces tras saber esto se dará cuenta del peligro que esa mujer puede causar … una ninfa buena , puede ser de gran ayuda … pero … una ninfa mestiza , con sangre de bruja , mortífaga , Malfoy y leal a Tom Riddle , es una gran amenaza … no piensa lo mismo que yo?**

**Moony**** asintió con la cabeza .**

- **si … tiene razón …**

**Dumbledore fue hacia el chico , pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros .**

- **sigues queriendo seguir en esto Remus? Es peligroso … ya no solo por ella … si eres espia … es muy probable que coincidas con Tom Riddle … te arriesgas a ser descubierto … piénsalo .**

**Moony**** negó con la cabeza .**

- **no - sentenció el chico – dije que lo haría y lo aré … **

**Dumbledore lo miró con orgullo .**

- **está bien Remus , está bien – le dio su pergamino y el lo guardó ligeramente – pero ya sabe tenga cautela … y infórmeme de todo … **

**Moony**** asintió .**

- **lo aré …**

**Y el chico de ojos dorados se fue de allí , dejando a Dumbledore en su escritorio , mirándolo fijamente .**

**……………………………………**

- **padffoot**** cual es el ingrediente mas importante para una poción alisadora? – preguntó James por la tarde , mientras el y Sirius hacían los deberes .**

**Sirius miraba hacia la ventana , viendo como la luna ya salía.**

**Se habían pasado la tarde y la noche haciendo deberes retrasados en la sala común .**

- **dentro de diez minutos tenemos que irnos … darán las doce …- susurraba el animago .**

**James ,**** puso los ojos en blanco .**

**Peter estaba ya durmiendo , ese día no les había dirigido la palabra .**

**Tampoco habían visto a Lily , y a Niurka tampoco .**

**Estaban ellos dos solos .**

- **que si … - dijo James - pero ya podemos acabar este trabajo para Hellon no? – sugirió .**

- **si …****- Sirius volvió a fijarse en su pergamino .**

**………………**

**De mientras , en los terrenos de Hogwarts …**

**Un anticipado licántropo se dirigía hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba ayer .**

**Seguía algo acongojado por la revelación , pero tenía que tener la sangre fría .**

**Y cuando al fin aparto una rama de su camino , allí la vio a ella .**

**Ilenia**** estaba tumbada en el césped , con los pies estirados y con la mirada perdida en la luna creciente .**

**Como iluminada por el gran astro lunar .**

**Sus ojos plateados brillaban con frenesí … Moony la observó con respeto , como nunca antes la había mirado .**

**La chica captó su presencia y giró su rostro hacia él .**

**La cortina de cabello rubio platino se meneó dejando su rostro alpino al descubierto .**

- **viniste …**** - susurró ella con una sonrisa perfilada .**

- **si …**** - contestó este simplemente fijándola .**

**ojos**** dorados chocando con los plateados .**

**Ilenia**** hizo su típico gesto burlón y con un dedo lo llamó .**

**Moony**** se acercó a ella y se echó a su lado , mirándola con picardía al igual que ella .**

**La chica pasó un dedo sedoso por su mejilla y su barbilla .**

- **sabes …**** ¿ aún hago mis teorías por saber que es lo que te ha hecho venir a mi … - dijo la joven acercando su boca a la de él .**

**Moony**** sonrió , mirándola con fijación .**

- **no sería hombre de verdad si no me fijara en una belleza como tu ….**

**Ilenia**** se rió elegantemente .**

- **vaya …**** entonces eres mas hombre de lo que eras , cuando estabas con Black no? – sugirió venenosa.**

- **Exactitud mi querida Malfoy … - contestó este .**

**El chico acarició su pelo , tratando de apartárselo con una mano , mientras con la otra trató de rozar su espalda.**

**( -**** tengo que comprobar que no es humana del todo … ) **

**Cuando Moony quiso tocarla ella cogió sus manos , apartándolas ligeramente y posándolas en sus pechos .**

**Moony**** frunció un poco el ceño .**

**( -**** que lista es … )**

- **no te gusta mas tocar esto? – ella apretó las manos de él sobre su busto – con Black no has tenido mucha oportunidad de tocar unos buenos pechos como los míos …**

- **Pues …**** tienes razón , el ya se encargaba de tocar las de esa estúpida de Margaret …- dijo este con rencor .**

**A Ilenia le brillaron los ojos .**

- **odias a Black?**

- **Mucho…- contestó este firmemente .**

**Ella sonrió .**

- **me alegra escuchar eso , aunque no lo crea …- contestó ella .**

**Moony**** se dio cuenta de que Ilenia no lo creía .**

- **quiero olvidarlo … - sentenció – para que estaría aquí contigo entonces??**

**Ella miró al cielo y luego a él .**

- **si …**** tienes razón … - y se dispuso a remover su camisa .**

**La chica se acercó a besarlo en los labios , mientras tocaba su pelo revolviéndolo.**

**Moony**** aprovechó de nuevo , sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de esta .. tenía que saberlo …**

**Ella lo volvió a detener y agarró su mano con mucha fuerza , clavándole las uñas .**

**Moony**** pudo ver dureza en su mirada .**

**La chica alzó una ceja alpina elegante .**

- **por que tanta insistencia en tocar mis vellas alas?**

**Moony**** se quedó congelado .**

**Ilenia**** se puso en pie , y se sacó la túnica .**

**Se echó el pelo para atrás , atándoselo en una coleta y pudo ver como unas largas orejas puntiagudas y elegantes sobresalían de su rostro .**

**Entonces de su espalda empezaron a sobresalir unas alas grandes y negras .**

**Eran tan negras , que no se distinguían casi en la oscuridad de la noche .**

**Moony**** solo las percibió por que brillaban metálicamente .**

- **desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó ella con frialdad .**

**Moony**** estaba algo trabado , sin saber que decir , y a manos de una poderosa ninfa que podría matarlo sin contemplaciones .**

**( -**** no puedo hablar … delataría a la orden …)**

- **no te lo digo , lo se y punto – sentenció el chico crudamente .**

**Ella entornó los ojos plateados hacia él , y el chico notó como su cerebro se escurría .**

**Las alas se plegaron y la cascada de pelo platino volvió a cubrir su cara .**

- **lo sabré Lupin …- sentenció con sequedad esta , mirándolo escrutadóramente .**

**Este tragó un poco de saliva , pero decidió tener contenta a la chica , tocándola un poco de nuevo .**

- **no te enfades … - dijo este meloso .**

**Ella volvió a sonreír .**

- **yo ¿ enfadarme ¿ no lobito no …- contestó burlonamente .**

- **bueno …**

**Moony**** se lanzó sobre ella y la besó con pasión , esta se dejó llevar como era normal .**

**Ambos caían sobre la hierva y Moony se planteó algo que nunca se había planteado hacer .**

**( - y si la hago mía?- se dijo en sus adentros – no … mejor que no … a eso no sería capaz de llegar , pero … puede que ella me lo reclame … no se … )**

**Su confusión mental le abrasaba el cerebro, mientras comía la boca a la rubia .**

**( -**** bueno , creo que puede ser el momento de empezar a pensar en mi querido Lucius … si … lo intentaré ) **

- **Ilenia**** …****- jadeó Moony a la joven , que lo miraba con ojos abiertos .**

- **Que ¿ - dijo esta roncamente de pasión .,**

**Moony**** sonrió .**

- **llévame a Lucius … - dijo este .**

**Ilenia**** miró a Moony y se detuvo poco a poco , mirándola fijamente.**

- **LUCIUS? – preguntó esta – para que quieres ver a Lucius?**

**Moony**** pensó rápidamente .**

- **quiero verle … quiero hablar con él … yo …quiero ser yo quien le diga que he dejado a Black para siempre … **

**Ilenia**** lo miró ceñuda .**

- **Lupin ….**** No hay nada que mas me moleste , que que duden de mi inteligencia sabes? – dijo esta con una gélida mirada .**

- **Yo no dudo de …- se trató de disculpar este .**

- **Tu quieres ver a mi primo , pero no para tomar té con él precisamente – profetizó esta agarrándolo de la yugular .**

**El chico se agarrotó .**

**Ella tenía una mirada demente , divertida y a la vez escrutadora .**

- **confiesa que quieres de él … si no lo haces no te llevaré a él…**

**Y Moony logró sacar valor de donde no lo tenía , no sabía por que pero tuvo un impulso muy raro .**

**El impulso de decirle a Ilenia que su primo era un desgraciado y quería vengarse de él .**

- **venganza …****- susurró Moony con las cejas muy juntas .**

**Ilenia**** lo miró , juntando las ojos en dos rendijas venenosas .**

**Sus labios formaron una sonrisa .**

- **tu quieres vengarte de él? – preguntó arrastrando las sílabas como buena Malfoy .**

**Este asintió con la cabeza de manera valerosa .**

**Ilenia**** soltó una carcajada muy fuerte que perforó la noche .**

**Clavó entonces una mirada divertida hacia el licántropo que estaba debajo de él , entre reanimado y acongojado.**

**Se abalanzó hacia su boca .**

- **si hermoso … te llevaré hacía él…- y no dijo nada mas para morderlo en el cuello .**

**Moony**** quedó impresionado de que le hubiera contado en un minuto que iba a vengarse de su primo y la chica estuviera tan pancha besándole como una posesa sexual .**

**Pero mejor era complacerla, no le gustaba pero Ilenia , era persuasiva y si se lo proponía podía sacarle demasiadas cosas de su humeante cabeza.**

** Cerca de allí … unos silenciosos James y Sirius andaban perdidos por debajo de la capa , mirando árbol por árbol sin ver nada …**

**( - donde estarán? – pensaba un Sirius caldeado )**

**Entonces el animago giró la cara hacia su izquierda y los vio .**

**Pudo ver a un Moony estirado en la hierva , y subida encima de él sentada estaba Ilenia .**

**Besándolo con mucha pasión y el lobito parecía no importarle , pues sus manos se paseaban por la cadera de esta .**

**Sirius no pudo mas , y a pesar de las advertencias de James para no ser descubiertos durante todo el camino , sacó su varita y Salió de la capa con un zarpazo .**

- **Padfoot**** no! – chilló James .**

**Pero cuando los dos amantes se giraron para ver quien había gritado .**

**Notaron como algo rabioso se tiraba encima de ellos .**

**Los separaban de dos zarpazos y un haz de luz roja hizo que Ilenia acabara chocándose con el tronco del árbol de enfrente .**

- **BLACK! – chilló Moony desconcertado de ver a Sirius allí .**

**El animago tenía los dientes apretados , la cara roja de furia y apuntaba con la varita a Ilenia Malfoy .**

**Esta ,**** no parecía muy contenta .**

**Moony**** pudo ver que de sus ojos se desprendieron unas chispas verdes , que denotaron con el color plata .**

**Las alas volvieron a surgir rasgando la capa amenazadoramente …**

**Una brisa se levantó por el lugar levantando el cabello de ella , dejando ver sus largas orejas puntiagudas y un aura de plata recubrió su cuerpo …**

- **te mataré …- siseó la rubia , salía fuego de su mirada helada .**

**Moony**** se puso delante cuando la medio ninfa casi tumba a Sirius .**

**Sirius quedó algo sorprendido , aunque no se acobardó al ver que Ilenia tenía alas .**

**James también hacia lo propio para poder evitar el ataque de la mujer .**

- **NO ILENIA! SI LO HACES TE DESCUBRIRÁN! – chilló este .**

**La mirada fogosa de esta se apago , la brisa cesó y las alas se contrajeron , llevándola hacia el suelo .**

**Miró a Black con mirada asesina .**

- **si te vuelves a meter en mi camino , te mataré …**

**Moony**** sintió un retortijón en las tripas , pero se giró hacia Sirius y mirándolo fríamente dijo .**

- **ya la has oído … ahora vete …- sentenció .**

**Sirius con mirada odiosa se fue al castillo , con James detrás suyo con la capa invisible .**

**Moony**** se lo quedó mirando , como se iba .**

**Ilenia**** se postró ante él , como una fantasmagórica figura .**

**Lo miró ceñuda .**

- **será mejor que regreses … - dijo la joven gélidamente ,se giró y con un fru-fru de su túnica desapreció entre los árboles .**

**Moony**** suspiró con alivio , tocándose el pelo sacándose la coleta .**

**Estaba sudado y algo cohibido .**

- **menos mal …**

**Y se fue también dirección al castillo .**

**……………..**

**Diez minutos después el chico estaba tumbado ya en la cama de su habitación …**

**Suspirando como un poseso .**

- **me cago en la … uff! – se criticó dando un golpe a la cama – por que no he dejado que Ilenia le hiciera lo que le tendría que haber echo?**

**Voz interior: por que lo amas … **

- **mentira! Lo odio ¡ lo odio! **

**Moony**** empezó a rasgar uno de los cojines tirándolo hacia la mesita de noche de la que calló una fotografía .**

**Moony**** la cogió y la observó .**

**Era un marco doble , en una de sus caras estaban los 4 merodeadores sonrientes y moviendo las manos .**

**Y en la otra una foto de Sirius jugando a quiditch , muy atractivo .**

**Moony**** abrió el cajón y la guardó con brusquedad .**

**Entonces vio algunas notitas de amor en su cajón .**

**La cogió .**

**Eran notas de sirius**

**Moony**** sintió una punzada nostálgica al leer las palabras de amor de Sirius hacia él .**

**Entonces notó como alguien murmuraba un Alohomora y la puerta de su cuarto se abría .**

**El chico se giró y allí estaba él , Sirius .**

**El moreno cerró la puerta de un portazo y lo miró desafiante yendo hacia su cama .**

- **que haces tu aquí? No has hecho suficiente por hoy? – preguntó el chico a la defensiva.**

**Black se acercó mas a él y lo agarró de los hombros .**

- **suficiente por hoy! Tu te crees que es normal que vayas liándote de buenas a primeras con esa … esa NINFA! ¿estas loco o que? Pertences a la orden! **

**Black estaba enfurecido , mientras reclamaba al chico de ojos dorados .**

- **mira Black …- dijo con desdén – no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga … - rechinó los dientes .**

- **SI QUE LO ES! -.lo balanceó este .**

**Moony**** se soltó de él , dándole un cachetón en la cara.**

- **no te metas en mi vida … - siseó este – se lo que hago perfectamente y tu no me vas a fastidiar … así que si no quieres acabar mal herido no te acerques a mi , ni a Ilenia …**

- **no vamos! Tu eres tonto?? – dijo este en gritos señalándose el cráneo .**

**Moony**** petó .**

- **EL TONTO ERES TU QUE CASI TE MATA ILENIA ¡ - bramó – si no llegara a ser por mi …**

**Sirius rió con sarcasmo .**

- **NO ¡ SI AHORA TU SERÁS SAN MOONY EL SALVADOR NO? **

- **NO ME LLAMES MOONY! ESE MOTE MURI" PARA TI! AL IGUAL QUE YO! **

**Sirius se quedó muy serio mirando a Moony .**

- **tu volverás conmigo …- dijo Sirius convencido .**

- **j aja ja que chiste mas bueno …- dijo el otro chico mas bajo riendo .**

- **se que lo harás …- insistió Sirius rozando su espalda .**

- **No …**** yo no te quiero ya Black …- espetó con dureza Moony sin pestañear .**

**Y un molesto tirón en su estómago , hizo que Sirius lo creyera .**

- **( por dios! Moony lo odiaba! Lo había dejado de querer ¡ y para colmo no sabía ni la versión verdadera de lo que ocurrió con la rizos pija!)**

- **Moonyª**** – Sirius se desesperó – si tu me escucharas sabría la verdad!- suplicó Black para ser escuchado .**

**Pero Moony lo ignoró , se sentó en su cama sacándose la túnica y doblándola sin mirar a un Sirius arrodillado en el suelo .**

- **no quiero escuchar nada … me bastó con ver lo que vi … no hay excusas que valgan …- dijo frío.**

- **Pero …****- insistió este .**

- **VETE! NO QUIERO OÍRTE! **

**Sirius se puso en pie directo hacia la puerta …**

**Cuando iba a salir Moony añadió .**

- **vete con Margaret que yo también me iré con Ilenia … **

**La punzada de celos volvió a concomer a Sirius .**

- **… y puede que no sea la única a la que me acerque a partir de ahora … al fin y al cabo se de buena tinta que Lucius aún espera algo conmigo …**

**Entonces eso mató a Black .**

**( - no puede ser! – se dijo – esto es cachondeo ¡ me está diciendo que es capaz de enrollarse con el tipo que trató de violarlo dos veces ¿? )**

- **PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO!? – Sirius se había pegado una cabezazo en la pared .**

- **Deja la pared Black …¬¬ - dijo Moony con el ceño fruncido .**

- **COMO QUE LA DEJE!!?ARGHS!! QUE NO ME ENTERE YO QUE TE LÍAS CON EL MALFOLLAO! QUE NO ME ENTERE VAMOS! – chilló escandalizado .**

**Lo volvió a agarrar pero tirándose encima suyo , mientras el otro chico estaba en la cama debajo suyo .**

- **YO ME LIO CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA AL IGUAL QUE TU! – chilló este con furia .**

**Sirius no contestó solo se lanzó encima de su boca y lo besó con ganas .**

**Moony**** por un segundo dejó que Black explorara su boca , pero pronto reaccionó dando una patada en pleno paquete al moreno , lanzándolo al suelo.**

- **AHYS! – chilló Sirius agarrándose sus partes .**

**Moony**** encolerizado , lo arrastró a patadas por el suelo hacia fuera de la habitación .**

- **LÁRGATE! ANTES DE QUE LLAME A MCGONAGALL FUERA!! FUERA!!**

**Y de una patada , Sirius acabó fuera de la habitación .**

**Moony**** se apoyó en la puerta al fin , sudado y cansado … pero satisfecho a fin de cuentas .**

**Sonrió y se fue a su cama , rozándose los labios .**

**………………..**

- **no me quiere ….**

**Un Sirius Black abatido removía su café con leche en la mañana .**

**James lo miraba detrás de su libro de transformaciones con el ceño fruncido .**

- **eres tonto … mira que arriesgarte de esa manera …**

- **de que habláis? – Peter llevaba un día casi sin hablar a James y Sirius , pero aún así se interesó en el estado de Black .**

**Sirius hizo un gesto a la mesa de slitheryn .**

**Peter con poco disimulo vio como Ilenia Malfoy desayunaba .**

**Sirius le pasó un papel por delante de su taza.**

- **_es una ninfa … _**

****

**Peter tragó saliva con incredulidad , mirando a James para afirmar .**

**Entreabrió los labios , James asentía con la cabeza .**

**Moony**** desayunaba también en el lado opuesto de la mesa.**

**Niurka**** no se ayaba en su mesa .**

- **y niurka? – preguntó James al ver que la morena no se encontraba allí .**

**Peter se sonrojó , James captó el sonrojó , mientras Lily tiró sin querer su vaso de leche , algo nerviosa …**

- **em**** … creo que ha ido al médico …**

- **al médico? – se extrañó James , alzando una ceja .**

- **si …****- dijo Peter – es que está algo mala sabes?**

**James y Sirius se miraron , mientras que Lily parecía estar enterándose de todo .**

- **por que no se lo dices ya Pettigrew ¿? … - siseó Lily con mirada brillante .**

**Peter puso cara de querer morder a Lily.**

- **y tu por que no te callas la grasienta bocaza Evans?-protestó Peter .**

**james**** miró a ambos incrédulos .**

- **oye que pasa? Por que Lily se tiene que callar? Que le pasa a Niurka? – preguntó este cansino – miró hacia Peter con seriedad – wormty que le pasa? Tu lo debes de saber… - suplicó James .**

**Peter negó con la cabeza .**

- **yo no puedo decir nada tío …- miró para su plato – será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella …**

**Lily**** dio un golpe en la mesa , se iba a echar a llorar , algunos se giraron para verla .**

**-POR LA MIERDA! **

**La chica se fue del comedor corriendo , llorando …**

**James se levantó y Peter también .**

- **la seguiré … esto no va a quedar así ...**

- **yo también! Esa no puede decir nada! **

**Ambos se fueron tras Lily , dejando a Sirius en la mesa .**

**Este se levantó también y se dirigió a transformaciones , asqueado .**

- **no me quiere … no me quiere …- estaba rabioso – y encima se va por ahí liando con esos dos Mal-follaos de los mil demonios! aghs! **

- **Tu también podrías hacer lo mismo …**

**Una voz pija y remilgada , asquerosamente conocida se escuchó detrás de Sirius .**

**Este se giró para atrás para ver allí a Margaret con su amiga Silvita , apoyadas en la pared .**

- **tu? – preguntó con asco Black , mientras salía una sonrisa de satisfacción de la boca de Margaret .**

**………………..**

**James detuvo en mitad de un pasillo del 4º piso a Lily con fuerza .**

**La zarandeó un poco mientras ella lloraba .**

**Peter los seguía de cerca .**

- **QUE ES LO QUE SABES LILY ¿? DÍMELO! QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO QUE HA HECHO QUE TODO TU AMOR POR MI SE ESFUME! ¿**

**Lily**** lloraba , llena de dolor , Peter llegó hacia ellos y señaló con el dedo a Lily .**

- **NO SE LO DIGAS EVANS! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA REVELARLE ALGO ASÍ! DEJA QUE SEA NIURKA LA QUE…!**

- **ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! – chilló Lily sin dejar hablar a Peter .**

**Peter calló al suelo , por suerte no había nadie en esos momentos por el pasillo .**

**La mano que aprisionaba a Lily se relajó dejándola a un lado , mientras se iban hacia la cabeza alborotada de James Potter .**

- **QUE? No es posible! **

**Los ojos salidos de las órbitas ( de las gafas mejor dicho) , la boca abierta de par en par y la cara pálida , casi amarilla …**

**Si hubiera un fotógrafo allí , la cara de James Potter sería digna para la portada del profeta .**

**………………….**

- **que quieres? – preguntó un asqueado Sirius con cansancio de que en los momentos mas sofocantes , la rizospija saliera de la nada para fastidiar.**

**Margaret**** hizo una seña a Silvita , para que se fuera a una esquina de mientras , mientras ella se acercaba a Black y acariciaba su cara .**

- **eres tan bello … **

**Sirius la apartó .**

- **y tu tan estúpida y pija …**

**Margaret**** hizo un puchero .**

- **vamos Siri es que no piensas perdonarme …? lo hice por nuestro amor …- la chica lo cogió de la cintura abrazándolo , Sirius puso ojos en blanco – tu tienes el mismo derecho de salir con alguien que el tonto de Lupin …. – se quejó la joven .**

**Sirius apartaba a la problemática chica de él , aunque le doliera , Margaret tenía parte de razón .**

**( -**** moony me odia , no va a volver conmigo , no quiere escucharme siquiera …y encima está con … )**

**Sirius tuvo una arcada solo de imaginárselo .**

**Miró a la Margaret del puchero debajo suyo .**

**( -**** quizás si salgo con Margaret , Moony se de cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es un error … podría despertar sus celos así … no se …)**

**Sirius seguía mirando a la ahora dubitativa rubia , pensando que hacer .**

**( -****pero es que me da tanto asco esta tipeja … arghs … pero todo sea por una buena causa … si , está decidido , mientras no tengamos intimidad ¬¬ que no la voy a tener … si , lo aré)**

**Sirius agarró las manos de Margaret , que lo fijó sorprendida con sus ojos celestes .**

- **margaret**** eh … tienes razón … - afirmó Sirius – yo … no tengo por que estar solo … mientras él esta con otras personas … **

**Margaret**** abrió mucho los redondos ojos , de par en par .**

**Unas lágrimas de felicidad surcaron sus mejillas .**

- **tu te estás quedado conmigo siri …??**

**La chica no podía creerselo .**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza .**

- **no ,**** no me estoy quedando contigo … yo … nosotros … si , Margaret aceptó , saldré contigo- dijo este decidido .**

**Un segundo después la joven pija estaba subida al cuerpo de Sirius abrazándolo con tesón .**

**Besuqueándolo por toda la cara , y apretándolo como si se fuera a marchar .**

- **OH SIRI NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE ESCUCHAR ESO! AÚN NO LO PUEDO CREER! OH MY DAD ¡ COOL , COOL! **

**La pija era tan estúpida , que no se daba ni cuenta de la cara de asco que tenía Sirius en esos momentos, y trataba de disimular .**

**Margaret**** se bajó de él , dándole un sonoro pico en los labios .**

- **ay amor que feliz que soy! Espera que voy a decírselo a todas mis amigas del club de fans! Luego nos vemos amorcito! **

**Y Margaret , muerta de felicidad Salió corriendo dando saltitos hasta su amiga Silvita ,chillándole :**

- **SIRI ES MI NOVIO! SIRI ES MI NOVIO! **

**Y la otra chica del club de fans , daba un saltito de emoción y votaba junto a Margaret como dos cabras locas .**

**( n/a : cabras ya lo son estas posesas … )**

**Sirius se las quedó mirando ir , con el labio fruncido , preguntándose si había echo lo mejor cuando alguien lo llamó por detrás con total desesperación .**

- **PADFFOOT! – se escuchó chillar .**

**Sirius se giró y vio como un desesperado y rojo James corría hacia él y lo balanceaba .**

- **AMIGO ESTOY EN CRISIS! EN APUROS! ESTO ES HORRIBLE! – chillaba el bambito con las manos en la cabeza .**

**Sirius se quedó flipado y emparanoiado .**

- **que pasa Prongs? Que puede pasarte para que estés así?**

**James se tiró sobre Sirius .**

- **Hermano estoy en un lío! En un gran lío ¡c – chilló James con los ojos salidos del susto .**

- **Lío? – preguntó Sirius asustándose – para que estés tan asustado tiene que ser algo grave .. por que por una travesura nunca te pondrías así …**

- **Travesura …****- chasqueaba James mientras ahora daba vueltas de pared a pared – si fuera eso! oh hermano! **

**James se empezó a pegar cabezazos en la pared .**

- **ME QUIERES CONTAR QUE PASA!? – chilló impaciente .**

**James lo miró , miró a ambos lados , dejó la pared en paz y acercando su rostro al de Sirius por su alguien se enteraba susurró .**

- **voy a ser papá … - susurró en un asustado hilo de voz .**

**Sirius se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido , sin decir nada y como pensando una respuesta para la cara blanca de James .**

**Entonces se rió con estrépito chocando su hombro .**

- **oh vamos prongs! No veas tanto Bambi que te está afectando ¡ - dijo risueño .**

- **ES CIERTO! – chilló James a su amigo .**

**Sirius dejó de reír poco a poco , empezando a negar con la cabeza .**

- **jejeje**** …**** je … je … no! – negó rápidamente – como me vas a hacer padrino a los 17 años? Estás loco! – chilló este con indignación .**

- **ja****! Encima tendré yo la culpa de que Niurka esté embarazada! – chilló James alzando las manos al cielo , como si Sirius fuera subnormal .**

**Sirius abrió la boca de par en par .**

- **QUE? NIURKA! QUE TU NO TIENES…? QUE NO TIENES CULPA DE QUE ESTÉ EMBARAZADA? – chilló este- JA! ESO SI QUE NO BAMBITO! SI SERÉ EL PADRE YO AHORA NO TE JODE! – chasqueó .**

- **ARGHS! No bromees Padfoot ¡ esto es … increíble! – chilló echándose al suelo con las manos en todas partes – justo cuando me decanto por el amor de Lily! Ahora la otra resulta ser demasiado fértil! **

- **Oye que la chica no tiene la culpa …¬¬ - dijo Sirius en defensa de Niurka .**

- **Por que la defiendes a ella y a mi no? – se quejó James indignado que su hermano no lo apoyará , entonces se quedó callado señalándolo …- ya se … - la cara de James era de demente – es tu culpa!- chilló con ira .**

**Sirius dio un vote señalándose .**

- **YO?! – Sirius lo flipó – DE QUE HABLAS? JA! AHORA TB TENGO CULPA YO DE ESTO! NO SI TODO PASA POR MI ¡ LO DE MOONY , ESTO …**

- **NO! – lo calló James – tus coktails! Tus putos coktails que me emborracharon! **

- **Ja**** – sirius se puso en defensa de sus coktails – no culpes a mis maravillosos coktails semental! El culpable eres tu! No decías que no te afectaban? Pues ahí tienes su venganza ¡ **

- **NO VOY A PROBAR UN COKTAIL TUYO NUNCA MAS! – juró James con voz solemne poniéndose en pie.**

**Escucharon pasos detrás suyos .**

**James y Sirius dejaron de discutir , mientras un James con las manos en la cabeza susurraba algo que parecía a :**

- **ya verás mi madre cuando se entere … no lo quiero ni pensar … - lloriqueaba .**

**Y Sirius que estaba a su lado , con los dedos en las sienes también susurraba algo como :**

- **pa**** 3 veces peladas que se tira a alguien va y toca bingo! Este prongs … **

**Entonces los pasos llegaron hacia ellos y Peter , muy serio apareció hasta donde se encontraban .**

**Detrás suyo y sin muchos ánimos de seguir a Peter estaba …**

- **NIURKA! – chilló James al verla .**

**En efecto , la morena avanzó pálida y tímidamente hacia su novio y Sirius .**

**Con una mirada triste y llorosa .**

- **Jamsie**** … yo …**

**………………….**

**En otra parte de Inglaterra …**

**Estaba atardeciendo y una figura encapuchada y otra con la túnica de Hogwarts andaban por un pasillo exterior en medio de una montaña .**

**La figura de atrás que era Moony estaba tapado excepto la cara .. mientras que Ilenia Malfoy iba encapuchada entera , hasta la cara .**

**Se metían en el interior de una cueva , dejando atrás los rallos naranjas del atardecer …**

**Moony**** estaba tenso , aunque no lo mostraba .. seguía a Ilenia , que iba a paso rápido y ágil .**

- **queda mucho …- preguntó en un siseo .**

- **no …****- dijo esta con voz ronca y profunda .**

**Este asintió entonces , ya inmersos en una gran penumbra que solo se reflejaba por unas llamas verdes que estaban colocadas por encima de las rocas …**

**Parecía una guarida…**

**Llegaron a una especie de vestíbulo de piedra muy oscuro y tenebroso .**

**Pudieron ver algunas serpientes deslizarse por el suelo , además de ratas , bichos …. **

**Moony**** tenía que vigilar donde pisaba , escuchaba voces susurrantes y algunos ruidos …**

**Notó como Ilenia pisaba el cuello de una serpiente larga pitón y la degollaba con la punta del tacón de aguja que llegaba .**

**Moony**** se sorprendió al ver como la sangre de el reptil se escurría … negra y olorosa .**

**La chica descendió por un tunel bastante grande , donde se podían contemplar puertas de madera , construidas por medio de magia naturalmente …**

**El chico pudo ver que la puerta mas grande de todas era de un color verde metálico , con el pomo de una serpiente … pero esa habitación estaba casi en el techo y era imposible llegar sin volar .**

**Entonces Ilenia echó un vistazo a la habitación y sonrió tras su capa .**

**Moony**** solo pudo observar la sonrisa de la chica , por que sus labios cetrinos era la único que se veía de ella .**

- **ahora te dejaré en la estancia de mi primo … y yo … iré a un sitito … cuando acabé te buscaré … - dijo ella en un susurro .**

**Moony**** asintió profundamente , no le apetecía hablar en aquel tipo de lugar .**

**Vieron entonces que por el lado de ellas pasaban dos mujeres encapuchadas .**

**Al verlos , a Ilenia y a Moony se pararon y se sacaron la capa .**

- **Malfoy …****- siseó una de ellas con voz amarga .**

**Entonces se sacó la capa , y Moony se sorprendió al ver las facciones de Bellatrix Lestrange delante de él , la prima de Sirius .**

- **Este es … - dijo la morena fijándolo con sus pequeños ojos oscuros .**

- **… Lupin …- dijo arisca la otra mujer.**

**Moony**** juró que esa era Narcisa , y así era .**

**La mujer se sacó la capucha para dejar ver su rostro hermoso , las facciones Black pero enmarcadas en un cabello rubio hermoso .**

- **que haces trayendo aquí a esta cosa ¿? – preguntó Narcisa .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió sarcásticamente a Narcisa .**

- **es una visita para Lucius , narcisa …**

**Narcisa frunció el ceño , mirando con odio a Moony .**

- **y para que quieres ver tu a mi prometido sangre sucia? – escupió esta con odio .**

**Moony**** iba a contestar , pero Ilenia lo impidió .**

- **tal vez para quitártelo … o tal vez para resolver asuntos pendientes Narcisa …- espetó fríamente Ilenia .**

**Moony**** miraba a las 3 mujeres fijamente , y pudo notar que en sus miradas no se reflejaba que se llevaban muy bien .**

- **y sabe nuestro señor , lo que vas llevándole a Lucius ¿ no creo que le haga ilusión … - dijo Bellatriz con la misma mirada fría y astuta de Ilenia .**

**esta**** no se dejó intimidar .**

- **yo puedo traer aquí lo que se me antoje , Voldemort me complace en lo que quiero … para eso soy su mas fiel mortífaga …- siseó esta .**

- **sabrá en que lo complaces …- añadió Narcisa con odio .**

**Ilenia**** la miró fijamente y esta se echó un poco para atrás .**

**Las dos mujeres miraron mal a Moony y se fueron siguiendo su camino .**

**Ilenia**** no dejó de mirarlas hasta que no hubieran desaparecido de allí .**

**Moony**** se giró hacia ella y susurró .**

- **tienen razón … el señor tenebroso … si supiera que estoy aquí … él no …**

- **no – sentenció esta sin mirarlo .**

- **pero …**

- **pero nada …- dijo esta muy segura de si misma – te crees que me da miedo lo que pueda pensar Lord Voldemort? – preguntó esta con ojos brillantes .**

**Moony**** la miró perplejo , por un momento maravillándose de que esa chica fuera la única que no temiera a el señor Tenebroso .**

**Ilenia**** no dijo nada mas , solo despegó sus alas y voló hacia la puerta verde del alto del techo .**

**Sacudió la varita y la puerta se abrió .**

**Se escuchó un potente silvido , Ilenia guiñó un ojo al licántropo y se perdió por la puerta.**

**Cuando Moony se quedó solo en la sala , se quedó pensativo .**

**( - que tipo de relación llevarán Ilenia Malfoy y el señor oscuro? Por que ella se porta de una manera tan natural y segura cuando se trata de él? )**

**Sin ninguna duda esas serían dudas que ya resolvería en ese momento , por que ahora tenía otras cosas que atender .**

**Estaba allí … frente a la puerta de Lucius Malfoy …**

**El rubio que tanto daño le había causado estaba ya a metros de él … escondido en aquella cueva … como una vil serpiente …**

**Volvió a sentir el dolor de la ultrajación, el dolor de su acoso , sus besos ácidos … **

**El rencor se apoderó de él , el ansia de venganza .**

**Tenía que volver a ponerse aquella careta que tanto le había costado fabricar y entrar allí … ir a él …**

**El chico picó a la puerta 3 veces seguidas , quedando aquello en silencio …**

**Escuchándose solo silbidos reptiles sisean tes y una voz grave se escuchó tras la puerta .**

- **QUIERO ESTAR SOLO ¡ **

**Moony**** sonrió , Lucius estaba allí y encima de no muy buen humor .**

**Abrió la puerta lentamente , mientras su puerta hacia un chirrido potente .**

**Cuando estaba entrando vio una gran sala …**

**Una chimenea humenante , un gran sofá plateado y pudo reconocer tumbado en él boca abajo a un despeinado Lucius Malfoy, que no tenía cara de estar de muy buen humor .**

- **CRABBE GOYLE ¡ NO OS HE DICHO QUE QUIE …- Lucius levantó la cabeza y la varita para maldecir a sus 2 compañeros pero se quedó lívido al ver que no eran sus dos gorilas protectores – Lu … pin … - siseó con voz ronca .**

**Y allí , sonriente y postrado en la puerta sensualmente estaba él .**

**Sus ojos dorados maliciosos brillando bajo el brillo de las llamas de la habitación , su cabello recogido en una coleta húmedo , una cara mas bella y varonil a la vez …**

**Parecía que sus sueños se había cumplido , Remus Lupin estaba allí ,para él .**

- **hola lucius … - maulló el muchacho .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….******

**_N/A : Bueno! Miércoles de una vez! Ya tenía ganas la verdad! Echo de menos esto de actualizar domingos , pero si no se puede no se puede …_**

**_En fin , gracias por leerme aún queridos muchachos y gracias a los lectores que se me añaden o que vuelven a dejarme revirws que yo pensaba perdidos ._**

****

**_Pero en fin vayamos al grano , a comentar el capítulo de hoy ._**

****

**_Bien ,_****_ nuestros temas de conversación son desde luego :_**

****

- **_la averiguación de la condición de Ilenia . creíaís que era ella? Que opinais de ella? Su carácter , sus actitudes con Moony , sirius , Voldy , las primas Black … todo …_**

- **_Moony_****_ y paddie , que van para atrás como los cangrejos , y encima Sirius acepta a Margaret … me quereís matar por eso? _**

- **_Peter enfadado .., ha hecho bien? No debio pegar a James? Debio? Debio decírselo él a James ¿ o lily estuvo bien? O debio decírselo la misma Niurka?_**

- **_Quien tuvo la culpa del embarazo : James , sirius , niurka , los coktails?_**

- **_Que pasará con Moony estando en la misma habitación de lucius Malfoy?_**

- **_Petará la bomba? Saltaran chispas en este fic?_**

****

**_JAJAJA EN FIN , QUERÍA AVISAROS TB QUE APROXIMADAMENTE QUEDAN UNOS 9 O 10 CAPS PARA ACABAR EL FIC ._**

**_Y que cuando lo acabé os daré la dirección de una página web que estoy haciendo sobre mis fics , donde pondré mis fics , encuestas , dibujos de los fics( que me podeís mandar claro) e información extra de cosas que no hayan quedado claras del fic de mi propia mano ._**

****

**_Ahora si , y sin mas preámbulos pasemos a contestar vuestros amados , adorados , y hermosos reviews , que espero seguir recibiendo hasta el fin de los fines MUAJAJA ._**

****

**_REMSIE: ola wapa! Que tal la semana? Así que ya te lo esperabas que estuviera embarazada no? Jeje es que bueno , eso es algo bastante notorio … pero lo hubiera sido mas si incluyo vómitos y cefaleas … Si Moony esta siendo algo duro con el perrito , pero bueno … siempre las personas nos tenemos que equivocar en algo no? No todo es rosa en esta vida ( bendita frase mia!) en lo del cambio de la actitud y el beso y todo eso , la has clavado hija mia y en este cap estarás contenta por que se han descubierto muchas cosas no? Ya me contaras que te ha parecido .jejeje En lo que te has equivocado es respecto a Niurka , ella no se ha quedado embarazada aposta , sino ha pasado como a miles de adolescentes le pasan hoy en dia … por eso lo he puesto en cierto modo , como concienciando de temas que pasan hoy en dia … Todo el mundo me dice que mate a Margaret jejeje pues de momento sigue vivita y coleando, no si al final tendré que meteros a todos los lectores en el fic para que la mateis .¬¬ coincides conmigo , en que no me gusta la pareja sirius/james , me gusta mas los canes apasionados ejej . en fin , espero que pronto te llegue la inspiración y que te vaya bien , hasta el miércoles que biene , espero tu caxo review que me encanta._**

****

**_AYLAXAPHANIA_****_: Ola wapa! Oh otra que tb se esperaba el embarazo , sniff sniff … ¬¬ jaaja te has equivocado! No es un ángel la figurita alada , es Ilenia jejeje al fin lo he dejado claro! Margaret liándose con su amiga Silvita? XDD que cosas dices mujer ¡ tienes mas imaginación que yo muajajaja , en fin , besos wapa ,espero tu review , un petó._**

****

**_KARY :_****_ ola kary cariño!jajaj por dios ¡ que semana me has dado por el msn , con tanta amenaza e insulto y al fin! Akí esta el capi? Satisfecha? O con ganas de matarme? Jejeje que como se me ocurren todas estas cosas? Em … un se … cerebro , por que? Mi cerebro: no se lore … eres un poco imaginativa jajaja , que como se ha quedado embarazada Niurka ¿ ejem … Kary es que no sabes el cuento de la avjita que pica a la mama ¿ jajaja besos wapa , hablamos por msn , y espero tu review eh? jeje_**

****

**_AYA K: evita cariño! Que bien que me dejas ya reviews! Espero que la vuelta al cole no te aleje mucho de nosotras! Que tienes que escribir el fic de Ginny y draco eh? Y conmigo uno , en cuanto podamos va? Supongo estarás contenta de que seas mi asesora no? Ejeje parece que Niurka no conoce la píldora , pero James tampoco el condón , así que los dos son culpables en eso no? Bueno xoxo ya hablaremos por msn de los temas que vienen a continuación muejejeje besos y ánimos ._**

****

**_IVY :_****_ ola wapa! Que tal?como que soy una retorcida? Buahhhhh!! Me han llamado de todo! Me amenazan con sierra mecánica , retorcida , arpía … DE TODO ¡ buah! Madre mía otra que quiere matar al pobre niño ¡ como si el niño fuera culpable de algo! Espero poder actualizar pronto mas capis de los otros fics vale? Besos wapa y espero tu review._**

****

**_DARKLADY: ola wapa! Que tal? Muchas gracias por mandarme un review! Espero mas tuyos eh? Por que todo el mundo babea el teclado? Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic me alaga , en serio ¡ y tranquila , que a Lucius también lo van a meter en el ajo muajaja , ya se ha visto en este capi no? Jejeque miedo me dan ese 4teto jojojo soy mala! Tranquila que Peter en este fic no se hace mortífago y pobre Niurka dejadla con su baby empaz ¡ pobrecilla ¡ jaja sip , he pensado eso de que margaret sirva de manjar para moony , pero … mas bien le entraría gastroenteritis con ella no? Ajjaabesos y espero tu review._**

****

**_ANA SAN: Ola anita! Que tal wapa? Jajaja por fis baja esa motosierra que da mas miedo … ¬¬ jejej en fin me alegra de que te gustara el fic de mi amiga Eva jejeje está mas contenta te promete escribir un fic james/sirius. Me encantó esa frase que dijiste en tu review de que prefieres al moony de chocolate y no al de hielo en serio! En serio , no me gusta dejarte traumada , no pienses mal de mi … sniff , sniff … muy buenas tus torturas por cierto aja me hicieron reir mucho! Pobre ovarios tuyos ,,, y todo por culpa de Margaret … en fin jaja besos y espero tu review , hablamos por msn , xao!!_**

****

**_SNOWWHITE :_****_ ola wapa! Hombre ¡ dichosos los ojos! Te eché de menos! Que bueno que estés aquí de nuevo jejeje!! me gustan tus comentarios por que eres muy crítica y dura ejje , aún sigues siendo dura con siri o te da mas penita? Sobre Harry … no te voy a decir nada … quien sabe si tendremos a un Harry sin cicatriz y ojos azules? Conmigo puede pasar de todo .Moony no le dice nada a su madre , para no preocuparla y disgustarla , no por nada mas . Bueno wapa al final no te equivocabas Ilenia es la alada , pero no una alada cualquiera , sino medio ninfa en fin un besote muy fuerte y nos vemos espero tu review wapa._**

****

**_E. naomi: Ola wapa! Podeís dejar ya todos de babear el teclado de una buena vez ¿ ajaja XDD me alegro de que el capi te gustara y tb m alegro de poder haber hablado mas contigo por el msn ejej me hace ilu . En fin , un besote y nos vemos._**

****

**_GABKINOMOTO: ola wapa! Me lo parece a mi o a ti s te gusta el embarazo de niurkita? Jajaj has fallado al averiguar quien es la figura alada : no es remus del futuro ajaja es ilenia , y no una bruja normal , medio ninfa mas bien . pervertida! Ajajja como quieres que moony tenga sexo con ilenia? Ajaja aunque quien sabe jajaja me callo … estas bastante loka mujer jaja pero me encantan tus reviews tan lokos! Besos._**

****

**_TOMOE: Ola wapisima! Como tas? Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el último cap jjaja tengo que decirte que me han gustado mucho los fics que me mandaste ayer , escribes genial ¡ de veras! Ojala y pronto sepas subirlos a veras me arás uno pa mi cumple? Oh mil y una gracias wapa! No llores Tomoe , a mi tb me gusta el remsie de chocolate , aunque el de hielo este bien bueno tb jejee . Lucius un angelito? Ajaja es un puto violador , para mi no tiene perdón ¬¬ y Ilenia es una ninfa muy lista ejje aja si , mi mente esta llena de ideas ajaja y el embarazo sigue … y harry … jajaja ya veremos que pasa con harry muajajja .XD veo que tienes una gran obsesión por matar a margaret no? Ajaja no te culpo , encima ahora que es novia de sirius …_**

**_Jajaja_****_ tranquila que adoro tus reviews y cuanto mas largos mejor vale? Tu no te cortes wapa , además tb seguiremos hablando por msn , en fin besos , y nos vemos wapa!! Xao!_**

****

**_LADY NORA :ola nora wapa! Claro que me acuerdo de ti ajaja XDD tengo buena memoria … ejeje se nota no? Que te llamaban: noreen y después nora no? Ajaja tu tb amenazándome como ana con cosas peligrosas ¿ ( lore se aparta del ordenador) vuah! Me dais mucho miedo! En fin wapa , un beso muy fuerte y recuerda que ahora actualizo solo los miércoles , besos y espero tu review. xao._**

****

****

**_THE INOCENT SHINIGAMI: ola wapa cuanto tiempo eh? Tb estabas de vacas? Jajaja pues si , aquí en este fic Lily jaja está muy cambiada y el bebé por última vez no puedo decir si es harry o no … jejeje tranquila que las putas esas ya tienen su destino en mi mente muejeje ( risa maligna ) en fin , besos y espero tu review._**

****

**_N1COCHAN: Ola wapa! No te preocupes por las tareas , tu me escribes cuando te vaya bien y ya está wapa ¡Si remsie esta muy mono , pero sirius lo está pasando mal … pobre … jajaj que mala ¡ te gusta ver la gente sufrir ¿ mauajjaa vale! Tb me uno al club pa capar a james ajjaja encima el pavo dice que el no tiene la culpa del embarazo ajajaj XDD estos hombres …¬¬ .jajaja , tranquila que la madre de mOony no sería capaz de matar a sirius por la espalda ajaja. Por dios ¡ ajjaja moony no será malo , pero espia si ejeje , besos wapa y espero tu review ._**

****

**_E-NSANE:ola wapa! Eres nueva? Me alegro mucho de que te hayas leido mi fic! ajajja si que conocen los metodos anticonceptivos pero … ajajjaa la borrachera es la borrachera mujer … jajaa pues si , eres de las pocas que ha llegado a la conclusión de que Ilenia le ha puesto la cornamenta a Voldy ejjeje y si , es curioso …muy curioso … jajaa besos wapa y espero mas reviews tuyos apartir de ahora vale? Jeje gracias _**

****

**_LARA :_****_ ola wapa! De nuevo la última! Pero no por ello menos importante eh? Ajaja sigues enfadada conmigo? Amos no seas mala! No quieras matarme! Todo lo hago .. por … ya sabes por qe … ( Lara: si plasta! Por que es necesario – contestas tu con el ceño fruncido ¬¬) XDD sabes , eres buena deduciendo cosas … como que Ilenia iba tapada la espalda , el embarazo … jejej en fin , me alegro de que hay alguien que sepa recoger mis pistas … y ahora trlawney … que pasará ¿ ajajaja XD espero no haberte dejado infartada cuando sirius ha decidido salir con Margarer ( no la quiere te lo juro! ) solo lo hace por una buena causa . jajaja se nota que Lily no te cae bien , estarás contenta de que sufra ahora no? Ajaja supongo que si! por cierto no me llames asesina! Buah! Todo el mundo cree que el bebé va a acabar muerto! Po que? Sniff … En fin wapa , que un besuki y que espero tu review vale? Que me encanta escribirte jeje besotes!_**

****

**_ACABÉ ,EN_****_ FIN LOS REVIEWS POR HOY ADI"S Y ANTES DE ACABAR PONDRÉ DE NUEVO UNA ACLARACI"N ._**

****

**_ACLARACI"N :_****_ QUE SI! QUE NIURKA ESTA EMBARAZADA! QUE COMO? PUES NO CONOCEÍS EL CUENTO DE LA AVEJA ¿ O DE LA SEMILLITA AL PAPÁ A LA MAMÁ ¿ PUES ASÍ! XDD ah! Por que el bebé tiene que morir? Y si es harry pero con ojos azules ¿ que yo sepa harry no se parece mucho a Lily , sino mas a James , es u retrato no? NO OS CONFIEIS! QUE LORENA PUEDE CON TODO MUJAJAJAJA_**

****

**_( RISA_****_ MALÉVOLA )_**

****

**_ HERMI16-LORENA- MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE HARRY Y HERMIONE ._**


	24. Pasión canina

**CAP-28- PASI"N CANINA:**

**Una alcoba en penumbra , paredes forradas con serpientes disecadas , reptiles por el suelo buscando el calor de la tibia hoguera …**

**Un sofá metálico alrededor de fuego , unos pies finos y elegantes saliendo de la superficie del sofá …**

**Gemidos y siseos de placer …, el sofá en movimiento …**

**Entonces sale de una esquina de la penumbra un reptil , alargada , apostillado y gris verdoso … tras un silbido imponente .**

**La serpiente de ojos rojos como el fuego , se avanzó hacia el sofá , tras los siseos incesantes y los gemidos de placer y se deslizó por el sofá verde metálico .**

- **Vamos Nagini , únete a nosotros …**

**Siseó una voz fría y cruel a el grandioso basilisco de mirada sangrienta.**

**El basilisco obedeció , ahora deslizándose por las largas piernas de la chica pálida … emitiendo un suave cosquilleo por sus miembros .**

**Ilenia**** , sonriente , sonrosada y debajo de Lord Voldemort , miró con lujuria a la serpiente , riéndose con estruendo cuando esta se retorcía en sus muslos.**

- **te gusta mi nueva mascota? –preguntó el señor tenebroso al ver como Nagini ahora subía al busto de su amante , sacando la lengua bífida y lamiendo los pezones erectos de esta , cubiertos de la hermosa y lisa cortina rubio platino.**

- **Es perfecta …- siseó esta , agarrando la cabeza del reptil mientras susurraba algo en suaves y fríos siseos … que excitó a su amo y que a la vez hizo que Nagini se retorciera en su cuello , chupando su cara con su larga lengua .**

**La lengua de Voldemort recorrió la comisura de su boca al ver a la mujer que tenía debajo de él totalmente poseída por su basilisco .**

**Tan exquisita , tan bella , tan suya … **

- **fue una buena elección darte el poder de hablar el pársel como yo … - siseó Voldmort mientras rozaba el pelo de esta , dejando ver sus hermosas orejas afiladas y las alas suavemente plegadas .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió con desdén , mientras miraba a Voldemort con lujuria.**

- **y después de este encuentro … creo que me corresponde mas poderes … no? – propuso ella , casi como un reclamo .**

**Voldemort**** rió.**

- **si, mi bella ninfa … no te creas que se me olvida …**

**Y Voldemort agarró su varita , mientras que una Ilenia satisfecha y con una sonrisa alrededor de sus finos labios miraba a su amo .**

- **extiende el brazo …- pidió el .**

**La joven alargo el brazo en donde estaba su marca tenebrosa , marcada irremediablemente .**

**Voldemort**** entrecerró los ojos , hasta dejarlas simplemente como dos rendijas venenosas a la vista .**

**Hundió su varita en la marca tenebrosa de la fina piel … Nagini se retorcía por la espalda de esta , recorriendo sus alas …**

**Susurró algo en pársel en voz muy baja , y una luz plateada surcó de esta , dando en la piel de esta .**

**La habitación se iluminó levemente , creando un suave resplandor plateado.**

**Ilenia**** sonreía con orgullo y triunfo , mientras respiraba entrecortadamente .**

**Eso excitó mas a Voldemort … era como si su amante acabara de llegar al orgasmo … se sintió tan complacido que le otorgó todo .**

**Segundos después , Ilenia abrió los ojos … todo volvía a estar en penumbra .**

**Voldemort**** , de pie la miraba … Nagini estaba ahora en el suelo , mirándola .**

**Las alas de esta se desplegaron dejándola de pie , levitando … un aura plateada la inundó , maravillando al señor tenebroso de ver a la joven .**

**La mujer infernal , poderosa y hermosa , desnuda ante él … su cabella moviéndose a la brisa inexistente …**

**Ella lo miró con sus ojos plateados brillantes y calculadores y se posó en brazos de este .**

**Voldemort**** la agarró con fuerza , besándola con ira , con pasión , con lujuria …**

**Era suya , era su igual , ahora su ninfa hermosa poseía la misma fuerza que él .**

**Sería el rey del mundo y ella su reina , el poder era de los dos .**

- **ahora eres mi igual Ilenia Malfoy … - siseó este fijándola con su mirada excrutante.**

**Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza , entrecerrando los ojos .**

- **ya era hora … - siseó ella con un deje de dureza , moviendo su cabello con la mano - … pensé que esto no ocurriría nunca … - dijo esta dándole la espalda a Voldemort .**

**Voldemort**** fue hacia la ninfa desnuda tocándole el principio de la espalda , con sus alas plegadas nuevamente .**

- **pero ya pasó no? Estás satisfecha con tu nuevo poder ¿ **

**Ilenia**** se giró con brusquedad hacia él , con la ceja levantada .**

- **es justo lo que me merezco no? Cada uno en esta vida tiene lo que se merece … y yo me merezco esto y mas …**

**Voldemort**** se rió con estridencia ante la ambición de la joven delante de él , mirándola a sus ojos plateados llenos de poder .**

- **con tu naturaleza y tus poderes concebidos , serás la bruja mas poderosa del mundo amada mía …**

**Ilenia**** entonces cambió su expresión , e triunfo era patente en sus mejillas pálidas.**

**- bien … - siseó – eso me gusta … - y rozó el rostro de Voldemort con uno de sus dedos de uñas largas .**

- **así me gusta … que seas agradecida con los dones que te otorga tu señor … - inquirió este .**

- **sabes que lo soy no? – vaciló esta con picardía .**

**Entonces la joven con un movimiento de varita quedó completamente vestida de nuevo , con su capa negra .**

**Se levantó solo la capucha al coger el picaporte de la puerta verde metálica .**

- **Remus Lupin está en el cuarto de Lucius …- siseó esta antes de salir .**

**Voldemort**** giró el rostro cetrino hacia ella , con un deje de sorpresa en el rostro reptil.**

- **ese sangre sucia? Que hace aquí? – la cara de este se tensó .**

**Ilenia**** rió .**

- **está aquí por orden mía , quería ver a Lucius …**

**Voldemort**** la escrutó con la mirada .**

- **pero es una imprudencia …- dijo entre dientes , mirando a su amante ,tratando de controlar su regenerada ira .**

**Ilenia**** frunció el ceño .**

- **de eso nada … se muy bien que es lo que planea ese muchacho … puedes confiar en mí … Voldy … - siseó esta dándole un suave beso .**

**Voldemort**** no se pudo resistir a eso , acabó sonriendo en l penumbra .**

**Nagini**** siseaba moviendo la punta de la cola , mirando a la hermosa chica enfrente de ella .**

- **bien … mientras sirva de pasatiempos para Lucius … no importa que lo traigas … mas si lo tienes vigilado … **

**Ilenia**** asintió con la cabeza .**

- **de eso no te quepa la menor duda – siseó esta pasando el dedo por los labios finos de el mago , chasqueó la lengua con deseo – déjamelo todo a mi , y todo irá bien si?**

**Voldemort**** solo se rió , mostrando satisfacción esta le guiñó un ojo y Salió de la estancia .**

**Dejando a su señor sentado en el sofá enfrente del fuego , con una risa inaguantable , mientras Nagini se retorcía a sus pies , bajo el fuego .**

**……………………..**

**En otra de las alcobas de el oscuro escondrijo …**

**Lucius Malfoy , desde su sofá , miraba embelesado a la puerta .**

**Sus astutos ojos plateados , llenos de legañas ahora escrutaban la puerta , esperando que lo que acababa de ver fuera una visión .**

**Pero no era así , tras muchos frotamientos con los ojos se dio cuenta de que todo era real.**

**Remus Lupin , estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de manera sensual y con la ceja castaña levantada observándolo .**

- **Lupin …?- susurró este para asegurarse .**

- **Bonita morada para huir de el ministerio y no ir a azkaban no Lucius? – comentó Moony hiendo hacia él , dejando el marco de la puerta atrás .**

**Lucius estaba algo en shock .**

**Esto no cuadraba . Como podía ser que su mayor fantasía erótica fuera justo hacia su escondite , sin Black sobre los talones y de una manera tan puramente sexy? **

- **que haces aquí? – preguntó Lucius , con suspicacia , mientras Moony se servía una copa de brandy familiarmente , sirviendo una segunda para Lucius .**

- **pues …- susurró este con decisión – tu querida prima me trajo … es que quería verte – y Moony le pasó una copa a Lucius que se le calló al escuchar las últimas palabras .**

- **QUE? VERME ¿ - chilló este .**

**Moony**** sonrió con inocencia fingida , se sentó a su lado rozando los dedos desnudos de los pies de este .**

- **si … - dijo este mientras jugaba con el meñique de este - … me cansé de él …**

**Lucius , estaba intentando concordar normalmente … todo esto era muy irreal , y él como buen slitheryn tenía que saber que pasaba .**

- **déjame recapitular , vienes a verme , con ayuda de Ilenia … y dices que te cansaste de él?**

**Moony**** asintió con la cabeza , dejando los pies de este subiendo por sus muslos .**

- **si …- dijo con deseo en su oído , cosa que puso al rubio a cien por hora .**

**Moony**** al notarlo se sonrió internamente .**

- **me cansé de ser del perro ese … de ese puto infiel que no me merece … - criticó este rozándole el pelo .**

**Lucius estaba en la gloria .**

- **vaya … por que debería creerte ¿ - repuso mordaz este .**

**Moony**** le sonrió .**

- **te crees que tu prima se hubiera atrevido a traerme aquí si quisiera tomarte el pelo? – preguntó este indignado y rozó el pecho de este casi desnudo – vengo por ti … - siseó con lujuria .**

**Lucius sudaba cada vez mas .**

- **por mi? – preguntó con pasión – vaya con el lobo … tanto rechazo hacia mi … casi tengo que poseerte a la fuerza para que ahora vengas a mi… - rió este .**

**Moony**** le siguió el juego , mientras que su cabello se reflejaba en la hoguera que acababa de prenderse sola .**

- **quiero dejar el pasado atrás … mi pasado a muerto Lucius … y quiero ser tuyo … - siseó este mordiéndose los labios con provocación .**

**La mirada de Lucius era para comprar , el deseo y un enorme bulto en su entrepierna le dio a entender a Moony que sus planes estaban dando resultado .**

- **y Black? ….- logró articular Lucius , tratando de evitar tirarse al cuello de este de un tirón .**

**Moony**** puso los ojos en blanco .**

- **por que no dejas de mentar a ese imbécil y me besas de una vez? – preguntó este con expresión impaciente .**

**Lucius no pudo mas , y sin darse a suplicar se lanzó encima del licántropo tirándolo del sofá .**

**Agarró como un buen pedazo de carne la cara de Moony y metió con brusquedad su lengua en ella .**

**Mientras que sus manos recorrían todo lo que podía del licántropo .**

**Moony**** por su parte ponía de su parte para profundizar al beso … aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía que le mordiera la lengua .**

**Agarró las nalgas de Lucius y apretó con fuerza hacia si , notando entonces la erección del rubio sobre él .**

**Moony**** se rió en el beso , cuando Lucius intentó sacarle la túnica con un movimiento fluido .**

**Entonces se incorporó con rapidez .**

**Lucius se sobresaltó al ver que el chico lo había detenido .**

**( - no ira a recordar justo ahora lo que quise hacerle no? – se recriminó )**

**Pero en la mirada de Moony no había miedo , sino un deje de diversión en sus ojos dorados .**

**Mientras que con un dedo negaba .**

- **no , no , no -…**

- **Como que no? – interrogó Lucius empalmado .**

**Moony**** se rió .**

- **te crees que voy a dejar que en nuestra primera cita me hagas tuyo? – preguntó Moony .**

- **….- Lucius se había quedado blanco .**

**Moony**** se puso en pie , y se colocó bien la arrugada túnica .**

- **yo quiero que me ames Lucius – susurró este – sino me amas no me daré a ti … - siseó con una mirada cruda .**

**Lucius lo miró fijamente .**

- **Lupin … no …**

**Moony**** lo calló .**

- **no hables … solo piénsalo …- dijo este cuando Lucius se había puesto en pie .**

**Estaba algo enfadado , y con el empalme encima .**

- **pero … tu me excitaste Lupin! – se quejó –**

**Moony**** se hizo en incrédulo .**

- **yo? – dijo señalándose – te lo habrás imaginado … el querer darme unos besos contigo no quiere decir que quiera acostarme contigo …**

**Lucius estuvo apunto de pegar al chico de ojos dorados contra la pared .**

**Entonces Moony fue hacia él con cara tierna .**

**Rozó su barbilla con dulzura .**

- **quiero que me quieras como Sirius no lo ha sabido hacer Lucius …- susurró besándolo con ternura – quiero merecerte … **

**Malfoy sintió como si sus tripas se retorcieran en su estómago .**

- **sabes que estoy con Narcisa black? Es mi prometida …- siseó Lucius fijándolo .**

- **lo se … - dijo Moony imitando que le importaba – pero bueno … yo también fui de Sirius no? **

**El rostro de Malfoy se oscureció .**

- **quiero matarlo … - siseó – nunca le perdonaré sus humillaciones …**

**Malfoy cerró los puños , mientras que Moony lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados .**

**Fue hacia él , con sensualidad y posó sus manos en sus fuertes abdominales .**

- **no pienses en ese ahora lucius …- susurró haciendo circulitos en sus pezones – piensa en mi … - añadió – es que no te gusta mi cambio de Look?- dijo con un puchero .**

**Lucius le lanzó una sonrisa lujuriosa , mientras rozaba su cabello mas largo y color miel .**

- **si .. es cierto … estás mas apetitoso que nunca …**

**Y Lucius acercó sus labios a los de Moony , que en esos momentos sentía un fuerte odio hacia Malfoy que le estaba costando mucho controlar .**

**Se dejó besar .**

**( - disfruta ahora que puedes cretino – pensaba Moony , mientras Malfoy exploraba su boca – mi venganza será terrible para ti … )**

**Entonces se escuchó un grito ahogado , fuera de la estancia .**

**Y lucius se separó de Moony rápidamente , quedando a oscuras la habitación .**

- **que ha pasado? – bramó Lucius agarrándolo del brazo y saliendo de allí .**

**Cuando ambos salieron fuera , se encontraron en uno de los rincones a Bellatrix Lestrange , muerta de miedo sin moverse de su sitio .**

**Mientras que una figura que levitaba tenia agarrada del cuello a Narcisa Black , con ira .**

**Moony**** reconoció a la prima de Sirius , que lloraba amargamente mientras se retorcía de dolor bajo las manos de Ilenia .**

**Esta estaba como transformada .**

**Sus ojos chispeando luces verdes entre el mar plateado , el cabello erizazo y levantado en un brisa inexistente , dejando sus orejas al aire , los dientes alargados como los dientes de un tiburón y la cara deformada de ira .**

**Sus manos apretaban el cuello de la otra chica , tratando de ahorcarla .**

- **ILENIA! – chilló Lucius a su prima y esta miró hacia él , mirando a Moony a su vez – suéltala! **

**Entonces Ilenia dejó caer al suelo , con un golpe seco a Narcisa y Bellatrix fue a su ayuda .**

- **NARCI! – fue hacia su prima- LOKA! MAS QUE LOKA! – chilló Bella a la chica suspendida en el aire que iba bajando suavemente .**

**Quedando como siempre , con esa mirada fría de siempre , casi congelada .**

- **por que hiciste eso? – le recriminó Lucius hiendo hacia su prima .**

**Esta lo miró con el ceño fruncido .**

- **se lo merecía …- siseó simplemente .**

- **pero podías haberla matado- gruñó Lucius , mirando entonces a la puerta verde metálica de arriba , donde debería estar su señor y la señaló – si nuestro señor se entera de estas peleas puedes meterte en problemas … a todos …**

**Ilenia**** entonces rió estridente , con fuerza .**

- **jajaja**** Lucius! Es que aún no lo sabes? Que vergüenza ¡ **

**Lucius quedó un poco perplejo , sus ojos plateados escrudiñando la risa de su prima .**

- **que quieres decir? – preguntó levemente .**

**La sonrisa de Ilenia se intensificó , mientras clavaba la mirada en un Moony algo apabullado .**

**Bellatrix**** lo informó .**

- **es amante de nuestro señor! – chilló esta .**

**Entonces se quedaron todos en silencio .**

**Moony**** abrió mucho los ojos, asimilando la información adquirida y que sin ninguna duda informaría a la orden .**

- **jajaja**** si! Es cierto primo! – chilló esta antes de que Lucius preguntara si era verdad- si … soy su amante …**

- **pero como? – Lucius estaba escandalizado , los ojos plateados llenos de terror .**

**Ilenia**** fue hacia él , pasándole una mano por los hombros .**

- **eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mi … y a él … solo os quiero decir …- y miró hacia Bella y Narcisa que la miraban con odio – que ahora Voldemort me complace en lo que quiere! **

- **NO LO LLAMES ASÍ! ES NUESTRO SEÑOR! – bramó Lucius .**

**Ilenia**** lo miró y se rió mas aún .**

**Entonces la joven puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a murmurar algo imposible de leer por los labios .**

**Todos la miraron con expectación … entonces la puerta verde se abrió poco a poco .**

**Y una cabeza asomó .**

**A Moony se le congeló la sangre al ver a aquella bestia paseándose por ahí .**

**Ilenia**** reía sola , mientras parecía que hablaba con otra persona .**

**Entonces Nagini, se desplazó poco a poco por las paredes llegando al el suelo de piedra .**

**Narcisa y Bellatrix miraban horrorizadas al ver como iba hacia ellas dos .**

**Entonces la serpiente siseó , a compás de Ilenia y de una voz proveniente de la habitación verde que también siseaba .**

**La sangre de Moony se estaba congelando ante tremenda visión … ¿ sería ese ser que silbaba Lord Voldemort? Y si se aparecía allí e Ilenia le decía que él y ella se habían enrollado? **

**Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y por unos momentos deseó poder huir y estar con sus amigos y con Sirius bajo la hoguera de la sala común .**

**Narcisa y Bellatrix chillaron cuando Nagini las enroscó en su cuerpo y se las llevaba a ambas hacia la habitación verde de el techo .**

**La puerta se cerró con un golpe de varita ante las súplicas de las primas Black .**

**Lucius miraba con mirada perdida hacia la puerta de la habitación , e Ilenia también .**

**Entonces se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de las dos mujeres en esa habitación y una risa estridente .**

**Ilenia**** sonrió con satisfacción , sus ojos dementes miraban hacia la puerta .**

**Lucius estaba frío , miró a su prima .**

- **eso les pasa con meterse con Ilenia Malfoy … - susurró brevemente .**

**La chica entonces fue hacia Moony , y lo sonrió con picardía .**

- **bien lobito …- susurró – por hoy ya has visto mucho a Lucius , regresemos … - dijo agarrándolo de un brazo .**

**Moony**** asintió con la cabeza , sin negarse a ella .**

**Esta lo miró satisfecha , Lucius los llamó .**

- **cuando volverás ¿ - preguntó en un hilo de voz .**

**Moony**** lo miró , con lo que acababa de suceder había perdido un poco el hilo referente a su plan .**

- **pronto … - susurró con voz algo mas segura .**

**Lucius sonrió entonces , mientras que los gritos de las dos mujeres seguían haciendo eco en la sala .**

- **y tu y yo tenemos temas por conversar …- susurró a Ilenia .**

**Esta solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a su primo .**

**Entonces plegó sus alas y agarró a Moony con los brazos .**

- **adiós …**

**Y ninfa y licántropo , salieron volado de el refugio , después de minutos volando a oscuras , llegando al fin al frío invernal de la noche .**

**……………..**

**De mientras … en los terrenos de el colegio …**

**James y Niurka , tensamente en silencio iban caminando sin decir nada , por entre los arbustos .**

**Niurka**** , con frío se tapaba con la túnica a mas poder , mientras que James la miraba con el rabillo del ojo también un tanto pálido y sin saber que decir .**

**Sirius había regresado a la torre de gryffindor … por una parte para dejarlos hablar de algo tan delicado , y por otra algo enfadado de que James culpara a sus preciados coktails de su inmadurez .**

**Niurka**** entonces se paró de seco , con una mirada iluminada por pequeñas lágrimas , miró a James con dolor .**

- **que? Te vas a quedar todo el rato callado? O vas a decir algo de una buena vez? – acusó Niurka , cruzándose de brazos .**

**James solo carraspeó , tenía como miedo de mirar a la morena de ojos azules que lo miraba con dolor .**

**( - ahora me acusará de todo y me dirá que no la puedo dejar en la vida …- pensó James tragando saliva )**

**James entonces la miró y sus miradas se cruzaron , entonces se imaginó bajo las miradas de los señores Salazar que le pedían que se hiciera cargo de su hija ,si no quería acabar mal …**

**Y ante esa idea , decidió coger el toro por los cuernos .**

- **yo … - empezó el chico – em … no se como pudo pasar Niurka! – se excusó este con agobio gesticulando .**

**Niurka**** puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.**

- **por merlín Jamsie sabes muy bien como ha ocurrido esto …¬¬ - contestó ella.**

**James tragó con dificultad .**

- **no Niurka! No tengo la culpa yo! -. Dijo él – y tu tampoco ¡ - se apresuró a decir cuando la joven abrió mucho los ojos asustada .**

- **que? Entonces quien lo tiene ¿ -farfulló ella – la avejita ¿**

- **no exactamente…- dijo él tibuteando – mira … fue culpa de Sirius! Si él ¡ **

**Niurka**** lo miró con espanto .**

- **que? Sirius ¿ que dices Jamsie ¿ se te va la olla o que?**

- **No! Se nos fue a nosotros en el cumple de Moony por beber los putos coktails esos! Son unos estimulantes sexualesNiurka ellos tienen la culpa!**

**Acto seguido James se cruzó de brazos , como si así quedara la situación arreglada .**

- **tengan culpa esos coktails o no … ellos no van a criar a esta criatura que estoy esperando …- contestó ella secamente .**

**james la miró fijamente , el asunto era mas serio de lo que estaba tratando de tomarse desde que Lily se lo había dicho .**

**Veía a Niurka , con esa expresión de desesperación en su mirada color mar … mientras que los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily estaban también muy dentro de él , tristes y llorosos …**

**Aquella situación era horrible! Estaba en un callejón si salida .**

**Niurka**** entonces se desabrochó un poco la túnica , para dejar ver el pequeño vientre que tenía .**

**James lo miró con la boca abierta . ese bebé era suyo … un hijo de él … un retortijón inundó sus tripas .**

- **de cuanto estás ¿ - preguntó el animago con la voz entrecortada .**

- **4 meses y medio … - susurró Niurka quedamente .**

**( N/A : En el cap anterior hubo un error , ponía que era dos meses y son 4 , vale? )**

**James se puso una mano en la cabeza , y sin proponérselo se le escapó el nombre de Lily .**

**Niurka**** soltó un sollozo .**

- **LA QUIERES****! – chilló señalándolo con un dedo acusador , mientras que la otra se tocaba el vientre .**

**Pero James no dijo nada … en otra ocasión hubiera ido hacia Niurka y decirle que no temiera que la quería … pero no podía engañarla mas … no podía …**

**Niurka**** al ver que James no protestaba , lo dio por echo y su corazón se hizo trizas .**

**Soltó un gran gemido de dolor y corrió todo lo que pudo para el castillo .**

**James reaccionó y la siguió , cogiéndola de la túnica , para que no se fuera .**

- **niurka**** espera! – chilló James mientras la lograba inmovilizar .**

- **ME ENGAÑASTE!- chilló – ME ENGATUSASTE , ME USASTE! .**

**James se sintió como el peor ser que pudiera estar sobre la faz de la tierra .**

**Y se dio cuenta de que si peter estuviera allí en aquel momento , lo mataba por hacer sufrir de esa manera a Niurka .**

- **NO PUDISTE DARTE CUENTA DE QUE QUERÍAS A ESA ANTES NO? JUSTO AHORA TE DAS CUENTAJODER! – chilló ella .**

**James la detuvo , echándola con delicadeza el césped , contra un árbol .**

- **cálmate …- susurró .**

- **NO QUIERO! – dijo esta en un grito de rabia .**

- **No es bueno para nuestro niño ponerse así … **

**Entonces ella se defendió , acusándolo .**

- **yo sabía que esto iba a pasar …- dijo ella levemente – me lo decía el corazón … y mira acerté! – se dijo ella poniéndose de nuevo en pie .**

**Niurka**** dio vueltas por alrededor de James y el árbol .**

- **todos los hombres sois iguales! – bramó – pero no te preocupes …- **

**Entonces Niurka señaló a el castillo .**

- **vete James Potter , vete con Evans , corre ¡ se que lo deseas ¡ **

- **Niurka**** …**

- **Vete! No seré la primera ni la última adolescente que se quede con un niño en brazos … **

- **…..**

- **Vete …- volvió a señalar – puedes dejarme James … me expulsarán y tendré que ir al mundo muggle para siempre …así no tendrás que saber nada mas de mi ni del niño … - dijo ella con la mirada marchita .**

- **Niurka**** …**

**James fue hacia ella , esta lloraba con desconsuelo .**

- **te quiero …- dijo él – pero no te amo … - confesó al fin .**

**Niurka**** sintió que eso era una puñalada , escuchar eso de James era lo máximo .**

- **por que no puedes quererme ¿ - la chica hundió sus uñas en la túnica de él – por que … si yo te quiero tanto ...**

**James no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas estaban mojando sus gafas , aferrando a la chica embarazada en sus brazos.**

- **yo debí enamorarme de Peter y no de ti …- susurró ella mientras ahogaba sus sollozos en la túnica de James .**

**james asintió , eso hubiera sido simplemente lo mejor .**

**Si el no se hubiera acercado a Niurka desde un principio , cuando se sentía rechazado por Lily …**

- **si , desde luego eso hubiera sido lo mejor para Wormtayl y tu … él te merece mas que yo …**

**Niurka**** lo miró fijamente , sus ojos azules llenos de amor hacia James , su cervatillo , su bambito .**

- **pero …- James acarició su pelo y bajó con una mano hacia el vientre de esta .**

**Niurka**** se estremeció levemente .**

- **el padre de este bebé soy yo … y no Wormtayl … por lo tanto no te dejaré Niurka , nunca te voy a dejar … te lo debo … **

**Niurka**** negaba con la cabeza mientras sollozaba con dolor .**

- **YO NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS POR OBLIGACI"N CONMIGO! TENGO DIGNIDAD DE MUJER JAMES! SE PERDER! **

**James la calló , pasando un dedo por sus labios .**

**-aunque ame a Lily , Niurka … tu me has ayudado mas que nada , mas que ella… me mereces mas y … ya que tu me ayudaste cuando yo me hundía … me toca compensarte … **

**James le lanzó una sonrisa genuina , tipo James .**

**Ella lo miraba dubitativa .**

- **no podrás …- susurró ella muerta de miedo .**

- **si podré …- dijo él firme – y se también que seré un buen padre para ese bebé … y os cuidaré a los dos … **

**Entonces Niurka se echó llorando a los brazos de James , mientras este acariciaba el cabello moreno con sus manos .**

**Tragó saliva y suspiró para sus adentros .**

**Como buen gryffindor , tenía que sacrificarse y cumplir.**

**……………**

**Por otra parte , Sirius estaba en la sala común con el libro de encantamientos al revés . mientras en su mano estaba con un bate de quiditch mirándolo como iluminado .**

**Entonces Peter bajaba la escalera en esos momentos.**

**Miró a Sirius , y se sentó a su lado .**

- **hola – saludó .**

**Sirius solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza .**

- **que haces? – preguntó Peter , con sus libros sentándose en la mesa .**

- **esperar a Prongs … de que hable con Niurka …- dijo Sirius dejando el libro de lado y limpiando con brio el bate .**

**La cara de Peter se tensó , Sirius lo notó.**

- **estás bien? – preguntó .**

- **si …- dijo este tajante , sonrió – yo pensaba que estabas haciendo guardia para ver a que hora llega Moony …- dijo este .**

**Sirius sonrió .**

- **no te creeas que no lo he pensado … pero mejor que no … no quiero discutir con él … - reflexionó este – por cierto … - dijo a su amigo – estoy con Margaret …**

**Peter que estaba comiéndose dos grageas a la vez casi se atraganta con ellas .**

- **que que? – chilló alzando la voz .**

**Sirius lo hizo callar y Peter se puso la mano en la boca .**

- **no me digas que has hecho tremenda locura? Es que se ha vuelto todo el mundo majara? Moony con la mal-folla , tu con la pija , Prongs padre …**

**La cabeza de Peter daba vueltas .**

- **el único cuerdo de aquí soy yo ..- dijo con las manos alzadas al aire .**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza .**

- **no me hace ilusión … no pienses mal … pero es necesario que salga con ella … - comentó el animago.**

- **no se por que , pero creo que Moony tiene que ver con esto … **

- ** pues si .**

- **¬¬ estáis tontos los dos ¡ en vez de hablar como personas … no! Tenéis que liaros con la gente para joderos entre vosotros ¡ **

**Peter pedía ayuda al cielo .**

- **dejemos el tema … que ya me dan demasiadas arcadas solo de pensarlo … mañana tenemos partido de quidicth , contra ravenclaw … - dijo Sirius mirando su iluminado bate .**

- **que bien - dijo Peter .**

**Entonces el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió , dejando pasar a la figura de James , que iba algo tensa y seria .**

**Sirius lo miró lleno de curiosidad y Peter se tensó al instante .**

**El chico miró a sus amigos , y se dio cuenta que esperaban una explicación de su parte .**

**James entonces sonrió algo forzadamente .**

- **bueno … que … voy a ser papá chicos … - dijo este levemente .**

**Sirius y Peter se miraron entre si .**

- **y como soy el padre … pues es normal que me haga cargo del crío y de la madre no?**

**James se había sentado a la mesa alargada de al lado de la pared , cogió un trozo de pergamino de Sirius y una pluma y se puso a escribir .**

- **ahora escribiré a mis padres y se los dire …- comentó el chico tragando saliva y escribiendo .**

**Entonces notó una presión atrás suyo y James levantó la cabeza .**

**Vio la cara sonriente y emocionada de Peter que se le lanzó encima , abrazándolo .**

- **gracias por ser tan bueno Prongs … no me entraba en la cabeza que fueras a hacer esa putada a niurka … - dijo este emocionado .**

**James se sintió bien de que Peter estuviera feliz con su decisión , aunque el dolor del amor por Lily le perforara el estómago … y también la cara de su madre cuando se enterara…**

**Pero pensó entonces en Niurka , en el bebé que tendría en sus brazos … eso de poder ser papá era una sensación que llenaba el alma completamente , era algo tan precioso como … la paternidad .**

- **si … estaremos juntos …- dijo James separándose de Peter .**

**Sirius lo reemplazó , abrazándolo .**

- **felicidades amigo … sigo sin creérmelo que un inmaduro como tu vaya a tener un muchachito …- dijo sonriente .**

**James lo miró con el ceño fruncido .**

- **¬¬ calla … que tu serías peor …**

- **Yo no voy a tener hijos con nadie ¬¬ - se defendió Sirius .**

**Peter frunció el ceño .**

- **ah! Anda Padffot cuéntale a Prongs la locura que has hecho ¡ - recriminó Peter a Sirius .**

**James miró a Sirius con desconfianza.**

- **a quien le has dado un coktail ahora? **

- **No es eso! – chilló Peter .**

- **Es que …- Sirius miró a James con algo de corte – es que estoy saliendo con Margaret …- dijo este temiendo un capón por parte de James .**

**James lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos desde las gafas .**

- **que que?**

**Entonces Sirius se echó un poco para atrás acercándose a las escaleras , mientras James iba tras el … **

**Peter los seguía .**

- **prongs**** … no me mires así …**

**Y James corrió tras él , escaleras arriba .**

- **ME VAIS A MATAR ENTRE TODOS HOY! – chillaba el bambino – ES QUE NO HE TENIDO DEMASIADAS SORPRESAS POR HOY???!! **

**Los 3 acabaron en los cuartos .**

**Sirius con un capón en la cabeza , Peter durmiendo tranquilamente y con James, que tuvo que tomarse una pastilla calmante por tanto nervio en ese día …**

**………………**

**Pero de mientras cerca del sauce boxeador …**

**Descendió del aire ella… con Moony sujeto , mirando incómodamente hacia el suelo.**

**Hasta quedar sobre el césped ambos …**

**Ilenia**** se apartó un poco de Moony plegando sus alas negras en un suave movimiento .**

**Moony**** la miraba fijamente , casi sin saber que decir … tenía la boca seca.**

**Ilenia**** se giró y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa .**

**Era una sonrisa extraña , que lo hacia sentir minúsculo , pero no apartó la mirada de plata de la de él .**

- **miedo? – preguntó ella hiendo hacia el con una dulce sonrisa .**

**Una sonrisa que producía caries con tan solo mirarla.**

**Este solo tragó saliva , antes de responder .**

- **miedo por que? – preguntó este haciéndose el iluso .**

- **venga ya … no quieras tomarme el pelo … reconoce que te impactó saber que soy amante de Lord Voldemort …- dijo esta entrecerrando los ojos .**

**Moony**** negó con la cabeza un poco , ella fue hacia él lentamente .**

- **mi instinto huele el miedo Lupin … no quieras engañarme …- y la chica aspiró profundamente , juntando la nariz perfilada en la mejilla del sudado licántropo .**

- **Ilenia**** …- murmuró el , cuando la chica apartó su nariz de su cara – em .. las ninfas … como tu … tienen muchos poderes mágicos … según he leído en varios libros , pero … cuales exactamente …**

- **Para que quieres saberlos ¿ - preguntó ella cortante – para correr a decírselo a oídos indiscretos … como …- hizo que pensaba – dumbledore? **

**Eso dejó al chico estático , ella sabía ¡ sabía algo! Pero como? **

**Ella lo miraba sonriente , como si hubiera pescado a un pez enorme ella solita .**

**Mirada triunfal , degenerada , que asustaba … se acompasaba con los ruidos del ligero viento que se había producido .**

- **Yo no voy a decir nada a nadie ¡ - dijo este con indignación .**

**Ella lo miró fijamente .**

- **jajaja**** , crees que por muchos magos que os reunais en contra de mi y Voldemort … vais a conseguir algo? – susurró esta paseándose por su lado – te crees que soy tonta? Por suerte tengo un don otorgado por Voldemort llamado Legemerancia .. del cual saco mucho provecho …**

**Moony**** la miró con espasmo .**

- **tu sabes legere…? – empezó a preguntar .**

- **si – repuso ella con sequedad , mientras apollaba la mano en el tronco del árbol – puedo penetrar en tu mente si quiero lupin .. se todo lo que te propones …**

**Un jarro de agua fría había caído encima del otro muchacho .**

**Ella se rió con demencia , mirando su cara.**

- **no te asustes … no voy a sacar provecho de eso .. por ahora …- dijo ella , la mirada de Moony era totalmente sondable .**

- **tu …- él estaba asustado , que podía hacer? Que podía decir? - tu me vas a delatar? … tu podrías haberles dicho en la guarida que soy espia … - tibuteó .**

**Ella chasqueó solamente .**

- **lo se… pero es que soy independiente … yo no dependo de nadie que me otorgue que hacer …- dijo esta mirando sus uñas largas .**

**Eso a Moony le sonó , raro .**

- **eres mortífago … el señor tenebroso es tu amo no?**

**Ella lo miró , en su cara Moony percibió ira , como si la hubieran ofendido.**

- **A mi Voldemort no me manda en absoluto .. por que yo hago con él lo que se me antoja …- sonrió – es un muñeco para mí …**

**Moony**** iba a reírse en esos momentos, pero se contuvo .**

**( - como va a decir que ella juega con el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos?)**

- **los grandes poderes de un mago no sirven de nada cuando una mujer inteligente se mete en su camino … - contestó esta con crudeza .**

**Moony**** se impactó de la rápidez de ella por leerle la mente .**

**Se acercó a él y ella le rozó la mejilla , apartando los cabellos de su cara .**

- **eres muy hermoso .. no me gustaría delatarte ante Voldemort , ni ante Lucius … - dijo esta suavemente , mientras besaba los labios del chico .**

**Moony**** se dejó besar , sobreviviendo del impacto .**

**Ella reía en su boca .**

- **no me importa la suerte de todos ellos.. ni de Voldemort ni nadie … yo tengo mis propias metas … y nadie me las arrancará de las manos … - volvió a besar – nadie … **

**E Ilenia cogió del cuello al chico juntándolo con sus labios , arrancando besos húmedos y profundos .**

- **eres mi novio … Remus … mi acompañante … - susurró ella fríamente agarrándolo de la cadera – juntos nos burlaremos de todos … - Moony notó la ambición en los ojos plateados … - con Black … con Voldemort … jajaja y con mi primo … nos reiremos de todos ellos … **

**Moony**** no dijo nada , solo sonrió a la ninfa .**

**N/a :Haber quien tiene narices de decirle que no…¬¬**

**……………………**

**Una docena de caras embobadas , estaban agrupadas en la mesa de gryffindor , enfrente de Margaret y su amiga Silvita .**

**Margaret**** sonreía de oreja a oreja , mientras con orgullo se comía una enchilada de chocolate .**

- **de veras?? – chilló una muchacha de tercero de Ravenclaw – sales con siri???? **

**Un murmullo de las chicas del club de fans , sus chapas de las túnicas mostraban a Sirius jugando a Quidicht .**

**Algunas de ellas iban con pompones , y tenían pintadas en la cara , con cosas como :**

**SIRIUS DAME UN HIJO**

**SIRIUS TE AMO**

**SIRIUS EL MEJOR**

**GOLPEALOS SIRIUS .**

**Incluso las chicas del club de fans de Ravenclaw , querían que ganara gryffindor en vez de su casa.**

**Margaret**** sonrió orgullosa , ante sus compañeras , ella llevaba una mochila con la túnica de quidicht dentro .**

- **pues si , os lo dije no? Jajaja vencí a Lupin jjaja – dijo ella con orgullo , moviendo sus rizos falsos , cogidos en una cola de caballo.**

- **Eres la mejor Margaret ¡ - dijo otra de las chicas con entusiasmo .**

**Esta inflada como un globo se levantó de la mesa,con una mueca grotesca y se quitó la chapa de la cara de su túnica .**

**-aquí tenéis .. ya no me hace falta … tengo a sirius solo para mi jajaja – se rió ella estridente .**

**Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas**

- **pero Margy … dijo Silvita impresionada – como que nos dejas ¿**

**Margaret**** miró a Silvita con arrogancia .**

- **para que voy a seguir hiendo con un grupo de payasas salidas por MI novio? Ja! Ahora es mío y vosotras no me servís para nada .. **

**La chica sacó la lengua a las atolondradas chicas .**

**Silvita parecía a punto de llorar .**

- **pensé que éramos amigas …- dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos .**

- **jajaja**** , ya ves que ahora no .. tengo a mi Siri , no me hace falta nada mas … así que vosotras y el tonto de Lupin podéis envidiarme .**

**Y Margaret cogió su mochila y se fue de el comedor .**

**Silvita y algunas chicas del club de fans,con escarapelas y póster gigantes de Sirius chillaron .**

- **TRAIDORA! **

- **Maldita! **

**Lily**** , que estaba sentada asientos mas a la derecha de ellas , las vio y meneó la cabeza .**

- **no merece la amistad de nadie … conmigo también fue así de estúpida …- dijo Lily a Silvita que lloraba con el grupo de chicas que lloraban por haber perdido a Sirius – al menos fui yo quien la mandé a volar … **

**Entonces miraron a la puerta , donde Sirius , James y Peter entraban en esos momentos por la puerta .**

**Lily**** movió la cabeza al ver a James , que estaba con Niurka , que lo seguía detrás .**

**Algunas miradas se postraron ante los dos amigos , ya que participaban en el partido de hoy .**

**Margaret**** se tiró al cuello de Sirius, cuando por mala suerte chocó con él en la puerta.**

- **siri****! Amor ¡llevamos una noche saliendo juntos! No es maravilloso? Y hpy jugamos nuestro primer partido como pareja oficial! Hay que ganar eh , eh?"!- decía esta dando votes en el cuello de Sirius .**

**Sirius miraba a James y Peter , buscando ayuda pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada .**

- **Margaret**** … em… no aquí …- se quejó Sirius algo intimidado .**

- **Oh siri! Dame un besito si!dámelo! please! – pidió ella mimosa .**

**Sirius tragó saliva pero , en esos momentos venían de enfrente Moony e Ilenia Malfoy y … iban de la mano! **

**Sirius sintió una gran rabia , cuando se cruzó con unos orgullosos ojos dorados que apretaban la mano de una sonriente ninfa .**

**Entonces Sirius , no se lo pensó dos veces .**

**(- así que quieres jugar a los celos eh? Bien ,pues jugaremos a los celos …)**

**Y entonces respondió al beso de la pesada Margaret efusivamente .**

**Un grito de las chicas del club de fans sonó y la cara de Moony se contrajo entonces por un segundo .**

**Ya que un segundo después, el rostro de Ilenia lo desnudaba con la mirada .**

**Y Moony sacó odio de su ser , para que la ninfa no percibiera nada instintivamente .**

**Fueron cada uno su sitio , tensamente .**

- **ahora nos vemos en el partido …- dijo él a la rubia .**

- **si … vigila Remus …- dijo ella fríamente .**

**Moony**** tragó saliva y mostró cara de ira .**

**Esta no dijo nada , solo se fue a la mesa de slitheryn con su paso lento y chulesco .**

**Margaret**** tras el beso , se rió con diversión y orgullo , tirándose a la cintura de Sirius .**

- **oh mi Siri ¡ eres el mejor! Me voy a cambiar! Nos vemos ahora! – se despidió con otro pico .**

**James , Peter y Niurka observaron con cierta satisfacción la cara de Moony , que los miraba con el rabillo del ojo .**

- **adiós capitán , adiós Salazar , adiós Pettigrew …- se despidió también efusivamente de los amigos de su novio y se fue dando votes .**

**James se limpió la cara , y Niurka y Peter lo imitaron .**

- **esa chica es asquerosa …- dijo Niurka emitiendo una arcada ( que bien podía ser del embarazo o de el asco que le daba Margaret).**

- **Si … es una pija … no se como la dejé entrar al equipo a esa rizos pija … ¬¬- protestó James .**

- **Bueno … vayamos a desayunar Prongs , que tenemos que cambiarnos para el partido …- dijo Sirius con una cara brillante .**

**Peter y James se echaron unas miradas de complicidad al ver que Sirius estaba satisfecho de estar pagando a Moony con la misma manera.**

- **como acabará esto? – le preguntó Peter a James y Niurka mientras iban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron cerca de Moony y de Lily .**

**Estos los miraban de vez en cuando con el rabillo del ojo, mientras Sirius sonreía , Moony también sonreía pero rabioso .**

**Niurka**** miraba a Lily , James a ambas , lily a james y peter a los 3 .**

**Desde la mesa de slitheryn, cierta ninfa también los miraba con fijación .**

**Chispas corrían por ese desayuno ¡.**

**Media hora después …**

**El campo de quidicht se encontraba a rebosar .**

**Un mar de color escarlata se cernía por las gradas y otro de color azul marino …**

**Todos chillaban y proclamaban con entusiasmo .**

**Mientras que Michaul Jordan , estaba en la tribuna principal , en la que se encontraba con Minerva Mcgongall .**

**Dumbledore , hellon , algunos aurores y Hellon también presenciaban el partido desde esa tribuna .**

**Jordan**** anunciaba a los jugadores de Ravenclaw , mientras los demás chillaban con entusiasmo .**

**Un gran estrépito del club de fans sonó cuando vieron a Sirius salir al vuelo.**

- **potter ¡!! – chilló Jordan .**

**Lily**** miró a James con pena volar , Niurka chilló con entusiasmo , por lo que Peter la tuvo que controlar .**

- **black! **

**Chillidos de las fans, las pancartas se movían otras bailaban .**

**Moony**** movió negativamente la cabeza , desde su parte de la tribuna , con Ilenia a su derecha .**

**Ella lo miraba con cierta diversión , mientras él estaba algo acongojado .**

- **sousa**

**Las chicas del club de fans echaron hacia Margaret papeles y tinteros enteros , cuando Margaret salió volando .**

**Por lo que la profesora Mcgonagall tuvo que dar orden con rapidez **

**Eso a Moony le había parecido muy divertido y se rió, hasta Ilenia se rió .**

- **estúpida niña… susurró criticando a su antigua aliada .**

**Peter y Niurka casi se atragantan de la risa , al ver la cara de Margaret llena de tinta .**

**La chica voló hacia Sirius quejándose .**

- **siri****! Diles algo! – se quejó esta llorosa , ante los abucheos .**

- **que quieres que les diga palomita?? .- preguntó Sirius tapándose la boca, para no reírse.**

**Magaret**** lloriqueó y se fue a su posición de juego.**

**Tras la interrupción , Jordan continuó con la presentación , asta que estuvieron los 14 jugadores en el campo.**

- **y ahora que empiece el juego! **

**La señora hooch dio el disparo al aire y los jugadores empezaron a moverse por todos lados.**

**Un nuevo tintero le dio a Margaret en la cabeza , cuando la pija cogió el quafle .**

**La abuchearon .**

**Margaret**** chilló al aire :**

- **envidiosas! – chilló con ira , sancando la lengua .**

**Todos chillaban con emoción , los slyheryn abucheaban a Gryffindor , sobretodo a James , que buscaba la snitch por las gradas azules , junto con Lovegood , el buscador de Ravenclaw , que parecía bailar en su escoba en vez de volar.**

**Sirius golpeaba las bludgers , dejando ver al público sus fuertes brazos .**

**Ilenia**** frunció el ceño , cuando vio que Sirius pasaba por quinta vez por el lado de ellos volando .**

**E intuitiba agarró de la cabeza al licántropo y lo besó con pasión en los labios , cuando Sirius pasaba por sexta vez .**

**Sirius los vio , furioso y un grito de James lo alertó .**

- **PADFOOT! UNA BLUDGER! – chilló James .**

**Y el animago con todas sus fuerzas la desvió , mientras se moría de rabia .**

**Ilenia**** se separó de Moony satisfecha , mientras que un sonrojado licántropo solo movía la cabeza .**

- **y otro tanto para el equipo de ravenclaw! Esas cazadoras de gryffindor que no marcan! – decía Jordan desde el vociferador.**

**Margaret**** dejó caer la quafle en esos momentos , cogiéndola una cazadora de ravenclaw.**

**La grada de gryffindor pareció decepcionada .**

- **pero que mala es Sousa! Creo que van a tener que buscarse a otra cazadora ¡ - chillaba Jordan .**

- **jordan****! – chilló Mcgonagall recriminándolo .**

- **lo siento profesora …- se disculpó este – en fin … ohhh … otro tanto de ravenclaw! Nos llevan 100 puntos de ventaja! **

**Peter chillaba al ver que no marcaban tantos y Niurka daba saltos sobre su barriguilla animando a James .**

- **VAMOS JAMSIE C"GELA! **

- **Niurka****! Que no saltes mujer! – se quejó Peter , parándola – además tu no quieres que gane ravenclaw?**

**Niurka**** se quedó callada y pensando .**

- **bueno … no se … jeje … me da igual ¡! Cógela Jamsie! **

**Peter puso los ojos en blanco mientras la detenía de vez en cuando .**

- **y Potter y Lovegood están cerca de la snitch … van a por ella! Si Lovegood la coge Ravenclaw ganará 250-0 ¡ sería una pesadilla para gryffindor! Vamos potter cógela! **

**Lovegood**** en esos momentos iba mas delante de James , recibió una bludger mandada de Sirius , pero el chico de ravenclaw dio una pirueta como de vals y la esquivó .**

**Entonces james aprovechó cuando hizo la pirueta ,alargó el brazo y …**

- **JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR GANA! **

**Un gran alboroto de la parte escarlata se escuchó en el estadio.**

**James , con la snitch bajó al campo y se abrazó a Sirius.**

**Niurka**** chillaba en brazos de Peter , Lily aplaudía con los ojos vidriosos …**

**Moony**** también aplaudió , pero secamente … giró su cara y vio como Ilenia se marchaba .**

- **te vas? – preguntó a la ninfa , que se iba alejando .**

**esta se giró , desde el alboroto y lo guiñó un ojo.**

- **tengo cosillas por hacer…- dijo esta , y se fue .**

**Entonces Moony aplaudió con mas viveza y con mas entusiasmo .**

**Vio como el equipo de Gryffindor se iba a los vestuarios a cambiarse , y como Margaret iba agarrada al cuello de Sirius .**

**Y este no daba a ver ningún síntoma de que le molestara …**

**La sangre le hirvió .**

**( - estará con ella?)**

**El resto de alumnos se fue hiendo de las gradas y Moony se esperó hasta de los últimos , quedando el campo de quidich poco a poco vacío .**

**El chico bajó las gradas y salió por la gran puerta , dirigiéndose algo inseguro de lo que iba a hacer hacia los vestuarios traseros .**

**Cuando Salió vio , como James , Niurka y peter se iban al castillo .**

**Y el resto de los equipos también .**

**Pero Sirius no estaba allí , estaría en el vestuario aún , como siempre era el mas tardón …**

**Sonrió , melancólico hasta que alguien salió del vestuario .**

**Se dio cuenta de que Sirius no era el único tardón , pues , con su túnica puesta y el cabello suelto y mojado se presentó Margaret delante de él .**

- **que haces tu aquí? – preguntó crudamente haciendo una mueca de asco a Moony .**

**Moony**** la miró con una sonrisa , que guardaba mucho odio , pero no se quiso enfadar.**

- **pues nada que a ti te incumba Sousa … - respondió este .**

**Margaret**** frunció el ceño , y puso una mueca.**

- **te ha gustado el partido? – preguntó ronroneando .**

- **si , claro … he visto muy bien la docena de tinteros que te han tirado a la cabeza …- respuso este con énfasis .**

**Margaret**** puso cara de hiena , mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

- **ja**** – muy gracioso ., repuso esta – pero supongo …- la cara de esta cambió a una mas maliciosa – que abrás visto que Siri y yo .. estamos juntos no?- dijo esta mirándose las uñas rosas.**

**Moony**** tuvo un ligero espasmo , pero no evitó sonreír.**

- **no me digas … no sabía que te gustara ser el segundo plato de nadie … **

- **es que yo no soy el segundo plato Lupin … por que tu no eres nada para Siri … o se te olvida que te la pegó con esta hermosa escultura , tropical inglesa … - dijo señalándose a si misma .**

**Moony**** casi se rie a carcajadas , aunque el que le echara esa mujercita en cara lo que ya sabía era como una puñalada .**

- **no me importa … que haga lo que quiera contigo … que yo lo aré con los demás … **

**Margaret**** se rió de forma pija y empalagosa.**

- **ahí Lupin …- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo – si en el fondo no eres tan feo … pero … alguien como siri no puede estar con un licántropo … y menos siendo varón … veo bien que te relaciones con ilenia Malfoy …- dijo obsequiándolo .**

**La cara de Moony se puso fría como el hielo.**

- **no es de tu incumbencia con quien salga o no pija estúpida … **

- **ja****! Pero que borde eres! – se quejó esta – estos cambios de la luna afectan a tu cerebrito de mosquito no? –dijo esta mirándolo con sorna.**

**Moony**** apretó los dientes .**

- **al menos tengo cerebrito no como tu , que no tienes nada … **

- **tengo a siri ,,, cosa que tu no … - dijo esta con los ojos celestes llenos de orgullo , le hizo un corte de manga – te vencí Lupin … Margaret Sousa , siempre consigue lo que quiere …**

**Moony**** se puso mas serio que nunca , ahora tenía ganas de atacar a esa zorra .**

**Ya no le valía las ironías , ni nada , el lobo clamaba atacar .**

- **Sirius es mío – dijo secamente Moony ,mirándola con ira .**

**Margaret**** se quedó callada como si no hubiera escuchado bien .**

- **mujajaja**** que chiste mas bueno ¡ - dijo con el dedo señalándolo – no te rias de mi …**

- **soy yo el que me voy a reir cuando te lo quite Sousa …- dijo este fríamente .**

**La cara de la chica se tensó , dubitativa , se acercó mas a el licántropo de ojos dorados .**

- **y como , según tu me lo vas a quitar estúpido licántropo?**

**Moony**** volvió a sonreir satisfecho de poner nerviosa a Margaret .**

**Se acercó mas a ella .**

- **si yo quiero … llamo a Sirius ahora mismo y le digo que lo perdono Margaret – miró hacia la puerta del vestuario .**

**La cara de Margaret se tensó , por segundos .**

- **si yo quiero … solo por joderte e ati , pija de mierda … puedo entrar en ese vestuario y decirle a sirius que lo quiero y que quiero volver con él …**

**Se quedó mirando a Margaret , que tenía la boca abierta de par en par .**

- **y dime Margaret , de veras crees que Sirius va a negarse a volver conmigo? – preguntó con cara de niño bueno .**

**Margaret**** apretó los labios … la sonrisa de Moony intensificada , detrás de los mechones rebeldes de su cara .**

**Margaret**** furiosa le dio una cachetada .,**

- **MALNACIDO! – otra cachetada – SANGRE SUCIA –otra cachetada- LICÁNTROPO ASQUEROSO! **

**Cuando iba a volver a golpearlo , Moony le detuvo la mano casi partiéndosela .**

**Lleno de furia , le pegó una patada en el estómago que la pija quedó estampada en la pared.**

**Sirius le pegó un buen tortazo en la nariz , y esta sangró del tirón .**

**El chico sacó su varita , y con ira se la pasó por el cuello amenazándola .**

**Entonces alguien corrió hacia ellos.**

**Sirius, con el pelo húmedo , pero aún con la ropa de quidicht salió del vestuario de los chicos , al escuchar el escándalo .**

- **que está pasando aquí? – chilló el animago .**

**Entonces Sirius se sorprendió al ver a su amado allí , acorralando a Margaret contra la pared .**

- **MOONY QUE HACES? **

- **Este salvaje me golpeó Siri! – chilló Margaret llorando y señalándose su nariz manchada de sangre .**

**Sirius miró a el furioso Moony , que miraba a Margaret con ira .**

- **suéltala …- siseó Sirius apartando la varita de Remus de la cara de Margaret .**

**Moony**** , furioso dio una patada al suelo y se fue corriendo y maldiciendo hasta los vestuarios de los chicos encerrándose allí .**

**Sirius miró a donde se iba el chico , su mirada se iluminó … pero los sollozos de Margaret le llamaron la atención .**

- **siri**** mi nariz ¡ me bella nariz! Va a quedar deforme! – chillaba Margaret encolerizada al notar su nariz adolorida .**

**Sirius , estuvo a punto de decir : jódete , pero se contuvo y limpiando un poco la nariz de la chica , le dijo .**

- **anda ve a enfermería! – dijo con espanto – que no quiero que mi novia se quede con nariz de cerdito! – dijo Sirius tapándose la cara .**

**Margaret**** dio un grito , al imaginarse así y la cara de su amado al verla .**

**Entonces la chica salió despavorida hacia enfermería dando grititos de angustia .**

**Sirius sonrió , alegrándose de que Margaret fuera tan tonta y con la mirada llena de picardía se dirigido hacia donde estaba Moony .**

**Los vestuarios , en donde se escuchaban golpes sonar.**

**_N/A: ADVERTENCIA: ESTA ESCENA CONTIENE LEMON , SI QUIERES LEERLA ESTÁ BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD … SI NO SÁLTALA ._**

**El chico de ojos dorados estaba tan lleno de ira , que ni se dio cuenta de que se había ido a meter en los vestuarios de el equipo de quiditch.**

**Moony**** , con las manos en su cabeza despeinada y dando patadas a las puertas de las duchas , chillaba con rabia.**

- **maldita zorra! – chilló con ira , dio una fuerte patada a otro lavabo- y maldito Sirius! **

**Mas patadas .**

**Parecía que la ira del lobo , el cual le quedaban a penas dos días para salir de él nuevamente , estaba siendo el causante de tremenda reacción de este.**

**A pesar de haber cambiado , no podía ocultar que Sirius era el amor de su vida .**

**Estaba loco por él , pero a la vez quería odiarlo , hacerle pagar su traición …**

**Además , Sirius pertenecía a su pasado … y el pasado , era algo que Moony quería dejar atrás , como su diario quemado.**

**El chico daba vueltas por los lavabos , enfurruñado y con las mandíbulas apretadas .**

**Murmuraba obscenidades sobre Sirius y Margaret y daba mas y mas patadas a las pobre puertas de las duchas.**

- **es un cretino! – chilló mientras rompía el mármol de el espejo – ja! Y decía que no soportaba a Margaret! Ja! Y encima lo veo que está saliendo con ella el muy cretino ¡ - Moony sentía que le daba una rabieta muy grande , de los celos que sentía.**

- **el muy descarado! Y encima quería que lo perdonara! Anda y que lo zurzan por ahí! **

**Moony**** estaba tan absorto maldiciendo en voz alta , que no se fijó en que un Sirius Black , cruzado de brazos , estaba en la puerta del vestuario mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

- **descarado yo? – dijo Sirius con voz divertida .**

**Moony**** se giró de golpe , haciendo fru-fru con su túnica para ver a Sirius allí de pie.**

**-SI TU! – chilló este señalándolo con el dedo .**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza , cerrando la puerta del vestuario.**

**Caminó hasta apoyarse de nuevo en el mármol .**

**Estaba aún con su túnica de quidictch ,tan sexy y apuesto , y Moony pudo comprender , que el animago lo había seguido dejando a Margaret , James y los demás por ahí …**

- **es que tu no has hecho lo mismo Moony? – preguntó Sirius sin apartar la vista de él .**

**Moony**** lo miró con dureza .**

- **primero de todo : No me llames Moony estúpido! Y segundo , a ti no te importa que yo salga con quien a mi me de la gana! **

- **Ah , entonces lo admites no? Sales con Ilenia Malfoy …- dijo Sirius , mientras trataba que su sonrisa no desapareciera a pesar de los celos que le producían – recapitulemos …**

**Sirius empezó a dar vueltas por el vestuario , dando vueltas alrededor del furioso licántropo , que lo miraba como una fiera preguntándose por donde atacar.**

- **te enrollas con Ilenia , te enrollas con el Mal-follao y … sales con Ilenia? No? – dijo este contando con los dedos.**

- **Te importa mi vida amorosa? – preguntó el chico apretando los dientes .**

- **Si .- dijo claramente Sirius , cambiando por un segundo la expresión feliz de su cara .**

**Moony**** arrugó la nariz , enfadado , para luego tornar la cara fría de los últimos días .**

- **pues no te importa Black , puedo hacer con mi vida y mi cuerpo lo que me plazca … y tu no tienes por que meterte con eso…- dijo con frialdad.**

**Sirius se acercó mas a él , con cara de ultratumba .**

- **sabes perfectamente que no te vas a acostar con nadie mas que no sea yo …- dijo , pareciendo mas una orden que otra cosa .**

**Moony**** se rió , pasándose las manos por la cadera .**

- **y que pasaría si no fuera así? **

**Sirius agarró el tronco de Moony para así , su mirada oscurecida completamente y la del Licántropo tensa.**

- **suéltame Black …- susurró Moony con mucho odio en las palabras .**

**Sirius sonrió de nuevo, al ver como tenía cogido a su amado .**

**Solos en unos vestuarios , con los alumnos saliendo de el campo de quiditch … **

- **me amas …- dijo Sirius con decisión .**

**La cara del chico fue un poema por unos segundos , entonces soltó una risita muy parecida a la de Sirius en esos momentos .**

- **acaso en mi mirada notas amor? – preguntó regalándole una mirada congelada y llena de rencor.**

**Sirius negó con la cabeza , mientras acariciaba por encima de la ropa las piernas y muslos del chico .**

**Moony**** estaba conteniendo la respiración ante eso .**

- **no …- Sirius sonrió con amargura- la verdad hasta hace un rato yo estaba pensando que definitivamente te había perdido …- mientras Sirius hablaba , notó como el chico no lo miraba ya fijamente .**

- **… pero mi amado Moony … - Moony gruñó , apartando las manos de él- .. hoy me he dado cuenta de que tu nueva actitud es solo fachada … que solo tienes rencor , y el salir con Margaret me ha ayudado …**

**Moony**** carraspeó fijándolo , mientras intentaba ahora poder salir de los brazos del animago.**

- **que te dice a ti , que yo pueda tener celos de esa mujercita ¿ yo tengo a dos personas detrás de mi … que me pueden complacer … **

**Esas últimas palabras habían dañado a Sirius, pero ya las cobraría mas adelante **

**'tas provocándome...  
(Eliel!)  
(Don! Don!)  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue...  
Bailalo afincao'...  
Vete pa' otro lao'...  
  
**

- **sentiste celos! – chilló agarrándolo mas fuerte , llevando su cara a la suya , dejándolas a pocos centímetros – cuando te enteraste de que salía con Margaret , rabiaste … por eso la pegaste … me lo vas a negar?**

- **SI! Por que no es cierto! Yo pegué a esa puta solo por que se lo merece , merece que la mate con todo lo que me ha humillado! – chilló este con ira , enseñando los colmillos.**

- **Jajaja**** , si ya … lo que tu digas …- chuleó Sirius – al menos estoy feliz , por que se que me amas …- Sirius empezó a bajar los labios besando el cuello de este , mordisqueándolo , Moony quiso apartarse mientras Sirius se lo impedía .**

- **Déjame Black …- siseó este con voz de ultratumba mientras entrecerraba los ojos y abría la comisura de los labios con placer .**

**Sirius no paraba , cuchicheaba mientras besaba el cuello del chico y subía para rozar sus labios y poder besarlo .**

- **( besarlo de nuevo! Besar a mi lobito de nuevo! Si – pensaba Sirius mientras devoraba poco a poco su boca)**

**Lástima que un sudoroso Moony lo apartó con brusquedad.**

**Su cara aunque acalorada , derrochaba orgullo ante todo .**

- **NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR HIJO DE MALA BlUDGER! .-chilló dando un puñetazo a Sirius en la nariz , que se estampó contra un cristal rompiéndolo.**

**Sirius se levanto , con ojos relampagueantes hacia el licántropo , que también estaba lleno de ira.**

**Estaban saltando chispas en esos vestuarios .**

**Sirius cerró la puerta con un hechizo y fue hacia el otro chico .**

- **QUE? – chilló Moony levantando los puños – me vas a pegar ¿? Machito?! Anda y atrévete!**

- **YO NO TE VOY A PEGAR! – chilló este señalándolo.**

**Aunque cabe reconocer, que si hubiera sido otra persona , Sirius Black ya estaría dándose de puñetazos .**

**Pero su Moony , aunque cambiado y arrogante , era su Moony .**

**Moony**** agarró los brazos de Sirius apretándolos cuando este fue hacia él , gesticulando .**

- **Las manos abajo ¡ **

- **Mira Moony …**

- **QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – bramó – LAS MANOS ABAJO! NI ME MIRES! Y NI TE ATREVAS A BESARME QUE TE … **

**La amenaza fue cortada de nuevo por los labios posesivos , que con ambas manos intentaba controlar su cara .**

**El otro chico furioso apartaba la cara .**

- **QUE NO QUIERO! **

**Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido .**

- **que pasa? Con los Mal-follaos no te niegas verdad? – preguntó este con sarcasmo .**

- **pues no! – contestó este vacilón sacando pecho hacia fuera .**

**Sirius se rió con estrépito .**

**Su túnica de quidtich apretada a su cuerpo , mientras que Moony llevaba la simple túnica de Hogwarts .**

- **manda huevos … - susurraba el animago dando vueltas por los charcos de las duchas .**

**Moony**** lo observaba con recelo .**

- **así que ahora te vas considerando un machito no?- preguntó alzando las manos .**

**Moony**** arrugó la ceja .**

- **machito?**

- **Si …- comentó Sirius – con Ilenia Malfoy , digo … no pensaba que te fuera a gustar ese rollo .**

**Sirius , burlón se sentó en una de las picas de los grifos .**

- **rollo? – Moony cada vez estaba mas tenso y dubitativo.**

- **Si … al final serás un bicho … em … raro?**

- **YO NO SOY UN BICHO RARO , PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! – bramó este .**

**El lobo dentro de el , animándolo a pegar a Sirius y tumbarlo por los suelos del vestuario .**

**Sirius se seguía riendo , sentado en la pica de el agua mientras jugaba con el champú de olor a fresas en sus manos grandes y fuertes .**

- **hablándolo claro … te está gustando eso de recibir y dar a la vez no?**

- **………**

- **Reconócelo – propuso Sirius con aspereza – eres ahora mismo una muñeca inchable que se deja joder por el Mal-follao no?**

- **Yo no soy una muñeca inchable … - siseó este con los colmillos afilándose en su boca .**

**Sirius hizo un gesto incrédulo con las manos .**

- **pues eso … además , claro está de que quieres ser hombre gracias a esa ninfa de la Malfoy… dime que se siente al ser hombre ¿ por que creo que nunca lo fuiste …**

**Sin lugar a dudas , Sirius Black estaba provocando al licántropo .**

**Este abrió mucho los ojos dorados , de un aspecto felino y se abalanzó hacia él .**

**Y con un buen golpe lo tiró de la pica , estrujándolo con la pared debajo de él .**

**'tas provocándome  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared  
Que te bese, te abrace y te estruje  
Tu se las quería pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Vamos, provócame  
'tas provocándome  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared  
Que te bese, te abrace y que te estruje  
Tu se las quería pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Entonces báilame  
Vamos, provócame  
  
**

**Sirius , simuló su sonrisa , mientras notaba la ira de aquel chico que tan dulce y tan inocente había sido en sus tiempos .**

- **repite eso … - graznó .**

**Sirius no dudó , siguió vacilando .**

- **que eres poco hombre …. – dijo este en voz alta y clara- ja! – siguió – nunca podrás compararte conmigo , por muchos cambios físicos que des y por mucho que pienses en tirarte a Ilenia Malfoy … tu no eres capaz de tirarte a un igual … ni a Malfoy , ni a mi … - dijo este ya mas bajito – verdad remsie?**

**Esas palabras crearon un sentimiento en el chico , que nunca había sentido .**

**Sintió como el lobo se había liberado y que estaba bajo su presa … su amante … la persona que había escogido.**

**Esa presa lo estaba retando , estaba dudando de su hombría .**

- **YO NO SOY UNA MARICONA! SOY MAS HOMBRE DE LO QUE TU TE CREES! – chilló este zarandeándolo .**

**Sirius se reía y eso hacia hervir mas la sangre de Moony .**

- **por que no me lo demuestras lobito? **

**No necesitó escuchar nada mas .**

**El acto fue instantáneo y el chico se lanzó al cuello de Black .**

**Cayendo los dos sobre la pica , encendiendo el grifo de agua caliente .**

**El bao empezó a salir del grifo , cuando Sirius quedó sentado abierto de piernas encima de la pica .**

**Los champúes y geles cayeron al suelo derramándose por allí y el rubio se encontraba mordiendo con furia el cuello de Sirius .**

**Con las manos , Sirius aprovechaba para sacarse la túnica …**

**No quería esperar mas tiempo , sabía que el lobo se había apoderado de su ex y este iba a demostrar lo que valía , y eso … lo excitaba .**

**Sirius Black , nunca había sido la pareja pasiva de las relaciones … le gustaba dominar , dar placer , pero … por una vez , al menos por el momento jeje daría la opción al otro chico .**

**Le gustaba experimentar y sin duda sería excitante verse dominado por el chico de los ojos dorados .**

**La túnica de quiditch no tardó en estar por los suelos del vestuario , mientras que la túnica del otro chico también fue arrancada .**

**Los dos se encontraban encima de la pica , Sirius besaba y se dejaba morder por la ira del otro , mientras que Lupin tocaba en esos momentos la espalda del otro bruscamente , como si nunca lo hubiera tocado .**

**Gemía quedamente , cuando se empezaban a cruzar y rozar ambas erecciones de ambos en la ropa interior de estos .**

- **si que soy hombre …- siseaba con ira , mientras se perdía a morder la morena clavícula – si que lo soy! – chillaba .**

**Sirius agarró bien el trasero de este apretándolo mas hacia su cuerpo … Moony tenía la cabeza perdida en la clavícula .**

**Levantó la cabeza ante la fricción y Sirius pudo verle los ojos .**

**La mirada dorada derrochaba llamaradas fogosas de pasión y el lobo agarró con fuerza a Sirius tirándolo al suelo .**

**Lo agarró de la cadera , sin que Sirius pusiese mucha resistencia y lo puso a cuatro patas ante él .**

**Sirius se reía por lo bajo , muerto del gusto de lo que lo tratara con tanta rudeza .**

**Sabía bien del enojo del lobito de sus sueños , y mas sonrió cuando le quitó de un zarpazo los boxers negros entallados .**

**Volvió a colocarlo a cuatro patas , mientras mordía su espalda … el punto flaco de Sirius .**

**Este hundió un sonoro gemido de placer , dejando que las manos resbalaran por el gel líquido resbalando por el vestuario .**

**El Bao seguía caliente por la estancia , a pesar que ya el grifo se había cerrado .**

- **bien …- rugía el chico – ahora te voy a demostrar que puedo ser MAS HOMBRE QUE TU! – bramaba este .**

**El licántropo se saco sus boxers rápidamente , quedando desnudo detrás de Sirius .**

**Sirius , a 4 patas , notaba como la erección de su amado se acercaba apoyándose en su entrada , como buscando nerviosamente como colocarse .**

**Se escurrió un poco con el gel , mientras levantaba el trasero con impaciencia hacia el miembro viril .**

**El otro lo agarró con fuerza de la cadera , inmovilizándolo .**

- **A 4 PATAS HE DICHO! QUIERO FOLLARTE COMO EL PERRO QUE ERES! COMO LOS PERROS! **

**Y acto seguido dio un tirón, sin lubricar ni nada y con fuerza lo penetró .**

**Suéltate ahora  
Que a la calle ha llegado el Don  
Yo soy tu bom-bom  
En esto el mas cabron  
A tu novio que no se late de roncon  
Que yo se que es pura feca  
Y un bobolon  
Mas súper exagerao'  
En esto el mas ranquiao'  
Sin vieja de pegao'  
Humilde y respetao'  
Entonces han bailao'  
Lo que he sacao'  
Como han vacilao'  
Bebio y fumao'  
Y así es mi tumbao'  
Bailalo afincao'  
Vete pa' otro lao'  
Que aquí esta el sobrao'  
Eliel esta ariscao'  
Dale timbre al picao'  
Con un bailar zafao'  
  
**

**Sirius no pudo evitar chillar ante la penetración , él nunca había estado en ese lugar .**

- **ahiiii**** …- se quejó un poco este , cerrando los ojos con fuerza .**

**El otro se había detenido por cuestión de segundos para que Black se acostumbrara un poco a esa nueva sensación , pero pronto dejo de apiadarse de él … para comenzar a marcar el ritmo …**

**Envistió una y otra vez de manera brusca dentro de él , produciendo dos nuevos gemidos ensordecedores .**

**Sirius ahora si se resbalaba con el gel , cayendo al suelo … formándose hasta espuma … mientras que su pelo negro azulado se pegaba en su sudada frente .**

**A las nuevas embestidas, Black empezó a sentir un fuerte placer … aunque fueran bruscas las penetraciones , a él no lo importó … es mas lo excitaba mas , si era posible .**

- **si, si … - susurraba pegándose el trasero mas atrás de él , y con una de sus manos intentando apretar la cadera de Moony mas para así .**

**'tas provocándome  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared  
Que te bese, te abrace y que te estruje  
Tu se las quería pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Vamos, provócame  
'tas provocándome  
Tu lo que quieres es que te pegue de la pared  
Que te bese, te abrace y que te estruje  
Tu se las quería pegar a tu novio y me preste  
Entonces báilame  
Vamos, provócame  
  
**

**Por parte del otro muchacho aquello era puro éxtasis , se sentía hombre del todo … estaba apoderado por el lobo que lo hacía embestir con tal fiereza .**

**Era como si llevara una venda de color rojo pasión en los ojos , que no lo dejaba ver parte de la realidad .**

**Aquello era exquisito , poseer al gran Sirius Black , era solo para él … para él … **

**Y con ese placentero pensamiento sintió como se tensaba dentro de Sirius , sintiendo tremendo orgasmo que dejó escapar toda su esencia …**

**Sintió vaciarse dentro del moreno , y con el las fuerzas del lobo descendían , casi apagándose …**

**La ira y el orgullo estaban por los suelos enjabonados , para cuando con un tremendo gemido de éxtasis , Moony calló sobre la espalda sudada de Sirius .**

**Calló con un golpe seco , echando a Sirius al suelo totalmente .**

**Este seguía excitado , el no había llegado aún a su cumbre de placer … pero le gustaba esa nueva sensación .**

**Aún perteneciente a Moony , el encima de su cuerpo , sudados , con las respiraciones y palpitaciones aceleradamente a flor de piel …**

**Moony**** respiraba dificultosamente , apretándolo mas hacía el suelo …**

**Por ahora el cuerpo de Sirius estaba pringado de el gel de olor a fresas y la esencia de Moony . ( N/a : semen , vamos , por si alguien no lo entiende ¬¬)**

**Moony**** , mas relajado y mas agotado que de costumbre , logró salir de Sirius , quedando recostado boca arriba , con los ojos cerrados y recuperando su respiración acompasada .**

**( - lo hice … aún no entiendo como llegue a esto! Pero lo hice y echo está ¡ en cuanto me recupere un poco , me lavaré , vestiré e iré y … esto no habrá pasado … y ya está )**

**Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio ni cuenta de cierto canino , iba a gatas hacia él … paseando por la espuma y el jabón …**

**El bao había desaparecido por completo del vestuario …**

**Solo quedaban ellos dos ..**

**Sirius y Moony.**

**Uno gateando pícaramente hacia el otro , y el chico de ojos dorados recuperando la respiración sobre un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo .**

**Hasta que sintió una presión en su miembro .**

**El chico dio un fuerte bote , que casi acaba chocándose con la pica del agua.**

**Al levantar la cabeza , pudo ver como Sirius estaba entre sus piernas abiertas y se había metido la punta de su miembro en la boca .**

**Lamía con mucho gusto , lo que quedaba de su esencia manchada en él .**

**Pero , volvió a la realidad … a pesar de lo placentera que era la situación .**

**Apartó bruscamente la boca de Sirius de su intimidad y a horcajadas se puso en pie , tambaleándose .**

- **DÉJAME ESTÚPÌDO! – chilló este poniendo cara de asco .**

**Sirius se levantó también , aunque con mas fortaleza que el otro chico .**

**Se le veía muy fuerte , a pesar de esta todo enjabonado y que acababa de ser embestido de esa manera .**

**Sonreía con picardía .**

- **que pasa ¿ no te apetece seguir ¿ no me dejas que sea ahora yo … - fue hacía el a tocarle el pelo sudado , mientras apartaba los mechones de su frente … tan suaves - … quien te posea?**

- **JAJAJAJA – rió el otro con estruendo sarcástico – a ti se te va la perola ¡ **

- **Jojojojo****- rió el otro – te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me ha enganchado y ha hecho conmigo lo que le ha dado la gana …¬¬ **

**Moony**** frunció un poco el ceño , mientras buscaba entre las ropas su túnica y demás vestimenta .**

- **eso me importa bien poco ..,.- contestó crudamente – tu te lo buscaste … provocaste al lobo …y recibiste tu merecido … - contestó este .**

**Sirius fue hacia él , totalmente desnudo aún , y le quitó la túnica de la mano al chico lanzándola al otro extremo de la estancia , mientras agarraba su brazo .**

**Moony**** lo miró con odio , por su atrevimiento .**

- **me quiero ir de aquí … esto no debería haber pasado – dijo secamente .**

**Pero Sirius , pasaba de sus excusas mientras masajeaba su brazo y lo besaba poco a poco .**

- **… reconozco que me ha gustado eso de recibir por tu parte … **

- **No me escuchas? – siguió este intentando safarse de él , sin mucho éxito – he dicho que me quiero ir … para ti esto nunca ha pasado entre los 2 … **

**Sirius mordisqueaba ahora los pezones de este , mientras lo arrastraba poco a poco a una de las duchas …**

**Moony**** se estaba poniendo mas rojo de lo habitual , Black lo estaba mandando , lo estaba persuadiendo … **

- **… pero aún así – continuaba hablando Sirius – lo mío es poseer y no ser poseído … así que vamos para la ducha mi vida …**

- **ES QUE ESTÁS SORDO!?!!!**

**Los dos habían entrado en la ducha , Moony arrastrado por Sirius , pero en la ducha .**

**Lo separó de un codazo .**

- **QUE NO QUIERO NADA MAS! YA HICE LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER Y AHORA ME VOY ¡ **

**Moony**** se intentó salir de la ducha pero se sintió agarrado por la cintura con fuerza .**

**Ya tu mirada con la mía esta saciándose  
Tu piel rozando con mi piel y sofocándose  
Y en la noche me imagino devorándote  
Atrapándote, provocándote  
Ya tu mirada con la mía esta saciándose  
Tu piel rozando con mi piel y sofocándose  
Y en la noche me imagino devorándote  
Atrapándote, provocándote  
  
******

**La rabia volvía a inundar al licántropo acorralado , mientras era acariciado y besado por el omoplato por aquel persuasivo canino.**

- **no … mmm … aquí … tu aquí con Tito Paddie … - ronroneaba Sirius .**

- **QUE NO! – chilló otra vez el otro , cuando Sirius con una mano empezaba a descender hacia su miembro , mientras con la otra mano enchufaba el grifo de agua caliente .**

**Empezaron a mojarse , Sirius cogió un frasco de gel , esta vez de olor a vainilla .**

**El bao volvía a inundar el vestuario , mientras que Sirius volvía a tocar y explorar el cuerpo de su amado .**

**Ya estaba arto ,**

**Moony dio un buen puñetazo a Sirius en el estómago que lo hizo chocar contra la pared de la ducha .**

**La cisterna de la ducha , se descolgó del techo y empezó a rociar agua por todas partes del vestuario .**

**Moony**** salió con paso decido .**

- **ME VOY DE AQUÍ! ME ESPERAN! – chilló .**

**Entonces notó como a zancadas , Sirius había llegado antes que él a la puerta y le detenía el paso .**

**Moony**** estaba hasta incluso a punto de pelear , pero cuando vio que la mirada de Sirius era decidida y algo enfadada , sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago …**

- **TU NO TE SALES DE AQUÍ! – petó Sirius con ira , dando una patada a la puerta .**

- **Como que no? – preguntó Moony , con la voz ya no tan vacilona , pero aún algo arrogante .**

- **POR QUE NO ME DA LA GANA! TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ , POR QUE YO QUIERO Y POR QUE VAS A SER MIO TE ENTERAS? – chilló con posesividad , cogiéndolo bruscamente de la cara y besándolo en los labios furtivamente .**

**Ese beso era de los mas apasionados y hambrientos de sexo que Moony había recibido en la vida .**

**Tuvo que reconocer en sus adentros que le gustaba ese beso , y también ese trato … pero no podía .**

**( - no puedo dejarme! No puedo rendirme! Si lo hago todo irá mal! Tengo que seguir con mis planes! La pasión no puede volver a apoderarse de mi! Él me engañó ¡)**

- **YO NO QUIERO! – chillaba el otro , mientras Sirius presionaba en su boca , dejando entrar a su lengua recorrer toda su cavidad bucal .**

- **SI QUE QUIERES! LO SE ¡ - jadeaba lleno de pasión Black , mientras lo agarraba a peso , mientras el otro trataba de detenerlo – NO VOY A DEJARTE QUE TE VAYAS POR AHÍ CON ESA PUTA DE ILENIA! O CON EL MALFOLLAO! ANTES TE QUEDAS AQUÍ … CONMIGO … JUNTOS! **

**Y llegaron de nuevo a la ducha .**

**Sirius cerró la puerta de la ducha , dejando caer a Moony en la pared , el agua seguía cayendo en todas partes …**

**Moony**** miró con mirada algo acongojada a Black , con una pizca de ira .**

**Mientras sus labios enrojecidos, miraban el atractivo cuerpo atlético de Sirius .**

**Mojado por el agua caliente , sus músculos poderosos , su cuerpo bronceado , sus dotadas piernas atléticas , esa tableta de chocolate en su vientre , ese pelo mojado pegado al cráneo… tan moreno y luminoso , aquellos ojos que lo devoraban con la mirada , de un color casi metálico … y aquella …. Ufff .**

**( N/a : lo siento! Es que de solo imaginarme a Sirius así delante de mí en un sitio tan cerrado … ) **

- **no quiero …- volvió a susurrar el chico , pero esta vez de una forma rebelde y mas calmada , aunque seria .**

**Pero Sirius no le hizo mucho caso y se lanzó contra él , aplastándolo contra la pared .**

**Black estaba en un grado total de excitación y eso se notaba bien en su ….. ( n/a : ya sabéis )**

**De nuevo , el otro trato de librarse , entonces Sirius lo volvió a cogerlo a peso , pero esta vez de espaldas .**

- **QUE NO! QUE ME SUELTES! ESTO ES UNA INMORALIDAD! NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR! – chillaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

**Sirius lo agarró fuerte a peso , lo tenía de espaldas dando patadas para Zafarse .**

**Por suerte Sirius era un tipo fuerte , de grandes músculos … que si no …**

**Como pudo agarró el gel y echó un buen poco de él en el trasero de este .**

**Empezó a frotarlo por su trasero … sus nalgas bien formadas y suaves .**

**( - sus adoradas y anheladas nalgas …- pensaba el animago , mientras rozaba )**

**Se perdió también por la entrada del chico , haciéndolo gemir de pasión .**

**La pasión no podía con Moony , el chico cada vez se quejaba y pataleaba menos , cuando Sirius empezó a hurgar por esas partes de su cuerpo …**

**El agua con el gel , hizo que se convirtiera en una perfumada espuma blanca con olor a vainilla .**

**Eso relajó mucho al Moony masajeado que cerró los ojos y abría la boca de par en par , mientras le caía agua en la cara .**

**Sirius sonrió , al ver que el chico estaba mas relajado .**

**Entonces levantó un poco su miembro erecto y dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre él el cuerpo de Moony .**

**Sirius agarró la cadera y lo colocó totalmente , dando paso a una repentina penetración .**

**Moreno, dale con tu técnica que yo tengo tu táctica  
Dale Boster, acerca las automáticas  
Yo soy tu gangster, papi, tu eres mi lunatico  
Dale moreno, que tu eres mi psicotico  
Moreno, ya no escucho tu signos vitales  
Pa' que fronteastes con los anormales  
Estas buscando que el moreno te acorrale  
Y ya tu sabes..  
(Dale, Don, dale!)  
Dale moreno, tira un pie al bote  
(Dale moreno, que nos fuimos afuegote!)  
Que mucho roncan estos soplapotes  
(Dale, bambino, dale afuegote!)  
Dale moreno, que'l sudor se te note  
(Dale moreno, que nos fuimos afuegote!)  
****  
  
**

- **AHHHHHHH ¡! DIOS ¡! **

**El otro chico , que ya estaba mas relajado gritó de placer ante el invasor .**

**Aquel invasor que ahora estaba dentro de él y que secretamente había extrañado …**

- **ERES UN PATÁN ¡ - chilló Moony a su vez , mientras jadeaba .**

**Sirius se rió , moviéndose poco a poco , agarrando los cabellos mojados de Moony echando para atrás su cabeza.**

**El aprovechó para entonces volver a morder su cuello delicado , su barbilla , su nuez … todas mojadas por el agua caliente que hizo aparecer un tenue rosado en sus mejillas .**

**Moony**** gemía , mientras Sirius embestía contra él y poco a poco contra la puerta de la ducha que se tambaleaba .**

**La espuma recorriendo sus dos caderas , tapando el rítmico movimiento de ellos .**

- **soy un patán … - murmuró Black también jadeante , mientras mordía la nuez de este – pero me amas … **

- **ammmmmmm******

- **dilo …- pidió Sirius – dilo … dilo ¡ - presionó Sirius mientras con su segunda mano juntaba mas su cadera al trasero del otro .**

**Moony**** no podía mas ,estaba en cielo , lo tuvo que decir .**

- **OH SI! ME GUSTAS ¡ TE AMO ¡ ME ENCANTA! – declaró delirante este .**

**Sirius sonrió con gran satisfacción .**

- **dime que querías estar conmigo – besó de nuevo …- dilo – mordisco – dilo – apretón – DILO! **

- **SI – confesó este – LO QUERÍA! LO QUERÍA , LO QUERÍA , LO DESEABA MUCHO! **

**Eso era todo lo que Black necesitaba escuchar , sonrió mientras besaba con fuerza el omoplato del otro .**

- **mi moony …- jadeó .**

**Volvió a embestir con mas fuerza , con tanta fuerza , que la puerta de la ducha no pudo resistir mas los dos pesos de los chicos y calló abajo .**

**A pesar del golpe , estos no pararon … **

**La cisterna de la ducha volvió a echar agua por todas partes mojándolos mas aún … estos se restregaron por el suelo enjabonado de antes … de olor a fresas… y con las dos nuevas fragancias , el agua caliente , el bao y la espuma que se formaba por segundos , siguieron a lo suyo.**

**Rodaron cayendo de la puerta caída , se restregaron por todas partes .**

**Dando a que Sirius tuviera que salir de Moony , por el momento .**

**Jadeos , gritos , pasión …**

**Los dos caninos se besaban desesperados , uno encima del otro …**

**( - esto es maravilloso , volver a poseer a Moonny … una delicia! Ojala no acabara! No quiero volver a la cruda realidad que nos separa de estos vestuarios! – se decía para si Black , cuando había quedado debajo del licántropo)**

**Este en esos momentos había atacado el pircing del pezón de Black , enrojeciéndolo … mordiéndolo con sus colmillos .**

**Sirius apretaba la cabeza contra si , mojada , sudada , llena de espuma …**

**Ese cabello ahora mas largo de Moony , tan suave y delicado … lo hacía ver enloquecedor .**

**( - Estoy disfrutando – se decía Moony , mientras mordía y era masturbado por Sirius en esos momentos …- ah … si … si … me encanta … en estos momentos no quiero pensar en nada … ni en venganzas … ni en Ilenia … ni en Lucius … oh dios ¡ que placer ¡ )**

**Sirius le había dado la vuelta , el estaba encima de él rodando entre suelo y puerta con frenesí , mojándose y llenándose de la espuma .**

**Sirius se metió el miembro del otro chico en la boca , esta vez entero … haciéndolo gemir quedamente .**

**( - no quiero pensar en nadie! Tengo que disfrutar de este momento! Tal vez sea la última vez que este con paddie … no lo puedo llamar paddie!- se recordó Moony furioso consigo mismo – oh dios ¡ es tan adorable ¡ oh ¡ oh! A la mierda! Cuando este sueño acabe todo volverá a la realidad … y ya … )**

**Mientras gemían quedamente , a Moony se le escapó chillar: paddie ¡ cuando este llenaba toda su boca de su erección .**

**Eso encendió mas a Sirius , que sacando el pene de su boca , decidió que tenía que volver a sentirlo dentro de él .**

**Lo tumbó encima de la puerta caída , abriéndolo de piernas , quedando frente a frente .**

**Sirius quedó de rodillas , ante él , mirándolo con pasión salvajemente lujuriosa …**

**Se lamió los labios , apartando restos de semen … decidiendo que ya era hora de que él también llegara a su propio éxtasis .**

**Su imperio de gloria y placer .**

**Abrió las piernas de este , **

**Moony**** levantó la cadera lujurioso , dejando su entrada mas fácil .**

**Sirius no se le pensó dos veces , cuando entró de nuevo en él .**

**La cisterna se había vuelto a disparar y ahora caía sobre la cara , pelo y torso del licántropo …**

**La diferencia es que ya no estaba caliente , sino mas fresca … para quitarle el sudor de la cara .**

**Un alivio , ante tanto calor y sofocón .**

**Moony**** jadeaba con fuerza , chillando de placer , mientras Sirius apretaba de sus muslos dándole mas de lleno .**

**Black miraba al techo , con ojos en blanco de deseo , jadeante , mientras susurraba el nombre de su amante .**

- **SIRIUS ¡ OH SIRIUS! SIGUE NO PARES! – chillaba este en plena dicha .**

**Y Sirius , complaciéndolo no paró … es más estaba llegando a su fin ….**

**Así que segundos después , llegó a un glorioso , largo y húmedo orgasmo que lo hizo vaciar dentro de él …**

**Sirius seguía con lo suyo , mientras se vaciaba cuando …**

**La puerta del vestuario se abrió , y pudieron escuchar un fuerte maullido recriminatorio .**

**Sirius y Moony alzaron rápidamente la cabeza desde el suelo , cuando vieron allí parada delante de la puerta a la señora Norris , mirándolos con esos ojos rojos acusadores suyos …**

- **MALDITA GATA!- bramó Sirius al verla .**

**Entonces se escuchó los pasos de alguien mas que iban al vestuario y entraba tras la gata .**

**Filch**** , el conserje , acababa de llegar con un cubo con agua y una fregona en la mano .**

**Seguramente para limpiar los vestuarios después de que los jugadores de quiditch se ducharan .**

- **que pasa señora Norris ¿ quien hay a….?- preguntó en un gruñido Filch a su gata , cuando se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al entrar allí .**

**La mandíbula se abrió de par en par , al ver a dos estudiantes , desnudos , llenos de agua y espuma , la puerta de una ducha por los suelos , ellos encima y … **

- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **

**El grito sonó por todo Hogwarts .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N/a : ola a todos! Miércoles ¡ a l fin miércoles! Como siempre me encanta actualizar , ya se que lo esperais tanto como yo. En fin , que vayamo al grano , pero antes os doy una noticia:**

**Estoy haciendo la página web de mis fics , que está en construcción .**

**Ya tiene unos cuantos dibus del fic gracias a : anilina y Tomoe por ellas y cuando este echa os pasaré la dire para que os paseis vale? Si querís mandar algún dibu ya sabeis que mi correo está abierto .**

**Pero bien , a lo que ibamos :**

**Pasión … mucha pasión en este capi … misterios descubiertos , de todo un poco … espero que os haya gustado … aunque el lemon sea un poco desastre jeje , es que no he escrito nunca algo así de apasionado XDD así que no me lapideis .**

**Por cierto , a las lectoras que no me dejaron review en el otro capi , espero noticias vuestras que si no me asusto vale? Jeje -**

**En fin , preguntas , o temas a tratar:**

- **la guarida de Voldemort: Ilenia y Voldy / moony con lucius / queriais que ilenia mate a Narcisa?**

- **Poderes de ilenia . que ará ahora la ninfa con estos poderes? No es un peligro para la salud mágica ¿ todas vuestras opiniones o teorías de cosas que pueda hacer con los poderes de : BRUJA , NINFA Y VOLDY , los acepto .**

- **Como no , opiniones sobre los líos amorosos del papi james , niurkita y lily and company .**

- **Pedradas para Margaret , asesinato , jajaj le ponemos un par de cuernos color dorado en el pelo? Jajaja XDD .**

- **Y como no : la escenita de los vestuarios jeje.**

**TODO ESO Y MAS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS ¡ LOS ESPERO CON ANSIAS .**

**Ahora me toca a mi , así que a contestar ser dijo :**

**REMSIE: ola wapa! De nuevo yo por aki! Leí el capi de tu fic , y esta muy interesante ¡ supongo que recibirías mi review no? No se si tus opiniones de Ilenia irán a mejor o a peor jeje pero cada vez se define mas , lo que quiere hacer en el fic … aunque algunos de tus augurios de brujita van bien estructurados … Tienes mucha razón en lo de que los jóvenes de hoy en día no toman precauciones , por eso quise fomentar algo ese tema ¡ has tenido suerte jeje tu predicción se cumplió y el lobito no se acostó con lucius ¡ jejej pero con el perrito si ha tenido lo suyo no? Jejeje en fin wapa , que si , que te puedes esperar de todo en este fic jeje pero bueno … un beso muy fuerte y espero tu review wapa ¡ xao!**

**ANA SAN: ola wapa! K tal? Mujer que le pasaba a tu msn? Que no se me ve! Solo se ve un dibu muy grande , haber si lo arreglas va? Siento que te diera un colapso al juntar a siri con la tonta de margy , pero jeje a valido la pena no? Jeje y no mujer , no te quiero matar no soy tan mala jejeje.jajjaa me hizo gracia que dijeras a james si era superman para no embarazar a nadie jajaja XDD. En fin wapa , espero que te dejen conectarte y leer el fic , bueno se supone que ya te dejaron jajaj , espero tu review , chaooo.**

**AYA : evita wapa!! Que tal xoxo? Mucho estudio o que? Sabes que eres una malvada? Me persuades … para … tu sabes que … y no puede ser ¬¬ cuando vas a subir el fic? Enga a escribir ehj? A escribir no seas perra como yo muajaja XDD. No digas que mi fic es un culebrón que lloro de la pena sniff… bueno ya sabes lo que ha pasado entre lucius y remus , pesada mas que pesada arghs , en fin , luna llena se acerca y estoy irritada muajaja besos wapa tkm.**

**KARY : Ola wapa! Aki llegó la vieja arpía como tu la llamas jejej . que te pasa que no tas tanto en msn? El cole verdad? Maldito cole! No me amenaces con dejarme de hablar ¬¬ solo por que estes de buen humor cretina muajaja en fin jaja nos enfrentamos en msn val? Espero tu review.**

**AYLA : Ola wapa! Jajaja me reí mucho con tu opinión de que: una ninfa y un licántropo hacen buena pareja jajaj , si si , aunque Moony se la aya apegado …¬¬ espero que no tengas pesadillas con sirius y margaret jaja .jajaj si , Moony lo supo , por que se supone que niurka se lo dijo en el tren en el regreso de navidades jajaj pues si , el esperma es el culpable xoxo jaja besos y espero tu review.**

**DARKLADYBLACK: ola wapa! Antes de todo , eres española?jajja pues si , tienes razón todo el mundo a colaborado con la creación del pastel así que a pringarla todos no ¿ jajaja XDD y sirius padrino por sus coktails . jaja , pues si tus sospechas de los estudios de ninfas se han hecho realidad , mira por donde. jaja pues si , ya has visto lo que el mal-follao a babeado , aunque Moony lo ha dejado to salido jajaaXDD muchas gracias por ser otra seguidora mas , y gracias por tu **

**review**** que me ha hecho mucha ilusión , espero el siguiente eh? Besos .**

**E,NAOMI**** JANO: ola wapa! Pues si , moony es espia jej aunque vaya sacrificio no? Aunque así se entera de las cosas . jeje besos wapa.**

**IVY POTTER BLACK: ola wapa! ****Espero que la espera aya valido la pena y que te haya gustado este caliente capitulillo … jeje ya que se que te gustan estas cosas no?lo siento , orgías de momento no entran en mis planes … aunque mas de uno le gustaria jajaa .XD y pobre nene! Que mal! Quieres matar al bebé ¡ buahhhh! Gracias por leer , el dolor de ser violada y si , los malfoy no me hacen mucha gracia jejeje , bueno Ilenia si me cae bien me gusta como personaje , pero padre e hijo son CABRONES ¡ en fin wapa , un beso muy fuerte y espero tu review va? Besos .-**

**MIREILLE: ola wapa! No te preocupes , no me nfado por que no me dejarás review ¡ soy tannnnn buena muajajaja un final triste? Ummm no creo , jeje pero con emoción si no se nota , que me gusta la emoción? Jajaja jajaja sip , james y peter en mi fic son muy a su manera jajaja XD jajaja un trío con remus , sirius y lucius jajaja XDD k bueno!jaja me estas llamando mala? Jajaa no soy mala soy una santa! Jaja wapa un besote y espero tu largooo review jeje besos.**

**LADYKENOBI: ola wapa! Gracias por animarte y dejarme un review me hizo mucha ilusión . espero mas reviews tuyos , besos .**

**ANILILA DEXTRO: ola wapa! Ohh siento que no hayas podido leer los capissniff , espero que tengas un ratillo y puedas leerlos un diita de estos jeje te llevaras sorpresitas jeje venga wapa , besos .**

**N1COCHAN : ola wapa! No pasa nada con la tardanza sabes que soy dmasiado buena no? Jajapues si , estan raritos , pero bueno jaja ya se vera que pasa no? Y sirius no ha salido con margaret por gusto , no estoy tan chiflada ¡ please no me llames loka que me da penuki sniff. Pues si , con el bebe en camino poco se puede hacer jaja por mucho que james patalee jajaa va a ser papi!!! En fin wapa ,muchos besotes muy grandes y espero tu review xaooo**

**BUENO , BUENO , BUENO , ACABÉ ANTES DE NADA Y DE DESPEDIRME HASTA EL MIÉRCOLES DECIR :**

**ACLARACI"N : QUE NO VA A HABER UN TRÍO : MONNY/ILENIA / LUCIUS ¡!! **

**Ya ta jaja**

**Besos muy fuertes y hasta la semana que viene , xao!**

**HERMI16-LORENA – MIENBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR.**


	25. Jugando con fuego

**CAP-29-JUGANDO CON FUEGO:**

****

****

**Situémonos:**

**Vestuarios, sirius, remus , señora Norris , Filch … situación algo embarazosa XDD.**

**Bien, prosigamos:**

**Filch se había quedado callado de golpe , tras el gran chillido que había metido .**

**Su medio calva cabeza no asimilaba la visión de sus ojos .**

**Para él , pillar a un alumno haciendo algo que saliera de las reglas era exquisito … mas si los pillaba él , pero … eso lo había dejado seco.**

**Como va a entrar en esa aturdida cabeza, que uno de los alumnos mas malandrines de Hogwarts, fuera a estar en los vestuarios medio destrozados , encima de una puerta caída metiéndosela a otro chico por … ?**

**Siguió estático , con la mandíbula por los suelos y ojos espantados .**

**Aunque con aquel chillido , seguro que medio Hogwarts debería haberse enterado .**

**La señora Norris , había maullado arrogante acercándose a la pareja de amantes … cuando …**

**Sirius , que había sido interrumpido en pleno éxtasis pasional , salió de Remus dejándolo en el suelo .**

**La cara roja de ira , mirando a la gata de ojos rojos y en pelotas y ante la mirada de Filch , fue hacia la gata .**

**Y la cogió de los pies como un conejo .**

**Moony lo miraba desde el suelo , con la cara blanca por haber sido pillados .**

**Y Filch , no se movía.**

- **MALDITA GATA! – bramó con ira , mientras la llevaba hacia el lavabo …**

**La gata maullaba con fuerza .**

- **NADIE INTERRUMPE A SIRIUS BLACK EN MITAD DE UN ORGASMO! NADIE!**

**Y con toda la rabia que pudo , arrojó a la gata en el water , que dio un chillido y tiró de la cadena seguidamente .**

**La gata maulló ahogadamente , y eso hizo reaccionar a Filch que se dio cuenta de lo que Sirius acababa de hacer.**

**Dejó caer la fregona y el cubo de agua y corrió hacia el lavabo.**

- **SEÑORA NORRIS! ¡**

**Salió corriendo , saltando a Moony que a gatas intentaba levantarse del suelo y fue hacia donde Sirius .**

- **MALDITO BLACK HAS AHOGADO A MI GATA! – chillaba el celador muerto de ira , escupiendo en la cara de Sirius mientras lo pegaba con los puños.**

- **SE LO MERECÍA POR ENTROMETIDA! – se quejó Sirius chillando mas que Filch , y evitaba que Filch le pegara agarrándole los puños .**

**Moony , con velocidad de oro , se ponía la túnica al revés para salir lo mas rápido posible de allí y de aquella situación .**

**Pero cuando se la abrochaba , unos Filch y Sirius estaban el lucha aún .**

**Sirius , en bolas paraba los puños de filch y este intentaba agarrarlo del pelo .**

- **DEGENERADO! HAS MATADO A MI GATA! Y ENCIMA MIRA COMO OS HE PILLADO! VAIS PARA DIRECCI"N AHORA MISMO! – chillaba el celador con disnea encima .**

- **QUE TE CALLES COÑO ¡ OS LO MERECÍAIS LOS DOS! **

- **NIÑATOS SEMENTALES , INSOLENTES.!!**

**Moony ya vestido , Salía con rápidez de allí .**

- **en fin … yo me voy a …- pero Filch le dio con la fregona en la cabeza al otro chico tumbándolo en el suelo.**

- **TU NO TE VAS! QUE TAMBIÉN ESTABAS HACIENDO ESAS GROSERÍAS CON ESTE ¡ **

**Sirius tiró a Filch al suelo , y este calló encima de Moony , y los tres empezaron una lucha por el suelo de los lavabos .**

**Moony sacaba las manos por todas partes para salir , mientras que Sirius y filch se insultaban y pegaban mutuamente .**

**La puerta se tornó a abrir , dejando pasar entonces a la profesora Mcgonagall con aspecto preocupado.**

- **que está pasado aquí ARGUS??? – exclamó esta .**

**Pero pronto dio un grito , un vote para atrás y se puso una mano en los ojos .**

- **CIELO SANTO! – bramó al ver a un Sirius desnudo que hizo que se le subieran los colores .**

**La profesora con la mano en la cara , chillaba :**

- **BASTA! NO ME HAGAIS MIRAR ¡ BASTA! **

**Moony debajo de los dos , se retorcía .**

- **profesora hágales un petrificus totales corra! – chilló medio asfixiado.**

**Y Mcgonagall con la cara aún tapada conjuró el hechizo .**

**Los golpes se detuvieron , y la profesora escuchó a Moony toser aliviado.**

**Giró la cara para mirar.**

**Sirius había quedado abierto de piernas dejando todo a la vista y Filch con los ojos en blanco y la boca desdentada abierta chillando .**

- **por dios señor Lupin … tape al señor Black! – dijo esta volviendo a girar la cara .**

**Moony , blanco puso a Sirius la túnica de quiditch , sintiendo aún la humedad y el sudor de su cuerpo , se sonrojó por ello , pero el arrepentimiento hizo flor en el.**

- **ya está tapado? – preguntó irritada la profesora mirando hacia la puerta.**

**Moony fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos , cuando asintió .**

**Entonces Mcgonagall los hizo levitar con un golpe de varita .**

- **movili Corpus … **

**Y tanto Filch , como Sirius emprendieron vuelo hasta donde se encontraba la profesora.**

**Mcgonagall , entonces miró el vestuario … vio la puerta caída , la fregona por los suelos , el champú , la espuma , el bao … y cierto líquido de color blanco por el suelo …**

**Frunció el ceño , mientras que a el licántropo se le hacia un nudo en el estómago.**

- **íremos al despacho de Albus …- dijo algo sonrojada- no se por que … pero el señor Black y usted tienen cosas que explicar…**

**Y acto seguido , la bruja salió del vestuario con los dos hombres levitando tras ella.**

**Moony suspiró , poniendo los ojos en blanco .**

- **( mira lo que unos momentos de pasión ha causado … esto no tuvo que haber pasado pero …)**

**Bufó , al imaginarse enfrente de Dumbledore tras esto.**

- **tierra trágame …**

**Y el chico salió de allí a paso ligero tras su profesora.**

**……………………………**

**En otra parte de la ciudad ... **

**Una sonora cachetada hizo eco en un lugar cerrado , creando que un golpe seco dejara caer a una joven sobre un sofá de enfrente del fuego.**

**Lucius Malfoy , miraba con ira y con los ojos plateados llenos de furor a su prima Ilenia , que había sido golpeada en esos momentos.**

**- eres una estúpida ...- siseó este con veneno en la voz , mientras miraba como la impávida mujer se incorporaba un poco .**

**Separaba sus mechones plateados de su rostro serio , un rostro que a Lucius no le gustó .,**

**Había una chispa de candela en esa frialdad que la caracterizaba.**

**- no te atrevas nunca mas a golpearme primo ...- arrastró ella quedamente , sin apartar la vista de él .**

**Ilenia se puso en pie y sacudió su túnica , hiendo hacia Lucius parándose frente a él .**

**- tan raro se te hace lo que acabas de descubrir? yo no veo nada de malo ...- dijo esta con tono burlón.**

**Lucius estaba muy caldeado , daba vueltas como una pantera encerrada apunto de golpear de nuevo a su prima , pero se contuvo.**

**No lo convenía hacer enfadar a una ninfa todopoderosa , que para colmo era amante de su señor.**

**Lucius tragó saliva posando sus manos en su cara .**

**Mientras Ilenia detrás de él lo fijaba con la ceja alzada , llena de diversión.**

**- como pudiste llegar tan lejos...? - se quejó Lucius mordiéndose los labios con ira , sin mirar la cara de ella.**

**Ilenia , detrás de él solo se miraba las uñas.**

**- pensé que como primo mío que eres deberías saber cuales son mis ambiciones ...**

**Lucius se giró con brusquedad , ondeando su túnica .**

**Miró a la joven con ira , y sus ojos se despedían de sus órbitas .**

**- AMBICIONES? ESTÁS LOCA? TE CREES QUE POR ESTÚPIDAS AMBICIONES PUEDES IR A METERTE EN LA CAMA DE LORD VOLDEMORT?- bramó Lucius , que por primera vez llamaba así a su señor y se tapó la boca por ello.**

**Ilenia lo miró con rostro divertido y amenazador, sus pestañas alzadas y largas y sus ojos fijos en él .**

**- exacto ... **

**Lucius se quedó blanco .**

**- PERO SE TE FUE LA CABEZA O QUE? NOSOTROS SERVIMOS A ÉL , NO PUEDES HACER ESTO DE IR I JUGÁRTELA DE ESA MANERA! PONES EN COMPROMISO A NUESTRA FAMILIA! - la zarandeó Lucius .**

**Esta lo apartó , esta vez con brusquedad y los labios muy apretados .**

**Esta vez fue ella quien abofeteó a Lucius, que calló en el suelo .**

**Ella frente a él estaba blanca de ira y sus ojos lanzaban chispas verdes de rabia .**

**- SI! Y QUE? ! - se defendió ella - SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MAYORCITA PARA SABER LO QUE QUIERO!- entrecerró los ojos con frialdad , mientras se posaba enfrente del fuego.**

**- mira primo ...- empezó a relatar- cuando nuestra familia me inculcó el ser mortífaga yo tuve mis dudas ... yo no quería servir a nadie ... está en contra de mi naturaleza ... **

**Lucius la miraba desde el suelo .**

**- las ninfas tenemos alma rebelde , nos gusta la libertad ... hay personas que nacen para dominar Lucius ... y otras para ser dominados ...- entrecerró los ojos - y yo desde luego no nací para ser dominada ... - siseó con ira .**

**- pero ...- lucius trató de hablar , pero ella lo interrumpió .**

**- CALLATE! YO NO NACÍ PARA ESTO ! YO NO NACÍ PARA SER DOMINADA! POR ESO ES QUE HAGO ESTO! POR ESO ES QUE SOY LA PUTA DE ESA SERPIENTE ! - chilló Ilenia muerta de ira - por eso es que me aguanto las ganas de vomitar cuando me posee , cuando su asquerosa serpiente lame mi bella dermis ...**

**Lucius estaba impresionado ante las palabras de su prima , mientras que este entonces sonreía de nuevo.**

**- pero todos esos sacrificios tienen sus recompensas ...- dijo ella siseando , mirando al fuego - ahora ...tengo poder ... todo el poder que siempre soñé , que siempre anhelé ... - susurró en una llamarada.**

**Una risa sonó de su garganta.**

**- ya no solo tengo mis poderes naturales de mi condición, ni mis conocimientos en brujería tengo sus dones Lucius ... todo poder que Voldemort posee es mío ...**

**Lucius estaba con la boca abierta , mientras miraba a su prima que se reía con estruendo .**

**- estás completamente loca Ilenia ... se te fue la cordura ...- siseó con un deje de espanto.**

**Ella se volteó hacia él , con un deje de furia , tirando el sofá .**

**- LOCA? NO QUERIDO PRIMO! SOY FELIZ! FELIZ DE QUE MIS PLANES POCO A POCO DAN SU FRUTO! Y TU DEVERÍAS APOLLARME Y NO MENOSPRECIRAME! - bramó ella con un sonoro golpe de nuevo.**

**Lucius desde abajo , la miró con dureza .**

**- yo solo sirvo a mi señor ... **

**Ella clavó la mirada plateada en él.**

**- así que esas tenemos no? - la chica sonrió de repente , encontrando algo en su mente muy divertido -. muy bien ... lo tendré en cuenta querido primo ... aunque recuerda que cuando yo gane todo esto , ... cuando tenga el poder sobre el mundo serás el primero en pedirme dominios ... en pedirme poder ... **

**Lucius se levantó del suelo , su mirada plateada encendida e Ilenia , sentada en el sofá nuevamente levantado .**

**- pero cambiemos de tema mi querido primo ... que te pareció la visita del otro día ?- preguntó con suspicacia .**

**Ese comentario amansó las facciones de Lucius , que fue hacia ella agarrándola de las manos con deje feliz .**

**- fue lo mejor .. me dejaste en un hilo prima ... no lo esperaba ... - dijo sonrientemente malicioso.**

**Ella lo sonrió .**

**- y luego dirás que tu prima no te da buenas sorpresas y que no se preocupa por ti ...- dijo haciendo un deje de puchero muy sensual .**

**Lucius sonrió , por una vez desde la llegada de su prima.**

**- si ...- dijo con un aire soñador - es muy hermoso ... ese nuevo aspecto me enloquece aún mas ... oh dios ... **

**Lucius entrecerró los ojos con furia .Ilenia lo observaba con atención , pendiente de cada detalle .**

**- ocurre algo primo? - dijo levantando una ceja .**

**- si ...- siseó él .**

**- cuéntamelo ... sabes que puedes confiar en mi ...- dijo ella con un amago de risa .**

**Lucius la miró con fijación en la iris plateada de sus ojos helados .**

**- él ... quiere que me enamore de él Ilenia ... - carraspeó - me quiere enamorar ahora que Black no está a su lado ...**

**Ilenia se tocó el pelo , pensativa.**

**- um ... si ... puede ser ... pero y que? es que acaso no te ves con la capacidad de amar ... ? **

**Esa pregunta confundió mas a a Lucius si eso era posible .**

**- yo no quiero enamorarme de un sangre sucia ... un Malfoy no cae tan bajo ... enamorarse ...- siseó como si fuera algo realmente estúpido - lo que yo quiero es llevármelo a la cama , usarlo como hace tiempo tuvo que ser y tirarlo . ya está! **

**Ilenia lo miraba sonriente sin articular palabra .**

**- bueno ...- logró decir entonces - ... si solo vas a querer cama con él , dudo que venga de nuevo ... así que dudo de que vuelva , entonces ...- pensó - Black o cualquier otro - hizo énfasis en la palabra otro , mirándose las uñas - puede quitarte su amor ... **

**Lucius respiró con fuerza , agarrando la muñeca de ella.**

**- no dejes que se acerque a nadie prima! y menos al maldito de Black! - gruñó este- él es mío .. solo mío ... y si alguien se acerca a él , juro que lo mataré ... **

**Ilenia su puso de pie , la sonrisa sin desaparecer de su cara mirándolo con burla .**

**- está bien ... no te preocupes... le cortaré las alas a mas de uno ... y a Black sus manitas sucias ... no temas por eso ...**

**Lucius la sonrió , ella solo arqueó las cejas .**

**- me voy ... me esperan ...- dijo ella hiendo hacia la puerta elegantemente .**

**- cuando lo traerás ? - preguntó Lucius esperanzado antes de que ella se fuera .**

**Ilenia lo miró y pensó .**

**- pues ... en un par de días nos volveremos a pasar ... hasta entonces ...**

**Y con un suave movimiento la mujer se fue de la estancia .**

**------------------------------**

**- ESTO ES TOTALMENTE INTOLERABLE! - bramó Minerva Mcgonagall dando un porrazo en el escritorio con el puño cerrado.**

**La mujer tenía la cara roja ( de enfado o de verguenza), los ojos muy abiertos y el puño cerrado apretado en contra de el escritorio del director .**

**Que por cierto en esos momentos no estaba allí , pero quien si estaban eran 3 personas .**

**En fila Sirius , con los brazos cruzados enfadado , con su túnica de quiditch mojada mirando enfurruñado el techo haciendo que no escuchaba a la profesora .**

**Filch , con la cara verde en medio , expresión de ira y los brazos también cruzados.**

**El mas tranquilo parecía Remus , pero eso no tenía nada que ver , por que por sus adentros esperaba el gran broncazo.**

**Miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Sirius , mientras se hacía su coletita por detrás sin inmutarse .**

**Minerva , con los orificios nasales muy abiertas miró hacia los tres , uno a uno , como si de niños se tratase .**

**- Argus , usted es un adulto ...- dijo suave pero acusadoramente - se puede saber que le ha llevado a pelearse con un alumno ?**

**Filch abrió la boca para quejarse ., cuando Sirius resopló con triunfo , cosa que la profesora notó .**

**- no bufé señor Blaclk , que también me gustaría que me explicase por que estaba desnudo en los vestuarios y peleando con el señor Filch...**

**Sirius se calló , volviendo a mirar al techo enfurruñado .**

**Filch gruñía malsonantes , mientras mentaba a su gata .**

**- ESTE DEGENERADO HA AHOGADO A MI GATA! - bramó Filch , señalando a Sirius con sus dedos temblorosos.**

**Sirius se paró de la silla , quedando en pie.**

**- SU GATA LLEVA 7 AÑOS PERSIGUIÉNDOME SIN YO INVITARLA! SOLO SE HA LLEVADO LO QUE SE MERECE! - bramó Sirius .**

**- ESTÚPI...- filch se iba a lanzar contra Sirius , Minerva los separó sudorosa , pues Sirius había alzado ya la varita .**

**- POR DIOS! - bramó con voz de trueno ella , con el moño cayéndosele y todo -.SON HOMBRES NO ANIMALES! - chilló .**

**Sirius y Filch se miraron con ira .**

**Moony eso lo encontró cómico y se tapó la boca con diversión para ocultar una risita .**

**La profesora Mcgongall , entonces se giró hacia él y un ligero color rosado se interpuso en sus mejillas .**

**- Señor Lupin ... ya que usted es el mas cuerdo de esta estancia , aparte de mi ... me puede explicar que ha pasado exactamente?**

**FLASH .**

**Como aparecido del aire , Albus Dumbledore se apareció como una llamarada en su despacho .**

**Miró sonriente a sus integrantes y se sentó en su sillón.**

**- me llamabas Minerva? - preguntó el anciano , haciendo callara Moony que iba a hablar algo ... **

**Esta , mas calmada se sentó también e izo sentar a los dos hombres que estaban de pie .**

**- si ..- dijo ella ceñuda - así te dejo a ti , Albus que interrogues a estos 3 que ha pasado en los vestuarios ... a ver si los pones en cintura...- miró a Sirius y Filch , que seguían matándose con la mirada .**

**Dumbledore por su parte notaba eso algo divertido .**

**- ya veo ...- dijo este - si las miradas mataran ... - miró al techo - en fin Minerva , que es lo que han echo Argus y los señores Black y Lupin ?**

**- pues la verdad no lo se aún! Argus dijo que Black ahogó a la señora Norris ! y Lupin iba a contar su versión de los hechos ...**

**Dumbledore miró a Moony , este notó un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que esa situación era igual de embarazosa a la vez que se partió el coccix.**

**( - MALDITA SEA ! DUMBLEDORE VA A PODER LLENAR UN ARCHIVADOR SOBRE MIS EXPERIENCIAS SEXUALES !)**

**- Remus ...- dijo amablemente Dumbledore - que ha pasado en los vestuarios para que el señor Filch llegara y el señor Black tuviera que ahogar a la señora Norris? **

**Remus tragó saliva , pero no mostró nerviosismo aparente . Se cruzó de brazos , mientras notaba una tensa mirada de Sirius hacia él .**

**- pues ...- el chico habló - filch llegó con el cubo y la fregona para lavar los vestuarios , y entonces pasó aquello ... ya sabe ... que Black ahogó a la gata ...- se explicó el seriamente .**

**Fich , que parecía ensimismado gritó :**

**- MENTIRA ! CUENTA LO QUE HACÍAN USTEDES DOS! CUÉNTALO! **

**Sirius se puso en pie , indignado .**

**- no hacíamos nada! - dijo él - este viejo está loco! solo que estábamos duchándonos tras el partido de quiditch y se nos calló la puerta al suelo ...- dijo Sirius mientras Filch parecía que iba a sacar espuma por la boca .**

**Minerva frunció el ceño , y Dumbledore sonrió tras sus gafas de media luna .**

**- pero que yo sepa ... el señor Lupin aparte de no jugar a Quiditch , él no se habla mucho con usted ... - miró a Remus - no señor Lupin ?**

**Moony sintió que la mirada de Dumbledore tenía un segundo significado , que el supo interceptar , agachó un poco la cabeza .**

**Minerva ataba cabos , ya que Sirius no había podido seguir su mentira .**

**- cuando yo entré encontré al señor Black desnudo peleando con Argus y el señor Lupin ... estaba vestido ...- dijo en voz baja .**

**- PERO ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA!?? - bramó Filch al fin .**

**Dumbledore y Mcgongall lo miraron .**

**- ESTABAN DESNUDOS ! LOS DOS! SOBRE UNA PUERTA DE DE .. DE EL VESTUARIO! Y ESTABAN ... AGHS! DIOS MÍO! ESTABAN ... **

**- ESTABAN QUE ARGUS ? NO ME DEJES ASÍ!!- chilló Mcgonagall con los dedos en la boca .**

**- tal vez teniendo relaciones sexuales? - propuso Dumbledore mirando a los dos jóvenes .**

**Sirius y Moony se miraron , Sirius se coloreó sin poder evitarlo y Moony agachó la cabeza .**

**Dumbledore se rió , y por los suelos estaba de nuevo Mcgongall con espuma saliendo de su boca .**

**Filch escupió en el suelo y cerró los ojos .**

**Dumbledore se levantó , cogió un pergamino y escribió algo que se guardó en su cajón mientras Sirius levantaba a Mcgonagall que ya había vuelto en si .**

**- OH MI DIOS! VIRGEN SANTA DE MINERVA! POR DIOS! POR QUE A MIS ALUMNOS! QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTO!? - bramaba al techo , mientras los cuadros de los antiguos directores se giraban a mirarla .**

**- vamos Minerva ... no me digas que nunca has tenido relaciones en un lugar fuera de lo común ... y tu tampoco Filch ...- objetó Dumbledore con una sonrisa .**

**Mcgonagall se puso una mano en el pecho y Filch casi vomita .**

**- POR DIOS! POR QUIEN ME TOMAS!? - bramó ella roja de ira .**

**Dumbledore , dejó que la bruja se acomodara en su asiente y volvió a dirigirse a ellos .**

**- muchachos ... ejm ... veo bien que satisfagáis vuestras necesidades , se que tenéis 17 años y es edad de probar y probar ... -dijo moviendo una pluma en su mano , Sirius sonrió mas aliviado al ver que Dumbledore no se había enfadado - pero ... no podeís dañar el mobiliario escolar , ni ... pagar vuestras cosas con los animales de Hogwarts ...- dijo mirando a Filch que enseñaba a Sirius los dientes .**

**- ESA GATA NOS INTERRUMPI" CUANDO JUSTO HABÍA LLEGADO AL ORGASMO! - chilló Sirius sin pudor .**

**- AHHH! - Mcgonagall se volvió a marear por la sinceridad del chico , Moony se reía por lo bajo , aunque en el fondo en esos momentos no le gustaría estar hablando de ese tema , por que hizo mal al dejarse llevar por la pasión que Sirius le otorgó hace unas horas .**

**El arrepentimiento , siempre llega tarde .**

**- señor Black , no sea tan explícito , no quiero quedarme sin profesora de Transformaciones - reprendió sonriente Dumbledore.**

**- vale ...- dijo este en un susurro .**

**Filch se puso de pie , señalando a Sirius .**

**- PERO NO LO VA A CASTIGAR? ESTO MERECE LA EXPULSI"N ! - bramó Filch - MERECE HASTA AZKABÁN! **

**Sirius miró a Filch con los ojos muy abiertos .**

**- a usted se le va la olla o que? - preguntó Sirius pasándose un dedo , como un destornillador por la sien.**

**Filch hizo un nuevo amago de meter una paliza a Sirius , pero entre Moony Mcgonagall que no miraba a sus alumnos a la cara , lo pararon .**

**- en eso si tiene razón Argus ... tendrán un castigo ... que la profesora Mcgonagall les impondrá ... **

**Sirius dejó escapar un gemido de indignación , mientras Moony dijo :**

**- pues vale ... lo merece .. yo no he echo nada malo ...**

**Sirius lo miró con algo de indignación pero no dijo nada .**

**- si tiene razón señor Lupin , pero aún así me voy a entrevistar mañana mismo con usted antes de la comida , le parece? - propuso a Moony con los ojos algo mas serios que en el resto de la charla .**

**- si claro ...- dijo este, entendiendo .**

**Dumbledore sonrió con orgullo , miró hacia Minerva que miraba a Sirius .**

**- ya que fue usted quien se peleó con Argus y quien cometió la gran falta de ahogar a un animal , tendrá un mes de detención en mi despacho y se le anularan las visitas a Hogsmeade en lo que queda de curso ... **

**Sirius iba a protestar pero Mcgongall no lo dejó .**

**- Y POR TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES DE UNA MANERA TAN INMORAL , ASÍ QUE NO PROTESTE! - chilló ella señalando su torso con un dedo y saliendo de el lugar .**

**Filch , miró con ira a Sirius y se fue a paso lento de allí , susurrando lacónicamente .**

**- maldito Black ... te perseguiré el resto del curso que te queda aquí ... **

**Y se fue también .**

**Quedaron allí . Sirius , Moony y Dumbledore .**

**El director miraba sonriente a la puerta , moony sentando miraba el techo pensativo , mientras que Sirius miraba a su Moony .**

**Allí , tan pasivo en esos momentos , tan silencioso ... tan bello ... parecía mentira que momentos antes hubiera estado en sus brazos ... suyo de nuevo .**

**Entonces su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Moony se levantó de la silla , haciendo un ruido .**

**Hizo un gesto con la mano al director dirigiéndose a la puerta , sin mirarlo a él .**

**- hasta mañana entonces profesor ... - dijo el joven , desapareciendo tras la puerta.**

**Sirius , decaído lo vio irse , quedando de pie ante la puerta , se giró cuando notó como Dumbledore lo miraba .**

**Estaba mas serio , que antes , pero no por enfado ... no ... había preocupación en sus ojos azules brillantes .**

**- Sirius ...- dijo el anciano mirándolo compasivamente .**

**Sirius lo miró sorprendido .**

**- si señor? - preguntó .**

**Dumbledore le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se acercara a él y así hizo .**

**- mira sirius ...- comentó Dumbledore , cuando Sirius pegó su cara a la de Dumbledore ...- se de sus sentimientos hacia el señor Lupin pero ... he de advertirle de algo ..**

**Sirius frunció el ceño .**

**- que pasa ? advertirme de que? - preguntó este sin entender .**

**Dumbledore clavó su mirada en él .**

**- Remus tiene misiones importantes que tu puedes turbiar si sigues acercándote a él ... Sirius ...**

**Ahora si Sirius estaba perdido , que quería decirle Dumbledore simplemente?**

**- por favor director , puede ir al grano ? - dijo con algo de irritación .**

**- desde luego ...-dijo el anciano -. te seré breve entonces ... no te acerques a Remus , Sirius .**

**Eso había sonado como un hachazo en su costado , eso no se lo esperaba .**

**- que que? PERD"N? - elevó la voz este , pasándose una mano por la oreja derecha .**

**- he dicho que no te acerques a él Sirius , no lo estropees ... por favor ... es peligroso ... podrías jugar no solo la vida de Remus ,sino lo tuya misma ...- dijo este muy serio .**

**Sirius pasó las manos por el aire .**

**- PERO QUE ME ESTÁ DICIENDO? COMO VOY A SER PERJUDICIAL PARA MOONY? YO LO QUIERO Y NO PIENSO SEPARARME DE ÉL CON LAS VÍVORAS QUE TIENE POR DETRÁS ACORRALÁNDOLO! - bramó este con ira .**

**- Sirius ...- volvió a interrumpir Dumbledore , calmándolo - por esas mismas víboras ... son por las que debes intentar alejarte ... eso que has echo hoy en los vestuarios no puede repetirse por que puedes meter en un lío a Remus ...**

**- PERO COMO VOY A METERLO EN LÍOS? - chilló sin entender Sirius , dando tumbos por la estancia .**

**Fawkes lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos , mirándolo pasar .**

**- Ilenia Malfoy , Sirius ... Ilenia Malfoy ...**

**Eso ya fue el colmo para Sirius que se rió y todo .**

**- así que es por ella? ASÍ QUE POR ESA PUTA NINFA ME TENGO QUE GUARDAR LAS GANAS DE VOLVER A RECONSQUISTAR A MI MOONY? PUES LO LLEVAN CLARO TANTO ELLA COMO USTED! **

**Y Sirius se fue hacia la puerta veloz , dando un sonoro portazo .**

**Dumbledore solo se puso las manso sobre la cabeza , meneándola de un lado a otro .**

**En la sala común de Gryffindor , James y Peter estaban en la mesa , bastante aburridos .**

**Peter garabateaba en un pergamino , mientras que James hacia aviones de papel y los hechizaba haciéndolos volar.**

**Giraron la cara a el retrato de la dama gorda , al ver que Sirius entraba por ella .**

**Con la cara de completo mosqueo e indignación , con la túnica de quidicth , y se sentó en el sofá .**

**James y Peter preocupados fueron hacia los sofás donde el moreno se había tirado .**

- **Padfoot donde estabas? No saliste del vestuario ¡ - se quejó James mirando la hora .**

- **Si! – corroboró Peter – hace un cuarto de hora Moony ha pasado por aquí con una cara muy parecida a la tuya y se ha ido a su cuarto! – señaló .**

**Sirius los miraba con ojos entornados .**

- **padffot , por que no hablas? – lo zarandeó James .**

- **eso! Dinos que has estado haciendo! – pidió Peter .**

- **hemos estado preocupados ¡ hasta hemos pensado que podías haber estado con Moony! – citó James , como si eso fuera algo casi imposible .**

- **si! Prongs quería volver a los vestuarios por si estabas allí ¡ **

**Sirius carraspeó .**

- **ojalá hubiera sido Prongs quien hubiera ido a los vestuarios …- se quejó Sirius – si … estuve con Moony , en los vestuarios … - confesó este quedamente .**

**James y Peter se miraron .**

- **y que han estado haciendo allí? – preguntó Peter inocentemente .**

- **rezar wormtayl! A que si Padfoot? – ironizó James mirando a Sirius fijamente , dándose cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo había echo .**

**Sirius le sonrió en toda respuesta .**

- **no me arrepiento para nada …- ronroneó , con los ojos luminosos .**

- **entonces … han …? – Peter empezó a mover los dedos significativamente .**

- **que si! – exasperó James – han dado por culo un rato …**

- **NO SEAS TAN MAL HABLADO! – se quejó Sirius – además … - añadió – es la primera vez que Moony … me posee …**

**James se calló del sofá .**

- **QUE? WHAT? ****OH MY DAD! – dijo con las gafas en alto y soltando una carcajada – TU?? **

**Sirius lo miró algo molesto .**

- **si… pasa algo amiguito? – preguntó este rechinando los dientes .**

**James al verlo tan mosqueado , decidió que sería mejor no reirse , y quedarse mejor como Peter que estaba con la boca abierta .**

- **nos pilló Filch …- continuó Sirius , cuando James había dejado de reír .**

**Eso fue elnova mas.**

- **MUAJAJAJA! – ya no era solo James , sino que Peter también se retorcía por los suelos .**

**XDD**

- **fue tan mala suerte … me pillo en medio del orgasmo , todo por la gata de las narices! Uf! La eché al water!**

- **XDDD **

- **XDD MUAJAJAJA **

**James daba golpes en el pecho de Peter que se quedaba sin aire .**

- **y para colmo Moony se porta como si no hubiera pasado nada … **

**James se secaba las lágrimas que había derramado de la risa .**

- **pues habla con él no? Ve a su cuarto , haber si hay segundo polvote muajajaja XDD**

- **eso! Jaja de paso se la estarás pegando a la rizitos …- se burló Peter , conteniendo mas las carcajadas .**

- **te imaginas a la pija cuando se entere? – comentó James a Peter , mientras los dos se reían abrazados.**

**Sirius pensó en eso .**

**Se imaginó a él en los vestuarios de nuevo , encima de la puerta caída , en las puertas de un largo orgasmo … su Moony jadeando de placer , y que en vez de la señora Norris hubiera entrado Margaret en esos momentos , con la nariz aplastada y con una venda .**

**Se rió con ganas , los 3 cayeron al suelo.**

**Los 3 muchachos fueron observados por algunos curiosos alumnos de primero que miraban por la escalera .**

**- niños a dormir! - les chilló James desde el suelo , y los niños despavoridos se fueron asustados .**

- **así vas a tratar tu a tu hijo ¿ pobre crío …¬¬ - comentó Sirius .**

**James le dio un codazo en el estómago .**

- **eh no te pases! Voy a ser un gran padre! – dijo este con orgullo.**

- **Si ya …¬¬- dijo Sirius sin creeselo.**

**James se puso en pie con los brazos cruzados .**

- **ya lo verás Padfoot , seré el mejor padre que haya en el mundo ¡ Niurka se sorprenderá de mi! MUAJAJA **

**Los otros dos , lo miraban con miedo .**

- **pobre crío …- repitió Sirius a Peter en el oído .**

- **por cierto … aún mi madre no me ha contestado a mi carta …- pensó James en esos momentos.**

**El chico tragó saliva preocupado .**

**Peter y Sirius se rieron en lo bajito .**

- **cuando la recibas nos la pasas que queremos reírnos un ratillo vale? **

- **Tu eres un perro! ¬¬ - se quejó James .**

- **Gracias **

**……………………**

**En la habitación de Moony …**

**Este se acababa de duchar en esos momentos y se tumbaba en la cama .**

**El joven licántropo , dejó su pelo suelto y mojado sobre la colcha y se quedó mirando al techo .**

**Solo llevaba puesta los pantalones cortos del pijama y el torso medio mojado estaba al descubierto .**

**La ventana abierta , dejaba que una suave brisa llegara del exterior .**

**Dos días para que fuera luna llena … otra luna llena dolorosa sin sus amigos , sin el hombre al que amaba … sin Sirius .**

**El chico gimió quedamente en la cama , y se rozó los labios .**

- **ummm – gimió ante el recuerdo de hace unas horas .**

**Hace unas horas , Sirius le había vuelto a hacer suyo … pero de una manera muy diferente . Le había dado pasión , la pasión que necesitaba en esos momentos .**

**Sonrió , reconociendo que mas que avergonzado se sentía excitado al recordar aquello y se rió para si .**

- **no se para que me engaño … si no lo voy a olvidar nunca … nunca … - siseó , con los ojos cerrados sonriendo .**

**Tragó saliva , mirando al techo .**

- **aún así … no voy a perdonarlo … no puedo … no … tengo que seguir con mis planes … tengo que vengarme de Lucius …. – recordó entonces .**

**El chico se ladeó de la cama y los recuerdos fueron a parar a su cabeza, cuando el otro día Lucius lo besó de nuevo .**

**Sintió un asco tremendo y recordó las veces en que el rubio le había echo daño .**

**FLASH BACK:**

_Malfoy acercó sus labios de nuevo hacia la boca de este .___

_Monny se echó para atrás … para no ser besado por aquel hombre … pero Malfoy era mas fuerte que él , la mandibula fue abierta brutalmente y Malfoy metió su lengua dentro .___

_Sintió el aroma de Black , que lo enloqueció mas en violar su boca … ___

_Monny lo mordió para separarse de él y ante eso Lucius furioso le propinó un puñetazo en el ojo .___

_- mala puta ¡! – bramó furioso – con Black te dejas y conmigo no eh'?!! nunca serás de él … y se que no lo has sido , por suerte te dejé mi marca la última vez que estuvimos juntos …_

_Malfoy sonrió ante el recuerdo , de tener a Lupin estirado, la noche de fin de año a punto de ser suyo , si no hubiera sido por Black …___

_- si que he sido de Sirius así que no podrás tenerme …- mintió el licántropo con deseo de así librarse del rubio ._

_- jajaja te crees que nací ayer'? se perfectamente como tiemblas cada vez que me ves … tu no vas a poder ser de nadie por voluntad … por mucho que ames a Black y mas bien sería que esta noche te dejes si no quieres sufrir … _

_- nunca me dejaré tocar ,… prefiero morir …- repitió el chico , la mirada le ardía ._

_- chico valiente … me gusta … espero que uses tu carácter cuando te haga mío , te confieso algo …_

_Lucius empezó a acariciar la piel del vientre del chico , este no podía hacer nada para evitarlo .___

_- déjame ... por piedad … - suplicó este , los ojos le resbalaban sus primeras lágrimas ._

_- muajajaja , por piedad … eso arrástrate maldito … aráñame , pégame , muérdeme , quiero que lo hagas cuando este dentro tuyo jodiendo tu hermoso culo … ufff das un morbo impresionante …_

_Lucius se le echó un poco mas encima , este lloraba deshecho , no podía librarse .___

_- déjame … por piedad ,suéltame … mátame si quieres pero no me violes , por mi vida no me violes por favor , por favor …_

**FIN FLASH BACK .**

**Unas lagrimas llenas de odio salieron de los ojos dorados del chico , empapando la cama .**

**El chico respiró con dificultad , el rostro de Lucius estaba muy metido en su cabeza y el ansia de venganza se multiplicaba a cada minuto que pasaba .**

- **lo odio … lo odio mucho .,.. me vengaré de él … me vengaré …- crispó con rencor apretando sus colmillos en los labios.**

**Entonces apareció en su mente el rostro de Sirius , de su amor … el amor que lo había engañado .**

- **por que me engañaste Sirius ¿ - se preguntó el chico – si yo te amo tanto … **

**Una voz de su conciencia pensó en la cabeza de Moony que se echaba el pelo mojado para atrás de la nuca.**

**´- y si el no te engañó? Y si fue un malentendido que tu no sabes? **

- **cállate conciencia! Yo los vi en la cama! **

- **Si … pero … no puedes pensar que …**

- **QUE TE CALLES! – se recriminó a si mismo .**

- **Vale , vale…¬¬ anda la fiera como está … solo recuerda esto …**

**Y en la mente de Moony volvió otro de sus recuerdos …**

**FLASH BACK:**

_Los ojos del moreno , llenos de amor , le decían adiós a su amado ._

_- te amo … cuídate y huye de aquí …- pudo leer Monny en los labios de su padfoot , sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas …_

_- avada…- empezó a murmurar con un arrastre de palabras Lucius ,con la varita en el pecho de su enemigo …_

_Esas palabras y el ver la escena , fueron una bala en el corazón del licántropo ._

_La velocidad en su cerebro , tramaba ideas para acceder , un impulso lo levantó del suelo , aunque se sintiera herido y sin fuerzas ._

_Era un sentimiento , muy poderoso el que sentían iban a arrebatarle al ser que mas amaba y sin él la vida no tendría nada de sentido, valía mas sacrificar .. otras cosas … como …_

_Se puso en pie de un tirón de un fuerte apretón las cadenas petaron , la plata se esparció derretida por el suelo ._

_-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_

_Un grito de ira , congelado pero a la vez lleno del fuego que irradiaba la ira y la desesperación cruzó la sala ._

_Tan potente fue , que Lucius giró su rostro alpino , haciendo caso de sus alaridos , que antes ignoraba ._

_Miró a Monny , sirius respiraba agitadamente ._

_Monny dio unos pasos hacia delante , lleno de ira , los ojos aguados , la piel dolorida y magrullada , trozos de plata clavados en su carne … sangre , sudor , dolor … desesperación , temor …_

_Alzó su mano , Lucius por una vez no supo que pretendía Lupin ._

_Lo iba a atacar ¿? Era eso?? Su felina condición había vuelto a surgir ¿?_

_La boca tersa y sucia de Monny se abrió , sus ojos dorados brillaban bajo el claro de luna , las gotas de lluvia Caían mojando su pelo hermoso , color miel … como goteras dulces en su piel … sucia …_

_Una piel y un cuerpo maldito , que no merecía acabar con la muerte de alguien inocente como sirius , no por él , no por su propia piel … el no valía nada en sus adentros … tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo , no era precisamente luchar a muerte , sacar al lobo no serviría_

_ , era otra cosa … mas dolorosa , pero a la vez mas eficiente …_

_Con un movimiento fluido , sacó su túnica , de su cuerpo dejando ver su pecho al desnudo ._

_Un cuerpo , muy conocido pata Malfoy un cuerpo ultrajado por él , un cuerpo anhelante de su vanidad … el cuerpo deseado … el cuerpo de Remus Lupin , su obsesión secreta que le quitaba el sueño ._

_- No lo mates …- susurró Monny simplemente – con un movimiento igual de rápido , se sacó los pantalones , quedando en ropa interior ._

_Miraba a Malfoy con esos ojos dorados y el chico de ojos plata lo miraba entero , como estudiando sus intenciones ._

_Sirius lo miraba desde el otro lado sin entender , que pretendia su novio , con la varita en el pecho , al borde de la muerte … Con aquellos gorilas que no lo dejaban moverse ._

_Lucius Malfoy rio , dejando claro que estaba entendiendo cuales eran las intenciones del licántropo ._

_Sirius solo calló , cuando Monny bramó enfurecido :_

_- que esperas ¡!?? T"MAME ¡!! Lo estás deseando T"MAME ¡! – se señaló el cuerpo , con sus manos los ojos dorados brillaban de ira , de miedo , de pánico – LO ESTÁS DESEANDO ¡! ESTE ES MI TRATO , T"MAME Y DEJA A SIRIUS EN PAZ ¡! SERÉ TUYO SI LO DEJAS MARCHAR … - dijo Monny en un susurro feroz la última frase ._

_El corazón de Sirius ahora estaba en su garganta, aquello era una gran pesadilla : NO PUEDE SER ¡!! _

_Malfoy rió , mirando a Crabbe y Goyle como haciéndoles entender algo … _

_La varita de Malfoy , se separó del pecho de Sirius , se la guardó en su túnica , se separó de él y los dos secuaces agarraron a Sirius por el cuello ._

_- si te mueves te degollamos ¡!! – vociferó Crabbe casi ahogando a Siirus que trataba de evitar lo que se venía encima ._

_Malfoy fue hacia Monny , se le paró en frente , mirándolo , con la mima lujuria característica en él.Posó sus manos por los hombros desnudos del chico , este lo fijaba con la mirada ira , llena de odio , callado , sus labios cerrados apretadamente ._

_Malfoy recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo , un cosquilleo de pudor se concentró en su cuerpo …_

_- bien … al fin … estás listo para mi Lupin , desnudo para mi , listo para usar y tirar … esta vez delante de Black eh?? Jeje tenemos publico …_

_Monny pensó en escupir , pero se contuvo ._

_- bien … chicos abridle bien los ojos a Black quiero que vea paso a paso como le quito la niñez , la virginidad , el cuerpo de su amado … - dijo en un siseo odioso mirando a los ojos a Sirius ._

_- MALDITO ¡! – bramó Sirius – Monny no lo hagas , prefiero morir no lo hagas ¡! Malfoy mátame ¡! _

_- No Malfoy tómame a mi … no lo hagas caso … tómame …_

_Malfoy miraba a la pareja uno a uno , como pensando en las proposiciones ._

_- Monny no seas tonto ¡! Déjame morir a mi ¡! No te le des no lo hagas ¡! Para que eres tan cabezota ¡!?? – chilló Sirius, sacando la cabeza de los brazos de Crabbe ._

_- Paddie … tu siempre has sido mas cabezota que yo … pero no puedo permitir que mueras te amo demasiado …- los ojos de Monny se inundaron._

_- NO MONNY NO ¡! POR QUE HAS TENIDO QUE SER TAN MALDITAMENTE GRYFFINDOR JODER ¡!!- sirius estalló en un gran llanto , Monny sonrió débilmente , al fin el gran sirius Black , lloró a mares delante de alguien ._

_- Te amo mucho …- susurró simplemente Monny , se estiró en el suelo , se abrió … - estoy listo acepta Malfoy , se que lo deseas … - dijo Monny en un susurro ._

_Las lágrimas de sangre corrían amargas por su rostro y aunque su miedo era atroz , prefería ser el quien sufriera antes que su amor … el no … no lo merecía …_

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

- **lo ves ¿ - le recriminó la conciencia .**

**Moony sintió caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos .**

- **si … lo se … el me ama … lo se …- dijo al fin , pero sus lágrimas corrieron mas por su mejilla , con mucha fuerza .**

**Llevaba mucho tiempo sin llorar , reteniendo sus emociones , creando esa máscara de hielo tan difícil de pulir .**

**Odió mas a Malfoy si pudo , pero ahora sintió un deje de angustia al no tener a Sirius a su lado .**

**Sintió el deseo de ir a buscarlo , pero se contuvo .**

- **paddie … te necesito …- susurró con los ojos cerrados , e inconscientemente se metió lentamente la mano en el pantalón .**

**El joven buscó sus boxers , y metió la mano dentro pidiendo consuelo a su miembro .**

**Lo empezó a rozar , gimiendo quedamente , pensando en él .**

- **sirius … um … sirius … dios como te amo … quiero volver a hacer lo de esta tarde … lo quiero … ummm…**

**El chico se coloreaba por segundos , mientras masturbaba su erección con fuerza , tras primeras y delicadas caricias .**

**Sintiendo que sirius era quien lo acariciaba , imaginado su escultural cuerpo desnudo , como otras veces había visto .**

- **oh dios … oh … oh … **

**La brisa corría mas por la habitación , solo los gemidos de el licántropo hacían eco en el cuarto cuando una voz desencajó todo .**

- **te ayudo? – preguntó la voz .**

**Moony dio un vote en la cama , abriendo los ojos … y allí , por los aire , levitando sobre su cama y con una sonrisa maliciosa estaba Ilenia .**

**Lo miraba con picardía desde su altura considerable de la cama , los ojos brillantes de deseo .**

**Miró a la ventana , y recordó que la había dejado abierta.**

- **Ilenia …- susurró él , sacando las manos de su pijama – tu aquí ¿ a estas horas? En mi cuarto**

**La chica sonrió mientras descendía hasta quedar en la cama .**

**Fijó a Moony con su mirada mientras agarraba su mano y la metía de nuevo en su pijama , junto a su mano .**

- **es de noche … estoy aburrida … además de ser tu novia no?**

- **Em … Ilenia … novia … **

**Ella lo calló , marchando hacia su boca .**

- **silencio …- ordenó ella – quiero besarte … quiero disfrutar contigo … - jadeó ella con deseo – quiero que me hagas tuya … - dijo besando su cuello .**

**A Moony se le aceleró el corazón .**

- **( yo no puedo… no puedo … solo quiero a Sirius …- se dijo él )**

**Mientras intentaba cerrar su mente todo lo que pudiera , para que Ilenia no le leyera el pensamiento.**

**Ella metió las manos enteras en su pantalón tocando su erección con ambas , mientras le sacaba el bóxer .**

**Ella miró con deseo el cuerpo ahora desnudo de Moony , maravillándose por completo .**

- **eres hermoso …- dijo con voz ronca ella .**

**él se incorporó un poco .**

- **mira Ilenia … no veo esto buena idea … mejor otro día si? Estoy cansado hoy …- se excusaba el chico mientras ella le posaba las manos en sus pechos , para que Moony la acariciara .**

- **vamos remus … ahora …- insistía ella , mientras besaba su clavícula con frenesí .**

**Entonces se quedó parada por un momento .**

**Cosa que hizo pensar a Moony , que al fin lo iba a dejar pero no fue así .**

**La chica lo empotró contra la cama , hundió su nariz en su piel … mientras olfateaba con fuerza ..**

**Olfateó su pecho , bajando por su vientre … con mirada seca pero brillante .**

**Entonces levantó la cabeza, y su pelo platino se mobió con fuerza , mientras ella dejaba ver su mirada fría hacia el chico .**

**Le pegó un sonoro cachetón y lo agarró del cuello con fuerza.**

**Moony se sorprendió de la reacción , sin saber que hacer para defenderse .**

- **pero que te pasa … ¿! **

- **Estuviste con él … - siseó ella con dureza …**

**Moony frunció el ceño .**

- **que? Con quien? De que hablas?**

**Eso enfureció mas a la ninfa que apretó mas sus dedos en el cuello de este .**

- **TE CREES QUE SOY TONTA? HUELES A BLACK! TE HAS REVOLCADO CON BLACK! – chilló ella llena de ira , el pelo se le erizaba por segundos … los dientes afilados y las alas ensanchadas .**

**Cuando a Ilenia le ocurría eso , Moony sabía que estaba perdiendo el control .**

- **si! – dijo este con valor- estuve ¡ me deje llevar lo reconozco! – gritó él .**

**Esa verdad pareció calmar a la ninfa que le soltó del cuello , aunque seguía mirándolo lanzando chispas de los ojos plateados .**

**Sonrió satisfecha .**

- **odio que me mientan … odio que duden de mi inteligencia …**

- **y no dudo de tu inteligencia …- dijo este , tocándose el adolorido cuello – pero … bueno! No volverá a pasar no te preocupes! **

**Ilenia se rió .**

- **jajaja! Te crees que esto se va a quedar así? Te crees que me voy a quedar tranquila sabiendo que Black te ha engatusado para hacerte suyo? **

**Negó con el dedo .**

- **no mi querido lobo … no … tened cuidado … los dos …- dijo la chica – puede que sea fría por fuera , pero por dentro … tengo candela …- siseó .**

**Moony la miró amenazante , mientras ella se dirigía volando por la ventana .**

- **no juegues con migo , por que como juegues conmigo te vas a quemar …**

**Le lanzó un beso en el aire y dicho y echo la chica se fue volando ventana abajo .**

**Moony tiró la almohada al suelo , con furia .**

**Se dio un golpe en los nudillos , y se sentó en el borde de su cama , mientras las gotitas de agua caían de su pelo mojado .**

**Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par .**

**El chico miró hacia la puerta , alzando su varita cuando pudo ver quien era .**

**Entre la oscuridad de la escalera , pudo ver como Sirius Black , como iluminado , en el marco de la puerta.**

**El otro chicó tembló ligeramente al verlo allí.**

- **tu …- tibuteó , sorprendido- que haces aquí? No es tarde para visitas? – preguntó al chico , que sin pedir permiso entró en el cuarto.**

**Sonrió picadamente .**

- **se que hay que coger día y hora para hablar contigo , pero sorry es que yo soy especial … - se excusó este.**

- **Jajaja – rió irónico – que modesto el chico …**

- **Pues si**

**Y dicho y echo fue a sentarse al lado de la cama de Moony , tensándolo .**

**Sirius lo miró con adoración , mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los muslos de el otro muchacho .**

**Moony se quejó , mientras se apartaba .**

- **no empieces de nuevo! **

- **Por que?- preguntó este meloso , acercándose a él – te gustó no? A pesar de la pillada .. lo hemos pasado muy bien lobito …**

**Sirius empezó a besar las galtas de este , mientras que apartaba los mechones de pelo de su cara .**

**Moony se resistía entre quejas y codazos .**

- **para ya … vete …- ronroneaba .**

- **no … te gusta …- siseó Sirius mientras poco a poco lo echaba contra la cama , lentamente .**

**Moony jadeaba , cuando Sirius le mordió el cuello ligeramente .**

**Abrió la boca sin dejar escapar gemido alguno .**

- **quiero que vuelvas conmigo … no podemos seguir separados … - besó mas el cuello , dirigiéndose a los labios – nos queremos …**

**Moony lo apartó entonces , colocando las manos en hombros del chico .**

- **No ¡ ESTáS CON MARGARET! – se quejó este , sudado .**

**Sirius frunció el ceño .**

- **sabes perfectamente que si tu me lo pides dejo a esa estúpida con un palmo de narices y vuelvo contigo vida … incluso soy capaz de ir ahora a decirle lo que hemos echo esta tarde en su cara … - dijo divertido.**

- **Yo no quiero fastidiar a esa pava … hay otras cosas mejores que pensar ….- dijo este .**

**Sirius siguió a lo suyo , bajando sus manos para atrapar los boxers de este y rozando sus nalgas redonditas … que a sirius le encantaba tocar .**

- **no te resistas mas a lo que sientes … déjate de rencores y vuelve conmigo …- gemía este mientras besaba su torso , y sus manos se perdían en el boxer profundamente .**

**Moony gimió y lo apartó totalmente de él .**

- **QUE NO!!!!!!- chilló .**

**Sirius acabó separándose mirando a Moony con el ceño fruncido .**

- **yo pensé que después de lo que pasó esta tarde nosotros …**

- **NO VA A PASAR NADA! – chilló Moony – NO VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS NUNCA MAS ¡ - dijo este con amargura , pero firmemente .**

**Sirius se sintió miserable en esos momentos.**

- **como que no? Por que?**

**Moony se rió, saliendo de su cama y parándose a pocos metros de él .**

- **primero … me la pegaste de la manera mas mhipócrita que pudiste hacer …**

- **MARGARET ES LA CULPABLE! SI ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE! – chilló Sirius .**

**Moony se puso furioso .**

- **está bien , explica , soy todo oídos … - dijo sentándose con los pies dando golpecitos en el suelo .**

**Sirius se arrodilló ante él , fijándolo visiblemente dolido .**

- **todo fue una trampa … de Margaret … e Ilenia … ellas fueron las que planearon esto … no se que fue que metieron en mi bebida que me hizo hacerlo … pero yo no quería Moony …, de verdad ….**

**Sirius miró a Moony dulcemente , acunando su barbilla.**

**Se pudo percibir un brillo en los ojos del lupino , por breves segundos antes de que este dijera .**

- **te crees que me lo voy a creer tan fácilmente?**

**Sirius suspiró extresado.**

- **por dios Moony ¡ después dicen que soy yo el cabezota de turno! **

**Moony giró la cabeza en torno la puerta .**

- **lo siento … tu me hiciste así … ahora vete …**

**Sirius no quiso darse aún por vencido .**

- **vamos Moony! Ya basta! Te estás haciendo daño tu solo de esa manera! Por favor … déjame besarte …**

**Sirius quiso besarlo de nuevo , pero Moony lo apartó mas brusco que nunca .**

- **no me beses mas … por tu bien … y el mío …- dijo secamente .**

**Sirius no entendió .**

- **por mi bien y el tuyo? Que dices?- preguntó claramente confundido .**

**Moony se puso ligeramente pálido .**

- **ella … te ha olido .. – dijo en un susurro , que Sirius costó en entender .**

- **como? **

- **Que ella olió tu esencia … Ilenia olió tu ensencia … estás jugando con fuego Sirius , no la cabrees … será mejor que no te acerques a mi .,..-sentenció con frialdad este .**

**Sirius se puso furioso .**

- **otro igual que Dumbledore! Ja! Pero que os ha dado con esa tipa eh? Que pasa ¿ por ser una ninfa ya …**

- **MIRA SIRIUS ES MAS PODEROSA DE LO QUE TU TE CREES! **

**Sirius se rió ante eso .**

- **mas poderosa? Los únicos mas poderosos de aquí son Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort … **

- **mira …- Moony iba a decirle 4 cosas de Ilenia a la cara a Sirius , pero se calló .**

**Sirius lo miró con curiosidad .**

- **que ibas a decir? Sabes algo mas de ella? – preguntó acercándose a él .**

- **esos son cosas de la orden que tu no tratas por que solo van conmigo y el director …- dijo crudamente el chico .**

**Sirius lo miró con recelo .**

- **mira Moony … no se que mierda estás haciendo para la orden , pero siento que va a acabar contigo … así que…**

**Moony lo interrumpió , mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta .**

- **así que nada! Vete vete! Esos son cosas mías! **

- **Pero moony .,..**

- **VETE! Y NO ME LLAMES MOONY! **

**El chico logró echar a Sirius y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con llave , para no ser molestado mas esa nochecita de ese día tan agitado .**

A la mañana siguiente …

En la habitación de los chicos , estos se vestían perezosamente .

Peter adormilado preparaba su mochila , un Sirius de no muy buen humor se peinaba y se echaba colonia en el cuello y un James de pelos totalmente desarreglados de ponía la túnica de el revés .

- que sueño que llevo encima tíos … - bostezó James , mientras se frotaba los ojos antes de ponerse las gafas.

- No me lo digas a mi … yo tb estoy muerto de sueño …- se quejó Peter .

Sirius solo bufó , mientras abrían las ventanas , para que les diera el aire.

- así nos ventilamos un poco …- dijo el animago.

Pero entonces ,seguidamente entró una lechuza marrón con pintitas blancas en la habitación .

Los 3 chicos se la quedaron mirando mientras se daban cuenta que volaba hacia James .

En el cual dejaba sobre su mano un sobre que ponía : Mansión Potter en un sello .

La cara de James se despertó de golpe , acarició a la lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo .

Acto seguido miró a sus amigos con aprehensión .

- em … es de mi casa … - dijo el chico – y … es un Howler…- dijo en voz bajita .

Sirius y Peter , se lo quedaron mirando por un momento con cara de paranoia total , entonces Peter chilló .

- Pues ábrelo! Corre!

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando una prominente voz femenina inundó la habitación , por suerte Sirius ágilmente invocó un hechizo silenciador al cuarto .

_JAMES POTTER!!!! – se escuchó chillar a la voz de Hilary Potter - NO ME LO PUEDO CREER ¡ ME NIEGO A CREERLO ¡ COMO PUEDES SER TAN MISERABLEMENTE IRRESPONSABLE!? ERES TONTO O QUE? ESPERO QUE SEPAS LO QUE TE VA A CAER ENCIMA! – chillaba esta como posesa._

Mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la voz de Harold Potter , calmar a su mujer .

- … _Cálmate Hilary que te vas a poner mas morada de lo que estás …_

- _NO ME CALLO! JAMES ¡_ - chilló esta y James dio un vote de sargento _– QUE SEPAS QUE YA QUE VAS A DARME MI PRIMER NIETO SIENDO TAN_ _SUMAMENTE JOVEN PARA SER ABUELA! AL MENOS QUIERO QUE LO ACEPTES COMO TUYO! QUE NO SE TE OCURRA DEJARLO A MERCED POR QUE TU TE LO BUSCASTE Y TU LO CRIARÁS HASTA EL ÚLTIMO INSTANTE DE VIDA SUDANDO COMO UN PERRO! _

James parecía aterrorizado .

- _AH! ASÍ SABRÁS TB LO DURO QUE ES CUIDAR A UN NIÑO Y OJALÁ SALGA COMO TU ¡ PARA QUE APRENDAS ¡ _

- _Hilary … ya está cálmate …_- se escuchó hablar al señor Potter _– James hijo … em … me sorprendió tu noticia debo asegurarlo pero , … en fin te entiendo … puede pasar … pero … em … nada! Que aunque tu madre esté enfadada yo se que le hace ilusión ¡ así que prepárate para una gran cantidad de paquetes con utensilios de bebé … en fin , que te queremos y que cuides a Niurkita y a tu hijito o hija … seguiremos en contacto . besos ._

Y el Howler se deshizo en cenizas .

- tu madre da miedo …- dijo segundos después Peter , mientras los tres se miraban , y James estaba ya despierto del todo .

- pues si … no lo sabes tu bien …- dijo este tragando saliva .

Sirius en cambio se rió de su amigo , mientras que mas ánimado se arreglaba .

- te lo mereces semental …. – rió Sirius .

- mala persona! – se quejó James tirándole un zapato – me encantaría verte en mi lugar1

- la vida es dura hay que joderse ¡ .

James sacó la lengua a su amigo y los 3 cuando se arreglaron bajaron a la sala común.

…………….

En el gran comedor , ya casi todo el mundo había desayunado .

Sirius se percató , que el asiento de Moony tenía sus cubiertos usados ya , así que supuso que ya había desayunado . Y los de Lily también .

Se abrían ido ya a Aritmancia.

Pero quienes si estaban allí en la mesa eran : Niurka ,en la de ravenclaw , con su actual palidez en el rostro y comiendo como los pollitos … James se acercó a su mesa , mientras que Peter y Sirius iban a la suya .

Entonces , Sirius sintió que le entraba una sonora carcajada en el momento en que en el gran comedor , como camuflada entraba Margaret …

La chica iba con el sombrero de bruja que usaban en final de curso , un moño en la cabeza ocultando sus rizos , y unas gafas negras … miraba a todas partes .

James que había vuelto de la mesa de Niurka , se sentó al lado de Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca .

- le conté a Niurka , lo de mis padres … dios! Te has fijado en Margaret a quien quiere engañar ¡?

Pero Sirius lo que miraba era su nariz , la chica llevaba una torunda en medio del tabique nasal , y parecía una nariz postiza del tamaño del difunto Severus Snape .

La joven no pasó desapercibida por nadie , cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor , Silvita y un par de chicas de 4 curso se rieron de ella , con estruendo .

Margaret se puso roja , entre su cara agazapada, mientras con seriedad se sentaba en frente de Sirius .

- hola siri …- dijo con voz queda ella.

Sirius evitaba reír .

- oh amorcito! Que le ha pasado a tu bella nariz?

Margaret parecía a punto de llorar .

.- me la rompió! Ese estúpido de Lupin me la rompió! Licántropo del diablo ¡ - se quejó ella tirando su jugo de melocotón .

Sirius la agarró del brazo con brusquedad .

- eh ,… baja la voz chata …- dijo enfadado de que la chica hablara así de SU Moony .

que por cierto , Ilenia Malfoy no estaba en la mesa tampoco …

estaría en Transformaciones con su jefa de casa Minerva Macgonagall , a no ser que se hubiera dado un campanazo de los suyos …

- nos vamos a clase siri? – preguntó mimosa esta , con cara de perrita adolorida .

Sirius miró a sus amigos .

- nos vamos chicos? – preguntó .

- si venga vamos …- dijeron estos levantándose y marchándose a las clases .

Que por cierto Moony no acudió .

Pero tampoco se lo vio en cuidado de criaturas mágicas , ni en estudios Muggles … cosa que preocupó a Sirius .

Y si se ha ido con Ilenia? Y si se lo ha llevado a la morada de Lucius? Que estarían haciendo con SU Moony?

La sangre le hervía como una olla expres , haciendo que volcara su plato de bacon con huevos en la túnica de Lily Evans , que le frunció el ceño .

…………………..

Remus Lupin , con aspecto feroz , se sentaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore tiempo mas tarde .

El anciano se sentó frente a él , con gesto bondadoso en la tensa situación y lo chequeó con la mirada .

- remus … - susurró .- cansado?

Moony sonrió forzadamente , mientras que se sacudía el pelo de su cara .

- mas que cansado … algo exaltado … mañana es luna llena … - contestó este .

Dumbledore arqueó una poblada ceja .

- me refería a si los tratos con el señor Malfoy le han cansado hoy … o con la señorita Malfoy … mas da … no es mucho trato en dos días? – preguntó el anciando mirando al joven .

Moony no pudo evitar reírse .

- mire director … se que afortunada o desgraciadamente , usted se entera de toda mi vida sexual , incluso podría ficharlas en un archivador pero no … eso es algo que no va a pasar …

- no va a tener relaciones íntimas con ningún Malfoy? – preguntó este entrando en terreno peligroso .

- los licántropos solo escogemos una pareja de por vida … y no pienso estar con nadie mas … - dijo secamente Moony .

Dumbledore desenvolvió su habitual caramelo de limón .

- Remus … me estás queriendo decir que vas a volver con Sirius Black? –preguntó el anciando con bondad .

- No – atajó este – no voy a volver con él … tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo llevarla a cabo si me dejo llevar por la pasión y el amor de sirius … - dijo este .

El anciano carraspeó .

- no estás adentrándote en cosas demasiado arriesgadas? – preguntó entonces – Lucius Malfoy , Ilenia Malfoy … solo faltaría que Voldemrort se enterara de lo que planeamos … - atajó poniéndose de pie – temo por tu vida Remus …

Moony rió sarcástico –

- mire … yo opino que la mejor recompensa de vivir , es estar vivo y si he de morir en el intento de vivir , lo aré … - dijo seriamente .

Dumbledore lo quiso interrumpir , pero Moony en pie , no lo dejó .

- profesor .,.. soy un licántropo … se que es el dolor , por que lo sufro en mis carnes … conozco el dolor de la traición , los frutos de la pasión … frutos que no puedo tomar por que la serpiente esta rondando en ellos … - se volvió a sentar – ya sabe … como el árbol de adán …

Dumbledore se había callado la boca , mientras escuchaba como un psicologo lo que su alumno le contaba .

- no voy a negar que estoy desesperadamente enamorado de Sirius , pero cada persona tiene un destino … y en el mío Sirius Black no está …

- el destino no siempre puede ser verifico … tu construyes tu destino .. no somos simples títeres …

- esa es su opinión profesor … la mía es está … el odio me ha vencido , y el rencor también … me quemaré en las llamas del fuego si solo así puedo vengarme de Lucius Malfoy , si así puedo ayudar a la orden y aunque muera en el intento … esa es mi última palabra del tema .- sentenció él , limpiándose el sudor de su frente .

Dumbledore le pasó una mano por el hombro .

- creo que falta algo … me tenías que informar de Ilenia Malfoy , me equivoco.?

Entonces Moony abrió mucho los ojos , se le había ido de la cabeza totalmente y la imagen de la rubia de ojos de hielo vino a su mente .

- si … - apretó la mesa de roble – ella … es amante de Lord Voldemort …- siseó con un deje de pánico en la mirada …

Y notó una mirada que nunca habría esperado de Albus Dumbledore .

- estás seguro? – pregunto con los ojos azules fijos en los dorados , brillando una tensión extraña en el poderoso mago .

Moony asintió con la cabeza .

- es su amante … pero hay algo mucho peor … Voldemort le ha dado a ella sus poderes y dones …

Eso fue otro punto que hizo que Dumbledore girara su sillón y girarse dando la espalda a Moony , como pensativo .

Aún así , el chico siguió hablando .

- es poderosa … la he visto … está llena de ambiciones … puede leer la mente … ella … posee la legemerancia , habla pársel … ella … lo peor de todo … es que no se de lo que es capaz …

Silencio , Dumbledore no hablaba .

Moony miraba el respaldo de la silla , esperando escuchar algo .

- continua … - pidió el director con voz muy grave .

Moony se aclaró la garganta , la tenía reseca .

- ella …es extraña … no me habla claro … se burla de mi … no la entiendo … juega contados … sabe que quiero vengarme de su primo y no dice nada , solo se ríe … espanta ..

Al chico le dio un escalofrío .

- es amante de Lord Voldemort y está todo el día encima mío , parece como si le gustara … pero a una manera muy suya … es que no se ¡ - Moony se puso una mano en la cabeza – solo con Sirius es posesiva! Y teniéndola aquí director … siento que puede llegar a hacer algo malo a alguien … como …- se calló , no quería pensar que Ilenia llegara a atacar a Sirius .

Pero el la había visto .

Había visto el aura plateada sobre su cuerpo lleno de ira , sus ojos relampagueantes , su cabello erizado…

Dumbledore se giró entonces , mirando de nuevo a Moony , serio pero firme .

- las reuniones de las orden serán a partir de ahora casi diarias … temo pedirte que vas a tener que estar mas tiempo del posible con esa mujer … saber mas de sus ideales e intenciones … te lo pido Remus …

Moony asintió con la cabeza , aunque su corazón le advertía que se metía en la misma hoguera que Sirius le había advertido … pero que debería entrar .

…………………

Y pasaron las semanas …

Hogwarts estaba bañado de gris , al igual que el resto del mundo mágico .

Los ataques eran casi diarios , el pánico cundía por todas partes … en los mundos mágicos y no mágicos .

Los magos eran asesinados y torturados , hasta en sus propias casas , y los muggles sufrían " misteriosas muertes " que la policía no sabía identificar o muertes mas sangrientas en las que eran quemados en parques o plazas como la santa inquisición .

La orden trabaja con fuerza , luchando ,buscando seguidores … pero el lado oscuro se fortalecía .

El mismo señor tenebroso , había estado en algunos de sus ataques y amenazaba a Albus Dumbledore en sus ataques , mientras destellaba flotando bajo la luz de su marca tenebrosa … flotando con la esbelta figura halada , que como bien sabían los miembros de la orden era Ilenia .

Muchos alumnos , lo habían averiguado y muchos alumnos dejaron el colegio .

Los padres se quejaban de que Dumbledore estaba loco por dejar estar allí a una ninfa asesina a la merced de sus hijos .

En el caso de nuestros amigos , las cosas no habían cambiado mucho …

Sirius , seguía con Margaret amargado , sin poder acercarse a Moony , por orden del director Dumbledore , que muy seriamente le advirtió que el papel de Moony en la orden era muy importante y si él se metía habría un fracaso .

Moony por su parte ,cada día estaba mas con Ilenia .

La ninfa , sin pudor le explicaba como torturaba a los muggles cuando iba con su señor , y miraba cuando este los mataba .

Moony soportaba con sangre fría como la chica le contaba sus emociones , sus ambiciones… veía el brillo de sus ojos dementes que le hacía estremecer ,

La engañosa luz de la ambición y sus deseos que se cumplían día a día .

También estaba Lucius , en ese campo Moony estaba mas satisfecho … aunque la inquisidora mirada de Narcisa Black , lo vigilaba , Moony seducía a su presa cada vez que lo veía .

Lo besaba , se dejaba besar , siempre lo dejaba en el punto cumbre de excitación que ponía al rubio a cien por hora .

Pero Moony lo tenía claro, no iba a parar hasta que Lucius , lo amara en cuerpo y alma y así culminar su venganza .

Y por las risas de Ilenia , mientras lo besaba con pasión cuando salía de la estancia de Lucius , le daba a entender que eso le daba morbo a esta .

Pasando al lado de James … nuestro bambito tenía muy claras sus obligaciones .

Él y Niurka ,( la cual había cambiado considerablemente de peso , por lo cual tuvo que agrandar por arte de magia sus túnicas para pasar desapercibida) hablaban mucho del bebé , de lo que le tenían que comprar , y de si sería niño a niña …

Lily , por su parte , había hablado con James y con todo el dolor de su corazón le dijo que aceptaba su paternidad y que podían ser amigos .

James aceptó , aunque no podía evitar sentir el nudo en su estómago , cuando Lily se acercaba a un chico de Hufflepuff con el que hacía Cuidado de criaturas mágicas .

Peter , por su parte , ayudaba en lo que podía a la embarazada y junto a James , ayudaban a Niurka en todo lo que podían .

Un día en la sala común , un animado James enseñaba un paquete a Sirius y Peter que su madre le había mandado .

- mirad chicos! Mirad lo que mi madre me ha mandado!

Sirius y Peter se acercaron al paquete para empezar a sacar : pañales , gorritos de lana azul y rosa , ropitas de color azul , verde , rosa amarillo , vestiditos , pañales , biberones …

Peter y Sirius lo fliparon.

- vaya con tu madre … pero para que manda vestidos si no saben aún si va a ser niña? .- preguntó Sirius agarrando un vestidillo de patitos .

James agarró el vestido guardándolo .

- eso mismo le dije yo , pero mi madre y la madre de Niurka , que le ha mandado mas paquetes el doble de este dicen que están seguras que tendrán una nietecita …

Sirius lo miró sorprendido .

- y tu que piensas que será papa? Jajjaja – se rió el chico .

- yo apuesto a que será un niñito - dijo con orgullo James .

- jajaja pues como se parezca a ti ajajaj – rió Peter .- que desgracia ¡

James cogió los pañales y empezó a seguir a Peter por la sala común , dispuesto a ponerle el pañal por sombrero .

…………..

Pero …

Toc , toc …

- adelante … - se escuchó decir a la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall con mucha frialdad.

Niurka , abrió la puerta bastante nerviosa , mientras entraba en el despacho del director .

Cuando la morena entró , pudo ver allí a al edirector sentado , a Minerva Mcgongall , Flitwick y un auror … Ojoloco Moody que le miraban .

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa al ver a aquellas personas allí y se tocó un poco la crecida tripa de 5 meses y medio .

La chica aún no había tenido valor de decírselo a sus tutores y ahora al verlos allí , reunidos y que la habían mandado a venir tan urgentemente , le había dado a pensar que todo se había descubierto .

Dumbledore muy serio hizo sentar a la chica .

- siéntese por favor señorita Salazar es … algo delicado de tratar para usted …

Niurka , con ojos como platos se sentó delante del escritorio , mirando unas caras fijas en ella , impávidas aunque brillantes .

- que pasa? – preguntó ella – por que me llamaron?

Se sintió estúpida . y si ahora le decían que era por que se habían enterado de su embarazo .

James debería estar allí con ella!

El jefe de la casa Ravenclaw , le pasó una mano por el hombro para calmarla .

- señorita Salazar … siento comunicarle que ha habido un ataque en un centro comercial de Londres …. Un ataque de mortífgos …- empezó a decir el director .

La sangre de Niurka se heló por unos instantes , se quedó muy tiesa .

Los ojos azules abiertos con énfasis mientras que se cerebro recapitulaba muy aprisa .

- que quiere decirme con eso? – preguntó temblando y empezando a sollozar .

Dumbledore agachó un poco la vista y la alzó nuevamente con los ojos brillantes hacia su alumna .

- señorita Salazar … sus padres estaban en ese centro comercial … y han sido victimas de Voldemort y sus mortífagos … lo siento …- dijo sencilla pero profundamente .

Un shock muy grande calló en el estómago de ella , sintió desinflarse ante ello … el corazón le dejó de bombardear por décimas … mientras su cabeza daba vueltas .

Se rió con estruendo .

- No … - chilló susurrante negando con un dedo – eso es mentira … es mentira! – afimó ella mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo pegado a la silla – eso no puede ser! Estoy soñando ¡ estoy soñando! – afirmó de nuevo ella , mirando el suelo .

Los profesores se miraron con tristeza , mientras miraban a la chica reír .

- es mentira … estoy soñando …- reía , mientras su respiración se agitaba – es una broma de las suyas verdad director? A que si? – preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza .

Pero Dumbledore la miró y negó con la cabeza fríamente .

- no … es verdad …

Ella se puso de pie , las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro .

No era cierto! Aquello no estaba pasando , como sus padres iban a estar muertos ¿ COMO LO IBAN A ESTAR? NO LO ESTABAN1

Dio un alarido al ver en su mente el rostro de su madre , morena de ojos oscuros y el rostro feliz de su padre jugando con ella y columpiándola … sus ojos azules idénticos iguales a los suyos .

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño , se habían ido .

- NOOOOOOO!!!! – aulló esta con desespero- NO PUEDE SER ¡ NO ¡ MAMÁ! PAPÁ! NO!

La chica se ahogó en llantos , los espasmos recubrían su cuerpo exaltado y los profesores trataban de detenerla .

- DEJENME! DEJENME! – chilló apartándolos a todos y corriendo hacia la puerta huyendo de allí – DEJADME SOLA! NO! MENTIRA!

La chica corrió y corrió , dejando el despacho , nadie la siguió por ordenes de Dumbledore

Niurka corría desesperada , no sabía por donde … su madre la abrazaba , su padre enseñándole a patinar , los labios de su madre pintados de carmín que manchaba sus mejillas cuando la besaba , su padre cuando la reñía cuando no hacía la cama , las sonrisas de estos cuando les daban las notas de fin de curso , sus expresiones de desconcierto cuando recibieron la carta de Hogwarts , la última vez que los vio … esa navidad … los tres bajo el fuego … el cariño , el amor … Todo se había ido! La ilusión de sus padres ante la llegada de su nieto!

Un gran sollozo , vio nublado , no sabía por donde corría … la desesperación era patente … y pudo escuchar en su corazón los sollozos de sus padres … quemándose entre llamas , el señor tenebroso los había matado …

Gritó de ira y desesperación y se sintió volar … estaba volando? No … estaba cayendo! Golpes secos! Dio volteretas y golpes , mientras caía por las escaleras que daban al rellano del vestíbulo y ella quedó allí boca abajo dándose fuertemente en el vientre .

Entonces , muy rápido fue que sientió un horrible dolor , y al notar sus manos en sus partes sintió sangrar , algo dentro de ella se rompía .

Solo quedó chillar .

- SOCORRO! AYUDA1 – chilló ella en el vestíbulo vacío .

El dolor de su vientre , el terror , sus padres todo estaba concentrado en ella … no era escuchada por nadie .

- AYUDADME POR FAVOR 1 – chilló la chica de nuevo , mirando para todos lados .

Entonces escuchó pasos , y se dio cuenta de que alguien pasaba por allí , un brillo de esperanza pasó por su cabeza , cuando vio a …

Margaret .

La chica iba hablando sola , enfurruñada , mientras en su nariz resaltaba la venda puesta.

Cuando vio a Niurka la chica chilló .

- MARGARET! AYÚDAME POR FAVOR1 – chilló esta desde el suelo , tocándose el vientre , y sangrando .

Margaret se fijó en ello ., y solo puso cara de asco .

- oh my dad! Si es la sangre sucia de la Niurka Salazar! Que hacesen el suelo? Por que sangras? – preguntó esta arrugando la nariz.

Niurka se desesperó .

- no estoy para preguntas , estoy sangrando ayúdame y llévame a la enfermería por favor ¡

- QUE? – chilló Margaret horrorizada – te crees que voy a ensuciar mis manos recien echas con la manicura francesa para mancharme con sangre sucia como la tuya ¿ no , no , no1

- Ahhhh ¡ - chilló Niurka con desespero.- POR PIEDAD MARGARET ¡ ESTOY EMBARAZADA! TE LO SUPLICO! – chilló Niurka arrastrandose a la túnica de Maragaret .

Esta la separó con una patada para que no se le acercara .

- hay dios que asco no me toques! Así que embarazada! Ja! Menuda puta que se deja embarazar jajaja1 – Se burló Margaret – y quien es el padre? Potter o Pettigrew ¿ - se burló .

Niurka sollozaba amargamente , mientras sentía desangrarse por dentro .

- POR FAVOR TE LO IMPLORO! VOY A PERDER A MI HIJO! VAMOS A PERDER A NUESTRO HIJO! AYÚDAME POR FAVOR! MI BEBÉ ¡ NO QUIERO PERDER TAMBIÉN A MI BEBÉ! POR PIEDAD! – suplicó cruzando sus brazos desesperada .

Margaret negaba sin hacerle caso , mientras se alejaba de ella .

- Lo siento bonita … pero no me voy a manchar con sangre sucia como la tuya! Que horror! Además un sangre sucia menos en el mundo no va mal! Adiós!

Y Margaret siguió su camino cantando , y alzando su nariz vendada arriba –

Niurka en el suelo se retorcía de dolor , sintiendo como su bebé se quedaba sin aire , su bebé se moría y ella sentía que su corazón se quebraba ,solo le quedaba gritar .

- SOCORRO!!!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : ola a todos ¡ otro miércoles aquí y el fic que sigue . en fin espero que os haya gustado el capi , aunque este final es un poco triste para mi … sniff … aunque se que a muchos os gustaría que Niurka pierda al bebé , pero eso no se le desea a nadie no? En fin , que aún en bebé no está muerto … pero eso lo vereís el miércoles que viene , que por cierto es mi cumple 17 años ya jeje .

Bueno , pasemos a las preguntas :

Como : .- que hubieras echo en lugar de filch? Y de los profes? Y de sirius? Hubieras ahogado a la gata tb? Jajaja XDD

- os quedan ya claritas cuales son las intenciones de Ilenia respecto a Voldy? O os quedan aún dudas? Si os quedan en los proxs capis se irán aclarando mas aún no hay problema .

- cuando Moony está en el cuarto que hubierais echo : liaros con Ilenia? Con sirius ¿ o jajaja tal vez mejor que se hubieran reunido los 3 , y hubiera discusuión : ninfa vs perro jajajajaXDD .

- bueno … tema Niurka … em ya me diréis que os gustaría que pasara,, si hubieseis echo como Margaret … teorías jeje lo que queráis .

Así que ya sabeis , como buenos niños TODO ser que lea esto que me deje un review anda ¡ no seais malitos y hasta la semana que viene vale?

CONTESTO REVIEEW:

( nota/ por falta de tiempo , ya que mi ordenador esta malito y tengo que trabajar en otro ordenata no puedo contestar todos los reviews ) sorry ¡ pero la semana que viene si lo aré .

AYAk: Ola CHOCHO1 cacho de testamente aunque sabes que me gustan los testamentos así que no importa jeje no te aré la contestación muy larga por que estoy en el oredena de Sandra y si me entretengo hoy no actualizo. No se si podremos hablar por msn hoy vale ? Es que el teclado no va . besos .( es inalambrico) besos .

Kary : gracias por el review soso y gracias jajaja nos vemos en msn.

REMSIE: ola wapa! Siento si este review es corto pero es que nonestoy en mi ordenador y no puedo entretenerme ,asi que por una vez seré breve . espero que no te importe. jajaj cada uno es libre de pensar si Ilenia es mala o no , o de que es de un bando u otro , pero es algo que irás viendo poco a poco … me da pena que odies a Niurka , por que le tengo cariño y ella no es mala , pero piensa que Lily tb hizo mal , pero bueno cada persona tiene su opinión.me alegro que te gustara el lemon jajaja en fin no me entretengo sorry , un beso y nos vemos .

AYLA : Ola wapa! Jajaj menudas cosas que se te inventan , pues no ha habido cuarteto ajaja pero si ahogamiento del gato ajajja XDD besos wapa .

ANA : ola wapa! Siento no poder mandarte un review largo a ti tb , pero es que no estoy en mi ordena y si no no actualizo jajaja . espero que tus ansias asesinas de la señora norris haya qudado satisfechas .jaja sorry hija hablamos por msn que el tiempo no me da jajaja besos , espero tu review.

SAYA: ola wapisima! Jajaja que tiempo de que no recibia tu revire1 me alegro de que te gustara el capi y espero que me puedas dejar mas reviews mas seguidos , besos wapa.

KATERINA BLACK: ola mujer! Nos vemos capi si , capi no ej? Ajaja XDDy si tienes razón contra mas poder luego al chocarse es peor ( referente ilenia)besos wapa y espero tru review.

LADY KENOBI: ola wpaa! Oues si , eso de interumnpir es un clasico ya jajaja XDD pero en fin que se le va a hacer. Que que poders tiene? Jeje ya los veras no? Aja besos wapa espero tu review.

N1COCHAN: Ola wapa!comp puedes ver los lios de el quinteto de amorios … va cada vez a peor … aber que pasa con niurki no? Pues si ajaja es la primera vez de sirius por detrás jeje ya tocaba jaja y si hija soy mala pa los lemnons ¬¬en fin wapa , ye dejo espero tu review vale? Besos.

LARA : ola Lara! Asñí que de slashheaven jejeje que bien , al menos aquí lo tienes al dia! Jajaja!XDD MALVADA? Como osas ¿ ajajjaa besos wapa y espero mas reviews tuyos vale?

E.NAOMIYANO: ola wapa! Jajaa te quedas con las frases mas significativas eh? Ajjaja que perversión he creado mare ajjaja BESOS WAPA .

DARKLADYLUPIN:ola wapa!me va mejor asias ¡ pues si hija , moony solo se puede dar a una persona pero ajaja , parece que hay mucho lio sobre este tema que no entiendo casi ni yo , asi qye vere que hago ajaja.pues si , ahora ilenia y el son novios jajaj aunque a sui manera ya veras mas de eso tranqui jeje en fin wapa , que espero tu review u beso .

SNOW:Ola wapa!jaja tranqui ya saldran mas mortifagos de eso no te quepa la menor duda liarse ¿ si , haber besarse si … se puede … pero intimar jajaa de momento no voy a intimar a nadie con moony asi que de eso ya se vera jajaa por cierto meti a lovegood jajjaa iba a poner mas de el pero algo es algo ajaja besos wapa espero tu review.

D.MO: ola wapa! Creí que te habias olvidado de mi ¡ jkajaka no tengo musa la verdad ajaj me inspiro en mis paranoias XDD jajap ùes pa que acabe la historia ya quedan unos 7 o 8 caps, queda menos jeje .besos y espero tu review.

MIREILLE:ola wapa! Jaja voldy enamorado? Um pasapalabra! Jajja y que pretende ella? Pues mas o menos se nota ya no? Jaja que si la historia esta cambiando? Aja yo creo que si han cambiado cosas , y el final que tengo ajaj será algo inesperado en algunos aspectos pero abra que esperar .en fin , besos y espero tu review.

ANIhLINA: ola wapa! Al fin pudiste leerlo no? Ajajaja asi que te gustan los malfoys con moony? Ajaja si querrás un trio y to de ellos no? Ajaja por cietrto : don Omar canta : dale don dale jejeje no dragostai din tei , que son o-zone jeje besos wapa y espero tu revirew.

TOMOE: Ola wapa! Que tal! Me encantan tus dibus lo sigo diciendo! No me puedo enrollar mucho sabes? Asi qye seré breve por qye tengo una prisa … tienes razón en que nadie se resiste a moony. Si me veo a sirius , ilenia y lucius con el en la cama ajajaja XDD un show! Jaja yo te pervierto mujer ¿ aja xica sorry es que no puedo entretenerme mucho en los reviews hoy , ya en el prox me extendere mas . besos wapa.

DANA: ola dana ¡ bienevenida! Aja se que eres amiga de eva y me hizo ilu aunque vergüenza que leyeras el fic ajaja crei que te reirias pero en fin , gracias y espero qe me dejes hoy otro review vale? Ajaja que me encantan aunque hoy vaya con prisas pa contestarlos besos wapa .

LARA ETERNAL: ola larita!! Por dios te e he de menos " ajja me has querido castigar no? Niña mala sniff ¡e digo lo que a los otros que hoy no puedo hacer revieews largos por que voy con prisa y si no no actualizo.te gusta eso de la legeremancia o que? Ajajaj XD que chula la niña! Ajjaja pero no en todo acierettas jeje , espero que no me castigues con los próximos capis vale? Un bso muy fuerte wapa y espero tu review .

EN FIN , EL TIEMPO CORRÍA LO SIENTO POR TODOS , ME GUSTARIA HABEROS ESCRITO MAS LARGO Y TENDIDO PERO NO ES MI ORDENA Y MI ORDENA NO LE VA EL TECLADO! SNIFF … EN FIN HASTA EL MIERCOLES A TODOS Y YA SABEIS:

REVIEWSSSSSSSSS

HERMI16-LORENA- MIEMNRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR.


	26. nota de la autora osea yo lorena

**HOLA A TODOS ESTO ES UNA NOTA DE ÚLTIMA HORA .**

**MI ORDENADOR ESTA EN SERIOS PORBLEMAS Y NO SE ENCIENDE , POR LO CUAL NO PUEDO SUBIR EL CAPITULO CORRESPONDIENTE .**

**ES DECIR QUE EN CASA DE MI AMIGA , LO TENGO QUE VOLVER A REPETIR , ASÍ QUE ESTE DOMINGO LO PODREÍS LEER.**

**SIENTO MUCHO LAS MOLESTIAS , AUNQUE YO LO SIENTO MAS QUE VOSOTROS INCLUSO .**

**PIDO DISCULPAS Y EL DOMINGO LO TENDREIS , LO PROMETO ¡**

**ESPERO QUE ESTEIS TODOS BIEN , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR MIS REVIESS **

**YA DE PASO AVISO QUE AUNQUE MAÑANA DÍA 6 CUMPLA 17 AÑOS , QUE HUBO UNA CONFUIS"N EN EL ANTERIOR CAPI … ES MAÑANA DIA 6 MI CUMPLEAÑOS –**

**AUN ASI MI NICK SEGUIRÁ SIENDO HERMI16**

**YA QUE NO SE COMO SE CAMBIA A HERMI17 JEJEJE**

****

**LO DICHO , GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y HASTA EL DOMINGO .**

**BESOS , LORENA .**


	27. Desesperacion

CAP-30- DESESPERACI"N:

El muchacho de los ojos dorados , bajaba lentamente las escaleras movibles del segundo piso .

Iba en su nube , pensando y maquinando .

Su mirada era triste y fría , mientras meditaba lo que acababa de hacer .

Hacía un cuarto de hora , Ilenia y él acababan de llegar del refugio de los mortífagos y había vuelto a estar con Lucius Malfoy .

Habían estado de nuevo enfrente del fuego , en ese sofá rojo metálico … besándose con fuerza y dejándose acariciar por la serpiente …

Tenía que mostrar frialdad , esos encuentros cada día eran mas apasionados y Lucius había casi cedido .

Mientras estaban encima de la alfombra , rodando por los suelos entre salvajes besos … Lucius lo había mirado.

Sus ojos plateados con un brillo diferente … lo miraba con fijación.

- Remus yo …

Lucius lo miró sin saber lo que iba a decir , a Moony le sorprendió que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre.

Así que puso la cara mas dulce que sabía y lo miró desde el cálido suelo con una ceja alzada.

- si lucius? – pregunté yo.

Pero Lucius cerró los ojos , y apretó los dientes en sus labios y con ira me volvió a besar hasta quedar exhaustos .

Mas bien , hasta que los delicados golpes en la puerta de Ilenia golpearon en la puerta .

Lucius me besó con pasión y me rozó el trasero y yo con un guiño Salí de allí.

En cuanto salí , Ilenia estaba allí parada mirándome , con su habitual sonrisa .

Yo me restregué la mano por la boca con asco y ella sonrió radiante en dicha .

Esta mujer me tiene emparanoiado!

Como es capaz de traicionar a su propio primo?! No hay quien entienda nada …

Remus siguió bajando las escaleras , estaba llegando al vestíbulo , pero un sollozo débil hizo que bajara de la nube de sus pensamientos .

Miró para abajó y vio a una persona en el suelo …

Su mirada se ensanchó y vio que era una chica , una chica morena tapándose el vientre y que estaba sangrando sin parar .

Cuando volvió a sollozar , un dévil : ayuda …

Conoció su voz .

- NIURKA"! – el chico bajó corriendo las escaleras iendo al encuentro de la chica agazapada en el último escalón .

Moony la miró la cara , extremadamente pálida y débil .

- remsie …- logro susurrar- mis padres … mi hijo … jamsie…

No pudo decir mas , calló desmayada en brazos del chico .

Moony no supo que hacer , se quedó en blanco por unos instantes .

Con las pocas ideas que en ese momento se le vino en mente , la tomo el pulso , comprobando que lo tenía bastante débil y decidió cogerla a peso .

- SOCORRO! SEÑORA POMFREY ¡ ALGUIEN ¡- chilló este mientras que intentaba sacar su varita .

( - demonios ¡ si ya pudiera aparecerme!)

Se escucharon mas pasos , y por las escaleras aparecieron Mcgonagall , Hellon ,Flitcwick y Dumbledore .

Mcgongall chilló cuando vio lo que vio .

A un Moony con niurka en brazos , y las piernas chorreando en sangre.

- DIOS ESTÁ AQUÍ! QUE LE PAS"? – chilló flitwick hiendo hacia su alumna .

Moony estaba ido , mientras Dumbledore la sacaba de sus brazos con un movili corpus .

- NO LO SE! YO LA VI DE PASADA! ESTABA SANGRANDO! TIENEN QUE HACER ALGO ESTA EMBARAZADA! – chilló el chico .

Todos se miraron asombrados , pero Mcgongall no se desmayó ( n/a : jejeje) .

- hay que llevarla a san mungo albus! – chilló la profesora .

Dumbledore miraba a la chica con una tensa mirada .

- si … remus …- se refirió a Remus – avise al señor Potter , el cual supongo será el padre … y a los demás … avísenles por favor … y también deben saber que los padres de la señorita Salazar fueron asesinados …

Fue como un bol de agua fría .

Le destrozó ver que Niurka estaba viviendo un infierno muy particular. Un infierno como el también pasaba , pero de otra manera .

Asintió con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba .

…………………

En la sala común de gryffindor …

Peter , Sirius y James , seguían abriendo el paquete , sacando los utensilios de bebé .

James sacó entonces un pijamita de bebé , pero en azul .

- yo digo que es un niño … quiero enseñarle todo lo que yo se … será un mini merodeador y será super parecido a mi …- dijo James con orgullo .

- jajaja que lástima de crío como salga como tu ¬¬- dijo Sirius , burlándose de él.

James le hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua , Peter se reía de ellos .

- veo que estás muy ilusionado con la llegada de tu hija, me equivoco James? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él .

James y los demás se giraron .

Por las escaleras , bajaba Lily Evans , muy arreglada y maquillada .

James la escudriñó con la mirada .

- si mucho … - susurró – em … donde vas tan arreglada?

Lily sonrió tristemente .

- me voy a las 3 escobas con Amos Diggory … - contestó ella simplemente , pero una mirada triste quería salir de su rostro .

- me alegro mucho por tu bebé , y por la madre claro … aunque no nos llevemos muy bien … no puedo odiar a alguien que está esperando un hijo … - dijo ella .

James la miró a los ojos desde su asiento . mientras ahora sostenía un biberón en su mano .

Lily también lo miró , con sus ojos verdes y un tibio rosado en sus mejillas .

La mirada duró unos segundos , mientras Peter y Sirius los miraban con incomodidad .

Pero la brusca entrada de alguien por el retrato de la dama gorda desvió ese cruce de miradas .

Entonces un Moony sudado y rojo , entró jadeando a la sala común con una mano en el pecho.

- JAMES! – chilló Moony con desespero nada mas entrar.

LiLy y James miraron asustados al licántropo , Peter dio un vote y Sirius sonrió al ver a su amado.

Con la esperanza de que fuera a darle una noticia buena … pero no …

- que pasa ¿ - preguntó James con asombro , sorprendido de que Moony le hablara después de tantas semanas de frialdad .

Moony respiraba muy entrecortadamente del cansancio .

- es Niurka! . jadeó .

Las caras de todos cambiaron , Peter abrió mucho los ojos y James abrió la boca , mientras se quitaba las gafas mirando al chico ,.

- niurka … que le ha pasado a Niurka ¿ que está pasando? – preguntó alarmado .

Moony los miró con los ojos brillantes .

- sus padres han sido asesinados … y …. Ella se calló de las escaleras … está muy mal … ella … y el bebé …

Lily dio un gritito , Sirius se levantó de un tirón , Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire y a James se le calló el biberón al suelo haciéndose pedazos .

Le dio un tic en el ojo .

- co-como dices? – preguntó tibuteando .

- QUE TENEMOS QUE IR A SAN MUNGO! LA HAN LLEVADO ALLÍ RÁPIDO! – chilló Moony .

James no se lo pensó dos veces y con una cara totalmente blanca y contraída salió corriendo el primero de la sala común , Sirius lo siguió de inmediato …

Peter aunque una mano en el pecho también corrió como nunca lo había echo En su vida .

Y Moony miró a Lily antes de salir del retrato .

- vas a venir? – le preguntó con frialdad .

Lily lo miró por unos segundos , dejó el bolsito y la elegante rebeca en un sillón y fue hacia Moony .

- voy con vosotros …

Y Moony y pelirroja salieron corriendo también de la sala común .

………………..

En San Mungo …

Una camilla levitaba por los pasillos del hospital seguida por media docena de nerviosos sanadores que hablaban entre ellos .

En la camilla , Niurka estaba con una especie de mascarilla mágica sobre los orificios nasales .

La metieron corriendo en una sala interna , llamada UVIM ( unidad de vigilancia intensiva mágica )

La pusieron en una plataforma mientras las varitas corrían por todas partes sobre el cuerpo de la enferma .

- mujer embaraza , 16 años , 5 meses y medio … caída por las escaleras , contusiones , editemas , síntoma de pérdida … desfibrilación!

Un sanador puso dos placas en el pecho de esta y con una corriente de varita desfibriló en el pecho .

- PUM , PUM .

Las constantes eran muy bajas , el corazón palpitante , la sangre seguía brotando .

- doble defibirlación! Aprisa!

- Pum , pum – El pecho de esta levito de nuevo ante la sacudida .

- VAMOS LINDA LUCHA!- chilló el sanador – LUCHA!

……………………………………

De mientras … afuera de la UVIM , esperaban el profesor Dumbledore y el pequeño profesor Flitwick , jefe de la casa de ravenclaw.

Ambos serios , aunque Flitcwick lloroso , miraban la luz roja de la entrada de UVIM , que significaba la importancia del asunto.

Y ningún sanador aparecía .

Solo entraban medibrujas en la sala con gasas impregnadas en sangre y cambiando apósitos por otros .

- mira lo que Lord Voldemort está ocasionando Flitwick … - comentó el director con mirada triste , aunque firme mirando la puerta .

El profesor lo miró , confuso aunque asintiendo … hasta que escucharon los pasos acelerados de los pasillos .

Y vieron en primera fila a un James Potter corriendo hacia ellos , seguido de Sirius , de un jadeante Peter y Remus junto a Lily finalmente.

James descansó por unos segundos , hasta que se dio cuenta de la puerta que había enfrente y sabiendo el significado de UVIM .

Entonces sin dudarlo se fue hacia la puerta , pero Sirius lo agarró conociendo lo que iba a hacer.

- CÁLMATE JAMES! – chilló Sirius agarrándolo con fuerza .

- COMO VOY A CALMARME!! ¿? – bramó el chico de gafas – NIURKA Y MI HIJO SE MUEREN! SE MUEREN! – James estaba desesperado y se puso a llorar con rabia – SUÉLTAME SIRIUS!!

Pero Sirius no lo soltó .

Peter los miraba con los ojos aguados , y llorando se fue a una esquina solo , y sollozando .

Dumbledore los miraba , sin ningunas intenciones de parar a James , que era observado por toda la sala.

El chico estaba sollozando con ira y desesperación nadie lo había visto así nunca .

- PRONGS! SABES QUE SI DEJARAN ENTRAR TE DEJARÍA IR PERO NO PUEDES HACER NADA HERMANO! – trataba de convencerlo Sirius .

Pero James no se daba por vencido , por lo que la misma Lily se metió entre ellos .

- JAMES! Por favor párate! Todo va a salir bien , Niurka y tu hijo se van a salvar por favor!! - susurraba Lily .

Cuando Lily lo abrazó , James pareció calmarse un poco , mientras las lágrimas se le caían por las mejillas .

Peter seguía sollozando quedamente en un rincón , para estar mas tranquilo .

Moony solo miraba , se sentía mal , traicionero y estúpido .

Habían pasado tantas cosas …

Ya no estaba con Sirius , su amado , y tampoco se hablaba con James y peter que eran sus amigos .

Un retortijón en sus tripas le apretaba con fuerza , con angustia .

Vio a James llorar , mientras Lily y Sirius lo abrazaban …

Peter solo en su rincón , aunque Flitwick se había acercado a él en esos momentos .

Y Dumbledore , tan frío como él .ambos callados , cómplices …

Moony lo miró , como esperando una seña del director de que hacer …

Mientras que dentro de él le concomía, la mirada que Sirius le estaba echando desde el regazo de James y el mirar a la puerta de la UVIM , le dio a entender de que no solo renunciaba a Sirius , estaba renunciando a sus amigos , en los cuales estaba Niurka .

Niurka , aquella tierna e inteligente muchacha , que acababa de perder a sus padres , que podía perder a su hijo y a su vida propia.

Entonces los cruces de miradas se desviaron a la puerta , donde un sanador anciano y alto salió hacia ellos .

- los familiares de la señorita Niurka Salazar? – preguntó con voz ronca , y mirada tensa .

James dio un vote , seguido de los demás que se apelotonaron alrededor del sanador .

- esta muchacha es huérfana , sus padres fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort …- informó Dumbledore al sanador .

Este tragó saliva , mientras apuntaba en el pergamino .

- COMO ESTÁ NIURKA? COMO ESTÁ MI HIJO? – le chilló James al sanador casi arrancándole la túnica .

- James! – le reprochó Lily deteniéndolo .

- Como esta ¿ - preguntó con un hilo de voz Peter , con ojos aguados .

El sanador los miraba con preocupación .

- ahora duerme … pero está grave … ella y la niña …ambas aún están en peligro …- dijo el sanador .

Todos se echaron unas miradas de asombro ahora , mientras James susurraba .

- es … es una niña? – esbozó con una mano en el pecho .

- si …- dijo el sanador con una dévil sonrisa – pero señor … no puedo asegurarle nada … no se sabe si van a poder salvarse … tanto madre como niña …

Peter rompió de nuevo en llantos , sin poder escuchar mas y se fue de nuevo al rincón sollozando mas fuerte que nunca .

Lily se puso una mano en la boca , mientras los ojos se humedecían .

Sirius con dolor posó una mano apretando el hombro de James que temblaban .

- ELLA NO SE PUEDE MORIR! – chilló desesperado – ELLAS NO SE PUEDEN MORIR! NO! NO! – chilló lanzándose hacia el sanador .

Provocando que este se tambaleara .

- se hará todo lo posible señor , por favor … - dijo este con abrumo .

- mi hijita .,… por dios … quiero a mi hija … quiero que Niurka esté viva … por favor … - sollozaba .

Lily lo abrazó , mientras que el nudo en el estómago de Moony crecía mas y mas .

El sanador no dijo nada más , miró a todos con tristeza y se dirigió de nuevo a las puertas de la UVIM.

James , con los puños apretados se deshizo del abrazo de Lily y se fue a una columna , llorando sin hacer ruido .

Un llanto silencioso , para que nadie supiera de su dolor , aunque fuera algo imposible.

Sirius , dándose cuenta de que no podía consolar a James , se fue hacia Peter, y se fundió en un abrazo con él , mientras este sollozaba .

Lily por su parte se sentó en uno de los asientos con las manos en la cara llorando también .

Moony los miró estaban desolados… al igual que él … le gustaría ir hacia James , abrazarlo … decirle que estaba con él en esos momentos y que tenían que tener fé en que todo iba a salir bien .

Miró entonces de nuevo a Dumbledore , este lo miraba insondable , parecía que se comunicaban con la mirada .

Un intenso odio pasó por su corazón en unos momentos cuando pensó :

- quien mataría a los padres de Niurka?

En su mente apareció el mismo Voldemort , el causante de todo … pero también por su mente pasaron dos rostros … los de Lucius e Ilenia Malfoy?

Y si habían sido uno de ellos?

La cara sonriente de Ilenia le hizo sentir una gran ira … si ella había sido le plantaría cara … pero no podía estar seguro de ello .

Lo decidió , dio un paso hacia delante hasta la columna de James .

Sirius , desde los brazos de Peter , pudo ver como su lobito se acercaba al silencioso James y lo abrazaba por la espalda .

Sonrió .

James se giró sorprendido , sus ojos color café húmedos y brillantes mirando a su amigo , el que consideraba perdido .

Moony lo miró con cariño , como cuando hacia en aquellos tiempos en que él no había cambiado tanto .

Lo abrazó con fuerza , con consuelo , para que James supiera que estaba aquí con él .

- todo va a salir bien …- susurró en el oído de James – tiene que salir bien … niurka y tu hijita se tienen que salvar …

James , ya no dudó en sollozar con fuerza , mientras eran observados .

Solo se logró entender las palabras :

- gracias por apollarme Moony … en estos momentos …

Eso fue como abrir una herida en el corazón del licántropo y junto la oscura mirada de Sirius , se dio cuenta de que su venganza no era mas importante que sus amigos .

Que el rencor no llegaba a nada , cuando una persona amiga estaba falleciendo tras las puertas de una UVIM .

Miró a Lily , por ejemplo.

Lily y Niurka eran rivales por el amor de James … pero ahora la pelirroja estaba allí y estaba sufriendo al igual que todos .

Eso demuestra , que en los peores momentos los odios siempre quedan en un segundo plano , y aprendes a valorar lo que tienes.

Cuando se separó del abrazo de James lo miró a los ojos , James le sonrió tristemente y susurró .

- vuelve a ser el mismo … - le suplicó – te necesitamos … no solo yo …

Nunca se había sentido tan mal , tan incómodo …

Las caras de James , peter y Sirius , su amado estaban sobre él .

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza queriendo gritar : - si! Quiero olvidar todo! Quiero que seamos los amigos que siempre fuimos! Quiero recuperarte sirius!

Pero su mente le recordó otra cosa .

- sabes que no puedes salir de la hoguera con tanta facilidad … no podía librarse de Ilenia tan fácilmente , además Lucius estaba cayendo ya en su red … sería muy arriesgado … Ilenia sabía todo sobre él , nada … podría ser lo de siempre … nada ….

El chico agachó la cabeza , sus ojos se iluminaron y se apartó de James hiendo hacia una esquina .

Meditando en todo lo que estaba haciendo y en que hacer .

Tantas cosas que pensar , tantas dudas , decisiones que tomar … era agobiante … su vida era así un agobio de constante sufrimiento .

Sintió como alguien posaba una mano sobre su espalda y se giró .

Abrió mucho los ojos al verlo a él , allí , delante suyo … tan guapo , tan alto … tan Sirius .

Sus instintos le decían que se lanzara contra sus labios y lo besara como consuelo y que sus fuertes brazos lo apretujaran como en las noches de tormenta , recordándole que él estaba allí .

Pero no , Sirius nunca podría ser de él … el destino se había encargado de separarlos …- se dijo el chico .

Pero la conciencia de Moony le recriminó .

- el destino o dos víboras llamadas Margaret e Ilenia?

Moony sacudió su cabeza centrándose mejor en el moreno que tenía delante .

- que? – preguntó secamente , limpiándose los ojos para que no le cayeran las lágrimas .

Sirius lo sonrió , mientras acariciaba su mejilla .

- me ha encantado el gesto que has tenido con James … ha sido muy importante para él … - susurró Sirius .

Moony lo miró , quería dejarse aún la máscara ,pero si se pudiera ver reflejado en un espejo vería la cara de enamoramiento que tenía .

- james al fin y al cabo no me ha hecho nada … y niurka tampoco …- decidió decir , después de un minuto de silencio , en que solo se miraron a los ojos con amor .

Sirius sonrió ,pero con tristeza , algo decepcionado .

El hubiera deseado que Moony le hubiera abrazado , que le hubiera dicho que lo amaba y que quería que todos hicieran una piña en estos crudos momentos .

Pero no había sido así, y todo por ella : por Ilenia Malfoy .

La odió por eso , aunque también Margaret ocupaba un gran odio en su corazón , un odio distinto …

- te amo … te necesitamos … solo te digo eso …

Y Sirius se fue hacia donde estaba Peter , para reconfortarlo de nuevo .

Mientras James se sentaba ahora al lado de Lily,mas calmado pero tenso .

Se sintió miserable , y Dumbledore que no había perdido detalle de ello se dio cuenta .

…………………….

Horas después …

El mismo sanador de antes Salió de la UCIM .

La luz roja se había apagado , y miraba a todos con semblante serio .

Todos se levantaron de un tirón para ir hacia él .

- que pasó? – preguntó James , tratando no chillar .- como están ellas?

El sanador los miró poco a poco , le dijo a James entonces .

- usted es el padre … de la criatura?

James asintió con la cabeza fuertemente .

- si , lo soy … - dijo este .

El sanador le sonrió entonces , eso relajó el ambiente .

- las dos siguen vivas … de momento aún no están fuera de peligro … pero están mejor de cómo las trajeron …

- PERO SOBREVIVIRÁN O NO? – chilló Peter .

Dumbledore le detuvo , con una mano .

- no se sabe … hay que esperar .. aún así la muchacha está consciente en estos momentos habla algunas cosas … llama a sus padres … solloza los nombres de James y de su bebé … así que si quieren pueden pasar a verla de dos en dos … con mascarilla … - indicó el sanador .

James alargó la mano esperando la mascarilla y Sirius también.

- sirius y yo queremos entrar los primeros …- dijo James velozmente y agarró la mano de su amigo .

Sirius asintió .

- bien … - dijo el sanador … entren entonces …

Y James y Sirius entraron entonces vestidos de verde a la sala .

La sala era de un color blanco y pudieron ver una cama al fondo … el ambiente era muy tenso …

Algunos medibrujos y sanadores limpiaban tallas manchadas de sangre y en una cama , aislada estaba ella .

Había una especie de cristal que los separaba y ella estaba con dos tubos saliendo de su nariz y varias vendas por su cuerpo …

Estaba blanca como la cera y sus ojos azules como el mar se abrían poco a poco mirando a su alrededor … hasta dar con los ojos color café de James .

Entonces los apagados ojos azules brillaron con dolor y su brazo intentó tocar el cristal , para traspasarlo .

- jam-jamsie …- balbuceó ella – si-sirius …- miró también a Sirius … - habeis ve-venido … - logró articular con mucha dificultad

El pie de James temblaba a sobremanera , sus ojos se aguaban aunque Sirius le apretaba la muñeca .

- estamos aquí Niurka – dijo Sirius con mas calidez – todos hemos venido a estar a tu lado …

James solo la miraba .

Niurka tenía la mirada triste y perdida , mientras trataba de obsevar a James .

- mis padres … ellos … - intentaba articular .

- lo sabemos – la cortó James – no hables vida por favor … quédate callada .

Niurka empezó a sollozar poco a poco .

- NO! – logró decir mucho mas alto – los ma-mataron no! Y mi bebé! Está vivo? Mi bebé ¡ james nuestro bebé!! – la chica alcanzó a llorar amargamente .

Sirius y James se miraron sin saber que hacer .

- voy a buscar al sanador! – dijo Sirius corriendo fuera de la habitación .

James pasó unas manos por el cristal que le impedía tocar a Niurka .

- el bebé sigue vivo… no se nos ha muerto … de verdad … - sollozaba James a a través del cristal .

Niurka lloraba .

- me – me caí … caí por las escaleras … empecé a … a san-sangrar … Margaret … ella … Margaret … - le costaba hablar .

James se extrañó al escuchar el nombre de Margaret .

- Margaret? Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido , por lo que Niurka lloró mas aún .

- Ella … ella no me quiso ayudar … me dejó tirada en la escalera …

Y rompió en llantos que aceleraron su respiración

Entonces Sirius y el sanador entraron en la habitación , con dos sanadores mas .

Y uno de ellos ,sacaron a Sirius y a un impávido James fuera de la habitación .

Cuando cerraron la puerta , la luz volvió a encenderse quedándose roja .

- que ha pasado? – fueron a preguntar todos a James y Sirius .

- se puso mal ..- dijo solo Sirius .

Pero James no dijo nada , solo miraba al suelo , con los ojos muy abiertos .

Lily lo miró extrañada .

- james … que te pasa?

James elevó la mirada para mirar a Lily .

- la mataré … - siseó el chico .

Todos lo miraban extrañados , Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

La cara de James se constorsionó , mientras que fuertes espasmos salían de sus facciones .

Sacó su varita rápidamente y chilló :

- VOY A MATAR A MARGARET! – chilló .

Y salió pasillo arriba como una bala .

Sirius no se hizo esperar para seguir a su amigo , mientras los demás se quedaban mirando .

Peter atontado se decía entre lágrimas .

- a ,margaret? Que tiene que ver esa pija en todo esto? – se preguntó .

- ni idea …- dijo Lily .

Moony en cambió ató cabos .

¿ como nadie había sido capaz de escuchar a Niurka en pleno vestíbulo?

- CLARO1 – dijo en voz alta el chico , y peter y lily dieron un vote .

- Que pasa señor lupin? – preguntó el director con suspicacia .

Moony los miró a los 3 , con asombro .

- cuando yo encontré a Niurka , no había nadie en el vestíbulo … nadie la ayudó …- se puso las manos en la sien horrorizado – es decir que … Margaret la tuvo que ver … y …- sintió un gran odio hacia la pija – no la ayudó .

Lily dio un gritito poniéndose las manos en la boca .

Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos , mientras miraba a el chico .

- si la señorita Sousa ha sido capaz de llegar a eso … será expulsada inmediatamente … - susurró con calma el director.

………………..

En la sala común de gryffindor …

Cierta chica de rizos falsos estaba cepillándose con aspecto de asco los zapatos rosas de charol .

Acomodada en el sofá , sin dejar que un trío de niños de segundo pudieran sentarse y la miraran con aprensión .

- que miráis niños tontos? No podéis iros a vuestra sala común? – preguntó la pija a los niños .

Uno castaño de ojos negros , el mas valiente de los 3 le echó cara .

- es que nos queremos sentar sabes? – le dijo .

Margaret , al ver que el niño le replicaba levantó la cabeza , con la nariz vendada y miró al niño con odio .

- LARGO DE AQUÍ MOCOSOS! – y les tiró el cepillo en el cual se estaba quitando el polvo de los zapatos .- FUERA!

Los niños tuvieron que correr despavoridos por las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones , mientras Margaret se acomodaba de nuevo.

- mocosos insolentes … ja ¡ seguro que son sangre sucia los 3! – se dijo ahora cogiendo un esmalte rosa de su bolsito para pintarse las uñas.

Margaret bufó , empezando a pintar sus uñas .

Ni siquiera tuvo el lujo de pensar si Niurka abría sido encontrada por alguien .

Como iba a pensar en eso , si en su cerebro de mosquito solo tenía la ambición de estar hermosa para su " siri"?

Pero se salió de la comisura de la uña cuando con un estruendo el cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió y se sorprendió al ver a James Potter entrar .

Miró la sala común como un león , totalmente enfurecido que iba a atacar a su presa y al verla la señaló con el dedo .

Sirius fatigado iba detrás .

- PRONGS! NO COMETAS UNA LOCURA! .-chillaba Sirius .

- Siri! – la cara agresiva de James le importó poco a la pija , con solo ver a su siri.

James abrió mucho los brazos , gritando.

- YO LA MATO! – y corrió hacia ella , agarrándola del cuello y lanzándola contra el suelo .

Margaret volcó el pintauñas rosa al suelo que se rompió .-

- MI PINTAUÑAS PREFERIDO! – chilló ella , a pesar que casi la estaban ahogando.

James apretaba , mientras maldecía , la cabeza de Margaret dando votes en el suelo …

- MALNACIDA1 PIJA ¡ ASQUEROSA! TE MERECES QUE TE MATEN! CERDA!

- PRONGS NO 1 DÉJALA! NO VALE LA PENA IR A AZKABÁN POR ESTA TIPA1 – chillaba Sirius tratando de detenerla .

Mientras Margaret solo miraba como se escurría el esmalte rosa por el suelo y sollozaba .

- mi pin-pintauñas … sniff … sniff …

Entonces James , gracias a Sirius la soltó , aún con ira.

Mirándola como una fiera , Margaret miró a James , con una mano en su cuello acariciándolo .

- mi pintauñas … - reclamó – era mi preferido!

James estaba que petaba y aunque a Sirius no le hubiera importado que la matara ahorcada , no quería ver a su mejor amigo en azkaban . y menos por Margaret.

James la señaló con un dedo amenazante.

- si a Niurka o a mi hija le pasaran algo … estás muerta …

Y sin decir nada mas , se fue de la sala común .

Margaret no hizo mucho caso , solo miraba a el esmalte que recubría la moqueta , tiñéndola de rosa.

- eres una vergüenza para gryffindor …- susurró Sirius mirándola.

Esas palabras si que hicieron efecto en Margaret , que levantó cabeza para mirar a Sirius .

- siri por que me dices eso? – preguntó escandalizada .

Sirius hizo una mueca irónica.

- no me vayas de victima … dejaste a Niurka herida en el vestíbulo … tuviste la suficiente sangre fría de dejarla allí sabiendo que estaba embarazada … y te preocupas por un simple esmalte …- dijo crudamente el animago .

Margaret se quejó , levantándose para abrazarlo .

- Siri era una sangre sucia y estaba sangrando me hubiera manchado de su …- empezó a replicar.

- DÉJAME! – la apartó Sirius con brusquedad .

Margaret lo miró , con ojos vidriosos , dolida de que su amado la tratara así.

- aún me pregunto como sigo contigo … - hizo una mueca de asco – solo estoy contigo por que … - se calló – me callo …

Margaret lo miró emparanoiada , de no saber la continuación .

- por que me amas! A que si? No amas aún a ese licántropo feo , estúpido y sangre sucia verdad? – preguntó esta con un puchero .

Sirius no respondió , solo apartó a Margaret de su lado y se fue hacia el retrato de la dama gorda .

- yo solo digo una cosa … si les pasa algo a Niurka y a su hija , no vas a saber nada mas de mi … - dijo .

Y sin decir nada mas , se fue .

Margaret dio una sonora pataleta .

……………

HORAS DESPUÉS …..

La sala de espera de la UCIM , estaba en una tensión emocional impasible.

James estaba apoyado en el regazo de Sirius , adormilados los dos .

La profesora Mcgonagall había substituido a Dumbledore .

Lily estaba mirando el techo desde su asiento , Moony por su parte miraba al suelo de pie .

Peter salía en esos momentos de la sala de UCIM llorando a mares .

Todos lo miraron y James despertó .

- no abre los ojos … - sollozó Peter echo un mar de lágrimas – se nos muere Prongs …

James se había levantado a duras penas para ir hacia él .

- se nos muere! – chilló a James abrazándose a él

James abrazó a peter para consolarlo y ambos fueron hacia los asientos .

Mientras Mcgonagall , pasaba pañuelos de papel para peter y James .

Moony miró a la puerta , ahora le tocaba a él entrar de nuevo …

Dio un paso y abrió la puerta .

Allí tras el cristal , dormida estaba Niurka .

Llena de tubos y de bolsas de sangre que le corrían por dentro de las venas.

( n/a : mirad , como no soy bruja no se exactamente como hacen estas cosas los magos , así que lo pongo todo un poco al estilo muggle jeje )

Los latidos de su corazón ahora estaban acompasados.

Moony la miró , estaba como muerta … tan blanquita , tan demacrada …

- niurka …- susurró – amiga has de vivir … te necesitamos … si te mueres y te llevas a la niña de James … él se hundirá …

Acarició el cristal .

.-todo por culpa de él ..- se recriminó .- lord voldemort … . sintió ira – y pensar que estoy tan cerca siempre de él …

Apretó su puño con fuerza , haciéndose sangre con las manos , escuchó un pequeño ruidito y Moony miró a la enferma .

Niurka volvía a abrir los ojos con lentitud , esta vez una mascarilla entera cubría su boca .

Trató de hablar al conocer a Moony .

Pero la mascarilla le ahogaba las palabras .

Moony , sorprendido acercó un poco mas la cara al cristal y gracias a su fino oído de licántropo , logró entenderla .

- remsie … mi bebé … se murió? – preguntó ella .

Monny negó con la cabeza –

- no niurkita … sigue viva … es una niña sabes? – le informó con una sonrisa .

Esa noticia hizo que un brillo especial saliera de los ojos de la morena .

- una niña …- su cara se posó triste entonces – mi madre quería una nieta … me mandó vestidos … al igual que la madre de Jamsie …

Moony la quería hacer callar , pasándose un dedo por la boca .

- detente Niurka … cierra los ojos y descansa …

Niurka negó con la cabeza .

- remsie ..- insistió ella- si mi hija se muere … yo no quiero seguir viviendo … tu me entiendes mas que nadie … remsie … tu sabes lo que es sufrir tanto como yo … - dijo esta con lágrimas coaguladas en sus ojos .

Moony la miraba fijamente, con una helada mirada .

- remsie … si mi hija muere … llévame con ella … con mis padres … no tengo a nadie aquí …- levantó el brazo hacia el cristal poco a poco – prométeme que me matarás si pasa … dímelo …

Moony negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

.- nunca Niurka .

Niurka lo miró fijamente , con decepción , Moony estaba muy serio .

- yo se lo que estás sintiendo Niurka … se de tu desespero … se lo que es estarte muriendo por que casi me quito la vida … se que es hundirse en un boquete y que no te puedan sacar …

- remsie ..- ella trataba de hablar .

- no , Niurka … a pesar de la muerte de tus padres has de seguir adelante … ya no solo por ti … sino por tu hija … y por James …

Niurka lo miraba ahora fijamente .

- y ya no solo por James sabes? Peter te quiere un montón y Sirius y yo también … son muchas las personas que están preocupadas por ti … y aunque ese angelito que llevas en el vientre no pudiera ver la luz de la vida … hay que continuar … por que la recompensa de vivir amiga mía : es estar vivo .

Agachó su cabeza hacia abajo , hasta dejarla a merced de la cara de Niurka que lo miraba fijamente .

- dime que vas a luchar … que vas a hacer que esa niña venga al mundo … dímelo…- dijo Moony muy serio .

Niurka lo miró , las miradas , azul y dorado fijas , la chica parpadeó .

- si … te lo prometo … tengo que salir de esta … tengo que salir …

Moony se levantó entonces y la sonrió .

- así me gusta mi valiente …- dijo sonriente – hubieras valido para estar en gryffindor … mas que otra que yo se me ¬¬

Niurka pareció entender esa expresión , su cara se ensombreció .

- si a mi hija le pasa algo … me las pagará esa mal nacida … - tibuteó ella .

Moony se rió .

- Dumbledore la expulsara … estoy seguro …-dijo feliz .

Niurka sonrió .

- mejor …- dijo esta – ya me quedo mas tranquila …

Y Moony percibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la ojiazul.

- voy a decirles a el sanador y a los demás …

Y Moony salió de la la UCIM , con una sonrisa .

James , Peter y el resto lo miraron y Moony esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

El sanador entró con rapidez a la sala , todos fueron hacia Moony .

- que paso? – preguntó James .

- eso! – corroboró Peter –

- Niurka despertó? – preguntó Sirius .

- Te habló? – preguntó Lily .

Mcgongall apartó a los chicos de allí , para pasar ella .

- dejadme pasar … y bien ¿ - preguntó a Moony .

Este sonrió .

- se encuentra mejor , me habló y está dispuesta a luchar por ella y su hija …

Las mejillas de james ardían y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas .

El sanador salió entonces feliz de la UCIM , la luz se había roja se había apagado .

Llevaba una sonrisa .

- está fuera de peligro , aunque tendrá que estar un par de semanas en el hospital para tenerlas mas vigilada … a sido como un milagro … - dijo feliz , mirando a Moony – que le dijo señor Lupin? Le hizo algo? – preguntó el sanador .

Moony lo miró extrañado .

- yo – dijo señalándose a si mismo – yo nada …- dijo .

James había pegado un vote y se había abrazado a Sirius .

Lily lloraba de emoción y Sirius miraba a Moony .

- será que moony con su sonrisa cura …- dijo simplemente .

Moony lo miró , vio como Sirius lo sonreía y guardó un sonrojo restregándose la cara , fingiendo sueño .

El sanador los miró feliz , mientras hablaba con la emocionada Mcgonagall .

- en fin … que en unas horas la trasladaremos a una planta particular … por lo demás pueden ir mas tranquilos … ahora vayan a descansar unas horas?

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran , horas mas tarde todos dormían placidamente en sus camitas .

………………………

Pasaron los días …

Cada día iban al hospital para ver a Niurka , excepto Lily .

La pelirroja no estaba segura de dar ese paso .

Pero igualmente . Sirius , James y peter le llevaban flores y bombones a su amiga y la llenaban de mimos que ella agradecía mucho.

Moony iba mas por su parte , ya que una furiosa ninfa lo miraba con recelo cada vez que le decía que iba al hospital.

Según Ilenia , eso era un pretexto para ver a Black , por lo que su odio hacia él crecía a pasos agigantados .

La que también estaba muy enfadada era Margaret , además de que había amenazado a Dumbledore ,con contar la condición de Moony a todo el mundo mágico si la echaban ( por lo cual no esta fuera del colegio) la chica también se ponía furiosa , cuando su amado iba al hospital.

Y concedía con Ilenia cuando decía agudamente :

- vas para ver a Lupin!

La verdad es que algo de razón tenían , por que aunque estaban con Niurka , Sirius siempre aprovechaba para lanzar algún tirito a su lobito .

Moony lo miraba con picardía pero no decía nada , intentaba apartarse lo mas podía.

Incluso tuvieron que celebrar sencillamente el cumpleaños de Sirius en el hospital.

- Moony quédate vamos! – le pidió James a Moony , cuando se quería ir del hospital aquella noche.

Moony se negaba todo el rato sintiéndose muy incomodo de que fuera el cumpleaños de Sirius .

Mas que nada , por que ese fue el día en que empezaron a salir juntos el año pasado .

- pero yo quiero que te quedes! – dijo Niurka desde la cama , su barriga algo mas prominente y carita de pena.

- No creo que pueda esta noche Niurka lo siento …

- Pero si pondremos un hechizo silenciador en la habitación , así no molestaremos al resto del hospital! – dijo James con entusiasmo .

Sirius miraba a Moony todo el rato .

- quizás tenga que enrollarse esta noche con alguno de los primitos Mal-follaos…- dijo Sirius .

Moony lo miró con el ceño fruncido .

- pues si , puede ser … pero ya que me lo piden mis amigos pues … me quedaré ..

Niurka dio un vote de alegría en la cama , pero Peter la detuvo .

Sirius sonrió satisfecho y Moony le hizo una mueca de enfado con la cara .

- nos vemos esta noche … - Moony salió de la habitación .

- adiós .

Le dijeron los demás .

Seguidamente alguien pico a la puerta timidamente .

- adelante …- dijo Niurka.

Entonces una chica pelirroja apareció por la puerta con un paquete en la mano .

Miraba timidamente , a la cama.

James la miró fijamente , pero no dijo nada .

- hola …- dijo Lily – puedo pasar ¿

Niurka se la quedó mirando fijamente , había escuchado cosas de Lily aquellos días que la habían echo pensar .

Sonrió entonces .

- pasa … - dijo ella .

Lily sonrió tímidamente y pasó a la habitación .

James cogió a Peter y Sirius de la mano y los sacó para afuera.

- bueno … nosotros nos vamos a preparar las cosas para la … fiesta hospitalaria jejeje vamos ..

Y los 3 se fueron .

Lily y Niurka miraron a la puerta , viendo desaparecer a james y después silenciosamente se miraron a los ojos.

Verde y azul .

Pelirroja y morena

Tan distintas , pero tan parecidas a la vez .

Ambas enamoradas de un mismo hombre .

- me alegro de que ya estés mejor …- dijo lily cordialmente ,pasándole el paquete – ten … es para ti …

Le pasó el paquete a Niurka y esta lo abrió .

Dentró había una túnica de premamá muy bonita y un lote de jabones nenuco para bebés .

También había un sobre .

Niurka lo agarró ,miró por un momento a Lily que la escrutaba con la mirada y abrió el sobre .

_Querida Niurka : _

_Se que esto puede parecerte cómico o falso pero no es verdad._

_Estoy muy arrepentida de mis errores y siento si alguna vez te he hecho sufrir al intentar quitarte a james ._

Los ojos de Niurka se aguaron .

_Pero no obstante … la vida sigue … hay muchos hombres de los que puedo enamorarme pero amigas no tengo ninguna … y me gustaría que tu fueras esa amiga que tanto necesito._

_Una buena amiga , no como Margaret que solo vino a mi por el interés de mi inteligencia … una amiga de verdad …_

_Todos estos sentimientos brotaron en mi cuando pensé que te ibas a morir … y en esos instantes todo rencor se olvida ._

_Te desea lo mejor , a ti y a tu hija :_

_ LILIAN EVANS._

Niurka dejó la carta a un lado , sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían .

- oh Lily … gracias … - dijo esta – y perdóname tu también por favor …

Lily estaba bastante emocionada , mientras sentía el impulso de ir hacia la cama de la morena y abrazarla , pero sentía vergüenza de hacerlo o ser rechazada .

Niurka la sonrió , y le extendió los brazos .

- que amemos a un mismo hombre no significa que tengamos que llevarnos mal … dame un abrazo …

Y Lily no lo dudó , fue hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo teniendo cura de no lastimarla y lloraron ambas .

- espero que podamos ser grandes amigas …- sollozó Lily .

- si … grandes … grandes …- dijo Niurka con felicidad .

Lily se levantó de la cama , secándose las lágrimas con una pañuelo .

- nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta de Sirius vale?

Niurka asintió .

- te espero .

Lily la sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta , abrió el manillar y 3 chicos calleron al suelo .

Las dos chicas alucinaron al ver a Peter encima de James y abajo del todo a Sirius .

- ESTABAN ESPIANDO! – se quejó Niurka desde la cama.

James se rió .

- jeje espiar ¿ no! Que va … jeje

Lily se rió también , dirigiendo una mirada graciosa a Niurka .

- hombres …- dijeron a la vez mientras , sirius se quejaba para que Peter se levantara de una vez .

…………….

- QUE?! – chilló Margaret muerta de ira , a las siete de la tarde .

Sirius , en la sala común , se alistaba el pelo negro azulado con gomina , mientras Margaret estaba al lado suyo reclamándole.

- QUE TE VAS AL HOSPITAL A CELEBRAR!? Y YO QUE EH? SOY TU NOVIA ¡- chilló la pija -no me puedes dejar aquí tirada ¡

Siirus la miró incrédulo .

- ah no? – dijo este – pues yo diría que si … - dijo este abrochandose la chupa de cuero.

Margaret dio una pataleta .

- YO ME HABIA PINTADO YA Y TODO PENSANDO QUE ME LLEVARÍAS CON TU MOTO A ALGÚN SITIO ROMÁNTICO! – se quejó ella .

Sirius se subía a su moto en esos momentos .

- pues ya ves que no …- dijo con indiferencia , mientras se ponía el casco – bye bye

Y arrancó la moto , dándole todo el humo en la cara de la pija que calló al suelo .

- ARGHSSSSSSS! MALDICI"N! DOBLE MALDICI"N! – chilló esta quitándose las dos dificultosas trenzas que se había echo para la ocasión , llenas de hollín .

……………..

En san mungo …

- VAMOS WORMTAYL COLOCA ESE BAFLE! – chillaba James a Peter con rapidez , mientras Peter subido en sus espaladas colocaba el bafle .

Lily los miró con exasperación, puso los ojos en blanco.

- y decidme , no es mas fácil hacerlo con un wingardium leviosa? – preguntó la pelirroja , mientras hacia una trenza a Niurka .

James y Peter se miraron avergonzados mientras sacaban sus varitas .

Ambas chicas se rieron .

- hombres … todos son iguales …- dijo Lily .

- jaja pues si – dijo Niurka con una sonrisa .

La habitación estaba decorada con globos , bafles y una mesita con picoteo .

En la que no había nada de coktails de Sirius , solo agua y cerveza de mantequilla , además de unos refrescos muggles que había traído Lily .

Por los que Peter al abrir se asustó pensando que eran una poción venenosa ya que ese líquido negro tenía burbujitas .

( n/a : peter con miedo a la coca cola!XDD)

James iba con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones negros , y Peter con una camisetilla bastante anticuada a cuadros blancos y rojos y unos pantalones azul marino .

Lily sin embargo iba con un traje fucsia , muy elegante… y un moño que hacía cascada .

Mientras acababa de pintar a Niurka , que tenía que ir con el pijama del hospital.

James fue hacia su novia y le dio un beso en la boca .

- ay mi niña , que mona que es ella1 – dijo acariciando su cara .

Niurka sonrió , mientras Lily aunque dolida se alegraba de que Niurka y el mismo James fueran felices , se lo merecían y ella no sería un obstáculo en esa relación .

La puerta se abrió y Moony fue el siguiente en entrar .

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados , ya que esa era una fiesta que las medibrujas ni sanadores sabían .

- ya estoy…- el licántropo iba con una camiseta roja ajustada y unos tejanos desgastados , iba bastante sexy , con el pelo suelto y recién duchado .

Niurka y Lily le silbaron .

- que guapo …

Moony las sonrió a ambas .

- no debería estar aquí , había quedado con Ilenia pero … por un rato no pasara nada … - informó el chico .

Peter y James se miraron con picardía .

( - si ya … y somos tontos nosotros no?)

Moony se sentó en una de las sillas , abierto de piernas cogiendo un canapé .

- y el cumpleañero? – dijo secamente .

- estará al llegar – dijo James , mirando por la ventana- mira ya viene! – dijo al ver la luz de la moto de Sirius – Lily ya puedes hechizar la puerta ¡

Lily selló la puerta de la habitación con un hechizo para que nadie entrara desde afuera y abrieron la ventana .

La moto de Sirius aterrizó en el suelo de la habitación, quedando encima de la otra cama que estaba al final de la sala .

En la habitación , había camas para 5 pacientes , pero como los demás estaban dados de alta la habitación era solo para ellos .

Y era bastante grande , mas o menos como la sala común de gryffindor pero en cuadrado.

Sirius se sacó el casco , dejando ver su pelo negro alborotado y miró feliz al resto .

- buenas …- dijo como saludos .

El reloj de las doce sonó y James saltó al cuello de su amigo.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PADFOOT! – saltó James en sus hombros .

Peter lo siguió –

- CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!!

Moony se acercó dándole dos formales besos en la mejilla .

- que tengas un feliz cumpleaños …- le dijo , con ojos brillantes .

Si las miradas hablaran … abrían dicho muchas cosas de lo que Sirius pensaba en esos momentos .

Moony se apartó para dejar paso a lily , que llevaba de su brazo a la embarazada .

- felicidades sirius que guapo! – le dijo Niurka dándole dos besos y un abrazo .

- tu si que eres guapa gordita! – dijo bromeando este

Después Lily le dio dos besos , y lo miró fijamente .

- espero poder llevarnos bien desde ahora vale? – dijo recriminatoriamente .

Sirius se puso una mano en la cabeza , en tono ,militar .

- si señora!

Todos se rieron , incluso Moony esbozó una pequeña sonrisita , mientras que James y peter le daban sus regalos a Sirius.

- ten – dijo Sirius dándole un buen pergamino a Sirius .

Sirius lo miró sin entender.

- que es esto? – preguntó divertido .

James orgulloso explicó .

- pues es un pergamino embrujado , tipo como el mapa del merodeador .. que tienes 4 personas para poder lanzar maldiciones para deshaogarte .

Sirius pasó pagina y vio el rostro de : margaret , otro de Ilenia malfoy , otro de lucius y otro de el profesor Hellon .

Sirius se rió , mientras abrazaba a su amigo .

- gracias tío , creo que me hace mucha falta …

James sonrió con orgullo.

Peter le dio un paquete , que contenía un equipo de mantenimiento de bates de quiditch .

Lily le dio un libro , como era de suponer , titulado : Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

- creo que te gustara - afirmó la pelirroja .

Niurka le entregó , una docena de pequeñas motos de competición muggle que entusiasmó a Sirius .

Y por último Moony se le acercó y le dio un pequeño paquete triangular .

Sirius lo miró con ojos brillantes .

( - no pensaba que me fuera a dar nada … )

Pero Moony miraba con interés como Sirius abría el paquete .

Hasta que vio la pasta dura de un libro .

Sirius leyó el título en voz alta .

- guía manual de : como no ponerle los cuernos a tu pareja?

Sirius lo miró fijamente , sintiendo la estacada y el chico levantó una ceja con orgullo , e hizo una mueca .

- te irá de perlas – le dijo con sorna .

Sirius sonrió lacónicamente .

- tranquilo … que yo te regalaré a ti un libro sobre licántropos , que digan : Los licántropos se emparejan de por vida … así no lo olvidarás …

Moony lo miró fríamente , contraatacando .

-tal vez escriba un libro sobre licántropos donde modernice eso , para que los demás licántropos se animen a buscarse a otras parejas …

Los tiritos eran constantes , hasta que Lily los paró .

- bueno , bueno , bueno , ya está vale?

Sirius y Moony seguían mirándose fijamente , con algo de tensión .

James entonces encendió la cadena de música .

- y si comemos y bailamos? – propuso .

Niurka levantó una mano cuando la música empezó a sonar.

- yo comer si , pero bailar no … jeje no te parece jamsie? – dijo esta colorada .-

James fue hacia ella , bailando el ritmo de Don omar .

- bueno … no pasa nada … bailaremos una lenta …

Y siguiendo así, empezaron a comer y a bailar.

…………………….

Margaret, iba dando vueltas por la sala común maldiciendo en voz baja , hablando sola como las locas .

- no puede ser … me niego a creerlo … no , seguro que están juntos con él! – Margaret levantó las manos al cielo .

Se enfurruñó .

- estará con Lupin! – chilló con ira .

- quien está con Remus? – preguntó entonces una familiar voz fría desde el alfeizar de la ventana .

Margaret se giró , y se asustó al ver , allí levitando a Ilenia , con sus alas extendidas , su fría mirada … y con cara de no estar de muy buen humor precisamente .

- ILENIA! – se puso una mano en la boca – ESTAS VOLANDO! TU SABES VOLAR1 – dijo asustada ella .

Ilenia puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia .

- no es que sepa volar estúpida … es que soy una ninfa … o no te das cuenta ni de eso cabeza de alcornoque?

Margaret estaba demasiado ensimismada como para contestar .

Los ojos de Ilenia destellearon lanzándola al suelo cuando repitió de nuevo.

- DONDE ESTÁ REMUS? CON QUIEN ESTÁ? – preguntó esta con voz ronca .

Margaret tibuteó desde el suelo , pero sacó Valentía de las entrañas y dijo firme .

- ILENIA! ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL ¡ CELEBRANDO EL CUMPLE DE MI SIRI! ES UN CRETINO! – dijo dando una patada en la mesa .

Ilenia entornó los ojos con ira .

- VE A BUSCARLO Y LLÉVATELO! JA! YO CREÍ QUE EL PLAN NUESTRO SERÍA PERFECTO Y AHORA RESULTA QUE NO ATAS A ESE LICÁNTROPO ASQUEROSO PARA QUE NO ME QUITE A MI SIRI!

Ilenia la calló azotándola con un ala .

- CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! – bramó .

Margaret dio un gritito agudo , cayendo al suelo dándose en el trasero .

Ilenia miró para la ventana dirigiéndose a volar.

- el culpable de todo es Black … me las pagará …

E Ilenia salió volando de allí dejando a la pija en el suelo .

………………

En la habitación de San mungo …

La habitación estaba a oscuras y algunos focos de luz iluminaban la habitación .

Niurka sentada , en su cama miraba como James bailaba sensual y como Peter torpemente era enseñado por Lily que se reía .

Sirius se movía rítmicamente como solo él sabía hacer .

Niurka los vitoreaba , mientras se llevaba a la boca de dos en dos los canapés de salmón .

( n/a : antojos de embarazada …¬¬)

Sirius se paró a mirar a Moony , para ver que hacia .

El chico estaba bailando al igual que ellos , pero su baile era distinto .

Sirius se maravilló al ver lo sensual que estaba su lobito y que ya no bailaba de esa manera tan pudorosa como antes.

Bueno , el cambio de Moony tenía que traer cosas buenas no?

Pero se preguntó con ira , si le haría esos bailecitos a los primos Malfoy .

Gruñó para así y decidió tirarse a la piscina de cabeza con él , al fin y al cabo es su cumple no?

Sirius se puso por detrás de Moony , mientras los demás seguían bailando y puso las manos sobre sus caderas .

Moony agarró las manos y las enganchó , girando la cara para ver la traviesa mirada de Sirius .

- que haces? – preguntó .

Sirius alzó una ceja .

- que no lo ves ¿ - preguntó bajando las manos por sus glúteos y apretándolos ligeramente .

Moony se rió , mientras que sensualmente Sirius posaba sus labios por detrás de su oreja , apartándole el pelo y besándolo .

- que quieres que baile contigo? –preguntó el licántropo fingiendo curiosidad , mientras se dejaba tocar .

Sirius lo giró entonces , con mirada encendida , llena de deseo .

Le miró a los ojos .

- quiero un buen regalo de cumpleaños …- susurró con voz ronca .

Moony le sonrió pícaramente , cuando Sirius le agarró del brazo y lo guió para que lo siguiera .

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta , por que bailaban , lo llevó al cuarto de baño .

( n/a : BENDITOS BAÑ"S EH? JEJE)

Sirius lo arrastró y cerró la puerta del baño de la habitación con un hechizo.

Miró a Moony con deseo y se abalanzó contra él , besándolo en la boca .

El otro chico no se quejó , es mas se dejó besar y besó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones .

- Mi amor … quiero que seas mío …- jadeaba Sirius – mío … otra vez … aquí …

Dijo mientras se deshacían de sus ropas , tanto el licántropo , que se quitaba la camiseta con rapidez , como Sirius que ya iba por el boxer .

- Sirius …- murmuró Moony sin poder evitar un gemido cuando Sirius lo lanzó dentro de la bañera .

Sirius desnudo , se tiró con él y empezó a besarlo salvajemente .

- eres mi lobo … demuéstralo … mío y de nadie mas …

Pero Moony solo besaba con fuerza la boca de Sirius retorciéndose de placer .

………………

Lily se acercó a James para bailar también , cuando acabó una lenta que había bailado con Niurka .

Ahora venía una canción de Don Omar : Llamada : la noche está buena.

- te has fijado donde se han ido Sirius y remsie? – le preguntó Lily a James .

James miró el baño , que estaba cerrado y se rió .

- si … sirius es un semental …- dijo James riendo a la pelirroja .

Lily se rió con él .

- quiero que seas feliz James …- le dijo Lily mientras bailaban .

James la miró fijamente .

- lo seré … y espero que Niurka te nombre la madrina de mi hija … - dijo James con una sonrisa .

Lily se sonrojó , feliz .

- si … sería un honor …

PATUMMMMMMMM

La ventana había volado en pedazos en unos segundos .

James lanzó a Lily al suelo , levantando su varita y peter corrió para proteger a Niurka , que estaba en la cama .

El humo estaba espeso en la habitación, y James levantó la cabeza poco a poco sujetando a Lily para ver a una encolerizada Ilenia que los miraba con los cabellos de punta y los ojos lanzando chispas verdes .

- DONDE ESTÁ?!! – bramó con ira haciendo que las copas petasen- DONDE ESTÁ?- volvió a chillar .

James y Lily se incorporaban , mientras miraban a la ninfa .

- donde está quien?

Ilenia fijó la mirada en James , un bafle saltó callendo al suelo haciéndose añicos .

- NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! REMUS! SE QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ! PUEDO OLERLO!! – Ilenia esnifó el aire y su cara se puso mas roja – CON BLACK! ESTÁ CON BLACK! – chilló llena de rabia .

La mesa se volcó y Niurka se tambaleó .

- por dios hay una mujer embarazada y miles de enfermos aquí! – gritó Lily – no montes una escena!

Ilenia miró a Lily con asco .

- tu te callas ¡ y dime donde Black se está follando a mi Remus! – entrecerró los ojos mientras agarrba su varita – DIMELO O ME CARGO A TODO EL HOSPITAL , DÍMELO!! – chilló esta .

Entonces James , la detuvo con las manos .

- cálmate … espera … mira están aquí … pero no montes un escándalo por favor …

James se fue acercando a la puerta de los lavabos , donde no se escuchaba nada e intentó abrir la puerta .

- em … ahora no se puede …- dijo nervioso mirando a Ilenia .

La ninfa se acercó y con un golpe de ala , tumbó la puerta en un segundo .

Desde la bañera , unos sudados y acalorados Sirius y Moony estaban ejem … a alo suyo , cuando la ninfa entró .

Esta ,con los ojos como platos parecía un basilisco a punto de fulminar con la mirada ,.

Sirius pareció molesto por la interrupción , obligándose a salir del cuerpo de su amado de nuevo.

- QUE HACE ESTA TIPA AQUÍ? – chilló Sirius molesto , y poniéndose en pie sin pudor .- NO HAS SIDO INVITADA ¡ - le chilló con arrogancia .

Ilenia , poco controló para lanzarle un avada quedabra a Black , pero solamente miraba a SU Remus , que a toda velocidad se vestía .

- Ilenia … yo te puedo explicar …- empezó a decir el licántropo hiendo hacia ella .

Mientras los demás miraban con espanto y Sirius con rabia .

Ilenia , pegó un cachetón a Moony cuando este trató de disculparse y eso encendió a Sirius .

- NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑES A MI MOONY! – chilló Sirius lanzándole un : - DESTRUCCIO!

Ilenia lo paró , lanzándole un Cruccio que Sirius también esquivó .

Niurka y Lily chillaban , y se escuchaban pasos por los pasillos desde que Ilenia había entrado en la habitación .

La ninfa agarró al licántropo y voló para salir de allí .

Sirius los siguió hasta llegar a la ventana .

- EH ¡ NO TE LO LLEVES! NO ERES NADIE ZORRA! MOONY! – chilló Sirius en el viento .

Pero la ninfa y el licántropo desaparecieron en un as de luz .

……………………….

Las frías montañas , las nubes lluviosas , los truenos …

Ilenia arrojó a Moony en una de las estancias de el refugio de Voldemort y lo miró , peor que a un perro.

Le pegó una patada en los testículos y el chico chilló .

- para Ilenia! Que no se te vaya la pinza! – reclamó el chico ,.

Ilenia fue hacia el suelo , cogiéndolo de la cara .

La acercó hacia así .

- mira remus … es la última vez que te lo repito … no quiero que veas mas a Black … si lo haces lo mataré … queda claro? – preguntó como si de un niño pequeño se tratase .

Moony entonces se enfadó y sacó su valor gryffindor .

- y por que no me matas a mi eh? – se puso en pie – Yo lo merezco! Soy yo quien me insinué a Sirius esta noche y el que me ha dejado que me posea ¡ yo!x

Ilenia lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados .

- por que no me matas eh? O por que no le dices a Lucius lo que pretendo con el? – preguntó sarcástico – o lo mejor de todo …- dijo – por que no le dices a Voldemort ¿ si el se enterara de que me enrollo con su amante me matará sin piedad …

Moony acercó su cara a la del chico .

- vamos hazlo … por que no lo haces eh? Ya tardas ,….- le dijo fríamente .

Pero la respuesta de Ilenia no la esperaba .

La chica simplemente selló sus labios con los del licántropo en un tierno beso .

- por que te quiero para mi … y no quiero perder lo que considero ya como mío …- dijo esta .

Moony la miró fijamente , Ilenia sonrió .

- si tu quisieras Remus podrías lograr muchas cosas que ahora no tienes … - le dijo ella en tono misterioso.

Moony la miró fijamente , con aprensión .

- como que?

Ella lo miró con cara de niña pequeña , como si tuviera un juguete nuevo , dio vueltas por la habitación .

- remus … sería un sueño maravilloso para mi , que juntos mataramos a Lord Voldemort … y a Albus Dumbledore …

A Moony se le heló la sangre al escuchar los vívidos deseos de la chica .

La chica miraba el techo iluminada .

- la reina ninfa … y su rey licántropo … reyes del mundo mágico y muggle …- los ojos plateados destelleaban con ambición , miró a remus cogiéndolo de la mano .

- juntos podemos sembrar el terror … tendríamos el poder de todo … seríamos respetados … temidos … nadie se atreverá a plantarnos cara … libraremos al mundo del bien y el mal , para crear nuestro propio mundo …

Acarició el pelo del chico suavemente .

- un mundo nuevo …- susurró – un mundo de los dos …

Y la chica selló de nuevo sus labios con los del chico en un beso mas apasionado , y agarró la cabeza del chico para profundizar el beso .

Se echaron en el sofá besándose , pero … lo que ni el agudo oído del licántropo , ni la poderosa ninfa notaron en su arrebato de pasión , es que una mirada deslumbrada miraba por la rendija medio abierta de la puerta .

Donde Narcisa Black , los contemplaba …

CONTINUARÁ ……………

N/A : Ola a todos ¡ ya estoy aquí . primero de todo ;

Las explicaciones . verán , mi ordenador está medio muerto … así que tengo que escribir en casa de mi amiga así que no tengo mucho tiempo , y tengo que hacerlo todo muy rápido .

Además de que ahora mismo estoy en tratamiento con pastillas para la ansiedad , ansiolíticos y antidepresivos por lo cual estoy muy chafada estos días … y estoy con un sueño que no veas , así que si veis algo raro en el capi es que estoy medio dormida si? Jeje

Otra cosa , a partir de ahora actualizaré mejor de Domingos a domingos vale? Por que me va mejor , y creo que a vosotros tb así no tenéis clases . -

Pero … tengo una mala noticia … por falta de tiempo ahora … no voy a poder contestar vuestros reviews por una vez .

( me ha cogido el toro ,con todo el rollo del ordenador y estoy muerta de sueño) .

Lo que si aré será algunas aclaraciones de las preguntas que me hagáis en vuestros reviews por encima .

Aún así , gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews MUAKS1 os quiero! Si no fuera por vosotros no escribiría este fic , se me quitarían las ganas! Jejeje , además que me dais muchos ánimos en vuestros reviews , que ahora mismo me hacen muchos falta .

AH OTRA COSA : muchas gracias por felicitarme , me ha hecho mucho ilusión y me han comprado muchas cosas ,.

Haber si averiguo como se hace lo del perfil y lo de el nick pa cambiar algunas cosas y ser : Hermi17 jejej que raron queda no? para mi , si . jajaa XDDD .

Pero bueno ,… buen humor y eso … pasemos al capi :

- que os pareció lo que hice ¿ ( me refiero a niurka y al bebé) ya me daréis opiniones jejje.

- Os parece bien que el lobito aya estado con james y los demás en esos duros momentos? O hubierais preferido que sea mas duro y no dijera nada…

- Si hubierais sido James , que hubierais echo con Margaret? ( jeje que preguntas de tonta que hago no?)

- Y de la reconciliación de lily y Niurka?

- por que siempre alguien jode a los canes cuando están en la ducha? Ajajajaja XDD ( respuesta vuestra : por que ers una ARPIAAAAAAAAA )

- Si fuerais Ilenia que hubierais echoi? Os pareció bien lo que hizo?

- Y … que hara nuestra querida Narcisita?

En fin esto , y lo que queraís en vuestros reviews …

Y ahora me pondré a hacer algunas aclaraciones ya que no puedo contestar a vuestros reviews :

ACLARACIONES A …:

- larita , creo que por una vez te has equivocado no? Jejeje besotes wapa.

- Y puede que si , Lara , el sombrero seleccionador tenía que estar borracho pa mandar a Margaret a gryffindor jejeje .

- Me alegra que la mayoría de vosotros tengais el buen corazón de querer ayudar a una persona como a Niurka … es que soys buenos! .

- Veo que también opinais todos , la mayoria que a Ilenia le mola remsie … em ,… creo que queda claro no?

- Muchos me habeis preguntado; ¿ COMO LE HE HECHO ESO A NIURKITA? . pues ya lo sabeis … el guión manda .

- Em … a quienes me habeis dicho que mate a Margaret , que soys todos jajaja , os digo : que el destino de la pija está ya marcado jejeah! Y si , intentan expulsarla , pero al final los contactos del padre de la pija lo impiden ¬¬.

- Pues si Mireille , siempre acaban habiendo finales de impacto o susto , se me están haciendo costumbre XDD .

- Tranquila D.Mo coje aire , que no te de un infarto antes de leer el ultimo capi , vais a tener que hacer todos Yoga conmigo jajajaa.

- TRabquila Lara , que no habrá trios ajajjaa .

- Gaby me asustaste con tu vena satanica ( cruz).

- A-N-I-H-I-LA , lo he escrito bien ya? Muajajaja lo siento es que soy muy basta ajajaa.

- BIENVENIDA A MI FIC SIESNA! Espero que me sigas leyendo y me djes mas reviews!

- IVY , capis del soltero … tranquila que abrán mas jeje y escenas lemon jaja iba a hacer en este capi pero el sueño me quitó la inspiración jeje.

- Sorry Nico chan , pero ya no podré animarte los miércoles … si yte sirve el domingo? Jeje

- AYA Y SARA , esas asturianassssss jajaja recibi vuestros reviews y ya sabeis que mejor hablamos por el msn vale? Es que no dispongo de tiempo¬¬.

- Remsie , me alegro de que odies a niurkita , a pesar de todo … si yo se que quieres un james/lily pèro … no podeis confiar en mi? Buahhhhhhhhh nadie confia en mi … de VERDAD se lo que hago y lo tengo bajo control si? Aja besos remsie.

- Anita … em me has preocupado en tu review, pareces poeta mujer jejeje incluso me has recordado a Mcgongall hablando ajajjaa XDD ( no me mates por eso).

- AYLA ESTÁS TO LOKA COMO DUMBY SE VA A LIAR CON MCGONGALL JAJAJA PA VERLOS …¬¬

Buenos pues ya está , espero que disculpeis no contestaros uno a uno por una vez .

En fin , besos y espero vuestros reviews que me suben mucho el ánimo .

Besos .

Lorena-hermi16 ( em … o 17 no? Jaaja) – miembra de la orden de h y hr.


	28. verdad

CAP � 28 � VERDAD:

Ilenia y Moony se besaban con pasi�n en medio del suelo de piedra .

Remus pod�a notar el coraz�n acelerado y furioso de la ninfa que no dejaba de tocarlo y explorarlo .

La rubia meti� sus manos �giles de u�as largas , bajo la camisetilla de este tocando su t�rax.

Los gemidos sal�an de sus finos labios rosados , mientras que mord�an la piel d�bil y suave de Remus .

- Hazme tuya �- sise� esta � se al fin un hombre de verdad � agarr� sus gl�teos presion�ndolos con fuerza .

Remus trag� saliva , dejarse tocar y tocar a Ilenia , era para que la ninfa se calmase �

- Ilenia � yo �

Ilenia lo agarr� de los muslos , apretando , clavando sus u�as en su f�mur.

- saca tu hombr�a salvaje Remus �- la chica sonri� � se que con Black la sabes usar �

El chico entendi� lo que la ninfa quer�a decir , la mir� fijamente .

Entonces la boca de Ilenia lo captur� y los dos se besaron con pasi�n .

�������..

Narcisa corr�a por las rocas planas y oscuras de el refugio .

Su cabello rubio y largo ondeaba ligero y sus pisadas hac�an un sutil eco por el lugar.

Sus ojos azul marino brillaban con intensidad , mientras que su boca reflejaba una sonrisa de par en par .

( - lo sab�a! Lo anduve sospechando! Ya se me daba raro ver como esa ninfa de pacotilla miraba al lic�ntropo sangre sucia!)

Narcisa corr�a a mas aprisa , entre las rocas y apart�ndolas .

( Ilenia Malfoy , has traicionado a nuestro Lord y a tu propio primo � y ese sangre sucia � una mueca de odio sal�o de sus labios � se ha estado revolcando con MI hombre � - apret� los pu�os .)

Los ojos de la chica echaban chispas , mientras que se hac�a sangre en la palma de la mano .

- ( como los odio � a los dos � por eso quiero verlos MUERTOS! DESTRUIDOS!)

Narcisa lleg� a la puerta que daba a la alcoba de Lucius .

La mir� fijamente y se ri� .

- jajaja se lo contar� todo a Lucius y despu�s al lord � jejeje � una sonrisa maligna sal�a del rostro de la mujer - temed ambos , temed �

Narcisa entr� sin picar y a paso aligerado .

- LUCIUS! � chill� esta al entrar � DONDE EST�S LUCIUS? � preguntaba mirando de un lado a otro .

Entonces desde la penumbra de un colch�n mullido , el largo cabello de Lucius sali� a la luz .

El rostro alpino de este y sus ojos grises escrutando el rostro de la joven Black .

- Narcisa � si vienes de nuevo a hablar mal de Remus te digo que �- empez� a decir en voz amenazadora .

- NO VENGO A HABLAR MAL! VENGO A INFORMARTE! � chill� la chica , con los pu�os apretados .

Lucius arque� una ceja sutilmente , pero con extra�eza.

- que dices? De que hablas � que has de informarme tu a mi? � pregunt� en un sise� .

Narcisa sonri� con malicia , sus ojos chispeando de diversi�n .

- no te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar �- dijo esta haci�ndose la longuis mirando al techo .

Una roca vibr� , Narcisa se tambale� . Lucius se estaba enfadando .

- sabes que quiero que vayas al grano � habla YA �

Narcisa lo mir� , algo acongojada , pero la sed de venganza fue mas fuerte .

- es sobre Remus Lupin y Tu prima �

El rostro de el slitheryn ahora si que era de pura confusi�n .

( - remus � ilenia? Que pasa con Mi Remus y mi prima?)

- que � est�s diciendo? Que pasa con ellos? � pregunt� con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal.

Narcisa esboz� una mal�fica sonrisa , y se acerc� a el mort�fago .

- que est�n juntos � que est�n liados � que se est�n riendo de ti como un bobo .

CRASH

Los p�rpados de Lucius se oscurecieron y la boca del rubio se abri� de par , en par mientras le dio un espasmo de sorpresa .

- como?

Lucius se toc� los o�dos , como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

- lo que has escuchado � repiti� Narcisa orgullosa � que est�n juntos , que se est�n riendo de ti , tanto el sangre sucia como tu maravillosa prima � - sonrisa mal�fica � si quieres verlos s�gueme y los veras con las manos en la masa �

A Narcisa no le hizo falta acabar la frase pues un furioso Lucius la hab�a cogido por el brazo y la llevaba por delante , para que le ense�ara el camino .

( - ILENIA Y REMUS! , REMUS E ILENIA! NO PUEDE SER! SI � SI QUE LO ES! YA DEC�A YO QUE ERA MUY RARO TODO ESTO � LOS MISTERIOS DE ILENIA , LA ACTITUD DE REMUS � )

Lucius entrecerraba los ojos enfurecidos , mientras Narcisa lo llevaba por delante .

La rabia se apoderaba del hombre , y unas ganas de matar horribles estaban apoder�ndose de �l .

( ME HA ENGA�ADO!! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE LO AMO!! MALDICI�N MALDITA SEA!! )

Una l�grima iba a caer por la mejilla izquierda del chico , pero se contuvo , el no hab�a llorado nunca , ni por rabia � era un Malfoy .

Una imagen de Remus , tan hermoso y tan � suyo� en brazos de su prima le abrasaba la carne.

( - TE ODIO PERRA TRAIDORA!! VAS A SABER QUIEN SOY YO! VAS A SABER QUE ES TRAICIONAR A LA PATRIA MALFOY! ME LAS PAGARAS �!!)

Y despotricando a Ilenia mentalmente , Narcisa se detuvo en seco para se�alar una puerta vieja de madera .

- aqu� �- se�al� la mujer , con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia .

Lucius empuj� de un tir�n la puerta y sac� la varita mirando a todos lados .

Pero no vio nada , la estancia estaba vac�a .

Lucius frunci� el ce�o , mientras que Narcisa parec�a enfadada .

- no puede ser se han escapado! Mierda!! � chill� esta.

Lucius se la qued� mirando fr�amente , por lo cual la rubia retrocedi� asustada .

- no es una mentira de verdad Lucius �- dijo esta con los ojos espantados .

Lucius caminaba hacia ella lentamente .

Lucius abri� la boca y la estamp� contra la pared .

- Narcisa me has �

Pero el rubio se call� cuando la suave brisa de la ventana abierta hizo volar hacia ellos , un pa�uelo de seda blanca .

Lucius lo cogi� y lo observ� , soltando a la asustada Narcisa , que respir� con alivio .

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron mientras cog�a el pa�uelo con su mano .

Mir� hacia la puerta .

- tienes raz�n � han estado aqu� � es el pa�uelo de Remus � lo reconozco �- Lucius cerr� los pu�os , mientras que Narcisa miraba a el chico dubitativa .

Con una expresi�n casi de zombi , Lucius fue saliendo de el lugar .

Se par� en la puerta de espaldas .

- no se te ocurra contarle nada de esto al se�or �

Y Lucius abandon� la estancia , dejando a Narcisa all� .

La rubia , sonri� p�caramente .

- lo siento pero no pienso callarme algo as� Lucius � si Lord Voldemort se entera ser� el fin de Ilenia y el lic�ntropo de tus amores jejejeje �

����������.

Sirius , James , Peter y Lily , hab�an regresado del hospital.

Sirius el cumplea�ero , se fue del tir�n escaleras arriba para picar en el cuarto de Remus .

Mientras que unos acongojados , Peter , Lily y James se sentaban en el sof� .

Las patadas que golpeaban la puerta , les dio a entender que Remus no estaba en la habitaci�n .

Miraron a la escalera y un Sirius furioso estaba golpeando las paredes sin piedad , con toda la fuerza de sus piernas .

- MALDITA NINFA DE MIERDA!!! CABRONA! TE ODIO!

Lily y James se levantaron para agarrar a un Sirius fuera de si , que pegaba patadas a la mesa .

- PADFOOT C�LMATE!! � dec�a James agarrando a Sirius de un brazo .

- NO ME QUIERO CALMAR JODER � MOONY PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO!!

- Sirius � no creo que Ilenia vaya a ser tan tonta de hacerle da�o a Remsie �

- TU ESO NO LO SABES! ESA MUJER ES CAPAZ DE HACERLE CUALQUIER COSA POR HABERNOS PILLADO JUNTOS!!

Sirius se solt� de los dos y se sent� enfrente de un Peter , acongojado .

Sirius daba con el piececito en el suelo , James y Lily se sentaron en el sof� .

Se escuch� un ruido y una ventana abrirse en el piso de arriba .

Los 4 se quedaron mirando , sin saber lo que era .

Segundos despu�s , Sirius hab�a dado un vote del sof� y corr�a escaleras arriba.

- SIRIUS DONDE VAS?

Podemos imaginar a los otros tres detr�s de Sirius , escaleras arriba .

Sirius tumb� la puerta y vio en frente suya , a un relajado Remus poni�ndose el pijama .

- MOONY!! - Sirius chill� iendo hacia �l .

Remus lo mir� callado , cuando Sirius lo agarr� de los hombros .

- ELLA TE HA TRAIDO AQU�? DONDE EST� �TE HA HECHO ALGO? LA VOY A MATAR!!! � sirius zarandeaba a Remus y este lo apart� .

- Eh� c�lmate � no me ha hecho nada malo � por que deber�a hacerlo? � pregunt� este con tranquilidad .

Sirius no pod�a creer lo que escuchaba , mientras que James y Peter abr�an lo boca de par en par y Lily se tapaba los ojos con las manos .

- PERO QUE EST�S DICIENDO? COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CHULITO?- se enfad� este � ESTABA PREOCUPADISIMO SABES!

Remus asinti� con la cabeza .

- pues vale ���

Sirius quer�a chillar de la ira.

- CUANDO VAS A PARAR DE IGNORARME Y TRATARME AS� JODER!! �?SABES QUE POR TI LO HAGO TODO! SABES QUE NO QUIERO A MARGARET!!! ERES SORDO??!!??? � Sirius lo zarande� con fuerza y Remus lo apart� de un codazo.

- Fuera de mi cuarto �- dijo el chico .

Sirius trinaba .

- encima me echas por decir la verdad?- pregunt� en un siseo intenso .

- D�JADME EN PAZ QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!! FUERA!!!- Remus empuj� a Sirius y James lo agarr� para que salieran del cuarto .

Sirius daba votes , saltos y maldec�a solo , agarr� la escalera y se fue corriendo .

James lo sigui� corriendo .

Lily y Peter se miraron y tambi�n subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones .

Remus en su cuarto , escuchaba los pasos a trav�s de la puerta , y cuando los pasos se perdieron call� al suelo rendido .

Las l�grimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos , a base de bien .

- no podemos estar nunca mas juntos .. es muy peligroso � paddie �- Remus lloraba amargamente � tenemos que estar separados � mi amor �

Se ech� en su cama y llor� .

Hac�a semanas que no lloraba as� , se sac� la goma de su pelo , ahora largo y los mechones se pegaron en sus mejillas h�medas .

- mi destino al final ser� darme a Ilenia � es lo que me depara � que va a ser de mi � que ser� de mi �

Las manos le sudaban y goterones helados ca�an sobre los sonrosados labios .

Mir� la foto escondida de Sirius , que estaba dentro de lo mas hondo de su ba�l .

- Ya no me interesan ni venganzas , ni lucius .. ni nada � ni margaret si quiera , ni la traici�n de sirius � solo pienso en �l � en su p�rdida � en nosotros � en que nunca podremos estar juntos � nunca �

Y con un profundo sollozo , Remus llor� .

������.

Pasaron dos d�as y los �nimos no eran muy buenos �

Un mayor de edad , Sirius Black , entrenaba despu�s de las clases , con James , Lily y Peter , a cargo del auror Ojoloco Moody .

Aprendieron muchas t�cnicas y maldiciones .

- Vamos aprender por nuestro mundo! Por el bien!!!- chillaba Moody , mientras lanzaba un destruccio a Sirius , que lo esquivaba con agilidad .

El chico pon�a mas inter�s que nunca , ya que quer�a luchar por lo que fuera , ya que en su interior gritaba que para tener a Moony ten�a que reinar la paz .

James , se combinaba todo , para poder estar con una dada de alta Niurka , que solo pod�a hacer reposo .

Y Peter , Lily y el se lo combinaban para estar con ella.

Aunque a veces , un fr�o Remus se quedaba con la morena .

Margaret, le preguntaba una y otra vez a Sirius por que entrenaba tanto . ya que la muchacha , quer�a estar mas a solas con � su � novio .

Ese mismo d�a , Ilenia Malfoy se adentraba en el despacho de Dumbledore en esos momentos .

- si�ntate ,� Malfoy �

Ilenia , con el ce�o fruncido y su habitual pose helada , hab�a recibido un aviso de Dumbledore para verla en su despacho .

- que quiere? � pregunt� esta , cuando hab�a cogido asiento elegantemente .

Echando hacia atr�s su hermosa melena rubio platino , dejando al descubierto dos largas y puntiagudas orejas .

Sonrisa de ella .

Dumbledore roz� sus dedos con las puntas , la mirada azul detr�s de sus gafas de media luna .

- quiero hablar contigo � pedirte algo �

Ilenia entrecerr� un poco los ojos .

- quiero � a apelar a tu coraz�n�- susurr� mir�ndola fijamente � si es que lo tienes �- acab� susurrante .

- vaya al grano � - cort� ella .

Dumbledore se puso en pie , mir�ndola fijamente .

- ir� al grano � quiero que dejes en paz a Remus Lupin � tu est�s destruy�ndolo �

Ella se lo qued� mirando , sin expresi�n alguna .

- cuando nombr� a Remus mi esp�a ,no me di cuenta , que lo iba a meter en el peor fregado de su vida .. en la boca de Lord Voldemort y una ninfa ambiciosa �

Ella lo segu�a mirando , imp�vida .

- errores de viejo � errores de desespero � errores m�os � - paus� , mirando a su f�nix con admiraci�n , clav� su vista en ella � por lo cual quiero enmendar mi error � quiero que te alejes de �l � Ilenia Malfoy , vete de aqu� �no vuelvas �

Iris plateada, con iris azul .

����������

Remus ,por su parte , hab�a decidido ir a ver a Lucius�

Ten�a que seguir con su plan , ya todo ten�a que continuar .

Remus iba a ver a Lucius , pic� dos veces seguidas a la puerta , pero nadie contestaba .

El chico frunci� el ce�o , y decidi� entrar . Al menos , para ver si estaba Lucius o no .

Adentro no se ve�a nadie , y Remus se acerc� a la peque�a hoguera encendida .

Se sac� el polar de encima y lo dej� a un lado del sof� , se qued� mirando al fuego , pensativo .

( - el sof� � este sof� en donde me beso con el , con el que comparto momentos apasionados con la serpiente de slitheryn � en que me estoy convirtiendo?)

El sonido de la puerta , le llam� la atenci�n .

Lucius estaba all� , en la puerta , mir�ndolo .

- lucius�- susurr� el al verlo .

Este ten�a una mirada fr�a y fija en los ojos dorados , eso lo descoloc� .

Lucius sol�a sonre�r , muy a su manera , cada vez que lo ve�a .por que estaba as�?

- me has enga�ado �- las palabras le sal�an lentas y dolorosas.

Remus frunci� el ce�o , sin entender .

Los ojos del rubio se enrojec�an de la rabia y la ira .

- te has burlado de mi �

Remus empez� a asustarse , abriendo un poco los labios y expandiendo sus ojos .

- que � que dices?

Lucius ense�aba los dientes con rabia , la mirada amenazante , como la de una serpiente enfurecida a punto de atacar .

Dio un salto hacia el sof� y mantuvo debajo suyo , con las manos en el cuello a Remus , que qued� fijo e imp�vido .

���������..

- jejejejeje � Ilenia re�a coquetamente con una mano tapando su boca , para acabar soltando una carcajada � jajaja que chistes mas buenos cuentas Dumbledore �- dijo ella con mirada divertida .

- esto es muy serio �- dijo Dumbledore serio , mir�ndola .

Ilenia se incorpor� .

- desde luego , para ti es serio � pero para mi no .- la chica se puso en pie , mientras se paseaba por el despacho � me resulta tremendamente c�mico , que un mago tan poderoso como Albus Dumbledore , se rebaje ante mi , pidi�ndome que deje en paz a un pobre sangre sucia �

- QUE HAS VISTO EN REMUS?

Dumbledore fue cortante y seco , viendo como Ilenia se callaba y ahora su mirada se intensificaba .

- cosas que nunca antes hab�a visto � ni en Lord Voldemort � ni en nadie � - siseo ello en un sutil arrastre de palabras .

Dumbledore se acerc� a ella , lentamente , ella lo observaba fija y quietamente , como una delicada estatua de marfil .

El mago , se acerc� a ella y sac� su varita .

Ilenia arrug� la frente fij�ndose en la varita del mago .

- quieres poder? Yo te dar� algunos de los que poseo , si te alejas de Remus , te dar� joyas , dinero .,.. �nete a mi � �nete a la orden y ser�s alguien grande , pertenecer�s a mi ejercito Ilenia �.

La chica se qued� mirando fijamente la varita , los ojos de Dumbledore fijos en ella , decisiones �

������.

Remus respiraba entrecortadamente , debajo de Malfoy , que apretaba su cuello con ira .

- lucius � aughs , aughs!! Que est�s haciendo??!!

Lucius lo zarande� con violencia .

- QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? QUE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!!? LO QUE TE MERECES TE HAGO MALDITO!!

- No entiendo nada � - remus tos�a con desespero .

Lucius se ri� con iron�a .

- que no sabes? QUE NO SABES?? Ja!lo se todo!! Se que est�s liado con mi prima! Lo se todo lic�ntropo de mierda! SE QUE ME HAS ESTADO TOMANDO EL PELO!!

El chico de ojos dorados sinti� que un balde de agua fr�a le hab�a ca�do encima .

No sab�a que hacer ni que decir .

- TE LO MERECES � - un punto de rabia sali� de la garganta de Remus inconscientemente , aun sabiendo que estaba indefenso ante el slitheryn .

Lucius le peg� un pu�etazo en la nariz , y lo agarr� del pelo estamp�ndolo contra el cabezal .

Le peg� un rodillazo en la barbilla , y con dos tortazos lo tir� al suelo .

Remus sangr� , mientras tos�a con asfixia .

Lucius se puso encima suyo , para que no escapara y agarr� la varita del lic�ntropo lanz�ndola por los aires .

- te odio �- murmuraba Remus , sangrando por la boca y la nariz � todo lo he hecho por que te odio � por que quer�a vengarme de ti �

Remus sonri� a pesar del edema que le estaba saliendo , la sonrisa triunfal , la sonrisa de la venganza , del triunfo , del orgullo .

- CALLATE �! � chill� Lucius con ira , encima suyo .

- Aunque me des todos los golpes del mundo , me amas con desesperaci�n � me amas tanto que prefieres verme muerto que con Ilenia o Sirius �jejejeje me vengu� lucius , me vengu� �

Lucius sinti� tanta impotencia y tanta ira ,que le arranc� la camisa de un tir�n , dejando el pecho desnudo de este .

El rubio , con toda la ira de su ser , se arranc� la suya y se empez� a desabrochar los pantalones .

- MALDITO!! NO TIENES RAZ�N � NO LA TIENES!!

- La tengo y lo sabes � - susurraba Remus sonriente de dicha , a pesar de todo .

- NOOOO!!! � el mort�fago estaba enloqueciendo de ira y dolor .

- Confiesalo �

- NOOO!!

- Dilo �

- ARGHSSSS!! � lucius sac� los pantalones a la fuerza bruta de Remus .

Lo mir� , tan delicado , tan blanco � tan de � Sirius .

Imagin� a Remus en brazos del � maldito� Black , la imagen de su prima besando los labios.

La excitaci�n de sus pantalones , viva dentro de �l , el poder de la pasi�n que siempre hab�a existido por aquel sangre sucia que �

� le hab�a derretido el coraz�n de Sliyheryn .

Acerc� su cara a la de Remus y bes� con pasi�n sus labios .

Remus estaba debajo del beso , mientras Lucius exploraba con su lengua toda la cavidad bucal del lic�ntropo .

- te voy a hacer m�o de una vez � a la tercera va la vencida �. Vas a pagar con tu cuerpo tu humillaci�n � tu burla �

- si tienes mi cuerpo � nunca tendr�s mi coraz�n �

Esa frase izo una mella en el coraz�n del rubio , pero su orgullo y su tes�n ganaron y este abri� las piernas del lupino .

- TU LO HAS QUERIDO!! SI NO ME DAS TU CUERPO Y ALMA POR LAS BUENAS SER�N POR LAS MALAS!!

��������

- usted est� equivocado � usted piensa que unirme a usted me interesa?- pregunt� Ilenia , con una chispa de indignaci�n en su mirada plateada.

Dumbledore la miraba a�n , su varita en mano se�al�ndola .

- yo lo que quiero es tener la oportunidad de ser la mejor � de tener la mayor fuerza del mundo �de mirar con orgullo a todo aquel que me ha despreciado , cuando no he tenido poder �

- pero �- Dumbledore quer�a hablar .

- quiero verme en la cima del mundo � sentenci� ella vivaz � respetada � temida � - arrastr� � como siempre lo ha sido mi familia � COMO LO QUE SOY! UNA MALFOY! � chill� llena de fuerza .

Los cabellos levitaron y chispas verdes salieron de sus ojos .

- tu no eres mala Ilenia , solo ambiciosa � pi�nsalo � el poder es algo que se escapa de las manos � el amor , el cari�o y otros valores son los que nos hacen poderosos � no el n�mero de personas que mates , que humilles �vas a da�ar a Remus? Vas a da�arlo am�ndolo?

Hab�a puesto el dedo en la llaga .

Un rallo de luz surgi� de los ojos de esta , haciendo caer la varita al suelo .

Los labios apretados , la tensi�n viva .

- me lo niegas? Soy viejo � pero no tonto � - espet� Dumbledore .

- diga lo que quiera �diga todas las cursiler�as que quiera que no me interesan �

La chica se fue hacia la puerta , queriendo salir .

Cuando abri� el pomo , se gir� hacia Dumbledore con mirada helada .

- usted dijo que quer�a apelar a mi coraz�n � si es que lo ten�a �- las cejas alzadas con indiferencia � pues no lo tengo �

- vas a pagar por todo esto � - dijo Dumbledore con sequedad .

- DEJEME TRANQUILA! VAYASE CON SUS CONSEJOS Y SUS CHORRADAS POR QUE NO ME INTERESAN!!

Ilenia sali� furiosa , dando un portazo que movi� una losa .

Dumbledore se sent� de un tir�n en su sitio , con los largos dedos recorriendo su barba .

�������..

Lucius hab�a capturado la boca de Remus y echaba un pulso a la fuerza con la lengua de este .

Entonces un gran mordisco se deposit� en el m�sculo sin hueso del rubio , provocando un aullido de dolor .

- AUGHHHHHHHHHH!! ME CAGO EN LA PUTAAAAAA!!! � chill� Lucius dando un vote .

Remus aprovech� y hundi� su codo en el est�mago de este , mientras que con un puntapi� le daba en plena hombr�a .

- NO ME VAS A TOCAR! ESTA VEZ NO!! NO ME VAS A TOCAR MAS!!

El lobo hab�a surgido , dejando ver toda su ira y su fiereza en Lucius .

Remus agarr� su varita , que estaba en el otro lado de la habitaci�n , se�alando hacia un Lucius que se agarraba a�n sus partes bajas .

- dioxxxxxxxxx que dolor � ahhhh!! � se quejaba este .

Remus le dio una patada en el costado , mientras que invocaba .

- accio escoba �

Y la escoba vol� hacia el en un instante .

Remus , con los pelos de punta y sus colmillos afilados , mir� con asco al hombre que hab�a tratado de violarlo de nuevo y le escupi� encima .

- esta vez no� cerdo �

Y subi�ndose a su escoba , se fue volando por la ventana .

Lucius con los ojos cerrados del dolor , se incorpor� poco a poco , apoy�ndose en el sof� y al darse cuenta de que hab�a perdido a Remus , chill� .

- TE MATAR� ILENIAAA!!!

������.

En Hogwarts �

Peter le daba la bandeja con la comida a Niurka a la cama .

- ten , come que te ir� bien �- dijo el chico .

Niurka sonri� y agarr� la bandeja , empezando a comer poco a poco .

Peter la miraba con la mirada tierna , mientras la embarazada beb�a un poco de agua .

- muchas gracias por estar aqu� conmigo Pet � - dijo ella

- de nada � no es nada , ya lo sabes adem�s sabes que alguien tiene que hacerte compa��a mientras James no est� no �

Niurka mir� a Peter con los ojos algo brillantes , pero se centr� de nuevo en su plato de pastel de carne con patatas asadas .

- si � es cierto �

Peter la mir� con bondad , acariciando su mejilla .

- seguro que la ni�a que James y tu tengais es preciosa � como tu �

Ella lo fij� , la ternura en sus ojos azules brillando y acerc� su rostro a la cara de Peter y deposit� un tierno beso en su mejilla .

Peter se qued� blanco , helado , congelado �

Ella sonri� mientras se llevaba una patata en la boca .

Entonces la puerta se abri� y James y Lily entraron en la habitaci�n de Niurka .

- HOLA MI NI�A! � expres� James mientras daba un abrazo a la morena.

Niurka correspondi� el abrazo , y despu�s abrazo a Lily .

- hola chicos �

- como est�s? � pregunt� la pelirroja , sent�ndose en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Muy bien Peter se porta de maravilla .

James le ech� una mirada a Peter .

- as� me gusta que trates bien a mis mujeres Wormtayl .!!

- C�llate bobo ��

Se rieron .

James fue a la cama de Niurka , tocando su barriguita .

- sorry nena , pero me tengo que ir ya , que Sirius me espera abajo , para los entrenamientos � te quedas con Lily ahora vale?

- Vale cari�o .

James frot� su nariz con la de Niurka .

- vamos Wormtayl , dejemos a las merodeadoras solas jajaja

- tontos � estas sacaron la lengua , mientras ellos desaparecian por la puerta.

Lily sonri� , mientras miraba a Niurka de nuevo , que estaba acabando el pastel de carne.

- james es un caso ..

- lo se � es especial �- dijo Niurka con una sonrisa algo triste .

Lily la mir� con abrumo .

- niurka que te pasa?

La ravenclaw , se qued� mirando a Lily con expresi�n pensativa .

- lily � me est�s demostrando ser una buena amiga � y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco .

La gryffindor se sonroj� .

- gracias �

- y tambi�n me est�s haciendo ver , que � que � que es normal que James est� enamorado de ti .

Lily tap� la boca de su amiga .

- Niurka cari�o en eso no quiero entrar vale? � dijo seriamente � tu est�s llevando en tu vientre una hija de James y es lo que importa �

Lily se puso en pie y empez� a recoger la bandeja de la comida de la chica .

- lily � si yo dejo a Jamsie tu podr�as ser feliz � y � bueno� yo se que mi hija no estar�a sola � jamsie la tendr�a como suya y �

- NIURKA BASTA!

Lily la mir� con enfado , Niurka dio un peque�o bote de impresi�n .

Lily ten�a los ojos h�medos .

- quieres naranja de postre?

��������

Sirius estaba luchando con el profesor Hellon , el maestro de pociones en una lucha varita a varita .

Sirius se hab�a quitado la t�nica y goterones de sudor ca�an por su torso moreno .

Sudaba y jadeaba , aunque en su cuerpo la rabia lo inundaba y lo hac�a atacar con dureza .

- DESTRUCCIO!! � grazn� hac�a su oponente .

- EXPELLIRAMO!! � bram� Hellon .

Las luces del hechizo chocaron impact�ndose y en ese momento alguien parti� el rallo de luz con una luz plateada .

Sirius mir� hacia arriba , y Hellon fue derribado por el rayo quedando inconsciente .

James y Peter se quedaron congelados mientras entrenaban entre ellos .

La mirada de Sirius se torn� fr�a al ver levitando sobre �l a , ella �

Ilenia estaba levitando , en el cielo .

Su cabello ondulando en la brisa y los mechones corriendo por su rostro .

Miraba a Sirius muy fijamente .

Sus alas se mobieron un poco y fue bajando de el cielo lentamente �

Sirius agachaba la mirada mientras ella levitaba .

Una sonrisa fr�a en su mirada , la palidez de su piel llamaba la atenci�n de Black .

- otra vez frente a frente �- sise� ella .

- eso parece � - sirius roncamente la contest� .

James y Peter mirando a ambos , jurar�an que un aura de competencia se desprend�an de ambos .

Un aura rojo carmes� y un aura plata , que se cern�a con la brisa que provocaba las alas .

Ilenia encogi� sus alas y sac� su varita , se�alando el pecho de Sirius .

- yo � Sirius Black , te reto a ti � a una lucha a muerte �

Peter y James se pusieron las manos en la boca y un gritito ahogado sali� de las gradas .

Sirius y los dem�s , se sorprendieron cuando corriendo como posesa Margaret se plant� delante de Sirius levantando las manos .

- ILENIA QUE ES ESTO??!! NO ATAQUES A MI SIRI! � chill� la pija , con lagrimas en los ojos .

Ilenia arque� la ceja , elev� la otra mano y de un golpe de viento Margaret vol� hacia un �rbol y las manzanas se le cayeron encima .

- AUHH!! � chill� esta con voz de pito.

- Dejame imbecil � yo hago lo que quiero �te reto Black �- dijo volviendo a mirar a Sirius .

Sirius hab�a mirado al �rbol sin ninguna intenci�n de ir a ayudar a Margaret , desde luego .

- muy bien � acepto el reto � quieres pelea? Por que me retas?

Ella sonri� satisfecha .

- eres tonto o esnifas chicle? Sabes muy bien por que hago esto �

- d�jame adivinar �- Sirius se puso las manos en la barbilla -. Por Moony?

Ilenia aplaudi� soltando una carcajada .

- perro listo , hay algo que hace bien que interesante �

Fuera bromas , Ilenia alz� su varita al aire se�alando a su oponente .

- fuera tonter�as , te voy a matar Black �

Sirius no se achic� y levant� su varita tambi�n .

Peter y James , segundos despu�s estaban delante suyo con sus varitas en aire tambi�n .

- Tranquilo Padffot los 3 pelearemos � dijo James .

- Eso! � sigui� Peter .

Sirius los apart� de un manotazo .

- NO! CHICOS NO VOY A ARRIESGAR VUESTRA VIDA! LO AR� YO SOLO!!

- PADFFOT! � James estaba desesperado .

Sirius lo mir� fijamente , su amigo estaba llorando .

- tranquilo James � el honor es lo primero recuerdas? Tengo que luchar por mi honor y por Moony �

Las l�grimas ca�an por el rostro de james .

- amigo � es peligroso � no quiero perderte�

Peter sujetaba a James con fuerza .

Sirius lo sonri� , mientras se acercaba a James y lo abrazaba lo mismo , con Peter .

- siempre amigos � siempre Gryffindor �

Estos se quedaron mir�ndolo callados .

Ilenia miraba al cielo .

- a que est�s esperando � tanto discurso para que te maten?

Sirius dirigi� una fr�a mirada de asco a la chica .

- ahora voy � est�pida �

Ella sonri� .

- te espero �

- pero no lucharemos aqu� � no quiero que el colegio est� en peligro�

- como quieras �- dijo ella � te llevar� a mi morada � lucius estar� deseando de verte .,..

Margaret fue corriendo y se agarr� a la pierna de Sirius.

- SIRI!!! Por favor no te vayas!! Te matar�!! No lo hagas por ese sangre sucia!! Por mi si pero por el no!! No!!! Me voy a quedar viuda BUAHHHHH!!

Pero Margaret se dio de morros al suelo , pues en esos momentos tanto Ilenia , como Sirius hab�an desaparecido .

- BUAHHHHHHHH SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! MALDITO LUPINNNNNNNNNNN!!!

James se qued� en el suelo echo polvo .

Se sac� las gafas � ya no hab�a valent�a , ni orgullo ni nada .

- sirius � sirius � - chill� al aire � SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!

Margaret se qued� callada , en la escena .

Peter tambi�n lloraba , abraz�ndose a su amigo.

- lo matar� Wormtayl � lo va a matar � - sollozaba James con desconsuelo a su amigo.

- Si � sirius tan cabezota � tan gryffindor �

- Tenemos que dec�rselo a Moony � el lo ha de saber �

Margaret se puso en pie .

- Y PARA QUE QUEREIS AVISAR A ESE REPUGNANTE LIC�NTROPO!!? � chill� Margaret- POR SU CULPA SIRI SE HA IDO!! DEVER�AIS ODIARLO A MUERTE POR ELLO!

James y Peter levantaron las cabezas , para mirar a la pija llena de compota de manzana .

- VEIS LO QUE HA HECHO CON SUS TONTERIAS � VEIS EN DONDE HA LLEGADO SU EST�PIDA Y PAT�TICA VENGANZA!!?SI MI SIRI MUERE SER� SOLO POR SU MALDITA CULPA!! � chill� esta con ira , los pelos se les empinaron .

James se puso en pie con enfado .

- NO INSULTES A MI AMIGO REMUS PIJA DE MIERDA!LA �NICA CULPABLE DE EL CAMBIO DE REMUS ERES TU! POR TU CRUEL Y COBARDE ENGA�O! EST�PIDA DE PELOS DE BARBIE!!

Margaret dio una patada en el suelo .

- ESTOY ARTA POTTER DE QUE TE RIAS DE MI PELO Y LO INSULTES!! LO QUE A TI TE PASA ES QUE TE DA RABIA NO TENER UN PELO COMO YO! TAN BONITO Y NATURAL!!

Peter agarr� a James , antes de que se abalanzara hacia Margaret y hacerse una peluca con los pelos de Margaret .

- MIRA PEDAZO DE �

Pero algo que ven�a del cielo , hizo que los tres dejaran su discusi�n .

- que es eso? � pregunt� Peter al verlo .

Y del cielo , descend�a , con una escoba , Remus lleno de hematomas y sangre coagulada .

James y Peter corrieron hacia �l al verlo y en ese estado .

Margaret chill� al verlo .

- MOONY!! � chill� Peter .

- Que te ha pasado amigo!!? -. Pregunt� James , cuando Moony call� en sus brazos .

Remus levant� un poco la cabeza , con el cabello alborotado y adolorido por todas partes .

- Lucius � el malfollao � el � lo sabe todo � necesito ver a Sirius y a Ile-ilenia �- dijo con desespero .

- Que??!! � exclam� James y Peter se puso una mano en la boca .

Margaret fue hacia �l .

- QUE QUIERES VER A MI SIRI!!?? PERO SI POR TU CULPA MI POBRE SIRI SE VA A ENFRENTAR CON ILENIA MALFOY NO SE DONDE!! � chill� Margaret mirando con rabia a Moony .

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par .

- QUE? Decidme que esto es una broma!! � dijo remus muerto de p�nico .

- CALLATE PUTA! � chill� James a Margaret y despu�s fij�ndose en Moony � es verdad Moony �

Peter trag� saliva .

- Ilenia lo ret� y Sirius acept� lo ha llevado a su guarida �

Moony dio un brinco.

- NOO!! A LA GUARIDA NO!! A LA GUARIDA NO!! NO PUEDE SER!!

Margaret abri� mucho los ojos , y los chicos se impactaron .

- QUE PASA? � james estaba de los nervios .

- ALL� ESTA LUCIUS QUE SABE LA VERDAD Y � EST� VOLDEMORT!! NOOO , NOO!!

Remus se solt� de James y corri� desesperado por la hierva , gateando .

- SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! � chill� con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones .

������..

Toc, toc .

Ambos pares de pies se hab�an depositado en el suelo fr�o de el refugio de los mort�fagos , e Ilenia y Sirius se miraban fijamente .

La tensi�n era notoria , el odio patente , la rabia inmensa �

- MALFOY ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!!! � vocifer� Sirius entrando en ataque .

Dio una pirueta y lanz� un expelliarmo a esta .

Ilenia se desapareci� y apareci� tras Sirius , lanzando un : flipendo a Sirius por detr�s .

Sirius lo detuvo con una onda protectora y atac� a Ilenia , que empez� a multiplicarse por tres .

Cuatro Ilenias iguales daban vueltas alrededor de Sirius , que miraba donde disparar.

Dispar� a la Ilenia del centro y el destruccio le dio a �l en el brazo .

- AHH MIERDA!!

- Jajaja UN SIMPLE MAGO COMO TU , CON ESA FUERZA TAN INSIGNIFICANTE NO PUEDE HACER NADA CONTRA UNA NINFA TAN PODEROSA COMO YO �

Sirius petaba de la rabia .

- ah si � ahora veremos � CRUCCIOOOOOOOO!!!

Era la primera vez que Sirius usaba una maldici�n imperdonable .

El crucio izo mella en la pared de roca y la cueva cruji� .

Entonces un pu�ado de mort�fagos aparecieron en el lugar .

Corr�an hacia ellos , entre ellos estaban Narcisa y Bellatrix primas de Sirius , junto a Regulus hermano de Sirius .

Sirius se impact� al verlo .

- regulus �

Ilenia descendi� en picado , pisando tierra y mir� con indignaci�n a los mort�fagos .

- QUE HACEIS AQU� EST�PIDOS�!!? QUIEN OS DA VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO!- vocifer� la rubia.

Sirius ten�a la mirada ahora clavada en sus familiares .

Sinti� una gran l�stima al verlos as� y en lo que se hab�an convertido .

- hermano � tu por aqu�? � pregunt� un burl�n Regulus.

- Si � parece que viene a buscar al sangre sucia �- dijo Bellatrix riendo .

Entonces Narcisa dio un paso hacia adelante , mirando de Ilenia a Sirius y de Sirius a Ilenia .

- lo que parece que Black no sabe es que el lic�ntropo de los mil demonios est� muerto de miedo en manos de Ilenia � enteraos todos ..

Narcisa habl� en p�blico , mientras que las pupilas de la ninfa se extend�an peligrosamente .

- ESCUCHADME TODOS! ESCUCHAME SE�OR DE LAS TINIEBLAS � ESTA MUJER EST� TOMANDO EL PELO A TODO EL MUNDO! A LUCIUS , A TODOS! JAJAJA SE�OR DE LAS TINIEBLAS ESTA MUJER � - y se�al� acusando a Ilenia � TE ENGA�A!!!

Todos ahogaron un gemido de impresi�n , con manos en boca .

Sirius estaba sudando .

( ESTAR� AQU� EL MISMISIMO LORD VOLDEMORT?!)

Las palabras de Narcisa a�n hac�an eco en el lugar � y todo se hab�a quedado en absoluto silencio .

Solo se escuchaba los latidos del coraz�n de todos ellos .

Entonces un tremendo impacto moviliz� la cueva y un ruidoso siseo enfurecido , casi provoca un terremoto .

Una inmensa luz verde cern�a el lugar , y todos estaban chillando .

Entonces el ruido y el movimiento acab� y cuando Narcisa levant� la cabeza , la mano blanca y sedosa de cierta ninfa la hab�a cogido por el cuello y la hab�a estampado contra una roca que hac�a punta .

Un dolor sobrenatural y un mar de sangre roja call� al suelo .

Bellatrix dio un chillido , Sirius qued� impactado .

Ilenia , estaba totalmente descompuesta .

Sus ojos sin pupila de un color blanco brillante , los dientes apretados y largos de la rabia .

Las orejas erectas y el cabello totalmente erizado , con diversas radiaciones verdes y platas a trav�s de su cuerpo .

Narcisa , sacaba sangre por la boca , mientras tibuteaba .

La prima de Sirius , impactada mir� hacia su cintura , donde las ahora alargadas manos y u�as de Ilenia la ten�an atrapada y en su vientre pudo que su cuerpo estaba traspasado por una roca afilada.

La mujer peg� un grito , la sangre ca�a a chorros .

Ilenia se separ� de ella y con sus manos hizo aparecer un aura de plata que con un chillido de ira , estamp� en el cuerpo de Narcisa .

Narcisa se desintegr� al instante, quedando solo cenizas .

El potente silbido reptil volvi� a sonar tronando toda la cueva.

Bellatrix chillaba .

- HA MATADO A NARCISA LA HA MATADO!!

Regulus estaba impactado .

Crabbe y Goyle abr�an la boca como tontos .

Sirius no pod�a cre�rselo a�n .

Ilenia fue volviendo a su estado original , levant� lentamente la cabeza cuando not� algo duro en su espalda.

- vil traicionera �- un susurro inesperado se escuch� desastavilizando todo .

Entonces Sirius vio , que detr�s del cuerpo de Ilenia estaba Lucius Malfoy , apunt�ndola por la espalda .

Ilenia ri� .

- lucius �

- perra �- rabiaba Lucius con una rabia tremenda .

Ilenia no pudo evitar reir .

- siempre fuiste mas pardillo de lo que has querido aparentar �

Lucius apret� mas la varita .

- te voy a matar prima � esto no va a quedar as� �.

AVADA QUE �

Entonces Ilenia desapareci� , Lucius mir� hacia todos lados con rabia .

Entonces mir� hacia arriba y all� estaba ella , levitando frente l puerta verde esmeralda .

- mi se�or me espera � ya echaremos cuentas mas tarde �

Y sin decir nada mas la puerta se abri� e Ilenia entr� en la estancia de Voldemort .

Lucius rabi� dando una patada en el suelo , entonces mir� entre la multitud hayando a Sirius .

Sirius frunci� el ce�o ,Malfoy constorsion� el rostro .

- Black � tu por aqu�?

Sirius hay� fuerza de donde pudo , tal vez por que su odio hacia Lucius era muy grande .

- eso parece Malfollao �

CONTINUAR� �.

N/A : 0LAAAAAAAA A TODOSSSSSS!! NO SABEIS LO QUE HE ECHADO DE MENOS ESCRIBIR ESTO!! BUAHH!! MI ORDENADOR MURI� , PERO AL FINAL LO PUDE RESUCITAR TRAS MUCHOS ENCANTAMIENTOS Y POCIMAS BUSCADAS!! JEJE LO BUENO ES QUE YA ESTOY AQU� LISTA PARA VOSOTROS , PARA QUE ME DEJEIS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE Y YO PODEROS CONTESTAR �!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EN EL QUE OS PREOCUPABAIS POR MI! LOS LE� Y ME HICIERON MUCHA ILUSI�N!! OS ADORO!!

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO , AUNQUE HAYA SIDO TAN RELAMPAGUEOSO AJAJAJA XDD , PERO ES QUE COMO SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE : AMOR EN LUNA LLENA , PUES TIENE QUE PASAR LAS COSAS MAS RAPIDO NO? JEJEJE

EN FIN : AQU� VAN MIS QUESTIONS PARA VUESTROS HERMOSOS REVIEWS , QUE A PARTIR DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE VOLVER A CONTESTAR COMO CADA SEMANA :

VEAMOS :

- QUE OS PARECIO EL CAPI? MUCHOS TRUENOS?

- TENEIS TENSI�N EN EL CUERPO DE TANTA PELEA Y ENFRENTAMIENTO?

- OS HUBIERAIS CARGADO A NARCISA O NO?

- QUE HARIAIS SI FUERAS NIURKA? DEJARIAS A TU AMOR ( JAMSIE ) O NO? JEJE

- NO ESTAIS ORGULLOSOS DE QUE REMMIE AL FIN HAYA DADO UNA PATADA EN SUS PARTES A MALFOY POR TRATAR DE VIOLARLO?

- NO OS DA PENA LUCIUS? AJAJA ( A MI NO)

- ALGUIEN COMPRARIA COMPOTA DE MANZANA , MARCA MARGARET?

- ESO Y LO QUE QUERAIS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!

Bueno muchachos eso es todo!! Muchas gracias por los reviews preocupandoos por mi , me hicieron mucha ilusi�n .

Ah se me olvidaba! He empezado un nuevo fic slash , llamado : VIRGIN CRISIS .

Esta basado en un manga , llamado Virgin crisis ejeje pero echo de nuevo por mi , y con la pareja Sirius / remus de prota ejjeje

Puede que os parezca un poco raro al principio (y si no habeis leido el manga claro) pero os aseguro que disfrutareis de el .

Muchos besos y abrazos .

HERMI17- LORENA -


	29. Amor en luna llena

Cap-29- Amor en luna llena:

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie , de espaldas , mirando la roca de piedra verde y mohosa .

El silencio reinaba en la estancia , donde detrás suya , lo fijaba con su vista la ninfa de los ojos grises.

El cabello de Ilenia , revoloteaba por la brisa que se había avecinado a pesar de estar en el interior de una montaña….

- me has engañado …- siseó este con una voz tremendamente aguda ., apretó los dedos delgados y esquelético- te has burlado de mi ...

Nagini siseó furiosa , mostrando un silbido amenazante ante la impavidez de la rubia .

Voldemort giró su cara de golpe , dejando ver su rostro contraído de la rabia , su cabello moreno pegado al cráneo y sus pupilas rojas como la sangre .

Despegó sus manos lanzándose en picado hacia ella.

- POR QUE ¿ POR QUE?- chilló hacia la chica autista , presionando sus manos en su cuello .

La escena era intensa , Lord Voldemort , encima de su amante , contraída en el espacio … sus cabellos rubio platino volando al viento y sus ojos plateados semicerrados.

- por que quise ... por que eres mi muñeco …- contestó ella simplemente , sin apartar la mirada plateada , sin mostrar signos de miedo alguno.

Voldemort apretó los dientes.

¿ estaba escuchando bien?

Selló sus labios en el cuello de la ninfa.

- TU ERES MÍA! ERES DE LORD VOLDEMORT!! Y ME HAS ENGAÑADO CON UN SANGRE SUCIA! UN SER INFERIOR!!- bramó , mordiendo con furia la piel suave de ella , dejando la marca puesta .

Voldemort la tiró contra el suelo de piedra , Ilenia se quedó allí rendida.

El mago se deshizo de sus atuendos para lanzarse contra su objeto del deseo , que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio.

- voy a follarte para que sepas quien es el que manda aquí!para que sepas quien es tu señor! Para que compares!- dijo desnudando a ella , que autista se dejaba desnudar.

Ilenia se reía coqueta , mientras Voldemort acababa abriendo sus piernas y la penetraba con fuerza.

Ilenia se rió con mas fuerza y Voldemort se sintió herido en su orgullo.

- NO TE GUSTA? PUTA!YO SUPERO A ESE MAGO MEDIOCRE!

Ella rió con mas fuerza cuando él , furioso embestía con mas fuerza en su interior incluso salpicando sangre .

- tus insignificantes embestidas …solo me hacen cosquillas – rió ella sacando su lengua.

Voldemort sintó que iba a explotar de rabia.

- ASÍ QUE ESAS TENEMOS NO?!MUY BIEN ¡ VAS A SABER QUIEN ES LORD VOLDEMORT!

Tras un silbido en pársec, Nagini empezó a retorcerse en el cuello de ella , ahorcándola.

Las embestidas eran muy fuertes e incluso recibió en el suave trasero de Malfil.

Pero aún así ella , reía a carcajadas limpias.

- LO MATARÉ!!! NO SE LO VOY A PERDONAR!!- chilló entonces al sentirse tan rabioso de no conseguir hacer sufrir a la traidora.

Ilenia , estaba en el suelo recogiendo sus ropas medio rotas , cuando clavó su vista en él.

- no vas a matar a nadie ..-siseó ella- no puedes …

El ojisangre la fijó tras las palabras de esta.

Ahora la chica no tenía cara autista , ni de diversión sino de ira , una ira febril que la hacia hervir .Las alas se extendieron.

- TU NO ME VAS A MANDAR MALDITA NINFA!- chilló el con ira.

- Ni yo que mates a remus …- se le acercó- si te atreves a hacerle algo- las chispas plateadas surgieron de su cuerpo- te arrepentirás …

Voldemort empezó a sufrir espasmos.

Ilenia se hacia tirabuzones , en el pelo con el dedo.

- recuerda que por cuatro polvos mal hechos , me vendiste tus poderes voldy – le dio un beso en la mejilla , aunque se podría decir que era el beso de judas.

La rabia se escapó , no pudo aguantar mas y Voldemort petó.

- GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Las paredes de piedra petaron y algo líquido y dorado empezó a salir de todas partes de la cueva …

………….

Sirius y Lucius, lucius y sirius…

Los dos hombres , rodeados de asustados mortífagos que murmuraban volvían a estar frente a frente , cara a cara.

Sirius , el amor de la vida de Remus , algo que Lucius nunca ha aceptado y que ha envidiado a muerte.

Y Lucius , el cabrón que trató de forzar a remus a hacer el amor dos veces y que lo ha hecho sufrir a sobremanera el año pasado …

Dos rivales , la luz y la oscuridad , el bien y el mal …

- te odio Black …- siseó Malfoy fríamente con la varita en alto.

- Dudo que me odies de la misma manera que te odio yo a ti …- espetó rebelde Sirius , con la varita empuñada en su mano .

Lucius se mordió el labio , furioso .

- por tu culpa , Remus no será nunca para mi …. Y eso lo vas a pagar con la muerte … - amenazó arrastrando cada sílaba .

Sirius sonrió engreido .

- uy que miedo!- dijo temblando falsamente- no eres mas que un mierda de mortífago un cobarde! Ja!que hasta lo engaña su propia y víbora prima jajaja que triste malfollao no ¿- dijo con burla Sirius .

Lucius saltó amenazante .

- NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE BURLES DE MI!AVADA….!

**CRASHHHH**

Pero una estampida de fuego líquido se interpuso entre ellos marcando el ritmo.

- KYAAA!- chilló Bellatrix, cuando todo empezó a hundirse y salir chorretones de humo y fuego por todos lados .

Los mortífagos empezaron a correr y a chillar por todos los lados .

- NO ES UNA MONTaÑA!!!ES UN VOLCAN!-chillaban.

La montaña que al final había acabado siendo un volcán , empezó a derrumbarse mientras el humo y el fuego inundaba todo.

Lucius partió con un destruccio una roca que iba a caerle encima de la cabeza , mientras junto a sus camaradas Crabbe y Goyle huían de allí.

Sirius , se tapaba la cara mientras el humo lo mareaba , viendo como se escapaba el mortífago.

Sirius iba por todas partes ,tratando de huir, de encontrar una salida.

La puerta verde metálica petó viendo una aura plateada conocida.

- ILENIA?!- chilló Black , creyendo ver a la ninfa arriba …

Pero por respuesta una roca y un empujón de su prima Bellatrix lo distrajeron.

.- QUITA COÑO!- chilló la morena corriendo.

Detrás de ella , estaba su hermano Regulus , el cual al pasar a su lado lo miró fijamente…

Entonces el aura plateada se expandió , Sirius se agachó pero a Regulus no le dio tiempo.

Regulus se desintegró al instante.

- KYAAA!- chilló con horror en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sirius pegó un alarido , tratando de concentrarse …TENIA QUE DESAPARECERSE! TENÍA QUE LLEGAR A HOGSMEADE! Y VOLVER AL CASTILLO!

………………………..

James , Peter y Remus estaban en la enfermería …

La señora Pomfrey estaba acompañada de Albus Dumbledore , que los miraba con seriedad .

Mientras la señora Promfrey desinfectaba con una torunda un hombro del licántropo , Remus sollozaba con amargura , en silencio …

James y Peter miraban con aprensión a el director.

Sus ojos azules , llenos de ira refrenada …pensativos …

- entonces Potter , Black se precipitó a irse con Malfoy ¿- preguntó afirmativo el anciano.

James asintió con la cabeza , mirando dubitativo a Peter.

- este Sirius … es demasiado impulsivo…- esbozó Dumbledore con cansancio- con un poco de suerte … estará vivo …

Remus emitió un sollozo , mientras que Pomfry lo calmaba.

- no se altere señor Lupin …

- TODO ES MI CULPA!!- chilló Remus con desespero .

James y Peter fueron hacia él.

- LO VAN A MATAR Y TODO POR MI CULPA! TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO!- chillaba con desespero.

- Cálmate Moony …- apaciguó Peter.

- Todo saldrá bien…- dijo James , aunque no lo tenía nada claro , ya que sus ojos color café emitían destellos aguosos.

Acto seguido , tuvo que salir de la habitación corriendo , ya que estaba llorando.

- PRONGS!- chilló Peter , al ver a su amigo correr.

Moony emitió un quejido .

- prongs sabe que es mi culpa Wormtayl…

Peter le acarició la cara , Pomfrey bufaba … Dumbledore agachó la cabeza , poco normal en el …

- no remus … la culpa es mía , por haberte encargado ser espía .. solo mía ….

El silencio se estaba haciendo muy incómodo , los segundos eran eternos …

James corría , estaba muerto de dolor … su mejor amigo , podía haber muerto , y si Ilenia lo había matado?

El chico de gafas corrió por los pasillos del colegio , sin mirar atrás .

- james …- dijo una voz femenina , llamándolo.

James , que estaba en una columna , levantó la vista nublada , para ver a Niurka , agarrada del brazo de Lily.

Una morena , de ojos azules , la madre de su hija ; y Lily , pelirroja de ojos verdes , la mujer que amaba …

Si perdía a Sirius perdería a una de las personas mas importantes de su vida , junto a las dos chicas , peter y su familia …

- que pasa jamsie? – preguntó Niurka , hiendo hacia su novio.

- Eso… por que lloras? – preguntó Lily con los ojos entrecerrados de angustia – nosotras ibamos a dar un pequeño paseo …

James dio un puñetazo en la pared.

- padfoot! Se ha ido! Puede que no vuelva nunca mas!! Esa ninfa se lo llevó!

Las dos chicas se escandalizaron .

- no puede ser!- chilló Lily, poniéndose una mano en la boca

- es imposible!- espetó Niurka.

Pero James solo lloraba … entonces algo se apareció delante de ellos .

Una figura plateada , con unas largas alas negras , un cabello rubio platino envirado , que posaba algo en sus brazos.

- Malfoy!- chillaron las chicas.

- SIRIUSS!1- chilló James , señalando el bulto de las manos de ella.

Ilenia estaba allí , seria , viendo como los 3 muchachos la miraban , con un Sirius muy malherido en sus brazos , incosnsciente.

Lo tiró al suelo , delante de James , su cara era autista , impávida.

- dile que cuando quiera lo vuelva a intentar … le espero … - espetó ella , plegando sus alas y caminando lentamente por el pasillo escaleras abajo.

Segundos después , James estaba cargando a su amigo , para llevarlo a la enfermería.

……………

La puerta de enfermería se abrió para dar lugar al nervioso James.

Lily ayudaba como podía a Niurka , mientras entraban.

La señora Pomfrey había dormido a remus , y miró hacia la puerta al ver a Black.

- dios santo! Esta quemado!- dijo la mujer colocándolo en la cama y sacándole la camiseta.

Sirius , estaba inconsciente , con la cara llena de hollín y la boca abierta.

Dumbledore hizo salir a unos nerviosos amigos .

- vayamos fuera …

- NO!- chilló James .

Peter lo agarró del hombro para sacarlo.

- prongs dejémosles …

- NO QUIERO QUE SIRIUS SE MUERA!- chilló el chico de gafas- YA HEMOS PASADO BASTANTE JODER!- chilló corriendo afuera dando un portazo.

Niurka se puso a llorar en los hombros de lily.

- está muy agobiado lily …- sollozaba la chica.

- Tranquila Niurka … está nervioso …- la consoló la pelirroja.

- Pero yo soy uno de sus problemas , yo y la niña …- sollozaba ella saliendo de la enfermería con la mano en el vientre .

Lily miró a Peter que salió y finalmente ella , cerró la puerta junto a Dumbledore .

Pomfrey se puso manos a la obra , poniéndole un catéter nasal y se fue a pedir a Hellon una poción antiquemaduras con urgencia.

Cuando , madame Pomfrey se desapareció , Remus , en su cama , abrió poco a poco los ojos …

Veía borroso.

- me he dormido? Que pasa?

Entonces empezó a recobrar la visión y vio una cama enfrente suya … vio unos pies conocidos … una silueta … se parecía a …

- SIRIUS!- balbuceó intentando chillar , Remus al verlo allí.

Remus no pudo creerse lo que veía , Sirius estaba allí , medio muerto en una cama de enfrente , a pesar del dolor de sus huesos y la debilidad de sus músculos el chico alargó la mano , para alcanzarlo.

Pero calló de la cama.

- ah!- se quejó , pero su cabeza levitaba hasta la cama de al lado.- sirius … paddie amor … - Remus empezó a gatear hacia él , con lo ojos aguados de el dolor y la impresión.

Al final llegó y quedó arrodillado frente a la cama de Sirius .

El corazón se le heló al ver lo que vio.

Sirius estaba magullado , con la cara llena de hollín y el brazo izquierdo quemado , en sus manos estaban catéteres con suero , y una sonda en la nariz para poder respirar.

Las pupilas del licántropo se cerraban cursivamente , y las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las mejillas adoloridas de los golpes de Lucius .

Cogió la mano de Sirius , y la apretó.

- paddie … mi vida … lo siento …. – lloraba desconsolado Remus – lo siento … todo es culpa mía … paddie …

Remus miraba a su sirius , por si abría los ojos , pero no lo hacía.

- he sido un idiota paddie … si no hubiera sido tan rencoroso nada de esto habría pasado … he hecho mucho daño con mi venganza paddie …

Tenía espasmos en las manos , mientras las apretaba fuertes , como si esa fuera la última vez que iba a tocar la piel de Sirius , como si su tacto se congelara e hiciera hielo , hielo mortal como fruto de muerte.

- paddie … yo voy a dejar de ver a Ilenia … y a lucius … nunca iré mas a ese refugio … lo dejaré todo … me sacaré el rencor del cuerpo … pero vive Sirius! Paddie abre los ojos! Joder! Paddie …- una lágrima amarga calló en las mejillas de Sirius – te amo ….

Entonces , como un bálsamo de amor que ha recorrido su cuerpo , los ojos oscuros de el moreno empezaron a abrirse …

Remus no lo podía creer , sus lágrimas brillaban coquetas y su boca se abría de par en par.

- pa-paddie?- preguntó Remus .

Sirius empezó a sonreír débilmente , pero la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

- SIRIIIIII!!- chilló alguien tremendamente estúpido , como para entrar en este momento tan importante � Margaret.

- Señorita Sousa no puede entrar!!- chillaba Pomfrey con el frasco de poción y corriendo tras ella.

Pero Margaret , siendo Margaret no hizo caso y corrió hacia la cama de Sirius que se puso azul cuando la chica lo estrujó.

- MI SIRI! NO TE MUERAS! AMOR MÍO!

- SOUSAAA!- chillaba Mcgonagall , que acababa de también llegar a la enfermería y sacaba a Margaret de encima de Sirius .

Cuando Sirius pudo recuperar su color y Margaret estuvo fuera de su alcance , la pija vio a Remus en el suelo … agarrado de la mano de SU sirius.

- KYAAAA!!!que hace este licántropo estúpido agarrando a mi SIRI??!!- chilló ella muerta de furia .

Remus la miró con desgana , mientras Pomfrey lo ayudaba a llevarlo a la cama.

- DEJA A MOONY SOUSA!- chilló James desde la puerta , muy enfadado.

- Y sal de ahí …- siguió Peter.

- Por que si no …- continuó Lily.

- …patearemos tu culo .- acabó Niurka .

Remus tuvo que sonreír al ver a sus fieles amigos allí , defendiéndolo.

Margaret los chilló con rabia.

- SOY LA NOVIA DE SIRIUS!- chilló esta sacando humo por las orejas .

- Quiero que se vaya … - logró articular Sirius , desde la cama , muerto de asco .

Margaret se puso las manos en la boca , al escuchar decir eso de su amado.

-. Pero siri , tengo que cuidarte mi amor!Es ese licántropo el que debería irse de aquí , por su culpa estás aquí!- espetó ella enfadada.

Niurka no pudo mas y la agarró de los pelos , arrastrándola , con una fuerza , salida de no se donde jajaja XD

- FUERA DE AQUÍ MALA PUTA! NO TE PERDONO LO QUE ME HICISTE! FUERA!- y con una patada en el culo , Margaret acabó fuera del cuarto .

Peter se rio.

- así se hace niurkita!

- gracias - dijo esta.

James se acercó a ella .

- parece que nuestra niña saldrá con fuerza no? – dijo este tocándole la barriga .

Niurka sonrió , pero con un deje de tristeza , entonces miraron a Sirius rodeándolo .

Remus miraba desde su cama , con la cabeza agachada y un poco sonrojado .

- padffot …- murmuró James sonriente de felicidad

- como te encuentras ¿ - preguntó Peter acogiéndolo de el brazo .

Sirius los sonrío .

- chicos .. estáis aquí … que me paso?

James oscureció su cara .

- ilenia te trajo hasta aquí …

La cara de Remus se levantó al escuchar el nombre de la ninfa.¿ ilenia?

- ilenia …- pensó Sirius – lucius … voldemort … el volcán …- pensaba.

- Volcán? – preguntó lily alzando una ceja.

- Si … el volcán … - empezó a decir este , para explicar , pero la señora Pomfrey lo detuvo .

- Ya está , necesita descanso … ya pueden irse … incluido usted Lupin , póngase esta pomada cada 8 horas … venga desalojen …

Con murmullos de desaprobación por parte de peter y james , los chicos fueron abandonando la enfermería .

Remus pasó el último , cruzando una mirada con sirius , una mirada de súplica de lamento …

Sirius apretó los labios , mandándole un beso en el aire… remus sonrió y marchó .

………………

Un árbol … oscuridad … sombras …. Delirio …. Infierno …. Dolor ….

Llamas abrasantes que destruían la tierra que había por medio , animales desangrados , desgarrados por las llamas … humo y fuego … destrucción …

De entre las llamas , burbujeantes salió una mano … huesuda … esquelética … dando un alarido .

- WUAHHH!!

Salió a horcajadas de allí , levitando en el aire …. La lava se extendía , dejándolo en carne viva …. Lord Voldemort solo chillaba.

- WUAJHHH MI CUERPOO!!

Se quitaba la lava de encima , pero era demasiado tarde , se había convertido en un monstruo , en un cadáver … uso su avanzada magia para salir de allí , congeló la lava,

Y allí estaba él , de pie , sin fuerzas … casi sin vida , mirando el horizonte gris .

Las pupilas rojas entornadas por los músculos oculares , en carne viva , los labios finos y su nariz perdida … había quedado en dos orificios , ahora si parecía un reptil .

Su cuerpo estaba blanco y huesudo , su carne había sido extirpada … su pelo moreno también …

Apretó sus manos haciéndolas sangrar .

- me habéis echo esto …. Juro que me las pagaréis , Ilenia Malfoy y Remus Lupin …. Lo juro ….

La rabia quedó patente , ante un gran chillido .

Sus fieles mortífagos no aparecían , habrían muerto? Seguro que la mayoría …

Siseó en pársel tenía que llamar a su fiel Nagini .

- sssss

Y ante el silbido , algo se deslizó hacía el , lamiendo su cara …. Voldemort sonrió al verla .

- tu eres mi mas fiel aliada Nagini, no esa mujer del diablo …. – miró al horizonte de nuevo , mientras la serpiente lamía su brazo sangrante , succionando de sus arterias …- Ilenia Malfoy … estás muerta ….

…………………………………………

Albus Dumbledore, dejó un ejemplar del profeta en la mesa , con fuerza.

Habían pasado unos días , desde la catástrofe del volcán Kesukero y había sido portada en el mundo mágico.

El mundo mágico estaba muy asustado y no salía casi a la calle.

Sirius se había recuperado , mas o menos y ahora estaba la orden del fénix reunida , con semblante tenso y serio alrededor de Albus Dumbledore , a su derecha Mcgonagall con la vena de la sien alterada.

- Voldemort sigue vivo ….- empezó a decir el mago – y está furioso ….

Todos se miraron con expresión sombría.

Arthur Weasly , tragó saliva audiblemente , mientras el señor Potter agarraba con fuerza su varita .

James estaba sentado en medio de Lily y Niurka , con una protuberante barriga .

Remus estaba en la otra punta de la sala , junto a Rachel, su madre .

Sirius que estaba al lado de Peter , lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo , tenían tanto de que hablar , tanto que solucionar …pero con todo lo que había pasado no habían tenido tiempo .

De Ilenia , no sabían nada … llevaban días sin verlas … aún así Remus , podía percatar como por las noches las alas negras estaban en el alfeizar de su ventana , levitando …y el sabía que unas irises plateadas , lo observaban : Ilenia .

Margaret , por su parte seguía detrás de su Siri , aunque Sirius se las ingeniaba para pasar de ella todo el rato .

- él ha hecho una declaración pública …. Los aurores ..- miró a Harold Potter y Hilary Potter – han descubierto a Voldemort diciendo estás palabras:

- Ilenia Malfoy va a morir en pocos días , al igual que Remus Jonh Lupin …. Después de eso , el mundo mágico será mío …

Dumbledore miró a la sala , que empezó a hablar rápidamente .

Remus tragó saliva audiblemente , Rachel miró a su hijo y se le echó al cuello .

- NOOO!! MI NIÑO NOO!!

Rachel fue consolada por algunos miembros de la orden .

James , Sirius , Lily , Peter y Niurka se miraron sin expresión .

A Sirius le temblaba la mano .

- no puede ser …. Prongs … mi moony … voldemort quiere matar a mi moony …- los espasmos no tardaron en llegar …y también el llanto y el desespero n.

- NOOOOO!!-

Sirius chilló con rabia , entonces Remus se safó de su madre y corrió hasta abrazar a Sirius por la espalda .

La imagen resultó preciosa , Rachel se emocionó mucho mientras su hijo apretaba con fuerza el abdomen de su amado , y cerraba los ojos con presión .

Sirius abrió los labios , sintiendo el calor … sintinendo a su Moony .

- no tengo miedo Paddie … no lo tengo … si he de morir , será por la orden y por ti .,..

Sirius apretó mas los puños .

- no vas a morir … no lo arás …. Moony no …

Remus besó con delicadeza la nuca de este , mientras todos los miraban .

- paddie … pase lo que pase , quiero que sepas … que siempre te he querido y que nunca dejé de hacerlo … nunca …

Rachel se desmayó de la emoción , Mcgonagall lloraba como una magdalena , mientras que los merodeadores miraban a sus dos amigos , que tanto habían pasado y James abrazó a Lily , mientras que Peter sintió el impulso de abrazar con delicadeza a Niurka .

Y así lo hizo , y Niurka , no puso resistencia .

Sirius se giró y miró con pureza esos ojos dorados , esos ojos inocentes que él conoció y que había sido tan suyos …

Aún recordaba sus besos , sus caricias , la primera vez que le hizo el amor … ¿ me voy a quedar sin esos ojos?

Esos ojos llenos del terror , cuando abusaron de su niñez ¿ aquella mirada de amor cuando estaba encima de su cuerpo ¿ su mirada de decepción cuando Margaret lo embrujó ¿

Otra mirada cernió en su mente , cuando abrazo el cuerpo de Remus , un abrazo de reconciliación , de amor puro .

La mirada plateada de ella , de la culpable de que Remus estuviera amenazado por Lord Voldemort : Ilenia Malfoy .

- TODO ES CULPA DE ELLA MOONY! DE ILENIA!!!- chilló , devorando seguidamente sus labios con pasión .

Ni siquiera le dio vergüenza que estuvieran delante de un montón de espectadores , los sentimientos ganaban a la vergüenza.

- paddie … te quiero …- susurró el – perdóname … fe culpa mía y de Ilenia , los dos somos culpables …

Sirius lo abrazó .

- claro que te perdono mi amor , pero no te eches mas culpas , no lo hagas ….- besaba con pequeños piquitos desesperados la boca del licántropo .

Dumbledore( pesado �) se metió por medio .

- esto mejos estas cosas dejadlas para luego … tenemos que seguir la reunión …

Remus se sonrojó y volvió al lado de su ya recuperada madre y Sirius le echó una mirada poco agradable al director , volviendo con sus amigos que lo abrazaron uno a uno .

Dumbledore siguió hablando entonces .

- en fin …. Tras esta reconciliación de amor …tenemos que seguir con nuestra estrategia …- informó – las medidas de seguridad han de ser mas estrictas , la lucha del final ha empezado …. Tenemos que estar listos .

Todos asintieron , empuñando sus varitas .

- puede que muchos acabemos nuestra vida en esta lucha , pero es el mundo mágico , vuestras familias e hijos quienes están en juego … hay que luchar …

La mirada azul de Dumbledore miraba uno a uno .

- pido especial precaución para Remus Lupin … y también para Niurka Salazar … que nunca estén solos por favor …

Sirius , James y Peter asintieron enérgicamente , a la vez .

- también sabeís , que mortífagos como Lucius Malfoy , Bellatrix Lestrange y Regulus Black , han sido atrapados y enviados a Azkaban … de la que no se sabe nada , es de Ilenia Malfoy … - miró Remus y a el resto de merodeadores – es importante encontrarla …

Dumbledore se puso en pie , seguidamente , acariciando a Fawkes .

- eso es todo …. Hasta mañana ….

……………………..

La noche llegó … era luna llena …

James y Peter no pudieron ir con Remus a su transformación.

James tenía entrenamiento con su padre y Peter cuidaba junto a Lily de Niurka .

Sirius , se encargaba de vigilar a Remus esa noche .

Los dos estaban de pie , en el medio de la casa de los gritos mirándose a los ojos , mientras Sirius acariciaba su cara .

Sirius con su cabello ondulando al viento y sus ojos oscuros pegados a los de Remus.

Este se había sacado la coleta y parecía una dama , una dama de ojos dorados con el cabello recubierto de miel fresca y brillante .

- te amo …- susurró Sirius , tocando su cara , acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

- Sabes que yo también …

Un beso , bajo la luz de luna capturó sus labios …. Un beso tierno , mas bien un roce , que sellaba ese amor , bajo la luna llena.

- "amor en luna llena "…- susurró Sirius con una sonrisa triste , sabía que su Moony se transformaría .

- Si … amor en luna llena …- dicho y echo , una pequeña contracción hizo que se separara de su amado , se contrajo en el suelo , acongojado y las garras empezaron a aparecer .

La ropa rasgada , el hocico peludo surgió , los colmillos del lobo , la fiera nocturna.

- auuuuu!!!

Lobo y perro frotaron hocicos , lamiéndose cariñosamente , subiéndose a horcajadas .

Ambos se echaron en un rincón , el frío era patente y ambos se quedaron dormidos .

……………………

Lily , cabeceaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw .

La sala estaba vacía , solo estaban : Peter , Niurka y Peter ,James entrenaba esa noche .

Dumbledore les había dado permiso de estar allí para cuidar de Niurka , Lily cansada se estaba quedando dormida .

Niurka , enfrente de una pequeña fogata de leña de su sala común , la miraba , mientras Peter leía un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras .

- como crees que acabara todo esto? – preguntó la ojiazul mirando a la pelirroja .

- la guerra? –preguntó Peter levantando la cabeza hacia la morena – pues … la verdad , no lo se …. Es algo que no me gusta pensar …

Niurka acarició su vientre .

- a parte de la guerra … que pasará con James ¿ que pasara con Lily ¿ … y con … nosotros …- Niurka agachó la cabeza .

Lily se movió , cambiando de postura , ya dormida .

Peter la miró fijamente , los ojos azules y el cabello moreno era brillante bajo el fuego .

- pues … no se … eh … yo …- peter estaba algo nervioso – por que lo preguntas ¿

Niurka levantó el rostro , mirando a Peter .

Peter se sorprendió del resplandor que había en ellos.

- soy una molestia para el amor de Lily y James , lo se …. – dijo esta con serenidad .

Peter se acercó a ella , abrazándola .

- ya está , ahora no pienses en eso … vas a tener una niña con Prongs .,.. solo piensa en eso …

Niurka se rió.

- yo cada vez tengo mas claro que James va a estar siempre con su hija , y se que me quiere … a su manera , me quiere mucho …

- pues claro! Quien no va a quererte a ti!? No seas boba

El abrazo era mas apretado .

Niurka lo miró a los ojos y pasó una mano por sus hombros .

- gracias Peter , eres la persona mas maravillosa de Hogwarts ,se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer …- miró a Lily fijamente y sonrió .

Peter fue a darle un beso en la mejilla , con cariño , pero Niurka giró el rostro en esos momentos y ante su sorpresa el beso acabó llegando a sus labios .

Peter , se la quedó mirando sorprendido y se separó de ella , Niurka tenía los ojos muy abiertos .

Peter se mordió los labios , la miró , ella lo miró , entonces algo dentro de Peter lo hizo adelantarse y volver a pegar sus labios a los de ella .

Y así lo hizo .

El chico agarró con delicadeza el cuello de Niurka y la besó , la besó húmedamente , con agilidad , a pesar de nunca haber besado a nadie .

Se dejó llever , cerró los ojos , enredó su lengua a la de ella , que estaba con ojos abiertos y espantados .

Un gemido de Niurka se escuchó y este la colocó sobre el posabrazos con cuidado , pero el caer de una escoba los separó .

Peter levantó la cabeza asustado y Niurka respiró con agilidad , para ver en la puerta a James , que venía de sus entrenamientos .

El chico , estaba paralizado , los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par , no esperaba esto para nada .

Lily se quejó en sueños , moviéndose de nuevo .

Peter se puso en pie , Niurka se puso una mano en la boca , mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban …

- jamsie …

Peter se puso en pie , espantado también , mirando a su amigo e yendo hacia él .

- prongs …

James no decía nada , solo miraba .

- prongs …- Peter estaba llorando – perdóname …

Y sin decir nada Salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw llorando .

Niurka se intentó levantar , a duras penas , James fue hacia ella , mientras la miraba .

Niurka estaba asustada.¿ acaso James la acusaría? ¿ el no quiere a Lily?

- yo … peter … nos dejemos llevar … fue un impulso , de verdad … no se lo que me pasó para dejarme besar Jamsie …

James fue hacia ella , posando sus manos en sus hombros .

A la joven le brillaban los ojos .

-peter te quiere … lo se hace mucho …- dijo James .

Niurka asintió , mientras James la sentaba en el sofá , pendiente de Lily que dormía como un bebé .

James tocó su vientre , lo acarició .

- te quiero Niurka … te quiero …- dijo este con los ojos mate .

Ella tragó saliva.

- lo se … pero no me amas…. – susurró esta .

James la abrazó con fuerza , con mucha fuerza , como si Niurka se fuera a escapar .

- amo a Lily , la amo …- jadeaba él , Niurka sentía desgarrarse , lo quería , lo amaba , pero el amaba a su ahora amiga … ¿ por que todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ( n/a : por que yo lo digo ejejej es lo que hay )

- james …. Por favor no me digas esas cosas … - suplicó ella .

James no hizo mucho , acercó su mano a su cara la rozó , rozó sus labios .

- eres la madre de mi hija … eres algo muy grande para mi … eres mas que una amiga , mas que una hermana …

- pero tampoco me ves como una mujer …

- Niurka …. Me crees si te digo que he sentido celos de Peter cuando lo he visto besarte?

Niurka no dijo nada , se quedó muy pálida .

- jamsie …

No dijo mas , solo la besó , rozó sus labios con suavidad en un principio , lamiendo con su lengua los labios sonrosados de la chica de ojos zafiro .

Tocó con ligereza su cabello , largo y moreno , acarició su clavicula y la mordió ligeramente .

La chica gimió , mientras su vientre sufría pequeñas pataditas .

- jamsie … no …. Lily …

James pensaba en lily , en todo , estaba super confundido … estaba agotado emocionalmente …

La guerra lo estaba confundiendo , todo era muy raro …estaba muerto de deseo , en esos momentos querría que Niurka fuera suya , como antes ….

( - todo sería tan fácil si quisiera a Niurka … casarnos cuando acabara Hogwarts y criar a nuestra hija )

James besó su torso , sus pechos , tocó sus caderas …

- por que me besas de esa manera tan tierna? Déjame Jamsie …

Niurka lo apartó de ella .

James la miró entre confundido y enfadado .

- no hagas esto … me dañas y también te dañas a ti …. Tu quieres a esa mujer que está ahí dormida …- señaló a Lily que dormía , placidamente .

El fuego teñía de color su pelo color fuego abrasante.

Niurka se levantó , mirando a James .

- yo he sido hasta este mismo momento tu novia Jamsie … déjame olvidarte … y se feliz …. Por favor … déjame querer …. A peter …

James la miró , con desconsuelo , las lágrimas cayendo .

- se que no puedo forzar las cosas … pero al menos quiero intentarlo … yo se que nuestra hija va a ser muy bien criada .,… si todo sale bien …. – dijo pensando en la guerra , y en si iban a sobrevivir …

No dijo nada mas , solo se fue escaleras arriba de su sala común .

- te quiero ….

James le lanzó un beso en el aire , mientras la morena se perdía en su cuarto .

Entonces se puso en un rincón del sofá en donde estaba Lily dormida y se estiró allí .

Miró la luna llena de la ventana, y pensó en Sirius , y Remus , estaban juntos , felices a pesar de todo …

El chico sonrió y apartó un mechón de la cara de su amada pelirroja .

- te quiero Lily Evans …

…………………………..

Un trueno calló en la madrugada , había empezado a llover.

El Sirius convertido en perro , se despertó entonces en mitad de la noche , con el resplandor .

Llovía a cantaros afuera y las maderas de la casa de los gritos se tambaleaban .

Remus dormía , placidamente , en su forma de lobo …. Sirius lamió su cara y se dispuso a salir .

Cuando llegó abajo , el animago recuperó su forma humana y Salió afuera para ver la lluvia .

Sirius empezó a mojarse , sin importarle en esos momentos … le gustaba la lluvia , la humedad en su cabello , su ropa empapada por el agua helada …

Miró el cielo , estaba lleno de nubes y entre ellas la luna llena , escondida entre los nubarrones .

Escuchó un grito lastimero , un grito desolado y se dispuso a investigar … miró por los matorrales hasta verlo … una figura , una figura blanca , con unas perfiladas alas negras .

-Ilenia …- susurró Sirius , la encontré .

Y así era .

Sobre unas rocas afiladas , estaba ella . Pálida , ojerosa con el cabello incrustado en el cráneo y mojado .

Las alas resplandecientes , el viento se llevaba el cabello platino dejando ver unas orejas perfiladas … hermosas .

Sirius sintió una tremenda ira al verla .

Ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando , agarró su varita de su bolsillo y se dispuso a atacarla .

( - si es necesario usar un avadaKadabra , lo aré … la odio demasiado …)

El canto de los grillos y las lechuzas era potente , cuando Sirius abanzaba poco a poco , escalando la roca para alcanzarla .

TENÍA QUE MATARLA! ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD!

Se estaba acercando a ella , cuando la voz fina de ella sonó , mas helada que nunca.

- vas a matarme Black? – preguntó con voz apagada .

Sirius maldijo .

- me encantaría …

Ella rió tristemente .

- remus no querría verte convertido en un asesino … se moriría del dolor …

Sirius dio una patada en el suelo .

- DESDE CUANDO A TI TE IMPORTA LO QUE REMUS SIENTA?! ERES DE LO PEOR! ERES UNA PUTA Y UNA COBARDE!

Sirius chilló tan fuerte que hasta las lechuzas se espantaron.

- cobarde? Que gracioso …- siseó ella .

- SI COBARDE! TE HAS REIDO DE TODOS NOSOTROS! DE TU PROPIO PRIMO! Y DE TU AMO!! QUE TE PENSABAS? QUE PUEDES REIRTE DE EL MAGO TENEBROSO MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS CON UN PAR DE TETAS!?

Ella lo miró , girándose , una expresión fría y calculadora.

- yo no soy solo un par de tetas … soy mucho mas ….

- ASÍ!? POCO LO DEMUESTRAS! REMUS ESTÁ EN EL CASTILLO , EXPUESTO Y AMENAZADO DE MUERTE! Y TU QUE? AQUÍ! ESCONDIDA COMO LA SERPIENTE QUE ERES!

- … cállate Black …

- Pero claro a ti que te va importar Moony! No tienes alma! Eres solo una mierda de ninfa mezclada , con maldad en sus venas … - susurró con frialdad.

- …..

- ENCIMA NO SABES NI QUE CONTESTAR CON LA LABIA QUE TIENES?! ERES UNA COBARDE! UNA RASTRERA! REMUS PUEDE MORIR POR TU PUTA CULPA!

- QUE TE CALLESSSSSS!ª!!!

El grito fue letal , la roca petó y Sirius Salió disparado hacia los arbustos .

La ninfa levitaba en el aire , entonces Sirius se percató de algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de la ninfa .

Una lágrima , pequeña y cristalizada caía de el ojo derecho de la chica rubia , cayendo por sus mejillas .

Era algo raro , pero muy bonito , la imagen de esa chica , tan bonita llorando … tenía un encanto sobrenatural , el encanto de las ninfas .

- lloras?- Sirius estaba fijo en aquella lágrima .

- te odio Black …- susurró ella .

- por que? – preguntó el .

Ella descendió , hasta estar delante de él , con su mano de seda secó su lágrima , volviendo a quedar impávida , triste .

- por que las ninfas , nunca lloran …. Por eso … y tu me has hecho llorar , por primera vez en la vida …

Sirius la miró , ella también , un rallo calló y Sirius sonrió .

- si te he hecho llorar … me alegro , por que eso me demuestra que quieres a Remus mas de lo que me pensaba …

El chico se giró y se fue unos pasos , hacia la casa de los gritos , hasta llegar a la puerta .

Ilenia lo miró como se metía en ella .

- eso si … puede que quieras el corazón de Remus , pero no lo tendrás nunca … por que el me ama a mi … su corazón es mío …

Y dicho eso , el moreno se perdió en la cabaña .

Ilenia dio un alarido en el aire , mientras se desparecía .

La lluvia y truenos caía mas , Remus dormía , cuando ella se paró en frente suya .

La ninfa miró al lobo , tocó su pelaje , sus ojos plateados fijos en su cuerpo .

- eres mi lobo …. Mi rey … te amo …. Moony …

CONTINURÁ ….

n/a: ola a todos!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Espero que os esté gustando el fic y para los lectores de Amor en luna llena , al fin actualicé.

Si! Se acerca el final señores ¡! De amor en luna llena , jeje Virgin crisis no ejejje

Y para que no me echeis de menos , tendreis Virgin crisis para rato .

En fin , que esta doble actualización es un poco regalo de navidad … pero … jejeje Mirad en la web el 25 de diciembre , que tengo un fic sorpresa para vosotros que espero que os guste jijiji.

Pista : LEMON , MUCHO LEMON JEJEJEJ!! JIJIJI.

BUENO , OS ANUNCIO TB QUE EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE , APARTE DEL FIC DE NAVIDAD TENDREIS UN ESPECIAL REVIEWS JEJEJE EN DONDE TENDREIS TODAS LAS CONTESTACIONES DE: AMOR EN LUNA LLENA Y VIRGIN CRISIS!

VUESTRAS DUDAS Y TODO JEJEJE NO OS LO PERDAIS!

AHORA , LAS PREGUNTAS PARA QUE ME CONTESTEIS EN VUESTROS AMADOS REVIEWS:

- ¿ ME VAIS A MATAR POR LA TARDANZA?

- QUE TAL LAS NAVIDADES?

- SE OS HA HECHO CORTO EL FIC , AHORA QUE QUEDA POCO PARA QUE ACABE?

- ME VAIS A BESAR AHORA QUE HE RECONCILIADO A REMUS Y SIRIUS?

- O ME VAIS A MATAR POR ABERLO AMENAZADO DE MUERTE?

- DEVERIA HABER MATADO A SIRIUS ¿ SAJAJAJA ( PREGUNTA TONTA XD )

- Os parece bien la decisión de niurka?

- James y peter? Comentarios … jajajaja XD

- Ilenia: comentarios

Besos!!! A todos"!!!


	30. Como plata en cuello

CAP- 30: COMO PLATA EN CUELLO:

Los finos y alargados dedos rozaban los filos dorados del pelo de el lobo durmiente… estaba amaneciendo , y Remus volvía a ser humano .

Sirius subía por las escaleras ,a paso lento , Ilenia rozaba el rostro dormido .

- eres tan bello … tan hermoso ….

Entonces , los ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente … un ralló cayó , provocando un fuerte esplendor .

La puerta se abrió , dejando ver la cara de Sirius , que empalideció al ver la escena .

Una ninfa , levitando , mojada y poderosa , sosteniendo a el chico de sus amores … en sus brazos , débil y delicado .

- I-Ilenia …. Tu?

Ella sonrió tristemente , mientras besaba los labios sonrosados del chico de sus brazos .

- te quiero …

El corazón un cubito de Hielo , se congelaba velozmente … nunca había escuchado esas palabras de Ilenia .

- SUÉLTALO!- bramó Sirius furioso , mientras rabiaba al ver el cuerpo desnudo a la merced de ella , de esa mujer …- GRRR él me ama! No le digas esas cosas!

Ilenia , no miró hacia Black , solo lo dejó en la madera mohosa , observándolo y volando hacia la ventana .

Los ojos de Remus brillaban , mientras la veían partir …

- yo solo quería que fueras mi rey … - susurró ella – que fueras mi otro yo , que tuviéramos poder … - lanzó un beso al aire y voló en el amanecer .

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron , filtrándose por las grietas de la ventana .

Los pájaros empezaban a piar y el silenció abrasaba .

Sirius miraba a Remus , que sentado en posición india , miraba hacia la ventana por donde la chica de marfil había volado.

El moreno , se acercó por detrás abrazando su cuello y espalda .

- te amo … no quiero perderte…- lloró Sirius , mientras lo apretaba contra si .

Remus apretó el músculo de Sirius , entrecerrando los ojos .

- también te amo …

Sirius lo giró bruscamente , los ojos encharados , muertos de celos y angustia .

- no sentirás nada por ella verdad? No me digas que la quieres en el fondo , moony!!

Remus lo miró , cruzando miradas , un tumulto de sentimientos mezclados en su interior.

Negó con la cabeza , al ver la desesperación de Black.

- no … no la amo … yo solo te amo a ti …

Sirius suspiró con calma , calmando sus celos con un apetitoso beso en los labios .

Remus acarició su pelo , Sirius juntó su nuca hacía su ser , necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca de él …

Remus estaba desnudo , desnudo para él! La emoción era grande , su erección crecía y el deseo lo llamaba .

Besó la piel blanca y sedosa del cuello del otro , sus mejillas sonrosadas y sudadas … tocó con ansia la piel magullada.

Por su parte Remus se enredó en el pelo moreno , arañó la espalda musculosa de Black , alimentaba su corazón y sentimientos con aquellos roces que lo estaban excitando.

- sirius …. Sirius …- jadeaba el chico , mientras Black , lo estiraba en el suelo lleno de moho y suciedad .

- puede que no sea el sitio mas adecuado , pero necesito hacerte el amor …

Remus lloró de la emoción , mientras Sirius besaba su vientre con deleite , lamía sus pezones duros y lo aplastaba de placer .

Abrió sus piernas de par en par casi con desespero , buscando aquella magnifica entrada que le permitiría enontrar el cuerpo anhelado … el cuerpo de su amado y pertenecer a él .

Lubricó con dulzura y rapidez su entrada para penetrarlo con agilidad .

- ahhh- remus gimió ante el invasor , aunque se sintió feliz .

Sirius se escurría las lágrimas por los labios y las lamía , mientras que iba a su labor … hacer suyo a Remus , tenerlo a su merced y a su disposición .

- eres mío … solo mío …- embestía el con rabia .

Remus notó mucha tensión en el rostro de su amado .

- lo se … lo sabes …

- te amo y te quiero para mi , para siempre …- embestía con fuerza , con una fuerza que estaba dañando al chico .

Remus jadeó de dolor , cuando Sirius no era consciente de su rapidez y la brutalidad de sus embestidas , el chico se quejó .

- sirius para! Me haces daño!- se quejó él.

Sirius se detuvo frenéticamente , mirando a Remus con asombro y con desconfianza .

- es que no te gusta que te haga mío?

Remus frunció el ceño , debajo de él.

- o es que piensas en ella?¿- preguntó irritado , saliendo del cuerpo del otro y separándose de él .

Remus se enfadó un poco ante los celos de Sirius .

- claro que me gusta hacer el amor contigo! Y no no pienso en ella! Por que no la amo! Te amo a ti sirius!!

Sirius miró hacia él , aún desconfiado .

- entonces para que me has pedido que parara?

- POR QUE ME HACÍAS DAÑO!

Sirius sintió que esas palabras cruzaban como una bala por su mente .

- que has dicho?- preguntó .

Remus se sonrojó.

- que me estabas haciendo daño … por eso te dije que pararas …

Remus se giró , pasándose un trozo de cortina por el cuerpo desnudo … pensativo …

Sirius se lo quedó mirando .

( - tiene razón he dado demasiado fuerte … pero es que … remus …)

Sirius se lanzó a su espalda y le dio la vuelta , besándolo en los labios .

Remus lloraba .

- perdóname moony , es que … me hacías tanta falta … es que … para mí , era como la última vez que fuera a hacerte el amor sabes?

Remus lo miró , entendiendo a Black .

Sirius se secó una lágrima .

- yo nunca querría dejar de amarte … de besarte … de acariciarte …pero no se si mañana o en una semana estarás vivo para mi … o yo vivo para ti …

Remus fue ahora quien lo abrazó .

- sirius!!

- Moony!

Remus lloraba mientras apretaba con fuerza el torso moreno y fuerte , no quería que sirius desapareciera ¡ no quería separarse de él!

- Nunca nos vamos a separar! Nunca moriremos! Nunca!! Tenemos que ser fuertes!ª!ª

Sirius asentía .

- fuertes muy fuertes … para estar juntos …

- … hasta que la muerte nos separe …pero está claro que no será ahora el momento de nuestra muerte. Sino cuando seamos dos ancianitos canosos …

Sirius rió .

- jeje no te veo de mayor y con bastón sirius …

- yo a ti si , te veo rodeado de niños .. y contándole nuestras historias …

- y yo a ti te veo como un viejo gruñón.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron .

- haremos que sea realidad?- preguntó Sirius acariciando su cara .

Remus asintió mientras se estiraba en el suelo .Sirius no tardó en estar encima suyo.

- lucharemos …

Y tras un besó y un abrazo que sellaban esa promesa , hicieron el amor por horas , hasta la hora del desayuno.

……………………………..

James Potter estaba recién desayunado y sentado en una de las gradas del campo de quiditch .

El equipo de los Hufflepuff estaban entrenando y él estaba abrazado a su estrella fugaz .

Suspiraba como un adolescente que era .

- por que todo es tan difícil? Por que no podría ser todo … normal?- se preguntaba al aire .

- por que la vida no es un camino se espinas James – dijo alguien detrás de él .

James giró la cabeza , Lily estaba detrás de él , un tanto seria pero con la mirada luminosa .

- lily …

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado , James no podía mirarla a la cara .

- niurka se ha hecho la revisión … me pidió que te dijera que la niña va bien …

James sonrió quedamente , asintiendo con la cabeza .

Lily lo miraba fijamente , mientras lo agarraba del antebrazo .

- eres bueno James …

- no lo soy …. � - dijo el .

- si lo eres , seguro que serás un padre muy bueno …, y tu hija estará feliz de que seas su padre …

James se levantó de golpe .

- he dicho que no soy buen padre Lily …- bramó el- ni buen padre, ni buen novio , ni buen amigo ni Nada!

El chico lanzó su escoba al suelo con ira .

Lily lo miró asustada , sus ojos verdes muy abiertos .

- por que hablas así?

James la miró con los ojos rabiosos .

- Niurka y yo ya no estamos juntos!- dijo James .

Lily se levantó impactada .

- james … tu …- la chica no lo creía – pero … ella … vuestra hija! No la puedes haber dejado James!- se enfadó ella , agarrándola de la túnica .

James agachó la cabeza .

- no fui yo … - chisteó – soy un fraude …

Lily no comprendía .

- james … no entiendo nada! Que está pasando!? Habla claro!

James la miró , la hizo sentar y el se sentó , mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro ,

La pelirroja se puso del color de su pelo .

- lily … sabes que te amo …no?

Ella se coloreó aún mas .

- si …

- y tu a mi?

- Em … si ….�

James sonrió .

- ayer Niurka y Peter se besaron …

Lily abrió la boca de par en par .

- quien ¿ ella o el?

- El a ella …- dijo James , con voz de disgusto .

Lily se puso una mano por la boca .

- vaya … así que Peter se ha lanzado … y que piensas de ello?- preguntó la chica a James .

El chico de gafas negó con la cabeza .

- no lo se … se que peter la quiere pero … me dio rabia , celos …

Lily se contrajó , James la miró .

- no te entiendo …

- no lo entiendo ni yo �

- pero …- lily lo miró – haber .,.. peter está en cierta parte en su derecho no? El la quiere … pero s que tu no sabes si la quieres no? O no la quieres!? KYAAA ESTO ES UN LIO!

James quería que la tierra lo tragase .

- haber yo a Niurka la quiero! La quiero un montón Lily! No estoy con ella solo por la niña!

- Entonces … - lily parecía algo triste - … a mi … tu … nos amas a las dos?

James se levantó .

- mira Lily … se que te amo …. Eso lo tengo claro , lo que necesito tener claro es … si podría soportar ver a Peter con Niurka .. por eso necesito pensar …

El chico agarró su escoba y bajó gradas abajo , donde los Hufflepuff acababan su entrenamiento .

Lily lo miró irse , se quedó allí de pie .

Alguien la chisteó desde atrás .

La pelirroja se giró , para ver a Peter detrás de una grada .

-. Que haces ahí escondido?- preguntó ella con la ceja alzada de la sorpresa .

Peter , salió de su escondite , bastante pálido y con una cara de total desconcierto .

- lo escuché todo … - el chico se puso las manos en la cabeza – estoy metido en un lío!

Lily frunció el ceño .

- por que ¿ por querer a una persona que no es correspondida como se merece?

Peter se mordía las uñas .

- lily … yo la quiero … y ahora se que puedo enamorarla … lo de ayer me lo ha dicho …

Lily le acarició el rostro .

- yo también lo se Peter , pero piensa que todo es muy complicado … james está muy confundido … hay que entenderlo también , además hay una niña de por medio …

Peter se enderezó .

- yo no pretendo quitarle esa niña a James …

Lily sonrió con dulzura .

- pero es probable que uno de los miedos de James sea ese … que Niurka no lo trate como siempre por estar contigo y que su hija te tenga a ti de padre …

Peter chisteó .

- yo a esa niña la quiero sin haber nacido …

- pero no es tu hija Peter – le dijo Lily con severidad – recuérdalo …

- ya …

Lily se puso la túnica , hacía viento .

- lo mejor será dejar pensar a James y que Niurka , James y tu os senteis a hablar con un buen tazón de chocolate y ahora vamonos a la biblioteca anda .

Lily y Peter fueron bajando de las gradas , para salir del estadio .

Los gryffindor entrenaban , James parecía querer estrellarse en vez de coger la snitch .

Margaret que estaba abrillantando su escoba , fue hacia ellos .

La cara de mala leche y los ricitos en dos ridiculas trenzas colgando le daban un aire de pija total .

- te puedes apartar Sousa? - preguntó Lily , a su antigua amiga .

- Lily … no me vengas de lista – replicó la peliteñida – donde esta siri?- preguntó con fiereza .

Lily se puso las manos en las caderas , mientras Peter miraba a ambas chicas .

- no es de tu incumbencia ,�

Margaret rió falsamente .

- claro … tiene que estar con el licántropo no? Como anoche fue luna llena …- dijo mirándose las uñas.

Peter la miró fieramente .

- no te atrevas a insultar a nuestro amigo …

Margaret chasqueó la lengua .

- dejáis de pamplinas y decidme donde se esconde esa fiera! Potter es tan tonto que no me lo ha querido decir! Y siri debería estar ya entrenando con el resto del equipo .

James bajó de la escoba y fue hacia el , con cara de mala leche .

- fuera…- dijo señalándola con el dedo .

Margaret le miró sin entender .

- perdón?¿

- he dicho que fuera! Yo soy el capitán y no te quiero en mi equipo! LARGO!

Margaret abrió la boca de par en par.

Peter se rió en una sonora carcajada .

- NO PUEDES ECHARME POTTER!

- Claro que puedo � y Mcgonagall estará de mi parte así que largo! Eres una arpía así que vete ¡ fuera de mi vista!

James fue rotundo y firme y se fue de allí volviendo a entrenar con el equipo .

Margaret dio una pataleta .

- ESTÚPIDO! OJALÁ PERDAIS LA COPA DE QUIDITCH! IDIOTA! CRETINO!

La chica sacó la lengua y se fue de allí soltando obscenidades ( a lo pijo eh? jejej)

- ah y dile a siri que tengo que hablar seriamente con él! – dijo mirando a Lily y Peter .

Lily solo le sacó la lengua , para que la chica se fuera enfadada .

- idiota …�

……………..

Sirius y Remus llegaron al gran comedor , juntos , y se sentaron en sus asientos con tranquilidad .

Sirius , sirvió pastel de chocolate a su amado , que sonrió , y se agarraron las manos por debajo de la mesa .

- te quiero …

- yo también te quiero …

- KYAAAAAA!!!

Un chillido potente hizo que casi se cayeran de la silla .

Los chicos miraron a Margaret , que venía muy enfadada del campo de quiditch y echaba chispas por sus ojos celestes .

- ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS EH? Y CON ESTA COSA ANORMAL!!! GRRRR ESTOY MUY FURIOSA SIRI!!!

Sirius se levantó de la silla , al ver el escándalo que su" novia" estaba provocando .

- MIRA MARGARET NO HACE FALTA QUE CHILLES!

El moreno la agarró del brazo y se la llevó de allí .

- Moony luego hablamos …

Remus asintió con la cabeza , ante las miradas de la gente que observaban la escena .

Sirius , se la llevó a un rincón de los pasillos contra un muro .

.- SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA? QUE HACES MONTANDO ESTE ESPECTACULO MARGARET!!!

La chica estaba furiosa , y casi se subía por las paredes .

- ENCIMA ¡ LOS MERODEADORES SOIS DE LO PEOR! NO DEJAIS DE FASTIDIARME! PRIMERO POTTER ME ECHA DEL EQUIPO Y ENCIMA VOY Y TE ENCUENTRO CON LUPIN OSEA!!

Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco .

- pero Margaret … margaret …- Sirius hablaba flojito y claro como si hablara con una niña de dos años – yo he estado contigo por conveniencia y tu lo sabes … NO – TE – QUIE – RO … entiendes?

Margaret daba pataletas .

- NO PUEDES AMAR A ESE LICÁNTROPO ¡ NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR NUNCA!!! TU ERES MÍO! SOLO MÍO!!!

Sirius pasó una mano por el hombro de ella , que lloraba caprichosa .

- mira … tendrás que aceptarlo algún día , Margaret Sousa , te dejo …

Margaret abrió mucho los ojos , como si el corazón se le desquebrajara de golpe .

- amo a Remus Lupin , y siempre lo amare … y nunca podré amarte … se acabó Margaret , hemos acabado …

Y tras esas palabras , Sirius se fue de nuevo hacia el gran comedor , dejando allí a la chica , con la brisa que corría por los pasillos .

- KYAAA!!!

Un grito de furia , y la chica empezó a correr .

Corrió y corrió , hacia la lechucería , pasando y revoloteando entre las pobres lechuzas , buscando una y agarrándola con fuerza de las patas traseras .

Con furia , sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir , con ira .

- querido Moony :

Soy Sirius , te cito esta noche en la casa de los gritos … todo esto es una sorpresa así que no lleves a nadie … te amo mucho .

SIRIUS .

Margaret la ató a la pata de la lechuza , poniendo la dirección de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas a las que iban Peter y Remus .

La chica empezó a reír maquiavélicamente , mientras regresaba corriendo por los pasillos .

Fue hacia la torre gryffindor , dio la contraseña a mala gana y corrió hasta su habitación .

Abrió su baúl , sacando todas sus pijas ropas rosas y lanzándolas por todos lados , buscando algo .

La mirada celeste , era muy distinta a la de siempre , Margaret estaba realmente enloquecida de celos y odio .

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro .

- jejejeje te encontré – y alzó poco a poco el objeto , mientras un recuerdo venía a su mente .

FLASH BACK ….

- Que Lupin es un licántropo? – preguntaba la chica escandalizada .

Ilenia Malfoy , sonreía maliciosamente .

Flash BACK …

DCAO …

- los licántropos , son seres peligrosos y abominables ….- decía el fastidioso profesor de dcao .- como se mata a un licántropo?

Ilenia Malfoy levantó una mano .

- Plata … - dijo seca y escuetamente .

FIN FLASH BACK …

- jejeje plata , la plata mata a los licántropos … - y la chica alzó un brillante crucifijo de plata en su brazo .- Lupin vas a pagar haberme robado el amor del único hombre que he amado …. Lo pagarás , con tu vida … jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja

Una risa estridente , sonó por la sala común .

…………………………………..

James , Niurka , peter , lily , remus y sirius iban por los pasillos dirección clases.

- así que vosotros dos ya estáis juntos de nuevo? – preguntó James , con las manos en la cabeza y bastante pasota esa mañana .

- pues si - dijo orgulloso – al fin dejé en su lugar a la perra de Margaret .

Niurka abrazó a Remus .

- estoy muy feliz remsie!

- Yo también mi niña! – miró a Lily que estaba a su lado y la atrajo – mis niñas! Ejejeje

Las dos se rieron , Sirius sonrió .

Peter en cambio miraba con timidez a James y este lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo .

Sirius no entendia nada .

- y vosotros que os pasa? estáis rarísimos y no habéis hablado en toda la mañana �

James y Peter se señalaron.

- yo??!! Raro!!??

- Imaginaciones tuyas padfoot …

- Eso , eso …

Sirius no se fío y dio un par de besos a Moony.

- hasta luego amor .

- adiós paddie .

Remus se acercó a Peter , Niurka se separó del grupo iendo con su curso y Lily , James y Sirius se fueron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas .

Entonces , los ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente … un ralló cayó , provocando un fuerte esplendor .

La puerta se abrió , dejando ver la cara de Sirius , que empalideció al ver la escena .

Una ninfa , levitando , mojada y poderosa , sosteniendo a el chico de sus amores … en sus brazos , débil y delicado .

- I-Ilenia …. Tu?

Ella sonrió tristemente , mientras besaba los labios sonrosados del chico de sus brazos .

- te quiero …

El corazón un cubito de Hielo , se congelaba velozmente … nunca había escuchado esas palabras de Ilenia .

- SUÉLTALO!- bramó Sirius furioso , mientras rabiaba al ver el cuerpo desnudo a la merced de ella , de esa mujer …- GRRR él me ama! No le digas esas cosas!

Ilenia , no miró hacia Black , solo lo dejó en la madera mohosa , observándolo y volando hacia la ventana .

Los ojos de Remus brillaban , mientras la veían partir …

- yo solo quería que fueras mi rey … - susurró ella – que fueras mi otro yo , que tuviéramos poder … - lanzó un beso al aire y voló en el amanecer .

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron , filtrándose por las grietas de la ventana .

Los pájaros empezaban a piar y el silenció abrasaba .

Sirius miraba a Remus , que sentado en posición india , miraba hacia la ventana por donde la chica de marfil había volado.

El moreno , se acercó por detrás abrazando su cuello y espalda .

- te amo … no quiero perderte…- lloró Sirius , mientras lo apretaba contra si .

Remus apretó el músculo de Sirius , entrecerrando los ojos .

- también te amo …

Sirius lo giró bruscamente , los ojos encharados , muertos de celos y angustia .

- no sentirás nada por ella verdad? No me digas que la quieres en el fondo , moony!!

Remus lo miró , cruzando miradas , un tumulto de sentimientos mezclados en su interior.

Negó con la cabeza , al ver la desesperación de Black.

- no … no la amo … yo solo te amo a ti …

Sirius suspiró con calma , calmando sus celos con un apetitoso beso en los labios .

Remus acarició su pelo , Sirius juntó su nuca hacía su ser , necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca de él …

Remus estaba desnudo , desnudo para él! La emoción era grande , su erección crecía y el deseo lo llamaba .

Besó la piel blanca y sedosa del cuello del otro , sus mejillas sonrosadas y sudadas … tocó con ansia la piel magullada.

Por su parte Remus se enredó en el pelo moreno , arañó la espalda musculosa de Black , alimentaba su corazón y sentimientos con aquellos roces que lo estaban excitando.

- sirius …. Sirius …- jadeaba el chico , mientras Black , lo estiraba en el suelo lleno de moho y suciedad .

- puede que no sea el sitio mas adecuado , pero necesito hacerte el amor …

Remus lloró de la emoción , mientras Sirius besaba su vientre con deleite , lamía sus pezones duros y lo aplastaba de placer .

Abrió sus piernas de par en par casi con desespero , buscando aquella magnifica entrada que le permitiría enontrar el cuerpo anhelado … el cuerpo de su amado y pertenecer a él .

Lubricó con dulzura y rapidez su entrada para penetrarlo con agilidad .

- ahhh- remus gimió ante el invasor , aunque se sintió feliz .

Sirius se escurría las lágrimas por los labios y las lamía , mientras que iba a su labor … hacer suyo a Remus , tenerlo a su merced y a su disposición .

- eres mío … solo mío …- embestía el con rabia .

Remus notó mucha tensión en el rostro de su amado .

- lo se … lo sabes …

- te amo y te quiero para mi , para siempre …- embestía con fuerza , con una fuerza que estaba dañando al chico .

Remus jadeó de dolor , cuando Sirius no era consciente de su rapidez y la brutalidad de sus embestidas , el chico se quejó .

- sirius para! Me haces daño!- se quejó él.

Sirius se detuvo frenéticamente , mirando a Remus con asombro y con desconfianza .

- es que no te gusta que te haga mío?

Remus frunció el ceño , debajo de él.

- o es que piensas en ella?¿- preguntó irritado , saliendo del cuerpo del otro y separándose de él .

Remus se enfadó un poco ante los celos de Sirius .

- claro que me gusta hacer el amor contigo! Y no no pienso en ella! Por que no la amo! Te amo a ti sirius!!

Sirius miró hacia él , aún desconfiado .

- entonces para que me has pedido que parara?

- POR QUE ME HACÍAS DAÑO!

Sirius sintió que esas palabras cruzaban como una bala por su mente .

- que has dicho?- preguntó .

Remus se sonrojó.

- que me estabas haciendo daño … por eso te dije que pararas …

Remus se giró , pasándose un trozo de cortina por el cuerpo desnudo … pensativo …

Sirius se lo quedó mirando .

( - tiene razón he dado demasiado fuerte … pero es que … remus …)

Sirius se lanzó a su espalda y le dio la vuelta , besándolo en los labios .

Remus lloraba .

- perdóname moony , es que … me hacías tanta falta … es que … para mí , era como la última vez que fuera a hacerte el amor sabes?

Remus lo miró , entendiendo a Black .

Sirius se secó una lágrima .

- yo nunca querría dejar de amarte … de besarte … de acariciarte …pero no se si mañana o en una semana estarás vivo para mi … o yo vivo para ti …

Remus fue ahora quien lo abrazó .

- sirius!!

- Moony!

Remus lloraba mientras apretaba con fuerza el torso moreno y fuerte , no quería que sirius desapareciera ¡ no quería separarse de él!

- Nunca nos vamos a separar! Nunca moriremos! Nunca!! Tenemos que ser fuertes!ª!ª

Sirius asentía .

- fuertes muy fuertes … para estar juntos …

- … hasta que la muerte nos separe …pero está claro que no será ahora el momento de nuestra muerte. Sino cuando seamos dos ancianitos canosos …

Sirius rió .

- jeje no te veo de mayor y con bastón sirius …

- yo a ti si , te veo rodeado de niños .. y contándole nuestras historias …

- y yo a ti te veo como un viejo gruñón.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron .

- haremos que sea realidad?- preguntó Sirius acariciando su cara .

Remus asintió mientras se estiraba en el suelo .Sirius no tardó en estar encima suyo.

- lucharemos …

Y tras un besó y un abrazo que sellaban esa promesa , hicieron el amor por horas , hasta la hora del desayuno.

……………………………..

James Potter estaba recién desayunado y sentado en una de las gradas del campo de quiditch .

El equipo de los Hufflepuff estaban entrenando y él estaba abrazado a su estrella fugaz .

Suspiraba como un adolescente que era .

- por que todo es tan difícil? Por que no podría ser todo … normal?- se preguntaba al aire .

- por que la vida no es un camino se espinas James – dijo alguien detrás de él .

James giró la cabeza , Lily estaba detrás de él , un tanto seria pero con la mirada luminosa .

- lily …

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado , James no podía mirarla a la cara .

- niurka se ha hecho la revisión … me pidió que te dijera que la niña va bien …

James sonrió quedamente , asintiendo con la cabeza .

Lily lo miraba fijamente , mientras lo agarraba del antebrazo .

- eres bueno James …

- no lo soy …. � - dijo el .

- si lo eres , seguro que serás un padre muy bueno …, y tu hija estará feliz de que seas su padre …

James se levantó de golpe .

- he dicho que no soy buen padre Lily …- bramó el- ni buen padre, ni buen novio , ni buen amigo ni Nada!

El chico lanzó su escoba al suelo con ira .

Lily lo miró asustada , sus ojos verdes muy abiertos .

- por que hablas así?

James la miró con los ojos rabiosos .

- Niurka y yo ya no estamos juntos!- dijo James .

Lily se levantó impactada .

- james … tu …- la chica no lo creía – pero … ella … vuestra hija! No la puedes haber dejado James!- se enfadó ella , agarrándola de la túnica .

James agachó la cabeza .

- no fui yo … - chisteó – soy un fraude …

Lily no comprendía .

- james … no entiendo nada! Que está pasando!? Habla claro!

James la miró , la hizo sentar y el se sentó , mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro ,

La pelirroja se puso del color de su pelo .

- lily … sabes que te amo …no?

Ella se coloreó aún mas .

- si …

- y tu a mi?

- Em … si ….�

James sonrió .

- ayer Niurka y Peter se besaron …

Lily abrió la boca de par en par .

- quien ¿ ella o el?

- El a ella …- dijo James , con voz de disgusto .

Lily se puso una mano por la boca .

- vaya … así que Peter se ha lanzado … y que piensas de ello?- preguntó la chica a James .

El chico de gafas negó con la cabeza .

- no lo se … se que peter la quiere pero … me dio rabia , celos …

Lily se contrajó , James la miró .

- no te entiendo …

- no lo entiendo ni yo �

- pero …- lily lo miró – haber .,.. peter está en cierta parte en su derecho no? El la quiere … pero s que tu no sabes si la quieres no? O no la quieres!? KYAAA ESTO ES UN LIO!

James quería que la tierra lo tragase .

- haber yo a Niurka la quiero! La quiero un montón Lily! No estoy con ella solo por la niña!

- Entonces … - lily parecía algo triste - … a mi … tu … nos amas a las dos?

James se levantó .

- mira Lily … se que te amo …. Eso lo tengo claro , lo que necesito tener claro es … si podría soportar ver a Peter con Niurka .. por eso necesito pensar …

El chico agarró su escoba y bajó gradas abajo , donde los Hufflepuff acababan su entrenamiento .

Lily lo miró irse , se quedó allí de pie .

Alguien la chisteó desde atrás .

La pelirroja se giró , para ver a Peter detrás de una grada .

-. Que haces ahí escondido?- preguntó ella con la ceja alzada de la sorpresa .

Peter , salió de su escondite , bastante pálido y con una cara de total desconcierto .

- lo escuché todo … - el chico se puso las manos en la cabeza – estoy metido en un lío!

Lily frunció el ceño .

- por que ¿ por querer a una persona que no es correspondida como se merece?

Peter se mordía las uñas .

- lily … yo la quiero … y ahora se que puedo enamorarla … lo de ayer me lo ha dicho …

Lily le acarició el rostro .

- yo también lo se Peter , pero piensa que todo es muy complicado … james está muy confundido … hay que entenderlo también , además hay una niña de por medio …

Peter se enderezó .

- yo no pretendo quitarle esa niña a James …

Lily sonrió con dulzura .

- pero es probable que uno de los miedos de James sea ese … que Niurka no lo trate como siempre por estar contigo y que su hija te tenga a ti de padre …

Peter chisteó .

- yo a esa niña la quiero sin haber nacido …

- pero no es tu hija Peter – le dijo Lily con severidad – recuérdalo …

- ya …

Lily se puso la túnica , hacía viento .

- lo mejor será dejar pensar a James y que Niurka , James y tu os sentéis a hablar con un buen tazón de chocolate y ahora vámonos a la biblioteca anda .

Lily y Peter fueron bajando de las gradas , para salir del estadio .

Los gryffindor entrenaban , James parecía querer estrellarse en vez de coger la snitch .

Margaret que estaba abrillantando su escoba , fue hacia ellos .

La cara de mala leche y los ricitos en dos ridiculas trenzas colgando le daban un aire de pija total .

- te puedes apartar Sousa? - preguntó Lily , a su antigua amiga .

- Lily … no me vengas de lista – replicó la peliteñida – donde esta siri?- preguntó con fiereza .

Lily se puso las manos en las caderas , mientras Peter miraba a ambas chicas .

- no es de tu incumbencia ,�

Margaret rió falsamente .

- claro … tiene que estar con el licántropo no? Como anoche fue luna llena …- dijo mirándose las uñas.

Peter la miró fieramente .

- no te atrevas a insultar a nuestro amigo …

Margaret chasqueó la lengua .

- dejáis de pamplinas y decidme donde se esconde esa fiera! Potter es tan tonto que no me lo ha querido decir! Y siri debería estar ya entrenando con el resto del equipo .

James bajó de la escoba y fue hacia el , con cara de mala leche .

- fuera…- dijo señalándola con el dedo .

Margaret le miró sin entender .

- perdón?¿

- he dicho que fuera! Yo soy el capitán y no te quiero en mi equipo! LARGO!

Margaret abrió la boca de par en par.

Peter se rió en una sonora carcajada .

- NO PUEDES ECHARME POTTER!

- Claro que puedo � y Mcgonagall estará de mi parte así que largo! Eres una arpía así que vete ¡ fuera de mi vista!

James fue rotundo y firme y se fue de allí volviendo a entrenar con el equipo .

Margaret dio una pataleta .

- ESTÚPIDO! OJALÁ PERDAIS LA COPA DE QUIDITCH! IDIOTA! CRETINO!

La chica sacó la lengua y se fue de allí soltando obscenidades ( a lo pijo eh? jejej)

- ah y dile a siri que tengo que hablar seriamente con él! – dijo mirando a Lily y Peter .

Lily solo le sacó la lengua , para que la chica se fuera enfadada .

- idiota …�

……………..

Sirius y Remus llegaron al gran comedor , juntos , y se sentaron en sus asientos con tranquilidad .

Sirius , sirvió pastel de chocolate a su amado , que sonrió , y se agarraron las manos por debajo de la mesa .

- te quiero …

- yo también te quiero …

- KYAAAAAA!!!

Un chillido potente hizo que casi se cayeran de la silla .

Los chicos miraron a Margaret , que venía muy enfadada del campo de quiditch y echaba chispas por sus ojos celestes .

- ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS EH? Y CON ESTA COSA ANORMAL!!! GRRRR ESTOY MUY FURIOSA SIRI!!!

Sirius se levantó de la silla , al ver el escándalo que su" novia" estaba provocando .

- MIRA MARGARET NO HACE FALTA QUE CHILLES!

El moreno la agarró del brazo y se la llevó de allí .

- Moony luego hablamos …

Remus asintió con la cabeza , ante las miradas de la gente que observaban la escena .

Sirius , se la llevó a un rincón de los pasillos contra un muro .

.- SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA? QUE HACES MONTANDO ESTE ESPECTACULO MARGARET!!!

La chica estaba furiosa , y casi se subía por las paredes .

- ENCIMA ¡ LOS MERODEADORES SOIS DE LO PEOR! NO DEJAIS DE FASTIDIARME! PRIMERO POTTER ME ECHA DEL EQUIPO Y ENCIMA VOY Y TE ENCUENTRO CON LUPIN OSEA!!

Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco .

- pero Margaret … margaret …- Sirius hablaba flojito y claro como si hablara con una niña de dos años – yo he estado contigo por conveniencia y tu lo sabes … NO – TE – QUIE – RO … entiendes?

Margaret daba pataletas .

- NO PUEDES AMAR A ESE LICÁNTROPO ¡ NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR NUNCA!!! TU ERES MÍO! SOLO MÍO!!!

Sirius pasó una mano por el hombro de ella , que lloraba caprichosa .

- mira … tendrás que aceptarlo algún día , Margaret Sousa , te dejo …

Margaret abrió mucho los ojos , como si el corazón se le desquebrajara de golpe .

- amo a Remus Lupin , y siempre lo amare … y nunca podré amarte … se acabó Margaret , hemos acabado …

Y tras esas palabras , Sirius se fue de nuevo hacia el gran comedor , dejando allí a la chica , con la brisa que corría por los pasillos .

- KYAAA!!!

Un grito de furia , y la chica empezó a correr .

Corrió y corrió , hacia la lechucería , pasando y revoloteando entre las pobres lechuzas , buscando una y agarrándola con fuerza de las patas traseras .

Con furia , sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir , con ira .

- _querido Moony :_

_Soy Sirius , te cito esta noche en la casa de los gritos … todo esto es una sorpresa así que no lleves a nadie … te amo mucho ._

_SIRIUS ._

Margaret la ató a la pata de la lechuza , poniendo la dirección de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas a las que iban Peter y Remus .

La chica empezó a reír maquiavélicamente , mientras regresaba corriendo por los pasillos .

Fue hacia la torre gryffindor , dio la contraseña a mala gana y corrió hasta su habitación .

Abrió su baúl , sacando todas sus pijas ropas rosas y lanzándolas por todos lados , buscando algo .

La mirada celeste , era muy distinta a la de siempre , Margaret estaba realmente enloquecida de celos y odio .

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro .

- jejejeje te encontré – y alzó poco a poco el objeto , mientras un recuerdo venía a su mente .

FLASH BACK ….

- Que Lupin es un licántropo? – preguntaba la chica escandalizada .

Ilenia Malfoy , sonreía maliciosamente .

Flash BACK …

DCAO …

- los licántropos , son seres peligrosos y abominables ….- decía el fastidioso profesor de dcao .- como se mata a un licántropo?

Ilenia Malfoy levantó una mano .

- Plata … - dijo seca y escuetamente .

FIN FLASH BACK …

- jejeje plata , la plata mata a los licántropos … - y la chica alzó un brillante crucifijo de plata en su brazo .- Lupin vas a pagar haberme robado el amor del único hombre que he amado …. Lo pagarás , con tu vida … jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja

Una risa estridente , sonó por la sala común .

…………………………………..

James , Niurka , peter , lily , remus y sirius iban por los pasillos dirección clases.

- así que vosotros dos ya estáis juntos de nuevo? – preguntó James , con las manos en la cabeza y bastante pasota esa mañana .

- pues si - dijo orgulloso – al fin dejé en su lugar a la perra de Margaret .

Niurka abrazó a Remus .

- estoy muy feliz remsie!

- Yo también mi niña! – miró a Lily que estaba a su lado y la atrajo – mis niñas! Ejejeje

Las dos se rieron , Sirius sonrió .

Peter en cambio miraba con timidez a James y este lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo .

Sirius no entendia nada .

- y vosotros que os pasa? estáis rarísimos y no habéis hablado en toda la mañana �

James y Peter se señalaron.

- yo??!! Raro!!??

- Imaginaciones tuyas padfoot …

- Eso , eso …

Sirius no se fío y dio un par de besos a Moony.

- hasta luego amor .

- adiós paddie .

Remus se acercó a Peter , Niurka se separó del grupo iendo con su curso y Lily , James y Sirius se fueron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas .

Llegaron al aula , donde la profesora Vector estaba preparando unos teléfonos móviles para estudiar .

Remus le enseñaba a Peter como se usaban en el mundo muggle , pero el chico estaba atolondrado .

- y cuando le das a los números … wormtayl , me estás escuchando?

Peter miró embobado a remus .

- eh? Sisi perdona , estaba en la luna

Remus dejó el móvil en la mesa , mientras Peter miraba mas la colita de remus que a sus ojos .

- que ha pasado entre Prongs y tu? – preguntó seriamente .

Peter simplemente tragó saliva .

………………..

- que te pasa con wormtayl? – preguntaba a la vez Sirius , a James mientras daban la comida a unos aburridos Knarls .

- a mi? Nada ¡

- no me engañes � te conozco muy bien …

James se puso de pie y dio vueltas por un arbusto .

- QUE BESÓ A NIURKA!

……………………

- besé a Niurka! – peter se pasó las manos por la cara , horrorizado .

Remus se lo quedó mirando .

- bueno … tu la quieres no?

- Si , pero no deví hacerlo!!! – dijo este – encima James nos pilló .

………………………

- Y ENCIMA LOS PILLÉ!- se quejaba James .

Sirius no entendía nada .

- pero a ver tío!! Tu no quieres a Lily? No te entiendo Prongs! Eres mas raro que un palo verde!

- Si no me aclaro ni yo nen!- rugió James .- es que estaban besándose tío!

………………….

- bueno … pero tu la amas … además … james no tendría que molestarse …

- pues parece que si lo está …

Remus pensó , mientras el móvil vibraba pesadamente .

- que opina niurka de esto?

…………………………..

- que opina niurka de esto? – preguntó sirius .

James frunció el ceño .

- se dejó!

- Y eso es malo? O bueno?

- Malo!

- Pero por que?- preguntó Sirius – tu no la quieres! Wormty si!

James empezó a arrancar hiervas .

- JODER PADFOOT NO ENTIENDO NADA!!SOY UN PUTO EGOISTA TÍO!!!

………………….

- soy un egoísta moony … niurka es de James , es su novia y van a tener un hijo …- lloraba Wormtayl.

Remus abrazó a su amigo .

- mira , tenéis que hablar vale? Y con Lily y Niurka delante …yo hablaré con cada una de ellas a parte para saber sus versiones , y rabien con James , te parece?

Peter asintió con la cabeza .

- gracias Moony , gracias por volver a ser el mismo .

Remus sonrió .

- me necesitabais y yo os necesitaba a vosotros .

ejem , ejem …

La profesora Vector los miró con desapruebo .

- queréis hacer los ejercicios de una vez? 10 puntos menos para gryffindor ¡!

……………………………

En otro punto de el país …

Un hombre rubio lleno de heridas , sobresalía de las rocas hundidas en su piel .

- KYAAAA GRRRRR!!!

Lucius Malfoy sobresalió malherido de su fosa .

A su lado , la mano femenina de una mujer desenterraba su montaña de rocas volcanicas .

Lucius ayudó a sacar las piedras , para ver el rostro vaporoso de Bellatrix lestrange .

- Bella …. – dijo él .

- Lucius … - dijo esta con la mirada brillante.

Ambos mortífagos miraron a sus alrededores , mirando el paraje volcánico .

- somos los únicos supervivientes? – preguntó la morena mirando al chico de cabello rubio platino .

- eso parece … - dijo una voz que no era la de Lucius , y que provenía de encima de ellos .

Lucius y Bellatrix miraron a su arriba y pronto se encontraron arrodillados en el suelo .

- señor …- exclamó Lucius – está vivo …. Bendito sea mi señor …

Lord Voldemort , no tenía nada de lo que era antes , no tenía expresión humana ninguna … su rostro era blanco cetrino , tenía dos rendijas sangrientas como ojos , no era humano …

- sois los únicos que han sobrevivido o que no han sido capturados jejeje , tenéis que ayudarme a dar el paso final …

Los dos miraron a su amo , mientras asentían .

- la guerra empezara en pocos días …. Jejejeje

- aremos lo que usted nos pida mi señor …- dijo Bellatrix.

- Jejejeje así me gusta – dijo Voldemort sonriente .

Con un golpe de varita las heridas de ambos quedaron sanadas .

-. Sois generoso mi señor …- peloteó Lucius .

Voldemort se acercó a ellos , lentamente .

- quiero hacer que todo el mundo mágico tiemble , vencer a Dumbledore y su orden del fénix y …

Lucius no pudo evitar tragar saliva .

- lucius ….

- Si , mi señor?

- Tu prima morirá , quiero matarla con mis propias manos … tenlo en cuenta …

Lucius asintió con la cabeza .

- lo se mi señor , es su destino … - dijo roncamente.

Voldemort apretó el puño , haciéndolo sangrar .

- pero … a quien mas deseo matar , es a él … a ese condenado Remus Lupin que me quitó a mi preciada ninfa …

Rallos verdes salían de las manos de el señor oscuro , Lucius sentía como se endurecía por dentro …

- MORIRÁN , LOS DOS!!!

…………………………………

Remus iba a salir de clase de estudios muggles , con Peter .

- moony , me voy adelantando , así veo a James … vale?

- Vale , yo voy a recoger esto un poco …

Peter se fue con su mochila y Remus se tiró unos cinco minutos recogiendo los pergaminos y plumas , cuando entró una bonita lechuza parda por la ventana .

Fue a parar hacia Remus y dejó un pergamino al lado de Remus .

- para mi? – preguntó el chico , sorprendido .

La lechuza ululó y se fue de nuevo volando .

Remus encogió los hombros y se dispuso a abrir la nota .

- que raro … quien será ¿

El chico leyó velozmente y sonrió picadamente .

- paddie … eres lo que no hay ajajaja .

Guardó el pergamino y salió de la clase , ya era tarde .

……………………………….

Dumbledore, hablaba con la orden del fénix detenidamente a las cinco de la tarde .

Los merodeadores estaban allí , Remus llegó el último .

Sirius , peter , james , lily y niurka ya estaban allí .

- perdón ¡ - se disculpó el licántropo , sentándose al lado de su novio .

Sirius le sonrió y le pasó una mano por los hombros .

Se escuchó un dévil gemido de alegría por parte de Rachel Lupin , que estaba en la fila de atrás .

- ( mama� ….)

- Voldemort ha dado señales de vida … está a punto de atacar … no sabemos cuando pero hay que ir con mucho cuidado …- informaba el director .- señor Lupin ,prudencia , ya lo sabe …

Remus asintió , mientras su madre se enderezaba en su silla y Sirius agarraba con fuerza su hombro .

- respecto a Ilenia Malfoy , hay alguna novedad? – preguntó Arthur Weasly .

Ojoloco Moody , con su ojo mágico , fue quien contestó .

- no … esa ninfa debe de estar muy bien escondida , nadie sabe donde está …- gruñó el auror .

Sirius miró a Remus , ya que ayer Ilenia estuvo rozándolo , Sirius enceló .

Pero se tuvo que morder la lengua , por que si delataba a Ilenia , se delataba a él por su condición de animago ilegal.

Dumbledore miró a moody .

- si , ella está huyendo de Lord Voldemort , a diferencia de Remus Lupin … pero aparecerá , estoy seguro que lo hará …

- ESA ES UNA COBARDE!- graznó Sirius , enfadado .

- Muchas veces señor Black …- le susurró seriamente , Dumbledore a Sirius - … las apariencias engañan y nunca acabe de conocer a la gente …

Sirius miró con desdén a Dumbledore, Ilenia siempre sería Ilenia … aquella ninfa traidora e inteligente que le encantaba salvar su propio pellejo .

………………………………………………………

Noche ….

Gran comedor ….

Margaret Sousa , estaba sentada en una silla cerca del plato de Sirius Black .

Sus atuendos estaban mojados , ya que había empezado a llovizquenear y no había un rastro de sonrisa en su cara.

Muchas chicas de gryffindor se preguntaban que le pasaría a la chica de los rizos falsos …

Disimuladamente , vertió un poco de una substancia blanquecina en uno de los platos y se fue de la mesa , con movimientos arrastrados .

Minutos después , los merodeadores y las merodeadoras ( niurka y lily XD ) entraban en el gran comedor para comer .

Remus miraba con picardía a Sirius , este estaba tan natural como siempre .

Lily hablaba con Niurka animadamente y Peter y James se miraban con el rabillo del ojo .

- sopa! Que bueno!!- Sirius empezó a devorar sin contemplación.

Remus se rió.

( - si en el fondo será buen actor y todo que bien disimula )

James pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Niurka .

- James , déjame – le susurró esta en voz casi inaudible – hemos terminado , recuerdas …?

James frunció el ceño , al ver que Peter se quedaba atontado con la noticia .

Lily estaba tensa .

- ya , pero aún así estás bajo mi responsabilidad , mi hija vive dentro de ti .

James hizo un particular énfasis en la palabra hija .

Remus y Sirius se miraban , mientras veían la tensión .

Remus habló a la par de Lily .

- HABER! CUANDO VAIS A HABLAR?!!

Los prefectos se rieron de la coincidencia .

Niurka se rozaba el protuberante estómago .

- hablar? – preguntó James , con una ceja curvada .

- no te hagas el tonto James Potter!- exclamó Lily con enfado .

Peter miraba a Niurka y casi le pareció que la morena se había sonrojado al mirarlo , ya que agachó la cabeza veloz .

- cuando querais …� 

- eso , eso!! – sirius no dejaba el plato .( glotón!- dijo remus quitándoselo)

Lily miró a Niurka y Peter .

- os parece mañana que es sabado a primera hora ¿

- vale – dijeron los tres .

- tendrá que ser aquí o en los terrenos por que no podemos salir del castillo – dijo Peter , ya que era demasiado peligroso .

- eso � lo único que faltaba es que la hija de Prongs nazca en pleno ataque mortífago o algo de eso – dijo Sirius .

James le dio un capón .

- cállate pájaro de mal agüero!!!

Sirius frunció el ceño .

- bueno me voy a la cama … vienes Moony? – preguntó Sirius a remus .

Remus lo miró divertido .

( - ajajja vas a arreglarte , pequeño presumido!)

- ahora subiré yo , no te preocupes paddie …- dijo este .

James se levantó y sacó la silla de Niurka que se estaba quedando atascada al querer salir .

- yo acompaño a Niurka … - dijo mirando a Peter con vacilación .

Peter se levantó iendo hacia Sirius .

- me voy contigo .

Y ambos salieron del gran comedor , al igual que Niurka y James .

Lily puso los ojos en blanco , al mirar a Moony .

- parecen niños … me exaspera este James …

Remus rió .

- tranquila , ya se arreglará todo , no pierdas los estribos .

Ella sonrió .

- si , tienes razón

Remus se miró el reloj , algo nervioso y se levantó .

Lily lo miró sorprendida .

- adonde vas?

Remus se acercó a su amiga .

- jejeje ., es que Sirius ha quedado conmigo en la casa de los gritos sabes? Ejejeje pero no digas nada .

- ah …

Lily miró a su amigo , mientras el chico se iba veloz .

- chao Lily .

………………………

Remus se metía por el pasadizo de el sauce boxeador , que daba a la casa de los gritos .

El chico Salió de el tunel ,mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima .

Las ventanas estaban abiertas y una suave brisa corría por la oscura casa .

Las raídas cortinas parecían siniestras y un rallo de luz de media luna iluminaba un poco la estancia .

Remus observó por todas las bandas , por si veía a Sirius .

- paddie? – llamó alegre – paddie?

Remus encogió los hombros , mientras se precipitaba a sentarse en una destartalada silla de madera que daba a la entrada del túnel .

- este presumido aún no ha llegado vamos a esperar…

Remus se sentó , mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo .

La puerta chirriaba , las maderas dejaban escapar a unas pequeñas gotas de agua de la lluvia , que cada vez era mayor .

Un trueno cayó , Remus se encogió un poco , ya que las tormentas no eran lo suyo .

Había pasado ya un cuarto de hora .

- joder sirius … haber si llegas …- murmuraba el chico mirando hacia el techo viejo , donde parecía que se fuera a caer en trozos .

El chico se frotaba los brazos del frío que estaba empezando a hacer , mientras un destello plateado se acercaba lentamente para atrás .

Remus empezó a tararear una canción muy marchosa , que solía bailar con Sirius , mientras una sombra blanca se acercaba por detrás hacia el .

Una chica de cabello largo y rizado , unos ojos celestes enloquecidos y llenos de rencor , un pijama blanco y una mano elevada con … que era eso?

- dabadabada n- tarareaba el chico , cuando sintió que lo agarraban con fuerza por el cuello – QUE? KYAA!!

Le estaban apretando con tal fuerza que casi lo ahogaban , y tiraban y tiraban mas .

Sintió un desgarre cuando , algo brillante hacia que su ahora largo cabello cayera por los suelos como simple heno .

Su pelo había sido cortado y Remus giró la cabeza .

Entonces la vio .

- MAR- MARGARET??!!

Entonces vio el crucifijo de plata que había cortado su pelo y que se lo incaban en la espalda.

- KYAAAA ME QUEMAAAAA!!!

Remus empezó a sangrar , el dolor era insoportable … como una especie de electrizad que lo estaban quemando hasta llegar a una anoxia .

La respiración la faltaba , la vista se le nublaba mientras veía con que risas la chica disfrutaba .

- mas a morir maldito LiCÁNTROPO!! Te voy a matar!!!

Remus suspiraba , la baba se le caía , la sangre se le resbalaba por la espalda … la quemadura estaba dando parte al hueso y al músculo .

La chica desgarró mas hacia arriba , hasta el cuello .

La chica rió .

- si te desgarro el cuello , serás como nick casi decapitado no? Ajajajja – la chica rió – que gracioso cuantas veces he soñado con esto …

- estás loca!! –murmuró el chico con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – aunque me mates sirius nunca te querrá! Es mas te odiará mas que nunca!!

- MENTIRA!! – brazmó ella- el me ama , tu lo tienes embrujado!!

La chica estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba el crucifijo en alto , mientras goteaba la sangre .

- estas enferma Margaret , enferma de odio …- dijo remus , sintiendo lástima en el fondo por esa chica que no tenía nada mas que material en esa vida – no se como has podido estar en gryffindor…

- CALLATE!! – gritó ella , elevando su arma – ADIÓS LUPIN! TE VENCÍ!!

Una sonora risa , denotaba triumfo .

- VAS A MORIR!!!

La chica desgarró el aire con el crucifijo y ….

CONTINUARÁ -…

N/A : bueno , hola , jejeje . si , quejas quejas y otras quejas de mas .

Se que he tardado , se que no puse el cap de navidad y se que soy zorra por haberlo dejado aquí! Ah ¡ aparte de no poder contestar los reviews .

Pero es que me es imposible!!! A duras penas puedo escribir ya y tengo un monton de fics que atender … espero no tardar tanto en el próximo , solo pido paciencia .

Espero tener noticias vuestras en mis encantados reviews que tanto me gustan leer y muchas gracias a los nuevosque se han incorporado en leer mi historia .

- que pasará con margaret y moony?

- Cuanto queda para el final?

- James vs peter? O se arreglaran?

- Cuando dará a luz niurka?

- Que planea voldy?

PRONTO ESO Y MAS EN : AMOR EN LUNA LLENA , DE : HERMI17 BESOS .


	31. la venganza se sirve en plato frio

**CAP- 31 – La venganza se sirve en plato frío: **

**La punta de la afilada plata se tambaleaba sobre el pecho de Remus .**

**Margaret ,**** enloquecida , con los ojos muy abiertos apretaba con ira , intentando desgarrar el pectoral del lupino.**

**muérete ¡ déjame matarte desgraciado! – lloraba la chica desesperada , mientras la punta del crucifijo tostaba la piel de este , achicharrándola.**

**Remus deliraba , mientras sentía mareos .**

**Margaret ,**** no lo hagas …. – mientras sus manos sangraban acaloradas del contacto con el elemento .**

**Me has quitado lo mas preciado de mi vida , Lupin , MERECES MORIR POR ELLO!**

**Y en un acto de debilidad de Remus , la chica apretó dañándolo , pero un rallo de luz roja hizo volar el crucifijo .**

**Remus callo al suelo , recubierto de espesa sangre que caía de su pecho , sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas .**

**Margaret ,**** miró hacia atrás .**

**Sirius y Lily estaban detrás suyo , con el director en persona .**

**La profesora Mcgongall iba hacia Remus con la señora Pomfrey .**

**James y Peter acababan de llegar corriendo y se ponían al lado de Sirius y Lily .**

**La cara de Sirius estaba fija en las pupilas celestes de la chica de los pelos teñidos , que tanto daño había llegado a hacer .**

**El director ató a Margaret con la varita , mientras que Remus era urgentemente intervenido por Pomfrey .**

**Sousa …**** - espetó poco a poco el director- por tu delito pasas a ser expulsada del colegio inmediatamente .**

**Margaret arrancó Hiervas del suelo .**

**NO! DIRECTOR! LUPIN ME ATACÓ NO ES MI CULPA!**

**El director la hizo levitar hasta el , donde Ojoloco Moody la cogió a peso para que no escapara .**

**La orden, también estaba presente y medio colegio se agrupaba por los terrenos en esos instantes .**

**Margaret lloraba, mirando a su amado Sirius .**

**SIRI! YO TE AMO , TODO LO HE HECHO POR TI! POR QUE YO SOY TU VERDADERO AMOR Y NO ESE SANGRE SUCIA ¡ ESE …**

**Moody le tapó la boca .**

**Sirius estaba tan impactado , que solo negaba con la cabeza , James lo agarraba del brazo .**

**Lily respiraba con dificultad.**

**por suerte la señorita Evans , nos avisó , que si no Remus Lupin habría sido asesinado , Albus …- sollozaba Mcgonagall limpiando sus gafas .**

**exactamente …**** - susurró el anciano , mirando a Margaret – esta muchacha esta fuera de control , se la juzgara en unos días y se la mandará a Azkabán .**

**Todos se estremecieron .**

**A AZKABAN? NO! YO NO QUIERO IR A AZKABAN! SOY DEMASIADO GUAPA PARA ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR! BUAHHH!**

**Moody , llévatela …**

**Margaret pataleaba , mientras Moody se la llevaba de allí .**

**SIRI BOY! NO LES DEJES! SIRI BOYY SOY TUYAAAA! SIRI BOYYY!**

**…………………………………**

**Los merodeadores y las chicas , estaban en la enfermería velando por Remus .**

**Una nueva cicatriz se observaba en su pecho , pero eso no era lo importante … era que Remus abriera los ojos y los mirara.**

**Lily sollozaba agarrada a Niurka de su mano .**

**James y Peter agarraban las manos de Sirius , que no había demostrado ni ira , ni dolor , ni nada … estaba impávido , autista .**

**no has hablado nada tío …- susurró James mirando a su amigo , mordiéndose el labio .**

**Niurka lo miró , James la miró y ella agachó la cabeza .**

**Peter la miró y ella se sonrojó un poco .**

**es que estoy pensando en que Margaret ha enloquecido por mi amor … y … nunca quise eso …**

**Peter y James se miraron , aunque estaban enfadadillos , pero asintieron con la cabeza al ver que pensaban lo mismo .**

**eso ahora no importa Padffot , el corazón de esa Margaret Sousa , esta lleno de maldad …**

**Peter tiene razón – añadió Niurka, tocándose el vientre – mira lo que nos hizo a nosotras .**

**merece Azkabán …- acabó James .**

**Sirius sonrió .**

**si desde luego ese será su mejor castigo … su belleza se pudrirá en esas paredes …**

**Remus empezó a reaccionar , abriendo los ojos poco a poco …**

**donde estoy? – preguntó gangosamente .**

**en la enfermería �� , donde si no? Es tu lugar favorito – contestó James .**

**jejeje es verdad te van a tener que hacer un carné de socio , tío – añadió Peter **

**Remus sonrió como pudo , mientras Sirius le acariciaba la cara tiernamente .**

**estás bien , Margaret está en Azkabán no te preocupes …**

**Remus frunció el ceño .**

**margaret …**** el crucifijo … azkaban… COMO TE ENTERASTE? – preguntó sorprendido.**

**Lily miró al techo , que tenía unas hermosas losas blancas.**

**nuestra pelirroja preferida **

**ya veo … - dijo Remus agradecido a Lily .**

**Niurka fue hacia Peter y James , que se sonrojaron ambos .**

**y si nos vamos? Remsie necesita descansar …**

**eso y tu también , jovencita – dijo James agarrando el brazo de Niurka .**

**james …****ya no somos novios ,no me cojas …- susurró Niurka , mientras Peter y Lily los miraban .**

**Sirius dio un golpe en la mesa.**

**mirad chicos , haber si peter y niurka os liáis de una vez y tu prongs déjala en paz , es la madre de tu hija pero tu amor es Lily joder! **

**Los 4 muchachos se miraron avergonzados .**

**así me gusta ��**

**y tu por que no te quedas con tu lobito y nos dejas en paz? – criticó James lanzándole un jarrón a Sirius .**

**por que me tenéis artos de tanta tontería nen**

**bueno ,**** si no me chocáis a mi , mejor eh- dijo Remus .**

**Sirius fue hacia los 4 .**

**Wormtayl acompaña a Niurka a su sala común y tu Prongs vete ya con Lily a la torre .**

**Pero..!**

**Pero nada , Wormtayl no quiere quitarte a tu hija James a ver si lo entiendes!**

**Es verdad �- saltó Peter , colorado – yo no quiero quitarte a la niña … pero si a su madre ..- dijo pícaramente .**

**Lily se rió mientras cogía a James del brazo .**

**está bien … te doy via libre para hacer lo que quieras ��**

**EH PERO SI YO NO HE DICHO NADA AQUÍ! – se quejó Niurka .**

**No ,**** por eso te pones roja no? – preguntó Lily .**

**Niurka se puso mas roja aún .**

**CAFRES! – y les sacó la lengua tanto a James como a Peter – debería haberme metido a monja �� **

**Niurka se fue y Los otros 3 los siguieron , yendose de la enfermería .**

**menudo cuarteto **

**si paddie , menos mal que nosotros estamos juntos …**

**exacto y con una rival menos …**

**Sirius besó los labios de Remus con dulzura.**

**pomfrey me ha dicho que en dos días , si todo va bien te dará de alta .**

**Remus sonrió .**

**ah si? Que bien! Ya estoy deseando salir de aquí!**

**Jejeje y yo también quiero que salgas de aquí , por que tengo unas ganas locas de hacerte el amor …- sonrió pícaramente .**

**Remus se coloreó entero.**

**calentorro …**

**gracias **

**paddie �! – remus se quejó dándole en la cara .**

**lobito rico ...- le besuqueó los labios y mejillas con besos de mariposa y lo tapó entero .**

**ahora a dormir que tienes que descansar …**

**hasta mañana paddie …**

**hasta mañana , Moony …**

**………………….**

**El suave caer de los granos de arena en el reloj , era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de la enfermería .**

**La sala en penumbra , una vela encendida , remus durmiendo como un ángel , el viento lento y frío por las afueras del castillo y Sirius roncando en una silla .**

**La ventana de la enfermería estaba cerrada , con las cortinas tapando el interior …**

**Una suave luz se posó sobre ellas , y el vidrió desapareció .**

**Descalza y silenciosa , un par de piernas largas y pálidas entraron en la estancia sin hacer ruido y levitaron poco a poco .**

**Iba flotando , buscando algo , como si algo se le hubiera perdido …**

**Poco a poco llegó a la unidad donde Sirius y Remus dormían y la vela se apagó .**

**La figura se paró justo encima de la cama de Remus , fijado sus pupilas en el .**

**Sus ojos se tornaron rojos completamente , mientras una luz iluminaba a Remus .**

**Una mano acariciaba sus cabellos dorados y una espesa niebla entraba por las orejas y fosas nasales del licántropo .**

**Remus soñaba, soñaba que corría por un valle de muchas flores .**

**Se tiraba sobre ellas y las olía , eran tan bonitas , tan frescas …**

**Salía la luna llena y Remus no se transformaba , eso era un sueño que valía la pena vivir … así que se quedó en la llanura respirando el aire puro .**

**remus ….**** – una voz fría , lo hizo reaccionar , mirando al cielo y viendo allí a una mujer conocida .**

**ilenia? Tu no habías desaparecido …**

**Ilenia estaba alegre , aunque no era la misma de siempre .**

**Ya no tenía los atuendos de una bruja mortífaga , sino que ahora si parecía una ninfa de verdad .**

**Solo llevaba un top verde y unas calzas del mismo color , mientras que sus piernas desnudas brillaban en la oscuridad .**

**Su pelo era rubio , casi blanco , mas hermosa que una veela , tan misteriosa como siempre … simplemente era Ilenia , la única.**

**me alegro tanto de verte Remus … te he extrañado tanto …**

**Remus pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro glaciar de ella , que casi le corta la respiración .**

**que te ha pasado mi querido Moony? Que te ha pasado? Quien te ha herido? **

**Remus no caía en un principio .**

**Ahora mismo el era el chico mas feliz del mundo , con sus flores y sin ser un licántropo , pero … Margaret!**

**ah bueno … si te refieres a Margaret , me intentó matar con un crucifijo de plata , pero ya estoy bien no lo ves? – exclamó feliz el chico .**

**Ilenia quedó quieta , sus ojos reptiles se fijaban en la figura de su amado .**

**que esa estúpida a intentado matarte- susurró con ira controlada .**

**em …**** si … por? **

**La sonrisa se propago en el rostro de ella .**

**por nada , descansa en paz dulce moony … que pronto estaremos juntos … para siempre …**

**Y volando a la luz de la luna , la ninfa desapareció .**

**Remus despertó del golpe , dando un grito .**

**ILENIA!**

**Miró a todas partes , pero Ilenia no estaba allí , había sido un sueño … no había ni valle , ni flores , ni ninfas … seguía siendo un licántropo .**

**Sirius se despertó de golpe .**

**que pasa Moony? – preguntó bostezando del sueño .**

**eh … nada … un sueño nada mas… soñé que Ilenia venía a verme …**

**Sirius miró con desconfianza la habitación empuñando su varita .**

**Sirius no hagas el tonto , solo estamos aquí nosotros dos …**

**por si acaso …- dijo Sirius mirando la enfermería en si , hasta en el cuarto de pomfey que dormía tranquila .**

**pues si Moony , no hay nadie …**

**lo ves , cabezón �� **

**si … bueno voy a cerrar la ventana , que creo que la hemos dejado abierta …**

**Y Sirius fue a cerrar la ventana , cuando se dio cuenta de algo .**

**-eh? Vaya … tanto tiempo aquí y ahora me doy cuenta de que esta ventana no tiene vidrio … seré tonto …**

**………………………………………………..**

**Hasta cuando la vas a hacer sufrir  
Tú crees que ella no lo sabe  
Tu sales a la calle y llegas al amanecer  
Y la vas a perder  
Esa mujer es buena  
Y eso no se lo merece**

**Lily leía su redacción de encantamientos una y otra vez para no mirar a James.**

**El chico , miraba el techo pensativo , con las manos en la cabeza.**

**Peter había regresado hace minutos y se había ido a dormir , sin decir nada .**

**La luna seguía brillando constractando con el fuego , que abrasaba la sala circular.**

**Una lágrima calló de la mejilla de Lily.**

****

Hasta cuando la vas a hacer llorar  
No seria lo mismo si estuvieras tu en su lugar  
Hasta cuando no lo vas a entender  
Hasta que a ella se le acabe el amor  
Y sea demasiado tarde

**James la miró sin entender , hacia tiempo que no veía a Lily llorar.**

**A decir verdad desde que era amiga de Niurka , y bueno ... cuando a los merodeadores les pasaba algo ��.**

**que te pasa Lily? – preguntó James arrodillándose a su lado .**

**La pelirroja lo fijó con sus dos esmeraldas brillantes .James sintió un intenso escalofrío.**

**pasa .. que te amo ... james ...**

**James quiso que se lo tragase la tierra.**

**em ... bueno ... tu sabes que yo también ...- dijo dándole un piquito en los labios .**

**La prefecta lo miró seria .**

**pero ... es que no entiendes nada James- bramó ella.**

**James le tapó la boca , para que nadie se despertara con su chillido .**

**no te entiendo ... de verdad ... no entiendo a las mujeres ...- dijo James suspirando .**

****

Decídete y no maltrates ya su ser  
Que el corazón es frágil y siente  
Y aunque no lo quieras reconocer  
Vas a llorar cuando ella no este  
Y sentirás el dolor que ella siente  
El amor alejándose  
La soledad arropándote  
Vas a sentir que mueres si su querer  
Y solo dale amor, sin temor pídele perdón  
Que es hora de reconocer tu error  
Y que tu trato desde hoy sea el mejor

**pasa que y es hora de que pongas tu vida en orden! Padffot ya lo ha dejado claro! **

**Sabes que yo soy mas maduro que ese perrito jejeje – chuleó el chico .**

**Pues me parece que no – dijo ella.**

**James frunció el ceño , molesto .**

**eres un cabezota ... no te das cuenta que Niurka está empezando a sentir algo por Peter ? – dijo yendo hacia el – niurka es humana , y que lleve una hija tuya en su vientre no significa que al fin se haya dado cuenta del amor puro y desinteresado de Peter...**

**eh que yo la quiero- bramó James , ahora.**

**Como una hermana james ... solo como eso ... y como la madre de tu hija ...**

**La pelirroja agachó la cabeza y se estiró llorosa en el sofá .**

**´- y ya no se si eso ...**

**James sintió un dolor en las tripas ... La imagen de Niurka y Peter besándose estaba aún fresca en su mente ,pero ... se alejaba ... es mas , ahora la imagen de Lily sufriendo era superior , lo dañaba , tenía que decirle a su pelirroja que la amaba y que quería estar con ella para el resto de sus días .**

**tu no vas a perder a tu hija ...**

**Las palabras de Sirius eran de verdad , se había dejado llevar por los celos , y había echo daño a Peter y a Lily .**

**¡ tenía que arreglarlo!**

**James se acercó poco a poco al sofá y se sentó al lado de ella.**

**Aspiró el perfume frutal del pelo de esa ansiada pelirroja ... ese olor a frambuesas y moras que siempre había deseado catar.**

**Hacía calor , mucha calor ... Lily elevó el rostro , quedando a pocos centímetros de el de James y este le robó un apasionado beso .**

**Lily no se separó de el , es mas ... lo continuó , agarró la cara de James y la apretó contra la de ella , mientras ambos cayeron en el sofá estirados .**

**Se besaron apasionadamente , mientras James besaba el blanco cuello de la jóven de ojos verdes .**

**Lily iba sacando la camisa de james rápidamente , con ansias ...**

**Su instinto de mujer y sus hormonas lo pedían ... necesitaba a James , saber que era solo suyo , de nadie mas .**

****

Díselo que ya mañana es tarde vamos  
Desahoga tu llanto y ya no,  
Pierdas el tiempo antes que diga adiós

Así que cuídala (cuídala)  
Si aun la quieres  
Y trátala (trátala) como ella se lo merece  
Sino déjala ir…

**Estaban desnudos ya , lily arqueaba su cuello desenfrenadamente , mientras James embestía una y otra vez con dulzura dentro de ella .**

**El moreno besaba sus pezones erectos , y ella apretaba el trasero de james para sentirlo mas en su interior ...**

**Los gemidos hacían eco en la sala .**

**se que esto es una locura ... y que si nos pillaran sería mi ruina ... pero de ma igual mmm – gemía Lily quedamente , mientras besaba el cuello de James .**

**si ... te amo ... Lily te amo ... no sabes cuantas veces e soñado esto ... – James seguía penetrando sin parar el ritmo- no sabía que eras virgen Lily – sonrió el chico .**

**Lily se sonrojó .**

**bueno … sev y yo nunca lleguemos a hacer el amor … no me sentía preparada en esos entonces … ahhhh**

**Entre esa frase la chica llegó a un húmedo orgasmo , que la hizo llegar al cielo .**

**James la beso , mientras acariciaba su rostro sudado y notó que el también se venía dentro de ella .**

**Ambos quedaron allí , abrazados y desnudos , a la luz de las llamas …**

**Lily acariciaba su pelo , como si de un perrito se tratara , mientras James cerraba los ojos .**

**ha sido maravilloso …**

**si …**

**aunque …**** he tenido que poner yo el hechizo anticonceptivo , claro �� - dijo ella .**

**jejeje ., pues si , por que si por mi fuera… habría miles de prongs en el mundo …**

**Y riendo enamorados se fueron a sus habitaciones , esta vez , a DORMIR .jejeje******

Tus amanecidas le causan llanto y dolor si es que no la quieres debes decírselo como un amigo yo te lo digo de cora lucha por su amor que es buena mujer ya no la maltrates bríndale amor que es hora de decir que hay en tu corazón que ella esta cansada de perdonarte y no va a aceptar mas tu acción de inmadurez

Solo dile si la amas o no que ella te quiere y tiene la preocupación de acabar con la relación y verse sin tu amor

Solo dile si realmente la amas o no que ella te quiere y tiene la preocupación de que sigas jugando con su corazón y vivir en devota desilusión

**………………………………………..**

**pásame el lomo de cerdo..- pidió james a peter de buen humor.**

**Lily miró sonriente a los dos chicos , y a Peter que estaba asombrado del cambio de James .**

**em … si … toma – le paso el plato**

**gracias - empezó a devorar con ganas , Lily no podía dejar de reír .**

**y este cambio? – preguntó Peter sin entender .**

**la vida es bella mi querido Wormtayl , y que sepas que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi , ya puedes volar hacia la conquista de tu bella dama...**

**Peter no se creía lo que había escuchado.**

**me estás diciendo , que si yo intento seducir a Niurka ... tu no te enfadaràs? – preguntó ilusionado.**

**Claro que no somos amigos no?**

**Peter abrazó con fuerza a James , casi estrujándolo.**

**que me aplastasssss!**

**Hola chicos! Mirad , el enfermito ya está aquí.**

**Sirius , Remus y Niurka habían llegado .**

**hola chicos! Que bien que esteis ya aquí! Teníamos que deciros algo! – dijo James .**

**Sirius hizo sentar tanto a Remus , como a Niurka .**

**ah si? El que! Di di!**

**Lily y James se miraron con adoración .**

**james y yo , hemos decidido empezar a salir juntos ... somos novios **

**Sirius casi se sube a la mesa .**

**uooo al fin!**

**Niurka se levantó y abrazó a su amiga .**

**te lo mereces **

**También besó a James .**

**y tu también cervatillo . al fin has dado el paso eh? **

**James solo sonrió timidamente a la madre de su hija .**

**Peter la miró feliz , Niurka se puso de un tenue color rosado .**

**bueno esto hay que celebrarlo jajaja no? – propuso Moony .**

**eso , eso! – sirius tenía unas ganas de juerga que no te veas .**

**mejor cuando todas las parejas estén juntas ...- dijo Lily con picardía .**

**uhhhhhh**

**Niurka se puso las manos en la cara .**

**eh! Parad! – se molestó Peter avergonzado .**

**jajajaja XD da gusto reir tan alegres no?**

**Ya ves ... a pesar de estar en plena guerra **

**Esta noche hay luna llena paddie **

**Al menos Margaret esta en Azkabán , que se joda ... �� - dijo Sirius .**

**Eso! Chin chin!**

**Y brindaron con zumo de melaza ante un atónito gran comedor .**

**Hicieron las clases , los exámenes de ÉXTASIS habían comenzado y los estaban llevando todos bastante bien .**

**Lily y James estudiaban en la biblioteca , juntos .**

**Niurka se había ofrecido a ayudar al pobre Peter , que estaba super liado .**

**Y Sirius , que se lo sabía todo de memoría , se lo iba recitando a Remus mientras iban a la casa de los gritos .**

**De mientras en la prisión de Azkabán ...**

**En una de las celdas , en la que dos dementores vigilaban cansinamente , una joven estaba muerta de frio .**

**Tenía el pelo sucio y enredado , de un liso muy abultado .**

**Tenía la cara llena de granos , ya que no podía maquillarse y sus ropas eran mas masculinas de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado llevar.**

**lupin ...- temblaba ella – te odio ... saldré de aquí y acabaré con tu estúpida cara ... lupin ... jejeje te odio ... jejejej jajajaja , jajaja muajajja **

**La chica reía con demencia , mientras los dementores le extraían toda la alegría que le era posible , dejando solo un odio desmesurado por aquel chico de ojos dorados que la había llevado hasta ese lugar .**

**Lupin ...- susurraba ella roncamente , cuando el frío despareció y una onda de calor , apareció en el lugar .**

**Las celdas petaron , derritiendo las piedras y los dementores volaron despaboridos .**

**Margaret , cubierta de fango y roca , elevó el rostro para ver allí a alguien conocido .**

**Un aura verde brillante , unas alas negras metálicas , una piel pálida como la nieve y unas pupilas encendidas .**

**ilenia? – sonrió ella contenta – eres tu amiga! Has venido a salvarme ! lloró la chica , con estusiasmo .**

**La ninfa no contestó , solo levitó hacia ella , mientras que por culpa de la explosión , cientos de presos y mortífagos huían por patas de Azkabán .**

**tu has intentando matar a Mi Remus ... – susurraba ella en un hilo de voz penetrante .**

**Margaret se echo hacía atrás un poco , al escuchar el tono furioso de voz de la chica ., y como sus afiladas manos se acercaban hacia su cuello .**

**tu has intentando hacerle desaparecer de este mundo ...**

**TU ME DIJISTE COMO SE PODÍA HACER! RECUERDAS! – quiso defenderse la gryffindor asustada.**

**Eso enfureció mas a la joven , hasta hacerla coger de la yugular .**

**KYA ! – Margaret chilló , mientras la otra apretaba con fuerza sus uñas desgarrando su piel .**

**Si por mi fuera , te mataría ahora mismo ... pero tengo otros planes ... **

**Margaret parecía no entender.**

**eh? – a que te refieres .**

**Ilenia sonrió.**

**pronto lo sabràs ... **

**Y ninfa y presa volaron por los aires bajo la luna llena .**

**En Hogwarts ...**

**mira Peter , cuando los ingleses fuimos a francia en 1500 .. em que miras? **

**Niurka miraba sonrosada a Peter , que mas que escuchar sus explicaciones la estaba mirando a ella .**

**nada ... lo bonita que eres ... **

**Ella miró al libro .**

**tenemos que estudiar Peter ...**

**El chico la cogió de la mano .**

**Niurka ... por que no admites que te estas enamorando de mi? Es que te da verguenza , enamorarte de alguien que no está a tu nivel ? – preguntó Peter , mientras las lágrimas le resvalaban por los ojos .**

**Niurka se puso una mano en la boca .**

**pet ...yo ... no ...**

**se que James , es mas guapo y fuerte y listo y todo mejor que y opero...**

**Niurka lo calló con un dedo en la boca .**

**no quiero que te desprestigies mas , pet , tu eres alguien muy importante para mi ...**

**pero ... me amas? **

**Aún no lo se del todo , dame tiempo ... ahora me da miedo enamorarme de nuevo ... y mas cuando voy a tener una hija ...- dijo tocándose el vientre .**

**Peter sonrió .**

**entiendo ... se ará como tu digas ... no te preocupes .**

**Niurka le sonrió , mientras acercaba su rostro al de Peter.**

**Este cerró los ojos , acercando sus labios , pero Niurka se encogió .**

**ah ! – esbozó ella , quedamente .**

**Peter la miró sin entender .**

**te pasa algo ? **

**Niurka parecía que había visto un fantasma , ahora mismo miraba a Peter como si tuviera una estaca en el pecho .**

**que te pasa ? – peter empezó a preocuparse.**

**James ...- susurró ella .**

**James? Que pasa con James?**

**JAMES! LLAMA A JAMES! RÁPIDO , ACABO DE ROMPER AGUAS!**

**Moony y Sirius , corrían por las calles de Hogsmeade , ladrando , aullando y mordiéndose entre ellos .**

**guau guau - ladraba Sirius feliz , mientras mordía las orejas a su lobito que le chupó el ocico .**

**Estaban felices .**

**Padffot corrió para que Moony le persiguiera .**

**Los dos corrían por la calle , cuando un rallo de luz roja alcanzo a Sirius .**

**auuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Sirius calló al suelo , sin conociemiento.**

**El lobo , corrió hacia el y empezó a lamerle , seguí avivo pero estaba desmayado .**

**La rabia cegó al lobo que empezó a grunyir , mientras sus pupilas se teñían de rojo .**

**A diez metros sobre el , Ilenia tapaba la boca de Margaret , que veía horrorizada al licántropo .**

**bueno Margaret – susurró la ninfa- aquí tienes al licántropo que tanto odias ... no me dirás que no soy generosa ...**

**Margaret trataba de hablar estando totalmente horrorizada .**

**que te parece si te dejo caer , hacia el y hablais como animales que sois? Jejeje una hiena y un lobo , que te parece? – preguntó con ironia .**

**Margaret negaba con la cabeza , enganchándose como podía a Ilenia , como una lapa .**

**Una sonrisa vengativa , surgió de los finos labios de esta .**

**eso es un si? Pues vamos , habla!**

**Y Margaret calló al vacio , desesperada , cayendo justo encima de Remus .**

**Kya!**

**Grrrr!**

**Un aullido feroz, un par de zarpazos y gritos femeninos ahogados ...**

**Un baño de sangre en el suelo , mientras la bruja intentaba safarse del Lupino .**

**NOOO! DÉJAME ! NO! KYAAAAA!**

**Remus mordío el cuello de la chica , creando un sollozo de dolor insoportable .**

**Ella dio una pataleta , mientras el lupino devoraba su pie izquierdo de cuajo , devorándolo sin piedad .**

**NOOOO!**

**Ilenia reía con el festín que se estaba dando remus en esos momentos .**

**jajajajajajaja **

**Remus había arrancado con la boca toda la melena de Margaret dejándo su craneo en cueros , cuando varias luces de varita inundaron el lugar .**

**Harold Potter , cogía en esos momentos el cuerpo de Sirius , herido .**

**Mientras dos aurores mas , separaban a una convaleciente Margaret de las zarpas de la fiera .**

**Un rayo de luz dorado alcanzó a Ilenia , que lo esquivó .**

**La chica miró poco a poco al director , levitando a su altura .**

**-no tenías derecho de tomar por tu mano el destino de la señorita Sousa , Malfoy ... **

**Ella sonrió con desdén .**

**y usted si? **

**Dumbledore estaba muy serio .**

**porr tu culpa cientos de mortífagos han salido de azkaban ... la guerra va ser peor que nunca ,le has facilitado todo a Voldemort .**

**a mi lord Voldemort no me da ningún miedo ... – asedió ella , con ira –**

**y entonces ... de quien te escondes? **

**Ella rio elegante.**

**todo a su devido tiempo director , en esta guerra no va a ganar ni el bien ni el mal ... ganará la astucia de una mujer inteligente , recuérdelo .**

**y con una onda expansiva , Ilenia desapareció entre luces verdes .**

**Los aurores y los demás miembros de la orden estaban rastreando el lugar .**

**mierda ... – susurró dumbledore , con preocupación .**

**El mundo mágico esta en plena crisis de poderes ...**

**Margaret esta convaleciente .**

**Sirius herido .**

**Remus metido en un intento de homicidio .**

**Niurka ha roto aguas .**

**E ilenia ... **

**Lord voldemort , tenía a Ilenia entre sus brazos de nuevo , mientras la hacia el amor ...**

**eres una zorra ... – besaba su cuello con desespero – pero me vuelves loco ... no puedo matarte ...**

**gracias ... – susurrab**

**a ella feliz .**

**triumfaremos ... mi amada , triumfaremos ...**

**si , alguien de nosotros va a triumfar , y Black , nos podrá ayudar ... **

**jajajajsajajajajajajajaja**

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS! CUANTO TIEMPO! QUIEN ME QUIERE LAPIDAR? SE QU MUCHOS ESTAREÍS **

**SIN ENTENDER UN PIJO JEJEJE LO SE PERO TRANQUILOS TODO A su TIEMPO ... **

**SI ES QUE SOY MALIGNA JEJEJEJE-**

**QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

**QUE LE PASARÁ A MARGARET? MUERE O NO?**

**QUE COÑO VA A HACER ILENIA?**

**QUE TIENE QUE VER SIRIUS EN TODO ESTO?**

**PODRÁ PARIR NIURKA EN PAZ O LO HARÁ EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA? AJAJAJA**

**TODO ESTO EN MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP , AH SI! DEJEN REVIEWSSSS EH? AJAJAJAJJA QUE ME HACE ILU , YA QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBO ., BESOS .**

**AH! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN INCORPORADO AL FIC , Y A MIS LECTORES DE SIEMPRE , AUNQUE NO CONTESTE AHORA MISMO LOS REVIEWS OS LLEVO EN EL CORAZÓN DE VERAS BESOS**

**HERMI17 – LA MALA , MALISIMA.**

****


	32. Hally

CAP-33- HALLY:

Las manos de Niurka apretaban con fiereza la túnica de Peter , que con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas no sabía ni que hacer.

KYAAAAAAA!JAMESSSSS! LLAMA A JAMES PET! LLÁMALOOO!- chillaba la chica , abriéndose de piernas instintivamente .

Peter no dijo nada , solo miraba a la chica atónito , mientras un líquido anaranjado entre sangre y agua salía por su falda manchando al suelo.

Peter calló redondo al suelo , sin inmutarse.

Niurka chilló.

pet! Gr.! Que momento de desmayarse por dios! Ahhh! Jamess , james!- chillaba esta , intentando ponerse en pie , agarrándose a lo primero que encontraba .

La chica Salió como pudo de la sala común , a horcajadas , con la mano en el vientre.

hijita , espérate , no salgas aún mi niña … aún no …. AHHH!

Niurka abanzaba por la escaleras , mientras profesores y alumnos corrían estrepitosamente , entre gritos .

La chica miró sin entender , ya que nadie le prestaba el mínimo atención .

que pasa aquí¿ - preguntó sin entender a una niña de su casa , de primero .

Salazar! Cientos de mortífagos han huido de Azkabán! Y Dumbledore y ha ido a Hogsmeade!

La niña salió corriendo asustada , parecía que el pánico reinaba en el castillo.

y si atacan al colegio!

Que miedo mamáaaaa! – chillaba una chica .

Atacaremos! – decía un gryfffindor con la varita en alto .

Y DUMBLEDORE NO ESTÁ!

Lily y James , iban por los pasillos con los libros sin entender que pasaba .

JAMES, LILY! – chilló Niurka , cayendo al suelo con estrépito , sin poder estar mas tiempo de pie .

James vio a Niurka y corrió hacia ella .

NIURKA! QUE PASA?

Jamess voy a dar a luz! Llama a pomfrey rápido! – lloró esta , mientras un bulto empezaba a sobresalir por sus braguitas manchadas .

Lily se puso una mano en la boca , mientras corría hacia la enfermería .

Eran las cinco de la mañana , aquello era un caos en plena noche .

y PETER? – vociferó James , sacándole las braguitas a la morena , y abriéndola de piernas , mientras se remangaba .

se desmayó! – chilló Niurka , entre contracciones .

James resopló nervioso .

WORMTAYL! NUNCA CAMBIARÁS ��

KYAAA!

Tranquila Niurka todo saldrá bien … ya lo verás … - recitaba James una y otra vez mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de la chica .

Esta se agarraba como podía a la túnica de James , con la cabeza hacia atrás .

DUELEEE!1

Lo se! Lo se �! – decía el , haciéndola respirar.

La gente se tropezaba con las piernas de James , mientras corrían por el castillo .

Lily llegó apurada , con una botella de agua y gasas .

POMFREY ESTÁ EN SAN MUNGO! – chilló Lily arrodillándose al lado de James , y lavando como podía la sangre que desprendía la chica .

COMO QUE NO ESTÁ? – chilló James , asustado .

Lily se mordió el labio , mientras Niurka respiraba como podía .

James , no quiero ponerte mas nervioso de lo que estás pero … ha habido una fuga en azkaban … la profesora Vector me lo ha dicho por encima … y no es todo …

QUE NO ES TODO?

No … Ilenia está metida en esto y … moony … sirius e incluso Margaret …

KYAAAA! – Niurka sangraba mas , mientras un bulto se amontonaba en los labios vaginales de esta .

NO ENTIENDO LILY!

Lily chilló .

que Ilenia llevó a Margaret a la casa de los gritos para que Moony la devorara y … AHORA ESTÁ EN SAN MUNGO ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE!

QUE? Y SIRIUS Y REMUS �? DONDE ESTÁN?

Dumbledore está cuidando de Remus … y está haciendo una clase de encantamientos junto a otros profesores para que el ministerio no inculpen a remus … y sirius … no se sabe nada de él -…

James se puso una mano en la cabeza .

BUENO , AHORA HAY QUE AYUDAR A NIURKA … NO HAY QUE PONERSE MAS NERVIOSOS… LILY AYÚDAME!

Lily apartó a unos niños de segundo , y se arrodilló detrás de Niurka para masajear sus hombros .

Niurka , ahora azme caso a mi … todo va a salir bien , vale? Respira hondo y empuja a la vez! Una , dos , tres , YA! James vamos �!

Niurka empujó con fuerza , dejando ver la primera parte del cráneo del bebé .

James chilló con emoción .

muy bien Niurka! Esto tiene que salir bien! Vamos! Empuja!

KYAAAAAAA!

La cabeza iba saliendo poco a poco , hasta salir entera .

James sonrió emocionado al ver la pequeña cabeza de la niña , salir de el esfínter vaginal lleno de mucosa .

YA ESTÁ LA CABEZA!

Unos pocos empujones mas Niurka! Y saldr�!

Niurka empujó mas que nunca , y chilló como nunca había chillado .

Algunos alumnos , desistieron de tanto terror al ver el parto y se quedaron mirando en coro en mitad del pasillo .

Un chillido , desconcertó a el trío .

NIURKA!

Peter , ya bien , corría hacia ellos .

Pet! – chilló Niurka sudada – estás aquí! – susurró ella llorosa .

Peter se arrodilló , también y agarró con fuerza la mano de Niurka ,la chica se estremeció .

James sonrió .

vamos Niurka … un empujón mas y ya estar�!- animaba James .

tu puedes

Puedes pegarme si quieres ….- dijo Peter ofreciendo su pelo .

Niurka cogió aire y con todos sus pulmones y con la expectación de todos dio un grito grandioso .

JAMES ME CAGO EN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII""!

James se puso muy rojo y en unos segundos una niña sonrosada estaba en sus manos .

Peter se volvió a desmayar y Lily chilló de alegría .

Niurka dejó caer la cabeza rendida y los llantos de la pequeña inundaron los pasillos .

Muchos lloraban y otros sonreían , dejando a un lado el temor anterior .

. Mira que mona!

está muy sonrojadita no!

es muy chiquitita … será prematura¿

Comentaba la gente.

James cortó el cordon umbilical con un golpe de varita y se puso la niña en un mantito en su pecho .

La cría lloraba como si la estuvieran matando y a James se le escapó una pequeña lágrima .

mi niña …. Mi hija … - susurraba James , claramente emocionado .

Lily también lloró un poco , mientras un Peter recien recompuesto sonreía feliz .

mi niña …. Jamsie quiero verla …- recitaba Niurka cansadísima , respirando entrecortadamente .

Lily pasó una manta por encima de la joven madre , mientras James le pasaba la cría y se sentaba a su lado abrazándola .

es preciosa … - lloraba la morena, mientras James besaba su cabeza – muy bonita …

Lily y Peter se arrodillaron con ellos , mientras sonreían felices .

…………………………………..

Los ojos de Sirius Black se abrían lentamente , percibiendo una oscuridad artificial en una mañana soleada.

Veía borroso y casi no se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior .

que pasa ¿ donde estoy? – se preguntaba tocándose el pelo , mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba en las calles de Hogsmeade donde Ilenia le había atacado dejándole inconsciente .

Se puso sentado , en el suelo empedrado , mientras veía como un rallo de sol entraba por entre la piedra húmeda.

no sabes donde estás Black?

Sirius se giró , para ver dos sombras detrás suyo .

Se sacó las legañas de los ojos para poder ver quien era .

tu eres ¿

Una risa femenina que le sonaba familiar también sonó , mientras se acercaban hacia él.

Se sacaron las capas , para poder ver los rostros sonrientes de Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange , su prima.

vosotros? Seguís vivos? – preguntó sorprendido Sirius .

Lucius lo miró con odio .

acaso esperabas que me muriera tan fácilmente Black? – preguntó venenosamente el rubio – mas quisieras …

Sirius lo miro con ira , y si tuviera su varita a mano le abría lanzado una maldición a ese capullo .

es verdad , bicho malo … nunca muere …- dijo con amargura Sirius .

Lucius se anticipó para propinarle un buen puñetazo a Sirius pero Bellatrix lo agarró .

sabes que no puedes hacerle nada , Lucius … esperemos a que los AMOS vengan … - dijo Bellatrix escupiendo en el suelo .

Sirius se sorprendió .

los amos? De que hablais? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido – y donde estoy?

Lucius lo miró burlón .

en nuestro nuevo hogar Black y amos … lo que es amo solo es Lord Voldemort …- una mueca de odio surcó su rostro alpino – por que lo que es esa …

Una sombra mas surgió de la oscuridad .

esa que? Lucius? – preguntó la siseante voz de Ilenia .

Bellatrix se arrodilló cuando vio entrar a la rubia .

prima …

lucius ..- dijo esta sonriente .

Sirius miró a Ilenia .

.tu? que haces aquí! – preguntó con rabia .

he vuelto con Voldy … me necesita para …- Ilenia rió – mataros a todos ..

eg

Sirius se quedó blanco , Lucius alzó una ceja .

no te creas que me creo tu cuento … de que vengas de buenas a primeras a ayudar al amo , como recompensa a tu traición … a mi no me tomas el pelo …- susurró Lucius con ojos brillantes .

Ilenia rió sensualmente , tocándose el pelo .

no te tomo uno … sino todos …- contestó satisfecha .

Lucius gruñó , sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra ella .

pero que haces aquí? – volvió a repetir Sirius – vuelves a estar a manos de Voldemort?

Ilenia miró a su rival de arriba abajo .

eso es asunto mío … la cuestión es que Voldemort me cree a mi ante todas las cosas … - dijo mirando a Lucius con descaro.

PERO! SI AMAS A REMUS SERÍAS CAPAZ DE AYUDAR A VOLDEMORT A MATARLO? – chilló Sirius , dándose cuenta de que estaba fuertemente atado .

Ella rió .

Black , Black , Black , eso es algo …- la chica se acercó a él rozando su nariz con la de él – que solo me corresponde saber a mi … y a mi mente …

Sirius miraba a la chica desafiante , Ilenia lo miraba con fijación y Lucius miraba con el mismo odio a Sirius y su prima .

Bellatrix incluso se estremeció de la tensión que corría entre aquellos tres magos .

la cuestión Black , es que nos vas a ayudar … - dijo esta haciendo una mueca con los finos labios .

ayudar? – preguntó este sin enteder.

Si … jejeje – y alzó la varita hasta el cráneo de Sirius – IMPERIUS ….

……………………………………..

La puerta de enfermería se abrió con un fuerte golpe .

Los merodeadores miraron a la puerta , donde Remus , seguido de Dumbledore y Mcgonagall que lo seguían .

Remus solo llevaba una venda en el brazo , iba muy nervioso .

Y SIRIUS? – chilló balanceando a Peter – DONDE ESTÁ¿ - preguntó nervioso el lupino .

Dumbledore lo intentó calmar pasándole una mano por su hombro .

moony no lo hemos encontrado … pero ya veras que está bien …- intentó amansarlo Lily , mientras el pie de Remus temblaba como loco .

estoy arto … me voy a volver loco …- temblaba el licántropo loco de los nervios .

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió entonces .

Remus y Lily se giraron para ver a Sirius delante de sus narices .

SIRIUS! – chilló Remus lanzándose a su cuello , llorando .

Sirius abrazó a Remus profundamente , dándose un corto beso .

donde estabas? Por que has desaparecido tan de repente? – preguntó el lupino , mirándolo a las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros .

solo me desmayé …- contestó este con una sonrisa – me desperté ahora mismo …

Sirius secó con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas de los ojos de Remus , y Lily los cogió de las manos a ambos .

seguidme , tenemos que presentaros a una nueva merodeadora - dijo la pelirroja .

Tanto Sirius , como Remus fruncieron el ceño sin entender .

no me digas que …

si! Niurka ha dado a luz ¡

Los chicos la siguieron hacia la otra punta de la enfermería , tapada por una cortina blanca .

pero no estaba solo de siete meses¿- preguntaba Sirius , cuando llegaban .

se adelantó el parto! Mirad!

Lily corrió la cortina y pudieron ver a un embobado Peter y a Niurka en la cama , mirando a James con una sonrisa .

A Sirius se le calló todo al suelo al ver una imagen tan tierna .

James cantaba una nana a una pequeña criatura oculta entre unas sabanas rosas .

oh paddie! – remus se abrazó al brazo de el moreno .

El moreno , que nunca había visto a su mejor amigo de esa manera , sintió una especie de calambre en su mente … como una lucha interna , pero unos ojos plateados no lo dejaban dominar sus propios impulsos .

Niurka miró hacia ellos feliz , cuando peter estaba ya abrazando a los dos .

chicos que alegría que estéis sanos y salvos! James preséntales a Hally!

James se acercó a la pareja ,con sumo cuidado , y pasó a Remus la criatura .

dios mío es una monada … es tan pequeñita …

os presento a Hally Potter , chicos

Remus la abrazó mientras la besaba en la frente , era una ricura …

Sirius se volvió a estremecer , mientras James lo abrazaba .

soy padre tío … no sabes que fuerte es esta sensación … - lloró de alegría James .

Sirius sonrió , muy impactado por todo lo que le rodeaba .

como salga como tu , si que vas a llorar … pero de rabia �� - le dijo Sirius para hacer la gracia .

Niurka se rió .

Mientras Remus le pasaba la cría a Sirius , que parecía que estaba cogiendo un saco de patatas en vez de un bebé y Remus abrazaba a los padres de la niña .

Lily y Peter , miraban encantados .

BUAHHHH!-

La niña empezó a llorar del tirón cuando Black la cogió .

Sirius no tardó en pasarle la niña a Peter .

esta cría apesta , puag!

Todos se rieron .

jajajaja no me veo a Sirius de padre �� - dijo James burlón .

Sirius frunció el ceño .

me encantaría verte cambiarte pañales , listo …

Sirius y James se sacaron las lenguas .

hay Hally , hija , que padre mas tonto que tienes – se reían Lily y Niurka .

Poppy llegó al fin de San Mungo , por polvos flu.

La bruja fue hacia ellos y hacia el director , que sonreía en una esquina de la enfermería , a pesar de todo …�� .

en fin … la señorita Sousa … ha quedado irreconocible tras la operación … aún no se sabe que pasará con ella …

Todos se miraron .

ahora nos importa muy poco lo que le haya pasado a esa …- espetó Sirius .

Remus tragó saliva.

por muy mala que sea … tampoco quería hacer lo que le hice ..- susurró el licántropo , con la cabeza agachada.

Dumbledore se acercó a el , paternal .

usted no tiene la culpa de nada … señor Lupin , solo Ilenia Malfoy es culpable de todo …

Otro pinchazo le dio a Sirius en la cabeza , Remus lo notó .

pasa algo paddie? – preguntó extrañado .

Sirius disimuló , mientras las voces se arremolinaban gravemente en su cerebro .

_venid hacia akí Black … tráelos , tráelos … jajajaja venid hacia nosotros …_

Sirius sacudió su cabeza .

nada – sonrió - no pasa nada …

………………………..

Pasaron los días desde el nacimiento de Hally …

De Margaret nadie sabía nada , ni ganas tampoco �� solo sabían que estaba en el hospital internada .

Era Sábado , y no había noticias ni de Voldemort ni de los mortífagos fugados , una calma muy sospechosa antes de una tormenta .

KYAA! Que nieta mas mona que tengo! – chillaba Hilary potter , la madre de James al coger a su nieta .

Niurka sonreía triste , ya que sus padres no habían podido conocer a su bebé , pero feliz del mismo modo de que James si pudiera enseñar su pequeña a sus padres .

Harold potter cogió a la niña y la meció .

Sirius , Moony ,Lily y Peter tomaban el té en la mesa .

que recuerdos de esta casa … - dijo Moony mirando la casa Potter.

Ejem … �� - dijo Sirius , mientras James silvaba mirando al techo .

Harold miraba a la niña como si escondiera una marca tenebrosa o algo , la señora Potter se la quitó de las manos ya que empezó a llorar.

hombres! No sabeis ni llevar a una criatura!

Oye mamá yo soy su padre y no llora conmigo – dijo James ofendido – aunque con otros si …jeje – dijo sin mirar a nadie .

Harold y Sirius lo miraron fulminantes.

con lily , Peter y Remus tampoco llora - dijo Lily .

si … �� parece que me tiene manía la cría esta …

no le gustará tu pelo – pinchó James .

Sirius le dio un mazado a James en la cabeza , mientras todos se reían .

que par de locos XD Jamsie cuando crecerás ¿

yo ¿ pero si soy muy maduro! Soy padre!

Niurka se rió , mientras daba el pecho ahora a Hally , peter se giró avergonzado .

por dios Wormtayl! – dijo Moony riendo – no seas bobo …

me da corte – decía este tapándose la cara .

James estaba embobado .

esa baba papaito XD – se rió Sirius .

IDIOTA ��

JAJAJAJ XD por cierto por que no dejamos a la mocosa con sus abuelos y nos vamos a dar una vuelta ¿ - propuso Sirius .

James miró a Niurka .

que decida la madre de la niña …- dijo James .

Niurka frunció el ceño .

y adonde vamos? Yo no quiero dejar a mi hija sola mucho rato …��

Hilary , como buena abuela se metió en el embrollo .

tranquila Niurka! Salid por ahí , que hay que aprovechar esta buena racha nque hay ahora mismo ¡

si .. buena … eso te crees tu …�� - se quejó Harold que es auror de la orden.

TU CALLA ABUELO GRUÑÓN! – se quejó la mujer – tranquilos yo cuidaré de la niña y Harold también… verdad Harold? – preguntó con mirada asesina Hilary a su marido .

Si , cariño …- dijo este sin ganas .

Niurka entregó a Hally a Hilary y se fueron todos , siguiendo a Sirius .

y adonde vamos? – preguntó Remus agarrado a un brazo de su novio .- vamos al cine muggle cariño? – preguntó .

Sirius sonreía maliciosamente .

ya lo verás mi amor ….

Nos llevará a la perrera ya veras … �� - se quejó James .

Te llevaría a ver Bambi , pero está pasada de moda �� - criticó Sirius .

Lily le dio un capón a los dos .

callad pesados .

Sirius llegó a una calle de Hogsmeade , que estaba enfrente de la casa de los gritos .

Remus elevó una ceja .

paddie … donde nos llevas … ¿

Sirius sonrió mientras empezaba a reírse .

_al infierno …_- susurró con los ojos rojos como zafiros .

Todos se echaron hacia atrás ese no era Sirius , ni tampoco su voz .

ESTA POSEIDO POR UN IMPERIUS! – chilló Niurka , esos son sus síntomas .

Sirius chilló e hizo funcionar el traslador en forma de cubo de basura que les hizo brillar y girar por los aires entre colores voladores.

Todos cayeron con estrépito en algo duro , y mojado .

Se levantaron limpiándose la tierra que tenían encima .

El rojo de los ojos de Sirius desapareció , y una cara de incredulidad apareció en su rostro .

MIERDA! – chilló dando un golpe en el suelo .

Del tirón aparecieron cientos de barrotes de color verde metálico y los cantos de pájaros exóticos , serpientes y cientos de árboles aparecieron.

Estaban atrapados .

Los enjaulados se movían con tesón para intentar liberarse de esa especie de jungla .

Los pájaros exóticos piaban fuertemente y los olores tropicales llegaban hasta el fondo de la pituitaria .

Sirius rabiaba mientras golpeaba los barrotes , sintiéndose el ser mas ruin de la tierra.

Niurka lloraba en brazos de Peter y de James , con Lily al lado y Remus trataba de calmar a Sirius .

paddie , detente … - susurraba Remus , aunque su cara mostraba el terror que sentía.

YO OS TRAJE AQUÍ! TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO JODER! – bramaba el moreno dándose con fuerza en las rodillas .

Remus lo abrazó , mientras los chillidos de Niurka inundaban todo .

NO PODRÉ VER MAS A MI PEQUEÑA! JAMES NO LA VEREMOS MAS!

James la mecía también muerto de los nervios .

tu no tienes la culpa … estabas bajo un imperios , es muy difícil salir de él …

PERO DEBERÍA HABER SALIDO!

Lo intentaste Paddie … pero no se pudo … ahora hay que pensar en como salir de aquí , solo eso … - dijo Remus ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

James y Peter pusieron a Niurka en pie , y se acercaron a la pareja .

intentemos romper esos barrotes chicos – dijo Lily alzando su varita .

Sirius , remus, James y Peter la levantaron , y Niurka algo temblorosa .

EXPELLIARMUS!

Un rallo rojo brillante fue hacia los barrotes haciéndolos vibrar … uno de los árboles se cayeron dejando un jugo de coco por la tierra húmeda.

imposible verdad? Eso es normal – susurró una voz aguda y siseante .

Estos se giraron .

Los barrotes desaparecieron y unas sombras empezaron a aparecer en el espesor de la niebla .

El hombre de los ojos rojos como zafiros entre ranuras … con un cabello rizado y negro y con una túnica oscura con reflejos verde esmeralda estaba frente a ellos .

vol-voldemort… - susurraron estos al verlo .

Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaban hacia ellos con pasos cortos .

Lucius sonreía malicioso y Bellatrix soltó una cruel carcajada .

black … nos has servido de mucha ayuda … - siseó Voldemort , mientras Nagini empezaba a silvar .

Voldemort juntó su lengua con la del reptil , besándola .

para algo es un Black a fin de cuentas no? – dijo Bella , sonriente .

Lucius hacia una mueca .

y para traer a estos hacia aquí … como cebo …

CEBO? – preguntaron los merodeadores a la vez .

Voldemort rió escabrosamente .

si … seréis el cebo perfecto para atraer a la orden del fénix y a su capitán … Dumbledore …- al pronunciar ese nombre el puño de Voldemort se cerró creando chispas .

El hombre miró hacia Remus .

y además también tenemos al hombre lobo que ha sido capaz de enloquecer a mi mejor mortífago … Lucius …

Lucius hizo un leve movimiento , quedando serio .

… y a la vez el niñato que me hizo perder la pasión de mi amada … Ilenia ….

Sirius agarró con fuerza a Remus , mientras todos hacían una barrera .

si quieres matar a Moony tendrás que matarnos a nosotros – dijo Sirius con fiereza .

eso

exacto

Voldemort rió .

jajajaja ilusos que soys .,… podríais morir con un simple hechizo que usara mi varita , pero ….- un brillo malicioso apareció en el rostro de este – soys mi cebo , por lo tanto … mis esclavos y tengo otros planes para vosotros jejeje .

eh?

**( N****/A : AVISO , SUPER SUBIDA DE TEMPERATURA … LEMON , FUERTE , SI QUEREIS LEER , ESTA BAJO VUESTRA RESPONSABILIDAD , NO QUIERO QUEJAS NI PROTESTAS )**

Nadie estaba entendiendo lo que estaba queriendo decir aquel espeluznante ser .

Voldemort alzó la varita y les disparo , ellos se intentaron proteger pero …

Cayeron al suelo …. Y …

KYAA! – chillaron Lily y Niurka , escondiéndose tras unos arbustos .

Que pasa? – preguntó James , sin darse cuenta de …- ANDA! ESTAMOS EN BOLAS!

Peter estaba colocándose una hoja en sus partes .

QUE VERGÜENZA!

Sirius y Remus solo se miraban , entendiendo lo que estaba pasando …

que planeas? – preguntó Moony , sudoroso .

Lucius y Bella ahora también estaban desnudos y entraban en la jungla en los que ellos estaban atrapados .

Bellatrix era hermosa y de piel canela , con grandes pechos , mientras que el cuerpo de Lucius pálido y alpino , era mas conocido para cierto licántropo ��

Voldemort se acomodaba con Nagini en una cama gigante de sábanas verdes .

jejeje diversión y sexo antes de morir , no me diréis que soy malo eh? Jejeje

estás diciendo que …? –peter estaba a punto de desmayarse .

QUE VOLDEMORT SE NOS VA A TIRAR? QUE QUEREIS QUE POTE! – chilló James , mientras Niurka y lily le daban un buen coscorrón en la cabeza .

CALLA Y NO DES IDEAS!

JAJAJAJA , yo soy el espectador … mmm…. Me encanta mirar las buenas orgías …. Solo falta el mejor complemento … - sonrisa felina – vuestra maestra ….

Todo quedó en oscuridad , mientras los chillidos de las chicas se intensificaban …

Una luz plateada salió del techo y algo empezó a caer suavemente , como una pluma hasta el suelo .

El cuerpo desnudo de Ilenia , brotando como una diosa de alas oscuras que cautivaba a todos .

La chica abrió sus dos destellos de plata que tenía como ojos, luciendo su hermoso cabello largo platino y con una figura esbelta y hermosa .

Voldemort fue hacia ella , mientras todos la miraban … y lamió su cuello .

os voy a dejar experimentar el mayor placer del mundo … con esta esquisita ninfa ….mmmm- Voldemort recorría su larga lengua por los pechos de esta , mientras Nagini se perdía en el clítoris de la chica , lamiéndolo con frenesí .

Lily y Niurka sentían retortijones al ver esa escena .

Voldemort erecto totalmente lanzó a la cama a la chica , la abrió de piernas y se la tiró en un momento delante de todos .

Remus tragaba saliva .

( - por que permites esto Ilenia? Acaso eres un simple pedazo de carne para este monstruo? Tu eres mas que eso … eres mas poderosa que él … por que estás tan callada Ilenia!)

Voldemort satisfecho hizo levantar a la impávida chica , que no mostraba sentimiento alguno , solo lamía los restos de semen que quedaban en su boca.

jajajaja – voldemort alzó su varita – lujurius! – una onda de polvos magenta se abalanzó hacia ellos , haciéndolos toser , Voldemort se lamió los labios – que empiece … el espectáculo …..

Los ojos de todos ellos se volvieron de un color Lila y sus expresiones cambiaron radicalmente ….

Tu-tum , tu –tum …

Los bombeos de los corazones eran cada vez mas rápido y las barreras volvieron a cerrarse.

Todos se miraron en corro y las aves volvían a piar con fuerza .

Los penes de los chicos empezaron a elevarse de excitación y los pezones de las chicas estaban duros como piedras , mientras se acercaban lentamente unos a los otros ….

YA! – bramó Voldemort .

Lucius se abalanzó hacia Remus , besando sus labios con total fiereza desconocida en una víbora como él .

Sirius no tardó en llegar y tiró del pelo de Lucius con rudeza , mientras Lucius lo miraba con deseo .

Remus se agachó sonriente , quedando de rodillas e hizo venir a los dos con los dedos .

venid … tíos buenos … jejeje

Sirius y Lucius felices fueron hacia el licántropo y este agarró el pene de Lucius con una mano empezándolo a masturbar .

oh lupin … mmmm – lucius se mordió los labios cuando sintió el tacto de las manos de aquel muchacho de ojos dorados .

Remus a su vez , metió el pene de sirius entero en su boca , haciéndolo gemir .

Ilenia se acercó a ellos , sensual , lamiéndose los labios .

puedo participar?

Los chicos se detuvieron .

Remus agarró a la ninfa con deseo y la puso a cuatro patas .

vas a saber que es un lobo feroz guapa … jejejeje

Remus lubricó con un coco que había a su lado su pene y lo introdució de un tirón en la vagina de Ilenia .

OHH REMUS! – ahora la ninfa si que gemía de placer , gemía mientras Remus comenzaba a embestirla .

Sirius aprovechó el momento e introdució a su miembro viril en la entrada de su lobito , haciéndolo gemir quedamente .

oh siriussss!

Lucius , se la metió con brusquedad a su prima en la boca .

´- mama zorra! Mama de tu propia familia!

Ilenia gemía , remus gemía todos gemían …. Voldemort gemía ….

Pero otras personas que estaban a su lado también lo hacían .

Bellatrix se tenía que haber subido a un árbol para coger a Peter que muerto de vergüenza no sabía que hacer .

metemela gordito …- reía Bella – jeje

no … yo …- el chico estaba excitado , mas aún viendo al trío que James siempre soñó .

James tenía a Lily lamiendo como una piruleta a su miembro , mientras acariciaba sus testículos , mientras que Niurka dejaba sus pezones rojos como tomates .

oh si … esto es el paraíso … - gemía James – mmmm..

Bella agarró el pene de Peter y le estiró .

auch! Me haces daño ¡

jejeje no te gustaría tirarte a esa morena ….- dijo referiendose a Niurka – pues aprende conmigo chato .

Peter quedó en el suelo estirado con el miembro alzado y con toda la naturalidad del mundo se sentó encima de Peter .

ahhh!

Bellatrix frunció el ceño , poniendo los ojos en blanco .

para que chillas idiota? Ya verás …

La morena empezó a cavalgar con fuerza encima de Peter , entrando y saliendo , entrando y saliendo …

Voldemort se partía con las escenas , mientras se masturbaba con fuerza en la cama .

Remus se vino por su parte dentro de Ilenia y Sirius cogió a la ninfa y la lanzó contra un árbol .

ahora vas a ver la venganza de Black , por irme de lista …

Ilenia sonrió mientras se abría a Sirius .

toda tuya … guapetón …

Sirius se la metió con potencia , embistiéndola en su hermoso cuerpo .

Mordió y chupeteó sus pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar .

toma guarra! No sabes lo que te odio! Ten ahora candela!

Lucius y Remus se besaban en la tierra húmeda , llenándose de barro .

lupin … no sabes cuanto deseo que seas mío…- dijo con lujuria

me cansa un poco esa frase …- dijo este chulito – por que no lo haces de una vez y te quedas tranquilo?

Lucius sonrió , poniendo a Remus de espaldas a el , con el trasero hacia él .

Al igual que Remus unto su miembro de coco deslizante y penetró poco a poco a Remus .

Remus gimió y una lágrima Salió de el ojo del rubio .

SI! AL FINNNN! ( N/A : POBRE DESESPERADO EH? )

Lucius secándose los ojos cogió con una mano la cadera de el chico y con la otra su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo .

si , lupin siiii!- chillaba Lucius , mientras metía y sacaba con una gran velocidad.

Ah , ahhhhh! Mmm! Kyat! – gemía este .

Peter por su parte estaba que petaba , Bellatrix era una gran amante y cabalgaba como una verdadera vaquera encima de él .

ahí … siento algo … algo placentero … bellatrix…

el orgasmo tal vez? – preguntó bella con los ojos en blanco …

creo que …. SIIII!

Peter se vino dentro de ella Y Bella salió de su cuerpo .

bella!c – la llamó Voldemort ., con algo muy levantado ya �� que ser�¿ ejem ejem …- jeje ven a darme placer a mi , anda …

Bella fue hacia Voldemort , mientras Peter iba hacia James que estaba tirándose a Niurka por detrás y a la vez la morena besaba con pasión el clítoris de Lily , que gemía .

Peter se la elevó un poco y penetró a James por la espalda .

oggg – se quejó James – Pet? Eres el primer tio que me la mete por detrás …

Peter solo se rió arreando mas fuerte , ya que le había cogido el gustillo .

Sirius , se había corrido dentro de Ilenia y Lucius de Remus …

Entonces ambos primos , Ilenia y Lucius se miraron y se revolcaron por los suelos .

el malfollao se ha quedao satisfecho? – pregunto Sirius mientras se besaban con pasión , rodando hacia sus amigos .

eso parece …- gimió Remus .

ey!

James había acabado su faena

que tal un polvo a lo merodeador?

Sirius y Remus se reían .

sip!

Sirius agarró a James y lo juntó a su espalda .

El moreno tocó sus pezones y su miembro masturbándolo , James gimió .

Remus se acercó a Lily.

una cubana remsie? – preguntó la pelirroja .

jejeje – contesto remus .

Niurka por su parte estaba en el suelo , respirando de la fuerza de James.

oh … james nunca había sido tan bruto …

quieres que alguien te de mas duro aun? – preguntó Peter mirándola desde arriba .

peter?

Jejejeje – a peter le brillaban los ojos – voy a hacer algo que tengo ganas de hacer hace meses … FOLLARTE!

Y sin dar explicaciones , Peter abrió las piernas de Peter y penetró a Niurka , que chillaba .

PETERRR!MMMM!

NIURKA TE AMOOO!

Remus se masturbaba en los pechos de Lily , la pelirroja le había cogido el gustillo al semen del chico .

Mientras Sirius , hacia suyo a su mejor amigo .

joder sirius! Pues tienes razón! Lo haces de maravilla!

jeje eso por todas las veces que me has ido de listo , prongs jejeje

Las luces se apagaron de nuevos y todos se detuvieron de sus faenas .

eh? Que pasa?

Voldemort hizo un as de luz , estaba muy serio .

así que ya has venido eh?

Del techo apareció unos polvos de color blanco que hicieron toser a todos .

KYAAAAAAAAAA! – el chillido fue brutal.

Lucius lanzó a Ilenia a volar .

James casi mata a Sirius por partirle el culo .

GAYYY PERVERTIDO MARICÓN! – chilló James tocando su precioso culito .

Ni que me haga ilusión hacerlo contigo �� - dijo Sirius .

Remus estaba disculpándose con lily , mil veces .

remus , estábamos hechizados … ya cálmate …

Niurka estaba muy roja , mientras Peter parecía que no quería salir de un agujero de tierra que había empezado a cabar.

muy buen plan Voldemort , pena que seamos mas listos que tu … - se escuchó la voz de Albus Dumbledore .

Voldemort hizo aparecer la marca tenebrosa al instante en el escurridizo lugar , mientras Dumbledore y toda la orden del fénix aparecían fieramente , con sus varitas y espadas al aire .

dumbledore …. – sonrió Voldemort.

Tom …

CONTINUARÁ ….

n/a : ola a todos jejeje que tal ¿ esta vez no he tardado tanto verdad? Ejejeje espero que esteis contentos y ahora si os comunico que quedan solo dos caps de Amor en luna llena .

eso si , teneis un regalito de mi parte jejeje cuando acabeis de leer esto y de dejarme un review , claro esta jajaja XD id a mi perfil y meteros en mi Homepage , allí entrareis en mi pag web , dedicada a mis fanfictions : encuestas , dibujos , info extra de cualquiera de mis fics , preguntas y todo lo que querais saber ejeje incluso bocetos míos , entrad y unios eh? No falteis que os espero .

en fin . alguna aclaración mas :

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SEGUIS SIENDO FIELES , Y A LOS QUE SE HAN INCORPORADO! MUACK! JEJEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS XICOS/AS!

K MAS , JEJEJE ESPERO NO HABERME PASADO CON EL LEMON , PERO COMO OS DEDEVÍA UN FIC NAVIDEÑO QUE IBA A SER JUSTO UNA ORGÍA , PUES LA HE PUESTO AQUÍ ( EH EVA? AJAJAJJA XD) bueno ahora si me voy , muchos besos y dejad review ehhhhhhhhhhh?

HERMI17´- LORENA .


	33. guerra de alas estirpadas

CAP-PENULTIMO: GUERRA DE ALAS ESTIRPADAS:

Hasta que al fin te has decidido a venir viejo ,jujuju, que te pasaba? Las ancianitas son tu nueva debilidad- preguntó burlón Tom.

Dumbledore mas serio y seco que nunca elevó la varita hacia el corazón de este .

Voldemort no se hizo de esperar y elevó la suya .

te voy a matar … Albus Dumbledore …- dijo mirándolo fijamente con sus pupilas rojas .

Su lengua lamió los labios secos de su rostro .

tu y todos tus guerreros … morirán …

Niurka temblaba , en brazos de Peter .

James , Sirius y Remus alzaban sus varitas junto con Lily . estaban muertos de ira .

El resto de la orden miraban con recelo y a punto de pelea .

bien … Ilenia , encárgate de este montón de chatarra …- dijo con asco Voldemort .

Ilenia , seguía impasible , hermosa e impávida con sus fríos ojos plateados depositados en Dumbledore .

dijiste que querías ser poderosa … pero ya veo que si no puedes con tu enemigo … te unes a él – susurró Dumbledore a la ninfa , que hacia amago de no escuchar ni una palabra .

MUAJAJA! Ilenia sabe quien es el que manda aquí! – se señaló- yo soy su dueño … su cuerpo y alma me pertenecen …

El mago acarició el torso pálido de ella .

mátalos baby …

Ilenia entrecerró los ojos , sacó a flote sus alas negras y empezó a volar sobre el ejercito lanzando ondas expansivas de color lila que hacían el peor de los daños …

La sangre de una docena de guerreros se coagulaba en el cuerpo , apretando … asfixiando … hasta que ….

Plof!

Una docena de cadáveres reventados … sirvieron de alimento a las serpientes del lugar .

Remus abría los ojos con espanto .

Sirius rabiaba , mientras Lucius y Bella lo miraban feroces .

BUENO …. A LA CARGA!

Dumbledore e Voldemort desaparecieron , encontrándose en el aire enzarzándose peligrosamente , mientras cientos de explosivos empezaban a crear una intensa capa de humo .

Lucius rajó uno de los brazos de Sirius , sin que este se diera cuenta … Sirius gritó : DESTRUCCIÓ , para enzarzarse con el rubio .

James y Lily luchaban contra Bellatrix.

Una bandada de dementotes empezaron a llegar , acercándose a Peter y a Niurka .

DEMENTORES! – dijo asustado el chico .

Niurka , lo cogió del brazo.

VAMOS PET! HÁGAMOS UN EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Peter elevó la varita tembloroso , mientras Niurka hacia su faena , mientras pensaba en su hijita Hally .

EXPECTO PATRONUM!- chillaba la morena haciendo desaparecer a un par de ellos – EXPECTO PATRONUM! – volvió a chillar – AYÚDAME PETER! – pidió esta que no podía con todo .

Peter sacudía tontamente la varita .

EXPECTO PATRONUMMM!- chillaba pero el humo se evaporaba – NO PUEDO NIURKA!

Un dementor se acercó a Peter y los peores recuerdos del chico empezaron a fluir , mientras el dementor cada vez se acercaba mas a él .

PETER! – chilló Niurka , al ver que el dementor le iba a dar su famoso beso roba almas .

( - soy un torpe … no saco buenas notas … no soy atractivo …- pensaba el chico mientras sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

Sus recuerdos aumentaron .

Recordó el primer día que conoció a sus amigos .

James era muy simpático y tenía alma de líder , Niurka se enamoró de él y no de mi … Sirius es muy fuerte y valiente , leal y comprensivo … Remus aún siendo un licántropo es el chico mas fuerte que puede haber mentalmente … y Lily es la mas inteligente de gryffindor ….)

Hally había nacido , pero no era su hija … era de james … de james … él , era un estorbo él …)

El frío cuajaba las lágrimas esparcidas , la oscuridad se iba haciendo cada vez mas densa , mientras un olor a putrefacto se acercaba a sus labios .

NO PETER! NO TE MUERAS! – chilló desesperada Niurka , sin que sus espectros patronum pudieran hacer nada – NPO PUEDES DEJARME POR QUE … YO … TE AMOOO! – chilló esta confensándolo al fin .

( - TE AMO, TE AMO , TE AMO , TE AMOOOO!)

El grito hizo eco en la poca mente que quedaba del castaño … ese sentimiento encendió un fósforo dentro de su cabeza y el rostro de la mujer que amaba hizo sentir que era el chico mas poderoso de la faz de la tierra .

Peter reaccionó y levantó su varita a prisa .

EXPECTRO PATRONUMMMMMMMMMM! – chilló con ira , y una hermosa cobaya plateada surcó echando atrás al dementor que desapareció por completo .

Peter calló rendido al suelo , los dementotes habían desaparecido .

Niurka fue hacia él, elevándolo hasta su rostro .

te amo Peter … para mi , eres el mas fuerte del mundo …

Y los labios de esta se juntaron con los del castaño aliviando el intenso frío que los congelaba .

Lily se había quedado mirando por unos momentos la escena , despistándose .

ERROR EVANS! MUAJAJJAA!

Bellatrix cortó la muñeca de lily , y esta calló al suelo desangrándose .

KYAAA! – chilló la pelirroja ,

LILYYY! – chilló James agarrándola .- LILY!

Lily llorosa le rozó los labios , haciéndolo callar .

lucha … sálvate … cuida de Hally…- sollozó esta .

NO LILY! – chilló James desencajado , mientras la sangre manchaba el suelo .

James quiso hacerle un torniquete , sacando la túnica de Lily .

Bellatrix rió con estruendo .

te crees , que voy a dejar que la salves? Ajajaja voy a ser buena y os mataré a los dos … juntos … hasta la muerte …

La fría bellatrix desencajó su mandíbula , quedándose intacta en el sitio .

eh? – James y la moribunda Lily , no entendían nada .

Bellatrix calló redonda al suelo , como una estatua .

Solo escucharon la palabra .

… kadabra …

Dos figuras conocidas estaban detrás de la ahora muerta Bella , que bajaron sus varitas en esos momentos .

ALICE! – chilló Lily como pudo al reconocer a su antigua compañera , Alica , Longbottom .

FRANK! – dijo James en un susurro .

El ahora matrimonio Longbottom( n/a : jejeje e querido que la mataran ellos por venganza al libro verdadero ) , sonrieron y fueron con su varita hacia Lily .

déjanosla James …- dijo Alice pasando la mano sangrante de la pelirroja hacia Frank .

Frank asintió con la cabeza , mientras llevaba la punta de su varita a la herida abierta .

lágrimas de fénix ….

Un Líquido espeso salió de la varita y entró en contacto con la muñeca de Lily.

como ¿ - dijo James dándose cuenta de ese encantamiento .

La herida se cerró y Lily se levantó feliz , como si nada hubiera pasado .

James la abrazó .

MI AMOR!

El matrimonio sonrió .

gracias chicos - dijo Lily – se nota que erais buenos en encantamientos … a mi aún no me ha salido el conjuro lágrimas de fénix …

CHICOS!

Peter y Niurka corrieron hacia ellos .

estais bien? – preguntó Niurka , que llevaba del brazo a Peter .( que monos! XD)

SI - asintió James – pero tenemos que ayudar a Sirius y a Remus …

…………………………

Sirius estaba en lo mas profundo de la estancia hechizándose a doquier junto con Lucius Malfoy , Ilenia iba matando a masas a todo quien pillaba , mientras Remus corría tras ella, con la varita en alto .

Dumbledore y Voldemort , por lo mas alto eran tan veloces que ni se veían .

DETENTE ILENIA!- ordenó Remus , mientras la ninfa destruía todo lo que pillaba en su camino .

Los pequeños poblados eran desintegrados al instante , cuando las poderosas bombas enérgicas colisionaban con ellas.

Los gritos atronadores demostraban el dolor , las personas muriéndose .

Remus agarró del cuello a la rubia .

HE DICHO BASTA!- chilló adolorido el licántropo.

Ilenia lo miró fijamente , con la expresión mas dura que remus hubiera visto en la ninfa de los ojos grises.

Ilenia lanzó al suelo a remus y poco después lo alzó hacia el aire con la fuerza de sus brazos .

Las uñas largas y afiladas se clavaban en su hermoso cuello .

no me des ordenes …lobito …

Remus tiritaba , mientras trataba de separar los fuertes nudillos .

tu no eres así … Ilenia … eres fría y ambiciosa , pero no matas a personas por matar … TU NO ERES ASÍ TE CONOZCO ILENIA! – chilló Remus llorando .

La chica arrojó al fango al licántropo .

Sirius al ver la escena , quiso ir en ayuda de su amado .

REMUS!

Lucius se interpuso entre ellos , sin dejarle pasar .

… jujuju Black , si alguien debe salvar a Remus ese seré yo …- dijo en un susurro .

Black rabió en silencio .

Las miradas dorada y plateada seguían fijas , lobo y ninfa , hombre y mujer …

que sabrás tu de cómo soy …- espetó esta casi inadublemente .

Pero el ser un licántropo tenía la ventaja de tener un buen oído .

mas de lo que tu te piensas … ahora eres una cobarde Ilenia … te has dado de nuevo a Voldemort por que sabes que no te amo … como tu me amas a mi …- dijo con sinceridad .

Ilenia rabiosa golpeó al chico en la cara .

NO ES VERDAD! – rabió la chica, pataleándolo – YO NUNCA TE HE AMADO!

Sirius quería salir del arrestro de Lucius .

jejeje- remus seguía riendo , aún sabiendo que Ilenia lo mataría – me alegro de haber sido yo Ilenia Malfoy – el chico la miró con ternura – el hombre que haya apelado a tu corazón …

Ilenia alzó una mano furiosa, una enorme bola de color verde esmeralda apareció .

YO NO TE AMO! NUNCA LO RECONOCERÉ!- chilló ella – NUNCAAA!

Y cuando su mano izo amago de lanzar la bola , sirius Black la había agarrado por la cintura y la habia estrechado contra él con toda la fuerza de sus brazos .

Nunca … dañarás a Remus … nunca …

Ilenia dejó caer su mano , la bola energética desapareció …

La ninfa tembló ligeramente , cuando un par de lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a caer por su alpino rostro .

yo quise que remus … fuera mi rey …. Por que se que el nunca ha sido respetado , nunca ha sido temido … nunca ha sido realmente admirado …

Remus sintió que su corazón se contraía .

ilenia ….- pensó el chico – ilenia entiende mejor que nadie que es ser una persona anormal … dado que ella nunca ha sido una bruja normal y corriente …

La rubia rozó la palma de sus manos con ternura … remus la miró maravillado .

tu nunca has sido la bestia que he sido yo … esa es la diferencia que hay entre tu y yo … que ha pesar de mi belleza y mi inteligencia , los aullidos de un lobo están mas repletos de cariño del que yo nunca haya podido sentir …

Remus estrujó a la ninfa abrazándola .

Sirius sintió que una lágrima caía por su rostro cuando un dolor desgarrante atravesó su estómago .

KHIYAAA!- chilló Black cuando un cuajerón sanguineo salía por su boca .

Remus e Ilenia se giraron , para el licántropo chillar con horror al ver a Lucius Malfoy atravesar con una vara de hierro a sirius por el estómago .

SIRIUS! – chilló Remus con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

James y los demás se acercaban en esos momentos .

James calló de rodillas al ver a su mejor amigo atravesado por la mitad .

Lucius reía mientras sus manos se llenaban de líquida sangre …

maldito …- susurró Sirius , mientras sus párpados se descontrolaban .

jejeje estás muerto , Black …

Remus corrió hacia Sirius .

SIRIUSSSS!

La ira había cegado al chico , que con los dientes afilados y el pelo de punta corrió hacia ellos , haciendo carrerilla y sin que lucius lo notara , entre risas sintió como la misma barra de hierro lo atravesaba a la mayor de las velocidades .

bluarhggg

Lucius calló al instante , la vara había atravesado su corazón y calló desangrado al suelo .

Sirius también callo .

Todos chillaron con angustia , todos menos Ilenia que se mantuvo impasible .

Remus se acercó a lucius lentamente , con el rostro mas adulto que pudiera mostrar en esos momentos .

remus … yo te quería …- susurraba el heredero Malfoy – por-por que?

Remus escupió en su cara , con la mayor maldad del mundo y cogiendo la barra que quedaba en el suelo la impregnó con ira en su corazón .

Lucius malfoy murió en el acto , mientras la sangre se escampó en la túnica del licántropo … se secó una lágrima .

siempre me has subestimado … cerdo …

y se fue hacia atrás .

James , Peter , lily y Niurka estaban en corro moviendo a sirius que se encontraba en el suelo .

James y Peter lo zarandeaban llorando .

SIRIUS! SIRIUS! NO TE PUEDES MORIR SIRIUS! – chillaba el chico de gafas , mientras las chicas lloraban abrazadas .

… prongs … cabeza melón no llores …- sonreía Black , echando sangre por la boca .

James se sacó las gafas sollozando como un loco .

no me llames así … black …- susurró este , sabiendo la gravedad de su mejor amigo .

Peter se secaba los lagrimones con las manos .

wormtayl … hasta en el momento de mi muerte vas a llorar¬¬? – preguntó con sarcasmo .

NO TE VAS A MORIR COÑO! – chilló James zarandeándolo .

Las chicas empezaron a limpiarle la sangre que le caía por la comisura de los labios .

jejejeje … soys los mejores amigos … que nunca nadie podrá tener …

Black alzó la mirada , entre la penumbra el rostro maduro de remus lo miraba con fijadez .

Sirius sonrió.

lobito mío …

Este estaba serio … autista …

lucius a muerto …

jejejeje se lo merecía – rió este , volviendo a toser y a echar sangre ..

Sirius elevó la mano hacia la del chico de los ojos dorados , ilenia estaba en un rincón autista .

te amo Remus Lupin y a pesar de que voy a morir … siempre te seguiré amando … hasta el fin de los días , hasta que el cielo y el infierno lleguen a extinguirse …

Remus no decía nada .

…..

Quiero que te cases con alguien que te quiera … que tengas muchos hijos que se parezcan a ti … que vivas como tu quieras … a pesar de que no esté contigo …

…..

Me prometes que serás feliz …. Remus …

…..sirius …

Sirius sonrió depositando un último beso en la mano del chico, dejando caer la cabeza … en su último suspiro .

Su corazón había dejado de bombardear .

Un triste silencio se hizo congelando el aire …

SIRIUSSSS! – chilló James pataleando el suelo .- NOOO!

Lily se había desmayado y Niurka agarró la cabeza de Peter que también había caido desmayado .

NO PUEDE SER SIRIUS! SIRIUS!- james chillaba alaridos de dolor en medio de la noche .

Remus tenía agarrada la mano de su amado , quieto y sereno … mirando la hermosa sonrisa que Black dejaba ver en sus labios …

Por su mente aparecieron las primeras veces que habló con sirius , el brillo de su pelo negro azulado , su primera pelea , su primer beso , la primera vez que hicieron el amor …

Todo se lo habían arrebatado , le habían robado , su corazón había volado como un pájaro herido…sin su nido , sin protección … un lobo maltratado , un animal abandonado , un corazón solo … sin él .

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – el aullido de dolor desquebrajó la noche .

Y Albus Dumbledore calló adolorido en una de las rocas haciéndola añicos .

muajajajaaja! – rió lord voldemort , al ver al magrullado anciano .

tom ….- suspiró este .

albus jujuju- me parece que esta guerra , al final va a ser mía …

Dumbledor miró hacia donde estaban sus estudiants , donde algunos de sus luchadores estaban malheridos en el suelo … medio muertos …

Dumbledore se puso en pie como pudo , juntando sus brazos .

mi sello te matará …. Aré que pagues por esto .,..

Voldemort rió mientras grandes llamaradas aparecían ante ellos .

…………………

Ilenia se acercó al abatido remus que agarraba con posesión el cadáver de su amado .

La chica lo abrazó por la espalda .

es la primera vez que ves morir a alguien amado?

…. Sniff sniff – sollozaba este .

La chica fijó sus ojos en la desesperada mirada del chico de ojos dorados .

ya nada me importa Ilenia … nada … quiero morir … quiero irme con él … matame por favor…- susurró este creyendo que el dolor cada vez le apretaba mas el corazón .

Esta pasó una mano por su hombro .

nunca vas a ser feliz si no es a su lado , verdad? – preguntó ella lentamente .

Este no contestó solo lloraba .

ILENIA alargó sus dedos hacia sus alas negras , y arrancó una pluma de entre ellas , acercándolo a la frente de Black .

Una luz de color plata apareció llenando de energía y luz el cuerpo de este…. Sus heridas se curaron poco a poco …

Los demás se sorprendieron , acercándose a mirar , mientras las lágrimas de remus se marchitaban en el suelo .

Sirius quedó limpio y sonrosado como un bebé recién nacido .

Sin entender , Remus miró hacia la ninfa .

tu … has?

Ella asintió .

tu futuro es estar con él … y tu felicidad es mi futuro … la vida es así …

Remus abrazó a la ninfa con todo su ser .

te quiero Ilenia Malfoy ..- susurró – nunca olvidaré esto que has hecho por nosotros …

Ilenia sintió que se iba a poner de nuevo a llorar , pero se resistió .

. Lupin ¬¬ no aproveches tanto para verme llorar …

La chica levito mientras los chicos la miraban .

adonde vas? – preguntó remus .

Ilenia solo hizo el gesto de adiós con la mano .

El chico frunció el ceño .

i-ilenia? – preguntó remus sin entender .

La ninfa voló a toda velocidad y Remus entendió .

ILENIAA!

………….

Lord Voldemort tumbó en los suelos a Albus Dumbledore , mientras levitaba la varita hacia el anciano .

jejeje este es tu fin , Albus Dumbledore EL MUNDO SERÁ MIO! – chilló maquiavélicamente .

Albus se dejó caer en la tierra húmeda .

( he perdido … perdón a todos … es el fin …)

GRRRRRIAAA! – voldemort lanzó una bola verde gigante hacia el director …

La bola fue destruyendo todo lo que iba pillando cuando se acercaba . Albus se podía ver reflejado en ella .

el fin … ya …

Pero algo alado se interpuso entre la bola y él .

eh ? Malfoy ¿ - susurró Dumbledore sorprendido .

Este se giró y sonrió astutamente .

. Tenía razón Albus Dumbledore … me parece que al final si que tengo corazón …- concluyo esta mientras agarraba con sus uñas la gran bola – KIAAAAAA!

La bola e Ilenia fueron retrocediendo poco a poco yendo de vuelta a Voldemort .

El mago de ojos rojos , no entendía .

NO PUEDE SER!

Ilenia sonreía feroz .

vas a morir Voldemort … jejejeje

Voldemort estaba asustado .

eres una traidora! – chillaba mientras el poder de la bola mágica empezaba a destruir y quemar su propio cuerpo .

Los ojos rojos se abrieron y elevó la varita .

yo me iré pero tu vendrás conmigo … al INFIERNOO!

Sacudió la varita .

TIJERETUS!

El hechizo alcanzó a la ninfa cortando sus alas que se quemaron al instante .

Voldemort rió masoquista mientras su esquelético cuerpo se abrasó por completo haciendose ceniza.

DESAPAREZZZZCOOO!

No quedó nada de él y la bola se desintegró .

Todos abrieron los ojos , tras la gran explosión donde en medio del campo de batalla una rubia desnuda y totalmente quemada moribundeaba en su sitio .

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/a: kiaaa voy a llorar! El final es en el siguiente cap y este cap ha sido de los mas tristes que he escrito … snmifff sniff . que os ha parecido? Cuantas sorpresas os habeis llevado mis queridos lectores? Se que me vais a matar por la tardanza jaja pero sorryyy! Please dejenme sus opiniones que es eol penultimo cap y no olviden meterse en mi pag web! besosssss


	34. Nota de autora IMPORTANTE

NOTA DE HERMI17:

Buenas a todos , tras varios meses sin actualizar esta historia por motivos personales y de trabajo , os comunico que el viernes 11 de noviembre de 2005 actualizaré al fin el último capítulo de Amor en luna llena .

Prometo actualizar y pido mis perdones a todos mis lectores que han estado esperando y releyendo mi historia.

Mil Besos y espero vuestros reviews.

Gracias.

Lorena.

Pd: Aviso que al cumplir los 18 años no podré ser mas Hermi17 , cambiaré mi nick a Bergdora.

Mil besos .


	35. La boda

CAP FINAL

Albus se fue aproximando lentamente hacia el cráter mas grande del lugar.

Pudo ver cenizas por el suelo de un color negro maloliente , olor a huesos y carne abrasados.

Tocó las cenizas impregnando sus dedos , los olfateó y suspiró.

- muerto… al fin ….

Miró hacia atrás el anciano, para poder ver como Remus se acercaba hacia la ninfa moribunda del suelo.

Sirius , estaba ahora inconsciente en brazos de sus dos amigos: Prongs y Wormtayl..

Lily y Niurka se abrazaban asustadas aún por lo sucedido.

Remus empezó a llorar encima de Ilenia… la ninfa tenía los ojos abiertos , sonreía delicadamente .

- al fi-final… os he ayudado a la or-orden… jejeje- siseó esta…

- cállate… - ordenó Remus- pronto vendrán los curanderos y te llevaran a San Mungo… te vas a recuperar…- dijo acariciando la piel quemada.

- Jejeje esperemos que sea verdad… - Ilenia se desmayó.

El sonido de los curanderos en sus trasladores se escucharon , rápidamente separaron a Remus de la ninfa y agarraron el cuerpo de esta .

- apártate muchacho…

Se le llevaron a gran velocidad.

Dumbledore se acercó a Remus por la espalda.

- buen trabajo , Remus … has logrado derretir un corazón helado… y a la vez has aflorado los sentimientos de una mujer…

Remus miró al director, con los ojos aguados.

- hoy ha sido el día mas extraño de mi vida….señor director… como si mi vida fuera a cambiar a partir de ahora…

El anciano pasó una mano por su barba.

- cambios… Lupin … no se ha dado cuenta que su vida a estado dando cambios desde hace dos años?

El chico se puso a pensar, tenía razón! Toda su vida a estado llena de cambios , pero de el año pasado a este … sobretodo( N/a: normal, soy una mujer mala que te ha hecho sufrir jeje)

- casi pierdo a Sirius … - susurró Lupin mirando como una curandera se lo llevaba en una camilla flotante y los demás los seguían .

- si… casi , tu lo has dicho – sonrió – pero ahora es tu momento de estar con él… juntos , para siempre , no te parece?

Remus esbozó una sonrisita .

- si , Voldemort a muerto , es el momento…

…………………………

San Mungo.

James , Peter , Lily y Niurka estaban curados ya ( bueno… con vendas en algunos lugares claro jejeje).

La señora Potter corrió con Hally en brazos por la puerta del hospital.

- Jamesss!- chilló la madre.

La niña lloraba a cántaros.

- Hally, mamá!- James corrió.

- Hally! – Niurka también.

Niurka cogió a su bebita y la empezó a besar, James hizo lo mismo.

- nuestra niña Niurka …

- si …- lloraba la morena- está sana y salva.

La señora Potter se ofendió.

- ehhhhh? Me estáis diciendo que no os fiabais de que estuviera conmigo?

- No señora Potter- se disculpó Niurka- mil gracias.

- Mamá…¬¬ - James frunció el ceño.

Niurka y James se abrazaron con la niña en medio.

Lily y Peter miraron a sus parejas un poco cohibidos.

Remus los miró sonrientes.

- y si vais con ellos?- propuso.

- Deberíamos ¿- preguntó Lily .

- Hally no es hija nuestra…- dijo Peter algo triste.

- Pero en un futuro le daréis hermanitos/as a Hally jeje

Lily y Peter se miraron y seguidamente fueron hacia donde estaban los jóvenes padres.

Remus sonriente se fue a la habitación de Sirius.

- hola Hally - sonrió Lily tocando a la niña de ojos azules- soy tía Lily … jejeje

- y yo tito Peter – este le hizo una mueca a la bebé que dejó de llorar de golpe .

- jejeje

Los 4 empezaron a reír con la niña.

Peter cogía de la mano a Niurka , y James agarró de la cadera a su pelirroja.

Se miraron los 4.

- estamos para hacer un cuarteto Xd ( n/A: VIVAAAA SI NO DIGO UNA PARIDA NO SOY FELIZ! EH? SI HA SIDO JAMES NO YO!)

………………….

Remus entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Black , Sirius estaba allí medio dormido.

El suero lo tenía un poco sedado ,pero su buen oído le hizo mirar hacia arriba , donde le esperaba la mirada de su amado lobito.

- re-rem…

- sirius - sonrió este – mi amor … ya ha pasado todo…

- yo? …- sirius parecía no entender , estaba algo sorprendido- yo… había muerto … yo…?

- No , sirius … estás aquí – lo calló este con un dedo – gracias a una persona …

Remus no dijo el nombre pero Sirius comprendió rápidamente de quien se trataba .

- ella … está …?

- Ella se está muriendo – el rubio fue seco , le dolía , en el fondo tenía cierto cariño por aquella ninfa que lo había dado todo por él.

Sirius agarró la mano de él , seriamente .

- ve … yo-yo , estoy bien , solo necesito dormir … ve con ella , despídete …

Remus lo miró con ojos aguados.

- yo … tu , no te enfadarás¿

Sirius esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

- si no fuera por ella , no estaríamos ahora juntos … que más puedo decir?...

Remus dejó escapar una lágrima , besó a el can en los labios tiernamente y salió de la habitación .

….

Una habitación de UVIM , una luz aterciopelada y pálida coloreaba todo…

Una cama , una mujer en ella, silenciosa … solo los gotas del suero se lograban percibir en el silencio.

Unos ojos cerrados , los labios sellados , una piel que se secaba y agrietaba por minutos…

Y una puerta que se abría.

Remus Lupin , vestido de verde y con mascarilla entraba en la silenciosa habitación de terminales de San Mungo.

Se paró frente a la cama y depositó en los pies de ella ,una rosa amarilla mojada en agua.

Miró el lecho blanco , rozó su mano y la apretó.

Estaba muy fría además de reseca, como la piel de una serpiente cuando va a mudar de piel…con la diferencia de que si Ilenia mudaba de piel,era para irse de este mundo… dejando un cascaron inerte encima de la cama.

- mmm Ilenia … estás tan callada y tranquila , con una tranquilidad que en ti nunca conocí y con una luz iluminada… una luz ambiciosa que se está secando como tu piel…- rozó su rostro pálido amarillento … notó que su pelo estaba también muy seco.

- Tsk… no caí en que tus alas eran la fuente de tu vida… ni el mayor de los hechizos te hubiera dañado jamás, con lo poderosa que eres… mas poderosa que Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort…. Tu punto débil ha sido un simple tijeratus …

El puño izquierdo le temblaba , las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.

- por que a pesar de haberme herido tanto , ahora siento pena por ti? Por que?

Se acurrucó en el rincón de la mesita de noche.

- por que?... por que no puedes contestarme?...

Las lágrimas cayeron encima de la sábana y la moribunda comenzó a abrir sus pupilas dilatadas.

- re… remus….

Este se sorprendió y sonándose la nariz susurró.

- estás viva?

- Has-has venido… has venido a tiempo….- siseaba en un hilito de voz.

- Ilenia…?

Ella lo mandó callar.

- no que-quería irme sin hablarte…. Sin pe-pedirte perdón…

Ahora fue Remus quien la mandó callar.

- Ilenia , descansa, no malgastes fuerzas… - tibuteó- yo-yo , na-nadie tiene nada que perdonarte- forzó.

- Si que lo tienen … he sido muy mala Remus….

- Shhhh si no fuera por tu ayuda ahora estaríamos todos muertos … así que no tienes nada que disculpar…

- No- lloró ella- es-estoy tan arrepentida , sniff , yo maté a muchas personas inocentes… solo pen-pensé en mi…

- ….ilenia…

- Fue des-descarada, du-dura … solo me importaba conseguir lo que ambicionaba…. Poder, hechizos,tierras… todo…

- ….

- Tsk, de que me sirve ahora eh? De que? Que me he llevado de los poderes de-de Lord Voldemort?

- ….

- Tsk que puedo llevarme Re-remus , para irme ante el diablo , cuando me- mu-muera?

Esta tuvo un temblor, Remus la tapó.

- no malgastes mas fuerzas porfavor…

- no , tengo que decir todo lo que sien-to … no qui-quiero irme sin decir todo…

- …

- …. No he tenido alma, ni sen-sentimientos…. Sniff no se si me po-podrás perdonar remsus….

- Te perdono , todos te perdonamos Ilenia, de verdad- sollozó remus- está todo olvidado…

Ella sonrió un poco.

- hay alguien que no olvida….y que-que lleva la cuenta de nuestros pecados…. Y pronto es-estaré junto a él …- entonces Ilenia dijo una frase que se marcó en el corazón del licántropo- te-tengo mucho miedo…

Un instinto de protección invadió al chico.

- si tu te arrepientes , dios es bondadoso…

Ilenia empezó a toser con fuerza , echando líquido espeso por la boca , de un color rosado .

- voy a llamar a un sanador…- quiso irse remus .

- no!- ella le costaba respirar.- quédate conmigo… en mis últimos momentos… Remus , pi-pide perdón a todos de mi parte ….

- ….Ilenia… sniff

- Se feliz, sniff , sean felices , a to-todos vosotros os doy mis bendiciones…

- …..sniff sniff

- Y … re-recen por mi… aiiii – re-recen mucho por mi ….- un suspiro y la cabeza calló ladeada en la cama.

Un trueno calló , había empezado a llover.

La oscuridad inundó la habitación y Remus , con la mano temblorosa se aproximó hacia los ojos plateados, cerrándolos.

- hay algo que siento en estos momentos… impotencia al verte así … tu siempre serás la gran Ilenia Malfoy, rodeada de una tibuteante luz , perdida durante toda su vida y ahora al fin hallada en el momento de tu muerte… adiós Ilenia ,descansa en paz…

Tapó su cara con una sábana y abandonó la habitación.

…………

Semanas después…

El mundo mágico había vuelto casi a la normalidad.

Los magos y brujas reconstruían sus hogares perdidos , sus vidas… aunque los seres queridos perdidos y los amigos desvanecidos no iban a volver a aparecer.

Ya todo el mundo sabía de la muerte de Lord Voldemort , y sus secuaces.

Los exámenes habían acabado y los alumnos de séptimo curso , entre ellos : Los merodeadores se habían sacado los éxtasis de encima.

Todos estaban aprobados!

Un montón de papeles por los aires , gritos de júbilo y abrazos de despidida.

- SE ACABÓ!

- SI!

Sirius y James daban votes como niños , mientras quemaban los pergaminos.

LiLy y Remus se sacaban las insignias de prefectos , con alguna que otra lagrimilla por los ojos.

Peter también lloraba , pero por que había aprobado.Niurka , con un cochecito de bebé al lado lo consolaba con un pañuelo.

Sirius y James fueron hacia sus amores.

- que pasa Moony?

- Que pasa lily?

Preguntaron a la vez.

- nada ¬¬ - se calló escondiéndose Moony .

- como que nada? – sonrió Sirius.

- Es que nos da irnos del colegio…

- Pfff – James se rió lo que provocó que Lily lo mirara desafiante.

- Déjalos Lily , no ves que es muy machote este… seguro que en el fondo tiene ganas de llorar – dijo Niurka riéndose.

- ¬¬ - James Xd.

Sirius abrazó a Moony.

- pero tonto , si serás profesor de este colegio jeje , ya tendrás tiempo de artarte de él …

- eso! – dijo James recuperado del tiro de Niurka.

Moony sonrió , mirando el colegio en el que había vivido tantos momentos … malos algunos,pero sobretodo : los buenos.

- a mi me queda aún un año , así que …- dijo Niurka – nuestra hija va a aborrecer Hogwarts desde pequeña – dijo poniéndole el chupete a Hally.

- Jejejej

Todos se rieron.

La despedida con los profesores fue emotiva, Mcgonagall lloraba como una magdalena, Dumbledore estaba feliz , al único que se alegraron de perder de vista fue a Hellon : el profe de pociones.

- que te den Hellon ¬¬ xD- se reía Sirius mientras cogían los carruajes para irse de allí.

- Eso jeje- rió James – sabes que Padfoot? La órden del Fénix me va a proporcionar una beca , por los servicios que le he ofrecido en la guerra contra voldemort.

- Si? A mi también! – se alegró el moreno.

- Yo me centraré en encantamientos … jeje – sonrió Lily besando a James.

- Yo en dcao – dijo Remus – quiero ser profesor - Sirius le cogió la mano como símbolo de apoyo.

- Yo aun no estoy segura , pero no me importaría trabajar en el ministerio de magia … - comentó Niurka- pero lo decidiré el año que viene seguro.

Todos miraron a Peter , esperando sus planes de futuro.

- pues yo quiero estudiar para ser sanador .

- … - todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Em…- Peter se puso rojo – que pasa? No me veis capaz…? – dijo alarmado.

Todos se le echaron encima.

- claro que si!

- Pues claro!

- Lo que nos ha sorprendido es que te hayas decidido a hacer lo que siempre te ha gustado!

Peter sonrió con ojos aguados.

- gracias amigos!

Se quedaron callados todos , empezaron a jugar al snap explosivo en cuanto llegaron al tren.

- que será lo primero que hagamos cuando lleguemos a Londres paddie? – preguntó Moony a Sirius .

La pareja estaba abrazada en los sillones del expreso .

- mm… ir a mi casa jeje , está vacía así que … toda para nosotros dos jeje

Moony sonrió.

- mmm si … jeje y si vamos a casa de mis padres? También hay sitio?

La cara de la señora Lupin , buena pero aterradora asustó a Sirius.

- mm… mejor a la mía … lobito.

Remus frunció el ceño con diversión.

- aún tienes miedo a mi madre… ¿

- em … lalala – Sirius se puso a cantar.

James abrió mucho la boca mirando el profeta.

- ei habéis visto esto?- dijo enseñando la portada del profeta a sus amigos.

- Que es? – preguntó Peter.

- Ala! – Niurka abrió mucho los ojos – es…

- Ella …- dijo Sirius.

San Mungo …

- le aviso señor Black que el ver a esta interna le puede shockear … - dijo una sanadora con cara de preocupación a Sirius.

- No se preocupe … lo tengo en cuenta…

- Muy bien , solo podrá estar cinco minutos …

La sanadora , abrió una puerta de color blanco .

Estaba en la última planta de el hospital de San Mungo , la habitación mas aislada.

El símbolo de peligro estaba fuera de la habitación .

Sirius entró con la varita en su bolsillo y las manos cerca de este , por si las moscas…

Miró en frente , donde había una cama bastante rara , con cuerdas de acero por los lados enroscando unas piernas peludas y largas.

No pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca al ver a Margaret Sousa.

Un cuerpo totalmente cubierto de bello rubiasco , unas uñas negras y mohosas… las manos tan tersas y cuidadas que tenía eran ahora garras lobunas.

Y su cara…

Una cabeza al cero , una nariz larga muy parecida a un hocico , unos colmillos babeantes pero la misma mirada celeste de Margaret , perdida en el techo .

- … grr … mm … siri-boy grr … mm , jiji , jaja … mm siriboy sniff sniff mmm

- Mar-margaret?- logró pronunciar.

Esta desvió la Mirada hacia Black , fijándola como un lobo a su presa .

Su instinto la hizo intentar saltar hacia él ,pero las cadenas no la dejaron.

El moreno se fue hacia atrás y empuño su varita.

- quieta! – chilló este , algo acongojado – soy Sirius!

La cara de esta pareció calmarse y uno gruesos lagrimones empezaron a surgir .

- si – siri? Mi amor ¡ has venido a verme!

Sirius la miraba con una pena enorme.

De verdad aquella cosa era Margaret?

- vine a verte … a ver … - la miró de arriba abajo- como estabas…

- pero …- dijo ella – no abrá venido ella verdad?

Sirius pareció no entender.

- ella ¿ de quien estás hablando? De Ilenia? – preguntó .

Margaret negó con la cabeza , mientras que con una pezuña se rascaba el cuello( como los perros cuando tienen pulgas).

- no … Margaret…. – dijo muy flojito , como si " Margaret" la fuera a escuchar- ella me odia… es una chica muy mala- dijo llorosa y asustada.

Sirius no entendía lo que estaba escuchando.

- pero … es que … tu eres Margaret , Margaret…- dijo sensato.

- KYAAA! – ella chillo retorciéndose en la cama – AUUU – aulló – No! Yo soy remus siri! Es que no me ves? – dijo señalándose – Margaret es esa mujer tan mala que nos quiere separar!

Ahora entendía la gravedad de la situación .

Por eso estaba en esa planta y con ese aislamiento.

Margaret había recibido el peor de los castigos , volverse completamente loca , y lo peor de todo : Creerse Remus.

- remus…- susurró Black .

- si!- chilló ella – soy yo mi amor! Al fin has venido! Cada día he añorado que vinieras a por mi ¡!

Sirius se echó un poco hacia atrás .

( - definitivamente , cree que es Moony …)

- Remus … tú , que piensas de Margaret?

La cara de esta se puso blanca.

- tengo miedo … ella me intentó matar Siri , me quiso separar de ti … ella no merece vivir! Dime que se ha ido siri!

Se puso muy nerviosa por lo cual Sirius se armó de valor , le tocó una garra y se calmó considerablemente .

- si … Margaret , murió Remus …

- de verdad? – una sonrisa feliz por parte de ella.

- … estaremos juntos , para siempre …

- Si …

Sirius le besó en la garra , con forma de galán .

- volveré a buscarte Remus , un día , nunca nos separaremos … - Black se fue alejando de la puerta , dejando la mano de ella volar , detenerse en su propio tiempo .

y la puerta se cerró deteniendo una última mirada de Sirius hacia aquella mujer que tanto les había echo padecer .

Y aunque nunca la pudiera perdonar , estaba castigada con algo peor que la muerte : La locura eterna.

Esta empezó a reírse cayendo sobre la cama.

- te vencí Margaret Sousa … jeje yo, Remus Lupin te vencí …. Jajajajajajaja .

………………..

Una gota de aceite salpicó de la sartén quemando en el brazo a Sirius Black de plena mañana .

- ARGGGGGG! – chilló condenándose- Mierda , mierda y mas mierda!

La sartén voló hasta el suelo y los huevos revueltos que estaba preparando , quedaron mas revueltos de lo que deberían estar.

Remus con la toalla de la ducha en la cintura, bajó por las escaleras antiguas de la casa Black.

- Sirius ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?

Este herido en su orgullo se quejó dando una patada a la masa de huevos revueltos del suelo , calló al suelo tras resbalar , claro está.

- esto de cocinar es una mierda ¡! No he nacido para estas cosas!

Su pareja se rió , y limpió el estropicio.

- limpias eso y no me ayudas a mí? ¬¬

- jejeje hazlo tu solo valiente

- grr…¬¬ así tratas a tu futuro marido? ¬¬

- así piensas alimentar a tu futuro marido? – repuso Remus .

Sirius sonrió , poniéndose en pie , y quitando la suciedad de su trasero .

Moony estaba feliz , mientras limpiaba los restos de grasa del suelo , y freía el un par de huevos nuevos Xd.

Black lo sujetó de la cintura semidesnuda.

-sabes … ya queda una semana para que nos casemos …

- mmm si …- ronroneó Remus a su faena( remover los huevos)

Sirius arremolinó su pelo sensualmente , mientras Remus le hacia " poco caso".

- moony…

- si paddie? – preguntó inocente este.

- Deja esos huevos y atiende a otros … que me está entrando " hambre"…

El licántropo se sonrojó .

- no quieres desayunar ¿

- prefiero desayunarte a ti …. Jeje

Y quitando la toalla que cubría a Remus , esa mañana Sirius Black desayunó de maravilla .

Ejem , ejem … vida en pareja , desayunos " extraños" pero placenteros … Xd.

Una semana después …

Cierta niña con una mini coletita al lado derecho de su cabeza empezaba a gatear por los suelos de la mansión Potter.

Su especialidad? Meter la mano en el cajón de los cubiertos .

- Hally! – James Potter , vestido con una túnica con pajarita cogía a su hija y la separaba del dichoso cajón – AHÍ NO SE TOCA! MALA! – tortazo en el culo .

- BUAHHHHH! – la niña se puso a llorar.

Niurka y Lily aparecieron en la cocina.

Estaban vestidas muy elegante , una de azul y otra de rojo jeje , ambas con un recogido muy exótico y una base de maquillaje en sus caras .

Niurka , ya había acabado su etapa en Hogwarts.

Si , queridos lectores …. Ya ha pasado un año de la muerte de Voldemort , y la pequeña Hally , de un año de edad … ahora se pringaba la boca con chocolate que cierto licántropo había estado engullendo toda la mañana .

- que ha hecho Hally James? – preguntó Niurka cogiendo a su hija y alistándole el vestidito aguamarina.

- De nuevo estaba en el cajón de los cubiertos ¬¬

- Ha salido guerrera! – sonrió Lily .

- Ains … James , me la llevo a la habitación que estamos con Moony vale?

- Vale ..¬¬ - gruñó James.

Las dos mujeres se fueron con la niña en brazos y James se fue al comedor donde Peter estaba con Sirius .

- que ha pasado? – preguntó Sirius , que estaba poniéndose la flor roja en la túnica .

- la niña …¬¬

- dios padfoot estás genial! – Peter con brillitos en los ojos Xd.

Sirius estaba ya listo , se veía el novio mas sensual que podrían ver.

Coleta larga y brillante , una túnica negra y unos pantalones finos de la seda mas cara del mercado ( ejem ejem es un black …¬¬ Xd)

- si , Moony se lo f…… en la iglesia jeje – dijo James entre dientes.

Tortazo por parte de el perro al ciervo Xd.

…..

En la habitación de arriba .

- de verdad estoy bien? – preguntaba sonrosado Remus mientras se miraba en el espejo .

- pues claro! – dijo Lily – esa túnica color champán te va de perlas!

- Si – repitió Niurka – espera- sacó algo – te falta esto…

Puso una flor blanca en la túnica.

- que mono … Sirius tendrá ganas de fornicar en plena iglesia …- rió Lily .

- tías ¬¬ xD- se rió Moony nervioso .

- es broma – dijo la pelirroja alistándolo bien .- te casas Moony … - dijo sonriente.

- Si …- dijo el licántropo mirando por la ventana- al fin …

Niurka bajó a mirar si Sirius estaba listo para irse a la iglesia de Hogsmeade ( si ¡ en mi fic tiene una iglesia vale?Xd)

Hally jugaba ahora con el canasto de las flores, dejando pétalos por todos los lados .

- se han ido ya - dijo separando a la traviesa niña del canasto – podemos irnos nosotras también …

- nosotras? ¬¬ - dijo Remus .

- jeje nosotras y Moony – rectificó Lily – venga vamos …

- si - afirmó Moony suspirando de felicidad- llegó el momento …

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong .,..

Las campanas de la iglesia habían empezado a sonar .

Todo estaba lleno de esferas doradas en el techo de la iglesia y la música deleitaba los oídos de los invitados .

Albus Dumbledore , Minerva Mcgongall entre otros profesores y amigos/as de Hogwarts estaban allí .

Los familiares de Lupin y la familia de James y Peter .

La puerta de la iglesia dejó pasó a Remus Jonh Lupin , con su madre de su brazo , recorriendo las filas .

James silbó al verlo , y Sirius se sintió maravillado.

Aquel ángel era suyo y a partir de esos momentos nadie lo iba a separar de él , sería su esposo , su otra mitad , hasta la muerte. ( N/a : me emociono sola …¬¬ sniff sniff)

La sonrisa de Moony era pura y desinteresada , y su mirada buscaba la oscura de Black que producía destellos de amor .

Alguna que otra persona dejaba caer sus lagrimillas ( ese Peter Xd)

Cuando por fin llegó al altar ,Hilary Potter , que se había ofrecido a ser madrina de Sirius dejó paso a la pareja .

Se agarraron de las manos .

- " estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja de novios … "

- "……" …

Media hora después ( Xd)

- " – Sirius Orion Black … desea tener a Remus John Lupin como esposo para amarlo , cuidarlo y respetarlo para el resto de sus vidas? … "

Sirius miró a Remus .

- si … quiero …

Una punzada en el corazón , y un James que ahora seguía a Peter con las lágrimas.

- " Remus John Lupin … desea tener a Sirius Orion Black como esposo para amarlo , cuidarlo y respetarlo para el resto de sus vidas?..."

Remus torció un poco la nariz pícaramente.

- si … si que quiero …

Sirius sonrió , miraditas cómplices en el dorado altar …

- " intercambien alianzas … "

Sirius agarró la mano de Remus en una caricia y deslizó con la mirada penetrante en su lobo , el anillo plateado en su mano .

" prometo estar contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo Remus , en la salud y en la enfermedad … hasta que la muerte nos separe … " – susurró el moreno .

Ahora es turno del lupino el de dejar caer alguna que otra lágrima.

Remus siguió el recital , agarrando con suavidad el dedo de su futuro marido e introduciendo la alianza .

" yo también prometo estar a tu lado , para lo bueno , lo malo , en la salud y la enfermedad , hasta que la muerte nos separe … "

Ambos se cogieron de las manos , con las miradas brillantes , casi sin escuchar la frase final del cura .

- " entonces por el nombre de dios , yo os declaro marido y esposo"

Todos alzaron las manos en aplausos , mientras la música empezaba a sonar mas fuerte que nunca .

- BESO! – chilló James .

Unas tiernas sonrisas , Remus miró a Sirius .

- al fin …

- si … moony poh …

Juntaron sus perfiles sellando un beso de amor que los uniría para siempre , nubes de arroz los inundaron , mientras una tibia caricia se deslizaba por el rostro del lobito de los ojos dorados , una caricia llamada felicidad….

…..

Querido diario:

Esta es mi primera noche de casado y estoy en un hotel en París de primera clase por cierto jeje.

Se que hace meses y meses que no te escribo , ya que el otro diario no acabó en buenas condiciones pero me sentía en un compromiso contigo y por eso escribo estas lineas.

Hace unas horas soy el marido del señor Black y el es marido del señor Lupin , somos uno y soy inmensamente feliz.

Las personas que mas quiero se casaran dentro de poco también y esperamos ampliar nuestras familias … ( algunos mas que otros , pero ampliar …) .

Yo solo se que cuando Sirius salga de el cuarto de baño me espera largas horas haciendo el amor …

Una cosa mas , es un secreto , jeje , el mes que viene Lily me llevará al hospital san mungo en el área de investigación en el que me ofrecieron la poción matalobos … para darme un tratamiento …

Sirius no lo sabe pero , en pocos meses de tratamiento dispondré de un útero artificial y … daré a Sirius algo que no espera … un hijo …

Guardame el secreto eh?

Buenas noches querido diario , muchos besos y amor

Remus John Lupin

THE END.

N/A : Una lluvia enorme de confeti , petardos , pastel de caldero , todo para celebrar el fin de este Fanfic!

Hola a todos ¡! Ya estoy aquí ¡! Y ya está aquí el final de : AMOR EN LUNA LLENA .

Sniff , sniff , aunque me ha costado hacer el último cap , por el tiempo y los asuntos personales … al final está aquí para vosotros jeje .el final de esta saga .

No se si os habrá gustado , la verdad es un final sencillo y tradicional ,pero… que mas quereis con los sustos que he dado durante todo el fic? Habrá que dejar a la pareja empaz , casada y tranquila no? Jejeje.

Pues eso , que espero que os haya gustado … y que recordeis este fic dentro de vuestros corazones .

Ah! Meteros si quereis en mi perfil así podreís ir a mi pag web eh? Jejeje.

Bueno ahora os informo un poco de mis planes :

- tengo que ponerme las pilas con el fanfic de " virgin crisis" y seguidamente con "Romeo y Julieta" es otro yaoi pero de Dnangel ( los tengo super abandonados y tengo que dar señales de vida)

- Papa Naruto , está dándome buenos resultados así que si os gusta Naruto y el yaoi podéis ir leyéndolo .

- Y cuando vaya bien con estos fics , seguiré un fic de Gravitation que acabo de comenzar llamado : Ensuciando mi pentagrama ( dos caps hasta la fecha).

Eso y un bizcocho , nos vemos pronto ¡!

Un beso fuerte y … REVIEWSSSSSSSS PORFAVORRR NECESITO SABER DE MIS LECTORES SNIFF SNIFF XD.

PD: gracias a Kaoru seguiré mi línea y no cambiaré mi nick por Bergdora , sino por Hermi18 ( para seguir la tradición jeje )

ALÉ MUSUS A TODOS.

LORENA.


End file.
